Where Will You Go
by FallenStar2
Summary: Buffy Summers thought she was prepared for everything. She wasn't prepared to face the bombshell the Council dropped on her when she quit... that she wasn't meant for this life at all. BtVSHP.
1. Choices

**Where Will You Go**

**Title**: Where Will You Go

**Rating**: PG for now. It could go up to potentially PG-13

**Summary**: Buffy Summers thought she was prepared for everything. She wasn't prepared to face the bombshell the Council dropped on her when she quit... that she wasn't meant for this life at all. BtVS/HP.

**Larger Summary**: Buffy Summers thought she was prepared for everything. She wasn't prepared for a bombshell the Council dropped on her after she'd walked out on them. This is what happens when her memory was modified with fake memories of life as a Slayer and as a daughter of Hank and Joyce. Forced to confront her true calling, Buffy finds solace in England with the brother she never knew and a life she never dreamed was possible. At 18, Buffy stands as Elizabeth Potter and is ready to help her brother face his destiny as the Boy Who Lived. But darkness grows where the Slayer treads and her life may hold more meaning than she dreams... Post Helpless, Season 3, BtVS. Post OoTP HP.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything created by Joss Whedon or J.K. Rowling. They are the ones with the incredible imagination to dream all of this up. All we do is play a little. Although nearly the entire first chapter is written from the Season 3 episode "Helpless", there are original bits added to it.

**Author's Note**: This story line has been done before, I know. But I haven't tried it out yet and after reading about a round dozen of these, I was dying to try my own. I'm going to add an AU comment to this and say that Buffy quit the council after Giles was fired in "Helpless". This way, Faith is still a good little Slayer. Angel and Buffy never really got back together... sort of. There's more, but I'll let you figure it out on your own. Also, for the sake of argument, let's pretend that Buffy is older than Harry when she is, in fact, younger.

Many thanks as always to Grace for volunteering to beta read. I promise lots of chocolate chunk cookies and even a yummy pineapple pizza. You so earned it.

**Chapter Warning**: There are quotes and such from the canon story of "Helpless". Just so you know.

- - - - -

**Chapter 1**

**Choices**

- - - - -

Buffy Summers trembled from head to toe as she eased herself into the chair, trying to ignore the anger that was swelling inside of her. She kept her eyes averted from Quentin Travers, the Watcher sent from England to test her on her Slayer abilities. Quentin was staring at her with hard eyes while Rupert Giles stood in his doorway, completely oblivious to his Slayer's rage.

"You exhibited extraordinary courage and clear-headedness in battle," Quentin said, standing by the table, a pensive look on his face, although his hands were deep in his pockets. "The Council is very pleased."

Buffy glared up at him defiantly, trying not to wince at the movement, for the cut above her right eye was still stinging and she could still taste the blood in her mouth. "Do I get a gold star?" she asked, in a voice quite unlike her own. It was full of a bitterness she couldn't sense along with an anger she knew she shouldn't breach, but she knew it was coming.

Quentin glanced at her with something like understanding. "I understand that you're upset," he continued, his eyes still on her bruised face.

"You understand nothing," Buffy said, her voice still cold and lifeless, cutting off the explanations she didn't want to hear, excuses he had no right in granting. There was no excuse for that behavior, here, now or ever. "You set that monster loose, and he came after my mother."

Quentin didn't shrink at all under the fire behind her eyes. He averted his gaze, staring at a stack of books at the end of the table. "You think the test was unfair?" he asked, already knowing she would agree it was, as any other Slayer had done before her.

She tilted her head, considering his words. "I think you better leave town before I get my strength back," she retorted, ignoring the look of smug superiority on his face. She longed to claw out his eyes, to rip off his skull, anything to make him desist in using that horrid expression.

Quentin looked down at his feet, as though struggling to find the words. "We're not in the business of fair, Miss Summers," he said, quite plainly looking her in the eye. "We're fighting a war."

Giles seemed to come alive at last. Stepping from his position under his doorway, he walked a few steps into the room. "You're waging a war," he pointed out. "She's fighting it. There's a difference."

Quentin cast a sideways glance at the other Watcher. "Mister Giles, if you don't mind--"

"The test is done," Giles said, his voice growing more steely and fierce. "We're finished."

Quentin drew in a small breath and glanced back at Buffy. "Not quite," he said, admiring the anger that still resided in her eyes. "She passed. You didn't." He knew he couldn't see Rupert's face, but he had an inkling of what it might look like. His jaw was set and his eyes blazed as Quentin half-turned to look at him. "The Slayer is not the only one who must perform in this situation." He averted his eyes back to the floor. "I've recommended to the Council and they've agreed that you be relieved of your duties as Watcher immediately. You're fired."

Rupert's eyes widened as the realization of the man's words hit him. Buffy sat behind Quentin, her own eyes widening in shock. "On what grounds?" Giles asked, ever so gently. The shock had hit him hard.

"Your affection for your charge has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgment," Quentin started, sounding as though he'd spent hours rehearsing these words. "You have a father's love for the child, and that is useless to the cause."

As he spoke, Buffy stared at Giles, tears slowly filling her eyes as he began to understand, truly understand, what was happening.

Quentin continued. "It would be best if you had no further contact with the Slayer."

Buffy lowered her eyes as Giles stood his ground. "I'm not going anywhere."

Quentin hardly batted an eyelash or showed his disappointment at this revelation. "I didn't expect you would adhere to that," he said, almost quietly, pity showing in his eyes for the first time. "However, if you interfere with the new Watcher or countermand his authority in any way, you will be dealt with."

An awkward silence filled the library as Buffy stared at the table. It was devestating to hear these words. Giles, her Giles, was being pulled away from her. A sudden thought, almost a rash and bold decision, popped into her head as Quentin continued.

"Are we clear?" he asked, his voice cutting.

Giles looked like a man who had been defeated. "We're very clear," he muttered.

It was now or never. Buffy lifted her bruised chin as Quentin turned to her. "I'm not clear," she said, her voice surprisingly strong for someone who had nearly been defeated by foes she'd fought for four years running.

"It's Council orders," Quentin said, gesturing with his hands as he tried to explain. "I'm making this all very clear for both of you so that when the Council decides who's to follow--"

"They won't," Buffy said, her eyes never leaving his face. "Because I don't think I'm going to be taking any more orders from the Council."

There were unforseen threats in Quentin's eyes as he rounded on Giles. "Rupert, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing," Giles said, shaking his head slightly. Buffy gave him a look that told him that she knew what she was doing before turning her withering gaze back to the elder Watcher.

"I can't do this anymore," Buffy said, shrugging almost carelessly. "I can't have this as part of my life, where you pull all the strings and I'm expected to dance like a puppet. It's over. I'm done. You can bully Faith into being your tool, but for now, I'm not working for you anymore."

"Buffy," Quentin said, suddenly realizing how deadly serious the Slayer was, "you cannot turn your back on the Council. The reprecussions of doing so would be far too high."

She lifted her chin higher, her eyes sparkling. "Bite me."

He let out a nervous chuckle as he straightened, his jaw tightening. "Well, yes," he said, his tone turning much more unpleasant. "You do understand that with your decision comes the obstacle of your true destiny."

"Why is that?" Buffy asked. "You can't take away my powers. They were given to me. And because I'm not on your false payroll anymore, I can kick your ass from here to Nantucket for all I care."

"If you really must force our hand, Miss Summers," he continued, his voice growing colder still, "you will give us no choice but to deport you back to the country where you came from."

At this, she started laughing. "You have got to be kidding me," she said, shaking her head, eyes still full of mirth. "I'm American, Quentin. I think you and I both know that."

"On the contrary," Quentin said. "You are about to discover that you are messing with far superior forces than even you can reckon."

"Do I look afraid to you?" she asked, her voice solid and unwavering. "Because I'm not."

"We shall see," said Quentin, giving them both one last, cold look before departing.

Giles watched as he left before replacing his glasses onto his nose. With a heavy sigh he turned and saw Buffy sitting at the table, looking even younger than the day he'd met her. She made to rest her head on her hand when she winced, her fingers probing a large and very deep cut on her forehead, still bleeding. Her hand shook as she drew it across her face, struggling to control the tears that were brimming behind dazed eyes.

Her hands were still shaking as she dipped a towel lying in front of her into warm water and brought it to her forehead, cleaning the cut. Giles moved toward her, his eyes holding respect as he bent down, gently pulling the towel from her hand and dabbing at her cut. Her eyes were full of pain and confusion as they gazed at each other.

"We're going to find a way to get through this, Buffy," he said gently as he pulled the towel back.

"What are they going to tell me, Giles?" she asked, cringing as he pressed the towel hard against the wound to suppress the bleeding. "What is going to happen to me?"

"They can't do anything yet," he told her as he pulled the towel back and stood up. "I'm going to go and find you some bandages. Just sit there... please."

As he walked off, Buffy let out the tears. As she brushed them away, she noticed the blood on her hands and they shook harder than before. Drawing her gaze to the floor, she contemplated on how her life would change now that she was no longer a Slayer.

- - - - -

"I can't believe Giles was fired," Willow said, turning from the Summers' counter with a pitcher of lemonade in her hands. She appeared to be highly distressed as she turned, her yellow-and-red striped hat concealing the concern and near panic in her eyes. "How could Giles get fired?"

It was Sunday afternoon in the Summers' house. Joyce had allowed Buffy to invite Willow, Xander and Oz over for lunch. At the moment, they were making sandwiches. Buffy felt a bit relieved to have her friends around. It kept away the nagging fears that something bad was going to happen. She concentrated on spreading strawberry jam on her slice of bread.

"So, how did you manage to kill Kralik?" Oz asked, turning to question her while he was rummaging around in a cabinet behind Willow.

Kralik was the vampire who had started this entire mess. Buffy was almost hesitant to answer and set the knife aside.

Joyce spoke up, her tone bemused. "Oh, she was very clever," she said, standing protectively over her daughter's shoulder. Buffy glanced at her quickly. "Oh... you go ahead and tell it, dear. You tell it better."

Buffy glanced at the bread a moment before turning back to her friends. But somehow the words wouldn't come.

"N-Now when you say fired," Willow said again, the panic-stricken look back in her eyes, "do you mean fired?"

Xander was gazing down at his own creation, not really wanting to speak, but yet he found himself wishing Willow would really calm down. "You're not cruising past that concept any time soon, are you?"

"Well," Willow continued, her voice rising even higher, "it's just... I mean, he's been fired. H-He's unemployed. He's between jobs."

"Giles isn't going anywhere, Wil," Buffy said, attempting to comfort her best friend. "He's still librarian."

At this, Buffy and Joyce exchanged a quick look. After returning home the night before, Buffy had told her mother everything. About Giles getting fired. And about Buffy quitting the Council. Joyce had been more relieved than anything except when she found out that the Council was threatening her daughter. After all, the words 'obstacle to your true destiny' had stuck in Buffy's mind all night.

"Okay," Willow said, shaking an angry finger, "but I'm writing an angry letter."

"You know," Buffy said slowly, "nothing is really going to change. The important thing is that I kept up my special birthday tradition of gut-wrenching misery and horror."

The front doorbell rang. Joyce and Buffy exchanged another look. "I'll get that," Joyce said, waving Willow off as she retreated down the front hallway.

"Bright side to everthing," Oz said, leaning against the counter.

"I'll just feel better when I get my strength back," Buffy said, angrily trying to open a resilient jar of peanut butter.

In the front entrance, Buffy could hear her mother talking to someone. Their voices were beginning to rise.

Xander stood up, a patronizing look on his face as he reached for the jar. "Give you a hand with that, little lady?" he asked.

"You're loving this far too much," Buffy said. As Xander took the jar, Buffy could hear her mother's voice. It sounded as though she were yelling. "I'll be back." Standing up, she traced her mother's footsteps and found Joyce talking to two men, both carrying briefcases and wearing long coats.

"Buffy, these gentlemen are from the Watcher's Council," Joyce said, giving her daughter a long, sharp look. "I've just told them that you aren't up to taking any more orders from them."

"These aren't orders," the one man replied from behind dark sunglasses. "It's our sacred duty. It isn't our choice to be here, but Mister Travers was adament about our delivering this package to one Miss Buffy Summers." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a black leather satchel.

"We will of course remove this package from existance if you agree to rejoin the Council," the second man prompted.

"Not on your life," Buffy growled, taking the package and holding it out of arms reach of the two men.

"I should inform you that this package contains life-altering information," the first man replied.

"Oh?" Buffy asked, feinting surprise. "Is this part of the obstacle to my true destiny?"

"Becoming the Slayer was that obstacle," the second man replied with a scowl. "Your true destiny is inside that package. We'd encourage you not to read it because if you chose that option..."

His words held a hint of warning. She glanced at the package in her arms and frowned slightly, trying to determine what was inside. Glancing at her mother, she saw that Joyce looked as confused as she did. "I'm not going to let you play with me anymore," she said, her own voice waspish. "No more hoops. No jumps. Just get the hell out of here before you do any more real damage."

As Joyce slammed the door behind them, Buffy handed her the package. "Could you put this upstairs?" she asked gently. "I don't want..." her voice trailed off as she glanced behind her, where peals of laughter were drifting from the Kitchen.

"Sure, honey," Joyce said, kissing Buffy's forehead as she brought the package upstairs. Pasting a smile to her face, Buffy returned to the Kitchen.

"What did we miss?" she asked, cheerfully taking her seat. An open jar of peanut butter sat in front of her and she happily began to add it to her sandwich.

"Willow was just informing us of what she was going to write in her letter," Xander said, sounding bored. "It sounded like you were having a lot more fun out there."

Buffy nearly dropped the knife her hand was shaking so bad.

"What was that anyway?" Willow asked as Oz came up behind her, his arms encircling her waist.

"It was nothing," Joyce said quickly from the doorway. "Just... traveling salesmen."

Buffy flashed a quick smile of gratitude to her mother before turning back to her friends, slapping the top of her sandwich together. "So," she started, taking a small bite, "yum... have you guys finished that History paper yet? I'm so stuck on where to even begin with a topic!"

"I was thinking Reconstruction," Willow said, taking her own plate as the four friends walked outside, half-heartedly arguing about their History term paper.

Joyce stayed behind, her face full of concern as she began to pick up the mess they'd left behind. Buffy had done a very brave thing in chosing to leave this Council. The only problem was, that package was about to change her life. A brief thought flashed through Joyce's mind as she set a stack of dishes in the sink.

Her eyes widened in horror. How could they possibly know about that? She wondered, shaking her head as she reached for the pitcher of lemonade and four plastic cups.

If that was what they were threatening her with, it wasn't very classy of them, that much was for certain.

- - - - -

Late Sunday night, Buffy returned from a quick patrol. Her mother was sitting on the couch in the living room, the package lying unopened on her lap. "Buffy..."

"I know," she said heavily, throwing her jacket over the railing and joining her mother. "We should probably do this together because if this affects me, it'll probably affect you."

Her mother gave her a small, strained smile.

"Would you like some tea?" Buffy suddenly volunteered, spinning on her heel. "Because tea would be fantastic at a time like--"

"Buffy, we have to deal with this," her mother said gently. "I really wish you would just get this over with."

Buffy accepted the package her mother handed her and sat next to her, gently unwrapping the black leather ties. Once that was complete, she opened the package and discovered a manila envelope inside. Upon opening that, Buffy discovered a large black folder.

"Would you care to do the honors?" Buffy asked, handing it to Joyce.

Joyce was staring at the folder with wide eyes, as if daring to believe it would ever exist. "Buffy, I can't. This is your... your..."

"I know," Buffy sighed as she opened the cover. "I just thought that maybe it would alleviate that guilty look on your face."

"Alleviate, eh?" her mother asked, affectionately looping an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "I think maybe we both could use a cup of tea as long as you want to sound so proper."

Buffy didn't even notice her mother stand up and move toward the Kitchen. "I didn't even know... that... word..."

There were masses of papers inside. The first was a photograph of a very young blonde-haired girl. Turning it over, she read 'Summers' across the back. Her eyes narrowing, she lifted the second paper. It looked like a letter of sorts. It was written in a language she didn't understand.

The paper beneath it caused her to gasp. "Mom?" she cried out.

Joyce returned, looking pale. "It's that, isn't it?"

Buffy was stunned as she held up another letter. It was an official document. For adoption. "What is this?" she asked weakly.

"Oh, my God," Joyce moaned, backing toward the Kitchen again.

"You cannot just walk away from this!" Buffy shouted, abandoning the folder and following her mother into the Kitchen. She found Joyce sitting on one of the stools, her head in her hands.

"This isn't happening," she said, her eyes on the island table, looking both stunned and mortified. "Buffy... you have to finish that package. Go through everything. We need to know."

The tea kettle was whistling. Leaving her mother to deal with the tea, Buffy returned to the package and continued to go through all of the papers. As Joyce returned with the tea, Buffy found another letter that made her blood freeze. "Mommy?" she asked in a soft voice.

Joyce saw a photograph in Buffy's hand. It was of a striking woman with red hair and glittering jade green eyes. They were the exact same eyes that belonged to her daughter. "Buffy, I can explain..."

"Lily Potter," Buffy said, blinking in comprehension as she turned the photograph over to read the caption on the other side. "And this picture was with it." She lifted a picture of a baby girl and turned it over in her lap. "Elizabeth Potter..." She lifted her head. "Mom? What's going on here?"

Joyce wordlessly stood up. "I never knew that any of this would ever come out," Joyce said, her voice full of pain and anger as she moved to the desk. Opening a lockbox, she moved a single envelope and unfolded the letter inside. "Your father and I were in England when we were approached by this woman from an agency. She said she'd heard of us and had arranged your father's business trip. She asked us if we would be interested in adopting a baby girl. I... never told anyone this, but I was barren, unable to have any children. This was an opportunity of a lifetime, especially since our own baby was stillborn just weeks before. Taking you into our home was like bringing back our own daughter. We never told you the truth because..." It was getting harder for her to speak. Blinking, she looked away, her voice becoming choked with tears. "We never told you because you are our daughter, Buffy. I never believed anything different and neither did your father."

"I'm not your daughter, though," Buffy realized, setting down the entire stack of papers, "am I?"

Joyce gazed into her eyes for a very long time before shaking her head slightly. "I d-don't know how this Council found out about the adoption, but you were only eight weeks old when we took you into our home. Everything that was supposed to go to you was turned over to us... God, Buffy... I don't know where to begin."

Buffy glanced down at the faded photograph. "I'm Elizabeth Potter, aren't I?" she asked softly.

Joyce nodded. "Yes, honey, you are. But to your... to Hank and I, you were always Buffy Anne. I suppose Elizabeth is a more suitable name for you."

Her mother was crying now. Buffy felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. "I... I can't do this," she said quickly, standing up, upsetting the stack of papers in her lap. "How can you... how can I... is this what the Council meant? Is this my true destiny?"

"I don't know," Joyce said, smiling sadly. "I used to have all the answers, but I never knew, never once expected I would ever have to tell you the truth."

Buffy could understand by her mother had never told her the truth of her birth. It was easy enough to see why she didn't. Because of her inability to have children of her own, being hand-picked for adoption in another country was like a dream come true.

"I... have to go to bed now," Buffy said, pushing the folder off her lap and running upstairs. Once she was in her room, she closed the door and ran to her bed, throwing her body dramatically across it. The tears had started and she made no attempt to brush them away.

She lifted her hands. Cradled in them was the faded photograph of Lily Potter.

Buffy smiled sadly, a trembling finger touching the lovely face she recognized as nearly her own. "Who am I?" she asked, her voice heartbroken. "Who am I? Who am I?"

It was a question that was repeated many times that night.

- - - - -

Author's End Note: All right, I used a LOT of "Helpless" conversation, like the entire fourth act. I hope you don't mind.


	2. Rebellion

Author's Note:

Well, that was a lot of drama. There'll be plenty more until we get to the more-fun part. And, of course, part of the episode The Zeppo, just because we need to let off a little steam... or, at least, the evil witch-demons part. Another disclaimer for even more conversation pulled from the episode and added to an AU context.

- - - - -

**Chapter 2**

**Rebellion**

- - - - -

Giles set the last paper down, the color draining from his face. "Buffy?" he gasped, glancing up into her own. She was standing there, in the Library. Her arms were crossed and her face was very pale, as though she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She appeared to be edgy too, moving from foot to foot.

"It's all true," she said, her voice unwavering. "This is what the Council threatened me with. This is what they never wanted me to know. I hurt them and they hurt me. They're just a hell of a lot better at it." She blinked suddenly, the tears returning.

"Buffy, I..." But there were no words of comfort. No small words of anything. He couldn't even explain this because it wasn't something he even knew. "I don't know what to say."

She smiled. It was a very strained smile. "I didn't expect you to say anything," she said, sitting down at last across from him. "But for now, until we can figure out what this means... could we keep it just between us? If the Council forces any more action, I'll tell Willow and Xander... but..."

He reached over and patted her hand. "I understand," he said, attempting to comfort her with a smile and the small gesture. "I don't know what it is you're going through, but it's extraordinary how brave you've been."

"It's been all of ten minutes, Giles," she said, her voice rising slightly as she laid her head on her cold hand. "I think it was the longest night of my life and that is after the fact I killed Angel."

Giles could see that she was struggling to control her emotions. He stood up and walked around behind her. "Now that you are no longer deemed necessary in the fight between good and evil, I think it may be best if we limit our personal contact."

Buffy's eyes widened in horror as she spun around to stare at her former Watcher. "What?" she gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"You are not the only one being threatened by the Council," Giles said quietly, pulling off his glasses to clean them. "They told me that if you and I were to start an insurrection, I would be deported immediately. I don't even want to think of what they might do to you."

"I think deportation is the least of my problems right now," Buffy said, pulling the folder back into her arms and staring at the older man. "What am I going to do, Giles? I have this whole other life I never even knew existed. I have parents in England. My mother... Joyce... isn't my real mother. I don't even know where to begin."

"We'll have to wait and see if the Council forces another move on you, I suppose," he said, returning to his seat. "Although I suppose that might be a cause for insurrection."

Buffy shuddered slightly at the thought of what the Council would do to her if she did do something against their supposed orders. "I am feeling slightly rebellious, if that helps."

"It does, quite," Giles said, giving her a small smile. "Thank you."

Buffy stood up, reaching half-heartedly for her bookbag. "Well, I have to go and face the fate of the world in Algebra. I really hope they don't spring a test on me today. I'm really not in the mood."

As Buffy left the Library, Giles noticed the figure moving around inside his office. Faith stepped out, her arms crossed, a pitying look on her face. "What was that all about?" she asked, sounding perplexed.

"I'm sure by now you've heard everything," Giles said with a heavy sigh. Faith turned and took the chair Buffy had left. "I already told you I've been fired from the Council and that Buffy has quit the Council."

"Those bastards," Faith hissed vehemently under her breath. There was a lot of anger in her eyes as she stared at the swinging double doors. "What have they done to her?"

"I'm sure that you caught enough to put two and two together," Giles said, smirking slightly. "You're not a daft girl, Faith."

"What was going on when she said that Joyce wasn't her real mother?" Faith asked softly. "What did that Council do to her?"

"I'm probably not the best one to tell you this, but I really don't want you to force this issue on her either," Giles said, finally deciding to go ahead with the truth. "Buffy's adopted."

Faith's jaw dropped slightly. "Whoa," she said, blinking. "And I thought my life was hard."

"It's about to get a lot harder," Giles said, snapping back to attention. "You do realize that you will be patroling alone from now on. If Buffy or I ever get involved, we could both be deported."

"Wait a minute," Faith said, her eyes full of confusion. "You just said that Buffy could be deported too? Where is she actually from?"

"England," Giles replied with a slight smile. "Fancy that a thought."

The doors suddenly burst open and Willow, Oz and Xander filed in, all three of them looking harried and out of breath. "Giles!" Willow cried, running to his side. "We have a problem."

Giles turned and gestured at Faith. "She's the only qualified party to hear what you have to say, so tell her. I'm not longer a member of this group and neither is Buffy."

"But we just ran into her on our way to talk to you!" Xander said, sounding as confused as Faith felt. "She told us to come to you... that it would make you feel all important."

"There was a demon outside my house last night," Willow said, turning to Faith and cutting off the looks that Xander and Giles were sending each other. "It was a she, at least I think it was... and it was getting pretty happy blowing off steam on a group of unsuspecting boys."

"What do we do?" Oz asked, coming up behind Willow and taking her hand.

"Suit up," Faith said, rising. "I figure it be best if I tracked it now, since I'm not bound to this school like the rest of you. Giles, I know you're not my Watcher or a Watcher anymore, but I'd appreciate any help you could loan. I promise I won't tell the Council anything if you do decide to help. Wil, talk to B. I need her with me on this. I think this is a bit more dangerous than even I think it could be."

"All right," Willow said. "I'll definitely try talking her into going all-out Slayer again."

"Good," Faith said shortly. "We'll meet here at sunset?"

After they'd all agreed, they split up. Oz, Xander and Willow returned to class as the bell above their heads rang. Faith took her coat and followed them out, fully intent on doing some recon. And Giles sat in his chair, staring into his office, feeling like things were only going to get worse.

- - - - -

It was misty inside the cold cavern. A sole figure moved about inside. The darkness only seemed to add depth.

Faith moved along an interior wall, her eyes searching for the sole figure, heard hissing and snarling as she quietly turned to find her prey. Buffy was on the opposite end, also deeply hidden. Giles was standing near the entrance in the last bit of light from the day.

Coming through one of the tunnels was Willow, holding a thick candle in her hands. Her eyes were strangely glowing from the only light in the dim cave. "Obscurate nos non diutius," she muttered softly before blowing the candle out.

A sudden gust of wind swept through the cold cave and the mists and fog vanished, windswept. The demon was suddenly in the center, snarling and hissing as she turned, trying to find an appropriate target.

Buffy grinned from her corner. Although she wasn't the only chosen one anymore, she felt oddly compelled to leap forward and attack. The rebel inside of her was screaming out to do the right thing and to not put her friends in any danger.

With a small cry, she leapt onto the demon, both of them tumbling to the ground. All at once, Giles and Faith moved into the light.

Faith leaned down and lifted a sword as she saw Buffy and Giles hurling the demon back into a wall. The creature bellowed and tossed Giles aside as though he were a limp ragdoll. Buffy held her ground though, turning to Faith. "Now!" she cried.

Faith charged forward, impaling the sword through the demon. It let out one last cry as Faith pulled the sword out. The demon landed with a thud, dead. Giles sat up, gasping while Buffy leaned down to gently help him to his feet. "Are you all right?" she asked him gently while Faith dropped the bloody sword and moved to kick the demon, checking to make certain it was really dead. "Are you okay Wil?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Willow said, stepping into the light. "The sh-shaking is just a side affect of the fear."

"If it wasn't for that clouding spell--" Buffy started.

"Yeah, it went good!" Willow said, her voice still slightly high-pitched. "Nothing melted like last time."

Faith glanced around the cave, almost pensively. "These babes were wicked rowdy. What's their deal?"

"I wish I knew," Giles said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Most of my sources have dried up."

"I don't think mine would help me anymore either," Buffy said, her own bitterness in voice as she glanced around. "Well, as long as you're all okay, Giles, Willow and... where's Xander?"

From underneath a pile of rubble in the dark corner, Xander emerged, looking shaken but uninjured. "I'm good," he said, kicking aside a bit of metal twisted around his ankle. "We're fine. Just a little bit dirty." He continued to move his way toward the group, stumbling slightly and wincing when he looked up into the light. "Good show, everyone. Just great." And just to prove his own competence, he tripped over his feet, but recovered quickly.

Buffy and Giles exchanged a quick glance.

"I think we have a hit!" Xander said, recovering, flashing the tiniest of a thumbs up.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked, not really sure whether or not Xander was okay.

"Tip-top, really," Xander said, rather unconvincingly. "If anyone just sees my spine lying around, just try not to step on it."

They decided them to burn the three demons, even as Willow quipped she'd brought marshmallows. As they left the burning cave behind, Buffy pulled Giles aside. "I can't pretend that wasn't fun," she said, her voice a little sad. "I can't believe I just gave all of that up."

"You acting rashing, Buffy," Giles admitted, "but you were well within your rights as a human being."

"Giles, I don't know if I can turn anything around or bring anything back," she said, her voice tight. "I don't want to go back. I want to learn more. Now that I have another family out there, Giles, I want to learn more about them.  But... from a distance. I can't just walk away now, with the Mayor and this and everything."

"I understand," he said as they continued walking into the sunset. "But you have to realize Buffy that sooner or later the Council will realize that you have been helping out here. They won't be pleased and they will make you suffer."

"D-Do you want me to just walk away?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Not now," he said gently. "Those demons were just the beginning, I'm afraid. I'm sorry I hadn't trained you both to deal with such creatures. Perhaps this is one of the factors that went into the Council's decision to have me fired."

"I quit because they had you fired," Buffy said, giving him a small half-smile. "I think I have you beat."

"A lot of bloody good that did," Giles said, anger in his voice now as they approached Sunnydale. Faith and the others were about a quarter mile ahead and talking about what they needed to do next. "I'm not going to pretend we don't need you here, but if you stay, you risk getting yourself deported or worse. The last thing either one of us needs is for you to be put in danger. If anything should happen to Faith, the Hellmouth would be left defenseless."

"I'm well aware of that," Buffy said, crossing her arms as they walked into town. "I don't want this any more than you do, Giles. I'm not even sure why I came tonight. Maybe it's because I thought I could redeem myself in your eyes."

"You have nothing to atone for," Giles reminded her. "I'm not the one you fired. And I'm not the one that let you quit."

"I did it for you, partly," she said, giving him a small smile. "But I did it for myself, too. I really hope Faith knows what she's in for."

Giles shook his head in bewilderment. "So do I, Buffy. So do I."

- - - - -

"The end of the world?"

Even the words echoed on Buffy's tongue as she stared at Giles incredulously. Faith stood to her right, her arms crossed, her own mouth echoing the same words.

"Can they do that?" Faith asked, trying to understand what Giles was telling them. He left the book cage and walked over to the checkout counter, where he'd placed the materials he'd been researching.

"They seem fairly committed," he said, turning back to stare at both Slayers. "The Sisterhood of Jhe is an apocalypse cult. They exist soley to bring about the world's destruction," he said, handing Faith one book and lying one open on the table for both to see. "And we have not seen the last of them. More will follow." He gazed at them both, the seriousness of the situation starting to sink in for both of them.

"I know I'm no longer your official Watcher, but I fully intend on staying here to the end," Giles said, the comment directed at Faith.

She gave him a quick smile. "Thanks, Giles." Her eyes then swept to Buffy, who was shifting uneasily again. "What about you, B?"

"You got me," Buffy said with a tense expression on her face. "I'm not the type of girl who can resist the apocalypse." She turned back to Giles. "Do we know why they're here?"

A very dark expression crossed his face as though he were reluctant to reveal what he knew. "They intend to open the Hellmouth."

"The Hellmouth..." Buffy echoed, her eyes widening in horror. "You mean, the one that opens--"

"About twenty feet from where you're standing," Giles said, his voice completely devoid of emotion now. Buffy and Faith both turned to stare at the Library table and chairs. Buffy paled visibly, but Faith turned back, looking almost excited for the challenge.

"Oh, my God," Buffy moaned. She turned to Faith, who had finally realized the danger of the situation and blanched.

"We'd better get the gang together and get into researching this, eh?" Faith asked.

"You're the boss," Buffy said and Faith grinned. "But I'm going home. I don't think Mom will understand that I'm out doing the Slayage and I'm not technically one of you anymore. Good night."

Without another word, she left them behind.

The following night, Buffy sat next to Willow in the Library, deep in research mode. Giles was pacing back and forth, cursing out the Council for not even taking his calls. Willow tried to console him by saying they had more books to go through, but this made him even edgier. Not wanting to stay around all of this tension, Buffy rose to hit the streets.

She decided to hit Willy's first but found the place trashed and ripped apart. Cowering underneath his own bar counter was Willy, looking as though he'd been literally tossed from one end of the room to the other.

Buffy gasped and ran to the phone, dialing 9-1-1. After she'd put the phone down, she ran to his side and bent down, gently cupping his face in her hand as she checked to see if he were still alive. He groaned, his eyes opening slightly and, upon seeing a Slayer, he groaned again. "Tonight," he moaned, his eyes starting to roll into the back of his head. "Tonight it'll happen."

"Tonight?" Buffy gasped.

He nodded, painfully. "Before sunrise. That's what they said."

"Why did they do this?" Buffy asked, gesturing around the trashed bar.

"They were looking for Angel," he said, his voice cracking slightly as he slumped even further.

"Angel?" Buffy breathed, searching Willy's face for clues. "Why?"

"They said they were coming after you, too," Willy replied, gazing at the Slayer, his gaze blurred and unfocused, "and nothing could stand in their way because tonight was the night..." His voice died out as a wave of pain and nausea hit him hard. He coughed, choking up the blood he knew he was internally bleeding. "Oh, man!" he wheezed, his voice getting even weaker.

"The ambulance is on its way," Buffy said, trying to console the man.

"Look kid," he said, attempting to focus his attention on her again. "My clientele isn't exactly nuns and orphans, but I never seen anything like these demons."

"I'm gonna stop them," Buffy said, promising this to both herself and to the barkeep. Even though she wasn't under Council orders anymore, there was no way she could walk away from this now. The entire world would fall in a matter of hours of the Hellmouth were to open.

"That Hellmouth opens..." Willy choked, gagging, "they're gonna be the least of your problems is my train of thought." He gazed at her, his eyes very serious. "If I were you, I'd be thinking about how I'd want to spend my last night on Earth."

The wail of a siren told Buffy the ambulance had arrived. She turned back to Willy and hesitantly patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Willy. I'm not going to walk away from this one." He gave her a brief smile before his eyes closed and he lapsed into unconsciousness. "I can't just walk away from this. No matter what they might do to me, it'll be a cold day in Hell before I walk away."

She rose and left as the paramedics entered. she stayed until Willy was safely in the ambulance before turning to walk back towards the school.

Tonight. The apocalypse was happening tonight. They had no time to contact the Council and tell them any of this information. If Faith were to fight this alone, she'd be dead. She needed both Giles and herself on this.

She walked past the school, instead deciding to check on Angel. If the Sisterhood of Jhe had paid him a visit, she wasn't sure if he would be dead or alive. She stopped first at a payphone and quickly dialed the extension to the Library. Willow picked it up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Wil," Buffy said, trying to keep her voice strong. "Is Giles back?"

"Yeah," Willow said, turning the phone over to the former Watcher.

"Giles?" He quickly replied. "I've got some news. They're coming tonight."

"I... Buffy... are you sure?" Giles asked, his shock evident even on the other end of the receiver.

"They broke up Willy's place," Buffy said, swallowing hard. "H-He said they were coming after Angel. I need to check on him, Giles. Call Faith. And see if there's anything you can do to seal the Hellmouth before we get there."

"We'll do a spell," Willow said in the background. "It'll be all right, Buffy."

"I'll be back soon," Buffy said, hanging up the phone without saying goodbye. She continued walking until the mansion came into view. Climbing the stairs, she knocked, hard. Angel opened the door, his face serious.

"Buffy."

"We have to talk."

"I know." He held open the door for you.

"I just back from Willy's," she said, her voice shaking. "He said they would come after you."

"I took out two of them on the road," he said as she followed him by the fireplace and they both sat down. "It's serious, Buffy."

"Willow's going to work on a spell to bind it," Buffy replied. "And they've called Faith." She still hadn't told him that Giles had been fired and that she had quit the Council. There would be time enough for that later. "Oh! I don't know what to do," she cried, jumping to her feet.

"Then let me decide for you," he said, turning on her. "I can face this thing."

Buffy shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. "You can't."

"Look," he said, almost angrily, "I can at least buy you enough time for Willow's spell to bind it." He reached for her face, his hand trembling, a lost hint of emotion in his tone. "Buffy, this is worse than anything we've ever faced. This is the only way."

She was crying now, large tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "I can't watch you die, again. I'm not going to let you die. If I did, it would be worse than killing you. And you would never come back."

"Nothing can change how I feel about you," he said, pressing his hand against her cold cheek. "Not even death."

"Don't talk to me like that!" she shouted, leaping away from him, horror flashing in her eyes. "You may be ready to go, but I'm not ready--" Her voice cut off as the tears overcame her voice. "I just can't..." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "This is my fight... and if you won't do it my way, then you're not going in there."

"If I don't, then everyone dies," he said, walking away from her, his hands deep in his pockets. "And the world will fall. This is the end, Buffy. This is really the end."

"I'm feeling rebellious," Buffy said, trying for a short smile. "Of course it's the end. Pity it didn't happen a few days ago."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, noting a dark look in her eyes. He didn't like it and he wondered if she noticed it was there.

"Nothing that can't wait," she said, glancing back up at him. "If you're coming with me, we'd better go. We don't have much time."

They arrived at Sunnydale High at the same time Faith did. She looked ready to roll, although there was a different look in her eyes. "You ready to rock?" she asked, holding the doors open as both Buffy and Angel walked through.

"You know me," Buffy said as the three marched down the hall. Faith kept looking at her. If the world wasn't in peril, she would have definitely asked about Buffy's situation. They all trooped into the Library as Giles was reading from the Hebron's Almanac and chanting in Latin.

The ground began to tremble. One by one the floorboards wrenched loose. Lightning appeared from nowhere, streaking back and forth across the Library as a dangerous, multi-headed creature rose up, growling.

"Oh, my God," Buffy gasped, bringing a hand to her throat.

"Oh, my God," Giles replied, his hand tightening over his weapon. "It's grown."

One by one, they all entered the fray, attacking the large demon.

- - - - -

Buffy Summers stared at her front door as she limped down the driveway, cradling her arm, which had been broken during the attack. She looked up, her vision blurring as she stumbled, falling onto the steps of the front door.

Joyce, who had been watching from the front window, pulled the door open and gently helped her daughter inside. "Buffy... what happened to you?"

"Apocalypse," Buffy gasped as Joy eased her down onto the floor. To Joyce's surprise, Buffy was in tears. Joyce didn't have the heart to repeat a phone message she'd received less than ten minutes ago. Bending down, she wrapped her arms tightly around her own daughter, feeling as though she should be grateful her daughter was alive, even after fighting yet another battle of impending doom.

Buffy smiled as Joyce hugged her. She felt as though she were being hugged as a mother would hug her daughter. In the back of her mind, Buffy wondered if she would feel the same way if her true birth mother held her the same way Joyce was holding her now. "Do you have... any bandages?" she asked her mom in a tight voice.

"Is your arm broken?" Joyce asked in mock horror.

Buffy nodded as Joyce ran up the stairs. Once inside the bathroom, she pulled out an old splint and a first aid kit. She turned and stared back down the dark hallway, biting her lip. She had to do it. Buffy had to know.

When she returned downstairs, Buffy had eased herself into a dining room chair, wincing in pain as she cradled her arm. "Buffy," Joyce said gently, beginning to wipe off her face with a towel. "The Council called about fifteen minutes ago. They told me that you'd gone ahead and disobeyed a direct order."

"I'm not even paying attention to who they are anymore," Buffy said, her voice strong as she stared at her mother. Joyce looked seriously worried as she gently bandaged Buffy's cheek. "What is it, Mom?"

Joyce smiled at the word before continuing on. "They told me that if you ever went into another battle with their Slayer again, they would deport you. And God knows what else, those bastards."

Buffy blinked away, chuckling half-heartedly. "I guess I should have known it was coming," she replied, her voice getting tight. "I'm so sorry... but I just couldn't walk from this one. I can't just stay here and watch my friends die."

Joyce hugged her again, feeling her daughter's pain. It was bad enough they were willing to deport a true Summers girl, but the fact that they were ripping her child from her was too cruel. Far too cruel.

And yet she knew that this battle had only begun.

- - - - -


	3. A Time To Fall

Author's Note:

Here's the strange part. Faith isn't going to go evil and kill the Deputy Mayor. She's going to be "Buffy" while the  real Buffy tries to stay away from the Slaying stuff. Doesn't work too well, as you could well imagine, with the  Ascention and all. We get to meet Wesley and we get to see Graduation all through a nifty montage. And, once again,  bits and cameos from "Bad Girls", "Dopplegangland" and "Graduation Day". Just pretend that vampire Willow came when  she did. Please?

Oh, and I promise the crossover will come soon. I just needed a few chapters to set it up. The next chapter will  begin the crossover, really.

And to the reviewers... especially the one who suggested that the Council hid ALL of the Slayer's pasts... well,  there is an interesting tidbit I found in Goblet of Fire. I think I'm going to use it. As for Faith, she will factor  in this story as well. As for where this tidbit is, it's in the pensieve chapter. Thank you for reviewing. I really  hope you like this chapter. It's the last of the pre-crossover chapters.

I'll probably post the next one this weekend.

- - - - -

**Chapter 3**

**A Time to Fall**

- - - - -

Buffy closed her door softly behind her and glanced longingly at her bed. While she wanted ever so badly to crawl in  bed and forget the events of the past three months, she knew it would be rather difficult.

It had all started the day Giles had been fired. Buffy had resisted temptation to murder the man who had given the  order then and there. Instead, she had made the boldest decision of her life and had quit the Council.

Quentin had reciprocated with the cruelest and coldest thing one could imagine. He had given Buffy adoption papers,  basically telling her that she wasn't the true daughter of Hank and Joy Summers. The folder she'd been given was  mainly full of letters from Lily Potter to the adoption agency and the actual papers. There were several photographs,  including one of Lily Potter. She had been a true beauty with her dark red hair and green eyes Buffy recognized as  resembling her own.

She even found out her true name, the name she'd been given at birth: Elizabeth Potter.

Her birth certificate was inside the folder. Everything was there. It was as though Buffy Summers wasn't supposed to  exist. Because, in reality, she didn't.

Buffy sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at her nightstand. She had framed the photograph of her birth  mother. Lily's eyes seemed to stare at her, as though telling her it was okay to not understand what was happening to  her.

She touched the picture before turning off the light and lay down on the pillows, feeling completely drained.

After she'd quit the Council, Faith had taken over. Buffy was impressed by the skills and logic Faith used to make  sure that the forces of darkness were kept at bay.

Her new Watcher had arrived. He seemed awfully smug the day that Faith was introduced to him in the Library. She'd  dragged Buffy out of History just to meet this guy, even though Buffy was no longer a part of the Council. He had  been insulting Giles, because he walked around the room with a look of sheer superiority on his face while happily  going through the books Giles had loaned him.

Buffy and Faith walked in together. The new man appeared to be a prim Englishman with a tight-fitting black suit and  a smug smile. "Wesley Windham-Pryce," he introduced himself, offering his hand. "Which one of you would be Faith?"

"Does it matter?" Buffy asked, her voice cold. Wesley gazed at her face for a moment before turning back to Giles.

"I would assume the one that didn't speak is the one that is currently employed by the Council," Wesley said  snippishly. Giles crossed his arms and glared back. Buffy moved to stand by Giles as Faith sized up the new Watcher.

"Screw this," she finally said, walking right back out. Buffy watched her go, longing to do nothing, but Wesley  turned to her.

"You would be Miss Summers?" he asked, his voice turning almost offensive. "Would you go after her?"

Buffy sighed and said nothing, choosing instead to follow Faith. "Faith! Faith!"

Faith turned, wrapping herself in her leather jacket. "What's up, B?"

"I know this new guy is a dork, but he is still your Watcher," Buffy explained. "You can't just walk away from this.  You can't do what I did. They'll destroy you."

Faith stopped at that. "I guess I really don't need you or Giles jumping down my back, do I?"

"You know I can't get involved in this, Faith," Buffy said earnestly. "They'll take me away. And I won't have a  chance to do anything good here."

"This is really real, isn't it?" Faith asked, walking again. "They are really threatening to drag you kicking back to  England."

In her mind, Buffy knew it would be better than that. They would rip her from the only world she knew and she would  be forced to go back and face the music in England. That would force her to meet her family for the first time. Part  of her knew it wouldn't be so bad, but the other part of her realized she was needed here.

"As long as you can keep the new... dork... in check, I can help here," Buffy replied, gesturing wildly. "Because..."

"Buffy," Faith said, turning to her and taking her by the shoulders. "You know this better than I. You've been  singing it a bit longer. If you were to leave now, I probably wouldn't be able to handle it. Your sanity is all  that's keeping me together here."

"I've talked to my Mom," Buffy said, walking after Faith again, "and we both agreed it might be best if you took the  spare bedroom, in case anything should happen to either one of us." Faith glanced at her in surprise. "Well, you  know. That way, you'll be out of that dinghy motel room."

"I'll get back to you on that," Faith said, almost relieved at the suggestion. Even though Buffy had pulled herself  away from the Slayage, she still wanted to be a part of the team. Having both Slayers under one roof would ensure  that they would be able to work together. "It sounds like a good idea though. Your Mom put you up to it?"

"She's not my Mom," Buffy muttered, crossing her arms, "and it wasn't her idea. It was mine."

"It's a good one," Faith said, complimenting her. "And... do you want to talk about the whole Joyce-is-not-your-Mom  deal? I mean, I guess by now you figured I knew some stuff. Giles told me you were adopted, but I never asked him to  elaborate."

"The Council gave me a package the day after I quit the Council," Buffy said, her voice growing misty. "I opened it  and I found that it was full of letters and a letter of adoption, plus my birth certificate and a few photographs.  The name on the official documents was Elizabeth Potter." She paused a moment, shaking her head. "I can't believe I'm  telling you this. I haven't told Willow or Xander or even Angel yet."

"Maybe you're telling me because I'm not going to get all weepy on you," Faith replied as she sat down next to Buffy.  "What is it?"

"It had a picture of my birth mother inside. Her name is Lily Potter... and I can't help but think what she'd be  like. She's very pretty, albeit a little young. The council must have gone through many channels to get that  information," Buffy continued. She lowered her gaze a bit, her voice dropping. "Part of me wants to know about this  world over in England. It tells me I have a right to learn about this new family. But the other part of me, this  part... it wants me to stay here and save the world. And the only way I can have both is to live this life I'm living  right now."

"B, this world wasn't made for you," Faith said gently. "I've lived a sucky life but that's nothing compared to what  those morons in the Council will do if they ever found out you were collaborating here."

"It's my choice, my risk," Buffy said, looking Faith in the eye. "And I think it's worth it. That Wesley doesn't look  so tough to me. We heard him insulting Giles by telling him the only field experience he's had has been under  carefully controlled circumstances."

"The guy even spells wuss," Faith agreed, staring at the double doors she'd just come out of. "I'll go back in there  if you come with me."

"It isn't safe, Faith," Buffy admonished her. "You know that."

"I know," Faith shrugged, "but it'll make both of us feel better. And you can insult the hell out of him and the only  thing he can do is threaten you... and that makes it different than the past, what, three weeks?"

Buffy grinned and followed Faith back into the Library. Maybe it would be all right after all.

Wesley and Giles were arguing loudly when both women walked back in. "What's going on?" Faith asked, prancing over to  a table, sitting down, and laying her legs across the table.

Wesley scowled deeply at Buffy as she timidly took the seat next to Faith. "You are not supposed to be here."

"You forget," Giles said coldly, "that this is still my Library."

Wesley glared at Buffy and Faith a moment longer before directing his attention to the Slayer and quickly relaying  Council orders. Buffy quietly listened with interruption as Wesley finished talking. After one last long smoldering  look at the Slayer, he grabbed his briefcase and a stack of books and swept out.

"I don't care what you say," Faith said, holding up a hand to drown out Buffy, who had just opened her mouth to  speak. "He's still a dork."

A dork or not, he was still a Watcher. He may not have been a well-respected one, but he was very close with the  Council and seemed to relay everything into them.

The worst was maybe a month before, when Willow had chosen to do a spell with a thousand-year-old ex-demon named  Anya. They had started the spell to bring back Anya's necklace, or charm, or whatever she'd called it. But the spell  had gone wrong and brought forth a vampire Willow from another parallel dimension. Council orders had been to destroy  the vampire.

Buffy had stepped in to stop the vampire Willow from killing her best friend. And then she consented with Faith to  allow the vampire to be brought back and released to her own dimension.

The Council had phoned her mother the next morning and had given their final warning. If Buffy did anything else to  interfere with the Council or with the Slayer, she would pay for her insolence. Buffy found the threat unfounded and  even Faith got on the phone to argue, but it fell on deaf ears.

Buffy knew she was in trouble, but she no longer cared. The Mayor was getting stronger and had even recruited a  surprising ally. Faith's only friend from life outside of Sunnydale had returned and had pledged her life to the  Mayor. He had then sent a group of vampires to kill Faith.

Four weeks before graduation, she'd been put in a coma.

Wesley had immediately blamed Buffy. The blonde Slayer stood by the dark Slayer's bedside day and night, watching  over her to protect her from the evil that lurked, desperate to finish off the job.

Faith awoke the night before, Buffy realized, reaching for a glass of water on her nightstand. She had asked Buffy  for help because she was too weak to stand up to the Mayor alone. So Buffy had gone for Faith's friend, breaking  nearly a month of silence. After putting the woman in the hospital that evening, Buffy was eagerly awaiting the  Council's reply. They had usually looked upon her rebellions with a blind eye, but now that she was no longer under  their control, they saw her as a loose cannon.

Giles told her that it was very likely that a group of stealthy Watchers would be sent to drag her, kicking and  screaming if necessary, off to England.

She closed her eyes, begging for a dreamless sleep. The Mayor's ascention was coming on Graduation Day. That much  Buffy had gathered in defeating the powerful vampire that night. Sleep was almost welcome as she drifted into it,  begging that all bad dreams would stay away.

- - - - -

Faith was released from the hospital the next morning. Her first stop was the Summers house, where Buffy was getting  ready for her second-to-last week of school. "Hey, B," she greeted from the blonde's doorway. Buffy had moved and  hugged her tightly, holding onto her the way a sister would.

The past two months had brought them together as sisters. Faith had moved into the Summers' house a week after their  conversation about Wesley. It really was a lot better than living in that cold motel room. It was warm and friendly,  although Joyce and Buffy were constantly on edge. Faith was beginning to feel as though she were a part of this  family, especially since Buffy had every effort in helping her to believe such a thing.

Buffy was even glad that Faith was becoming as close to her as a sister. By now she had told everyone what was going  on, even Cordelia, because of her connection with the new Watcher. The brunette had been stunned at first, but  offered the best advice Buffy could ever have hoped for. She had told Buffy to do what her heart told her to do.

Buffy had taken her words to heart. She'd picked up patrol duties when Faith was down. She'd taken out quite a few  vampires and some other demons. She'd also run into Angel on more than one occasion.

It was getting harder to talk to him now. They had finally come to the end of their relationship, although both of  them denied it.

But there she was, standing there, wearing clothes Joyce had left in case she was discharged. After pulling away,  Buffy grabbed her bookbag. "We have a lot to catch up on," she said as both girls left the room.

Joyce drove them both to school and promised to be there by four to pick them up. Before class could begin, Buffy led  Faith into the Library, where Giles, Wesley, Oz, Willow, Xander and Cordelia were sitting, discussing the Mayor.

"Look who's here!" Buffy said cheerfully, stepping away as Faith came into view.

Wesley looked as though he were about to cry he looked so relieved. "Faith! How... how?"

"It's the advanced healing powers," Faith said as she sat down on the other side of Xander, giving him a sort of  appraising look. "It comes with the Slayer package."

She glanced at the surprised faces surrounding them. "What's going on?" she asked in a more normal tone.

"We believe we know when the Mayor will achieve ascention," Giles replied. Wesley glared at him from across the table  and turned to smirk at Faith.

"When?" Faith asked, almost dreading the answer. As long as it wasn't tonight, she'd be fine.

"A week from Saturday," Xander said, cutting off Wesley. "Graduation day."

The conversation then turned to how they would deal and suit up for it. Faith noticed that Buffy was very quiet and  didn't even say anything when she was openly insulted by both Cordelia and Wesley. She appeared to be ignoring  everyone until the bell rang. All of the students stood up and left, leaving Faith alone with both Wesley and Giles.

She immediately turned on Wesley. "How can you treat her like that?" she asked angrily.

"She almost got you killed," Wesley said, his eyes narrowing, his voice rising as it always did when he was angry.  "You can't begin to imagine the stunts she's pulled ever since you went down!"

"I heard she saved your life," Faith cut back, "twice, if I'm not mistaken."

"Try three times," Giles retorted. "And I know that you practically carry a Watcher-cam in that briefcase of yours. I  do hope you are at least informing the Council that Buffy is still adequate at being a Slayer."

"She is not our concern anymore," Wesley said waspishly. "She's yours."

Faith stood up so fast that Wesley cowered in his seat. The chair fell with a bang, but there was no mistaking the  deep anger in her eyes as she towered over the younger Watcher. "You weasley little maggot," she hissed, her eyes  narrowing as the Slayer rage overcame her. "You have no idea what this is about. She kept you alive. You'd be dead  right now if it wasn't for her. At the very least, I hope you told your Masters that."

That said, she left the Library, the sound of her boots clicking the only sound that remained in the room.

The next week passed quickly. Buffy spent every spare minute in the Library, helping the others research ways to stop  the Ascention. She also spent a lot of time around her Mother, who seemed to welcome the attention. They were both  extremely tense and even began talking about what had happened eighteen years ago.

Joyce admitted she never met Buffy's true mother. "Your father's business trip was arranged for him. He didn't know  that it wasn't really business, so he was angry we were tricked. I was still so weak after our daughter was  stillborn. It was then I discovered that having children would be so dangerous for both me and the baby that we  agreed we couldn't try. The agency contacted us our first night in London and asked that we attend a meeting the next  morning..."

Buffy could guess what would happen from there. She'd been adopted by newlyweds Hank and Joyce Summers. She would be  raised as their daughter until Hank left the family.

But part of her wondered if Joyce ever suspected anything. Buffy had been a Slayer three years before telling her  Mother the truth. It wasn't a difficult thing to do, but it was the right thing to do.

They spent their last weekend before graduation together. It was then that Buffy convinced her Mother to leave town.  Or, rather, it was Joyce that walked into her bedroom to find Buffy immersed in her closet, throwing items into a  suitcase open at her feet.

"Buffy, I am your Mother, even if I'm not related to you by blood."

"I know," Buffy said, smiling softly.

"You know I am going to be there while you graduate. I have to be there. I know that your own birth parents would be  there if they knew you were graduating high school."

"I know, Mom."

"There is nothing you can say that'll make me change my mind," Joyce continued, watching as her daughter continued to  pack her things into a large black bag.

Buffy stopped short of dumping an armload of blouses and trousers into the bag and set them down on the bed instead.  "You know I love you, right?"

"Buffy... what are planning to do?" Joyce asked, almost hesitantly. "Please don't tell me you're going to do  something stupid."

"There are demons that even you can't begin to understand," Buffy started. "I can't explain it to you, but I need you  gone. I can't protect you. Not if I'm..."

"You're going to fight?" Joyce demanded, standing up. "How can you fight? That Council will take you away from me if  you do anything stupid, Buffy. Please, understand that I don't want that to happen."

"Do you think I want to go back to England?" Buffy asked angrily. "Do you think I want this at all? No! But I am not  going to stand by and watch my friends die. I can't. I won't."

"What is going to happen, Buffy?" Joyce asked, tears swelling in her eyes. Her daughter's loyalty to her friends and  to her sacred duty was astounding.

"The Mayor," Buffy explained, continuing to fold clothes into the bag. "I need you gone next weekend. I know it's  graduation and all... but maybe someday you'll see the next one. Those moron Council members have decided that my  college applications are no good and have terminated every single one of my choices for this fall."

"I hope so," Joyce said, standing up and walking over to Buffy, hugging her tightly. "If it's so important for you to  risk everything, I will do what you ask."

Buffy gave her Mother a watery smile. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too."

Finals week started quickly, Buffy realized. Her last final was three days before Graduation. As she walked down the  hallway to go to the Library, Wesley was walking out and spotted her first.

"I just wanted you to know," he said, his voice slightly cool, "that I told the Council what you did when Faith was  in her coma."

Buffy held her breath. If he had told them what she thought he had, she wouldn't be graduating at all. She wouldn't  even see her house again. She held her tongue as he opened his mouth to continue.

"I told them that you were brilliant and that you'd saved my life," Wesley said. "I don't think they approved of that  much, but I'm willing to bet that in time you'll be a part of this team again."

This was exactly what she needed to hear to cheer her up. She smiled shyly at the new Watcher and muttered her thanks  before walking past him and into the Library. Faith was inside, sharpening a stake. She looked past her before noting  the look on Buffy's face. "What is it, B?"

"I just talked to Wesley," she said, joining Faith and grabbing a knife, eyeing the large stack of blunt stakes on  the table. "Have you talked to Giles yet?"

"And Xander," Faith reminded her. "They both promised we'd have all the supplies by Saturday."

"Good," Buffy nodded, rubbing the sharp edge of the knife along the weak side of the stake. "At least there's some  good news from all of this."

"It'll make pretty colors," Faith replied, setting the stake aside. She noticed the blank look on Buffy's face as she  continued sharpening the stake. "How are you doing? Really?"

"I'm all right," Buffy replied, setting her own stake aside. "I asked Mom to leave for the weekend."

"That was probably a very smart thing to do," Faith said, her voice echoing the respect she felt for the older girl.  "I'm sure someday she'll appreciate it."

"I'm just wondering if I'll ever see her again," Buffy replied, picking up another stake. "Aside from all of these  eclipses and a very large demon coming out of... the Mayor... I don't think the Council will appreciate what I'm  doing."

"You're not interfering," Faith told her gently. "You're intervening. If you weren't here, we'd be screwed."

"Thank you, Faith!" Buffy said with a grin. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"Just trying to lighten the moment," Faith teased.

The door opened and Giles walked in with Willow by his side, both deep in conversation. As soon as they saw Buffy,  they fell silent. "What is it?" Buffy asked, glancing from one to the other. "What's going on?"

"Buffy, we have to talk," Willow said, moving to take the stake and knife from Buffy's hand and pulling her into  Giles' office.

"What is it? Is it about the Ascention?" Buffy asked, her voice dropping to a shuddering whisper.

"Yes," Willow said, sitting down. "Buffy, if you do anything... anything at all, you know that the Council will snap,  right? Even with all of the encouraging news Wesley has been giving them. Unless you agree to abide by their orders,  they're going to use this as the excuse to take you away from us."

"What would you have me do?" Buffy asked, biting her lip to stop the flow of tears. "Would you have me sit back and  let my friends die? Would you watch me as I walked away without doing anything? I can't, Wil. You don't get it...  this isn't about the risk. This is about my destiny. I am a chosen one, even if the Council chooses to ignore me.  This isn't about intervention anymore. It's about choices. I've made my choice and if they think they have the power  to deport me and wallop me into the eighteenth century, so be it."

Willow watched as Buffy's voice grew more solid and more angry.

"I know the Council is angry with me, but unless Wes tells them that I am breaking the rules, I'm safe."

"He wasn't being completely honest," Willow admitted. "Giles and I overheard them talking about how you took over  when Faith was down. He said that you were incapable of making a command decision when you led us down into that  vampire nest."

Buffy could feel her anger start to surface and averted her eyes. "Tell me this isn't happening," she begged softly.  "Please tell me this isn't happening..."

"Did you ask your Mom to go away?" Willow asked instead.

Buffy nodded. "Tonight I'm going to talk to Angel. God, Wil. Graduation is two days away and it'll be the biggest day  of our lives. Everything we've ever thought of doing after, it's coming. The Council may have the power so that even  the Clown Community College will deny my application, but I know you have the power to do whatever you choose to. I  love you, Wil. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Her eyes suddenly cleared and she glanced at the back of Faith's head. She appeared to be deep in conversation with  Giles. "Oh, my God," she whispered. Standing up, she left Willow standing inside Giles' office as she grabbed Faith's  shoulder. "Faith, do you have a moment?"

- - - - -

It was a bright sunny morning the day of Graduation. Buffy sat up, stretching, staring at her bedroom walls. She  glanced around her bedroom, which had mostly been cleared out. She figured that after today, she'd never see it  again.

She could hear Faith moving in the next room. Good, she thought. The quicker they started getting everything ready,  the better. They didn't have much time left.

Both Faith and Buffy dressed and drove over to the mansion, where Angel was also preparing for the big day. He  promised he would show up at the school an hour before graduation before the women left.

They arrived at Sunnydale High just as Giles arrived. "Oz, Xander and I got everything ready last night," he said in  a rush of words as the three swept into the school. "In fact, I--" The words had died on his lips as his eyes froze  toward the other end of the hallway.

Buffy and Faith both followed his gaze. Buffy's blood froze when she noticed Wesley. And he wasn't alone.

There were four others with him and they didn't look happy.

"I'd like a word with Miss Summers, please," Wesley said. He didn't look like he'd take no for an answer. Buffy  allowed herself to be led away, ignoring the glances both Faith and Giles were sending her way.

"We need to speak with you about the ceremony this afternoon," Wesley said, crossing his arms in front of his chest  and glaring at her. "Our orders are very clear. If you join the fight, even when the Mayor achieves Ascention, I'm  afraid these gentlemen will act irrationally. Their orders are very clear."

Buffy bit her lip and stared at Faith and Giles, who had been joined by Xander and a few other students, looking  harried. "I am going to act with the rest of my student class," she finally said, turning back to the others. "If you  feel that this countermands your orders, feel free to act as you will. Otherwise, I'm going to act just like an  ordinary Jane."

Wesley looked slightly suspicious, but let her off with her final warning.

Buffy had a feeling she'd need it as she collected her bag with a cap and gown inside.

Three hours later, the class of 1999 was walking down a narrow aisle and filing into several rows of seats. Buffy was  one of the last students to sit down as Principal Snyder began his speech. After a few moments, Mayor Richard Wilkins  III took the podium and began a long-winded speech on change and civic unity. If he wasn't about to turn into a large  demon and devour their entire class, she may have believed him.

All at once, the sun was eclipsed by the moon. As the students gasped, the parents freaked and began backing away as  the Mayor started shifting and grunting, the notecards tumbling from his hands. He let out one last bellow before  transforming. Buffy heard Willow gasp next to her. She didn't notice Faith moving in from the 'Family' section, but  soon Faith was standing next to Buffy, handing the older Slayer an ornate dagger.

A large demon was standing before them in the darkness. As the parents panicked and began to backtrack, a large group  of vampires overtook them. Buffy turned to Faith, who watched as a member of the faculty became the Mayor's first  victim. "Now!" she shouted out.

The entire student body pulled off their gowns, revealing weapons around their neck or sheathed at their waists. The  battle began. Oz and Xander turned their flaming arrows onto the vampires attacking from the rear while Faith used  her own onslaught to attack the snake demon.

It was all going good until Faith suddenly tripped and fell over a row of chairs. The Mayor spotted her and bent into  to attack. Buffy stood there, with a dagger in her hand, not knowing what to do. "Fall back!" she called out, taking  charge as Faith dodged the demon's thrusts. "Fall back!" She turned to Willow. "Go."

Moving to Faith's side, she managed to drag the wounded girl away. When the Mayor made to attack again, she lunged at  him, swinging the knife. Its eyes suddenly focused on the blade and it straightened, glaring at her, as though daring  her to challenge him.

She did and he was soon following her.

Faith opened her eyes and stood up, moving to the edge of the fray, grabbing a battle axe as she moved. After dusting  several vampires, she actually stepped on her Watcher, who'd been knocked to the ground.

Buffy raced through the school, running as fast as she could to the Library. Once she burst in through the doors, the  sound of crunching wood and breaking glass alerted her to the Mayor's arrival. She launched herself behind the stacks  and burst through a window, landing hard next to Giles, who was crouching near a small box.

"Do it, now," she said quietly.

Giles pressed down hard.

The students gasped as a large explosion shook the ground. The explosion continued, blasting the glass dome from the  top of the school. Flames burst out the front doors and began licking down the grounds.

"Oh, my God," Buffy gasped as Giles helped her to her feet. They'd managed to get away, barely in time. It was almost  a shock to realize that the Ascention was over. The Mayor was dead. And the entire student body had worked together  to bring him down.

They moved to the front of the school, where fire engines, police cruisers and ambulances were careening to the  remains of the high school, which burnt brightly against the eclipsed sky.

Breathing hard, Buffy didn't even notice the group of Watchers approach her. It was only when she heard the sound of  her own name did she turn, bleeding and bruised. "What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice holding a deep  hatred for the men and women who had turned her life upside down.

"It's over for you here, Buffy," the woman in the group said. "You have three days. I suggest you use them wisely."

- - - - -

Dun dun dun dun...


	4. Explanations

Author's Note:

Here we begin with the crossover. Buffy learns she has a whole different family on the other side of the world, a world  she can just begin to imagine...

- - - - -

**Chapter 4**

**Explanations**

- - - - -

Buffy opened her eyes and glanced around her dimly lit bedroom. It wasn't even sunrise yet. She blinked and sat up,  stretching and yawning. Getting to her feet, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and opened her bedroom door. She  tiptoed down the stairs and through the back door in the Kitchen. She sat down on the back porch, pulling the blanket  even tighter around her shoulders.

She had had another dream. In her dream, she'd been running through a maze. She'd arrived at the center where a large  gold cup stood. The moment she reached for it, it was gone. In its place was a body of a young man with dark hair and  green eyes. She blinked her own eyes, which were green with a touch of brown in them.

It had been a frightfully disturbing dream.

As soon as the sun rose, she stood up, savoring her last sunrise in America.

Once the sun was well into the air, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the house. Her mother had returned last  night and had gone straight to bed once Buffy had divulged what the Council had said. Faith still wasn't back yet, but  Buffy wasn't worried.

She reached for the well-worn folder on the Kitchen table and pulled out the adoption documents. There was a telephone  number at the bottom of the page. Reaching for the cordless, she dialed the long distance number. Since it was only eight  in the morning there, it had to be at least four in the afternoon in England.

"Hello, welcome to the British Association for Adoption and--"

"Oh, great," Buffy groaned. "A sound recording."

"... Please stay on the line and you will be able to speak to a representative as soon as one is available."

Buffy held for nearly ten minutes before a brisk male voice picked up the line. "Hello, welcome to the B.A.A.F., this is  Corey, how can I direct your call?"

"Hi," Buffy said in what she hoped was a friendly voice, "I'm searching for a representative by the name of Laurie  Heights."

"One moment," the voice replied before she was put back on hold.

Joyce Summers entered the Kitchen, staring at the back of her daughter's head. She moved quietly over to the tea kettle  and set it on the stove. Buffy jumped slightly and gave her mother a slightly guilty look. "Sorry," she mouthed. Joyce  gave her a tentative smile and took down two mugs.

Just then, a voice came over the line. "Hello, this is Laurie Heights speaking. How can I help you?"

Buffy's heart stopped beating. For a moment, she was tempted to hang up and forget this number ever existed. But she  stopped and instead reached for the paper. It was now or never. "My name is Buffy Summers. I was given up for adoption by  your agency eighteen years ago."

"One moment, please," Laurie said, and Buffy could hear her typing in the background. "No, I'm sorry. Your name isn't on  our registry."

"Then try Elizabeth Potter," Buffy replied, using her other given name.

There was a stunned gasp on the other line. "That name is on our records."

Buffy bit her lip, thinking hard. "Is there information you can give me over the phone?" she asked, her voice slightly  hushed.

"No, nothing really informative, anyway," Laurie replied apologetically. "You really should book a trip and attend a  meeting and I can tell you everything you need to know."

"I'm leaving the country this afternoon," Buffy said, struggling to keep control over her own voice. "Could I arrange a  meeting tomorrow afternoon?"

"Does three thirty sound all right with you?" Laurie asked. Buffy quickly muttered her consent. "And which name should I  put it under so I can tell my secretary?"

"Put it under Elizabeth Potter," Buffy said quietly, making a note on the folder of the time and date. "I will see you in  the morning. Thank you."

When she hung up the phone, she felt as though the world had come crashing in on her.

A quiet thunk sounded in front of her. Joyce had set down a mug of tea. Buffy smiled thankfully at her mother and wrapped  her shaking hands around the mug.

"The Council dropped this off in our mailbox this morning," Joyce said, handing her daughter another envelope. "I'm  pretty certain it contains all of your deportation files and hopefully a plane ticket, because I refuse to pay it."

"Thanks, Mom," Buffy said quietly, opening the envelope. Sure enough, there was a visa inside, issued to Buffy Summers.  And there was an identification card inside, also issued to Buffy Summers. The last item was a plane ticket. Buffy was  set to leave the airport at twelve fifteen that afternoon. "Oh, God," she said quietly, setting the package aside.  "Doesn't this all seem like it's happening a bit fast?"

"Didn't you have that get together with your friends last night?" Joyce asked curiously.

"I did," Buffy assured her. "I managed to say goodbye to everyone the old fashioned way. There were a lot of tears, hugs  and sniffles. I think we actually used an entire box of Kleenix."

"How about Angel?" Joyce asked her daughter as Buffy sipped at the tea. "Have you said goodbye to him?"

"I should go do that," Buffy replied, standing up and tucking the blanket under her arm. "I'll be back around ten thirty  so we can leave for the airport, okay?"

"You can take my car dear," Joyce said, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Are you all packed?"

"I have a few bags upstairs I'll take down before I leave," Buffy said, taking her mug and quickly jogging up the stairs.  Within fifteen minutes, she was dragging two suitcases and a small duffel downstairs. She set them off near the front  door, collected the keys from her mother and ran out into the warm June morning.

The drive to Angel's took all of ten minutes. She knocked, hearing him move about inside. She had a feeling she'd woken  him up, but she didn't care. "Come in," his voice echoed from inside and she quickly showed herself in, letting in as  little light as she possibly could.

He was gazing at her, only half dressed, his eyes only half open. "Buffy."

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said carefully. "But I just had to say goodbye."

His eyes widened slightly. "Is this what the Council wants of you?"

"I have a whole other life in England now," Buffy replied. "For now I have to worry about that."

"You're being deported," Angel sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Buffy, you know how I feel about you... you know I  love--"

"No," she said, cutting him off. "Don't say that. It's too hard to hear you say that. Because I'll believe it. And it'll  make leaving even harder than it already is..."

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping over to her and wrapping her in his embrace. As she held his cold body in her arms, she  felt strangely comforted. "This isn't for me, either. I feel like I'm losing you all over again."

"Maybe you are," Buffy said, touching his face. "I don't know when I'll be back. But someday I will come back. And when I  do..."

"I'll be waiting for you..." he said with a soft smile, kissing her forehead lovingly. "Take care of yourself over  there."

"I'll try," she said with a brave grin.

She backed out of the mansion and left. Feeling as though her heart was going to break all over again, she consoled  herself on the fact that she and Angel were merely friends. Her heart was not going to break again, because it didn't  need to.

Once she arrived back home, Faith had returned and was looking quite depressed. Joyce had obviously told her that the  package had arrived and that Buffy was leaving that afternoon. Since it was after ten now, Buffy realized that it was  time to say goodbye to the one person who could save the world.

"Faith..."

"B, don't," Faith said, backing away as Buffy reached out to hug her, "I'm no good at this."

"I've had enough practice," Buffy said, slowly lowering her arms. "I don't wanna do this."

"It's not easy for any of us, Buffy," Faith said. "Or do you want us to call you Elizabeth now?"

"I don't know," Buffy said, and for the first time that day, the tears were starting. "Damn it. I don't..."

Faith took a deep breath and hugged Buffy tightly. "I hope you find what you're looking for," she said, before pulling  back. "Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Of course not," Buffy said. Faith rose and walked to the door, lifting Buffy's bags and carrying them outside. Joyce  held the door open, tears in her own eyes.

"I never thought you two would get along so well," Joyce said thoughtfully.

"I think I've given her exactly what she needed," Buffy replied, taking her mother's wrist for a moment. "You'll look  after her, won't you?"

"Of course I will," Joyce said, glancing at her daughter in concern.

"Because I don't know when I'll be coming back," Buffy admitted.

"I know in my heart that you will come back someday," Joyce said as she and Buffy left the house behind. "We've only been  here nearly three years, and yet... it feels like home."

Buffy got into the backseat, preferring Faith to take passenger. She took one last lingering look at the house on Rodello  Drive. And then, as Joyce pulled the Jeep into the street, she could see it better, and she committed it to memory.

When they arrived at the airport, Buffy got a huge surprise. Giles and the others were standing in front of the security  gate. Xander was holding up a large poster and Willow was waving a tiny flag. "Surprise!"

Buffy walked forward, almost daring to believe what she was seeing. "You guys... you did this for me?"

"I didn't want to," Cordelia replied, quickly hugging her, "but you are marginally cool. And it does suck you're being  forced to go to a land of many Gileses."

Buffy released her and turned to Xander, who hugged her tight. "When we can afford it, Wil and I are going to come and  rescue you," he vowed.

"That's sweet," Buffy said with a nod. "Strange, but sweet." She quickly hugged him before turning to Willow, who took a  few tentative steps forward. "God, Wil..."

"I know," Willow said, blinking away her own tears.

"We did this last night," Buffy said, unwilling to start crying again. She knew it was ridiculous to think she'd ever be  weak in the eyes of her friends, but she sniffled loudly nonetheless. Wordlessly, she and Willow hugged.

"What Xander and I said is true, Buff. We'll be seeing you soon," Willow promised.

That left Giles. Buffy stared at him a long time, her eyes never leaving his face. "Thank you," she finally managed. He  smiled at her, and that was that.

Buffy turned to Faith. "Watch your back," she said, hugging her for the last time, "not to mention theirs... okay?"

"I promise," Faith laughed, holding up her hands. "Just go. I don't want the Council to assassinate your ass because you  couldn't haul it through Security."

Buffy turned to her mother at last. "Are you going to tell Dad?"

Joyce nodded. "I was planning on calling him this afternoon. Don't worry Buffy..." Buffy turned slightly, watching as her  luggage was carried away before grabbing her purse and her duffel.

"Mom?" she asked, turning one last time to look at Joyce.

"We're going to find a way to bring you home, dear," Joyce said, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I promise we'll find a  way."

"I know you will," Buffy said with a shaky smile as she turned and walked to stand in the Security line.

Once she was out of sight, everyone let out a long, pent-up breath.

"Well, I'd best be getting home. I need to call Hank," Joyce said, running a tired hand through her hair. Faith decided  to return with her. Willow and Xander were going to over to Oz's. And Giles had a lot of things to do at home.

But he held back, watching finally as a plane en route to New York took off. He watched it soar away, feeling as though a  piece of him had been ripped away along with it.

- - - - -

It was three o'clock the following afternoon. Buffy paid her cab fare and left the taxi behind, staring at a large  building, labeled the British Association for Adoption and Fostering. She walked timidly to the door and opened it,  stepping inside.

It had been a long flight from California, Buffy thought. She'd managed to get some sleep, but it was quickly disturbed  by some of the most awkward dreams she'd had yet. It involved the golden cup and the dead body again, but also a flying  broomstick and a bunch of floating balls in various colors. It was strange to even begin to comprehend, so she didn't  even bother.

After she'd arrived in England, one of the Watchers had turned up. He had given her information and cab fare to a hotel  near the adoption agency. Once again, the Watchers were a step above everything. But the one thing they didn't seem to  know was her adopted name. The Watcher had stayed in the car with her and then had carried her luggage to her hotel room.  Once inside, she hadn't been surprised to see Quentin Travers waiting for her, rather impatiently, a glass of single-malt  scotch in his hand.

"Miss Summers," he greeted coldly as she set down her bags.

"This is just great," she moaned, rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you've arrived at your homeland," Quentin replied, tipping a bit of the scotch into his mouth. "You'll  be pleased to note we've set you up at this hotel until you meet with your adoption agency."

"How did you know I was going to--"

"Please, Miss Summers," he said, holding up a pale hand. "You insult our intelligence. We knew that once you received  your package you would contact the Association. While we do not yet know of what the package did contain, it was wrapped  in a folder with the name of the company on it."

Buffy seemed stunned. "Ah ha," she whispered. "So you know that I'm going to an Adoption agency but you have no idea  why?"

"We know you've been adopted, Buffy," Quentin replied, setting his empty glass aside. "But we do not yet know who your  parents were."

Buffy grinned, sitting on her bed. "I cannot believe this. You deport me to England and now you are going to leave me  here in this gorgeous room with a bottle of your finest scotch and I'll deal with my agency. After all, I only have two  hours before my meeting."

Quentin checked the clock on the wall with the faintest flicker of his eyes. "Very well. Donaldson will accompany you."

"No," Buffy said, stomping down her foot. "No way in Hell! Did you hear me? I quit the Council. You have no bleeding  right to interfere with my life!"

Quentin could see that the Slayer was frustrated. "You have may have stopped caring about our function, Miss Summers, but  we are far from ignoring your own. Your safety is at risk in a country you know nothing about. For now, you will be  accompanied by a fully-qualified Watcher--"

"If you're talking about qualifications," Buffy sneered, "let's talk about Wesley Windham-Pryce. That man is a moron."

"He is a fully qualified Watcher," Quentin said, his voice cutting back into hers.

"I will not have your men stalking me around this city," Buffy snapped, getting back to the point. "If you want to try  and run my life, that's fine. That's brilliant. But this is just a little warning. If I find that you have interfered in  any of my business, I will kill you. And that is my promise."

Quentin gazed at his glass before standing up. He motioned for the other two Watchers in the room to leave. "We will  respect your wishes, Miss Summers. But if you attempt to return to America, I will personally see that you will never be  a free woman again."

"Do I look like I'm afraid to you?" Buffy asked sharply.

"I do believe that you are now playing on my turf," Quentin said, an air of smugness in his voice. "After all, you lost  the battle. We're about to win the war."

"I had no idea we were at war," Buffy said bitterly, crossing her arms. "Now get the hell out of my room."

He left, closing the door sharply behind her.

That had been maybe two hours before, Buffy thought as she stepped up to the reception desk. Glancing around to make sure  that no one from the Council had followed her, she bent down to the man. "I have an appointment with Laurie Heights for  three thirty. Can you let her know I'm here now and see if she can't squeeze me in a little early?"

"Of course," the man said with a crisp French accent, turning and lifting the telephone receiver. After a brief  conversation, he turned back to her. "She said she will see you now. Fourth floor, room four two three. It should be the  sixth door on your left."

"Thank you," Buffy said. She hitched her purse higher on her shoulder and moved to a bank of elevators. After riding up  to the fourth floor, she exited and made her way down to Laurie's office. She found herself in another reception area,  one without any people and it was oddly quiet.

The door to the far office opened and she saw herself staring at a tall redhead. The woman was reading a paper and had a  large mug in her hand. Hearing a noise in front of her, she glanced up and spied Buffy. "You must be Elizabeth Potter,"  she said, without blinking. She returned to her office, holding the door open. "Come on in, come on in..."

Buffy walked in and sat in a plush red chair on the other side of the woman's glass-top desk. Laurie surveyed her a  moment. "Do you have any identification with you?"

Buffy reached into her purse and pulled our her driver's license, which had her regular name on it. The birth certificate  was next, along with the official document of adoption, both the copy in the folder and the one her mother had had.  Laurie gazed at it before handing it back to her. "I guess it's really you," she said quietly.

"What can you tell me about my family?" Buffy asked, anxiously.

"I made a point of printing up everything I could find on our server," Laurie said, handing her another folder. "I also  did some research on the net. It seems as though the Potter family didn't exist. At least, part of it didn't."

Buffy began to flip through the contents of the folder. "I don't have the patience for this right now," Buffy said,  closing the folder and glancing up again. "Can you tell me where I can find my parents?"

"I can't," Laurie said, her voice turning apologetic. "I'm afraid to say that your birth parents are dead."

Something dropped in Buffy's stomach. Her birth parents, the ones that the Council was so eager to reunite her with...  dead? "What?" she whispered. "How? When?"

"Your parents were found in a wreckage of a house not to far from here," Laurie said, taking back Buffy's folder. She  flipped through it before she removed a bit of newspaper and handed it to her. "The police investigated the death and it  was eventually ruled that they died naturally. The fire must have started at a later point in time."

Buffy could hear her heart beating very quickly as she quickly read through the clipping. "So that's it?" she asked,  trying to hold the tears in. "That's my family? A bunch of dead people?"

"Not quite," Laurie said, pulling out a second clipping. "This image was taken last summer in front of a house on Privet  Drive in Surrey. It belongs to a Vernon Dursley. His wife, Petunia, was related to your Mother. In fact, I think they  were sisters."

"I have an aunt and uncle," Buffy said quietly, holding the picture in her hands. It was then she noticed the boy in the  photograph. He was behind the car and it looked as though he were weeding the plants in front of the house. "Who is  that?"

"That," Laurie said, handing her a second clipping, "would be your brother, Harry."

"What?" Buffy gasped, eyeing the photograph. It was a secondary photograph, no doubt taken from the newspaper that had  produced the article in the first place. The boy was closer to the camera now. It looked as though the heavyset man who  Laurie had told her was his uncle was yelling at him. The boy wasn't cowering, but he was sloshing the water from the  bucket onto his clothes.

She bit her lip. "His name is Harry, did you say?"

"There's more about him in here," the woman said, patting the folder and returning it to Buffy. "I'm sure that everything  you want answered will be answered in there."

"You didn't tell me," Buffy said quickly, "when my parents died, I mean."

"Oh," Laurie said, leaning back in her chair, reaching for her coffee cup. "It was fifteen years ago, Elizabeth. Or would  you rather I call you Buffy? It seems you have legal documents in both names."

"I used to be Buffy," she said sadly, staring at the photograph of her brother enduring an uncle's abuse. "I was Buffy  when I only had a mother or the woman I thought was my mother. I became Elizabeth the day the Council turned my life  upside down. I think it's best if I try to find out who Elizabeth is before Buffy dies completely."

Laurie gave her a sympathetic smile. "Are there any other questions you'd like to ask?"

"Just one," Buffy said quietly. "Did you meet my mother? My real mother?"

"I was only a first-year employee back then," Laurie replied with a sigh. "I met both Lily Evans and Joyce Summers."

"Evans?" Buffy asked, a question mark in her voice. "I thought you said--"

"The document was changed when she was married to James Potter," Laurie said quickly. "Her maiden name was Evans."

"Right," Buffy said, tucking the photographs inside the folder. "But... you met her?"

"I did," Laurie said, carefully watching for a reaction in the younger woman's sad face. "She was very sad but I could  tell that she loved you. It was the hardest decision of her life to give you up. She told me so, eighteen years ago.  I  asked her if she had any reasons and she said it would be for your protection. Something bad was happening to her and I  don't know what it is or what it was... or even if it has gone away. All I know is that your mother was a very gentle and  kind woman. She's the kind of woman I could respect because even at seventeen she was so brave."

"My mother was only seventeen when she had me?" Buffy gasped in disbelief, turning almost desperately to the folder. "I  suppose I'll find that stuff in here too."

"A few more things before you go," Laurie said before Buffy could stand up and leave. "Inside the folder I've put the  address to Harry's current residence. He apparently attends a school for the Criminally Active boys for nine months out  of the year and is rarely home except during summer holidays. I've also included a few other addresses I've found around  the net. One of them is for an inn outside the train station in London. Another was the house where your parents bodies  were found."

"Thank you for your help," Buffy said as she stood up on weak legs.

"You're welcome," Laurie said, smiling as Buffy left the office. "And good luck."

Buffy returned to her hotel quickly, eager to read through the papers. Before going up to her room, she decided to ask  the front desk if they had any other rooms available. After being moved to a second room, Buffy quickly pulled out a few  toiletries and showered. Before she went to bed, even though it was only five, she sat down and glanced at the folder.

She opened it, revealing the two pictures. She leaned over and pulled the faded image of Lily Potter from her bag. There  was no comparison for it. The boy that Laurie had said was her brother looked a lot like Lily in the eyes. Buffy knew  that her eyes were similar to Lily's, but with the brown in them, Buffy knew she must have a trait of her father's.

Her aunt and uncle really looked like unpleasant people. Her aunt was tall and very thin, with a pale face and elongated  front teeth that made her smile appear out of place in front of such a fine house. Her husband was larger, with a thick,  bushy mustache. His eyes were small and steely, showing a fierce determination, especially in the non-publicized  photograph of him threatening Harry.

He was threatening her brother.

A wash of cold, hard rage overcame her and her hands started to shake.

Her parents may be dead... their parents may be dead... but there was no way she was going to let her younger brother  suffer the same fate under the hands of abuse.

But, Buffy reminded herself, this could have been her life, too.

There was another figure in the picture. He was very wide, with blonde hair quite like her own. She wondered if someone  on the Evans side had blonde hair. That must've been where it had come from.

She set the images aside and lifted the newspaper recounting the wreckage of a house. In a second, smaller picture, it  showed paramedics lifting two body bags onto a stretcher. Feeling nauseous, she quickly turned the paper over and reached  for the next document.

Before she knew it, it was well after midnight. She'd gone through nearly the entire folder. Most of it was bits and  pieces about the Potter and Evans family. There were a few things on Harry, but not nearly enough. She sighed in  frustration and lifted her eyes, stretching out the kinks in her neck. She was beginning to wish that Quentin Travers had  left his good scotch behind.

She pulled out the last bundle of documents and was surprised that they'd been printed from a website. There were long posts from message boards, many of them celebrating an event nearly fifteen years in the past. With a slight frown, she began to flip through the pages until she noted a particular phrase that was repeated over and over again.

"The boy who lived?" she asked in confusion. "I wonder what that's about..."

- - - - -

**Reviewee's Note:**

I think the review system broke. I nearly had a heart attack Friday when I saw I had 40 reviews. It was kind of funny  that over half of them were the same review. And to comment on all of those pretty reviews, I know it isn't legally  possible, but it just seems like something that stupid Council would actually do. They threatened Giles with it back in  "Checkpoint", so heh. As for making the story B/A... um... hehehe. I'm not going to promise anything. I'm a HUGE B/A fan  and it is SO tempting... but... not now. I'll give whoever duplicates another 20 reviews a dozen extra yummy cookies  (it's way too much fun baking with my goddaughters).

I'm glad you like what I did with Faith. I do have a plan for her in this fic so she doesn't factor into it. I'm not the  biggest Faith fan. In fact, at times I cannot stand her. But I wanted to give her a chance to bloom without being forced  under Buffy's shadow. Being the ONLY Slayer is the best way.

Oh, and the Council will get what's coming to them... I promise. :) I'm going to try and speed things up a bit. I don't  want this to get overly angsty, because... it's where it's headed.

Other stories'll be updated in the morning!


	5. Through the Looking Glass

Buffy is about to take a tour of her parent's life.

- - - - -

**Chapter 5**

**Through the Looking Glass**

- - - - -

The sun was just coming over the horizon when Buffy left her hotel room. She felt well-rested, as though she'd spent  fourteen hours on a feathered mattress. She moved to stand at the corner of the street, digging in her handbag for a map  she'd picked up at the front desk.

It was a map that had the directions to Goddrick's Hollow.

She waited for the cab she'd called to arrive and got inside. As the car sped off, she asked the driver if he knew the  way to the old neighborhood. He said it would be a longer drive and Buffy replied that she didn't mind. It wasn't even  seven in the morning yet and she felt wide awake.

Leaning over to the driver, she asked if he knew of any coffee shops on the way. He stopped and she quickly picked up a  double mocha, while barely glancing at the tea list.

How she despised that liquid! It reminded her that she drank like Giles.

But the truth was, she was like Giles. She was English and she had never known.

The drive continued on into the late morning. Buffy leaned her head against the backseat, feeling her eyes start to slip  shut. She slept as the cab rolled on.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. She was standing in the ruins of a once-beautiful home. Around her were many people,  wearing long, flowing robes. One of them had long dark hair and was on his knees, screaming out. There was a larger man  lifting a tiny bundle in his hands, "It's all right," the man said in a gentle voice. "Shh sh sh shh..."

Buffy walked behind the man and spied something on the floor. She moved a few tiles of ceiling aside and saw a  photograph. She bent down and picked it up. The edges of the photograph were burnt and curled.

It was a picture of her parent's wedding.

She let out a small gasp and stood up, cradling the picture in her hands. "Mom? Dad?" she asked, feeling as though her  heart was going to break.

No one else seemed to notice her standing there, holding the picture lovingly in her hands. It was a stationary picture,  one that she could treasure forever...

The sound of a car door slamming pulled Buffy out of her dream, the images of a wedding photograph fading from her  memory.

"We're there," the driver said, holding her door open. "I'll wait here if you wish. There isn't much to see. Just a bunch  of wreckage."

Buffy got out of the car and saw a large concrete slab and the remains of a burnt wall. It was nothing like her dream.  She moved onto the dry, dead grass and onto the charred slab, looking around. "What happened to it?"

"It looks as though several construction projects began here," the driver said from somewhere behind her, "but they never  got them off the ground. The whole neighborhood's gone to shambles since the night this house burnt down. What's it to  you, anyway?"

"It belonged to family," Buffy replied, walking over to the wall and holding her hand to it. She could sense a great  power behind this wall, a great evil lurking. It was then she saw something in the dead grass behind the house. She moved  toward it. "Can you see that?" she asked the driver, who was still following her, as though wanting to keep an eye on  her.

"All I see is brown, brown, brown," the driver sighed.

But Buffy could see a blurry object sticking out of the ground. She bent down and reached for it. It was cold and solid  as her hand clasped a silver cross. At the base of the cross was a silver frame. She picked it up. It was a fold-out  picture frame. She carefully opened it and smiled.

It was the first picture she'd ever seen of her father.

Tears filled her eyes as her fingers brushed over the face of James Potter. He was exquisitely handsome and closely  resembled her brother. In the picture next to him was Lily, her mother. In the center was a picture of James and Lily  holding a blue blanket. "Harry," she whispered, folding the frame back up and setting it at the base of the cross. She  kept low for a moment, brushing the tears aside before rising and facing the driver, who was starting to look impatient.  His eyes glazed right over the spot where the cross was.

"Did you see that?" she asked him, her eyes wide with confusion.

"See what?" he asked, sounding perplexed as he looked right back at her.

She shook her head. "Nothing, really," she said, trying to sound as normal as she could. He was still looking at her as  if she'd grown a second head or something. "Can we just go?"

As she trailed him on the way back to the car, she turned and glanced at the remains of a house lost in time. She could  almost feel the presence of happiness and joy here. Something terrible had happened, along with the fire. It was too much  to think about. She stopped at the edge of the wall and rested her forehead against the cool brick. It felt almost  comforting to be here. It felt right.

"Miss, are you coming?"

The driver was sounding even more impatient now. It was borderline suspicion. "Yeah," she said, pulling away from the  house and following him down to the car, her arms crossed. As soon as she was inside, she sorted through her purse and  pulled out a second address.

"You want to go back to the Hotel?" he asked her as he quickly turned around in the driveway and began speeding back  toward the city.

"Actually, no," Buffy said, gazing at the card in her hand. "Do you know the way to Privet Drive?"

"Little Whinging, right?" he asked, glancing at her in the rearview mirror. "We're actually closer to there than London  anyway."

"Thank you," Buffy said with a quiet smile as the drive continued on into the early afternoon.

As it swept through the towns, her thoughts turned suddenly onto her brother. What type of boy was she to meet? Surely  there had to be something to say about the school he attended and the fact he cowered at the might of his Uncle, who wore  such a severe look in one of the photographs that even Buffy blanched. But there was an innocence in his face that she  saw, an innocence that belonged to her... to their mother. In just a few hours she was going to meet the one surviving  member of her family.

The thought almost left her breathless.

- - - - -

"Thank you," Buffy said, getting out of the cab and handing over her fare. As the car drove away, she glanced around the  street. "Privet Drive," she said, almost in relief. It had been a draining trip between Godrick's Hollow and here. She  could almost feel the great power her parents once held as she stood there. Standing on the street corner, all she felt  was a great sense of loss.

She moved down Privet Drive, glancing from house to house. It appeared to be a normal neighborhood, with normal children  riding normal bikes and normal parents enjoying normal activities like hanging out the laundry and watering the lawn.

She finally spied Number Four and moved to stand on the sidewalk in front of the house. From what she could tell, this  house was very different from the other houses she knew. She moved to step onto the driveway. A large black car was  neatly parked in the driveway. It was the exact same car parked a year ago when the picture was taken for the newspaper.

As she moved closer to the house, she heard a muffled groan from somewhere to her left. She walked onto the lawn,  ignoring anyone who would think she was strange otherwise, and found herself looking at someone who ladling fresh dirt  into flower pots under the shade of high hedges, blocking the person from the sun.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" a voice demanded from behind her. Buffy whirled around to see a man standing there.  He was even more intimidating than he had appeared to be in the photograph. She took a step away from him, her eyes  narrowing dangerously.

"I was hoping I could see Harry Potter," she retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest, not willing to move.

Behind her, Harry glanced up, nearly dropping his shovel. Who in the world would ever want to see him? He squinted, but  the person, a woman from the sound of her voice, was standing in the bright sunlight and it was so difficult for him to  see... He blinked and stepped into the light just as a shrieking voice came from the house.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, the shovel dropping from his hands. The girl turned around and stared at him, her eyes  widening.

"Who do you think you are?" another woman started shrieking. Harry turned to see his Aunt Petunia standing next to his  Uncle Vernon, pointing her finger accusingly at her nephew. "This is your doing! I know it!"

"Honestly," Harry said, swallowing hard and stepping back into the shadows, "I don't even know who she is..."

"All right," said Buffy, lifting her arms in the air. "Cool it, the lot of you."

Everyone was silent, except for Aunt Petunia, who was pointing indignantly in Harry's direction and making soft 'tuh'  noises.

"Vernon Dursley, right?" Buffy asked, finally turning to the intimidating man who just happened to be her birth Uncle.  "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elizabeth Potter."

Petunia gasped from behind him, her eyes widening. Harry dropped his shovel for the second time and moved out to look  closely at the woman. She said she had the same last name as his? What was that all about?"

But his Aunt Petunia seemed to have a clue. She moved and took Buffy's hands. She was staring very deeply into the  greenish eyes, but deep inside, Petunia seemed to sense something as she pulled away. "You're Lily's, aren't you?" she  asked slowly, meaningfully.

Buffy nodded, just as slowly.

Aunt Petunia seemed to understand as she settled back, a dark look on her face as she remembered a conversation eighteen  years before. "Harry," she said, in a voice barely an echo to her own, "I want you to meet someone."

Harry moved next to his Aunt, trying in vain to brush the dirt and the grime from his clothes, which seemed to be too big  for him. "Who are you?" he asked, trying not to sound too forthright, but not sounding shy either.

"My name is Elizabeth Potter," Buffy repeated softly.

Harry's eyes darkened in confusion as he turned to his Aunt Petunia. But she was staring at Vernon, tight-lipped.  "Vernon, do you remember that night before we were married... the night I came to your house so late..."

"You kept telling me that freak sister of yours was..." His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh..." His eyes sought out Buffy.  "Oh, my word..."

"What is going on here?" Harry asked, glancing from one blank face to another. "Who is she?"

"She's your sister, Harry," Petunia replied, her voice still quiet. It was very un-Aunt Petunia like to speak of such  things even when the neighbors were, for once, listening. "She is the firstborn of James and Lily."

Harry found himself growing dizzy as he stumbled to the side. "No," he mumbled, the words getting locked inside his  mouth. "I don't have a sister... I can't... I don't..."

Before they realized what had happened, Harry fainted dead away on the front lawn.

Buffy bent down and glanced at her brother with concern before lifting angry eyes onto her Uncle Vernon. "And I would  rather have you address my mother properly. Hearing you call her a 'freak sister' doesn't really bode well with someone  who has been considered a freak her entire life."

"Are you--?" Aunt Petunia gasped, eyeing Buffy closely. "Really a..." Again, the words died. She pressed her lips  together and turned to Vernon.

At that moment, there was a clammor on the street. Both Vernon and Petunia turned to see their blonde, heavy son Dudley  returning from an afternoon of terrorizing children in the park. He glanced at his parents who were hovering over a small  blonde-haired girl. Next to them, Harry was lying on the ground.

"Who's that?" he asked, his piggy little eyes on the small blonde who was crouched over there, not moving. Her own eyes  met his and he saw a gaze colder than ice. He withdrew his gaze, but his large hands the size of small hams balled into  fists. "Is she a freak friend of that?" he asked, pointing rudely at Harry.

Aunt Petunia pressed her lips together again and glanced at Buffy. She didn't look happy. "Dudley, come here," she said,  her voice very serious.

"No," Dudley said, not moving.

"I think it would be in your best interest if you listened to your mother," Buffy said, her voice cold, very cold. Dudley  glared at her as he waddled to stand next to his mother.

"Who're you?" he asked again, smirking, his eyes disappearing into plump, pink cheeks.

"She's your cousin," Aunt Petunia replied.

This was obviously not the answer Dudley expected. He lifted his stunned face and glared at the blonde now, sizing her  up. "She doesn't look that big to me," he said, slamming one fist into his open palm.

"Dudley," Vernon said, his voice holding a hint of warning. "We do not beat up guests into our home."

"So you're saying she's my cousin," Dudley said, abandoning all violent pretense. "In that case, I'm Dudley Dursley."

"You misunderstand him," Buffy said, grinning as she shook his hand. "I'm Harry's older sister."

The smile slid right off of Dudley's face. He turned to his father for an explanation, but all Vernon could do was nod.  "How can you be... how is it possible... how?"

Buffy looked as though she would like those questions answered as well. But she could see that Aunt Petunia held some of  the answers and she would soon divulge them. In the meantime, however...

Buffy bent down over her younger brother, gently slapping his face to wake him up. "Come on, Harry, wake up," she said  softly, tipping his face into the sun. "That's my boy."

His eyelids slowly fluttered open and saw her face. It was a face he recognized to be partially his mother's. The eyes  were different though. They held more brown in them, like Aunt Petunia's. "What?" he breathed.

Buffy helped him sit up gently. Sitting next to him, she faced him. He stared at her, trying to determine whether or not  this could be some trick, some hoax. Perhaps she was a death eater, waiting to cart him off to Lord Voldemort. Maybe she  was a spy for Voldemort. She could even be a spy for the Ministry.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Because of this," Buffy said, turning to her bag. She pulled out three items. The first was a picture of a baby girl in  a young woman's arms. Turning the photograph over, Harry saw that both his mother's name and the name Elizabeth Potter  were written across the back. He accepted the second item, which was a framed photograph of his mother, although faded.  The last item convinced him most of all. It was her birth certificate, adorned with the baby footprint along with the  full name Elizabeth Anne Potter. He smiled when he saw his parents' names on the bottom, James Potter and Lily Evans.

He glanced up at her, grinning. "It's true?" he asked, not daring to hope.

Buffy nodded. "It's true," she whispered. "I'm your sister."

He practically threw himself into her arms, knocking them both onto the neatly trimmed grass. She laughed out loud as  they both straightened up and then stood. Uncle Vernon was looking at her as though he'd never seen anything like her  before. Aunt Petunia was glancing fondly at her niece, tears sparkling in her eyes. Dudley looked bored and was shuffling  his feet, his hands jammed deep into his pockets.

Harry was staring at Buffy, with something pulling at his heart. He never even imagined how it would feel, just weeks  after losing someone he'd gotten so close to, how it would feel to have someone come into his life again. And she was his  sister, too. His heart swelled at the thought of finally having someone in his life that wasn't trying to hurt him. There  was a genuine, sincere look in her eyes as she stared right back, a tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

"I can't believe I've never..." he started, before looking away, brushing back his own tears.

She leaned over and placed a hand on his face. "This has got to be a dream come true," she said, hugging him again. "Just  yesterday I discovered our parents were dead... but now... I find out that you exist..." Her voice cut off as she choked  out, "and it's like a part of me has been made whole again."

As he stared at the tears now streaming freely down her cheeks, he knew exactly how she felt.

"I really hate to break up this little family reunion," Aunt Petunia said gently, lying a hand on Buffy's shoulder, "but  we're beginning to attract the neighbor's attention."

Tears splashed down Buffy's front as she turned to look at the neighbors, who surveyed Buffy with a curious, almost a  suspicious look. What she didn't notice was a woman down the street, bending over to pick up her cat. Her hair was  twisted up into curlers and she wore tartan carpet slippers. She bent her face down to her cat, frowning slightly as she  saw Harry Potter hug the girl again before the five headed indoors.

"This is interesting," she muttered to the cat as they turned away and began walking down the street. "This is  interesting indeed."

Once inside the house, Harry turned to Buffy. "So... do you have a nickname or do I have to call you Elizabeth?"

Buffy took a deep breath, trying to recall what she'd told the woman at the adoption agency only the day before. "My  entire life, people called me Buffy," she replied with a soft smile, "but I guess I can get used to Elizabeth."

Harry grinned at her and she grinned right back. He led her into the Kitchen, where Aunt Petunia was putting a pot of tea  out. Dudley had sit down in front of the television set in the Kitchen, his eyes hungrily eyeing the remote in his hand.  Vernon was immersed in paperwork, or so he said, because every once in a while, he glanced up and gazed at the niece he  never knew he had.

While the tea was brewing, Harry asked Buffy if she wanted to see his bedroom. This was what he wanted her to know about.  This is what he'd been dying to tell her ever since he realized she was truly his sister. He wanted to tell her that he  wasn't normal. He wanted to tell her that their father had been a Wizard, their mother a Witch. He knew that she had no  idea. He knew that she didn't understand Aunt Petunia's question when she had asked him if she were one of them. She kept  walking like she was on eggshells, looking at him as though she expected him to explode. Maybe she really believed he was  dangerous.

He took her by the hand and pulled her up the stairs, stopping just shy of the room he was finally able to call his own.

And he pushed open the door and stepped back, letting her walk inside.

Down the street, a harried-looking woman was tearing apart her living room, looking for a small clay jar she'd left  somewhere, but wasn't exactly sure where. She finally spotted it next to the litter box and grabbed a pinch of the fine  green powder. Rushing to her fireplace, she tossed it inside.

"Albus Dumbledore!" she roared.

The fire cracked to life as green flames began to lick upwards. She smiled when she saw the too-familiar head pop into  the flames.

"Albus," she said earnestly, gesturing down the street. "We have a problem."

- - - - -

Chapter 6... Petunia's going to tell Buffy/Elizabeth what really happened to her mother... and Buffy is about to get the  shock of her lifetime when she discovers her brother's secret. {will be posted upon receipt from beta}

**Author's Note**:

To the reviewers, thank you! Thank you! You guys have totally made my weekend.

AlixMM, I totally get what you're saying. The thing is, this story isn't about adoption or deportation or even age...  it's about how evil the Council can truly be.

As for the Council, well... I'm sticking by what I said earlier. I found something in Goblet of Fire I'm using. So one  person knows who Buffy really is. And that's all I'm going to say on the subject.

As for the next post, well... I just sent the next two chapters to my beta reader. I'm posting this 24 hours after my  last post because I like the chapter. I'm very torn about which direction to go... I can bring a certain someone back,  and I can just leave them there. So... opinions would be nice. :) My beta said to go for it... but I'm not sure. It could  through the rhythm of this story completely off balance.

Lsatly, the Dursleys are going to get what's coming to them. I promise.


	6. My Sister

Edited to remove an offensive word… my apologies everyone! {night, 7/12}

- - - - -

**Chapter 6**

**My Sister**

- - - - -

Harry led Buffy into his room. She looked around, her eyes narrowing as she saw the tiny size, the unmade bed and, to her surprise, a cage with an owl inside of it hanging on a hook near the window.

"You have an owl?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said, moving to the owl's cage. Buffy moved to take a closer look at it. It was a beautiful owl, a brilliant white with eyes that seemed to settle on hers, as though trying to make sense of what was happening. "Her name is Hedwig."

"You named your owl?" she asked in a faint voice. "Your Aunt... err, our Aunt Petunia doesn't seem like the type to allow any pets..."

"She's wicked useful," Harry replied as he sat on his bed.

"She catches you dinner?" Buffy asked, still trying to understand it all.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"Hedwig's my owl at the school I go to," Harry replied. He was loving every minute of this. He was just building to the point where he would divulge the truth that he was really a Wizard.

"Oh," Buffy said, joining him on the bed. "Is that the school that cures the criminally insecure boys?"

Harry did something she wasn't expecting. He laughed. She looked at him in alarm, wondering if the rumors were true or not.

"Apparently that was funny," Buffy said, eyeing him as though she'd never seen him before. It was just then she saw that he had a scar on his forehead. It was the most curious shape.

He was shaking his head now, his hands on his frail stomach as the laughter died. "No, I don't go to that posh school... I'm apparently not even good enough for that," he sighed, wiping the tears behind his glasses. "No, I go to a very different school."

"Have I heard of it?" Buffy asked idly, spying his calendar on the wall, the one counting down the days to September first. This was her worst fear confirmed. He wasn't even fit to attend a school full of insecure boys.

"I don't think you have," Harry said seriously from behind her.

"Try me," Buffy replied, turning back to look at him.

Harry blinked. "Suit yourself. It's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The moment he'd been waiting for arrived. Her jaw dropped and her eyes lowered as she took in a sharp breath and sat down again, looking as though she might faint. "W-Witchcraft and W-Wizardry?" she gasped. "Are you saying that..."

"I'm a Wizard," Harry said simply.

Buffy stared at him a moment, convinced he was lying. "No... way... no way!" she breathed in disbelief. This was way better than a school for the incurably insane.

"You want a wager on that?" he asked, disappearing off the bed and out of sight. Buffy leaned over on her stomach and saw that Harry was wrenching up a loose floorboard. He pulled out a ratty pillowcase and overturned it on the floor.

"What is this?" she asked curiously as several textbooks, rolls of parchment, jars of ink and a few nice quills fell out.

"My books," Harry said, his voice still calm and rational as he handed her his Potions text. "This one is for Potions. This one," he handed her a second book, "is Advanced Transfiguration, and this one," he set it on top of the second thick textbook, "is the Standard Book of Spells."

Buffy leaned over and touched the textbook. It felt real. She opened the hard cover and stared at the soft pages inside. "Is this real?" she whispered. She looked at Harry seriously, who blinked at her from behind his glasses. "Is this real?"

"It's as real as I am," Harry replied just as seriously. He glanced down and began gathering up the materials he'd dumped out.

"Harry," Buffy said quietly as she handed the books back to him and straightened up, "were your parents... our parents... a part of this too?"

Harry gazed at her and nodded ever so slowly. Buffy blinked and looked down. "So you're saying that... this world you're a part of... is magical?"

Before Harry could reply, there was a tapping at his window. Harry turned and noticed a handsome tawny owl sitting there, knocking its beak to the window. His eyes widened as he pushed it open and the owl flew into the room, landing easily on his desk. "It's a school owl," Harry said, moving to untie the letter attached to his ankle. "Thanks," he said, watching as the owl left again.

Buffy watched the entire exchange, her jaw dropped. She blinked and turned back to Harry, who was unfolding a bit of parchment in his hands. "Uh oh," he muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Buffy asked. "Is it from your school?"

Harry nodded. "Apparently my Headmaster knows you're here." He handed her the letter. Buffy took it and began to read.

_Harry Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you have a visitor at Number 4, __Privet Drive__. I must express my deepest concerns during this dark time. I will ask that your visitor present herself before me so we can see if the threat of deceit exists or not._

The letter continued, but Buffy was laughing so hard the parchment fell out of her hand. She fell back onto the bed, winded. "Who's that from?" she asked breathlessly.

"My Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore," Harry said, gently setting the letter on his desk. He looked troubled about something and his sister noticed it immediately.

"Why would he be concerned about me? And what threat was he going on about?" Buffy asked, her eyebrows knitting in concern.

"There's something you need to know," Harry finally said, turning around to address her properly. "I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Harry," Buffy said, reaching for his hand, "please. We've spent maybe half an hour together. I don't want to push you, but you are clearly in distress about this..."

He nodded mutely.

"We're not going to talk about this now," she said, shaking his hand slightly and releasing it. "Okay? I just feel that before you start spilling out your secrets, I think I have enough to deal with. After all, I come from a family of Wizards and I'm not even sure if I can begin to comprehend this. I don't even want to think about what you're planning on telling me will do to me... I couldn't handle it." She turned to the letter and finished reading it. "You should write him back and tell him that I would be happy to meet him."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Buffy nodded. "I really am."

Harry opened his desk and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. Buffy collected a quill and a jar of ink from his dirty pillowcase and handed it to him. As Harry started writing the letter, Buffy found herself asking more questions.

"How did you come to stay here?" Buffy asked softly. "You clearly don't like it here and from what I can tell, they really don't like you."

"It's all in that bit of information you didn't want me to tell you," Harry muttered as he continued writing.

"Can you just tell me why they don't like you?" Buffy asked behind him. She was going through his books again, full of curiosity.

"My mother... our mother didn't really get along well with Aunt Petunia. You see, Mother wasn't an ordinary Muggle. She came from a non-magical family, even though she was a non-Muggle, and although our grandparents were proud of her, Aunt Petunia thought she was just a freak."

"Okay, back up," Buffy said, glancing up from the Potions text she was flipping through. "Muggle?"

Harry put down his quill and began reading over the letter to Professor Dumbledore. "It is someone who has magical powers from a family of non-magical powers. A Muggle is someone who doesn't have any magical powers. Someone like you thought you were."

Buffy held her tongue. She didn't want to tell him about being a Slayer. Not yet. It was tempting to open her mouth and talk about her own superpowers, but there would be time enough for that later. "When did you tell him we could meet?" she asked instead.

"Tomorrow for lunch, if you don't mind," Harry replied, standing up and moving to open Hedwig's cage. He attached the letter to her leg and bent even closer to her. Hedwig's amber eyes were reproachful as she stared at Buffy, as though trying to figure out who she was and why her Master was spending so much time alone with her in this room. "Can you take this to Professor Dumbledore?" he asked quietly Hedwig hooted softly and soared out the open window.

A voice drifted up into the room from down in the parlor. "Elizabeth! Tea!"

Buffy jumped slightly and turned to Harry with a guilty smile. "I guess I should really get used to that being my name."

Harry quickly stuffed the pillowcase under the broken floorboards and stood up. "Did you want us to call you anything else?" he asked, curiously.

She shook her head. "Elizabeth is fine... unless you'd like to call me Buffy."

"Whichever you prefer," he replied, opening the door as they both walked down the stairs. Buffy was surprised to see that the entire kitchen table had been filled with sweets and other snacks. Aunt Petunia turned sharp eyes to Harry but blanched slightly when she saw the challenging look from his sister.

"Help yourself," she said, stepping away. "Harry, there you go." She pointed coldly at a plate of a hunk of bread and two slices of cheese.

Buffy sat down in Dudley's usual chair. "where did Dudley go?" she asked her Aunt Petunia kindly.

"I sent him out with his Father to get us a real feast for dinner," Petunia said, her voice full of excitement as she took her usual seat. Harry scowled and sat down with his plate of bread and cheese. Buffy eyed the table before selecting a sandwich that smelled deliciously of cucumbers.

"This is wonderful," Buffy said, taking a bite. It really was wonderful. She reached for the cup of tea, rolling her eyes slightly as she took a sip of the bitter liquid. "Just great," she choked.

Harry grinned at her as he finished his quick snack. When Aunt Petunia had gone upstairs, she passed him a few sandwiches and even a couple of tea cakes. There was a dark look in her eyes when she realized how much mistreatment her own brother had to endure. Taking a second sandwich for herself, she nibbled on it as Petunia walked back into the Kitchen, a dusty photo album in her arms.

"Harry, go finish the plants," Petunia said, her voice cutting. She turned sharp eyes to her nephew. "Please."

Harry shrugged and stood up. Buffy reached out though and caught his arm, turning around to look at her Aunt. "Can he not stay?"

"It's all right, really," Harry said, detaching her hand.

"I'll see you before I go then," Buffy said, giving him an encouraging smile as he swept from the Kitchen, his footsteps echoing angrily as they faded. She sighed and turned to her Aunt Petunia. "I really wish you would treat him with more respect," she said, sounding tired.

"He brought it on himself," Petunia replied, handing Buffy the album and clearing the table. Buffy glanced at the immaculate Kitchen and sighed again, opening the album. Inside were images of two teenage girls.

"Is this you?" Buffy asked curiously, temporarily forgetting their spat. Petunia nodded as she started running dishwater. She glanced through the first few pages until she noticed something strange. The other woman, a few years younger than Petunia, was grinning and waving in the pictures. "Who's this?"

"Lily," Petunia said shortly. Buffy stood up and brought the album with her as she moved to stand beside her Aunt.

"She's pregnant," Buffy realized.

"She was," Petunia confirmed. Buffy glanced at her, as though asking her to elaborate. "I'm not going to pretend my sister was any good, no matter how many times you and Harry defend her, Elizabeth." She sighed as she glanced at the pictures. "I only kept this album because I promised my parents I would look after her when they passed away. This is a collection of the last images of them I have when they were still alive." She pointed one soapy finger at a smiling young woman in a hospital with a well-rounded stomach.

"I remember the day she came home from that... school," Petunia began. "She was already seven months along. It wasn't any secret of who had done this to her. We knew that she was head over heels for some Prefect named James. Apparently it was a spell they'd been working on together that went horridly wrong. She conceived and suddenly there was this baby. My mother died knowing that she had a granddaughter. It was one of my sister's strongest moments, in my mind. She may have been a freak, turning kittens into teacups and tadpoles into toads, but when she gave birth to that miracle... I no longer cared that it was brought on using magic. To me, it was as real as you are, standing here." There were tears in Lily's eyes now. She turned back and started washing the dishes. Buffy gently set down the album and reached for a towel, drying them as her Aunt placed them in the rack.

"You didn't like my mother much, did you?" Buffy asked softly as she began stacking plates.

Petunia shook her head. "I don't know why my parents were always so proud of her, with a magic wand and her perfect life... the perfect Evans, they'd say. Well, I don't pretend to know their reasons, but I tried to be the best daughter I could be. I tried to be normal, and nice, and courteous... but I guess they had their reasons to favor her more."

Buffy had a sudden impulse to comfort the older woman, but held back instinctively. "But you're alive today," Buffy said quietly. "She's not. All that remains of her and my father is Harry."

"You asked me why I don't treat him with more respect," Petunia said, turning to look Buffy in the eye. "Everytime I look at him, I can hear my parents asking me why I couldn't be more like Lily. And you know what? I never believed I had to be. I could have gotten rid of the boy, only I didn't. A wise Wizard told me to remember his last. Harry is what is left of my mother's home and I feel compelled to protect him. To protect, but not spoil him."

Buffy's eyes were brimming with disbelief. "I hope that doesn't mean you'd abuse him, would you?"

Petunia's eyes widened at the open-ended threat in her niece's voice. "Elizabeth, please understand..."

"How could you do that to him?" Buffy asked, her voice hushed. "He's your nephew... not just some homeless tart..."

Petunia backed up, her hands in the air, waving them as though to defend her actions. "Elizabeth, please..."

"I've heard enough," Buffy said, storming past the insidious woman. She grabbed her purse from the base of the stairs and nearly ran over Uncle Vernon, who had a large white package in his arms and was talking to Dudley loudly about his cousin coming to visit. Buffy glared at both of them as she stalked down the driveway, spotting Harry. She moved to his side.

He glanced up in surprise. "I thought you were staying for dinner..." he said, and then he noticed a very dark look in her eyes.

"I can't stay another minute around that woman!" Buffy exclaimed, pulling out a business card. "Your Headmaster is coming tomorrow at lunch, you say? Send him a message somehow and tell him to meet me in my Hotel room. The instant you wake up tomorrow, call this number. It's the number to my Hotel. They'll send a shuttle to pick you up." Her eyes darted to the doorway, where Petunia was shuffling towards her, sputtering. "And if they don't feed you right tonight, they'll have to hear from me." She hugged him quickly before dashing off.

Harry turned to see Aunt Petunia, her hands dripping off bits of liquid soap, a mortified look in her eyes.

He suddenly found he didn't want to know what had happened.

- - - - -

Buffy wasn't sure what time it was when she arrived back at her Hotel. She went straight to her room without talking to anyone and was soon locked inside. Bitter tears were in her eyes and she was still shaking after discovering her brother had been abused by his own Aunt and Uncle.

She sat on her bed, hugging her knees tightly. It was bad enough to know that her parents were dead. She really didn't know the actual events leading up to their death and she really didn't feel like wanting to know why. All she felt was a cold chill every time she thought of looking in that woman's eyes.

And she was her Aunt.

Buffy reached for the room telephone. She quickly searched her purse for the number of Giles' apartment. She dialed quickly, not really caring what the time was on the other side of the world. After all, she hadn't spoken to him in nearly three days.

"Hello?"

She nearly burst into tears but held her emotions strong as she said, in a tight voice, "Giles, it's me."

"Buffy! Oh, thank God!" Giles was saying, sounding relieved.

"Is that B?" Faith's voice sounded like it was slightly muffled.

"It's the Buffster!" Xander's voice rang happily.

Buffy wiped her eyes. "Giles, you might wanna put this on speaker phone."

"Buffy, you know how I am at this pointless American techno-- oh, thank you Willow. Talk away."

"Hi, guys," Buffy said, trying to sound as friendly as possible despite the situation.

"Where are you?" Willow asked in a hushed voice.

"London," Buffy replied. "Where are you guys?"

"Buffy, did you turn up anything in your... search?" Giles asked tentatively.

All twittering behind him stopped as Buffy thought of how to answer.

"I did," she said, smiling. "I found my family..."

"Oh, Buffy, that's fantastic!" Willow enthused, followed by another round of enthusiastic responses from the rest of her friends.

"My parents are dead," she said bluntly. She smiled slightly when she thought of what their reactions would be.

"D-Dead?" Xander finally gasped. "Buffy, my God..."

"They died fifteen years ago," Buffy explained quickly, "but I do have some living relatives. I have an Aunt and Uncle... and a brother."

"A brother?" Giles asked curiously. "Have you met him?"

"I saw him today," Buffy replied quickly. "His name is Harry. I don't know how old he is, but my guess would be either fifteen or sixteen. He's a cool kid." She paused a moment. "He's also a Wizard."

"He's a... what?" Giles asked incredulously.

"A Wizard," Buffy said firmly. "For some funny odd reason, I believe him. I don't think a school for criminally insane boys would hand out books like 'Potions' or 'Advanced Transfiguration', do you?"

"God, Buffy," Giles said, and she could practically hear him remove his glasses for cleaning. "This is extraordinary!"

"It is?" she asked, her own voice stunned. "Why?"

"Did he say if your parents were Wizards as well?" Willow asked, seeming to think on the same lines as Giles was.

"Yeah..." Buffy said, now feeling even more daft and confused. "Why?"

"Because," Giles said, his voice slightly excited, "there is a good chance that the same blood in them runs in you. You could be a Wizard and you never would have known it unless you had met your brother."

- - - - -

Chapter 7... Buffy meets Dumbledore. And Giles sends a care package.

Chapter 8... Buffy disappears from the Council's control.

**To The Reviewers**:

Yes, another short chapter, I know. The next one is much longer, I promise. Now that I've heard your opinion, I'm even MORE torn about whether or not to bring that character back. I'm trying to decide on whether or not it would help the story out at all to have this character back and I'm leading toward the "Yes" side of things... but I don't know. I might get my other beta involved in this.

Okay. One more thing. Buffy in a relationship? She can't even tell her brother she's a Slayer yet. And while I'm dying to put her in a relationship that will irk the rest of you (I'm thinking of a certain Potions Professor), I won't. I won't kill her AGAIN either, I promise. I could pair her up with Percy, you know... heh. I know of a much better person to pair her up with, and it isn't a vampire.

_Allen_, Quentin and the Council will soon realize they made a mistake doing that. Buffy's growing more and more clever and soon she will slip away from the tight grip of the Council. As for Faith, well, I'm thinking she would have quit when Buffy did IF she knew the world would be safe. She has a responsibility now to protect the Hellmouth. For now, anyway.

_Susan_, Mrs. Figg was just concerned about Harry... he just lost his godfather and with all the evil around... you can never be too careful about a stranger on approach.

Any more questions/concerns, shoot them my way. I'll answer them without giving too much of the story away. I have an idea of what I want to happen, at the very least in the short term. But I'm still torn about Sirius.

The next chapter will be posted Weds/Thurs, when I get it back from Grace. Thank you, dear beta, dear beta. And thank you reviewers! You rock my world! Drinks all around...


	7. Ghosts in the Darkness

**Chapter 7**

**Ghosts in the Darkness**

- - - - -

In Little Whinging, Harry was writing a letter to Ron and Hermione, telling them that he had met someone. He held a  certain sense of reservation however in revealing all of the details. But he felt like telling them about his sister,  only he didn't mention she was.

Even though his birthday was a few short days away, he was already packing to return to Grimmauld Place. His trunk and  Hedwig's cage were ready for his departure as he eagerly anticipated as soon as they sent word.

Downstairs, he could hear his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon arguing. Their voices drifted aimlessly upstairs and they  made no move to conceal that fact. Apparently, Aunt Petunia was distraught over having driven Elizabeth from their house.  Uncle Vernon was attempting to console her, except that she wasn't paying much attention. She was rambling, her words  tumbling over one another as her thoughts switched as easily as flicking on a light switch.

He finished the two letters and set them aside, hoping Hedwig would return soon. He didn't need to write to the Order, he  realized. Dumbledore would surely have informed them that he had a visitor. Hopefully he wouldn't have revealed who it  was. He wanted to see the looks on their faces when they realized that she was truly his sister. And, even better yet,  she had the proof that she was.

He sat back in his chair, grinning. He had a sister. After everything that he'd been through, he had a sister. Professor Dumbledore must not have known about her or surely he would have told Harry by now. He shook his head at the thought of it. At this time, the darkest time in Harry's life, he had a flesh-and-blood relative to stand by him during the long and complicated year he was certain would lie ahead. Thinking about that made him realize he still held onto the truth about the prophecy. Things were going to get more complicated now that she was there. He was going to have to tell her about it. She had to know that there was a chance she could lose the only blood relative she had left.

Sadly, this wasn't a very pleasant thought. Just thinking about it made his insides ache. He had just met her. He could hardly imagine even wanting to say goodbye.

In London, it was after midnight when Buffy snapped off the light, her eyes stinging from exhaustion. It had been a  brutally long day, she decided as she lay her head upon her pillow. She had met her brother that day and had seen the  ruins of what had once been a beautiful home, she knew. As she drifted off to sleep, she smiled, recalling the look on  Harry's face when they'd hugged for the first time.

Buffy rolled over, her eyes closed. In her mind, she was dreaming.

There was a large room. She was sitting on one of the cold steps, her eyes darting around the room as suddenly the sounds  and sights became apparent to her.

There were jets of light everywhere. Violet, green, blue and red. There were cries of alarm and footfalls that kept  rushing around her. They seemed to be blurred as Buffy stood up, blinking.

She was facing a single person. He was very thin and quite tall, with dark hair and eyes. He held a wand and was aiming  it toward a woman standing above him. She also had very dark hair and eyes, which glittered with near insanity. For a  second, Buffy thought it was Faith. But then the woman shrieked in triumph. Buffy found her gaze ripped back to the man.

Time seemed to stop. She was watching him fall backwards, the look on his face stunned and shocked. There were voices  around her, but they sounded as though they were coming from underwater they were so slow and stuttered. She watched as  the man fell backwards through a veiled opening.

She herself let out a shrill scream until she realized that someone else was moving toward the veiled opening. He was  struggling against two arms which had latched themselves around him.

It was Harry.

Buffy screamed again, but it wasn't because she was horrified that someone was dead. It was because Harry was so  desperate to get to the veiled opening that she felt compelled to scream.

The scene changed. She was standing alone in the same room, which was pitch black. Hearing a murmur, she turned and saw  the veiled opening. It seemed to be glowing in the dark. She took a few precarious steps toward it. As she moved to hover  over it, she saw pure blue light inside with tiny blurs of white spinning inside. She pushed the veil aside and stared  down.

A single face blinked unconcernedly up at her, as though daring to ask her who she was.

Buffy kept her gaze, all the while her hand reached down to touch it ever so gently.

"You cannot help me now," said a voice, an echo of a man who had fallen a great depth. "I am already dead."

"Are you a shadow?" In her dream, Buffy's voice sounded distorted and far away.

"I am but a prisoner," the voice replied, blinking up at her again.

"Who can set you free?" she asked, her hand passing through his face.

His face suddenly contorted, his smile widening almost eerily into an endless scream. It had changed to a face belonging  to one she'd seen only yesterday.

She gasped and fell backwards, suddenly falling... falling...

Buffy gasped out loud and sat up, breathing hard. "Oh, my God," she whispered.

- - - - -

Buffy was drinking a strong cup of coffee when a knock sounded at her door. She smiled. It was ten past eleven and she  knew that it had to be Harry. After all, they were only fifty minutes from a meeting with his Headmaster.

She stood up and opened the door. He was grinning at her, waving slightly. She invited him inside before locking the door  tightly behind her. He looked surprised to see that she looked exhausted. She sat back down at the desk, curling her legs  up underneath her. "Would you like some coffee? I think there may be a few muffins left, too."

Harry gratefully accepted a muffin but declined on the coffee. He still wasn't used to the taste. He found it almost  ironic that he preferred tea while she liked coffee.

She took another long sip and regarded him thoughtfully. "Why don't you tell me about this Albus Dumbledore?" she asked  curiously. "I suppose I should know about your Headmaster before I meet him, right?"

Harry nodded and began breaking off bits of his poppyseed muffin. "He's the Headmaster at Hogwarts, which is my school,"  he began, chewing slowly. "He's the most powerful Wizard I know. He's been at Hogwarts for years, he has. He..." He  paused, swallowing hard. "There's some things I should tell you before I can even begin to explain how many times he's  saved my life."

"There's something bigger here, Harry, isn't there?" Buffy asked, watching his face carefully.

"How can you tell?" he asked.

Buffy wiped her hands on a towel and leaned back in her chair, resting her head against its wooden post. "I had a dream  last night... it's the reason why I look like I do today." She frowned slightly as she recounted it. "There was a lot of  light and someone was screaming. There was some sort of tapdance. And then a figure fell backwards through a curtain of  some sort..."

As she spoke, Harry's eyes widened considerably. "How...?" he asked, interrupting her. "How did you know about him?"

"About who?" Buffy asked, not having the clearest idea of what he was talking about.

"Sirius," Harry explained impatiently, "Sirius Black. He was my Godfather."

"Was, as in past tense?" Buffy asked, even more curious now.

"He died," Harry replied, looking down and hugging his knees to his chest. "He died maybe a month ago. He was the closest  thing I had to a relative, before I met you, of course."

"He was murdered, wasn't he?" Buffy asked, carefully averting her eyes from his. If her dreams really were a vision of  the past, then what was all the bright lights and all of the voices in the veil? She didn't even want to begin to tell  him of the rest of the dream.

Harry nodded, confirming her suspicions. "Are you a seer?" he asked, wondering out loud if she had seer blood in her.

Buffy frowned, downing the rest of her coffee. "Not that I know of," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just me, weird  dreams and all."

"I have weird dreams, too," Harry blurted out loud. Buffy glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, I do... see... this  is what you asked me not to talk about."

"We have a half hour," Buffy said, her eyes darting to the clock. "It might be best if you start."

Harry started talking about Voldemort and about the night sixteen years ago when he'd shown up at Goddrick's Hollow,  killing both of their parents before turning the wand on Harry.

Buffy gasped in horror as Harry described in vicious detail the spell used to kill both James and Lily. "So that's what  that message board said," Buffy whispered. "You're the boy who lived."

"No one is ever able to outlive that curse," Harry said bitterly. "I'm the only one."

Buffy gazed at him with eyes much different than how he would have been looked at by someone like Sirius. They weren't  haunted with a past full of ghosts in the darkness. No, she was staring at him with sympathy. And understanding. It was  the way that a sister would look at him.

Harry continued the story, talking about his memories with the Dursley's. When he got to the darker parts, Buffy scowled  deeply, almost growling in certain places. He finally stopped talking when there was a sudden gust of wind. Buffy jumped  up, nearly dropping her empty mug, but Harry's eyes were resting on the fireplace in the room. "It's all right," he said,  grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "He's travelling by Floo powder."

"By what?" Buffy asked in a hushed voice. He didn't have time to explain as the empty fireplace suddenly erupted into  emerald-green flames. Buffy actually screamed, tripping backwards over her bed, dragging Harry with her, too, since he  didn't have time to let go. The siblings glanced up from the floor as a single figure walked inside, looking as though it  were normal to be stepping out of fireplaces every day.

"What the..." Buffy muttered as she spied the figure. It was a very old looking man, with long silvery hair and a  matching beard and mustache. He had deep periwinkle eyes which sparkled almost serreptitiously. He offered a hand down to  her and she took it. He helped her to her feet. She then turned and helped Harry rise. She was stunned to see that her  brother was grinning.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said in a warm tone as he sat on the edge of Buffy's bed again.

"Professor?" Buffy asked, a question clearly in her voice. Harry almost started laughing again. He knew that she was  thrown by this elderly man in long robes of a deep blue who looked as though he'd just stepped out of one of those  fantasy clocks.

"Would you care to introduce me, Harry?" the Professor asked, occupying the empty desk chair. He seemed to radiate a  strong sense of power as he spoke, his deep voice full of wisdom and knowledge.

Buffy sank down onto the bed beside Harry, trying not to completely lose it. Harry decided to step ahead and gestured  toward his sister while handing the Professor the folder of essentials sitting on the other end of the bed. "Professor  Dumbledore, this is Buffy Summers... err... Elizabeth Potter. She's my... sister."

"Indeed?" the elderly man asked, turning his attention to Buffy, who gulped. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Buffy looked from one to the other and whimpered. "I need more coffee."

Harry forced down a laugh as he watched Buffy's trembling hand pour even more bitter coffee into her mug. Once she sat  down again, she appeared to be taking great, deep breaths. "Right. Elaboration. Well, how is this... I found out about a  week ago that I have family in England. I was born, or so I thought, and raised in California. Once I found out that I  had a second life here, I had to come." She decided to leave out the part about her being a Slayer and being part of a  huge Council. There would be time for that later. "I went to the agency that my... our mother had gone to eighteen years  ago... and she gave me enough information to find Harry. I wanted to meet my brother and since I have, my life really has  changed." She looked down, as though trying to collect her thoughts. "I come from a family of Wizards," she said, shaking  her head as though to comprehend it, "and before you arrived, Professor, Harry was telling me about his scar."

Professor Dumbledore glanced from one sibling to the other. "How did you find out you were the child of James and Lily?"  he asked gently.

Buffy opened the folder Harry had offered to the Professor. "This," she said, handing him her birth certificate. As soon  as he saw it, his eyes twinkled.

"Of course," he said, handing the bit of paper back to her. "Of course... they wanted you to have a Muggle upbringing."

Buffy had half a thought to ask what that word meant but held her tongue. She vaguely remembered Harry describing it the  day before.

"They did," Buffy said quietly. "My mother in California was fantastic... I never once believed I was adopted, not once.  I was loved and whole and..." She wanted to go on and spill about being a Slayer, but something held her back. She knew  that this Professor, whoever he was, could sense that there was something else about this woman, because he kept staring  serenely into her eyes. Her eyes begged him to not ask her to elaborate on that.

Harry didn't seem to mind. He hadn't asked Buffy what her life had been like before he'd met her. He was curious,  certainly, but whenever she even thought about her old home, her eyes darkened and she became withdrawn. And since he'd  known her all of two hours now, he knew it would be futile to ask.

Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand, had more questions. "What are your intentions now?" he asked her. Harry had neem  wondering that himself. They both turned as one to glance at his sister, who shrugged.

"I don't know," Buffy said with a half smile. "I-I would love to return to California and take Harry with me, but even  that's not possible anymore." She sighed in frustration and looked the Headmaster in the eye. "Perhaps you could explain  something for me, though. Could you tell me why my brother is living in that hell house with an Aunt and Uncle that abuse  him?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled the tiniest of smiles. "I am sure by now that Harry has given you many details of his life.  This is one he must have left out. When your mother died, there was an invisible protection left in Harry. She died for  him because she loved him. And with that, only time alone with the blood that runs from his mother's bloodline could  provide a seal to ensure that this bond would never be broken. This is why Harry has spent time with his Aunt Petunia.  She, until now, was the only one who could carry that protection. And now there's you."

Buffy nodded. This much she could easily understand. "How long must Harry stay with Aunt Petunia?" she asked quickly.

"He doesn't have to anymore," the Headmaster explained. He watched as Buffy took a long drink from her mug before  lowering it. He wasn't surprised to see the mug wasn't shaking in the slightest. "You now carry the protection that your  mother left in him when she died. Your blood should be enough to carry his protection."

"Maybe you'll have to explain to me later what you need protection from," Buffy said with a sideways glance, "or maybe  I'm just seriously stupid."

Harry took her hand. "You said it yourself," he said, his voice soft and gentle, "we have to take this easy, one day at a  time. If we overwhelm ourselves, I could lose you. And I've lost enough people in my life."

She smiled sadly at him before turning back to the Headmaster. "I hope this convinces you that I'm not out to murder  Harry or anything."

"It does," he said, bowing to her slightly. He looked at her with eyes full of respect. "It also comes to show that even  I am not seeing to all that goes on within the castle walls." He regarded her with a smile. "I am certain that Harry will  tell you this many times over. Your mother was an extraordinary Witch with great talent and an uncommonly kind heart. She  saw great things in those who didn't believe they could possess them. She was firm in believing that only the true window  to the soul was through the eyes of the one who could make things happen. I see in your eyes the same resilience that was  from your mother. I can feel a great power inside of you and in time you should learn to become what you were born to  be."

"Am I Wizard?" Buffy asked in a hushed voice.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head, thinking. "No, you would be a Witch, following your mother's path. But there is a  deeper power, a stronger power I sense within you. I can see the conflict of dreams that hold visions of the past and  prophecies of the future. I can feel an ancient power inside of you, strong enough to destroy all great things in this  world."

"You would be correct," Buffy replied. She took a deep breath and seemed to think about that for a moment. "Oh, my God!  Where are my manners! You came here expecting lunch probably and I have been an unworthy hostess!" She jumped up and  quickly grabbed a small menu tucked neatly behind her telephone. "I'll just call down and order room service. Do you have  a preference, Harry?"

He shook his head and she grinned. "I'll order you something my adoptive mother was best at preparing," she said, turning  back and speaking into the mouthpiece.

Professor Dumbledore took the opportunity to talk to Harry quietly. "I am glad I had a chance to meet your sister."

"You truly believe she is my sister, sir?" he asked, incredulously. Only yesterday he'd been full of deepest concern.

The Headmaster nodded. "It is evident that even in your short time together that has grown to respect and love you as a  sister would. In time, a place in your heart and soul that has been abandoned for these many years will start to fill.  For you, at last, have found family."

Buffy hung up the telephone and turned back to them, reading off a memo pad she'd been jotting notes down on. "I hope you  don't mind that I ordered Italian," she said with a shy smile.

"Not at all," said Harry, who never could get enough ethnic cooking. Their Aunt Petunia certainly didn't do enough of it.  She suddenly stood up, stretching. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

As soon as she disappeared from the room, Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Sir," he said, "if she really is the  last of my mother's bloodline, then surely I would be able to stay with her and not return to the Dursleys."

"The spell in complicated," Professor Dumbledore said after a moment's thought. "But we can work around it." He paused.  "She does have to consent to become your guardian. And before you jump ahead, I have been receiving daily owls from the  Weasleys, almost demanding you return to The Burrow."

"What happened to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"The Order has found new headquarters since the death of Sirius Black," the Headmaster said in his serious voice. "The  Weasleys have returned home for the summer holidays as long as there are still two at Hogwarts. And I do believe that  their other sons have also gone home for the holidays."

"Sir," Harry continued, "would it be wise to set up a meeting between Elizabeth and the Minister of Magic?" He was  thinking about introducing his sister to this strange world that she was still struggling to comprehend. Introducing her  to a man who spent all of his life trying to understand Muggles seemed like the perfect idea.

"I shall do it when I return to my office this afternoon," he promised the younger Wizard as Buffy returned, looking  slightly out of place.

"What have I missed?" she asked cheerfully.

"Elizabeth," Harry said seriously as she sat down next to him.  "When Professor Dumbledore said that bit about the  bloodlines, he meant yours as well. I would perfectly safe with the protection my mother gave to me if I was under the  roof a member of my mother's family. I would really like to share these next few weeks with you."

Buffy smiled and hugged her brother tightly. "I think it would be a wonderful idea."

"You do?" he asked hopefully.

"I've never had a brother or a sister before," Buffy said, tears sparkling on her lashes. "I finally have the chance to  do the right thing and I've never felt more certain about doing it. I would love to have you stay here, but I think I'll  need a larger room. I'll arrange it this afternoon."

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "I don't want to impose..."

She looked as though she'd been insulted. "Never," she gasped, shaking her head. "You could never ever do that. You're my  brother, Harry. Like it or not, you're my family now. And I am going to hold up my end of the bargain whether you like it  or not. You are going to be spoiled rotten these next few weeks."

Harry grinned at her and she grinned right back. "Thanks," he said, squeezing her hand. "Thanks for everything." He  turned back to her. "I usually spend a few weeks with my best friends at their home. That's what Professor Dumbledore  said when he referred to The Burrow."

He was thankful that she didn't ask him to elaborate. All she did was nod. "I understand. I'll be happy to..."

"I want you to meet them," he said quickly. "I mean, if you don't mind..."

"I don't," she said, smiling at him as she sat down. All too soon their lunch arrived and they dined, Harry and his  Headmaster asking Buffy about her life in California. She didn't give out too many details, especially when it concerned  her slaying. She just told them that she'd had a relatively normal life.

She could tell that Professor Dumbledore was gazing at her behind his spectacles, almost as though trying to decipher  what she was hiding. She promised herself she'd tell Harry everything.

When their food arrived, both Harry and the Headmaster seemed surprised. She had ordered a bit of Italian cuisine since  she'd been dying for lasagna. She could tell that neither her brother nor Professor Dumbledore had had this dish many  times before, because they were both exchanging slightly amused glances.

"I hope you don't mind that I've ordered this," she said hurriedly, paying the delivery man and stepping back inside her  room. She quickly set out a few plates and a couple of glasses that had been stored in one of her boxes. She poured them  a bit of juice and dished out the Italian dish.

"Not at all," Harry replied, picking his way through several cheesy layers.

She could tell that Professor Dumbledore wanted to ask her a serious question. He gazed at her a moment, chewing  thoughtfully. When he swallowed, he finally said, "I heard that you had visited Goddrick's Hollow."

Harry nearly dropped his fork and glanced at Buffy in surprise. "You went to my old home?"

"I had to see it," Buffy replied quietly. "There was just something inside of me that wanted to see where my parents...  our parents..." She let out a loud sigh and gazed down at her food, as though it were insulting her. "I didn't mean any  disrespect for James and Lily."

"I only know because we have our own methods," the Headmaster replied, eyeing a glass carefully before sipping slowly.  "for detecting when that ground has been disturbed. You found their Memorial all right?"

"The cross and portrait," Buffy realized, swallowing a little too hard. She coughed and reached for her cranberry juice  before her hand froze. "I could see it, yet the driver... he was following me and he could not."

Harry looked surprised, but Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "Surely you must be beginning to understand that  you do possess some of the same powers that you parents did. You would not have been able to see the momentos otherwise.  You are a very clever young woman, Elizabeth. It has been an honor to meet you. And I can tell already that you have a  deep affection for Harry."

"I do," Buffy murmured sincerely. "I found out about him two days ago. Now I can't imagine a day without wanting to get  to know him just a little better."

"He has a lot to tell you," the Headmaster said, carefully gaging Harry's reaction. It was exactly as he expected it to  be. A lot of complex emotions spread across the younger boy's face and he glanced at his sister, as though wanting to  tell her more. "But at another time, perhaps. We should discuss moving you out of the Dursleys', Harry. I need a few  hours to tweak the magic for that charms we cast around that house. As long as you are within a few hundred feet of your  sister, you should be safe."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said as Buffy, too, said her own gratitudes. As he turned back to his plate, he saw his sister  gazing affectionately at him. She winked a bit before returning to her lasagna.

The meeting came to an end as the sun was starting to reach the lower sky. Buffy thanked the Headmaster for coming as he  Disapparated. Buffy was so shocked that she didn't even bother asking what he did. She just assumed it had something to  do with magic and left it at that.

As soon as Harry left, Buffy picked up the phone. She was about to dial America when a knock sounded at her door. She  moved to answer it and found one of the attendants carrying a large box. "This just arrived from California," he said,  handing her a clipboard. She signed her name and accepted the box, carrying it into her room.

She opened it quickly and found a small package from her friends and from Giles. There were books, certainly, mostly of  Slayer lore. Apparently Giles wanted her to keep up with her studies even though she was no longer employed with the  Council.

There were letters from Willow and Xander. There was even a letter from Angel, telling her he'd moved to Los Angeles.  Faith sent along her latest diary, plenty full of her adventures as a Slayer.

Lastly, there was a black leather envelope at the bottom. She opened it and pulled out a single check. Her eyes widened  when she saw the amount written on it.

She fumbled for the telephone and dialed Giles' number in Sunnydale. Although it was in the middle of the afternoon  there, it took a good five rings before someone picked up the phone.

It was her Mother.

"Mom?" Buffy asked softly, hearing Joyce's voice on the other line.

"Buffy!" Joyce cried happily. "Rupert, it's Buffy!"

Giles picked up the other extension. "Good Lord... we didn't expect to hear from you for a week. Especially with that  dreaded Council lurking about."

"I just received your package," Buffy said, tears smarting in her eyes. "You must have sent it the day I left."

"The day before, actually," Giles said. "We didn't want to make a scene, because we knew how hard this was for you."

Buffy smiled, wishing they could see her face at this moment. She was completely touched. "Thank you," she said  genuinely. "This way, I can find a different Hotel and hopefully get off the payroll of the Council."

Joyce's tone completely changed. "Have they..." she began sharply.

"No, Mom," Buffy said quietly. "They haven't interfered since I got here. But now I'm starting to think it'd be a good  idea if I disappeared for a while."

"Have you spoken with Harry again?" Giles asked curiously.

"In case this line is being tapped, it might be a bad idea to divulge all of the details," Buffy said sadly. "I wish I  could write in ancient Sumarian or something and just send you a letter."

"So, you've actually met your family?" Joyce asked, sounding confused.

Buffy could tell that Giles hadn't told Joyce anything. She quickly began explaining things. "I spoke with Laurie at the  agency, Mom. She told me that my parents had died fifteen years ago, or nearly so. She gave me an address where I could  find my brother, though. And I have. He's wonderful... and he's almost sixteen."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," Joyce said sympathetically. "But I'm glad to hear you have a brother."

"I know," Buffy said, glancing at a photo album her mother had sent her. "Mom... these pictures..."

"I want your brother to know that you had a good life here," Joyce replied back. "And I wanted you to remember where you  came from."

"Thanks, Mom," she said, sniffling.

"You're welcome, dear."

"Oh," Buffy said, confusion knitting her eyes. "One more thing..." She dropped her voice to a deadly whisper, amusement  flickering in her eyes. "Did you know that I come from a family of Wizards?"

Silence.

- - - - -

Chapter 8... Harry gets Ron's response; the Council realizes that their former Slayer has disappeared; Buffy has another  Sirius dream.

Chapter 9... All hell breaks loose at the Dursleys; the Council gets their first come-uppance.

Author's Note:

As for Dumbledore's little speech, hehe. I completely took that from Lupin in the third HP movie. And added a bit of  Elrond in there as well. Don't ask me why. It just made SENSE. :)

**To the Reviewers**:

Oh, my God! You guys really made a bad night at work completely worth it! I came home to find 96 reviews for a 6-chapter  story! I'm about to die and go into the Heaven of happy fanfiction writers! I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long, but  hey... it had a good point... right? Right?

To respond to some of your questions, aherm...

I changed that bit where it had "mudblood". I realize now that I didn't even mean to put it in there. It would have been  something Petunia may have used. This was in Chapter 6.

Buffy is going to change her name from Buffy Summers to Elizabeth Potter. It'll happen in Chapter 10.

_boo23_, you'll see in a later chapter that Joyce is trying to get her daughter back... only then Buffy'll have a decision  to make... it's just something I wanted to use to later complicate the story. I hope you don't mind this explanation.

As for relationships, you've made me laugh as I've read your comments. I promise I won't pair her with Snape! The only  way I'll ever do that is if she's over 21 and therefore it could make more sense. I can't really pair her with Remus OR  Sirius (if he's brought back) because they are her father's age. I'd pair her with a fruit fly for all the good it'll do  dating Percy. I might put her with another Weasley, but that seems a bit cliche. I'd have to twist it a bit, first. Since  I'm a few chapters ahead of this right now, I have a pretty good idea what'll happen, so unless you're my beta, you'll  just have to be surprised.

The next chapter will probably be posted Thursday. My beta reader promised it to me tonight, but you never know, knowing  her. I don't know how long this fic will be, and I promise to keep up longer chapters. Some might be shorter just because  they are... but some will be longer. I promise. :)

Lastly, about Sirius, I got my other beta reader in on this. I've made a decision and it, too, will happen in Chapter 10.


	8. When I Dream Awake

Warning: Minor Council bashing... slightly...

- - - - -

**Chapter 8**

**When I Dream Awake**

- - - - -

Harry had just finished tidying his room when Hedwig returned with a reply from Ron. Harry eagerly let Hedwig into his  room and removed the letter tied to her leg. It wasn't very long and it held a bit of a warning.

_Harry - _

_Dad just told us that Dumbledore came to the Order and said that you had a visitor. He said he'd met her but didn't tell  us who she was. Did you know that the Order changed headquarters? Hermione arrived yesterday. We can't wait to see you.  I'm trying to talk Mum into inviting your visitor to The Burrow too._

_Ron_

Harry grinned as he pulled out a bit of parchment and dipped his quill in ink. He wrote back that he would love for Ron  and Hermione, not to mention the Weasleys, to meet his sister. He didn't bother mentioning that she was actually his  sister. He didn't want to. He'd tell it to their faces once they'd had the chance to meet her face to face.

He moved to Hedwig's cage and attached his letter to her leg. "Can you take this back to Ron's?" he asked softly. Hedwig  glanced at him a moment before disappearing again into the starlit night.

He closed his window and moved to sit on his bed. It was still too early for him to sleep yet, so his thoughts began to  drift. They fell onto his sister and he grinned, imagining the faces of his two best friends when he told them that he  had a sister.

His thoughts then fell onto his birthday and he turned, a heaviness pursuing him as he stared at his calendar. Three  days. He would be sixteen in only three days. He remembered last year and his memories came back. Sirius had still been  alive.

Bitterly, he stood up and walked back to the window and stared out into the night. It was hard enough to accept the fact  that his godfather was truly gone. When he told his sister earlier that day about Sirius, it had taken everything he had  to restrain his self control. In time, she would find out who Sirius really was. She would learn about their father and  his group of friends. She was going to learn everything because in living these memories again, Harry would truly have  these people back.

He smiled again, the gesture cracking the deep scowl. It was nice to know that there was someone back in his life. It was  nice to know that there was someone who didn't know about this deeply complicated world. And she was his sister, a birth  relative.

He smiled softly as he returned to his bed and laid down on it, snapping off the lights. Tomorrow, he would begin to  explain everything. He would tell her about his parents... their parents. He was going to tell her about the Marauders.  He was going to tell her about Hogwarts. And he was going to tell her about Voldemort. The curse... she had to know about  the curse.

But the prophecy was different, he realized. He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione yet. How was he even going to explain  that to his sister?

His heart was heavy as he drifted off to sleep. In the morning, the time for explanations would begin.

- - - - -

It was after sunset when Buffy finally hung up the telephone. She laughed a bit as the conversation with her Mother and  Giles came rushing back to her. Joyce had been completely shocked that her daughter was from a family of Wizards. In  fact, Joyce had almost fainted, according to Giles, and that was why she hadn't answered her adopted daughter the first  time around.

Her first goal was to find somewhere else to live, somewhere that wasn't in an area controlled by the Council. She and  Giles had discussed it. He had a few contacts in England left and would be contacting them immediately.

Buffy flipped through the rest of her care package with a grin. She suppressed a giggle when she read over Willow's  letter. She'd gotten her first schedule and room assignment at the University of California-Sunnydale.

Before she realized it, she had drifted off to sleep.

Faith was walking by her side. They appeared to be in a cemetary, but it was unlike any cemetary she'd ever seen. Faith  was holding a stake and the two were in deep conversation.

"I was thinking," Faith was saying as they walked among the headstones, "that maybe it would be a good idea for you to  start training again."

"I would like that," Buffy said, her voice distorted and sad as she paused, "but I don't think the Council would  approve."

"Who says they have to?" Faith asked, clearly shaken by Buffy's reluctance. "This world was built for the both of us, B.  You know the drill, we two have the power to take out anything."

"It's different now," Buffy said, glancing at the ground.

"Why?" Faith asked. "Why does it have to be different? Just because of your little brother..."

"It is Harry," Buffy explained, her voice sad again. "I just can't shake that feeling, you know? He's lived through so  much... I can't leave him now."

"Then don't," Faith retorted. "Look, B. You are first and foremost a Slayer. And then you decide you want to a be a  sister, great. But this isn't about the power, Buff. It's destiny. We have the same destiny. Not even this Council can  take it away." She turned and started jogging through the graveyard.

Buffy started and ran to catch up her before falling into step beside her. "There's more," she said to Faith, who turned  to look at her sharply. "He's in danger."

"From what, boredom?" Faith asked roughly.

"There's something about him," Buffy replied, turning to look at a particular gravestone. When she saw the name on it,  she stopped suddenly. Faith knocked into her and they both fell onto the cold ground. The ground was suddenly frozen as  they both stood up, their breath coming out in shades of blue.

"What is it, B?" Instead of sounding right next to her, the voice was coming from all around her.

"Sirius... Black..." Buffy replied quickly, turning to look at Faith, who was staring at the stone, her own eyes wide.

"Is this a sign?" Faith said curiously. "Is this a sign? Am I wide awake here, dreaming?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Buffy said. Bending down, she touched the ground. Soft bits of ice clung to the dirt as  she began to push it away.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked. Her voice was coming from a distance again.

"I have to see," Buffy replied, the dirt now magically parting, revealing a small golden urn. "I have to see if he's  there."

"He's not there," Faith said, her voice little more than a whisper in the wind. "Because he's here."

Buffy dropped the urn and turned to look at Faith. She was staring at her, but there was a figure behind her. He appeared  to be walking around the back of them.

"It isn't about power anymore," Faith said, dawning realization sounding in her voice, "it's about the blood, isn't it?"

"What blood?" Buffy asked, standing up to look at Faith.

"The blood in you comes from them," Faith replied, her eyes locking onto Buffy's. "I never knew the importance of blood  until I saw it wash away."

"Wash... away? Faith, I don't understand!" Buffy said. She was shouting now and the distance between them was growing.

"You have to bring it back before it fades," Faith said cryptically. She was suddenly standing behind the Black  headstone. Her hand was cut and rivers of blood were dripping onto the grave. "So much death... so much darkness... it'll  wash away."

Buffy shook her head as though to clear it. "I don't understand, Faith. What do you want me to do?"

"You have to save Harry," Faith said, gazing at her again with eyes full of a deep sadness. "You have to save Harry from  the darkness. His fate has been decided, but you can bring him back."

"Bring... who am I supposed to bring back?" Buffy asked. The distance between her and Faith was widening now. The cloaked  figure was moving closer to Faith. "Faith, answer me!"

The figure was now standing directly behind her. As its hand closed around Faith's upper arm, she glanced once more at  the other Slayer. "It is before the fall of the world that this fate is decided. Your destiny has altered. You are no  longer one of us. You are one of them. You must bring him back before the veil..."

The scene changed, as though the figure and Faith were nothing more than bits of mist. She was standing in front of a  veil again, staring inside of it. As the memory of Faith cleared, she heard footsteps behind her. And there she was,  again. Faith.

"Faith, what am I supposed to do?" she asked softly.

"Is this where he fell?" Faith asked ironically as she joined Buffy, staring at the abyss. "Body trapped, soul lost... so  sad and so alone..."

"Great," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "Riddles."

"That name," Faith echoed, cocking her head slightly, the reddish light from the veiled abyss reflecting in her dark  eyes, "that horrible name has caused much pain for your blood." She paused. "He will fall if this darkness continues. If  he loses but another..."

"Harry lost Sirius last month," Buffy realized, turning back to the abyss. "But he's dead. And he's never coming back..."

There were more footfalls behind them and she turned, realizing the hooded figure has reappeared. "I'm not as dead as I  seem," a grim masculine voice replied, taking off the hood. "Behind the veil, no one can feel you live..."

Before Buffy could act, she was falling again, through the veil, into the abyss, feeling the cold and the dark and the  death closing in... she closed her eyes...

Buffy opened her eyes, feeling her heart pounding very fast. "Wow," she whispered.

Across the ocean in California, Faith sat up very fast, the dream still melting from her memory. "Oh, God," she  whispered.

The dream had seemed to real. There was a man and a cryptic message to save him. Sirius Black, Faith thought, wondering  who he was. Harry had lost him and Buffy had said that Harry was the name of her brother. Sirius was obviously someone of  very large importance.

Tomorrow, she would go to Giles and ask him if he knew anything about anyone named Sirius Black.

- - - - -

Sunrise came early for Buffy, who sat near the window, staring out as the sun finally peaked the horizon. After her  nightmare, or dream, or whatever it was, she'd been unable to fall back asleep. But now she was exhausted, almost willing  to close her eyes and sink further into this chair it was so comfortable.

A few hours later, she woke up to a ringing telephone. She answered it sleepily, pleased to hear Giles talking on the  other line.

He'd found her a secondary place to live. He was one of the oldest contacts Giles had and he had a flat on top of a small  store. Buffy was happy to hear that it was closer to Surrey than she was now. After she hung up with Giles, she made  arrangements with his contact to visit the place and to pay the security deposit. After she'd finished that call, she  turned and stared at the small room.

She gathered all of her belongings with a grim sense that she wouldn't be coming back. Feeling like she could use a bit  of coffee, she moved to the door to walk out only to find three sturdy figures standing on the other side, one with his  hand raised to knock.

It was Quentin Travers.

Wordlessly, she held the door open. As much as she wanted to just scream and shout in their faces, she didn't have the  energy, not now.

Quentin allowed his other associates to enter the room before he swept in pompously. "Miss Summers," he said, greeting  her.

"I have a new name now," she said coldly, sitting back down on her bed, "or haven't you heard?"

"Miss Potter, then," said the woman standing behind Quentin. She glanced around the small room with a bit of disgust in  her face. "Surely you would have kept the suite we'd provided if you knew that you were still on our payroll."

"I sure as hell wouldn't," Buffy snapped, crossing her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you spent the day before yesterday in Little Whinging," Quentin said, not looking at her. "You were visiting  the Dursley family at number four, Privet Drive. This much we could ascertain came from your driver before we summarily dismissed him."

"He didn't talk so you had him fired," Buffy said matter-of-factly. "What did you force him to do? Did you torture him?"

"Since you are no longer with the Council," Quentin said, his voice quite cool, "you have no reason to even suspect our  intentions were anything other than to ensure your best interest was kept safe."

"In other words, you want me to stay under your thumb," Buffy said sharply. "I get it now."

"I appreciate that," Quentin said, his own eyes scanning the room. "I would have preferred you kept our other room for  your use but I understand that you wanted to show yourself to be more difficult."

"You think?" Buffy asked, not really caring any more with what they could threaten her with. "Why would I be difficult  for you? You're the ones that forced my hand!"

"We did not ask you to leave our Council," the woman said tartly. "Nor did we ask you to be so cantankerous in your  ways."

"I'm not British like you," Buffy replied calmly, "so I have no idea what that word even means."

The woman blushed slightly and turned away. "You were an original citizen of this country and apparently your own  curiosity has served us both well. You have led us to your remaining family and now we are piecing together your  existence."

Buffy could feel herself beginning to snap. "My life is my life, not yours, too. I suggest you stay out of my life before  I decide I need to get testy."

"You cannot hurt us," Quentin replied sharply. "We are still human beings and no Slayer has ever--"

"I'm no longer a Slayer though, am I?" Buffy retorted. "You took that away from me. You ripped me from my family and  dumped me in this gorgeous expensive hotel so that you can control what I do and what I think. Well, guess what. I'm not  under your control anymore. I'm not one of your little puppets. And since when do you consider yourselves human beings?  As far as I can see, you're all bastards."

"You are still a Slayer no matter how much you try to deny it," the other man replied quietly. "It's still in your  blood."

"And what about the other stuff?" Buffy asked, standing up. Her voice was starting to rise again. "My destiny, blah blah,  your orders, blah blah?"

"Your destiny is only altered because we said it was so," Quentin replied, his light-eyed gaze staring into hers. "You  can have your life back. All you have to do is agree to return to the Council."

"Nope," Buffy said, shaking her head vehemently. "No more hoops, no more jumps. I'm not your tool anymore, Faith is.  You've already destroyed that part of my life so why don't you stay out of it? I have a right to know where I came from.  This is obviously what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"We never expected you to take that package," the woman said, her voice sorrowful. "We thought you would have had the  sense to back off..."

"Apparently I didn't," Buffy replied angrily. "And now look at me. I'm unemployed and living under your wonderful mercy.  Great. So I'm still a prisoner, just in another country."

"There's more, though, isn't there?" the woman asked, moving to Buffy's side, her eyes full of concern as she gazed into  the eyes of the former Slayer. "Your family has become important to you. Whatever you found, whoever is still alive...  they factor greatly into this decision to cast us from your lives..."

"I'm a Potter," Buffy said proudly, looking her in the eye. "Of course it matters to me."

"We know very little about your family, but we are beginning to understand more about them," the woman replied, glancing  at Quentin. "He's being very thorough in his investigation."

Buffy's eyes flickered over to Quentin. "You'll never find out everything. Even if you knew what you were dealing with,  you'd have no idea."

"We're a bit more intelligent than you give us credit for," Quentin said coldly. "We know a great deal more than you  think we do."

"Tell me what you know then," Buffy snapped. "Instead of taunting me with all of these details, you might as well ruin  the surprise. It's what you're good at, isn't it?"

"Very well," Quentin said, glancing at both the man and the woman. They both nodded and left the room. "We know that you  have a brother, Miss Summers, er... Potter. His name is Harry, if I'm not mistaken. Your parents were murdered in their  home nearly fifteen years ago by an unknown assailant. From what my sources have told me and I can assure you they have  told me quite a bit, a very powerful force destroyed that family, but that force was detained when it tried to kill your  brother.

"Since then, your brother has been attending a school. St Brutus', if I'm not mistaken. But is he really? We've been in  close contact and while they have said your brother is a regular attendee, we have never seen him. So we believe he goes  elsewhere in his educational pursuits. We also know of a man by the name of Sirius Black. He was wanted here about three  years ago after he escaped from a prison. He was reunited with your brother and went into hiding, much to the chagrin of  the Council, I can assure you.

"Sirius was a known murderer. He killed an entire street full of human beings before he was apprehended. He was cleared  of all charges two weeks ago. We assume this means that he is dead and sure enough my sources have confirmed his death.  He, too, was murdered. So you see, Miss Potter... anyone who was ever connected to Harry Potter has died. We do not know  what is so special with this boy, but as you can see, there is a certain amount of risk in aligning yourself with him and  his kind."

"What kind are you talking about?" Buffy asked, her voice hushed. Her entire mind was swarming with questions, but she  knew that Quentin was the last person to ask. She had to wait until she saw Harry again.

"The incurably violent types," Quentin said unblinkingly. "Now I know where it is you've come from."

Angrily, Buffy jumped to her feet. "Don't you dare speak about Harry like that," she said angrily, seizing the older man  by the shoulders. "You have no idea what's been going on here! You don't even know him!"

"And I suppose you do?" he asked coolly.

"I have let you take a lot away from me," she said, drawing her face close to his, "but you will never take Harry away  from me, ever! That boy has lived through enough. He's my brother now. And I am going to protect him from the likes of  you." She sat up, shoving Quentin's chair back against the wall. "All of this, the room, the food, everything? It doesn't  matter. It's just another gift from a Council unworthy of such power. You may be excellent politicians, Quentin, but you  are very poor fighters."

He glared at her once more. "I'd like to see if you can get away from it all, Buffy. This life is very tempting to you.  To be separated from your world in California and your brother's here... to be on the outside, looking in... it must be  very, very tempting..."

"The only thing tempting me right now is to drive this soft butterknife right through your skull," she said through  clenched teeth.

He glared at her. "Perhaps we were wrong to hide your true identity. There may have been another institution like St.  Brutus' for incurably criminal females. It's of my greater interest to see that you would be detained should another  threat like this persist."

Her fists clenched at her sides. "You won't do that," she said, her voice barely a hoarse whisper. "You need me. Admit  it, Quentin. How is Faith doing in sunnydale? Is she following that moron Wesley around like a scared little puppy dog?  No. Faith knows what she has to do and even an idiot like Wesley can't stop her. The other Slayer is slipping beyond your  control and there is nothing you can do to stop her, even if it means begging me to let you back in."

If looks could kill, Buffy would be lying dead on the floor in front of him. "Your business is now with your so-called  family in England," he said icily. "You will leave the business in Sunnydale to us."

"I didn't listen to you much before," Buffy said with a casual shrug, "what makes you think I'll pay attention now?"

"There are far more devastating things the Council can do to make certain that you would never disturb us again," Quentin  said in a heavy voice, rising from his chair and pacing slightly. "We could have you committed and that way you would  never see your adoptive Mother, Mister Giles or your brother Harry ever again. We could also have you killed, but that  will be a last-case scenario. Only if you keep working against us, Miss Summers, will we resort to tighter action. We're  the ones paying the bills around here. You no longer have any control."

Buffy thought of the large check her Mother and Giles had sent and smirked. Quentin obviously had no idea that it even  existed. His own pompous smirk outshone hers. He seriously believed he had scared her.

The bastard.

"Not if I take care of you first," Buffy said in a voice of deathly calm. She leaned down and lifted a knife, a remainder  of the delicious lunch with Harry the day before. She walked over to where he was standing, twirling the knife  unconcernedly in her hand. "You know that if I kill you now, your orders would go unnoticed. You carry a lot of power,  Quentin. If you died here, it would be like their head was snapped off. Chaos would ensure. And I would laugh. Hard."

He stared at the knife and for the first time, there was a flicker of anxiety in his eyes. "You know you cannot," he said  quietly. "If you did, you'd be a murderer."

"My brother's godfather was one, right?" Buffy asked, and in the blink of an eye, she had him pinned to her door, the  knife pressed into his neck. "I guess it must run in the family."

He struggled against her, but realized it was futile. She released him after a moment. He sputtered indignantly and  glared at her. "This isn't over, Miss Summers. We will destroy you if you keep this up."

"Bring it on," she said, her voice still dangerously soft.

He left, slamming the door hard behind him.

Buffy sat down again, trying to catch her breath and wonder what had just happened. How Quentin had found out about  Sirius was amazing. But she was very, very glad he didn't know that Harry was a Wizard. Or that they'd both come from a  family of Wizards.

After sitting still for ten minutes, as though fearing that Quentin and the others would return, she stood up and began  packing all of her things into her three bags. Once that had been done, she lifted the check, swaying slightly as she  stared at the amount. Joyce must have given him money to send her. It was the only way it could possibly be that much  money.

Something else occurred to her as she dialed the number of a different cab company. He didn't know that Giles had sent  her a box. A smile flickered across her face. All hope was not lost yet.

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy was climbing into the backseat of the taxi. Her eyes scanned the cars around the complex,  wondering if the Council was watching her.

Let them come, she thought angrily. Let them intervene in her rage. They were nothing to her anymore. They were no longer  her guides. They were nuisances. And after what they'd done to her, they deserved all that was coming to them. And she  would make sure that she'd give them hell for it.

As the car took her to her new living space, her mind began to wander back onto the dream she'd had the night before. She  half-wondered what it meant. It was definitely another dream about Sirius, but Faith had been there, too. Was this  another prophetic dream that Slayers shared?

At the same moment in Sunnydale, Faith was wondering the exact same thing. She'd stopped at Giles to talk about her dream  only to discover he wasn't there. She'd let herself inside and wandered around before falling into a chair, her thoughts  returning to that dream.

It was strange, wasn't it, she thought to herself. She was dreaming about a dead guy.

She hoped Giles would show up soon... but she wasn't going to hold herself to that. Giles had been disappearing a lot  lately, mostly to prepare Faith for what was to come. She was very curious now about what was coming next.

- - - - -

Once Buffy had gone to the bank, she visited the new flat. It was above an old antiques shop, across the street and less  than a block from an inn known as The Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't nearly as nice as her hotel room, but it was nice enough  to house two people and it had a fireplace. She moved to pay her rent when he held up his hands and said it had already  been taken care of.

Buffy demanded to know who had paid for it. All he told her was that it was a gift. After asking him a few more  questions, he broke down and said that it had been paid for by Joyce Summers. The lease on it was less than a month.  Obviously Joyce knew that her daughter intended on disappearing from London.

"Wow," Buffy whispered, touched. Her mother had really come through for her in Buffy's quest to get out of reach of the  Council. She knew that by living across London in this old flat that they would have a problem trying to find her. And  since only a few of the Watchers knew her by her real name, it would be easy enough to keep using it for now until she  found a different alias.

He left and Buffy toured her new living space. It was nice enough, she realized. It had three rooms total, including a  large bathroom. A bedroom was kept in the corner. The rest was a large space covered with wood-panel flooring. A small  kitchen was tucked in the opposite corner. The room was pleasantly cool due to the air conditioning unit which buzzed  above her.

She quickly sat down and wrote the address on the card. She then filled out the telephone number of the cab company she  had decided to use. Hopefully the Council wouldn't realize she'd chosen another one.

After she had finished copying that down, she walked over to the box of the items Giles had sent her. The dusty photo  album was still inside. She lifted it up and tucked the address and the telephone number inside. She intended to give it  to her brother. He deserved to know that his sister had an adoptive mother and father an ocean and continent away.

She left the shop and returned to the taxi, which was waiting patiently for her. There was an older man who spoke little  English inside. She showed him the address in Surrey and he nodded, the car darting off.

In Little Whinging, Harry was sitting at the dining room table, listening to his Aunt and Uncle explain to him the  circumstances that had changed. As long as his sister was there, he was free to live with her. But she didn't have his  best interests at heart, his Uncle Vernon informed him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked angrily. "I think she my best interests at heart!"

"I think what your Uncle was trying to tell you," Aunt Petunia began to explain, "is that she comes from the same blood  your parents come from. They were nothing more than a bunch of weirdoes."

"They were not," Harry said hotly. "They were much better than you can ever hope to be!" He jumped up and angrily walked  out of the Kitchen, despite protests from his Aunt and Uncle. He could feel the anger welling inside of him, and leaned  defensively against the cupboard under the stairs, where some of his magical gear was still stowed during summer  holidays.

"You will not walk away from here!" Uncle Vernon thundered as he followed Harry out. "You do not walk out on your Aunt.  We rose you from when you were just a little innocent... we didn't realize you'd grow up like your freak--"

"That's enough!" Harry shouted, turning to stand up to his Uncle Vernon. "Don't you ever talk about my mother like that!  Or my Father! Or Elizabeth!" He was shouting, and he didn't even care. How could they be acting like this now? How could  they?

Uncle Vernon was sneering now, his eyes disappearing into his plump little cheeks. "How dare you speak to me like that,  boy? How dare you...?"

"The Order is going to know how badly you've treated me this summer," Harry vowed, taking another step backwards.

"They will not know that you've been mistreated! It will be your word against ours."

"I think they'd believe me over a pair of daft Muggles," Harry spat out, realizing he had very little patience left for  his Aunt and Uncle.

Uncle Vernon lifted his arm. "We will see about that--"

His arm was caught before it made contact with Harry's face. Harry's eyes widened as he saw who was holding his Uncle  back.

It was Elizabeth.

She stood there, her face full of rage as she easily held Vernon's arm back. "Hello, Harry," she said pleasantly before  turning darkening eyes to her Uncle. "And Uncle Vernon... I thought we_ talked_ about this! I thought I told you that if  you hurt one hair on his head I would make you pay!"

With a single motion, Uncle Vernon was thrown backwards against the wall.

"Get your things, Harry," Buffy said, crossing her arms and stepping in front of her brother, so that she was standing  where Uncle Vernon could strike. "We're leaving."

"You will not walk out of this house, boy," Vernon snarled, watching as his nephew ran upstairs. His eyes dropped back  down to his niece and widened. "And who do you think you are coming into my house?"

"My Aunt was kind enough to let me in," she said coldly. Even though she wasn't very tall or big, she was certainly  intimidating. Her eyes would have stopped a shark attack cold. "I thought I told you not to touch him."

Aunt Petunia quickly ran from the dining room. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw her niece standing there. Buffy  didn't bother to look at her though. "Vernon?" she asked, her voice shaking very slightly. "What did you do? What did you  do?"

"He attacked Harry," Buffy said coldly, her eyes not leaving her Uncle's face. "Didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Uncle Vernon thundered. "He's just a freak kid, just like you! You both come from the same bad blood,  you know that? Do you know that? Your mother was just a pregnant freak sitting at the Evans', whinin' and moping about  this and that, acting like she didn't care the reputation of her family was down the toilet. Did she care? Do you even  care? Is it any business of yours?"

He didn't notice Buffy's expression darken even more. Her eyes looked like molten lava as she took a step toward him.  "Never, ever insult my family again," she said, her voice colder than ice. Both her Aunt and Uncle looked startled at her  reaction. Harry may have backed away or else have tried to run, but his sister was different.

They had no idea how far they'd pushed her.

- - - - -

Chapter 9... the Dursley's are about to get what's coming to them; the Council realizes Buffy has disappeared; Harry has  his sixteenth birthday.

Chapter 10... Buffy's dream comes true.

**Author's Note**:

See? This chapter was a bit longer! I told you it would be! Wow... the first eight chapters have taken place in like a  period of five days. Hopefully things'll speed up a bit!

I've finally made up my mind on what I want to do with Sirius Black. It won't happen until Chapter 10. So it'll be a  surprise, unless you're my beta or one of my trusted confidants. In Chapter 11, Buffy will finally reveal her Slayer  powers.

**Reviewers**:

Ahem. The whole deal about having all this power blah blah blah was Dumbledore sensing that she is a Slayer. He can tell  because of his power or whatever.

I update fast because I'm technically several chapters ahead. I can tell you guys don't want to jump ahead to Chapter 11  right away. I could post the spot where I actually have these chapters posted for my beta, but I won't. I started Chapter  12 tonight after posting Chapters 10 and 11 for my beta reader. I already got Chapter 9 back... but you won't see it till  the weekend or even later. Why am I writing so fast? The best part about living at home with only a full-time night shift  is that it's a lot of time to spend writing. And during the day, I get to watch a fourteen-month-old who just happens to  be my beta's daughter. She's a lot of my inspiration. No, I just move at the end of summer, so I'm trying to finish all  of my loose end stories. This bunny just happened to run rabid.

A pairing with Oliver? I swoon at that suggestion. I just don't know how they'd meet, unless it was accidental. Oh, well.  Both of my beta readers are happy with the one person I have picked and have started to play around with. I don't think  you can figure out who it is yet, but you will. I'm actually quite excited about the direction this fic is heading. The  only problem is... it's going to be a long one. It's seven chapters (eight with this one) and over 30,000 words?

Lastly, the Dawnster. I won't pretend I love her. I liked her a lot in Season 7 when she started to grow into the role.  She didn't even show up until Season 5... and this story takes place post Season 3. If I ever wrote another year of this  fic, I'm sure she'd be included somewhere in my own twisted version. Oh, and Oz and Willow are still a couple. Although I  love Tara, it's too early to bring her into this story.

Next chapter will be posted Friday. Enjoy! And thank you for all of the reviews and suggestions!


	9. Farther Away

Buffy unleashes some pent-up anger...

- - - - -

**Chapter 9**

**Farther Away**

- - - - -

Buffy crossed her arms, glaring at her Aunt and Uncle.

"What's going on?"

A thick figure was coming downstairs very slowly, his eyes narrowed at the look of fear on both his mother and father's faces. "Mum? Dad?"

"Hello, Dudley," Buffy said coolly.

"Elizabeth..." he wheezed, stopping his descent. "I-I didn't know you were back..."

"Nice to see you, too," she said, turning around to look up at him. "How have you been, Dudley?"

The boy above her gulped and retreated back up the stairs. She turned to look at her Aunt and Uncle who hadn't moved since she turned her back on them. "That was very rude of your son, do you know that?"

"What are you?" Aunt Petunia gasped.

"I'm Elizabeth," Buffy said, crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall. "And you are?"

"What right have you to come into our home and take Harry away after we welcomed you in with open arms?" Petunia asked in a whimper.

"I am not going to stand here and watch my little brother be abused into submission by two people that I once considered a part of my family," Buffy replied calmly.

Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a precarious step toward her. "Just watch who you're giving lip to around her, Elizabeth." His voice was very cold. "I will not tolerate you acting as though you own my house and act as though you own my family. This is my family and Harry is still a part of it."

"I'm not your sister, though, am I?" Buffy asked carefully.

"Thank God for that," Vernon replied, his voice ending in a soft hiss.

His eyes widened when he realized he had pushed the younger woman too far. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she stepped forward so that they were eye to eye, or rather, he towered over her and she refused to back down.

Everything after seemed to happen in slow motion. As he lifted his arm in an attempt to feign a strike, her own hand lifted and easily tossed his arm aside. She turned away, one foot lifting up and easily kicking him against the wall. He collapsed against it and fell to the floor in a muttering heap. He glared up at her as she drew in fists. Her eyes were ablaze.

"What are you?" he asked in a dark voice. "Are you a freak like--"

He didn't get a chance to finish his words. Aunt Petunia was crying now, whimpering "Oh, no... oh, no no no" to herself. Buffy lifted him easily from the ground and held him to the wall, her fingers digging into his fleshy clavicle.

Soon, it was all over. Harry walked downstairs, dragging his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage, the Firebolt tucked under one arm. He froze when he saw his sister towering over their Uncle with Aunt Petunia huddled against a doorway, talking to herself in pleading, whispered tones.

"If you touch my brother again," Buffy said, hearing the footfalls and straightening, "I will kill you. It's not a threat. It's a promise."

She turned and forced a grin and looked into her brother's stunned face. "All right, Harry?"

"Er..." he said, glancing from his Uncle, who was attempting to get to his feet. His eyes widened further when he saw his sister lean over and step on the small of Uncle Vernon's back, forcing him down again. "Yeah," he said, trying to add a bit of cheerfulness into his voice. "I'm great."

"Wonderful," she said, getting off of Uncle Vernon. She reached over and took his cage, turning one last time to look at their Aunt and Uncle. "I hope this is the last time I ever see you," she said pleasantly. "Because if it isn't, I might have to do something we'll all regret."

She closed the door sharply behind them.

Harry was staring at her with something like awe in his eyes. "What was that?" he asked.

"I just got sick and tired of the way he was treating you," Buffy replied, looping an arm over his shoulder and leading him to the cab, "that's all."

But, Harry thought as he slid into the cab, was she really telling him the truth?

- - - - -

"... it was bloody brilliant! The Council members just showed up to the hotel and saw that you'd left and you wiped everything clean! All of your luggage was gone... and there wasn't any forwarding address! You'd switched to a private cab company so the instant they tried to contact the actual company, it wasn't there... oh, Buffy! This has made my evening!" Giles let out a resigned sigh, the laughter bubbling up inside of him again.

Buffy grinned as she put her feet against the wall, lying flat on her bed, which was little more than a mattress on the floor. "How did you find out?" she asked, laughing. Giles had called her fifteen minutes earlier and had gabbled on to her about a call he'd gotten from the current Sunnydale Watcher regarding Buffy slipping from the control of the Council. Giles had been highly amused, Wesley was deeply offended and Faith was, well, Faith. She managed a bemused smirk before taking off to Slay, her Watcher grudgingly following her. Buffy had called earlier that day with her new number, so Giles happily called her back the instant Wesley was out of sight.

"Wesley!" Giles replied, his voice dropping slightly. "Quentin contacted him immediately to give even more threats to Joyce and I. Did you know that she's been in contact with this law firm in Los Angeles? That's how desperate we are to bring you back! Wes came over tonight and was just falling all over and tripping over his own words and wow, Buffy... you missed a good Scooby meeting."

"How's the Slaying going?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Faith and the others are doing all right," Giles replied, the mirth dying from his voice. "They managed to slay two vampires last night and found a goat-sacrificing demon."

"How... odd," Buffy said, suddenly well aware of how strange it was to be talking about slaying vampires and demons when her own brother was in the next room. "I still haven't told Harry about the Slaying," she admitted in a voice barely above a whisper. "I don't know how he'll take it. I might tell him at some point, since he's been downright honest with me... but..."

"You don't have to tell him right now, Buffy," Giles said gently. "This has been a difficult time for you. You have lost a sense of identity and with the Council still pulling all of your strings, you've finally had a chance to get a sense of the freedom of it all."

"This isn't a bad world, Giles," she said, sitting up slightly and crossing her legs. "In fact, it's a world I can probably get used to. Did you know that people can just disappear and reappear in a different spot at once? It's called Apparation! It's unbelievable!"

"Can Harry... err... Apparate?" Giles asked, his voice coming through a slight bit of static.

"Not yet," she replied, reaching for a bag of freshly cut vegetables and pulling it onto her lap. "Although he turns sixteen tomorrow, you can't take your Apparation tests until you're seventeen."

"So basically you can go and learn to do it," Giles pointed out.

"If I were completely insane, maybe," Buffy said, nearly choking out the carrot stick she'd been nibbling on. "I mean, Giles... I want to learn to be a part of this world. If I just threw myself into it, I'd be insane! And speaking of insanity, this apartment. It's so... loud! I mean, I've been here exactly two days, but still..."

"You'll get used to it, won't you?" he asked curiously.

"I suppose I can live here for a few weeks until the Council finds me," Buffy said, her voice dropping into a breathy sigh. "I've been thinking about disappearing into this magical system for awhile... a few months or something until you and Mom figure out what to do."

"I'm not sure if the Council has had any contact with this magical world of yours, Buffy," Giles said quickly. "They might have a contract or something. For all you know, a Slayer could be a potentially dangerous creature."

"Harry's Headmaster seemed to sense a bit of that power in me," Buffy said, cocking her head to the side as her thoughts dwelled on the conversation a few days before. "I'm not sure. I could be completely pulling this out of proportion."

"You could be," Giles replied. "But it could make for interesting conversation someday. You'll tell him you're a Slayer when you're ready, I know."

"There's something else, Giles," Buffy said quietly. "I've been having this dream about this man... and he's dead, and then he's alive--"

"Oh, my God," Giles said, interrupting her. Buffy paused in confusion when she heard Giles rustling around in the background, as though searching for something. "Was it about a man named Sirius Black?"

Buffy gasped so loudly that she could hear Harry walk toward her room.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, shouting through the curtain of beads she'd glued over the top of her doorway.

"It's okay, Harry!" she shouted back. "I'll be out in a few minutes!" She picked up the phone she'd dropped and tried to focus her thoughts on that. "How did you know about Sirius Black?"

"Faith," Giles said simply. "She's been having these dreams about him."

"She's been in my dreams," Buffy said, amazed.

"She has said that you have been in hers," Giles replied. "What do you think this means?"

"It's a prophetic Slayer dream," Buffy whispered, "isn't it? I mean, that's the only way Slayers dream of something that's the same thing... if we know something that no one else does... if it's something that is going to happen... like..." She stopped speaking suddenly as her mind fell back on her dream from the night before. "Giles," she whispered suddenly. "I've been having that dream about Sirius for nearly a week now. I keep dreaming of his death... but then... he's alive."

"Faith came by this morning and began to explain her dream to me," Giles said quickly. "She said that he had been buried alive in a coffin."

"That was my dream!" Buffy gasped again. "God, Giles... what is going on here?"

"I think you hit the mark," he replied. "It may very well be a prophetic Slayer dream. And it could be a vision. Was anyone by chance in your family a seer?"

"You're not the first person to ask me that," she groaned. "But no, not."

"I'm going to ask Faith to elaborate more on these dreams," Giles said, and Buffy could hear him writing things down. "And I'm going to let you go. I'm sure you have enough to prepare for. Isn't it Harry's birthday tomorrow?"

"Yes," Buffy grinned. "I hope he likes what I got him."

"I'm sure he will," Giles said pleasantly. "After all, I'm not really sure what his life has been like before this, but from the way you've described it, it has been difficult."

After Buffy had hung up the phone, she jumped up from her mattress and pushed the beads aside, her bare feet creaking across the wooden floor. Harry was sitting on one of the massive window seats, staring out at the London skyline.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" she asked him as she tossed the vegetables back in the refrigerator. "You can pick where you want to go, if you want."

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively. He'd been sitting by the window reading from one of his older textbooks. Buffy grinned at him easily.

"Of course!" she said enthusiastically. "Let's go and we'll walk. I can use the exercise anyway!"

"There's this excellent inn over there," Harry said slowly, pointing toward a pub across the street.

"Are you sure you want a smelly, old pub?" she asked him quickly as she slipped into a quick overshirt.

"Maybe not," he said, wrinkling his nose as he marked his page and closed his book. "But let's go. I want to hear more about this woman you keep calling Joyce Summers."

- - - - -

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

Harry blinked and groaned, struggling to roll over. But there was no mistaking the sound of his sister's cheerful voice or the blaring sound of music. He struggled to sit up amidst a small army of sheets and blankets. When he finally untangled himself from his mess of bedding, he glanced up and squinted. In the slightly hazy view, he saw Buffy standing there, holding a small tray. The music was loud and seemed to be emanating from a central sound system from the floors below. "Uh... hi..." he said with a loud yawn.

Buffy playfully pushed him back onto his covers. "You can stay in bed, silly! That is after all what breakfast in bed is all about!"

"Breakfast... in... bed?" he asked slowly as she shoved most of his covers aside and set down the breakfast tray on a separate tray that had been set up next to his mattress.

In the three days they'd lived in this new flat, they had sparsley furnished it. There were two mattresses, one in the tiny bedroom and one underneath a large skylight in the main living area. Buffy had rented a few mismatched chairs and a sofa from the store below and the owner from the store had donated a handsome television set, which Buffy had set on one of the massive window seats.

The only lights in the flat were the ones Buffy had added in. There was one overhead light in the kitchen and the rest were floor and table lamps she'd set up the night before.

They'd gone to a wonderful diner and had a delicious dinner. Afterwards, they'd walked around a home furnishing store and purchased a few lamps. He'd been very interested in the tiny twinkle lights they'd seen in a Christmas clearance section. She'd happily picked them up and overnight had arranged them around his bed. Tiny white lights twinkled on and off around him. He smiled and happily looked at his breakfast.

It smelled wonderful. There were two waffles along with sausages and a large glass of orange juice. Next to the plate was a bowl full of freshly cut fruit and a tiny bottle of syrup. Next to the large glass of juice was a mug of tea and a small vase with a single white lily sticking out of it.

After unsticking his throat, Harry managed to croak out his thanks.

When breakfast was over, Buffy told him they were going shopping again. Harry half-wondered what it was for. But before they could leave, Hedwig showed up, flying up the stairs from the store down below after being chased by a frustrated owner brandishing his broomstick.

Hedwig landed on one of the new floor lamps and hooted, sticking out her leg. She was followed a few minutes later by a second owl. The owner downstairs cursed loudly as a third joined Hedwig and the second.

"Wow, Harry," Buffy said appreciatively, turning to her younger brother. Harry grinned and removed the parcels. The third owl was carrying an official Hogwarts letter. The smile slid off his face as he nervously looked at it. "What is it?" she asked him softly.

"Test scores," Harry replied, setting the letter down on the table. "I'll open it later, maybe." The other packages were from The Burrow, he noted. There was a brightly wrapped package from Mrs. weasley and a second package from Ron and Hermione. There was also a letter from Ron attached to Hedwig. The instant he detached the packages from the other two owls, they started to fly toward the stairs again when Buffy moved to the other side of the flat and opened a narrow passageway, leading onto a small balcony she'd explained to him was like a fire escape. The two owls flew out the passageway and Buffy closed the window behind them.

Harry opened the package from the Weasleys first. It contained a jumper with a large red 'H' stamped onto it as well as several pairs of socks. There were also a dozen homemade mince pies. Harry grinned as he set that letter aside and moved to open Ron's and Hermione's.

A sudden commotion made both siblings glance up. A fourth owl was tapping impatiently on the window leading to the passageway. Buffy opened it and gently removed what it was carrying and it flew off again. She returned with a small package from the Order. She gazed curiously at the names on it but handed it to Harry anyway.

He decided to leave both packages for later. "Want to go?"

"You're not going to open your presents?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"I'll wait," Harry said, shrugging. "It's not like I wanted to open them right away, anyway."

"How about that letter?" she asked, pointing to the letter from the Weasleys.

Harry opened the letter and began to read. Grinning, he passed it to his sister.

_Harry --_

_Happy birthday! I hope Hedwig can find you! From what Dad's told us, you've moved out of the Dursleys. Why didn't you come to The Burrow? _

_We're inviting you and your guest to stay with us starting tomorrow. You know how to get here. We've enclosed the Floo powder. That way, you can have a proper birthday party._

_Professor Dumbledore has told us that your guest is very important. We can't wait to meet her. Even Percy seems excited._

_Hermione is still worried though. We can't wait to meet you all tomorrow! See you around __midday__?_

_Best, Ron and Hermione_

Buffy was glancing at Harry with a surprised look on her face. It was mixed with a fair bit of hurt. Harry felt his heart drop slightly as he glanced at her. She moved and sat on one of the brightly patterned chairs, her arms crossed. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," she said, forcing a smile. "Let's just go, okay? We'll have a good lunch and I'll get you your birthday gift tonight."

"Right," Harry said, not totally convinced she was all right with the invitation. She was probably curious about the Weasleys, but knowing that she'd be meeting even more of these strange people from a new world, she must have felt even farther away from a world she already knew.

- - - - -

Harry found his sister sitting on a small balcony off the end of their flat. Her arms were clasped around her knees and she was staring at the busy town winding down around them.

"Hey," he said, quickly ducking out the narrow passage. She turned and smiled at him.

"Did you have a good birthday?" she asked softly. "I know that it wasn't what you expected, I know."

"I think it was brilliant," Harry told her as he sat next to her. "Elizabeth... err, Buffy..."

"I don't mind if you go to The Burrow, Harry," she finally said. "I wouldn't care at all if you left tomorrow. In fact, I expect that you should live your life the way you want to."

"They asked me if you would like to come, too," Harry replied.

She looked at him, her eyes widening. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said, turning back to the view. "I would like you to. The Weasleys are great."

"You'll have to tell me more about them in the morning," Buffy said quickly, "especially if we have a bit of a drive."

"Actually..." he said, wondering on whether or not to tell about the Floo system. He decided to go for it. "Do you remember how Professor Dumbledore appeared in your fireplace?"

How could she forget? She nodded. "Yeah..."

"That's how Wizards can travel," he explained. "We use this powder and it allows us to travel by means of a fireplace. You'll see. Tomorrow when we leave for the Weasley's, it'll be your first encounter with the Floo system."

"I'll take your word for it," she said, giving him a strange, searching look before returning her gaze to the building across the street. He could tell something else was on her mind and made to ask her about it, but before he could open his mouth, she suddenly asked, "Where did that scar come from?"

His hand automatically reached up and touched the scar on his forehead. It was small and shaped like a lightning bolt. "This is part of what you asked me before not to tell you about," he said quietly. After all, he'd told her the beginning of the story when he'd been in her hotel room.

"I think I'm ready to hear about it," she said quietly, glancing at him again. She put her hand on his and smiled at him, a true, genuine smile. "Harry, I'm not going to keep asking you painful questions. I know enough to be able to guess that you're still hurting from the death of Sirius Black. I really don't want you to talk about this if it's too painful."

He gave her a tentative smile and glanced at his shoes. "It begins with the death of our Mum and Dad," he began. He didn't want to breach the subject of the prophecy, so he moved on. "There was this dark Wizard, known as Voldemort. Once he decided to kill someone, they didn't stand a chance. One night, he showed up to kill Mum and Dad. He killed Dad first. And then Mother died to save me. And when he turned his wand on me, there was a charm that was left behind. The magic rebounded and it destroyed him instead." He paused. "Mum died to save me and that mark left was--"

"It was love, wasn't it?" Buffy asked quietly. "Love can save so much..." In her eyes, she was reminded of the first time she saw Angel reappear. Drawing in a sharp breath to force the thought away, she turned to her brother. "Continue?"

"The night he tried to kill me, all I had left of it was this scar. That night, he transfered some of his powers over to me."

Buffy gasped and looked at him. "What?"

"He gave me some of his powers the night he disappeared," Harry replied hastily. "See, Voldemort didn't die. He's still alive. He came back about a year ago now... but, that's a different story. Anyway, with the powers that he gave me, I could do things, like talk to snakes."

"You can... talk... to snakes?" Buffy asked faintly.

Harry nodded. "Not only that, but I can do magic I never thought I could." He paused a moment. "I'm considered to be one of the most famous Wizards who ever lived."

Buffy surveyed Harry with a different sort of gaze. There was a look in her eyes that made him slightly uncomfortable. There was so much concern in her eyes that he felt compelled to explain more.

"I don't want that fame," he said quickly, looking away.

"Oh, Harry," she said quietly, squeezing his hand. "I don't mean to be like that. I just meant... I know what it's like to be singled out."

It was his turn to look at her curiously. She looked away and bit her lip. "Do you want to continue?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her again. "Do you want me to?"

"I don't know," she said, bowing her head slightly. "I'm not really sure if I want to hear about how you must have been tortured for the past how many years."

"I'm going into my sixth year at Hogwarts," Harry said proudly.

Buffy beamed at him. "I can't believe it," she said, a hint of pride in her own voice. "My little brother is going to a big school."

"I wish you could see it," he said softly, ignoring that sickly look on her face when she'd called him her little brother. "I mean, it was one of Sirius' favorite places."

She looked back out into the night. The stars were starting to brighten overhead now that the sun had set beyond the horizon. "Do you want to tell me more about Sirius Black?" she asked.

He nodded. "Let's go inside, though," he suggested.

"That's a good idea," she said brightly. "I can give you your birthday present then and we can open your other gifts and get your test scores."

Harry was nervous about his O.W.L. scores, but he wouldn't admit it to her. She had been acting so strangely since the letter from the Weasleys had shown up. He intended to ask her about it.

In fact, he was beginning to have a lot of questions to ask her.

But, as they retreated back inside, Buffy found they weren't alone. "What are you doing here?" she asked, slamming the window shut and maneuvering herself so that she stood between her brother and the two Watchers who were hovering near the stairway.

"We've come to reason with you," the woman said, glancing around the flat. "This is quite nice, really, Miss Summers."

"It's Potter," Buffy snarled, not moving. "Get out of my house."

"Some 'house'," the male Watcher retorted, smirking as he glanced around the dim flat. "I suppose you could have done better setting up shop in a garbage dumpster."

Before Buffy realized what he was doing, Harry stepped out from around her, his hand automatically reaching for his wand. His sister and the two Watchers gasped as he aimed it at them. "You take that back," he said angrily.

"So is this the younger Potter," said the woman, her eyes narrowing as she surveyed him. "He's got a bit of a fancy for magical objects, does he?"

"Harry, put the wand down," Buffy said quietly. Although he hadn't shown her his wand before, she knew exactly what it was when he'd pulled out of his pocket. When he didn't comply, she moved forward and forced his arm down. His eyes widened at the strength she had, but he said nothing. Her eyes were still glued to the two Watchers. "Now, I'm going to say this again..."

"You seem to be awfully protective of the boy," the female Watcher said with a cool smile. "I appreciate that."

"You can go back to Quentin or to whichever monster sent you," Buffy snapped, "and tell them I'm through running. You can bring it on."

"You do realize that if you attempt to go up against us," the male Watcher interjected, "and we might..." his eyes flickered over to Harry, "have to resort to ulterior forces."

Buffy understood immediately. Her fists clenched at her sides and her face reddened as the rage came over her. "You bastards," she whispered. Harry gazed at her in surprise. He'd always seen his sister to be kind, and, well, sisterly. This new version was a taste of what he'd seen at the Dursley's three days ago. She had a temper to be reckoned with. But at the moment, he realized that the two strangers had won this fight. They were looking at the pair of them with what appeared to be supercilious delight.

But Buffy wasn't finished yet.

"You can bring your taunts, your threats and your jabs," Buffy said, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side, "and you'll still find that I can't seem to care. Just know this: if you come near my brother or anything even close to him, you'll be dead. I don't care if it's one of you or if it's a round dozen. You know who I am. You know I have that strength." Even Harry, still standing to her left, was starting to tremble at the force of her words. "Now, I am going to tell you this one more time before I start getting my moves on. Get... the Hell... out of my house!" Her words ended in a ravage scream.

Both the male and female Watchers were staring at her. "Very well," the male said, with a small bow.

"You have crossed us for the last time, Miss Potter," the female Watcher replied coldly as the male one left. "We will not forget this."

Harry watched as the woman left, giving Buffy one last haughty glare before disappearing down the steps.

He tried to reach for Buffy, only to realize she was shaking.

They had threatened her brother's life, she realized. This had gone way below the belt.

What she needed, she thought, was to disappear for awhile.

Lifting her head, she and Harry exchanged a long, long look.

- - - - -

Chapter 10... Harry gets his birthday present; Buffy's dream starts coming true...

Chapter 11... Weasleys everywhere! And Buffy reveals all...

**To the Reviewers**...

I added most of the Council goodness in the last chapter. I do hope you enjoy what's here though. Toward the end of the story, Buffy will be taking on the Council once again. But now she's being forced into hiding.

And the Buffyship. Heh. I could threaten to put her with Snape, but some of you might actually like that. Hehe. I won't pair her with Remus or Sirius (if he's even alive) because, well, weird much? They were her father's best friends. I think of dating my dad's best friends and I positively shudder. Too weird. I was thinking of a Weasley but now that I'm writing a few later chapters (just completed Chapter 12), I'm beginning to wonder if that's really appropriate. Let's just say that Buffy develops a little crush to begin with, because you'll start to see it. I promise.

I hope you like the Dursley bashing. It was short, but sweet, in a way. We might see them again, maybe...

As for Faith, her true identity is still a mystery. When she joins Buffy (and yes, she will), they'll find out some stuff about her lineage too.

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. You guys keep making my nights a little bit brighter!

Chapter 10'll be posted sometime over the weekend.


	10. To See the Light

Presents, prophecies and Weasleys, oh my!

_(edited to remove legal stuff)_

- - - - -

**Chapter 10**

**To See the Light**

- - - - -

Once the Council members had left, Buffy and Harry retreated back into the warmth of their small flat. Harry moved to his  bed where his boxes and packages were waiting. Buffy stood behind him, chewing nervously on her fingernails.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said anxiously.

"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling at her. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." But what they had exactly come  after her for remained a complete mystery.

He decided to open the gift from the Order first. He was surprised when he found a single key. It had a letter attached  to it, which told him that it was another Gringott's key and that his gift was inside there. Harry had a fleeting  suspicion on which vault this was and carefully tucked the key and the letter it had come with inside his trunk.

The gift from Ron and Hermione was a small jar of Floo powder. There was also an album of pictures. Harry's eyes began  watering as he realized they had been taken from Grimmauld Place the year before. "Here," he said huskily, handing Buffy  the album.

Buffy gasped when she realized the pictures were moving. She tried poking the moving figures, yet all they did was smile  and wave. The first image was a picture of a man she recognized as Sirius Black. Harry was next to him, grinning and  waving shyly. On Harry's other side was a man she didn't recognize. He had dark hair though and there was a level of  darkness in his eyes she couldn't place. "These images are moving," she breathed.

"The pictures in this world move," Harry explained with a small smile. "It's part of the wonders of magic."

Buffy turned back to the picture and sat next to him, pointing to the man. "Who is this?"

"Remus Lupin," Harry replied. "I told you about him, haven't I? He was also a good friend of Dad's."

Buffy turned back to the album and began flipping through it. There were exactly sixteen pictures, each one of them had  been captioned with moving objects. Little sketched and doodles danced around the pages, and on some of the pages, a few  voices actually came out.

Harry, meanwhile, moved to open the package he'd gotten from his sister. The first item on the top was another photo  album. He laughed at the irony of it all and opened it up, pleasantly surprised to see an album full of stationary  pictures.

He reached inside the box and pulled out a small box. He opened it and felt his eyes tear up again. It was a beautiful  chain. At the end of it was a locket. Prying it open, Harry felt his eyes tear up again. Buffy had taken the images she'd  gotten from the adoption agency and the images she'd collected and had shrunk them to size. It was a very touching gift.

There were other small gifts inside the box. He laughed as he pulled out a small plastic dispenser with a head the shape  of a Wizard's. Buffy explained that it was a Pez dispenser and showed him how to use it. There were several new outfits  inside, which he was relieved to see, since he was still wearing Dudley's old castoffs.

The last gift made him truly feel as though he were about to cry. Buffy was watching him as he lifted it out. It was a  framed picture of his parent's wedding. Although Buffy wouldn't have been able to notice, Harry grinned as the figures  all danced in little circles, lifted large flutes of champagne and sang in tiny, shrill voices full of joy and  celebration. It had most likely been one of the best days in their parents lives. Buffy laid a hand on his shoulder and  he placed his own over hers. "Thank you," he said, glancing at her with genuine appreciation in his eyes. "Thank you, so  much."

It had meant a lot to Buffy to find this image. It had taken a long time to search for it. When she'd found it, she'd had  it framed and had promised to deliver it for Harry.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said, standing up.

"Me too," he admitted, setting the frame aside lovingly. "Do you... do you want to open my O.W.L. scores with me?"

"Owl?" Buffy asked with a slight frown.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "They're separate letters. O.W.L. It stands for the Ordinary Wizarding Level tests. It's  a series of exams a Wizard or a Witch takes at the end of their fifth year."

"Oh," Buffy said, sitting down again. "Bring them over here."

Harry seized his envelope and walked back over, sitting down next to her. As he opened the envelope, Buffy was staring at  the crest on the back. "That's pretty," she said, pointing it out.

"It's the Hogwarts crest," Harry said proudly as he unfolded the letter.

"How are you scored on these tests now?" she asked him curiously.

"We're scored on the levels on which we perform both a written test and a practical exam," Harry explained, showing her  his first score. "See? There's an 'E' beside my Transfiguration test. It means I've done Excellent."

"I get it," Buffy said, as he handed her the paper and closed his eyes as though he didn't want to look at it just yet.  "What am I looking for?"

"The number at the bottom," he said grimly.

"The one that says twelve?" she asked him simply.

His eyes snapped open and he pulled the letter back, letting out a loud whoop. "I did it!" he gasped, throwing his fist  in the air. "I've done it! I've done well on my O.W.L.'s!" He turned and hugged Buffy spontaneously, not even caring what  she thought. To his relief, she hugged him back as tight.

"Congratulations," she said with a pretty smile. "You completely deserve something fun now."

"More?" he asked. After breakfast in bed, enough presents to satisfy Dudley, a wonderful day wandering around London and  a great conversation with his sister, he knew that he shouldn't expect more. This really had been a great and very  perfect day.

Buffy walked over to the television set and held up a video tape. "I rented a film. We can make popcorn or something and  just relax."

That beat depressing conversation, Harry realized as he changed into his pajamas. He had felt slightly awkward the first  night walking around in them in front of Elizabeth, but he began to realize that it didn't matter. They were blood  relatives.

After picking a blanket from his makeshift bed, they both settled on the sofa. The microwave behind them popped popcorn  and she soon returned with a large bowl and two large classes of soda.

"Which film is this?" Harry asked, accepting his glass.

"The Wizard of Oz," Buffy said, sitting next to him and handing him the remote control with a bit of flourish. "If you'll  do the honors..."

He grinned and pressed the Play button. As the movie began, Harry began to feel very thankful. He'd found a sister, his  real sister. It was his birthday. And for the first time in a long time, he wasn't thinking of anything dark and  depressing.

He was truly happy.

- - - - -

Faith and Buffy were walking in the dark room again. Both women were carrying crosses made from silver. They appeared to  be checking behind different items in the room, as though searching for someone.

"I could have swore I saw him over here!" Faith said in a misty voice. She leapt over a chair and began crawling around  on all fours underneath another row of seats.

Buffy crept down the stairs, holding her cross out like a stake. "He fell over there... so where is he?"

"He's out of the abyss," Faith said, blinking as she looked up. "Can't you feel it? Can't you hear his voice?"

There was a whisper in the wind. It sounded like someone was moaning the same few words over and over again. Buffy lifted  her head and listened, a soft breeze blowing her fair hair around her face. "I can hear him," she breathed.

Faith jumped up and the two women rushed down to the veiled opening. The dais was quiet now, and the only sounds were the  murmurings behind the veil.

"I can hear you," Faith said quietly as both women began walking in a tight circle. "We can hear you."

"We've come to help you," Buffy said, her voice sounding as misty and soft as Faith's. "We've come to save you."

Hear me. Feel me. Save me.

"We're here, Sirius," Buffy echoed. "We're here for you."

Faith brandished her cross and held it out over the veil. "Tell us what we have to do," she begged him.

"No," Buffy whispered. "This isn't it. It's another riddle. Somewhere in this building his spirit is trapped and only..."

"It's the blood," Faith whispered. "It's always the blood."

"It isn't mine," Buffy whispered. "My blood belongs to the deceased."

"Not your blood but his," Faith admonished her.

"Harry's," Buffy whispered and suddenly, it came into her head. "The blood of the living, the corporeal form of his most  beloved family..."

"It is not I," said Faith with a whisper, "for he knows not I exist."

Buffy turned to Faith just as the other Slayer glanced at her. For a moment, neither one of them said anything.

And, in two cities across the world, both Slayers sat up, gasping.

Buffy nearly kicked over the empty popcorn bowl as she jumped to her feet. The only light in the room was the static  light from the television set. Evidently, the film was over, as she and Harry had both fallen asleep on the sofa. She  checked to make sure she hadn't disturbed him. He was still sound asleep.

She quickly took several deep breaths, trying to figure out what her dream had meant. All she could remember was the  cross. The top part had been removed to become a knife.

If only she'd taken it from Goddricks Hollow!

She felt her breathing return to normal. With a heavy sigh, she moved toward her tiny bedroom and began searching through  the few things she'd unpacked. She finally found what she was looking for.

It had been a gift from Faith. A long, beautiful silver knife. She could feel its power as she drew it under her nose,  inhaling the sweet scent of metal. It was the one weapon she had brought with her, the last remainder of her Slaying. She  felt almost sad as she returned it to the small suitcase it had been carefully packed in.

The small glow-in-the-dark alarm clock blinked up her, reading that it was nearly four in the morning. Buffy rose and  returned to the living room, snapping off the television. She had half a mind to wake Harry and help him into his own  mattress, but decided against it. She then returned to her own bedroom and fell on her mattress, kicking aside bags full  of new clothing.

Lying flat on her back, she could think clearer. It was so strange. This was the fourth dream about Sirius Black she'd  had. It was the third dream that Faith had been in. But it was the first one in which she finally realized something.

Maybe, just maybe, Sirius Black was still alive.

- - - - -

Harry was pacing around the small flat, all of his things packed neatly in a corner near the fireplace. He'd received an  owl nearly two hours before letting him know that their fireplace had been plugged into the Floo network for the  afternoon.

Buffy's bags had been packed and were sitting next to Harry's.

Where she had gone that morning, Harry didn't know. She had just apologized to him and said she had a few errands to run.  He'd quickly packed and made his own lunch. His sister was going to cut it close, he realized. They had less than an hour  before they would be expected at the Weasleys.

When she'd asked how all of their luggage was going to get there, Harry had told her that a few of the Weasleys would  gladly come through and help them out.

Obviously, she hadn't known what he'd meant.

She burst through the door twenty minutes later, looking harried. She was carrying a large paper bag and wore the most  curious expression on her face. What Harry didn't know didn't hurt him, she realized. She set down her bag near the rest  of her things, cast a worried expression at the fireplace, and turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, brushing past him to stare into the refrigerator for a moment, "that I had a few  errands to run." She paused as she closed the door and stole another glance at him. "Elizabeth Potter at your service," she said, spinning around. "How do I look?"

"You're not Buffy anymore?" Harry asked curiously. She shook her head. "You're Elizabeth... my sister, aren't you?"

"Elizabeth Anne Potter," she said with a quick, mock bow. "But, you can still call me Buffy. So, now that we have about ten minutes, what can you tell me  about the Weasleys?"

"They're nice folk," Harry began. "The parents are Arthur and Molly. Arthur works at our version of a government office  known as the Ministry of Magic. Molly is a homemaker. They have seven children, six boys and a girl. Bill is the oldest.  He works with Gringotts, which is the Wizarding bank. Charlie is the second eldest. He works with dragons in Romania. The  next boy is Percy. He's a bit of a prat, really. He moved out of his parents house because of some other issues last  year. I'm sure you'll find out more. Fred and George are twins. They're about your age, actually. They're eighteen. They  own a joke shop. And I should warn you never to take and eat anything they give you. The last boy is Ron, who's my best  mate. And Ginny's the youngest. She's... a friend, too."

"Just a friend?" Buffy asked lightly, her eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hairline. Harry blushed slightly and  looked away, nodding.

"Just a friend," he confirmed. He took a moment to look at his sister, who looked as though she'd spent the entire  afternoon shopping. She wore a long, decent skirt with heeled boots. She wore a striped blouse made of some shiny  material and her hair had been weaved back into a sleek bun at the nape of her neck. She looked nice and elegant and he  knew the Weasleys would approve. "I should probably tell you that they just think you're my guest. They don't know you're  my sister. Or, at the very least, the Weasley children don't. As far as I know, it's only the four youngest at home. I  don't think Bill lives at home anymore. And I'm pretty sure Percy is still being a bit more of a prat. I don't know where  Charlie is, but he's probably still in Romania."

Buffy gave him a nervous smile and he began to feel for her. She was really dodgy about meeting any more Wizards. "I  think I'm about ready."

"That's good," Harry said as he recognized a familiar sound near the fireplace. "Here they come."

More green flames exploded at the base of their fireplace. Soon, a figure stepped from the fire. Buffy stared at the  figure with wide eyes, not daring to believe that this was the second time she saw someone step from inside of it.

Harry grinned at the figure, who grinned back. "Hey, Ron," he said easily.

Ron was staring around the room, his eyes finally falling onto a neatly dressed blonde standing in front of the fire. She  gave him a tentative smile and the grin slid right off of Ron's face. "Who is that?" he asked, curiously.

"I'll tell you when we get back," Harry said, handing Ron one of Buffy's suitcases.

"Fred and George are on the way," Ron said quickly. And, sure enough, there was a pop as one twin stepped out of the  fire, followed quickly by the other.

Buffy noticed that they were identical down to every freckle. They both grinned at her and she could feel some of the  anxiety wearing away. "Hi," she said with a very shy, little wave. They both started collecting luggage before stepping  back into the fire and disappearing again.

Soon, it was just her and Harry. He walked over and peered into the fireplace before tossing in a handfull of Floo  powder. Ron had just spent the past ten minutes explaining to her how to use it. She appeared more curious than scared as  she stared at the green flames.

"It's just like stepping into a warm bath," he said convincingly, "really."

She took a deep breath, gave him a brave smile, and stepped inside, holding the large bag and her small suitcase. "The  Burrow," she said clearly. Suddenly the world began to spin away. With a cry of alarm, she closed her eyes, feeling her  body spin faster and faster until the nausea started. She didn't even realize she was slowing down until a pair of firm  arms grabbed her and pulled her out.

She landed, hard, knocking over the person who'd pulled her out. She quickly jumped to her feet, brushing the dirt and  ash from her brand new skirt. She then let out a tiny yelp as Harry appeared with both the cage and his broomstick. She  would have fallen over again had it not been for that same pair of arms which held her up. She looked up ever so slowly,  her eyes appraising the firm body holding hers. Until she saw his face.

She gasped and pulled back, nearly knocking into Harry, who had stepped out of the fireplace. She blushed and quickly  began brushing the ash from her clothes until she realized that he had dirt and ashes all over him that she'd brushed on.  "Sorry," she muttered, moving to stand in front of him, her fingers hastily brushing the dirt from his clothes.

His eyes were full of amusement as she pulled away. They changed as they looked at her. As she stood in front of Harry,  the three Weasleys began to realize that their eyes were somewhat similar. Hers held more brown, but they had a bit of  green in them as well.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly entered the Kitchen and let out a small cry. "Oh, Harry!" she cried, rushing to him and throwing  her arms around his back. "It's so wonderful to see you! Fred, George, Ron," she said, acknowledging each one of her sons  with a nod. They were still staring at the small blonde woman desperately trying to clean off her clothing.

"Hello, Harry!" a jovial tone came from the other end as Arthur Weasley entered the Kitchen. He stopped suddenly when he  saw the other woman. "And hello to you, too," he said quietly. This must be the woman Dumbledore had told him about.

She glanced up and forced a hasty smile. "Oh, hi," she said shyly, tucking a lock of flyaway hair behind one ear. "Sorry  about my appearance. It's my first time travelling through a fireplace."

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning to the younger Potter. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your guest?"

Harry turned and smiled at his sister, taking her hand and pulling her to stand by his side. Her height barely reached  his, even though she wore those strange heeled boots. "This is Elizabeth," he said, gesturing toward the others standing  around them. "Elizabeth, this is Ron and Fred and George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

She nodded at each one of them, her eyes silently taking in each figure, hoping to remember their names five minutes from  now when her nerves returned. "Hello," she murmured, her eyes falling back on one of the twins, who'd managed to grab her  from wherever she had been. His front was still covered in dirt and ash. She made a mental note to apologize for that  later.

They were still staring at her. There was another shriek and a third woman entered the room, throwing herself into  Harry's arms.

"Harry! Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said quietly, watching as she pulled back, grinning at him. Her grin held as she caught sight of  the woman standing over his shoulder. Harry turned and took Elizabeth's hand again. "Elizabeth, this is Hermione Granger,  one of my two best friends. Hermione, this is Elizabeth Potter. My sister."

"Your... sister?" Hermione echoed softly. "Harry... you don't have a sister!"

"I do," he said, stepping aside so that Elizabeth could take a few steps forward. "And her name is Elizabeth. She's  standing right in front of you."

Hermione looked at Elizabeth as though trying to decipher who she was. "I... I don't believe it," she stammered. "Harry  actually has a sister?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He does. If you want the proof, I have it. I'm the firstborn of James and Lily Potter."

"Extraordinary," Mr. Weasley said from the corner. He moved closer to her, his eyes taking her in. "When Dumbledore came  to the Order and told us to expect a surprise... well, now! This certainly is quite a surprise!" He glanced at his wife,  who stepped forward quickly.

"Forgive us, Miss Potter," she said, bowing her head apologetically. "I feel guilty that we haven't welcomed you  properly."

"That's all right," Elizabeth gasped, continuing to brush off her clothing. "I just wrecked your nice... clean...  home..." Her voice died as she saw her surroundings for the first time. "Whoa."

The house had a warm, old-fashioned style to it. The first thing she noticed was a chair in the corner. It was rocking  back and forth with a large dishcloth hanging midair, tiny knitting needles above it working hard. She blinked again and  turned to the other side. Two small soapy brushes had descended from a shelf above them and were now scrubbing the floor  near her feet.

She yelped and jumped back, nearly falling into the fireplace again. A hand reached out and took hers. "Thanks," she  muttered, straightening.

Mrs. Weasley gestured her into the small kitchen and Elizabeth walked inside, looking around. Her hands touched the  different objects working magical charms. Two knives were chopping beans and carrots. Potatoes were washing themselves in  a sink. And cuttlery was sorting itself back into a drawer. "When I thought that this world existed... I never imagined  this," she whispered.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley asked proudly from behind her. "It isn't much, but it's definitely home."

"It feels like a home," Buffy said, turning to smile at the two Weasley parents. "Thank you for inviting me here. It's  been a long time since I've felt like I was at home." There was a dark glitter in her eye again as she turned back, her  hand trailing through a bit of water. Taking one of the towels, she began scrubbing at a few remaining patches of ash on  her skirt.

Harry walked up behind her. "They've taken your things up to the bedroom the girls share. I hope you won't mind rooming  with Ginny and Hermione."

"I... of course not," she replied quickly, tossing the towel aside and glancing hopelessly at her skirt, half of it  patched with wet spots. "Maybe I shouldn't have worn black?"

"Here," Harry said, taking one of her shaking hands. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." He led her to the stairs,  where the boy Harry had introduced as Ron was waiting.

"You're really his sister?" he asked incredulously.

"I felt exactly the same as you when I found out," she replied, extending her hand. "And I feel like we need a proper  introduction."

He shook her hand, his face reddening slightly. "Nice to meet you," he echoed as she brushed past him. Harry followed her  until they reached Ginny's room. Ron knocked and the door creaked open.

Hermione pulled open the door and welcomed Elizabeth inside. There was another girl sitting on one of the three beds  crammed into the room. "Hi," she said, jumping up. She was a tiny redheaded girl with brown eyes and an adorable smile.  "I'm Ginny!"

"I'm Elizabeth," Buffy said, bowing her head slightly and shaking the younger girl's hand.

"Hermione just finished telling me who you were," the other girl said shyly. "This is my room. Mum and Dad put you in  here, I hope you don't mind. The farther you are from Fred and George's room, the safer it is."

"Oh," Elizabeth said with another nervous look inside the room. Her voice shook slightly as she continued. "I mean, I  don't want to impose on you or anything."

"You're not," Hermione said, growing even more curious about Harry's sister. "Why don't you come on in?"

"It's all right," Harry said quietly, gently pushing her inside the room. But before he could follow her, both Ginny and  Hermione seized one his arms and pushed him backwards back into the hallway.

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny said, panting slightly as she and Hermione pulled back. "This is girl's only."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but they'd both just walked back into Ginny's room, locking the door behind them.  "what was that?" he asked blankly.

"Don't ask me, mate," Ron said, stopping right next to him. "They're sure acting odd."

"I just hope they don't do anything stupid," Harry echoed, remembering his last few moments at the Dursleys.

Ron shrugged and they both headed up toward his room.

Inside Ginny's room, Buffy had moved toward a third bed that had her luggage piled on top of it. She began removing  things from her paper bag and spreading them on the bed. "I hope you don't mind if I change," she said quickly, noticing  that both girls were staring at her, "but I'm not really used to wearing wet clothes."

"Oh, go ahead," Ginny said. Both she and Hermione turned away as Buffy pulled on another skirt and shirt. When she was  finished, she stepped over to the poster they were both staring at.

"What's this?" she asked, watching as seven figures on what appeared to be broomsticks soared around what looked like a  flossing wand.

"Quidditch," Ginny said, looking at her. "Have you not heard of it?"

"Nope," Buffy said cheerfully, walking back over to her luggage and sorting through it all.

"You're American, aren't you?" Hermione observed.

"I am," Buffy said, pulling out a compact mirror and checking her hair. She groaned when she realized that it had fallen  out of place during her travels in the fireplace.

"How can you possibly be Harry's sister?" Ginny asked, chewing on her lower lip.

Buffy paused, nearly dropping the mirror. "I'll show you," she said in a shaky voice, opening the front flap of her  suitcase and pulling out her adoption documents. She flipped through the different papers before pulling out her birth  certificate and handing it over to Hermione, who was curiously looking over the other papers.

"Do you mind?" she asked, her eyes on the documents.

"Not at all," Buffy said, handing her the folder.

Ginny took the birth certificate and stared at it. "So, it's true," she said quietly. "You really were adopted when you  were a baby."

"Our Aunt Petunia confirmed it," Buffy said in a heavy voice as Hermione began going through the documents. "Those are  just clippings and the official documents. Most of the other things are still packed away."

"How did you find out you were adopted?" Hermione asked curiously.

Buffy's heart sank. This is what she had been afraid of. She looked away, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. She hadn't  told Harry the true reason she'd come to him in the first place and she certainly wasn't going tell his friends first.  She finally decided she'd tell half of the truth.

"My mother... my... adoptive mother decided to tell me on my eighteenth birthday," Buffy finally said, her voice growing  stronger. "She had been holding onto my birth certificate... I guess I never realized I hadn't seen it before."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look. "It must be difficult to find out that you're from a whole different family."

"It's been odd," Buffy surmised. "I think I'm starting to get used to it, though. At least, I thought I was..."

They watched as she continued searching inside one of her bags for something, all the while talking to them, her voice  muffled by her concentration. "So, what's your deal?" she asked, turning to look at Hermione. "Harry didn't tell me much  about you, Herm... Herm..."

"Her-my-oh-nee," Hermione said with a quick grin at Ginny. "And I guess I'm a bit like you. I come from a family of  Muggles but was quite pleased when I received my letter." She noted the look of confusion on the older woman's face. "To  Hogwarts," she clarified.

Buffy smiled, looking at her lap. "I guess I am a bit daft when it comes to things like this," she said softly. "And I  wouldn't say that everyone I knew was a Muggle..." She stopped right there. She'd almost spilled about Willow. And that  was definitely off-limits when it came to describing her old life. She forced a tight smile and turned back to accept the  folder from Hermione with a quick "Thank you".

She was rescued from having to divulge more information about herself by a sharp knock on the door. Ginny rose to open it  and another brother stepped in. Buffy had no idea who this was, but he had to be a Weasley; their red hair was almost a  tell-all.

"Mum and Dad are decorating for a surprise party for Harry," the boy said to his younger sister in a lower voice. Then,  straightening, he noticed the blonde-haired girl sitting next to where Hermione was standing. "We haven't been introduced  yet. I'm Percy."

"Elizabeth," Buffy said calmly, making no move toward him.

His eyes widened quickly. "Oh, you're Harry's guest!" he said, surprised. "I was wondering who you would be."

"She's more than his guest, Perce," a different voice came from the hallway as the twins were on their way downstairs.  "She's his sister."

Percy looked even more shocked as both Hermione and Ginny dissolved into giggles and followed Ginny's older brothers out.  Buffy stood up and walked to the door, which Percy was still holding open. "I'm not going to tell the story again," she  said, walking past him, "so you'll just have to wait your turn."

"I just wasn't expecting that," he said, trying again.

"Nobody was," Buffy said, glancing back at him. "I don't think I was prepared for what was to come. I thought I was just  an ordinary Muggle but... I guess I'm not." A dark look came into her eyes as she realized the irony of the situation.  "I'm just getting used to it."

"It isn't hard," Percy said, following her downstairs. "I'm sure you'll adjust well."

"I've had a week of pretty shocking things," she said, laughing as she reached the bottom and paused, staring into the  kitchen, where wands were being waved and decorations fluttered in the air. Mrs. Weasley was ordering everyone to carry  things outside. "I guess now I'm feeling a bit homesick." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I miss my mom."

Percy gave her an encouraging smile as he walked around her. Buffy followed him to where Ginny was holding the door open.  A large, ginger cat darted between their legs as it ran out the backdoor and into a beautiful backyard.

There were two large tables and enough magical decorations to make her second-guess her thought that she was coping  rather well.

These things just take time, she decided as she joined the rest of the group. Harry appeared a moment later and after  singing a rousing song of 'Happy Birthday', Harry sat down, looking as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Buffy moved  behind him and hugged him tightly, laying her cheek on top of his unruly dark hair.

His arms clasped hers as she released him, sitting next to him and eyeing the table with shining eyes. There was a huge,  delicious looking birthday cake. It was covered in red frosting and tiny red letters spelling out his name. There were  dishes and dishes of sweets. She noticed that the twins were exchanging bits from each dish and replacing them after  prodding the items with their wands. She accepted a plate from Mrs. Weasley with a smile and stared.

The cake was changing colors.

Maybe this was going to take some time after all.

- - - - -

Chapter 11... Buffy turns to Arthur in the hope of helping explain her dream; Harry adjusts to life at The Burrow.

Chapter 12... Another meeting...

To the Reviewers:

Hmmmmmm. Buffy at Hogwarts... well, now. It'll be explained in Chapter 11, I swear. I can just say that it will be a  distinct possibility.

And we're STILL in the early part of August and this is, what, Chapter 10? This is probably going to be the longest thing  I have ever written.

Why didn't Harry open his presents first? I don't know. I wanted to spread it to two separate chapters. I don't know why.  Quite possibly the dramatic effect.

As for the Buffy-ship (it's a relentless topic, isn't it?) - Malfoy was one of the first people I considered because,  well, it'd be fun to write for them. But, it's not who I ultimately chose. Although it would certainly add a bit of a  mystery to the whole durned storyline, wouldn't it? I'm absolutely laughing at your comments, because you really seem  divided. I wish I could just tell you what I'm planning, but... I can't. I think I'm even beginning to change my own  opinions. And I refuse to stick her with Percy... although that could be a good plot point later on... hmmmm.... As for  pairing her with a different Weasley (see Chapter 12 for vehement details), she's only 18. But... as you'll read...  grr... I want to tell more... but, I'll take Grace's advice and just won't. And when some of you begin to realize it,  you'll see I blame a few readers for putting this idea in my head. Don't let this chapter fool you.

Next chapter to be posted Monday/Tuesday. I'm still intending on three to four updates a week as long as I keep writing  ahead (I'm currently in the middle of Chapter 14).

Oh, and I promise Quentin will get his just reward. To quote 'Aladdin', it'll be his eternal reward.


	11. The Other Side of Compassion

Author's Note: Buffy will be called Elizabeth at times from now on. Okay? Okay.

- - - - -

**Chapter 11**

**The Other Side of Compassion**

- - - - -

The sun was clipping the horizon as Harry's birthday party came to an end.

Elizabeth had to admit that she was enjoying herself. She had eaten her piece of brightly colored cake. It had tasted as any normal cake would, only the flavors switched from vanilla to strawberry to butterscotch, depending on the flavor her mind settled on that particular time.

After the cake, she'd tasted a goblet of juice. Harry had convinced her it was safe to drink and she risked a sip, only to nearly spit it out. She'd never tasted anything like it.

Nearly doubled over with laughter, Harry told her it was pumpkin juice.

"Pumpkin juice?" Buffy sputtered, wiping her mouth on a napkin that protested noisily under her touch. "Are you telling me that you lot don't drink anything normal?"

"Gee, Harry," Ginny said with a quiet grin. "You spend a week with the girl and she's already starting to sound like one of us."

Buffy looked mortified. "I do not!" she insisted among peals of laughter of those nearest to her. Harry was looking at her affectionately, also laughing. Her indignation seemed to break down and she grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Soon she'll have the accent," Ron said, draining his own glass. "Maybe even the snark."

"That I will never have," Buffy grumbled as she reached for one of the bowls, forgetting her own promise to herself that she'd never take anything from it. She realized what she was doing just in time and withdrew her hand, a mortified expression on her face. Three tiny bubbles were sitting in the palm of her hand. "Exactly what are these?" she asked in a slightly anxious voice.

"Sweet bubbles of some sort," Ginny replied from her spot across from Harry, staring over the table and gazing at the three small bubbles. "I think Fred and George created them."

At the mention of their name, Fred and George looked up, turning to their youngest sister. "Did we just hear our names mentioned?" Fred asked, sounding as though he were honored to have his name brought up at a party with the rest of his family.

"To what do we owe this honor?" George asked with a smirk.

"These," Ginny said, showing them the bowl. "Are these yours?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Fred asked, his face suddenly a mask of perfect innocence.

"They didn't come from us," George said, turning back to his own cup.

Ginny shrugged and turned back to Buffy. "Your guess is as good as mine," she said.

Buffy looked at her hand and sighed. She knew she had to just take the plunge. She picked up a bit and set it precariously onto her tongue before drawing it back into her mouth.

"Whatever you do," said a quiet voice to her left, "don't eat that."

She turned to look at Harry, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "What?" she asked, her voice rising in alarm. "Is it going to poison me?"

"No," Ron said, looking as serious as Harry did, "but it'll--"

His voice was cut off as Buffy's mouth opened and a trail of brightly-colored bubbles trailed out. She gasped, cupping a hand over her mouth, but the bubbles were now finding other ways of escaping.

Down the table, the twins' faces cracked into identical evil grins.

"We never said that we didn't fix them," Fred said happily, applauding her.

"You're a brave, brave soul," George grinned.

Buffy tried to glare at them, but found she couldn't. She was beginning to feel slightly lightheaded as the bubbles began to fill her head. She opened her mouth to reply, but the only thing that came out was another long tail of bright pink and purple bubbles.

"Fred! George! what did you do?"

Mrs. Weasley had returned outside and was looking at Harry's sister in alarm. The girl was starting to float slightly above her seat. Harry was regarding her with something like panic and was attempting to hold her down. Ginny had stood up from her end of the table and ran to hold down Buffy's other arm.

Buffy turned to stare at the sky until her vision was obscured by bubbles flowing out of her ears.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared at the new woman, mortified. Ron could barely breath, let alone laugh. Even Fred and George looked like they were beginning to regret even placing the bubble candies down at that end of the table. "Easy, Mum," Fred said, pulling out his wand and standing up, moving to where Buffy was floating a good three feet above the ground.

"We'll take care of this," George said, joining his brother. They both pointed wands up at her.

Buffy screamed, or she tried to. Another long stream of bubbles emanated from her mouth. Her eyes were full of terror as she eyed the two wands aimed at her.

"One," Fred said quietly, "two, three."

A small jet of red light surrounded her and suddenly the bubbles were clear and the air was pierced with her own mortified scream.

She fell back onto the ground roughly, landing on her backside and rolling over onto her stomach. Resting her head against the cool grass, she heard a collective draw of breath behind her.

"Err... Elizabeth?" Harry asked, standing up on watery knees to bend down beside his sister, who was laying still.

"We killed her," Fred was saying, his eyes wide.

"I don't believe it," George said, his own voice touched with awe.

Harry lightly touched his sister's hand. "Elizabeth... Buffy... they didn't mean it. It's their joke shop of theirs. Really..." He was really starting to get worried now as she hadn't even given the impression she was breathing. "Buffy?"

She rolled over suddenly and sprang to her feet so fast she knocked Harry over.

"Bloody hell!" Fred gasped, stumbling backwards into George. Both twins toppled into the grass.

Bits of grass, leaves and twig were now scattered throughout her hair, which had already been knocked askew from her experience in the fireplace. She sat down calmly again, her hands neatly folding in her lap.

For a moment, no one was quite sure of what to do. And then she started laughing. It was a great laugh, as though she were desperate to do anything to break the silence.

It worked. There was a collective sigh of relief. Even Mrs. Weasley looked relieved as she whirled her own wand, the dirty dishes lifting themselves in the air and sailing back into the house for washing.

She finally stopped laughing and turned to the twins, who were looking at her as though she'd lost her mind. "Thanks for that," she said, a twinkle in her eye. "Just be warned, I have a few powers of my own up my sleeve."

Fred and George both bowed, looking touched. They thought they had killed their own houseguest when she'd really been pulling their legs. They both returned to their seats.

Harry hugged his sister from behind. "That was brilliant," he said, his voice still weak.

"Thank you," she said, beaming at him and glancing down the rest of the table. Ginny had sat back down beside Hermione, who sat on Fred's right. They both looked immensely relieved. She stood up, dropping the other two bubble candies. "I think I'll save these for a rainy day."

That said, she got up and followed Mrs. Weasley inside. The older woman glanced at her before gazing outside, where Harry and Ron were sparring in the grass, apparently having another spat. "I have never seen Harry quite this happy in a long, long time," she said quietly.

Buffy moved so that she was standing right next to her. "It's been a good change for the both of us," Buffy replied, darkness settling in her eyes. She bit her lip and looked away. The movement was not lost on the Weasley Matriarch, who turned to stare at the younger blonde more seriously for a moment.

"There's something on your mind." It wasn't a question.

"I'm just reflecting a bit," Buffy said softly. "I've been running for so long now..." She suddenly realized she'd said something she shouldn't have and cupped a hand over her mouth, her eyes reflecting her horror. "Oh, God."

"If you need a moment to yourself," Mrs. Weasley said, backing towards the door.

"No," Buffy said, imploring her with hazel eyes. "Please... stay?" She started blinking back tears. "I must really have made quite the impression on your family," she said, her voice growing even more tearful. "I show up with Harry, dirty up half of your house, and now I'm crying... and I never used to cry."

Her gaze was still on Harry and she smiled a trembling smile. "If only he knew how bad it was to be what I am."

"I'm not going to pretend I'm a professional, Elizabeth, but I can definitely listen if you want to talk a bit," Mrs. Weasley said, sitting down.

"I was ripped and torn from the one place I knew as home. I was happy there. I had friends. I had my Mother... God, I miss her," Buffy said, her voice shaking still. "I made the choice. They just took it one step too far. They took me from my home, my family and my friends. They brought me here and left me to their mercy. I just... I had to know. I didn't fight them because they knew I had a real family here. They knew... and that's their power over me. They know I'll do anything to protect what I have now. They won't stop hunting me. I can't go back to where I came from. If I did..." Her voice cut off as she glanced at Harry again, now sitting down to his two best friends hovering over his shoulder, both of them laughing as they read something Harry was holding. "He deserves to know," she decided.

Molly was staring at her with a bit of sympathy on her face. "You should go and talk to him now before nightfall."

"I will," Buffy said, standing up, "but not right now. I think I need that moment of peace. Do you mind if I take a walk?"

"Not at all, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing toward the door. Buffy swept through it, moving beyond the laughing, cheering group. She wanted to get away from the joy, the happiness, the laughter.

Spying a grassy hill, she climbed up quickly and sat down, enjoying the way the setting sun seemed to turn the entire field to a perfect amber sheet of glass. She stayed there, lost in the memories of home, or the place she had known as. Tears overcame her vision and she buried her face in her hands, desperate to force the sorrow away, but it wouldn't budge. Only the sounds of her own racking sobs shook her small body as she forced her tear-stained eyes to look up as the sun slipped below the horizon.

Back inside The Burrow, the two eldest Weasley sons had returned home for a Ministry meeting the following day. They had joined Percy and Mr. Weasley inside the Kitchen. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were all walking through the Kitchen, carrying the few things Mrs. Weasley had left outside, all laughing and joking. Fred and George made to follow them when Fred tapped George on the shoulder and pointed to the hill.

A single figure sat on the hill, gazing out over the horizon.

"We should get Harry," George said quietly.

"Not yet," Fred said, setting down his stack of plates and stepping around the table. "I mean, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Sure am," George said, putting out an arm to stop his twin. "But maybe she wants--"

"--to be alone?" Fred finished, a confused look springing onto his freckled face. "Maybe."

George didn't try to hold back his brother as he trooped over the small and up the hill until he was standing just below the other woman. Surely, she would have spotted Fred, but she didn't. Her gaze was almost solid, staring out into the sunset.

She finally flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who the hand belonged to, and her eyes were laced with confusion. "Hi, er..."

"It's Fred," he said, sitting down next to her. "You look like you've lost all your friends."

She gave him a shaky smile. "Funny you should mention that..."

He seemed to recognize the dark look in her eyes immediately. "What is it?" he asked gently.

"How many hours can you spare?" she asked him.

Fred stared hard at the blonde as her gaze drifted away. Before he could reply, she sighed. "I don't want to seem unfriendly or antisocial," she said quickly, "but I really need to tell all of this to Harry, first. I really hope you don't mind."

Fred looked slightly put-out, but shook his head nonetheless. "You know that we're here for you, right?"

"Right," Buffy said, her small fingers reaching down and sweeping over the longer grasses, "you're just one big, happy family." He didn't seem to catch the double meaning in her words.

George had moved inside the instant Fred had sat next to the blonde. He made his way up to Ron's bedroom, completely ignoring the pompous remarks Percy was making. He knocked hard. Harry opened the door, with Hermione standing behind him. They had apparently been playing with the owls while Ron searched for his chess set. Without talking, George pulled Harry into the hallway and closed the door behind them, sealing a scowling Hermione inside.

"Your sister is out on the hill," George said quietly. "She looks kind of bummed."

Harry's eyes were full of alarm as he glanced at Ron's elder brother. George was actually acting... serious? Since when did this happen? "Thanks," he said quietly, darting downstairs while George finally released the door handle and explained to the others where he'd gone.

By the time he reached the hill, he saw two figures sitting out in the twilight darkness. One was definitely his sister. The other had to be Fred, since Harry had just passed the remaining five Weasleys in the Kitchen. He quickly climbed to where she was sitting. Fred, spotting Harry, stood up. "See you," Fred muttered as he ran back toward the house.

Harry watched him go before turning back to Buffy. His eyes widened. He was startled by her appearance. She looked like someone who had just spent the past hour on the hill sobbing her soul out. She turned to him and for the first time since he'd met her, he saw weakness in her eyes.

"Harry," she whispered, patting the grassy knoll next to her.

Harry sat down, feeling as though there was a serious talk coming.

"I don't know how to say this, but I think I'll just say it," she said quietly. "I can't believe I'm here at this house with this terrific family... but it makes me think about what I've lost."

"Does this have anything to do with our visitors yesterday?" Harry asked gently.

She nodded, biting her lip. "You have to know the truth, Harry. You have to know the real reason why I came. See, I had no idea you existed. I was happy where I was, believing that Joyce Summers was my real mother and that I was really a normal teenager about to graduate from high school. I made a very bad choice and it threatened a group of powerful people. You know. You saw them." She took a deep breath. "They gave me a package. They told me I could pick whichever road I chose. I could go back and be a helpless puppet or I could discover what they'd been holding out on me my entire life. I chose the package. That was back in January...

"I found out I had a whole different family. I don't know. Maybe I was seeing some other side of compassion because I found myself wanting to know more. But they threatened me. And then they deported me."

Harry felt his jaw set with anger. This group, whoever they were, had obviously caused his sister so much pain and fear...

"When I got here, I found out my parents were dead. The Council didn't even know my own family."

Harry wanted to ask who the Council was, but held his tongue.

"And then I found you. My life, which had made no sense for six months suddenly changed because I had a brother. I found my reason and it was you. Everything the Council had done, everything they had threatened... but when they told me they could take you away, I panicked." She hastily wiped a few tears away. "Harry, I never meant to hold out on you. You've been nothing but honest with me, so I think it's high time you found out... I'm a vampire Slayer."

He stared at her. Even in the darkness, he could see the conflict on her face. "You're a... what?" he breathed.

"Surely in all of your studies you would have heard of a Slayer?" she asked him gingerly.

"We have," he said, recalling something Professor Quirrell had told them their first year. "They were supposedly mythical."

"I'm not a myth," Buffy said, turning back to stare into the darkness. "There's a group of powerful men and women known as Watchers. They live in England and they're known as the Watcher's Council. Their job is to train and assist the Slayer in any means necessary. I gave up my contract, though. They threatened my Mother's life... and I quit. I told them I couldn't take anymore. They decided that I wasn't worth the trouble and six months later I was deported to England. I didn't fight it because I wanted to meet my family. I wanted to know what it was... who I was... and now... I've met you. They've threatened everything, from killing me to killing you. That's why I keep running. That's why I'm hiding now... with the Weasley family." Her voice finally broke and her small body shook with sobs. "It reminds me so much of home... and how much I really miss it... and how I wished every night that this was just a horrible, horrible dream..."

Harry gently rubbed her back to console her. It was so hard, seeing someone who had been so strong breaking down beside him. "It gets better," he said softly. "After Sirius died, I thought I had reached bottom. But it got better. You came into my life and it changed. I-I'm so lucky I found you."

Buffy brushed the tears from her eyes and smiled in the darkness. "Harry, you're one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I am so, so lucky to have found you... alive, no less. But no matter how happy things are, it doesn't take away the fact that the Council is looking for me. If they find me, ever, they'll kill me."

"Do they know about the magical world?" Harry asked, a thought forming in his mind.

"I don't know," she replied, shaking her head. "Why?"

"Because, if they don't know my world exists," Harry replied, a note of grimness in his voice, "then you can stay at my school. It's the safest place in the entire magical world. It'll protect both of us because, like it or not, you're still my sister. We're in this together, Buffy."

She leaned across and hugged him tightly. Harry held onto her for a long moment before he pulled back. Rising, he offered her his hand. She took it and they both began walking back toward the house.

"How did those people manage to find us so quickly?" Harry asked her cautiously.

"They must have been following us," she said bitterly. "I guess I forgot to cover my tracks better. I'll rectify it though. They won't find me. I still have my strength."

"I was wondering how you managed to subdue Uncle Vernon," Harry said as she threaded her arm through his.

"Yeah, _that_," Buffy said, when suddenly a face flashed before her eyes. "Not this."

Harry seemed to realize she'd stopped. "What is it?" he asked, alarmed.

"Nothing," she said, casting a sideways glance at him. "Nothing at all."

"I do have one question for you though," he said, realizing he didn't want to pressure her on the issue anymore but was still quite curious. "Who were those two people who threatened us?"

"Watchers, Harry," Buffy said with a sigh. "You know the deal. The Watchers train and work to protect the Slayer. They're all a big part of that Watcher's Council."

"Why are they after you?" Harry asked, and then suddenly he understood. "Oh... oh!"

"I knew you'd get it," she said, cuffing him on the back of the neck. "After all, you really are a Potter."

- - - - -

Later that night, when Buffy was certain the girls were sleeping, she rose up and quickly wrapped herself in a long red robe. She tiptoed downstairs.

Voices were still drifting from the Kitchen. When she'd reached the bottom, she spied Arthur Weasley talking to one of his older sons. They both turned to look at her as she approached. "Elizabeth," Mr. Weasley said, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "I thought you were asleep."

"Actually, I was hoping I might have a word with you," she said, taking one of the chairs abandoned hours before. It was then that she spied another one of the Weasley children.

In a word, he was cool. He had a long, sleek red ponytail and what looked like an icicle dangling from one of his ears. His clothes were artfully designed and ripped, giving the tall boy a sleek, artful look. "Hi," she said, her shyness returning.

"I'm Bill," he said, offering his hand.

She took it, and shook it. "Elizabeth."

"Well, Dad," said Bill, standing up, "I'll let you speak to the guest alone --"

"Oh, no," Buffy said quickly, looking from Bill to the senior Weasley. "I'm imposing, aren't I? Please... stay."

She looked so guilty that Bill chuckled and sat back down. Mr. Weasley looked at her with concern and leaned across the table. "What is it you need to discuss?"

Buffy gave them both a shy smile before diving right into what had been on her mind only hours earlier. "It's about Sirius Black."

Arthur looked extremely surprised, Bill confused. Mr. Weasley seemed to sense his son's confusion and quickly muttered, "She's Harry's sister." Bill looked relieved and then even more confused. "She was born during her parents seventh year," Arthur quickly explained further.

"Right, then," Bill said, looking at the younger woman in a new light. "And here I thought you were just one of the girls the twins brought by."

"Do I look like I am that sort?" she shot back, not really caring if this is where she wanted the particular conversation to go.

"No," Bill replied, shaking his head. "You really aren't their type. You actually have a brain and the looks to go with it."

"Ouch," Buffy said quietly, putting a hand to her heart. "I'm sure glad they didn't get to hear that." But what he'd said about her looks surprised her. Considering she'd shown up in their fireplace covered in soot with her hair completely wrecked... well, now. She focused her attention back on the three dreams that she and Faith had shared. "Anyway, Sirius Black."

"What has Harry told you about him?" Arthur asked seriously.

"Not much," Buffy replied in frustration. "All I know is that he was his godfather and that he died last spring. See... I know Harry hasn't told you this, but I have prophetic dreams. It's all part of my package, I guess. I have a strange sort of powers... oh, hell, I suck at explaining things. I'm the Slayer... you know, a vampire one."

To her surprise, neither Bill nor Mr. Weasley looked surprised at this information. When Arthur saw the stunned look on her face, he quickly began to explain.

"Earlier, when you and Harry were outside, Molly was able to deduce you had a power within you. It was Percy who suggested you were a mythical being. We were just waiting for you to clarify which one. And, of course, as you can tell from our surprise, we know they exist."

"Right, then," Buffy said, echoing Bill's words from moments before. "So, now that my secret is completely out in the open and exposes your life to much danger and fear... there's two of us. And we've been sharing dreams as of late. Prophetic dreams. And they're about Sirius Black. From what we can gather, I'm beginning to realize that maybe he's not dead. Maybe Sirius is alive."

This is definitely not what they had expected to hear, Buffy realized. They were both staring at her in disbelief. It was Arthur who managed to unclog his throat first. "What do you mean, still alive? Harry was there. He watched him die."

"I saw that, too," Buffy said, lifting her chin defiantly. "But he was reborn from the blood of the child. His body is trapped behind the veil... but his soul... it needs the blood. It's always about the blood."

"Why come to me?" Arthur asked point blank.

"Harry told me that you worked for the Ministry of Magic," Buffy said quickly. "I was asked to meet the Minister of Magic, but, as you can probably tell, I'm not going to go up and explain my dreams to him. I wanted to see if I could perhaps figure out how to prove that I'm right and that Sirius really is alive."

Bill was gazing at her with something like awe. She ignored him, her focus completely on the senior Weasley. He finally removed his glasses and sighed, looking worn and vulnerable. "I completely understand that you have some sort of mystical power," he said quietly, "and I believe that you are truly the daughter of James and Lily. I will not agree that dreams hold prophecies because that is what has cursed so many of us." He replaced his glasses, reminding Buffy of Giles more than ever. "If you truly believe what you say, then nothing can hold you back.  The Minister has asked to meet you and this is what we've been discussing since Molly and Charlie went to bed. I won't pretend that it will not be difficult to convince Cornelius of anything, but I need you to be objective. He will not believe that you are the daughter of James and Lily Potter."

"I have my birth certificate and enough documentation to even prove my status to the British government," Buffy said quietly. "What else can I do to prove myself?"

"He will not believe you," Arthur said bluntly. "You have to use other means to convince him that your dream held a Prophecy. And for that..." He turned to his eldest soon and beckoned him to continue. As Bill began to speak, Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and summoned a pot of tea and three mismatched mugs to set on the table.

"You need to speak to an Unmentionable at the Department of Mysteries," Bill concluded as his father handed each of them a steaming mug. "They will test to see if your prophecy holds any meaning. If it does, then Sirius may well be alive and you may be able to help him."

"Not many would believe you," Arthur said warily. "But then again, we never believed that Harry could have a sister."

They were both staring at her again. She forced herself to drink the bitter liquid and nearly gagged. "I don't expect either one of you to believe me," she said softly. "I'm not even sure I trust myself all the time. All I ask for is a chance for the truth to come out."

Arthur nodded. "You will have that chance tomorrow," he replied.

She smiled and thanked them both for their time as she rose, taking her mug with her. She crept up the stairs and paused right outside the room where she was sleeping. She still didn't feel tired. She continued along until she was outside the room Ron had said he shared with Harry. Pressing her ear to the door, she didn't hear anything inside except for snoring. She pressed her hand to the door, trying to sense what was on the other side. There were four figures in four narrow beds wedged into the room closest to the attic.

She pulled back, her hand falling away in disappointment.

She had been a great many things in her life. A daughter, a lover, a student... and now she was a sister and quite possibly a visionary. She longed to tell Harry what she knew, but held her breath instead. He would find out soon enough. If she came back tomorrow with knowledge that Sirius Black was alive, well... the news would just have to wait until then.

She bit her lip, almost reluctant to go downstairs. Yet she walked until she was safely sealed behind the door of Ginny's bedroom. Unwrapping herself from her robe and setting her mug of tea on a nightstand, she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

She was tired of dreaming about dead men who's pasts had made them legend. She was tired of fighting a losing battle with a Council that wouldn't rest until she was dead. And she was tired of trying to pretend that she was someone she wasn't. She was a Slayer. It was what she was best yet. But, now, above everything else, she was a sister.

And that was her top priority.

- - - - -

Chapter 12... Buffy meets the Minister of Magic.

Chapter 13... ??? (hehe)

**Author's Note / To The Reviewers**:

Awwwwww... Buffy finally told Harry the truth! It was about time I finally did that. I thought it was better off here. On the day after Harry's sixteenth birthday. I'm sorry this chapter was a bit shorter!

Gah, Buffy relationship addicts... this is probably the last time I'll make a note of it because things will start to progress. There's no Angel. And there's no Snape. And while I can't promise it will be a Weasley, I'm adding someone else in. And you the reviewers who actually jammed this idea inside my betas head, it will be all of your fault :)

And this is the fourth time in a row I've started a sentence with 'and'. Oi.

Harry's personal life... hehe. I can just imagine the sisterly taunts now. I'm a big fan of one ship and yet I want to try and pull another in. Same with Ron. I don't know. I won't add Ron to Buffy though. That's just... weird.

Faith. Update in Chapter 13.

_Fact-Person_: While your reasoning is great and all, this is a fictional story. I added the big AU to the disclaimer so if you don't like my plotline, you really don't have to read it. I'm not forcing you to.

Technically, Buffy can go back and forth between England and such. I'm saving this issue for a later chapter.

Lastly, Quentin isn't going to die. No. That would be far too easy. I think one of the reviewers was scarily close to what I intended to do with the Council, but that's just opinion. And yes, a few select Watchers are in contact with the Wizarding world. That's all I'm going to say on that topic.

Oh, and 184 reviews? You guys are so completely awesome! Look, a tear...


	12. Skeletons

**Chapter 12**

**Skeletons**

- - - - -

Fred opened the bedroom door the next morning, stretching and yawning. He was slightly surprised to see a blonde-haired girl sitting fully dressed against the wall across from him. She blinked up at him and rose.

"If you're looking for Harry," he said quickly, moving to pass her, "he's in bed, still."

"Actually, Fred," she said, taking him by the arm. He turned to look at her in surprise. "I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I was a bit rude and after all, your parents and family have welcomed me so kindly into your home."

"Yeah?" he said, trying to figure out her true purpose. The door opened behind them and George stumbled out, still struggling to pull on his shirt. He let out a quick yelp when he pummeled into two figures, sending them both against the wall.

Buffy managed to catch herself and quickly leaned over to help Fred up to his feet when George disentangled himself from his top.

"Oh," he said simply, gazing from one to the other. "Good morning."

Fred glanced quickly at her before moving away. Buffy sighed and crossed her arms, tipping her head against the cool wall. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

"Don't take it the wrong way," George told her before following his twin.

"No, of course not," Buffy replied with a huffy sigh before following him resignedly.

In Ron's room, Harry listened to the footfalls disappear before he uncovered his head, looked around, and proceeded directly to Ron's bed. "Wake up," he said, prodding his best friend in the side.

"No," Ron muttered, squirming.

"Wake up!" Harry whispered, more persistently.

"No," Ron muttered again.

Harry tiptoed to the other side of the bed and ripped the blankets off of him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron moaned into his pillow. "What was that for?"

"I need to tell you something," Harry replied, sitting calmly on the edge of Ron's bed. Rubbing his eyes, Ron sat up, attempting to push his wild red hair from his face.

"All right, since you insisted I get up at the crack of dawn," Ron grumbled, crossing his arms, "what is it?"

"It's about Elizabeth," Harry said, dropping his voice.

Ron looked surprised. "You wish to gossip about your sister?" he asked, shocked. "Harry, mate... I'm surprised."

"It isn't gossip," Harry replied indignantly. "It's just... I need someone to talk to about some stuff she said to me last night."

"Oh, right," Ron said, a look of dawning realization on his face.

But before Harry could talk there was a knock on his door. It creaked open and both Hermione and Ginny walked in. They both had a strange look on their faces.

"We were just downstairs," Ginny said in a low voice as she sat on one of the spare beds.

"What happened?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Percy," Hermione replied simply.

Although the row with Percy and his parents had come to an end after Cornelius Fudge had deduced that Voldemort was indeed back, he still acted slightly out of place at times.

This morning appeared to be no different. They could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice rising from the floors below.

"And she thought this place was so perfect," Harry mumbled, thinking of what Elizabeth must think of the Weasleys' now.

Downstairs, Elizabeth was wedged behind Fred and George, who both wore matching looks of loathing on their faces. Percy was sitting at the table, buttering a bit of toast and was arguing with his mother. She kept walking back and forth, talking at the highest pitch she could carry.

"Let's get out of here," George said with a heavy sigh, turning to walk back up, but there was Elizabeth towering over him, her eyes on the curious scene in the Kitchen. He rolled his eyes comically toward his brother and they both seized one of her arms, marching her backwards back upstairs.

"What... what are you doing?" she huffed indignantly as they reached the first landing.

"You didn't want to see that," Fred said, looking a bit sad.

"Percy can still be a bit of a prat," George explained.

"He really never changed his ways."

"He'd be evil except he's so organized."

"That and he always wears that pride badge."

"The git."

"The stupid git."

Buffy had moved past them and was staring downstairs, where Mrs. Weasley's voice was still floating up. In the back of her mind, she heard an argument from her past.

If you walk out of this house, don't even think about coming back.

She bit her lip and moved down one step. She would have gone further except she could feel a pair of hands holding her back. "No use going down there," a voice came impatiently. "They'll be at it for hours, or at least 'till Percy goes to work."

"Okay," she said slowly, allowing herself to be dragged backwards for the second time that morning.

They were soon joined by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all who wore concerned looks on their faces as they peered over the landing. There was one last bit of shouting, followed by the slamming of a door and then complete silence.

Buffy hung back as the Weasley children exchanged exasperated looks before walking downstairs. Harry joined her and reached for her hand. "You all right?" he asked.

"I'll be okay," she replied.

He eyed her clothing, which was quite formal for a casual day at the Weasleys. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to go and meet your Minister of Magic," she said, flashing him a quick smile. "Oh, don't worry, Harry! I promise I won't embarrass you in the least!"

With that cheerful attitude, she descended the stairs, bouncing slightly. She may have fooled Harry for the time being, but she was far from fooling herself. She was damned nervous about this meeting. It was almost as though her insides were being ripped to pieces.

Percy was still sitting at the table when everyone entered, glaring at him. Buffy took a more noble approach and took the seat to his left. She didn't reach for any of the food that was piled on the table.

A moment later, the door reopened and Mrs. Weasley returned, carrying a basket of eggs. "Oh, good!" she said, using her wand to direct a line of eggs to a waiting pan on the stove top. "You lot are all awake!"

"Arthur was called to the office early this morning," Mrs. Weasley told Buffy as she poured a glass of juice and handed it to her before handing the pitcher to Ron. "Percy will accompany you to the Ministry of Magic later this morning. Bill and Charlie are still asleep... having a bit of a lie-in, I suppose." She used her wand to magic a pile of plates and silverware to the table and quickly began passing it out.

Buffy appeared even more nervous, her hands shaking as she began adding marmalade to her toast. Harry noticed it immediately. She was scared. He supposed she was. He had told her a few stories on why the Ministry didn't trust him, but he figured his sister would be able to handle anything.

She flashed him the sunniest of smiles. He was beginning to see right through them, because her eyes still held apprehension. "You'll be all right," he said quietly. He reached over and gently detached the knife from her hand and finished adding her spread for her. "Just be polite, say your pleases and thank-yous and Fudge'll love you."

"Or," Fred said, halfway through his plate of eggs and bacon, "he'll write in his famous paper you're a raving lunatic."

"That you're all mad and deranged," George added, his eyes sparkling as he lifted his mug to her. "Cheers."

"Thanks," Buffy said gloomily, staring at her own plate and forcing down a bite of toast.

Harry could only sympathize what she was going through. This time last year he was worried about a disciplinary hearing he'd had to face for abusing the Decree for Underage Wizardry. He'd had been forced in front of the Wizangamot, the magical High Court and had finally been freed of all charges.

He watched her take another bite before dropping the toast. Her eyes were on the ceiling now and she appeared to be thinking hard, as though willing her stomach to calm itself.

After she'd finished eating, she stood up, smoothing her long pants and neat sweater top. She tucked her long, fair hair behind her ears and turned to Percy, who was looking at her oddly. "Shall we go?" she asked.

Harry stood up, too, followed by Ron, who looked almost embarrassed.

"You'll be okay," Hermione said to her. "Don't worry. They can't hurt you."

"Who says they --"

"Fred, shut up," Ginny said cheerfully as she turned to the older girl. "You'll see. Not every government office is corrupt and evil..."

Harry almost burst out laughing as soon as she'd said that. Even Ginny looked surprised at her own words. Fred and George were sniggering into the tea mugs.

Percy stood up and acknowledged everyone, ignoring his Mother as he turned his back to her. "Let's go." He turned to Ron. "Can you make sure that Bill and Charlie are on time?"

"Save your breath, Perce," came a voice behind them. "We're ready now."

The two eldest Weasleys had arrived, both wearing long, billowing robes.

Buffy took a keen interest in the robes, but was jolted from her thoughts when Percy's hand clapped over her elbow. "We should probably go," he said, an air of aloofness in his voice. Harry narrowed his eyes at the older boy, almost dangerously. "We'll go by Floo, since we both know that is your preferred method of travel."

"Oh, God," Buffy groaned as Percy lifted the pot and took a small bit into his hands. He offered her the pot.

Bill and Charlie came up behind them, each taking their own handful. "We'll bring some home tonight before dinner, Mum," said Charlie, noticing the pot was nearly empty. Standing next to the second-eldest Weasley, Buffy finally got a sight of the man that Harry said worked with dragons. He was shorter than Bill, with shorter hair but the same dancing brown eyes. He was sturdier than the others, she saw, and there was a faint trace of a burn on his hand.

Bill stepped into the fire first, throwing down his handful and saying, in a very clear voice, "British Ministry of Magic." Charlie followed right behind him.

"Go on," Percy said, practically shoving her into the fireplace. She turned and saw Harry smiling at her. She smiled back before dropping her own handful and echoing the words from Bill.

Once again, she was spinning amongst flashes of green. She felt the little she had eaten spinning in her stomach as waves of nausea overcame her. Finally, she arrived at her destination and stumbled out of the fireplace. But, she realized happily, she didn't fall over.

She managed to move out of the way as Percy reappeared, stepping neatly out of the fireplace, brushing a bit of soot off his pointed black hat.

Buffy was looking around in shock. There were banks of fireplaces on either side, with small queues of people standing in line, waiting to use the fireplaces for their own means. The ceiling was gold and from what she could see, there were windows. She moved toward one of them, suddenly surprised. "What is this?" she gasped.

"Enchanted windows," Bill said, grinning as he looked through them over her shoulder. "We can magic them to look like the real London or however those who control them want, really."

"Wow," she said softly, pulling away. Her hand was drifting along the cool wall, which seemed to be made of gold. "This place is incredible."

"Yeah, yeah," Percy said irritably, joining them, his hat finally jammed on his head. "Let's get her up to the Minister's office. We only have about ten minutes."

Buffy followed the three Weasley brothers through the most enchanting place she could ever have imagined. Many Witches and Wizards paused to say hello. Buffy could understand why. She was the only person in this place dressed like a Muggle.

They paused at the security desk, presenting the younger girl to the Wizard sitting behind a crude wooden table with a small gold instrument on top of it. Deep black scorch marks lined the floor beneath the chair where the Wizard sat. He just blinked and listened as Bill explained her reason for being there. Since she didn't have a wand, she didn't need to go through that particular checkpoint. After saying their goodbyes, they moved on.

They finally reached another queue and soon were inside an elevator. Buffy looked around as they waited. They were walking on what appeared to be marble and just a few feet ahead, there was a large fountain with several large figures. Buffy smiled. This place really was incredible.

Ten minutes later, she was standing in a small area near the office of the Minister of Magic. Arthur Weasley joined them, looking harried. "Oh, good, she's here," he said in relief, quickly rounding up his three sons and they all disappeared, leaving Buffy to stand alone.

A door suddenly opened and a man appeared, looking rushed and cantankerous. He suddenly noticed someone standing there and looked up. "Oh!" he said, with an air of surprise. "You would be..."

"Elizabeth Potter," Buffy said quietly, extending her hand. His grip was strong, she realized, but she knew her grip was firmer judging by the wince on his face.

"Cornelius Fudge. Come in, my dear, come in," he said, gesturing inside his office.

His windows, too, were enchanted to look like the sky outside. Brilliant sunlight spilled into a large office, which looked as though it were designed with marble. He pointed to a chair and she sat, relaxing slightly.

"I doubt it would surprise you, Miss Potter, if I had doubts of your lineage," said the Minister, getting straight to the point.

"I imagine you would have doubts," she said, tugging her purse off the floor and opening it, pulling out her folder. She handed it to him. "I also hope this would help ease them."

He gazed at her a moment before looking at each of the papers inside. Finally, with an air of a man who'd been defeated, he handed her folder back to her. "All right, Miss Potter, you have me convinced."

"Thank you, sir," she said, tucking her folder back inside her bag. "I was told you requested to see me."

"Actually, I was invited to have the chance to get to know you," he said, smiling at her as though he were a kind grandfather smiling at his granddaughter. "I have known your brother Harry for quite some time now."

"He is an extraordinary boy," Buffy said with an air of quiet resilience about her. She shivered slightly at the words the Minister had used. There was a hard look in his eyes that was making her feel as though she were being inspected under a microscope.

Minister Fudge smiled again and turned his back to a small coffee cart. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee, please," Buffy said quickly. "I'm really not all that warm to tea yet."

"Your accent is quite striking," he said, turning back to the cart. "American, isn't it?"

"I was born and raised a Muggle," Buffy replied. "Not that it really matters. I just found out I'm the sister of the boy-who-lived."

"It's a large amount of responsibility," Minister Fudge replied, turning back and handing her a mug of coffee. "Considering all of the most recent events."

"I beg your pardon?" Buffy asked, confused. "What events are you speaking of?"

The Minister shifted slightly behind his desk, looking uncomfortable. "I see that you and your brother still have a lot to discuss. I was referring to the return of Lord Voldemort."

This Harry had failed to mention.

"That... that man... the one who killed our parents... is back?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Fudge said shortly, watching as she took an anxious sip of her coffee with a tiny whimper. "I saw him myself not two months ago." He paused awkwardly. He had failed to mention the fact that he had ignored his return for a year.

"Oh, dear God," she said, setting down her cup and looking away. "Harry never told me. He told me that Voldemort was gone..."

"I can see that we, too, have a lot to discuss," Minister Fudge said warily. "I hate to say it, but we may be here awhile."

"Story of my life," Buffy said heavily, reaching for her cup again. "You might as well start at the beginning."

- - - - -

When Harry and Ron finally had a moment alone that morning, Harry told him that his sister was a Slayer. At first, Ron thought that Harry was pulling his leg.

"A Slayer? A real Slayer? Come on, Harry! You know they don't exist!"

But Harry held his ground. "You can ask her yourself."

Ron was still stunned, repeating his words again. He finally shook his head. "Why tell me?"

"I figured that if someone else knew, it would seem more real," Harry replied. "After all, Slayers haven't really been proven to exist. And you know how much time Professor Quirrell spent on vampires."

Ron shrugged, not really remembering anything taught to him by a Professor he'd thought was more of a crackpot. Something suddenly dawned on him though, and he turned to Harry. "Oh... oh. Oh! Do you remember when Professor Quirrell was talking about the whole one-girl-in-all-the-world thing? Moody mentioned it back in fourth year!"

"He did, didn't he?" Harry realized. "And Snape mentioned it when he was going over werewolves in Professor Lupin's class..."

Suddenly, it was making a lot more sense to the both of them.

"Wow," Ron said, his voice still laced with awe. "Your sister is an actual, genuine Slayer."

"I know," Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm glad I told you, though."

"What about Hermione?"

"What about her?" Harry asked, glancing at Ron.

"You told me about Elizabeth," Ron explained half-heartedly. "But Hermione's our best friend, too. She needs to know. That girl craves knowledge."

Harry smirked, nodding. "I know... I guess... it's just something I want to keep quiet, you know? For some odd reason, I think she didn't want me to tell anyone."

"I wonder how her meeting with Fudge is going," Ron said as the two walked outside.

"He's probably keeping her well entertained with stories about my famous lying ways," Harry said through gritted teeth. "I can just see her freaking out about something like that."

"She really isn't a part of this world, isn't she?" Ron replied sadly.

"No," Harry replied, sitting on a patch of grass, "she really isn't."

Hermione and Ginny soon joined them, Hermione dragging along Crookshanks. "What's going on?" Ginny asked, dropping down beside Harry. Hermione sat in front of them, scratching her purring cat behind the ears.

"We were just talking about his sister," Ron said, throwing a teasing grin in Harry's direction.

"Thanks," Harry said in a low voice, "that's exactly what we needed to discuss."

"I think she's quite nice," Ginny said with a grin. "Even Bill thought so."

"When did she ever talk to Bill?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Last night when you were all sleeping," Hermione replied, letting Crookshanks run off. "She asked us about him this morning."

Ginny started giggling and Harry stared at her. "She was asking what about your brother?" he asked in mock horror.

"Oh, relax, Harry," Hermione said, joining in on the laughter. "I think she just wanted to know what it was he really did. Although she did ask if he always wore that... what did she call it?"

"I think it was 'icicle' earring," Ginny said, her giggles dying away. "That was brilliant."

"What was I thinking, bringing her into a house with six single men?" Harry asked, his voice really reflecting his horror at that.

"Well, Bill's really not single," Ron pointed out. "He's still with Fleur, so at least he's out."

"Not if she's been asking about him," Harry argued back.

"I don't think she thinks of him that way," Ginny pointed out quietly.

"She doesn't?" Harry said, relief sweeping his body. "That's a relief."

"There's still five of us left," Ron said indignantly.

"Five of who left?"

The twins had arrived, both of them sporting evil grins. They held their broomsticks over their shoulders and were gazing at the grassy hill longingly.

"We were just talking about Elizabeth," Harry said, easily.

"Yeah?" George asked.

"She apologized to me this morning," Fred replied, still looking confused at this.

"And that's something I'm sure you're not used to," Ginny teased.

"Hey," Fred said, easily joining them on the grass. "It was a nice gesture for a change."

"One you didn't deserve," George replied, dropping on Harry's opposite side.

"All I did was want to talk," Fred said lightly. "What's wrong with that?"

"You were probably hitting on her," George teased.

Fred at least had the grace to blush slightly. "Well, she is the cutest thing to walk through our fireplace... no offense," he said hastily, adding that last bit on for both Harry and Hermione, who scowled.

"You are not going to hit on her," Harry said, his eyes narrowing. "In fact, you're not even going to talk to her. She's my sister and you just... eww."

"You have to admit, Harry," Ron said, leaning over to Harry's shoulder, "she's quite cute."

"She's my sister!" Harry replied indignantly. "Quit seeing her as anything else!"

"You really are her brother," Fred said, revolted.

"Strange," George said, his eyes wide. "Very, very strange."

The twins collected their brooms and rose. "We're off to play a bit. Want to join us, Harry?"

Harry looked longingly at the patch behind the house and grinned. "Sure, why not?" he asked. Ron and Ginny decided to join them, and Hermione sat on the grass, looking slightly left out, but she was smiling all the same.

As Harry collected his broomstick and joined the others outside, he felt a strong sense of freedom inside of him. The last time he'd ridden his broomstick was the last Quidditch match he'd been allowed to play in before he'd been kicked off the team. His broomstick had been returned to him at the end of the year by Dumbledore and for this, Harry was most grateful.

Yet, he couldn't help wondering what his sister was learning at the Ministry of Magic. He felt a slight sense of trepidation and told himself he was going to tell her the real truth about Fudge.

- - - - -

Two hours had passed since Buffy had sat down in the Minister's office. During his long talks, she hadn't interrupted but kept her gaze focused on a man who explained the past five years to her.

Harry was apparently something of a trouble maker, she realized with a small smile. At least they had something else in common.

She had the feeling he was hiding something else under his words. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she made a note to ask Harry about him later. He really hadn't told her much about Minister Fudge. Maybe it was high time he started.

He had then gone on to explain Voldemort's original rise to power and the events that had led to her parents death. With tears coursing silently down her cheeks, he finally paused and offered her a tissue.

"I'm not sure Harry would have ever told me that," she said, dabbing at her eyes.

"I would have expected an authority figure to speak of this to you," Minister Fudge replied, looking uncomfortable. "I can understand why your brother has told you so little of us."

"He probably did it because I've barely said two words about where I've come from," she replied, discarding the small lump of tissues sitting on the edge of his desk.

This launched another explanation as Buffy told the Minister of Magic that she already knew some of her own powers. She also explained to him the grimness of the situation she was in and that she was inclined to protect her brother. She finally paused as she reached the part where she wanted to tell him about the dreams. He was looking at her, almost thoughtfully. Figuring she didn't have a whole lot to lose, she explained to him that sometimes Slayers had prophetic dreams and asked if he knew of anyone who could determine whether or not it was a true prophecy. Of course she did all of this without mentioning the fact she was a Slayer.

"You don't happen to be a seer, do you Miss Potter?" he asked with great interest. "I do believe I can help you there. An Unspeakable by the name of Meier. He will speak to you in a few minutes if you prefer." He bent down, reached for a quill and scribbled something on a scrap bit of parchment. And then, touching the parchment with his wand, it formed itself into the shape of a paper airplane and soared out the door. "We'll be receiving his response within a few moments." He paused, almost curiously. "What sort of prophetic dream have you been having?"

"I'd tell you," she started, flushing slightly, "but you're going to think I'm completely mad."

"If you cannot trust the Minister of Magic," Minister Fudge said in what he hoped was a kind voice, "who can you trust?"

Who could she trust? She had once trusted the Council with her life, but that was until her own mother, or Joyce, had been threatened by that seriously unstable vampire. Her mother had nearly died. It had been the last straw of a long series of straws drawn. The Council had finally become untrustworthy.

She could almost trust Harry, although they'd only known each other a little over a week. He was her brother, after all. They both had serious skeletons in the closet they were unwilling to just pull out, but that was the reason why she wanted to get to know him better. Besides, Minister Fudge had just given her the highlights and lowlights of what the government in this world had been going through. Before Harry's time, things had been bad. And, in the past year, things were growing worse.

The only people she could really trust were the people back in Sunnydale. Giles, certainly. She could trust him without a doubt. He'd stood by her so many times. There was Willow, Xander and the rest of the gang, certainly. Faith was almost like a sister to her. And Joyce Buffy knew she could trust with her life.

Angel was a different story. Buffy knew she could trust him with her life, the same way she entrusted her life to Faith, but things were different now. Complicated. Almost... warped, she thought sadly.

And now here was this man who ran the entire government of this Wizarding world. He was asking her to divulge her deepest secrets. He was asking her to tell him her dreams, the dreams that revealed to her that Sirius Black was still alive.

She couldn't trust him, she decided. There was an innate sense of fear within her, almost begging her to keep silent. She decided to listen to this voice.

She forced herself to shake her head. "I'm sorry, Minister, Sir. I just wouldn't feel comfortable. I hope you'd understand."

"I do, my dear," he said, and to her relief, he, too, looked relieved.

A second bit of parchment flew back through the small crack in the open door. It landed suddenly in front of the Minister and he read it. For a moment, he remained silent. He then glanced up and looked at her.

"It was a great pleasure meeting you, Miss Potter," he said, offering her his hand again. "The Department of Mysteries will see you now. And I am certain you will be able to find a Weasley to escort you."

Buffy shook his hand and thanked him, leaving the office with the bit of parchment Minister Fudge had handed her. She made her way back to the main hallway and looked around. None of the Weasleys were there, leaving her to figure out where she needed to go on her own. She found her way to the golden elevator and waited until the doors opened before stepping in. It was empty except for one person standing in the far corner, his eyes on the ceiling.

Buffy nearly did a double take. He was maybe a year or two older than she was. He wasn't that tall, but he was had the build of an athlete. "Hello," she greeted him quietly as she read off the bit of parchment to get the cage moving again. "Department of Mysteries."

He was looking at her now, curiously. She knew she must look strange since she was in plain Muggle clothes. "Hello," he echoed softly.

She gave him a half smile before leaning against her corner in the opposite end. There was a long awkward pause before she gazed at him again. "Do you work here?" she asked, trying not to sound as daft as she felt.

The man shook his head. "I'm here for the International Quidditch league."

"Oh," she said, her face falling slightly. He looked at her again. She was quite pretty, even though she appeared soft-spoken and shy. "I was just hoping you could tell me where I was going, because I haven't a clue."

He took a few precarious steps toward her and held out his hand. Buffy gingerly held her own out and took it. His eyes appeared startled. They were on her face and then darted down to the paper in her opposite hand. With a sharp gasp, Buffy handed him the paper. "So sorry," she muttered, letting go of his hand quickly.

"Department of Mysteries," he said quietly. "They're near the dark levels, where the courts are. You shouldn't have a problem riding this gate to get there."

"Thank you," she mumbled, not lifting her face. She didn't want him to see how badly she was blushing.

He gently reached over and touched her shoulder. "It's all right," he said kindly. "I'm Oliver Wood."

"Elizabeth Potter," she said, forcing herself to look up at him, her hazel-eyed gaze meeting his blue eyes. Her eyes widened slightly as she broke eye contact, looking down at her feet again. This Oliver was gorgeous.

He seemed to be confused as the doors opened and another few wizards and witches swept in. A few of those paper airplanes soared in, too, hovering around the lights.

"You're a Potter?" he asked quietly. "Are you by chance related to Harry?"

"I am," she replied, giving him another shy smile. "I'm his sister."

He looked even more confused. "You're going to have to explain that to me further some other time," he said as the cage doors opened, spilling into a corridor filled with sunlight. "I'll be late for my meeting if I don't hurry."

"It was... good to meet you..." she said, watching as the doors closed, shutting him out of her sight. With a sigh, she leaned back against the cool wall. She brought a hand to her flushed cheeks, smiling in spite of herself.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

- - - - -

Chapter 13... the prophecy comes true?

Chapter 14... Buffy makes a life-altering decision for both her and Harry...

**Author's Note** /** To the Reviewers**:

I added Wood! I'm so thrilled I could do that! This leaves a lot of potential... no? Actually... this chapter provided a wonderful direction in the love life of our young tragic heroes. Heh. Oliver will return... sometime... like next chapter.

I kept things civil for the moment between Fudge and Buffy... because she doesn't know what he did to her brother yet. And he is going to find out that she's a Slayer. The sparks will fly later once she gets the entire story of what the Ministry did to her precious brother. Ala the latter teen chapters. And to the reviewer who says she's a tool... have you been reading my notes? And I don't think he'd sell her out, persay. He'd use her as a tool.

_John_, I know you said that Buffy knows what the Council is capable of. She's not weak by being weak. She has a brother now. And it is changing the way she sees the Council. If she were alone, she'd be in there kicking ass. But now she knows that Harry has had a difficult life and adding the Council to it increases a weakness for her. And the angst will melt away, as soon as certain things happen. I hope you'll see where I'm going with this character. That's all I want to say about that.

Faith and Sunnydale crew return in Chapter 17. Angel will promo there and then later on in this story.

Buffy will still be known as Buffy. For formal introductions and such, she's Elizabeth.

_Fact Person_, I'm sorry for making these presumptions. I'm not creating a transcontinental Floo network because that wouldn't make sense. She can't Apparate because she doesn't know how. If she were to return to California, she'd get on a plane and fly there. Why won't she return? Simple. She's learning more and more about the dangers Harry has faced and she knows that if she leaves him now after he's lost so many, it would be a bad thing.

_mj_-- I slowed this down slightly... and trust me. The entire month of August is around ten chapters long. I don't think it could get any slower than this. And Buffy is slowly returning to normal... really. I hope so, anyway.

{loves Joahn} Thank you for that... I needed that rant.

As for Quentin, he'll get his just cause and his eternal reward. I can't say what it is yet, because that would spoil this thing. As for Watchers, only one will know she's at Hogwarts at the beginning, but it's a Watcher that won't sell her out to Quentin and his thugs.

Next chapter posting is on Thursday!

My author's notes need a chapter of their own :) Thank you guys SO much for reading, and if you reviewed, for reviewing! It totally makes my night to read these!


	13. One Small Step

**Chapter 13**

**One Small Step**

- - - - -

After a rousing game of Quidditch on the back hill, the four Weasleys and Harry returned to The Burrow. Harry was curious as to whether or not anything had been heard from his sister. When he asked Mrs. Weasley, who was making lunch with Hermione, she shook her head.

"No, dear, I haven't heard anything yet."

It had been nearly four hours since she'd disappeared. Certainly a meeting with Cornelius Fudge wouldn't take that long, unless he was really going into Harry's troubled past. He grit his teeth, almost steeling himself for those long, haughty glares he knew were coming. His older sister was about to get one of the most biased views of his life and he could hardly stand it.

Sure, he could have told her more. He could have told her that Voldemort was still alive and was chasing after a prophecy, one no one would ever be able to find since the glass orb holding it had smashed, and the only other person besides the seer who had conjured it who knew was the most powerful Wizard in the world. He shook his head, almost laughing. He hadn't even told his friends about the prophecy yet.

The laughter died in the back of his throat as he sat next to Ron and across from the twins, who had their heads bent together and were fighting with two of their fake wands. Ginny was giggling from Ron's other side, while both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley rolled their eyes far behind them.

Mrs. Weasley served them lunch quickly. As they finished up their plates of ham and potatoes, an owl approached the table and dropped a letter at Harry's plate. It then took off and flew away.

"That'd be a Ministry owl," Mrs. Weasley said with concern, turning her attention to Harry. "Go on, open it."

Harry gently opened the envelope and read the contents inside. By the time he set it down, there was almost a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" Ron asked him quietly, leaning over to read the letter. But Harry quickly folded it up against his chest, protecting it from view.

"It's from Elizabeth," Harry said quietly. "If you'll just excuse me for a moment..."

He stood up and left the Kitchen, hearing the stunned silence behind him as he walked halfway up the first set of stairs and sat down, staring at the letter again in semi-darkness.

Elizabeth was in the Department of Mysteries. The letter was simple, if vague.

_Harry --_

_I have just had the most interesting conversation with the Minister of Magic. I think we'll both agree we have a lot to discuss once I return. I must also inform you that I will be staying at the Department of Mysteries for at least the next several hours. Minister Fudge has recommended this to me and I think you'll agree that this is what I need to do. I shall return back to The Burrow when I am finished._

_Buffy_

He smiled when he saw that she'd signed it using her given name. He really hoped she would relax that 'Elizabeth' rule and just let everyone call her Buffy. It really was a very pretty, if unique name.

He returned downstairs and handed Ron the letter silently. Hermione quickly moved behind him to read over his shoulder and her eyes widened. They both turned to look at Harry as he sat down solemnly. Even the twins were staring at him with a serious expression.

"What's she doing at the Department of Mysteries, mate?" Ron asked cautiously.

This caught the attention of both Ginny and Hermione, who had been with Harry, Ron and two other Hogwarts students in their attempt to rescue Sirius from the Ministry. The rescue had gone horribly wrong and it was there that Sirius had fought his last battle.

"I-I don't know," Harry said, confused. "But I intend to ask her."

Mrs. Weasley was looking at him. Arthur had told her the reason why she had wanted to speak to someone about her dreams. Apparently her dreams were pointing to the fact that Harry's beloved godfather was still alive.

"I think you should wait until she tells you," she advised Harry carefully. "If you ask her when she returns, it'll only make her uncomfortable. And we want her to feel welcome in this house."

Harry certainly didn't want her rushing back to the flat where a group of Council members knew where she lived. If she did that, she could very well be dead within a few hours. That thought scared him more than anything.

"All right," he agreed, turning back to his lunch. "I'll leave her be until she decides she wants to tell me something."

- - - - -

Buffy sat in a black leather chair deep inside the basement of the Department of Mysteries, staring at the black ceiling in a very dark room.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket," she started singing in a quiet voice, "and never let it fade away..."

It had been over an hour since she'd sent Harry the owl. The man she'd been recommended to had immediately given her a bit of parchment and a large feather, instructing her to inform whoever she was staying with that she would be occupied for the next several hours.

And then they'd locked her in a black room.

Oh, they'd given her the warnings and the instructions to the entire procedure. She was going to be forced to dream a dream again. She didn't mind. She only wished that Faith was there to share it with her. When she asked if she could contact Faith since they had shared the dream, they had refused. She found it strange, but relented. The last thing she wanted to do was piss off this Ministry, especially after the way she'd pissed off the Watcher's Council.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened, revealing a young man. "Come on out," he said, holding the door open. Buffy walked into the light, suddenly feeling drowsy.

"I'm tired," she said quietly to herself as he led her over to the strangest looking chair. It wouldn't look out of place at a dentist's office, she decided. He marched her over to it and asked that she sit down. As soon as she did, he handed her a tiny bottle of completely clear liquid. And there was a smoking silver goblet that he handed her after she'd sipped down the first bottle.

"The first is a truth potion, Veritaserum," he said, taking the empty bottle and nodding at the goblet. "The other is a potion for sleeping."

She finished drinking it and immediately felt drowsy and drugged. All of her Slayer senses were telling her this was wrong, but Buffy knew that if Sirius was alive, she would have to endure these tests.

Her eyelids shut and she fell into a restful sleep.

The man stood up and glanced at two others, who entered into the room and began circling around her, muttering. The young man pulled a small orb out of a crushed velvet bag and held it up to the soft blue light filling the room. "If this dream is indeed a prophecy," he said, setting the orb on a small black pedestal, "it will be recorded here as a dream."

The Slayer's eyes suddenly snapped open. The two people circling her stopped.

"She's dreaming," one of them whispered.

Inside her head, Buffy was walking through a graveyard. There was a stake in her hands and she appeared to be hunting. Spying a figure moving up ahead, she ran toward it. "Hey!" she shouted out.

But the instant she took off, a second figure pummeled into her. With a cry, she was thrown into a gravestone and jumped up, the stake tumbling from her hand. She found herself facing the other Slayer. "Faith?"

"B?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!"

"Are we dreaming?"

"We have to be. I'm unconscious or something."

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That!" Buffy pointed across the graveyard where a dark figure ducked behind two separate trees, as though moving parallel to them.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"This is his grave," Buffy realized, glancing at the shattered headstone she'd fallen against. Although it was cracked, the large black letters on it said everything.

Sirius Black.

"They never found his body," Buffy said, repeating what Fudge had told her hours before.

"There it is," Faith said, pointing to the deep hole suddenly sitting in front of them. Inside was a black cloak. Buffy got down on her knees and reached into the hole, pressing on the cloak.

"There's nothing here," Buffy said, her voice echoing again.

"I wouldn't be there, would I?" a voice said from around them.

"Sirius," Faith breathed.

"I know you're here," Buffy whispered, both in her dream and in her trance-like sleep. "I know you're alive."

"I am," Sirius finally said, pulling off his hood. He looked at both women. "You're seers?"

"Slayers," Faith muttered.

"If you exist here and you're not in the waking world, where are you?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"You know where I am," Sirius said, giving her a lingering look. "You truly are your father's girl, Elizabeth."

Buffy could feel tears in her eyes as everything melted away.

But before she could wake up, her eyes closed and her voice came out, strange and dark, "He who fell two moons before will rise with the dawn of the blood of his kin. He was taken by the darkest of powers when he was not ready to have gone. He will rise and more will fall before the war is over. A hero will return as the sun rises and the blood of his kin shall become..."

In California, Giles and Willow huddled over an unconscious Faith who was muttering something under her breath.

"... The hero will return and the war will be won as he who fell two moons before will rise with the dawn of the blood of his kin..."

Willow gently prodded Faith. "Come on, wake up!" she whispered desperately. But Faith kept repeating what she was saying.

Back in the Ministry of Magic, a small blue glow surrounded the orb as the Slayer repeated her message for the third and final time. As the voice died away, the soft blue light melted into the orb, leaving the room in total darkness.

- - - - -

Faith suddenly sat up, gasping. "What the hell was that?" she muttered, putting a hand to her mouth. She'd heard the words coming from her mouth, only it wasn't her voice and it sure as hell wasn't her thoughts.

"What the hell was what?" Willow asked, looking slightly afraid of the second Slayer.

"A prophecy," Faith said, suddenly touching her lips. "Yes... it was a prophecy." She glanced up and looked at Giles. "Sirius Black is still alive and I said that the blood of his kin will return to stand by him." She paused a moment and glanced down at her shaking hands. "Giles, what if I'm part of that blood kin? Wouldn't it make sense if I was having a dream about someone I'd never met? What if we are kin?"

"You and Buffy?" Giles asked in confusion.

"No," Faith said, standing up and stretching out her stiff arms. She apparently had just collapsed when giving last night's vampire report. "I meant myself and Sirius Black."

"That's a hell of a lot of assumption to be making," Giles replied, returning to his diary he was writing up for her.

"It's one small step," Faith replied, "in explaining why Buffy and I are sharing these weird dreams."

"Well," Willow replied, sitting down on the chair across from the former Watcher. "You got us there."

Faith frowned as she started pacing.

"The war shall be won," she muttered under her breath, shaking her head and turning around, her hands clasping behind her. "The blood of the kin... it doesn't make any sense!"

Across the Atlantic in England, Buffy was voicing the same opinion. She was sitting on a bench outside the small room where she'd been locked. She ran a hand through her wild hair and sighed in frustration.

"Miss Potter," came a quiet voice from the other end of the corridor, "Arthur Weasley's here to escort you back to his home."

Buffy stood up, still slightly shaken from what she'd just endured. As she joined the man at the end of the hall, she looked into his eyes. "Can you tell me the truth?" she asked in a hushed tone. "Was that really a prophecy?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. She gave him a half smile before leaving the Department of Mysteries behind. Arthur Weasley was looking deeply concerned until he saw Harry's older sister emerge from a black door which disappeared back into a wall. He immediately stopped at the look on her face.

She looked as though she'd just seen a ghost.

"What did you find out?" he asked her curiously as they rode the elevator back to the Atrium.

"I found out that Slayer minds work way too well together to be just coincidence," she said quietly. "I also found out that Sirius Black is alive."

"He is?" Arthur said, jumping slightly at this news.

Buffy nodded glumly and repeated the entire prophecy, word for word. "He who fell two moons before will rise with the dawn of the blood of his kin. He was taken by the darkest of powers when he was not ready to have gone. He will rise and more will fall before the war is over. A hero will return as the sun rises and the blood of his kin shall become. The hero will return and the war will be won."

Mr. Weasley looked stunned as they walked back out into the Atrium. "I must say that for whatever it is worth, you have an incredible talent as a seer."

"I never knew it was much of a Slayer trait," she replied despondently.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, suddenly noticing her hesitation to join the queue lining up for the fireplaces. Buffy had walked away and had gone to a chair, sitting down, her head in her hands.

"How am I going to explain any of this to Harry?" she asked warily. "We've both left so much out of our lives... I've known him eight days, Mr. Weasley. I've known my brother exactly eight days. I just found out that Voldemort is still alive. I know that his godfather is alive... and God! I'm so mentally challenged. I'm so lost..." She pulled her face out of her hands and glanced at the senior Weasley. "You must think I'm just an emotional wannabe," she said in a whisper.

He handed her a tissue. "Not at all," he said, his voice very concerned. "You and your brother both have a knack for having dreams. His saved my life. And yours may very well save the life of a man who's been trapped in an endless circle of terror for the past sixteen years."

Buffy nodded, dabbing at her eyes. "Minister Fudge told me about him... I'm glad I heard his version. Now I don't have to look upon him with such bias."

"He was cleared of all charges," Arthur said quietly, patiently waiting for the younger woman to pull herself together.

"So now I have this knowledge," she said quietly. "And I know that I'm running for my life... so what happens now?" She turned to look at the older man. She'd only known him a whole twenty-four hours, yet she felt she could trust him.

"Harry returns to Hogwarts in a few weeks time," Arthur replied, sitting on the bench next to her. "If you are concerned for your life as well as his, I recommend you accompany him. How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm eighteen," she replied, wiping her eyes and looking back at him. "I graduated from high school about two months ago."

"Right," he said with a firm nod. "Well, you may have just been introduced to a world of magic, Elizabeth, but I'm sure you realize you have a lot to learn. I wonder if you wouldn't mind taking one last year of schooling."

"An entire year?" she gasped, horror struck. "I thought surviving four years of high school was bad..."

"At least then you'd finally get to learn about this," he advised. "Then again, I'm not your parent and I'm hardly considered to be a bearer of advice."

"I appreciate it all the same," she said with a dark smile. "After all, I don't really have anyone here. Except Harry, of course."

A group suddenly passed them, wearing long gold robes with large red emblems splashed on the chest. There were fourteen of them, all carrying broomsticks and wearing glum expressions darker than hers. Buffy watched as they passed, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"They're Quidditch folk," Arthur explained, pointing at them as they, too, stood in the queue. "The Ministry has been has requested that this year's Quidditch circuit be canceled because of the upcoming war."

"This is the one with Voldemort, right?"

He flinched at the name, but nodded nonetheless. "That would be correct, yes."

Her eyes glazed over the players. There were three women among them. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, and most of them wore an expression of deep disgust.

"They asked all of the English teams to make an appearance today at the International Quidditch League. From the looks you can see on their faces, their matches have been canceled. This will kill my children... they really love the sport."

Buffy knew she should be listening to him, but her eyes fell on a single figure near the back of the line. He was talking to one of the women, and she kept tossing her long dark hair, catching the light.

It was the guy from the elevator, she realized, a sudden smile appearing as she rested her chin on her fist. Now that his attention was captured by another, she could silently observe him from twelve steps away.

He really was adorable, even in that long, dorky robe. And he had a fantastic smile, she realized, seeing a shaken smile on his face as he turned to the front of the line, where two players had suddenly disappeared into the fireplace.

Arthur had continued talking, not realizing the younger girl had stopped listening to stare at one of the Quidditch Players. She forced her attention back to him.

"... of course, the Ministry has asked that significant action be taken in granting these players a leave of absense if they wished to take up guard duty at the Ministry..."

He was standing up now and offered her his hand. She let him help her up and, to her horror, they joined the queue behind the stunning boy in the Quidditch robes and the girl he couldn't take his eyes off of.

He didn't even notice her until he glanced back to make sure the rest of the players had gone. She wasn't looking at him. Rather, she was in a deep conversation with Arthur Weasley. He shook his head as he turned to the Floo powder pot and took out his small handful.

She really looked out of place. Surrounded by many wearing long black cloaks, she stood there, wearing black and red. It was refreshing to see a bit of color in the Ministry, but he had the sneaking suspicion the girl had been raised as a Muggle.

He stepped into the fireplace and an instant later, he vanished.

Buffy followed Mr. Weasley to the fireplace and he offered her the pot. She stepped inside first, called "The Burrow!" and disappeared in a wave of green flames.

- - - - -

Harry watched as his sister approached him. It was near sunset again and he found it slightly funny that he was the one sitting on the hill now while she was the one walking up to get him.

"Hey," she said, stopping in front of him.

"Hi yourself," he said, shielding his eyes from the last remainders of the sun.

She sat next to him, wrapping her arms around her legs, staring out onto the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Gorgeous," he replied quietly, turning to her. "Elizabeth..."

"Call me Buffy," she finally said, glancing back out. "Harry..."

"What did he tell you?" Harry asked curiously. "I mean, what did he tell you about me?"

"He told me that you had a hell of a year last year," she said seriously, staring at him. "He also said that he was a cause for a lot of those problems and may have very well been the cause as to why your godfather died."

"At least this time he's going after the truth," Harry mumbled bitterly.

"I threatened him if he didn't," Buffy said with a quiet grin. The grin fell off her face as she continued. "He also told me that you witnessed Voldemort's rebirth and that a lot of people within this Ministry didn't believe you until Sirius died. I wish you would have told me that the man who killed our parents is back."

"He isn't a man," Harry said, eyeing the ground darkly. "He's a Dark Lord. In order to be a man, you have to have a soul."

"In any case," Buffy said, reaching over and taking Harry's hand, "I realize we have a lot more in common than I originally thought."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Minister Fudge said, and I quote, 'That boy always has an affinity for getting into trouble. Him and those two best friends of his'. I was a trouble maker, too. I have so many stories to enlighten you with."

He was surprised that she was finally going to open up her life a bit. "At least it's one small step," he said, squeezing her hand back. "What was the worst thing you ever did?"

She paused. "I burned down my school's gymnasium," she replied quickly. "And if you want really bad, I helped blow up my last high school."

He turned to her with a shocked look. She was far too used to this to care anymore. She grinned at his reaction and laughed. "I told you I was a bit of a trouble maker."

"Is this why the Council is after you?" he asked gently.

She nodded, biting her lip. "It's also the reason they'll never stop looking for me."

"Would you ever consider coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked lightly. "I think it's the safest place for the both of us. And you'll already be revered. Your parents were famous and your brother, well..." His voice trailed off as he followed her gaze. She was staring at the Weasley brothers dragging out a large dinner onto two long tables outside. "Please tell me that you're not falling for one of them."

"One of what?" she asked sleepily, turning to him. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and a dreamy expression had crossed her features.

"Was I interrupting one of your fantasies?" he asked in alarm.

She shook her head, laughing softly. "No, no... I was just thinking about what you said about Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley reckons I might be able to take a year there."

"You'd go into seventh year?" Harry asked in surprise. "I thought you'd graduated school!"

"I have," she replied with a grin. "But that doesn't mean I can't find out what my magic is made of."

"It has to already be strong," Harry told her. "After all, you're a Slayer and you've got those dreams..."

Her face darkened. She had really been hoping he wouldn't bring that up.

"I hope you don't mind that I told Ron," Harry said quietly. "About you being a Slayer and all."

She looked surprised for a moment before glancing at her feet. "I don't mind," she said softly. "I'm used to it now. You can tell your other friends too if you'd like. They probably should know who they're hanging with. And I really suck at going undercover."

She had decided not to tell him about the prophecy, at least until they knew more. She decided to steer the conversation back to clearer waters. "I'd actually probably love going to your school," she said quietly. "Besides, you said it was one of Sirius' favorite places."

"He would really like you," Harry finally said. "I wonder if he knew you existed."

Buffy shuddered. In her dreams, he knew. He really knew.

"You know," she said, standing up when she noticed the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione were seated at the table and eating the large dinner Mrs. Weasley had prepared for them, "this is the first night that I haven't missed home."

He smiled, taking that as a compliment as he followed her down to the tables. There was just something about her, he thought. And yet he still couldn't put his finger on it.

- - - - -

_"You truly are your father's girl, Elizabeth..."_

_"Buffy! Buffy!"_

_"You're going to hell."_

_"Save me a seat."_

_"I am not going to stand by and watch my friends die. I can't. I won't."_

_"They're going to take you away from me, Buffy. Don't you get it?"_

_"I love you."_

_"Close your eyes."_

_"I'll always be here, even if you kill me."_

_"It wasn't real. I'm not real?"_

_"You truly are..."_

_"I love you, Mom."_

_"I'm not really your daughter, am I?"_

_"You sent that thing after my mother."_

_"I'm out. I quit. I'm fired..."_

_"... your father's girl..."_

_"It wasn't our world anymore... they made it theirs. And they had fun."_

_"I can't believe you're leaving me."_

_"You don't have a lot of time left."_

_"You're going to die, you know that, Slayer?"_

_"You truly are your father's girl, Elizabeth."_

_"__Elizabeth__..."_

_"__Elizabeth__..."_

Buffy sat up with a sharp gasp, bringing a hand to her throat. It wasn't the first time she'd awakened from a seriously disturbed dream. But it was the first time in a long while she hadn't dreamt of Sirius Black, except for the few words he'd said to her in some dream.

She got out of bed, realizing it was still in the dark of night. She'd gone to bed early complaining of a headache. The truth was, the potion the Unspeakables had given her to dream were making her drowsy. She had gone to bed. From the looks of it, it was still early enough. Hermione and Ginny weren't even in their rooms.

She wrapped herself in her scarlet robe and crept to the door, peering out. There were voices coming from upstairs, where she knew Fred and George's room was, now being occupied by the two eldest Weasley brothers. She stepped out onto the landing and quickly moved downstairs.

Although she was incredibly tense, she knew from Giles' experiences that tea was soothing. She didn't want to be tense anymore.

The only people in the Kitchen were the senior Weasleys. They both glanced up from their whispered conversation when she entered the room. "Elizabeth!" Mrs. Weasley said in surprise.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I hope you don't mind if I'm... awake."

"Of course not," she said in a friendly voice. "Can I get you anything? A snack? some tea? You barely had any dinner!"

"Tea would be fantastic," Buffy said, taking the seat that was next to the older woman's. Mr. Weasley held his own mug of tea between his hands and was regarding her. A sudden suspicion hit her. They had been discussing her visit to the Department of Mysteries. Instead of being angry, she was suddenly curious as to what they thought.

She didn't even have to ask. Molly returned to the table with her tea and sat down with a small sigh. "You would have given many seers a great run for their money," she said, taking her own mug.

Buffy wrapped her hands around her mug, enjoying the warmth that spread to her fingertips. "I wasn't really expecting a prophecy my second week here," she said with a chortle. "But I'm glad I had it, too, you know? I haven't had a lot of bright spots here these past few days."

"Does that include nearly knocking your Uncle unconscious?" Arthur asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"How did you know about that?" Buffy asked, laughing. "Oh, he's a great bully! He was threatening Harry... I just had to show him that there's still one Potter who won't back down." There was a look of steel in her eyes now, and it scared her, she knew. Without the Slaying, all of her anger and power was going to be building up, and the only way she was going to unleash it was on someone like her Uncle. Too bad she'd been in front of Harry when the Council representatives had shown up. She would have beat them both to a bloody pulp. "I guess without the Slaying, things get complicated."

"We could always get you a boggart," Molly said cheerfully, adding a bit of cream to her tea.

"A what?" Buffy asked, trying to figure out what exactly a boggart was.

"It's a magical device," Mr. Weasley explained, "that takes the shape of whatever you fear the most."

There was a shiver that went down her spine. She didn't like it. Not at all. "I don't fear the forces of darkness," she said softly. "There are far worse things to fear." Like the Council and what they would do to her if they ever caught up with her and Harry. And Angelus. And all of those other horrible demons, such as The Master. "If you put me face-to-face with one of those, all you'd see is a group of men in tweed throwing insults."

"Sounds dangerous," Molly teased gently.

Buffy smiled at her. "Thank you so much for letting me stay at your home. It's been awhile since I've been at a place that's even felt close to one."

"It must have been a hard transition," Arthur said, choosing his words carefully.

"I'm still transitioning," she said with a confused look. "Transitioning... is that even a word?"

"We've only known you two days," Molly continued, watching as the younger woman sipped at her tea, "but we can already see how devoted you are to your younger brother. He has been like a son to us for these past five years. I just want you to know that although your Aunt and Uncle are, well, unorthodox... we treat him well here."

"Thank you," Buffy said genuinely. "It's nice to know that amidst all of this darkness, Harry's been happy. He's had a tough life." Her thumb circled the rim of her cup as she stared dolefully into her tea. "Amidst? God, I feel like a she-Giles."

"Just wait until September," Arthur chuckled, "and you'll be talking just like one of us."

Buffy looked so mortified that the Weasley parents laughed. "Oh, no... if that's what I have to look forward to, I'd rather have another round with the Council." Her face fell slightly as she looked back down at her cup and choked down another long drink.

"This Council doesn't sound very friendly," Molly said with concern as Arthur excused himself.

"They're really all right people when you don't make them angry," Buffy replied quietly. "I told Harry last night that I quit the Council once they put Joyce, the woman I thought was my Mom, in danger. She could have been killed, and it was all because they wanted to test my abilities. They fired my Watcher, the man who supervises my training... and then I quit. I refused to back down so the truth of my parentage came out."

Molly looked thoughtful as she surveyed the younger girl for a moment. "This... Council, you say? What is their function?"

"To train and watch over the Slayer," Buffy said evenly. "Except now there are two of us. I had... a bit of an accident two years ago and well... I could go into the details of my entire sordid past, but I wouldn't want to bore you."

"I heard that the only way another Slayer is called is if another one dies," Molly said slowly. "Is this true?"

Buffy nodded. "I died two years ago... but my friend managed to bring me back my giving me mouth-to-mouth. It was quite the rush."

"Hmmmmm," Molly said, surveying the girl in a new light. She certainly had come around the bend and back. "Well, Elizabeth, that's one thing I would recommend you not tell your brother. He might have a slight breakdown if he realized his sister had been, well, dead."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Buffy said with a chuckle. "And please, call me Buffy."

- - - - -

Chapter 14... Buffy makes a life-altering decision for both her and Harry...

Chapter 15... A little bit more into the private life of the Slayer.

**To the Reviewers**:

I think those of you who like Wood'll be happy. I'm keeping him in my story now. Those of you who said he'd be a good guy kind of hit at my beta, who actually wanted him in my story. So, yeah. Those of you who gave your thumbs up got your wish.

Oh, and these are the last two chapters of insecure Buffy... because she's now integrated enough into this world... that and she has some better things to be happy about. And some such nonsense.

_Fact Man_ -- I'm sorry, too. Your reviews were constructive. I just felt the need to defend this.

Faith, no matter how evil she appeared in canon, will not be evil in this story. I can't make her evil. Well, depends on your definition of evil... hehe. And as you can see, extra Faith moment in this past chapter. She'll be returning in Chapter 17. Again. I'm excited about that chapter. Her lineage will be an issue far later in this fic.

_mj _-- You know I'm going to torture you by going at it worse, right? I'm kidding, but I hope you realize that these were already written by the time you commented. Trust me, she becomes almost human by Chapter 15.

Why do I have the feeling it'll be about 90 chapters long? Oi...

Currently writing Chapter 17 at the moment. Hopefully I'll get more done this weekend. Additional author note next chapter along with the rest of your questions answered.

Thank you readers! Thank you reviewers! Thank you Grace!

I'll be gone for the weekend. Double update now. And you might get an update when I return Sunday night. I hope to get a lot of writing done... and hopefully post a lot of it once it's all converted!


	14. Decisions

**Chapter 14**

**Decisions**

- - - - -

Several mornings later, Harry woke up early, his scar tingling slightly. He pressed his hands over it, trying to recall the sudden swooping sensation that made him wake up. He felt as though he'd been falling through the air.

Sitting up, Harry pressed his face into his hands, trying to erase the image of his unsettling dream.

He moved quietly through the bedroom, trying not to wake the twins or Ron, who seemed to still be sound asleep. He opened the door and stepped out, moving easily downstairs and out the back door.

He wasn't surprised to see Buffy sitting out on the hill, staring at the sunrise. For the past few mornings, she'd been sitting out there, staring at the sunrises and sunsets, as though she couldn't get enough of them. Or maybe, he figured, she was adjusting to life at The Burrow and needed one thing that wasn't magical to make her day complete.

Every morning there was a pensive look on her face, as though she were thinking something through. When he'd asked her about it, she just shrugged and said it was nothing.

But this morning he was bound and determined to talk to her. He sat next to her and she leaned over, giving him a gentle, one-armed hug. "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Buffy," he said with a smile.

It was their morning routine by now. One week at The Burrow and suddenly they were acting like chummy relatives. The Weasleys took it in stride to tease them about it. Fred had said he found it revolting. The next thing Fred had realized was that he'd been tackled down the Quidditch hill and across the entire front lawn before he relented and gave up trying to tease Buffy.

It was fun watching her interact with what Harry considered to be his real family. Buffy got along especially well with Percy, to his and Ron's chagrin.

He'd asked her about it the day before.

"Buffy," he'd said, sitting down next to her as she watched another sunset with tears in her eyes, "do you like Percy?"

She'd laughed, a rich sound coming from deep within her. "Not like that," she said, still laughing. "No. I think we get along so well because, well, he reminds me a lot of my old Watcher. That and we both have a lot of things we've been working through."

"Like what?" he asked.

"You told me that he and his family have been fighting a lot and that he'd moved out last year," Buffy said quietly. "I remember how that feels... leaving my family behind. I just figured it was something I could talk about. He isn't as bad as you said he is."

"So, you don't like him," Harry said, checking to make certain.

She shook her head. "I'd be dating my Watcher if I even considered it," she said, her chuckle dying in her throat. "Nope. I don't like Percy. Well, I do, of course. But... not like..." She dissolved into giggles again.

And that had been that.

This morning, he had a different question to ask her. Fred and George had been acting awfully strange around her. They probably weren't used to someone being so quiet and polite in their house. And they certainly weren't used to having an American wandering around The Burrow. Two nights ago, the Weasleys and Harry had decided to have another practice Quidditch session.

Buffy had decided to watch, persuading Hermione to join her. The two of them, with Crookshanks, sat on the grassy knoll, watching as they played a harried game with a dozen apples and a few tiny golf balls. Buffy had gotten up to hug Harry when Fred said it was revolting how well the Potter siblings got along.

Judging by the tiny bruises and cuts across his face, he'd paid dearly for that teasing. Of course, he'd given the Slayer a run for her money as well. Her hair had been covered in grass and twigs and her perfect clothes had been grass-stained. She had a small cut across her face, but much to Fred's horror, it was healed the next morning.

"Advanced healing," Buffy had said with a wink, "it's a bonus in my package."

"And what a package it is," someone else had muttered. Harry didn't even want to know who said that. He was just too protective of her.

If Harry hadn't thought any better, he would have thought that Fred had a crush on his sister. He had tried to ask him about it twice, but Fred had always steered clear of the conversation, changing the topics or else popping in one of his famous bits and wretching spectacularly onto whichever surface he was standing on.

Buffy hadn't said much about being attracted to any of the Weasleys, Harry realized that morning. But then again, he noticed she had almost a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What's on your mind?" he asked curiously.

"I was just thinking," she said, grinning at him mischeviously. He knew something was on her mind then. There was that odd twinkle in her eye when she looked at him like that. It reminded him of a picture he'd seen of his father. Both Buffy and their father shared the same hazel eyes, even though there was a bit of their mother's green in them too.

"What is it?" he asked. He didn't want to play twenty questions, a game she'd told him about the previous morning when they'd been talking. Her conversation had steered to the weather.

That was two people steering clear of conversations. It was definitely intriguing.

He noticed that she was still grinning. It was a silly, dopey smile. It warmed his heart. "Who are you thinking about?" he asked, nudging her in the ribs.

She clutched her side, turning to him in surprise. "What makes you think I'm thinking of someone?" she asked, her voice slightly confused.

"You have a really dopey smile on your face," he replied, teasing her.

She gave him a strange look, as though demanding to know why he was asking for it. "You know that's not the route to go," she said in a sing-song voice. She looked as though she wanted nothing more than to tackle him down the hill.

"I could say it's revolting," he said, arching one eyebrow in suspense.

Her eyes widened suddenly as she realized what he was getting at. She suddenly started laughing. And then, without warning, she tackled him, the siblings rolling nearly halfway down the hill before they paused. Now lying on her side, Buffy propped up her head with her hand. "You are truly precious, you know that?" she asked, still laughing.

"What of it?" he breathed, one hand on his still small stomach. "You're not so bad yourself."

She leaned over, playfully punching his shoulder. Then she rolled over onto her back, the memories for that night two days ago coming to her.

Harry had just finished a deep dive and had swooped around a few trees before landing hard. Buffy had run to him, patting the dirt off of him and making certain he was all right. Ron found himself looking at a younger version of his mother.

"Oh, my," Ron said snarkily.

"It's Mum!" Ginny cried in mock-alarm, giggling.

George had been laughing too hard to say anything.

And Fred had said, "The ickle Potter siblings... it's so revolting!"

Buffy had looked up at him, sensing a challenge behind those words. His eyes had widened slightly as she came and stood face to face with him, which was something, since she was quite a few inches shorter. She drew herself up to her full height, tossed her blonde hair back over her shoulder, and said, a challenge in her own words, "I'll show you revolting."

He'd pushed her. She pushed him right back.

The next thing any of them knew, there was the sound of laughter and the sound of bodies thudding heavily onto the ground. She'd finally pinned him after they'd been rolling about for a while. He lay underneath her, his eyes wide in shock. Her eyes still had that brilliant sparkle in them, as though daring him to dislodge her.

He'd managed to throw her off after a few seconds of intense breathing from the both of them. When they'd both risen to their feet, he had gone up to her, offering her his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce," she said with a friendly smile. "Thanks for the workout."

As she turned her back, she was fully aware they were all looking at her. But she didn't care. She moved to the steps and sat down, her fingers gently probing the cut above her eye.

"You're bleeding," Fred said quietly, moving to her side.

"I'll be okay," she said hastily. "You haven't made me bleed to death yet."

"Now that's revolting," George said in mock horror as he'd shown up. He was glaring at his brother but kept a concerned eye on the other girl as well. Buffy finally just stood up, smiled at them both, and returned inside.

"Does that make us even?" Fred asked quietly next to his twin.

"I'm not sure," George said, looking just as confused.

She couldn't help the strange feeling inside of her as they'd tumbled. It was completely spontaneous, and she really hadn't meant for it to happen. It just sort of did. But now, whenever either of the twins would look at her, she had the grace to simply blush. They'd gotten her back in good order for her trick their first day together.

She sighed, laying a hand dramatically across her eyes.

"Do you like him?" Harry asked from somewhere below her.

Buffy pulled her arm away. "Do you want to go rolling again?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Buffy, I'm being serious."

The smile died right from her face. "I don't know," she said honestly. "What happened that night shouldn't have happened. I was just being silly, I think."

"You showed him up is what you did," Harry pointed out.

"I don't think I like him that way," she finally said after a few moments of pensive silence. "Do you think...?"

"I think he does like you," Harry said, remembering their conversation the night before. He, Ron, Fred and George had gone to bed. Harry was still teasing Fred about his fight with a true Slayer. Of course, Fred didn't know she was a Slayer.

Fred was checking his bruises in a mirror that was wheezily laughing at him. George sat next to him, mocking him. Ron had finally asked what they were talking about.

"His sister, of course," Fred said, swallowing and putting the mirror aside.

George was sniggering into his hand as he changed.

"You like her?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Who doesn't?" George asked easily, sitting down on his bed and tucking his legs beneath his blankets. "I mean, I like her. She's fun. And she plays rough." He started sniggering again.

Fred hit him with his pillow. "At least now we're even," he said, sounding happy.

"About what?" Ron asked, also getting under his own covers.

"Do you remember that first day when she springed that jump on us?" George asked. "I mean, have you seen anyone so athletic before?"

Harry started coughing, feeling like Fred and George were among the very few in The Burrow who didn't know Buffy was a Slayer.

Buffy sighed above him. "See... not that he isn't... not that they aren't... but... damn."

"Who is it?" Harry asked, rolling over to gaze up at his sister. "Someone has definitely got your Slayer blood charmed."

She swatted at him, but he was thankfully out of reach. "Maybe someone does," she said under her breath, finally sitting up.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. Finally, Harry thought of something he'd been wanting to say for awhile and just said it. "I need to tell you about Fudge."

She nodded, gazing at him. "It's about time I heard another point of view," she said quietly. "I think he's a bit of an idiot. Percy thinks he's a god."

"I'd call him the devil," Harry grimmaced. He spent the next quarter hour talking about how the Minister of Magic had set out to destroy his life by calling him a liar and mocking him in front of the entire Wizarding community.

She was angry when he stopped talking. There was a definite light of fury in her eyes. But she seemed to swallow it down. "I guess we'll have a bit to talk about the next time I see him," she said darkly.

There was movement inside The Burrow. She stood up, extending her hand down to Harry, who took it. She hauled him up and they both walked into the Kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley already cooking.

"Oh, good, you're up, dears," she said, ushering them both to the table. "Eliza... er, Buffy... there was an owl for you this morning from the Ministry of Magic. It's quite urgent I'm afraid."

"Right," Buffy said, taking the envelope the woman handed her. She quickly opened the letter and read it. "Oh."

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a large stack of plates landed neatly on the table, followed by a tray of toast and a smaller tray with fried sausages. "Eat up, you two, eat up." She paused. "Arthur will take you in on the way to work."

"Fair enough," Buffy said, stuffing the letter back inside the envelope.

Harry was openly curious, but he knew by now that asking Buffy to divulge information she wasn't willing to talk about was about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye.

As they started eating, there was the distinct sound of shouting above them. Mrs. Weasley sighed, her hands on her hips as her eyes drifted to the ceiling. "That'd be Percy and the twins at it, again."

She walked toward the stairs, yelling upwards, "Breakfast, you lot!"

There was a sound of thundering footfalls as four Weasleys walked into the Kitchen, taking up most of the remaining chairs. Arthur was last, already clasping his robes. "Morning, kids... and Potters. Good morning, dear." Molly had walked over, kissing his cheek and pushing a steaming cup of liquid into his hands. "We'd best be off in a few minutes," he said, glancing at the one girl sitting down and eating quickly.

"Yes, Sir," she said quietly, finishing the last bite of toast. "I should probably go and get cleaned up a bit. I look like I've been rolling down that hill again."

Harry snorted into his glass of juice. Fred was blushing across the table as her eyes met his. She rose and brought her dishes to the counter before running upstairs, taking them two at a time.

"I think she's still winning," Harry said with a quiet grin. George grinned at him while Fred tried to cool off his warm cheeks by sipping the cold pumpkin juice.

She returned less than five minutes later, looking neatly in place. Her hair had been pulled back from her face and twisted up. She wore her freshly-laundered black skirt and a neat white blouse. She actually looked less like a Muggle and more like one of them. Except for the fact she was wearing those ridiculous boots, Harry realized.

Buffy gave him a quick hug from behind. "I'll see you all later," she said, giving the rest of those sitting at the table a quick smile. "Thanks for breakfast as always, Mrs. Weasley."

"It was nothing, dear," she said, smiling kindly as both Buffy and Arthur moved to the fireplace. Percy finished up his breakfast and practically ran after them.

As soon as the three had left, Molly sat down with a small sigh. There were more footfalls on the steps as Bill, Hermione and Ginny came down, still in their nightclothes. Charlie was still at the Ministry and would only be staying with the family for a few more days.

Molly was eyeing her twin sons shrewdly. "I hope you're making our guest feel right at home," she said.

"I know George is," Fred said as his twin kicked him from under the table.

"Well, at least I hope you play nice," she said heavily, rising to give her seat to Ginny and to serve breakfast to the other three.

"Nice? She wants us to play nice?" Fred asked, his voice wounded, yet his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Does Buffy even know the meaning of that word?"

- - - - -

Buffy reopened her letter and reread it as soon as she stepped into the Atrium. Both Mr. Weasley and Percy were walking ahead of her, moving toward their respective offices. They stopped and asked if she could find the way to where she needed to go. She said that she could and they both left.

The letter was slightly disturbing to her. She had been asked to attend a meeting between the Minister of Magic and one of his advisors. Percy volunteered to take her up, since he, too, worked in Minister Fudge's office.

Once inside the elevator, Buffy showed him the letter. She was beginning to realize that she could trust the older Weasley.

She'd given him a fair tale of her life story, including some of her trysts as a Slayer. He had returned the favour and had gone through the entire spat of the previous year. He seemed almost guilty about some of the things that had happened.

"I wonder if they're going to ask about Hogwarts," Percy said, handing her back the letter.

"I hope it isn't about that prophecy," Buffy said quietly, so that he couldn't hear. The only people who knew about that were Percy's parents and his eldest brother, who'd actually told her to go to the Department of Mysteries to begin with.

They soon reached the area where Minister Fudge's private office was. Percy left her there and went into his own, which was filled with those paper airplanes again.

This time, Minister Fudge wasn't as surprised to see her. "Ah, Miss Potter," he said, beckoning her to enter his office. "Do come in, do come in."

Once inside, she noticed that there was someone else there. It was a woman in a long set of billowing emerald robes. She wore square-spectacles and her severe bun was almost worthy of a Watcher. Both adults glared at each across his desk, the woman wearing the fiercest look, one worthy of Principal Snyder or even Quentin. Before she could open her mouth to introduce herself, Minister Fudge starting speaking.

"Miss Elizabeth Potter, this is Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hello," Buffy said, offering a smile to the Deputy Headmistress.

"And Minerva, this is the girl that Dumbledore and I have both told you about, Elizabeth Potter."

"Of course," she said, her accent crisp as she held out her hand. Buffy shook it, grinning. The woman had a very firm grip and it was something Buffy appreciated. It showed the woman had a bit of class.

"We wanted to discuss your future part in the Wizarding world," Minister Fudge said, sitting down with an uncertain look at the other woman. "Or at the very least, this is what Minerva wished to discuss with you."

There was a strange look on her face as she stared at the firstborn of James and Lily Potter. "I never thought I would believe either one of you," she said, her voice oddly muffled, "but she has James' eyes. I don't even need proof of her birth, because I know that she existed. I may be one of the only people who knew... but I knew." She turned toward Buffy and smiled again. "I taught your parents back when they were students at Hogwarts. I am certain by now that your brother has told you that much."

Buffy nodded. He'd mentioned it in the past week that their parents had been students at Hogwarts.

"I have been discussing your situation with Professor Dumbledore," the Deputy Headmistress said, "and we have decided that we would leave this decision up to you: to become a student or else be a general observer."

"With all due respect... er... ma'am," Buffy said, coughing slightly, "I don't have the first clue about magic."

"From what I have heard from these two men, I have heard otherwise," she said, an odd sparkle in her eyes. "We decided that instead of forcing you to become a student when you have clearly graduated high school is a choice best left to you. If you were to become a student, we would gladly have you in seventh year. We could set you up with tutors and private lessons. This way you would get a chance to socialize with other students. This would probably help you understand your brother better as well."

"I'll have to think it over and let you know," Buffy said slowly. "Because I think that going someplace my parents loved is a great idea. I never knew them and I think that maybe by going to this school, it'll bring a little bit of them back."

"There is another matter to discuss," Minerva said kindly. "You must know that by now your brother's life hasn't been very easy."

Buffy bristled slightly. She was half wondering whether or not the woman was going to completely slam her brother, as Fudge had tried to do yesterday. "I can understand why," Buffy murmured, trying to keep the underlying anger from her voice.

"This isn't going to be easy to explain, but your brother has been a target for some years now by... Voldemort."

"Minister Fudge told me this yesterday," Buffy explained with a chuckle. But even her light-hearted laugh didn't relax the tight muscles around the Deputy Headmistress' face.

"That's just half of the story, Miss Potter," Minerva replied quietly. "There's a different half to it. Harry has been through his fair share of pain, but it's nothing compared to what your parents went through. We have a way of... bringing back a bit of their history."

"That sounds major," Buffy said, and immediately kicked herself for saying those words. Ron was right. She was starting to sound British.

"Your brother has a very difficult year ahead, Elizabeth," Minerva continued. "There are many who would like nothing more than to see the Potters extinguished. I realize this means that your life will also be at risk."

"I can handle my own," Buffy replied.

Minerva glanced at her, a question mark dancing in her gaze.

Buffy sighed and decided to kill two birds with one stone. "I'm a vampire Slayer. I think the both of you know what that means. I'm not some mythical person. But just saying that probably can tell you I can hold my own."

"Good gracious," Minerva gasped. "Are you really?"

Buffy nodded. "So, as you can see, I can hold my own... but..." She bit her lip again. "I think Hogwarts would be the safest place for both Harry and I. But I can't help but feel that --"

"You're a wanted woman, Miss Potter," Minerva said quietly. "The Watcher's Council has sent out nearly all of their special stealth team to track you down."

"How do you know that?" Buffy gasped.

"The Watcher's Council and the Ministry of Magic have worked together for many, many years," Minister Fudge replied, finally adding his input to the conversation. "In fact, when you told me yesterday, it was on the tip of my tongue to inform you of the same thing."

"Oh, my God," Buffy breathed, settling back. The anger she felt towards the Minister seemed dimished somehow by the fact that the Ministry and the Council were connected.

"You will not have to worry," Minerva said gently. "There is no one in this office that will inform the Watcher's Council that you have taken refuge here. Perhaps this is why you're considering Hogwarts. Your life is in danger with the Council around and I know that if worse comes to worst, Harry's life could be in danger and in this world, we cannot afford that. You are going to be tracked on both ends. Once... err... he-who-must-not-be-named realizes that there is a second Potter, your life may no longer be safe. This is why we ask you to be a student at our school for one year and one year alone."

"I'm eighteen years old," Buffy said with a sharp laugh, "and I'm considering going back to school." She leaned over, pressing her face into her hands. "As I've said before, I'll have to think about it." A strange look came over her face. "In fact, you've given me a lot to think about." She sighed, staring down at her shoes. "I wish my Mom was here."

Both adults glanced at the young woman, feeling slightly sorry for her. She'd been ripped from her home after defying a brutal power. And this was the result.

She glanced up suddenly, taking a great breath and forcing her face into a mask of determination. "Is this all you needed to speak to me about?"

"The terms of this prophecy can wait for another day," Minister Fudge told her gently. Buffy turned and stared at him reproachfully.

"I'll inform you of my decision then," Buffy said standing up and holding out her hand to the Deputy Headmistress one last time. "It was good to meet you, ma'am. I can see why Professor Dumbledore holds you in such high regard."

Minerva smiled at the younger woman as she collected her things and left the office on watery legs.

"Well, that wasn't hard," she said quietly.

"I can't imagine telling her the hard part," Minister Fudge said under his breath.

"Thank you for inviting me to speak with her today," she said, turning back to him. Her eyes held none of the contempt she'd felt for the man last year. Ever since he had conceded and had said there was still a war, the Professors from Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic were working closely again. Although she still didn't trust the man, he still had an important role in the upcoming year.

"I don't suppose that mentioning a former Watcher with magical powers was hired to teach their Defense class," Minister Fudge said, a few worry lines snaking across his forehead.

"She'll find out soon enough. That, she will. She's a bright girl. It must come from her Mother."

- - - - -

Buffy moved back toward the elevator, sticking the envelope back in her purse.

That had been a thoroughly depressing meeting, she decided dolefully as she stepped inside. "Atrium."

She could feel the cage start to lift. It stopped on the next level, letting in another large group of witches and wizards, along with five figures in long purple robes.

Buffy had a sudden idea. They were holding broomsticks. Maybe this league on international Quidditch, or whatever it had been called, were still meeting to discuss canceling the season. And that boy she'd met the week before, he'd been a Quidditch player.

When they reached the floor for the Quidditch stuff, Buffy tailed the five players. They were talking amongst themselves, and none of them sounded happy.

She stopped suddenly when she realized that she really didn't belong there. Large banners and posters of moving teams and waving players covered every inch of the walls. Large flags and smaller banners hung from the ceiling, which was a paved, misty gold.

Since it was a cooler, drizzly day in London, there was no bright sunlight filtering into the large room. Buffy leaned against the wall, trying not to faint. She was definitely out of her league.

Seven figures in long golden robes swept past her, all carrying broomsticks. Bringing up the rear was what appeared to be the youngest player on the team.

It was him.

Her mouth was suddenly dry and her stomach was doing those weird flips again. But he didn't even notice her as he joined the others.

Biting her lip, she turned away. It had been well worth a shot. She felt slightly strange that she was up here, hoping to glimpse someone that probably didn't know she existed.

She turned to leave when she collided hard with someone. She felt herself lose her balance on her high-heeled boots and let out a small cry of alarm as she hit the floor, hard.

"Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry," a quiet male voice said, a hand gently pulling her back up.

"It's all right, really," she said, suddenly noticing that they were attracting a lot of attention. She was really blushing now, and she hid her bright face behind a shaking hand. "You can go on," she said, her voice little more than a whimper. "I'm alive, all right?"

The boy gave her one last concerned look before taking off with the rest of his teammates. As she turned to leave, visibly shaking, a gentle hand touched her elbow.

She gasped and turned around, nearly falling over again. "Oh, my God," she whispered. And then her voice caught in her throat. She tried to make some sort of audible sound, but she couldn't.

"It's you," Oliver Wood said, releasing her and looking her up and down. "I didn't expect you'd know the first thing about Quidditch."

Buffy wished she had a snarky remark, anything to wipe that smile off of his face. But she knew she was flushed again and she gave him a shy half smile. She tried to draw in a bit of confidence, but felt that she failed miserably. "I really don't," she admitted in a soft voice.

Glancing around to make sure that the others had gotten back to their shouting match, he took her elbow again and escorted her to the elevator. "Were you looking for someone?" he asked.

Yeah, she thought. You. "No," she said, her mouth dry. "No one in particular."

He gazed at her, his blue eyes calculating, yet soft. She dropped her gaze first. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "I have to get back."

It was ending exactly as it did the last time. Before he could move away, she did something she never thought she would do. She took him by the arm. He turned back to her, his eyes full of surprise. But they did nothing to match the surprise in her eyes. She gave him another smile and dropped her hand. "I guess I just wanted a proper goodbye," she said boldly.

He looked at her, really looking at her. "I guess I kind of did walk out on you the other day," he said vaguely.

His accent was so charming, she realized. "It gave me a reason to come back here," she replied.

There was no doubt about it, he realized. She had been looking for him. "You were looking for me," he finally said, understanding.

She nodded. She couldn't deny it now. "Or maybe I just wanted to know more about Quidditch," she quipped.

They both heard his name being called again. "I really should get back," he said quietly, turning back to her. There was disappointment in her eyes, certainly.

"I understand," she said, drawing herself up to her full height. "I guess this really is a proper goodbye, Oliver Wood."

"Yeah," he said, gazing at her one last time before she turned away. "I guess it really is."

The cage doors opened and she stepped inside of them. She didn't even turn around again until the doors had closed.

He shook his head, feeling even more flabbergasted. She was unique, he had to give her that. She risked her own humiliation to search for him here, at a hall filled with dozens of squabbling Quidditch players. That took a fair bit of courage.

And yet, there was a look in her eyes when she looked at him. He smiled, recalling the way she'd suddenly taken his arm to pull him back around.

He had to admit, she looked a lot better when she didn't stick out so much, like a Muggle.

Buffy stood in the queue, waiting for her chance to return to The Burrow. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she sighed. "I'm a groupie," she sighed under her breath.

There was no two ways about it, she thought dejectedly. He'd probably seen her as a squealing little fan girl. Besides, he had that attractive brunette to talk to. She knew things like magic and Quidditch and broomsticks. Buffy could barely even pronounce some of the things she'd been learning, let alone talk about them so freely.

She stepped toward the fireplace, feeling slightly happier now that she was returning to the familiarity with The Burrow.

She collected her bit of Floo powder and wrapped her arms around herself, willing to feel comfort. She felt so cold when she was at this place, she decided, shaking her head in disbelief. It felt powerful and yet... she felt cold.

The group in front of her moved toward the fireplaces and prepared to depart.

Hopefully, with any luck, she'd have one last meeting at this building and then she'd never have to set foot in it again. She kept trying to force her thoughts out, but the tears were already threatening. By the time she reached a fireplace of her own, she barely managed "The Burrow" before she realized that now that she had gone this far, there was no turning back.

Her old life was truly dead.

She stepped out of the fireplace at The Burrow. She felt blind, mostly because her vision was obscured by tears. She finally found the floor and sat, feeling a deepening sense of loss overwhelm her. But embedded in that loss was a sense that she'd just found herself.

She didn't realize that someone was looking at her.

"Are you all right?"

It was one of the twins. She frankly didn't care which one it was. She glanced up at him, tears dripping off her chin. "Do I look all right?" she asked in a tearful voice.

He looked concerned as he gently helped her to her feet. "The floor is no place for someone like you." He helped her over to one of the overstuffed chairs in the corner and sat her down. "Obviously, it wasn't good news."

Buffy swallowed hard and shook her head. None of it was good. Both she and her brother were in mortal danger and the one person she actually thought she had a crush on probably thought she was nothing more than a mindless stalker. "Do you mind if I had some time to myself?" she asked in a tight voice.

"Sure," he said, moving away. As soon as she heard his footsteps echoing on the landing upstairs, she broke down completely.

Curling into a tight ball, she felt all of the anguish, the fear and the pain coming out. She had lost so much in the past two weeks. Her Mother wasn't her mother. Her parents were dead. Her brother was in such mortal peril she was amazed he was still alive.

She didn't realize someone was next to her until she felt cool fingertips touch her hair. "It's all right," a gentle voice said. "It's all right."

She felt almost drowsy, her cheek pressed to the cool material. She felt drained, as though there was nothing left to fight for. She had been hoping her family was away from all the misery and pain she'd been forced to endure for how many years now. Instead, there'd been more.

Harry watched from the Kitchen as Mrs. Weasley walked back toward him, pressing a finger to her lips. "She'll be okay," she said, finally closing the door behind her. "She's just adjusting to things is all."

Harry was really starting to get worried about her. She looked so distraught and there had been so much pain in her eyes.

She had woken up on her own and had gone straight to bed without dinner. Hermione and Ginny had both checked in on her all evening and they both reported that she was sleeping.

Harry had problems sleeping that night. He had just found his sister. It had been a delightful, happy reunion.

Now things had changed. She was beginning to understand his life. He was starting to get hers. No matter how tough things seemed to get though, they always managed to relate to each other. He had a feeling she would die fighting for something she believed in.

Hermione and Ginny went to bed late, seeing that the other woman was still sound asleep.

Early the next morning, she awoke, leaving her room fully dressed. She moved outside to her regular spot and sat down. She didn't expect anyone to come for her this morning. She had probably freaked Harry out.

Her eyes stared at the pink on the horizon as tears filled her eyes. Of all the times she'd enjoyed Slaying, sunrise had been the most beautiful. She wondered if it would look anything like this hours later in Sunnydale. Part of her wished she was in California to see it. The other part of her was happy she was here at this very moment to see it. The tears slid away and she found her gaze stronger and more persistant.

With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around her knees and kept her gaze firm and steady.

She didn't see Harry walked toward her hesitantly. She didn't even know he was there until he touched her arm. She knew it was him. She could feel that touch.

"Good morning, Harry," she said quietly.

"Good morning, Buffy," he replied.

This time around, he hugged her. She held him back, tightly, laughing slightly.

By the time she pulled back, she wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes.

"How was your meeting yesterday?" he asked her.

"I met with Minerva McGonagall," she replied. "She was trying to talk me into going to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Harry asked, his voice full of hope.

Hope. It was one little thing she had never really felt, because it had been lacking so much lately. But it had been there in that embrace. Just one little hug had given her a small step to want to move on.

She took a deep breath. "I think it's a great idea, don't you?" she asked cheerfully. "I mean, I'll be a year above you, if you wouldn't mind."

"This is something I've wanted for a long, long time," Harry said, giving her a genuine smile before hugging her again, tightly.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," she said, more to herself. It sounded good. She was going back to school.

The idea was slightly weirding her out.

"My sister is coming to school," Harry agreed, his eyes shining.

As Mrs. Weasley called them down to breakfast, Harry and Buffy stood up, brushing the dirt and bits of grass from their clothing.

"Go ahead," Buffy said to her brother. "I'll be right there."

As Harry walked away, Buffy could still feel her heart fluttering. She was going to a place her parents had loved so much. She was going to a place where she could find her own voice. Smiling, she glanced down, and was surprised when a single tear trickled down her cheek.

As for Oliver Wood, she tried to force him out of her mind. He was just a handsome boy who had captured her eye from the start. If she was as hot as Ron and his brothers kept telling her she was, then maybe she really was and he couldn't see it.

She tried not to think about how it felt to have him touch her like that. She had to get it out of her mind. It had been a chance meeting. It couldn't happen again. She wouldn't allow it.

She didn't think her heart could handle it.

She heard her name again and walked inside the house. The majority of the Weasley household was eating breakfast in a loud and noisy kitchen. There was a bit of a look of reservation on some of their faces since Charlie was leaving back for Romania.

Buffy realized that she barely knew this elder Weasley brother. She had taken time to get to know each of the Weasley kids. She realized she probably knew Ginny and Ron the most, because Harry had the most contact with them. She felt slightly sorry to see another one go.

"Are you going to the Ministry again?" Ron asked her as she took her seat.

She glanced questioningly at Mr. Weasley, who shook his head.

"I guess not," she said, sounding a bit happier. She could resist the temptation as long as she stayed away from that place.

"She'll have to go back later in the week, but until then, she's free to do whatever she wants," Mr. Weasley said, swallowing his last bit of toast. "Ready, Percy?"

The two men turned toward the second eldest son, who was gazing at his family with a soft look on his face. "I think everyone deserves a family like this," he said, swallowing hard.

"Everybody does," Buffy echoed softly.

His eyes met hers. He really hadn't gotten the chance to get to know her and for this he was sorry. From what the twins had been telling her, she was something incredible.

Mr. Weasley and Percy left, heading for work at the Ministry. Fred and George Disapparated to their shop in Diagon Alley. The Weasley kids and Harry set off to go into the gardens. Buffy was left alone in the Kitchen with Molly.

She was gazing fondly into the gardens, hugging herself. She smiled when she thought back on what Charlie had said. Everyone did deserve a family like this one. They were all really incredible. She was beginning to really feel at home here.

"Are you sure you're all right?" the older woman asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Not yet," Buffy said, her old confidence starting to return, "but I will be."

- - - - -

Chapter 15... Buffy reaches a crossroads and begins to understand that she needs to live her life directly...

Chapter 16... Buffy takes on London, with flourish and her usual stylish happiness.

Chapter 17... Meanwhile, in Sunnydale...

**To the Reviewers**:

More angst! More! Heh. We'll be seeing more of Harry soon, I promise. I just wanted to get these complicated Buffy chapters out of the way first. I think she has a wittle crush. And, ahem... these past few chapters have hinted at what is to come.

This is the last insecure Buffy chapter. I promise. I almost laughed at the different between her in chapter 14 and her in chapter 15. It was surprising.

I hope you enjoyed this doublet. I'll hopefully be posting again Sunday night.


	15. Crossroads

**Chapter 15**

**Crossroads**

- - - - -

Buffy decided to return to the Ministry the following day. She was going to inform Minister Fudge of her decision to go to Hogwarts. And she was going to find out the final news about her dreams. She was going to force Minister Fudge to talk about humiliating her brother last year.

And then she was going to cut herself off from them.

She took the fireplace alone today, since Bill, Percy and Mr. Weasley had all Disapparated there. She arrived and found her way to Minister Fudge's office on her own. He looked surprised to see her, but was happy when she informed him of her decision to go to Hogwarts.

"Yes," he said softly, handing her a cup of coffee, "that is the safest place for you, that is."

"I thank you for asking Minerva McGonagall here," she said gratefully. "She helped put a lot of things into perspective for me."

"We only wanted to tell you of what is to come," Minister Fudge replied, reaching for his own cup of tea. "Harry has had to live through a lot of truly bad things. I guess this year you will truly see how bad things really are in this world. The war, I fear, is just beginning."

"I just want Harry to know that he has someone on his side," Buffy said, a bit of an edge to her voice. "I love my brother, Sir. I want only the best for him."

He sighed and pulled out a letter, handing it to her. "This is a list of everything you will need prior to the start of term at that school. It's a book and materials list. There is a different system of currency here, but I think you'll be able to figure it out and change some money over. I'm assuming you do have pounds, correct?"

She nodded. The check from Giles was still in the Muggle bank in London. All she had to do was go and withdraw the money from there. "It's in a bank in London. I should be able to get there easily enough."

"If you were to go," he said, his voice filled with some concern, "you should most likely travel alone. I do not wish the Potter siblings to present themselves as an easy target... just in case."

"Your concern is noted, Sir," she said politely, tucking the letter inside of her purse. "But I do have a slight concern of my own and that is your treatment of my brother."

He sighed heavily, looking over her shoulder. "That is nothing more than the mistakes of an old man," he said quietly. "I'm sure you'll admit that you've made mistakes in your past before."

An odd shiver passed her face as she nodded. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you betrayed Harry. He's one of the good guys. You'll see. He's going to come back stronger and better."

He nodded, his gaze finally meeting hers. "I'm sure you'll understand that I do not wish to discuss this topic any further," he said sharply. "I have faced enough inquiries this summer over the status of your brother and the Ministry's treatment of him last year."

"I understand," she said simply. She knew she could use this knowledge as a weapon when time permitted it.

"I do have some concern however over your Slaying abilities," Minister Fudge said, sounding hesitant. "I know that this is a delicate subject for you..."

"I really don't have any reason to use my power now," Buffy assured him. "I don't have any reason to."

"Be that as it may," Fudge said, still sounding uncomfortable, "I feel that this is the right time to tell you that there would be use for your skills on the Hogwarts grounds. You see, there is a forest. It's forbidden to any other student but with your consent we would be less restrictive with the rules as far as you're concerned."

"I'll speak with Professor Dumbledore," she murmured. "Thank you, Sir."

"Good luck next term, Miss Potter," he said, rising and shaking her hand for the last time. "It really has been a pleasure."

- - - - -

Buffy felt considerably happier as she left the Minister's office. She was going to Hogwarts!

She pulled out the letter from the Department of Mysteries and scanned it again. Just one more meeting. And then she'd be out of this place for a long, long time.

She reached the elevator and stepped inside. Except for a few paper airplanes fluttering around the lights, the cage was empty. This was the way she preferred it, she thought with a smile as the doors closed. "Department of Mysteries," she called out.

The cage began to descend. She didn't even notice that it stopped at nearly every floor, collecting bodies and depositing them back out onto the different floors. Once she recognized that the light had faded away, she opened her eyes.

She wasn't alone.

"You," she muttered, recognizing the face staring at her in the darkness.

"I hope you don't mind," he said. The cage passed through a ray of light. The small beam flickered through the small elevator cart, crossing his face. She felt her heart do something that it shouldn't be doing. Forcing away the small ray of hope in her mind, she crossed her arms and set her face indifferently.

"Of course not. There's room enough here for the both of us."

Her words weren't meant to be cutting. She winced, realizing how harsh they'd sounded.

"I... I'm sorry," he said, retreating against his opposite cage.

"Aren't we all," she sighed, lifting her eyes to the single light still blazing above them, the only thing keeping the cage from total darkness. She tried as hard as she could to focus on that single light. "I should be the one apologizing," she finally said. "You probably think I'm a psychotic stalker."

"It's quite flattering," he assured her with a laugh. And then he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I was asking around about you... no one seems to know you exist."

"It's the story of my life," she sighed, keeping her arms crossed. He was moving towards her again. She could feel his eyes on her.

"You wouldn't want to elaborate on that, would you?" he asked gently.

Her eyes widened. It sounded to her like he was interested. But that couldn't be.

"I would, except I'd probably be tortured for being late to a meeting," she said with a small sigh.

The cage was suddenly filled with light as it stopped, the doors opening. The cool female voice above announced that they had reached the Department of Mysteries. She walked out but he didn't follow. She turned around to glance at him, pressing on the cage doors so they wouldn't close. She couldn't bear to be cut off. Not yet.

"The walls won't bite," she offered with an endearing smile.

He took a tentative step out. "I don't think I've ever been down here," he said, sounding nervous.

"Your accent is different," she said instead. "I like it. And it is different down here, but not dangerous. I've been down here long enough. I can assure you."

"Are you a seer?" he asked her.

"I'm going to start charging everyone who asks me that," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not a seer, persay. I just have... dreams."

"We all do," he said, still looking apprehensive about going any further.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" she asked him, suddenly feeling awkward.

He shook his head. "Today I have a free day. I actually came to look for you."

Well, well. How was that for a change?

"You can stay here," she said quietly. "I'll only be a few minutes. And the walls will play nicely, I promise."

He seemed to be appraising her with his eyes. Was she really worth all of the trouble standing here in a place that scared him to death? A tiny voice in his head said that she was. The rest of him was almost desperate to get out of here. But he forced his feet to stand firm and nodded. "I'll be here."

She smiled at him. It was a striking smile. She turned on those fancy boots of hers and walked to stand in front of a wall. After talking to it for a moment, the wall turned into a door and she disappeared inside of it.

He waited patiently, his hands in his pockets. Although he almost felt like getting away from here, he really felt it was worth his while to wait for her.

About fifteen minutes later, she returned. She looked surprised to see him standing there.

"You don't have to look so shocked," he sputtered.

"I'm sorry," she said, smiling at him. She was blushing. It really turned her face to a gentle shade of pink. It was sort of endearing if he thought about it.

She watched as he tilted his head, pretending to be deep in thought. "You don't have to be sorry," he said in that strong accent of his. "I do need to prove there are a few gentlemen left in this world."

She laughed as they stepped back inside the elevator. As the doors closed, she called out, "Atrium".

"A gentleman, hmm?" she asked, teasing now. It was much easier ground to tease than to pretend to gauge his reaction. "I didn't think any of those existed."

He looked hurt, or maybe he was just faking it. "Maybe I'll have to work hard to prove we do."

She grinned at him. It was even prettier than just her normal smile. "I guess you will."

The doors opened and the pair walked out into the Atrium.

"Are you expected wherever you are going?" he asked suddenly as she made a beeline for the usual queue.

"Um, actually, yeah," she admitted, ducking her head slightly.

"Why do you do that?" he asked softly.

"Do what?" she asked, glancing back up at him.

"That's what I like to see," he said, reaching out and touching her arm. "You don't ever have to look down to me."

She smiled slightly. "I'm really glad I met you, you know that? And I'm really glad that you don't think of me as some groupie."

"I have those," he said with an exasperated look. "But pretty Yankee girls... you don't see those everyday."

She blushed. He'd called her a pretty Yankee girl. "I really should be going," she said, finding that her mouth had gone dry again. "Harry's really expecting me to get back."

"He's lucky to have you for a sister," Oliver said with that devastating smile of his. She felt her knees turn to water and forced herself to look away. She didn't look down, just away.

He still hadn't let go of her arm.

There was an awkward silence. She felt strange, standing here as people cycled around them. His hand still hadn't left her arm. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable when she realized something. He still hadn't stopped looking at her. "What?" she asked curiously.

"You're cute even when you're nervous," he said with a teasing smile. "You should probably get back to Harry."

She nodded and joined the back of the queue. He stood by her side, glancing around. "Where are you staying?"

"The Burrow," she replied. "It's a fantastic house."

"I've never been there, but I've heard stories," he replied. "Mainly from Charlie Weasley."

"You know Charlie?" she gasped, gazing at him in a new light. "You must know Harry!"

"Of course I know him," Oliver replied, waving his hand aside. "He and I were on the same Quidditch team together."

"Now I'm going to have to learn about that sport," she said sadly.

"It may not be as bad as you think," he teased.

She had reached the front of the queue. Taking out her own tiny pot of Floo powder, she scooped the last bit into her hand and turned to face the one person who'd made her heart race all of this past week. She felt sad, as though she were grown up and saying goodbye to a first crush. "It really was great to meet you, Oliver," she said sincerely.

"It was good to meet you too, Elizabeth," he said, his eyes shining.

He'd said her name. She grinned as she moved in front of her fireplace, casting the handful inside. "Call me Buffy," she told him as she stepped inside.

The last view she had before she shouted "The Burrow" was of that smile of his.

On the other side of the Atrium, a single figure had watched the entire encounter. His eyebrows had lifted in surprise when he'd seen the two talking. His arm had been on hers and he hadn't moved it. And they had shared a few laughs and a couple of smiles.

Percy waited patiently for Oliver to leave before he moved across the marble-tiled floor.

He hadn't been completely blind. He could see that his brothers cared for the young Potter woman. But there had been a noticeable difference between the light flirting between his brothers and her these past few days.

And now he knew the reason why.

- - - - -

Harry had been waiting for his sister to return. She did that afternoon, looking a bit red in the face. Harry intercepted her almost immediately. "So?" he asked, his voice on edge.

"I'm in," she said with a triumphant grin. He hugged her and she held him back, glad he didn't ask about the fact she was blushing brightly.

He pulled back and looked up at her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm great," she said, threading her arm through his as they walked back outside. "Where's everyone else?"

He gestured lamely to where several figures could be seen through the branches of the trees. "On broomsticks. Where else would they be?"

Harry led her up to the top of the hill, where the others touched down upon seeing her again. "Hi, all!" she said cheerfully, joining Hermione on the pitch. She had a large stack of books to her right and appeared to be marking pages inside each of them.

"It's wittle Harry and teeny tiny," Fred joked, his eyes shining as he glanced at the Potter girl. She raised her eyebrows slightly but didn't reply at first.

"I'll give you a teeny and a tiny," she growled. Hermione giggled next to her. Harry lifted his Firebolt and the five rose back into the air, tossing apples back and forth.

"Hey, Potter, fancy flying?"

She tried to laugh, but it died in her throat. "No, thanks Ron... I think I'll keep my feet where they are, thanks."

"Oh, come on," Harry said, landing quickly and jogging to where his older sister sat. "If you're going to be a student, you might as well act like one."

She wrapped her arms tighter around her legs, setting her position firmly. She shook her head. "There's no way..."

But her words were drowned out by the twins, who had overheard Harry's remark about Buffy being a student and had landed on either side of him. "Awwwww," Fred said, grinning, "teeny tiny's going to Hogwarts."

Buffy rolles her eyes. They'd been calling her Teeny and Tiny since she'd gotten up the day before. It was starting to get a bit old, really.

"Teeny's going to have to learn to ride a broomstick," George said in a mock-baby tone.

"Tiny needs to be watered, and fed, and..."

"If you two don't stop, you'll both be rolling down that hill," Buffy warned threateningly.

"Teeny's got a bite," George said, pausing a moment.

They were trying to provoke her, she gathered. She held her ground up until they both tackled her onto the ground and lifted her up, having her pinned by the arms. "That wasn't a smart move," she said in a threatening voice as they dragged her across the hill.

"No," Harry agreed. "It wasn't."

But she wasn't fighting back, he thought with surprise. They'd both be on their backsides by now if it were a good day. She just allowed herself to be dragged to the waiting broomstick.

"Accio!" Fred bellowed, pointing his wand toward the broomstick lying on the grass. It flew right into his hand.

This was all the time Buffy needed. She grabbed onto the hilt of the broom and twisted it, easily throwing Fred off of her. George, taken aback, jumped away and tripped back over his own broomstick. As she turned to help him up, Fred attacked her from behind, sending them both tumbling back down the hill.

They finally landed as he easily pinned her. She tried to catch her breath and noticed there was a strange look in his eyes now. She heard the others running towards them. "Teeny's lost her bark," he said, his face suddenly turning serious.

Her heart was starting to race again. She knew she could easily overtake him, but the thought hadn't occurred to her yet. She just gazed back into his eyes until she heard a loud catcall from behind them. She easily turned him over, pinning him beneath her. "Haven't lost my bite," she grinned, standing up and taking a few steps back. He rose too, looking slightly flustered.

George arrived, bonking his brother on the back of his head with the end of his broomstick. Fred was red, but it was nothing compared to how pink George was. They were both staring at her.

"That was pretty good, Tiny," George said appraisingly. "You look like you got run over by grass, but that was still pretty good."

She beamed at him. "So... flying, eh? You might as well teach me, unless you want to wrestle some more."

"I'll take you on anyday," Fred said, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

But, as Buffy climbed back up the hill to wait for the twins, she felt even more confused. There was definitely something there that hadn't been there before. Of course, she was growing friendlier with the entire Weasley family. They were becoming like a second family to her.

What scared her was the fact that she felt this way.

It really was a different place, she thought. At first, she had felt nothing but a strong desire to follow around someone who normally wouldn't give her the time of day. But after today...

Harry joined her, seeing the confused expression on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked her softly.

"I don't think I can do this," she replied, glancing at him before turning to the twins who had joined them, both grinning evilly. "Sorry, guys. I need to take a raincheck on this."

"A what?" George asked.

"We'll have to do it again some other time," she said, quickly smiling at the entire group. "I think I'm going to lie down for awhile. That dreaded Ministry keeps draining me every single time."

She returned to the room she was staying in and changed her clothes again. As she walked back towards her bed, she saw several books on Ginny's nightstand.

Quidditch books.

Curiously, she moved and selected the top one, and returned to her bed, sitting down crosslegged. She opened up the front cover and grinned as she saw seven robed players standing on the edge of a green field, waving with one hand while holding their broomsticks firmly with the other.

Several hours later, she felt someone prodding her. "Wake up, wake up," a quiet voice was repeating over and over.

Buffy opened her eyes groggily and sat up, the Quidditch book sliding from her lap and onto the floor. "Ginny," she yawned, stretching. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your reading material."

"Quidditch, hmm?" Ginny asked curiously, setting the book on her own bed. "Anyway, Mum's been calling us down for dinner."

"Right," Buffy said, standing up and stretching some more. Her eyes traveled around the dimly lit room until she saw a butterbeer bottle with a few large white flowers in it. "Where'd that come from?"

"Your admirers," Ginny smirked as she followed Buffy from her bedroom. She paused a moment. "He really likes you, you know. They both do. They wouldn't be provoking you like that if they didn't."

"I know," Buffy said, thinking of Fred and the way he'd looked at her. Ginny seemed to be reading her mind.

"Come on," she said, a bit of concern in her voice. "Mum hates it when dinner gets cold on her guests."

Buffy realized how she was dressed the instant she walked into the Kitchen. All of the Weasleys and Harry were still in their casual Muggle clothes. Buffy was still wearing the type of clothing she had worn all summer in California. She sat down with an embarrassed giggle and reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

She ate dinner quietly, listening to the talk at the table which had, unsurprisingly, turned to Quidditch.

She noticed that one person wasn't even entering the conversation. She eyed Percy warily from across her plate. He had been staring at her with a strange look all throughout the meal. And the instant the siblings dispersed, he stalked upstairs.

She followed him, hearing her name called behind her but not turning back.

"Percy Weasley," she said, finally catching up to him and taking him by the arm.

He turned around to look at her. There was that strange light again. "You shouldn't be here," he said in a strange voice, as though something were clogged in his throat.

She let go of his arm. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered quickly.

He was still staring at her. "I saw you with him today."

She froze, slowly turning back to him. "You saw me with Oliver Wood?" she asked softly. He nodded. "Well, that would explain your silence."

"I wasn't spying on you," Percy said with a sigh. "But when he came and asked if I knew you... I just knew. And the reason I didn't say anything was because I know how my brothers look at you. I can see it in your face, too."

"What could you tell about Wood?" she asked, crossing her arms and feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't think you need me to answer that question, Elizabeth."

"It's Buffy," she said easily, leaning her shoulder against the wall. "Did... did you say anything to him about me?"

"No," he said honestly. "I really didn't know. But I can see it in your face now, too."

She started giggling. "I made a fool of myself last week in front of him," she said, her giggles dying away. "He probably suspects that I'm just a stalker." A hint of saddness crossed her face. "It doesn't really matter anyway. It's not as though I'll be seeing him again."

"Why not?"

Damn him, she thought. His pompous attitude was going to get him into trouble someday. Although she didn't really know what he had done to Harry, she still thought of him as a bit of an arrogant git.

She winced. She was beginning to sound more and more like a Brit everyday.

"He's a Quidditch star who's traveling everywhere and I'm Hogwarts-bound in the next few weeks. It kind of makes me look like a stalker," she said, trying to sound lighthearted.

"Don't you ever put yourself down like that," Percy said, gazing at her. "You're better than you think. Not to mention that you're the sister of the boy-who-lived."

"I bet you just get a kick out of telling everyone at work that they're both staying at your house," she said with a lopsided grin.

"A kick?" he asked in confusion. She waved the matter aside, gesturing aimlessly. He shook his head, clearing it. "The point is, Elizabeth, you need to get some confidence about yourself in this world. You'll be attending Hogwarts as an upperclasswoman. And you'll be needing to watch over Harry."

"Sounds like I have my work cut out for me," she sighed, dropping her head against the wall. "Well, I always thought life was going to be harder after high school."

He smiled at her. The look in his eyes was a little sad. "I feel like my brothers have wasted their youth on jokes and tricks. Although that is what they want to do with their lives. You have an open road in front of you. Only you can choose the way to get there."

"I guess if that means becoming a psychotic stalker," she said with a teasing smile, easily back on normal ground.

"Don't kid yourself," Percy said as he opened the door to his bedroom. "It's not everyday that a young man comes calling to ask about a woman. You must have done something pretty special."

"I nearly killed a Quidditch player," Buffy admitted. "But... thanks, Perce."

She turned to walk back toward her own room.

"Elizabeth?" he called out softly.

She turned back and smiled at him. There was a question written all over his smug face. She sighed a bit. "Good night, Percy."

"Good night."

She returned to her room and found Ginny and Hermione in conversation. They stopped talking as she walked in, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Oh, carry on," she said cheerfully, eyeing the book that Ginny had put back on her bed. "I'm just going to read for a bit."

"We wanted to talk to you about that," Hermione said.

"We've just been talking about this," Ginny admitted when Buffy looked at them in surprise. "But this was all Hermione's idea."

"Thanks," Hermione said, glancing at Ginny before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the blonde-haired girl. "I was thinking and Ginny agreed with me that we should start tutoring you before you go to Hogwarts. That way, there won't be so much culture shock."

She nearly dropped the Quidditch book she'd been eagerly anticipating returning to. "Oh?" she asked in surprise.

"Well," Ginny began, "Hermione is the most clever Witch in the school. I can teach you all about hexes. Harry is bloody brilliant with the Defense Against the Dark Arts things..." As she said this, a bright red flush crept up her neck, looking as though she were slowly boiling. "Fred and George can teach you pranks, which aren't quite as useful. And Ron's quite good with everything."

"It'd be nice to learn about all of this stuff," Buffy said vaguely, flipping through the book on her lap until she'd reached the page she'd fallen asleep on.

"Why the sudden interest in Quidditch?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh," Buffy said, waving her hand, "I figured I could learn it from a book."

Hermione looked slightly triumphant while Ginny gasped incredulously. "Book-learned Quidditch?" she echoed.

Buffy knew she wasn't convincing anyone. She marked her page and set the book aside. "I just want to read up on it," she said casually. "In case I meet someone completely addicted to Quidditch."

"Like Charlie," Ginny asked with a giggle. "He could have played for England had he not gone off chasing dragons. Fred and George love it, too. They were beaters. Ron and I both play for our house team. And Harry will, too, once he gets the lifelong ban removed."

"He was banned from Quidditch?" Buffy asked, startled.

Ginny nodded sadly. "That bat Umbridge," she said, cursing under her breath. "That woman had no common sense. She was just downright evil to Harry. And to the rest of us."

Hermione was scowling but said nothing.

Buffy's gaze once again fell on the white flowers. "These are lovely," she admitted, pulling down the makeshift vase and breathing in the soft scent. "Your brothers are really sweet, Ginny."

"I think that's their way of telling you you're all right," Ginny replied seriously. She paused a moment. "I think one of the twins likes you."

This she had been expecting. "Fred, right?" she asked, setting the vase back down and casting a longing eye at the book.

Ginny was shaking her head. "Nah. He thinks you're swell and all. And he may like you like that, but the person I'm talking about is his opposite."

"George," Buffy whispered. They hadn't had nearly as much contact as her and Fred usually did. When they weren't tackling each other down hills or throwing things at one another, they were tossing back mock-insults and sparring.

George was quieter and he seemed more concerned about her than Fred did. She was truly surprised to hear this and kept thinking to herself until Hermione burst out, as though she'd been quite curious to know, "Do you like him, too?"

Buffy thought about this for a moment. Fred and George were absolutely wonderful to be around. But the truth of it was, ever since her chance meeting with a certain former student that morning, a tiny piece of herself had already been given away. And although she didn't know if she'd ever see him again, she couldn't deny that she felt something. "There is something there," Buffy admitted. That there was. There were definitely sparks, which Buffy could chalk up to just normal teenage hormones. "But I don't know if I like him like that."

It was an honest answer, she thought to herself happily.

"Do you like Fred?" Hermione pressed, looking excited.

"You guys really don't get enough gossip around here, do you?" Buffy laughed.

"There's only so many times I can tease Ginny about Harry," Hermione said playfully.

Buffy shook her head, giggling. "Honestly, Hermione. Ginny could just as well be teasing you."

That quieted her up. She snapped her mouth shut, looking wounded.

"But if you were wondering, and I think by asking me that you are..." Buffy said slowly. She paused, not knowing whether or not to tell them. Percy already knew, and although she hadn't bothered to figure out how they knew each other, she knew she'd find out soon enough. "I met him at the Ministry last week. He's an interesting character, I'll give you that much. I've seen him three times now. But I bet he thinks I'm just a groupie."

"You like Percy?" Ginny asked in a mortified whisper.

"Is that why you followed him up from dinner?" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, this is going to break George's heart," Ginny whimpered.

"Fred's too."

Buffy couldn't help herself. She started laughing so hard that she drowned out their voices. It took a quick beating from Hermione's pillow to pull herself together again. She straightened, wiping tears from her eyes. "It isn't Percy. But it's someone he knows."

"That can't ever be good," Hermione said, looking equally worried as though it were as bad as liking Percy.

"Percy isn't all that bad!" Buffy insisted. "He's quite nice... just a little arrogant."

"A little?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Come on, Buffy... seriously! Who is he?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell a soul, including your parents, your brothers and especially Harry," Buffy said, leaning closer to the both of them. "I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Cut the drama already," Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief. "We promise already. Who is it?"

"Oliver Wood."

They both looked at each other, and then melted into laughter. "We know him too!" Hermione said, her voice full of relief. "For a moment, we thought you were going to talk about one of Percy's Prefect friends."

"Err, Prefect?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"They're sort of like guardians over the houses," Ginny explained quickly. "I can't believe you never told us this before. Hermione knew him better. But he was in Percy's year. They shared the same room."

That explained why Percy knew him, Buffy thought.

"What can you tell me about him?" she asked casually.

"Loads," Ginny said, moving to sit on Hermione's bed so that they were closer together. "But I think I'll let Hermione start because I think she knows what you want to hear."

- - - - -

Chapter 16... Buffy takes on London.

Chapter 17... Meanwhile, in Sunnydale...

**Author's Note / To the Reviewers**:

You people who suggested this pairing? I blame you. It's all your fault. My beta liked your idea. And she helped me come up with this. Whether or not it pans out at all... heh.

Faith isn't Sirius' daughter... just thought I'd share that bit. It's a bit more complex than this. And Giles isn't the DADA teacher... because that would be too easy. Buffy isn't going to be overly powerful because she doesn't want to draw attention to herself... so she's going to have to give something hard up.

Wow. Fifteen chapters and we're in the second week of August. This story is going to turn up longer than even I thought it could get. I'm looking at two more summery chapters. Maybe three. I haven't planned it out completely yet.

I'm glad you guys have likes what you've read so far. I only hope this keeps getting better!

My weekend was fantastic, but I missed writing. I was going to do a double update, but I think I'll update again tomorrow or early Tuesday morning. Have a fantastic night!


	16. A Potter in London

**Chapter 16**

**A Potter in ****London******

- - - - -

Hermione had kept true to her word. The very next morning, she woke Buffy early and dragged her outside to watch the sunrise and study the basics of magical herbs and fungi.

Buffy knew her attention was ebbing. She tried to focus on magical water plants, but she kept staring at the soft golden light now filling the air. It was a beautiful sight.

"Elizabeth," Hermione said sternly. Buffy pulled herself from her thoughts and turned to the younger girl with a dreamy smile.

"Hmmm?"

"I really hope that's the sun you're fantasizing about and not a certain Quidditch player," Hermione admonished her.

Buffy felt herself blush. "Gee, thanks Hermione."

"Glad to be of service," the other girl replied, opening up the book again and handing it to her. "Just study these between your thoughts of marriage and children."

Buffy rolled her eyes and began reading the pages. The girl was sounding more and more like Giles everyday. The material was interesting, she realized. She just didn't have the focus to actually recall what she was reading. After she turned a page, she completely forgot all that was written on the previous pages.

"So... what do you think about Oliver anyway?" Hermione asked briskly after ten minutes of comfortable silence.

Buffy started laughing, looking up from her reading. "I liked him when I knew nothing. Now I want to corner him and force him to talk to me." She winced slightly. "And perhaps a few other things."

Hermione laughed with the older girl. "I wonder if you'll see him again."

"I don't know," Buffy said with a sigh. "I had this dream last night that Oliver and I never talked again and I married Charlie Weasley. For some odd reason, our owl was named Hermy."

Hermione giggled harder. "You have the strangest dreams."

"Don't tell me you've never dreamt of someone," Buffy said, glancing at the other girl. "A special someone, perhaps?"

Hermione blushed brightly and Buffy knew her question had been answered. "See what I mean?" she murmured.

Hermione was rescued by Harry and Ron coming up the hill to collect them. Ron immediately groaned when he saw all of the books spread open around them. "She's bloody mad," Ron said sadly, shaking his head. "She's forcing her to study."

"It's all right," Buffy replied, handing Hermione back the stack of books. "I want to learn this stuff."

Hermione giggled suddenly, realizing that Buffy hadn't had the time to absorb anything she'd read. Hermione made a mental note to make her a copy of notes and set off down the hill after the Potter siblings and Ron.

Breakfast had already been served. Mrs. Weasley waited patiently for the two girls to seat themselves before handing over large bowls of porridge and plates of bacon and eggs.

Percy immediately looked at the younger girl, who was focused on her breakfast. Locked in his bedroom, he'd had time to think. He knew the Minister well enough to discuss his meetings with the man. He'd asked what he'd told the Potter girl and the Minister had said she was going to Hogwarts.

Buffy was explaining to the group, mainly to Ron, who'd asked the question, why she'd never heard of Wizard currency. "All of my funds are currently in a bank in London," she explained, blowing across her spoon. "I fully intend on going back there."

"You could go today," Percy said suddenly.

She glanced at him. "I could?" she asked lightly.

It had been a week since their conversation in the hallway outside his bedroom door. Since that night, she hadn't brought the topic back up nor had he.

It had been another strange week at The Burrow. Fred and George were as maddening as ever. Buffy enjoyed the brief flirtations, but soon came to realize that George's reservations over her had come to an end. Even with her advanced healing abilities, she had awoken three days ago with a bruised back from being tackled by the twin she had once considered silent.

If Hermione and Ginny had been right, then the look in George's eyes when he gazed at her was something like a look she may have given Angel at one point in time.

"I guess I could," she replied, finishing her breakfast. "After all, I'd like to move the rest of my things out of that flat. If you don't mind helping me of course," she said, turning to the twins with a flattering smile.

"Not at all," Fred said, his eyes twinkling.

George coughed into his goblet, but nodded anyway. "Of course."

She turned to Harry, but he started talking before she could open her mouth. "I know, I know. Only one Potter in London at once," Harry said quietly. "I understand, Buffy."

"Thanks," she said, finishing the last of her tea. In the two weeks she'd been at The Burrow, she was beginning to realize she was getting used to tea.

She moved upstairs, volunteering to take Hermione's books back up to the bedroom. She really hoped Percy would follow her, using some excuse to get something he needed for work. Sure enough, she heard his footfalls as he followed her to Ginny's bedroom.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley," she chided, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into Ginny's room. "What have you done?"

"Nothing," he said, gazing down at her. "Really..."

She gave him an impatient look. "You could at least give me a fair bit of warning."

"I may have mentioned to someone you'd be in London today," Percy replied with a bit of a sigh. "Because this certain someone has been sending me owls all week."

"Owls?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"I suppose it'd be the same as your post office and mail delivery service," Percy replied with a frown. "I told him I didn't know where you would be exactly but I did say that the safest place for you to appear from would be the Ministry. I believe you told me that you were followed by the Council to your flat. They will no doubt be watching you. You can use the guest entrance."

"Right," Buffy said, realizing that. "But wouldn't they recognize me if I attempted to clear it out?"

"They might," Percy said, eyeing her carefully, "but then again, there are spells that can conceal you and fool them."

"I'll ask Hermione if she knows anything," she said, smiling at him. "Thank you, Perce. You're a good friend to have around."

Voices were coming from the hallway. Percy scowled. "Tell that to my dear brothers and sister," he said, opening the door. Buffy followed him out, fully intending on joining Hermione downstairs.

They didn't think they'd run smack into the twins, who were hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl before she disappeared for yet another day.

And they certainly didn't expect her to be walking out of her shared bedroom with Percy.

Buffy gave them both a small smile and ran back downstairs, passing Ron and Harry on the way. Ginny and Hermione were helping Mrs. Weasley clear the tables while Bill was leaving for work. After saying a quick goodbye, he Disapparated.

"Hermione, could I ask you something?" she asked, pulling the bushy-haired brunette aside. "Do you know of any concealment charms that can hide me in London for a day?"

Ginny suddenly grabbed her wrist, her eyes sparkling. "I have an idea," she said with a grin, running upstairs. Buffy followed her, with Hermione at the rear.

Once locked inside her bedroom, Ginny returned with a small box, handing it to Hermione. "Oh," the older girl gasped, finally turning it over to Buffy.

It was a sort of charm that would alter your hair's appearance. She frowned as she glanced at the model on the front of the box, her hair going from wildly blonde and curly to sleek, red and shiny in the blink of an eye. "I might have to try this."

"You don't have a wand," Hermione said, pulling open the box and taking out a single black capsule. She prodded it very lightly with her wand until the capsule became clearer. "Take this," she said, taking a water glass from the nightstand and handing it to the older girl. "And we'll get Mrs. Weasley to do the enchantment."

They moved downstairs. Molly was only too happy to comply. By the time Percy and Mr. Weasley walked back into the Kitchen, they barely recognized the Potter girl. Her hair had been shortened and had gone from blonde to black. It was quite messy around her eyes, which were sparkling hazel globes.

Harry and Ron walked back downstairs, arguing as Harry tipped his broomstick on his shoulder. He stopped dead when he noticed someone sitting at the table. She had black hair that was messy about the eyes. She turned to look at him and grinned.

He smiled, realizing he was looking at someone who so closely resembled his father. "Buffy," he said softly. "You look like Dad."

"Do I?" she asked, pulling out her compact and checking her reflection. "I guess I sort of look different."

"You might not want to let Fred or George see you," Ron warned as he and Harry reached the back door. "They'll tease you forever."

"I'll keep that in mind," she muttered under her breath, running a hand over her short black hair. "How long does this last?"

"About twelve hours, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, reading the instruction booklet that had come along with the box. "How will you be getting to your bank?"

"I'm going from the Ministry," Buffy replied. "I think it'd be safer that way to get into London."

"A wise girl," Mrs. Weasley said approvingly.

"I had good advice," she said, and she couldn't help smiling over at Percy, who was having problems fastening his cloak over his shoulders. "I'd best be off."

"Just send some things via the Floo when you arrive at your flat," Molly continued, helping the other girl put on a long suede coat. Buffy tucked her hair behind her ears and slipped a pair of large, goggle-like glasses onto her face. "Arthur will fix the Floo network and your fireplace can be used then."

"I feel very inconspicuous," she said, her face a perfect frozen mask hidden underneath a pair of ugly glasses and her curtains of dark hair.

"Snape would love her," Ginny breathed to Hermione and both girls giggled at the thought.

"You ready, Weasley?" she asked Percy as they walked over to the fireplace. She took a small pinch of powder and disappeared.

Percy moved to step after her when a loud commotion sounded behind him. Fred and George had arrived, both of them glaring at him murderously. He decided to disappear immediately and Disapparated behind the girl.

Buffy stepped out of the fireplace, brushing a bit of ash and soot off of her suede coat. Removing the classes, she looked around the Atrium. Her eyes fell on the golden elevator. She walked toward it, the heels on her boots clicking. The elevator was packed but floor by floor, more witches and wizards moved out. Finally, she alone remained as she reached the top.

She found herself inside a telephone booth. A small bit of parchment came out and she took it. It was instructions on how to get back into the Ministry of Magic. She tucked it inside her coat pocket and walked out into the loud, summer morning. Before long, she'd removed her jacket and had slipped on her own sunglasses.

She certainly looked like a Muggle as she moved toward a taxi corner, her boots clicking as she walked, holding her head high. Sweeping her dark hair aside, she bent down and sat inside a taxi. "City of London Options," she muttered to the back of his head. He nodded and merged back into traffic.

Part of her was curious as to whether or not she'd see Oliver that day. She smiled as she thought about the lengths Percy had gone to make sure they would meet.

She arrived at the bank nearly a half hour later. After asking if he would remain outside, she moved indoors, pulling her coat around her again.

She moved to the counter and bent down, writing a withdrawal slip. When the queue cleared, she stepped up to the tellor. "Hi," she said with a friendly smile. "I would like to make a withdrawal and close my account."

The woman took the slip and turned to her computer, typing rapidly. "How would you like your currency, ma'am?"

"In pounds," Buffy replied.

The woman nodded and finished typing. "One moment." She made a phone call, asking for someone from the safe. Buffy waited and was soon given a small black package. "Your account has been successfully closed. If you wish to return to reopen your account, we will happily accept your business. Thank you and have a pleasant day."

She pulled her dark hair away from her face as she approached her taxi again, almost dying to count the amount of pounds in her hands. Tucking that package inside her handbag, she opened the door and without looking, slid inside right onto someone's lap. "Oh, God," she gasped, jumping back out, smacking her head on the edge of the door as she did so.

She would have fallen over except two hands took her by the arms and pulled her back into the vehicle.

"Are you all right?" came the concerned voice next to her.

"I will be as soon as the silver stars go away," she moaned, rubbing her forehead. "I am really sorry."

"It's not everyday you get a Yankee girl dropping onto your lap."

Her hand fell away from her forehead and she turned to look into a set of azure eyes. "You," she said in a whisper. "How did you know where I was? Did you follow me?"

"I was a bit late," he said with a shrug, moving back over. She closed the door and the driver looked at her for instructions. "Are you all right?" he asked with a chuckle, seeing the pained look on her face.

"I can still see the stars," she said, sounding breathless as she ironed the skin over her forehead. "Damn, that hurt."

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said, his own voice twisting into an apology. "But we should probably tell this man where we're going."

"Greenwich Market?" she asked him, settling back into her own seat and quickly buckling her seatbelt. "Now that we've both apologized... I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," he said, giving her a casual sideways glance. "I never would have pegged you the brunette though. You look good."

"You look pretty good yourself," she said, grinning at him. Her hazel eyes were sparkling under a curtain of dark hair which swung in her face. She pulled it back, tucking it into a small hairband. "I hate going undercover."

"I suppose this is one of those things I could ask about," he said.

"You could," Buffy said quietly, "but I'm not sure how much you could get out of me. I am going to ask you where you're from though. Your accent is adorable."

"Scotland," he said with a smile. "And I'm glad you like it. Yours is nice, too. Completely American, but nice."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said, rolling her eyes. She reached down and opened her handbag, pulling out a long black envelope.

"So that's why you were at a Muggle bank," he said, watching as she started counting the amount inside.

"It would make sense," she said, glancing at her bank slip with a slight frown. "All of the funds I have are, err... pounds." She gave him a strange look. The driver would have noticed the slip of his tongue.

He was looking into his rearview mirror, looking oddly curious. They both fell silent until they reached the market. She paid the driver and they both got out.

"You're fancying a day shopping?" he asked curiously.

"I hope you don't mind," Buffy replied quietly. "I'm trying to find more Muggle clothing with which to embarrass you."

"I don't think you could embarrass me," he said, taking her elbow and pulling her in front of them as they passed into the crowded area. "But I insist on lunch. I didn't eat much earlier."

She agreed about that. She'd managed a bowl of porridge, only because it had tasted so wonderful. He released her elbow as they entered the Market. "So tell me Oliver Wood," she said, turning back to him. "You don't mind shopping with a lady all day, right? Even if she is a Yankee girl?"

"Not at all," he said. Her eyebrow lifted behind her sunglasses. He grinned and looked down, his shoe scuffling the floor. "Well, I'll admit I'm not a big shopper. But if this is how I get to know you, then so be it."

She grinned and tucked her arm through his, pulling him deeper into the Market.

- - - - -

Several hours later, she and Oliver Wood were sitting inside a small cafe, enjoying lunch and tea. She had just spent nearly an hour telling him about her life.

He wasn't smiling so much now. He was just gazing at her intently, watching as the young, dark-haired woman spoke. He could sense a bitterness within her and was dying to ask about it.

She debated on whether or not to mention the fact she was a Slayer. She finally decided she would tell him. And he knew a lot of his questions had suddenly been answered. The bitterness in her eyes was gone as she finished, reaching for her still full cup of tea. Her eyes met his and he smiled at her.

"Your story is an interesting one," he finally admitted. "I knew there was something about you. It was more than the accent and the Muggle clothes. I cannot believe that you're not a myth."

"I'm real," she said, gazing at him as though gaging his reaction to her tale. She hadn't gone into details about why she was in England except telling him she was adopted.

"I can see that," he teased before glancing down at the remains of their lunch scattered across two regular plates and salad bowls.

"I'd appreciate it if you shared a bit about yourself," she replied, sipping her tea.

He shrugged. "What would you like to know?"

"Are you all about Quidditch, Oliver Wood?" she asked, a smile circling her lips.

"Sometimes I'm all about being a proper gentleman," he replied. With a sigh, he picked up his own cup and proceeded for another quarter hour to talk about the past two years since he'd left Hogwarts. She seemed to be listening intently, asking questions only when he paused.

They left the cafe and returned to the market. Buffy was easily carrying enough shopping bags to fill two taxi cabs, he observed. They paused near a small stand and they sat off to the side with ice cream. "It's the least I could do," she said, sipping her drink a bit, "since you bought lunch."

He continued talking. It was different speaking to someone who wasn't well versed in their world. She was definitely one of the most interesting people he had ever met. Not to mention the fact she used a vocabulary he hadn't a clue existed.

And she was discovering he was much more than just a Quidditch player. He had parents he spoke of fondly, and two younger siblings he referred to as 'royal pains in the arse'. He talked about what his family did during his holidays.

When he had stopped talking, they found themselves back outside the Market. Oliver had been kind enough to help her with a few of her bags. She was now attempting to squeeze items together to help rid the bulk. "I do, after all, need to transport these to The Burrow," she said hastily, glancing at her six bags woefully.

"When do you need to go?" he asked lightly as they waited in a queue for a cab to return.

"Soon," she said with a sigh, turning back to him. "I told the Weasleys I'd be back before dinner. And I still have to empty my flat."

"You have a place in London?" he asked, sounding interested. She nodded. When they finally got a taxi, she asked him to take her back to her flat. They talked again, this time about their homes.

When they arrived at the antiques store, Buffy pulled out her bags and glanced at Oliver Wood inside. He was still sitting there, looking pensive and, if his face was any indication, sad. "Do you want to come along?" she asked quickly.

"It takes a brave woman to invite a man into her room," he replied, lowering his eyes. There was a faint hint of a flush on his cheeks.

"You don't have to stay for long," she replied, wrapping her coat around her with one hand while managing her bags with the other. "I wouldn't mind the company."

He agreed finally and they went upstairs. She told the caretaker she was leaving that day and to cancel the rent Joyce had sent from California.

Once inside, Buffy groaned. In the two weeks of neglect on the place, it really had become a foreign, dusty place. She sighed and set her bags down, spreading her arms and turning back to her visitor. "Here we be," she said, a note of false cheer in her voice. "All the depressing feet of it."

As she retreated to her bedroom to pack the rest of her belongings, Oliver took a casual look around. "Did you have mail delivered here?" he asked her.

He couldn't hear her response. She came back a moment later, tuggling a large green bag. "Sorry," she gasped, setting the bag down near her packages, "what was that?"

"These," he said, handing her a small pile of letters.

She picked them up and sighed, sitting on one of the mismatched chairs to read the different letters sent by the Council, or, rather, by Quentin and his gangling task force.

The last few letters were from home. Buffy smiled at a letter from Willow before glancing at the final letter, which was from Faith and her mother.

When she stood up several minutes later, there were tears in her eyes. He glanced at her in concern. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, sniffling as she moved to the kitchen, tossing out every single thing from her refrigerator. He walked over to the table, where a letter from her mother and some girl named Faith sat on top of the stack. He casually glanced over it and then bit his lip. It was wrong to read another girl's letters, but it was filled with such love and pain it nearly took his breath away.

"Buffy?" he asked gently.

"My adoptive mother is Joyce," she said, nodding at the letter as she dumped a bowl of moldy green things into a large black bag and slammed the refrigerator door shut. "And the other girl is Faith. She's the second Slayer I told you about." She opened the cabinets and started emptying the contents into the side pockets of her green bag. When she'd finished, she zipped it up and set it down in front of the fireplace.

Spying the small white lights around the mattress where Harry slept, she quickly began pulling them off the walls and around the highlights. She couldn't quite reach the place where they'd been attached to the ceiling.

"You don't always have to be so brave," Oliver said softly, coming up behind her. He could feel her body tense slightly as he reached up to unstick the lights still attached. He dropped the set in her hand and stepped away.

"Yes, I do," she replied, her voice as soft as she began winding the set around a bit of hollow cardboard. "I... I..."

She walked back over to her purchases and set the lights inside one of the bags. "I think we're done here," she admitted sadly.

"I'm not going to pretend I really know you," he said, watching as she moved back toward the mismatched chairs and began searching for things she might have missed. "But I can tell when a person is in pain."

She looked at him, really looked at him. Then she smiled, but it was a tight, forced expression that twisted her pretty face. "I don't know what to say," she finally admitted. She brushed past him, her eyes focused on the tiny bathroom in the corner of the flat.

He reached out as she swept by him, taking her arm. She swung around to look at him. Her eyes seemed to soften, her resolve nearly gone. "I guess I don't always have to be this strong," she said, tears welling in her eyes.

He was unaccustomed to dealing with women and their emotions, he realized. He released her arm and she gave him a sad look before disappearing inside the tiny room. He could hear her sniffling as she moved around inside. He sat down on Harry's mattress, stretching out slightly as she returned, holding a pretty red blanket in her arms. A small black case was in her opposite hand, containing her things from the small bathroom.

"You're leaving now, aren't you?" he asked.

She nodded, turning to him. All of her things had been neatly placed by the fireplace. She pulled a bit of parchment from her pocket, along with her jar of Floo powder. She picked up her fire tongs and tucked the parchment inside. After throwing in her powder and saying "The Burrow", the slip of paper disappeared.

"They'll be along any moment," she said, stepping away from the fire. To his surprise, she took his hands, leading him back toward the stairs. They descended together. She still hadn't let go of his hand by the time they moved back onto the street, where the taxi was patiently waiting.

"Buffy," he said softly, touching one of her dark locks of hair. "You look pretty even with black hair."

"Harry said I looked like our Dad," she said, grinning.

"Maybe," he said, touching her face. "But you're really an incredible woman. I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too," she said. The sadness was back in her eyes now. She blinked, looking down.

"What did I tell you about that?" he asked, tipping her chin back up. There was fear in her eyes now. He didn't move for a few moments. She finally stepped back, although she still held onto his hand.

"I don't know when I'll see you again," she said quietly. "But I really hope I will."

"You only have a week and a half before you return to Hogwarts," he said with a grin. "I'll find a way to see you."

"I hope," she said, and hope filled her face. "Because I don't know what I'd do without you telling me those funny stories again." Her eyes sparkled slightly and she released his hand with a sigh. "But if I don't see you again, we'll always have London."

He leaned over and pulled her into his arms for a brief, casual hug. He felt his heart speed slightly and he could tell by her quick intake of breath that she was surprised by his gesture. As they pulled apart, he saw that she was smiling brightly.

"I'll be seeing you," she whispered.

He nodded and got inside the cab, turning to stare at her as she moved away. Before the car moved out of sight, she turned back, giving him a familiar half-wave.

And then she was gone.

Buffy returned to her old flat, collecting her letters. By the time she'd finished, there was a small sound as Fred and George came from the fireplace, one right after the other. They looked stunned to see her appearance.

"You look good," Fred said seriously.

"Very good," George agreed.

"I'll be happy to tell you all about it," she said, shoving the letters inside the top part of her green bag, "but I'd like to get back to The Burrow first, if you don't mind."

One by one, they shrunk her bags into tiny, compact cubes, floating them into the green flames and watching as they disappeared. They allowed her to go first and she did, handing George her green bag with a smile.

"The Burrow!" she shouted, dropping her own handful of Floo powder.

- - - - -

Hours later, settled in the comfort of her borrowed bed, Buffy lay reading the Quidditch book Ginny had loaned her. Hermione had cheerfully given her a fair stack of parchment with color-coded notes on the Potions materials. Buffy promised the studious girl she'd look at it, but had gone straight to the Quidditch book.

A knock sounded on the door before dinner. She sat up, unable to push the content smile off of her face.

Harry was standing on the other side, glancing at his sister in surprise. She still wore the short, dark hair, but she knew it would fade before long.

"I wanted to show you something," he said, pulling her out into the corridor. He handed her a handsome leather album and she glanced inside of it. There were many pictures, nearly all of them with their parents holding a baby Harry, grinning and waving. "I told you you look like Dad."

Buffy grinned as she saw the resemblance. "Do you think he'd be pleased to see me like this?" she asked, touching her short black locks.

Harry laughed as he mussed it up. "You have a strange resemblance to our Potions professor, too."

"Fred and George told me that," Buffy laughed as Harry tucked the album under his arm.

"How was London?" Harry asked gently.

"It was wonderful," Buffy said with a dreamy smile. "So many shops, so little time."

Harry laughed as he shook his head at her. "You really are my sister."

"Hi, all," a crisp voice came from the landing. Percy suddenly appeared, holding his briefcase and looking slightly agitated about something.

"Hey, Percy," she said softly. Harry just rolled his eyes and brushed past the elder Weasley brother, disappearing downstairs. She moved toward him, setting a shaking hand on his arm. "Thank you for today. I think it's exactly what I needed."

To her surprise, Percy rolled his eyes. "Fred and George have been owling me all day," he said in a slightly irritated voice. "They've been asking me if I'm moving in on you."

"Maybe you are," she teased, her lips curving.

"I wouldn't believe that for a second," he replied, setting his briefcase down. "I assume you enjoyed London?"

"I always enjoy London," she said happily. "And the company was fantastic, as usual." She bowed slightly to him. "I owe all of this thanks to you, Percy. I don't think I could have had a better day."

"See?" he said lightly as Mrs. Weasley called them down to dinner. "I told you that things would get better."

"You certainly did," Buffy laughed, closing Ginny's door and following Percy back downstairs. He was struggling to unhook his cloak. "Here, wait," she said, still standing slightly above him on the stairs. He half turned to her and she bent down, unfastening the heavy silver clip. "There," she gasped, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Thanks," he said with a quick smile as he turned and walked back downstairs.

Smoothing her still-dark hair, Buffy joined the group. Fred and George were glaring at Percy as he sat down, but sending casual glances toward Buffy.

They didn't deny that they had seen the two of them walking together again. And then Percy had turned. She had stopped. Her arms had gone around him. And a moment later they had parted, walking downstairs as though nothing had happened.

Fred had voiced his opinion to Harry earlier. "I can't believe she'd ever want Percy," he said in disgust.

"He does have brains, though," George admitted heavily as he glanced at his broomstick.

"She doesn't like Percy," Ginny assured them both. "She likes you guys. So lay off of our brother."

Harry had looked mortified when they said that she liked Percy. They were always sitting together and talking. He was just surprised he hadn't seen the signs before. He was easily the most cold and pompous of the Weasley brothers, but he had hoped she would have picked someone closer to her age. Someone like Fred or George.

He could tell that one of the twins really liked her. He couldn't tell which these days. At first, he'd thought it was Fred because of the way he'd keep provoking her. George had finally stepped out of his shell, however, giving Fred a good run for his money.

Ginny had been repeating her words all day, since they came up with a new instance where Buffy and Percy had been together for the past two and a half weeks every five minutes it seemed.

But after seeing Percy and Buffy on the staircase, they weren't so sure that Ginny was telling the truth anymore.

Neither was Harry. He fully intended to ask her about it after dinner.

- - - - -

Chapter 17... Meanwhile, in California... Faith makes a few discoveries of her own. Add in a bit of the Order and there's a longer chapter.

Chapter 18... Diagon Alley. Buffy gets her wand. And she gets a few other things.

**To the Reviewers**:

A nice, short chapter. Hope you guys don't mind. I just wanted her to have a GOOD day.

I picked Wood... for now. Heh. I think they'd have fantastic chemistry should it be allowed to surface. And I think it's starting to. Nothing seriously mushy yet. But there will be later on. Maybe.

I've decided on Sirius, too. The prophecy will continue into the Hogwarts year.

As for the Weasley twins, oh, well. She'll let them down gently eventually. Although it'd be great delicious fun to write for that relationship, I just don't think this fic is heading in that direction. Well, it could if I ever changed my mind and wanted to go evil. Look for more Oliver appearances in the upcoming chapters. I've only worked my way through Chapter 20, so I know for certain he has two more appearances. This is getting hilarious.

Enjoy the lightness while it lasts. It'll get darker again. As for Percy, well, I always believed he had a heart. This only proves it. And Wesley as the DADA professor? What happens to Faith? I can't promise anything, but the DADA position is connected to him. As for Buffy's strength, with the magical powers she'll be learning, it'll make her too powerful. She has to draw the line so that she isn't found. This requires a compromise. And she'll be doing a lot of it.

Wow. Lots of comments. I have to finish a few rewrites in Chapter 17, so it'll probably be posted on Wednesday. Enjoy!


	17. Objects In Motion

Author's Note:

This is a nice, extra-long chapter covering a few aspects we haven't seen yet. Act one is in Sunnydale. Act two is with the Order. Enjoy!

- - - - -

**Chapter 17**

**Objects In Motion**

- - - - -

Faith crept along in the darkness, holding the stake to her side. She crouched down low behind the headstones, keeping her focus on the two figures that moves quickly through the darkness.

She flipped over the headstone, landing easily between the two vampires. She kicked at one while easily staking the other. The second vampire flew through the air and crashed into the masoleum. Faith was on him in a second, but was easily kicked back. She landed hard on the ground. Getting back to her feet, she held the stake out over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" the vampire asked, spatting at her feet.

"Don't ask," she said, thrusting forward, the stake easily penetrating his chest. "Won't tell."

As the vampire turned into dust, she straightened, stretching her arms lazily over her head. "That was fun," she sighed, turning around and walking out of the cemetary again. It was the fourth vampire she'd killed tonight. Buffy hadn't been kidding. The Hellmouth was certainly active.

She made her way back to headquarters, which was technically Giles' apartment. She really didn't care where Wesley, her superboy Watcher happened to be. She trusted Giles. He had saved Buffy's life before. He was integral in this city. She had a feeling that Wesley couldn't find his way out of a large cardboard box even if the exit sign was set in neon lights.

She opened the door, less than surprised to see the former Watcher and all of Buffy's friends inside, researching. Faith had asked they look into connections between the Magical world and any prophecies regarding Slayers. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they hadn't gotten very far. Even Willow looked confused as she sat on her knees, hovering over the small coffee table.

"What's up?" Faith asked, knowing full well what they'd say. She dropped onto the chair opposite Xander and crossed her legs, reaching for one of the books on the floor. She really didn't feel like reading it, but it was better than sitting in enraptured silence while everyone else looked things up for her.

"How did it go?" Giles asked, glancing up at her.

"Dusted four," she said cheerfully, opening the front cover. "You guys find anything interesting?"

"There was one thing," Willow said, handing her a second book. Faith took it and glanced inside. "It explained the whole prophecy process. It's done by someone called a Seer. Seers foretell these prophecies and they're held in little orbs and are held in safety. The thing is, there really is no connection between the Slayer and the Seer, except they both possess mystical powers."

"There's something else," Faith muttered as she flipped through the pages. "There has to be."

"Don't worry, Faith," Xander said from the couch, where he and Cordelia were still reading from thick black editions. "We'll find all of this out."

"I have to find out what's been happening to me," Faith muttered, jumping back to her feet, feeling restless. "I have to know why Buffy and I keep having the same dreams. And this prophecy... I have to know if I'm a Black."

_You truly are your father's girl._

Sirius had been looking at Buffy when he'd said this. Was he directing the comment to her as well?

Faith had never met her birth Father. It wasn't that she didn't want to. It was because she had been the product of a one-night stand in Europe years before her mother told her the truth. On her deathbed, Faith's mother had told her everything. It had been a year before her calling, Faith remembered bitterly.

Her mother had met this man in France, she'd said. They'd fallen in love while Faith's mother had studied in Paris. She returned to Boston lost, meek and pregnant. Her rich parents disowned her. Faith's mother became an alcoholic and a drug addict. She'd spent hours passed out in bed, so high she could barely breathe. Faith remembered when she was a little girl, seeing her mother dancing around in a circle, a glass of scotch in one hand and a joint in the other.

Faith remembered her mother's last words. She had loved Faith's father. He had been more than a long line of men in her life. He had given her something more. But the day after she'd told him she was pregnant, he'd disappeared. She'd been cornered in an alley in London by three men. That was the last thing she remembered.

From what Faith had heard of her mother's past life before France, she was a very different person than the person who'd returned pregnant. She was a fighter. She loved life and the thought of doing drugs and alcohol was preposterous. Something had happened that cold night in London seventeen years before.

And Faith was going to find out what it was.

"Oh!" Willow suddenly gasped, sitting up straight. "Oh... oh... oh!"

"What is it?" Faith asked, glancing at the redheaded girl in alarm.

"The Seer gets her powers from mystical forces!" Willow said, reading from the thick black book she'd pulled off of Cordelia's lap.

"We already knew that," Faith muttered.

"No!" Willow gasped. "Just listen! 'The Seer's power is taken from mystical forces known by that of a demon.' It all fits!"

"What fits?" Faith asked, feeling lost.

Giles decided to take over. "Assuming that the power of the Slayer comes from the same powers as that of a Seer, then it would make sense that the both of you would be having these prophetic dreams."

"It does?" Xander asked blankly.

"Yeah!" Willow said. "The Slayer must have some mystical energy that comes from a demon. It does make sense." She glanced at Giles. "This could be the reason why Buffy was chosen even though she didn't know who she was. It wasn't random. It was foretold." Her eyes dropped back down to Faith. "You weren't called first, but Kendra was. She probably didn't have any contact with the magical world. She couldn't have been a part of it. When she died, you were called. You were only sixteen. And you may have a connection with the magical world."

"I was trying to see if I could figure it out," Faith replied. "I have never really cared about my Father. Now I don't know if I can live another day without knowing my Father. How can I know who I am when I'm stuck in Sunnydale?"

"The only way that you could have made this prophecy would be if you were of the same bloodline," Willow said, reading on further. "Buffy is a Potter. She had this dream because of the deep connection between the Potters and the Blacks. You would have the blood only if you were either a Potter or a Black."

"I'm definitely not a Potter," Faith replied, sitting down again and kicking her boots up on the opposite arm of the chair. "But I have been wondering if I'm a Black."

"Then you two were already connected," Willow said, her eyes sparkling. "And you didn't even know it."

"But neither did she," Cordelia protested, taking her book back from Willow.

"She does now," Faith whispered, putting things together in her head. "She just can't come out with it though, can she? Wesley said the Council will never stop hunting her until she's dead."

"But why kill her?" Xander asked. "Why would they kill her?"

"She's a rogue," Cordelia replied in her deadpanned tone. "They don't have a choice."

"It isn't just that," Faith said, realizing this. "It's because she's a Potter. Someone there knows who she really is. They know what this means."

"Right now the Council hasn't a clue where she's disappeared to," Giles said, removing his glasses and setting them on the desk behind him. "Neither do we." His eyes met Faith's. She chose to keep quiet, although she knew exactly where the other Slayer was from their dreams.

"If she were to use her Slayer powers," Xander said slowly, "the Council would know it."

"She'd be killed," Faith replied. "And her brother along with it."

"This is hopeless," Cordelia said, tossing the book off of her lap again. "Buffy is damned if she does, and damned if she doesn't. What choice does she have?"

"She's going to have to hold out for now," Giles replied. "Although I think there is something we can do for her. I used this drug as a muscle relaxant and sedative during her trials with the Council. If we can create this mixture, perhaps she can lay low long enough so that we can figure things out here. We may not be able to have much contact with her, but we can certainly let her know we're still here. We're still behind her. Because she's still a Slayer and not even the sodding Watcher's Council can take that away from her."

"You want to make her weak?" Willow asked in a small voice. "Because the last time I checked, she wasn't too happy with that arrangement."

"She knows she can't stand out," Xander replied sadly. "She has to do something. We're giving her that choice."

"We're making her weak," Faith said, glancing around the room. "If that were to happen to me, I would be flipping out."

"You'll get your chance when you turn eighteen," Giles told her, replacing his glasses. "Right, now. You ought to check in with your Watcher, Faith. See if you can find out if they've found her yet. While you do that, we'll be researching the drug here."

"How are you going to get it to her?" Faith asked curiously.

"Well," Giles said slowly, turning to Willow, "how would you like to take a little trip to England?"

Willow's face broke into a bright smile. "I'd love that, Giles! All those English folk! It'd be awesome!" Her face softened. "You know I'm in. This is our chance to see if Buffy is all right."

"Good," Giles said, turning to the rest of the group. "Continue the research. If Buffy should contact us, tell her nothing of our plans. And we shouldn't tell her about Joyce, either." He paused and turned toward the other Slayer. "Objects are in motion now that can't be meddled with. There are forces at work here, working against us."

"These objects in motion... they're killers, aren't they?" Faith asked softly. Giles sighed and didn't reply. Willow looked around with her sad eyes as she glanced from Faith to Giles. Xander didn't say anything except to clear his throat uncomfortable. Cordelia reached across the couch and took Xander's hand. There was a moment of silence.

Faith nodded as she stood up. After saying goodbye to the group, she left the apartment and set out to find Wesley, the dork she had for a Watcher.

Faith was glad she was staying with Joyce Summers. And after Cordelia Chase had lost her home, Faith had talked the other girl into moving into Buffy's old room. Joyce seemed to enjoy having both girls around, but Faith knew better.

Joyce had nearly collapsed after Buffy's departure and deportation. She'd been devastated when the daughter she considered her own had been ripped away. The only thing holding her together was the sheer determination of Buffy's former Watcher and her small group of friends who were fighting day and night to bring her back to California. Joyce still had her touch-and-go moments, where she'd be locked in her bedroom for days on end, refusing to go to work or even eat a meal. There were days where she seemed like a ghost, touching things that had once belonged to her beloved adopted daughter.

Faith was seriously considering doing the hardest thing she ever had to do. In the four months she'd lived in the Summers household, she realized that she was coming to regard Joyce as a mother. She really didn't have one, and Joyce was a wonderful person. Buffy had been the luckiest girl on the face of Earth until she'd realized that she had a different family five thousand miles away.

Buffy had been her sister, Faith knew. They were deeply connected by their love for Joyce and their duty to save the world. But now Faith carried the weight of the world on her own shoulders. It was a hard choice for her to make, but she knew that the benefits would be completely worth it. Without Buffy in town, she had no competition. She had friends. And she had a woman she could look to as her mother and a man she could regard as her mentor. Giles could never be the Father Faith had never had, because she didn't even know he existed.

She was almost willing to believe the whole stork story now. It had been something Faith had heard from her Mother when she was only six. She had been brought on this Earth via a stork.

But Faith knew that Joyce would need professional help before long. She'd been in contact with a psychotherapist for a little over a week now. She just had to talk to Cordelia one night when Joyce was at work. Once they agreed to it, they would ask that Joyce meet with the man a few days a week until the issue of Buffy's deportation passed.

Wesley's apartment came into view and Faith crept up to the window. He was on the telephone and he sounded obliquely aggitated. "No, I haven't bothered on asking Faith where she was. I haven't had very much control over my own Slayer. It's not like she would give that sort of information out. Besides, how can she tell--"

There was another loud speech on the other end before Wesley interrupted, looking furious. "If you don't think I can do my job, then send someone else to do it!"

That was a good plan, Faith realized. Wesley may be as dense as a conifer, but he wasn't that stupid. He knew that Faith was acting out on purpose. He didn't know that the Slayers had been sharing dreams and prophecies. If he knew, then Faith's own life would be in danger.

Wesley slammed down the phone and reached for a large black bottle. Faith rolled her eyes. He was beginning to act like her Mother.

In her brain, a plan was beginning to form. She knew she had to get to London. There was no two ways about it. She had to get to Buffy. Once they were together, everything would be all right again. She would have her sister back. And she could look into her lineage again. Faith knew that she was risking the exposure of Buffy as the true Slayer, but she knew that two Slayers against a large group of Council Watchers was going to be an easy fight. She knew she'd have to lay low and play the weakling. It wasn't something she was willing to do, but it was almost killing her knowing that Buffy was in a lot of pain. She'd lost her family and her friends and the only person who survived a massacre five thousand miles away was a sixteen-year-old boy that Buffy had called her brother.

But first Faith had to ditch her Watcher. She didn't know how she could do it. She could leave him with Angel. That was definitely a good possibility.

The plan was still forming itself in her brain as she rang the doorbell. She heard Wesley cry out inside and he answered the door, aiming a stake toward her neck. "Oh, Faith! Thank God it's you!"

He looked as though he either wanted to cry or hug her. Faith knew she would absolutely break his neck if he tried either and he stepped back, glancing at her. "Come on it, come on in!"

He grabbed her hand and practically threw her into the room. She sat down edgily, glaring at the Watcher with contempt in her eyes.

"Anything to report?" Wesley asked cheerfully, taking out his Watcher's diary and holding a pen at the ready.

"I dusted four vampires tonight," Faith replied blandly. "And you're a moron."

He stopped short of writing that bit down and glared at her over his spectacles. "I beg your pardon?"

"You didn't think I could hear you?" she asked, arching one eyebrow. "I'm a hell of a lot better at my job than you think, Wes. I may be the only Slayer left on your non-existant payroll, but I refuse to take any crap from you or that monkey you report to. In my mind, you're all a bunch of idiots. Don't forget to write that down. I'm not saying any of this for laugh value."

Wesley nearly dropped the diary. He had never heard her speak out like this. She was always calm and receptive to Council orders. Now she sat down, looking at him with hate in her eyes. She hated him. She really, really hated him.

Something was up with her, he thought, glancing at her with suspicion flashing behind his glasses. "What are you planning?" he asked in a low, waspish voice.

The look disappeared off of her face immediately and it became a blank, pale mask. "What makes you think I'd plan anything, Wesley? I'm your Slayer, through and through." She suddenly adopted an alluring look and stood up. There was a different look in her obsidian eyes now; she had finally figured out the last part of her plan.

"What are my orders, Wes?"

Her voice was different. It was dripping like black velvet, and there was no mistaking the look on her face. She looked like a cat who was ready to pounce on its prey.

"Continue your nightly patrols," Wesley said, now feeling more confused than ever. "Report back to me every night. I have to maintain these records for Quentin and the rest of his group."

"Right," she said, giving him a slight bow. "I'll be off, now. I need to go home."

Home, she thought as she left Wesley and that immaculate apartment behind. It was one place she actually felt at home. That little house where Buffy spent the last three years...

Faith walked around the house and up towards the back door when she heard screaming inside. Abandoning her cool pretense, she ran inside to find Cordelia bending over a near-catatonic Joyce.

"Oh, my God," Faith gasped as she bent down on the other side of Joyce. "Joyce? Joyce!"

"Mrs. Summers, can you hear me?" Cordelia asked, her voice lost in her sob.

"Help me get her up."

They both managed to stand her up and get her into a recliner in the living room. Her gaze was still blankly staring out over their shoulders.

"When I got back, I found her sitting on the kitchen floor against that island," Cordelia said in a tiny voice. "Sh-She wasn't moving. I didn't even think she was breathing!"

"She's catatonic," Faith said in a low voice. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card. "Cordelia, we have a choice to make. Buffy's not here, so we have to act in Joyce's best interest."

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked as she took the card from Faith. "Doctor Joseph Levine, Psychotherapy?"

"She needs help, badly," Faith said in a low voice. "If she doesn't get it soon, she's going to die. Buffy would want her Mom to be strong."

"That's the thing though," Cordelia replied, still staring at the card. "Joyce isn't Buffy's mom. And she has to realize that."

"She's dying, Cor," Faith said, touching Joyce's cold face with a trembling hand. "We have to help her. This is the only way."

"No," Cordelia said, standing up and facing the other Slayer. "Our best bet would be for Giles and Willow to kidnap Buffy from the the land of Gileses and bring her back home."

"That isn't an option," Faith said quietly. "Don't you get it? If Buffy were to come back to California and if Wesley were to see her, Buffy would be killed."

"Then we really do have no choice," Cordelia said sadly, dropping the card. It flipped over and over as it gently fell onto the cold floor. "What do we do now?"

"Call for an ambulance," Faith replied, straightening. "We need to get her emergency assistance before we can even begin thinking about her mind."

Faith wrapped her arms around herself and walked outside. She was still standing on the front porch when the paramedics showed up ten minutes later. Joyce was brought out on a stretcher. Her eyes had been thankfully closed, but she was still so quiet and not moving.

"Excuse me," a voice said in front of her. "Do you wish to ride with her?"

"I'll do it," Cordelia volunteered. "I'm family, too."

Faith gave her a tight smile. "Watch over her, for the both of us."

"I will."

Faith watched as the ambulance backed out of the driveway and disappeared into the night, its red and white lights flashing high above her head. She sighed and sat on the porch railing, trying to ignore the feeling of loss inside of her.

It had been bad enough when Buffy had left. Now it was almost worse without her around. Joyce was falling apart, even though Giles and Buffy's superfriends were working day and night to get her home.

She felt happy with her decision to help Joyce. It was the least she could do. Joyce treated her as though she was a daughter.

Walking back inside, she locked the door behind her. It was late, probably closing in on midnight. She sat down on the sofa, feeling exhausted. But her mind was working perfectly, stretching out her plan before her.

She had to get to Buffy. Then she could figure things out later.

But there was one thing she could do for Joyce first. It went beyond getting her psychiatric help. It was something deeper. Joyce believed she had no daughter. Faith was about to give her a daughter in return for the one that had been ripped out of the Summers home. And then she was going to go on the hunt for her own birth Father.

She just had to get rid of Wesley first.

As she continued thinking, she fell asleep. Curled on the sofa under a small quilt that had dropped from the back of the soft fabric, she closed her eyes, lost in a dream about a blonde-haired Slayer and a man who had never been so proud of his daughter as he was then.

Because, for just a moment, Faith could have sworn she was the daughter of Sirius Black.

- - - - -

Buffy was perched happily on the grassy knoll behind The Burrow, studying the notes Hermione had spent a day making her. They were really fantastic, since everything she read was sinking in.

She didn't know she'd ever find the subject of water plants fascinating. But they were.

There were a few other books next to her. Once or twice she'd stopped to look something else up. She didn't make any notes, however. There were some things she just wasn't used to yet. And trying to operate a feather and a jar of ink was one of them, especially since she was studying outdoors. She tucked back a lock of blonde hair, realizing how glad she was to have it back.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all taking a study day. They were sitting at one of the tables Mrs. Weasley had set outdoors. They were hidden by the many stacks of books Hermione had dragged out, much to Ron's horror.

Buffy had decided to give them some space. She needed the space herself, considering she had a lot of work to catch up on.

She continued studying until late that afternoon, only pausing when she heard a loud pop, followed by a second one. The twins had purposely Apparated there since they knew she wasn't yet used to the sound.

The truth was, she was used to it now, yet she gave a little jump and a gasp of fright all the same. They both grinned at her in greeting, and then scowled when they realized she was studying.

"Nine days until the start of term and she's still got her nose buried," Fred said dramatically.

"We'll leave you be, then," George said, gazing at her for another moment before hurrying off after his brother.

Buffy decided to take a break, since she'd been studying all morning and throughout the afternoon. Arching her back, she began stretching. She felt her muscles cramp from not being used. It was the one thing she missed.

Standing up, she tilted backwards until she'd completed an easy backflip. She did another one, hearing her back crack again. After she straightened, she tilted to her left, flipping a quick cartwheel.

She could feel her muscles springing to life, as though they'd been waiting forever to be used in this manner again. She moved to the right, eager to continue her flips.

She didn't realize that Harry and the others were watching her.

"She's very spry," Ginny commented behind her History of Magic essay. She set down her quill and watched as the older girl completed a series of front flips.

"Not to mention graceful," Ron said, his voice holding a bit of awe.

Hermione was staring hard at her. "Was she some sort of gymnast? Or is she really athletic? She's too tiny to be very much of either."

Harry realized that he had held out far too long on his two closest female friends. "She is that athletic because she has the power to be," Harry started. Both girls turned back to him, Ginny looking slightly puzzled and Hermione pleasantly surprised. "She's actually a lot more mystical than you think."

"She has powers she already knows about?" Hermione asked sharply.

"She should," Harry replied. "She's a vampire Slayer."

"A Slayer?" Ginny asked in surprise. "Wow."

"I thought they were myth," Hermione said in confusion.

"So did I," Ron admitted. He wasn't about to tell Hermione that Harry had told him the truth a few weeks ago. "But... look at her. That flexibility is almost... unnatural."

Harry grinned as he watched his sister bend nearly the entire way backwards before executing her final flip. She then smoothed her blouse, sat down, and picked up her notes from Hermione again.

"A Slayer, eh?" Hermione asked softly.

"Now don't go all academic and start asking her all of these questions," Harry warned her. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be so happy if she knew that a lot of other people did. She did say it was a secluded lifestyle."

"No wonder she looks so at peace here," Ron said, staring at the blonde as she continued her work. "She probably wasn't allowed to have a real family."

Harry watched as his sister studied before turning back to the dreadful essay he was forcing himself to work on. Although the trio had received their O.W.L. scores at the end of July, they still had to finish their summer holiday work.

Mrs. Weasley came outside then, a large tray floating in front of her. "I figured you could use a bit of juice in all of this heat," she said, handing them each a glass. "Although you might want to clean up, soon. Arthur just sent an owl from the Ministry. It appears as though we'll be having company for dinner tonight."

She glanced up toward the blonde sitting a good distance away, buried in her reading. "See that she gets this, will you?" she asked, handing Harry a second glass for his sister. She then returned inside to prepare dinner.

"It is close to evening," Hermione said, checking her watch. With a yawn, she closed her book and began gathering her things. The rest of them followed suit. Harry went to get his sister.

She glanced up as he approached, smiling. "I was wondering when you were going to come and bug me," she said, teasingly.

He dropped on the ground next to her, handing her the glass. "Some juice, courtesy of our wonderful house mum."

Buffy took it and sipped it. "I'm still getting used to the whole pumpkin deal," she said. "I think we should teach her to make lemonade. It's better for warmer, nicer summer days."

"What are you studying?" he asked curiously.

She showed him the book she'd been reading from. He was surprised to see it was a Quidditch book. "Are you fancying learning the sport?" he asked.

"I'm just reading up on it," she said lightly, sticking a small bit of paper inside to mark her page and closing it.

He felt as though she were being secretive again. When he'd asked about her and Percy, she'd just smiled and had changed the subject. Fred and George were hounding him nightly, desperate to determine her affections.

"What is going on between you and Percy?" Harry asked as lightly, his fingers clenching the grass.

She sighed and glanced at him. "You really don't like him, do you?"

"He was part of the plot last year to get me expelled," Harry said bitterly. "Twice."

"He wants to make amends, Harry," she said gently. "He really isn't that bad of a person. Well, he can be irritating every now and then. But he's a good guy. And he's a good friend."

"You're friends?" Harry asked, as though daring to believe she'd finally told him the truth.

She nodded. "That's all. Friends." A dreamy look suddenly crossed her face. "He's done a far better thing than I think I'll ever realize."

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"It was his suggestion to go to London," Buffy replied happily as she let her brother help her to her feet. "Everything good that happened was due to him."

"But you just went to the bank and to a few Muggle stores, right?" Harry asked as he followed her down the hill. She turned back, frowning slightly at him.

"We did that, yeah," she finally said, happily walking inside the house.

We?

"Who were you with?" he asked, following her upstairs.

"No one," Buffy said after thinking a moment, retreating through the door to the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione.

He waited as he heard her talking to the girls. Laughter came from the other side of the room. He finally conceded defeat and walked up to his own shared room. The twins had already changed for dinner and were going through the orders they'd picked up from Diagon Alley that morning.

They pounced on him the instant he stepped inside the door.

"So?" Fred asked.

"So what?" Harry replied irritably.

"Did you find out?"

"About her and Percy?"

"They really are insufferable," Ron agreed, seeing the look on Harry's face.

He decided to tell them the truth. "She's not with Percy," he replied. "She says they're only friends."

George looked like he'd just won a million galleons. Fred was looking pleased as well as he thumped Harry on the shoulder. "Thank you, dear Harry!" he said happily.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a Teeny Tiny to annoy."

They both snickered and left the room.

"Now they're off my back," Harry said cheerfully as he changed his shirt. Ron was looking at him with something like amazement.

"But they'll be on her back side," he muttered. "I'm not sure if you did them a favor or not. She's not going to know what's hit her."

"I have a feeling she'll deal soon enough."

Buffy had just finished telling Hermione and Ginny about her conversation with Harry. When she'd finished, they'd asked her why she'd never told them she was a Slayer.

"I guess I really must suck at undercover," she said, surprised.

"We didn't mean to violate that," Hermione said quickly.

"I'm just surprised you didn't have me figured out," Buffy said with a smile at the younger girl. "You are the smartest person I have ever met... and I have met quite a few smart ones."

Hermione looked gracious. She'd felt closer to the older girl since Buffy had gone into details of her day in London. From what she could tell, the girl had a serious crush and it was only going to grow.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny stood up, moving to the door. "Oh, it's you," she said shortly, opening the door to admit Percy.

"Percy," Hermione said with a cold nod.

It had taken Buffy all of three weeks to figure out that he wasn't the most liked person within the Weasley family.

"Mum asked you both to go downstairs," he told Hermione and Ginny. They nodded and brushed past them.

"Did she really or did you just make an excuse to see me privately?" she asked.

"I could have invited you into my room," he said, sputtering. "But mainly I wanted to give you this. Hermes brought it with the post when I got home just now. It's probably from you-know-who."

She laughed as she took the letter from him. "Did you know that Fred and George and probably the rest of your family think we're... sneaking around?"

He looked at her, feeling highly affronted. "I could never see you like that!" he said, aghast.

She giggled. "I like you too, Perce."

He left, still wearing a strange look on his face. She heard gasps and more yelling from outside the door and realized the twins were there. With a sigh, she hid the letter under her pillow before opening the door.

"Fred, George," she said tiredly, closing the door behind her. "Leave him alone. There's nothing going on here."

He gave her a grateful look and walked toward the landing.

"We've been trying to find that out for days," Fred said, without a hint of apology in his voice.

"We could have asked her," George pointed out.

"You should have just asked me instead of involving Harry," she chastised. "And leave Percy alone. Even if you don't like him, he doesn't deserve that."

"Right," George said shortly.

"So, Tiny," Fred said, throwing an arm around her shoulder and marching her toward the stairs, "why have you and our beloved older brother been spending so much time together anyways?"

She managed to avoid answering the question as they reached the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was there, platters and bowls of food floating around her. "Everyone's outside," she said. "Go on out, you lot."

Fred and George marched Buffy outside, finally releasing her once they realized that three people had joined the table. There was another round of friendly greetings and hugs.

But it wasn't until Harry and Ron joined them did Buffy finally realize that everyone knew these three newcomers. Harry took her by the hand. "It's all right," he said. "They're members of the Order of the Phoenix."

She tried to smile, but her mouth just wasn't about to work. "Hello," she said quietly as their faces turned expectantly to Harry. They clearly expected him to introduce the girl.

"Um, right," Harry said, struggling for a way to explain this. "Buffy, meet Remus Lupin, I've told you about him, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody."

"Hi," she said, nodding at each person Harry pointed to.

He took a deep breath. "And Lupin, Tonks, Moody... this is my sister, Elizabeth Potter."

Buffy saw the three of them glance at one another in confusion. But soon it was Lupin who rose and extended his hand toward her carefully. "It's a great honor to meet you," he said in an easy voice. Although his face was lined and his eyes appeared tired and weary, he was still relatively young and handsome. Buffy recalled Harry saying that he had been friends with both Sirius and her father at Hogwarts.

"It's an honor to meet you too," she said shyly. "I heard rumors that you knew our father well."

Remus nodded, his eyes shining slightly. "You do have a resemblance to him. I can see it in your eyes."

"You should have seen her with short black hair," Ron said, coming up on the other side of her.

"She was a dead ringer for James," Mrs. Weasley agreed. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she offered the trio the last few seats, which just happened to be across from the members visiting from the Order of the Phoenix.

They asked her a few questions as they treated themselves to a delicious five-course meal. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gracious hosts, and their six children present behaved normally. Or, at least they did until Fred and George decided to set off some of their own fireworks and accidently set the tablecloth ablaze.

As the sky was filled with stars and sparks, Buffy sighed, leaning into the table. She was perfectly content to live her life the way it was. In just a week and a half, it would all be changing over again, just when she'd gotten used to living at The Burrow with a wonderful family. She'd gotten to know Harry better, which was the main reason she'd agreed to come.

But, now that Harry's attenion was diverted to the sparkling sky, Remus Lupin leaned closer to the young Slayer. "We have been in daily contact with the Ministry of Magic so we know your deal, Miss Potter."

She looked relieved. "Oh, thank God."

"None of us even had the inkling that you existed," Tonks said, her eyes on the younger girl. "But from what we hear, you have mystical superpowers and the powers of a seer."

This was beginning to get irritating. "I am not a seer."

"Anyone who makes a prophecy is," Moody growled.

"We do realize that you have Harry's best interest at heart, but I wanted to assure you that we had the same intentions," Lupin said cheerfully. "We really had no idea that Harry was being mistreated at home. We heard you took care of the situation."

She blushed slightly, remembering that morning. "Oh, that..."

"You removed Harry from a bad situation," Tonks said. "We're grateful for that."

"I'm just grateful that the Council from hell didn't find out," she grumbled, scowling.

"We heard you were enrolled as a student at Hogwarts," Lupin said. "You should have no problem disguising yourself as a normal student."

"But I'm not normal though," she said with a sigh. "Am I?"

Lupin bowed his head slightly. "You are not. You truly are your father's daughter."

This took Buffy's attention. Sirius Black had said the same thing in her dream. She gave him an edgy smile and glanced down. She felt a hand drop on her shoulder and turned.

"Teeny Tiny, little blonde," Fred said cheerfully, practically pulling her backwards from her seat.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked indignantly. George took her by the other arm and she felt her feet moving backwards, although her mind had been left at the table.

"Giving you a gift," George said, handing her a tiny silvery orb.

"Here," Fred said, taking his wand and prodding the edge of it. "Throw it in the air."

She threw it. It went far higher than she even anticipated and suddenly, there was a loud bang and silver sparkles formed streams of words.

"Wow," she whispered, watching as the silver stars streaked across the sky. "I hope the neighbors don't mind."

"They expect fireworks from here," George said with a wink.

Uh-oh, she thought to herself. George was still expressing himself through the oddest ways, including this little silver orb. "It's beautiful," she told him with a smile.

He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. She felt his hand brush her hair from her shoulder as it settled in the center of her back. "Glad you liked the show," he breathed.

Her body tensed as he pulled away. Why did he have to make things so damned complicated for her?

Once the fireworks had faded, Mrs. Weasley brought out fresh berries and cream. They all began talking about the next Hogwarts year and Buffy felt herself caught up in the excitement of it all. She eagerly leaned into the conversation, especially when Lupin and Tonks started talking about their own experiences.

When dinner was over and darkness had fallen, Buffy sleepily stood up, stretching. "I could fall asleep right here," she said with a yawn.

"Do you need a hand?" Fred asked her teasingly as he passed.

She glared at him as she followed him inside. "No, I really don't."

What she didn't see was George coming up behind her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She gasped. Fred turned around and, grinning, took her feet. "What are you doing?" she asked, laughing as they hauled her up the stairs. It was the weirdest feeling, seeing the steps underneath her, but not feeling them.

When they reached her room, they set her down. "I hope you enjoyed the ride," Fred said, bowing toward her.

"I hope you didn't mind it," she teased, hitting him in the shoulder playfully.

He grinned at her. "Have a good night, Elizabeth," he teased, walking onward.

George came up behind her, his hands on her waist. She yelped as he easily lifted her up and placed her directly in front of the door. "To bed, Potter, before I carry you in there, too."

"It'd be like going over a hearth," she teased as he saluted her, disappearing into the darkness.

Grinning, she walked back into Ginny's room. The only problem was, now that she safely sealed out of sight of those prankster twins, her mind came back to the letter.

As she sat on the bed and reached for the letter, the door opened and Hermione came in, a bit red in the face and laughing as Harry and Ron passed behind her. Ginny came in a moment later, a squirming Crookshanks in her arms.

Buffy tried to hide the better from sight, but the other girls had already seen it. They both glanced at her questioningly.

"Hermes brought it," she replied, opening it and pulling out the single page of parchment inside. She started to read it.

_Buffy --_

_I just wanted to thank you for that memorable after in __London__. I was pleased that I got to spend an entire afternoon in your company. I just wish it didn't have to end. It was a lot of fun getting to know you. I hope I get to see you again._

_I'm writing this because I couldn't stop thinking about you today. Even when we spent the entire day training, it was hard to get you off of my mind. I hope you don't see me as a stalker now, although I bet I irritated Weasley enough to be considered as such._

_I'll be seeing you,_

_Oliver._

"Buffy?" Ginny asked in an amused tone. "Who's it from?"

"Three guesses," Buffy said, setting down the letter in her lap.

Hermione smiled as she sat on her bed, petting her purring cat. "He must really like you if Percy is actually okay with it."

"I've already told you guys," Buffy said impatiently. "I like Percy as a friend. He doesn't see me any other way. I'm probably the sister he's never had."

"Hey!" Ginny shouted, tossing her pillow across the small room.

"Kidding, kidding," Buffy said, laughing as she tossed the pillow back.

But, she thought, as she climbed underneath her warm covers and closed her eyes, it really was awesome that he had written her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The thought just made her tingle.

There was still the issue of the Weasley twins. She would have to deal with them and tell them the truth. It was the only way she could escape the ebbing feeling of guilt. She really liked Oliver, and while those Weasley twins were cute and all, they made great friends.

Oliver.

Deep down, she hoped she would see him again, too.

- - - - -

Chapter 18... Diagon Alley!

Chapter 19... One last weekend at The Burrow.

**To the Reviewers**:

Oh, that was hard writing the Sunnydale scenes. There's more of those to come, too. Giles and Willow will show up in a later chapter briefly. I had to rewrite nearly the entire first half, but I nipped it. I hope you guys like it.

Miracle -- It wasn't meant to be confusing, I'm sorry it was. Since this _isn't_ a romance, it'll be obvious soon enough. She's got her eye on just one guy, no matter how difficult any Weasley makes things for her.

StarBella -- Oh, your comments made me laugh. Somehow I really don't see that happening. But it would be fun wouldn't it? Well, you'll see one of their little moments in Chapter 18 or 19, I can't remember which.

Vld -- I have never even read the books... so I was really confused by your review. As for the DADA Professor, I was thinking of someone connected to Wesley, but not necessarily him. Unfortunately, I've never seen Angel past the second season and I really don't know how his relationships with his family have progressed or even if they've been in contact with the Council or not. I think you know where I'm going with that.

kped -- Yep, he followed her. Hehe. Your "Follow that cab" thing made me think about that Sesame Street cartoon, "Follow that bird".

Faith. I spent a long time deciding how I wanted to play her lineage out. It'll be fun times.

I update fast because these chapters are already written! I'm quite a ways ahead (in chapter 22 now). This is going to be one heckuva long story, and I want to post it all before I either start job training or else go back to school. So I'm writing ahead, since I've got this nice overnight job where I can write all night. And my beta works fast.

The only problem is, I have too many ideas flowing through my head. I have a wall of post-its with notes on them. I only take them down as I use them. For example, Faith and Cordy finding Joyce semi-conscious. When I had my long weekend, there were even more.

The next chapter will be posted before the weekend, probably on Friday. I think I need extra chapters for my notes because some of these are getting kind of long. The next few chapters are some of the longest I've written. And the Order will return. I don't know when. Probably in a mid-20's chapter.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your reviews! Ice cream all around! Or those little frozen juice thingies...


	18. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 18**

**Diagon Alley**

- - - - -

Buffy woke up early the final morning before they were to go to Diagon Alley. She tiptoed downstairs, as she usually did, and crept back to her usual studying spot. This morning, she took a Charms textbook with her, taken from a large stack from Ginny's wardrobe.

Hermione had continued to make her stacks of notes. Buffy didn't know how to thank her since the notes proved to be invaluable. She was learning quite a bit.

But this morning served a higher purpose. Tomorrow they were returning to the magical world before spending their final two days at The Burrow. Hermione was excited because she was going to see her parents again. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all excited about this new school year, talking about everything from O.W.L.'s to the person replacing their previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

She found herself wondering these things.

Harry joined her less than an hour later. He no longer showed his surprise at the fact she was studying as hard as Hermione did. She knew she had a lot to prove as a Potter and was going to prove it. "You excited about Diagon Alley tomorrow?" he asked lightly.

She nodded, grinning. "Harry, do you think I can borrow your owl for a short flight?"

"Who are you sending a letter to?" he asked curiously.

She tried not to blush, but was unsuccessful. "I wanted to send something to Giles," she mumbled. "I was told I could send something to a contact of his. Giles would be able to get via regular mail."

"Sure," Harry said, not wanting to press the issue any further. She let out a long, pent-up breath.

She was doing nothing of the sort, however. After irritating Percy to his boiling point by borrowing Hermes for days on end, he'd finally asked if she would just borrow Hedwig. She'd consented finally, swearing that she was going to get her own owl to send correspondence with.

Hermione and Ginny were still the only ones who knew of Buffy's penpal. Except for Percy, but they really didn't count him into their private circle.

Buffy thanked her brother and walked back inside the house and up to his bedroom, where three sleepy figures were just emerging. She smiled at them all, so adorable in their pajamas and rustled red hair. She called Hedwig onto her arm and then swept back out.

Tucking the letter into the small packet attached to Hedwig's leg, she turned to the owl, which stared at her. "Can you take this to Oliver Wood, please?" she asked softly. When the owl hooted, she gently touched her crown. "You're such a pretty owl." She moved to the window and released the snowy white, watching as she disappeared into the sunrise.

Breakfast was served shortly thereafter. Percy and his mother were having another row, leaving both ill-tempered. He had confessed to Buffy what the up and coming argument had been about, too.

"It's the same as last year," Percy said angrily. "Dad thinks that Fudge wants me to spy on him because of his associations with Dumbledore! Honestly!"

Buffy didn't know what to say, since she didn't know either one of them enough to pass that sort of judgment.

Mrs. Weasley was silent as she handed out plates that morning, making sure that the basket of muffins in the center of the table was filled to capacity. Percy had already left for work, and Mr. Weasley and Bill weren't far behind. Fred and George left nearly an hour later, needing to return to their store.

Buffy returned to her room and started packing her things. Her coveted letters were wrapped with a seal of string and were hidden deep within her dark green bag. There were five of them now, each one more detailed than the last. Percy brought these letters to her nearly every day, with a deep scowl as he practically threw the last one onto her lap at dinnertime.

Each letter warmed her heart, reminding her of better things. Like the school term she was rapidly approaching.

When she'd mentioned she'd be at Diagon Alley, he'd asked her to owl him. He wanted to see her again and she barely hold her excitement in as she hastened to write him the letter.

The rest of the day passed quickly. She had spent it at the table with Hermione, reading the endless notes the girl had given her. There was a stack fourteen inches high of History of Magic notes taken from the first two years. Buffy was beginning to feel as though she'd never get through all of it.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were once again playing their homemade version of Quidditch. Buffy finally relented that afternoon and agreed to her first flying lesson.

She was glad that Fred and George weren't around. If they had been, she might have done something even more stupid.

Harry led her up to the hill, his Firebolt over his shoulder. This set off a twenty minute discussion on the proper behavior of a good broom. Ron and Harry started talking over one another enthusiastically about the different styles of broomsticks, while Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny giggled.

Finally, he set the Firebolt on the ground. "It's probably not the best learning broom," he said, moving to stand beside her, "but it's the best I can give you to try on."

She tried to laugh, but all that came out was a sound like a wounded cat would make. "All right," she said, coughing. "What do I do?"

"Put your hand over it," Harry replied. Buffy moved her right hand over the broomstick, watching as it still did nothing.

"Okay... now what?" she asked.

"Say 'up'," he replied. Buffy said the word. When nothing happened, she said it twice more. On the second attempt, it snapped straight into her hand.

"Whoa," she said, reeling slightly at the force of the impact. She worried she would crush it in her hands, but it just sat there in midair even when she let it go. "Okay..."

"Grasp it like so, mount it like that," Harry said, watching as she followed his instructions perfectly. "And kick off like--"

Buffy suddenly gasped as the broomstick rose another six feet in the air. She let out a bellow of surprise but relaxed slightly as the broomstick stopped, hovering in midair. She seemed to be catching her breath when it suddenly jolted forward.

"Ah!" she gasped out, laughing as it punched out of the trees and towards the house. It was an exhilirating feeling in the pits of her stomach. She started laughing even harder as she tried to pull directions, yet it seemed to respond to her very thought, which was to return to the person who owned it. She let out another happy cry as it rose even higher and moved even faster back towards Harry and the others on top of that little grassy hill.

She finally set back down, her feet on solid ground. She rolled off the broomstick and laid on her back, winded yet thrilled. "That was better than Disneyland," she giggled.

"Was it better than chocolate?" Hermione asked, moving to help the older girl sit up.

"I don't think anything's better than that," Buffy said, running a hand through her wild blonde hair. "So, Harry," she said, once she'd finally gotten her breathing back to normal, "how did I do?"

He grinned at her. "Just wonderful, dear sister."

She could now understand the appeal of a sport like Quidditch. She wondered if, when riding on a broomstick, that wonderful soaring sensation would ever fade away. She still felt it. It was almost addictive. "Will you let me ride it again?" she asked, joining him and the others at the crest of the hill.

Harry grinned at her. "You can get your own broomstick tomorrow if you'd like."

This was even more exciting than even she could stand. "A broomstick, an owl, books..." A dreamy expression fell across her face and she forced herself to keep quiet.

"Why would you need an owl?" Harry asked curiously.

"Correspondence," Buffy replied simply. Harry didn't ask her to elaborate, nor did she make any move to. He just assumed she meant that she was still corresponding with her friends and family in California.

She dropped down next to Hermione as Harry lifted into the air again with Ginny and Ron. She took another book from her pile and reached out to scratch Crookshanks behind the ears. The cat purred and settled itself in her lap, making the perfect bookrest and diversion to keep her mind off of cheering and hiccuping charms.

"This is pretty complicated stuff," Buffy muttered, turning the page.

"Once you get your wand tomorrow, it won't be all bad," Hermione replied.

"Ooh, my wand," Buffy said with an edge of a giggle. "It's exactly what I'd been looking forward to."

Hermione just shook her head and returned to her book. Buffy found her own attention ebbing as she watched the two Weasleys and Harry fly above them, tossing apples back and forth. "It must be nice up there," she said softly, remembering her short flight an hour before.

Dinner that night was a wonderful affair. The two tables groaned underneath five wonderful courses and Buffy felt as though she had never eaten so much in her life. A few fireworks were set off again, filling the sky with silver sparks and stars. She could tell that the twins were staring at her, but didn't look back. If she did, it would spell danger, for she would surely have to once again prove she was the stronger of the three.

She was one of the last people to go to bed. Hermione and Ginny had already changed and were settling beneath warm covers when Buffy closed the door behind her. No sooner had she closed it when another knock sounded on the other side. Giving the two girls an apologetic smile, she quickly opened the door and stepped out, sealing it once again.

"Oh, hi," she said, recognizing one of the twins standing in front of her. She really couldn't tell which one it was, since he was in auburn pajamas and not wearing his telltale initial-stamped jumper. She just had to assume it was George though by the way he was looking at her. She was wearing her study garb and she hadn't bothered to change into clothes a Wizard or Witch would wear.

"Good evening," he said slowly. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her away from the door. "I hope you don't mind that I'm borrowing you for a few minutes."

"Not at all," she said, a sliver of anxiety in her voice. They were now completely hidden in the darkness. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "What's going on, George?"

"I just wanted to talk, Teeny."

This was really uncomfortable now. She had a fleeting memory of being in a dark corner with Scott and that had been made worse by the fact he had given her a ring. That had been excrutiating. At least she could end this situation before it became unbearable.

"So... talk..." she said, forcing out the words in a cordial tone. It was taking all of her willpower not to just pin him to the wall before stalking off.

"You're leaving soon," he said, his face still hidden in darkness. Buffy could see him though, using her inherited Slayer abilities, and saw that he was smiling. "I really wish you wouldn't."

"I'm touched," she said, just managing to keep the sarcasm from her voice. "Look. You and Fred are a blast to be around. You've definitely given me a run for my money. But..."

He fumbled in the dark until he'd taken her hands. "Look, Teeny... er, Buffy... I just wanted to say that you've given us probably the best few weeks of my life. You've certainly livened things up around here. Especially with Percy being home."

She opened her mouth to once again defend the elder brother, but his hand found her mouth and covered it. Her eyes widened slightly and she knew he could see them, since part of her face was covered in the small bit of light seeping out the bottom of the bedroom door behind them. Her heard her muffle something behind his hand, and finally pulled it away, blinking.

"I know you like him, and I can't begin to imagine why. Maybe someday you'll explain it to me."

She opened her mouth again. "What are you getting at?" she asked him in confusion.

"I like you," he said simply. "I really, really like you. And I know it doesn't mean a thing because I know you don't feel--" His voice cut off and he tried again, "because you don't..."

"George," she said, squeezing his hand gently, "don't. I don't want you to explain. You don't have to."

"I don't?" he asked in confusion.

She shook her head, grinning. She could see his face, so full of worry, break out into a wide, beaming smile. She stepped over and wrapped her arms around him. "You're a good man, George Weasley," she said, her eyes sparkling. "But I do have a confession to make."

"There is someone else, isn't there," he said, studying her face in the darkness.

She nodded, pulling back. "There is. But you're not related to him."

"Thank you," he said in a low voice, rolling his eyes. "For a moment there..."

She started laughing. "Oh, George... you certainly have kept me on my toes. I appreciate it. You're a good person to have around."

"You're just Teeny," he said in a teasing voice, grinning in the darkness. "Sorry I made this so uncomfortable for you."

"It really wasn't," she said. It really hadn't been that bad. The truth had to come out, and she managed to say it in this dark corner tucked away from the rest of the family.

"But if you ever changed your mind..." he said, looking at her with those eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"You'll be among the first ones to know."

He took her by the shoulders suddenly. She let out a small gasp as his hands moved down her bare arms to her hands. Bending over, he picked her up easily, carrying her over his shoulder until they reached her door. Setting her down, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Gotcha."

She grinned as he disappeared into the darkness before opening the door and walking back in, feeling a bit more comfortable now that she was inside this room with four walls surrounding her. If she had spent any more time around the other Weasley boy, something may have happened.

As she crawled into bed, she felt more at peace. She put her head on the pillow, listening to the sounds of Ginny's breathing and of Hermione reading, occasionally turning a page, muttering under her breath. "Hey, Hermione?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to look at the girl in the bed behind her own. "What's Diagon Alley like?"

"You'll see for yourself tomorrow," Hermione said kindly as she marked her page and set the book aside. "Good night, Buffy."

"Good night, Hermy," she said with a flicker of a grin.

"Don't call me that," Hermione replied.

Buffy couldn't help grinning now. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

- - - - -

Breakfast the next morning was rushed. Buffy walked downstairs and found herself being dragged into the Kitchen with a large plate of food shoved in front of her face. After what seemed like five minutes of picking at the breakfast, she was dragged out of her chair, given a cloak, and pushed in front of the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley appeared, holding a small stack of parchment. She passed a sheet to each child. "These are your book lists and all," she said, taking her Floo pot. Mr. Weasley and Bill were going to go along with them, but Buffy had a sneaking suspicion that they were only doing this for Harry's sake. Percy had already gone to work, and the twins had Disapparated about five minutes before.

"It's Diagon Alley, dear," she said, waving Buffy toward the fireplace. She quickly threw down her handful and found herself wrapped in green flames.

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted as she felt herself start to spin. When she finally found herself slowing down, she reached out and managed to step out of a fireplace without falling onto someone or something. It was definitely becoming a fun way to travel.

Harry followed behind her. He came out of the fireplace, reaching for his glasses which he'd stored in a set of long black robes. She glanced at the simple black cloak she wore around her own Muggle clothes, suddenly feeling out of place.

The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione appeared behind them. Immediately, the trio left, with Ginny following closely behind. Buffy followed behind her as they pushed open a door.

They appeared to be in a bar of sorts, only it wasn't the sort of bar she had ever seen before. Willy's had been an upscale place, even if it was a demon bar. No, this one was definitely different.

Harry walked back and took her hand. "This way," he said, leading her out the back door and to a wall.

"We go through walls?" she asked blankly.

Harry shook his head and glanced over at Bill, who grinned easily and lifted his wand, tapping on five separate bricks.

The wall suddenly transformed in front of her eyes. She had seen a lot of things since she'd started living at The Burrow. But this was definitely one of the strangest things she had ever seen.

The stones had formed themselves into a gateway of sorts. With a sharp intake of breath, she saw that there was some sort of a town behind the wall. People were moving freely about. "What?" she asked in surprise. She felt Harry take her by the hand and pull her through the archway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," he said quietly.

Her eyes were entranced as she looked at everything. There were stores all up and down this street, she thought hungrily, glancing back and forth, wishing she had another two or three sets of eyes. Men and women walked back and forth, wearing long, colorful cloaks and robes. There was the Eeylops Owl Emporium. And the Apothecary. She felt her jaw drop when she noticed several witches and wizards gathered around the front of a shop, boasting the newest in an international-standard racing broom. The store was called Quality Quidditch Supplies and Buffy knew she would probably lose herself in there given the chance.

"Where to first?" she asked blankly, turning back to Harry.

"Gringotts," he said, pointing to a large white building in front of them. "It's the Wizarding bank."

Buffy followed the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione into Gringotts. There they met up with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who had been changing money. Buffy stepped up to the counter and felt her jaw drop when she noticed that a funny little creature was staring unblinkingly down at her. "I'd like to change some money," she said quickly, pulling out her package of pounds. "And I'd like to open an account, too."

"Name," the creature said, still not blinking, still not looking away.

"Potter," she said, breaking eye contact finally, "Elizabeth."

"One moment," the creature said, beckoning a second. The second one came around the counter and stood next to her. It came up to about the tops of her knees and stared up at her, not bothering to break eye contact. Buffy found herself being beckoned back to the counter. The creature held out its hand and she handed it the package. It counted the money and immediately, coins of different sizes and colors started pouring from three small tubes above them. They seemed to be pouring through the floor. "And does Miss Elizabeth Potter wish to make a withdrawl?"

"I have an account here?" she asked blankly.

The creature stared back at her and repeated the question. She nodded. "And does Miss Elizabeth Potter have her key?"

She shook her head. "I just found out that I had an account here. I wouldn't have a key, would I?"

"Take this," the creature said, handing her a tiny vial. "You must confirm your identity before access is allowed to your vault."

"I have a vault?" she asked wonderingly, uncorking the vial. She drank the substance inside in one tiny gulp.

"Name, please," the creature said, still not blinking.

"Elizabeth Anne Potter."

"Age, please."

"Eighteen as of January," she said, trying to figure out why the creature was asking her so many questions. After nearly a dozen more, it finally turned down to the second creature.

"Present Elizabeth Potter with her replacement key and take her down to vault seven hundred twenty five."

Buffy soon found herself in an old mining cart, going underground in what felt more like a rollercoaster ride.

"Your currency has been transported to your vault," the second creature said. Buffy suddenly wondered where Harry and the others were. Harry had left her alone to go and collect money from his own vault. He had offered to share it with her, but she'd declined. After all, Giles and Joyce had sent her a rather impressive amount of money.

The creature unlocked the vault and the heavy door swung open. She walked inside, feeling her jaw drop.

It was stunning. The small floor was covered in mountains of coins. There were coins still falling into perfect piles from the ceilings. "What's your currency rate?" she asked curiously.

The creature told her. She nodded. "Thanks." She bent down, scooping a large amount of the gold, silver and bronze coins into her small bag. As she turned to leave, she noticed a flat black box on the cold floor. She swept it up, tucking it inside her shoulder bag. When she left her vault, it closed heavily behind her. The creature handed her the key and they returned back to the lobby.

Buffy met Harry, Ron and Hermione outside Gringotts. "The others went to get Ginny's books," Harry explained to her as they started off toward Ollivander's. "I think it's best if you get your wand first. And then we'll go and get the rest of your lot."

She nodded as they left her outside of the wand shop. This is what she had been waiting for the most, she realized. Both of her parents had had a wand.

The man behind the desk glanced up and saw her. His eyes widened slightly. "I never thought I would see you in here, Miss Potter," he said in a voice she thought couldn't have sounded more oily even if he had swallowed gasoline.

"I'm looking for a wand," she replied.

"Actually, I think that you'll find the wand will find you," he replied, moving back behind his desk, where shelves upon shelves were filled with small, narrow black boxes. A few moments later, he handed her a box and set it down, pulling off the top. He lifted a gorgeous white wand with flourish and set it in her hands. "Twelve inches, constructed of ivory wood with a hair of unicorn. Surprisingly spry and agile."

She stared at him dully, holding the wand in her hands.

"Well, give it a flick," he said impatiently, waiting as she jerked her hand upwards. The oil lights hanging above their heads shattered, raining glass down upon the both of them. "Certainly not," he replied. He pulled out his own wand and muttered, "Reparo." He then disappeared, only to come back two minutes later with another box. He pulled out this wand and handed it to her. "Nine-and-a-half inches, made from the finest wormwood and quite springy, might I add."

She continued testing wands until she was certain she had shattered everything in the store. She'd been in there nearly a half hour until he sighed, setting down one final box. "I was really hoping that this style of wand would never be of use again." He paused before tucking it inside of her hand. "Ten inches and created from mahogany. It contains both a hair and a bit of blood of a mystical creature."

She flickered her hand with flourish now. A strange white light surrounded the wand and spread warmth from her fingertips to the tips of her toes.

"I do believe we have found you your wand, Miss Potter," he said as she dug out seven of the golden coins to give to him. "Your parents were extraordinary. Your brother has held much fame. We have yet to see what you will bring but I can assure you, they will not diminish the Potter name."

"Yeah, thanks," she said, backing from Ollivander's and returning outside. Harry was sitting on a bench in front of Flourish and Blotts, waiting for her.

"Come on," he said, pulling her inside. "Let's get your books."

Several hours later, she'd bought a collection of textbooks, since she still hadn't chosen her classes, her supplies for Potions, which she guessed she would have to take, and had been fitted for robes. She'd spent the most amount of time in Madam Malkins, looking through a lot of the jumpers and other clothes that Wizards and Witches wore. After purchasing yet another bag of items, she finally found herself in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron, Ginny and Harry were all goggling the broom inside the front window. Buffy moved to see what this broomstick was and found her eyes widening when she saw it.

It was a beautiful thing, poised perfectly in midair. It was made from dark wood and was sleek, with a shiny silver handle and perfect twigs.

"What is that?" she breathed to her brother, who glanced at her quickly.

"That's the newest model," Harry said, grinning at her reaction, "the Firebolt Squared."

"It's a gorgeous thing," Buffy marveled, finding herself entranced. She could feel its energy on the other side of the glass. "But before I go off and spend all of my gallons on a broom, I want to go and look at owls."

"Go ahead," Harry said, not tearing his eyes from the broomstick.

Buffy grinned and retreated further up the street, gratefully dumping her heavy bags with Mr. Weasley, who was treating the Grangers to an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor.

She walked through Eeylops for what seemed like ages until she found a beautiful black owl near the back of the store. It stared at her and made a soft hooting noise.

"She's one of the last from last season's hatching," an older Witch said, standing next to Buffy as she gently pet the small bird. "She's quite moody, but she's been trained harder than the rest."

The owl stared at her with silvery eyes.

"I'll get her," Buffy decided. After paying for the owl and a cage, as well as a large bag of owl treats, she happily set down her cage with Mr. Weasley and returned to the Quidditch supply store.

She was starting to feel disappointed that Oliver hadn't turned up, yet. She was beginning to wonder if Hedwig had even reached him. Harry and the others must have gone inside and, indeed, they were inside, inspecting the broomstick from a new angle. There were brooms everywhere, dangling from the ceiling and pinned to the walls with small black bindings.

A hand suddenly brushed against hers and she looked up, her mouth widening into a brilliant smile. "Oliver!" she exclaimed, beaming. "I was beginning to think I'd never see you!"

"It's been hell trying to find you," Oliver replied, pulling her back as a pair of older witches walked in, arguing about the newest Cleansweep model. "I figured you'd work your way here eventually."

Ginny caught this exchange and quickly turned around, grinning. Harry and Ron were too busy staring at the newest model and listening as the crowd talked happily about its improvements over its predecessor.

Oliver held onto her hand a few moments longer, pulling her deeper inside the store. "Fancy looking for a broomstick?"

"I don't even know where to begin," she admitted, looking around. "What sort of broom do you use?"

"Firebolt," he said, nodding at a model suspended in midair near the back of the store. "They're the best of the best and I'm speaking from experience. Harry also uses a Firebolt if I remember correctly."

"He does," Buffy said, moving her hand over the perfect model. "It is gorgeous," she said quietly. "I don't even want to know how much this is going to cost me."

"If you're worried about cost," he said, taking her by the hand and moving into the opposite corner, "the Cleansweep Eleven is efficient, especially if you're a novice, which I am assuming you are."

"Oh, yeah," she laughed, touching the broomstick dangling from the ceiling. "I like this one."

"It'll suit you," he said, walking to the spot where a second broom sat on a table. He picked it up and handed it to her. "Take a feel for yourself."

She moved her hand over the smooth wood, momentarily passing it over his own. "Would I even be able to keep up with you?" she asked lightly as he handed it over to her.

"I'm sure if you tried hard enough," he said, shaking his head as he chuckled. "But, truly, it is a good broomstick. Unless you want to try the Nimbus 2001."

She set the Cleansweep back down and moved to the Nimbus. It was at this point in time that Harry noticed him and called out over the din of the store, "Oi! Wood! Hey, Wood!"

Oliver glanced up, the broomstick in his hand. "Here," he said, handing it to Buffy. "I should probably go over there and say hello."

She grinned as he walked over to where Harry, Ron and Ginny were standing. Hermione was standing off to the side, talking with two other people Buffy didn't know. She moved so that she was standing behind him, still holding the dark broomstick.

"Buffy!" Harry said, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her around to face Oliver. Ginny giggled from beside her and Buffy hid her face, blushing brightly. "Oliver, this is my sister--"

"We've met," Oliver said cordially. "I was just showing her the best kind of broomstick for a beginner."

"Oh!" Harry said, glancing back at his sister, who finally swallowed and looked at him, grinning.

"I was thinking of this one," she said quietly, showing him the Nimbus. He nodded approvingly.

"Oliver certainly knows his brooms," he said, touching the fair handle. "Although, if you want a Firebolt..."

"No, no," Buffy said, pulling the broomstick back and taking a step away from them. "I think I'll stick with a good model that won't try and hurt me too badly my first time out."

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She smiled at him as his attention was diverted toward a brave little Wizard, who held one of the new prototype broomsticks in his hand, his eyes wide.

She walked over to where bundles of Quidditch posters were on display. Oliver joined her a moment later. "Thank you for not mentioning you were here because of me," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

"I should have, just to see you blush again," he teased, finally relieving her of the broomstick. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he found he didn't mind it in the least. "Did you want to look at anything else?"

"Does your team have any posters?" she asked lightly, looking over her left shoulder.

"You fancy a peek at Puddlemere?" he asked in confusion as he scanned the posters hanging behind them, crowded with teams waving wildly.

"I fancy a picture of you," she said, just as lightly as her question spoken before. He turned back to her, realization dawning in his eyes.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you pay for this first and then I'll let you in on my brilliant plan," he said. She grinned as he handed her the broomstick.

"I like it," she said with a tiny wink as she moved to the counter, paying for the Nimbus 2001. As the man wrapped it, Oliver came up behind her.

"I think we've been spotted," he said, tapping her shoulder and pointing to where Hermione and Ginny were standing, engaged in conversation with the two people Hermione had been talking with before. One of them had moved and had swept Ginny into a huge hug and kept an arm over her shoulders. Both girls occasionally glanced in their direction as Buffy and Oliver waited.

Buffy gave the tiniest of waves to Hermione before accepting her package and her change. "All right, I'm happy with my broom now. What is this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Outside," he whispered into her ear as he moved behind her. She felt his hand on her back and liked the sensation. As they passed, Oliver was called back. He turned and saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, two of his former housemates. They had been the two conversing with Hermione Granger. He turned around, taking Buffy's hand to pull her with him.

Hermione made the introductions. Both Dean and Seamus looked stunned when Buffy was introduced, but she didn't clarify nor did they ask her to. "Call me Buffy," she said, shaking each of their hands. Dean shook her hand before returning his attention to the youngest Weasley, who was blushing as red as the tips of her hair.

After she swept outside, she let out a long breath. "That was interesting."

"I'm sorry," he said, coming up behind her and ushering her down the street, back towards Gringotts. "They were former housemates."

"They said that," she frowned as they approached a tiny wagon cart on the street. "What do you mean by that?"

"They're Gryffindors," he replied as they stopped. "There's four houses, right? I'm sure you know all about these."

She shook her head. "But it would make sense. I've picked up talk of Slytherins and Ravenclaws in the past few weeks."

"There's also Hufflepuff," Oliver said, taking her hand again and walking to the front of the wagon. A man sat inside, looking bored. "Wotcher," he said, trying for a smile. "We'd like a portrait."

The Wizard glanced up and looked from him to the young blonde his hand was attached to. "Very well," he said in an oily voice not unlike the creepy man from Ollivander's, "this way. Step inside the tent."

A small, purple tent had been erected behind the wagon. Buffy pulled aside the golden curtain and stepped inside. "Whoa," she whispered, suddenly finding herself in front of a beautiful bit of scenery.

"I don't think I've ever been in here myself," Oliver replied, ducking in behind her. "But I figure that this'll make it more of a lasting memory."

They found themselves in an awkward moment, staring at each other before he finally extended his hand. She took it and he pulled her a bit closer and they smiled shyly into the distance. After a few more moments, they ducked back out.

"That was different," she said as Oliver paid the man.

"Your portrait will be ready in a few minutes if you'd like to sit and wait. Two copies, I assume?"

Oliver grinned. "Of course."

They moved to sit on a bench outside the tent, staring at Diagon Alley as it was spread before them.

"So, how do you like our wizarding paradise so far?" he asked her easily.

"It's wonderful," she said quietly. "I've been having the time of my life. It is a bit better now that you're here. It makes it all that more special."

"Really?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. She found her gaze turning dreamy and pulled her eyes away when the short Wizard approached them, handing them each a framed portrait.

"Have a nice day," he said blandly before returning to his wagon.

"This is a memory to treasure forever," she said suddenly, bursting out laughing as she saw the two of them inside the portrait look at each other, join hands, and smile awkwardly at the camera.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I have to keep this away from my team," he said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. "If this gets out, my reputation is ruined."

They both rose and walked back towards the main street. She carried her broomstick in one hand and paused to tuck the picture inside her handbag, along with the flat box she'd pulled from her vault. She followed him as they walked back toward Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"And here we reach the end of our tour," Oliver said softly, coming up behind her. She felt a hint of sadness in the air as she turned back to face him.

"Is this really the end?" she asked.

"I certainly hope not," he replied, taking her hand again and squeezing it. There was just something that felt so right about her hand in his. They just felt right together. She was suddenly feeling that shiver down her spine again. It had been a long time since she'd been in the company of someone of the opposite sex and had felt this comfortable around him.

"Me neither," she said, falling into step beside him.

In front of them, she noticed that Ron was arguing with a salesperson over the newest Firebolt model. Harry was standing next to him. Down the street a ways, she saw Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, which she assumed was the shop owned by Fred and George.

"I should stop by there," she said quietly, pointing to the store. She knew that Fred and George would be disappointed if she didn't.

"I'll stay here in case," Oliver replied, reluctantly letting go of her hand as she jogged quickly across the street and disappeared into the shop.

Buffy ducked underneath a curtain of tiny beads which squealed in delight as she passed through them. Fred, who'd been standing behind the counter, wearing a pirate's hat with a large 'F' stamped on it, grinned as he noticed her. "It's Teeny Tiny!" he said happily.

George walked from the back, nearly dropping the thick black cauldron he carried in his arms. "So it is," he said, his voice just as happy.

"I had to see this shop," she said as she walked up to the counter, gazing around the crowded store, transfixed. "Did you really make all of this up?"

"Yeah," Fred said proudly, removing a small silver tray and offering it to her. "Canary cream?"

"Yeah, right," she said, pushing the tray away. "I know you too well to take anything you'd ever offer, Fred Weasley."

"Ouch, mate," George said from behind her. A pair of arms encircled her from behind as George hugged her tightly.

"The least we could do is offer some indulgences," Fred grinned.

"Just a few things to make your year a bit easier," George agreed, letting her go and moving back to stand next to Fred.

"We'll send you an owl," Fred promised.

"Many owls," George agreed.

"Thanks," Buffy replied, quickly saying goodbye and walking back out. She wandered back towards the Quidditch shop. Then she heard a loud voice.

"What are you doing here, Weasley? Do you think you can afford a twig of that?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy," a heated response came from Ron.

"Strike a nerve, did I?" the same cold voice replied again, even louder than before. "And what about you, Potty?"

Potty? She frowned slightly before moving so that she could better see what was happening.

Three more boys had joined the crowd outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. One was tall with bright blonde hair and a pointed face, wearing long, billowing black robes and a deep scowl. He was surrounded by two boys who could have rivaled Angel in their size. They were both large and bulky, although she could tell by the dull, ignorant looks on their faces they had no more brains nor skills than Spike's lackeys.

And speaking of the blonde-haired boy, he did sort of resemble Spike.

"I thought my message was clear when your dear Daddy went to Azkaban," Harry retorted in a voice Buffy had never heard before.

Hearing footsteps behind her, a hand touched her back and moved her towards the group. "Oliver," she said as they moved quickly, "who is that?"

"Malfoy," Oliver said, a dark look in his blue eyes. "Nasty little git, that one. He's been rivals with Harry since they started six years ago."

Buffy nodded in understanding as they approached the group. Harry looked slightly surprised to see his sister and Oliver Wood together. The look was not lost on Malfoy, who turned to see what Harry was looking at with a sneer.

What he didn't expect to see was a small, striking blonde-haired woman in the company of a tall, athletic Quidditch player. He recognized Oliver Wood immediately. The girl standing slightly in front of him must be his girlfriend. She was looking scandalized. "Wood," Malfoy sneered, pointing rudely at the girl, "and a Wood wannabe."

"Leave her alone," Harry said in a dangerous voice from behind them. Malfoy took a step back so he could keep them both in his line of sight.

"I don't know what she's doing with a Gryffindor," he said, his eyes scanning the blonde again. "She's quite adorable, Wood. Did you pick her up from somewhere far away from England?"

Harry didn't know why Buffy and Oliver had shown up together. He reckoned they had heard him and Draco fighting and had run to intercept. He also didn't like the dark look in Buffy's eyes. He could tell Malfoy was pushing her buttons.

Oliver put a protective hand on her back. He scowled, not enjoying hearing the platinum Slytherin talking about the American girl as though she were just some property to be passed around. And obviously she wasn't taking it well either, judging by the fearful look in the eyes of both Ron and Harry.

"Leave her be," he finally said, staring down the Malfoy boy. Draco finally moved his eyes back over to the blonde. They narrowed slightly. Before he could open his mouth again, Harry leaned over and pushed him away roughly. Both of the two boulders standing behind him grunted.

"I said leave her alone," Harry said forcefully, stepping in front of her.

"Harry," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her in surprise.

"She must like you, Potter," Malfoy snapped, glaring at the black-haired boy. "I suppose you'll take care of whoever cares to touch your famous robes. I suppose she's just a little fame-seeker herself!"

"Are you talking to the wrong woman," Ron muttered under his breath.

Buffy took two steps forward, her hands gathering a fistful of a the black cloak the other boy wore. "When you address someone, you use their name properly. I will not be talked to like I'm some object of affection, Malfoy, so bugger off."

Oliver felt an inane sense of pride at the girl. She certainly could stand her ground well, even against Malfoy, who could insult and jeer with the best of them.

"Leave Harry and Ron alone. And if I ever catch you calling him 'Potty' again, I will personally sign your warrant. Do you understand me?"

Malfoy nodded, a hint of fear in his silvery eyes. She released him and he turned to his boulders, who shuffled away. Malfoy followed them, looking like some sort of royalty as his cloak billowed behind him.

"No one messes with my family," she hissed in a low voice.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before turning to Buffy. "Thanks for that," Harry said quietly. "You managed to accomplish what I haven't been able to do in six years."

"He means lifting that nitty ferret off the ground," Ron explained.

"It was my pleasure," Buffy said coolly, picking up her broomstick again. "Are you two all right?"

"We're fine," Harry assured her. "Are you all right, Wood?"

Oliver, who stood beside his sister, nodded feverently. "Yeah. I'm great." He noticed that both Harry and Ron were looking at him questioningly. "We heard the argument and came to investigate," he explained quickly. They both bought his explanation and sighed.

"Malfoy is such a git," Ron muttered as he cast one last lingering look at the broomstick. "I still need to replenish my parchment supplies."

Buffy said goodbye to her brother and his best friend as they retreated towards the Apothecary. Oliver took her by the hand again and pulled her along so that they could see the newest Firebolt better. "Don't let him bother you," he said quietly. "He's just an irritating sixth-year. Harry can handle him."

"What was that bit about Azkaban?" she asked softly.

"You'll have to ask him, because I'm not the right person to tell you," he replied. He pulled her away again, towards the Apothecary. "Did you get everything you needed for term?"

She nodded. "It was fun, too. I didn't think it'd be that exciting, shopping for things I really didn't want."

"I wonder which house you'll get sorted into," he mused.

"It'd better be Gryffindor," she giggled. "Could you imagine the look on Harry's face if I were to be sorted into Slytherin?"

"Do you even know what that means?" he asked, bemused.

She nodded. "I actually do. Ginny was talking about it at breakfast thing morning. Someone said something about the house full of dark people and Ginny mentioned Slytherin."

He stopped and gazed at her. He felt as though he could do this for hours on end because he'd never run out of reasons to look. "You're an extraordinary woman, Buffy."

"I like you too, Oliver," she said with a teasing grin.

"You know what I mean." The serious look had fallen over his face again. "I think I keep liking you a little bit more."

"It's a start," she said. He reached for her hand again, but instead stretched his arm over her shoulders, pulling her to his side. She giggled slightly as her body made contact with his. Now, this felt right.

They walked over to the ice cream parlor, still talking about their embarrassing first picture that afternoon. Before Buffy could join the group, Oliver pulled her aside.

"I had yet another fantastic time with you today," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"I know what you mean," she said, giving him a sad smile. "I'm just sorry it had to end."

"Me, too," he said sadly. He put his hand on her face. "I can't wait to see you again and I don't even know..." He paused a moment. "I guess I'll be making a lot of trips back to Hogwarts," he said mysteriously.

"You'd better," she whispered. "I can't imagine not seeing you. You make all of these weird days just a bit stranger." She paused, grinning. "I'll just have to train my owl to memorize where you live."

"You'd better," he said, echoing her words. "I'm glad you had a great time," he said, folding her in his arms again. She held onto him as he let go of her, their faces very close. "You watch your back, Potter. And I'll see you soon."

She nodded as they pulled back. He took two steps away before turning back. He rushed at her and held onto her for another precious, delicious moment. She could feel the emotion in his arms and only hoped he could feel her heart in hers. Her pulled back slightly, his forehead resting against hers. "I'll be seeing you," she whispered as he beamed down at her.

"You really will," he said, walking away and disappearing from sight at last.

Buffy quickly smoothed her clothes and stepped out from around the corner, joining the others. Harry and Ron had joined them and were telling Hermione and Ginny about Malfoy. When the two girls saw Buffy and her dreamy smile, they both knew that they had to ask her about it later.

Her fingers touched the place where his head had touched hers. Harry turned to her curiously as he picked up his own bags and reached for her owl's cage. "You got a pretty bird," he said, complimenting the black owl.

"Yeah," she said vaguely, collecting her packages and tucking her broomstick under her arm. "Yeah..."

They disappeared behind the archway. Hermione said goodbye to her parents while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley managed to get all four of the other children through the narrow door and back to the small bank of fireplaces.

Buffy was almost sad to watch as all of her packages shrank into nearly nothing. Mr. Weasley disappeared first and Buffy was only too happy to go last. She didn't want this day to end. She would have rather it gone on forever.

While Mrs. Weasley prepared their dinner, Buffy retreated up to the girl's bedroom with Ginny and Hermione. They were all unwrapping their new things. Buffy was surprised to see a brand new trunk at the foot of her bed. All of her new robes and jumpers had been taken by Mrs. Weasley to be laundered.

She picked up her shoulder bag and pulled out the two items inside. She set down the flat black box and picked up the portrait. She showed it to both Hermione and Ginny, who began to tease her. Buffy found she really didn't mind.

They were called down to dinner a quarter of an hour later. All three girls glanced at their neatly packed trunks. Now that Buffy had her own wand, she was able to work some of the simpler charms, although Hermione warned her that using magic, even though she was of age, was dangerous.

Tucking her wand under her pillow next to the portrait of her and Oliver, Buffy walked downstairs, feeling as though she were walking on a cloud, feeling happy as she thought about spending the last two days with people she considered to be family.

- - - - -

Chapter 19... the last weekend at The Burrow.

Chapter 20... the Hogwarts Express.

**To the Reviewers**:

I am REALLY enjoying writing for Buffy and Oliver. I'm glad I decided to stick with this pairing...

The wand actually was an ingenious idea of Aly's, so I thought I might mention it here. It'll be explained later in the story, but I'll tell you the 'essentials' include things from a Slayer.

**Sorrow1** -- What you're saying makes sense. But, see, there's the problem that Buffy hasn't had ANY contact with Giles or anyone. They wouldn't know that she knew the Council and the Ministry were related, would they? I'm just trying to point out that there is a significant gap between what she knows and what they know. As for the drug, they're only trying to help her. As for her power being used, it isn't her real power, because she has super reflexes. Those are most likely being used. No, I'm talking about a significant drop in demonic activity around the area where she is. This is likely to be picked up by the Council and not some minor scuffling. I hope these future chapters help ease your confusion. I just wanted to add a bit in there that shows the Sunnydale people are trying to help her, even if they don't know everything.

Wow. Long note. Sorry about that.

**Naitch03** -- Wes is going to have his day, I assure you. And Faith will have hers, too. And the drug could be the sacrifice or else she'll sacrifice something completely different. She has no idea what her friends are trying to do for her. She'll have to make a choice though.

**Anna** -- Wesley's not the DADA teacher. It's someone connected to him though. Since I've never watched "Angel", all I can say is... this guy is a father figure. I gave away too much. Hell, it'll be two or three chapters before we meet him.

**BlackCat200** -- Now there's an idea... even more drama. How much more can these poor characters take?

**Kaitlyn** -- It just shows what she knows and what they don't. Simple as that. She's not about to do something as stupid as take what they give her. Not yet.

As for what will happen to the Watcher's Council... well... if you think the First did a number... imagine it being done from the inside and with magic. These are among the first notes I had, more of a "what if" scenario.

Thank you readers! Thank you reviewers! You call get cookies. Or cake. Or something that tells you I LOVE YOU!.

I hope you enjoyed this extremely long chapter. You should also notice that our heroiness-persona hasn't even picked out her classes yet. I just wanted to show that not everyone is used to her being around yet. As for why she's always named Elizabeth, I was really thinking about something mundane, like Amalia, but, would it make sense? Buffy just seems like an Elizabeth name. Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye will return later on.

Next update? I'm assuming my usual Monday night update before I go to work. It's more fun that way. And the next few chapters are extra-long, too. So please rest your eyes often and don't get migranes from staring at a computer for too long. Those aren't nice.


	19. Those Were The Days

**Chapter 19**

**Those Were The Days**

- - - - -

Buffy awoke the next morning, feeling like she didn't want to move. It was so warm and comfortable in bed and her eyes felt tired from all of the studying she'd done the night before. Hermione had been going at her to actually practice the cheering and hiccuping charms. Buffy felt slightly guilty by the fact she'd accidently mispronounced the correct word and Ginny had been hobbling around twittering for five minutes before she could correctly pronounce the counter-charm.

"Do I have to get up?" she muttered, rolling onto her back.

No one answered. She sat up and looked around. Both Hermione and Ginny had left. "I guess it's later than I thought," she said to herself as she stood up, pulling on her bathrobe. Walking downstairs, she was surprised to find the Kitchen empty.

Where was everyone?

Mrs. Weasley suddenly walked inside, holding a large basket full of freshly laundered robes. "Oh, Buffy, dear!" she said cheerfully, setting the basket aside. "Good morning!"

"Is it really morning?" she asked, looking around the empty, silent kitchen in disbelief. "Where did everyone go?"

"The others are all out back," she said, gesturing outside. "It's another gorgeous day out there. Perhaps you'd like to enjoy it before you return to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Tomorrow, Buffy thought. Tomorrow her life was going to change even more. She was going to go to school again. She laughed at the thought of it.

She had spent a good part of the night before picking out classes to take. An owl had been sent from the school with a list of classes. She had sent the owl back a few hours later, feeling as though she'd managed to pick something good. She'd decided to take Defense Against the Dark Arts first of all, since it sounded more than interesting. Care of Magical Creatures also sounded like a good class to take. Divination, Harry told her, was nothing more than a contradictory joke, especially now that two Professors were teaching the class. Hermione was very adamant about both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They were all convincing her that Potions was a horrible class taught by a Professor who hated their Gryffindor house.

Professor Dumbledore had granted her special permission to take a lower-level Potions class, along with a lower-level Transfiguration class. For this, Buffy was grateful, especially after the Charms disaster the night before. She wasn't sure she was ready to transfigure a matchstick into a needle, let alone a badger into a bullhorn. She'd settled on taking the class with the first years, since she knew as much magic as they did.

In all, she had six courses. She had decided to take Hermione's advice and picked one of her complex courses, although they wouldn't be in the same class. Buffy realized that she could ask to take the class with the bright sixth year and included the postscript in her letter back to the school. She'd been curious about Muggle Studies, but after watching Willow walk her own way through runes and symbols from ancient times, Buffy wanted to try her hand at Ancient Runes.

She had two regular classes with the seventh-years, then. She decided on Ancient Runes with Hermione, who was in fact a sixth-year. She had Potions and Transfiguration with the first years. She was excited about both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. Charms was a different deal, since she'd agreed to take it as a lower-level class as well, with the third years.

Oh, well. If she had trouble with Ancient Runes or any of her other classes, she knew she could always ask Giles.

The rest of her last day was spent playing on her new broomstick and reading through her newest textbooks. She decided to take another trip to Diagon Alley to finish purchasing her textbooks and returned less than an hour later, looking surprisingly refreshed and happy.

Before dinner, Buffy returned to her bedroom and pulled out her new owl. "What should I name you?" she asked, as the owl stared at her with unblinking ice blue eyes. "You have to give me a little help here." She reached out to pet the owl and it snapped its beak, testing her. "Oh, wise little girl..."

"You should call her Raven," Hermione commented from on top of her bed, where she was immersed in the latest text assigned to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Too common," Buffy muttered, finally able to touch the owl on top of her head and running her fingers along the smooth, dark feathers. "I need something to set her apart. I could always call her Hermy."

"Don't you dare," Hermione warned. "Unless you want me to start haggling you for yet another few hours over your studies."

"Okay," Buffy said, her voice full of cheerfulness. "Okay, little owl. We could always call you something really dumb, like Blackie, but that wouldn't make much sense now, would it?"

The owl hooted, as though it could tell that she was having problems naming it, and it felt like mocking her.

"Onyx," she finally said, stepping back to glance at the moody owl. "You look like an Onyx."

"She has the temperment of a black stone," Hermione said behind her.

"Yeah, she really does," Buffy replied, holding out her arm. After making a shrill whistling sound, Onyx flew obediently onto her arm. "I suppose you're far too young to send out a little letter for me..."

"Reverse psychology does not work on owls," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes behind her book.

"Are you running a color commentary on my owl?" Buffy asked, smirking as she turned to look at the girl. "Hey, Onyx... why don't you go sit and bug Hermione for awhile?"

Hermione gasped as the small black owl landed on top of her head before fluttering down to her knees, staring at her with those cold, unblinking eyes. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime," Buffy said, returning to her own bed with a small bit of parchment.

"You bought colored parchment?" Hermione asked, setting her book aside finally. She didn't dare move because the owl was still looking at her with a look that said it would bite her if she tried anything.

"It's red," Buffy said indignantly. "I like it. Well, it's pale red. And it'll look nice since I'm writing with a bleeding feather."

Onyx hooted, as though trying to be sarcastic.

"Thanks, pet," Buffy said, grinning at her owl. Reaching back into her trunk, she pulled out a bag of owl treats and tossed it to Hermione. "Maybe she'll like you if you feed her."

Onyx turned back to glare at Hermione, who stared at it before gently ripping off the corner of the package. "Sure she would," she muttered, holding out a small handful of the treats. Onyx hopped up her lap and began nipping the bits one and a time. "Have you sent her out to hunt yet?"

"We have to do that?" she asked blankly.

"Oh, no," Hermione moaned, shaking her head. "You have to feed her. She goes out and hunts down her dinner. You can't just give her all of these treats! No wonder she's peckish!"

"I-I didn't know," Buffy admitted, although her voice held her pride. "Someone should explain the proper care for... oh, thanks." Hermione had just picked up a book off of the floor and had given it to her. It was a Care of Magical Creatures book, with pages describing how to take care of owls carefully marked. "Thank you."

"Now read," Hermione said with a quiet smile, standing up. Onyx hopped up her arm before settling on her shoulder. "Okay, Onyx, how about we let you outside--"

"No!" Buffy cried, forcing her attention back to the letter. "Five minutes, hold on."

"You must really like him," Hermione said, setting Onyx down on top of her cage and moving to sit on the other end of Buffy's bed. "I've never seen you this torn about a letter."

"I'm just perfecting my style is all," Buffy said, idly scratching her quill on the surface. "Besides, I'm not sure when I'll see him again. It'd be fun to have a penpal that can actually understand what I'm writing."

"You mean all of your sarcastic Muggle-speak?" Hermione asked lightly. The older girl glared at her over her letter before grinning sheepishly.

"Maybe."

"Did you see your new friend this afternoon?" Hermione asked, changing the subject as Buffy set the quill aside and reread her letter.

"No," Buffy said quietly, "but I managed to purchase something else." She nodded toward her trunk. Lying on top was a Puddlemere United poster, with all of the reserve players on the field, waving and thrusting their broomsticks in the air. "Now I have two reasons to smile when I look at my bed every night."

Hermione snickered as Buffy finally rolled up her letter and reached for a small leather pouch she'd bought. Rising, she collected her owl and managed to attach the pouch to Onyx, although the owl seemed determined to not let her. "I need you to take this to Oliver Wood for me," she said, snapping the pouch shut. "And, of course, have dinner. Eat as many little frogs and spawn as you can."

Hermione wrinkled her nose slightly as Buffy gently tossed Onyx out the window. The black owl disappeared into the distance.

"That went smoothly," Buffy said, trying to ignore the ink stains on her hands.

Ginny walked into the room, suddenly looking very upset. "Don't go downstairs," she warned the girls while Buffy wiped her hands on a towel.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, moving to comfort the upset girl.

"Mum and Percy," Ginny sniffled, settling on her bed. "What else?"

Sure enough, their voices were drifting upstairs loudly.

"Sometimes I wish that Mum and Dad would just throw him out," Ginny said fearfully. "Except for the month you've been here, Buffy, it's been unbearable. I think half of the reasons he swallows his arguments is because you're around. And he likes you."

Buffy felt slightly put out by this, but decided to ignore it. She was going to have to talk with Percy again. Fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Weasley called upstairs. The three girls tiptoed out onto the landing, where Fred, George, Ron and Harry were standing, looking disgusted.

"We're eating out in the garden tonight," Mrs. Weasley said. "Could you lot set the table?"

Harry nodded and moved toward the cabinets, the others following him. Buffy paused on her way over and spied Percy walking up the hill she had frequented since she'd arrived. "I'll be right back," she told Harry before disappearing outside.

"Percy!" she called out, following him up the hill. He turned around to stare down at her before stopping. "What is up with the Joan Collins attitude?" she demanded.

"You don't understand," he said, looking away from her.

She gasped in indignation. "Percy Ignatius Weasley! You can't shut me out of this!"

He sighed heavily before dropping onto the grass. "What's the use anyway? You'll just irritate me to death. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't."

"I never meant to irritate you, Perce," she said gently as she sat down next to him. "All I can say is, even your little sister thinks you need to get out of The Burrow. What were you arguing about anyway?"

"Does it matter?" he asked angrily, removing his glasses to clean them.

"You know I won't leave you alone until you tell me," she said in a teasing voice.

He replaced his glasses and glared at her. She refused to back down, her gaze just as sharp and intent. He finally looked away and sighed. "We were once again arguing about finances," he mumbled.

"You have got to lay off your parents about that," she said with a sigh, dropping down next to him. "I know you blame your father because your family hasn't had a lot of money. Things in this world aren't always about money. I mean, look at you. You're not in this for the money. You want the power."

"You already have the power," he retorted. "You're a Potter, Elizabeth, whether you like it or not. Not to mention your physical strengths. Some of us have to actually work to prove ourselves."

"You're talking to me about proving yourself?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "Percy, I don't even know magic! Look where I am!"

"But you'll learn!" he snapped. "You'll be just like your Mum and Dad. All I wanted to do was prove the name Weasley was more than just a Muggle-loving name. I want to make people proud of my family, like wearing a badge!"

"It's not about the red badge of courage, Perce," she said quietly, "it's about integrity. How can you have any if all you do is bash them? They're your parents, your flesh and blood. I would give anything to have my parents back..." She paused and looked away, the emotion clogging her throat. There weren't tears. Just a dense feeling that she'd lost something she'd never get back. "It doesn't matter anyway, right? I don't think you'll admit it if you were wrong."

"I think you know me too well," he said and his sharp gaze softened. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth... I shouldn't just dump everything on you. You're still a guest in my family's home, and--"

"I want you to talk to me, Percy," she said, a teasing smile reappearing on her face. "When you're around, I feel like I have my Watcher back."

He laughed, the sound warming her. "Did you tell your new friend you're leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

"He knows," Buffy said heavily. "I'm hoping he'll be nice and show up at the station tomorrow. I'm not holding my breath though. I've known him, what, four weeks and already..." She stopped and bit her lip. "He's quite the guy."

"I can't believe I'm talking to a girl I still consider a stranger about someone I've known since I was eleven," Percy replied, wrinkling his nose slightly. "You really are odd."

He jumped up after he said this and raced back towards the house, where Mrs. Weasley was using her wand to direct platters of food on the table. Buffy raced after him, easily overtaking him. She gave up the sudden urge to jump on his back and instead pushed him aside as she ran past.

Things looked much better when they were lighter, she decided.

- - - - -

Dinner was a fantastic affair for all that night. There were six courses, all of them more delicious than the previous. As Buffy worked her way through fresh strawberries and cream, she wasn't surprised to see that Fred and George had set off more fireworks. She grinned as silver stars and scarlet streamers filled the air, soft puffs of smoke descending on all of them.

Buffy sighed as she bent over the table, recalling the last time she'd seen fireworks in Sunnydale. It had been the Fourth of July, she recalled with a pang. It had been after she'd run away from Sunnydale.

It was before she had called herself Anne. It was even before she'd moved to that dreadful city. She'd been traveling the coast and had finally stopped in a small town north of the one she'd settled in. It was on the beach and she'd found it peaceful, to sit on the sandy shores and stare out over the crystal Pacific. She hadn't done much except think and call up painful memories, but it'd been worth her while.

For the first time in her life, nothing had made any sense.

She was the Slayer, for crying out loud. She was the bloody chosen one. And all of a sudden she just wanted to be a normal girl. she hadn't known it was the Fourth of July, so when a group of rowdy college students suddenly set off multiple packs of the sparkling lights, Buffy watched as they exploded over the ocean.

As the last colors faded into the smoky abyss, Buffy had grinned. She was truly appreciating something she never thought she could have without the normal life.

Sitting at the Weasleys' table, she found herself appreciating something she didn't think she would. She'd seen the fireworks before, certainly, but not in this new light. There was something almost different about these lights as they spiraled over her head and around her. It was almost as if something was clicking into place for her.

She bit her lip again and glanced across the table at Harry, Ron and Hermione, all of who were going through the large box Fred had handed them, and were taking out small canisters of the explosives and handing them over to George, who lit them. Harry looked like he was having the time of his life.

He'd had a difficult life, everyone had been telling her this. There was no way in hell she was going to do the same. The Minister of Magic had made his life Hell. After being there and back over the ordeal with Angel, there was no way she was going to force him to make the same choices she had made... and they had nearly broken her. Without her friends around, she would have been broken.

Ron and Hermione looked extremely loyal to her little brother, she noted with a small smile. They had been together through everything, Harry had assured her. Dragons and centaurs and skrewts and Umbridge... and never once had they ever proven themselves to be of any danger to him.

Buffy realized that if she upheld her power, she would be a threat to Harry's life as well as to her very own. The Council would frown upon her once again and their lives would be in the hands of very stingy men in tweed. She refused to let that happen.

She recalled the event which had led her to England in the first place. Giles had given her a drug which had weakened her Slaying skills. They had made her a normal teenager, if only for a little while. Now that she had her full strength back after six months, she was beginning to wonder if the drug could be used again, after all. If she were to show signs of strength, Harry's life would be forfeit. She was going to have to step down from being the Slayer again.

It was in her blood. She couldn't deny that. But she wasn't going to make others pay for that. Not again.

Buffy excused herself from the table and told the Weasley elders she was going to take a small walk. She noticed that Harry was giving her a very concerned look and she gently told him she was fine. She really needed the fresh air.

She made her way down into the village and glanced around. There was one public telephone on the corner. Since Buffy was only going to be here for one more night, she could risk the call.

She quickly pulled out a calling card from her back pocket and dialed the number before trying Giles' number in California. It rang four times before a sleepy voice picked it up.

"Xander?" she asked in confusion, hearing her friend's voice on the other line. "Where's Giles?"

In California, Xander sat up straight, all signs of sleep gone from his eyes. Cordelia sat across from him, concern flashing in her dark eyes. 'Don't tell her,' she mouthed clearly, pointing to him and then to the receiver he cradled.

"Xander?" she asked again, her voice sounding even more concerned. "Are you still there?"

"I'm here, Buff," he said, his eyes gazing at Cordelia's. 'What do I say to her?' he mouthed back.

Cordelia stood up and extended her hand. Xander gratefully handed her the phone, almost expecting her to be kind to the former Slayer. But instead, she sighed, put on her most aggravated expression, and began snapping into the telephone. "Buffy, right? This is Cordelia. You might remember me as one of the little people you left behind--"

"Cordy? Where's Xander?"

"Chill out, okay? Xander and I just spent the entire night patrolling with your chosen other. We're still trying to catch up on sleep while Giles is away--"

Xander smacked his head and rolled his eyes, knowing what was to come.

"Giles went where? He's gone? Where is he? I really, really need to talk to him, Cordy! This is important!" The protests were rolling so quickly off of Buffy's tongue that even Cordelia looked alarmed.

"Look, talk to Xan, okay?" she asked, and without waiting for a reply shoved the telephone back toward Xander. "Keep her calm or something," she said under her breath. "She sounds upset."

"Buffy?" Xander asked lightly, reluctantly taking the phone as Cordelia hightailed it out of the apartment. "Are you still with us?"

"Is Giles okay?" Buffy asked. Her tone of voice had changed from panic to overbearing concern. Xander fought his own urge to roll his eyes and nodded, then realized she couldn't see him.

"He's fine, Buffy. He went to the store. You know what that is, right?"

"I do," Buffy said, with a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to talk to him about... do you remember that drug that made me so helpless against that one vampire? The day before I found out who I really was?"

"Yeah?" Xander said slowly, remembering exactly what she was talking about. "Those were the glory days, remember, Buff?"

"Things change," she said, and for a moment Xander heard the sadness in her voice. "I'm really, really sorry to ask you this, Xander... I know it's been hard back there..."

"We miss you, Buffy," Xander said honestly. "We really wish you were back home with us."

"I miss you guys too," Buffy said with a small sigh on the other end of the line. "But I really can't cheat my own fates out now, can I? I'm needed here."

"That drug you mentioned," Xander replied slowly, remembering what Giles had told him the night he'd left, "I think Giles was talking about that, too. He mentioned that you might need to go into hiding for a little while. He thought it might make you inconspicuous enough. Not to mention drain your Slaying powers."

"I guess we both really are English," she said with a sharp laugh, "because I was thinking the same thing. But the problem is, I don't want the drug. I just want to know exactly what was in it. I might have to concoct a little something."

Xander didn't even want to bring up the subject of Faith, so when Buffy asked her next question, he found he wasn't even paying attention.

"Xander?"

Her voice sounded irritated now. He grit his teeth together and replied, in the nicest voice he possibly could, "Yeah, she's fine. Slaying's going good. There's apparently another group of demon hunters in town. They're calling themselves The Initiative. And yeah, Faith's doing some recon work there."

Buffy sounded relieved. "And how's my... Joyce?" she asked delicately.

"Some days are good, some are a little bit harder," Xander replied honestly. "She misses you. She can't wait to see you again."

"I miss her," Buffy said softly. "Even though she's not my... you know... I still can't help but think if only things could be different..."

"But they aren't," Xander replied, "are they?"

"I have responsibilities here, Xan," she replied. "I have family now. I have friends, or at least I think I do. And I'm beginning to find out there's a whole new Buffy." She closed her eyes and felt her heart start to ache, because she knew that what she was going to ask for next was going to break both Xander's heart and her own. "I think it'd be best if there was no further contact between us."

"What?" Xander gasped through all of the static on the other end of the line. "Buffy, you can't be serious!"

"I am," she said strongly. "I can't risk your lives, too. If the Council ever figured out I had been in contact with you, there's no telling what that would mean for you guys or Faith. She's the Slayer now. Just give my message to Giles. And give my love to the rest of the gang... I won't stop believing in you guys, Xander. There's good in this world. There has to be. And we're both fighting for it because in the end... there has to be something left. I'm fighting for a chance to have a family I never knew existed. And you're fighting to save the world."

"It's the same battle, Buff," Xander replied quietly, "just two different flanks."

"The Council has given me my destiny," Buffy replied, realizing that her time was almost up. "I really hope they don't have to determine yours. I want you to stay as far away from this Council as you can. If they ever knew..."

"They'll never know," Xander promised her. "Just watch your back, okay? I don't like the thought of you facing that new world alone."

"I'll never be alone," Buffy said proudly. "My little brother will always be there to protect me."

"One day, when all of this is over," Xander began, "you're going to have to tell us what he's like. You'll have to show us pictures, or something. We'll be okay here. Really, we will be. Faith's taking good care of us. Cordy might not like these nightly patrols, but she sticks them out. She's still convinced she'll be moving to Los Angeles soon enough. I hope you don't mind that your mother gave up your old room to her. She's still homeless and bummed about it. Wil's the same as ever. She and Oz haven't been separated from the hip long enough. Giles and your mother... Joyce... they won't stop looking for a way to bring you home to us. You belong here, Buffy. With people who love you."

"I know," Buffy said after a long, awkward pause. "But I belong here, too. This is where my parents came from. My parents died because one man became too powerful. I don't know what's going to happen or even if I'll live for long. But I know that I will see you again someday, Alexander Harris. I promise I'll be back, one way or another." She didn't have much faith in those words and could tell by his pause that he really didn't either. She'd be coming back as a person or in a box to be buried.

"We love you, Buffy," Xander said quietly as he realized they had been on the phone for nearly fifteen minutes. Cordelia suddenly burst back into the apartment, followed by Faith, who was holding an ice pack to an ugly welt on her arm. "We really do."

"You guys are so mushy," Buffy's tiny voice came through the receiver. "But I do love you guys. Don't forget me, okay?"

As Xander said goodbye, his eyes locked onto Faith's. She set down the ice pack and held the dead receiver to her ear for a moment before hanging it up. "Did you tell her what Giles and Wil were plannin'?" she asked quickly, grabbing her ice pack again.

Xander shook his head no. "I wanted to, but I figure that if they surprise her tomorrow, they'll surprise her. I just want her to know that we haven't abandoned her."

"That's good," she replied, giving them both another hard look. "Did you tell her about Joyce?"

"No," Cordelia said quickly, sitting down behind Xander. "I couldn't... I wanted to. But I couldn't. How do you think she'd react if she knew her Mother... or the woman she always thought was her mother..."

"And me?" Faith asked, turning back to Xander. He shook his head again.

"Well, we got all of our bases cleared," Faith said, setting the ice pack down again and stretching out her slender arm. "That feels better. That bitch last night, though... what a whip she had on that mace. I never thought I'd even feel my fingers again."

Xander and Cordelia exchanged a long look as they stood up, stretching. They knew they had Slayer duties again that night, even on little sleep. They'd just spent six long, boring hours in deep research mode while Giles and Willow made their journey. While Faith had rested after a brutal fight the evening before, in all honesty she had wanted to spend time with Joyce, who's mental breakdown was starting to fade slightly. Cordelia had been wonderful for her, Faith realized.

Joyce had nearly collapsed mentally when Buffy had been ripped away. Although she knew that Buffy wasn't her own daughter, she'd always believed her to be. Knowing that her daughter was never coming home again was almost a crushing blow to a strong woman. Having two younger girls around kept her sane, but there were times when Faith would find Joyce in her bedroom, staring longingly at baby pictures of a little blonde-haired girl with large hazel eyes.

Joyce had been to see Doctor Levine twice already. She'd spent three hours in his office the previous Wednesday, talking about all of the good times she'd had with her daughter and the regrets she had about the level of discipline she'd pulled after Buffy's dark spell the year before. She even talked about the picture books she'd been keeping and going through. She wanted to send a lot of pictures over to her adoptive daughter to let her know that she still cared. Doctor Levine had pulled Faith aside and had told her that she had to keep Joyce calm, no matter what. If something were to upset her further, like the fact that Buffy had no intentions of coming home at the moment, she would get worse.

Joyce had taken Faith to her bedroom and had shown her all of the old albums, letting the younger girl select pictures to send over to Europe.

There was one other picture Faith had seen twice now. It was of a dark-haired man and a red-haired woman holding a blonde-haired baby girl. The girl had hazel eyes just like the man while the woman's eyes were a deep, stunning green. It was a picture sent along with the adoption papers. Apparently Joyce had forgotten the image existed.

Buffy had said her parents were dead. Faith looked at the image for a long time, willing to believe it was true. They really looked like lovely people. It was a shame that Buffy would never get to know them.

She thought back on her own mother and began to wonder how her life would have changed if she had known her birth father. So much time had passed since her mother's death. Faith knew she could return to Boston and go back to the house, but the idea was almost as appealing to her as opening the Hellmouth and jumping inside of it. Rolling her eyes, she took the seat that Cordelia had abandoned and absentmindedly rubbed her arm.

There was something stronger going on here. There was something in store for both Slayers, whether they liked it or not. Buffy may be pulling away from this world, but Faith wasn't willing to let her go just yet. Some things needed to be explained. The dreams, for one. And the prophecy... Faith couldn't help but wonder if she was a Black.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind and lifted a heavy, old book from the table, idly flipping through the many pages. There would be time enough for questions later.

As Buffy walked back towards The Burrow, she spied a shadow moving ahead of her. "I know you're there!" she called out, running to catch up.

It was a Weasley, she realized, stopping dead. "Oh," she said under her breath, realizing it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. She caught sight of the red hair in the darkness and found herself looking down. "Weasley!" she called out.

The figure stopped moving. "You caught me." He turned around and she could see Fred standing there, wearing his stamped jumper.

"Why were you following me?" she asked him as they both moved back through the village and towards The Burrow.

"Someone has to watch your back," he said easily. "You're still in danger here."

"And can you take on a group of morons in tweed?" she asked him, pausing to look up at him. "I didn't think so."

He reached out and took her arm. "I'm not about to let anything happen to you."

"I can hold my own," she said quietly, placing her hand on top of his. "Really, I can."

"Mum and Dad are really worried," he said, still not releasing her. "They keep saying that people are after you and Harry."

Buffy nodded, realizing that Fred and George still didn't know the real truth about her. "They are," she admitted. "But they'll pose no danger to you or your family, if that's what you are worried about."

"I'm worried about you."

"Fred, I can take care of myself."

They were walking again. The few lights from Ottery St. Catchpole were disappearing behind them.

"I know what you told George," he finally said as they climbed the hill. The Burrow was just coming into view.

"He told you?" she asked in surprise. "What did he say?"

"He said that you liked someone else," Fred replied. "I know Harry doesn't know, because--"

"Oh, Fred! Lay off my brother! Of course he doesn't know who my little crush is. I can't tell him anything. Besides, it's really none of my business for me to know about his love life. Or for him to know anything of mine."

"I have to say, Teeny... you've got us all curious."

"If you want to know, you're going to have to ask Percy. And I bet he's not going to tell you anything."

"Why did you have to tell him for?" Fred asked, irrate. "He's no fun."

"Because Percy and I are a lot more alike than you think."

"You can't be," Fred protested. "You're fun. He isn't. Do the math."

"I didn't like math much," she said, wrinkling her nose. "I found it to be tedious and quite dull."

"You sound like you're British."

"So I do. You might as well get used to it. British lingo, American accent... it sounds nice."

"Why does Percy know?"

She sighed and stopped, stretching her arms in front of her and easing onto the grass in front of The Burrow. "He knows who the guy is. That's all."

"He likes you, you know," Fred said, watching her face. "He thinks you're a good person to have around."

"I'm the one who hasn't been insulting him this past month," Buffy replied quietly. "How do you think he'd feel if I did?"

"He'd probably turn you over to Fudge," Fred replied moodily.

"Fred," she said, the hard look in her eyes softening as she put her hand on his knee. "Lay off him. Please? He doesn't deserve all of that anger. He's got a lot to work through as it is, trying to make things up with your parents. Having brothers and a sister after him day after day isn't easy either."

"I bet Percy's really glad he has a friend like you," Fred said, sounding confused.

"Just as I am quite lucky to have a friend like you," Buffy replied. Fred looked at her and saw that she was smiling. "And here I thought you were the one that liked me."

"I do like you," Fred said, placing his hand on top of hers. "But I won't try anything. I know you like someone else, and when you're ready to tell us... you will."

She leaned over and hugged him. He held her back for a few moments longer than necessary, she thought. Then he helped her stand up. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

- - - - -

Buffy's face had no hint of sadness on it as she finished packing her trunk that night. Hermione and Ginny were already getting ready for bed, eagerly talking about the day that lay ahead of them.

"I wonder how we'll be getting back to the station," Hermione mused as she packed away the few textbooks she'd dug up for a bit of light reading.

"We'll probably take the Knight Bus," Ginny said, wincing as she wrapped her own broomstick up. "Could you imagine?"

"The Knight Bus?" Buffy asked curiously, settling cross-legged on her bed and pawing through her bags of purchases for bags of owl treats she hadn't yet packed.

"It's a triple-decker bus in this putrid shade of purple," Hermione said, shuddering. "It's the most awful thing."

"It's three stories," Ginny said, acknowledging the look of confusion on the older girl's face. "It does things normal Muggle transportation can't. Like... squeeze itself between two double-decker Muggle buses."

"Or stop suddenly in the face of danger."

"Or jump ahead of a full hours' traffic."

"Wow," Buffy said, not realizing how much she'd abused that word the entire month she'd been staying at The Burrow. "That's some kind of bus."

"And we'll probably be riding it to London tomorrow," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose. "Unless, of course, we can get a few Muggle taxi cabs. I highly doubt Fudge'll give Dad anything to use."

"He might," Hermione said slowly, "now that he knows there's a second Potter."

They both turned to Buffy. She felt uncomfortable under their sharp eyes and shrugged. "I'm nothing special, really."

"Are you serious?" Hermione gasped. "You're a Slayer! And you're a Potter. That's like two for the price of one."

"I really hope Oliver knows what he's getting into," Ginny said with a slight smirk.

Buffy gasped, looking at the youngest Weasley with mock indignation. "Why you..."

Hermione burst into laughter. "Oh, come off of it, Buffy! All we have to do is look at you. You've fallen."

"And if I have?" she sputtered, still feeling defensive. This only caused Hermione and Ginny to laugh even harder. She found it even harder to resist her strong angry look and dissolved into her own giggles. "I most likely have... but will you hold it against me?"

"I won't," Hermione replied, her hands on her sides, "but I'm pretty sure Ron's brothers will."

"Sans Percy," Ginny reminded her with a slight frown. "I can't believe you two get on so well in the first place."

"I think we have a bit in common," Buffy said seriously, adding the owls treats to the top bit of her trunk and then sitting on the box to reseal it. "There are some scars that cannot be erased and sadly running away from home is one of them."

"You ran away from home?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

Buffy told them then about Angel. She left out most of the details. Like the fact he was a Vampire with a soul. And the simple truth that she had killed him. "There was a friend of mine that I loved more than anything," she explained. "When he died... I felt like I couldn't breathe. My Mother... Joyce... had just found out I was a Slayer. She told me that if I walked out of the house to save my friend, I wasn't welcome back. I left. My friends had been injured in a fight. I was truly alone. And yet, when he died, I had one last chance to tell him I loved him. I kissed him. And then he died." She took a deep breath. "I felt like I had to go, you know? So I ran. I went as far as I could until I didn't know where I was. I fell in line with bad times. But I came home. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I did it. I think Percy's been there. We both know how it feels to hurt the ones we love." She swallowed hard. "And it stings a bit," she added sheepishly.

They were both staring at her again. "No wonder he likes you," Ginny said, a bit of sadness in her voice. "You're probably the only person to tell him he wasn't being a prat."

Buffy gave Ginny a grateful smile. "He is a prat," she said, trying to hold a straight face, "but that doesn't mean he's not a good man, Ginny. He has a good heart. He just has to pretend to use it on occasion."

Hermione coughed as she started laughing. "Could you imagine Percy falling in love?"

Ginny shook her head, looking revolted. Buffy just leaned against her pillow, closing her eyes. The thought was somewhat ridiculous, but a few weeks ago, he'd given her that significant look. Percy was already in love. He knew what it was like to be hurt. Buffy knew that Percy was a good guy and a good friend, but she had no interest in him romantically. She couldn't. Even with the Weasley twins running amok, there was still Oliver, and everytime she thought of him, her heart would flutter just a little bit more.

The lights went off. She could see Ginny's outline slide back into bed.

"Are you scared, Potter?" Hermione asked lightly as she drew the blankets up to her chin.

"Probably not as bad as I could be," Buffy replied quietly. "I'm just anticipating all of the questions. You know, the 'is she really his sister?' and 'is she evil?'."

"The answers are definitely yes," Ginny giggled, which caused her to be hit by a flying pillow from the other side of the tiny room. "Really, Buffy!" She tossed the pillow back.

"They'll ask questions, but they'll want to know," Hermione replied seriously. "Just tell them the truth. Just don't mention any of the Slayer stuff unless you want to be found."

"Not going to happen," Buffy said in a military accent. "I can't tell anyone I am that... even if my life depended on it."

The three of them lay in silence once again, listening to the sounds of the poltergeist far above their heads, banging against the pipes. Buffy heard the other two drift off to sleep, but kept her eyes on the ceiling.

Tomorrow she was going to begin her new life as a student, the student Elizabeth Potter. She was the real-life sister of Harry Potter. She was a seventh year. She wasn't very skilled yet, but she had to have talent. She couldn't imagine why she shouldn't.

She had no idea what was coming or even where to begin. She thought about dreaming of Hogwarts and realized she didn't even know how it looked. Tomorrow, everything was going to be spelled out for her.

If only she knew what to expect.

- - - - -

Chapter 20... The Hogwart's Express

Chapter 21... Finally... a Harry-verse chapter.

**Author's Note** / **To the Reviewers**:

I've done it. This is the longest fic I have ever written. I'm not even half done yet.

So, there you be, Buffyromance fans... she's let them down as gently as she possibly can. More Oliver stuff next chapter. I'll keep bringing him back, too, because I like the two of them together. As for getting her with someone else, nope. Not now. I like this pairing. I'm being firm. Grrr.

**Anonymous** -- the best thing I can tell you about Buffy being Elizabeth is because they sound like they belong together. I decided to do some research and, low and behold, Buffy is actually short for Beverly. It's Old English and means "meadow of beavers". So Buffy can technically be short for any such name. It just sounds like it belongs to Elizabeth.

**RedsLover** -- You'll have to wait until Chapter 22, unfortunately, to see what's both inside the box and why she has her own vault. I can tell you about the vault though. It belonged to her mother before they decided on a joint account once her parents got married.

**StarBella** - the wand contained the hair from a Slayer or Guardian and the blood of the ensouled vampire, who would happen to be Angel. And she will find this out. And I have to say your last few reviews rocked :)

As for putting Buffy in a house, well... you may be disappointed. I did what I did for a reason and you'll understand why soon enough. I didn't put her in Slytherin, but I'll put someone else there soon enough. I promise. :) I wish I would have read all of these wonderful suggestions before I'd started the chapters.

And I'm sorry for leaving you hanging with the "little black box". Oi. Chapter 22 is my "past history is history past" chapter, so it'll all be explained there. Promise.

Ooh, it's so tempting to bash Malfoy in this story... ah, hell. I'll just do it because it's more fun. As for Snape, well... you'll just have to see.

The DADA Professor will remain hidden. We meet him in Chapter 21 and Buffy finds out who he is in Chapter 23. As for Harry finding out about Oliver, he will. It's one of those really funny scenes you can picture in your head... the thing is to convert it to words. :)

I'm getting myself confused. I already know what's going to happen when because it's already written and I keep forgetting it isn't posted, so I have to keep all the secrets mum. Sorry. :)

Next update: Say it with me... Wednesday :) I'll be doing a triple update then with my other two active stories. So if you want annoying fluff or depressing darkness, you'll get your fill then. I also know how I want to end this fic... the only problem is, I have to get there first.

Lastly, 300 reviews? You guys deserve all your favorite sweets for being such lovely people. Thank you! And for those of you who read but don't review, I love you, too! Take ten points. :) (-- 6th smile in note)


	20. Journeys

**Chapter 20**

**Journeys**

- - - - -

The next morning reminded Buffy of the morning just two days before when she'd been rushed to get to Diagon Alley. Soon, trunks and cages and broomsticks were neatly stacked outside the rickety house and Buffy grinned, pleased by her own work of toting all of the bags outside.

There was a small pop as Mr. Weasley appeared. Several more 'pop' noises sounded as four others Apparated into the Kitchen. Buffy noticed the three members from the Order of the Phoenix as well as a fourth person, a man who stared at her. A sudden suspicion struck her. He must've been told beforehand who she was.

"She is indeed the firstborn of James and Lily," the man said, turning his dark eyes to Mr. Weasley. "Well, your Advance Guard has arrived, Potter... Harry... It's going to get confusing with two of them."

"She can hold her own," Mr. Weasley said easily as he glanced at the five who were still sitting at the breakfast table, finishing up plates of bacon and eggs that Molly had made for them. "All right, you lot?"

"We're good, Dad," Ron said with a small yawn. He finished up the last of his juice and all five of them stood up and began sorting through their Hogwarts possessions. Fred and George appeared and used their wands to levitate all of their luggage to the large Ministry car waiting in the driveway. Mr. Weasley explained to them that these four members of the Order had brought the vehicle for the others to use. The Ministry allowed the use of their car specifically for transferring the two Potter children.

"That's Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry muttered to Buffy as they followed Fred and George outside. All of their luggage had been restored to normal size and was neatly tucked inside the vast trunk. Buffy wasn't too surprised to see it'd been magically altered in size. "He's an Auror, just like Tonks. He's also in the Order, just like the others."

Buffy nodded and quickly moved to introduce herself to the other man. He looked surprised, but grateful as he finally shook the hand of the woman he'd heard so much about but had never been face-to-face with. "It's good to meet you at last, Miss Potter," he said in his slow, deep tone.

Buffy smiled up at him. "It's good to meet another prominent figure in the Magical world," she replied as they both turned toward the large sedan. He held the door open for her, but before she could get inside, two arms encircled her shoulders and pulled her backwards. She let out a startled cry which quickly melted away into laughter as she saw the wounded looks on the twins faces.

"We would have been mortally wounded if you hadn't said goodbye to us, Teeny," Fred said, looking extremely put out.

"Extremely," George nodded, releasing her. "But if it's all the same, we're going to miss you--"

"-- a lot," Fred finished up for George. "Don't forget."

"We'll be sending you owls every day," George promised with a wink.

"Or every week," Fred said, frowning.

"Once a month ought to do it," George said, grinning.

"If you don't send me an owl once a month, I'll think you've forgotten me," she said softly, hugging each one of them. They had been so wonderful to her this past month, with the silly nicknames and the practical joking. It was their lightheartedness and their laughter which had truly made her feel at home in this house full of perpetual strangers. George held onto her a few seconds longer than necessary, his hand traveling down to her waist, as though to hold her to him. She pulled back and smiled up at him, her hand gently touching his face. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you," he said, not taking his eyes off of her. She finally broke eye contact and grinned at Fred, who grinned back.

"Behave, you two," she growled as she slid into the backseat. "If I hear that you've gotten out of line, I'll have to repay you."

"That sounds like a threat," George said threateningly.

"It's just a promise," Buffy said with a sunny smile. "Friends?"

"Friends," George said, but he couldn't resist touching her arm again.

Harry pushed George aside and gave him a threatening look. "If you look at her that way again..." he started, before Ginny brushed past him and slid inside the backseat next to Buffy. Unable to finish his sentence, he merely glared at the twins before getting in next to Ginny. The others soon joined them and Moody clunked around on his wooden leg, staring down at the car.

"We'll see you lot at the station," he said, tipping his old bowler's hat before Disapparating. Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley all got into the vehicle, with Mr. Weasley behind the wheel. Mrs. Weasley got inside with the other five children while Percy and the twins looked on, enviously.

"You're going to have a fantastic year," Percy said quietly, waving all the same.

"You're going to have a stupendous year!" Fred said in a loud voice, glaring at his older brother. Both Ron and Ginny waved goodbye to their older siblings as the car started down the long driveway and began rolling along the calm scenery.

The car seemed to be doing things an ordinary Muggle car couldn't, Buffy thought to herself. It seemed to be moving a lot faster, because in one moment there was nothing but rolling green hills and within the blink of an eye, they were pulling behind a line of traffic on the edge of London.

Twenty minutes later, they'd arrived at the train station. Buffy laughed as Moody suddenly appeared with trolleys. Once everyone's luggage was sorted out, five separate trolleys rolled into the train station and Buffy was finally given her ticket. It was gold and smelled brand-new.

"Platform nine-and-three-quarters?" she asked in confusion as she followed Mrs. Weasley and Ginny through the terminal. "I wonder what that is?"

As soon as they reached the gate, Mrs. Weasley glanced up at the clock. "There's still about twenty minutes to go--"

Her voice was suddenly cut off as the Potter girl standing behind her let out a small scream. Harry turned in time to see his sister running past him and disappearing into the crowd. "What was that?" he asked aloud.

Ron's eyes were widening as he saw someone holding the small-boned blonde. "Beats me," he said, his voice full of the same confusion.

"Giles? Giles? Giles!" Buffy had thrown herself into the arms of an older man. Ron was glad his brothers weren't here to see this. They probably would have been furious.

But, there was a second person there too, now. She was a girl and about the same height as Buffy, only with brilliant red hair. Buffy squealed out loud again, said, "Willow!" at the top of her lungs, before launching herself into the arms of the redheaded girl, too.

Harry took a few steps towards her, but Hermione caught his arm and shook her head, putting a finger to her lips.

Buffy pulled back from the redheaded girl, her eyes full of disbelief. "Giles, Wil... what are you doing here? In London?" Her words were tumbling over one another, but she didn't care. The second she had seen her former Watcher, she had thrown herself into his arms. He had been so much a father figure to her. And after that last conversation with Xander, she knew now why he had avoided the topic of Giles' destination. Because that destination happened to be right where she was at this very moment.

"We had to come and see you," Willow said, hugging her best friend again. "It's been two months, Buffy. And no word!"

"I called last night!" Buffy said with a tiny pout as she pulled back again. "Xander told me you'd gone to the market!"

"I guess it's mere coincidence we're here at the same time," Giles explained. "We just got off the train at platform ten and were on our way into London."

"Whoa," Willow said in a low voice. "You're starting to talk like Giles."

For once, Buffy didn't look mortified. She just smiled. "I might as well learn their lingo, right?" she asked. She suddenly saw Harry out of the corner of her eye and beckoned him forward. Hermione released his arm and he walked until her arm was easily over his shoulders. "Harry, there are two people I want you to meet," she said in a cheerful voice. She pointed to Giles. "This is Rupert Giles. He's my former Watcher and someone who has always been like a Father to me." She gestured to Willow. "And this is Willow, my best friend from California."

"Hello," Harry said, nodding at each one of them.

"And this is Harry," she said proudly, her eyes shining as she smiled at him, "my younger brother."

"Wow," Willow whispered, leaning over to whisper at Giles, "look at their faces."

"I can see it in their eyes," Giles murmured softly.

"Did you know they were coming?" Harry asked uncomfortably. He could see that his Advance Guard was already shooing Hermione, Ron and Ginny through the barrier. They didn't have much time. Only Mrs. Weasley stayed behind and off to the side, although she clearly in hearing distance.

"They were just about to explain to me why they're here," Buffy said quietly, turning back. But before Willow could reply, Giles handed her a small, flat box.

"This should explain everything," Giles said, leaning over and hugging her quickly one last time. "You best be going. Your protection doesn't look too thrilled about us old humans being around."

"It really was good to see both of you," she said quietly. Her eyes had filled with tears as she thought about the past two months without the two people she had counted on the most. "I'm glad you guys were here."

"So were we," Willow said, brushing her own tears aside as she hugged Buffy tightly one last time. "Take care of yourself, Buffy. Just know that we're still here for you."

Buffy held onto her for another moment before Mrs. Weasley started clearing her throat and sending obvious glances towards the giant clock. They had less than fifteen minutes now. "Bye," she said, waving at them both as she returned to Mrs. Weasley, who suddenly took her hand and ran towards the barrier.

Buffy blinked and realized they'd gone through it. Harry appeared behind them and they both collected their carts, which had been pushed in by Lupin and Tonks. After stowing her luggage, Buffy stepped back down on the platform, suddenly realizing she was attracting a lot of attention.

There were people whispering, including those she'd already met. The black boy who'd been so fond of Ginny had stopped her as she moved back toward the Order members and the Weasley family. "Are you really Harry's sister?" he asked curiously.

She nodded. "I am Harry's sister."

He'd moved on, still not convinced, but not calling her on it either. She moved until she was at Harry's side. He noted the look on her face and chuckled. "For once, I'm glad I'm not the center of attention."

He moved forward to say goodbye to Lupin and the other members of the Order, who were hugging Hermione and Ginny. Ron had already grabbed his owl's cage and was on his way to the Prefects compartment.

Buffy took one step forward until a gentle hand touched hers. "I daresay you're attracting all of the attention," a Scottish voice breathed into her ear.

Buffy allowed herself a small laugh as the same hand pulled her behind a column, hiding both of them from view. "I only know of one attention span I'd like to attract," she said slyly, looking up at him. He grinned down at her, pushing a fair bit of her hair behind her ear.

"You really are something else, Potter," Oliver said, his eyes shining as he bent down to talk into her ear. "But then again, that's why I like you."

She was about to ask what he meant when the five minute whistle sounded. She saw Harry and the others brush past toward the train and started to go after him when an arm came from behind, holding her back. She fell against him and her eyes widened slightly as his arm tightening in a strange sort of awkward hug. Her hand fell on top of his as she turned around to look up at him. "You know?" she asked softly as she reached up to touch his face. "You're all right, Oliver Wood." Her heart was still beating a bit too fast for her liking as she pulled her hand away.

To her surprise, he caught it, his fingers gently stroking hers. "I'll be seeing you again, Buffy," he said with his calculating smile. "But I am glad I caught you here before you boarded the Express."

"I am excited about it," she admitted. She heard her name being called out and chose to ignore it. She still couldn't tear her eyes away from those brilliant blue eyes. "But I guess I can wait to see you again."

He tilted his head to the side. "I promise I'll make my next visit completely worth it," he said, bending down and kissing her cheek. "No more of these three minute meetings."

"It's a deal," she said with her brilliant smile as he released her hands and she turned to walk away. But, almost as though there were invisible ropes holding her back, she turned and disappeared back behind the column and pulled him to her. Their faces were no more than an inch apart when her lips gently met his, coming together in a kiss full of anxiety, apprehension, and nerves. But there was something else behind it. She started to pull away when his hand came to her neck, pulling her in deeper. When they finally broke apart, she couldn't take her eyes off of him, her breath catching in her throat.

"There's more where that came from," she said with a sly smile as she finally pulled away. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saw her and quickly rushed forward to say their own goodbyes.

She thanked them again for allowing her to stay for a month in their home. After hugging each one of them, she boarded the train and found herself getting misty-eyed as the one world she knew seemed to melt away into a sea of smiling faces and waving arms.

She saw Oliver near the barrier, giving his own version of a wave. She knew she had surprised him with that kiss, but she had felt daring, even bold. She wanted to make him feel that he needed to see her again. She had just given him that reason.

Harry was pulling on her arm as the train left the station. He led her down the corridor into the last compartment. Inside, Buffy saw that there were two people already sitting. She recognized neither one of them.

"Buffy, this is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," he said, gesturing towards both of them. "And Neville, Luna, this is Elizabeth Potter, my sister."

Both of them looked at her in surprise, but didn't ask any questions. As Buffy shook hands with both of them, she felt it was better this way.

"Of course, she'll knock you halfway to Mars if you don't call her Buffy," Harry said in a teasing voice, his eyes shining as he glanced affectionately at the sister he'd met just a short month before.

Then again, maybe it wasn't better.

- - - - -

Ginny, Ron and Hermione didn't reach their compartment until after the elderly witch had come by with the trolley of sweets. Harry had bought a little of everything in the hopes of introducing Buffy to their world of candy. Of course, she was thrilled when he told her that they did, indeed, have chocolate.

"Try one of these," he said as Ginny, Ron and Hermione made themselves comfortable, all three of them looking slightly grouchy since their meeting in the Prefects carts. He handed his sister a box with the chocolate frogs in them. "They're not real frogs. They're charmed for a jump."

Buffy squealed when the frog leapt into her lap once she'd pulled open the box. Grasping the frog, she gingerly tore off it's hind legs and stuck one of them inside her mouth, her eyes on the ceiling and finally closing with pleasure when she realized that they were truly chocolate.

"It's not just the chocolate," Ron said, aghast, "but you also want the cards! Everyone collects them!"

Luna Lovegood looked up over her copy of The Quibbler. Her translucent eyes were so transfixed on Ron that he blushed brightly and gently detached the box from Buffy's fingers. "See?" he said gently, pulling out the card. She read it, fascinated.

"I didn't know your world could be so much fun," she said with a quiet smile.

"It's all this and more," Harry replied, handing her a box. "These are Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans."

She looked at him skeptically before gingerly opening the box and peering inside. "They're jelly beans," she said quickly. "What's so magical about these?"

"When they say every flavor," Harry said tragically, "they mean every flavor. There's your basic strawberry and peppermint. But they also have dirt and grass and even vomit." A disgusted look crossed his face as he took the box from her and cast his own woeful glance inside. "Just watch out for the orange ones unless you want an entire compartment of sick Gryffindors in here."

"Excuse me," Luna said, finally coming alive at last.

"Make that all Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw," Harry said hurriedly after muttering an apology to the other girl, who gave him a slight smile and turned back to her magazine.

"What are you reading anyway?" Buffy asked curiously.

"My father owns this magazine," Luna said, looking pleased that this other girl was paying her any attention. "It's called The Quibbler. Some might not thing it's very informative reading--" She cast a dark look towards both Ron and Hermione. "But I happen to think that learning about the Blue-Belled Bortles is a good experience, especially for those of us that actually take Care of Magical Creatures."

Buffy bit her lip to hold in her laughter and took the magazine the other girl had extended towards her. "It looks... fascinating," she said. "Do you mind?"

Luna shook her head and reached for the abandoned box of the jelly beans, absentmindedly eating one after the other, her face not giving any indication on which flavor she may have stumbled over. Buffy read the magazine curiously, her eyebrows lifting, especially when she came across articles accusing the Minister of Magic of bewitching his goblins to speak Cantonese just to confuse the poor patrons or else the barkeeps serving veritaserum with the lagers.

She finally turned another page and saw a few pyramids with funky symbols drawn on the sides. Flipping the magazine over, Buffy could tell they were runes. Since this was a subject she had a slight amount of interest in, she stared at the picture for a few moments until Luna spoke up quietly from her corner again.

"If you read the runes correctly," she said, "it'll give you a spell to instantly change the color of your fingernails. See?" She held out her hands. Her nails were flickering from blue to gold to scarlet in the blink of an eye. "Of course, with every new issue, there are different spells?"

"All rubbish," Hermione snapped over The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6. "I can't believe you even picked that up."

"She has a mind of her own, too," Luna said quietly, taking her magazine back from Buffy with a slight tug. "We'll just leave it at that."

When Luna said that, Buffy's eyes dropped down to the small box sitting next to her along the windowsill. She picked it up and opened it. A necklace fell out, along with a letter.

Buffy,

Faith thought you might like this. Use it wisely.

Giles

Buffy lifted up the necklace and held it to the light. It was a brilliant emerald green with tiny, glowing stones that seemed to radiate in the air itself. But the closer Buffy looked at the tiny stones, the more she realized that they weren't stones at all.

They were liquid.

She made a mental note to ask Hermione about them later. As the ride continued on, Ron brought out his chess set and Harry lost spectacularly in front of his sister. Blushing as he scooped up the remnants of his pieces, he had just put them away when a hard knock sounded on the door to their compartment before it opened, admitting three people.

Buffy had seen them before at Diagon Alley.

It was Malfoy.

But he wasn't looking at Harry. He was looking at the blonde, who sat across from Luna and next to both Ron and Hermione. Her eyes were gazing at him and she looked almost bored.

"Getting bored silly sitting with this lot?" he asked in a haughty voice, drawing himself up to his full height.

She arched a single eyebrow and gazed up at him. "Wouldn't you like to think so?" she asked archly.

"I didn't expect you to be a student," he continued, looking slightly impressed. She felt Ron stiffen next to her and she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she said quietly. There was anger in her eyes and Ron knew it was a danger sign.

"Is there?" he asked haughtily, turning to Harry. "Rumor has it that your sister is on this train. Where is she?"

"You were looking at her," Harry said quietly.

Draco's silver eyes widened as he turned back to the attractive, petite blonde still staring up at him. He then glanced back at Harry, shaking his head violently. "No way..."

"Way," Buffy replied, her voice still quiet and deadly calm. "I'm Elizabeth Potter and I can't really say it's been a pleasure because you're a pain in my arse."

Malfoy's eyes widened even more as he turned back to Harry, who nodded very seriously. "She's your sister?"

"In the flesh," Ginny said quietly from next to Harry.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he finally said, sizing up the small blonde.

"I'm bored," she said with that infuriating, sarcastic smile of hers. "Who's your muscle?"

"Crabbe, Goyle," he said archly, pointing to each one of the two boulder-sized boys on either side of him, who grunted in turn.

"I don't suppose they actually know how to talk," Buffy said playfully. "I mean, there are only so many things a girl like me can understand."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. Hermione let out a low whistle under her breath. Buffy was really pushing Draco's buttons, and she looked as though she were truly enjoying it.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, Potter," Draco spat.

Buffy crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, grinning at him. Draco couldn't tell why she was smiling at him like that. Was she laughing at him? He was already angry and her smiling at him like that was making him even angrier. "As long as you're not watching my back," she said quietly. "I'm great."

"Don't expect us to treat you like you're something famous," Draco snarled.

"Don't worry. I won't." Her eyes were cold now, not quite reaching the warmth from her sunny smile. "Should I treat you like you're some famous Wizard or something?"

"Do you even know who I am? Do you know who my Father is?"

"Do I look like I care? And besides, I thought your dear old Daddy was in jail."

Harry watched the exchange, amused. Buffy could meet Draco insult for insult. And she was really enjoying herself. She had that bright smile on her face and kept tossing her hair back and talking in an infuriating, sweetly voice.

Malfoy finally glared around the compartment before stalking out, Crabbe and Goyle at his ankles.

"That was fun," Buffy said, leaning back in her seat and reaching for another chocolate frog. "I can't believe I get to do that all year. All of the things I've ever wanted to say to Spike go right back to that little maggot."

She knew they were looking at her as though she could explain further, but she didn't. She just sat there with a funny little smile on her face, breaking off bits of chocolate and looking as though she had just won the lottery.

Soon, shade began to fall through the compartment. The boys were shooed away as the girls all changed into their Hogwarts robes. Both Hermione and Ginny pinned their Prefects badges onto their lapels and modeled their robes for each other, laughing as they polished each other's badges.

Buffy smoothed her long black robes, finding that her ensemble was missing something. She wasn't wearing the gold and red that everyone else wore, except for Luna, who wore Ravenclaw's colors.

"You have yet to be sorted?" Luna asked her quickly as Ron, Harry and Neville were let back into the compartment. Two more followed in, both of them turning to Ginny, teasing her about the shiny Prefects badge. She blushed bright red as the black boy bent down and folded her in a huge hug. Buffy didn't miss the significant look Ron had given Harry nor the faint blush creeping up Harry's face. He still had feelings for the youngest Weasley.

"I guess I do," she said, quickly smoothing her long robes and setting her owl's cage on top of her seat. "I really hope Onyx knows where she's going."

"Owls are trained really well," Hermione assured her. "Don't worry. Your owl will find her way back to you."

"I hope so," Buffy said quietly. "I really want to keep that owl active, if you know what I mean."

Hermione laughed as the train came to a stop. "Just leave everything here. It'll all be attended to. We should get going."

Everyone was getting off the train. Buffy found herself pushing ahead so that she could see what the school her parents and brother adored looked like. She found herself staring at a few large trees and a larger body of water ahead of them. Someone was calling out "First years, this way. First years, this way!"

A large figure stopped right in front of her. "All right, yeh three?"

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry said pleasantly from behind his sister. Buffy felt her jaw drop as her eyes traveled up to look at the biggest man she'd ever seen. He had thick, wirey and wild hair and large, dark eyes hidden behind his hair. His beard twitched and Buffy reckoned she might have caught a smile her. "This is she, isn't it?" Hagrid asked, gesturing toward the tiny blonde standing in front of Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Well, we'll be givin' her the same tour as teh firs' years, then," Hagrid said, lifting his arm and gesturing her forward. She took a few bold steps forward and he took her by the cuff of her cloak and led her forward to where a large group of terrified first-years were standing. Buffy took little comfort in realizing they were nearly as tall as she was.

She turned back and saw that Harry and the others were pushing their way through the thick crowd to where dozens of carriages sat. Buffy found herself punted forward with her crowd and was soon sitting in a small boat alone. One other first-years got inside and looked at her curiously.

"Hi," she said quietly, extending her hand.

"You're..." the girl gasped, her eyes wide. "I've heard of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, join the lines," Buffy muttered, crossing her arms and leaning back as the small boat suddenly swept gracefully into the water, carrying them across the lake.

"I heard about you from my brother," the girl replied, looking over her shoulder to regard the older girl curiously. "I just found out you're the sister of the boy-who-lived."

Her voice was held in such awe, but something else was bothering Buffy. "Who's your brother?" she asked curiously.

"Oliver Wood," the girl replied.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Your brother is Oliver?" she asked in a calm, quiet voice.

"He likes you," the younger girl informed her. "I've never seen anything like it. He's home this season because of the war. He was really bummed about it, but he's happy now. I'm Laurel, by the way. Laurel Wood."

"Elizabeth Potter," she said, finally shaking the hand of the younger girl. "It's good to meet you, Laurel."

"Would you look at that," Laurel suddenly breathed.

Buffy turned around slightly as suddenly a castle appeared over the hill and in the darkness, she could see it in all of its majesty. "Oh my God," she whispered as they drew closer. "It's a real castle! It's really real!"

"It's just like how my brothers told me it was," the little girl said, her own blue eyes wide as they both gawked at the castle until they finally drew into a cavern.

There were two people waiting. Both of them wore long robes. Buffy recognized Minerva McGonagall immediately. Since Buffy and Laurel's boat was one of the first to land, Minerva swept forward, bringing with her a second teacher.

"Hello, Hagrid," she said to the large man, who was starting to gather the new students. "I'm going to borrow our Miss Potter because we think she'd like to be sorted separate from the first years. I will see you all soon."

Buffy gave Laurel an encouraging smile before heading off between the two Professors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said.

Buffy felt like she was in Diagon Alley again. There was too much to see as she was led up the front steps and into the Entrance hall. Behind them, the carriages were being drawn by these odd-looking black things that looked like horses, but didn't somehow. The other students were coming.

"This way, Miss Potter."

"Please, call me Buffy," she told her as Professor McGonagall led her into the Great Hall. "Oh, wow..." The walls were adorned with armor and large banners with animals on them. Four long tables were set up with long benches for the students.

What caught her eye was the floating, enchanted candles hanging in mid-air. And beyond that was a swirling mass of blue and purple on the ceiling, in which twinkling silvery orbs floated. "That looks like the night sky," she said to herself as she was led to the front of the Hall, where another Professor was waiting for her.

"This way," he said, gesturing toward a small room to the side of what she determined to be the faculty table.

Inside was a small stool and an old, rickety hat. Professor McGonagall led her to the stool and lifted the hat. "If you will put this on your head, it will sort you into the House where you will spend the next year. Your House will be like your family."

"Okay," Buffy said with a nervous chuckle as she sat down and pulled the old hat onto her head.

_Lots of courage,_ it whispered, _self-sacrificing and has never been more loyal. There is talent there, too, oh, yes and a brilliant mind to go with it. And a second Potter, this was unexpected. You'll do great in... Gryffindor!_

Buffy let out a long sigh of relief as the hat was lifted off of her head by Professor McGonagall.

"You may go out and join your Housemates," she said quietly as Buffy quickly ran from the room and back into the Great Hall, where the other students had already gathered at their long tables, chattering loudly. Keeping her eyes on the enchanted ceiling, she finally spied Harry and ran to meet him.

"Buffy!" Harry said happily, seeing the excited look on her face. "Are you in Gryffindor?"

"I'm in Gryffindor!" she said happily, throwing her arms around him and hugging him briefly before taking the seat to his left.

Everyone grew silent as the group of first-years walked in, with Professor McGonagall leading them. The door next to the faculty table opened and Hagrid took his usual seat. Harry waved at him and Hagrid waved back, beaming.

Buffy elbowed Harry and pointed to a dark-haired girl with bright blue eyes. "See that girl? That's Oliver Wood's sister."

"She is?" Ron asked from across the table as he turned and looked at the tiny girl. "Did you know that Oliver had a sister?"

Harry shook his head. "I knew his brother was already here," he said, pointing to a sandy-haired boy seated with the rest of the chattering fourth-years. "That's Spencer, his other brother."

Buffy wondered if he knew about her, too. "It's nice to finally put a name to all these faces," she said as she patiently awaited Professor McGonagall to speak again.

To her surprise, it was the hat that suddenly came to life and broke into song.

Everyone applauded when the hat finished its song. Hermione paused in clapping and leaned over to talk to both Harry and Ron. "It seems to know something is up!"

Harry looked moderately put out about something, but didn't say anything. Professor McGonagall pulled out her long roll of parchment and began to read the list.

"This is how you're usually sorted," Harry explained as a new Gryffindor joined the table. Everyone was clapping loudly as the boy sat down, blushing a deep shade of red. Buffy was very interested in where Laurel Wood was going to be placed.

Once the younger students had been placed in a House, they joined their table happily. Buffy watched as only two students remained. Laurel Wood was called and Buffy spied her older brother craning his neck to see where his little sister would be placed. When she was picked for Gryffindor, everyone cheered, including Buffy.

Professor Dumbledore suddenly rose and with an air of crackling electricity, the Hall quieted down once more. "Tuck in," he said, gesturing toward their tables, which were suddenly filled with food.

"Oh, wow!" Buffy murmured as the table in front of her filled with many, many delicious dishes. She bent over, deeply inhaling a platter of baked chicken. She picked a bit of everything, happily filling her plate and digging in with the rest of the students. It was then that she noticed someone at the faculty table was staring hard at her. Harry noticed him too and frowned.

"That's Professor Snape," Harry muttered. "He teaches Potions and he's a slimy git. Don't provoke him. He loves any excuse to take away House points for Gryffindor. He's also head of Slytherin House."

"He looks evil," Buffy said quietly as she chewed thoughtfully. He was still staring hard at her. She didn't break eye contact. His dark eyes bore into hers until he finally turned away to talk to the Professor next to him.

"Someone's missing," Hermione said suddenly, her eyes narrowing as she saw an empty seat on the other side of Professor Flitwick.

"Yeah," Ron muttered. "The next nut to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Buffy frowned at Harry's confused expression. "I wonder who's got the position. I mean, it is cursed, isn't it?" Harry asked curiously as he spooned more potatoes onto his plate.

"Sure is," Ginny agreed. She looked worried for a moment.

Buffy was looking at Professor Snape again. This time, he didn't look away.

When dinner disappeared, the empty platters and dishes were replaced by deserts. Buffy felt her stomach rumble slightly and her mouth watered as every single flavor of ice cream imaginable, not to mention fruits she didn't even know the name of.

"All right, Harry?" a voice called from above them. A few seventh-year girls were standing around them. "You never told us you had a sister."

"I do," Harry said proudly, wrapping an arm over Buffy's shoulders. "Katie, this is Elizabeth, err... Buffy." Buffy smiled at the pretty blonde-haired girl standing up in front of her. "Buffy, this is Katie Bell. She'll be one of your roommates."

"We already had five in our room," Katie explained quickly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "but they told us we could take the biggest dorm and add the extra bed, if you don't mind sharing with us." She turned around and introduced the two girls standing behind her. "These are two of the other four. This is Emma and Yasmine."

Both girls said hello and shook hands with the second Potter. All three of them were still looking at her oddly, as though waiting for her to explain how she could possibly be a Potter. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for his older sister. It was going to be difficult to convince a school full of non-believers that she truly was a child of James and Lily.

"Emma's the Head Girl for Gryffindor," Katie added with a bit of a smirk. Emma, a pretty brunette with deep brown eyes, blushed slightly and bowed toward Buffy.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Potter. We'll see you upstairs." She turned to Ginny. "And I assume you and Colin can take care of the first years, right? The new password is 'peski pepsi'. Whoever made it up was surely entertained by Lockhart."

Katie, Emma and Yasmine swept out of the Great Hall and students started to follow them out. Buffy spied Malfoy and a circle of Slytherins leaving around him. Buffy finally stood up and straightened her cloak. Harry gazed up at her.

"Oh, you don't want your sister hanging around with you and all of your friends," she said hurriedly, seizing her wand from next to her plate. "Besides, I really should start learning this campus on my own."

Ginny and another small blonde-haired boy stood up. "First year Gryffindors!" Ginny called, beckoning the group forward. "This way please!"

Buffy ran after Katie and the others, not even taking the time to notice the fact the portraits on the walls were watching her and muttering. She didn't even notice the staircase she was climbing changed positions.

The only thing she noticed was that there was a portrait closing from where a few students had just disappeared. "Hi," Buffy said, sounding out of breath. She could hear the rest of the Gryffindors approaching.

"Password?"

The portrait was talking to her. Buffy moved to touch the smooth picture, interest flashing in her eyes. "Wow," she said, touching the woman in the pink dress.

"Password?"

"Oh," Buffy gasped, suddenly realizing what they'd meant when they'd given the password. "Pepsi peska? Peski pepper? Oh! Peski pepsi!"

The portrait swung open, revealing a small corridor and a large, warm comforting room full of cheerful Gryffindors. Many looked up as she walked in. A few stopped talking. She felt slightly uncomfortable until someone detached themselves from the group and moved to stand in front of her.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," he said in a quiet voice, pointing to the many curious faces surrounding them. "We're really friendly, usually."

"I noticed," she replied quietly. "If you all don't mind, I'm going to go towards my new room."

The boy pointed the way towards the girl's dormitories and Buffy climbed the stares, well aware that she was being stared at. She took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the last door. Opening the door, Buffy walked inside. Six large canopy beds were nestled in a neat circle inside. She found her trunk and Onyx's cage sitting neatly at the foot of her bed. Hearing a soft hooting sound, Onyx fluttered down on her shoulder, a letter attached to her leg.

"A letter already?" she asked, taking the letter down and quickly rummaging for the bags of owl treats she'd stored in her trunk. "Here you go, Onny."

Onyx hooted softly again, picked a few treats, and returned to sit on top of her cage. Buffy sat on her bed, stroking the feathers of her new black owl lovingly. Her icy blue eyes met Buffy's and she felt a connection between her and the moody owl.

There was a burst of giggling on the other side of the door. Buffy turned her head and watched as five girls walked into the room, laughing and joking. They stopped abruptly when they saw their sixth roommate.

Katie turned around and closed the door tightly behind her.

"All right," Emma said, taking her own bed and sitting on it cross-legged. "So, what's your deal, Buffy? How can you be a Potter?"

Buffy smiled as the events leading up to the adoption came back to her. They weren't painful. Not anymore. She grinned and began to tell her story, the five women sitting around her looking at her as though they'd never seen anyone like her.

"That's my deal," Buffy said in conclusion, laying down on top of her covers. "I think you guys know as much as Harry does about me, now."

"Wow," Emma finally said, exchanging a glance with Yasmine. "You've had it hard."

"Not nearly as hard as Harry, apparently," Buffy said with a sigh. The letter was still lying next to her, and Buffy was dying to read it. She knew these girls were supposed to be her family, yet she wasn't very comfortable talking about all of this other stuff with them. "All right," she said, sitting back up. "I've told you my life story. Now since I don't know any of you, I'd love to hear yours."

"We thought you'd never ask," Emma replied, her eyes sparkling.

One by one, they talked into the middle of the night, exchanging stories and laughter.

- - - - -

Chapter 21... Harry deals with the fact he has a sister at Hogwarts.

Chapter 22... Once upon a time... the story of Lily and James. It's sort of outlandish, but hey, it makes sense.

**Author's Note** / **To the Reviewers**:

Well. There's only one seventh-year Gryffindor girl that's been named throughout all of the books. Katie Bell. So now I had to go and invent four others. They won't really factor into the story much.

And, awww... romantic mush. I feel kind of bad for the Weasleys, but I think I did right. Percy will factor back into the story. He is, after all, in the Ministry. And I'll bring Oliver back. Just wait a few chapters. :)

In Chapter 25, Buffy will discover the substance in the necklace from this chapter. Yet another angsty Buffy moment. And in Chapter 22, Buffy will open the black box from her Gringott's vault. As for why she has one, it was her mother's before Lily and James got married. It, too, will be explained in the past chapter.

Surprise, she's in Gryffindor. Before you all roll your eyes and think "oh, this AGAIN", I did it for a reason. Honest to goodness.

**Tanydwr** -- You guessed it! Travers is the Death Eater from the Karkaroff trial in the Pensieve chapter, but shhhh... no one else expect the bad guys knows this!

**Kel** -- There's an idea I never came up with! Since I already have the DADA prof written, it won't be Oliver. He will come back into the story later though.

**kped** -- Now that you mention it, there are enough bad guys. I may have to redeem Draco in some way. As for Buffy supressing her Slayerness... well.. she'll find she can't bring herself to do it for the time being. The reason why? You'll see.

**StarBella** -- Wow. A very long review :) I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think Fred and Buffy will be getting together anytime soon. I think Percy stood a better chance with her, to tell you the truth. I'll wait for the rotten tomatoes, but I think it's true. And no, Angel's not really coming back. He'll be in flashback scenes and California scenes only. Wow. Long note.

And one last future spoiler - Sunnydale gang returns in Chapter 24. It's the shortest chapter I've written for this story yet, but it needed to be done.

Next update: Friday.

This is part one of a three-part update with my two other active stories. I felt so bad about not updating them that I dedicated a good part of my weekend to writing them. Thank you readers! Thank you reviewers! You're all so very nifty!


	21. The First Day

Author's Note: Twenty one chapters in and we finally have a (mostly) Harry-centric chapter. Geez.

- - - - -

**Chapter 21**

**The First Day**

- - - - -

Harry woke up early the first day of classes. Ron and the others were still sleeping as he quietly dressed and walked downstairs into the Common Room, which was empty and devoid of life.

He grabbed his book bag and walked down to the Great Hall. Unsurprisingly, Hermione was already there, eating breakfast with the few other students up early for their first morning.

"Heya, Harry!" she said, waving to him as he sat across from her. She lifted up a slip of paper and handed it to him. "Here's your schedule."

Harry groaned as he glanced over the schedule laying before him. Double Care for Magical Creatures and Herbology were first, with Double Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon. He groaned and shoved the paper inside his bag. "This sounds like a good day," he muttered.

Hermione was looking pleased with her schedule. "At least your schedule isn't nearly as bad as your sister's. She has Double Potions, Double Transfigurations with the first years, and Double Charms after lunch with the third years."

Harry tried to force out a laugh but found he couldn't. Neville, Seamus and Dean had all been asking him throughout the night to tell them about his sister. It was easy enough to talk about, certainly, but Harry found that he wanted to have her to himself for a while longer. She was, after all, the only relative he had alive that he cared about.

In the month they'd known each other, he'd grown to love his sister. She truly was unique and reminded him of Sirius in so many ways.

Sirius. It had been so long since he'd even thought about his godfather. He missed him. It was almost too painful to bear, sometimes. But when Buffy had returned, he felt as though a piece of his heart had come back. He'd known Sirius for two years. He'd known Buffy for nearly a month and a half. In his mind, there really was no comparison. Or, if he really thought about it... he had come to regard Sirius as a father and as a brother. Now that he had a sibling to stand by him in this darker time, he was happiest to know it was her. A true Slayer.

He sighed and stared down at the eggs he'd been eating. He set his fork down and pushed his plate away, swallowing hard. Hermione was watching him with sympathic eyes.

"How many people asked you about her?" he asked his best friend quietly.

"Both Parvati and Lavender were convinced she was a Death Eater until I set them straight," Hermione replied brassily, pouring them both a cup of coffee. Harry took it with a smile. "I told them she had her reasons for not telling anyone she was your sister until now. Honestly. You'd think Professor Dumbledore would have said something. She's probably going to be hounded all year; people are going to be asking if she really is your sister or not."

"But she is!" Harry insisted. "You saw those papers! She is my sister!"

"I know, Harry," Hermione said, trying to calm him down. "I'm just saying that there's probably going to be quite a few people who don't believe you. They'll have their questions."

"I, for one, believe you," said a friendly male voice behind Harry. He turned and saw a boy with blue eyes smiling down at him. "Hello, Harry. Hello, Hermione."

"Hi, Spencer," Harry said in what he hoped was a friendly voice. "I'm not going to pretend to be all grateful, but thank you."

"Anytime," Spencer said as he and two of his friends sat down on Harry's left side. "My brother won't stop talking about her. He said that she was your sister and I figured that if he believed it, we all should."

"This is almost as bad as trying to convince people you-know-who was back," Hermione hissed as Spencer turned back to his friends.

"How did his brother know about her?" Ron asked, joining them.

"I saw them together in Diagon Alley," Harry replied with a frown. "It doesn't matter, really."

Hermione watched Harry's reaction carefully before taking a sip of her coffee. "Maybe she likes him," she said lightly.

Harry looked up at her in surprise. "Do you know something I don't?" he asked in confusion.

She shook her head. "I'm just being as observant as always," she trilled happily as Ginny walked into the Great Hall to join them.

"Get a load of the new Professor," Ginny said quietly as she sat down on Harry's right. She pointed up to the Head table and saw an older man in long, billowing robes taking his seat near Professor Snape. The two were discussing something and neither one of them appeared to be pleasant.

Harry took a sip of his coffee and winced. "I don't know how she can like this stuff," he said, gagging. Ron sniggered from across the table, next to Hermione. "It's so bitter..."

"It makes me feel tense," Hermione said pleasantly as she handed Ron and Ginny their schedules. "Enjoy!"

Buffy arrived then and even more whispers started out. Although the seats near Harry were taken up, Buffy walked toward where Katie Bell and two of her other roommates were eating breakfast. All three of them looked up at her as she sat down and they were soon giggling and talking like normal teenagers.

Harry was happy to see that Buffy was adjusting to life, even if it was her first day, at Hogwarts. He was worried that she would stick out so far that she would be unwelcome. But Katie was doing her best to make sure that the older girl was welcomed into the small group of seventh years that always spent time together. It was a relief, really. Having his older sister around all the time was slightly odd. Especially since she got along really well with his best friend and his other best friend's little sister.

Harry noticed that Spencer Wood kept glancing down the table to where the seventh-year girls were sitting, laughing as they drank coffee and ate their biscuits.

"Do you know her?" Harry asked after Spencer glanced down the table for the third time.

"Oliver does," Spencer replied, grabbing his bag and standing up. "See you later, Harry."

Harry sat there in utmost confusion. How in the world did Oliver Wood know Buffy? It then dawned on him. He'd seen them together twice in Diagon Alley. Once was the time he'd seen her with him in Quality Quidditch Supplies. He'd said he'd met her. And the other time was when Malfoy had been provoking Harry once again.

Harry and his friends stood up and walked out of the hall. Ginny was walking away towards Divination while Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the school and outside for Care of Magical Creatures.

Buffy glanced at her own schedule as she left breakfast. She ha Potions first thing and wanted to show up early enough. The other girls followed her out. She followed a group of first year boys to the dungeons and waved goodbye to her roommates as she disappeared from view.

Harry, Ron and Hermione soon stopped with the rest of the sixth-year Gryffindors in front of Hagrid's hut. He was standing in front of it, a large crossbow in one hand.

They were startled to see that his appearance had changed only slightly from that of his appearance last spring. His eyes were still puffy, bruised and black, but the cuts and lines on his face had diminished. His nose was slightly swollen, as though he'd been hit there a few times. He walked with a slight limp, looking like someone who had been beaten by a tree uprooted by a much larger creature.

Hagrid had obviously recovered from his own return as well. Since he'd run off after Umbridge and her Ministry clones had attacked him during the O.W.L.'s two months before, he looked happy to be back teaching. He opened his arms wide and said, "Welcome, sixth-years, welcome!"

The rest of their class had arrived, led by Draco Malfoy and his own Slytherin gang. Harry felt anger toward the platinum-haired moron, but held it in as Hagrid began explaining their class that day.

"Today we got a special treat," he said, lifting his crossbow-wielding arm and aiming it towards the Forbidden Forest. "Spiders."

Ron opened groaned next to Harry. He was petrified of spiders.

"Now, teh reason we're studyin them is 'cause they're dead useful in a fight with someone more powerful than yeh."

"Right," Draco said softly behind Harry. His voice was malicious and sarcastic. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the half-giant. "Why don't you teach us about Centaurs so they can all come out and kill us!"

"Why would I wanna do that?" Hagrid asked, looking confused momentarily.

"Because they're about as safe as spiders," Malfoy sneered.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Ron said in a quiet voice.

"Or what, Weasel?" Draco asked, his voice full of malicious glee. "You'll send Potter's sister to attack us? She's not that tough. She's smaller than your sister."

"She'd beat you in a fair fight," Hermione replied calmly, her arms crossed in front of her. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"She's not even your sister, Potty, is she?" Draco continued, truly enjoying tormenting the three sixth-year Gryffindors. "She's probably just a little prank..."

"You think even Voldemort would stoop that low?" Harry asked incredulously, gaining an untimely wince from Ron and a light smack to the shoulder from Hermione, who also gasped in indignation at Harry's use of the Dark Lord's name in front of the entire class.

Draco's eyes darkened. "You underestimate him."

"Do I?" Harry asked softly. "He was willing to sacrifice your Dad just to get some stupid prophecy that was made sixteen years ago."

Draco's face was even whiter than normal, making his skin look almost translucent. Hermione's breath was caught in her throat and Ron looked like his best friend had just died. Luckily, they were saved by Hagrid hustling them into the Forest while aiming his crossbow every which way as they walked. In Draco's opinion, however, that comment was far below the belt.

The rest of class passed smoothly, even by Harry's low standards. The visit into the domain where the spiders lived wasn't nearly as frightening as the journey he and Ron had taken four years before when they'd come across Aragog. In fact, they only saw spiders the size of their shoes, and they were quite friendly. After collecting a few hairs and a bit of venom that Hagrid collected since the class was clearly terrified to go anywhere near the fangs of the spiders, they were dismissed.

By the time the trio arrived in the Great Hall for lunch, Harry was thoroughly tired of explaining about the fact he really had a sister. Soon it was Hermione telling people to go away while Ron used much less eloquent language, finally telling a group of third-year Hufflepuffs to 'sod off'.

He was happy to see his sister already seated. She was alone, but he knew she wouldn't be for long. The rest of the seventh years had arrived and were making a beeline for their end of the Gryffindor table, all of them calling out greetings to one another.

Harry sat down on the other side of Buffy, who gave him a surprised look. "Hi," he said quietly, dropping his stack of Herbology notes and reaching for the plate in front of him. Both Ron and Hermione sat across from them and soon Ginny and her boyfriend joined them. Buffy was pleased by the attention Harry was paying her, but she knew that he should be living out his life his own way, without interference from her.

"If one more person asks me how I can be your sister, I am going to scream," she said in a teasing voice as she sipped at her goblet. "Urgh. Pumpkin juice."

"Sorry," Hermione said softly as she started in on her lunch, "they don't make lemonade here."

"I'll get used to it," Buffy assured the younger girl. Just then, Katie and the rest of the seventh-year girls joined her and Buffy diverted her attention back to her roommates.

"She's getting on fine here," Ron said in surprise as he set down his fork. "I mean, Katie and the rest of her friends are really making sure she feels welcome."

"Unlike some people," Harry muttered under his breath, spying a dark-haired Ravenclaw staring at him from across the Great Hall.

Hermione followed his gaze and sighed. "You should just talk to Cho, Harry. It's good closure."

"Why would he need closure?" Ron asked incredulously. "I mean, she moved on from him!"

"Because there are things people go through in a relationship, Ron," Hermione replied, as though she were explaining this to a very unruly two-year-old. "They need to talk things over so that there are no hard feelings. You don't regret anything, do you Harry?"

He shook his head. Cho and the rest of her friends were getting up now and Harry sighed, returning to his lunch. "But what's the use? I can just see it coming now. She's going to be asking me, 'how can that blonde girl be your sister?'." He stabbed at his steak-and-kidney pie moodily.

Buffy and the rest of the girls left first, leaving a wake of confusion and even more questions. Harry tried to ignore them until he felt the bench depress next to him. He turned and saw Luna Lovegood staring at him unblinkingly. "Luna," he said quietly. She nodded and turned to Ron and Hermione with a smile.

"I just thought you should know that pretty much all of the Ravenclaws believe she's your sister," Luna said, her dreamy-eyed gaze drifting back to look at her own table with a distinct look of pride. "Just let it go, Harry. Tomorrow they won't even remember."

"One can only hope," Harry replied, finishing his lunch and standing up with Ron and Hermione. The next two hours in Snape's dungeons were going to be torture, especially since it was another class he'd have to endure with Malfoy and the rest of the sixth-year Slytherins. And Harry had just about had his tolerance of Slytherin cruelty and malice already today. If they did anything to irritate him in Double Potions, he had the feeling he'd blow up.

Harry still blamed Snape for Sirius' death. It gave him a sense of vindictive pleasure knowing that the one person he could have told about the vision ignored him completely. Snape was responsible. It made sense in his mind.

As the trio made their way down into the dungeons, Luna followed them, looking as though she were walking through a dream, vaguely glancing at the moving portraits along the walls, who's owners were moving from frame to frame, whispering in their neighbors ears.

They were the first to reach the classroom door and for this, Harry was grateful. He was about to speak to Snape for the first time since June. He was extremely glad he hadn't been involved in the Order of the Phoenix again. Without Sirius, it didn't seem right. Although he wanted to know Voldemort's movements and his actions, there were other means now that the Ministry was fighting the same war as the Order.

There had been a second newspaper created to let the members of the Wizarding community know what Voldemort was up to. Of course, it was usually filled with rubbish and rumors, but Harry knew that as the year wore on, it would be filled with more. People were still scared from the Minister of Magic's admittance that Voldemort had returned.

The doors opened and the students filed in. As Harry sat down next to Ron, Snape came in. His wand was aimed towards the door, which slammed heavily. All conversations were immediately halted as the Potions professor swept regally to the front of the classroom, his cold dark eyes searching the room. "Well, well," he said in a soft, dangerous voice.

Harry felt as though an anvil had been dropped in his stomach. He knew what was coming.

Professor Snape pulled out the roll call and said each name in that same voice. After reading off the names of the Patil twins, he finally reached Harry. His eyes glanced up and bored into Harry's. After a brief pause, he completed the list and set the scroll aside.

"Now," he said, wrapping his arms in front of him and leaning against his desk. His eyes were commanding the enrapturing silence and attention of his sixth-year class. "This year you will studying the depths of what Potions truly is. Your theories will be used for a final project of your choosing with my permission. Your Potions will be harder and more complex than even your small minds can imagine. You will now learn how to brew glory and even stopper death, as such I promised when you first crossed into this room. If you feel you cannot live up to my expectations, you are expected to leave now." His eyes found Harry's and a slight sneer crossed his face. "For those of you who have been abysmal at best and have managed to test your way into this class, you will soon begin to understand that you will be in far above your heads. Now. Collect these ingredients with your partner and I shall add instructions as soon as you have followed the first step. Are we clear?"

The students didn't need to hear anything twice. The moment he tapped his wand on the blackboard and the ingredients were spilled out in large, silver letters, one person from each table went to collect the ingredients.

Harry was still rooted inside his seat, filled with the deepest of loathing for the man staring him down ten feet away. But the look in the Professor's eyes was different now. It was almost a cold, calculating look, as though he were sizing Harry up. He finally tapped the board again and the complex instructions for a concealment Potion were listed.

"You have until the end of this period to complete the next four steps," he said in a voice of deadly calm. "After that, you are to return your cauldrons to the shelves until our next class period when we will work with this draught again."

The class began working quickly. Harry struck up a quick fire underneath the cauldron he and Ron were sharing. He didn't notice Snape approaching their table, nor did he hear him speak for the first time. "I beg your pardon?" he asked sharply as Snape sneered and turned to walk away.

The Professor turned. The class grew very quiet. Luna Lovegood, standing at her spot with her Ravenclaw partner, nearly dropped her mandrake root, her eyes on the Potions Professor.

"I was just asking you about the other Potter," Snape replied in his low, waspish tone. His eyes were still calculating, but there was a different light in them this time.

"My sister," Harry replied through clenched teeth. "Leave her alone."

"Why would I do such a thing, Potter?" Snape asked in that voice again. "I already spoke to her this morning. She's a much friendlier version than I imagined. She must take after your Mother."

Harry's fists were clenched so tightly they felt numb. "If you do anything--"

There was that light again. "She has not given me any reason to doubt otherwise," Snape said coldly. "But she is still a Potter and she is expected to uphold the high values her brother has placed in her. No doubt that you have already poisoned her mind to the darker side of this world."

"She... knows... enough..." Harry muttered, his eyes narrowing into slits. Hermione, who was working with Parvati at the next table, looked up in surprise at Harry's rage. "If you touch her..."

Snape arched one eyebrow before turning away. "Get back to work, Potter. If you speak out of turn again, that'll be ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry's jaw dropped in anger as he turned back to their smoking cauldron. Ron had been spent the past ten minutes carefully dicing up the mandrake root. "How can he... how dare he..."

"Relax, Harry," Hermione whispered encouragingly from behind them. "You'll only get him more riled up."

"I think he's tense enough already," Ron muttered, seeing the dark look on Harry's face.

Harry wasn't worried about what Snape could do to Buffy. No, she really was capable of holding her own. He was just expecting Snape to hold even more bias about him than the Minister of Magic himself. He could just see Buffy in Snape's office, listening for hours on end as Snape poisoned her mind with his taunts and his ridicule. This was the sort of behavior that prompted Sirius to enter his final fight. He didn't want Buffy to think that Harry was too weak to not be able to handle his fights. He was perfectly capable.

The only problem was, he really hadn't told her the truth about everything. Each year his life was put at risk. The only thing she knew was that Sirius had been killed in a battle in the Ministry of Magic just three months before. And that was all she was going to know, unless Snape put his own twist on the events of the past five years.

He was silent even as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He hadn't said another word, unwilling to lose any points for Gryffindor on their first day. When Justin Finch-Fletchley had asked a question, Snape, in his abysmal mood, had docked Hufflepuff ten points just because the Hufflepuff boy hadn't addressed him as 'Sir'. Harry rolled his eyes and snorted, adding the mandrake to the potion and ignoring the scathing look Hermione had been shooting towards him.

The first good thing to happen that day happened when Katie Bell caught up with him as they were walking across the courtyard to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Oi! Potter!"

"Katie," he said, turning around and smiling at the older girl.

"Hey, Ron," she said, greeting Ron with a grin. "Listen, Harry. I just spoke with Dumbledore. You're back on the Quidditch team. We're going to pull what's left of the team together and decide on when to hold tryouts Thursday night, all right? We'll decide on Captain then, too." As she walked away, she turned back with an even broader grin. "Your sister is really great, Harry. You're so lucky to have one of her around."

"There's one person who actually believes me," Harry grumbled as they queued up outside of Defense Against the Dark Arts. They waited until the rest of third-years streamed out, all looking terrified about something.

The class all swept inside. Their Professor was already waiting, his back turned. He lifted his wand and the door slammed shut behind them. Most of the class let out a small gasp as their new Professor turned dramatically to face them.

He had to be one of the oldest Professors they had ever had, maybe even out-aging old Mad-Eye Moody. His silver hair was neatly parted and his blue eyes stared coldly at the students. His robes billowed around him. He carried an air of old confidence and sheer determination.

The word Harry was searching for was intimidating. Just standing there with that air of quiet and calm, he garnered their automatic respect. The only other person that this worked for was Professor Dumbledore.

"I expect you to be the sixth-years," the man said in a cold voice, eyeing them all on a level he would survey a group of men like Uncle Vernon with. "You will have then needed to pass a test in order to take this N.E.W.T.-level class. If you are here by accident, I ask that you leave immediately."

No one dared move or even speak.

"Now, kindly pull out some parchment and a quill. It is time to take down a few notes." He turned to the board and nodded at it. Silvery letters formed words. "Your lessons in the past five years have been sketchy at best. You hardly learned anything your first two years and while your third-year Professor was proficient, I believe the man you had as your fourth-year was more in line with what I shall be instructing you in this year." He nodded at the board again as the course objectives began writing themselves on the cold slate.

_Objective 1 - To study and to practice the arts of cursing, hexing and shielding._

_Objective 2 - To pursue entering of the mind; to read emotions and virtual energy._

_Objective 3 - To learn and study mystical creatures and their origins._

"There will be other things during the year that are not under these three headings which I will teach to my advantage. I suggest you all write these down. They will be important later on."

There was a pause of a few moments as students jotted down the notes he'd placed on the board.

"Now. A little bit about myself. I first got involved in defending this world against the dark arts thirty one years ago, once I had completed my training. I have been defending this world in both controlled and non-controlled circumstances. This is my first war, however, so we will both be learning along the way. I have been informed that some of you have already fought a battle or two, or have been hexed beyond their control. It is in your best interest as well as my own to prepare you for what you may face in the year ahead."

He picked up his wand from his desk and held it out level, pointing it at each student. "You can call me Professor Pryce, although if you wished to call me Lincoln, I will not object. I am a widower with two children, both of whom are employed in the same cause that I have dedicated my own life's work to. Now that you know a little about me, I only ask that you tell me a little information about you. When I point my wand at you, state your name and what you believe to be the most important thing you need to learn to deal with these unfortunate tidings." He finally raised his arm again, the tip shooting a few golden sparks towards Padma Patil. "You first, my dear."

One by one, the students in the large class started talking about themselves. Hermione came before Harry, and her answer was one of the best ones that Harry had heard yet. The reason why she needed to know these things was because innocent Muggle-borns were going to die and her family was at risk. When Malfoy let out an untimely snort in the back of the classroom, Professor Pryce's head snapped upwards. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And you, boy. What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," the blonde Slytherin replied sarcastically. "As for what we need to learn, anything to help us pass this damned class."

"Right, then," the Professor replied, tracing his lips with one long pale finger. "If this is all you expect to learn from this class, there is nothing to hold you here. You may leave now." He pointed the same long finger towards the exit.

Draco ducked his head. "I didn't mean that, Sir..." he said, quickly apologizing. "There is loads of stuff to learn--"

"Mindless rambling," the Professor replied in that same soft voice. "It is quite the trait for a Slytherin, do you not agree, Mister Malfoy? You may stay but I expect your idiotic comments to be held to yourself from now on. That will be twenty points from Slytherin and if you dare interrupt this class again, it will be Detention. Now..." He turned his wand and aimed it at Harry. "Please continue."

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, not really feeling nervous at all. "I think the most important thing we can learn is how to protect ourselves from Voldemort."

More than half of the class winced as Harry said his name. Professor Pryce didn't move. He just stared at Harry in that same calculating way Snape had. "Very well, Mister Potter," he said quietly. "Very well." His eyes moved to Ron, who sat on the other side of Harry. "And you?"

By the time the introductions were over, their period had nearly ended.

"I expect that you have all purchased 'Dark Curses and How To Counter'," the Professor said, nodding for a third time at the board, where their first assignment started writing itself out. "Please read the first two chapters and take special note of the shield charm and the dark curse detector. We will be covering both of these items in the next class and those of you who are unprepared will not be allowed to return. You are all dismissed."

"Wow," Hermione said under her breath as the trio headed towards dinner.

"Wow, indeed," Harry replied.

"I can't believe that Professor just put Malfoy in his place," Ron said, closing his eyes to relish the memory.

"Neither can I," Harry admitted.

His sister was already at dinner, sitting among the seventh years. Harry quickly made to find a seat next to her and sat down on her left side. She turned to him in surprise. "Twice in one day?" she asked with a chuckle. "Do I deserve such brotherly attention?"

"Of course you do," he said sweetly, enjoying the way the flush crept up her neck. "How was your first class with the ickle firsties?"

"Ickle firsties?" she asked, arching one eyebrow. "Transfigurations was great. Potions was... interesting..."

Harry gulped. "Did Professor Snape say anything to you?"

She shook her head no. "He tried to make me look like an idiot, I'll admit. He started asking me a lot of questions. I think I got about half of them right. I'm so not the celebrity he tells me I am."

"That'll explain why he didn't dock us a hundred points," Harry muttered mutinously.

"Hell, he docked our Gryffindor class about fifty," Buffy muttered, her own tone dark. "Oh, well. I figure I have a lot to catch up on. He asked me to go to his office tomorrow night to arrange a tutoring schedule. I mean, look at me. I'm eighteen and I'm in a class with a large group of eleven-year-olds."

"At least they like you," Harry pointed out as Ron and Hermione joined them.

"That's true," Buffy replied, thinking of her conversations with the group of eleven-year-olds. Laurel Wood was one of the sweetest little girls she had ever met. "I cannot wait for Ancient Runes and Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow."

"Ancient Runes is great," Hermione enthused. "As for Defense Against the Dark Arts... wow. I've never seen such a proper Professor."

"A proper guy, hmm?" Buffy asked, now openly curious. "What did he have you do your first day?"

"Just introductory things," Ron replied, leaning over the table towards her. "But you should have seen him put Malfoy in his spot. He deducted twenty points off of him the first hour!"

Buffy looked slightly impressed. "I think I like this guy already."

"There he is," Harry said, tapping her arm and pointing to the head table. "There's Professor Pryce."

"Pryce?" she asked in confusion, turning to look at the person Harry was pointing at. When she laid her eyes on him, she frowned. He looked slightly familiar. He was an older Wizard, with long billowing robes and short, silvery hair neatly parted. He didn't have a mustache or a beard, so his face was smooth and unlined. She couldn't see any other features from this distance except he looked older and distinguished. "I guess I'll get my chance to meet him tomorrow."

Ginny and Dean joined them then and their conversation came to an end. Once dinner was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, which was filled with students spreading out their homework for the first day. Hermione was eager to read Dark Curses and How To Counter Them, so they all sat down in their usual chairs near the fireplace and opened the books. Hermione pulled a stack of parchment into her lap to take notes with.

"This is actually interesting," Ron said after a half hour of reading. "All of this stuff on dark curse detectors. It's amazing how many people just ignore the signs."

Hermione, who was a half chapter ahead, glanced up from her stack of notes to regard Ron quietly. "Just wait until you get to the part of the origin of the shield charm."

"Protego," Harry muttered, flipping a few pages ahead. "Yeah, this is good. It'll be especially good if we can start up the DA again."

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore about it?" Hermione asked, turning around slightly to look at him.

Harry shook his head no. "I intend to in a few days. Maybe after Quidditch things have settled down a bit."

Hermione turned back to her notes, dipped her quill in ink, and continued to write.

Buffy was sitting across the common room, opening her letter from Oliver at last. It had arrived the night before but since she'd had zero privacy, it was hard to do things alone. Her eyes fell on the flat black box and she realized she wanted to open that up when she was truly alone.

The letter wasn't long. It said just enough to make her smile. She knew she had to write him back, but she already had homework to look forward to. She picked up The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One and the rest of her things, intending to go to the library.

Once she arrived, she pulled out the book and began reading. An hour later, she sat back, rubbing her eyes. The black box was starting to ebb her academic attention and she turned curiously, pulling the box from her bag. For a moment she stared at it. And then she buried it under a fair stack of parchment. She wasn't ready to open it. Not yet.

She pulled out Oliver's letter again and her own bit of parchment on which she would write her reply.

His letter was still short when she reread it.

_Buffy,_

_I have to admit you surprised me at the station. It was a very pleasant surprise. It makes me want to get to know you even more._

_I'll be seeing you,_

_Oliver_

She picked up her own quill and a single page of her pale red parchment, bent over it, and began to write.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I had to keep you on your toes somehow. I didn't want you to forget me when I went back to school. It's strange here, and yet I feel almost welcome. Your sister is the sweetest girl. I'm so glad I have two classes with her. And she's told me some pretty interesting stories about you._

_Apparently our first Hogsmeade weekend is the week before Halloween. I'm not sure how often you get to this part of England, but I would certainly like you to be there. I just have to find a guardian to sign my permission slip. I'm eighteen and I need permission. It is quite sad._

_It's the first day of school and I almost wish it was over already. Of course, I would love to spend more time in London. I think you know what I mean._

_Tomorrow I start my two other new classes. I am totally looking forward to them._

_I hope you're enjoying your time at home. Laurel tells me you were a right pain in the arse all summer. Somehow, I can't imagine you being anything like that._

_Until some other time,_

_Buffy_

She set down the feather and reread the letter. It was long enough to give him an update on her life. She wondered if she'd included too much personal information. They'd only known each other for a month and yet she was dying to know more about him. Of course, having Laurel's biased version was almost worth it.

She tucked the letter inside her book, intending on sending Onyx out later that night. She turned her attention back to her book and continued to read.

Harry finally put the text down at eleven, feeling drained. He'd done the reading and was looking over the material for the second time. Hermione had gone to bed a half hour before, after leaving clothes out for the elves.

Her knitting had improved remarkably over the summer. Instead of looking like woolly body parts, they actually resembled hats and scarves.

Harry turned to Ron, who was sleeping on the table, his head in his arms. Prodding his best friend in the side, Ron sat up, looking slightly put out. "What?"

"It's eleven," Harry said, stretching as he gathered his materials. "I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"Sure," Ron said, yawning. They both made their way back to the dormitories. As Harry glanced one last time at the empty common room, he thought he hadn't seen his sister all evening. He wondered where she was.

He changed into his pajamas and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Two months ago he didn't know he had a sister. Now he couldn't imagine a day without any contact from her. After Sirius died, things had been bad. He had loved his godfather. Sirius had been a mentor to him, a brother. His death had affected him to the point of depression. But when Buffy had swept into his life with her sunny smile and her strength, Harry found himself wanting to believe that even in all of this darkness, there was a light. She was his light, his reason to hold on, the last thing he had left to care about.

He wanted to protect her from the darkness awaiting all of them in this world. He knew she had been through her own version of Hell. Everytime she talked about California, he could see the darkness in her eyes and hear the anger in her voice. The Council had deeply affected her.

Personally, Harry was glad that she had made this decision. Without Buffy, his reasons to go on would have been tainted with his normal angst and his teenage hormones. He could see himself moody and depressed over his godfather's death, along with the knowledge of the prophecy.

The prophecy. This was the one thing he hadn't told his sister about. It was the one thing he hadn't told anyone about. He knew he had to, and he would. Eventually.

The thoughts were still milling through his mind when he fell asleep. He felt calmed by the sound of the light snoring coming from Neville's bed.

The dreams changed deeper into the night. He could hear the sound of screaming and saw two women fighting side by side. He saw them both carrying each other out of a foggy darkness.

He was back on the dais. Buffy was standing near the veil, staring into the black material with the strangest look on her face. "No!" he cried out, realizing what she was about to do.

"It's not your decision to make," a voice said at his elbow. He turned and saw a dark-haired woman standing beside him. She had a dagger in her hand and had run the tip of the sharp blade over the palm of her opposite hand. "It's not your blood."

Harry turned back to the dais. Buffy was walking towards them. "Are you ready?" she asked the dark-haired woman.

"Let's do it."

Buffy turned and stared at the archway. "Time to go," she said, turning back to Harry. "You have to be strong, now. You have to brave, just like Dad. I'll see you again."

Before he could stop her, she ran and dove into the archway.

He yelled out, running after her, but was easily tossed aside by the other woman, who turned back to him. "Be strong," she said in a cool voice before turning and disappearing after Buffy.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up, breathing hard.

It was the strangest dream, he decided.

Why had she sacrificed herself like that? What had it meant?

He felt his breath return to normal and settled back down against his pillows. Closing his eyes, he could still see the look of calm determination on his older sister's face. She knew what she was doing.

Before he knew what had happened, he had fallen back into sleep and the thoughts from his first dream faded away.

- - - - -

Chapter 22... James and Lily have a baby... the chapter from the past (one I was just DYING to write)

Chapter 23... Buffy faces Defense Against the Dark Arts... and a rude awakening.

Let's see... a few more spoilers (I'm too darned nice) -- Faith is going to be making a life-altering decision; Wesley is about to make his hardest decision; Buffy confides her deal with the prophecy to someone unexpected; Harry's about to find out that Buffy's life has been a lot different than he really expected; a spy is uncovered; Lupin visits. Whew. Quite the list.

**To the Readers / Reviewers:**

I had to do a Harry-centric chapter. Not all siblings spend that much time around each other. If I spent that much time around my brother, we'd kill each other, no matter what.

**BlackCat200** -- Sorry I didn't answer your question last chapter! Joyce's condition will be brought up but not until the end of the story. I just decided to do it that way.

**lighthearted69** -- As much as your comment made me roll my eyes since I AM a shipper of that particular pair... well, this fic won't be. I'm trying something new. (And my beta hates me for it!)

**manticore-gurl** -- No, they don't know she's a Slayer... that'd be a disaster! She only has had it hard because she would have told them she just found out she was adopted and then was deported without stating a reason. And since these girls don't know much about Muggles, well, it's something they'll accept. It'll be explained more in Chapter 23, I think.

**kel** -- did this chapter answer your question? At all? I give up. I won't spoil it for anyone else.

**kped** -- do you like have a copy of my notes? I'm getting suspicious now. Nice guess :) It is quite possible.

**Goddessa39** -- I feel your pain, I really do. I'm a hugehugehuge BA shipper. This is new territory for me in the first place.

**StarBella** -- I think it'd be a funny parody, don't you? I promise Percy won't be anything more than a friend (in other words, I have plans for him) and I'll be nice to Fred and George, too. But I'm not changing my mind about who I've chosen now. I kind of like the way it's turning out.

Crank. I just had another idea for a fic... bad... bad!

To those questioning about the necklace, all will be revealed in Chapter 25. Let's just say it's not a good reaction our Slayer has. As for needing to rid herself of Slayer powers, she's about to realize it's not a good idea. More Buffy/Oliver togetherness come Chapter 29. I know that's a long way off, but hey. They write. Other characters are coming back.

As for Faith, she'll be coming in Chapter 29. Whee. And as for Sirius, hell. My timeline says his storyline will be wrapped up by the end of the story. Cheers! :)

Next Update: Monday, as usual.

I'll tell you what you guys are... awesome! Thank you for reading and reviewing this!


	22. Once Upon A Time

Author's Note:

This is the time paradox chapter. It can get confusing, but hopefully it'll work through. Buffy wasn't supposed to be born in the first place, but she was, luckily for her.

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 22**

**Once Upon A Time**

- - - - -

Rain splattered against the windows late that first night. Severus Snape sat in his office, staring out the miniscule window, watching as rain rolled down the dark glass.

He sighed and turned back to the text he'd been reading through. A stack of notes sat next to the book. His eyes couldn't focus on his work though. His thoughts kept dwelling back on the Potter girl.

He hadn't been surprised to see her. He just never expected he would ever see her again. He had only glimpsed her once, with those crystal green eyes and that soft head of golden hair. But there she was, in the flesh, at the Welcome Feast. She had grown in the eighteen years since he'd seen her.

He was slightly curious as to how she found out this world existed. From what the rumors in Slytherin had been, she'd been deported and left in the hands of the Order of the Phoenix.

Snape had been away for the better part of the summer, working on his own work for the Order.

The Potions Professor sighed, rising and walking away from his desk. He had been so closed off for so long that he had forgotten what the real reason was. The reason why he had walked away from being a Death Eater.

It had been nearly a decade since the Potter girl had been born. Harry had been nearly eight years old. It was the earliest part of summer when a man walked into a tavern. Severus had been sitting alone with his back to the door. He didn't expect to see a cold, blue-eyed gaze staring at him. Before Severus could react, he'd been stunned and dragged outside by the stranger.

"Who are you?" Severus asked, once the curse had been lifted. He felt groggy and his tongue felt like wool as it moved about inside his mouth.

"A friend," the cold voice replied, dumping an envelope on his lap. "You've been asking too many questions, Severus. People are going to think you've changed sides."

Snape said nothing as he opened the envelope. Inside were five images, all solid and non-moving. "Muggle filth," he spat out, until his eyes saw the one thing he never thought he would see again. "It's her."

"Girl goes by the name of Buffy Summers now," the man retorted. "Apparently now she's a Muggle, or being raised as one."

"She looks like her mother," Snape muttered, setting the pictures down. The image was still burning brightly in his eyes even eight years in the future. He had made the decision that night. He was a man of his promises and he wasn't going to break this one, especially since it was just an accident that had caused her birth so many years before.

It was before summer break in their sixth year. The Gryffindor Prefect Lily Evans was sitting in the Library, writing an essay on a concealment Potion she'd been concocting for a bit of extra credit in her N.E.W.T. level Potions class. She was soon joined by the other Gryffindor sixth-year Prefect, Remus Lupin.

"Remus," she said with a slight smile in greeting. He sat down across from her.

"Lily," he said with a firm nod. "How's the essay coming?"

"I'll be done in about three weeks," she said with a sigh, glancing at the roll of parchment she'd already written and her notes that were stacked eight inches high. "The Potion itself will be done within the next three days."

"Do you need any more samples?" he asked her kindly as he took out his own work and spread it out on the other end of the table. Lily leaned over and made room, brushing extra quills and two textbooks into her already overflowing book bag.

"James gave me one this morning," Lily replied, sounding surprised. "Did you put him up to it?"

"Did I ever have any influence over him?" Remus asked, chuckling as he shook his head. "No, he was happy to do it, Lil. You know how he feels about you."

"He has changed this past year," she replied, setting down her quill and turning to Remus. "You're one of his best friends. You tell me."

"He's in love with you, Lil. And you still won't give him the time of day."

"Do you think I need to spend my precious time sucking up to that guy?" she asked in disbelief. "Oh, come on, Remus! I might as well go out with Sirius Black!"

"He might enjoy that too," Remus said lightly. "I think any girl who was interested in him could get somewhere."

"Remus," Lily said heavily, with the air of someone who was frustrated and needed to vent her anger, "you know that I will never be able to love James. We're too... different."

"He has changed, though. You said so yourself."

Lily picked up her quill again, dipped it in ink, and studied her essay. "That's right," she replied as she started adding notes to her margins. "I said he's changed. He's grown up a bit. But unless he can prove to me that he's something more than just a big-headed prat... I'm afraid the only thing I'll accept from him is a sample of his skin tissues. I really need to finish this potion and I think we both know why."

"You're working too hard to prove yourself, Evans," Remus told her kindly. "You do enough for this school. You're a Prefect and you have the highest grades in the year. Any sixth and seventh-year would love to go out with you. Not to mention the fact that you're attractive."

"At least I have something to look forward to from all of this," she said dryly, looking back up at him. "Just pass along my message, okay? If I use his sample in a few days, I'll probably have to lower myself to his existance."

He decided to leave her alone, passing by a sallow-faced sixth-year Slytherin boy with a hooked nose and long, black, greasy hair. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What he'd neglected to tell Lily Evans was that James Potter had secretly switched her real sample with his. So, technically, whatever Lily had already done with the sample had been done with James' sample. He had told James he was going to tell Lily, but she was still clearly irritated with the Potter boy.

He returned to the Gryffindor tower, ducking through the portrait. James and Sirius were sitting in the chairs near the fireplace, both of them eyeing the flames warily. James was still dressed in his Quidditch uniform and he appeared to be slightly flustered. Gryffindor had lost that day to Slytherin, and James was in a dark mood.

"James, mate," Remus greeted his two best friends as he sat down in the third chair, "and Sirius, of course."

"What did she say?" James asked in a quiet voice., the room suddenly filled with blue sparks. They were all directed towards the source of the raw rage and quickly permeated Lily's skin. She let out a tiny gasp before collapsing into James' arms. He caught her easily. "Lily? Lily? Lily!"

"She didn't care," Remus said easily, and then noticed the suspicious look on James' face. "All right, I couldn't tell her. You try explaining that her Potion she's been working on for the past four months rests on a few scraps of skin cells that the man she absolutely despises donated and then switched with her original sample. That's just an accident waiting to happen."

"It won't happen," Sirius growled, glaring at his Transfiguration essay. "Evans has done everything she can to ensure that the Potion goes right. If James did do a little switching, there's nothing that can go wrong."

"I hope," Remus muttered under his breath as he rose to go to bed. The full moon was just a few days away and he knew he wasn't going to sleep much when that came about.

Lily returned to the common room near midnight. She set down an armload of books as well as two scrolls. She felt drained and exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep, but concern over her project kept nagging at her mind. She sat down and folded her hands, staring at the remnants of a fire. All she wanted was for this project to go right. She would be the first Gryffindor female in fifty years to attempt this potion. If it worked, she would be the first in any house in nearly a century to prove its existance. Something good at to come out of that. Her Muggle-born parents would be so proud of her, fulfilling such a goal and brandishing such an accomplishment.

The holidays would begin in only four weeks. Exams were still two weeks away and Lily was looking forward to all of them. Her Potions final would be the easiest, she realized. She had spent so much time on this latest Potion that she had reviewed everything she had learned since her Outstanding O.W.L. the year before.

Brushing her dark red hair from her eyes, she curled up in the chair, letting her head fall back against the soft fabric. Her eyes welcomed sleep and soon only the gentle sound of her breathing could be heard through the dark room.

Three days later, Lily Evans brought her Potion to the Potions classroom. She was excited, anticipating the end of a project which had taken her nearly a half year to complete. She set down her essay, which was reaching three feet in length.

She held a tiny vial with a few scraps inside of it. Removing the miniscule cork, she overturned the bottle and watched as the tiny flakes landed on top of the soft blue mixture. She was just bending down to stir it when a hand touched her shoulder. She cried out and turned to see James Potter standing over her right shoulder, grinning. "James!" she cried in reproach, her eyes glittering angrily. "You startled me!"

"I didn't mean to," he said, easily walking to her side and staring down at the mixture. "So this is it, eh, Evans? This is your pet project?"

"Yes, it is," she said grumpily. "And I'd really appreciate it if you just left. I don't need you in here to distract me."

"I distract you?" he asked lightly.

"Not in a good way," she snapped, stirring her potion carefully one dozen times clockwise and then repeating the motion in the opposite direction. "I'm about ready to try this."

"What do I have to do?"

"You want to try out this potion?" she asked in disbelief.

"What does it do?" James asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't believe you!" she gasped in indignation. "You bastard!"

"Hey!" he said angrily, gripping her arm. "Don't talk to me that way."

"How am I supposed to treat you, Potter?" she asked shrilly. "Get your hands off of me!"

He released her and she glared at him as she pulled out her wand, the very tip of it touching just under his chin. "Let me put one thing straight, James. Get the hell out of here. I spent too damn long on this project for you to come along and mess it up. I am not about to let you or anyone else destroy my hard work and you can either get out of here or go to Hell."

His hand reached up and gently took hers, the wand tipping away from his chin. "Why don't you watch where you're pointing that," he said, his eyes blazing with anger. "You could kill someone with that."

As they fought, neither one of them noticed the potion bubbling behind them. It responded well and fed on the anger surfacing in the locked classroom. Lily didn't know James had magically sealed it. A perfect royal blue bubble burst at the surface and tiny blue sparks began emitting from the smoldering cauldron.

"What makes you think I wouldn't want you dead?" Lily asked sharply. "Honestly, Potter, you are so irritating. I wish I could deduct points off of you."

"Anything to make you feel important, eh, Evans?"

"Oh, why don't you--"

She never got a chance to finish her sentence. Her cauldron exploded

For a moment, he didn't know what to do. He gently lay her down on the cold classroom floor and rose, seeing that only a small trace of the potion remained inside the cauldron. The rest was gone.

"What the hell..." he muttered, glancing back down at Lily. Her eyes were fluttering open and she looked terrified.

"Oh, my God," she whispered, feeling as though her entire being had changed. Tears started flowing freely from her eyelids. "James?"

He bent down, stroking her hair as she sat up, openly crying. "Shhhhh, Evans... shhshsh. It's all right."

"It's not all right," she said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "It's all wrong. It's gone, isn't it? It's all gone."

"Except for this," he said, showing her what remained of the Potion. Her eyes widened in horror and she clapped a hand to her mouth. Her eyes filled with fresh tears and the next thing he knew, she was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked gently as she pulled away. "What is it?"

"That potion was a concealment charm," she said in a tiny voice, the tears still flowing freely. "If it were to backfire, the consequences would be huge..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, helping her stand up. She clung to him on shaky legs. "What would happen?"

"I need to know," she said, grasping at the small vial with trembling hands. "Damn it, I need to know..."

"The sample," he said, easily taking the vial from her hands. "You need to know who it was."

She nodded, a tiny hiccup escaping her terrified mouth. "I... I..."

"I don't suppose this would be the right time to tell you," he said slowly, trying to gauge her reaction, "that I switched samples. This one contained my skin. The other one is still locked in your box."

She looked as though she were going to be sick. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. "It was you?" she whispered. "The Potion could feel your anger... it could feel mine, too. And if that vial contained a piece of you..." Her shaky hand suddenly fell to her stomach. "Oh, God... oh... oh... oh God..."

He held her as she fainted again in his arms. Unsealing the door, he ran out into the darkness, cradling the young woman in his arms. "Come on, Lily," he muttered as he felt for her pulse. "Wake up. You have to tell me what you know. Please, you have to tell me what you know!"

Lily was in a blind state of panic. The concealment potion was only supposed to work if one was pregnant. Since she wasn't pregnant or desired to carry a child, the addition of a sample of someone else, particularly James', would have devastating effects on her body.

She didn't know how right she was.

One week after exams, he finally found out what it was. She approached him the night before the Quidditch Cup. James was sitting with Sirius, Remus and Peter near the fire. "Can I borrow him away for a moment?" she asked them all with a charming smile. She took James by the arm and tugged him out into the corridors, away from the prying eyes of the Fat Lady and the rest of the gossip-mongering Gryffindors.

"We have to talk," she said, taking a deep breath.

"About that night, Evans," James said, putting a hand over her mouth. He was afraid she was going to start crying again, or even faint. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I promise I won't mess with anything of yours again. I won't switch any samples or bitch at you in front of an emotional cauldron. And I won't--"

His voice was cut off as she forcefully removed his hand. "It isn't that, James. In fact, it's better than you were the one that helped instigate this accident... it makes it easier because I know how you feel about me."

"I love you, Lily."

There were tears fluttering on her eyelashes. He desperately wanted to wipe her eyes, but he was held silent by the look on her face. She looked as though she was so sad, yet happy at the same time.

"It's a miracle, James," she said, smiling through her tears. "It's a beautiful miracle."

"What is?" he asked blankly.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" he yelled, his voice filling the entire corridor. "What do you mean... why are you telling me this?"

"Because the potion worked exactly like it was supposed to," she said quietly. "It was supposed to conceal me for childbirth. When you gave me your skin... it... it..."

She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him that the concealment charm alone without the sample of his skin would have protected her from pregnancy. Instead, the addition of his sample with hers was responsible for the pure miracle now growing inside of her.

He didn't need to hear the rest. He knew what was going on already. "Lily... I don't know what to say..."

"You asked me to give you a chance," she said in a low voice, reaching out and touching his stunned face. "This is your chance, James. You cannot abandon me. I need you right now more than anything. This accident has proven to me that miracles do happen. This child... whoever he or she is... is half yours. We're having a baby together."

"And you hate me," he said, his eyes still full of disbelief. "I love you and you can't stand the sight of me. I don't know what to say."

She did something completely unexpected then. She looked him deeply in the eyes. "I don't hate you," she said softly. "I just wish your head would shrink a little."

"You did just bring me back down to Earth," he said, his fingers roughly brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Never leave me?" she asked him softly.

He felt like he had to do something. Or else all of the anger and all of the regrets would come out again. He leaned over and wrapped his arms tightly around the other girl, feeling as though his moment of triumph had come at last. He never knew that victory could be so bittersweet and that a miracle the size of this could bring Lily Evans into his arms. All he knew now was that he was sixteen and he had a pregnant girl as the result of a vicious Potions accident.

"I'll never leave you," he said, kissing her forehead. "I promise."

It would be a promise he held to the day he died. And she returned the favor. The summer was the hardest for both of them. James continuously sent owls to Lily's Muggle house, but they were never answered. For all he knew, her parents weren't taking the news of their eldest daughter's pregnancy very well.

Lily's sister Petunia was thrilled. Her sister had fallen back to Earth at last, and her parents had been less than happy knowing their youngest daughter was carrying a child. Even as she tried vainly to explain what really happened, Petunia just sneered at the idea of her parents brushing the ever-perfect Lily off. It was the most satisfying feeling, Petunia decided. Her sister was no longer the perfect one.

When they returned to school that September, James was shocked to see that Lily looked as thin and vibrant as ever. When he'd asked her about it, she'd told him it was because of a concealment charm she'd performed on herself. She didn't want anyone to know that she had a child on the way.

As the months stretched on, James and Lily were inseparable. He went everywhere with her and asked his friends to watch over her when he couldn't be. Lily's own friends rose magnificently to the challenge.

January was a difficult month for Lily. With the rise of Voldemort and the rebellion of the Slytherin house against the rest of the school, Lily's pregnancy was taking a turn for the worse. James was in a blind panic until one night when she asked to talk to him.

"I just wanted to let you know something," she said, and from the look on her face, he knew she was about ready to break into tears. "I'm putting the baby up for adoption. We can't keep her. I'm not nearly fit enough to be a Mother and you, well... look at you! We're both seventeen, James. We can't do this."

"You're right," he said, automatically agreeing with her. It was becoming second nature nowadays.

That was the end of it. Two weeks later, Lily went into labor and was transferred to St. Mungo's. Eight hours later, after a particularly nasty day of classes, James joined her. An hour after he arrived, their daughter, Elizabeth Anne Potter, was brought into the world.

As the Doctor set the blanket-wrapped baby in Lily's arms, she burst into tears. "Look at her, James," she whispered, touching the baby's chubby cheek. "Have you ever seen anything more perfect?"

James was looking at both of the women in his life, feeling as though he could never be so proud. "I never have," he said honestly, dropping a kiss on top of her head. "She's beautiful, Lily. I can't believe we made her together."

"I know," she said, taking a tremendous deep breath as making little cooing noises to the baby, who gurgled happily in her arms. "I love you," she whispered, her nose nuzzling the infant child's delicately. "I love you, oh, yes, I do."

And she began singing a song.

James waited until she was finished, his fingers idly stroking her long, ruby hair. "I love you, Lil."

"I love you, too, James," she said, turning to him. His lips met hers and they deepened for a moment before their daughter began fussing. "Oh, oh... Elizabeth! You poor little angel."

James watched as Lily held her even tighter. He watched as his daughter squealed in her mother's arms. "Can I hold her?"

Lily edged over to the end of her bed and he sat down next to her, taking the infant into his arms. "Hey, there," he said softly. "I'm your Daddy. Yes I am. Look at those eyes. They're so green, just like yours."

"I know," Lily said, sniffling. "Aren't they precious?" She leaned over and held onto Elizabeth's tiny hand. "Precious girl, precious girl..."

Lily was still crying when they gave the baby back to the Doctor.

A nurse hustled in behind him. "Lily, James... we need your final decision."

Lily nodded, her heart breaking. No matter how precious the child was or how beautiful she seemed, there was no way she would ever be able to take a child into the home of her parents. She could feel James' arm tighten around her shoulders. "Our decision is final," she whispered.

"Then we may have found your family," the nurse replied, handing James and Lily a photograph. "They're an American couple. They've been married for three years and have been unable to have children of their own. If you look through my file, you'll see that they would be the best parents for little Elizabeth. Their names are Hank and Joyce Summers. If you don't mind, we're going to contact them. They'll be in England as soon as they can."

This news seemed to overwhelm Lily; her head fell back onto James' shoulder. He wrapped his arms easily around her and turned his attention back to the nurse. "It'll be fine. Just contact us when we're supposed to meet the Summers', please."

The nurse agreed and left the room.

Two days later, James and Lily returned to Gryffindor heroes. Sirius and Remus had a large party waiting for them and their newborn daughter. Although it was only a small group of people who could celebrate it, little Elizabeth became an instant celebrity. Not one of their closest friends would ever tell anyone about Eliza's birth.

One month after Elizabeth Anne was born, James got an owl. He motioned for Lily to come and sit next to him at breakfast. She walked over, kissing him quickly on the cheek before dropping down next to him. "What's up?" she asked cheerfully, digging into her waffles.

"It's St. Mungo's Child Services Department," he breathed into her ear. "Apparently Hank and Joyce Summers are going to be coming up to London the weekend after next."

Lily swallowed hard and pressed a napkin to her lips. "So soon?" she whispered, mortified. "James... they can't come yet. We've only had her for a month!"

"We made this decision in her best interest," he said in consolation, rubbing her back. "Don't worry, Lil. This is the best thing we can give Elizabeth, with Voldemort and all of his evil minions around. Hogwarts is no place for a baby, no matter how powerful this school is."

"I know," Lily said, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "I know."

She was sullen and withdrawn through most of her lessons that day. As soon as she reached Potions, she saw James and his infamous gang near the front of the classroom, laughing and joking.

As much as James loved her, and Lily knew he did, she couldn't help but feel spite towards him. It wasn't his decision to send their daughter to a house of total strangers in a land thousands of miles away. It had been Lily's.

She didn't notice that a group of Slytherins were mocking her. It wasn't until the end of class that one of them pulled her aside. "What do you want?" she asked in a tired voice, gazing up into the cold, hateful eyes of Severus Snape. "I'm really tired and I really don't have time to--"

"Are the rumors true?" he asked, his eyes glittering. "Are you really pregnant?"

For a moment, her mouth went dry. She shook her head vigorously, but the look in his eyes grew more suspicious. "I think we have to talk," he said coldly, dragging her outside the classroom and into a dark corner. "Are you telling me that you and James are not carrying a child?"

She shook her head again, almost desperate. Where was James or Sirius or Remus or even that little snout Peter when she needed them? "I'm not pregnant, no," she said quietly.

His eyebrows lifted. "I can say we can extinguish that particular rumor."

"Wait," she said suddenly, catching his arm as he moved away. "I don't know you, Severus. I know that James doesn't like you, but that doesn't mean I don't." He stared at her incredulously, but she just smiled flippantly and tossed her long, red hair. "Can you keep a secret?"

After walking through the different Hogwarts corridors, Severus found himself in a completely different area of the castle. Lily leaned over to the portrait and whispered the password. The door swung open, revealing a young witch carrying a small infant.

His eyes widened in disbelief as Lily relieved the Witch of her charge. "Severus, please. I don't want anyone to know, but you've never done anything to hurt me, except to call me a Mudblood, and these things are forgiven. I just needed to talk to someone who isn't close to James. Everyone he's ever met knows we have her." She showed him the smiling, angelic face of an infant girl. "This is our daughter, Elizabeth Anne Potter."

"Y-Your daughter?" Snape sputtered, his eyes on the little green-eyed baby in the woman's arms. "When did you two..."

"Do you remember that Potion?" she asked him, concern flashing in her own green eyes. "There was a mistake. I got pregnant and it never showed once. James was partially responsible and the tests confirmed he was indeed Eliza's father."

"Eliza?" Severus asked, his black eyes dropping onto the golden-skinned little girl. "She's as beautiful as her mother."

Lily blushed slightly as she gently rocked the fussing baby back and forth. She bent over and began singing to her daughter, bouncing a bit on her heels. "Isn't she precious?"

_I'll be seeing you;_

_In all the old, familiar places;_

_That this heart of mine embraces;_

_All day through._

"How are you going to conceal her the rest of the year?" Severus asked, aghast. "There are N.E.W.T.'s in less than six months!"

Lily sighed and turned back to the Slytherin sixth-year. "We're giving her up for adoption."

His eyes widened. He had to get this straight. Somehow, without anyone knowing, James had managed to get Lily Evans pregnant, although the entirety of Hogwarts knew she despised the arrogant git. They'd had a baby not even a month before and now she was giving up this precious miracle.

"Why?" he asked finally.

"It's complicated," Lily admitted as she sat down, gazing affectionately at her daughter. "I can't take her back to my world with me. And what's James going to do? Go to his parents and say he had a child out of wedlock? At seventeen? I'd be murdered by his father and then my father would probably kill him..."

"That's not such a bad idea," Severus said, grinning.

Lily glared at him, holding her daughter even closer. "Don't you be getting any ideas, Severus Snape," she retorted playfully. "Leave James alone."

He watched for a few more silent moments until she finally stood up, a sleeping baby resting peacefully in her arms. She handed her back to the witch and tucked her arm through the other boy's, leading him from the small room. "Now, you have to promise me you won't tell a soul about what you just saw," she said softly.

"I promise."

"And..." She paused, not knowing whether or not to continue, but going ahead anyway. "Can you promise me that, if anything should happen to me and if she were to come back to this world... could you promise me that she'll know who I was?"

"You are her mother," Severus replied in a voice of deadly calm. "Of course I will tell her."

"Thank you, Severus," she said with a smile, walking away. "I knew that you weren't the bad guy everyone thought you were."

How wrong she'd been.

He'd joined the Death Eaters before the N.E.W.T. tests. He'd spat on Lily and James, who'd been forced to give up their daughter for adoption, with only a small handful of photographs to remind them that they had indeed had a child.

The day before Lily gave Eliza up for adoption, James had asked her to marry him. He promised that he would love her and cherish her and do anything for her, including give her another child once they were married. Lily agreed, but only so that Elizabeth could know the love in her parents' lives.

On that same night, Lily sat in front of the fire with a small black book open in front of her. Dipping her quill in ink, she opened the front cover and wrote: Elizabeth Anne Potter. Below that, she wrote 'Daughter of James and Lily'.

She had already decided to use the book to display all of the pictures she'd taken of their small family, along with everything she could think of. She had already purchased a flat, black box to store it inside of. Someday, when Elizabeth found out her true identity, she would inherit the box and realize that her parents had truly cared for her.

She turned to the first page and paused. She thought about calling down James, but decided against it. He could write as much as he wanted, but she wanted to leave her marks first.

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_If you are reading this now, then you have found out your true existance. I wish that I could be there for this troubling time as I am sure you have many questions. Where did you come from? Who are your parents? _

_My name is Lily Evans and I am your Mother. I'm eighteen and a seventh-year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. I'm sure it'll be explained to you when the time is right. There is so much more I can tell you, but I'd rather show you. This is a diary preserving our love for you during the short time you have been with us. I am so proud of you already, even though you are so small. I cannot wait to see what a beautiful young woman you will be. Enclosed are many photographs of me and your Father and our lives together. I hope you'll like what you see._

_If you find this and I am no longer with you, please remember I love you dearly. Your parents love you more than anything, but there were reasons we were forced to give you up. Maybe someday, if we're not around, one of your Father's friends can explain them to you. _

_We will be together again, someday. I promise. _

_All my love,_

_Your Mother_

Lily set down her quill and smiled, turning to a small package of pictures and other decorations she'd purchased during her last trip to Hogsmeade. She began decorating each page with the moving pictures and adding little charms to each page, so that the little lines and glitter she added wiggled. Some of the pages even included an audio note she magically sealed to it.

James came downstairs around midnight, his hair wild and his eyes showing that he was half asleep. "Lily?" he asked with a huge yawn, dropping in the chair across from her. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" she said, putting a finger to her lips. "I'm making this scrapbook for our daughter."

He became instantly alert. "Really?" he asked, watching as she gently attached a picture of James, Sirius and Remus at the last Yule Ball to one of the remaining pages. "Can I add anything?"

"I'd really like you to write a letter and maybe add some commentary," she replied, touching the picture with her wand and frowning. "I already got these pictures from Sirius and Remus."

"I have a few we can add, too," James said brightly, and disappeared back into his dorm for a moment. He returned five minutes later with a small envelope in which he pulled out his own pictures.

One of them was the small image that had been taken the night Eliza had been born.

"Here," she said, handing him the black book. "Why don't you write your letter first and then we'll add your pictures? I'm thinking about putting them in my old vault. Now that we're engaged, we can change the name so that she can use it in the event she actually finds out who she really is."

James nodded and turned to the blank page, his mind scrambling for a passage to write.

_Dear Eliza,_

_Hi. This is your Dad writing you. I really don't know what to say and there isn't much time. I can say though that you truly are a miracle child. The first time I saw those chubby cheeks of yours, I knew you were mine. Your eyes even resemble mine. I hope they're hazel when you're older. Otherwise, you look so much like your mother. _

_I want you to know that I love your Mother. I have loved her since I first met her and that was seven years ago. She will never admit it, but I think she loved me too._

_I only hope we've done the right thing in adopting you out. Neither one of us is old enough or mature enough to be parents, especially in the war that we're fighting. I'm hoping that you don't have to worry about any of this. No Dark Lords, no murders, no brutal fight against the dark arts... I want you to be safe and happy and complete, but always know your parents are watching out for you and in the event we don't make it through this war, we'll always be watching over you._

_Maybe someday we'll see each other again. _

_You truly are my daughter._

_Dad_

He handed Lily the quill and she took it. "Now let's finish these pictures."

The following day, James and Lily arrived at the agency at the same time that Hank and Joyce Summers arrived. The couple discussed things for nearly four hours before James and Lily returned to Hogwarts. Little Elizabeth was going to stay with the her parents for the last time, overnight. Their final decision would be made the next day.

Later that night, Lily and James ever spent with their daughter was spent in enraptured silence. James just held Eliza in his arms while Lily lay against him, her arms around his waist. They really were the perfect little family, James decided bitterly as Elizabeth fell asleep against him. It was too horrible to think that the next time they ever saw their daughter, she could be a grown woman.

"She is going to be so beautiful when she's older," Lily whispered into James' ear. He nodded, grinning.

"She looks a lot like you, Lil."

"Except your eyes, James. She has your eyes."

"But she has your nose... and those tiny little hands... and that adorable little chin..." It was getting harder for James to talk now. "I can't believe we're doing this, Lily. I can't believe we're just giving her up like this."

"Don't make me feel any worse about this than I already do," Lily said, pulling her gaze away from his. "I love her more than anything right now... and this is the last night I will ever..." her voice choked up and she felt the tears start again. James gently began wiping them away, kissing her softly.

"It'll be okay, Lil. We'll see our little Eliza again. I promise."

That had been the end of their conversation. They had all fallen asleep on that spot in his room, feeling as though life couldn't get much worse.

Until the next day, when they were forced to say goodbye.

Lily had held onto her daughter tightly while Joyce Summers stood in front of her, almost expectantly. The real mother turned her back and held Eliza to her heart one last time. "I love you, my little sunshine," Lily whispered through her tears. "I'll be seeing you again." She glanced up and turned to Joyce. "Are you a fan of Sinatra? I've been singing her a lullaby the past few weeks. _I'll Be Seeing You_. It's one of my favorites."

Joyce smiled. "My husband is quite fond of Frank's music. I can assure you she'll have some classical music in her uprising."

Lily smiled and kissed her daughter one last time, the last shard of her heart shattering as she put her baby in Joyce's loving arms.

As soon as Lily left the room, she collapsed against the wall, feeling as though a piece of her had been ripped brutally away...

Severus glanced back at the harsh rain still drumming against his window. The fire was starting to fade as darkness overtook his office.

James and Lily never forgot their daughter until their dying day. Although Snape had been part of the plot to murder the Potters, he had no dealings whatsoever in their tragic deaths. He never forgot his promise to Lily. She had been the most decent Mudblood he had ever met, and that was saying something.

When Harry had been born, James and Lily had been thrilled. They were two years out of Hogwarts and had been married nearly as long. Their love had been united over the birth of their daughter. It was solidified over the birth of their son.

The night Voldemort came to their home was one of the worst nights in the memories of any of the witches or wizards of age.

James had seen the Dark Lord on approach. He shouted at Lily to take Harry and get out of the house. But she refused. "James," she'd whispered, pure terror in her eyes. "What if he--"

"He won't," he said, silencing her with a quick kiss. "Please, Lil. Take Harry and go!"

But she couldn't leave him. She wasn't going to leave him to die. What happened to him was exactly what she expected to be done unto her. She loved her son, but she and James were connected on a far deeper level than even Lord Voldemort had failed to realize.

They both died that night.

And the rest became history.

It was the stuff legends were made of.

Severus sighed and stared at his fire, which had now died.

The Order of the Phoenix had hired a private investigator following the Potter's deaths. They had been sent to California to find the girl they knew as Elizabeth Anne Potter. It was just pure luck that Severus had found out about it. He'd been a Death Eater and had been asked to find out any information about the Potter boy. He had been quite astounded to learn the Potter girl was still alive. He'd discovered the Investigator and had performed a harsh memory charm on him, forcing him to expel the whereabouts of one Elizabeth Potter.

Instead, they'd found Buffy Anne Summers.

The ten-year-old girl was easily recognizable from the small infant Severus had seen eighteen years before. For one thing, she was certainly prettier. And her eyes were a brilliant green, with traces of her Father's hazel in them. And her smile reminded him affectionately of Lily's.

This had been the promise which had influenced his decision to return to the Order of the Phoenix. Although he was easily the most despised member, he had proved useful in the past year in tracking the Death Eaters.

It was also the promise that bound him to the elder Potter girl. Even at eighteen, she was delicious to look at. She really had grown up, although her height was the slight exception. She carried long blonde hair and her father's twinkling hazel eyes. She and Harry were already getting along well.

But he knew he would have to talk to her before long. She would have to know her Mother. After all, he had promised Lily he would tell her this.

It seemed like so long ago...

- - - - -

Buffy bent over the table in the Library, concentrating on the flat black box she'd pulled from her Gringotts account only four days ago. She hadn't forgotten about the box, but she hadn't had a moment of privacy since she'd arrived back at the castle.

She opened the top of the box and set it aside.

Inside lay a small black book.

She opened the front cover. A soft song began filling the air.

_I'll be seeing you;_

_In every lovely, summer's day;_

_And everything that's bright and gay;_

_I'll always think of you that way;_

_I'll find you in the morning sun;_

_And when the night is new;_

_I'll be looking at the moon;_

_But I'll be seeing you._

"I really am the daughter of Lily and James," she said happily.

And she smiled.

- - - - -

Chapter 23... Buffy takes on both Professor Pryce and Professor Snape... oddness ensues.

Chapter 24... Wesley has a decision to make. Faith acts on hers. Another Sunnydale update. Short style.

**To the Readers** /** Reviewers**:

It took me forever to get this chapter to be the way I wanted it to be. Many rewrites and arguments with my beta over what I was trying to put out.

To answer a question before any of you can ask it, Snape intercepted the information about the Potter girl before it got to where it was going. He managed to get someone else to get the information for him. Does that make sense? Ask away!

Lots of questions... I hope you guys don't mind my over-extended Author's Note section!

**kel** -- I'm sorry you miss Oliver. I'll make the nice Hogsmeade chapter completely worth the wait though.

**Allen** -- Doesn't Wesley have some magical powers or something? Would it really make him a squib? And you got it in one, in my book, anyway. As for Faith's lineage, I think I know what'll happen. The only question is when.

**JenC** -- 266 and 305 pages? Holy hell... I'm not even half done yet! And some of these future chapters are long... yeesh. As for Buffy understanding that potion (and how in the HECK did you know the name of it?), in Chapter 25 she'll find out what the substance is and it'll literally kill her that these people she trusted sent this drug to her expecting her to be weak again. So I think we were on the same wavelength... slightly.

**kped **-- Buffy? Confide in Snape? Oh, God. I can just imagine her explaining THAT to Harry, can't you? And yes, more Spencer stuff ahead. Buffy's going to have a lot of ammunition on Oliver to use when she sees him again... a long bloody time away yet. And Draco has two paths to redemption and each path takes him via a Potter sibling. It can get messy there... redemption isn't always easy.

**RumorGoddess** - yes. Too bad the chapter is another few away. There's one more interlude chapter after this.

**Goddessa39** -- Okay, three things. One, Faith. I don't see her as someone willing to watch her destiny slide by. Buffy may have sacrificed her destiny for her brother, but will Faith? And she has yet to find her parents. Two, the whole Angel thing. He's in the story, just on the California side of things. Three, the new Professor isn't evil. He's a Watcher, but since there's enough bad guys in the story, I figured we could use another good. And feel free to ask away :)

**TimeTwist** -- Erm, the guy is actually Wesley's father. I didn't know Wesley's father was even named, since I rarely watch Angel. So just for the sake of pretending, let's pretend he really is Roger, but uses the alias for teaching. Okay?

**Lightdemondarkangel **-- the necklace will last as long as it takes for Buffy to figure out what's inside of it. As for Buffy sacrificing herself, not really. The dream was meant to show that it takes a sacrifice of sorts to go behind the veil. It'll get cleared up in another dream later on. As for Watcher-man, he was commented on above.

**StarBella** -- Snape will get bashed enough later on, like in the chapter when Buffy meets him. The box has been opened. And, don't worry, your twins will return. Blame Grace for actually getting me to agree that Oliver was better than said named twins Fred and George. Eeep.

**silvernightshade** -- I hope I answered your questions above about Professor Pryce. He's a good guy and Buffy will meet him. The "real" him. As for Wesley, he's about to do the hardest thing he has to. You'll just have to read the Sunnydale chapter. If you have more questions, ask.

**LunaeDea** -- Oops. I was laughing when I read that comment, and then I went back to reread my chapter and you confirmed it... she is one smart little fifth-year cookie to follow Harry and the others to class. I'll edit and reuplink the chapter so it doesn't look too stupid. Otherwise, I'll probably never stop laughing!

Sorry about the late update. FFnet decided to be not so nice and break its own server. Naughty little site. Now that I'm at work though, I can happily post. And you can look for a sparking update come _tomorrow_, too! So, that's like a weirded out bonus.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Bashing? Flames? Howlers? Just send 'em in.

Be good, and thank you for reading (and reviewing) this thing! :) You guys seriously rock on!


	23. Closet Associations

**Chapter 23**

**Closet Associations**

- - - - -

_Buffy was running through a long, dark tunnel. She could see flashes of light all around her, as though a strobe was pulsating behind her someplace. Once in a few flashes she could see a dark figure moving stealthily away from her. Loud music was playing overhead, some techno music with a solid, throbbing beat._

_"I've got you now," she muttered under her breath as she continued to run. _

_She caught up to the figure and felt him buckle under her weight. As they crashed to the ground, he turned in her arms, and she saw herself glancing into the face of a vampire._

_He kicked out and she fell back against the wall. Blue lights were pulsating now. With a small cry, she bent down and kicked out, sweeping his feet from under him. As he fell backwards back onto the cold ground, she knelt on top of him, her legs pressing down hard on his knees, the stake pressing hard into his heart._

_"Gotcha," she said with a grin, straightening up._

The dream faded away as Buffy opened her eyes and glanced around. She was lying in her four-poster bed, surrounded by silky red curtains. Pushing her hair from her face, she sat up and pushed the curtains aside, putting her feet on the cold floor.

"Damn," she hissed, drawing her feet back and eyeing the floor hopefully for a pair of shoes. Once she located a pair, she pulled them on over her bare feet and stood up.

The room itself was cold, which did nothing for her dark red nightgown, which barely fell to her knees. The rest of her roommates were still sleeping and when she glanced at the clock, Buffy saw that it was just after six in the morning. Dressing quietly, she grabbed her Transfigurations textbook and jogged down into the Common Room.

Hermione was already at breakfast when Buffy arrived a little after seven. She decided to sit with her new friend, since most of the seventh years were still in the Common Room.

"Good morning, Hermione!" she chirped as she sat down, pulling various dishes towards her.

"Good morning," Hermione said happily, looking up from her Potions reading. "You're in a good mood this morning!"

"I actually slept good last night," Buffy replied, reaching for a pot of coffee. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see _you_," she purred to her cup while Hermione giggled.

Harry and Ron soon joined them, both looking slightly disheveled. "Good morning, you," Harry said, surprised to see Buffy sitting with Hermione. He gave her a brief hug from behind before sitting next to her. Ron took the seat next to Hermione so the four were sitting in a boxed pattern.

"Oh, look, the mail's here!" Ron said, pointing up to the hundreds of owls now streaming inside.

Buffy glanced up, her eyes searching for a beautiful black owl. The one she didn't see was Hedwig, who soared down to Harry. As Buffy was helping Harry with his snowy white, Onyx landed on top of Hermione's head with a sarcastic bit of hooting.

"Onnie!" Buffy gasped as the owl flew reluctantly to her arm while Hermione tried to fix her hair back up the best she could. "That wasn't very nice! Leave poor Hermione alone!"

But Onyx was carrying a single letter in a pretty blue envelope. She blushed slightly as she set Onyx down on the table. She ruffled her tail feathers and turned her back on her owner, picking her way through a platter of bacon. When Harry attempted to reach for some, Onyx leaned over, nipping his fingers a bit harder than necessary.

"Your owl has an attitude," Harry said, nursing his fingers while Buffy opened her envelope.

"That's Onyx for you," Buffy said darkly as she pulled out a pretty page of light blue parchment. "Ah!" she gasped, dropping the envelope as though it had burned her.

"Who is that from?" Ron asked curiously, leaning over the table.

"No one," Buffy replied. But from what he could see of her face buried behind the parchment, it was turning pink.

Harry glanced at his sister. "Who is it from?" he demanded, laughing. "Please don't tell me it's Percy writing you love letters."

Buffy sighed and passed him the letter. "If you must know..." she sighed dramatically.

Harry took it. He read it. And he dropped it.

"What?" he asked in a thunderstruck voice. "You and... and..."

Buffy just grinned at him and picked up her coffee cup. "Cheers, Harry."

Harry turned with his jaw still dropped to Hermione. "You knew about this, didn't you!"

Hermione just smiled patiently at him.

Ron was still looking confused. "Who is it from?"

"It's a love letter..." Harry said, a strange look on his face as he passed Ron the letter. Ron took it, almost afraid Buffy would object, but she said nothing. "... from Oliver Wood."

Ron's eyes widened as he put the letter aside. "That day in Diagon Alley..."

"Wood and Wood's wannabe," Buffy said, paraphrasing Draco Malfoy slightly. "So, yeah, Malfoy was right." She saw the incredulous look on Harry's face and sighed. "I'm sorry I left you in the dark, Harry, but you have to admit, you're not all 'Joe, here's what I'm thinking' either. I don't even know if you commiserate with any members of the opposite sex that isn't a Weasley or a Granger."

Ron looked even more confused though he now knew what Buffy had been hiding. "Who's Joe?"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione told him before turning back to Harry. "She's right, you know. You haven't even told her about Cho. Or Parvati."

"Don't remind me," Harry said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ooooh," Buffy said in a sweet voice, turning to her little brother and looping an arm over his shoulders. "My little brother's love life has been more active than mine ever was..."

"Hardly," Harry said dryly. "Parvati was a girl I asked to the Yule Ball out of sheer desperation. And Cho was... my first girlfriend."

"And first kiss," Ron prodded him, grinning madly.

"And first kiss," Harry repeated quietly. "And a first of a lot of other things." A dark look crossed his face.

Buffy was watching him, a small smile on her face. "Considering I had my first real relationship when I was sixteen, I suppose that sounds about right. Should I be worried about those other things?"

Harry just gave her a pained look and didn't say anything.

Hermione chose to keep quiet, although she and Ginny already knew about Angel.

"As for Oliver and I... I met him during my first visit to the Ministry. I've seen him there a few times on--"

"So that's why you kept going back!" Ron gasped, glee spreading across his face. "Just wait till I tell Fred and George! They'll never stop teasing you!"

"That's why Percy knew," Harry said, keeping his eyes on his sister's face. "Are you two... dating?"

"Me and Percy?" Buffy asked, putting a hand to her throat indignantly. "Oh, God, no. As for Oliver and I... we've had two proper dates, if you choose to call them that. One was in London that day I went and did all that stuff. He was the second half of the 'we' I talked about. And then, of course, Diagon Alley. As for the whole 'dating' thing, well, I don't know yet. I wouldn't mind trying it out, but I don't know how he feels about something that serious and... this talk is really stupid!"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I think men have sensitivity as thick as a toothpick at times."

But Harry wasn't passing through the first topic any time soon.

"You've been dating the old Captain of the House Quidditch team behind my back?" Harry asked faintly.

Buffy nodded. "Pretty much, yeah." She saw the look on his face and sighed. "Look, Harry... this is like the third best thing that's happened to me since I got to this bloody country. The first being the fact I met you and the second best thing was the fact that people like the Weasleys and Hermione exist..." she turned to Ron with a charming smile. "I will tell you I've liked that boy from the moment I saw him."

"And he obviously likes you," Ron said, glancing blankly down at the letter lying open and face-up on the table.

Before Buffy could reply, a second owl landed in front of her. Onyx turned around in annoyance and took off into the air, the tips of her wings clipping the new bird, whom Buffy recognized immediately as Hermes.

"Percy's sending you owls now?" Harry asked in an incredulous voice as Buffy removed the letter from Hermes and offered the bird her goblet of orange juice.

Buffy shrugged and opened the letter from Percy. It wasn't very long.

_Buffy -_

_I just wanted to let you know that Minister Fudge wants to see you again. I don't know if he'll come to Hogwarts or if he'll ask you to return to the Ministry. It seems that we've been made well aware of a problem in your Council. I'll write you again if I can find out any information._

_Yours,_

_Percy_

"Yours?" Harry asked, smirking at his sister, who just shrugged and reached for her juice now that Hermes had followed Onyx back outside.

"He's my friend, Harry," she said breezily, glancing down at her empty plate and taking the letter from Ron and tucking it inside her Defense Against the Dark Arts text carefully. She could probably read it again before her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which she had a double section of following breakfast. "See you all at lunch!"

She rose and walked over to where the other seventh years were getting ready to go to class. Since only Emma, Katie and one of her other roommates named Tess had that class, the four walked to the room together.

"I wonder what Professor Pryce is like," Emma said as the four girls walked down a long corridor.

"As long as he's nicer than Snape, I'll be happy," Buffy replied quietly as she pulled her bag higher on her shoulder.

"I heard from the fourth years that Professor Pryce is quite intelligent. He knows his remedies, that's for sure. Started teaching them about curses, ala Moody," Tess said, shaking her long dark hair from her eyes.

"You mean the guy pretending to be Moody so he could just kill Harry," Katie pointed out, completely forgetting the fact that Harry's sister was with them and she hadn't had an idea that something like this has happened.

"What?" Buffy asked, taking Katie by the arm and stopping her. "What's this about a guy pretending to be Moody just so he could kill my brother?"

"Ask Harry," Emma said, laying her own hand on Buffy's opposite arm. "I'm sure he'll tell you all of those grim details."

"Can't you guys just give me the promo?" she asked, hurrying to catch up with them now as they paused in the queue in front of the heavy door leading to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The door finally opened and they all walked in.

"You want a promo on Professor Moody?" Emma asked. "He taught us all this fantastic dark arts stuff. It turns out he's a Death Eater who went completely insane and tried to kill your brother after the Triwizard Tournament two years ago. Not that Umbridge wasn't much better, of course..."

Buffy took a seat next to Emma, while Katie and Tess sat together at the table behind them, giggling. When Emma turned to whisper back at her two good friends, Buffy pulled out the letter from Oliver and read it through again.

_Buffy --_

_I hope your first week at Hogwarts is going well. I remember how scared I was my first week, but I can't begin to imagine what you're going through. All of those students will be asking you if you're really real._

_I know you're real, Potter. I just hope you're not gaining any unwelcome attention, especially from those male Slytherins. I don't want to be all possessive, but for some odd reason I just feel like I should be._

_I'll definitely be seeing you again, even if it is a few weeks away. I think I'd wait a year just to hear you laugh at me that way again. I think you know what I'm talking about..._

_All my best,_

_Oliver_

She heard giggling behind her and quickly folded the letter back up, stuffing it inside of her bag. Emma had apparently just told some joke and the rest of the seventh-year Gryffindors were laughing. Emma quickly repeated the joke for Buffy and although she really didn't understand it, she giggled all the same. It seemed to be funnier the second time around since Tess fell off her chair, gasping for breath and pounding the floor with her shoes.

The door banged open. The laughter immediately died on Buffy's lips as a tall, distinguished figure hustled into the classroom, the door slamming hard behind him.

"Well, well, well," the man said in a cold voice, putting his wand on his desk and crossing his arms. Cold dark eyes stared at every face around the room. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Lincoln Pryce. This class is one of the largest classes that I have been asked to teach. It is in my hopes that by the end of this year you will all be able to complete your written and practical Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. exam. If you do not, I will be most disappointed. We will be working on many practical levels in this classroom. If you feel you cannot follow my simple instructions, you will be asked to leave and your name will be withdrawn from this class. I have no time for silly antics." His cold eyes met Emma's, who's laughter died in her throat. "I will not hesitate to deduct points from pointless answers to my simple questions. Before we begin the lesson, it is perhaps best we know more about you. Being the oldest students, you most likely know one another, but since I haven't a clue who you all are, it would be best this way. Name, House and if you could answer the simple question on what you think is the most important lesson you can learn from this class, well... Then we shall be on our way."

He picked up his wand and pointed it to a pretty dark-haired Ravenclaw who was sitting with the rest of the Ravenclaws in desks on the left side of the classroom.

"You may begin, my dear."

"Cho Chang," the girl said in a loud voice. "I'm in Ravenclaw and I think the most important thing we can do is learn how to protect ourselves from you-know-who."

"Very well, Miss Chang," he said, turning the wand to the girl sitting next to her. "And you?"

Buffy was focusing on the Ravenclaw who had just spoken. Her name was Cho Chang. Harry's first girlfriend's name had been Cho. She was openly curious now about if this girl had been Harry's girlfriend when she heard Emma talk next to her.

"Emma Vance, Gryffindor," she said in a loud voice. "I think the most important thing we can learn is any skills we need to advance our future employments."

"Good, good," Professor Pryce said, turning to the girl sitting next to her. "Continue, Miss..."

"Potter," Buffy said in a strong voice. "Elizabeth Potter. I'm in Gryffindor." She paused. "The most important thing we can learn from this class is how to be prepared for this war."

"Miss... Potter..." the man said, his eyes narrowing as he studied her quietly for a moment. "Miss Potter. Very well. And you?"

Katie opened her mouth and started to speak. Buffy felt a bit odd at being singled out by a Professor she'd just met.

Once the Slytherins in the back of the room had introduced themselves, Professor Pryce pointed his wand at the board. The entire blackboard was suddenly full of silver lettering. "Copy this down, all of you. The first topic we will cover is the origins of supernatural beings. The rest of the class objectives are there. I will not list them for you, assuming you all know how to read."

Buffy quickly copied down the notes on a page of parchment before he tapped the board again and the lettering disappeared.

The next hour of class was spent in discussion on different mystical creatures, from the unicorn and centaur to the wicca. Buffy couldn't wait to read the material he'd assigned. She stood up when the bell rang and was just putting her books into her bag when the Professor called her back.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked him, pulling her bag back onto her shoulder and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I did," he said, climbing the steps to his office. Once inside, he offered her a chair. She took it. "I do believe you have a free period until lunch now, am I correct?"

She nodded. "You are, sir."

"I do not believe in cover-ups, Miss Potter," the Professor said, sitting down behind his desk. "I will not lie to you because I know how it feels to be hidden from the truth. You were once an American girl who just happened to be handed a new destiny on a black platter. You have found yourself caught up in the world of magic and I understand it will be overwhelming." He paused. "I was alerted to the fact that you are indeed one of the two Slayers. The other one is in California and currently under the custody of my son."

Buffy's jaw dropped. "Your... son...?"

"Wesley Windham-Pryce," the man replied, folding his hands and peering at the younger girl curiously. "I do believe you have met him before. He was such a smashing child in his youth but I am afraid his affinity for learning the trade from his father has gone unnoticed. He is what you would call 'wet behind the ears'. From what the Council has told me, my son will not be keeping his position as a Watcher for much longer. The Slayer is too far from his realm of control."

"Oh, my God..."

"I will not alert the Council to your presence here, because I do not believe they have the right to rule out over anything which happens in this world," Professor Pryce replied crisply. "I do not agree with the theories or the administration that Quentin Travers has been running, but with my lack of power I am unable to do anything about it. If, in the future, you decide you wish to have my blessings, you can do whichever you choose."

"Well, I'm glad," Buffy said with a half smile. "If I had any choice, I would bomb the bastards."

"I can understand your hostilities," the man said, smiling at her serenely. "The only reason I have remained in this world is because of a favor I owe to a friend who lost his life many years ago. He made me promise I would do this, and thus I will fulfill my oath and complete this year and teach. I just wanted things to be clear between us, Miss Potter. I will not inform anyone nor will I hint to anyone of your position because this will be unfair for you. We will not study vampires in my class nor will we cover any information regarding the Slayer. I assume your brother knows what you are because that is one thing you may not have been able to withhold from him."

She nodded. "I told him a few weeks ago, Sir." She paused, wondering whether or not to tell him anything else. She decided she could trust this man who was laying all of his own cards on the table. "And some of his friends know, too. I think it's best since I was living with them over the summer."

"That was probably for the best," Professor Pryce continued in his strong, edgy voice. "I must say that this year will be something quite unexpected. I will have a Slayer to teach and one who knows little magic at this. When Minister Fudge first asked me to take this class since the Headmaster here was having difficulties filling this position, I was only too happy to oblige. It has been a long time since I taught a class and I have quite missed it. And while I have been employed in the Watcher's Council for as long as I can remember, I will not pretend I agree with all of their practices and methods. As a matter of fact, if you wish to have an official Watcher on board, I can act as such. I know you wish for your skills to remain hidden and without your former Watcher in England, I can act as one. I know how fond you were of Rupert and as I had remained one of his few contacts in England during these past few months, I will be happy to take over the care for you until he arrives."

Now Buffy definitely knew he was being honest with her. Giles had mentioned he had contact with only one Watcher. Knowing that the man in front of her was this trusted person made her feel she could trust him that much more. An inane sense of caution struck her suddenly and instead of handing him her spleen on a silver platter, she decided to move things more slowly.

"You want to be my Watcher?" Buffy asked in a hushed voice. "I mean, I really don't need one..."

"You need someone to watch your back in the time of turmoil," Professor Pryce replied, and for the first time, he regarded Buffy as though he was regarding his granddaughter. "When the battle really comes down to it, Miss Potter, you will be unable to turn the other way. I know Slayers, Elizabeth. I have been training them for forty years. They will see a battle and they will fight it. I have been informed of your brother's position in this war. He must fight in it. Your parents were destroyed by the same power that is threatening to destroy this world now. You cannot walk away from this."

"The Council has threatened my brother's life," Buffy said harshly. "If they were to ever come after him, I would act then. I can't do something that will put his life into jeopardy..." She broke off as the emotion overcame her. She looked away, seething.

"He has been targeted by a known killer," Professor Pryce said, a cold pale finger touching his chin thoughtfully as he gazed at the younger woman. "He has managed to hold his own for sixteen years now. You are a Slayer, Elizabeth. You have the power to do great things if only you would become who you were chosen to be." He could see that her emotions were empowering her decisions and realized that she was indeed only human.

"I can't," Buffy said softly. "Not now. Not yet. There's too much risk..." She blinked and looked away, suddenly feeling she was appearing weak in front of a man who had just offered something completely illegal that could cost him his life. "But when I choose what I want to do, you'll be the first to know."

"All I can ask of you is that you think about it seriously," Professor Pryce said with a small smile. He stood up and offered her his hand. "I do believe we are done here. It was a pleasure meeting you, Elizabeth Potter."

"Please," she said, shaking his hand as she stood up, "call me Buffy."

He nodded and she left his office.

She was glad she had a free period. She had Charms with the third years and Ancient Runes this afternoon, both classes she was still looking forward to. She was especially looking to ask Hermione about the liquid jewels in her necklace. She had crammed the box in her bag and was fully intending on showing the necklace to the brilliant younger girl.

What she didn't notice was that she was being followed from her other class on the way back to the Gryffindor common room. She suddenly stopped, hearing footfalls falling gently behind her. "Who's there?"

She heard a sound above her and dodged to the side just as a stack of walking sticks crashed down. A poltergeist was bobbing above her, blowing raspberries before soaring and disappearing through the ceiling.

"Bloody ghost," she muttered, keeping her hand over her fast-beating heart.

"Scared, Potter?" a voice asked teasingly from behind.

"They didn't tell me anything about the ghosts," Buffy said, pulling her hand away and turning to see Draco Malfoy walking towards her, his eyes narrowed into cruel slits. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? Aren't you supposed to be in bottle-feeding?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," he said sarcastically.

"So you have a freebie period, too," Buffy said, stepping gingerly over the fallen sticks before walking back down the corridor. She groaned inwardly when she heard Draco following her. "It's very attractive that you're playing my shadow."

"I'm just watching your backside," Draco sneered, coming up to her side again. "Besides, you're so much prettier than all this scenery."

"Thank you," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Now go away."

"Hold it, Potter," Draco said, hurrying to catch up with her again.

"What do you want?" she asked, turning on him so fast he nearly ran into her. "Can't you see I'm doing the dignified walk-away from the hoser?"

"The what?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, my God," she moaned, moving away again.

He reached out and caught her arm. "Please, hold on a moment."

"You have exactly thirty seconds," she said in a bored voice, turning back to him. "You'd better start counting, because you're already down to twenty."

"You act like you're all haughty," he said, surveying her closely, "but you're just a little tigress at heart, aren't you, Potter? Another Gryffindor Potter," he spat out, as though it were a curse word.

She shrugged, looking suddenly bored. "Look, Malfoy, I would love to sit here and exchange insults with you all day, but why don't you go find someone else to play with? I'm busy."

"Your brother has been in trouble before, _Potty_," he said maliciously. "It's only a matter of time before you're both expelled."

"You don't scare me," she said in a bored voice. "I've been expelled before."

This time, he let her walk away and didn't follow. She smiled slightly as she heard him turn and walk in the opposite direction. "That was almost too easy," she said under her breath as she climbed the stairs.

Once in the Common Room, she sat down and read half a chapter from her Potions text. After an hour had passed, she rose and went down to lunch.

There were only a few students inside the Great Hall. She saw that Draco was staring at her, but she ignored him as she sat at the Gryffindor table, piling a bit of stew into a bowl. She knew her diet was in jeopardy with all of this fantastic food, but she didn't say anything.

Katie and Emma soon joined her, both of them laughing after their Divination class. "That was the biggest crock ever," Emma said with a sigh as she sat down on Buffy's right side. Katie sat down on the other side of Buffy, reaching for the same pot Buffy had. "How many times can you not predict the patterns between Venus and Mars? Gods, Firenze is confusing."

"Firenze?" Buffy asked curiously, dipping a bit of bread into her stew.

"The centaur," Katie said with a teasing grin. "He has got to me the most gorgeous... why do you have that silly little smile on her face?"

Buffy couldn't resist asking the question. "What exactly is a centaur?"

"Half-man and half-horse," Emma said in a dreamy voice. "And Firenze has the most amazing eyes."

Buffy tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't. It was almost torture for Buffy to admit something was up, but she finally managed to choke out, "I think we have different ideas for what makes for gorgeous."

"Does our little Potter have a little crush?" Emma teased gently.

"Maybe," Buffy said with a sunny smile. "Maybe I've already acted on it."

"Who is he?" Katie asked, leaning over to look at the other girl. "It is a he, right?"

Buffy giggled. "Of course. I think you already knew him from being on the Quidditch team and all."

"You are dating a Weasley?" Emma asked, a hint of awe in her voice.

Buffy just laughed harder. "Oh, no, no," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's not Fred or George, although they'd both admit I would be wrong. No..." She took a deep breath. "It's your old Captain."

A sudden light dawned in Katie's eyes. "Wow," she said softly. "You got Wood."

Buffy blushed as Katie's words, no matter how innocent they sounded, sunk into her mind. "Oh, thank you for those particular thoughts," she teased as the three girls melted into laughter again.

- - - - -

Buffy caught up with Hermione before Ancient Runes. She was slightly out of breath from taking several wrong turns on her way from Charms. It was confusing enough with the changing stairways. It was downright torture with those moving portraits sending her the wrong way two times out of three.

"Hermione," she greeted the younger girl, clutching a stitch in her side. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," the younger girl said and the two pulled away slightly. Buffy pulled out the necklace and handed it over to the other girl.

"Can you tell me what this is?" she asked as Hermione held it up to the light.

"It's pretty," Hermione admitted.

"Those stones are liquid," Buffy replied, pointing this out.

"I can see that," Hermione said, studying the stones more carefully now. "We have to puncture one to see what exactly this fluid is. Can you meet me in the Potions room tonight?"

"I'm meeting Professor Snape there at seven."

"Oh, right," Hermione said, frowning. "How about tomorrow night?"

"I'll be there," Buffy assured her friend as they all walked into the classroom.

It was much different than Buffy expected. The Professor was very helpful in helping explain what the different symbols meant. After the lesson was over, Buffy arranged to have more tutoring lessons before leaving the room with Hermione.

"That wasn't bad," she said with an edge of a giggle. "It could have been worse."

The two girls made their way to dinner. Buffy sat once again with Harry, who looked at her with surprise. "Twice in one day? Your new friends are going to feel alienated."

"Not gonna happen," Buffy grinned as she peered at all of the dishes expelling delicious aromas around her. "What do I want to eat tonight?"

"Try these," Ron said, spooning some potatoes on her plate. "They're rosemary."

"Yum," Buffy said happily, tucking in.

"Our Buffy has been a busy girl," Hermione teased, watching as the other girl ate quickly so she wouldn't be late for her meeting with Professor Snape.

"Let's see," Buffy replied, swallowing and glancing up at the enchanted ceiling, where large cumulous clouds were puffing up and swirling away. "I have two private tutoring sessions, six classes and two free periods a week. Since I don't know the first thing about magic, I can say I'll be successfully busy the rest of the term."

"This has got to be fun for you," Harry teased as Buffy finished her dinner quickly.

"See you later?" she asked them as she rose and went off. Harry waved to his sister as she left the Great Hall behind.

It was a long walk to get down to the Potions dungeon, that was for certain. After taking a wrong turn twice and once again running into the poltergeist Hermione had identifed for her as Peeves, Buffy finally found the right door and knocked loudly.

"Come in," said a cold voice on the other side.

Buffy had nearly had her fill of cantankerous Professors already. Seeing Snape there with that look of purest loathing made her want to groan and then run run the other way.

But she found herself walking into his office. He closed the door behind them and they both sat down.

"Miss... Potter..." he said, giving her a cold, calculating look. Buffy tried desperately not to show that she was getting tired of being treated like some celebrity, but she knew she had to get used to it. After all, she wasn't supposed to exist. Her parents had made that clear enough in their journal they'd left for her.

"Professor," she said tiredly, with a quick bow of her head. He looked slightly surprised.

"You have shown me more respect in one lecture and the first minute of a meeting than your brother has shown me in six years," the Professor finally replied. "I was expecting you to be as troublesome and arrogant as your Father was."

"I have been taught to respect my elders," she said simply. "And it isn't like I really had a father, is it?"

He stared at her over his hook-shaped nose. "I suppose you cannot help who you've grown up with, can you?" he asked, sneering.

Buffy resisted the urge to just hit the man. He was supposed to be her Professor after all. "Can I ask you what this meeting is about?" she asked, adopting the same voice she used with Malfoy.

"You may," he replied, seeing the look on her face. "Eighteen years ago, I was a seventh-year Slytherin. A lot of rumors were going about the school, somewhat like they do today. The most infamous one was that your mother, Lily Evans, was pregnant."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She'd never met her parents, obviously. But talking about people she never knew that had supposedly given birth to her was making her feel on edge.

He sighed and stood up, opening a small cabinet behind his desk. From within it, he pulled out a small silvery pot. Bits of silver mist were swirling inside, and the faint sound of whispering filled the tiny office.

"What is that?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"A pensieve," Professor Snape replied, seeing the look of fascination on her face. "It stores one's memories."

"Does that have memories of my parents?" she asked, her voice still hushed. "Sir?" she added quickly.

"I don't have any good memories of your father," Snape replied brusquely. "But there was one conversation I had with your mother. It was in the days before I became a Death Eater."

It was the second time that day she'd heard that word. She didn't bother asking him what that meant. She would probably ask Harry later.

"She was singing this song and cooing to this baby girl. She made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone. If Voldemort had known you existed, he would have gone across the world to destroy you... Slayer or not." His lips twisted into an ironic grimace. "She asked me to tell you about her in the event she was dead by the time you finally found your true identity."

"Did you know her?" Buffy asked in a whisper.

Snape shook his head and gestured down to the pensieve. "I cannot say that we were friends, because I was truly someone I did not appreciate back then. I will say that certain members of a distinct Order found out you were truly alive in California. I figured it was only a matter of time before you returned to England. And here you are, sitting in front of me." He lifted his wand and prodded the silvery mist in the pensieve. "I will allow you access to these memories because of a promise I made to Lily eighteen years ago. If you are to act as Harry did last year, I will have to terminate your access."

"What did he see, Professor?" she asked him. Instead of curiosity in her eyes, he saw concern.

"Something he should never have been allowed to," he admitted, setting his wand down and pushing the pensieve across the desk. "Put your face to the mist. It should all come clear to you from there. I will be along to remove you momentarily."

Buffy glanced down into the pensieve and complied, her face pressing into the mist.

She gasped when she found herself in a room. There was a woman rocking a baby in the corner. And she was singing.

Turning to her left, she saw Professor Snape standing there in his Slytherin colors, looking confused. He was much younger then and she realized that this particular memory was the one the Professor had just described for her.

_I'll be seeing you;_

_In all the old, familiar places;_

_That this heart of mine embraces;_

_All day through._

"Mommy?" Buffy whispered, moving to stand beside the woman. She was holding a baby with soft golden curls and deep green eyes with just a few flickers of brown in them. The baby was smiling happily up to the woman still singing to her.

No wonder that song is always in my head, she thought to herself. Her mother sounded like she'd been singing it to her day after day.

It was in this moment that she saw how truly beautiful her mother really was. With her long auburn hair and those striking eyes, she was pretty, certainly. But Buffy could see her heart pouring into the bubbly baby in her arms. The woman had a beautiful soul, even at this distance.

"I love you," Lily whispered to her daughter, tears of pain in her eyes. She tried to hide them with a big smile, but her eyes only shined brighter. "Yes I do... I love you, my pretty little Eliza."

_Eliza?_ Buffy smiled at the nickname. It really was nice.

Buffy watched the encounter for another moment until she felt the scenery shift around her. She felt like she was spinning through ice and found herself sitting in the chair in front of her Potions Professor, who was staring at her with a pensive look on his face.

"That... that was..." she started, not knowing how to continue.

"It is difficult to explain one's access to another's memories," Professor Snape concluded, looking almost happy to see the scared look on her face. "You have just seen a glimpse of your Mother from my mind. There are others, of course, but this is just one of the many memories of your family you will be able to see in time. Now, if we can discuss tutoring you in Potions to get you to at least an O.W.L. level, I will be happy to dismiss you."

Buffy nodded and pulled out a folded bit of parchment with her own notes of classes and her tutoring schedule spread across it. "I don't have much time, Sir," she said quickly, showing him the times she had available. He finally pointed to Mondays at nine.

"That will do," he said brusquely. "And if you would maintain this schedule, I would ask that you seek a tutor from my sixth-year class. One that does not have a name that ends with Granger, Potter or Weasley."

"Who do you recommend, Professor?" Buffy asked, knowing exactly what was coming.

"I would recommend Mister Malfoy, and while I realize a slight animosity exists between you two, I would still consider it."

"With all due respect, sir, but are you insane?" she asked, feeling outraged. First he taunted her with tantilizing hints about her Mother's past. And then he was demanding she tutor with Malfoy, of all the horrible people he could have chosen!

"I do believe you can learn from him," Snape said, his voice turning icy. It didn't match or squelch in the fire that was burning brightly in her eyes. "You will ask him or I shall ask him for you. You do not have much of a choice, Miss Potter. Unfortunately, you must become skilled and if you are unwilling and incompetent as your brother, it should prove to be a difficult task."

"Don't you dare talk about Harry that way," she said, her hands squeezing into fists.

"And yet you share the same determination," Snape said, coldly raising one eyebrow. "It must be a Potter trait from your Father."

"The arrogant one, right?" Buffy spat out. "The one you didn't have any happy memories of? Gee, I wonder why, when you're so pleasant... sir..."

"You will not use that tone of voice with me," Snape said in a dangerous voice, his eyes narrowing to slits. "You may be of age but you are still my student. You will not cross any boundaries while in this classroom and you will listen to what I tell you. If you do not, you will face expulsion and the same humiliation your brother has faced year after year." He smiled. It most definitely did not reach his eyes. "Now... you will speak to Mister Malfoy tomorrow morning. If you do not, I will speak to him at Potions tomorrow afternoon. I am certain he will agree to your... request."

"The day I actually bow down to Malfoy is the day that I will no longer be a Potter," she hissed angrily, jumping to her feet. "Can I go now?" she demanded. "Sir?

He nodded and she walked out.

His eyes narrowed as the door slammed behind her. This was definitely going to get interesting, he decided.

A single tear trickled down her cheek as she made her way back to the Common Room. She heard laughter around her and knew that students were still milling about.

She'd finally seen her mother. She was able to touch her. She only wished she could have had contact with her father as well. She'd seen him in pictures, certainly. She had been a dead ringer for James with the short black hair and her hazel eyes.

And he actually expected her to ask Malfoy to tutor her in Potions? Was he that insane?

She paused before she walked back into the Common Room. The Fat Lady in the portrait was looking at the girl, walking back and forth, torn about going in and desperately wanting to hold onto the warmth still inside of her, before walking back into a room full of joy.

She was spared by the sound of footsteps. She turned and saw Ginny Weasley standing there, helping two little first-years forward. Buffy wasn't surprised to see Laurel Wood standing there.

"These two went looking for you," Ginny said after she gave the password to the Common Room. "I just happened to find them before Filch did."

Buffy hadn't run into the Caretaker yet and for this she was happy. She had been told many horror stories about his antics, especially by Fred and George.

Before she realized what she was doing, she was pulling Ginny back out of the Common Room and into the corridor. The younger Weasley looked at her curiously. "What is it, Buffy?"

"I saw my mother," she said bluntly. This is obviously not what Ginny wanted to hear and her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her red fringe. "Oh, not like her ghost or anything... but Professor Snape showed me a memory of her inside his pensieve."

Ginny looked really concerned now. "Harry told me about the mirror of Erised. It shows nothing more than the deepest wants and desires of your heart. You cannot rely on memories to give you truth, Buffy."

"I know," she said sadly. "But she was singing that song and... I realized that's why I already knew it. And I am so not the Sinatra fan."

"Sinatra?" Ginny asked curiously. "What song is it?"

"_I'll Be Seeing You_," Buffy replied with a fond smile.

"I guess maybe it'll be your wedding song someday?" Ginny teased with a bright smile.

Buffy turned to her, her eyes dancing at the challenge. "You have like five seconds to run now, you know that?"

Ginny gasped and quickly ran back through the portrait hole, Buffy running after her, both girls laughing as they reached the warmth inside.

But everyone was staring at them in disbelief.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked, glancing around at all of the shocked faces. She reached a hand to smooth her hair and watched as Ginny walked over, dropping onto her boyfriend's lap. She walked over and joined Katie and Emma, who both looked at her curiously over their Charms homework.

"Fred and George would be proud of you," Katie said with a quiet grin. "And yet they never managed to nearly kill their sister chasing her into this safe haven."

"I wasn't trying to kill her," Buffy protested with a wicked grin. "She was just teasing me about my wedding." She was still feeling angry after her meeting with Snape, but she forced the issue from her mind right then and there.

"When's the date?" Emma quipped as Buffy turned to her. "I have my calendar right here."

"How about the fifth month of never?" Buffy asked, gasping indignantly. "Oh, God... if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are worse than Fred and George!"

As she left the room, Emma turned to Katie. "You know... I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult."

"Take it how you like," Katie said, grinning as the Potter girl swept regally from the room. "I like it as a compliment."

- - - - -

Chapter 24... Faith makes her choice. Wesley gets his...

Chapter 25... Buffy finds out what Giles sent her and she faces off with Cho...

**To the Readers** / **Reviewers**:

Harry and Ron now know that Buffy is dating Wood. He returns in Chapter 29. Sorry all! I can't rush everything!

_So, this is a double update. Surprise!_

Happy birthday to my awesome beta reader, Grace, who turns 22 today! I'm only 352 days older than her! Happy Birthday, sweetie!

Chapter 24 is coming right up...


	24. You're Only As Strong As

Author's Note:

This is the shortest chapter I've written in awhile... and it's in Sunnydale, and it's supposed to be humorous and/or realistic. And sort of real timish, too.

Part II of the Wednesday Update. Onward!

- - - - -

**Chapter 24**

**You're Only As Strong** (As Your Dim-Witted Watcher)

- - - - -

"I think we both know why we're here."

"You tell me."

"You're not daft, Faith."

"You could have fooled me."

"I'm telling you, now."

"Gee, this is good. Why don't you tell me my fortune while you're at it."

"Faith..."

"Sorry, Wesley. Did you have something to say to me?"

"I just wanted to give you new orders from the Council."

Faith sighed. "Do you really have to tell me how to do my job? I will gladly turn it over to one of--"

"Damn it, Faith!" Wesley shouted, pounding his fist on the small wooden table. An empty scotch glass overturned and the bottled wiggled threateningly. "They're threatening to remove me from my position if you don't exercise more control over your actions. They'll remove you from Sunnydale and these innocents on the Hellmouth will have no chance!"

"My actions, Wes, are the ones that save lives. If you want to stand around here being a pathetic drunk, be my guest. My last decision wasn't which brand of brandy to--"

"You don't understand what's going on here, do you?"

Faith set down the nail file she'd been doing her nails with. She shrugged, not looking at her Watcher and not really caring what he thought. "Let's see... your boss just packed up my good friend and deported her across the world. I think her name was Buffy, the vampire Slayer. And since Giles apparently is like a father to her, he was fired. Now you're sitting here bossing me around thinking you know what's best for me. Let me surprise you. It's not." She slammed the file down upon the table. "I do what I have to, Wes. That's the way it works. Your orders mean nothing to me. Neither do the orders of men and women five thousand miles on the other half of this frickin' planet."

Wesley stared at her angrily for a moment before reaching for the bottle. But Faith was faster. She was on her feet in an instant, the scotch in her hand. "This isn't going to solve anything!" she shouted at him, holding the bottle as far away from him as she could in his stupid, tiny apartment.

"Give me the bottle, Faith."

"Make me," she growled, dodging to the other side of the room as he followed her.

"Faith, this isn't the way to work things out."

"And here I thought this was just an elaborate plot of yours to get me to like you. Gee, guess it backfired."

When he reached for his bottle again, she threw it, using some of her Slayer-inherited strength. It shattered against the front door, leaving shards of black glass and a scent that nearly made her swoon. "I watched my mother get drunk every single night when I lived in Boston. Don't you dare tell me this is the only way to go, Wesley, because I know better. My mother died because she drank too much one night. I don't like you, but I don't like you dead, either. I refuse to have that on my guilty conscience, too."

Wesley stared at her, confusion darkening his eyes. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about this, Faith."

"You're a moron," Faith snorted. "I don't like you because you're nothing more than a bumbling idiot. However, I was assigned to you, sir, so what you say goes. What are my new orders?"

Wesley and Faith stared at each other from across the small living room.

"What are my new orders?" Faith prodded again.

"The Council wishes for you to stop your contact with the Initiative," Wesley finally said.

Faith couldn't help herself. She started laughing. "Are you trying to take away the only fun I've had since Buffy quit the Council? Are you asking me to do something stupid, Wes? Because I'm not going to bite. The Council wants to control me, I get that. They'd have a far better chance if Giles was my Watcher instead of a hapless moron like you."

"We can trade insults until we're blue in the face, Faith," Wesley said quietly. "It changes nothing."

"I am not going to let that fricking Council ruin my life, too," Faith said, anger blazing in her dark eyes. "I am certainly not about to let some dim-witted Watcher of mine determine my destiny for me, too. You destroyed one girl's life. I'll be damned if you do it again. And then I'd kill you anyway."

"Faith, you are the chosen one," Wesley said, trying to reason with her.

"Wrong," she snapped. "I'm part two of the chosen duo. You can't forget for a second, Wes, that there's still a mightily pissed off Slayer out there. She's probably plotting right now on how she can come back here and snap your neck and not to mention blow up the rest of those idiots. God only knows what she's plotting to do with Quentin, that bastard..."

Wesley was stunned to see the fury radiating from the Slayer. She had completely tamed herself when she was around her Watcher, mainly because he was in such close contact with the Watcher's Council. She hadn't wanted him suspicious over her actions. Or her plans.

There was no suspicion in his eyes now. There was only concern.

The phone between them rang.

It rang again.

Faith stared down at it, anger ebbing from her eyes.

It kept ringing until it finally stopped.

"That was probably your boss," she sneered.

"Does it matter anymore?" Wesley asked, regarding the telephone sadly.

"It matters to me," Faith said quietly. Wesley looked up at her in surprise.

He stared at her from across the small room. "Why?" he asked.

"I have the weight of the world issues, Wes," Faith said, realizing the situation was far too tense for her liking. "Something about being one half of the chosen duo elected to fight this mad, mad war of yours." She sighed, staring at the telephone, as though daring it to ring again. "I hope when they do call back, you tell them to go screw themselves."

"I'll be sure to pass that message along," Wesley said lightly. "It's after sunset. You should go and patrol."

"All right," she said, crossing the room and passing close to her Watcher. "Wes... will you be all right?"

"Your concern for me is unnecessary," he said briskly, not looking at her.

"Just don't go all Dark Side on me, okay?" Faith asked, touching his arm as she passed him. "The last thing I need is another dim Watcher."

He still wasn't looking at her as she left. As the door closed behind her, he finally looked up, his eyes full of suspicion.

"What is she playing at?" he muttered softly.

Faith walked down the street, almost relieved how quiet it was. She half-wished Sunnydale wasn't the dead town it was. On the other hand, less tourists presented fewer targets to the demons and vampires that seemed to thrive in Sunnydale.

After a quick hour of walking around the graveyards and other familiar haunts, Faith decided to pack it in. Instead of walking back towards Buffy's old house, she decided to stop by and see if Giles and Willow were back. They'd already been gone for nearly a week.

Before she could even cross the street, she heard footsteps running behind her. Using her inherited reflexes, she managed to spin just as a shadow fell across the pavement and she easily kicked out, knocking one of her two assailants down.

There was a sharp male cry and Faith found herself staring down at a redheaded girl pushing herself up from the ground painfully. "Geez, Faith... that's one powerful kick you got there."

Faith was so startled to see Willow that she didn't even notice the Oz had his hands on her arms, apparently trying to restrain her.

"Red?" Faith gasped, quickly pulling herself from Oz's grasp and offering the other girl a hand. Willow took and Faith helped the smaller girl to her feet. "You okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm great," Willow gasped, a hand on her ribs. "You just scared me is all."

Before Willow could react, Faith let out a small cry and threw her arms around willow, hugging her tightly. "You're back!" Faith said, pulling back. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few hours ago," Willow replied as Oz took her hand softly. "You should have been there, Faith. Wow. Buffy just looked so..."

"Different?" Faith finished up for her.

"She looked complete," Willow said, surprising Faith with her answer. "We got to meet her brother, too. You could just look in their eyes and... wow. You knew they were brother and sister. And their faces... oh, I wish Joyce could have seen..."

"Did you tell her?" Faith asked suddenly, turning to Oz, who shook his head.

"Did he tell me what?" Willow asked.

"Joyce," Faith replied shortly. "She's taken a slight turn for the better since you guys left. She was convinced you were going to kidnap her daughter and bring her home."

"I wonder who would have given her that crazy idea," Oz said sardonically, rolling his eyes.

"Cordy really needs to learn when she has to keep her mouth closed," Willow agreed with a sad smile. "Actually, there really was no way we could tear her from that place. There were people watching her back and... she just looked different. I mean, she looks exactly the same with the blonde hair and greenish eyes and all, but..." her voice trailed off. "I think we should talk to Giles. He was much more eloquent in his description."

"Right," Faith said, opening her arms and gesturing them onward. "Lead the way."

- - - - -

_Bang!_

There was a sharp knock on the door.

Wesley glanced up, slightly alarmed. He'd just finished cleaning the glass from the broken bottle on the floor. "Come in!" he called out, turning back to wrap his bloody hand in the towel, cursing himself for nicking his fingers on the glass in the first place.

The door opened and four figures swept inside, led by Quentin Travers.

"Mister Travers," Wesley said softly. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"We believe we have a serious matter to discuss," the older man said quickly, taking the seat Faith had long abandoned. "And if you wouldn't mind, a double scotch."

"It would be possible," Wesley said with a frown, "but I just lost my bottle a little over an hour ago."

"So we've heard," the woman behind Quentin said, a bemused expression on her face. "I never thought I'd see the day when a Slayer would actually give a damn about her Watcher."

"You were spying on us?" Wesley asked, his voice barely above a deadly whisper.

"Your place has been tapped," Quentin replied cheerfully, accepting a large flask from one of the other Council members. "Now, Wesley, we need to get down to business. We believe that the situation has gotten out of control."

"There is no situation to be in control of," Wesley replied calmly. "You know perfectly well that the Slayer is within your control."

"That may be," said one of the men standing beside the woman. "But we are beginning to doubt your abilities, Mister Windham-Pryce."

"We have all concurred that your services should no longer be needed by the Watcher's Council," Quentin said in a bored tone of voice. "Your contract has been terminated. You're fired."

Wesley didn't say anything for a moment. He just stared at his folded hands. Finally, he glanced up. Instead of seeing a strange look of fear in the younger man's eyes, Quentin saw rage.

"You will act as you see fit," Wesley replied in a calm voice, but Quentin could detect an undertone of rage. "And I... I shall act as I see fit."

"You are to have no further contact with the Slayer," Quentin continued, ignoring the other man completely. "If I hear that you have had any contact with her, I will be forced to act in accordance to what I best... how did you put it... the best way I see fit."

"Please, Wesley," the woman said in a soft voice, "don't do anything rash."

"Rash?" Wesley asked, calmly standing up and looking into her cold eyes. "Rash?" In one fluid moment, he overturned the small table, broken pieces of wood littering the floor where just a few moments ago he'd been picking up glass. "You sons of... how dare you--"

"I believe we are done here," Quentin said coldly, turning to the woman. "I believe you know Caroline here, Wesley. You will turn all of your materials over to her. She will be designated as Faith's Watcher from now on. These two will be relocated from Sunnydale within a month."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Wesley said with a cool smile. "She's going to rip you apart when she discovers what you have done."

"There has to be no contact between the two Slayers," the woman named Caroline said scornfully. "I fully intend on making that happen since you seemed... incapable, Wesley."

Wesley bent down and picked up the cracked leg of the table and held it in his hands as though it were a stake. "You stuck me in this position nine months ago to take of a situation that had gotten radically out of control. If you try to push her buttons now, she will turn against you. She will betray you."

"We have an... initiative for her so that will allow us to keep full control over our Slayer," Caroline said coldly, eyeing the wood in Wesley's hands. "As for you and your pitiful excuse for a well-trained Watcher, well... you certainly have proven yourself to be a disgrace, Wesley."

"Damn it!" Wesley shouted, losing all pretense of coolness and calmness immediately. He threw the wood at her and she winced, ducking out of the way. "Do you not understand what will happen here? You've already lost one Slayer! You may as well just be handing the other one--"

"The diaries, Wesley," Quentin said coldly, standing up. One of the other Watchers had stepped next to him, a glittering object in his hand. A pistol. Wesley glanced down at it and sat back down on his chair, cursing bitterly.

"In the chest," he finally said, his eyes never leaving Quentins'. "This is the biggest mistake the Council has ever made."

"I believe the larger error here was asking you to replace Rupert," Quentin sneered. "Oh, dear... I see that look well. You have come to care for this Slayer."

"She's not exactly sunshine and poppies," Wesley snapped in return. "Just get your things and get the hell out of my house."

"This... house... as you call it, it belongs to the Watcher's Council," the man replied, finally sheathing his weapon. "You will be evicted, of course... unless you have something to say for yourself."

Wesley's eyes, which had once held nothing more than petty daftness, were cold as steel and ice. "Go to hell," he muttered.

"Colorful young man," Caroline said, shaking her head. "It is quite the shame, Wesley. We believed you to be the most useful to get close to your Slayer. Evidently you are useless. If your father were still employed within the Council, he would be most disappointed in you."

Wesley glared at them all again. The other two Watchers collected the chest of materials and began clearing out his closet of weapons into a large black bag Caroline had brought in with her.

But Wesley still had one weapon left. He had Faith. Her anger was his power. He had but one chance to use her against those bastards.

He watched them leave. And suddenly something occurred to him. Faith knew something. She was up to something.

And he needed to find out what she was up to. If she messed with Quentin or Caroline, she may have well just signed her own death warrant.

- - - - -

Giles had just set out plates for dinner when the door opened. He turned to see Willow, Oz and Faith walk inside. "Faith! It's wonderful to see you!" he said, smiling slightly at her.

"Right back atcha," she said, looking around. Xander and Cordelia were sitting at the table, passing around platters of food. "It smells delicious in here."

"You are more than welcome to join us," Giles said, offering her his chair. "We decided that since these lovely co-eds decided they needed some time off, I would barbeque."

"He's just like a daddy," Cordelia said proudly as she eyed the chicken with great interest.

"Giles," Faith said, realizing she really wanted to talk about the other Slayer. Giles seemed to sense this and sighed. "We'll go out and talk," he said, as she rose and they both walked to the front terrace.

"What is on your mind, Faith?" Giles asked.

"Buffy, what else?" Faith said, sitting down. "You saw her a few days ago, right?"

"I did," Giles said slowly. "She was with a large group of people. They knew who she was. She then spotted both Willow and I. I was truly amazed we saw her there since we had just gotten off the train at platform ten... she must have been passing through with her company."

"Willow said you met her brother," Faith said with great interest. "What is he like?"

"He's got darker hair and is a good head taller than our Buffy," Giles said with a smile. "But if you look at their faces, they're definitely related. Especially in the eyes. His are definitely green and hers have that green in them. And you could just tell how much they cared about each other."

Faith felt a hot stab of jealousy. She'd never had a sister or a brother, or any close friends really. Not until she'd come to Sunnydale. Although she'd only known Buffy a short time, the two were linked by destiny. Knowing that she had to share her chosen opposite with a boy... well...

"Giles," she said softly. He suddenly looked wary.

"I know what you're thinking, Faith. And the answer is, you can't risk it."

"I have to go for her, Giles. I have to go after her. She's needed here, too."

"The Council will undoubtedly kill her," Giles said with a sigh. "And besides, she's got a different life over there. What right do we have to tell her how to live her life?"

"She's chosen! She's... she's a hero!" Faith sputtered. "She's doesn't belong where she isn't needed!"

"Faith," Giles said in a voice of dangerous calm. "Buffy knows where she's needed. Her birth parents were murdered fifteen years ago. How do you think she feels about that? She's met her one surviving relative and from what we've been able to gather, his life has been a living hell. You could at least show some support for her instead of rebuking her."

"I want to support her," Faith said with a sharp laugh. "That's why I've made my decision."

"What decision is this?" Giles asked sharply.

"I'm going to England," Faith said, crossing her arms. "You cannot stop me since you have no authority over my power. I have to do this for the both of us."

"You're also deciding this for other reasons I suppose?" Giles asked softly. "For example, your own parentage?"

"My Father could be buried in England somewhere and he may still be alive," Faith said in a hushed voice. "I have to find him, Giles. I have to do this for myself. And in doing this, I'm bringing a piece of all of us back to her. She doesn't want to be with us anymore, fine. But I have this damned prophecy I dream about night after night... please, Giles. Understand that I'm trying to do. You've always been supportive of the first Slayer. Just this once, I want you to support me, too."

"I wish I could," Giles finally said, turning his back on her. "I have never given her anything more than my everlasting support. Willow and I journeyed to England just to prove that we will support her through any decision she would ever make. If you feel that you could support her five thousand miles away, I am not going to stop you."

"And neither will I," a second voice said. Faith gasped in horror as Wesley stepped out from behind one of the columns.

"Oh, my God," Faith gasped, her blood turning to ice.

"Relax, Faith," Wesley said, his eyes on the younger Slayer. "I realize that this is what you've been planning for awhile now. I just have to say that it'll be tough luck on ever getting out of this country."

"Why is that?" Faith asked in confusion.

"Because I have just been relieved from my duty as Watcher," Wesley said bitterly. He turned to Giles. "I think you remember Caroline Mann, that British priss. She'll be taking over duties as your official Watcher, Faith."

Giles sighed. "Caroline Mann is ruthless and cunning... she will turn you over to Travers and the rest of his bloody squad if you dare deceive her. I assume Faith will be moved out of Sunnydale?"

Wesley nodded. "Indeed."

"That's why I have to do this now," Faith said, turning to Wesley. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I would never have let you go," Wesley replied. "I just don't know where to go from here."

"See? You're not as dim as you thought you were," Faith said with an encouraging smile. "I think we both learned a lot tonight."

"I'm not going to tell Caroline or Quentin where you're going," Wesley promised her. "I don't think it'd be the right thing to do. I did warn them they would lose your loyalties if they attempted to pull a fast one on you. I daresay I was right. It would serve them right if you were to run now. Useless wankers."

"Wes, I know that you and I never really got along," Faith said slowly, "but I think I know of the perfect place for you to relocate. See, Angel, that's Buffy's ex, just started up his own agency in Los Angeles. He's been asking if anyone would have the intelligence to help him out. Cordy's been going back and forth since she started seeing Xander again, but she doesn't want to leave Joyce in such a fragile state. I think it would be best for both of us if you went down to him."

"How long have you been planning this?" Wesley asked suspiciously.

"About a month," Faith said seriously, before her face broke out into a large smile. "Think about it?"

"I will," Wesley promised her. "And... Faith... I know it isn't any of my business, but do you know where to look for her?"

"That's the one thing I hadn't figured out yet," Faith replied. "I wish I knew where she was."

"I do," Wesley said quietly. "It's the one thing I had against the Council. My Father has been moved to some school away from London. It just so happens a certain Slayer is in a class of his." He turned to Faith apologetically. "I really apologize for all the trouble and anger I've caused you. My father was the one making the threatening calls. He believed that the two Slayers should be together. And, until now, I never agreed. But I will hold my oath to my Father fulfilled and hopefully he'll show me more respect."

"You know where B is?" Faith asked excitedly. Wesley nodded.

"Hey, guys! The food's getting cold in here!" Willow called out. Her voice was smothered in laughter as Xander tossed something at her.

Wesley glanced at Giles, who nodded towards the door. "Help yourself. I hope you don't mind a good, old-fashioned American charred meat."

"Not at all," Wesley said, disappearing inside.

"So he's one of us now, is he?" Faith asked softly.

"He has to be," Giles said. "He has nowhere else to go."

"And about England..."

"Just tell me when you're leaving and I'll figure out a way to cover your tracks, Faith. You're a skilled girl. I'm sure you could hide yourself well."

"How am I going to find Buffy?"

"You're a Slayer, Faith. Wesley just gave you a key. It's up to you to take it. You'll find a way."

- - - - -

Chapter 25... Buffy faces off with Cho

Chapter 26... Quidditch lessons; Buffy confides in someone...

**To the Readers** / **Reviewers**:

As I said, this chapter was short but held a lot of information. I think I redeemed Wesley in the eyes of all Wesley fans. I didn't really get a chance to see him on Angel, so this'll have to do. Faith is going to England! She won't leave the state till Chapter 27 though. That's the next Sunnydale update.

More spoilers? Let's see... Faith arrives around Chapter 30. Harry finds out about Buffy's prophecy AND her death; Buffy finds out about Harry's prophecy accidentally; Hogsmeade brings two couples together; Lupin spends time with the Potter siblings.

That'll hold till about Chapter 31. Which is always good.

Anyway, a few answered questions...

**Stahchild** -- Buffy will _not_ be paired with Snape (can I say ewwww?). I'm sticking by my original choice (a certain former Gryffindor house Quidditch captain, to be so exact).

I'm currently working on Chapter 28 and doing some rewrites for Chapter 26. Just so you know where I'm standing.

Enjoy reading. And if you'd like to _review_, I won't twist your arm, but I'll _love_ you forever.


	25. Rivalries

**Chapter 25  
Rivalries**

- - - - -

Buffy and Hermione were sitting in the Potions class late the following night, the necklace spread out on the table in front of them. Hermione was holding a tiny pin with which she had just punctured one of the shiny green bobbles. A thin stream of clear liquid oozed onto a small, flat glass plate. Hermione lifted the plate and handed it over to the other girl. "Hold this."

Ever since Buffy had had the dream the night before, she'd been openly curious as to what was in this necklace. She assumed it was something that was going to help them. She wished Willow were here, almost. Even though Willow had created this liquid, it seemed only fitting she would be able to divulge what this mysterious substance was.

Hermione lifted her wand and prodded the substance. Parts of it started turning different colors and separate ingredients were singled out. "This is interesting," she said, staring at the plate still in Buffy's hands. "These are synthesized chemicals."

"They're what?" Buffy asked blankly.

"Well, you know my parents are both dentists. They get to work with these things," Hermione said vaguely as she studied the potion a little bit more. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this was a drug."

Buffy's heart froze as she realized suddenly what it was. She set down the glass dish, her eyes wide. She managed to find a chair in time to sit, instead of sinking to the floor as reality because surreal.

"Buffy?" Hermione asked from somewhere above her.

"Oh, my God," Buffy whispered. "Oh, my..." She reached out with a trembling hand to touch the plate, which tinkered slightly as her shaking hand brushed the fragile plate. "I never thought I would see the day when they would offer this to me without question. This is the reason why I quit. This is..." She broke off, swallowing hard. "This is a drug that acts as a sedative. It's a combination of muscle relaxants and sedatives. It takes away my... powers..."

"You've had this drug before?" Hermione asked sharply.

Buffy nodded, not looking at her. "It's the reason why I quit the Council," she confessed. "I was drugged and these monsters took my mother... Joyce... and I couldn't..." she looked down at her shaking hands and folded them quickly. "Let's just say I'm not used to being the weak one."

"And now your friends from California have sent this to you," Hermione realized, turning back to the necklace and gently removing the punctured stone.

"Seems sort of thoughtless, doesn't it?" Buffy asked the younger girl, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears. "I mean... why would they intentionally try to hurt me?"

Hermione didn't have an answer for that. She just laid the necklace back in its box and handed it back to its owner, who took it hesitantly. "Maybe it's a worst-case scenario," she said softly.

"I can't ever use this," she said, staring woefully at the box. "If I did... then all of the pain will come back and I will once again be reminded of how I got here." She paused, staring hard at the other girl. "Have you ever done something just because you didn't want to do it and it was the hardest decision you've ever made in your life?"

Hermione shrugged. "I usually try to avoid those situations. The books do little to emphasize on them."

Buffy let out a short laugh that sounded more like a bark. "It's hard being a hero, Hermione. There are certain choices you have to make and there are sacrifices and consequences that come with the whole Slayer package. When I walked away from that, I gave up my right to protect this world... and now that my evil Council is after both Harry and me... it makes my decision even more bittersweet. And knowing what Harry's been going through, no matter how little I know... it's still..."

"It's different than you expected," Hermione finally said after observing the older girl for a moment. "You're not used to this world. I'm still getting used to it and I've been here for six years now. Harry found out about this world on his eleventh birthday. It sort of makes sense you'd find out about this around your eighteenth."

"You do have to admit though," Buffy said with a laugh, shaking her hair back, "that this world has its' perks."

"Do you mean a certain Quidditch player?" Hermione asked innocently.

Buffy swatted at her. Hermione managed to duck out of the way, laughing. "Oh, you!" Buffy giggled, feeling more lighthearted now. "I don't know. It could be him. It could be you guys."

"We've been a bad influence on you," Hermione realized. "You're even starting to talk like one of us."

For the third time, Buffy didn't look mortified. "Hey, when in Rome..."

"I'm glad you like this world," Hermione finally said, dropping into a chair next to Buffy. "I'm even glad I met you. I've never had any contact with Americans before and you certainly are one of the most unusual."

"Gee, thanks, Hermione," Buffy said, wrinkling her nose. A sudden thought occurred to her. "So, you going to tryout for Quidditch?"

Hermione started giggling again. "Oh, no, no... not I. Could you see me playing that sport fifty feet above the ground? I'd break my neck... twice!"

"It'd be fun to play," Buffy said with a firm nod. "All that reading I've done has given me ideas."

"Buffy," Hermione said gently, "you're dating a Quidditch player. It's bound to eclipse your interest somehow."

"I meant the sport," Buffy said with an odd look at the other girl. "Not just... him."

"You going to tryout then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"God, no," Buffy said with another laugh. "Could you imagine? I'd have no idea what I was doing. I've been on a broomstick twice. I'd break my neck. And I'm a seventh year! I'm supposed to know all of this rubbish."

"You definitely are turning into one of us," Hermione said with a hint of awe in her voice. "You really are English."

"Don't remind me," Buffy said, wincing. "I'm still getting used to it."

The plate and the box, which had been sitting on the table forgotten, suddenly came back to both of them.

"It's still a pretty necklace," Hermione finally said softly. "It'll probably make Oliver jealous if he were to see you wearing that."

"I've had enough jealous crap over the years," Buffy said darkly. "I'm not going to make him jealous. I'm not going to play hard-to-get. I've had enough..."

Buffy knew she was treading on dangerous territory. While she trusted the sixth-year Gryffindor, she felt a sense of foreboding. If she spilled her entire life on the table, she would be exposed. She had to hold something dear to herself. Although Hermione knew about Angel already, she didn't know all of the details.

"I like Oliver," Buffy finally said. "I really do. And those are my cards. He's got them now."

"He cares for you, too," Hermione said softly. "He wouldn't be sending you all those owls otherwise."

"He's probably just curious," Buffy said sadly. "I mean, look at the big picture. He'd be dating a Potter and my brother has got to be one of the most famous wizards in this generation. If that wasn't enough pressure, he knows about my other side too."

"You told him?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Buffy nodded. "See? Even when you're older, you still do stupid things just to play your cards."

"You must really like him," Hermione said, her voice still hushed.

"Yeah, I do," Buffy said with a fond smile. "I won't see him until Hogsmeade, which is like another four weeks plus away, so I can just pine away until then."

"What will happen when you next see him?" Hermione asked with a teasing smile.

"I'm going to make him remember me," Buffy said lightly. "After how I said goodbye to him at the station..."

"You... you...?" Hermione couldn't choke out the words, but her eyes were wide. Judging by Buffy's knowing smirk, the older girl had just realized Hermione had never been in a serious relationship.

"It was just one," Buffy said, leaning back against her chair. "And it was the most fabulous..." She closed her eyes as the memory of that one kiss came back to her. With a sigh, she turned back to the things sitting on the table in front of them. "We should probably get out of here before Snape comes back."

"I told him we were going to be in here," Hermione said, yet stood up and started putting things away all the same.

Buffy felt a familiar closeness with the other girl. It was almost as though she had a person resembling Willow back. "Thanks, Hermione."

"You're welcome," the younger girl said to her, tucking her wand back into the pockets of her robes. "And... Buffy?"

"Yeah?" Buffy asked, sticking the box back inside her book bag.

"If I ever have any questions about... dating..." Buffy snorted into her hand. "I know who I'll come to for advice. It's not like I can just go to Harry's ex."

"Right," Buffy said slowly, the memory of Cho Chang popping into her mind. The two girls left the dungeons and started walking back towards the Common Room. "Harry dated Cho Chang, didn't he? I saw her yesterday in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"He did," Hermione replied. "It wasn't the best move on his part, however..."

"Oh, my God," Buffy gasped, realizing something. "You like Harry."

"I don't like him like that," Hermione protested. "Honest!"

"Oh, you lie like a rug," Buffy said with a teasing grin, yet she held her tongue. The other girl obviously didn't want to talk about him. Well, that was even more information she could store away for later.

The two girls reached the portrait hole. Hermione gave the password and they both ducked inside. Since it was still early, the Common Room was full of chattering Gryffindors. Spying Laurel Wood and her friends by the stairs, Buffy waved to Hermione and went to join the younger group, who were bent over their Potions essays. Although Buffy preferred the company of Harry and his friends, whom she'd known longer, she knew she was growing friendly with the much younger crowd because they had the same magical experience.

Hermione watched as Buffy pulled out her parchment and began comparing notes on her essay with the other first years. "Now that's a funny sight."

"What is?" Ron asked, looking up from his Potions text.

"Watching Buffy hanging around all of those first years," Hermione replied. "She's so much older, and yet she's one of the shortest in the group."

"Don't remind her," Harry warned from beside Ron. "She'll probably attack you in your sleep."

"Yeah," Hermione said, grimacing as she turned back to her own studies. "You're probably right."

- - - - -

The next day was cool and clear. Harry was ecstatic to return to the Quidditch pitch that night and had spent an easy hour the night before pruning his broomstick lovingly. He was so diligent in his work that his sister was teasing him for being a picky person. Harry frowned on that. He'd really never considered himself to be picky at all.

Buffy sat with her roommates at breakfast and for this, Hermione was grateful. She was worried that Buffy would be teasing her endlessly about her little crush.

The only problem was, the seventh year girls were making so much noise that everyone in the Great Hall was suspicious. Eyes kept glancing in their general direction and Hermione buried her face between her hands, staring at her Arithmancy text.

"You study too much," Ron protested over his kippers.

Hermione just smiled patiently at him and turned back to her book.

Harry just rolled his eyes and glanced up at the sound of the owl post coming in. "Oh, look, the mail!"

Hermione's usual owl landed and she paid it, setting aside her copy of The Daily Prophet. Harry watched as a small black owl flew towards the other end of the table, landing on his sister's shoulder. She was laughing as she removed a package attached to its legs and the owl flew off again.

Onyx was the moodiest owl he had ever met. It was almost as if the bird was in sync with Buffy's sarcasm.

Another owl landed near her, as well, dropping a box on her plate before taking off in the air. To Harry's surprise, he noticed Onyx chase after the tawny owl a bit before both disappeared from sight.

"You got two packages?" Katie asked enviously as she studied her new roommate from across the table. "Who's it from?"

Buffy flushed slightly as she saw the familiar handwriting on the one smaller package. "I'll give you three guesses with this one, and, ooh..." She paused when she saw the scrawl on the box. She burst out laughing. "Oh, dear God..."

"It's from Diagon Alley," Emma said, taking the box from Buffy's hands. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Buffy said, wiping the tears from her eyes as Emma turned to open the box. Buffy slipped the package into her book bag, intending on looking at it later.

"Oh, it's from Fred and George," Emma said with an air of surprise as she handed Buffy the small card attached with the box. "I'll let you have this."

Katie and Tess, who was sitting next to her, leaned over and began inspecting the few items inside the box.

"Ooh, lollies," Tess said, grabbing a small bundle of brightly-colored bobs on the ends of thin white sticks. "But knowing those two, these are either poisoned or rigged to explode when sucking on them."

"Or else they flavored them something dreadful," Yasmine said from the other side of Emma, also curious as to what else was in the box. "Like blood or something worse..."

"Not much worse than blood," Emma said with a disgusted look on her face. "And... mice?"

Both Yasmine and Tess gasped as one of them leapt out of the box and began jogging in circles around the table.

"Oh, God, they sent me live mice?" Buffy asked in a hushed voice, bringing about another round of laughter.

"I think they're just charmed," Katie said, finally catching the small white bit by the tail. "I mean, look. It's probably full of toffee... or else a skiving snackbox."

"I heard about those," Buffy said conversationally. "What are they?"

"Something to make you dreadfully sick during class," Tess replied with a giggle. "And then you take the second half and you're miraculously cured from your ailment. They were brilliant last year with Umbridge. I wonder if we could get away with them with Pryce."

"I wouldn't count on it," Buffy said softly, opening the card. After a moment, she just started laughing.

Emma snatched the card from her hand and read it aloud to the small group of girls.

_Teeny Tiny --_

_We hope you're enjoying your first week at Hogwarts. Enclosed are tokens of our affection._

_All our affections,_

_the two BEST Weasleys_

"Teeny Tiny?" Katie asked in a hushed voice. "Oh, I feel so sorry for you..."

Buffy just giggled harder and returned her attention to the box. "Any snacking skyboxes?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

"They're right here," Tess said, lifting a small cloth bag and opening it. Inside were six little chewing candies, one half of them orange and the other half purple. "If you really feel like vomiting through class, I recommend the orange end. It's a bit stale and it doesn't really taste like vomit. The purple half is the half I prefer. It's sweet and fruity and just sort of glides down your throat."

"What else is there?" Buffy asked, taking the few things that remained in the box and putting them on the table.

"Those look like quills," Katie said, pointing to two feather-like objects. "I bet they're tasty."

Buffy lifted one of them and nibbled on the end. "It's chocolate!"

"They made you chocolate sugar quills?" Emma asked in disbelief. "They must really like you."

Buffy smirked slightly as she tucked the first quill inside her bag. "They really are great."

Emma quickly stuck everything back in the box and handed it back to its owner. "If you ever feel like sharing..."

"I will share a great many things," Buffy said, finishing up her breakfast. "There are two things I will never share, however. My underwear, which I am certain will freak you out anyway. And my boy."

"We didn't expect you to share Oliver, Buffy," said Katie, snorting into her juice. "Just a few treats now and then will suffice."

Buffy reached out her hand and the younger girl shook it.

"We'd best be going," Emma said, standing up. "Defense Against the Dark Arts... how exciting."

Buffy stood up with the other girls. "I'm going to run this box to the Common Room quickly!"

"Buffy!" Tess gasped. "You don't have enough time."

"I run fast," Buffy said with a sweet smile, turning her back and disappearing.

She ran into class just before the bell rang, dropping next to Emma, breathing hard. "Did I make it?"

"Barely," Emma said, looking impressed. "You must not have had a single moment to catch your breath."

Buffy winced as she put her hand on her side. Without using her muscles and her reflexes often, she felt her body quiver when they were used to their fullest extent. "You're telling me," she breathed, sitting down and closing her mouth. Professor Pryce had just walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, seventh years," he said briskly, walking to stand in front of his desk. He crossed his arms as they all answered, "Good morning, Professor Pryce!" back.

They'd been trained by Umbridge well.

"I expect that you will have all done your reading and have studied up on the topics which we will discuss today," he said, staring out into the sea of faces before him. I will open our discussion with a question and I would really appreciate it, Miss Chang, if you would reply to it." He paused as the Ravenclaw girl sitting to his right glanced up, looking slightly put out about being the first picked the second time in a row.

"Where does history tell us is the original source of all things supernatural?" he asked her.

Cho glanced down at her notes for a moment before looking back up. "I think the source of something supernatural comes from the source, like an event that happened in which something was created from that oblivion."

Behind Buffy, Tess put her hand in the air. Professor Pryce turned to her. "Yes, Miss..."

"Austin, sir. Tess Ausin."

"Do you have a comment to make, Miss Austin?" Professor Pryce asked her gently.

She nodded. "I have to disagree with Cho Chang, sir. I believe that anything supernatural comes from the Earth. It's part of an existence of the exterior world outside of our own. It is not nearly as vague as Miss Chang tells us it is."

"Very well, Miss Austin. Anyone else?"

A seventh-year Slytherin put his hand up. "It's Warrington, sir. How can a supernatural creature like a unicorn come from the Earth? It is nothing but a horse with magical powers."

"There's more to the supernatural than just magical powers," Emma said suddenly, turning around to regard the Slytherin sitting two desks to their left and one behind. She turned back, looking apologetically at Professor Pryce. "It's Emma Vance, sir."

"Miss Vance, would you care to enlighten us on your comment?" Professor Pryce asked calmly, leaning back against his desk, as though he were enjoying this discussion.

"Supernatural powers have nothing to with magic," Emma said from her position right next to Buffy. "They are attributed to something that goes beyond natural forces. There's almost a sixth sense that occurs when one experiences the level of super-naturality that we're describing."

Cho put her hand back in the air. "Yes, Miss Chang?" Professor Pryce asked, turning back to the Ravenclaw girl. "A comment? A question?"

"Of course it has nothing to do with magic," Cho said, glancing back at Emma reproachfully. "Muggles can see the supernatural too, but they'll just admit it a poltergeist or a funny sound in the wind. They'll never admit what they see."

Buffy found her arm slowly reaching upwards. Next to her, Emma was glaring across the room towards Cho, her eyes narrowing.

"Miss Potter?" Professor Pryce asked.

"I think you've underestimated a lot of Muggles," Buffy said loudly, feeling irked and defensive. "And about this rubbish on finding an origin for supernatural things, there is no such stated date. Supernatural beings and occurrences exist because they exist. They just used a different power, whether it was given to them from the Earth or whether it was created through magic."

"That sort of supernatural force cannot be seen by Muggles," Cho argued, lifting her chin and staring at the Potter girl defiantly. "How can you say it can?"

"Do Wiccas not exist? Do they not draw power from the Earth to do their magic? There are dimensions and portals all around us and all we see is 'ooh, a ghost'. As for Muggles seeing the supernatural, need I remind you that there are plenty of Muggles in this class who can all attest to what they see and what they can't. Unless you feel like alienating a large group of the class, I suggest you generalize your answers."

Professor Pryce stepped in before Cho could reply angrily. The rest of the Ravenclaws were glaring at the Potter girl, who sat back in her chair with a satisfied smirk.

"All right, next question. Miss Vance, if you could handle this one... what sort of powers from the Earth can a supernatural force inherit?"

"Magic, of course," Emma said without blinking.

Cho snorted into her fist in the front end of the classroom.

"Miss Chang, a question?" Professor Pryce asked, turning to the Ravenclaw girl again.

"You cannot draw magic from the Earth," Cho replied in a tart voice. "How can you? The Muggles--"

"They can't see what they don't know," Buffy said, interrupting Cho's rant. "There's more to the Earth than just magic. There's a old, ancient power that resides in the soils. Not that you would know, since you just happened to alienate the rest of us."

Katie snickered behind her. Cho just tossed her head and glared back at Buffy. "Why don't you enlighten us with a story of inheriting power from the Earth, then?" she asked, crossing her arms, looking smug.

Professor Pryce sent her a warning glance, but Buffy chose to ignore it.

"There are emotions," Buffy said simply. "One can draw this from this planet or from oneself." She then launched into the story of how Willow had used the power of the gypsies to restore a soul. "I had a friend who was studying Wicca. I had another friend who, through a curse by his ancestors, had removed his soul. She managed to restore his soul by drawing the power of the gypsies, the power left hundreds of years ago. With the power combined with an orb known as Thessla, she was able to restore his soul. That is a power you can inherit. The knowledge of ancestors."

She turned back to look at Cho, who looked interested.

Buffy didn't say anything else. Nor did anyone.

"Next question," Professor Pryce said, drawing his eyes away from the one girl he knew had that power. As he continued calling on students and creating an open discussion, Buffy was deep in thought, occasionally writing down notes as the students around her started talking enthusiastically. They were obviously very interested in the subject.

If only they knew there was a supernatural being in front of them.

But before they could bring up the subject of the crossover between supernatural powers and their world of magic, the bell tolled. Professor Pryce assured them they would continue the discussion the next day. Buffy and Emma both stood up, looking at each other.

"That was intense," Emma said finally, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "You certainly know your lore, Miss Potter."

"We have to give you that much," Katie said, coming up between the two girls and wrapping her arms around both of them.

"Cho looked like she wanted to bite your head off," Tess said, coming up on Emma's other side.

"Oh!" Buffy gasped, turning to the others. She saw Cho stopping to talk to Professor Pryce. "Why don't you all go ahead? I'll be down to Hagrid's soon, I promise."

The three girls swept off with the three seventh-year Gryffindor boys who had joined them. As soon as they disappeared, she made a beeline for Cho. She'd been wanting to talk to Harry's ex-girlfriend for a while now and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Sort of.

"Cho! Hey, Cho!"

The pretty girl stopped and turned back to face her. "Oh, it's you," she said, making to brush past Buffy and leave the room. Professor Pryce took his briefcase and climbed the stairs to his office, granting them respectable privacy.

She was beginning to like the guy.

"I'm sorry for my comments in class," Buffy said, reaching out and taking the other's girl arm. "But I guess I just wanted to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Mostly from Harry, of course."

"H-He still talks about me?" Cho asked softly.

"He sometimes does, yes," Buffy said as both girls left the room and began walking through the corridors. Buffy knew she was going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures if she didn't start moving soon. Luckily both girls had the same class and they started walking quickly. "He didn't tell me how it ended between you two."

"It never really started," Cho confessed. "I had a crush on him since his second year and my third. I bet you don't understand."

"Believe me when I say I do," Buffy told her. "I had an older boyfriend, too. We broke up about a little over a year ago."

"Oh, really?" Cho asked as the two turned a corner. "What was he like?"

"He was the best thing that ever happened to me," Buffy confessed. "Before Harry, I mean. It was the best ten months of my life."

"Did you love him?" the younger girl asked.

Buffy nodded. "It's strange," she said as she pushed open the door, both of them starting downstairs. "When he died, I felt like I had died, too."

"Your boyfriend died?" Cho asked in disbelief as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, my... that's horrible!"

"You're telling me," Buffy sighed. "I haven't even told Harry about him yet."

"I still cannot believe you're his sister," Cho said. "I mean, you're definitely smart enough to be, as someone who was raised by Muggles."

"My adoptive Mother was awesome," Buffy said, grinning fondly as the two walked outside. "I would give just about anything to see her again."

Cho didn't ask her about it, because she knew it was a painful topic from just being around Harry. "For what it's worth," she said quietly, taking Buffy's arm again. "I liked your brother a lot. I didn't love him... but for awhile, he made the pain go away."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked, feeling confused.

"You're not the only one who had a boyfriend die," Cho said, walking away. Buffy watched her go, suddenly feeling even more lost.

- - - - -

Harry had just been walking back from his last class of the day, which had been Double Potions. He was surprised to see Professor McGonagall waiting for him outside the door.

"Come with me, Potter."

"Am I in trouble, ma'am?" he asked in confusion as she led him to the gargoyles leading up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

She shook her head. "No, you are not in any trouble." She gazed at him over her spectacles. "He just has a matter he wishes to discuss with you."

"I should probably thank him for letting me back on the Quidditch team, too," Harry said, grinning.

She gave him a small smile before turning to the stone gargoyle. "Fizzing Whizbee," she said, lifting her hands to face the stone statue.

Instantly, the gargoyle began to twist. Harry quickly stepped up as the moving stairway lifted before coming to a stop outside a heavy wooden door. He walked over and knocked twice.

"Come in, Harry," Professor Dumbledore called from inside his office. "Come in."

Harry pushed open the door and walked inside. He was shocked to see how new and well put together everything looked. Had it only been a few months ago that the office had been destroyed and all of Dumbledores objects had been smashed and shattered by Harry himself?

Professor Dumbledore rose and gestured to a chair in front of his desk. As Harry sat, he smiled at a brilliant red and orange bird chirruping softly behind the Headmaster's desk. "Hello, Fawkes," he said with a gentle smile.

"Harry, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you," Professor Dumbledore said, seating himself again. "Last year, I do believe you may recall a secret group started by yourself and your two comrades, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger. If you remember back to last year, you will recall that the group was completely dismembered by the Ministry of Magic."

"I remember, sir," Harry said quietly. How could he forget? It was the night that Dumbledore had sacrificed himself in order to keep Harry in school.

"I have spoken with Cornelius and he has agreed that it would be for the best if the group was restarted," Professor Dumbledore continued, his eyes twinkling as he regarded Harry thoughtfully. "I would have thought of the group myself if those within in the Ministry had not been trying to discredit me or my work. It was a brilliant idea to have students learn to defend themselves in the face of catastrophe which you and I will both realize is now upon us."

"You... you're letting me start the D.A. again?" Harry asked incredulously. "But I thought... it's Dumbledore's Army!"

"Who came up with that ingenious name?" the Headmaster asked, his eyes twinkling. "The thought that you were all so thoughtful to consider me in the name of your illegal defense group was quite considerate, given the situation."

"I think it was Ginny Weasley, sir," Harry replied with a smile.

"Nevertheless," Professor Dumbledore continued quietly, "I think it be best if you do continue these lessons. The Room of Requirements is at your disposal. I will ask Professor Pryce to supervise your sessions so that your group will be on good terms with the Ministry of Magic." He paused. "I think we have spoken enough. I am feeling quite peckish and I do believe there will be turkey for dinner tonight. I shall see you downstairs."

"Oh!" Harry said, remembering the Quidditch meeting that night. "Sir, thank you for allowing me to play Quidditch again."

The Headmaster smiled at him. "You see, Harry... not everything in this world is against what you believe in the most. Sometimes people do surprise you. I only wish we could get your sister to play. I can imagine her reflexes would have been as good as your father's."

"I'll try to talk her into it, sir," Harry promised before backing out of his office. Grinning, Harry ran down to dinner, not even caring that Filch caught him and threatened to put him in detention. He burst into the Great Hall and grinned, seeing his sister sitting down with Hermione again.

Buffy looked up as Harry sat down across from her, breathing hard. He was beaming. "Dumbledore's letting us start up the D.A. again!" Harry said excitedly.

Both Ron and Hermione looked stunned.

"Is he off his rocker?" Ron asked incredulously. "Isn't that the reason why he was nearly carted off last year?"

Buffy looked between the three, hoping someone would be nice enough to explain what the D.A. was and why the Headmaster had been so dead-set against it.

But Harry didn't have time. He yelped when he saw the time on Ron's watch. "We only have twenty minutes until the meeting!" he gasped, pulling the platter of turkey faster. After forcing down a bit of dinner, he and Ron both stood up.

"You're welcome to come to the pitch," Ron said to Buffy. "I mean, you haven't seen it except through windows, I'm certain."

"Right," Buffy said slowly as she and Hermione rose to follow them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Katie saying goodbye to her friends as she joined the queue leaving the Great Hall.

Once outside, Harry glanced back and saw Hermione and Buffy deep in conversation. "Do you reckon we could talk her into trying out?" Harry muttered to Ron.

Ron looked back at Buffy and Hermione. "Which one?"

"Dumbledore said he wished he could see how Buffy's reflexes are out on the pitch. I'll bet anything he knows she's a Slayer," Harry whispered back.

Ginny joined them a short time later with the two replacement Beaters from the year before. They both nodded politely at Harry and Ron before settling on the grass.

"Right then," Katie said, moving to stand in front of the group. "I asked Professor McGonagall to choose someone else for Captain this year. I have a lot of studies ahead of me and I'm afraid I don't have Oliver nor Angelina's determination to stand out. Ron, would you care to join me up here?"

There was a smattering of applause as Ron stood on trembling legs to stand next to Katie, who gave him a brief, one-armed hug. "You deserve this, Ron," she said, her eyes shining.

Harry and Ginny both applauded for Ron. Hermione looked stunned beyond disbelief. Buffy just grinned and cheered loudly. Ron's face was easily the color of a tomato before he turned to look at the older girl.

"We'll start tryouts on Sunday then and keep to a three-day-a-week schedule for training," Katie concluded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking up at her, his arms clasped easily around his knees. "Professor Dumbledore just gave me permission to restart the D.A. again."

Katie looked stunned. "Well, we'll have to figure this out between practices. And the practices for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, of course," she added.

"What about Slytherin?" Buffy asked. "Are they not invited?"

"Over my dead body," Harry said darkly. "The last thing I can see is Draco Malfoy agreeing to be in a group run by me."

"You run the D.A.?" Buffy asked. "What is it, anyway?"

The conversation had turned away from Quidditch.

"It's called Dumbledore's Army," Ginny replied eagerly. "We just shortened it to the D.A. because we didn't want certain people to know what we were talking about."

"Slytherins," Harry and Ron said together.

"There were twenty eight of us," Hermione said proudly. "And Harry taught us hexes and curses and how to protect ourselves from them. It was quite brilliant, really."

"And now I get to start it up again," Harry said happily. "You'll be joining, sister dear. You don't have a choice."

Buffy flushed slightly at Harry's faith in her, but she was just beginning to learn magic.

The meeting disbanded then and everyone started heading back towards the school. Harry pulled her aside suddenly.

"Listen," he said quietly into her ear, "I want you to try out on Sunday."

She let out a loud laugh, but quickly covered her mouth when Katie paused to turn around and look at her. "Are you mad?" she asked him in a hushed, awed voice.

"I think you'll be brilliant," Harry said with a grin. "Especially if you have the same skills as Dad did."

She had to consider this. "I don't know how to fly though! And I can't tell you the first thing about Quidditch except what the team colors are!"

"I'll show her the ropes," Katie offered, wrapping an arm around Buffy's shoulders. "You'll see. You're going to be brilliant at Quidditch and when you and Oliver get married, you'll have lots of Quidditch-playing kids..."

She was silenced when Buffy jumped onto her back. Katie squealed as the two disappeared giggling into the darkness.

Harry was pensive as he jogged to catch up to the others. He was now starting to get curious as to how Buffy would perform on a broomstick. He was almost willing to bet she'd be as good as he was, or even as good as their father. And she had her Slayer super strength. That had to count for something.

Katie and Buffy made plans to fly the following night, which was Friday.

Buffy couldn't believe that four days had passed since she'd started Hogwarts.

She blushed slightly, imagining playing Quidditch with Oliver. He had to be a good player if he'd signed on to an English team. Katie and Harry both held fierce pride in him. And Buffy realized that she was daydreaming when she could see Katie's vision coming true.

And then she began to panic. She'd been on a broomstick twice. She thought the large sticks up in the air looked like flossing instruments.

How on Earth was she going to try this without making a fool of herself? Trying one flight on a broomstick was one thing... but Quidditch?

This was going to be interesting.

- - - - -

Chapter 26... Buffy learns the ropes; Ginny has a talk.

Chapter 27... Quidditch tryouts; Percy visits.

**To the Reviewers** / **Readers**:

Gosh, that was fun to write. Buffy's going to have a lot of questions to ask our poor hero...

Well, the supernatural discussion was brought to us kindly from the internet. I really had no idea where to begin with a DADA lecture, so I chose that. As for her storytime thing, I took an artistic license for that! As for the Quidditch thing, our Buffy deserves to have some fun. Not everything can be hard on her now, can it?

**CharmedChick** -- Nope. The last episode I saw was "Disharmony", which I think was in Season 2 someplace. I just took Wesley's alcohol problem as a sign of weakness, which happened to Quentin in "Checkpoint". I have a feeling my beta knew what she was saying when she told me to keep the alcoholic part in, however.

**StahChild** -- Oh, I'll definitely be keeping my pairing. I like it now. I can always write something else to disgust you down the line, but hey... I want this fic to work. And it wouldn't work like that.

**StarBella** -- The "Joe" thing came from the episode "Earshot". I just thought it'd work well there. I'm sorry about your class! I added more Malfoy in in the future, along with more Snape. And PLENTY of Snape bashing.

**Lightdemondarkangel** -- I'm planning on between 45-50 chapters. There will be definite room for a sequel, but I might just leave it be. I know it's in the mid 20's already and we're in the first week of school. It'll move a little faster. Chapter 25 will definitely be the halfway point.

**electric pancake** -- She was good at keeping secrets before she met Willow, you mean. I think she and Willow confided in everything together. Without Willow there now, Buffy's exploding. Some things will be kept only to her closest friend. The ONLY reason she goes to someone is because she needs help.

**mj** -- Nope! Faith isn't Sirius' kid. She just thinks she is because she's dreaming of him. They have the same blood, but aren't daughter/father. And, for the moment, I'm not planning on making Faith a student. And she leaves the Hellmouth to fulfill her own personal thing. She'll be coming back.

I just finished the rewrites for the next chapter and just shipped off the Hogsmeade chapter to my beta. It's slated to come out either next Friday or the following Monday. I haven't decided if I'll do a double posting somewhere. Some chapters are longer than others. Some seem pointless but really aren't. I just finished my favorite chapter by far. I was really pleased by how Chapter 27, Chapter 28 and Chapter 29 turned out. They make the perfect trilogy chapter.

You guys are awesome! Just had to add this final note in! I don't know if I can love forever (probably can), but you guys made it _worth_ it! This fic has reached its halfway point. So, ta da.

Three chapters to Oliverness... hee. Kel makes pretty word.


	26. Awakening

**Chapter 26**

**Awakening**

- - - - -

Buffy sat in the Common Room late that night, staring at the fireplace, which crackled with intensity. Her eyes were lost inside the flames and her mind was turning over all of the thoughts, good and bad, she'd had that day.

On top of it all was the necklace her friends had sent her. Buffy reached down and touched the emerald necklace, frowning slightly. These were her closest friends. They knew how badly this drug had hurt her, how it had changed her life forever.

Didn't they trust her enough to let her make her own decisions?

"Buffy?" a soft voice asked behind her.

"Harry," she said, turning to her brother with a soft expression on her face. "You're up late."

"So are you."

"I'm just thinking," she said, turning back to the fireplace.

"About what?" Harry asked, seeing the troubled expression on her face. "Buffy, if it's something any of us have done..."

"It isn't," she said, turning back to look at him. He could see the fire reflecting in her eyes. "It's just... I'm getting used to this place."

"Are you doing okay, though?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Right as rain, whatever that means." She sighed suddenly. "I think that things just changed a bit fast for me. I mean, I meet you and your best friends family, which was incredible. And now I'm back in school. I thought I'd gotten through the first time."

"Do you regret coming here?" Harry asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't. If Mom and Dad loved this school enough to sign your name up the day you were born, I can only hope they'll be happy I'm here."

"They will be," Harry said, reaching for her hand in the darkness. "But there's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

"Tell about Cho Chang," Buffy said quietly, staring back into the fire. "I talked to her after Defense Against the Dark Arts today. She told me that I'm not the only one who's lost a boyfriend."

Harry tensed immediately. He wasn't ready to get into any details about Cedric Diggory yet. "I... I can't."

Buffy turned to him in surprise and saw the tense look on his face. He was actually shaking, she realized. "Don't worry about it, then," she said quickly, pulling her hand away.

In the four days they'd been at Hogwarts, Harry felt as though his sister was starting to slip away from him. She spent a considerable amount of time with the first years and the seventh years. Even the third years who had Buffy in one class saw more of her than Harry did. He was especially starting to envy the time she spent around Emma Vance and Katie Bell.

"It's okay, Harry," she said, turning away from him. "I know you'll tell me when the time is right."

He swallowed hard. He felt that if he didn't say something now, he wouldn't get another chance to. "Her boyfriend's name was Cedric Diggory. He was the most popular boy at school. He was a year younger than Wood, but he was a brilliant Quidditch player. He... we were involved in this tournament two years ago. And then..." Harry's eyes darkened as the memory overcame him. "We both won the tournament and our prized award cup turned into a portkey. A portkey is something that transports you instantly to another place. We ended up in a graveyard. There was a voice. And then Cedric was dead."

"A voice?" Buffy asked him, her eyebrows knit in confusion. "What kind of voice?"

"It was the killing curse," Harry whispered. "_Avada Kedavra._ The same curse that killed our parents."

Buffy winced slightly as she stared at her brother. "What happened then?"

"Voldemort came back that night," Harry said quietly. "The man who destroyed our lives came back. He killed Cedric and he tried to kill me."

Buffy shivered even though she was in front of the warmth of the fire. "Oh, Harry..."

There was a different look in her eyes now. He recognized that look. He had seen it on Sirius' face a few times. It was a haunted look, as though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

She knew that she understood what he was talking about. After all, she'd been dead once.

"What do you think will happen to you once this thing with Voldemort is over?" Buffy asked him.

"I haven't really thought it about it, actually," Harry admitted. "I've had my heart set on being an Auror."

"A dark-wizard chaser?" she asked, nodding her approval. "I suppose that's respectable."

"How about you? You've just been introduced to this world... are you going to turn the other way from it?"

"I don't think I can," Buffy said honestly. "I'm not going to leave you without a proper relative just because our aunt and uncle are a pair of slimy prats. Now that I'm here, I'm not going to get away so easily. Although," she said, a thoughtful look on her face, "someone did mention that there is a division in the Ministry that hunts down vampires. I could be quite useful there."

"I was hoping you'd say that you wouldn't get away," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. If only he'd gotten to spend more time with Sirius. If only... "Are you going to take up Quidditch tryouts on Sunday?"

"I haven't got much of a choice," Buffy said with a terse smile. "My roommate would kill me if I didn't. After all, we're going to go out and practice tomorrow night. I finally get to see if those weird flossing tools are worth anything."

"You mean the goalposts?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Is that what those are called?" she asked, her voice full of wonder. "I seriously need to get my head out of the clouds when it comes to this sport."

"You'd better," Harry teased. "Your future husband might not be too happy if you don't learn it."

"Will you stop?" she asked, turning to him and hitting him across the arm. He laughed and launched himself at her, knocking her chair over. Both managed to roll onto the floor, laughing. "You do not want to take me on," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Want to make a bet on that?" he asked, crawling over to where she was laying on her side. He gently helped her up. She just laughed and threw her arms around him, knocking them both over again. When their laughter and the extra energy died away, they were both laying on the rug in front of the fire.

"I think you'll be the death of me," Buffy groaned, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Don't say that," Harry said, turning to her with a sober expression. "There's nothing funny about death."

"Did I say there was?" she asked, surprised at the look on his face. She saw the darkness in his eyes, reflecting the warmth of the flickering flames at their feet.

He shook his head and sat up. "I think I'm going to head towards bed. You probably should, too, since you are going to play Quidditch tomorrow."

"Right," Buffy said, rolling her eyes as she slowly got to her feet. "But first..." she walked over to her bookbag and pulled out a quill wrapped in a bit of cloth. "Have a present. Courtesy of Ron's brothers."

"They sent you some quills?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It's better than that, Harry," Buffy said, grinning. "They sent me chocolate quills."

"Oh, Buffy. What are we going to do with you?" Harry asked, eyeing the quill with interest.

"Oh, you love me, admit it," she teased, ruffling his hair as she lifted her bag on her shoulder.

"Nah," Harry said, managing a weak laugh at the horrified look on her face. "I think I'll keep you in suspense a little bit longer."

She turned towards him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Run," she whispered, the challenge in her face evident.

Harry didn't waste a second longer. He raced towards the boy's dormitories, leaving his giggling sister behind.

She didn't go to bed as she said she wanted to. Instead, she dropped back down in the armchair and pulled out the journal her parents had left for her. She'd been looking at it every night, hoping to catch a glimpse of what her parents lives must have been like. She was so enraptured by one picture that she didn't even hear footsteps behind her.

"Buffy?"

Buffy nearly dropped the book and turned to see a redheaded girl standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Ginny," Buffy greeted, closing the book and setting it aside. "Did I wake you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No... I just can't sleep."

"You missed Harry," Buffy replied, turning back to stare at the black book.

"What is that?" Ginny asked, turning to point at the journal.

"My parents left it for me," Buffy replied, picking it up and after a moment she handed it to the younger girl. "You might as well look. You're the only other person who knows this exists. Well, live people, anyway."

Ginny opened the front cover and smiled at the letters written inside. "This is the sweetest thing they could have done."

"I just wish," Buffy said slowly, "that I could know more, you know? This book shows my mother loved working with other people and she loved using her magic for the powers of good. I think my father was more of an arrogant git, sort of like your brother."

"I heard Percy's coming in next week with a few other Ministry representatives," Ginny said quietly, turning her attention to the first photograph. She smiled when she recognized James' face from the pictures she'd seen of him. He was very young and quite handsome, his features reflecting those of Harry's. He was sitting next to Sirius, Ginny recognized. Although this was very different from the man she'd known for two years now, he was still devastatingly wonderful looking. The two were laughing in the moving picture, pointing and sniggering to whomever was standing behind the camera. It had to be Lupin, Ginny decided, smiling.

"Did you know these men?" Buffy asked softly.

"Sirius Black," Ginny said, pointing him out. "He was your Dad's best friend. I only knew him for a short while, but he was a wonderful man. I can see that Harry misses him a lot. He blames himself, you know, for Sirius's death. No matter how much we try to convince him he wasn't responsible and that Voldemort was... he won't stop."

She found a different picture and grinned. "That's Lupin."

"That is Lupin?" Buffy asked with interest, staring at a handsome, weathered young man grinning through the image. "He's adorable!"

"He was also one of the Marauders. That's what James and Sirius called their gang," Ginny grinned. "I've known him since my second year. He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Best damned teacher we've ever had, too. He taught us that we could be strong enough to face our strongest fears."

"I wish I had a teacher who could tell me how to do that," Buffy said darkly, watching as Ginny continued searching the album. "There's a lot of fears I've had to face. Vampires for one thing. But now I guess I have something else to fear. Something bigger."

"You're not alone," Ginny said, watching the older girl closely. "Everyone fears Voldemort, especially now that's he returned to full power."

"He killed my parents, Ginny. He took away the real thing in this world that I never knew," she said softly, rubbing her eyes as exhaustion set in. "And now my brother is facing a battle against this guy."

Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile.

Buffy seemed to be thinking something through very hard. Her face was tense and her eyes were darting back and forth, as though to determine whether or not they were truly alone in the Common Room.g

She was thinking that she needed to get the prophecy off of her mind. Ginny had known Sirius Black. She could prove to be useful if only Buffy could gain her trust.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something," Buffy said suddenly, realizing that she had to get this off of her mind now if she were going to sleep tonight. Her mind kept turning over the fact that Harry blamed himself for the death of his godfather. "There's two of us Slayers, right? One of the other reasons I was at the Ministry of Magic was because I was in the Department of Mysteries. People have kept asking me if I had seer blood, and now I'm wondering if I do myself."

Ginny looked confused. "Why would you be at the Department of Mysteries? And what does this have to do with two Slayers?" In her mind, she was retracing the steps she and Harry and the others had taken just a few months before, the night Sirius died.

"We share dreams," Buffy replied. "And lately our dreams have been prophetic. There's a prophecy on them, now. And that prophecy read that Sirius Black was still alive."

This had completely stunned Ginny, Buffy realized. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes had widened.

"Sirius Black... alive?" she asked in a shaky voice. "B-But Harry saw him d-d-die!"

"He's not dead," Buffy said, realizing that the light from the fire was waning. "But the thing is, you see, only the blood of his own kin can bring him back."

"But he was the last Black!" Ginny said, looking even more lost. "He is the only one who can resurrect himself?"

"No," Buffy said, a shadow falling across her face. "He may have a blood member of his family. The other Slayer."

"Whoa," Ginny said in a low voice. "What?"

"Her name is Faith," Buffy replied. "I told you and Hermione about her, didn't I? Anyway, she thinks she's some relative of Sirius. She may even be his daughter."

"But Sirius spent how many years in Azkaban!" Ginny said incredulously. "There is no way he could have had a child!"

"Even if she isn't his daughter, she's related to him," Buffy said, biting her lip in frustration. "That's the only way we could have had the same dream. I had to speak for the prophecy. She knows what she has to do."

"Does Harry know?" Ginny asked. "Does he know Sirius is alive?"

"He doesn't," Buffy said, giving the younger girl a sharp look. "And you're not going to tell him, either. If he knew... it could destroy him. Please, could you just keep it between the two of us until we know?"

"If he doesn't know and finds out about it, it'll destroy whatever bond you two have spent the past two months creating," Ginny said in protest. "Buffy, why are you holding back on him?"

"I have to make sure it's real," Buffy said.

"But you just said--"

"I need help, Ginny," Buffy said, turning away from her and tucking the album back into her bookbag. "I need help because I need to know that Faith is a relative of Sirius Black. The only way he'll ever come back is if we can find out that she is. Her blood is needed to set him free from the veil. That's all I really know." She paused for a moment. "Can you promise me that you will never, ever tell Harry? If he knew..."

"I understand," Ginny said softly. "And I promise. But why ask me?"

"I know you care for Harry," Buffy said quietly. "And because you knew Sirius Black. You knew him. I can't look for someone I didn't even meet. I wouldn't know how."

"I've cared for him since the day I met him," Ginny said. "Nothing's changed."

Buffy stared at the younger girl for a silent moment. "Do you love him?"

"Does it matter?" Ginny shrugged. "There's only so many boys I can date. I can't wait for him forever."

Buffy nodded, understanding this.

"But I will help you," Ginny said, bringing the topic back up. "I'll do all I can, but you should really ask Hermione for help, too."

"Do you think she'll be able to keep something this big from Harry?" Buffy asked softly.

"I think she'll manage. She loves doing detective work," Ginny said, grinning.

"That's a good start. I'll tell her about it during Ancient Runes tomorrow. She's the only person I know in that class, so it'll be brilliant. I should get to sleep though. I have Charms after breakfast tomorrow."

"Good night, Buffy," Ginny said, watching as the older girl lifted her bookbag and walked toward the dormitory steps.

"Good night, Ginny," she called back, disappearing from sight.

Ginny turned back to the remains of the once roaring fire. Had she just agreed to keep something so large and painful from Harry? She closed her eyes.

She had.

- - - - -

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand," Katie said the following evening as the two women walked down the hill towards the Quidditch pitch, broomsticks in hand. "And it's easy to master, too. Any idea on which position you'd like to try out for?"

"Err... position?" Buffy asked blankly.

"You sound like I did six years ago," Katie said, setting down her broomstick and walking towards a box that had been set there for practice. "We only have about an hour since Slytherin booked the pitch for tryouts tonight. Wood was really helpful, though. He's a good teacher."

"I'll be sure to use that against him," Buffy chuckled as Katie opened the box and handed her a large red ball. It was surprisingly lightweight and smelled of rubber. "What's this?"

"It's called a quaffle," Katie replied. "There's a position known as a Chaser. I'm one of them. We try to get this ball and try to put it through one of those three hoops. You do this, and you earn us ten points." She pointed over her left shoulder to where three large goalposts rose an easy fifty feet in the air. "The keeper, who's Ron, defends the hoops."

Buffy held the ball a moment longer before handing it back to Katie. "That's great," she said, feeling less confused now.

Katie replaced the ball and pointed to a ball on either side of the still one. They were bouncing in their restraints. "These are called bludgers. They're charmed to go around and try to knock around the players. Each team has two Beaters. Their job is to make sure that the bludgers don't bloody up their team too badly. That, and they hit them as hard as they can towards the other team with these." She held out a small object that looked like a blunt baseball bat. "This is a club, the essential tool for a Beater. Now, this is Harry's job and I must say he's damned good at it."

She bent down and released a small pouch on the top part of the trunk. Inside her hand as she rose was a tiny golden ball the size of a walnut. "This is the golden snitch. It's wicked fast and it's the hardest thing to catch. Harry is our Seeker and his job is to catch this. When this is caught, it wins us one hundred and fifty points and usually gives us the match. Now... Harry, Ron and I are the only three people on the team currently. I'm a Chaser. There are three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper and a Seeker. Ginny played as Seeker last year when Harry was banned from playing. I think she's trying out as a Chaser this time around. I'm hoping we'll get lucky and find outselves a pair of Beaters. Fred and George were ours until last year when they were, too, banned from playing."

"Fred and George got banned? How?"

"Malfoy," Katie said, a look of sheer disgust on her face. "He was insulting Harry's... err, your parents and the Weasleys. They've been rivals since the day they arrived at this school."

"Just gives me another reason to bring upon him more and more pain," Buffy muttered under her breath.

"Let's see your Chaser skills for now," Katie said, replacing the snitch and lifting up the quaffle again. "You do know how to fly, right?"

Buffy nodded and mounted her broomstick, both women flying into the air. "Oooh!" Buffy shouted, enjoying the swooping sensation in her stomach as she soared in a small circle before stopping in front of Katie. They were both floating about thirty feet above the ground.

"Catch!" Katie shouted, lifting the ball and tossing it into the air.

"Crap," Buffy muttered under her breath. And yet she sped forward and tipped higher up, easily catching the ball over her head. She swooped down again, joining Katie, who looked pleased.

"Now, toss it up to me. I'll show you how it goes!"

For the next hour, Buffy and Katie practiced passing the quaffle and she learned the different tricks to goal scoring.

They had clearly forgotten about the time because they had just finished doing a few loops around the pitch when Katie suddenly screamed. A bludger had shot out of nowhere, nearly knocking the other Gryffindor girl off her broomstick. Buffy turned her own Nimbus around and stared down. Seven figures in green robes were lifting in the air. A second bludger flew dangerously close to her, yet she managed to duck it, her broomstick easily dropping ten feet.

"What are you playing at?" Katie screamed at one of them as the seven rode and stopped in front of them. Buffy directed her broomstick so she was level with Katie.

"I booked the pitch for Slytherin," one of my boys said, sneering at the two blonde-haired women. "I don't remember this to be a Gryffindor pitch tonight. You picked Sunday."

"I know," Katie said impatiently. "I was training Potter here."

"Potty... training?" Malfoy sneered, his broomstick moving closer. "Well, what do you know? There's a Potter who knows how to fly. Does your broomstick have wings? Or a parachute?"

Buffy was about to retort when Katie reached out and touched her arm. "Don't provoke him."

"That's right, Potter. Listen to the other Gryffindor. We know you don't have the courage to take me on--" His voice was suddenly cut off as a broomstick veered right at him. As he turned away, he ducked to avoid a returning bludger.

"Oh, no," Katie muttered under her breath, watching as Buffy easily chased Draco around the pitch once before Malfoy started lifting higher in the air. Buffy was a novice flyer, she realized. This really wasn't a good idea.

But the girl had a definite affinity for flying, Katie decided, watching as Malfoy finally joined the rest of his Slytherin teammates and Buffy returned to her side, breathing hard, but looking elated. Her windswept hair gave her an almost glowing appearance, and she looked overjoyed she'd been able to keep up with the Malfoy boy.

"I'd take you on anyway, Drake. You just name the time and the place," she said, drawing her broom next to Katie's.

"You have to admit it," said Montague, the Slytherin captain who'd been forced to repeat the last year at Hogwarts due to the incident of appearing in a toilet the year before. "The Potter girl can fly."

"She's been seen with Wood," Malfoy spat. "I'm sure he's taught her all about flying."

Buffy looked like she wanted to have another go, but this time Katie latched onto her broomstick. "Do you want to get expelled?" she asked in an angry voice.

Buffy turned her dark gaze back to Draco. "It'd be worth it."

"Look, we really didn't mean to invade your territory," Katie said quickly before either one of them could react. "I apologize we ran through our time. Now, we're just going to go back and--"

"You're not going anywhere," Warrington said. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their Beater's clubs behind him. "You want to train the Potter girl? Let her have a go against a real Quidditch team."

Buffy looked utterly perplexed at this. Katie just wanted to get the hell out of there before Buffy did something stupid, or else Malfoy provoked her enough to. "I think we'll just leave and let you have your own team practice," Katie said hastily.

"Oh, come on, Bell. Give the girl a voice," Warrington said, turning to look at the other girl. She wasn't afraid to look any Slytherin in the eye. Her gaze was strong and intimidating, even to the Slytherin's seventh year eyes.

"Go and play, Warrington," she finally said with a curt nod. "We're out of here."

"Are you sure, Potter?" Malfoy jeered. "You could actually learn how to play the game." He was looking at Katie with cold, mocking eyes. "Instead of having this... Gryffindor show you how to play it safe."

Buffy was tempted by his offer for nearly a half second, before she shook her head, grinning at them. "When I want to learn the game properly, I'll be sure to not call upon you. Have a nice day."

Dodging a final bludger, she and Katie reached the ground and hurried away.

"Did you really want to stay?" Katie asked as they walked quickly from the Quidditch pitch.

"Nah," Buffy said with a casual shrug. "Malfoy may be an evil git, but the last thing I need for my self-confidence is for him to taunt me about how to play Quidditch. If I wanted a real lesson, I'd ask Oliver, you know?"

"I figured you would," Katie replied as they reached the stairs. "Besides, those Slytherins would have killed you."

"I wish I could hold my own," Buffy said sadly. "Harry's going to be so disappointed in me on Sunday."

Katie shook her head, laughing suddenly. "Maybe we could invite Malfoy to the pitch and you can chase him..."

Buffy burst into giggles at the thought of dragging her brother's biggest rival onto his turf. "Or... or... that whole damn team..."

"You could probably even get Malfoy to do something really stupid..."

"Like crash into the ground..."

"Or fly into the Whomping Willow..."

Both girls took a deep breath and sighed, their laughter waning.

"I really needed that," Buffy said, shaking her head as the two girls climbed the stairs, heading back inside the castle and towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Relax, Buffy," Katie said in an encouraging voice. "You flew really well today. I think you may have awakened a certain skill you never knew you had."

Buffy laughed, suddenly realizing that she'd flown quite well in chasing that Slytherin maggot around the pitch. "If I concentrate on what I'm doing, I probably wouldn't get so weirded out about being thirty feet from the ground, you know?"

"True," Katie agreed as they reached the potrait hole. "I think Harry's going to like what he sees. I think you impressed the hell out of those two Slytherin seventh years, too."

"Come off of it," Buffy said, turning to the Fat Lady, who was watching them both with keen interest. "Peski pepsi," she continued.

The portrait hole swung open and both girls walked into a crowded common room.

"How did she do?" Emma asked, standing up from the table she and Yasmine had been sitting at, studying.

"Brilliantly," Katie replied honestly. "You should have seen her chasing Malfoy all over the pitch."

"You one-upped Draco?" Tess asked, coming up behind them, her eyes wide with awe.

"Something like that, yeah," Buffy said with a casual shrug, taking the empty seat on the other side of Yasmine. "What are you guys studying?"

"Transfigurations," Emma said, grimmacing. "I think you're probably better off with the first years."

Buffy nodded. "I think you just read my mind, Em. But can't it wait until tomorrow? It's Friday night!"

"If you want to wait, sure," Tess said, taking the seat on the other side of Emma, who'd just sat down. "But the rest of us have to worry about our N.E.W.T. finals."

"You have newt exams?" Buffy asked, feeling confused. She'd heard Hagrid announce it during one class. Professor Pryce had brought it up too, she realized, suddenly feeling a bit daft and shallow.

"Not newt," Emma said quickly, realizing that Buffy probably wouldn't know what it was. "It's 'N.E.W.T.'. It stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Or Trials. One of the two."

"Oh, so they're sort of like the Muggle version of the P.S.A.T.," Buffy said in a hushed voice.

"That what?" Tess asked curiously.

"Oh, like I know what it stands for!" Buffy said, waving the matter aside. "So, nastily exhausting, eh? Well, more power to you if you can pass them, I guess."

"They determine your career for the rest of your life," Yasmine said seriously. "I mean, if you don't get many N.E.W.T.'s, you're basically stuck frying dragon burgers in Hogsmeade the rest of your life."

"Eww?" Katie commented, opening her own Transfigurations text. "I have a dream of becoming a great Quidditch star. Just like Angelina and Alicia."

"They graduated last term," Tess muttered into Buffy's ear. She nodded in understanding. "Both were Quidditch girls."

"I plan on playing with two other female Chasers my last year, too," Katie said firmly, glancing at Buffy. "Ginny Weasley is also trying out. She made a fantastic Seeker. I can't wait to see how she does in goalscoring."

"I'll probably kill myself on Sunday," Buffy said cheerfully.

"Oh, don't be such a spoiler," Yasmine said, looking carefully at the older girl. "As Katie has been telling us since last night, you and your brother probably have his Quidditch talent. So be happy you're more talented than more than half of this school. If it makes you happy, think about crushing Slytherin."

A satisfied smile spread across Buffy's face. "Thanks, Yas. I needed that, too."

"Just trying to keep things in perspective," Yasmine replied, turning back to her stacks of parchment.

"What are you all studying, anyways?" Buffy asked, leaning over Yasmine's book to see what the girl was studying.

"We're learning about human transformations and the study of becoming an Animagi," Yasmine replied.

"It sounds more interesting than turning a pair of dice into a couple of buttons," Buffy said with a shrug. "And what's an Animagi?"

"It's so cool," Emma enthused. "It's the art of turning yourself into an animal at will. Can you imagine being able to transform? There's only a few registered in this century though, like seven. There are probably loads of unregistered."

"I'll definitely have to keep that in mind," Buffy said in an impressed voice.

The other girls went back to work and Buffy rose, stretching. She wasn't in the mood to do homework. She wanted to find Harry and see what he was doing.

Buffy found Harry and Ron in their usual spots near the fire, playing Wizards chess. "You have got to be kidding me," she said, dropping down in the empty chair next to Ron. "Chess... again?"

"It's entertainment," Ron said, grinning as his Queen smashed into Harry's knight. "How was practice?"

"It was great, Captain of mine," she said with a teasing smile. "I got to see Malfoy on a broomstick. The little wuss has talent."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Harry said, his eyes wide. "He'd probably twist it to something along the lines of you liking him."

"And that would be a bad thing," Ron added, watching as one of his pawns was swept off the board by Harry's opposite bishop.

"I think it'd be fun," Buffy said. Both boys looked at her in horror. She sat back, pretending to look affronted. "What? It's exactly what he deserves!"

"Don't you dare even think it," Ron said, his eyes wide.

"Oh, she's thinking it," Harry said in a hushed voice.

Buffy glanced around the room, which was beginning to thin out slightly. "Where's Ginny? And Hermione?"

"I haven't seen them all night," Ron replied, turning back to his game.

Buffy looked at Harry, who just shrugged and stared back at the board.

She turned towards the portrait hole. She hoped that wherever the two girls were, they were together. She had a nagging feeling that Hermione knew about the prophecy by now. She just prayed that Hermione would keep her trust.

- - - - -

"Are you serious?"

"I am," Ginny replied.

It was nearing nine o'clock in the evening. Hermione stared at the girl sitting across from her in the small corner where Hermione loved to study. Ginny had just walked over a half hour before, a troubled look on her pretty, young face. After a little prompting from Hermione, Ginny had told the other girl what was on her mind.

Hermione hadn't been expecting what Ginny had confided to her.

"Are you saying that she doesn't want Harry to know?" Hermione asked in a faint voice.

"Yes," Ginny replied. "And you have to promise you won't tell him, Hermione. You're his best friend, but you have to do this for Buffy. She has earned this sort of trust."

Hermione finally nodded. "She definitely has earned my trust... but no wonder she didn't tell us about this."

"I wonder if Percy knew," Ginny said softly, "or even Oliver."

"Does it matter now?" Hermione asked. "What did she ask you to do?"

"We have to find out if there is anyone else in the Black family," Ginny said. "She says its important in order for the prophecy to come true. She thinks that her opposite Slayer--"

"Another Slayer?" Hermione asked, looking shocked. "Ginny, do you understand what you've just said? The only way there can be another Slayer is if the first one dies!"

Both girls were quiet for a long, silent moment.

"Do you... do you think Buffy died?" Ginny asked in a small, fearful voice.

"Either that or Faith did," Hermione said quietly. "But I'm betting on Buffy, because she didn't explain it."

"Why does she always have to be so vague?" Ginny asked sadly.

"I don't know," Hermione said, feeling slightly frustrated. "I feel terrible for her, though. Can you imagine having to tell Harry that his godfather may still be alive and the fact she's been dead already?"

"I don't want to know," Ginny replied. "I just want to help Buffy."

"So do I," Hermione replied, drumming her fingers on the wooden table, her brain searching for a way to begin. "I think we should start with genealogy, because that's where I first read up on Harry."

"Right," Ginny said as both girls stood up, leaving their corner.

But the thought of one Slayer dying before another one was called was sticking fresh in Hermione's mind. Harry was going to literally freak out if he ever found out his sister had died. Hermione made a mental note to ask the other girl about it and turned back to her search.

After an hour though, neither girl could find anything. It wasn't until Ginny found an old copy of The Daily Prophet did both girls stop looking.

"Take a look at this," Ginny whispered, opening the newspaper out onto the table.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, setting down an armload of books.

"It's the obituary for Sirius's brother," Ginny whispered excitedly. "It says that he was survived by a wife. But it doesn't say that there were any children."

"What?" Hermione asked, pulling the paper closer to her. "Oh, my word."

"It doesn't give her name, but it's the closest thing we've got," Ginny replied, rolling up the paper and grabbing the second one.

"Set it aside," Hermione suggested to Ginny, who pulled the paper back out. "I think it'd be something she'd look at."

She remembered last summer, when Harry had told her and Ron about Sirius's brother. He had been killed on Voldemort's orders. Hermione began to wonder if Faith was the daughter from that union, even if she wasn't named. It would certainly make her a Black by blood.

"There's something else," Ginny suddenly whispered. "Look at this. Bellatrix Lestrange had a child. She used to be a Black because she was a cousin to Sirius. It doesn't say what ever happened to it, but it said that there was a child."

"The Lestranges?" Hermione gasped in horror. "Are you telling me that the Witch who drove Neville's parents to madness could be the mother of this other Slayer?"

"I'd rather have her be a niece of Sirius'," Ginny said with a frown, studying the article carefully, "than be the product of a Lestrange marriage."

"You and me both," Hermione said, finally closing the book she'd been reading. "I think we should bring Buffy down here sometime this weekend and get her to talk to the both of us. We have to ask her about the double-Slayer thing."

Ginny shrugged. "It could be a painful topic for her. How did you know about it?"

"I've been reading up on Slayer lore all week," Hermione told her. "I've been trying to understand what she is, because Professor Pryce has been going on and on about supernatural beings in class. I wonder if he knows that there's actually a Slayer in his class."

Ginny leaned over and checked the time on the large clock behind the stacks. "Hermione, it's almost ten."

"We should probably go. We do have hall duty," Hermione told the younger Prefect as they moved to put everything away.

As they left, a single figure moved out from behind the shadows, his face full of disbelief. And the deepest lines of suspicion

"I wonder what that was about," he said softly under his breath.

- - - - -

Harry went to bed early that night, feeling drained. As he closed his eyes, he could hear the laughter of his fellow Gryffindor males as they moved by the door, laughing and talking.

It had been quite a day, he decided. After Care of Magical Creatures that day, Hagrid had drawn Hermione, Ron and himself aside to discuss taking them into the forest to see Grawp.

"You still want us to talk to him?" Hermione had asked in a faint, frightened tone.

"I'd understand if yeh didna," Hagrid said in his heavy voice, his eyes still puffy and bruised as he regarded the three teenagers standing far below him. "But Grawp has been bored. He's really sweet once yeh get to know 'im."

"Right," Ron said, staring at Hagrid as though he were bloody mad. "Right..."

_Ron's voice stretched out until it was a cry of pain. Harry turned and instead of seeing Ron standing next to Hagrid's hut, he was bending down with pain. They were in the Ministry of Magic and back in the Department of Mysteries. _

_"Ron?" Harry asked. Ron looked up at him. Harry recoiled in horror. Most of Ron's face was covered in blood and through eyes swelling to the point that only a slip of the soft blue color appeared, he heard Ron breathe once and then keel over._

_"It wasn't his time," a voice said from behind Harry. He turned and saw his sister. She was staring at Harry now, and a beautiful smile graced her face. "Death, Harry, bow to death..."_

_"What?" he asked, incredulously. She was speaking the same way that Voldemort had spoken to him and in the same voice that he heard Voldemort speak in whenever Harry was in close proximity to the Dementors._

_"Bow to death, Harry," Buffy said, the smile never leaving her face. "It will come easily. It might even be painless. After all, I would know..."_

_"How would you know?" Harry asked, his voice full of horror as Ron twitched and spluttered out a long stream of blood at his feet. _

_"Death is your gift," a soft voice said from behind him. Harry took a step back, nearly stumbling over Ron. The dark-haired girl was standing in front of Buffy, her arms crossed._

_"What?" Harry gasped, paralyzed with fear. "Death is my gift? That isn't funny, Buffy... Buffy's friend... death isn't a gift. I've lost too many people..."_

_"Death is your gift," Buffy said, walking over to Harry and hugging him tightly. "You never asked for this life. You never wanted it to end this way. But it is your choice. To die or to bring death. It is a gift you must give."_

_"I don't understand!" Harry shouted, looking back and forth between the two women, who were now surrounding him. He was beginning to feel as though he couldn't breathe. "What are you trying to tell me?"_

_A cold, slimy hand fell on his shoulder. Harry slowly turned around, a chill racing down his spine. Behind him stood a slowly decomposing body in a long black cloak, his red eyes glittering evilly under the cloak._

_"Death, Harry... bow to death. It will be quick... it might even be painless... I would not know... I have never died..."_

_The hood fell off and Harry screamed out, "Sirius!"_

Gasping, Harry sat up in bed, hearing voices echoing in the silent room. He wasn't aware that he had cried out until he saw his bedhangings wrenched from their position and Ron's tense, pale face.

"Are you all right, mate?" Ron asked in a low, urgent voice.

Harry tried for a smile and he found he couldn't speak.

"Is it you-know-who?" Ron asked, his voice even more urgent.

"N-No," Harry choked out. Behind Ron, Seamus was peering over Ron's shoulder in concern. "It wasn't Voldemort." He ignored Ron's violent flinch.

"It was Sirius..."

- - - - -

Chapter 27... Quidditch tryouts; the Ministry has news; Faith leaves the US.

Chapter 28... Lupin visits Harry; Azkaban is broken open...

AND Chapter 29... Hogsmeade.

**To the Readers** / **Reviewers**:

Just a few loose ends I chose to tie up here. The only problem is, someone was listening in. Naughty, naughty. And to appease the eavesdropper scene, his identity is revealed in the next few chapters. Unfortunately for Buffy, keeping secrets from Harry isn't a really smart thing to do, especially since Harry's about to find out everything. It couldn't come at a worse time, with Faith on the way... things are about to get tougher for the Potter siblings.

Chapter 29 will be the return of Oliver. I realize that leaving him out of nine chapters doesn't do well for the relationship-side of the fic, but this isn't a romance to begin with. And besides, they write to one another. As for Harry, he'll get his own. Percy will return in Chapter 27. The other Weasleys will return at Christmastime, so around Chapter 40ish. I haven't written that far ahead yet. I only finished chapter 30.

**Sorrow1** -- This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to include that. But, my beta pointed out to me that Buffy doesn't understand this world yet. The reason why no one rebuked her is because how could they dare go up against someone who doesn't this world? Her saying that the room is full of Muggles only proves she is able of making mistakes, just like anyone else.

**Kel **-- I adore that word. Oliverness, hee. Ahem. Since the two BEST Weasleys are in Diagon Alley and not Hogsmeade, they will not be making an appearance until a later chapter. Probably one of the Christmas-time ones. I haven't thought that far ahead yet.

**CapriceAnn** -- It makes more sense than her being a daughter, doesn't it? I like the explanation, too. I hope this chapter cleared up some of it for you. It gives us a bit to think about. But I should say you're almost dead on.

**StarBella** -- Fred and George won't be making an appearance until the chapters close in around 40. I know it's an impossibly long time off, but I'm hoping to make it well worth the wait. There's just too much to get through before then. Oliver's coming back, too.

**electric pancake** -- I'm assuming Buffy is short, like 5 foot zero or one or something. I know Harry is supposed to be small, but he was said to have grown in Book 5, I'm thinking his height is a good six inches taller than her. As for me being a politician, I'm too left-wing for my own good. Mmmm, and chocolates! That is my best vice, along with fanfiction, of course!

**Marz1** -- I know. I'm just showing how despisefully powerful the Council can be. If they have the power to return someone living on American soil for 18 years, then they really do have that sort of power. As for the whole blonde thing, I'm thinking she gets the blonde hair from her mother's side of the family, since Aunt Petunia and Dudley are both fair-haired.

**Goddessa39** -- Okay, no more Angel. He'll probably be mentioned in passing, because that is part of the Buffy storyline. I feel bad now.. durnit.

**lightdemondarkangel **-- Actually, I don't have to go to school anymore. I just graduated university a few months ago. So, until I pick up my Masters, I'm done. My younger sibling gets to start the first week of September. My roommates start the same week. And to answer your question about the necklace thing, Buffy's not using it. I promise I won't bring in any future confusing lectures or discussions.

**kped **-- Welcome back! I'm planning on another double update this week too! Anyway, as for Harry/Hermione, the more I read/listen to OoTP (which I have on a single CD as an MP3 audio book so I can listen to it at work), I really do believe Harry loves Hermione like that, no matter who he convinced in Book 4 of otherwise. He was WAY more concerned with her than he was with Ron during the end Ministry scenes, anyway. As for Buffy seeing more of James, she will, but not through Snape. And her tutorials are basically a chance for her to catch up, yeah. But she won't reach her full potential yet. She may be a Slayer, but she isn't Supergirl.

Let's see... countdown is two more regular chapters before October rolls around. Finally. The way this is spacing out, I think Christmas will fall around Chapter 40. I'm also thinking that I'll end this fic at 45 to 50 chapters. It could go a lot longer, but I think I want to give you nice readers a little break. Unless there is more interest to continue, this story will probably come to a nice, cliffhanging end. I'm not a fan of cliffhangers. But I can write one.

Nearly 400 reviews? I love you, dearest readers and reviewers! I shall give you all a token of my esteem and shower you with champagne (I had a good night at work tonight which included sampler platters and the bubbly).


	27. Normal Again

**Chapter 27**

**Normal Again**

- - - - -

The rain was falling hard on the darkened streets of Sunnydale, California. Faith stared out the window moodily as she listened to the three-inch heels of her new Watcher's shoes clicking impatiently behind her.

"Faith? Faith? Are you paying attention to me? Faith?"

Faith sighed and turned back to stare at the woman's cold expression. She just knew she couldn't push this woman's buttons they way she had Wesleys', because this woman had a lot more power within the Council. Just looking at her made Faith cringe. She had a bitchy, conceited way of dealing with things. And she had spent the past two hours mocking Faith on her inadequate Slayer skills.

"Good," Caroline said again, sitting down in the smart leather recliner opposite Faith, her brand new Watcher's diary opened to its first page, a pen poised in her hand. "You patrolled tonight and I assume you killed something. Explain, in adequate details, your patrol tonight."

"Two vamps," Faith said in a bored voice. "I staked one and decapitated the other. There was a third, but the Initiative showed up and took it down to their secret lab."

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline asked, her voice adoping the icy tone she kept using on this unruly younger Slayer. "You were not to involve that secret government agency in a predestined fight to begin with. I thought you would know better by now, Faith. You are certainly not as dim as the other Slayer has proven herself to be--"

Faith took a deep breath, knowing what was coming. A dark look crossed her eyes and she found herself shouting. "Buffy Summers was not 'dim'," Faith snapped. "God, you bitch! How dare you treat me like I'm your dog just because you couldn't control the other Slayer? I think you'll find that I'm not easy to control."

"We have an initiative of our own," Caroline said with her cold, humorless smile.

"Good, deport me back to Pakistan for all I care!" Faith raged back, crossing her arms.

"Oh, no, my dear," Caroline said in a cool voice. "We were thinking more along the lines of scientific research. Since one Slayer already exists, there is a paradox. You surely do not want to spend the rest of your life in a laboratory in Antarctica being studied, poked and prodded now, do you?"

That bitch.

Faith looked away from her, sighing heavily. The clock on the table read eight thirty. Faith had three hours before her flight left for Los Angeles. And then she would be on her way to England.

Wesley had left earlier that day, trying to talk Faith out of going to England right away one last time. But Faith knew what she was doing. She had to. Buffy was depending on her.

She just had to ditch this woman first. Caroline had been keeping an annoying close watch on her since Wesley had been fired four measley days before. She had manaegd to say goodbye to him that morning at Giles' before he'd left for Los Angeles. Her former Watcher had actually given her some good advice.

"I know you're going to England to find Buffy and your Father, Faith," he told her as she walked him to his car. "But I want to warn you. Buffy's world is different now. I'm pretty sure that you won't understand it at first. Take all the time you need. I'm sure that's exactly what Buffy's doing. My Father is there right now, watching out for her. I'll just have to tell him there's two of you to watch out for."

"Thanks, Watcher Wes," she said, giving him a brief hug. "I really think I needed that."

Caroline had finally stopped talking and was glaring at Faith again. The Slayer turned with a soft look on her face. "Would you mind if I went home? I'm not supposed to leave Joyce for too long."

"Oh, and about your familiar connections, Faith," Caroline said slowly, standing up and going to her cabinet, rummaging around inside. Faith seized her chance. Opening a small box on the table, she pulled out a needle, grinning at the liquid swirling around the tiny vial inside. Before the Watcher could react, Faith tipped the needle into Caroline's neck, the woman groaning as the light died from her eyes.

"Sorry, Carrie," she said, watching as the Watcher dropped unceremoniously to the floor, finally resting awkwardly on her back. She then noticed what had fallen out of the cabinet.

They were Giles' watcher diaries.

She lifted them into her arms when an idea suddenly sprang into her head. Glancing around, she saw a bat lying near the door. Lifting it up, she walked around the small apartment, smashing furniture and glass. Lifting the vase from the coffee table, she tossed it out the front patio window. An alarm sounded somewhere above her and Faith dropped the bat, stepping away from it.

It was perfect, she realized, glancing around the apartment. It looked as though there had been a struggle and Caroline had been attacked.

Faith managed to get out the front door and slip into the darkness just as two police cruisers careened up onto the lawn.

The walk back to the Summers' house was hard. Joyce knew where Faith was going, but it was still hard for Joyce to admit it. Faith opened the front door and walked inside. Cordy was still in Los Angeles, having gone down with Wesley.

Joyce was sitting at the dining room table, going over her books for the gallery. She looked up as Faith walked in. "Hello, Faith. Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"I think so," Faith replied, sitting down across from the other woman. "Joyce, I have to be honest with you."

Joyce glanced up wearily. Her eyes were full of the same dull, haunted look they'd been carrying for nearly three months now. "What is it, Faith?"

"I don't know what I'm going to find over there," Faith said, her strong voice shaking for the first time. "My former Watcher said that the world is so different that I won't adjust right away. I'm quite scared now, because what if this world is dangerous? I can't do anything and neither can Buffy."

Joyce set down her pen and stood up, crossing the room and hugging Faith tightly. "I just hope you can find her," Joyce said sadly. "And you don't have to worry about me. I have Mister Giles and Cordelia around to watch over me. Just find my daughter... and bring her back home."

Faith didn't want to tell her that Buffy was already home. She was afraid the woman was going to react badly.

"Do you want a ride to the airport?" Joyce asked, closing her notebook and stretching slightly.

"Sure," Faith said, grinning. "That way you can impose more of your Mommy knowledge on me. I kinda missed it since my own Mom didn't give a damn."

"I'll pick you up at Mister Giles' in about an hour," Joyce said, reaching for an empty mug. "You might as well go say goodbye to your friends."

Faith left to do just that after loading her luggage into the trunk of Joyce's jeep. Giles was the only one home, since Willow and Oz were in class that night. Faith walked in and sat at her usual spot, trying to figure out when she'd next sit at the same spot. "I don't know what's going to happen, Giles. You've been to England before. Is it really different?"

"The country really is something you'll get used to easily enough," Giles said, cleaning his glasses before replacing them on the bridge of his nose. "As for finding Buffy... it'll be hard, Faith. I know Wesley gave you the name of a contact so you can hide out until you find her. I quite expect she'll be surprised to discover you came for her."

"I'm not going for her," Faith finally told him. "I mean, I am in the supportive sense, but I can't bring her home. She's already at home. She has her brother. She has people who obviously care about her... I'm not going to go there and take that away from her. I just want to be there for her in case that world is dangerous. And if it means sacrificing my Slayer abilities to do that... I'll do it."

"As for finding your Father..."

"It's my second priority," Faith assured him. "Really, it is. I want to find out who he is, even if he's dead... and then go from there."

"I do hope you find what you're looking for, Faith," Giles finally told her as they heard the sound of footsteps and a knock on his door. "That'll be Joyce."

"I wanted to give you something first," Faith said, opening her leather jacket. She pulled out the first Watcher diary that she'd taken from Caroline. "I, um... borrowed this tonight. I thought you'd like it back, considering she was your Slayer."

Giles took the book from her and cradled it in his hands. "Thank you, Faith, but I think you should keep it. Give it to Buffy. Let her remember where she came from." He didn't bother asking how Faith had borrowed it. He found it better that he didn't ask and pretended he didn't want to know.

After another knock and an awkward moment, Faith allowed Giles to hug her briefly. "Again, I'll say, I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I will," Faith said with a confident smile as she lightly punched the former Watcher on the shoulder. "I'll be seeing you, Rupert. Say goodbye to the rest of the gang for me."

As she left, he sat down again. The look in his eyes was mixed relief and sadness. He didn't want to lose the other Slayer. Both Slayers would now be in England in the world of magic, a world Giles had stayed away from.

But he knew in his heart that Buffy called it home. Her family had been from there.

He knew she would never come back.

As for Faith, he wasn't sure, but he knew the girl. He had a feeling she would do whatever Buffy did, no matter how much it hurt someone else. She was going to find out what she needed to know and then she was going to make the hardest decision of her life.

He knew, he just knew that he may never see either Slayer again.

- - - - -

There was almost an air of excitement in the air as Buffy walked down to the Quidditch pitch Sunday afternoon, feeling as though she were about to be doing something she'd never forget.

Katie Bell and Ron Weasley were standing in front of about twenty five students, both of them talking at the same time, their words running over the others, both stopping and throwing each other hasty smiles of apology.

Buffy joined the group on the pitch, setting her new broomstick down and clasping her arms around her knees. Harry and Ginny had already stood up to join Katie and Ron, and they seemed to be talking about which group to tryout first.

"All right!" Ron said, walking towards the group again. "We'll be trying out for Beaters first, since we need a pair of those. All of you wishing to tryout for the position of Beater, get yourselves in a line based on class. We'll take younger students first."

Harry joined him a moment later before the four teammates swept into the air. Harry winked a bit at Buffy's nonchalant expression as he soared into the air. If he knew her any better, he was going to say she appeared to be terrified.

Buffy turned and saw Spencer Wood sitting with two of his friends in the queue, his face alight with anticipation. "Hey, Wood!" she shouted. The younger boy turned to her. His eyes widened.

"Hello," he said shyly, walking over to where the older girl was sitting.

"Have a seat," she said, patting the grass next to her. "I didn't know you were trying out for Quidditch!"

"Word around the house has it that you're trying out for Chaser. Is it true?" Spencer fired back. Buffy grinned at him, surprised by his directness. Even Cordelia would have been proud of it.

"My brother talked me into it," she said in a joking voice.

"So did mine," Spencer said glumly. "I think he just wants me to play with his old teammates, you know? The famous Harry Potter, wonder Seeker and all-around ace student. That and the Weasleys... and Bell, of course."

"You don't want to try out?" Buffy asked, feeling slightly concerned now for the younger Wood boy.

"I love Quidditch," Spencer admitted. "I just don't like all this competition. Since when did competition between the different Houses get so bad?"

Buffy wondered this herself. The reason she had been late to tryouts was because Malfoy had pulled her aside as she was leaving lunch. He had told her that Professor Snape had spoken to him about tutoring her.

"Do you really expect me to listen to what that maggot has to say?" Buffy had asked him in an angry voice, nearly pelting him with her Nimbus broomstick.

Malfoy just sneered at her. "Language, Potter. And you will do what he says or else you'll be chucked out of here. I do recall you saying that you didn't care if you were."

"I didn't say that," Buffy retorted hotly. "I just said I've been through it before. There is a difference."

"Some difference, Potter," he snapped back. "We should probably arrange something or else Professor Snape will get suspicious."

"What is he, your deity?" Buffy replied in a grumpy voice. The last thing she needed right before humiliating herself on the Quidditch pitch was a confrontation with this annoying moron. "All right, fine. Just name a date and I'll be there."

"Sundays at four," Malfoy said at once. "My team doesn't practice Quidditch then. And hopefully you'll be so horrible you'll be rejected."

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically. "That's exactly what I needed to boost my confidence."

"Don't fall and die today, Potter," Malfoy said pointedly, before stalking off. She had just shaken her head after him, resisting the urge to throw him against the wall and attack him. With a sigh, she had just turned and walked down to the pitch, ten minutes late for the tryouts her brother had talked her into.

"I'll bet it has something to do with Harry and that Malfoy," Buffy said, glaring at her feet, a large trace of bitterness in her voice. "He isn't exactly the nicest brick in the block."

"Oliver didn't think so, either," Spencer said, as though this settled the matter. He turned and regarded the older girl again. "Oliver talked about you all summer, you know. He kept saying he'd met this amazing Yankee girl."

"At least he hasn't lost that nickname yet," Buffy said, scoffing as she dug her toe into the grass. Above them, Katie was yelling out instructions for the second years trying out for the position of Beater. Spencer looked slightly apprehensive as he stared moodily at the club in his hand before gazing upwards. "You don't have to do something just because your older brother wants you to," she said gently.

"He'll be famous someday," Spencer said, a light shining in his eyes as he turned to the girl his brother hadn't shut up about once his final month at home. "Oliver will be one of the best Quidditch players this century, you'll see. And Laurel is very clever. I bet she'll have the top marks of her year. I'll just be this little nobody because I'm not as smart or as clever as Laurel or as athletic as Oliver was. You'll see. I'll be the normal one. The one who didn't make anything of himself."

Buffy looked at the younger boy in surprise. "Spencer, what do you think you are? You're a Wizard, right? You got your letter because the Ministry saw something very special in you. It doesn't matter if you can play Quidditch or perform good on a test, what matters is how you feel about yourself. I know that playing Quidditch will appease your family, but I can see that it clearly isn't making you happy. And since when does normal factor into anything? I've never been normal... it doesn't exist!"

Spencer gave her a tight smile. "Maybe for you it doesn't, but to me, normal is mediocre. It's being less than I can be."

"Less than you can be of what?" Buffy asked him with a blank expression. "Look, Spencer, I'm not going to pretend I know you just because I really like your brother, but... you sound to me like you've given up trying."

"With a brother who's as good as Oliver and a sister as smart as Laurel in the house, you'd get used to it," Spencer snapped back.

She just put a comforting arm on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for someday, Spencer. You're what, fourteen?" The boy nodded. "When I was fourteen, I had problems deciding which clothes I was going to wear at school and whether or not I was having a good hair day. That was normal for me. If normal for you means that you force yourself to like a sport just because your family has a bloodline of talent in it... it doesn't mean you have to follow along."

"But Buffy," he said, smiling his first genuine smile at her, "I like your hair."

She laughed and swatted him on the arm just as the fourth years were called into the air. Spencer turned and saw his two friends beckoning him as they lifted into the air.

"Go ahead," Buffy said, urging the boy on a little. "I think you'll find that if you play hard, you can prove yourself to anyone."

Spencer nodded and stood up, turning around to look at the girl again. "I can see why Oliver likes you."

She just smiled at him as he soared into the air, joining his two friends, their clubs swinging menacingly in the air.

It took another hour to get through the Beater tryouts and the first three years of the chaser tryouts. Buffy was trying desperately to keep herself awake.

She had fallen asleep for just a few minutes before she felt someone pressing on her toes. She had sat up quickly to see Harry smirking at her. "Come on, seventh year," he said, offering her his hand. "Let's see you fly."

Buffy managed to stand up and grabbed her broomstick, lifting into the air with him. Those that had already tried out were waiting below. Katie and Ron were sitting above, discussing the two fifth years and the one sixth year, Lavender Brown, who had tried out. Buffy was surprised to see that Spencer was still standing below them. He waved up at her and with a shaking hand, Buffy waved back.

It was now or never.

"All right, Buffy," Katie said, flying over to meet her. "If you fly today, you're in with Weasley. She had an excellent tryout. Brown wouldn't have been so bad had she not hit out at every single quaffle we passed to her. Just act like you did Friday night when you flew at Malfoy, and you'll be brilliant."

Turning, she moved into position, telling Buffy where to go. Ron was positioning himself in front of the center goalpost. Harry was acting as the third Chaser, the quaffle in his arms. "You ready?" he asked his sister, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Buffy offered him a weak one in return.

He threw the quaffle at her and she caught it easily, moving forward. Seeing that Harry was flying far above her and Katie slightly below her and to the left, she saw Ron position himself for what would probably be an easy save.

But Buffy remembered a play she and Katie had practiced two nights ago. Instead of heading right at Ron, she flew wide, going around the back of the goalposts. Harry was looking at her in surprise until she passed the quaffle at Katie. Katie caught it and feinted, crossing back into her original path once she'd flown past Ron. The quaffle went through the left-side goalpost.

Buffy let out a small yelp of surprise as Katie held up her hand. Buffy quickly clapped her palm as both women turned to look at Harry, who had just flown down to recover the quaffle. He looked mildly impressed as soon as he joined them.

"That's a good start," said Ron, who was now flying in circles above them. "But let's see her try it the entire length of the Quidditch pitch."

Buffy turned her broomstick as Harry handed her the quaffle. She flew near the opposite goalposts and circled them once, trying to get the feel for the speed of the broomstick beneath her.

She then wished she hadn't looked down.

Gulping, she barely noticed that forty feet below her, students were cheering her on. Yet, it was forty feet. She looked up with weak eyes, her knees clutching the broomstick unsteadily.

Like a bullet, it shot out. She barely managed to hold onto the quaffle as she sped across the pitch, reaching the other end in a surprisingly short amount of time.

Ron was above the hoops now, staring at her, as though daring her to attack the center one.

It was just another challenge, she realized. Just another challenge for her to break her way through. She saw that both Katie and Harry were waiting for her to try something. She slowed slightly, sitting up straight. Her eyes met Ron's. He saw the challenge in her eyes and nodded, waiting for her to make her move.

She dove down, heading at such a sharp angle she felt slightly sick. She twisted up, circling both Harry and Katie. Ron looked so confused he didn't even bother defending the center hoop, which the quaffle sailed through once Buffy had tossed it through. Putting a hand to her throbbing head, she managed a weak grin at the Quidditch Captain. "Sorry about that," she said in a drained voice.

The torture lasted only ten minutes longer. When Buffy touched back down onto the ground, she collapsed on the grass, her broomstick slapping painfully on top of her. "That wasn't fun at all," she groaned, closing her eyes, still dizzy from her spinning.

"That was brilliant," Ginny said from above her. Buffy opened one eye and saw that both Ginny and Lavender were standing there, grinning down at her. "I think you confused Ron."

"Maybe that'll work against the other Keepers," Lavender said, giggling happily.

"Who knows?" Buffy moaned, pressing a hand over her eyes. She didn't notice Spencer staring at her, concern flashing in his cerulean eyes. Before she could get her thoughts together, there was a gentle thud as three others landed.

"All right, you lot!" Ron shouted out. "We've decided on the Chasers, but we'll take the Beater finalists up for another round." He turned to his own sister with a grin. "Ginny, congratulations. Lavender, I'm happy to inform you that you have not been chosen as a Chaser." He grinned as a look of relief fell across the other girl's pretty face. She beamed at him and Ron smiled back, his eyes twinkling. He then turned his gaze on the girl laying before him. "And Buffy..."

"I know, I know," she said angrily, not moving her hand to look at him. "I've always been the chosen one, remember?"

"Now we're the chosen two," Ginny said, grinning as she dropped down next to Buffy, who finally moved her hand.

"Just tell me when the world stops spinning, all right?" she asked weakly.

"She'll be fine with training," Katie assured Ron, who nodded.

Harry bent down next to his sister. "Are you all right?" he asked, watching as she looked at him with glazed and slightly unfocused eyes. "We kind of need you back in the air right now."

Buffy nodded and sat up, feeling, to her surprise, slightly better. "Okay," she said, grabbing her Nimbus and standing up again.

Buffy and Ginny rose in the air together, Katie already hovering thirty feet above them, beckoning to both women. "Get over here!" she said, laughing. "We've got some Beaters to find."

Buffy was happy to see that Spencer was included in the last group. Maybe, she thought to herself, maybe someday he'd see himself as something more than a shadow of extraordinary. He called himself normal, but in Buffy's limited vocabulary, there was no such word.

After all, she wasn't exactly normal herself.

Tryouts lasted until dinnertime. When the five players set down again, Katie and Ron went to talk to the seven Beater candidates left. Lavender was waiting for them too, much to Harry's surprise. But when he saw the looks she'd been giving Ron, hoping to catch his eye, Harry just sniggered and looked away. Whenever Lavender caught Ron's eye, she would smile and look away, blushing slightly.

"Well, we're a team of seven again!" Ron announced as the seven walked away, all of them looking excited. He stopped when Lavender stepped in front of him. "Why, hello Miss Brown."

"Mister Weasley," she said, arching one eyebrow in greeting as she looked at the two short women standing behind him. "I see you've got yourself a few new Chasers."

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you," he said, his gaze softening when he realized her reason for being there.

"No, Ron," she said, watching as he walked past her, a guilty flush creeping up his neck. "It isn't that... I'm glad you didn't pick me. I would have fallen hundreds of times a game... just because I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off of you."

Ron stopped dead. Ginny's eyes widened. Harry let out a snort of laughter, only to be stopped by Buffy who nudged him in the ribs. Even Katie looked stunned.

"Well," Ron stammered out, "I'm glad you liked the view."

"Just gives me more reasons to be a fan," Lavender said, smiling at the fact he wasn't looking away from her. "I'll see you all later, okay?"

She turned around and walked back towards the castle.

"She is the strangest girl," Ron said, blinking and walking away, shaking his head, followed by his sister and Harry.

Buffy pulled Katie aside, giggling. "It looks like I'm not the only one with a crush on a Quidditch Captain," she said, bemused.

"Looks that way," Katie replied with a nod.

The two girls started walking back towards the castle. "So, who did you and Ron pick for Beaters anyway?"

"Are you wondering if a certain sibling of your certain boyfriend was chosen?" Katie asked lightly.

"In a word," Buffy replied, "yes."

"He was," Katie replied. "Along with that friend of his. They both flew really well. I think they'll rival Fred and George in their talent, for sure."

"I hope so, because I've heard they were good," Buffy said, grinning.

"Just ask them," Katie said with a teasing smile.

As Buffy marched back upstairs and into the Great Hall with the rest of the team, she could hardly imagine the look on Malfoy's face when he discovered that the eldest Potter had indeed made the House Quidditch team.

- - - - -

Buffy had just finished her first Runes chart when the door to the classroom opened, admitting Professor McGonagall. "Excuse me, Professor, but can I see Miss Potter for a moment?"

Buffy exchanged a tense glance with Hermione before rising and gathering her things. Walking to where the other woman stood, waiting for her patiently by the door, Professor McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder and steered into the corridor.

"What is going on?" Buffy asked in a hushed whisper.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you immediately," Professor McGonagall replied as both women marched quickly through the hallways, ignoring the looks other students were sending them. "The Minister of Magic has arrived and I am certain he does not have all day."

"Oh," Buffy said, remembering Percy's letter from earlier the previous week. "I understand. I think I need to speak with him, too..." her voice dropped off as she noticed they had stopped.

A large statue of some hideous winged creature stood mightily in front of them. Buffy stared at it, half expecting it to sing like the old sorting hat had done. Instead, Professor McGonagall pushed her a few steps forward until she was inside the statue.

"Fizzing Whizbee," Professor McGonagall said slowly, stepping in behind her Gryffindor student.

Buffy saw a whirl of colors until she realized the statue was actually moving, like an escalator. When it finally came to a stop, Buffy stumbled forward, pelting straight into the door. As if that wasn't bad enough, the door hadn't been properly closed. She crashed through it and landed hard on the floor, choking.

"Miss... err, Miss Potter?" a calm voice asked somewhere above her.

"I know," she said in frustration as she shook her head to clear it. "It know!"

Professor McGonagall stepped cleanly over her legs to join Professor Pryce by the fireplace. Cornelius Fudge was standing on Professor Pryce's opposite side with, Buffy realized, her face turning pink, his junior assistant. When Percy saw that she was staring at them with a look of awe in her eyes, he hustled forward and offered her his hand.

"It's good to see you again, Elizabeth," he said, releasing her hand as soon as she stood up. Realizing she was covered in dust from falling ever so gracefully to the floor, she brushed her robes off hastily.

"Hello, everyone," she said, uncomfortably aware that every single eye in the room was focused on her.

"Miss Potter, have a seat," Professor Dumbledore said from behind his desk. "Both Mister Fudge here and Professor Pryce have something to tell you about."

"Oh," Buffy said, turning to regard both men. "Tell away, I guess."

"Please try to understand that the Council and the Ministry of Magic have never been closely linked," the Minister of Magic began quickly, with an air of slight arrogance.

"What about the Council?" Buffy asked, interrupting him, her voice full of panic. She looked from one calm face to the other, feeling as though her heart would stop beating. "Are they coming for me?"

"No," Professor Pryce said, stepping forward. "They are not. What the Minister of Magic is trying to tell you is that the Watcher's Council has been fortifying its position in the upcoming war. He also believes there is a traitor there; someone has been letting Slayer secrets out to the Dark Lord and we are worried that your lineage will also be divulged."

Buffy could have swore her heart stopped beating as she fell back weakly in her chair. "Voldemort will know I exist," she whispered.

"It is entirely possible," the Minister of Magic said lightly. "But until we get proof, all I can say is that we do wish for you to keep your skills hidden. The last thing we need is for you to be discovered and put you and Harry in jeopardy."

"I know this," she said impatiently, burying her face in shaking hands. "I've been here, what, a week now? I've been a good little girl, never toeing the line. I haven't used my skills once, except to run to class one day. I don't think anything I have done could constitute as insurrection."

"My son has informed me that he has been fired from the Watcher's Council," Professor Pryce said in his distinguished voice. "Wesley has also informed me that the other Slayer has decided to come to England."

"She... she what?" Buffy gasped, horrified. If anything could shake her cold resolve, this could. "Oh, my God..." She turned away, now feeling that she would panic if she looked into the eyes of her would-be Watcher anymore. "You're telling me that Faith, who is now under the jurisdiction of another Watcher... is coming... here?"

"Quentin's very own pride and joy, one Miss Caroline Mann, will be taking over as Faith's Watcher," Professor Pryce replied bitterly. "I do believe you have met her."

"We've met," Buffy snapped bitterly. She felt Percy sit down next to her and found herself oddly comforted by his shadow falling across her body. "Damn it," she whispered, angrily burying her face again.

"Is there any way that this other Slayer can find out where Elizabeth Potter is?" Professor McGonagall asked, clearly upset that her own Gryffindor students was writhing in the chair she was sitting in, as though it were burning her.

"Yes," Professor Pryce said calmly. "I do believe that the Slayers can share emotions and even dreams. I believe they can... feel each other... even if they are a world away."

"It's true," Buffy said boldly, looking up. "It's definitely true. Faith and I had the same prophetic dream. Slayers definitely have a way of feeling each other out... except..." She glanced back at Professor Pryce. "You're going to tell her where I am, aren't you?"

"According to her former Watcher who is my son," Professor Pryce said blithely, "she was talking about coming to England to pursue her lineage."

"I knew it!" Buffy cried, her hand smacking the arm of her chair in frustration. "I knew she knew!"

"Elizabeth," Percy said in a hushed voice from the chair next to her, "what is going on?"

"The prophecy," Buffy said, glancing at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded and gave her the faintest of smiles. "I can't really tell you what it was about, but it started giving Faith an idea. She never knew who were birth father was. But after our prophetic dreams, she's almost obsessed about learning the lineage of Sirius Black."

"Is she the daughter of Sirius Black?" Professor McGonagall asked in a hushed voice.

"I have asked Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger to help me research it," Buffy said quickly, "but so far they haven't turned up anything too conclusive."

"If you are a Potter and if she is a Black, wouldn't it be safe to say that the Slayers and our world are more connected than we originally thought?" Professor Pryce asked suddenly.

Buffy felt herself nod. "Yeah," she said softly. "I really think it does."

"Then perhaps it would be wise to ask this other Slayer to stay in America for the time being," Professor Dumbledore said quietly to Professor Pryce, who nodded briskly.

"I'll speak to my son about it. He has, after all, been relocated to Los Angeles."

"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said after a few moments of silence, "you may return to class now. I don't believe there is much time left, but surely you can speak with your Professor and catch up on your assignment before dinner."

Buffy nodded and stood up, feeling numb. "Thank you," she muttered before walking out. She felt slightly strange standing here in such a beautiful place, wondering about her old life she'd left behind months before. As she walked back onto the moving statue, she felt it descend.

"Is it too much to hope for that all I want is to be normal again?" she whispered as the statue finally touched down and she stepped out, brushing the dust from her robes again.

She walked out into the corridor, feeling quite alone. She had been so caught up with this new world that everything which had once mattered to her had fallen into memory.

I'll never be normal again, she thought to herself, never.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

Percy was following her. His eyes widening in concern when he saw the grimace on her face. "What is it, Percy? I have to get back to Ancient Runes."

"Well, you... you forgot your bag," he said, handing her the bookbag. She gave him a quick smile and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Elizabeth Anne Potter! Don't shut me out like this!" he said, his voice echoing darkly in the long hallway as he ran to catch up with her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, turning back to look at him. He was startled to see the tears springing in her eyes. The bag fell limply from her shoulder and slipped across the floor. "You're so useful up there, standing with your authority figure!"

"Elizabeth..." he said, reaching for her, but she pulled away. He watched as she took two more steps before collapsing completely, falling against the cold wall, her eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Who am I kidding, Percy? I will never belong to this world..."

"Of course you do," he said quietly, seeing the hurt look on her face. "No matter what anyone tells you, Elizabeth, you belong here. This is where your parents came from. They died to protect your brother and now--"

"I'm just the next one in line," she said in a trembling voice, turning to stare at Percy coolly, "aren't I? I'm just someone else Voldemort can play with until his path to Harry is clear."

"You've got superpowers no one here could ever begin to understand, Buffy," Percy said quietly, touching her shoulder as a means to comfort her.

"What use are they?" she asked. "I can't ever use them. If anyone in Voldemort's circle was to find out that I'm a Potter and that I'm Harry's last remaining relative in this world... the results could be disastrous, Percy! I love my brother far too much for his life to be put in danger again like that. After Moody and all..."

"And Tom Riddle and the Sorcerer's Stone," Percy added darkly.

"I don't even know the whole truth about him, Perce. He's been shutting me out to protect me. I can't protect him until I know the whole truth. I just... I guess I feel alone. I feel like no one in this world can understand what I'm going through."

"I do," he said in a firm voice. She looked at him in surprise, a tear falling off her chin and into her lap.

"You do?" she asked in a mocking chuckle.

"I ran away from home out of anger," Percy said angrily. "I felt so alone and then... this war came... and the thought of losing one of them was like being placed in a torture chamber all over again. So don't you act all high and mighty superior, Elizabeth. I am not going to fall for that one. You are not the only person in this world who loves your brother. Both of my parents would gladly give their lives for him."

"But why?" she asked in a small voice. "Why are all of you so willing to sacrifice your own lives for Harry's? Why, Percy? Why?"

"Because Harry is the only one who can bring Voldemort down," Percy said quietly. "He has been a marked man all of his life. He, too, has been chosen to become someone he never expected he would be. He, too, is feeling the isolation and the anger settling in. But unlike you, he has found himself a relative he can believe in, one who happens to share the same blood as he does. He loves you, Elizabeth. He would never let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worth that," Buffy finally said, her chin trembling as she forced herself to look away. "I'm not worth dying for."

"Some things are," Percy said gently, touching her shoulder again. "If Harry would die for you, look at what he's been through. He lost the closest thing he had to a father last year. I am sure Harry is dying every night in his dreams to save his godfather's life."

Buffy closed her eyes as guilt washed over her. "Sirius Black meant so much to him," she said quietly. "If he were to come back..."

"We both know he's dead and never coming back, Elizabeth," Percy sighed as he stood up, offering her his hand. She took it, lifting the bookbag she'd thrown to the floor in frustration. "Harry is guilty enough over that. If you were to do something stupid that would cost you your own life, how do you think he'd feel? This is war, Elizabeth. People die in wars."

"I know," she said, remembering the look on Angel's face before she'd sent him to hell. "And... thank you, Percy. I think you're the one person who could have put these things into perspective for me. You truly are a good friend."

"I know," he said, echoing her words. "But maybe some day you and Harry will be able to look back on this war. You will be able to see your meeting as a way to be reborn, like a phoenix. And you can truly be normal again."

"That's all I ever wanted," she said sadly as they walked towards the Great Hall. The bell tolled somewhere far above them, signalling the end of class. "When I was first called as a Slayer, I was thrilled. Here I was with this fantastic Watcher and all I ever wanted was to stand out. I've spent four years standing out. I've spent four years of my life fighting for something I believed in. And now I find that my entire life has been one big lie, except that I was chosen. You can't be chosen twice, Percy. I was chosen to save the world. And now my little brother has to save his. This isn't normal anymore. This is insanity."

"We all live in a world of madness," he said as they reached the top of the stairs. "This just happens to be the one you were destined for."

"I guess was chosen for two separate evils," she said with an ironic smile toward the Weasley boy. "And here I thought the worst of my fears would be confirmed in Potions."

"You're lucky to have Professor Pryce looking out for you," Percy said carefully, watching her reaction. To his relief, she nodded and gave him her first genuine smile since he'd seen her.

"I really am. He's a brilliant man who knows a lot more than I ever expected a Watcher to know about," she said with a small sigh. "And he knows that when the time comes, I won't be able to stay out of the fight. It's in my blood. I was chosen to fight."

"So was Harry," Percy said, nodding in understanding. "And now you two are together to fight the same war."

Buffy felt slightly better now. "Has anything ever been normal here?"

"We're in a castle learning magic, Buffy," he said, using her nickname for the second time that afternoon. "You tell me."

She walked down a few steps until she realized he wasn't following her. "Aren't you coming down to dinner?" she asked him curiously.

"I have to get back to the Ministry," he said apologetically, gesturing to the corridors behind him. "I'm... sorry."

She climbed back up the steps. "You know, these ten minutes were completely worth missing the end of Ancient Runes," she said lightly. And then she did something that surprised both of them. She hugged him. "I'm more grateful to you than you'll ever know, you know."

"I never thought I'd have a friend quite like you," he laughed, seeing the look on her face as she turned away. "Watch your back, Potter!"

She turned and smiled lightly up at him. "And you watch yours, too, Weasley."

On the long walk back down to the Great Hall, Buffy felt considerably happier. Even when Hermione pulled her aside before she could walk into the Great Hall, Buffy still felt slightly melancholy at best.

"Was there something wrong?" Hermione asked her urgently after they'd let a group of fourth and fifth year Slytherins pass.

Buffy shook her head no. "I'll talk to you about it later, okay?" she asked, touching the other girl's shoulder, asking her to understand.

Hermione nodded and both women walked inside. Spying Harry, Buffy could hear Percy's words reflecting back on her. 'I was chosen to fight. So was Harry. And now you two are together to fight the same war.'

In order for this to happen, Harry had to know everything she could tell him about her, including her death. He had to know about Angel. He had to know about her first Watcher who'd been killed in the act of duty. Hell, she even had to tell him about the prophecy...

Her determination waned the instant she heard his voice rising above a few others as she sat on the opposite side of Katie Bell, between her new friend and her younger brother. He was sitting with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Ginny, with Hermione joining them, laughing at something their Potions professor had threatened them with that day. Apparently, Ron and Harry both had detention that evening.

He turned to look at her. "Is everything all right?" he asked, laughter silently dancing in his eyes.

She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Yes," she said warmly, although her eyes didn't reflect her cheerfulness. They were darker and full of a deeper emotion she couldn't identify. "Everything's just wonderful."

- - - - -

Chapter 28... Lupin visits.

Chapter 29... Hogsmeade. (All non-Buffy/Olivers lovers must retreat to the exits now - extreme fluff ahead); oh, and another couple gets serious.

And...

Chapter 30... Harry learns the truth about everything; a spy is nabbed.

**To the Readers** / **Reviewers:**

Just a few little notes before I answer questions. I like Percy as a friend material. He's a good cross between Xander and Giles and I think Buffy needs someone with that stability there. As for this chapter seeming a bit too dark or sappy or whatnot, it's just showing that Buffy and Faith really are on the same wavelength.

For those of you wondering how in the possible world Harry can get angry at his sister, well, it's like this: Harry just met her. All of a sudden she knows that Sirius is alive. While he's happy and everything, it's great and sunshine and kittens and all things fluffy until she confesses she's been dead, too. Add in his prophecy, and you have the boy-who-lived and the girl-who-died, and they just happen to be siblings. No, Harry's going to be mad also because someone found out that he didn't want to find out before he finally did. Make sense? Good. The feud'll last all of two chapters, so it really doesn't matter.

Things also move up in time about a month. They have to, since it's STILL the first actual "week" of school in this chapter and Hogsmeade is in chapter 29.

A few spoilers for the next few chapters... let's see: Faith returns with a bang and a twist; Oliver returns to help out the school; Buffy's first Quidditch game with much humor ahead; the Ministry starts to fall apart when the Goblins defect; Harry realized he really likes someone; a huge attack on Muggles. And that'll get us through Chapter 34 at least.

Beyond that, the prophecy will be reopened with both Faith and Buffy in England. Something bad will happen to Buffy that will make her question her choice to stay in this world. Voldemort will realize a second Potter exists. Buffy will see memories of her parents. Look for a wonderful Weasley Christmas until both a miracle and a tragedy strike. That's through Chapter 40.

**mj** -- The only reason why Harry would be angry is because she withheld it from him. And since Harry not only finds out about the Prophecy, it's also the fact she died. And I think he'd be a little miffed about that. Throw in his Prophecy and you get a Potter feud. A least in the way it should be. Imagine you had a sister you just met who told you she could make your life better in the wave of a wand and she died doing it.

**kel **-- Your wish is my command :) This is a double update so that Oliver will appear on Friday. I have been dying to post this chapter, but there were still two others ahead of it. I liked your long review. And maybe Malfoy has a crush and maybe he doesn't. He's been jealous of Harry for so long that in my opinion it's high time that Draco might want to keep something of Harry's to himself. I intend on keeping this Buffy/Oliver since my beta keeps reminding me that Buffy is worthy of it and in this fic, deserving that. I always wanted Katie to have more of a limelight. Now she finally has one! The only reason I didn't make her a Quidditch captain is because that's a little too much power for someone who really hasn't had a fair shot in the books. She's just... normal, again.

**BD Kitten** -- A sequel would be great, if I had the time. I'm not sure how I want to end this yet except I know it'll end before the end of their sixth year. Like in the Easter holidays or something. I don't know if I could handle another 50 chapters of a fic like this. It's already huge! As for my imagination, it has gotten me into trouble before. You don't want to know some of the ideas I came up with for this fic originally... they're scary.

**lightdemondarkangel** -- You'll find out. I have yet to see a story where poor Neville is given some secret... I'd fear what he would do with that information. Anyways, Neville will actually be a little more confident as we go through this fic. I loved the end of OoTP-Neville. I can't wait to see what she does with him in Book 6. The worst part for him I think would be finding out about Harry's prophecy.

**MaLooLa** -- Thank you, dear :) In response to your 'it's been done before' complaint, however, Faith will be returning to Sunnydale. I never really saw her as a girl to get tied down before. She just felt the need to disappear until the Council was taken care of. I just needed to bring her over for a few chapters so that the prophecy stuff could be taken care of. She'll be returned. I promise.

Double update coming up... stay tuned for Chapter 28 :)

Thank you readers, reviewers and your puppies, kittens and birdies. The rest of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. If you have more, kindly send them along!


	28. Seen and Foretold

**Chapter 28**

**Seen and Foretold**

- - - - -

"You're doing it wrong! Powdered eye of newt isn't part of the concoction!"

Buffy glanced up with dazed eyes to see Draco Malfoy glaring at her icily across the table. They were sitting in the Snape's classroom late the following Sunday afternoon. Draco was trying in vain for her to understand the simple second-year Potions they'd been concocting all afternoon.

Buffy glanced down at the swelling Potion and dipped her ladle inside, lifting out a bit of the runny potion. "I don't get why I should have to know any of this in the first place," she muttered, dropping the spoon aside and glaring across the table into the silvery eyes that glared back. "Why don't you try explaining it again? Something might sink in this time."

"Because that's all I've been doing for the past hour," Draco said, trying desperately to keep his temper in check.

"Fine, then I give up," she said cheerfully, lifting her wand and prodding the cauldron.

"What are you doing? You're going to blow something up!" Draco said in exasperation, grabbing the tip of her wand and forcing it away from the cauldron, surprised by her firm grip. "The last thing you need to worry about is detention because of your own stupidity."

"Hey," Buffy said, anger in her gaze as she met the other boy's gaze coolly. "You may be able to get away with insulting a lot of people, but you'll never get away with it in front of me. Insult me again and I'll show you the true meaning of the word 'pain'."

Draco rolled his eyes, which seemed to only incense her more. She leaned across the table, taking the younger boy by the robes. "Do you understand me now, little boy?"

When she released him, his own eyes were full of humiliation and rage as he leapt to his feet. He was easily a head taller than her. He was probably hoping to intimidate her, but since she'd faced taller demons than him, Angelus included, she was hardly fazed.

"I'd watch my backside if I were you, Potter," he snapped back, gathering his books. "I think you can figure out how to clean this disaster up yourself. I'm out of here."

She watched him go, sighing. "I have to do this twice a week," she groaned, dropping her head into her arms. "Damn Snape... damn him for torturing me so." With another sigh, she picked up her wand, muttered "Evanesco", and watched as the contents of her potion disappeared.

Ten minutes later she was walking back up to Gryffindor Tower, feeling cranky and out of it. As she stomped into the common room, she saw that Katie, Harry and Ron were all wearing their Quidditch robes and gazing at her curiously.

"Buffy! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Katie said, grabbing the other girl by the arm and dragging her into the room. "You're going to miss Quidditch practice!"

"I was stuck in the dungeons all afternoon," Buffy muttered, "in... tutoring..." She didn't look happy about it and Katie didn't press her further.

Katie managed to turn Buffy the other way and get her upstairs before the girl could continue ranting. Harry looked worried for a moment, but shook it off when Ginny joined them, her Cleansweep in her hands. Spencer Wood walked behind her, setting his Nimbus 2001 down with a grimace, eyeing the Beater's club he carried in his hand as though he'd love nothing more than to smash it into the nearest wall.

Katie returned a moment later, a frightened look on her face.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked, now feeling worried.

"Yeah," Katie said, biting her lip as she stared up the girl's dormitory tower. She could almost hear the older girl cursing and throwing things upstairs and winced inwardly, turning back to Harry. "Let's go. She'll catch up with us."

Harry nodded and eyed the rest of his teammates, who obediently lifted their things and moved towards the portrait hole.

Upstairs, Buffy had collapsed on her bed, holding her stomach. The remains of a chair that had been sitting under the window were strewn across the floor. Grabbing her wand, she muttered, "Reparo", and the chair lifted into the air and magically fixed itself.

"Why do I let him irritate me?" she groaned as she fell backwards on her bed, her Quidditch robes falling across her body. "Why do I let him irritate me?"

"Maybe because you both have egos," a voice said from the doorway. Buffy looked up to see Emma standing in the doorway, her arms crossed thoughtfully. "I assume you're either talking about Malfoy or Snape."

Buffy rolled her eyes and snorted as she sat up again. "Normally when someone would annoy me, I'd beat their ass and I'd feel better. I feel so weak here..." She didn't want to confess anything to her roommate and turned away, running a frustrated hand through wild hair. "I should probably go to Quidditch practice."

But as Buffy moved towards the door, Emma held out an arm, closing the door and magically sealing it behind her. "No. I'm going to step in here and do what is known as friendly intervention."

"You don't want to get involved in this," Buffy said earnestly, her eyes pleading for Emma to move and stand aside. "It isn't worth it."

"No, Potter, it is," Emma replied, grabbing the shorter girl by the shoulders and attempting to move her backwards towards her bed. To Emma's surprise, Buffy stood her ground a moment before sighing and allowing herself to be pushed back onto her bed. "Look, I know we've only known each other for two weeks now, but I like you, Potter. Something is bothering you. You're withdrawn and you're never around anymore. I think you're taking on too much too soon."

If only she really knew, Buffy thought with a dark smile as she glanced up into the other girl's dark eyes. "Emma, it's really nice and all, but you really don't know me. This is how I deal with things."

"That isn't the same way that Hogwarts students handle things," Emma said, trying to convince the girl. "Your House is your family, here, Buffy. We're going to be here even if you tell us to go away."

Buffy found her throat surprisingly closed up. For some odd reason, she was thinking of Willow when the other girl said this. "I know, Emma," she said, looking up with pained eyes. "But, try to understand... I don't know anything about this school other than the fact I belong here now. I'm just trying to find my place in this world. I want to be known for something other than being the sister of the boy-who-lived or the magical-accident-that-was."

"The what?" Emma asked in confusion.

Buffy shook her head in aggitation. "The point is, Emma... some things are worth fighting for in this world. My parents gave their lives in this war. They gave me up to protect me from this world. It's about time I gave something back."

"You already have," Emma said, reaching for her hand. "If you haven't noticed, Buffy, your brother has something now that he didn't have four months ago when Sirius Black was killed. He has hope now. If anything could throw you-know-who, it's hope. It's love. And it's powerful."

"I guess it was always meant to be," Buffy said with a tight, flashing smile. "I really should go to practice now."

"I'll come, too," Emma said, standing up and watching as Buffy pulled off her school robes and added her Gryffindor Quidditch ones. "Who knows... I might actually learn something."

"You never know," Buffy quipped as she reached under her bed and grasped her own broomstick. "All right, let's go."

Ten minutes later, Buffy joined her teammates on the pitch. She shook her head slightly at Katie, who looked as though she were about to ask something. Instead, all seven Gryffindors lifted into the air.

Emma had run into both Tess and Yasmine on their way downstairs, so Emma had asked the other two seventh year girls to join them. Buffy felt slightly weird having her roommates watch her learn Quidditch, but Katie looked as though this happened everyday.

"All right, Potter!" Ron shouted to her, tossing her the quaffle. "Nice and easy now. Bell, Weasley, spread out. I want you to focus a three-pronged attack."

"Right," Buffy muttered as she turned her broomstick around and flew easily to the other end of the pitch, the quaffle tucked safely under her arm. Harry was still on the ground, the trunk open at his feet. He released the golden snitch and the bludgers before lifting up on his Firebolt and circling around the pitch.

Buffy started out first, darting left and right. She could see Katie and Ginny in front of her, criss-crossing. A bludger flew dangerously close to her head and she jolted to the side, gasping as her broomstick reacted quickly. Once she regained her balance, she saw Ron, stationary above the three hoops.

Buffy saw Ginny some ten feet below her. Seeing the redheaded girl criss-cross and suddenly pull up, Buffy tossed her the quaffle and began making a large circle around the outer edge of the towering seats. Ginny pulled back with the quaffle and tossed it to Katie, who immediately flew down to dodge the second bludger, young Spencer Wood chasing it with a menacing look on his face.

Buffy lifted her broomstick up and hovered a few feet below the middle hoop, watching as Harry flew about fifty feet above them, his eye lazily on the snitch.

The quaffle was thrown back at her so fast that Buffy barely had a moment to react. The instant the quaffle touched her fingertips, her broomstick jolted forward and nearly straight up. Ron moved instinctively towards the outermost hoop, but Buffy was ready for him. She passed back to Katie, who put it through the left-side hoop.

Buffy flew down to catch the quaffle is it fell, falling into a steep plunge that seemed to get her heart throbbing almost painfully in her chest. She could practically hear her own heartbeat thundering in her ears as she grasped the rubber ball before lifting herself a little more gracefully into the air.

After an hour of practicing different scoring moves and yet another hour after that training their Beaters, the seven players set down, windswept, but grinning nevertheless.

"You're getting better," Ron said to Buffy encouragingly, patting her on the back. "I think you three make a mean trio."

"I hope so," Ginny said, running a hand through her own wild red hair. "That Quidditch Cup will be ours again this year!"

"Come again?" Buffy asked with a slight frown.

"Honestly," Katie chided, coming up along side Buffy and taking her by the arm. "Don't you ever pay attention to sports? Whichever House wins the tournament game gets the Cup. It's like the bloody Stanley cup, or whichever cup those players in the states get."

"Oh," Buffy said, whispering in acknowledgement and once again feeling like a dolt. "But that's a hockey cup, isn't it?"

"Do I look like a Muggle?" Katie asked her lightly, her eyebrows raised.

"Not really, no," Buffy giggled as they walked on.

Harry watched as Ginny and their two fourth-year Beaters followed the two seventh-year girls. He felt a crushing need to hold Ron back and touched his arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He tilted his head toward the stands, giving his best friend a meaningful look.

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, both of them walking towards the stands and up the stairs until they were seated fifty feet in the air. "What is it?"

Harry felt that the time had come for him to tell his closest friend at last. He would be able to tell Hermione and he knew that Ron wouldn't say he already knew the truth. But, after living for four months in silence, he knew the truth would set him free, somewhat.

He felt guilty enough about leaving his sister in the dark. It was even worse to do it to the two people who had always stood by his side.

Yet the nagging voice inside of him reminded him that Ron did turn away from him for a time in their fourth year, after Harry had been chosen the fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament.

It was high time for him to be honest, he decided firmly. He turned to Ron and saw the intense look in his best friend's eyes. "What is it, Harry?" Ron repeated, his voice dropping as he saw the very serious look on Harry's face.

"It... it's about that night four months ago," Harry started, keeping his eyes on his feet. "And... and the prophecy."

"The one that smashed right?" Ron asked with a slight frown. "The one that smashed when you tried to keep it away from the Death Eaters."

"Yeah," Harry said, forcing himself to look up into Ron's eyes. "The reason I didn't say anything before is because someone else heard the prophecy before it was recorded in the crystal orb. It... it had the reason why my parents died..."

Ron was looking at Harry with fear now, as though he expected Harry to explode in front of him. "Wh-What do you mean?" Ron asked in a quiet voice.

"Voldemort attacks me because of a prophecy made before I was born," Harry said in a quick rush of words, not wanting to look at Ron's wince as he said the Dark Lord's name again. "It said that... Voldemort would have to face his equal."

"H-His equal?" Ron asked, his eyes bulging slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Voldemort... err, you-know-who transferred powers to me the night my parents died. He gave me the ability to speak Parseltongue and who knows what other gifts. But... there was something else..." Harry sighed and stared hard at his feet again. "The last part of the prophecy said that only one of us can live."

"Wait," Ron said slowly, causing Harry to meet his gaze again. "Do you mean to say that you have to kill you-know-who or... or..."

"Die myself," Harry said softly. "Yes, Ron. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Ron looked down as the shock hit him hard. "Who heard the prophecy?"

"Dumbledore," Harry said heavily. "It came from Trelawney."

"Whoa," Ron said in an incredulous voice. "Trelawney actually foretold something?"

"She's done it twice," Harry replied. "Because she had a prophecy about Wormtail returning to Voldemort." He turned to stare out across the pitch. A slight mist was starting to rise from the lake in the late evening air, and magical floodlights suddenly filled the pitch with light. Ron had a fleeting feeling that Harry was going to say something else, but he never did.

"When did... when did Dumbledore tell you?" Ron asked him cautiously.

"The night after Sirius died," Harry replied sadly. "He said that he didn't want to tell me because he cared about my happiness far too much. I'm beginning to think it was a mistake. I could have been prepared for this had I been told years ago... and now..."

Ron just gave him a sympathetic look and said nothing.

Harry continued on. "The thing is, this prophecy may not have been meant for me at all. You-know-who had a spy at the same pub that Dumbledore and Trelawney were at the night the prophecy was foretold. The spy only heard part of the prophecy and Voldemort came after me. But there was another born at the end of July..."

"Neville," Ron said suddenly, glancing at Harry. "It could have been Neville."

"Dumbledore is certain that it is me," Harry said with a heavy sigh, watching as the hoops disappeared in the mists. "Everything I have lived for and everything that is to come is now coming together in this moment."

"But, you see, mate, there is something different now," Ron reminded him. "You-know-who has never known you had a sister. In his efforts to destroy you, he would have gone after her."

"Imagine a Dark Lord going up against a Slayer," Harry said with a wry smile.

"All he needs is one good killing curse," Ron said, shuddering. He noticed the dark look on Harry's face and made to clap his best friend on the shoulder. "Relax, Harry. She can hold her own. She may not know much magic, but she's already wicked strong."

"I know," Harry said quietly. "I'm just trying to figure out how to tell her about all of this."

"And Hermione?" Ron prodded, watching Harry shake his head and stand up.

"Can we tell her together, mate?" Harry asked him earnestly. "I honestly don't think I could stand the look on her face if I told her alone."

"Of course," Ron said, suddenly noticing a different look in Harry's eyes as they descended from the stands. Harry looked relieved, but Ron felt troubled as he and Harry walked back towards the castle.

They didn't notice a figure emerge behind them, eyes alight with confusion and understanding.

"Well, isn't this delicious?" they said in a malicious voice. "Two prophecies, both about death... it seems as though the Potters are headed for a fall at last."

- - - - -

_A silver sword swung gracefully through the air. Buffy caught it in her hands and turned, decapitating the menace who had thrown the sword at her in the first place. Standing up to her full height, she turned and eyed down the second demon, which just stared at her with odd, glowing blue eyes._

_"Come and get me, bad boy," she taunted in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Willow's, tossing the sword aside. The demon lunged at her, knocking them both to the muddy, watery ground as the rain started falling harder... and harder..._

"Buffy!"

Buffy groaned into her pillow, not wanting to let go of the sweet release of tension building in her dreams.

_The demon lurched forward, punching her roughly in the jaw. Her head snapped back like a dolls as she fought to get his weight off of her. She finally managed to kick him back..._

"Buffy! Please, wake up!"

Buffy opened one eye, the glowing demon disappearing from sight immediately. Pushing the covers off of her bed, she saw the early Saturday morning light almost offensive as she pulled a bathrobe on and raced to the door, ignoring the sound of someone calling from behind it.

Harry was standing down at the bottom of the stairs in the Common Room. He stared at his sister in shock as she appeared in front of him, looking disgruntled. Her hair was wild, falling into her eyes, giving her a strange, cavewoman-like appearance. She was wearing a sheer red bathrobe that barely covered the pink nightgown she wore underneath.

"Harry, it's seven in the morning and I was actually having a good dream," she snapped before she looked up.

"Err," he said, gesturing behind him. Buffy's eyes suddenly widened in horror and she gasped.

"Oh... my... God..." she whispered, clamping one hand over her mouth. The other hand went to pull her robe closer to her body as she actually backed up several steps in horror, nearly collapsing as a figure grinned at her lightly in the shadows.

"Good morning, Elizabeth."

She uttered a small scream, pushing her wild hair back. "Um... good morning, Remus," she managed weakly, giving him a tense smile before turning to Harry, who knew he was going to pay for not telling her their Father's friend was visiting that weekend.

"I'm sorry to wake you early, but I was hoping we could have breakfast together," Lupin said easily. He felt slightly uncomfortable since the situation was definitely awkward. Buffy gave him another brief smile and turned to glare at Harry.

"This is all your fault," she muttered, patting her hair.

"It really isn't," Harry started lamely, but Remus took over for him.

"No, Harry, it's all right. I just wanted to make sure we had an entire day together. I promised Dumbledore we would go to Grimmauld Place and clean out some of Sirius's belongings... that kind of thing." He looked really uncomfortable now. The situation intensified as he saw the confusion in the younger woman's eyes.

"Oh, right..." she said suddenly, taking another step up, biting her lip. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to go and drown myself in the shower and then you two can go and spend some time together..." Turning on her heel, she disappeared back upstairs.

"I really should have told her," Harry mumbled, giving Remus a guilty smile as he started up behind her. Lupin just chuckled and walked back into the Common Room. "Buffy!" he called upstairs. "Buffy, please."

"This is all your fault!" she hissed. "You could have at least told me he was coming!"

"I forgot," Harry confessed. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be down in twenty minutes," Buffy said, groaning. "And here I thought I was going to have all day to work on my studies. I have to get ready for... Potions tomorrow." There was an uncharacteristic dark look on her face now, and Harry really didn't like it. "Tell Lupin I'll be along, please." Before he could reply, she disappeared from sight.

Harry returned to the Common Room. After telling Lupin that Buffy would be down momentarily, he dropped down into his usual squashy armchair and stared into the cold fireplace.

Had it only been three weeks since they'd arrived back at Hogwarts?

He and Ron had told Hermione the truth on Monday night, true to their words. Her reaction had been exactly what Harry had feared. Her eyes had widened in horror and for a moment he thought she was going to faint, but instead she turned to him, her eyes full of panic. "Oh, Harry," she said, eyes filling with tears. "I'm so, so sorry..."

He didn't know she held the truth about his sister, who had also died. And now there was one Potter sibling who had been dead once and another one which had to kill or be killed. It really was too horrible to think about.

She had reached forward then and had done something Harry never thought she would do. She hugged him, holding him to her as she cried into his shoulder. He'd put his hands awkwardly around her back, feeling slightly comforted and oddly tingling as she pulled back, managing a watery smile.

"No wonder you've been so brave," she whispered, her face shining from the tears.

Feeling like she was turning back into Cho, he managed to tell her to stop crying, and she did, but not before giving him a very serious look. He was about to ask her what it meant when an owl tapped on the window. Ron opened the window and Hedwig flew in, presenting a letter from Remus Lupin.

He had been asked to return to Grimmauld Place and go through Sirius's belongings. Since he felt that Harry was the closest person to Sirius, even if they'd only known each other a short time, Lupin had been thoughtful enough to ask Harry to accompany him. Harry had replied that he would. It was Hermione's suggestion that Harry ask if Buffy could come along, too. After all, she reasoned, Buffy really never knew Sirius and perhaps she might like to.

Harry had then talked about his dream. "Does she already know Sirius?" he asked after explaining to them the dream in which Sirius had been standing with the dark-haired girl in the graveyard. "And what the bloody hell is up with her telling me that death is my gift?"

"I don't know Harry," Hermione lied quietly, shaking her head, her eyes huge. Ron looked just as perplexed, but Hermione wasn't buying it for a moment. Ron most likely knew that Buffy was hiding something large, too. For one suspicious moment, she wondered if Percy had confided anything to his youngest brother.

Hermione had caught up with Buffy at Ancient Runes that day, telling her about the articles she and Ginny had come across. Buffy had promised that she would accompany Hermione to the library that week and that appeased the younger Gryffindor. They had gone into class and Hermione had watched, bemused, as Buffy struggled through their first test.

"I can't believe how hard that was," Buffy raged, staring at her test booklet in confusion. "I spent six hours last night and this morning studying this rubbish!"

"You'll get it," Hermione said, in an attempt to calm down the older girl.

"You're bloody right I will," Buffy hissed under her breath, tucking the book inside her bag and stalking off to dinner. Hermione had just sighed and followed her.

Buffy had only eaten with them twice that week. During this time, Harry had forgotten completely to tell his sister that Lupin would be coming for them early that Saturday morning. He wasn't surprised to see Onyx dropping down nearly every other day with a new pale blue envelope. Hermes had come with a letter that Thursday morning, a morning she happened to be eating breakfast with them.

"What's Percy sending you now?" Ron asked curiously as she read the letter, her eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"Nothing," she said, giving him a forced smile, draining her juice and standing up, walking right out of the Great Hall. Harry had just noticed his sister hadn't eaten anything.

Fred and George, true to their word, had sent her a box that Friday morning. It was smoking purple smoke and was shooting off red sparks by the time their eagle owl set down in front of her. Onyx, also delivering a letter, had looked less than pleased and had flown off, attacking the eagle owl, as though annoyed Buffy would dare receive anything from an owl that wasn't her.

"Damn, is your owl moody," Katie said, watching as the black owl disappeared from view.

"I like her," Buffy replied, eyeing the smoking and sparking box wearily. "She's starting to grow on me."

Fred and George had sent her what looked like a small fern in a bright yellow pot. The only problem was, it smoked and shot off multicolored sparks periodically, as well as swooning whenever a female looked at it.

They had also included more chocolate sugar quills which Buffy grinned at, happily sweeping up two of the delicious feathers to suck on during Potions and Transfigurations.

Friday night had been another tutoring night, much to Buffy's annoyance. After Quidditch practice, she ran to the library to study Ancient Runes with Hermione. At nine, Ginny showed up and all three girls promptly turned to their research on the Black family bloodline and the search to find any undiscovered children.

They only had an hour before Madam Pince wandered by and chased them from the library, using her wand to direct a stack of books to thump them on the way out.

If that wasn't bad enough, they ran into the Slytherins, returning from Quidditch practice. Malfoy was particularly brutal to Buffy.

"All right there, Scarhead-wannabe?" he asked with a sneer.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to give you one, too?"

His eyes narrowed. Hermione and Ginny were standing behind her, both wearing their Prefect badges. While he didn't want to irritate any Prefect, he was tempted to antagonize the Potter girl, who was giving him her usual bored look, with her arms crossed.

"It may have already been foretold," he said quietly, arching one eyebrow and crossing his own arms, matching her posture.

Although she remained rooted to her spot, her heart began beating painfully fast. Had he just said something about foretelling, as in a fortune? Or a prophecy, she realized, her knees quivering slightly underneath her robes. "You see, unlike you, Malfoy," she snapped, her voice cool and collected, "I don't have to be a wannabe to get what I want."

He looked scandalized, as did the other two Slytherins she knew, Warrington and Montague. "Take that back," Montague said in a low growl, taking a step towards her.

"You think you can make me?" Buffy asked, enunciating each word carefully. After being a good Slayer for four months, she knew she was getting aggitated with every single threat, but the prospect of putting the entire Slytherin Quidditch team down before their upcoming match with Hufflepuff was downright delicious.

"You don't think we can?" Malfoy asked, lifting his broomstick threateningly. Crabbe and Goyle both lifted their own clubs in response.

"Come on," she said, taking a few steps forward so that she and Malfoy were standing toe to toe. Her gaze met his directly, full of challenge. "Kick my ass."

"Buffy," Ginny said in a quiet, shaking voice as she gently put her hand on the older girl's shoulder. "I really, really don't want to intervene here, but if you do fight..."

"Back off, Weasley," Draco said, smirking at her. "If little Potter here thinks she can take on the team, she's more than welcome to try."

Buffy didn't back down from the challenge, but it was a speeding fist moving towards her face that prompted her into action. She ducked to the side, pushing herself off the wall. She swung her arm out, connecting with Draco's body, pushing him to the floor. As Malfoy landed painfully, Crabbe and Goyle both growled and shoved the larger boulders making up the Slytherin team aside. Buffy smoothed her robes, a casual smirk lighting up her face.

Hermione and Ginny backed away from Malfoy, afraid he would retaliate. But he just pushed himself in a sitting position, almost enjoying the prospect of this horrid Gryffindor getting the stuffing beat out of her by his two bodyguards.

It took less than one minute for both Crabbe and Goyle to join Draco on the floor. Crabbe was holding his nose, blood sputtering out of both nostrils. Goyle looked dazed from the contact his thick skull had made with the wall. The rest of the Slytherins were watching Draco and the blonde in stunned silence as she straightened up, cracked her knuckles, and turned to Montague with a challenging grin.

"And here I thought you were serious!" she said after a moment of silence. "Come on Hermione, Ginny... let's go. I don't think this night could get any better."

But as she turned her back, Draco snapped. Jumping up from the floor, he tackled her, both of them flying across the floor. But when he pulled back triumphantly, she turned to him. His heart stopped. The look on her face would have killed his Father, even.

"If you would be so kind," she said coldly, "to explain to me why you felt you should attack an opponent with her back turned?" Her eyes held no challenge now, just a cold resistance to his obvious stupidity.

But there was something else in his eyes now. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked, standing up. She slowly got to her feet, her cold gaze never leaving his face. "It's almost as though... you're not human."

"Of course I am," she snapped, brushing the dust from her robes. "And I've been trained long enough to learn how to fight."

But before Malfoy could reply, Buffy heard a hushed tone behind her. "Buffy, it's Filch!"

Malfoy ducked into the shadows, sneering. Buffy had no choice but to run down the opposite corridor with Hermione and Ginny, neither one of who deserved to be caught out of bounds at nearly ten thirty at night. When they reached Gryffindor Tower, Buffy was the first one to stop, lifting her shoulder and stretching it. Hermione marched up to the portrait, muttering, "The next time we go off on one of your adventures, Potter, we're taking Harry's map."

"Harry's what?" Buffy asked curiously.

Luckily, Harry was still awake to explain it to her.

Buffy stood in her bedroom fifteen minutes later, showered and nearly dressed. She decided on Muggle clothing, since she hadn't worn any in a long while. Her long blonde hair had been dried with a simple incantation Hermione had taught her to use with her wand. Lifting up her hairbrush, she gently tugged at her hair for a moment, pulling it into a neat ponytail.

Setting it down, she stared at her reflection, having chosen a red blouse and khaki trousers. A pair of her high-heeled black hoots accompanied the outfit, giving her a shadow of a reflection of her old self.

She pranced back downstairs, feeling happy and carefree. Remus and Harry were both sitting by the fireplace. When Harry saw her walk in, he stood up, his eyes wide. "Wow..."

"Yeah, I know," she said, twirling once in front of him. "It is completely Muggle, but I look pretty."

"It's better than your bathrobe," Harry teased, while Remus stepped up to her, holding out his hand.

"I believe this is our first non-formal introduction," he said as she shook his hand. "I must say, you make quite the Muggle."

"Up until four months ago, that's all I was," she said as Remus led them to the fireplace. He was pulling out a small bag from his deep pocket. "I was plain, ordinary Buffy Summers. Except the whole I wasn't normal. And really not plain, either. But I was a Muggle, for the most part." She groaned as Harry grinned, watching as she bounced on her feet. "I don't really know what I was."

"Extraordinary," Harry finally said, taking the small pot Lupin handed him and taking a pinch of powder. "You were extraordinary. Just as you are now. I don't think it'll ever change."

Buffy took a bit of floo powder herself, feeling her cheeks tinge pink. "You are a sweet pain in my arse, brother dear," she said, giving him a smile to let him know how touched she was at his words.

"All right, Harry, you go first," Lupin said cheerfully, stepping back from the fire. Harry tossed his floo powder inside, stepped into the resulting green flames, and said, in a clear, strong voice, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

Before Buffy could follow him, Lupin took her by the arm. "Before you go, I just want you to know that you may not like what you see. Sirius's family was a large group of dark Wizards and Witches. I think he was the best one in the whole lot of them."

His words caused a sudden shiver over her backbone. If Faith truly is a Black, that just may upset Lupin's theory, she realized darkly. Faith was definitely a good guy.

He held his hand on her arm, handing her a slip of paper. "Read it, memorize it, and think about what it says."

Before she could argue, she read it. "Oh, so this... ah!" She gasped as the paper suddenly lit on fire, a bright blue fire. As the ashes melted away into nothing, she shut her mouth.

He released her arm. "You can go now. Just think about what you just read, step into the fire, and say 'Number twelve, Grimmauld Place'."

Buffy did as he instructed, throwing down her own bit of floo powder. "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" she shouted. And then everything became a brilliant green blur.

Oh, she truly had missed going through the Floo system.

- - - - -

Buffy nearly fell out of the fireplace, landing in a pair of sturdy arms. "Oh, thanks Harry," she said as he helped her to her feet. As she looked around at her surroundings, she felt her breath catch in her throat. "What is this place?"

"The noble and most ancient house of Black," Harry replied sullenly. Buffy gazed at him for a moment as he circled around the dining room. Her eyes were on the large serpentine chandelier, covered with dust and cobwebs. The ceiling had probably once been a bronze or silver color, and the trim was tiny black snakes.

"Wicked," she whispered, walking to the doorway and ducking through. The only light in this entire house was the blazing green fire in the kitchen, through which Lupin was now cleanly stepping through.

"I'm going to give us a few lights," Lupin said lightly, stepping past her and into the hallway. A whispered word later and the torches along the main hallway were suddenly blazing. She gasped when she noticed the paintings and trim on the walls. It really looked as though this house had belonged to dark wizards.

Her eye suddenly caught something. She moved over to the hallway and noticed that there were curtains drawn all along it. Feeling as though her senses were tingling, she turned left and found herself staring at a long line of heads along the wall. The last one looked particularly fresh. It was pinned on a small wooden board, with a bronze nameplate reading 'Kreacher' stamped on it. "Lupin, what are these things?" she asked uncertainly.

"House elfs," Remus said in a tired voice. "Kreacher there caused us a lot of trouble, he did. He was left here for years after Sirius was sent to Azkaban with his mother. After she died, Kreacher went around the bend. This elf died a few days after Sirius... and that was the last time this house was used. Somehow, it didn't seem right anymore..."

Buffy studied the house elfs silently for a moment before climbing the steps up to the second level. Harry was already there and was opening and closing doors, peering inside.

"What are we looking for?" Buffy whispered at his back.

"Buckbeak," Harry replied.

"The hippogriff," Buffy realized as she continued following him. By the time they returned to the landing, Remus was there, leaning casually against the banister, his arms crossed.

"Lupin, where did Buckbeak go?" Harry asked curiously.

"He was brought back to Hogwarts," Lupin replied with an easy smile. "We should probably begin downstairs."

During the next few hours, Buffy began to wonder why this house had ever been abandoned. It was a beautiful house, even though it seemed oddly empty and quite morbid. But she felt safe here, as though she could stay here without being seen for years. After a fire had been set in the dining room, Buffy was perfectly content to stay, going through the different cabinets, feeling like an explorer of sorts.

"What are we going to do with all of this?" she asked Harry, who was passing to get some water.

"We'll probably just leave it here," Harry said, his eyes full of sadness.

"Why don't they just give the house to the Order?" Buffy asked, feeling confused as she drew him a pitcher of water and handed him two glasses. "This house is perfect to plot and plan in."

"Things just got so complicated when Sirius died," Harry said, sitting down at the table. "He was an essential member of the Order and being here is painful for those that knew him."

"How does one actually join the Order?" she asked, turning back to a cabinet and removing goblets, piling them inside a large, wooden crate.

"You have to be of age," Harry replied heavilly.

"Which is?" Buffy pressed on, closing the crate and magically sealing it.

"Seventeen," Harry replied, draining the rest of his water and setting the pitcher and glasses on a tray in front of him. He saw the look on her face and sighed. "I know that you're of age, Buffy, but you..."

"I understand, Harry," she said, putting her hand on his back. "You told me that Sirius had been in hiding. He only came out of hiding to protect you and he was killed. It seems kind of pointless if I were to be in the same position. Although I probably wouldn't mind living in this house. It's quite pretty."

"Come upstairs," Harry said darkly, lifting the tray. "And you'll see how pretty is really is."

Buffy took him up on the warning of an offer, following him upstairs and into the drawing room. Remus was standing by a large and ornate bookcase, dropping books into another wooden crate. She nodded at him and smiled, but her attention was quickly diverted to a large tapestry on one wall on the far side of the room. She walked towards it, muttering out loud, "The noble and most ancient house of Black..."

Harry drew up beside her, a sour look in his eyes. "That's the Black family tree."

Buffy looked as though she'd won the lottery. Her eyes eagerly scanned the bottom, but there were few names remaining. Harry explained why. "Sirius's Mum blasted him off the chart," he said dryly, pointing to one of several burns on the fabric. "He wasn't dark enough for her tastes. He had a brother, too. He was killed on Voldemort's orders about sixteen years ago because he didn't do something or other. He's got loads of cousins and aunts and uncles, too."

Buffy glanced at each name, trying to determine whether or not Faith had been a relative. But her name kept drawing itself back to Sirius Black. "Did Sirius ever marry?"

"No." Instead of Harry replying, this time it was Lupin, who was standing behind the two, staring at the family tree with a look in his eyes resembling the deepest loathing. "After your parents died, Elizabeth, Sirius spent the next twelve years in Azkaban. He never really found love. I should know. We were together a lot in those dark years."

That meant that Faith wasn't Sirius's daughter, she realized. Her mind focusing on the other articles, she glanced at the other name. "What about his brother?" she asked lightly, as though merely curious.

Lupin gave her a searching look before replying. "Not much was ever known about him, really. He was deeply involved in the Dark Arts. He disappeared for a few years and then he turned up dead. We heard he'd married some Witch, but that could have been rumor."

There was a distinct possibility there, she thought, smiling. Faith could be a niece of Sirius and not his daughter. That seemed a lot more real of a possibility than Faith being a cousin of Sirius'... unless... she was his sister...

"Did he ever have any other siblings?" she asked, bending down to study the map.

"No," Remus said, shaking his head. "There were only the two Black boys that we know of."

"I see," she said softly. Sighing, she straightened, arching her aching back. It was then she saw that bright sunlight was falling into the room. It was afternoon.

She spent a few more hours quietly exploring the house, feeling as though she could stay here for weeks before learning all of its little secrets. There was a ghoul in the upstairs toilet that kept blowing raspberries and every time she passed a portrait in a dark hallway, it would snigger charmingly at her.

By the time the sun was stretching towards the horizon, Buffy was curled up in the warm dining room on top of a fluffy bear carpet she'd dragged down from Sirius's mother's bedroom. Harry gently poked her awake and she turned to him, eyes full of sleep.

"Good evening, big sister," he said, helping her to her feet. Lupin was standing on the other side of her, staring at the remains of the fire, which had just burnt out. "How long have you been sleeping?"

Her response was a gurgle from her stomach. "Long enough, I guess," she yawned as Lupin offered her the Floo powder pot.

"If you two don't mind, we should make a return trip the weekend after next," he said easily, watching as Harry stepped over to the fire and threw in his handfull of powder.

It was the week before Hogsmeade, Buffy realized, her heart giving a painful lurch. It had been three weeks since she'd last seen Oliver. Had it really just been a memory?

Harry had stepped inside the green flames, shouting, "Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts!" before disappearing.

Lupin glanced at the sad look on the woman's face as she looked around the dining room one last time. "I really wish they would consider using this house again," she said softly. "It'd be a wonderful tribute to a fallen hero."

"It might be, but it's also a painful reminder to that which we lost," Lupin said, and for the first time, Buffy saw a dark look in the older man's eyes. "You really should get back."

"What about you?" Buffy asked in a voice full of concern.

"I'll be fine here," he said, shifting from his left foot to his right and glancing around the large room. "I'll be leaving here soon. I just have a few last things to accomplish."

"Okay," Buffy said, giving him a departing smile before casually tossing her powder in the fire and repeating Harry's words.

He was waiting for her on the other side, looking happy. "They're about halfway through dinner. If we hurry, we can catch up with them."

There was an unusual amount of intensity in the air. Buffy felt her senses go on some sort of an alert as she and Harry reached the Great Hall.

There was a sudden hush as the two siblings stared at one another a moment. Everyone, including the Headmaster and all of the Professors, were staring at them.

Harry hurried to Ron and Hermione, who were beckoning them over. Buffy sat down next to Hermione, looking as though she were expecting something bad to happen.

It had, Harry realized, as Hermione handed him that day's copy of The Daily Prophet.

It took Harry only one glance to realize what had happened.

_Azkaban Emptied - Aurors Killed as Known Death Eaters Escape_

_This morning, Ministry of Magic representatives arrived at Azkaban after several disturbances were witnessed overnight. Aurors were called in when it was discovered that the fifty Aurors sent to the fortess of Azkaban were attacked. Fourteen of the Aurors were killed..._

The article continued on, but Harry's eye had fallen on eight faces. These eight were the Death Eaters who had been captured the night Sirius died. Knowing they were free again was like a dagger in his heart. The cruel silvery eyes of Lucius Malfoy delivered the final blow.

Buffy was reading the article and exchanged a troubled glance with Harry, biting down hard on her lip.

"How can... how..." Harry stared, but his voice was cut off as Professor McGonagall approached their table.

"Harry, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office after dinner. Miss Potter, if you would please go down to the Dungeons after dinner. Professor Snape would like to have a word with you."

Buffy had a sinking feeling in her heart as she turned back to the article, feeling as though something in her life had drastically changed. Instead of her life getting better, things were starting to look down.

Things could only get worse...

- - - - -

Harry knocked on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Pryce had been the one to walk him down to the office. The two hadn't said a word until Professor Pryce had given the password to the gargoyle. When Harry had turned to walk up the first step, Professor Pryce had climbed in after him, muttering, "I'm glad you and your sister got back to the school safely."

Professor Dumbledore was now staring at him with a very grave expression on his face. "I assume you know, Harry, that the escape of the Death Eaters and the removal of the Death Eaters does mean that your life and the life of your sister is in very grave danger now."

"I know this," Harry said quietly, a knot of anxiety in his stomach. "I also know that she can hold her own in a fight."

Professor Dumbledore didn't smile at this information. His eyes didn't twinkle. He merely looked even more troubled. "That will be up to time to decide, Harry. We have another matter to discuss. Voldemort's strength has doubled tonight, at least. We cannot risk your life being placed into danger."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm under house arrest?" Harry asked indignantly.

"That, Harry," Professor Dumbledore continued in his deep voice, "is exactly what I am telling you. If nothing happens to you in a few weeks, we will consider Hogsmeade. I daresay we cannot keep your sister away, because she is of age."

"Excuse me, sir, but why did Professor Snape want to speak with her for?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That, Harry," the Headmaster repeated, the first hint of a smile on his weathered face as he turned to regard Harry gently, "is an entirely different matter."

- - - - -

"You molested three of my House students! You attacked Mister Malfoy when he was clearly not attacking yourself! And you managed to attack the two Slytherin Beaters!"

Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose and resisted the temptation to attack Snape then and there. He had been yelling at her for the past five minutes, repeating phrases over and over again. It was getting quite tiresome and she found the back of her neck starting to hurt.

"Look, sir, they didn't require medical attention, so surely this is just a plot to salvage what remains of their pride and dignity," she said in a tired voice.

"Nevertheless," Professor Snape replied in his acidic tone, "that was very poor judgment of a Gryffindor to make, especially one who is supposed to be of age."

"Well, then, I guess I'm not as mature as you all think me for," she replied, standing up to face him. She had had enough. She was done covering her trails. She was done pretending her life was supposed to be lived in this world. She was still dressed like a Muggle. And she liked it. "I'm only human, like you're supposed to be? If you want to insult me, go ahead. But I like a good challenge, sir. And if you antagonize me enough, I might be up to it."

"It would be unwise for you to consider such actions, Potter," Professor Snape snarled. "You would risk expulsion and I am certain by now you know that your life is in danger!"

"I have been fighting death since I've been fourteen," she replied haughtily. "This isn't new. My brother has a new big bad on his back. I have powers you can't even begin to dream of. And I intend to see it through, whether I'm a student here or a member of your precious Order, sir. I do believe you lost one of the most essential members last year. I could easily take his place. I've had a lot of experience at obnoxious."

They stared at each other for one last angry moment before he tore his gaze away. "You will serve detention with me next week and I will take twenty points from Gryffindor. You are most arrogant, Potter, just like your Father was. But I may have underestimated you. You seem to have the Gryffindor bravery, as well."

"Damn straight," she said with an angry nod. "And you'd better tell Malfoy that if he corners me again or if he attacks me or mine with our backs turned, I will personally damage every single tendon in his body." She turned her back and slammed the door behind her, not asking to be dismissed and not really caring if Snape imposed a hundred detentions on her.

A smirk filled her face as she continued on towards Gryffindor Tower. "There was no part of that I didn't enjoy."

- - - - -

Chapter 29... Hogsmeade! Love is in the air... for two couples, this is just the beginning.

Chapter 30... A spy is uncovered and the Potter siblings find out the truth about their respective prophecies.

Chapter 31... Buffy is torn by Harry's reaction to her secret. (This is a nice, short chapter for once. May come as a doublet)

**To the Readers** / **Reviewers**:

Wow. This chapter had to cover a lot of ground. And it did. Sirius is not Faith's father. Buffy has finally seen Grimmauld Place, setting up the future of the house. Buffy and Malfoy finally had a real facedown. Azkaban was broken open. And Harry's best friends now know the secret behind his prophecy. Shock of shocks, Hermione knows both!

**kped** -- I was just bringing Harry's frustration from OoTP back. He blamed Snape for Sirius' death and I thought it would be a nice carry-over. As for the mirror, Harry broke it when he realized he couldn't use it. It might be remade, who knows. It might actually fit into this fic somewhere down the line. I hope you enjoyed the small interaction in the past chapter with Spencer and Buffy. There'll be more! And you picked up on that anigami thing well. She doesn't know they were able to change. She will learn more about it soon enough. And Professor Pryce will take it in his heart of hearts to train the Slayer quietly. And, as a parting note (before I overuse the word 'and'), Harry will not be paired with a certain Ginny. I think that there's a better pairing for him and it was only recently when I "got" it. Or maybe it was listening to the stupid OoTP audio book twice over. That thing was like 32 hours long!

**CapriceAnn** -- Well, I'd tell you for sure, but that'd be giving it away, wouldn't it?

**Arieanna** -- Yeah, I found that out. Just pretend he's using a cover name while teaching. It makes someone I had no intention of turning evil seem more sinister, doesn't it? I'm glad you're enjoying this!

**StarBella** -- I like your Draco... do you mind if I borrow him for myself for awhile? I'm way too old to be thinking such thoughts. Anyway, I kind of like the Malfoy bashing thing that's been a common theme through these past few chapters. He will be taking on a different role, so you'll just have to wait and see.

**electric pancake** -- Awwww! Get well soon! Being sick in the dead of summer (or winter, depending on where you are) is never any fun. The reason why Ginny can say 'Voldemort' is because she was part of Harry's gang the previous year and it's only made her stronger. Have a Bueno (you're going to have to explain to me what that is, because this Minnesota girl doesn't have a clue) and get better!

I will be taking a break near the end of September and the beginning of October. I'm not sure if I'll be finished with this fic yet. I just finished Chapter 31 so that's like a lot more chapters to go. And there is so much plot left that it might even go beyond 50 chapters. I apologize beforehand for any migranes you may have from reading. Some of these chapters are friggin' long, too. I'll be slowing down a fair bit because now there's wedding planning going on, and I have been spending quite a few of my days off planning with certain relatives. The ceremony itself is the second weekend of October. That's why I'm taking the break.

I'll be posting Chapter 29 sometime on Friday, probably early, since I have meetings all day. I do hope you enjoy it. A lot of harmless fluff!


	29. The Village

**Chapter 29**

**The Village**

* * *

Harry woke up early on Saturday morning, feeling a flutter of excitement in the pits of his stomach.

Today was his first day in Hogsmeade since he'd been suspended from going to the village the year before by Umbridge. It was also his first outing since he had been placed in house arrest. Professor Dumbledore was so fearful that Harry was going to do something radical that he had revoked his privileges.

Hearing voices around him, Harry lifted sleepy eyes to see Seamus and Dean pulling on their robes, talking excitedly about Dean's plans with Ginny that day. Apparently Dean was planning on having a serious talk with the youngest Weasley girl at the same cafe that he and Cho had visited the past Valentine's Day. Flushing a bit on the fact he'd just eavesdropped on their private conversation, Harry cleared his throat. Both Dean and Seamus looked at him as Harry stood up, wrapping himself in a fluffy robe.

"Good morning, you two," Harry said in a low voice.

"Good morning, Harry!" Seamus said enthusiastically. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do at Hogsmeade?"

"I was hoping I could spend some time with my sister," Harry replied. "I haven't seen her that much in the past few weeks except for Quidditch practice. We've both been so busy."

"That's a good idea, mate," Ron said, walking back into the room, fully dressed. "And don't forget that your two best friends that you've been labeling as 'expendable' lately."

"I won't," Harry promised.

"Besides, she's probably meeting you-know-who in Hogsmeade," Ron said with a maddening grin.

Harry put down the robes he'd been lifting from his trunk, turning to regard Ron with a curious expression.

"She hasn't seen him in over a month," Ron explained, as though this settled it.

"You've been spending way too much time around Hermione," Harry replied.

Hermione met them downstairs. She was grinning as Ron and Harry joined her and the trio went off downstairs to breakfast.

Buffy was already there, which surprised Harry. She was usually the last seventh year to emerge from the dormitory on weekends, and yet there she was. Her hair had been pulled up today, making her seem more distinguished somehow. "Good morning, you guys!" she greeted, waving at them.

Harry waved back at her and sat as close as he could to where she was sitting. It was hard, since she was flanked by both Emma and Tess, both who were eagerly telling Buffy about Zonko's Joke Shop and the Shrieking Shack.

"Don't forget we have Quidditch practice at six," Katie reminded Buffy, who nodded and finished her muffin.

As the rest of the seventh years left, Buffy called out, "I'll catch up with you guys in the village!" Once they'd disappeared, she stood up and walked down to where Harry and his friends were sitting, managing to catch a seat next to Ron, who sat across from her brother. "What are you guys doing today?" she asked cheerfully.

"Same thing you are," Ron said, grinning at her. "Not that you need anything from a joke shop with all those packages Fred and George have been sending you."

Buffy laughed and shook her head, tears springing into her eyes. "Your brothers are definitely two of a kind," she said, touching Ron's shoulder affectionately.

"And yet you somehow seem to like Percy more," Harry said, wrinkling his nose. Buffy turned to him, looking wounded, until she started giggling.

"He's my friend, Harry. Get used to it. I'm pretty sure you didn't want to share all of your friends with me."

"Well," Harry said slowly, "it's probably better than you spending time with someone who doesn't really like me."

Buffy sighed slightly and folded her hands, her chin gently touching down on her enclosed fists. "I definitely don't want to condone any of his actions," she finally said in a quiet voice. "But I will tell you he's more than just responsible and determined."

"Right," Ron said gloomily. "You haven't known him as long as I have."

"Or maybe," Buffy said softly, "you don't know him at all."

"Does your boyfriend know you're defending another man?" Harry asked irritably. It seemed lately as though every conversation with his sister ended in an argument. The one after Quidditch practice earlier in the week had been particularly nasty. Ron consoled him saying that it was normal for siblings to act this way. Hermione just recommended him a book on how siblings normally got along. Harry knew he should just chalk it up to teenage hormones, but he just couldn't. He wanted things to be right between him and Buffy, and he knew that he was going to have to swallow his pride and tell her everything before it came from someone else. He had to be brave for her. He just had to be.

Because he was unable to leave the castle, Buffy had gone with Lupin to Grimmauld Place. She returned a few hours later, looking like she had just strayed through a dream. Apparently they had talked the entire afternoon about Lupin's days at Hogwarts, and for this Buffy seemed grateful.

However, it led to animosity between the siblings. She never answered his questions anymore and instead just snapped or retorted back another answer or changed the subject completely. Their conversations were ending in arguments a lot lately. Harry had seen Buffy in Percy's company twice that week since the Weasley man had been invited to Hogwarts as part of a Ministry task force sent to protect the students, namely the Potters.

To Harry's surprise, Buffy just smiled benignly at him. "Percy did a very noble thing already for me," she said calmly. "I owe him a great deal."

"If he does anything out of line..." Harry said in a threatening tone.

Buffy's benign look quickly changed to a look of sheer annoyance. "You really are my brother," she said in a low voice. "Did you want to do something today?" she asked, changing the subject.

"With you?" Harry asked, his eyebrows lifting as he regarded his sister coolly. "I suppose I can always show you the Shrieking Shack and tell you the real story behind it, and not the one Emma and Katie have been telling."

"Their version is probably funnier," Buffy said with a small sigh.

"Are you seeing Oliver today?" Hermione asked her with interest.

"I'm meeting him around lunchtime," Buffy replied.

"That gives you and Buffy a few hours to spend some time alone together," Hermione said, automatically slipping into the organized role she was suited in. "Ron and I have to do something on our own, don't we?"

Ron stared at her pointed expression for a moment before turning back to Harry, realization dawning in his eyes. "That's right! Hermione and I have... that project! Yeah!"

Harry just shook his head at his two best friends, trying to cover something up by failing miserably. They were so closely knit, he could tell immediately when one of his friends wasn't being truthful.

But the thing was, Hermione was doing her best to keep her face frozen in a mask. She had to talk to Buffy before the older girl could tell her brother anything. Hermione had never hidden something this large from either one of her best friends before. And her friendship with Ginny had certainly improved in the past few weeks since Ginny had come to her that night in the library.

Hermione took Ron by the arm and practically dragged him outside, where Argus Filch was collecting permission slips from the third year students who were gathered excitedly near the entrance, ready for their first trip into the Wizarding village. Harry and Buffy followed a short time later.

Harry was disgusted to see Percy Weasley standing with the Caretaker at the entrance, looking slightly apprehensive. He hadn't wanted to see the older Weasley at all. But Percy had seen Buffy and was moving to greet her. "Good morning, Potters," he said in a kind voice, bowing his head at each one of them.

Harry was slightly taken aback, but Buffy leaned forward and hugged Percy, grinning. "Good morning, Perce," she said. "You here with the Ministry?"

Percy nodded and gestured to the other Ministry representatives. "We're just here to protect the students," he said, as the three of them started walking off after the third years skipped ahead of them. "I'll see you later," he said, clearly seeing Harry's moody scowl, which Buffy seemed indifferent to.

"Bye!" she said, waving after him. Turning, she took Harry's hand playfully. "So, what do you want to show me first?"

"Everything," he said, feeling better now that Percy had left them. "I think it's time to show you everything."

An hour later, Buffy felt as though she were back at Diagon Alley or walking through the doors of the castle for the first time. "This is awesome," she said in an awed voice, staring at the beautiful little shops and the witches and wizards scurrying about, all looking thrilled.

Harry had taken her to the Shrieking Shack first, telling her the real story about Lupin and how the shack had been created for him. Once he told her that the shack wasn't really haunted, he noticed that she sighed audibly and mumbled something about not being able to see poltergeists out of rotton, dumb luck.

After that, he took her on a long tour through the town, walking back and forth between the little shops and cafes. Of course, he couldn't resist talking about Honeydukes. She looked especially keen on that.

"Do they have chocolate?" she asked, her voice tinged with interest.

"They have everything," he assured her, grinning.

"That might have to be checked out later," she said, looking longingly at the shop. "What's that over there?"

"The Beetle at Bay," Harry replied, blushing slightly. "It's more of a spot for couples."

"Really?" Buffy asked him with keen interest. To Harry's shock, she pulled on his hand and dragged him over to one of the diagonal side windows to peer inside. It was a quaint little coffee shop, she realized. She hadn't been expecting anything like The Bronze, but she missed her old hangout at home.

Harry blushed furiously when he saw Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley inside, holding hands and talking over their small wrought-iron table. Ginny was turning steadily redder while Dean kept averting his eyes and looking over her head.

"Must be a serious talk," Harry muttered as he finally managed to wrench his sister away from the window.

"Sorry," she apologized, a faint bit of pink in her cheeks as well. "I really just wanted to see if the hormones around here are the same as the place I left behind."

"I can assure you they are," Harry said quickly, spotting The Three Broomsticks. "Want to have a butterbeer with me?"

"Oh?" she asked, turning to look at him. She'd been looking to see if she could find Oliver. They still had about a half hour before she was going to meet him, but she was hoping to spot him nevertheless. "I suppose we could... wait... butterbeer? As in beer?"

To Harry's horror, Percy was inside with the Ministry representatives. He groaned when Percy waved them over so that he could introduce his friend Buffy to his coworkers. Buffy acted like the charming Potter sister Harry knew she was. He was also uncomfortably aware of the arm wrapped casually over his sister's tiny shoulders as he spoke.

He was going to have to ask her about that.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked as he excused himself from his coworkers and led the Potter siblings away. "I thought you were meeting--"

"I wanted to show her the place," Harry said quickly, scowling. Percy wasn't even looking at him and seemed to pay no attention to him.

"Harry wanted to show me what a butterbeer was," Buffy said quickly, reaching for Harry's hand and stepping from Percy's embrace. "As for meeting you-know-who, I'll meet him in about a half hour."

"I hope you enjoy it," Percy said with a mock-scowl. After saluting her, Percy disappeared back to his table and Harry steered Buffy over to a table that seated Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, you two!" Hermione called out in greeting as Harry left her at the table and went to the bar to get two butterbeers. "Have a seat, Buffy! Did you and Harry have a good tour of Hogsmeade? What do you think of the Shrieking Shack? What do--"

"Hermione," Ron said, turning to his friend in disbelief, "let her breathe. Honestly!"

Hermione just laughed as Buffy sat down, happily talking about all the things she'd seen and all the things she'd love to see more of. "I think this is the cutest little village!" she enthused. "And when Harry started talking to me about the night you all rescued Sirius Black and found out the truth about that little shack, it was... wow! Amazing!"

She kept talking like this until Harry returned, setting a bottle down in front of her.

"This isn't real beer is it?" she asked him slowly. "I really wasn't expecting to find out my brother was a little alcoholic."

"A what?" Ron asked with interest.

"It doesn't matter, Ron," Hermione said in a huffy voice, turning back to Buffy. "Where else did Harry take you?"

"He took me around the village," Buffy said, eyeing the bottle warily before reaching and grasping the bottle. It felt cold under her fingers and she tipped the neck, a drop of the beverage slipping into her mouth. Swallowing, she suddenly smiled. "This tastes good," she finally said, grinning. She easily took another drink. "It's so fizzy and cool... it just slides on down."

"That's the point," Ron said.

"Speaking of which," Harry said slowly, "I saw Dean and your sister talking about something rather serious at the Beetle At Bay."

"What?" Ron asked, his face draining of color, his freckles standing out more than ever. "What were they saying?"

"It looked serious," Buffy said, sending Harry a glance that said he should have kept out of their business. "I wonder if they were having 'the talk'."

"The talk?" Harry asked blankly.

Hermione glared at him, a look of maddening superiority in her eyes. "You don't know what 'the talk' is?" she asked in an infuriating voice, one that Buffy used frequently on little Draco Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell is this talk?" Ron asked, his voice sounding irritated.

"It's the talk all couples talk about," Buffy replied, leaning over the tables towards him. "You know, the talk people have when they're getting more serious?"

His eyes widened and his face turned bright red. "Oh, she couldn't... they wouldn't... I... I..."

"Not that talk," Buffy said, giggling. "I meant the talk like... oh, God. It's so hard to explain." She turned to Hermione to continue. Surely the brainy girl would have read something about this in one book or another.

"They're just talking about taking their relationship to a new level," Hermione explained. "You know, like going steady."

Ron nearly choked out his butterbeer. "Is she freaking mad?" he thundered, turning to look at Harry. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Harry choked. "How is this possibly my fault?"

Buffy was laughing so hard she could barely contain herself. Hermione was even giggling. The tables around them quieted as their inhabitants turned to look at the four people sitting at the table, two nearly rolling with laughter and the other two yelling at each other, both red in the face.

"Harry, please sit down," Buffy finally managed to choke out, tugging him down forcefully. Hermione managed to make Ron sit down and she finally got her laughter under control. She turned to Ron with a voice of practiced calm. "Leave Ginny alone. She's fifteen and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. I was only her age when I fell in the love for the first time. As were you." She sent a sharp glance at her brother. "And if you two do anything to harm Dean, I'll have to personally fix the both of you."

Before Harry or Ron could ask what she meant, Hermione started laughing.

"Must be a Muggle term," Ron said with a sigh as Hermione's laughter eased into a few giggles.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind them.

Buffy recognized it immediately and felt her face turn warm. She saw the awed look on Harry's face and the questioning look on Ron's. Hermione just smirked and sat back in her chair.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not, mate," Ron said, recovering first. He stood up and offered his hand. "How are you doing, Wood?"

"Pretty good," Oliver replied, putting his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind if I steal her away for awhile."

"Not at all," Hermione said.

"Do you mind?" Oliver asked Buffy gently over her shoulder.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning around to give him a look of mock indignation. With a force she didn't know existed, he grasped her by the hand and pulled her out of her seat. "I... I'll see you later, okay?" she asked, her face turning pink.

"Don't forget we have practice at six!" Ron called after her as Oliver led her through the crowds and back outside, where the cool October air felt good on her pink face.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was giggling. He just smiled at her and stared into her face. "I wasn't quite expecting a greeting like that," he said, bemused.

"I'm sorry," she replied, her face calming. "Good afternoon, Oliver."

"Too polite," he said, surprising her by engulfing her in a warm hug. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, feeling warm and comfortable. "God, I have been waiting to do that for awhile."

"Really?" she asked from somewhere beneath his chin.

"Really," he said, pulling back. She looked up at him. Her hazel eyes were shining. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Walk around or something," she said, beaming at him. "I hope you don't mind if we stop at Honeydukes either. Harry told me they had chocolates."

"Every kind imaginable," he said, reaching for her hand uncertainly. She took his grip and held onto his hand firmly. "All right, let's go. Are you hungry? We could always go over there." He was pointing at the Beetle At Bay. Buffy flushed a deep shade of primrose before nodding.

"We could do that," she finally managed to utter out. He grinned at her and she managed a weak smile back. His hand tightened over hers as he led her down the middle of the street.

"I don't know what Harry's been showing you, but it's time you saw my version of the village."

* * *

Two hours later, Buffy realized that they still hadn't run out of things to talk about. She had just finished telling him about her Quidditch tryouts and the fact she'd made the team all because of a plot by Draco Malfoy. Inside, she was almost dying to find out what he thought of her, besides some blonde airhead, but she knew she had to be made of stronger stuff. She was a Slayer, in disguise, after all.

"What do you think of my brother and sister?" he asked her curiously as they waited in line at a small deli to get lunch and then eat outside in the cool sunlight.

"Your sister is awesome," Buffy replied honestly as she scanned the menu posted on a board in front of them. "And your brother is definitely something else. He talks about you often; calls you a right pain in the ass."

"That's Spencer for you," Oliver said, his arm circling her shoulder in a familiar way as he drew her to him. "I heard he was made Beater of the House team."

"Yeah," Buffy said, her smile faltering a bit. "You know, Oli... you don't mind if I call you that, do you?" He shook his head in response. "Oh, good. I'm beginning to think the only reason he likes Quidditch so much is because you do. I'm not sure how much he really likes the sport compared to him proving something to your family. That's just my opinion of course," she concluded hastily as they stepped to the front of the queue.

After ordering and taking their sandwiches outside, they sat down in the cool sunshine. She pulled her cloak tighter around her and sighed contentedly as she unwrapped a delicious cucumber sandwich.

"I think you're right about Spencer," Oliver finally said in his accented tone. He was looking seriously at her now. "You're very perceptive, Buffy. I have to give you that much."

"I was hoping I would hear something like that," she said, her eyes never leaving his face. "The question is, can I perceive you, Oliver Wood?"

He laughed slightly and reached across, covering her cold hand with his warm one. "It's best not to overanalyze things, Buffy."

They ate the rest of their lunch over a discussion of his younger brother. Buffy soon found out that Spencer's hostility was over his being the middle child born between a Quidditch star and a very brilliant and clever Witch. "It must be hard for him and for you all," she said sympathetically as she swallowed the last bit of her sandwich.

"I'm glad we got to talk about this," he said, reaching for her hand as they left the small cafe behind.

"Me, too," she said, as he wrapped his arm around her again, wandering off towards the main street again.

"What we haven't talked about," Oliver said suddenly, leading her over to a bench and sitting down, "is what's going to happen to us."

This had been the topic she'd been most worried to even think about.

"Us," she said quietly, staring at their entwined hands. "One tiny word holds so much. But then again, I didn't even know we were a 'we' or an 'us'..."

"Do you want to be a 'we'?" he asked her, a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

"I thought we already were," she said, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I think we just confused each other," Oliver said with a laugh, running a hand through his short hair. "Look, Buffy... I care about you a lot. I really do. Whether you like it or not, you've managed to find a way into here." He put his gloved hand over his heart. "Sappy as it sounds."

Her lips curved into a gentle smile. "I thought I made my feelings quite clear that day on the train platform."

"Really?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

"Do I really need to remind you?" she asked wryly. He just stared at her. Feeling daring, she moved closer to him and tipped his face towards hers. "I think you need a little refresher." Her lips touched his and immediately she pulled him a bit closer. His hand reached the back of her neck and pulled her in closer as their kiss deepened. She finally pulled back, not looking away. "It was something like that, yeah."

He was smiling strangely at her as she pulled back. "You really are one of a kind."

She giggled, reaching for his hand again. "Do you think you can handle it all, Oliver Wood?" she asked in a teasing voice.

This time, he took her by surprise. He leaned over and kissed her so fast she nearly fell backwards. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold herself up.

They heard laughter and whooping around them. Buffy pulled back slightly, her own giggles seeping out.

"Buffy?" she heard an incredulous tone behind them. They both turned meekly to see Katie Bell and Emma Vance standing behind them, both of them laughing. "Do you really think it's appropriate to be making out in the most public spot in Hogsmeade?"

Buffy turned a deep shade of pink as she noticed all of the people looking at them. "Oh, my God," she whispered, hiding her face in his robes. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Leave my girl alone you two," he said, his eyes teasing.

"Your girl?" Katie asked, struggling to control her giggles. "I didn't realize you two were that serious yet."

"Err," Oliver said, managing to keep a straight face. "something like that, yeah..." Buffy still refused to unbury her face, so he had to do all of the talking. He reached down and took Buffy's other hand and managed to get them both standing. "Excuse us."

When they were finally out of view, Buffy suddenly burst out into more laughter. "Oh, my God," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I think that's got to be my most embarrassing moment."

He gently leaned against the wall, pulling her beside him, keeping his arms around her.

In his arms, she felt safe. She felt warm. And that kiss had been a revelation to her. She wanted this. More than anything else right now, including the prospect of huge bars of chocolate, she wanted this. Oliver kissed the top of her head as her laughter died away.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, glancing up into his face. Even in the darkness, she could see he was still grinning.

"Oh, yes," he replied, kissing her again. It was a slow kiss that built up as she reached up with both arms, pulling him down to her, deepening the embrace. They only relented once they'd both run out of oxygen. "But I don't want to be making this a habit. They'll give you a heart attack, they will."

She grinned and stood up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Now that I know I'm your girl," she teased, her eyes shining.

"You want to be my girl, right?" he asked, not able to see her eyes in the darkness.

She hugged him tightly, feeling as though this would be the best way to tell him what words alone couldn't. He found her answer in her embrace.

"Hey, look everybody! It's Wood! And Wood's wannabe!"

Buffy pulled back from him, biting her lip. She put a finger on Oliver's lips before he could say anything. "I'll handle him."

She turned around and swept gracefully from the shadows. "Draco Malfoy, how unpleasant to see you again!"

"You?" Malfoy said, gaping unflatteringly at the blonde-haired Potter girl. "Potter?"

"Yes, I am a Potter," Buffy said, blinking sweetly. "Any more stupid questions?"

"You're dating... him?"

"I sure am."

Oliver felt a surge of pride for this girl. He hadn't really thought about it before, but after that kiss on the train platform, he'd wanted a bit more from her. She certainly had given him a lot. He could feel her in every touch.

"But... you can't be!"

"And do you care to enlighten me why I cannot?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms, an amused smirk lighting up her face.

"Because... you're... a Potter!" he said incredulously. "You're just seeking fame. And he's just using you for it. Wood and Wood's wannabe!"

"Maybe," she said, her lips curving into a sly smile. "But maybe it's just fun."

All Malfoy could do was sputter as he stalked off, his silver eyes full of confusion.

"Take that, Spike," she said with a quiet grin. She heard footsteps behind her and a moment later a pair of arms encircled her from behind.

"That was brilliant," he breathed into her ear.

"He had it coming," she said, staring off after the Slytherin. Turning in his arms, she saw him gazing down at her. "So... do you want to find a nice quiet place and... talk?"

He grinned down at her. "Why do I have the feeling you're putting yet another move on me?"

"I'm your secret stalker," she said, her eyes shining. "I have my rights."

He lifted her off the ground in a huge hug and brought her down next to him. Taking her hand, they started running through the jammed streets for the outskirts of town.

Once they found a secluded enough area, they both sat down.

Buffy felt kind of nervous for a moment. They were on a hill behind the Shrieking Shack. And they were sitting side-by-side. She could feel his body tense slightly next to her. She turned to him, mock hurt flashing in her eyes. "Are you avoiding talking to me?"

He shrugged and stared out over Hogsmeade. "I'm just relishing the one day of peace and quiet. And what happens? We're scooped."

She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It'll probably freak Harry out to hell, you know. When he first found out about us... well, we weren't exactly an 'us' back then..."

He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her even closer. "Can you imagine what Katie will tell him?"

"Who knows," Buffy replied, letting out a long breath. "The point is... it's all good."

"That's a good way to put it," he replied cheerfully. "It is all good."

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the figures in the town below hustle and bustle about.

"Oliver?" she asked, after a half hour of just enjoying one another's company in the bright sunlight. "How do you think this is going to work? There's only four Hogsmeade weekends a year..."

"You're not exactly a school-age girl," he replied with a wink. "We'll figure it out."

She smiled at him. "There's that word again... we. It's a good word. Just like us."

He stared at her expression for a moment. If he didn't know any better, he would have detected a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Buffy," he said softly. "What is it?"

She opened her mouth, but closed it again. She seemed to be going through something in her head. With a slight frown, she turned back to him. "Have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

He looked astonished at her question. He finally shook his head once he'd recovered from the shock. "Quidditch has kept me real busy for the past few years. And I was always the studious academic type... why are you asking me this?"

"Because I was," she said, turning to him. "I just wanted to be honest with you, since you've been so amazingly and incredibly honest with me."

"Can I ask what happened?" he asked in a low voice.

"He died," Buffy said bluntly. "It was over a year ago. It doesn't really matter, but I just had to say this now before it could come back and destroy us..." She looked into his eyes. "Are you mad?"

"I'm relieved," he finally admitted after a long pause. "I figured something was bothering you. I wasn't quite sure what it was. It was like you had a dark past and all..." His voice trailed off and he turned to look back at the village. The sun was starting to dip behind the buildings. "I'm glad you told me now. I just hope you'll be able to tell me everything someday."

"Me too," Buffy said, getting to her knees.

"What is this?" he asked as she leaned into him, her eyes twinkling. With the sun hidden behind her, her eyes had a strange sparkle to them. She was glowing.

Her lips met his softly. He pulled her onto his lap and she giggled against his mouth. He pulled back slightly, gently kissing her jawline and her chin.

"I didn't know I could feel this incredible," she finally said, pulling back. He kept her in his embrace and she put her head against his chest. Her trembling fingers reached up to his chest, where she felt and heard the reassuring sound of a heartbeat.

"It'll keep getting better," he said into her hair, his hand gently stroking her hair. "But we should get you back to Hogwarts now before your brother seriously hurts me."

She stood up reluctantly, reaching down for his hands. His eyebrows arched slightly, yet he took her hands. She pulled up and he practically flew to his feet. "Whoa," he said, looking at her in a new light. "You're strong."

"It's all part of the Slayer package," she said with a wink. Taking his hand, they made their way back into town.

He suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" she asked him curiously.

"Honeydukes," he said, pointing at the shop to their left. "Don't you want any chocolate?"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "This is far better than any chocolate." She paused. "Besides, I really don't want to be late for Quidditch practice."

"You have practice tonight?" he asked her with interest. She nodded. "Do you mind if I come watch?"

"You want to see me play an abysmal Chaser?" she asked innocently.

"I have my rights, too," he teased. "Besides, I play Quidditch. You play Quidditch. It's only natural to want to see each other play."

"Because you want to see me make an idiot of myself?" she asked lightly.

He just shrugged. "I just want to see what you've got."

"What I've got?" she asked, noticing the gleam in his eye. "Is that a challenge? No one can challenge me and get away from it... not even you, Oliver."

"I'll take it on," he said, suddenly letting go of her hand and running as fast as he could through all the people. She grinned and ran after him, managing to use her Slayer speed to easily catch up with him. Before he could dive behind a large group of Ravenclaw, Buffy ran up behind him and jumped onto his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt exhilarated, as though she'd just spent three hours on a broomstick again.

He finally stopped and gently set her down. Her blonde hair had come out of its wrap and was surrounding her face, which was pink from exertion. "You look amazing," he said, brushing bits of her hair behind her ear.

"I know," she said with an amused smirk. "You look quite adorable yourself."

Their eyes had locked again. It took a bit of her control to look away. His hand reached for hers and he held it, his thumb running along her slim hand. "Let's get you back," he said finally, walking off again. She hurried to fall into step beside them. The streak of silence last exactly a minute before they started talking and laughing, all over again.

Buffy knew she was late when they finally reached the Quidditch pitch after a quick trip up into her dormitory to collect her robes and her broomstick. The other six members of the team were flying overhead. Buffy and Oliver walked hand-in-hand down to the pitch. He kissed her cheek before walking towards the stands and she mounted her broom and flew into the air.

When her hair caught the wind, she felt the familiar rush of excitement. Her stomach jumped as she soared even higher, her hair catching the wind with its cooling, exhilarating presence.

Katie suddenly noticed her and waved her over. Ginny hovered near Ron, who had a quaffle in his hand. Harry circled back and greeted his sister loudly across the pitch. It was then they all noticed that a few Gryffindors were walking up from Hogsmeade and were in the stands, watching their favorite team practice.

"Looks like you have a fan club all your own, Potter," Katie breathed at her, pointing to Oliver, sitting in one of the highest rows, looking excited.

"Maybe," Buffy said, smirking as Ron called them all towards the goals to discuss practice.

Two hours later, seven figures in Gryffindor robes touched down, all excited about their upcoming match on the first Saturday of November against Ravenclaw. Ron was ecstatic, saying how great their team was. He had managed to block over half of the shots made by the outstanding Chasers. Even Harry was happy when he saw his sister dismount. His happiness turned into a mask even he couldn't quite identify as a figure from the shadows came forward and lifted his sister into a crushing hug.

"You're brilliant!" Oliver said, finally setting her down. Her gloved hands found his face as she kissed him softly. "You can fly with me anytime."

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him.

Harry fought the overwhelming desire to run away. Romance, to him, was a petty thing. With this war going on, he knew it was a bad thing to think about. Worthless, really. A waste of time.

And then he saw Hermione and found himself swallowing his words.

Hermione walked up to him and Ron, looking as though she was winded but had had a fantastic time as it was. "You all were awesome!" she said happily, throwing her arms around Harry.

Harry hugged her back as she pulled away and hugged Ron.

Then she stopped dead when she saw the shade of color on Ginny's face. Dean had just walked down from his own spot in the stands and was walking towards her.

"What did you two talk about today?" Harry asked her.

She turned to him, her gaze reproachful. "You were spying on me?"

"Rumors fly fast in a school this size," Buffy said from her other side.

"You should talk," Katie said, giggling. "You and your boy were snogging all over Hogsmeade all afternoon."

Harry dropped his broomstick and watched as Buffy and Oliver both stopped dead, turning back to look at Katie, who stood there, still giggling. "What?" Harry asked in a thundering tone.

Buffy looked like she wanted to disappear. "It was only..." she tried a feeble protest, only her shoulders sagged. "Oh, what the hell." Turning on her heel, she marched back towards the castle. Oliver just glared at Katie for a moment before following her.

Dean reached the team and swept Ginny away.

Katie walked towards the castle with both of the Beaters.

Harry was left standing alone with Ron and Hermione.

"What just happened here?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"Too much," Ron said, turning to Hermione, who was grinning. "What is that look for?"

"You two are honestly too much," she finally said, shaking her head and laughing as she walked back towards Hogwarts. As she walked away, Harry and Ron heard something that sounded distinctively like, "Boys!"

Both Ron and Harry just stared after her, far too perplexed to continue.

At the castle entrance, Buffy finally said goodbye to Oliver. "I had a fantastic day," she said as they finally pulled away from each other. She felt tingles everywhere as she stared up at him. "I don't suppose I'll get to see you until Christmas, either?" she asked, sounding slightly sad.

"I don't think so," Oliver said, shaking his head. "Mum has been after me to start helping out the school I spent seven years at. I don't think I'll gone for that long."

"You're coming back here?" she asked in a soft whisper. Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"I'll let you know," he said, grinning. "You'd better get inside before your brother shows up again."

"He looked stunned, didn't he?" she asked, her face falling slightly.

"You'll clear things up with him," Oliver assured her, touching her leather glove-clad hands. "I'll see you again, I promise, Miss Potter."

"Will you really?" she asked him, eyeing him carefully. He laughed and bent down, his forehead resting on hers. His lips gently touched the tip of her nose affectionately.

"I will," he said firmly, hugging her one last time before pulling away. She watched and smiled as he disappeared into the darkness. Bending over, she picked up her broomstick and walked up to the portrait.

But before she could reach it, she saw someone standing there.

It was Hermione.

"We have to talk," she said quietly.

Buffy nodded. "I know. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "It can." She turned to look at the Fat Lady, who was staring at them very curiously.

"Password?"

"Pesternomi," Hermione said clearly. The portrait opened and both girls walked inside.

Hermione saw Harry standing near the stairs, looking as though he had something to say. "I'm going to bed. Good night, you two," she said quickly before hurrying away.

Buffy only had time to manage a very quick, "Night!" before Hermione disappeared. She then turned back to her brother warily. "What is it, Harry?"

"Is it true about you and Oliver?"

Buffy had nothing to hide. She nodded. "It is."

"Are you two together?"

"We are," Buffy said quietly. She felt a slight flush creep up her neck, but kept the cool smile on her face.

Harry opened his mouth to say something else, but no sound would come out.

"Good night, Harry," she finally said, walking over to hug him. As she walked towards the stairs, she turned back. "I know it seems weird that your sister is dating someone you've known for a long time," she said softly. "I only hope in time you'll be able to accept he's a part of my life now."

As she climbed the stairs, Harry felt a heaviness fall onto his heart. "I already do," he said softly. "I'm just worried I'll lose you, too."

* * *

Chapter 30... Harry finds out everything... a spy is revealed.

Chapter 31... The aftermath...

**To the Readers** /** Reviewers**:

**Nikki** -- I'm honestly not that much farther ahead anymore. But I will admit the longer chapters are more fun because there's just more. And Oliverness returns in a few chapters again!

**Kel** -- Your reviews cheer me up... they seriously do! And I had two of them! I'm glad you enjoyed the Malfoy bashing... there's only more where that came from. As for tutoring, it'll get interesting. I hope you enjoyed this Oliverness! He'll return in a few chapters, promise. :)

**aznMi** -- Actually, Sirius's mother is going to remain there until I make my next plot point. And then she'll be cheerfully ripped aside. I just need her for a few more chapters. And then you'll get your wish.

(I'm overusing 'And' again... I sound like my mother!)

**Lightdemondarkangel** -- Eh, it's actually more like three or four chapters... I think you'll understand when it gets there. It has to be done though to get the plot across. And Draco will get what's coming to him. You just have to wait a little while until all his strikes are out.

**electric pancake** -- Oh, right! And, done. I'm not going to delete your review, because no matter how much someone has hated anything I've written, I've never deleted anything. Just get your homework done or else the evil teachers will come springing after you. I remember classes like that. Blargh.

**StarBella** -- Do you want to create a clone? I could live with a clone... oh, wait, nevermind. Dark chocolate? That's a serious addiction to me, you know. Gred and Forgie will return around Chapter 40 or maybe slightly sooner. I only have Chapter 31 written and haven't had time to start on the rest (once again, more dreaded planning, planning and more planning).

**CapriceAnn** -- Just wait for Chapter 32, dear. It isn't that much farther away. Although it really hasn't been written yet, I'm just dying to write the one little sentence. And then you'll know. :)

**kped** -- The next chapter should have something about Fred and George's response. It does contain a fair bit of teasing, but I needed to lighten up the chapter. This bit was perfect. I'm thinking along the lines of Faith being so anti-magic that she's technically a squib, or else as inept as Neville was in the beginning. Once she finds out who she is, she's going to have identity issues and that's a big downfall for her whole wanting to learn about magic. As for Buffy's reaction to all of this, I'd say you're right, that she did suspect something was weird when strange occurrences have happened. I will probably write a bit about it in the chapter of Faith's history. As for the eavesdroppers, they're one in the same. It's pretty easy to figure out who it was because of their intent... just a thought. It'll play into the next chapter. Professor Pryce starts training her in Chapter 33. Professor Snape will find out, but it'll be done with bad intentions that'll just flop... in other words, it won't be Buffy who tells him!

Okay, so the prophetic mess is returning later in the 30s. Faith's lineage will be partially divulged again in Chapter 32. I left the portrait of Sirius' mother in there for a reason (and I'm really hoping some of you are brilliant and pick up on the reason why, although I will admit one of you was dead on-ish). Oliver will return in Chapter 32 as well, just because I adore him and he's actually a plot point now. And as much as I want to make Faith a student, I probably won't. Her uses are going to be restricted to Number Twelve, I suppose.

Oh, and for those of you wanting a showdown of the Watcher's Council, that'll be around Chapter 37 or 38. This is another one of those chapters I have been DYING to write.

I might have to shorten to two updates a week. With the wedding and with work and all, I'm not as far ahead as I was (I think the Hogsmeade chapter has been written for three weeks now!) I'll post Chapter 30 on Monday.

Updated August 20 - _Okay, I lied. I forced myself to sit down and write for a few hours overnight when I was working. I managed to write a few chapters I wanted to. The other stuff is mostly filler, but as Ch. 27 and 28 went, I rather liked them._


	30. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 30

Calm Before the Storm

* * *

It was the day after Hogsmeade and, once again, Buffy found herself in the Dungeons, sitting across from Draco Malfoy, who was sneering at her thickening potion and ladling bits into clay jars to show her where her spell had gone wrong.

"You know," she finally said, after he'd lectured her for five minutes on the use of her ingredients, "why don't you make it?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Potter?" he sneered.

"Oh, I'd enjoy it," she said, giving him a sweet smile. "Besides, you understand this rubbish far better than I ever will."

He stared at her a moment before dumping the contents in one of the jars back into her cauldron. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he said quietly, reaching for the other jar.

"It's probably because it's true," she replied, staring at 1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi. "Okay, you told me that this one isn't as bad as some of my others have been."

"Professor Snape said you managed to make a good swelling solution in class on Friday," Draco admitted. "He said, and I quote, 'you're improvements are slow, mediocre at best'. But, you are improving."

"Good for me," she said unenthusiastically, stirring her potion in a bored manner. "What else can we practice?"

"How about a shrinking solution?" he suggested, reading from a bit of parchment. "If you can do the swelling solution, the antedote is quite easy."

"Right," she said, taking her book in her arms and flipping through it casually. He lifted his wand behind her cauldron, murmured, "Evanesco", and her disgusting potion disappeared.

An hour later, she was stirring a perfect potion, smiling happily.

"You should do that more often," Draco commented slowly as he made a note on his parchment.

"Do what? Finally get something right?" she asked, feeling slightly insulted.

"No," he replied, glancing up at her mockingly. "Smile. I can see why anyone would like you as much as your boyfriend probably does." He was looking sullen again as he dropped his eyes back to her cauldron.

Had he just complimented her? Twice?

"I only smile when I actually feel like it," she replied, glancing at him curiously.

She had been smiling a lot that day, it was true. Not only from a wonderful day yesterday, but from a letter she received at breakfast included with a box packed with the finest chocolates. Buffy had been touched, but then discovered the chocolates had been tainted when Emma's hair suddenly turned into peacock feathers.

_OUR Teeny Tiny,_

_Word has reached our lowly ears that you have been commiserating with a former classmate of Percy's. Do NOT and we repeat do NOT do anything we wouldn't do. That includes touching, snogging and whatever it is you Americans call... but, you wouldn't!_

_You're still our Teeny Tiny, if you are covered in Quidditch captain germs._

_The Two BEST Weasleys_

Draco was continuing to scribble on a bit of parchment.

"What are you writing?" Buffy asked, the smile sliding off of her face.

"Your progress," Draco said after a moment's pause in which he lifted his quill slightly over his shoulder, as though determined to fling it into the substance.

"How bad is it?" she asked in a joking voice as she turned back to her textbook.

"Not bad," he said, glancing up at her. "I think you're doing better than Professor Snape even said you were."

Why is he being so nice to me? What happened to that annoying git who was trying to make my life a living hell?

"You're in a good mood today," she said slowly, closing her book when she saw the time on her watch. It was after eight. "We should probably wrap this up soon."

"You're right," Malfoy replied. "I have to get back to being a--"

"Prefect?" Buffy asked with a sharp laugh. "You don't do anything, don't kid yourself. I happen to live with a Head Girl and it's uncommon for her to show her true colors."

"You should have seen Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "Walking around, the little perfect Prefect. Always ordering us around, always bossing around the Gryffindors."

"Percy isn't that bad," she replied offhandedly.

"You've met him?" Draco asked, sneering again.

She nodded. "As a matter of opinion, he used to think very highly of your father before he landed himself into Azkaban."

"But he's out now, Potter, isn't he?" Instead of looking gleeful and malicious, Draco looked troubled, even forlorn as he stared at the now-empty table in front of them. "He'll be coming after your brother, too, since it was Harry's histrionics which sent him to Azkaban in the first place. He may even come after you."

"You do know that I'm not going to let anyone lay a hand on him, right?" she asked, a harsh edge to her voice. It wasn't something she wanted to say and she felt a surge of power within her. Just saying these words made her realize how much of her life she'd already lost.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Draco said coldly. "Voldemort has risen back to power, Potter, and not even the powers of you can stop him."

"You'd be surprised," she said softly. He looked at her, his silver eyes full of surprise.

"Oh, really, Potter!" he said, sounding maliciously intrigued. "Unless you're hiding behind your own stupidity, which I doubt you are granting that look in your eyes, I'd say you're lying to me."

"You don't want to see my darkness," she said softly, her eyes not leaving his face. "I've lived through more than you can begin to imagine."

"Yeah, like the fact you were dead and everything," he said in an offhand voice. She suddenly gasped and glanced up, trying to catch his gaze, but he was carefully averting it.

"How in the hell..." she started, when his face broke out into a smirk and he stared up at her, eyes dancing with mirth. "Who were you listening to?"

"Weasley and Granger," he said in a bored, drawling voice, enjoying seeing the girl in front of him shifting uneasily in her seat. "They kept going on and on about some prophecy. They're too boring for my tastes, Potter. I can't see why you would entrust those two with anything you'd want kept from Potter junior. He's bound to find out something sooner or later, Potter. He has an affinity for saving people."

"It's something that runs in the family," she snarled, still unwilling to believe that Draco Malfoy, of all people, had listened to a conversation between Ginny and Hermione. "How dare you listen in on their private conversation?"

"For a Wood wannabe, you have a lot of backbone," he retorted back. He suddenly wished he hadn't said that. She turned to him with a gaze not unlike molten lava. There was an eruption behind her eyes that intimidated him. It did worse than that, he realized as her eyes darkened in anger. It scared him.

"What did you hear?" she asked in a dangerous, low voice. It sounded almost like the hiss of a snake.

"They were talking about a prophecy concerning Sirius Black, blah blah blah," he said, waving his hand dismissively as his mind struggled to recall of the precious details he'd spent hours mulling over. Buffy felt her fists clenching in the sleeves of her robes, but refused to give into her anger until she knew exactly what the boy had heard. "There was also this interesting tidbit about the fact that this escaped convict is still alive, even after my Aunt killed him last--"

He didn't get a chance to finish his words. Buffy had risen to her feet so quickly, her wand whipping out and aimed straight at the center of Malfoy's forehead. "Say it," she snarled, anger flashing in every line of her face. Her hand was steady, as though her powers were radiating to the tips of her fingers, fusing her emotions and her physical control into one. "Just say it. I dare you."

His gaze was defiant as his eyes met hers. "Why don't you tell me how you died? They know that either you died or this other girl did, and that it had to be you, since you were so vague about it."

"Malfoy, stop playing games," she snapped, keeping her wand aimed at his head, not caring if anyone, including Snape, was watching. She just felt a sense of vindictive pleasure at watching this boy stare at her with all the hatred he was so keen on releasing.

"Do I look like I'm playing?" he asked her, sounding nervous for the first time, probably because she hadn't yet dropped her wand arm. It was still perfectly aimed at his face. After releasing a long, pent-up breath, she tucked her wand back inside her robes and sat down again.

"You're right," she said softly. "I died. It was not three years ago. It was a mistake. There was a prophecy about me and it came true that night. I was only dead for two minutes. My best friend brought me back to life. And since then..." She stopped, noticing the look on her face. Far from being malicious and cruel, he looked interested and, if she dared believe it, awed.

"Harry will find out when the time is right," she said firmly. "Don't even think you can blackmail me into doing anything for you, because we both know I'm better than that. I offer you nothing short of endless pain and suffering. If you heard them talking about me, then you already know I'm powerful."

"Powerful, maybe," Draco said, the sneer returning fully to his face, "but magically, not a chance, Potter. I still own your ass."

"Care to make a bet on that someday?" she asked him coolly. She met the challenge in his eyes with a smirk of her own. "You're not the twitchy ferret I've been hearing about, are you Draco? You've got a backbone dear Daddy didn't buy you."

"My life has been hell since my Father got locked up," Draco spat in a cold voice. "I'm a lot tougher than you give me credit for. I may be able to kick your ass someday."

Buffy glanced at the clock above the door as she rose, dragging her cauldron back to its position on the shelf. "Dream on, Malfoy," she said with a sweet, infuriating smile. "Even if I were a simple Muggle, I'd still be able to kick your ass."

"As long as you smile when you're doing it," Malfoy said, lifting one eyebrow suggestively.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "I thought we already covered this. I smile when I want to smile."

"Deal," he said, giving her a last parting smirk as she swept regally from the room. "Oh, little Potter," he said with a sigh as the door slammed shut behind her. "You have no idea what's coming, what they're planning. When they're done with you, you'll wish you never came back."

* * *

"So the little maggot actually knew?"

"He did, Perce. I'm telling you, I was scared," Buffy said, crossing her arms in front of her. They were walking around the lake the following day at lunchtime. The weather was much cooler than anything she'd ever experienced in California. Although she was dressed in layers and her leather Quidditch gloves, she was still freezing. "I threatened him if he ever opened his fat mouth. I might even turn him back into a ferret."

"But, Elizabeth, that's illegal!" Percy said indignantly, seeing the cool look on her face.

"So?" she asked, sounding bemused. "It'd be well worth it. Even if it lands me an empty cell in Azkaban, well... you know how it goes, right? You are a Ministry employee, after all."

"Things have been more than tense," Percy admitted in a low voice as they stopped, staring out over the calm waters. "I'm beginning to think that this is a losing battle. People are going to die, Elizabeth. I'm quite scared now."

"So am I," Buffy admitted. "I'm usually not scared of anything. But in this world, it seems all bets are off."

"They are," Percy said in his rigid, inflexible tone. "But it seems as though you've found your own happiness here. I heard of you and your Quidditch player from my brother."

"Oh, my God, Perce. We're not getting married!" she insisted, blushing a bright shade of pink as she stepped up next to him. "Although sometimes I wonder what it'd be like, three or four years from now. The war would be over. I would be able to see my friends again without having to worry about the Watcher's Council..." A sad look suddenly crossed her face. "Percy, don't you ever wish you could go home again, without anyone judging you for your mistakes or thinking badly of you? Do you ever wish you could turn back time to take back something you never meant to happen? Do you ever wish..."

"I can't," Percy said, giving her a sideways glance. "There are things in this world that wishing and hoping will never change. How can you see anything good unless there's some darkness?"

"Things have been dark for so long," she said, her voice still full of grief, her eyes never leaving the misty surface of the water. "I've forgotten that sometimes, there really is light." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell Harry the truth tonight. I'm not going to chicken out. I've always faced my battles head on. Facing one against my brother should be no different, no matter how much it scares me. This is one thing I refuse to let break me. He's my only family, no matter what happens..."

The time had come, she realized. There were other students who knew about the prophecy and her death now. Harry had to find out or else the consequences would be dire.

She couldn't imagine withholding the truth from him a moment longer. The only thing that kept her from running and divulging everything now was the fact the bell had just tolled, signalling they had only a few minutes to get to their next lesson.

Buffy pulled her bag over her shoulder and turned to Percy, who was looking at her with eyes filled with concern. "Don't worry about me," she said with a bright smile. "I should probably get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'll see you."

"Right," he said, watching her jog back towards the school, her robes billowing and swirling around her.

She reached class just as Emma, Katie and Tess did. They looked surprised to see their new friend looking windswept and harried as the four walked inside Professor Pryce's classroom. Buffy took her usual seat next to Emma and the group waited for Professor Pryce to walk in.

He did, looking deeply troubled about something. Before one of the Hufflepuffs to their left asked him what was wrong, he finally held up a copy of that day's The Daily Prophet. There was a large moving image of an arguing group of witches and wizards on the front. Some of the other students who had seen the article fell silent, while those, like Buffy, who hadn't seen the article started whispering loudly.

Professor Pryce lifted up his hand and gave them all a stern look. Everyone quieted down, looking at each other.

"Professor," Emma said, finally lifting her hand in the air. "Could you please tell us about the article?"

"Of course, Miss Vance," Professor Pryce said, fixing her with his piercing gaze. "As some of you may know by now, the Ministry has been in disarray since the arrest of a rather high official late last night. One of the members of the Wizengamot was arrested last night after confessing that he had been spreading Ministry plans and secrets to known Death Eaters who escaped earlier this month from Azkaban. This is a very serious situation because the Death Eaters now know what the Ministry is planning in order to protect the most vulnerable student. I am speaking, of course, of Harry Potter."

Buffy tried vainly not to roll her eyes, but it was difficult.

As Professor Pryce continued talking about the difficulties ahead, Buffy felt her mind wander. Had it only been two days since she last saw Oliver? She smiled, resting her chin on her fist, daydreaming. She only snapped out of it when a hard elbow collided with her ribs.

"Honestly!" Emma muttered next to her, while Katie hissed her name from behind her. Buffy turned guilty eyes to the Professor, who was giving her a patient smile.

"Miss Potter, I am glad you could join us. I was just enlightening the class on the dangers of self-transformation. If you have read the eighth chapter as I had assigned, then you can answer my question: what do you believe is the worst consequence of self-transformation?"

"Splinching," Buffy said, the smile sliding off of her face. Folding her hands in her lap, she felt herself reverting back to being a plain student. "One of the worst things that could happen is that you could leave part of yourself behind somewhere else."

"Very good," Professor Pryce said, giving her a meaningful look. "However, I cannot look past the fact that you were indeed daydreaming in class. That'll be ten points from Gryffindor. And I'll add back the ten you've just lost for your answer. So I believe we are at an equilibrium. Miss Vance, another opinion?"

As Emma answered enthusiastically, Buffy studied Professor Pryce a little bit closer. There was just something a bit off about him today. If she didn't have Charms immediately following class, she would pursue her suspicions. Unfortunately, they would have to wait for another day.

Class ended a half hour later. After scribbing down the assignment in a small book that Hermione had given her, she tucked it inside her bags.

"Miss Potter, could I ask you to remain behind for a moment?" Professor Pryce called out over the heads of departing students.

Cho passed by Buffy as she was leaving. The two exchanged a quick glance and a slight smile as Buffy walked over to the Professor's desk, where he was gathering his materials.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your latest paper," he said, since there were still students in hearing distance. "What class do you have next?"

"Charms," Buffy replied, pulling her heavy bag higher on her shoulder. "Professor, is there something bothering you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said, inviting her over to the table where Cho and her other Ravenclaw partner sat. It was one of the few tables out of sight from passing students. "I am concerned for your safety as well as your brother's. Not only was there a spy within the Ministry of Magic, but there was an arrest last night in the Council as well. Aurors showed up on the scene and the room was blasted to hell. Two of them were killed. I am quite surprised that this wasn't mentioned in today's paper, but then again, no one really knows about the Watcher's Council now, do they?"

"Who was the spy?" Buffy asked curiously. "Did I know him?"

"I'm afraid not," Professor Pryce said heavily. "But that doesn't mean that things won't be getting worse for you, now. I have a bad feeling that someone is aware of your presence here, no matter how quiet you have kept your life. They will hunt you down, and since Faith left..."

"What?" Buffy gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth in horror as she stared at the man staring severely at her. "Faith... left?"

"She attacked her Watcher and left in the dead of night," Professor Pryce confirmed with a heavy sigh. "It looked like a bloody heist, since certain items were taken; jewels, money, priceless antiques... but there were also Council diaries missing. The ones belonging to your former Watcher were recovered mere hours after Miss Mann was awakened."

"But... if Faith left California... that means... oh, God... oh my God..."

"She's coming, Elizabeth. She is coming and you must prepare yourself for that."

"I have to tell Harry," Buffy said in a simple voice. "There isn't any way around it. I have to tell Harry everything. The prophecy, my death... everything."

Buffy was still in a daze as she walked to Charms, feeling as though she'd never be warm again. There really was no turning back. It was now or never.

She passed Harry, Ron and Hermione on their way to Potions. Harry looked slightly put out by his sister's angst-filled expression, but didn't have the time to call her aside and ask her about it.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Harry asked Ron quietly as the two took their usual table with Hermione.

Hermione pulled out The Daily Prophet and spread it between the three of them. "I bet you more than anything that it was this."

"I still can't believe this happened," Ron said in a low voice as Hermione quickly put the paper away as Professor Snape walked in, commanding their complete, unwavering attention.

Even Professor Snape looked as though something serious was on his mind. He gave them their usual assignment, but instead of walking amongst the desks and sneering at the students he didn't favor, he sat behind his desk. He appeared to be deep in thought, frown lines appearing on the small bit of forehead they could see that wasn't hidden behind oily black hair.

"Sir," Malfoy said, glancing at his favorite Professor in surprise. "Is there something wrong?"

Professor Snape looked up, slightly surprised to notice that there was still a full class in front of them. "You will have no doubt heard by now that Azkaban was broken open last night."

Harry saw Snape reach inconspicuously for his left arm with his right hand, looking as though something was burning him.

"What you may not have yet realized, being as small-minded as I know all of you most certainly are, the Death Eaters were summoned to the Dark Lord minutes before their escape."

This was news to Harry, who immediately felt his stomach drop. He knew that he had been among that discussion of Voldemort and his remaining companions. Now he had dozens of Death Eaters back in his care, and who knew how many countless more.

This was the moment, Harry realized. This was the moment he needed. Buffy had to know the truth. Voldemort had grown even more powerful now. She had to know that Harry was being forced to kill the same Wizard who had murdered their parents. Buffy had to do the exact same thing. She was like him, probably more than she even knew.

Yes. Tonight at dinner, he was going to tell his sister everything.

* * *

Quidditch practice started promptly at seven. Buffy ran there from her late Charms tutorial, where she'd been sitting in with a group of fourth-year Ravenclaws who had been quite helpful in teaching her the finer tricks of floating a feather and charming her feather to dance across the tabletop.

She was really grateful to the three students who gave up half of the dinner period every Monday night to help her with Charms. She managed to finish her latest assignment, too, with their assistance.

The only problem was, it was making her late for practice.

She raced onto the pitch, feeling the glares of both Ron and Katie on her as she threw her bookbag onto the ground and mounted her Nimbus, which carried her wildly into the air. Still struggling to get into her robes, she finally managed to look like a halfway decent Chaser before Ron started practice, again.

As usual, they were training the Chasers to continue their best moves. Buffy worked best if she was below Katie and Ginny, and they practiced this tonight. After scoring a good dozen goals against their fastly improving Keeper, Ron decided to use the rest of their practice to train Spencer and his friend, the little Euan Abercrombie.

Harry was sitting below her, the snitch in his hand. Occasionally he would let it go and then reach out and catch it again. Since it was getting rather dark and the floodlights had not yet come on, he was holding onto the struggling ball, looking as though he'd done it many times before.

His reflexes were incredible, she thought with a fond smile. Professor Dumbledore had said her father had been one of the best Quidditch players in his day, very speedy and everything. Buffy was just hoping that wherever he was, she would be able to make him proud.

But, once again, she was feeling stupid. She had jumped on the opportunity to miss dinner so that she wouldn't have to tell Harry everything. Studying was somehow more appealing than looking Harry in the eye and confessing things to him. In fact, she would have rather gone another week in detention with Professor Snape than face the terrifying prospect of it all.

She landed and dismounted easily, Katie sliding off of her broomstick next to her.

"Hey, Buffy," Katie said, immediately pulling Buffy away from the others just as the blinding floodlights came on. "You got a letter before dinner. I put it on your bed. It's from you-know-who." With a wink, she bent down, picked up her broomstick, and marched towards the castle.

It had been the first time Buffy had heard from Oliver in the two days since their perfect day in Hogsmeade. Completely forgetting her promise to herself, she ran after the other girl. "Katie! Wait up!"

Harry and Ron fell back as the other members of the team ran ahead. Even Ginny was keen to get off the field, since it was getting quite cool and they could see their breath mist everytime they released a breath.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Ron asked, seeing the frustrated look on Harry's face.

"Everytime I get near her, she just runs the other direction," Harry said, gritting his teeth. "She missed dinner so she could go and study with the Ravenclaw, of all people. And then she runs away from us the second we're done with practice... and look, she even forgot her bag."

Indeed, she had. Harry bent down and lifted the bag, wincing when he realized how heavy it was.

"Do you realize how much she's trying to accomplish in a single year alone?" Ron asked tentatively as they walked back to Hogwarts. "She's trying to become as powerful as your sorry ass so she can protect you." As soon as he said this, he looked away, realizing what it was he truly said. "I'm sorry," he finally muttered, not willing himself to see the pained look in Harry's face.

"No, I deserved that," Harry replied sadly as they walked into the comforting warmth of Hogwarts. "I'm the one who hasn't been entirely honest with her. I should get hackled until I do. I'll just have to tell her tomorrow, I guess."

"You will," Ron said, giving him a firm look. They walked quietly back to their Common Room, until Ron finally said, "Do you think something was up with Snape today?"

"Yeah," Harry said, a dark look crossing his face. "It's the only time I have ever seen him look worried. I think he knows more than he's letting on."

"It wouldn't be so bad if we didn't know he was a dark git already," Ron said. "Mimble-wimble."

Ron and Harry waited for the portrait door to swing open. What they didn't expect to see was Hermione sitting by herself by the fireplace, one of the few students in the Common Room. It was unusual for the Gryffindor room to be so empty so early. She glanced up when she saw them and rose, carefully setting her Arithmancy book aside.

"Professor Dumbledore has called an all-school meeting," she said urgently. "He said it was to discuss the safety concerns that will be put in place. He was going to have the Heads of House do it, but he wanted to get the point across himself. We should go. It's down in the Great Hall."

After depositing his sister's bookbag, their Quidditch robes and their broomsticks, Ron and Harry hurried with Hermione to the Great Hall, where all of the students were gathering at their tables, talking in quiet, hushed voices.

Professor Dumbledore was standing with the others Heads of House, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Sprout. Harry didn't see Professor Pryce there and, upon looking carefully up and down the Gryffindor table, his sister was missing as well.

"Where's Buffy?" he asked Hermione, but it was Ginny, who was sitting across from them, who answered.

"Professor Pryce said he needed to speak with her immediately. They left not five minutes ago!"

"We probably passed them," Ron muttered as Harry groaned inwardly.

"Quiet down, please, quiet down!" Professor Dumbledore said, standing up, an air of electricity crackling around him, commanding great power and respect. Everyone fell silent and their eyes turned, enraptured, onto their Headmaster. "I am not going to repeat what has happened at the Ministry or at Azkaban for anyone who does not yet wish to hear it... but nevertheless, we will be placing precautions down for you students, especially those of you whose lives are now in gravest danger." His eyes met Harry's and he gulped, knowing what was coming.

"We must all exercise caution because in these dark times, there are so infrequent moments such as these in which we can pause and reflect upon all of which our world has given us..."

"... in retrospect, you have given a lot to the world, Buffy. You died to save the world. This is far too much that has been already asked of you. And yet you took the challenge and you gave it your greatest fight yet."

"Why are you telling me this?" Buffy asked softly, glancing up at Professor Pryce. They hadn't even made it back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were standing in the landing above the Entrance Hall on one of the moving staircases. It had moved twice now since they stopped to talk, and Buffy found herself getting a little nervous. It was just odd for the stairs to be moving this much without her actually doing any movement.

"Because this may very well be the end of all good things in this world, Buffy."

"I've heard that before," Buffy said with a sad smile. "But trust me, not all light in this world can easily go out. There is still good in this world, Professor. I can see it in my brother. He's a fighter, just like us. He's a hero to so many people that if I failed and gave up now..."

"... you would be risking open exposure and would put yourselves in emminent danger," Professor Dumbledore said serenely. "Therefore I have asked that more Ministry representatives be placed around the school for your protection and I have invited previous classes to return and assist us at their own choice, of course. This has become a dangerous time for all."

Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment and glanced at the sea of facing eyeing him with various reactions of anything from panic to pensive thought.

"There are those who have been chosen to fight this evil should it ever darken our doorstep..."

"... and you can't risk it, Buffy. Not now. Not while Voldemort may have a spy at the Watcher's Council! If you come out now, they will know. They'll track you down. And they will kill both you and Harry, and you have no idea how big his role is in this war."

"He's already the hero," Buffy replied swiftly. "He can run, too."

"No, Buffy. He cannot run. His fate is tied to the end of the world just as yours is. I have only been made recently aware of this and I can tell you now that if Harry runs, the world will fall and the Muggle world along with it. Harry must stay and fight this war, or he will die."

"He'll what?" Buffy gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. The staircase shifted again and she reached out to grab the banister as she slid to a seated position, her eyes widening. "Oh, my God..."

Professor Dumbledore carried on with the conclusion of his speech.

"You will not be asked to fight. If war approaches this school, you will be asked to walk away. Not many of you have neither the strength or skill to defeat what is to come. Those of you that do already know who you are. That is all I have to say on this matter. You may attend Hogsmeade and Quidditch games and practices, but if the battles should draw nearer, we will have to restrict these privileges. Do not panic with this information I have given you. There are not many within the Ministry who will be happy I have divulged this much to you. I ask you now to return to your Common Rooms. The Head of your House should be there momentarily to make certain my guidelines have been followed. Good night to you all."

Buffy was still sitting on the staircase when Professor Pryce reached his hand down to her. "I can't leave him, Professor... I just can't! He's my brother."

"You may be one person in all the world that can fight demons, Buffy, but this is over your head," Professor Pryce cautioned her as they finally made their way upstairs towards Gryffindor Tower. "That is all the advice I can give you now before this all begins. Who has the power to stand up and take this fight? I know you do, Buffy, but you're going to have to walk away from it all. You have to let Harry take this on by himself. You're going to have to not care for once what happens to this world."

It was nearly the same advice Ron was giving to a shaken Harry at that very moment. Hermione was still too stunned to speak or even make eye contact with her two closest friends. "Look, mate, if the war comes here, you're going to have to fight it. Until then, you really don't have to care what happens until the time comes."

At the exact same moment, each one of the Potter siblings said, "But I do."

* * *

By the time Buffy walked back to Gryffindor Tower, everyone else was already inside. Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look as she brushed past her. The students, all with dazed, confused looks in their eyes, were already gathering their things to call it an early night.

Buffy saw her bookbag near Hermione's things and lifted it. It was then she saw Hermione standing by the fire. The other girl was just staring into it, not really feeling the heat nor relishing in the warmth. She looked as pale and cold as frozen death might seem.

"Hermione, what is it?" Buffy asked, touching the girl's shoulder.

"Fate," Hermione said slowly, "destiny... that's what it comes down to, isn't it? Prophecies are just little bits of destiny no one can understand." A shadow fell across her face. "I guess what it all comes down to is how strong you really are."

"It has nothing to do with strength, Hermione," Buffy replied bluntly. "It's power. Who has it and who doesn't. The only reason I have any power here is because of my blood. I'm strong because I was chosen for something not a lot of people know exists."

"Why does it have to be so dark with the Potters?" Hermione asked her suddenly, and Buffy was stunned to see tears in the other girl's eyes. "I mean, you died and Harry has been targeted for so long, and now he has to--" Her voice was cut short as she realized what she had almost done.

Buffy was giving her the most curious expression. "What is it, Hermione? Something's bothering you."

"Harry should really be the one to tell you," Hermione said, pleading for the other girl to understand with her sparkling eyes. "But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough that there's not only a Prophecy for you, but one concerning him and the reason why your parents died as well."

"What?" Buffy asked in a weak voice. "Hermione... no, wait... what is going on? Harry has a Prophecy? I-I don't understand!"

"You will," Hermione said, giving her a sad smile. "There are only so many things a book can teach you about life, Buffy. If we dwell on the things that shape our lives, we forget to live. Harry nearly lost his life last year. I just ask that you don't get too angry with him. I love Harry..." A strange look passed over her eyes as she averted her gaze. "He's my best friend. I am going to ask that you tell him the truth or else I will. I'm done keeping secrets from him. He has so much to worry about in the near future that I refuse to keep such good news from him. Your prophecy will bring him a joy he hasn't known since the night we helped Sirius escape. If you want to tell him about your death, that'd be wise. We have to so much to say to those we love. Please don't leave Harry in the dark anymore. Please!"

With tears sliding down her cheeks now, Hermione turned and bolted up the stairs for the girl's dormitory.

Buffy swallowed hard and followed her, opening her own door and walking inside. The letter from Oliver was still on her bed. She opened and read it, hoping to use his support to do what she needed to do.

_Dear Buffy,_

_It's been two days since our unbelievable day together. No matter how much I think about it, I can't stop. I want to see you again, soon, if we can manage it. I was just sent a letter from Professor Dumbledore asking all former alumni to come to the school in case something bad should happen. Since Laurel and Spencer are both there, my parents think it is a fantastic idea for me to return there. Of course, they know about the bonus I'd be getting in return. I think my Mum's head nearly imploded when I told her my girlfriend was none other than Elizabeth Potter. I have a feeling she'll be writing to you soon, once she figures out your location._

_I cannot wait to see you again. I am hoping to return in time for your first Quidditch game. I figure the least I can do is be there to show my support since I cannot play the sport I have dedicated my existence to. Luckily, I have a new dedication now._

_Until some other time,_

_Oliver_

Buffy set the letter down in her lap and smiled, feeling her heart lift and melt at his tender words. He wanted to be there for her at her first Quidditch game. He wanted to see her make a fool of herself. It would prove she was only human anyway.

The next morning was dark and rainy. Thunder could be heard in the distance and lightning flashed across the enchanted ceiling.

Harry was one of the first people down to breakfast. Hermione was already there and she gave him a tentative smile as he sat down next to her. "Good morning, Hermione!" he said cheerfully, reaching for a tray with several different bowls of cereals on it. He selected one and set it down in front of him.

"Good morning, Harry," she said, gazing at him as he ate. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Harry swallowed hard before answering. "I had another dream last night. You know, the one with Sirius and Buffy and the other girl... it was so weird. They kept talking to Buffy as though she were some medical miracle brought back to life."

Hermione smiled darkly as she reached for the coffee she had just poured herself. _If only he knew..._

Buffy was feeling refreshed from her dreamless sleep, as though she could run a marathon. The only problem was, they had just over an hour before the first lesson began, and she wanted to talk to Harry before too many people were in the Great Hall. Shoving her large Ancient Runes text and her completed runes translation inside her bag, she pulled her extremely heavy bag on her back and ran downstairs into the Common Room, past the portrait hole and down towards the Entrance Hall.

She had to do it. She had to be rightfully honest and just do it.

She was going to do it. She just had to convince herself it was the right thing to do.

She just had to--

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cold, drawling voice behind her. She froze before she could run into the Great Hall and turned, out of breath, to see Malfoy standing behind her, surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle, who scowled at her.

"Not now, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to play," she said with a sigh, trying to catch her breath.

"Then maybe you'll like what I'm about to _say_," Draco said in a lazy voice, not caring that they were within hearing distance of those that were already eating breakfast. "Or are you too busy playing undead American you cannot afford me a second of your precious time?"

"Fine, talk," she said, gesturing to a corner. But he didn't budge and she realized that the only direction she could technically walk in would be behind her and inside the Great Hall. She didn't hear an uneasy hush fall over the large room as many heads turned to see who was talking very loudly outside the opened double doors.

"Why are you so lost, little Potter?" Draco drawled, noticing her disheveled appearance. "You might actually make someone like Weasley like you."

Her hands tensed underneath the sleeves of her robe. She had half a mind to whip out her wand and stun him, but she held true to her word. She had promised Professor Pryce as they had said goodbye she wouldn't resort to revenge. It wasn't in a Slayer's nature, to begin with.

But Draco was grinning at her now, a cold grin that didn't reach his eyes, which were mocking her. "Now, really, Potter. Is this any way to treat someone who hasn't died?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, the promise sliding from her mind as her hand reached inside the pocket of her robes and gripped her wand tightly.

"Even corpses still have a better grip on reality than you," Malfoy sneered again. "You were dead, Potter. Just like your little brother will be when his prophecy comes true. Little baby Potter and little tiny Potter will be nothing more than a memory."

There was dead silence in the Great Hall as Buffy finally found her voice again. "What are you talking about?" she asked, trying for a haughty laugh, only to find the sound dying in her throat.

"Baby Potter's prophecy, Elizabeth," he said, smirking. "Don't tell me you didn't know. Everyone knows after last night. Dumbledore practically wrote it on the ceiling..."

_Oh, dear Merlin, no_, Hermione thought, her blood turning to ice as she stared at the open doors, her heart thundering painfully loud in her ears.

"Your brother has to face the Dark Lord or die. That's the reason why you're such a pathetic orphan. Harry was chosen before you ever had the choice of being chosen by whoever picked you. That's the reason why he'll never accept the fact you're dead. The only thing he has to look forward to is your little prophecy. Yes, the one about the escaped convict still being alive..."

Buffy closed her eyes. This wasn't happening. There were students now gathering on the stairs behind them. Neville Longbottom was among them. He was very pale and his eyes were wide.

"So, tiny Potter, is that why you look so lost? Is it?"

"You little--"

"Harry, no!"

A figure launched out of the Great Hall, knocking Buffy into it as Harry fell into Draco, both of them crashing down on the floor. Buffy pushed herself up, eyes wide with terror. Flipping to her feet, a feat not made easy wearing long, flowing robes. Buffy found herself struggling to hold her emotions together as several more figures came forward. Katie Bell and Emma Vance ran downstairs, both of them staring at Buffy, horror-struck.

"He knows," she whispered under her breath. This wasn't the way he was going to find out. This wasn't the way!

She ran forward and grabbed Harry roughly, her arms wrapping around his waist as she pulled him off of Malfoy. Pulling out her wand, she aimed it at Draco. "You bastard," she said in a low, hissing voice.

He smiled up at her. It was cruel and cunning. "This is the only beginning, Potter." His eyes flickered towards Harry. "I hope you enjoyed your little chats, _Elizabeth_. He's not going to want anything to do with you once he finds out what you have been hiding from him all along."

Harry's eyes showed his anger at this betrayal as he reached out and grasped Buffy's arm. "Tell me it's not true," he said in a low, pleading voice. "Please tell me it's not true."

"What part?" she asked, turning to him, her wand arm lowering. Realizing he was off the hook, Malfoy and his other Slytherin companions ran into the Great Hall.

"The part about the prophecy and the escaped convict being alive..." Harry said, trying to breath. "What Malfoy said..."

"That part is true," she revealed, tucking her wand away. "There is a prophecy that tells us that Sirius Black is still alive." She was speaking so quietly that only he could hear.

Harry felt something warm hit him first. But there had been something else. Something worse...

"And what about the other part? Are you really a corpse? Are you really dead?"

She turned to him, meeting his gaze with haunted eyes. "I was."

"What?" Katie gasped from behind them.

"It's true?" Harry asked, the feeling of intense happiness fading away as reality closed in around him. "It's true? It's bloody true?"

He was yelling now, but he didn't care. He backed away from his sister in horror. "How did he know about you? How come he knew and you never once considered telling me?"

"Harry," she said, reaching for him, "I'm sorry, but he overheard..."

"Who else knew?" he demanded angrily. "Who else knew?"

She winced as she heard the rage in his tone. "No one," she whispered. As he gave a disgusted snort and turned around, marching back into the Great Hall, she followed him, the others coming in around them. "And don't pretend to be all righteous on me, little brother, because you didn't tell me your Prophecy either. I had to hear about it from him, too."

When Harry suddenly turned, she gasped, seeing the look on his face. "Who are you?" he asked in a weak voice. "Who are you? You say you're my sister, my flesh and blood and I believed that. I loved you. I trusted you! And you didn't even think you could tell me that my godfather was alive? Or anything else?"

"It works both ways," she whispered, anger flashing in her eyes. "I didn't mean to lie to you, Harry, but..."

"I don't believe this," he said angrily, turning away from her. "I don't get you, anymore... you've been pulling away from me. As far as I'm concerned, my sister is truly dead."

"Don't say that," she whispered, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Why did you have to hurt me like this when you know how bad I've had it?" he demanded.

"Because I don't know," she replied bitterly. "You've been shutting me out, Harry. You've been shutting down!"

"Look who's talking!" he yelled back.

Professor Pryce was the first of the faculty to enter into the Great Hall. His eyes widened when he saw the scene stretched before him. The Potter siblings were standing on either side of the Gryffindor table, glaring at each other and looking as though they'd love nothing better than to throttle one another. But before he could intervene, Harry sat down, reaching for his cereal calmly.

"I never thought I'd ever say this to you," he said, looking up at her as she sat down, glaring at him. "But, right now, I wish you never had been born."

* * *

Far above them, in a dimension in another time and place, two women sat giggling over the conversation, twisting their pina coladas around.

"He made the wish," one said to the other.

"We just have to wait for her to do it," the other one said with a giggle.

"I'm going for a 'not going to happen' there."

"You never know. If he pisses her off badly enough, she can do it."

"I was hoping we would be able to rip off that platinum duckling."

"Too bad she actually likes him."

"Not like that she doesn't."

"So she pities him. Let's just wait for her to make a wish. And then our doors will be wide open."

* * *

Chapter 31... the aftermath.

Chapter 32... kidnapped.

And Chapter 33... Quidditch game; Buffy and Oliver get to spend some time together.

To the Readers / Reviewers:

Oliver returns in two chapters and will be in throughout the rest of the story! The last scene was an attempt to bring some humor to an otherwise dark chapter. They were vengeance demons. Nothing will ever come of their idle threat, but it sort of gives the impression of how Buffy feels about Draco. She pities him. She sees him as another bullied Wesley.

And Harry didn't really mean what he said, truly.

kped -- I knew I was going to mess up... that was almost as bad as bringing Luna into their sixth-year classes! Oops. I'll change it once I get my hands on the final copy again. It's floating around on a zip disk somewhere. The Hermione part of the brief interlude between Harry and Hermione is coming up, soonish. So, you like the BEST Weasleys, too. Oh, are they going to have fun on break... they have two siblings to tease the heck out of, and not to mention the Potter siblings. I'm almost desperate to write that chapter because it'll be one of the most fun... but I'll wait until I get through some more first. Mrs. Black will get what's long overdue. I just need her for one more scene. And then she's "toast". :) Lastly, Draco. Does he seem jealous? Or resentful? Or mysterious? Or does he pity her? I hope this chapter helps that opinion of him!

BA Shipper -- I'm glad you like this, even though it isn't a BA! As for the Sirius/Faith thing, it was only to say that his blood kin could return him from the veil. That introduces Faith into the story. I could have used animals for this one. Like... the serpent will return to expel the dog from the land of everlasting mysticism. Something like that. As for how fast I'm writing these, I waited until I was about seven chapters into this story before posting the first one. And then I worked on making sure I was able to keep ahead. I know where the plot is going, so it makes sense to me. I usually only do minor edits, unless my beta tells me something is completely off, in which case I'll work on rewrites. And if you want to edit something, sure! I'd always love another set of eyes on this. I know my beta so well we start thinking alike and miss certain things (like the mistake that Luna was in Harry's Potions class!). Besides, this way you'll KNOW what's happening sooner than later.

DarkAngelMali -- I'm glad you're enjoying this! I do promise more romancy smooshy stuff in the future!

electric pancake -- Fluff is never harmless? I suppose not... I could attempt to make some harmful fluff... but it wouldn't do any good. And I think our little Harry does have a wittle crush. It'll all play out in the chapters ahead. Lastly, I'm not a Ron basher unless he does something incredibly stupid. I think the term 'alcoholic' was a Muggle one, which is probably why he didn't "get" it.

CodeName -- It's not serious things... Hermione just wanted to "girl" talk. The reason why is coming soon.

Currently finishing up Chapter 34. It's another time travel chapter, just so you know.

Since Chapters 31 and 32 are so short, I'll probably post another double update. Well, considering I think of any chapter (without the notes) of 6,000 short, anyway. And this story is about to celebrate it's 200,000 words anniversary! Hail the conquering story! I think this is closing in on the longest thing I ever wrote, including my exit paper for university, which was around 60 pages.

PS: I miss my hyphens... these horizontal bars are sort of annoying, but I can't find anyway to separate anything otherwise!


	31. Aftershocks

**Chapter 31**

**Aftershocks**

x.0.x.0.x

"Oh, sure, you'd say that if you were the product of some accident!"

The sounds of the Great Hall seemed to disappear as Harry turned with stunned eyes to regard his sister. "What?" he whispered in a voice of deadly calm.

She was staring at him, her eyes pleading with him, asking him to understand. He ripped his gaze from hers and felt the anger, the humiliation and the coldness settle in. "I... I trusted you!" he said, his voice rising. The few students in the Great Hall turned to stare at them. "You're my sister! I bloody trusted you!"

"You can trust me, Harry," she said in a voice full of anxiety. "Please..."

"I can trust you?" he asked, an odd spiel of laughter bubbling up from him. "Oh, please, Elizabeth! You've done nothing but shut me out of your life!"

"It's not like you were so open either," she said, a faint trace of a sneer in her voice. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "How come you told your two best friends about your prophecy without the intention of ever telling me? I'm your sister, your bloody kin! For God's sake, Harry, your bloody nemesis told me the damned truth!"

"Because I don't trust you!" he shouted back. "And I trust them!"

"Harry, Buffy," Ron said in an urgent tone, "it might not be a good idea to--"

Buffy put up her hand, turning to Harry with hurt eyes. "When did you ever get the feeling you couldn't trust me?" she asked in a dangerous voice. "I have been nothing but honest to you, and you threw it back in my face. You--"

"You died!" Harry shouted. The entire Great Hall was silent now, watching as the Potter siblings openly rowed in public. "You bloody died and you never would have told me if they hadn't! And your prophecy!"

"Harry, please," Hermione said in a desperate voice.

"I was trying to help you," Buffy snarled, cutting off Hermione's plea. "I was trying to make things right."

"By lying to me?" Harry asked coldly. He glared at her and realized she wasn't backing down.

"If you feel like you couldn't trust me, why should I tell you anything?" she asked, her voice quiet, but her eyes were full of fury and, to his surprise, sadness. "I know your life wasn't sunshine and roses, I was just trying to protect you from that."

"Well, you can protect me now," he said sarcastically. "I have to face the Dark Lord or I die. There. You tell me how you can just swoop in and save me, now. You're a hero, right?"

Hermione let out a low whistle as Buffy leapt to her feet. Her face was anything but warm and friendly now. She looked like she was about to beat the living hell out of some formidable opponent, who just happened to be her younger brother glaring at her from the table. "Why do you think I died?" she asked him coldly. "What makes your definition of a hero, Harry? Is it sacrifice? Is it courage? What is it, Harry?" Her voice was echoing through the silent Great Hall. Even the Slytherins were watching her in shock. "I died to fulfill my own prophecy. Three years ago, I drowned. I have been fighting for my life ever since..." she broke off, not wanting to continue.

"A hero is someone who has the courage to tell the truth," Harry snarled. "It's not someone who pretends to hide from it."

"You're one to talk!" Buffy shouted. She didn't notice that Professor Pryce kept sending her warning glances, nor did she care.

"I told you the truth and if you can't handle it--"

"Will you two stop this?" Ron asked, gaping from one Potter sibling to the other. "This is insanity!"

"No, Ron," Buffy said, turning to him with a sarcastic look. "This is reality. This is the reason I never wanted to find the truth. Maybe they knew about this all along and they didn't want me to have to face this. I'd rather take on a Council full of bastards than watch my brother throw his life away."

"What makes you certain I'll lose, dear sister?" Harry asked, his voice quiet again.

"Because you didn't tell me," Buffy said, her voice losing all anger. There was a lot of sadness in her tone now, and she turned hurt eyes to Harry. "I'm your sister, Harry. I'm all you have left of your family. And if you couldn't tell me, you're obviously afraid it wasn't going to work. Maybe that's why I never told you the truth, I don't know."

Harry wanted to desperately reach out for her and hug her, and tell her everything was going to be all right, but he couldn't. He was still too hurt and too angry.

She had died, he realized numbly. Three years ago, she had drowned. Died. Dead...

And then there was the prophecy, and if that wasn't bad enough, she had withheld from him the information that his godfather, the most important person in his life who'd been ruthlessly murdered, was still alive.

"You..." he whispered. He glared up at her. "You could have told me... but you lied to me... you lied..."

Buffy swallowed hard. Even Ron and Hermione looked stunned by his reaction.

"You've been lying to me since you've met me. For all I know, you're not even real!" he said, his voice rising again so that he was shouting. Her hurt eyes turned to a gaze full of indignation. "You're not my sister," he finally hissed, feeling as though he could never take back these hurtful words. "You really should have stayed with those Muggles."

Her jaw dropped slightly, but she held her ground. "Maybe I should have. And you would have no family except for our dear Aunt and Uncle. But that would be too easy now, wouldn't it? I'm already here, Harry. You can't shut me out."

"Watch me."

"Harry, please," Hermione said, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Harry, mate, don't do this," Ron said in a weak voice.

"Stay out of this!" he shouted to his two best friends, standing up. He was facing her now and part of him wanted to strangle her for making him feel this way. The other half of him wanted to hold her tightly to make that look in her eyes go away.

"Don't you dare take this out on them," Buffy snapped, the hurt look disappearing from her eyes at last. "Don't you dare--"

"Don't tell me what to do, Elizabeth," he sneered sarcastically. "They're my best friends, not yours. If you want to stay here and pretend to live in this reality, fine, be my guest. But you are not my sister. My family is dead. My parents and my sister."

There was a firm resolve in his voice. She looked at him for another minute before lifting her bag and walking from the Great Hall, her shoes clicking on the cold floor. As soon as the doors banged shut, he felt the intensity in the room recede.

"What are you all staring at?" Harry yelled, looking from one stunned face to the next. His eyes finally fell on Draco's, who was smirking. Turning back to his two best friends, he sat down.

"Harry..." Hermione said in a tiny voice.

"No," Harry snapped, glaring at her. "I'm not going to go after her. I need some time before I can ever go to her... I need time."

He turned back to his plate and began moodily picking at his food.

Outside the Great Hall, Buffy had taken two steps away from the door before she felt her weight start to collapse. She moved quickly to the stairs and sank onto them, feeling as though her spine had been ripped from her body.

What just happened? What did I do? What have I done?

The tears were starting now.

She didn't hear a door open. She didn't hear footsteps approaching her. She glanced up when she saw a handkerchief dangling in front of her. She lifted her head further and looked into the concerned, dark eyes of Professor Pryce. "Elizabeth," he said, moving to sit next to her. "That was a very brave action for you to take in there. Very brave or very stupid, I have yet not been able to decide."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said bitterly, dabbing at her eyes. "I don't know what just happened, but I don't like it. Harry and I have never fought before. I've known him for four months and yet..."

The harder tears started now, drowning out her voice. "I feel like I can't breathe," she said in a soft voice. "I feel like I'm not even here, like I'm dead again... I can't breathe... I just can't breathe..."

x.0.x.0.x

Harry angrily walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts an hour later, feeling as though his blood was beginning to boil. But the instant Professor Pryce walked into the room and sent him a scathing look, Harry felt his stomach drop.

What had he just done?

Had he really just condemned his own sister?

Ron and Hermione were talking in a hushed voice behind him and he turned to see their startled expression, as though they were expecting him to start yelling again.

"Do you think I was too harsh?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione exchanged a worried glance with Ron before turning back to him. "Harry, don't get the wrong idea, but..."

"I know," Harry said in a dark voice. "I shouldn't have said about half of the things I said."

"And she shouldn't have gone off on you, either," Hermione told him, laying a hand on his arm, a gesture not lost on Harry or Ron, who looked slightly surprised.

"I know why she did it," he said with a heavy sigh. "Maybe I should talk to her."

"Give her time," Ron advised as the three sat down. Professor Pryce was still glaring at them all. Harry knew he was worried about Buffy. So was he, no matter how angry he was with her. He was also afraid he had just driven the only family he had left away.

But lost underneath his hostile anger was the joy in discovering that Sirius was alive. How did she know? He had to ask her, he had to know! That would be the first thing he would ask her when he talked to her again. After apologizing, of course.

Forcing himself to turn back to the lecture Professor Pryce was giving them, he took notes here and there, but his thoughts were on the fight that morning and just how much he really had hurt his sister.

x.0.x.0.x

The rest of the day passed by in the blink of an eye. Professor Pryce had gone to the Headmaster immediately, asking that Buffy was excused from all of her classes.

It was fine with her. Even her roommates were throwing her scathing looks, as though determined to shut her out. And I thought these girls were my friends, she thought bitterly. They probably just saw her as another person determined to bring the boy-who-lived to within an inch of his sanity.

The only problem was, the Ministry had taken their row to a whole new level. Before she knew what was happening, she was back in Professor Dumbledore's office, talking to representatives from the Ministry of Magic. She was shocked when she saw Percy among the representatives. She knew she looked terrible, with puffy eyes and her blonde hair tugged back into a slim ponytail, but she didn't care. She just wrapped her arms around herself, desperately trying to warm herself from the chill that seemed to have permanently settled into her stomach.

To her horror, Percy followed her as she left the Headmaster's office a few hours later. "Elizabeth!"

She stopped. She turned to him. His eyes were full of concern as he stopped in front of her. "Are you all right?" he asked in a voice full of worry.

She shook her head, not daring herself to speak. If she spoke, she would cry again, and she didn't want that to happen. She was strong enough to face this. She had to.

Percy looked at her with a look of brotherly concern before sighing and taking her by the hand, leading her away from where students were roaming the hallways between their last class and led her into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her gently, offering her his handkerchief. She took it, smirking.

"What is it with you Wizards and your bloody hankies?" she asked, dabbing dramatically at her eyes.

"We just prefer to be prepared," Percy said unblinkingly.

"I swear I'm either going to kill that Malfoy or give him a metal," she said brutally, not really caring whether Percy was listening to her or not. "I don't know how he overheard Ginny and Hermione, but... but..."

"Something tells me that you think all of this is better out in the open," Percy said quietly.

"You already knew the truth about me, Perce," she said, eyeing him wearily. "I never hid anything from you."

"That's because you're my friend," he said easily. He sat down across from her, his hands on her knees, almost begging her to look at him. She finally met his gaze boldly. "I don't know you that well, but I can tell you that you're happy things are out in the open and although he despises you now, it'll tame down eventually."

"You're right, Perce," she said, blinking at him. "You do know me too well."

"He needs time," Percy replied earnestly. "You've been trying to tell him these important, life-altering events and he hears them from his biggest rival, who overheard his best friend and my little sister talking about them after you decided to confide in them. How do you think you'd feel if you were in his position?"

"I'd try to understand," Buffy muttered, crossing her arms. "I've been in this situation before and I was forced to deal with it. Do you remember when I told you about Angel? I forgot to mention the fact that he was a two hundred and forty year old vampire. I dealt with it the best way I could."

"You... loved a vampire?" Percy asked in a hushed, almost awed voice. "Does Oliver know?"

Buffy shook her head. "And you're not going to tell him either. God, I can't wait to see him again. One more week..."

"I'm not going to pretend things are going to be easy, Elizabeth, but... I can't believe you dated a vampire," he said, a revolted look crossing his face. "Was he evil?"

"He was cursed with a soul," Buffy said, smirking at Percy's blushing face. "He killed this gypsy girl so this girl's family cursed Angel with a soul. He traveled around, met me, fell in love and then... and then..."

"Do I want to know how this story ends?" Percy asked her in a cautious voice.

"Nobody knows except my friends in California," Buffy said sadly. "But you're like the closest friend I have here, or at least the guy I'm not dating, so if you really want to know, I can tell you."

After a moment's thought, he finally nodded.

"I fell in love with this man before I even knew who he was. He was just a friend, just another person to help fight the evil on the Hellmouth. When I found out who he really was, I freaked out. I almost killed him until I discovered he had a soul. A year and much teen angst later, I realized that I wanted more. It scared me. We faced this one, er... monster... and it almost killed us. And that night... we..." She rolled her eyes, really hoping he'd catch on. She could tell by his quick intake of breath and his widening eyes that he did. She could also see the faint blush creeping up his neck. "The problem was, that was the curse. If he had one true moment of bliss, he'd turn into his soulless, evil self again." She shuddered, remembering that just two years ago, she had faced that.

"He was evil before he was cursed. Pure, total evil. He took pleasure in torturing others and he was an artist when it came to the brutal beauty of it all. He made it fun, the killing. All of a sudden, I had to face that again. I was forced to kill the one person I loved more than anything. And I couldn't. I just... I needed time. The curse that the gypsies had used had disappeared, but one teacher I had managed to come up with the restoration. Before she could act on it, he killed her. And... and...

"The worst night of my life came a few weeks later. I was at the Library when the other Slayer showed up. I was about to leave and fight Angel. We fought and he told me he'd set a trap. I returned and saw that the other Slayer was dead. Giles, my Watcher, was gone. And my friends were seriously hurt. My best friend was nearly killed.

"I had to face him one last time. My worst enemy was the man I had loved so much... and yet... one of his minions turned on him and came to me. We made an alliance. See, Angel was at his most ruthless side when he had something powerful to work with. He'd found this statue of Alfalfa... err... Acathla. He wanted to destroy the world. I stopped him. We fought. With pretty swords, even. And then... my best friend did the spell again, the restoration. It worked. But it was too late. The statue of Alfalfa had already opened and was about to suck Earth into a vortex of hell.

"He was there again. He was my Angel. He was the cursed vampire I had loved for so long. There wasn't a lot of time, so I did what I had to do. I kissed him. I told him I loved him. And then I killed him."

Percy stared at her as though he'd never seen anything like her before. He'd just sat there the past ten minutes, listening to her painful story. Instead of judging her differently, it only helped him to understand her more.

"What happened then?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I ran away," Buffy admitted. "I ran as far as I could go, just to escape the pain and the guilt and the remorse... my mother had just found out I was a Slayer and she told me that I wasn't welcome back. My friends were nearly killed because of my vendetta with a dead bloodsucker. And then I had to kill him. Running away only worked for a few months, because then I came back home. It was only last year," she said with a fond, affectionate smile. "It was the hardest summer of my life, before this one."

She scowled suddenly. Percy lifted his hands from her knees and sat back, crossing his arms.

"It seems to me that the Potter siblings act exactly alike," he said in his quiet tone. "You dealt with that the same way he's dealing with the truth now. He's running away from it. Just like you did. His words will make him regret his turning his back on you. You'll see."

"Seeing as you're someone who turned his back on his family and was welcome back with open arms, I understand it completely," Buffy said, smiling at him. "I just hope that Harry understands why I didn't tell him everything. Especially about the prophecy!"

"That's a whole new scenario," Percy said in a low voice. "I mean, it is quite bad to tell him you've been dead and that you dated someone you killed, but... to actually know that Sirius Black is alive? You never even told me about it!"

"I'm sorry about that," she said, giving him an apologetic smile. "But I had to know if Sirius had any other blood relatives before we could begin to figure out how to bring him back alive. The other Slayer believes she's a blood relative of Sirius Black."

"Is she?" Percy asked quietly.

Buffy shrugged. "From what I've been able to gather from our dreams, yes," Buffy said in her strong, confident voice. "But that doesn't mean anything. I wish she would come to England, but her new Watcher has practically forbid her to do anything outside the Watcher Council's control. If she does, then Faith could be killed."

"There is another way, you know," Percy said slowly. "Sirius Black had a family home in London. When she gets to England, she should visit."

"I'd love to ask Harry about it," she said in an angry tone, "but he isn't exactly speaking to me right now."

"Is there no one else you can ask?" Percy asked her in a light voice. "Like, perchance, Lupin?"

"I suppose," she said in a grudging voice. "I can probably contact him again. But, who knows... he'll probably treat me the same way the Gryffindors are... as some ugly person just waiting for a chance to shoot their hero down..."

"That's the thing, you see," Percy said, offering her a hand as he stood up. "You are both heroes already. Your parents would be proud of you, secrets and lies or not."

"Thanks, Percy," she said, accepting his hand and rising, stretching. "I should probably go back and face the music and see how many people I managed to piss off this morning."

They left the classroom together and walked into the empty corridors. She turned back to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being such a good friend," she said, stepping away and smiling up at him.

"I've had friends before," Percy said honestly, "but not one like you."

They broke apart and separated, Percy returning to the Headmaster's office and Buffy making her way slowly to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She had just reached the portrait of the Fat Lady when she heard a cold cough behind her. She turned and saw Katie Bell leaning against the opposite wall, looking as though she'd been waiting for the Potter girl to arrive.

"I suppose you want me to sod off," Buffy said in a cool voice as she regarded the taller, athletic girl warily.

"Actually, no," Katie said, her voice equally cool as she regarded the tiny, older girl with a trace of suspicion in her eyes. "I just wanted to tell you something. Harry has always been protected in our House and before you came, he was a hero. Until Draco stood up this morning and called you one. I realized something. We don't know the first thing about you."

Buffy opened her mouth to talk, but Katie held up a slim hand to quiet the other girl down. "You may have lied to Harry unintentionally, but I thought we were friends, Buffy. I thought I could trust you."

Buffy leaned against the wall, feeling as though her heart was going to burst out of her chest out of frustration. "There are things in this world I have to keep secret," she said quietly. "My true identity is one of them, but if you do want to know, and I suspect you do, since you're wearing that look on your face, I'm a vampire Slayer."

Katie's eyes widened slightly, but before she could comment, Buffy hurried on.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone because my Watcher's Council is threatening to kill both Harry and me if I even expose myself here. I have to live with my secret identity."

"You really are a hero then," Katie said, her cool voice dissolving into a voice filled with awe. "All this time, I just thought you were some normal girl."

"I've never been normal," Buffy said with a sigh. "I've always been singled out. You don't know how long I've waited for my life to go back to normal... and I guess now with Harry's prophecy and all, it never will."

"It took guts to do what you did today, Buffy," Katie said honestly. "You really are a Gryffindor."

"Try telling that to Harry," Buffy said with a slight smile.

"Just give him time," Katie said quietly. "He'll get used to the idea his sister is a reincarnated seer sooner or later."

Buffy frowned slightly when she noticed the look the other girl was giving her. "Can you promise you won't tell anyone about my identity? Not even Tess or Emma, who I know are your two best friends. There's maybe ten people who know who I am, and I--"

"Is Professor Pryce one of them?" Katie asked, her brows knitting together as she began to realize something.

Buffy nodded. "He's a father of a Watcher I was unfortunate enough to have."

Katie suddenly brightened. "It makes sense then! I knew he knew you. He keeps looking at you in class, as though daring you to ask questions or something."

Buffy shrugged. "I'm used to it. He's a good guy, Katie. I know that you don't particularly like him, but he's a good man. Not like his son," she finished with a deep scowl, anger flashing in her hazel eyes.

"How did Draco find out about this?" Katie asked suddenly.

"I asked Ginny Weasley to help me in researching information I needed for the prophecy," Buffy explained. "When she was explaining it to Hermione, Malfoy must have overheard them. Now I know what all of his cryptic hints were about. He was just trying to warn me that he knew and if only I had asked him to keep his tongue..." She sighed again. "Does it really matter, though? It's all out in the open, anyway."

"Harry's just not used to you, yet," Katie said slowly. "I mean, you died. Everyone he's ever loved has either died or left him. And you had a prophecy saying that his godfather may still be alive and I have heard that man meant everything to him!"

Buffy nodded, feeling a headache starting to work up from her tense shoulders and neck. She lifted her hand and began tensely massaging her shoulders before grimacing in pain. "Hopefully someday he'll be able to forgive me for not telling him," she said in an aggravated voice. "I know I just met him a few months ago, but I love him, Katie. He's all I have left."

Katie gave her a slight smile. She could see the love for the younger Potter shining brightly in the eyes of his elder sister. She loved him.

"I would die again for him," Buffy said quietly, pulling her hand away from her neck. "I just..." She didn't want to talk about the prophecy in Harry's name. Harry would tell everyone when he was ready, and she respected him for that. "He's had a hard life. So have I. It's just fate that would bring us two troubled hormone-bombs together now."

Katie gave the girl a comforting smile. "For all it's worth, Buffy... even if the rest of the Gryffindors and the rest of the school hates you for what you've done, you still have a friend here."

"That is really comforting," Buffy told the other girl, taking a step forward to hug her, until she noticed a shadow moving behind the girl. "Katie!" she gasped, pointing quickly. "Look out!"

Katie barely had a second to register as a hand came from nowhere, knocking her harshly on the side of her head. Katie collapsed, hitting the wall hard before crumpling to the floor.

"NO!" Buffy screamed as more voices sounded in the corridor. She turned to see the attacker, a figure in a long, black cloak. A black gloved hand was reaching for her. Before Buffy could react, a cold hand was clamped over her mouth and she felt the sweet surrender of darkness overtake her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to their common room before dinner that night. Just as they reached the top of the moving staircase, they heard a piercing scream from the corridor. Harry's brain immediately leapt into action and the three teenagers ran to the portrait to find a gruesome scene before them. There was a dark figure in a long cloak holding something in its arms. At its feet lay the unconscious form of Katie Bell. In the blink of an eye, the figure disappeared, but not before Hermione saw what it was holding.

Elizabeth Potter.

But Harry was kneeling beside his fellow Quidditch player, prodding her gently. Hermione pushed him aside and bent down, pulling out her wand. "_Ennervate_," she whispered.

Katie gasped and looked around, feeling as though her head was going to explode from the intense pain. Pressing a hand to where the figure had struck her, she glanced up at Harry, Ron and Hermione with a panic-stricken look. "Oh, my," she gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. She looked over their shoulders. She looked around the small area.

"Where is she?" Katie asked, in a voice dulled with pain but edged with anxiety.

"Where's who?" Harry asked patiently.

"Buffy," Hermione said, noticing the look in Katie's eyes. The older girl nodded slowly. She turned to Harry. He looked as though he had just awoken from a long sleep.

"Where is my sister?" Harry asked in an even, controlled voice.

She had told him the truth that morning. Or, rather, Draco Malfoy had told it for her. She had stood there, taking his anger, his pain and had not once thrown it back at him. Until his own stupid prophecy had come out of his mouth. And then all hell had broken loose.

Hermione had announced that Buffy missed Ancient Runes while Laurel Wood had asked them at lunch why Buffy hadn't been in Transfigurations. Harry was able to put two and two together and figured that his sister didn't want to be seen.

She was angry with him. He couldn't blame her. He was still irate over the fact she'd held this from him. She'd bloody died. She'd been dead. Just like his parents. And just like Sirius.

But not anymore, he thought bitterly. Sirius wasn't dead. His sister had told him that much. And if he could ever talk to her again, he could get the whole truth. He had to. But she had kept the truth from him for some reason. He believed she thought it was for his own good.

But now he was standing in front of Katie Bell, who was gazing at him in incredulity. "Harry, your sister was just taken by whoever that was!" Katie choked out. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Don't let your pride get in the way, mate," Ron said urgently, feeling suddenly helpless. He knew that despite the anger and animosity between the siblings, underneath all of this hostility they really did love each other.

"Harry, please," Hermione begged. "She would do the same for you..."

"Just stop it!" Harry shouted, backing away from his friends. His eyes were full of frustration as he turned his back on them, willing himself to think. "How... who...?"

"Dumbledore," Hermione said softly from behind him.

"Right," Harry said, struggling to control his emotions. "Right. Ron, you and Hermione should get Katie to the hospital wing immediately."

"I don't need any sodding..." Her protests fell silent when she saw the near-manic look on Harry's face. "All right, I'll go," she said, feeling defeated.

Before they could say anything else, Harry turned on his heel and walked swiftly towards the Great Hall, where he knew the Headmaster would be settling down for dinner.

This wasn't going to be good.

x.0.x.0.x

Chapter 32... Buffy was taken by... whom?

Chapter 33... Quidditch.

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

This is a shorter chapter, I KNOW! It had to end on sort of an "uh oh" track. Really, it did!

Besides, this'll give me ample opportunity to do another doublet. Both this chapter and the next chapter are relatively shorter chapters, so this bodes well (right?). Besides, it'll ease the cliffhanger blues.

I think I killed kped...

**kped** -- Oh, my dear... I hope these two chapters help appease what I assumed was a very freaked out three word review. It wasn't exactly what I was going for, but I'm glad it had that sort of affect! Or, not really glad... more alarmed! See, Draco needs redemption. It's never an easy path and when he does something like this... he has to make it up. That's just my theory in things.

**Naitch03** -- No, no, no vengeance demons in my story. I just had to include it is a comic interlude, which sort of worked against the really dark theme of the chapter. No Anyanka or Halfrek or anyone, I promise. As for Draco, he was the spy. He admitted his guilt and then, in some show of insanity, started blabbing about her in front of everyone. I think that answered your questions!

**StarBella** -- I decided to borrow your nice!Draco for about three seconds before I turned the tables on him. I think the reason Harry was so pissed off is because his worst enemy knew about his sister, and he himself didn't. And there won't be any vengeance demons. That much I can guarantee.

**BuffyandDraco** -- See, it wasn't meant to be in there much at all... it was just sort of a really off-point attempt at humor because, well, the chapter needed some.

**Lady Cinnibar** -- I know what you're saying. I've heard all of this before. I'm just saying that the Council has considerable power, and as Giles pointed out in Checkpoint, they're the best politicians in the world. Buffy could have contested everything she wanted. BUT I wanted to prove that Buffy WANTED to know more about what the Council had kept from her, and that is one of the ONLY reasons she went to England. The others will fall into line, too. I'm pretty sure you're correct and I thank you for all of your information. But, for the sole purpose of this story, just pretend the Council has that sort of power. That way, it'll make sense when the Council goes down. Capice?

Next update will be Friday and a much happier chapter. Draco is going to have to work for his redemption now that he's let the cat out of the water and hypothetically drowned it. He was waiting for so long to put Harry down that, in the end, he made himself look like an idjit.

Some of the later chapters are REALLY long, so I hope you enjoy this couplet. You'll need it for the up and coming migraines I'm about to offer you all.

Next update is coming right up... and ignore the x.0.x.0.x. They won't let me use the hyphen anymore... so this is all I have left! 


	32. It's Just the Way It Is

**Chapter 32**

**It's Just The Way It Is**

x.0.x.0.x

Buffy felt a cool wind in her hair. She wanted it to stop. She wanted the cold to go away.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she glanced up. She was looking at the night sky.

"What?" she gasped, her head feeling slightly cloudy. She tried to sit up, only to grow dizzy and fall back on her elbows. "Gods," she muttered, bringing a stunned hand to her fuzzy hair. "What happened?"

After a few minutes, her head started to clear. She tried sitting up again. Once she was up, she looked around. And she gasped.

She was perched on the edge of what appeared to be a rocky wall extended twenty feet in the air. "What is this place?" she asked in a hushed, fearful voice. The last thing she remembered was seeing Katie Bell collapsing to the floor before the figure had suddenly appeared behind her.

A shadow fell across her face, cutting off the light from the nearly full moon. Buffy spun around and saw a dark, cloaked figure towering above her. "What are you?" Buffy muttered angrily.

"A friend."

A slim hand reached up and removed the hood. Dark hair tumbled out. Obsidian eyes glimmered in the darkness. And a familiar half-smirk was clearly visible, even though it was pitch black.

"Faith?"

x.0.x.0.x

Faith stood there, still smirking in the darkness.

"Hello, Buffy," Faith said in a warm voice, dropping down next to the other girl, who was still staring at her, taken aback at what she'd just seen.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked in a hushed voice.

"I wanted to talk," Faith replied with a chuckle.

"How did you get in the castle?" Buffy asked, feeling slightly confused.

"I knocked," Faith said simply. "Some cranky-looking older man let me in. I charmed him with my stunning good looks and he told me where your Common Room was. Simple as that."

"It must have been Filch," Buffy muttered, running a hand through her hair before she touched her aching head. "What did you do to me?"

"Chloroform," Faith said with a breezy smile. "Worked like a charm. Sorry I had to hit the other girl, but I had to get you alone. If you hadn't started screaming and had those three little kids not come running, we would have been able to stay put. Luckily, though, I had this." She pulled out an old gym shoe and set it down between them. "I've spent a week in this world and I like it already. I think the Wizard I talked to called this a portkey. It's unauthorized, of course, but it's nice to have around, especially when you've taken a hostage."

But Buffy was thinking about the three little kids Faith had seen. "Faith... did you get a good look at the three little kids?"

"Not really," Faith said, shrugging. "One was kind of tall with red hair. I think there was a girl next to him. And a wicked-looking boy with black... Where are you going?"

Buffy had just stood up on the narrow ledge and was looking around wildly, as though trying to figure out how to jump down to the ground. "Nowhere," she muttered, walking back and forth.

"B, just sit down," Faith said sternly. Buffy glared at her a moment and sat back down. "What is it?"

"You saw my brother," Buffy said, feeling the cold return. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and watched her feet dangle over the side. "You saw Harry."

"And could you look less miserable about it?" Faith asked, glancing at Buffy with a hint of concern in her eyes. "What is it?" she repeated testily.

"We had a fight this morning," Buffy said sadly. "It was brutal... someone overheard me talking to someone else about how I... I died and the prophecy."

"Whoa," Faith said, turning away, her eyes wide. "It sucks to be you."

"Tell me about it," Buffy said quietly, keeping her gaze on her feet. "I just didn't think I could feel this bad about the truth getting out, you know? And the person who found out and told Harry was Harry's biggest rival. He just looked like... he wanted to die or kill me, I couldn't figure out which one it was. I just... I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't. He's had such a hard life... and now..." She closed her eyes. She could tell Faith about his prophecy.

"Harry had a prophecy told about him before he was born. This is why our parents died. This is why Harry's been a marked man since birth. A Dark Lord has risen and his ultimate goal is to kill my brother. And only Harry can defeat him. There was a bit about neither one can live if one doesn't die, blah blah blah. So basically Harry has to kill or be killed. I think he went ballistic when he found out that I had been dead once before... it was sort of a reality check for both of us."

"Wow," Faith muttered quietly. "That's just... intense."

"It gets worse," Buffy said sourly. "That prophecy that you and I had, Sirius Black... he was Harry's godfather. He was the one man Harry loved more than anything and would have given anything for. Harry was tricked into going into the Ministry of Magic to get the prophecy for the Dark Lord under the impression Sirius was being tortured. He wasn't. It was a trap. Harry and his friends fought bravely but in the end, Sirius was killed. Or so we thought."

"No wonder your brother is so upset," Faith said quietly. "Did you find out anything about my parentage?"

"No," Buffy said, shaking her head. "But I found out Sirius had a house, apparently a Black family home. I've been there, it's quite nice. Maybe you can find something there." She looked up at the stars twinkling so close to them in their elevated state. "It's gorgeous out here tonight."

"I've spent a few nights out here," Faith admitted. "It's just so peaceful. It reminds me of home."

"I am home, Faith," Buffy said softly. "This is home for me now, no matter how hostile it is." She turned to the other girl, who was staring back at her. "Where do we go from here?"

"I was hoping we could stay out here tonight," Faith said. "I know that you'll be missed back at that stuffy castle, but for one night I was hoping we could figure things out."

"Maybe," Buffy said, feeling relieved. It was better than having to go back and face the music over what she had done. Things were easier when they could be approached from a different angle. "Just tonight, though. I need to get back soon before people start to worry."

"Fair enough," Faith said, standing up. She offered the other Slayer a hand. "Let's get down from here. I'm starting to wig out a little from all the heights."

x.0.x.0.x

Harry was pacing Professor Dumbledore's study, feeling as though he were about to burst out of his skin. Ron and Hermione were sitting down, watching him. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

It had been nearly four hours since Buffy had disappeared. She was gone, as Professor Dumbledore had said.

Gone, Harry thought numbly to himself. His sister, the one he'd been able to count on, was gone. The sister he had spoken to so heatedly had been taken by someone unknown.

After consulting with the Ministry, Harry didn't bother hiding his dislike as three Ministry representatives came out of the fireplace and the Floo system, talking about how there had been an unauthorized portkey used to transport a figure and Buffy away from Hogwarts.

When Percy Weasley stepped out of Dumbledore's fireplace, Harry just glared at him. He didn't have enough energy to start yelling. Percy looked as irate and panic-stricken as Ron had ever seen him. He kept throwing his arms in the air and raising his voice to an authority figure, something Ron had always assured them was quite un-Percy like.

There was a knock on the door and Professor Pryce strolled in, looking pleasantly surprised to see the Headmaster's office was full of people at this hour of night. It was nearly ten o'clock.

The fireplace came to life again, and with a feel of cooling relief, Harry saw Lupin step through.

"The Order has been contacted," he said in a low voice to Professor Dumbledore, who nodded before turning back to Harry.

"It may be a good idea for you to return to your Common Room and get some rest," he said quietly. Harry turned bereaved eyes to his Headmaster, who shook his head slightly at him before continuing. "It would not be wise for you to remain here, Harry. All that would happen is your anger would get the best of you and you would attempt something you should never have to think about in the first place."

"He's right," Ron said from beside him. "Let's go."

"No," Harry said angrily, jumping to his feet. "I don't want to be told I'm no longer wanted here."

"Harry, please, please," Hermione said, walking over to him. There were still tears in her eyes as she placed a comforting hand on his back. "Don't do anything foolish. That's the kind of thing--"

"I know," he said, walking away from her. Suddenly he was starting to feel crowded in this small space. With both Professors smiling benignly at him, and Percy and the rest of the Ministry people glaring at him, and Lupin giving him an understanding smile... "I'm going to bed," he said coolly, walking out of the office, brushing rudely past Professor Pryce.

His friends exchanged a glance behind him and made to go, except Professor Pryce moved and closed the door and stood in front of it, blocking their exit.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, turning to regard Professor Dumbledore warily.

"Give him time," Professor Dumbledore said astutely.

"He is so angry with her," Hermione said in a troubled voice as she sat back down in her chair. "I've never seen him like that..."

"I have," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Just be patient with him. He's lost someone very dear to him tonight."

"Sir, about the prophecy," Ron said, turning to regard the Headmaster curiously. "Do you think it could be true?"

"What prophecy?" Lupin asked, looking from Ron to Hermione. There was a genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"We should probably let Harry or Buffy tell it," Hermione said quickly, but that was before Percy cut in.

"The Slayers have a prophecy regarding Sirius Black," he said boldly.

Lupin turned to the younger man in surprise. "And how would you know about this?"

"Because Elizabeth is one of my dear friends," Percy replied blithely. "She doesn't keep a lot from me."

"You're her friend?" Ron asked Percy in an amazed voice. "Because whenever you're at the castle, you are always with her."

"Kindly be quiet, brother," Percy said, giving Ron a stern look. "I should probably inform another one of her... friends... that she has disappeared. Excuse me."

He disappeared from the office back into the fireplace. Ron was shaking his head as Percy disappeared in the green flames. "He's mad," he muttered. "Mad, I tell you."

"You may go now, but say nothing to Harry," Professor Dumbledore said with a small sigh. "In the morning, we will figure something out."

"It's just the way it is," Ron muttered as he and Hermione made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. "Blimey, no wonder Harry's upset. He finds out the truth about her and suddenly she's kidnapped."

"If it's someone associated with the Dark Arts, we're in real trouble," Hermione said, biting her lip. "And so is Buffy."

"Poor Harry," Ron said as they came to a stop in front of the sleeping portrait. It took them five minutes to wake her up with their yelling before she grumpily let them inside.

"Yeah," Hermione said, glancing around the few people remaining in the Common Room before her eyes fluttered towards the doorway of the boy's dormitory. "Poor Harry."

x.0.x.0.x

"Do you love him?"

"Oh, get real, Faith! I barely know him."

"But you've got the look of someone who's in love."

"I do not!"

"What about 'I'm-so-tortured-because-I'm-dead' Angel?"

"He's of the past. I really like this guy, Faith. I'm not going to blow it."

"He must be a swell little Prince Charming or you wouldn't be telling me this."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You sure have gotten more vague since I got here."

"I've been vague since I first woke up here."

"You've been having to play secret-life girl and all... must be boring."

"Not really. I've been learning things."

"Like magic?"

"How did you know?"

"You're inside a magical school, B. It's not that hard to figure out."

"What about that Gimmolt house you were talking about?"

"Grimmauld Place? It's nice, although it looks like it belongs to dark Wizards."

"Dark wizards? What are those?"

"You know... evil?"

"Oh, right. As in we're the antithesis of evil."

"Antithesis?"

"Haven't you been learning anything from this school?"

"Well, yeah. I can make a pretty good Potion now."

"You're learning how to cook things? Oh, God, B. Maybe you should have gone back to Sunny-D. You would have had much more fun."

"I like where I am now."

"Oh, right. With a brother that hates your guts and a faculty that thinks you're nuts because you hurt your brother. I can feel the love there."

"Kindly shut up."

"Ooh, so polite, yet so fiesty."

"Faith..."

"That's my girl."

Buffy leaned back, her back to Faith's. They had been sitting in the grass for the past hour, talking in what seemed like riddles. "Sometimes, it's just the way it is, Faith. I can't go back to my old life. Not like this."

"What, you expect your brother to just run up, forgive you, hug you and make the pain go away?"

"Nothing's ever that easy. You told me that once, before I left. Remember?"

"I do. But what about your Mom?"

"Joyce Summers isn't my Mom, Faith. She has to get over that. I've had to."

"You don't get it, B, do you? She's gone down since you left. She's been depressed and even got a bit catatonic. With all of the meds she's been on, she's about to crack under the strain. Not to mention the fact that she has Anya, the ex-demon-girl-with-the-human-spirit running her Galleria now because she can't look at art without remembering a single memory the two of you went through. So before you tell me you've forgotten her, just know what she's going through, okay?"

Buffy couldn't talk for a moment. She just tipped her head and stared at the moon sparkling overhead. "You're right."

"I know I am," Faith said in a huffy voice.

"This is so hard, Faith."

"It doesn't have to be."

"I have connections here now. I just can't turn back."

"Sure, you can."

"No, I can't. Not with Harry. And... and..."

"Your new boy?"

"Especially him! Do you have any idea how I feel when I'm around him?"

"Probably something like I felt when I was with Xander."

There was a pause as Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh. Xander? XANDER? My Xander?"

"The one and only," Faith said with a smirk.

"Oh."

"It's getting near sunrise, B."

Indeed, it was. There was a faint hint of blue along the horizon. Buffy stared at it a moment before smiling. "So, it is."

"You wanna go back or do you wanna camp out here for awhile?"

"I think it's time I brought you to Hogwarts, Faith. It isn't that bad of a place. You might actually like it."

"Yeah, right. Me, like a place like that? I highly doubt it."

"This'll help you find out who your family is, Faith. I found my bloodline. I think it's high time you found yours."

"All right. But if you don't mind, I'd like to use the portkey. We can stop off in this village you've been so amped about."

"Oh, Faith..."

"How is your head?" Faith asked as she stood up, turning to offer the older girl a hand up.

Buffy's hand touched the deep cut over her forehead, which was already healing. "It hurts, but I'm not seeing in quadruplets anymore."

"I'm sorry you fell," Faith replied, taking Buffy's arm and dragging the girl to her feet. "I'd love to stay and chat, but my senses are picking up some wicked energy around here."

Buffy took a deep breath and looked casually behind her. "Yeah," she said slowly. "You're right. Someone's definitely around."

"Let's go," Faith said, tapping Buffy's shoulder and gesturing towards the wall in the distance. Buffy narrowed her eyes and saw people appearing out of thin air, just as Mr. Weasley had done that one day a month before.

"Crap," Buffy muttered under her breath, realizing Faith had already started walking towards the woods. She was holding the odd-looking object which Buffy supposed was a portkey. It looked like an old shoe.

"Grab on," Faith ordered, offering Buffy the shoe.

Buffy reached forward and hesitantly put her hand underneath the tongue. "Eugh... it's all icky."

"You don't want to know where I got it from," Faith replied, glancing at the horizon. There were figures moving around, and voices were starting to cry out.

"Hurry!" Buffy said under her breath. "We'll be spotted."

"Too late," Faith gasped, realizing that people were running towards them. Reaching to her side, she threw her arm over Buffy's shoulder to prevent her from running away.

A feeling of moving irresistably onward took Buffy by surprise. Everything turned into one scarlet blur and soon faded to black. She let out one scream.

And then they were gone.

x.0.x.0.x

It was eight o'clock when Harry knocked on the Headmaster's office door. He didn't hear the steps below him revolve again, and it wasn't until he heard the voice say, "Harry?" did he acknowledge it.

"Wood, hello," Harry said, reaching over and shaking the other boy's hand. It was then he noticed Oliver's face. It was strained, much like his own. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"When Percy showed up at my house at midnight, I didn't know what to think," Oliver said, shaking his head as the office door in front of them opened, revealing Professor Dumbledore, in the same robes he'd been wearing hours earlier. Percy Weasley and another Ministry official were seated inside, along with Professor Pryce, who had deep rings of purple under his eyes.

"They haven't been able to find her," Percy said in a dry, cracked voice. He put a hand over his eyes, as to erase whatever he was feeling, but Harry just stared hard at him. Could Percy, a git who normally cared about nobody but himself, truly care for Buffy the way it looked like he did?

Oliver took the last chair and glanced at Professor Dumbledore. "I hope you don't mind I'm here, sir."

"I have been made rather aware of your... relationship with Miss Potter," the Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling slightly. "I had no doubt in my mind whatsoever that you wouldn't want to be here."

"Thank you, sir."

Percy gave Oliver a tense smile before returning to his previous pose.

"Has anyone tried finding her?" Harry asked in a voice of underlying anger.

"The Order and the Ministry traced her portkey to an area about 15 kilometers north. They did find signs of a struggle."

Oh, dear Merlin, Harry thought. She had been fighting to get back, even after all those things he'd said. "What else was there?"

"Blood, Harry," said Professor Pryce, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. "They found blood. Not a lot of it, but they found some."

Harry felt his heart stop beating. He turned frightened eyes to Professor Dumbledore. "D-Do you think Y-You-know-who has h-her?" he asked in a shaking voice.

"That remains to be seen."

Fawkes, the Phoenix, sang a reassuring note in the corner.

Time seemed to stand still until Professor Pryce checked the clock. "We'd best be heading down to breakfast, Harry. If we should find out anything--"

The fireplace suddenly came to life and Lupin stepped through, looking shaky and out of breath.

"We found them."

"Them?" Harry asked, glancing at Lupin anxiously.

"There were two of them. One seemed to have your sister hostage. There was blood around a rock wall. We heard voices and doubled back towards the edge of the forest. And then they disappeared again."

Harry felt something like a scream of pain welling from within him.

Someone was holding his sister hostage, far away from him. And there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

"The closest thing we could figure was that the woman who had her hostage was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What?" Harry whispered, his voice full of horror as he turned to stare at Lupin with wide, terrified eyes. "Do you mean to tell me that the person who killed my godfather took my sister?"

This was worse than even he had expected. Falling back into his chair, he felt a numb sort of cold settle over him.

He didn't notice that Professor Pryce had suddenly jumped to his feet, his eyes narrowed.

"Sir?" Percy asked softly. Harry turned to look behind him.

"There's just... something..." the older man murmured. "Excuse me." He bowed his head respectfully before backing out of the office.

"What was that about?" Harry asked curiously.

Near the front gates of Hogwarts, two women suddenly appeared, falling onto their backsides and groaning as they slowly got back to their feet.

"Never again," Buffy muttered, getting up from her knees, her fingers probing her bruised forehead. "Never, ever again."

"That was a little too intense for even me," Faith moaned, brushing bits of twig and grass from her hair. "Uh oh."

Buffy turned in the direction Faith was looking and saw a robed figure striding down the path. "Oh, no," she muttered.

"A friend of yours?"

"More of a Professor," Buffy replied.

Faith saw that the other girl appeared to be worried. "And this is a bad thing?"

"You'll see," Buffy said, taking a few steps forward and wrapping her hands around the iron bars of the Hogwarts gates. "Good morning, Professor."

He obviously hadn't expected her to say that. "Miss... Potter and..." His eyes flickered over to Faith, who immediately bristled.

"Faith, stop," Buffy said, holding up her dirty, trembling hand. "I've had enough of this." She turned towards Professor Pryce. "This is Faith, the other vampire Slayer. Faith, meet Professor Lincoln Pryce. He's Wesley's Father."

"I... what?" Faith demanded, pushing Buffy aside and staring at the older man standing behind the iron gate. "I should have seen it coming. You do resemble him."

"He does?" Buffy asked, turning to stare at her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Clearly uncomfortable under such scrutiny, he pulled the gate open and invited them both back onto Hogwarts grounds.

"Your brother has been waiting for you all night," he said sternly, glaring at her. "Where were you?"

"I had to talk to her," Faith explained vaguely.

"We could have you arrested and thrown into jail for arresting her," Professor Pryce said with a frown.

"My God, you are Wesley's father," Faith groaned as she followed them up into the castle.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked hesitantly. Surely lessons would have started by now.

"To the Headmaster's office," Professor Pryce replied.

"Oh, good," Buffy said, wincing noticeably. "Because that makes it seem like I'm in trouble."

"You aren't," Professor Pryce replied coolly. "You were taken from the castle in front of your brother and his two friends. It's the other Slayer here who appears to be in trouble."

"Oh, come on!" Faith said in an angst-ridden voice. "I can't believe how unfun it is around here!"

"So not the right thing to say, Faith," Buffy said under her breath as they reached the gargoyle. "Let's hear what good old Dumbledore has to say."

"Very well," said Professor Pryce, giving the password and taking a step back, nearly knocking over Faith, who was looking around the castle with interest.

"Are you coming, Faith?" Buffy asked her friend curiously as Faith snapped her attention back to her. Her jaw dropped. The gargoyle was moving.

"I was just watching that painting move," Faith said, walking onto the step behind Buffy as they moved up. Buffy was glad to see that Professor Pryce hadn't followed them.

When they reached the top, instead of falling into the door, she walked over and knocked loudly on it.

"Wow," Faith whispered from behind her. "Where are we?"

"Headmaster's office," Buffy whispered back as the door swung open.

Both women walked into the room.

"Elizabeth!" came an excited, deep male voice. Buffy was suddenly thrown backwards as she felt someone hugging her tightly. Faith leapt to the side, her face mangled with horror as she noticed a redheaded someone hugging Buffy as though the world depended on it. "We thought you were hurt! We thought you were-- oh, dear God! Your face, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Percy," she said, pushing his hands away. "Really, really... I'm okay."

There was a figure standing behind Percy. Buffy's face suddenly unleashed into a beautiful smile as another male darted from a small throng of them, wrapping her in a hug that Faith could feel from her position in front of a painting.

Faith noticed there were a lot of paintings in this room. And they were all moving. Her eyes glanced upon each and every one, trying to ignore the tearful, whispered conversation between Buffy and the guy that had to be her new beau. Her eyes finally landed on one portrait. The painting was staring at her as though he'd never seen anything like her before.

"Perhaps," the dark-haired man in the painting said, stroking his goatee with a pale hand, "perhaps..."

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, his voice filled with concern as his fingers gingerly touched the deep cut on her head.

"I'll be fine, really," she said in a reassuring voice. He bent over and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around her again.

"After what happened last night, I am not letting you go again," he said firmly.

"Excuse me," said a nagging, drawling voice from the portrait behind them. Oliver moved quickly, Buffy going with him, since she was still wrapped in his arms.

Faith now had a clear view of the portrait. There was a memory of him from somewhere, she realized.

And then she understood. On the mantle of the first house she and her mother had ever lived in. There had been a picture of this man above their fireplace. Faith remembered asking about it when she was six. Her mother had thrown it away when they'd moved from the house into the apartment across town in Boston.

"Mister Weasley, could you please run down to the forest and let Harry know his sister has returned safely? I believe he has class with Hagrid now."

Percy nodded and walked out, passing by Faith with an angry glare. "I don't know who you think you are," he said coldly. "But you had no right to do what you did and the Ministry will make you pay." Giving her a pompous look, he stalked out, the door slamming hard behind him.

"Miss Potter?"

"Oh," Buffy said, pulling herself away from Oliver and pasting a shaky smile on her face as she turned to look at the Headmaster.

"Potter, eh?" the portrait sniggered softly. "It's making more sense now, yes it is. One is a Potter and the other is of my own dear house, the lost daughter of the ages, the little Delita Black."

"Delita?" Buffy gasped, turning to look at Faith, who looked rooted to the floor. There was a conversation going through her head, one she had heard a decade ago.

My little shining star, oh my little Delia... such a sweet and pure loving child, my little darling Lita...

"Oh, my God," Faith realized out loud as she turned and saw the strangest person to see yet. A very tall but very old man was standing behind a desk strewn with what Faith would call junk. He was wearing ridiculously long robes and his beard more than likely reached his navel. His gaze was cool, yet thoughtful and, Faith realized, probing. He was trying to decipher who she was.

"I'm Faith, the vampire Slayer," she said, introducing herself and tearing her gaze away from the portrait.

"Mister Wood, would you please escort Miss Potter to the hospital wing? I wish to have a word with Miss... err, Faith myself."

"Of course," Oliver said, glancing at Buffy, who looked as though she were about to protest. Swallowing her words, she let Oliver pull her from the room.

Faith was now stuck alone in a strange office with a strange man giving her a strange look.

"Have a seat, Faith," he said, gesturing towards the chair Percy had been sitting in.

Faith sat down.

"I think we should start from the beginning," Professor Dumbledore replied. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. I wish to welcome you to the school, except for the fact that you kidnapped one of my students and for this--"

"I'm really, really sorry about that," Faith said, interrupting him. "I had to get her away from civilization so we could talk about things, you know, like the prophecy and my lineage..." She glanced down at her fingernails and was surprised, as always, to find the amount of earth jammed inside of them. "Who is Delita Black?"

"It would appear that you are."

That's what Faith was afraid of. "And who is that man that talks in his own painting."

"Phineas Nigelus... he might be an ancestor of yours. There is one way to tell for certain."

"And that would be..." Faith started until the door opened behind them.

"Ah, Professor Lupin. You may call off the search now. Miss Potter has been returned to us," Professor Dumbledore said.

Faith immediately felt something prickling in her senses. She turned to casually glance at the man who walked around her to talk to the Headmaster. The man wasn't human. She was getting the sensation there was another Oz in the room... only...

"You're not human," Faith blurted in true Cordelia-like style.

The man Dumbledore had called Lupin pulled back, blinking at her in surprise. "I am a human," he said, giving her a suspicious look. "But I am also an animagi."

"You're a werewolf," Faith pressed on, arching one eyebrow in surprise. She had no idea what the hell an animagi was, nor did she care.

"She got it in one," Lupin murmured to himself, crossing his arms. "I assume, sir, that this is the culprit."

"This is Faith, Lupin. She is the other Vampire Slayer that Buffy spoke of. Faith, this is Remus Lupin. You'll learn more about him the longer you stay in England."

A look of realization crossed Lupin's face. "Oh."

"She needs to go to Grimmauld Place, Remus. It may seem that the portrait of Phineas here has deciphered her to be Delita Black."

"But she was killed when she was only..."

"I can assure you I am not dead!" Faith said hotly, getting back to her feet. "And before we go off on some adventure, I want to see B and make sure she's all right." She jerked her thumb towards the heavy door. "That way, right? I suppose I can ask one of those talking portraits for help unless you're going to show me how to get to the hospital wing."

"She wishes to see Elizabeth," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at her benignly. Faith only fought the urge to leap over his desk and throttle him painfully.

"Right," the man called Lupin said, moving around the Headmaster's desk and walking across the office, pulling the door open. "This way, please, Faith."

"You have one hour."

Faith just sighed and walked back onto the turning gargoyle, ignoring the conversation that Lupin was trying to strike up with her.

She wasn't interested in making friends. She was interested in finding her family.

And that, for now, was all that mattered.

x.0.x.0.x

Chapter 33... Quidditch.

Chapter 34... Faith's history is explained... in FULL :)

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

This chapter was a bit longer, and it resolved the whole high horse thing. Both siblings have now fallen down to Earth and Faith is about to learn a lesson on why kidnapping a Potter in a world that reveres them isn't exactly the smartest thing to do.

Just my random thoughts. Have a fantastic Wednesday :) Next update, and the last tri-weekly update, is Friday. 


	33. Here I Am

Author's Note:

For those of you not really keen into all of these relationships I'm creating, back away from all weapons now. This chapter contains more mush. Seriousness. It also contains one helluva fun Quidditch game. And another great weekend for characters that've been around the loop and back. This is sort of a surprise since it IS my birthday and everything. I wanted to write a fun, smooshy chapter for all of you to enjoy.

Now, all mush fans must read on. This chapter is dedicated to daydreamers everywhere. Enjoy! :)

x.0.x.0.x

**Chapter 33**

**Here I Am**

x.0.x.0.x

"Five minutes. All I want is five minutes."

"Your sister has been missing since last night. She needs peace and quiet, not another row like the one yesterday."

"I don't care! I need to see her for myself. Please, Madam Pomfrey, just five minutes!"

"Now, Harry, no! Elizabeth needs her rest!"

"She's my sister, damn it!" Harry yelled from the opposite side of the hospital doors. Buffy glanced up from behind her curtains. She was sitting on the bed while another one of the attendants was gently cleaning the deep cut on her forehead. Oliver was sitting on the bed next to her, his eyes full of concern. "I want to see her. Now! I promise I won't yell!"

"Fine. You have five minutes. If you cause her any more stress, I will have to escort you out. Could you please remain here, Mister Weasley? Thank you. Harry... Harry, wait."

But the curtains in front of Buffy had opened so violently she gasped, nearly dropping the wand she had been twirling idly in her hands.

Harry was frozen in shock, the fabric falling from his hands and closing in front of him again. Fumbling again, he stepped through. He noticed that Oliver had gotten to his feet and was smiling at her in a very tender manner.

"I'll give you two a few minutes."

"Sounds like all we have is five," she said with a bemused smirk.

After Oliver left, Harry just stared at his sister. She stared right back. The attendant walked out of their small enclosure to get a potion to heal Buffy's wound.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, glancing at the cut, which was smoking slightly from the cleaning solution.

"It's not bad," she said, giving him a weak smile before glancing over his shoulder, watching as the curtains swished shut. Before she could say anything else, however, Harry rushed her, nearly knocking her over as he hugged her.

"I am so, so sorry," he said, tightening his grip around her now that she wasn't in any immediate peril of getting injured from this particular action.

She hugged him back, feeling wave after wave of flooding relief at the fact that he was hugging her in a brotherly fashion and not trying to strangle her. "I really, really never meant for any of this to happen," she said after he'd pulled back. He was slightly surprised to see that her eyes were sparkling with tears. "I love you, Harry, even though sometimes I might seem like a bad sister."

"Last night when I thought that Voldemort might have taken you, I never... I just wanted... to take everything back," Harry said, dropping onto the bed next to her. "I said some harsh things."

"We both did," she said, reaching for his hand and clasping it. He stared at the bruised skin and ran his hand over the various cuts and scratches that marred it. "But I promise that from now on, I am going to make an effort to include you in my life. I don't want to lose you."

"I just felt that I was losing you to him," Harry said, and his eyes traveled over to the door.

"Do you mean Oliver?" she asked, sounding slightly surprised. To his relief, she started giggling. "Oh, Harry..." She leaned over and affectionately messed up his already disheveled hair. "What Oliver and I have is nothing compared to what we share. We're blood. See this?" She placed her bloody hand on top of his, clasping their hands together. "It's Potter blood. Yours is just like mine and that's what connects us, no matter how angry we are at one another."

"So, where do we go from here?" Harry asked her curiously. It'd been a question he was turning over and over on his mind ever since Percy had dragged him up from Care of Magical Creatures.

"I think we'll leave the serious talk for a few days until both of us get a chance for everything to sink in," Buffy suggested. "Is that okay? I mean, I don't want to make these decisions for you, but you put a lot on my shoulders, too."

"That's all right," Harry said, feeling a slight twinge of anxiety melt away with her words. "I should leave you be. You do look sort of banged up."

There was the sound of more shouting from the hallway.

It was mingled with a loud woman's voice, one that Harry didn't recognize. But, apparently, Buffy did.

"Faith?" she whispered.

"You can't keep me out of there! Get out of my way now before I kick your ass from here to New Zealand!"

"Excuse me, but you cannot treat faculty like this!" The voice was Percy Weasley's, and he sounded shocked. There was another sound as though someone had just been pushed over. There was a sharp gasp and then a voice that sounded like Lupin's interjected.

"Now, really, that is quite enough!"

"Get the hell away from me, you animal!"

"Oh, no," Buffy said under her breath.

"What is it?" Harry asked, gazing at his sister.

"It's Faith," Buffy said with a small sigh.

"There was a girl named Faith in my dreams," Harry said, as though he was speaking of an afterthought. She turned to look at him in surprise. "Well, she was. And so was Sirius."

"You were in our dreams?" she asked curiously.

"What, we share dreams now?" Harry asked, feeling equally confused.

The door burst open before Buffy could reply. The sound of clicking boots on cool tile stopped as a shadow was illuminated through the curtains. "Buff, where are you?"

"I'm behind door number three, Faith," Buffy said.

The curtain was pulled back with the sheer force of something Harry wasn't expecting. The entire bar holding up the curtain collapsed on top of the newcomer, who let out a string of such vehement curses that even Lupin looked stunned.

There were three figures standing behind Faith; Oliver, Percy and Remus Lupin. All three of them looked shocked as Faith finally kicked the curtain and its bar aside, admitting a weak-looking Buffy in her dirty clothing.

"Um, hi," she said, flushing slightly as she lifted her wand from beside her. "_Reparo_." Glancing up, she saw the three were still staring at her even as the curtain was mending itself back onto the bar. "Could you all excuse us for a few teeny moments? Faith, get in here."

Faith quickly took two steps forward as the bar was quickly replaced and the curtain was pulled closed again. Lupin and the others respectfully left, with Madam Pomfrey nearly crying in indignation as Percy wrapped an arm through hers and steered her away from her own hospital wing.

"Next time, why don't you try knocking?" Buffy asked, setting her wand down. Faith caught the movement and moved forward, snatching it right from her hand.

"You use this?" she asked, staring at it. Knocking it a few times against the curtain as though it were a microphone waiting to be tested, she finally handed it back to her. "Can we sharpen it? Make it a pretty Mister Pointy?"

"You can't do that to a wand, Faith."

"Whoa..."

"What?"

Faith and Harry were staring hard at each other. Faith was definitely the girl from his dreams, he realized. Dark hair, bad attitude and all. She even looked like Sirius...

Faith was trying to get used to how much these two actually looked like each other. So, he had dark hair and his eyes were definitely a bright, piercing green. He had a funny scar or tattoo or something on his forehead, too. It looked like a lightning bolt or a poorly-done squiggle. He was at least a head taller than Buffy, who was barely Faith's height. But they had the same firm jaw line and the same determination in their eyes. Buffy may have the blonde hair and the hazel eyes, but in their facial features, Faith could tell they were related.

"You really are brother and sister," Faith said quietly.

"Caught on, have you?" Harry asked her coolly. "I'm assuming you're the one who kidnapped Buffy."

She arched her eyebrows in surprise. "Whoa... little P has an attitude."

Buffy's eyes widened in horror as she mouthed, 'Little P?'. Harry just narrowed his eyes. "Well, you took my sister away with a damned good reason I suppose."

"Girl talk," Faith said, eyeing him more carefully now. Buffy recognized the look immediately and gave out a small chuckle.

"Faith, back off. Harry, this is Faith. She's the other vampire Slayer. She's the one who replaced Kendra, who replaced me when I... well, died. Kendra was killed in an attack a year later and Faith here was called in from Boston."

"Hello, Faith," Harry said, sticking out his hand. To his surprise, she shook it. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"So I've been told," she said, pulling her hand back quickly. "What's that thing you have on your forehead?"

"A scar," Harry said bitterly, brushing his bangs aside so that the other woman could see it.

"Weird," Faith said, staring at it closely for a moment before shaking her head and turning her attention back to Buffy. "So, your Headmaster wants me to go to Number Twelve Grumpy Waste and check out my whole bloodline. Apparently it's a family home."

"You... you're a Black?" Harry asked her, gaping.

"That weird moving painting called me Delita Black," Faith said with a casual shrug.

"Delita does sort of translate into Faith..." Harry said slowly, eyeing her up and down more carefully now. "And you do sort of resemble Sirius. Doesn't she?"

Buffy regarded Faith for a moment before nodding. "You do. I have pictures of him."

"I'd love to see them, but for now, I feel like I'm being banished."

"All right now, you two. You've had more than five minutes!" It was Madam Pomfrey in a very bad mood. Glaring at both Faith and Harry, she pushed the curtains aside to attend to her patient. "We'll just have you slip into these pajamas and then you'll be able to--"

"Buffy?"

"Oh, God, will this ever end?" Buffy asked in a dramatic voice as she turned to see two more faces peering curiously at her through the doorway. She felt a slight wave of relief when she saw Harry smile at the two women. "Hello, Hermione, Ginny..."

"We're so glad you're all right," Hermione said, brushing past Faith and hugging Buffy tightly. "Harry and I were so worried about you!"

"We all were," Ginny replied, handing Buffy a box. "It's from Fred and George. When Percy told them you were missing..."

"Exactly how many people did Percy tell?" Buffy asked, a strange expression on her face.

"As many as he could," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I think he wrote to his old primary teachers. Anyway, we've come to collect Harry in case you two were at each other's throats."

"We're not," Harry assured his best friend, taking her hand. The gesture wasn't lost on Ginny, who frowned slightly. "I think we've come to a truce."

"We'll talk soon, I promise," Buffy said, giving her brother a brighter smile. Hermione and Ginny both left with Harry, leaving Faith alone in the room with Madam Pomfrey, who was making soft tutting noises and casting Faith furious glances.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not wanted here?" Faith asked, tilting her head to regard the woman standing in front of them, with a long nightgown in her hands.

"It could be the fact that you attacked a prominent member of the Ministry of Magic," Madam Pomfrey said coldly, "or it could be the fact that you have no respect for us authority figures."

"I stopped trusting pretty much everyone when I was ten," Faith said, frowning. "I never really had an authority figure to look up to. Till Buffy, of course. And maybe Giles."

"I asked you to please leave," Madam Pomfrey said firmly. "If you do not, I'll have to get fussy and call in the Ministry..."

"She'll leave," Buffy said, placing a bruised hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Why don't I help her put this on, Mary Poppins?" Faith asked, taking the nightgown from Madam Pomfrey's arms. "After all, I have seen her undressed before. We are both power figures, anyways."

Turning, she helped Buffy strip down from her filthy clothing that she'd been wearing for two days now and into a soft white nightgown that felt almost sheer next to the rough, coarse gritty feeling she was getting from her own clothes.

"Thank you, Faith."

"You're more than welcome, B. And tell little P that he's not bad. But if he yells at you again, I will rearrange his appendages."

Buffy laughed. It was a beautiful sound to her own ears as she sat back down on her bed and moved so that she could pull the single sheet over her legs. "Faith, I want you to promise me something. You came here to find out who you really are. I accepted who I was, the good and the bad. I want you to find you. Even if you are Delita Black..."

"When that painting called me that, I had a memory of my mom singing me a song. Delita and Delia were names she used inside of it. I used to think it was just her drunken rambling, but maybe there's more behind it than I thought." Faith sat down on the end of Buffy's bed. "Will you be all right in here all alone?"

"I'm not alone here, Faith," Buffy said, with a patient look in her eyes.

"Oh, right. Because you have Harry and Oliver and Peter and that other guy who's a werewolf... Grinny and Herm... Herm..."

Buffy snorted as Faith stood up, shaking her head.

"You have the strangest friends," Faith finally said as she walked away. She could hear Faith and Percy exchanging cool words just inside the door as Madam Pomfrey appeared, looking suspicious.

"It's all right, ma'am," Buffy said with a small smile. "She's a friend of mine from California."

"She certainly has an attitude on her," Madam Pomfrey sniffled as she handed Buffy a large golden goblet. "Drink this, dear. It'll make all of your pain go away."

"I'm pretty sure it will," Buffy replied, sniffing the potion. "It isn't poison, right?"

Madam Pomfrey gave her a kind, motherly look. "After all that you've been through tonight, I would think that--"

There was more commotion coming from the hallways.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Madam Pomfrey gasped, running outside the curtains again towards the doors, which were still slightly open. As she disappeared behind them, another figure slipped in.

"You're so sneaky," she said when she saw the shadow of the figure on the other side of the curtains.

"What can I say?" Oliver replied with a teasing smile as he walked over and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Buffy tipped the edge of the goblet toward her mouth and allowed herself a tiny sip of the potion. It didn't taste too terrible. It reminded her of cherry cough syrup. She took a large gulp and started to gag.

"Here," Oliver said, laughing as he set the goblet on the small table next to her bed, where the box from Fred and George had been placed. "It looks like your other boyfriends sent you tokens of their affection."

Buffy was still choking as she turned to him with tear-filled eyes. "Did you want me to hit you?" she managed to cough out.

He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down. "Shhhh," he said in a soothing tone. "The last thing you need is to get Madam Pomfrey all in a net again."

"She's going to freak when she sees you here," she said, suddenly feeling drowsy. "Oi, that was some goblet..."

"It's more than likely a sleeping potion," Oliver said, glancing at a large red bottle next to the golden goblet. "It's for dreamless sleep."

"Exactly what I needed with my own Knight holding me," Buffy said softly, looking up at him as she settled down. "Will you stay here with me for a little while? I'm not ready to be alone yet. And if that bat forces you out, I'll sick Faith on her."

"She's such a charming girl," Oliver said, feeling his own body start to relax as she laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes. They were both laying down now.

"Thump thump," she said, her hand gently passing across his chest. "Thump thump. It's so nice to hear a heartbeat."

"It let's you know I'm still alive," he said lightly, his fingers tracing circles on the back of her nightgown. "Is that potion working yet?"

"Yeah," she said, with a trace of a yawn. "But I think it'll work even better if you tell me a story."

"A story? What type of story?" he asked, glancing down at her. She looked up at him and smiled sleepily.

"Something funny and preferably with your siblings in it," she replied, her hand coming to a rest on his side. "Laurel told me you all went to some Quidditch World Cup match two years ago. She said it was one of the best days of her life. I want to hear your opinion. After all," she said, yawning loudly, "we both like the sport."

He smiled, his eyes twinkling as he settled back, eager to tell the good story.

Out in the hallway, it was a very different scene. Percy Weasley had just cut off Faith with several armed Ministry representatives. They were all scowling at Faith, believing that she really had dared knock over a very important person.

"Look, Peter, I already apologized!" she said, forcing a smile on her face and fluttering her eyelashes.

"It's Percy, you twit," Percy snapped. "And you kidnapped Elizabeth Potter."

"We go way back!" Faith said impatiently. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someplace to be."

"No," Percy said, giving her a triumphant smile. "You really don't. You're coming to the Ministry and you'll have to answer for kidnapping someone I consider to be one of my very dear friends."

"You made your feelings for her perfectly clear about an hour ago, didn't you?" she asked, smirking. He flushed slightly but held his ground. They were starting to attract the attention of students going to classes. Katie Bell and Emma Vance, who were sneaking down to the hospital wing to see their roommate, both froze when they saw Percy cornering a dark-haired woman who haughtily glared at them back.

A moment later, twelve more Ministry officials, obviously Aurors, arrived, all with their wands out and pointed at Faith.

"Wicked," a voice behind the two girls said. They both turned around and saw Ron Weasley, with Neville Longbottom and a few other sixth years staring at the scene unfolding before them.

"What in the blazes is going on here?"

"It's Professor Pryce," Emma whispered. "Oh, we are so dead."

The students quickly scattered as Professor Pryce arrived on the scene, looking exhausted, yet tense. He frowned when he realized that there were over two dozen Ministry guards, half of them Aurors, pointing their wands at a terrified person standing alone in the corner. "Excuse me," he said coolly, turning to Percy Weasley, who glanced defiantly at the older man. "What is going on here?"

Crap. It was Wesley's dad, Faith realized, biting her lip. "They were about to arrest me, sir, because I kidnapped B and because I accidentally may have knocked down this dork here." She jerked her thumb towards Percy, who scowled. "Well, I can't help it that you're a dork."

"Percy," Professor Pryce said with a heavy sigh, kneading his forehead with his knuckles, "I will happily allow you to take her into Ministry custody, but I need a word with her first."

"All right," Percy said, giving Faith one last scathing look before turning his back. Professor Pryce took Faith's arm in a surprisingly firm grip and led her back towards the hospital wing.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" he asked incredulously. "You've insulted one of the most prominent, up-and-coming--"

"He's a bully," Faith said, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, hello! Glasses, a robe, a wand? Complete dork. Not to mention he's all mooning for B."

"Faith, Buffy gave her own skills up at great risk to come to this school," Professor Pryce said even more urgently. "You must do the same. If the Watcher's Council were to discover that you are here, your life would be in serious jeopardy. And so would hers. Do keep your mouth shut and your temper in check or you will find yourself in prison. Do you understand?"

Faith nodded. Before he could walk away, she spoke up to his back. "You remind me of your son when you do that... reprimand me."

"My son is a lazy moron who couldn't be a good Watcher even with the usage of magic," Professor Pryce said dryly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a group of sixth years to teach."

Faith sighed as he disappeared, and didn't even try to retaliate when she felt the Ministry officials closing all around her. "All right, take me in. Just know that I have to be at Number Trouble Grumpy Place soon."

But her protests fell on deaf ears as they marched her to the fireplace in a small classroom off of the hospital wing.

"Now, this is unfair," she muttered angrily. "My first day in civilization and I'm already arrested."

Madam Pomfrey watched with some satisfaction as Percy Weasley managed to get the dark-haired woman through the fireplace with the Aurors before retreating out to the corridors. "Are you all right, Poppy?" he asked her in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, Mister Weasley. Thank you for that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my patient."

Turning on her heel, she walked back inside the hospital wing. She moved toward the Potter girl's bed and pulled back the wrappings surrounding the bed. And she gasped when she saw that there was a male, Oliver Wood, in the same bed as she was. Her head was on his chest. His head was on top of hers. And their arms were wrapped comfortably around each other. They were both sleeping.

Not wanting to disturb her patient, she smiled and lifted the wand, dimming the candle light around them. "Get some sleep, Miss Potter," she said quietly as she pulled the curtains shut again. "You're going to need it."

x.0.x.0.x

That night, Harry was sitting by the fire, trying to focus on a Transfiguration essay, but his thoughts kept dwelling back to the other woman. Faith.

"Harry?"

"Hello, Hermione," he said, glancing up at her. His eyes were reflecting the flames dancing in the fireplace next to him. "I didn't hear you. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head quickly. "I was just checking up on you, Harry."

"That's nice, Hermione," he said, feeling as though his mouth had suddenly gone dry. "Thank you."

"Are you all right?" she asked him softly as she sat down on the chair next to him. Her brown eyes held nothing but concern, and it was all focused on him. "You seem a little tense."

I am now, he thought. "I was just thinking," he managed to say, although his brain wasn't registering his own words.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I'll go," she said, making to stand up. He glanced at her, and surprising himself with his own daring, took her by the wrist.

"Don't," he said quietly. "Don't leave yet. I mean... I like your company."

Hermione gave him a soft look as she sat back down again. "Are you sure? I could be nagging you about that unfinished essay."

"But you won't," Harry said teasingly. "You know my mind's been off since--"

"I know, Harry," she said, interrupting him. She was watching him pensively as he tucked his belongings back into his bag. "That is due on Friday you know."

"Hermione!" Harry said, laughing as he turned to his best friend. She stared at him with a different expression in her eyes. "I don't think you'll ever lose your spots," he finally said, sitting back and drawing his knees to his chest.

"More than likely not," she said, leaning her back against the arm of her chair so her hair was gently brushing over his arm. Her head was relaxed on his shoulder. "Is it all right if I do this? I'm going to read this before tomorrow. Besides, I'll have more to do to get Buffy caught up on her--"

His hand had suddenly found its way to her mouth and clamped over it. "Shhhh," he said, grinning as she turned her head around to glare up at him. "Don't talk so much."

She shrugged as she turned back to her Ancient Runes text. "If it appeases you..."

"It does," he said, interrupting her thoughts again. She turned her head and gave him an exasperated look.

"You're going to hurt my neck," she said in a nagging voice as she straightened up again. Harry frowned slightly at her as she marked her book and set it aside.

"I'm sorry," he said in a genuine voice. She glanced at him in surprise. "Come here."

He was patting the chair in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I'm going to give you a neck rub, unless you want to go to bed with a crick," he said. "Now, come on. I won't hurt you."

Hermione sighed and moved to a position on the floor in front of Harry's chair. It was odd sitting here, but when his hands touched her, she flinched slightly.

"Oh," he said, pulling them back quickly. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she said quietly, smiling as he gently pushed her wavy hair from her face. She had felt a strange sensation when he had touched her shoulder like that. It was definitely something far beyond a friendly gesture. Her hand was shaking slightly as she reached up and pulled her hair on top of her head. After twisting it into a makeshift bun, she leaned against his leather chair, her arms folding into her lap.

His hands found her tense shoulders and began kneading them. She closed her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure filled her. "Wow," she said softly. Harry was certainly good at this. She began wondering if he had ever done this for Cho.

Her eyes flew open. His hands were working underneath her robes towards her blouse. Her muscles, which had once felt tense and knotted, her now feeling warm and relaxed. "I could fall asleep here," she murmured.

Harry laughed, sounding as though he were right next to her ear. "It really is my pleasure, you know. You should try carrying fewer books. You're going to do a lot of damage to your neck."

"As long as you're there to help ease my knots," she said, before she realized what she said. "I mean, if you don't mind..."

"Hermione," Harry said, his hands pausing. She felt her breath catch into her throat. She turned slowly to look at him. He was staring at her. The firelight was reflecting in his green eyes again. She offered him a small smile and he gave her one back.

"I should probably go to bed," she said quickly, jumping back to her feet. She reached for her bag and turned to see Harry standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he said, apologizing for the fourth or fifth time since she'd joined him. "I shouldn't have done that. But I will do this." He reached up and released her hair from the knot on top of her head. As his hands ran through the wavy locks of her hair, he smiled at her. "It looks much better down."

She found her knees were starting to quiver slightly as she stared back at him. She wanted to do something, but she didn't exactly know what she could do. Before she could do anything, however, he patted her shoulder in a friendly way and turned his heel, heading back towards the boy's dormitory.

Tears of disappointment sprang to her eyes. She had no idea why. What had she been expecting? He had been a good friend to give her such a wonderful massage, even though she thought she had felt something when he had touched her.

Was there something there that hadn't been there before?

Harry opened the door to his room and walked inside. Ron was the only other one awake. He was going through his trunk, as though looking for something.

"You all right, mate?" Ron asked Harry curiously.

"Yeah," Harry said, undoing his robes and gently laying them across his trunk. "I'm going to bed though. I'm dead tired."

But once he was behind his bed hangings, he found his face breaking out into an ecstatic smile.

She had felt something. He could see it in her eyes. There really was something there between them that he felt shouldn't be there, but it was something that felt so wonderful. He'd felt it when he'd seen her that one night at Quidditch practice. And now she felt it tonight.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked it.

He grinned up as the last candle was extinguished. Soon, he would be able to see if there really was something there.

x.0.x.0.x

Two days after Buffy returned from her exclusion with Faith, she was released from the hospital wing. She was startled by the large amount of homework she had to do and found herself shaking at the size of some of the essays she had yet to write. What made her even more panic-stricken was the fact that their first Quidditch game was only a week away.

Her first day out of the hospital wing was spent in the library, working hard to catch herself up in both Charms and Transfigurations, easily her two most challenging classes. Floating a feather didn't seem as important anymore. But transfiguring a small animal into a water glass seemed to be hard. Working on a singing charm seemed almost as hard as transfiguring her own arm into a Quidditch bat.

Faith was still being held by the Ministry of Magic. Buffy had asked Percy to apologize to her, but she was surprised by how affronted he was by this. Percy claimed Faith attacked him, something that Oliver confirmed.

She was going to have to work on the other Slayer.

Oliver hadn't left her side at all except when Madam Pomfrey finally threatened to bring Professor Dumbledore into the middle of it. He was there the day she was released and for this, she was thankful.

Bending over her Transfigurations essay, Buffy sighed as she turned to a large stack of books in front of her, eyeing them warily. This wasn't what she had expected at all when she'd agreed to become a student again. She was expecting a little wand waving and many some odd incantation like the ones both Giles and Willow had made.

She also was getting the feeling she was being watched.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"All right, you caught me."

"Malfoy?" she asked in disbelief, watching as he had the guts to sit at the table across from her, as though this was something normal he did everyday. "What are you doing here? I'm surprised you even knew your way here."

"It helps to have a map," Draco replied slowly, watching her face. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm going to start charging money to anyone who asks me that," she said with a frown. "But I'm all right."

"When... when you disappeared..." Draco started, his face draining of what little color he had. Buffy set down her quill and glanced up at him in surprise. "I was so worried it was my Father..."

"It wasn't," she said, trying to restrain her anger towards the other boy.

"He would kill you," Draco said, meeting her eyes at last. "I d-didn't want that to happen."

"Don't worry about it," she said in a cool voice as she dipped her quill in ink and frowned at her half-finished essay.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," he said, as though he were trying to start up another conversation. She didn't say anything for a moment and he sighed. "You're mad at me."

"No," she finally said, meeting his gaze swiftly. "I'm not angry at you. You have hated my brother for so long that you felt you could use me against him. Congratulations, it worked. I'm not mad though, because it was something that needed to come out into the open. No matter how much I love my brother, I should never have entrusted the truth with you. I'm disappointed in you, Malfoy. I thought you were mature enough to show better judgment. I guess vendettas are a bitch, right? You proved to me that there is a reason why I can't ever trust a Slytherin." She glanced down at her paper for a moment. "There was something that the sorting hat said about inner-house unity. I know how that is." A shadow passed over her face. "Just remember that if something happens that you never expected, the only thing you can do is trust the one person you can't. I learned my lesson now. You hurt me, Draco. It's not something I can just forgive and forget. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to this."

"Buffy," he said, glancing at her in alarm. This was something he had never seen before.

"Just go," she said quietly, without looking at him.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but shut it quickly. The last thing he really wanted to do was make her angry. He left. As he did, she looked at his retreating back.

"Goodbye, Draco," she said softly, before returning to her work.

The week seemed to fly by quickly. Buffy was startled to see that security had been added throughout the castle. It didn't help that she was always surrounded by a vast crowd of chattering seventh years. She was also spending more time around her brother, which seemed to lighten the mood around both of them.

They had yet to talk seriously about everything that had happened.

She finally opened the box from Fred and George. The letter inside nearly made her cry.

_Dear Buffy,_

_We hope you know that we were sincerely concerned when you disappeared. We have never seen Mum so frightened. We are all glad you made it back safely, although we're certain Wood has been taking good care of you. If he hasn't been, let us know and we'll hex him._

_Enclosed are our 'get well soon' gifts. Use them wisely._

_All our tokens,_

_The two BEST Weasleys_

Inside the box were chocolates. They were true, genuine chocolates. With a touched smile, she lifted out a small bag of chocolate sugar quills. Whipping one out and nibbling on the end, she squealed with laughter. They really were something, those Weasley twins.

Her first Quidditch practice was on Wednesday night, four days before their first game. Ron seemed almost beside himself when Buffy showed up late from her latest tutoring session. She was glad she had asked Professor Snape to supervise her Potions tutoring for awhile. She wasn't quite ready to forgive Draco yet for what he had done to her.

Unfortunately, it cut into Quidditch practice.

Oliver was accompanying her down to the pitch. They were walking hand-in-hand, as they were usually seen around the school. There was a little teasing, but Buffy really didn't notice. Ever since she woke up in his arms the morning after, she had felt refreshed. There had been something else, too.

She really adored Oliver Wood.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before handing her the Nimbus and heading towards the stands, where Buffy's roommates and a few other Gryffindor fans had gathered to watch their House team practice.

Buffy was pleasantly surprised to see a group of fans that were singing their own version of a song that Harry told her Malfoy had came up with the year before, 'Weasley is Our King'.

"Hey, Ron!" she shouted as she jogged towards the other six. Spencer looked slightly put out when he had noticed his brother walking with the pretty seventh year. "What's with your fan club?"

"They've been doing this for a week now," Harry said, grinning at his best friend, who glared at him, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Glad to finally see you back at practice, Potter," Katie said with a wide grin, hugging her roommate tightly. Buffy hugged her back, giggling. "But you have a fan club of your own. If you want to start mocking Ron, you'll have mock yourself."

"I get enough teasing from Fred and George," Buffy said, her face turning as pink as Ron's ears. "I don't need this from all of you, too!"

Harry snorted into his fist while Ginny giggled.

"All right... can we practice already?" Buffy asked, trying to keep the sarcasm from her voice. As one team, seven figures rose into the air and began their practice.

x.0.x.0.x

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Come on now, Buffy. It isn't that bad."

"Come on? Come on? Oh, God, what was I thinking? Am I insane?"

"Which one of those do you want me to answer first?" Oliver asked with a playful smile. She turned to him, a dangerous glint in her eye as she smacked his shoulder. "Hey, that hurt."

Grinning slyly, her arms twisted up around his neck. "I can make it better..."

"You're supposed to be getting ready for your Quidditch match..."

"I just thought we could have a match of our own right here."

"Buffy..."

"Oh, all right," she said, trying to break away. He held onto her arms a moment, kissing her briefly before releasing her. She was still pouting as she pulled her Quidditch robes on and stared at the broomstick lying on the bench before her. "But I still think I'm going to be sick."

"You'll be all right," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Just focus and keep moving. You'll be brilliant." He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, earning a sharp giggle. "I'll be watching you."

"You and everyone else," she said, her giggles dying away. "I must be insane."

"You are, but maybe that's why I like you so much," he said, chuckling into her hair as he pulled her against him. She relaxed into him, closing her eyes.

"I could stay here all afternoon," she said, smiling at the thought.

"Buffy! Hey, Potter! Where are you?"

"Or maybe not," she said, her face twisting into a grimace as she saw Katie walk around the corner. When she saw the couple, her eyes widened and she gasped, nearly falling backwards.

"Oh, my... I'm s-sorry... but... Ron's ready..."

"It's about bloody time," Buffy said with a sigh, lifting up her broomstick. Before she could follow Katie, Oliver pulled her back.

"How about we make a little wager so you don't go out there and pass out on your team?" he asked, breathing into her ear. "I'll take you out tomorrow if you promise me you'll play your best... and score a few goals, of course. I don't want my girl to be all humiliated by those evil Ravenclaw."

She turned in his arms and glanced affectionately up at him. "All right," she said, beaming. "But if I score five goals, I want to pick the activity. And it'll be tonight." Before he could argue, she kissed his lips and turned, walking away.

He shook his head in wonder as he backed out of the area. "There is just something about her..."

Buffy sat down next to Harry as Ron turned around, looking pale. "All right, team. We know what we're doing. We know we're good. We just have to prove we can do it against seven other players."

"We will," Ginny assured her older brother with a smile.

Ron still looked as though he'd love nothing more than to bash someone with his broomstick.

"Let's do it."

"You ready for this?" Harry asked Buffy as they moved behind the others.

"I'll be okay," Buffy said in a strained voice. "I just can't freak out... I won't freak out. I won't freak out."

The doors opened as they walked out onto the pitch, Buffy still chanting under her breath.

There was an explosion of applause as both teams lifted into the air. "I am not going to freak out," Buffy muttered under her breath as she settled into her part of the half-circle on the other side of Katie. Ron flew forward, shaking hands with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw captain.

The game suddenly began. Buffy blinked as she noticed a bludger aiming straight for her. Lifting into the air and swooping sharply downwards, she moved into position as Katie zoomed above her, Quaffle in hand.

This really was like practice.

Harry and Cho both pulled away from the pitch, flying above the action. There was a loud roar from the crowd as Katie scored the first goal of the game for Gryffindor.

"Your sister flies pretty well!" Cho shouted from her spot as she eased her broomstick next to Harry's.

"She does," Harry said with a firm nod, distracted; two Ravenclaw Chasers were going towards Ron's end. He was poised above the left ring, but, with an agility Harry knew Ron had just established as part of his rhythm, he swooped down, saving the score.

There was another loud roar as the faint strains of 'Weasley is Our King' reached their ears. Pulling apart, Harry and Cho started circling, looking for the golden snitch.

Buffy took her pass from Ginny and ducked one of the Ravenclaw Beaters. Lifting into the air, she saw the Ravenclaw Keeper sitting right over his center ring. He wanted to play, did he? She was going to show him that she wasn't about to dance with any idiot. Passing the Quaffle over the Ravenclaw Seeker's head to Katie, she dipped down, spiraling around the base of the rings and coming through the backside. As Katie passed below the rings, Buffy caught it and came from underneath the ring. As the Keeper darted to block her shot, she added one last burst of speed, easily putting the Quaffle through the left-side ring.

There was another roar from the crowd. In the stands with the rest of the Hogwarts faculty, Oliver cheered hard as the three scarlet blurs of the Gryffindor Chasers whipped by.

Buffy stayed on the Ravenclaw end of the pitch, doubling back as the three Chasers kept darting in and out of the Gryffindor defense. There was a loud groan from the Gryffindor crowd which could only mean one thing: Ravenclaw had scored.

It was only twenty to ten, Gryffindor favor. Ginny was coming back towards her now, using another one of their moves. Buffy crossed underneath her, her eye on the rings in front of her. She didn't see the bludger coming until it clipped her in the side.

There was a collective groan from the Gryffindor stands as Buffy twisted over in midair, feeling as though she were perilously close to drop forty feet to a ground that didn't look so solid from her distance. Gasping with indignation, Ron called for time as Ginny and Katie quickly flew to check on their fellow Chaser.

"Are you all right?" Katie asked breathlessly.

"Ow, ow, ow," Buffy moaned, clutching her hip. "That thing was trying to kill me!"

"That's basically what they do," Ginny said in a small voice. "Are you all right though?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get this game over with."

It was easier said than done. For the next half hour they traded blows and goals, while both Harry and Cho soared everywhere, searching for a hint of gold. The score was one hundred and thirty to one hundred and ten, Gryffindor lead. The game was starting to have its toll. Ginny had been attacked so viciously by a bludger that she had fallen thirty feet to the hard ground below. Gryffindor had been forced to call its third time out of the game to make certain she was all right before they continued play.

The Slytherins were starting to get agitated, and their own refrains of 'Weasley is Our King' were echoing through the crowded stands.

Buffy turned on her broomstick, happily accepting the Quaffle from Katie as Ginny lifted back in the air, looking shaky but all right.

They darted forward again, using their three-pronged attack, tossing the Quaffle easily back and forth to each other as they darted the Ravenclaw team and the dreaded bludgers.

Harry finally saw a glint of gold near the ground near the Ravenclaw end. He saw that Cho was speeding towards it and aimed his Firebolt for the spot, urging it, "Go, go, go!"

He heard the Gryffindors cheer loudly and an even louder roar erupt as they scored. The crowd had also realized that the snitch had been sighted at last. Buffy heard a roar in her ears and turned her own broomstick to see Cho and Harry streak past her. Since Ginny had just scored, the Ravenclaw Chasers had picked up the Quaffle and were working back down in the opposite direction. Luckily, the two Beaters were there and managed to slow them down, but since everyone had been playing for hours already, they all turned expectantly to the two Seekers who had spotted the golden snitch.

Within seconds, it was over. Harry had gotten the snitch and Gryffindor had won, two hundred and ninety points to one hundred and thirty. Ravenclaw had scored twice during the time the Gryffindor team had been frozen in place, watching Harry move.

Hermione was standing with the group of hardcore Quidditch fans, including Lavender Brown, who had borrowed Dean Thomas's drawing skills to construct a large banner, bestowing Ron riding on the back of a lion wearing a crown and boasting the words, Weasley Is My King.

Hermione had snorted when she read it. Yet all of the Gryffindor girls, along with a few from other schools, had decided Ron was something worth valuing. There was another loud chorus of the same song and Hermione put her hands over her ears, trying to block out Parvati's off-key tune next to her. Hermione's eyes sought out Harry on the pitch as he was practically pounded into by both Katie and Buffy as the three of them collapsed. Ron, Ginny and the two Beaters landed on either side, all of them screaming with triumph.

It was probably the best game Ron had ever played, even if he did let thirteen goals in. The three Chasers were superb, considering two of them had never played as Chaser before.

The victory party started to move towards the Common Room. Buffy held back as she saw Oliver running up to her, sweeping her into a tight hug before spinning her around. She laughed as she held onto him, feeling relieved as her feet touched back onto the ground, her broomstick lying forgotten next to her.

"Not bad, Potter," he said with a wicked grin.

"Why thank you, Wood," she said slyly, grinning. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her away from her crowd.

"Since you did happen to score six times, I do believe you won our bet, Miss Potter," he said easily as they stopped.

"Let's see," she said playfully, tilting her head and thinking, walking away a few steps until he gave a wrench on her hand, pulling her back into his arms. "I think we should fly... I've never ridden a double and I hear tonight will be a pretty full moon..."

"I like that idea," he said into her ear, sending a strange shiver down her back. "Besides, I haven't flown in ages."

"You could come down and practice with us anytime," she said as they started following the large, singing Gryffindor crowd back towards the school.

"There's only one person I'd like to fly with," he said, wrapping a possessive arm around her shoulder. "Come on. I don't want you to miss your party."

They stopped to collect her broomstick. He gently took it from her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as her hands probed her bruised hip.

"Damn, those bludgers bite hard," she muttered as she paused to slip off her Quidditch robes. Lifting the side of her blouse, she winced when she saw the dark blue bruise marring her perfect skin. "At least it makes a pretty color."

"That looks painful," Oliver said, gently walking to her other side and staring at her hip. His fingers reached for the skin but stopped short of touching it.

"It'll fade," she finally said, tucking in the edge of her blouse back into her trousers before taking her robes from Oliver, who had caught them when she threw them hastily to the side. "Let's go."

An hour later, Harry was sitting in a corner, a bottle of butterbeer in his hand, feeling as though the day couldn't get any better.

That was before Hermione approached him. Her hair had been pulled back, a scarlet scarf wrapped around it to make more of a makeshift ponytail. There was a small lion painted on her face, magically, Harry assumed. She dropped onto the arm of his chair, grinning at him. "Brilliant game, Harry!"

"I know," he said with a flicker of a smile. "And... thank you."

Across the room, Ron was describing his tenth save in vibrant detail, surrounded by a large group of girls, including Emma Vance and Tess Austin. Parvati and Lavender were at his feet, staring up at him adoringly. They wore large crowns on their heads and also had lions painted on their face. The large banner Lavender had had made was wrapped tightly around Ron.

Buffy had just walked in, looking brilliantly happy. Oliver wasn't with her, but he would be waiting for her come sundown. She walked through the crowded Common Room, stopping a few times to talk to students. Laurel Wood disentangled herself from her group of friends and walked over to hug her brother's girlfriend tightly. Buffy hugged the girl back and gave her a huge smile, chattering for a minute before disappearing into the girl's dorms.

She passed by Ginny, who was sitting quietly in her own corner. Dean Thomas, who was known by all as her actual boyfriend, was sitting next to her. Seamus Finnigan, Dean's best friend, was sitting across from them, offering them each a butterbeer. As she uncapped her drink, her eyes fell on Harry. Hermione was perched on his chair and they were both laughing. Her lips curved into a smile. Harry looked relaxed and happy. Hermione was glowing.

She was beginning to think there was something there that wasn't there before.

Buffy closed her door behind her and ran to her bed, discarding her robes and her broomstick. Pulling out her trunk, she grinned as she pulled out her best purchase yet. It was a stunning set of emerald-green robes she'd bought just for the occasion that she was about to embark on. Grinning, she undressed and found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror fifteen minutes later. She'd added a bit of makeup to her face, which appeared to be glowing. Her wild hair had been tamed with a flicker of her wand and was now lying perfectly straight down her back. There was a strange glow in her eyes as the mirror started murmuring appreciatively.

It had only been two weeks since they had declared themselves an official couple, or whatever, she decided, smoothing her robes. She took a deep breath and tried for a nervous smile in the mirror. She had just pulled away when the door opened and Katie walked in, calling that she'd be right back before closing the door.

She froze when she saw Buffy standing there, looking simply stunning in a sheer robe of a deep emerald green. Her hair was tamed and somehow sparkled under the dim lights in the room.

"Aren't you a vision?" Katie asked blithely as she carefully set her broomstick against her bed.

"I just wanted to look nice, tonight," she said, blushing slightly as she admired the way the robes shimmered when she moved to and fro.

"You definitely do," Katie said, turning back to look at her. "I can see why Wood's falling for you."

Buffy blushed even more pink and smiled at the other girl. Katie was looking a little sad as she stood up. "I think the feeling's mutual," she finally said, a smile nearly splitting her face.

"Well, then, there's just one thing you can do, Buffy. Go to him."

Buffy took her advice and walked downstairs. The loud chatter seemed to subside slightly as they saw Elizabeth Potter walking through their numbers in stunning dress robes. Harry even glanced up when he saw Buffy pass and walk out.

"Wow," he said under his breath.

"Oliver's a lucky man," Hermione said quietly from above him.

"He's not the only one," Harry said boldly, managing to glance up at her. There was a look of surprise in her eyes. For a moment, neither one of them could speak.

As Buffy walked past the Great Hall, there was a sneering voice which held her back.

"Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood for your sick little games," she said with a heavy sigh, turning to face him. His silver eyes had widened when he saw her standing there, looking almost regal in her robes.

"You're wearing dress robes," he said quietly, sounding confused.

"I'm going out," she said with a bright smile. "And you are not invited. Good night, Draco." Turning her back on him, she stalked away.

She was still smirking as she swept down towards the Quidditch pitch. There were lights that magically appeared, flooding the greens with their magnificent light. Oliver was waiting for her, his Firebolt in hand.

"I haven't ridden Sadie Mae since I was asked not to play this year," he said in a teasing voice, and was about to continue when she stepped into the light. "Wow... you look..."

"Yeah, I know... I'm still the pretty Yankee girl," she said, rolling her eyes comically as he moved towards her.

"You are my pretty Yankee girl, I'll have you know," he said, reaching her. She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. For a moment, she couldn't think of anything else. Until oxygen became an issue and they both broke away, smiling slyly at each other in the bright lights.

Taking her by the hand, he walked her out to the middle of the pitch.

In his mind, he saw the day nearly three years ago, his finest moment of triumph ever, when he had carried the Quidditch Cup. Little did he suspect back then that his girlfriend would be in the best position to follow in his footsteps just three years later. He released her hand as they stopped walking.

"So, how does this work?" she asked conversationally as he mounted his broomstick.

"Come here," he said, sliding back slightly and gesturing towards the broomstick. "Mount it."

"You know," she said, turning a fair shade of pink as she mounted the broomstick in front of him. "Taken in a different context, that could have serious consequences."

He chortled as the broomstick lifted an easy six feet from the ground. Buffy gasped and gripped the broom, feeling as though she were about to fall off.

A pair of solid arms encircled her from behind, pulling her back slightly. She relaxed into him, her head falling against his shoulder as the spastic broomstick gently lifted above the lights, which magically switched off, and towards the thousands of stars twinkling above.

"This is incredible," she said dreamily, closing her eyes.

"Want to see a trick?" he breathed into her ear. "Hold on tight."

Her arms tightened around his as the pitch of the broomstick changed, aiming downwards. With a sharp gasp, they were plunging downwards, taking large, sweeping motions around the different stands before lifting even higher into the air.

Her heart was still pounding as blood rushed from her brain. She struggled to catch her breath at the exhilaration that she felt in her stomach. It was even better than some great things, she realized. It had felt so wonderful.

She let out a long breath as they started making lazy high circles.

"I've never felt a rush like that before," she said lightly. "It just felt... so right..."

She heard him laugh behind her as he pressed a kiss into her shoulder.

His arms went even tighter around her and she found herself relaxing even more, as they doubled back and headed towards the ground. Neither one of them was in much of a hurry, she realized. She just wanted to stay here, lost in this perfect moment, when someone she liked had taught her how to truly fly.

x.0.x.0.x

Chapter 34... Faith's story.

Chapter 35... The start up of the D.A. ; Faith gets her own chance to shine.

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It has sweet moments for all of my favorite couples! More Oliverness lies ahead, I assure you!

**lostangel92** -- I hope this qualifies.

**manticoregurl** -- I can't promise I won't hurt her, but... it just brings light onto WHY she's a Slayer and here (at Hogwarts) at that particular moment... plus it gives her sympathy points, something we know pisses her off... I don't know.

**Panther28** -- You know Faith, always going for flair. She wanted to kidnap Buffy out of the castle in the sort of way Cordelia said she should, to kidnap her and get her out of the castle. She could've gone to Dumbledore except she has no idea who he is, until now. And yes, they're back on speaking terms. Wouldn't you say?

**PreCarIouSpErsOnaTa** -- Thank you, dear! That honestly cheered me up to read that!

**wizathogwarts** -- No, Buffy hasn't ever been a whimp. But she has been helpless. And now that Faith's around, the original Buffy's about to come on back. She's just being reactive to her surroundings, but you are correct: it's time she takes a proactive stand!

**StarBella** -- I smirked when I read your review... also doing its bid to cheer me. I'm sorry you're going through family stuff now, because that ALWAYS sucks. I know I take forever to update (it's usually two to three days), but I like it that way. That way, I can attempt to keep up writing these chapters. I'm only on 35 now... so not that far ahead! You've actually inspired a parody of sorts. I won't write it here since this is getting seriously more so... but you just got me thinking. Bad! I'm not supposed to think this much!

**AnitaBlake**-- It took me FOREVER and a day to find a name that roughly translates to "Faith". In her history chapter (which would be the next one), you'll see why her name was 'Delita'. And you are correct, the prophecy stuff will jump into some action after the next Faith's-history chapter.

**DarkAngelMali** -- As I've said before, Draco has been jealous of Harry. Harry suddenly has a sister. Draco decides to get on her good side and then wants to destroy his nemesis using her. And it would have succeeded had Harry and Buffy not had any brains to use. The next chapter should pretty much cover all of the Faith stuff. Really.

**kped**-- I'm glad I didn't kill you then! My jaw just DROPPED when I read those three little words. It either meant you despised it or you couldn't believe it. And two long reviews for my double update? Thank you, thank you, thank you!I like this snarky Draco, but there's rougher waters for him ahead. Harry from OoTP was irritating, but in this chapter, he served his purpose well enough, I suppose. For your second review, I think Buffy butchered Acathla in one of the late Season 2 episodes (it could have been Becoming), but it made sense to use it here again. And, yes, there is a reason for why the Ministry would want to protect Buffy, although Harry is their golden boy. Reasons will be discovered in the future someplace. Buffy will stand by Faith no matter what, especially once she sees how bad Faith had it. Sunnydale will be brought up on occasion. Especially when the Watcher's Council comes into play again. I think I already tried to explain the reason for the drug in one of the previous chapters (25 or 26, I cannot remember). It was sent to her as a failsafe in case she couldn't "behave". But she's doing quite well, for now... Faith will talk to Harry, and she'll have fun with it. Typical Faith style. I think Oliver would be a better choice, but it has to be Faith. And I'm really loving my version of Percy. Lastly, this chapter wasn't REALLY about Quidditch, or not completely so, as you can see. It has more Oliver! It was a way to bring him into the story without completely destroying it. Wow, this is a long note, but I wanted to cover everything. I hope I did it! Thank you again!

**iceeblue**-- I think Buffy didn't really brush off her old life. She had a great life back there and it's starting to return to her (the homesickness, the stuff about Joyce, etc). She didn't want to be reminded of all she'd left behind, because she left a lot behind. More SunnyD and Hogwarts intervention will be coming, especially in the chapters concerning the prophecy and the Council.

Okay, so the next chapter is pretty dark... just want to forewarn you. And Chapter 37 will also be, since I have it planned out AND everything. Next update will be on Monday, but I won't be updating again till Thursday. Sucky routine, I know, but I have some catching up to do! That and with my beta is starting school again, she can't get my chapters back within a day like she used to.

_Thank you so much for your reviews_! Instead of offering chocolate, I offer my everlasting gratitude and platonic affections! And if you want birthday cake, go for it. I have far too much left. I'm also apologizing for how late this chapter got out! Long meetings and such, not to mention broadband problems have led to some dottiness!


	34. A Long, Long Time Ago

Author's Note:

This is a Faith chapter, mostly. It also has the end of the perfect evening. Otherwise, you'd get stuck with yet another short chapter when I really wanted it to be longer.

Warning - The following chapter, except for the fluffy parts, is quite dark. It does contain violent language and some violence. Okay? Okay!

x.0.x.0.x

**Chapter 34**

**A Long, Long Time Ago**

x.0.x.0.x

"I told you already, I don't know."

It had been a phrase Faith had been repeating many times over the past week. Wave after wave of Ministry officials had been questioning her intentions for the past four days.

Rolling her eyes, she stared out the enchanted windows to the rain and wind lashing outside. A fork of lightning lit up the grim darkness in the distance. "Cheers," she said moodily. One of the Aurors had explained to her that the people that maintained the weather control systems outside the enchanted windows were on some sort of strike. Hurricanes had been coming and going since Faith had arrived.

She had yet to see the Minister of Magic, whom many had assured her would be talking to her shortly.

Drawing her knees up to her chest and clasping her arms around them, she dropped her chin onto her knees and stared at the gloomy weather, feeling as though it couldn't get any worse.

Buffy seemed to be some priceless possession many treated like glass that was made to be broken, Faith thought. A smirk danced across her pale features as she realized how wrong they were. Buffy may be hiding her true spirit, but they couldn't get the Slayer out of the girl that easily.

Humming tunelessly under her breath, Faith got the instinctive impression she was being watched. She didn't like it. She hated being locked in this room the size of a closet, especially when it had a nearly three hundred and sixty degree view of the raging storm outside. She felt like she was sitting in a gazebo as the storm raged around her. Even though it wasn't real, it certainly felt real as the couch she was sitting on shook with every pounding rumble of thunder.

"Hello," she called out in a bored voice. "Did you forget about me? I'm stuck in this fricking closet and I absolutely despise it!"

The door in front of her opened and a half dozen Aurors spilled in, all with their wands out, all pointing at her.

"Fine, do something bad, mutter your little hexes," she said, grinning sarcastically at them. Her body was itching for a fight and if they attempted to put a spell on her, she would kick their asses from here to eternity for all she cared.

"Calm yourself, Miss," a cool voice said as another figure stepped inside the room.

She blinked upwards, realizing this was the Minister of Magic so many had told her about.

"You want to punish the bad little Slayer for daring to kidnap your precious princess? I can deal with that. Trust me, I've been through worse." Her eyes were mocking, but his gaze was firm. He wasn't about to back down.

"I've dealt with those like you, too, Faith. But see, unlike you, we have information about your own life that you might be keen to know."

"Oh, really?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you know about me that I don't? Is it the fact I'm a Black?"

"You honestly have no idea that a very powerful memory charm was imposed on you when you were younger, do you?" the Minister of Magic asked, a gleeful note in his voice. "Well, well... you had a previous life... you led a cursed life. And yet you have no memory of it. Here you are, sitting before us, a Slayer even. We really never saw this coming after years and years of planning..."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Faith asked in a deadly whisper.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked pompously, turning to another figure that had just walked into the room. Faith groaned. It was Percy Weasley, the known protector of B's. His eyes were glittering strangely as he held what looked like a goblet from some old church in his hand.

"Tell me," Faith demanded.

"Very well," the Minister said, taking the goblet. "Drink this. You'll be put to sleep, and the charm will be broken. Everything you ever knew about the past life of your family and even things you never suspected to be true will be revealed in your dreams."

"Just like that, huh?" Faith asked, eyeing him suspiciously as she took the goblet he was handing to her. "It's really that simple? A dream is a wish my heart makes, or some such shit? I close my eyes and my past comes back?"

"Something to that ideal, yes," the Minister replied. He turned to the armed Aurors. "Could you please escort our guest to a more comfortable bed for resting? I daresay that leaving her in our sky dome will make her even more restless."

"Good idea," she muttered as she was seized by one of the Aurors and lifted rudely from her seat. "Hey, moron, watch the arm!" she snapped, wrenching her limb from his iron-tight grip. "I use these to save the world."

"No longer," said a snickering voice from behind her.

"Excuse me, Peter?" she asked, turning her head to the left to see Percy Weasley smirking at her.

"I'm just saying that to be in this world, it requires a sacrifice," Percy replied innocently, although his warmed attitude didn't reach his eyes. He truly enjoyed torturing the girl who had threatened his beloved friend.

"When in the hell are you going to get over yourself and move on?" she asked, stopping. The Aurors behind her prodded her forward and she sighed, forced to walk. Being surrounded by six wands and idiots that knew how to use them brought little comfort. And it gave her little choice but to follow them to wherever they were leading her.

Percy was still following her, looking as though they were leading his worst enemy off to the darkest prison. Rolling her eyes, she was led into a dark room with a small bed in the center. A single candle was sitting on the one table in the room. Faith watched as the Aurors disarmed themselves. Percy handed her back the goblet. "Drink."

Faith sighed and took the goblet, sitting on the edge of the bed. With all eyes on her, she felt very uncomfortable, but not wanting to piss them off any further, she drank every droplet inside the cup.

Instantly, she felt queasy as though her insides were trying to wring themselves out. Before she could comment on that, she felt herself falling backwards. With a cry of alarm, her eyelids fell shut and everything turned into darkness.

x.0.x.0.x

Fifteen-year-old Faith was walking through a dark park late one night in May. She knew she really wasn't wanted anywhere. All she really had was a guardian, and at the foster home, they didn't give a damn if she showed up at all. Let her go out and get herself killed, they figured. She was just a darkling, they would say. She needed an attitude adjustment. She needed to get the stuffing beat out of her. She needed to respect her elders and be the perfect little girl.

Faith scowled at the ground as she kicked an empty pop can aside.

They really didn't understand her.

It had been nearly four years since her mother died. It really hadn't changed her life, since her mother was mostly a thorn in her side anyway, always at home drunk or stoned. No, Faith had decided. She really didn't need anyone.

She heard a footfall behind her and paused. She waited for another one to fall, but it was followed by others; she was being followed.

Whirling around on her heel, she saw three of her older foster brothers behind her, their arms crossed and matching sneers set upon their faces.

"What do you want?" she demanded angrily.

"Julie said you weren't in school again today," one of them, a particularly burly one by the name of Mike, said, circling around her. "You're gonna get your ass expelled, Faith."

"Like I care," she said boldly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Why should I? Because you're going to beat me up if I don't?"

"Dave's gonna make you go," another one said maliciously. "He said he'd beat you if you didn't."

"Dave can go drown himself for all I care," Faith said, lifting her bare arms and placing her hands on her hips. "Did you three come down here just to tell me that?"

"We heard you attacked Julie again," Mike replied coldly, stopping directly in front of her.

"So I did," Faith said coldly. "What are you gonna do about it?"

His eyes looked her up and down. Feeling goose bumps tickle up her spine, she crossed her arms again. But his eyes, no matter how dirty and unbrotherly, were staring at a mark above the elbow on her arm.

Before Faith realized what he was doing, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her painfully. "What is this?"

"A fricking sweater," Faith moaned as he held her arm even tighter.

"So this is what you've been hiding from Julie and Dave... they're going to love this," Mike said, releasing her by shoving her brutally on the ground. Faith hit the ground with a pained cry and rolled over twice before glancing up at her older foster brother, hatred clearly flashing in her obsidian eyes. Without realizing what she was doing, she flipped to her feet.

Mike and her two other brothers were glaring at her, but there was a different look in their eyes now. It was suspicion. "You doin' drugs, Faith, like that no-good slut of a Mother of yours?"

"Go to hell, Steven," she snapped, glaring at the smallest one of the group. While his height was shorter than the others, he made up for it in stunning brutality. Word in school had been that he actually was in one of the few gangs that frequented the streets of Boston. "And don't you dare insult my mother!"

She was screaming now, and the three exchanged a bemused smirk.

"You need to know when to fall in line, Faithie. You have a temper, so what? You're too damn feeble to do anything about it?"

Faith drew herself up to her full height and walked to stand toe-to-toe with Steven, her eyes full of disgust and darkness as she stared him down. "Want to make a bet on that?"

Mike struck first, lifting his fist and throwing it casually towards her face. Faith ducked with reflexes she didn't know she had and rolled out of the way, springing quickly to her feet again.

"Whoa," she whispered, surprised by the speed she had just exerted. But in her own silence, a fist collided with the side of her face and she cried out as she fell again for the ground, sprawling on the dirt and grass.

"Ugh," she moaned as she felt a foot kick her roughly in the ribs. When the second foot struck out, she was ready. Grabbing the muddy tennis shoe, she yanked it sharply as Mike fell hard to the ground. Flipping back to her feet, she drew her fists to her chest. A deep cut above her eye was bleeding; the blood was slowing her vision. Mike was shouting now, but she couldn't hear it. Her senses were on overdrive.

Something else was in the woods.

"Stay away from me," she said in a low, angry hiss. As Steven leapt for her again, she twisted out of the way. As Linden, her third foster brother, jumped up to defend the others, she pushed her flat palm upwards, smashing against his nose. She heard the sickening crack as it broke and he fell backwards, cursing her, God and everyone else.

Spinning back, she drew up her fists again, a triumphant smile on her face. This was the first time she hadn't been knocked unconscious by these three bullies. Mike and Steven were facing her again, but Linden was on the ground, rolled in a ball, holding his bloodied, broken nose.

"Come near me again, and I'll do double unto you," she spat, wiping the blood from her mouth.

They obviously couldn't listen to her as they both attacked at the same time. She swung underneath one and jumped up, her elbow making contact with the middle of Steven's back. He grunted as he fell to his knees and she turned to face Mike, a hungry, dark look in her eyes.

Mike, the same moron who for three years now had beaten her into unconsciousness, looked afraid of her.

"You slut," Steven spat out below her, spitting out a stream of blood and saliva.

"You asshole," she replied, lowering her fists. "Now you know you can't mess with me."

"Let's get out of here," Linden said in a thick voice as he joined Mike, glaring spitefully at his younger foster sister. "When Dave's done with her, she'll be in the hospital, for sure."

"Tell Dave if he ever touches me again, I'll kill him," she said darkly as the three boys ran off into the night.

What in the hell had just happened? Where on Earth had she gotten the skills to spar like that? It seemed so natural, yet Faith had never been that strong before! She had just been Faith. Just Faith!

"Faith?" a soft voice called from behind her.

"Mike, I'm not in the mood to... oh..." She had turned around to see a man in a long coat carrying a briefcase approaching her. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Gregory Pratt. Faith, you have been called."

"Called? Oh, crap! I told those idiots down at the Teen Center my last black eye was a mistake. I didn't mean for it to... oh..." she said, realizing the dark look spreading across his face. "That's not what you wanted to tell me, is it?"

"No," he replied, reaching into his coat and shaking his head. "I wanted to tell you there is a vampire behind you."

Faith gasped and ducked just in time. A heavy arm swung out and the figure towering above her became unbalanced. Kicking out, she knocked the growling vampire off its feet and flipped back to her feet. "What the hell is this? Punishment?"

"No," he replied, pulling out a very sharp wooden stick and holding it out to her. "It is your destiny."

"WHAT?" she thundered as something hard grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her to the ground for the third time that evening. Groaning, she saw that the man had thrown the stick at her. Picking it up, she saw the snarling figure diving towards her and rolled aside. It fell to the ground and screamed.

"What do I do with this?" she asked the man.

"Through the heart," he said calmly.

Faith turned to lift the stake just as two hands came out of nowhere, fastening themselves around her throat. For a moment, there was a battle of wills. Finally, Faith got the upper hand and managed to impale the wooden stick through the chest of the vampire.

It exploded. Faith gasped and leapt to her feet as a large pile of fine grey dust remained.

"Oh. My. God..." she said slowly, turning to the man, who was giving her a calm smile. "What is this? Some sick game? Did Dave and Julie put you up to this? Tell me! TELL ME!"

"I will attempt to tell you what you want to know if you were to calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Damn you! Who the hell do you think you are, showing up in the dead of night with a stick and a vampire?"

"I'm a Watcher," he said serenely. "And you, my dear, are a Vampire Slayer."

There was a moment where Faith swayed on the spot.

"I'm a what?"

"A Vampire Slayer," he replied, setting down his briefcase and offering her his hand. "You're one girl in all the world that alone stands against vampires, demons and other forces of darkness."

"Wait... I'm a what?" she asked, her voice even more doubtful. There was a dark, ugly look in her eyes now.

"I am certain by now that you have new skills you were unaware that you had before," he replied, sitting down on a rock and reaching calmly for his briefcase.

"You mean the punching and the kicking?" Faith asked him coolly, still not believing what she was hearing. "So, you're telling me that I'm like wicked powerful now. And I'm the only one."

"Not exactly," he said, frowning at her for the first time. "Apparently, you're the second half of the chosen two."

Faith smiled in the darkness. "So, who is this other half?"

"Her name is Buffy Summers. She's in California."

"Cal state, huh?" Faith asked softly. "That sounds... welcoming, actually. If you haven't noticed, my life is going nowhere here. I live with thirteen other kids in an old resort house in tawny Boston. I get beaten up every week because my foster Dad hates my guts. I'm this close to being expelled from school and suddenly you show up and tell me I have these wicked powers. Do you not expect me to take full advantage of them? What are you here for? Are you going to train me? I want to go to California! It has to be better than this hellhole, it just has to be!"

Tonight, Faith's life changed forever. She became a Slayer, the second chosen of two women in all the world with the strength to destroy the world's badness. Together with Gregory Pratt, her first Watcher, she started training. When she left Boston, she was handed off to her second Watcher.

She was going to go to Sunnydale, California. Somehow, she felt as though her destiny was calling her there. It was calling her home...

x.0.x.0.x

"Mommy? Mommy?! Where are you? Mommy!"

Faith was running throughout the tiny apartment complex, trying to search for her mother. Mrs. Whittle from 4E upstairs had called and said that she had seen Deb Landing passed out in front of the complex. Apparently, her date had dumped her there and she had collapsed, too drunk to even walk upstairs to where her seven-year-old daughter was waiting for her.

She found the red-haired woman lying on the grass in front of the spray painted building. "Mommy?" Faith asked, a hint of fear in her voice. "Are you okay, Mommy? Are you dead?"

The woman groaned loudly and lifted a perfectly manicured hand, probing the aching muscles over her eyes. "Oh, shit shit shit," Deb moaned, her eyes fluttering open. They were very red and bloodshot and dark purple half moons bruised her under eyes. "Faith?"

"Mommy," Faith said in a breathless voice, making to hug the woman. Only, Deb shoved her daughter roughly away.

"Go away, Faith... get ready for school. "Just... just go. Get away from me."

"Mommy?" Faith asked, her voice was terrified now. Deb looked up just as her daughter ran away from her, her soft cries echoing in the hallway before the door closed behind her, shutting them out.

Deb turned a deep shade of magenta and got to her feet, staring down at her short black halter dress. Smoothing the bits of twig and grass from her shiny red hair, she walked with as much composure as she could muster into the apartment.

First grade was hell for Faith, who was endlessly teased for her unstylish clothing and the fact she was a slow reader, mainly because her mother didn't give a damn about her. Her hair was continuously pulled and that day, a large vat of coleslaw was dumped over her head by some taunting fifth graders who took it upon themselves to humiliate the pretty first grader as much as humanly possible.

Faith got home that day, still pulling sticky bits of cabbage from her hair. Her mother was on the phone, sitting at the window seat. She had changed into her khaki-colored robe. Her red hair had been pulled back from her face and she was smoking a joint. The cordless phone was perched onto her shoulder.

Deb had just gotten a call from Faith's school, the principal was astonished at how badly her daughter was being treated, yet Deb didn't seem to care.

"She's a tough girl," Deb said, coughing slightly as she drew a deep breath over her small rolled-up joint. "She'll get through. She's a Landing, after all. She's a tough bitch just like her old lady." Her lips curled into a sneer as the principal said something else over the line. "Excuse me? I'm the one being a bad mother and a poor role model for my daughter? Well, screw you!" A pause. "Yeah, I said screw you. I hope you get your pretty blonde head knocked down a garbage chute, you filthy whore!" She lowered her shoulder, the telephone sliding down her arm. She clicked the off button and sighed, resting her head against the wall. The paint was starting to chip, since Deb had first started painting the living room when they'd moved in. She hadn't had a chance to finish it yet.

"Faith, honey, you're home," Deb said, dropping the phone out the window casually and sticking her joint in an empty soda can. "And... what in the hell happened to you?"

Faith was crying, on her knees. She was still covered in cabbage and mayonnaise. She was giving off the heavy smell of coleslaw and Deb felt her heart jump into her throat at the hell her daughter was going through.

An hour later, Faith was being led into her bedroom. It was the one room in the apartment they had finished. It was a soft shade of lavender, and there was lace everywhere, as long as posters of New Kids on the Block and the Indigo Girls.

Her mother had just spent twenty minutes scrubbing bits of cabbage and carrot from her daughter's hair. She had then gone and done a load of laundry while Faith choked down a cucumber sandwich and a glass of stale coke. It was only six o'clock when she collapsed into bed, staring sadly at the large poster above her bed.

How she wished things could be different. She wished a great many things. She wanted her Daddy back, because whenever she asked about him, Deb would just say he was a lowlife son-of-a-female-dog that got her pregnant and then ditched her.

A tear trickled down her cheek. "I deserve better than this," the little girl said sadly, her dark eyes filling with tears of anguish, pain and horror. Everyone thought that 3A was a terrible place to be, because Deb Landing had an endless stream of men and drugs parading into the small apartment twenty four hours a day.

That night was no different. Faith's eyes fluttered open as she heard loud laughter. Heavy metal music was making her head throb. Getting to her feet, she shuffled over to the door and pulled it open.

She was greeted by a wave of smelly smoke. Choking, she slammed the door shut again, trying to take a few deep breaths before taking a final one and, holding it, braved the walk into the living room.

There were only about ten people inside it, but most of them weren't wearing very many clothes. Her mother only had on a pair of holey stockings and a tiny lacy camisole top. Everything else on her was exposed. She was straddling a man in front of her, a martini in one hand and another cigarette in the other.

Faith backed out, bitter tears falling down her cheeks.

What had she done to deserve this life? Why was God punishing her? Why was Faith taunted and teased and treated like shit at school?

And why did her mother not care about her?

Why couldn't Faith have a normal life like those girls at school, with their large bedrooms and their puppies and everything?

Faith was still crying as she threw herself across her bed, feeling as though she would never be happy again.

x.0.x.0.x

Buffy and Oliver were walking to Gryffindor Tower, their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Their heads were bent together; they were both smiling and whispering.

Since it was after midnight, the portrait was sleeping. Buffy managed to wake her up, but realized the password had been changed that night. Realizing it was no use to get into the Common Room, Oliver pulled her aside.

"You can always come to my room," he said with concern. The Fat Lady's eyes widened behind them. "I know it's only guest quarters, but..."

"Oliver, you know I can't," she said quickly, lifting her fingers and pressing them to his lips. "I'll just... I'll just stay here tonight. I'm not about to go and bother Professor McGonagall. And I don't want to wake Harry." She slid down the wall until she was sitting against it. "I'll just stay here. Tomorrow's Sunday, anyway."

She was suddenly feeling sleepy.

Oliver sat down next to her. "You know I won't leave you, right?"

"You can go and sleep in your own comfortable bed, Oliver," she said, yawning loudly. "I'm not about to hold you back from that."

"You'll have to," he said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her heart fluttered at the thought as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. His lips were pressing gentle kissed on top of her head and she closed her eyes with contentment.

"Do you know how perfect I feel right here, right now?" she asked him sleepily.

"Shhhh shhshsh," he said softly into her ear. "Close your eyes, Buffy. Tomorrow's going to be a long day for you."

Indeed, it was. She had a lot of homework to do, not to mention a serious conversation to have with her brother...

Her eyelids were becoming so heavy...

Inside the Common Room, two people were still awake, staring at the remains of the fire. Harry and Hermione were sitting together on the threadbare rug. They hadn't said anything in over an hour, but Harry knew that he probably should. Hermione was looking very sleepy and he felt as though he could close his eyes and hibernate until Christmas. The excitement over their first victory seemed to wane as she turned to him with tired eyes and gave him a tense smile.

"I should go to bed," Hermione said softly, making to move, but she didn't. "I don't want to."

Harry's eyes warmed as they stared at the final flames and the red-hot logs. "Go to bed," he said, glancing at her again. "I'm sure you have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"So do you," she said with a faint smile. "It's just that... I feel so comfortable here."

Harry reached for her hand and held it silently.

In the hallway, Buffy had fallen asleep.

She was walking through a graveyard. There was a group of people standing around a hole opened into the ground.

A girl no older than ten was standing in front of the hole, her dark eyes on the wooden casket as it was lowered into the ground.

"We are here today to grieve the loss of one of our own," said a Minister, his eyes sad as he began reading from a small black book.

Faith didn't have any tears left to cry. All she wanted to do was scream. Her mother had died... from an overdose, of all things. She had been doing such horrible things to her body for so long, something terrible was bound to happen.

But where would Faith go now?

"Faith? Faith Landing, do you have any final words for your Mother?"

Faith took a brave step forward, her hand brushing her old black dress, as though trying to rid the stench of the woman who had worked so hard to destroy her own life that she had taken down her own daughter's, as well.

"I hate you for leaving me," Faith said quietly. "I hate you for loving me. I always thought I deserved more, until now. I just got everything I asked for and you left me alone..." She was crying now, which she also hated, because her words turned to a painful shriek. "I hate you, you stupid bitch! You made my life a living hell! You destroyed your life and you brought mine down! I'll never forgive you, never!"

"Like what you see?"

Buffy turned to see an older version of Faith standing next to her, staring at the scene unfolding before them.

"You were in so much pain," Buffy said softly, sympathetically.

"I got over it," Faith replied coldly. "My life was never a bucket of roses. It was more like a bucket of dead fish. My mom shot too much heroin one night and it mixed with her anti-depressants. It happens."

They watched as the younger Faith jumped down on her mothers casket and began smacking at it with her bare hands, despite the tiny snowflakes swirling around them. The stunned attendees watched her for a moment in astonished silence before the Minister reached down and lifted the small girl from the dirty hole.

"No! Damn it, let me go!" Faith screamed. "I want to make her pay for what she brought down onto me! I hate her! I HATE HER!"

Faith closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. "I hated my Mother so much, but now I understand why she didn't care. I wasn't a part of that life. I'm not a part of this world. I belong in yours. I have to believe I do or else everything I've gone through, everything I've done... it's real. There's too much pain... and torture... I longed for a better life."

Buffy reached over and took Faith's arm. "You might not like what you find," she said softly. "Just remember that when you wake up, there's a better world out there waiting for you."

"I never had much," Faith said as both women turned around and walked out of the graveyard. "I had no friends. No family. No hope. There was nothing there, nothing left of me, except hate. I forced myself to smile but I wanted everything to end. I was so suicidal when I was a younger because I didn't know how to react to the world around me. If you stay long enough, you'll see that my life is nothing like yours was. Being with your Mom brought my life back. It gave me my wish. I wished that I could be more like you and have a real family and real friends... and now I might have both." Faith was crying now, something so completely unexpected it took Buffy's breath away. "You tell me that I'm a Black, and I believe you."

They were walking a long, dark road now. There was a bolt of lightning that flashed ahead.

"There's more to come," Faith said in an ominous voice. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I've spent a year trying to understand you, Faith," Buffy said, reaching over and taking Faith's trembling hand. "Wherever you are, I'm going to follow you. You shouldn't face this alone..."

Faith brushed her tears away as surrealism melted away.

They were in a school now, in a principal's office, by the looks of it. A very stern blonde-haired woman was sitting next to a fourteen-year-old Faith, who was scowling at the principal's desk.

"I assure you that Faith will never do anything so violent anymore," the woman was saying in a dark voice. Buffy and the older version of Faith watched from behind. "I truly apologize for the head injury to your physical education instructor. Is there anything Dave and I can do?"

"We'll give her one more chance. If she messes up, I will have no choice but to expel her. She is rude, obnoxious and very violent, a perfect teenage delinquent who will turn up in jail soon enough."

"She sounds like Snyder," Buffy hissed to Faith, frowning.

"Come on, Faith. You've been suspended from school for two days. We'll make sure she's punished, Judy. Come on, Faith. Don't make me tell you again."

Buffy and the older Faith followed the pair outside to the car. Immediately, the blonde haired woman turned, screaming, to the hunched over, terrified figure in the passenger seat.

"You little bitch! How dare you strike a teacher? How dare you? I suppose that slut of a Mother of yours didn't teach you any morals! That's all right, I'll make sure we teach them for her. If I find out you've been disruptive again, I will personally see you beaten to a bloody pulp and dropped into the Atlantic! You've been far, far more trouble than you're worth, Faith. You'll be a conniving whore just like Debbie Landing was." Her voice was icy and mocking now, and the younger version of Faith was crying softly.

"I remember that," Faith said from next to Buffy. "I was so scared she was going to start hitting me again... but I had no idea what Dave would do to me when I got home..."

They saw a few minutes later. After walking upstairs to Faith's shared bedroom, they saw a bloodied, broken girl chained by the wrists and ankles to an old, double bed. She lifted puffy black eyes and screamed against the handkerchief jammed in her mouth, choking on her own blood. Deep cuts ran across her face and down her neck and arms. Her nightgown was an old men's white t-shirt, stained with her own blood. Her black hair had been jammed into a painful ponytail. Her eyes were wide and frightened.

Without warning, another figure darted into the room. It was an older blonde girl and she gasped out loud when she saw her younger foster sister bleeding to death on her bed. "Oh, Faith! I'm so sorry about Dad... but you make him so angry sometimes!" She walked over and gently pulled down the bloody handkerchief. Pulling a bottle of water from her pink purse, she helped Faith take a drink. The girl moaned and turned over, heaving. The other girl managed to get a small trash can over to the bed just in time as Faith vomited blood into the dark canister.

The other girl just sat there, rubbing Faith's back and whispering soft words of comfort. When heavy footsteps thundered down the hall, the blonde haired girl turned defiantly to the door as Dave, Faith's foster parent, opened it, carrying a large leather whip in his hand.

"Denise!" he thundered, seeing his sixteen-year-old daughter standing before him, her gaze cool, yet firm. "Get the hell out of here! I want to teach that bitch a lesson!"

"Leave her alone, Dad. Can't you see she's had enough? You'll kill her!"

"That's the idea," he said darkly, taking his daughter by the arm and throwing her roughly out into the hallway.

Faith started screaming, her voice echoing through the house as Dave continued beating the little girl into submission.

"Come on," the older Faith said. "I don't... I can't..."

Buffy caught her as she fell, sobbing, into Buffy's arms. "It's all right, Faith. It's over now."

"How can it be over?" Faith moaned in her arms. "I feel like this is just the beginning... they'll never stop hurting me. I've been hurt so bad by these horrible people claiming to be my parents. The night I was called was the best night of my life. I didn't want to stop believing I was better than someone they could beat... I just wanted to die that night... and I tried..."

Three weeks later, a younger Faith was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. It was cracked and bloody since Dave had put his fist through it in a wave of anger the week before. With a sigh, she opened the vanity cabinet and pulled down a large bottle of valium. A sharp steak knife was in her opposite hand, stolen from the table downstairs.

Glancing at her shattered face, Faith turned to write in her diary one last time.

Locking it, she dumped it into a trash can in the bedroom she shared with her older foster sister, Denise. Grabbing a book of matches, she lit two and watched as her diaries began to burn. Taking a bottle of water from Denise's cabinet, she locked herself in the adjoining bathroom as the smoke alarm started chirping in the other room. Lifting the pills into her hand, she popped one right after the other in her mouth, downing them with a sip of water.

After taking eight, she stared at her fuzzy reflection in the shattered mirror. She heard the sounds of screams echoing through the house as thick black smoke managed to seep through the tiny hole between the bathroom door and the floor.

"Faith!" Denise screamed as the sound of distant sirens grew louder. "Faith, where are you?"

"I wanted more," Faith said in a level voice as she lifted the knife in the air. It sparkled ominously off of the mirror. She stared at her pale wrist. But before she could draw the blade across, the drugs caught up with her system and she passed out, dropping on the bathroom floor just as the door burst open and Dave ran in, seeing his foster daughter lying on the cold tile, a knife in one hand and a handful of pills in the other.

Buffy and the older Faith watched as the younger Faith was brought to the emergency room. After having her stomach pumped, someone from Social Services was called in to question the foster family about the bruises and other signs of abuse found on the Landing girl.

"Things changed from there," Faith replied with an air of triumph. "They still kicked my ass from here to Phoenix, but I was stronger. I thought I saw death that night. I stared it straight in the face and told it that if I didn't get a second chance, then it should take me. Obviously it thought I deserved more than abuse, than hate, than suffering... and I came back."

The room darkened and they found themselves in an unfamiliar house. There was a woman standing in a nursery, staring at a three-year-old girl in a pretty pink bed. She was singing, a long red ponytail over one shoulder.

_Oh my darling, oh my darling,_

_Oh my darling Clementine_

_You are lost and gone forever,_

_Dreadful sorry, Clementine.___

_Light she was, and like a fairy,_

_And her shoes were number nine,_

_Herring boxes without topses,_

_Sandals were for Clementine._

_Walking lightly as a fairy,_

_Though her shoes were number nine,_

_Sometimes tripping, lightly skipping,_

_Lovely girl, my Clementine.___

The older Faith was smiling gently. "I'd forgotten she used to sing me that song..."

"It's a very pretty song," Buffy agreed as the air in front of them seemed to melt away again.

This time, Buffy knew exactly where they were. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Where are we?" Faith asked, glancing at a house that Buffy had seen closed up and dead. But now, there was a great feeling of life and happiness here. A woman was walking around wearing a long set of black dress robes. There was a baby girl in her arms.

"Where is your brother, Regulus?" she asked, demandingly of a young man. He looked startled, but turned on his heel and leaned against the banister. "I assume he's at that Potter's, again. It figures. He never was much of a son of mine." She shoved the infant girl into her son's arms. "I believe you told me you had need of this child?"

"She is meant for a sacrifice, Mum," the boy replied, blinking down at the sleeping child in his arms.

"What?" Faith whispered next to Buffy as they followed the pair into the dining room, which was full of people. Faith gasped when she recognized a beautiful red-haired woman sitting next to the man the older woman had just kissed happily. Regulus sat next to the red-haired woman and touched his shoulder.

"She's beautiful, Reg. Isn't she? She has your mother's eyes."

"Yes," he said softly, "she does. Isn't she precious, Rain? She's the perfect little Delita."

There was that name again.

"Are you sure you're all right with this, Mum?" the man asked, turning to look at his mother questioningly. "After all, she is your daughter."

Buffy gasped. Even Faith looked surprised.

"What? No!" Faith gasped next to her.

The world had melted away again.

They were suddenly in France. There were explosions everywhere and people were running for their lives. Both women saw two familiar people running into an alleyway and using their Slayer speed, quickly followed.

"Rain, you have to take her, please! I can't... I won't... she's my sister."

"Oh, Reg, don't do anything stupid, please! I love you!"

"My mother will never accept us," he said, looking desperately in her eyes as the rain started, heavily, down upon them. "I love you, Rain. I will always love you. I'm sorry I have to do this, but..." He stepped back and lifted his wand. "_Obliviate_!"

The woman screamed as she fell back against the brick wall as though in a daze. He walked over and kissed her passionately, although there was no motion from her lips. "Take care of Lia, Rain... take care of my sister."

"He's in there!"

Faith watched as Regulus Black lifted his wand and came out of the alley. There were brilliant flashes of light until a deep, cold voice suddenly cried out, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

There was a burst of green and the sound of triumphant yells. Faith ran, stumbling in the puddles, to the body of a man sprawled in the rain. His eyes were open wide, staring up at her lifelessly.

"Oh, God," Faith gasped, drawing in a sharp breath as she swooned. Buffy caught her before she fell. "Oh, God... oh, God..."

"Faith, breathe," Buffy said, helping the other woman to her feet.

"It's all here, isn't it?" Faith asked, her eyes wide and terrified. "What did he to that woman? She looks just like my Mom..."

"I think she is," Buffy said, as they both returned to the unconscious woman holding the baby in her arms. The child couldn't be any more than six months old. "He kept calling her Rain..."

"Look at her," Faith whispered in a voice full of pain and confusion as she brushed the woman's sopping hair from her eyes. "That's my mother... but she's really, really not... oh, my God!"

Buffy suddenly took her by the arm. "Look, Faith... you said you wanted a new life, it was just handed to you, congratulations."

"They said... they said they put a charm on me... but it wasn't them, was it? It was my own brother..." Her voice was soft and hushed in horror. Her eyes were still so wide. Hugging herself in the rain, she glanced up and screamed into the night sky, her cries full of pain and horror and anger and everything else she couldn't feel.

Collapsing to her knees in exhaustion, Faith began to sob. "This is it?" she asked bitterly, sniffling loudly. "This is my life. I was meant to be a sacrifice. My own blood gave me away... and I was f-forced here... into the arms of a woman who had to pretend she was my mother! He put a spell on her and it made her the way she turned out to be. She wasn't a druggie. She wasn't an alcoholic. She was young and beautiful and innocent... and he did this to her... how could he... how could they..." She couldn't talk anymore. She wanted to throw back her head and scream again, except the world was starting to fall away.

They were back on the dark path. Faith lifted pained eyes to meet Buffy's. "Who am I, B? Who am I?"

Buffy reached out and touched her face sadly as even Buffy began to fade away. "Faith, you're Delita Black. They never knew you weren't given up... they never knew you survived. It's time to prove to the world that you really are someone and not just something people can abuse. We were chosen for a reason, Faith. We've never been normal. We'll never be normal. You're my sister, Faith, I love you. We've done things no one can begin to imagine..."

"Buffy? BUFFY? Where are you going?"

"I'm waking up," Buffy said, turning to Faith with sad eyes. "I'm going back to my world now. You'll come back, too. And then... and then you'll show them all that Faith Landing is really someone that..." But her words faded into nothing as Buffy disappeared.

"Oh, God," Faith moaned, hugging herself as she managed to get to her feet. "Is this what the Ministry wanted me to know about? Did they want to tell me I've been a bad girl? Well, good job! You got your wish! You want a bad Slayer, you can have one."

As she turned, there was the sound of a small ping on the ground behind her.

She was in that park again. Her sixteen-year-old self had just bent down and lifted a beautiful chain with a large black stone on it. The Black family crest was brilliantly set against a string of black diamonds.

In her head, she heard an echo of a fractured childhood song.

_In my dreams she still doth haunt me,_

_Robed in garments soaked with brine,_

_Then she rises from the waters,_

_And I kiss my Clementine._

"Mommy?" she whispered softly.

And then she screamed once.

And opened her eyes.

x.0.x.0.x

Buffy opened her eyes, gasping as she sat up. There was someone standing in front of her, glaring and waving his arms.

"Miss Potter? Mister Wood? Would you care to explain this?"

Buffy couldn't form one coherent thought as Argus Filch stood over them, shaking his fist. His cat darted around his ankles, mewing. Oliver glanced up with sleepy eyes and gestured towards the dozing portrait. "We've been locked out."

"And you didn't bother knocking?" Argus asked in an outraged voice, his jowls wobbling.

Buffy moaned and put a hand to her head. Talk about facing two different realities at the same moment. She felt as though she had just been ripped from the reality with Faith and her pain and forced back into her own peaceful, quiet life.

"They changed the password this afternoon after the Quidditch party," Buffy explained, yawning.

"It's two in the morning," Argus replied, as though this alone would condemn them.

"We know," Oliver replied. "But we didn't want to bother you and I didn't think it was right for Elizabeth here to spend the night in my guest room. So we stayed here."

He turned to look at his girlfriend, who was scrambling to her feet. "Buffy?" he asked uncertainly. She was turning to look at Filch.

"Look, sir, I don't care if you take a zillion points from Gryffindor. I know I'm out of bounds. But I have to get inside, now. What's the new password?"

"Waddawassi, but--"

"Thank you," she said, giving him a brilliant smile as she ran down the short corridor and started yelling for the Fat Lady to wake up. She did, and appeared to be very angry as she finally opened. Buffy turned to Oliver. "I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"You bet you will," he said as she kissed him briefly before disappearing inside.

Buffy knew what she had to do. She had to get to the Ministry of Magic. Faith needed her, right now, at that very moment. Her Slayer sense was telling her that Faith was going to do something very stupid unless Buffy got there. She glanced around the room wildly for a moment until her gaze settled on the two figures sleeping on the rug in front of the dimmed fireplace.

"Harry? Hermione?" she whispered in disbelief as she knelt down, prodding her brother awake. "Harry, wake up. Please?"

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he saw his sister gazing at him, looking deadly serious about something. "Buffy... what..."

She glanced at the fireplace, her lips pressed together. "Harry, I need to get to Faith. She's at the Ministry of Magic. Can I use this fireplace?"

"You can try," Harry managed to choke out as Buffy ran for her dormitory and returned a moment later with a small bag. Harry was still laying down with his eyes closed when she poked him again. "What?" he asked, annoyed now.

"You're coming with me," she hissed, practically pulling him to his feet. "You need to understand something about Faith. She's more than just the girl who kidnapped me... and you'll find out more soon enough." She offered him her bag and he took a handful of the glittering powder.

"But, Buffy... it's the middle of the night..."

She appeared to not have heard him as she walked straight into the fireplace and threw down her powder. "British Ministry of Magic!" she shouted before the green flames rose around her and she disappeared from sight.

There was a pair of Aurors waiting for her when she stepped into the quiet Atrium. Their eyes were filled with alarm as Buffy ran out, followed quickly by her younger brother.

It was most unusual to expect anyone around in the middle of the night. Seeing the two Potter siblings standing there was even laughable.

"Where is she?" Buffy asked, still unable to form any coherent phrases. "Where is Faith?"

"She's been detained by order of the--"

"Damn it, I don't have time for this," Buffy said, her voice forcefully calm, but Harry knew better. Buffy was very panic-stricken and she was likely to start cursing things soon.

"Please, she needs to see her friend," Harry tried urgently.

"This way," one of the Aurors said, leading them to the elevator. "She's being watched over by the Minister's assistant."

"Percy?" Buffy asked in disbelief, stepping inside the elevator cage. As the doors closed and the cage began to rise, she felt some of the anxiety melt away.

The doors opened and a loud, anguished scream filled the hallway.

"FAITH!" Buffy cried, darting out of the elevator. The Auror and Harry followed, exchanging an incredulous glance. Buffy turned the corner and saw Percy standing there, staring at the door. There was someone screaming from behind it.

"Percy! Oh, thank God!" Buffy cried, reaching him. "Open the door, please... I need to see her now..."

"Alohamora," Percy muttered, pointing his wand to the lock. He wasn't about to question her intentions.

The door clicked and swung open as Buffy ran inside. It was a very dark room lit only by a single candle. There was someone on the floor near the bed, holding herself, screaming.

"Faith..." Buffy said softly as she bent down, wrapping her arms comfortingly around the other girl.

"Oh, Buffy," Faith said in a very high, very stressed tone of voice. "I am so scared... I am so scared..."

"Shhhh," Buffy whispered, rubbing her back. "It's okay now, Faith. I'm here for you. We're all here for you."

"My family was evil," Faith gasped, her voice still high and strained. Her large eyes were very wide and were still streaming with tears. "My family... they wanted to give me up to him..."

Buffy's face tensed slightly as she hugged the other Slayer to her. "It's okay, Faith... your brother was a good man. And remember, we saw that he was alive? We can bring him back, Faith. You two will be reunited, just like Harry and I were."

"But... what if we can't? What if all I know of my own blood is that they tried to kill me when I was only..."

"Faith," Buffy said in a tiny voice. "Don't think about it anymore... please, Faith..." She glanced up at Percy, who was staring at the pair with a stricken look on his face. "Could you please give her something to sleep? Preferably something that'll give her a dreamless sleep?"

Percy nodded and disappeared from the doorway, only to be replaced by Harry, looking startled to see the cold woman being held by his older sister.

Percy returned five minutes later with a second goblet. Faith drank it very quickly and within minutes was sound asleep again.

Buffy watched her from the doorway, feeling a cold emptiness inside. Her life had been far from perfect, but it was nothing compared to what Faith had gone through. Biting her lip, she saw Harry standing behind her.

"Faith had a very hard life. The Ministry just made her relive it through her dreams. A memory charm was placed on her when she was only six months old and it affected the woman she considered her mother. She was insane and she died from a drug overdose. Faith was then put into an abusive household, not too unlike the Dursleys." She paused. "Did you ever ask Sirius why his brother died?"

"No," Harry replied quietly. "I never had the chance."

"He was supposed to offer his _baby sister_ up as a sacrifice to Voldemort," Buffy replied in a deadened voice. "Instead, he put a memory charm on his girlfriend and forced her to take the baby as her own... Faith was called Delita back then, Delita Black. His girlfriend disappeared and Regulus was killed by Voldemort in the failure to bring him such a priceless gift."

Harry was too stunned to move. "Are you telling me that that girl who kidnapped you is Sirius' sister?" he asked in a breathless voice.

Buffy nodded. "Strange, isn't it? Faith believes her family was purely evil and yet we hold the power to bring back the one person who wasn't." She paused, biting her lip again. "She always thought she deserved something better, something more. She was hurt so many times, so much in her childhood... I can hardly recognize her. When she was called as a Slayer, it was the best night of her life because she finally had the power to fight back." Buffy gave Harry a sad smile. "You can't hate her, Harry. I can't hate her. She needs us now. She needs to know she's loved. She needs a family. And I'm going to give it back to her."

"Are you going to bring Sirius back?" Harry asked in an almost awestruck tone.

"I have to try," Buffy said, turning to look in on Faith one last time before closing the door, hearing the lock click on the other side. "I have to do it for Faith."

Buffy and Harry walked back into the brightly lit hallway, where Percy was waiting for them.

"I want her out of the Ministry tomorrow," Buffy told him. "I don't care how you have to convince the Minister. I'll come here myself if I have to. If you're so worried about her, she can stay in your guest suite. I'm sure you have a nice patch of floor for her to sleep on. That way, you can keep an eye on her. We all can." She frowned slightly. "I don't think you know what you brought onto her. You just ripped her from the only reality she knew. I know how that feels. I went through that four months ago." Her face darkened. "If it happens to her again, someone is going to pay. She's suffering, Percy, because of a decision your boss made. I thought he was a wise man. I was mistaken."

She glanced back at Harry. "Let's get back to Hogwarts. It's almost four in the morning... and we both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

It was hard to believe that only two weeks ago they were arguing about their own problems. He had never seen Buffy this serious before. Even as they walked back into the Atrium, he asked her something that had been bothering him ever since they had arrived. "How did you know what she was feeling?"

"Slayers share dreams," Buffy replied quietly, offering him her bag of Floo powder. "I spent a good hour walking through her dreams with her... they were worse than terrifying. They made me think that the only thing that would be right again would be to die. The only thing that was good in her world was death... even if it was the most painful way." She turned away before Harry could see the pain in her eyes, the pain she still felt from the horrible dreams. "But it has to get better, now. It has to. It happened a long, long time ago. It just has to get better from here. Because dying shouldn't be a best-case scenario, ever."

Harry knew exactly what she was talking about. He knew exactly how she felt. He had his own choice to make but he prayed he wouldn't see the darkness the Slayers had. But he knew in the days ahead, his own resolve against this would be tested.

x.0.x.0.x

Chapter 35... the DA meets for the first time; Faith arrives at Hogwarts.

Chapter 36... time montage; Faith goes home.

Future spoilers: the Watcher's Council goes down; the prophecy about Sirius comes into a full circle; someone close to Buffy is seriously wounded in an attack; Grimmauld Place becomes Order headquarters again as a true Black returns...

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

**AlixMM** -- Faith will make a decision... but it'll be one of those that's really stupid to make, because suddenly, BAM! I wanted to go for more drama here, so I did. You'll have to wait until Chapter 37 to see it though. And our little Draco... scheming? His first one worked pretty damn well... imagine what he could do if he ever found out that these girls were Slayers... just a thought.

**PrecariousPersonata** -- Your name is just soooo much fun, just thought I should tell you. And I know I raised the hormone level a bit... but it's too fun! It sort of makes up for the depressing mess of this chapter, right?

**Story Oracle** -- Thank you. :)

**Goddessa** -- why, thank you! :) I might pair Faith up with someone, but considering she'll only be in England for a short period of time, I might decide against it. It wouldn't be Draco, since she IS technically related to him. Yeah, they're like second or third cousins on their momma's side. I hope you didn't mind this chapter. For all its darkness, it really shows that Faith turned into a good person, no matter how dark things got for her. She was only arrested technically to get this chapter across. And I know you like Angel and Buffy together, so I'm hoping the Council's chapter helps appease and bring a little bit of life back into THAT particular relationship. I wasn't going to do it, but I might now. I was such a hardcore B/A, and then I read Kallysten and that fell apart. Now that I'm reading crossovers, just about anything could potentially be believable. I've started reading that other story too, the Bicycle one... and darnit, it's giving me more ideas. Must stop.

**Laen** – Thank you =) I'm glad you're enjoying this, and I hope you like it up to this point, because it's only going to get better and better, or so I say. Then again, it could suck, and I just like it because I'm writing it. Oi.

So, Faith has integrated herself into the story now. I decided to go for angsty drama. Don't kill me for this chapter. I just needed it to show that one, Faith loved Buffy's life back in Sunnydale, and two, Buffy forgot about her life in Sunnydale. More Sunnydale stuff will be coming over, and I'll reiterate that Faith's visit is only a temporary one. Why? You'll find out, soon enough.

Extra spoilers, you say? Well, I think I provided a good few, but I will say that Christmas is at Chapter 40. So... bide your time until then. The prophecy will come knocking. And Draco will get what is rightfully his. Lastly, the two best Weasleys will return to Christmas-y fun and Grimmauld Place will once again become the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, even if it IS under new management. And Buffy spends more time in the Pensieve, too. Christmas will bring both miracles and tragedies... you'll just have to see what we can come up with in the next six or so chapters!

Lastly, I will end this fic at 50 chapters. I'm already over 200,000 words, and while they're great fun and all to write, I need to take some time off for the wedding. If there is a popular demand for a sequel, I'll write it. It'll just take awhile. I have some other projects to work on, not to mention the whole moving and redoing thing all over again. I'm trying to get the Aurora Mirabilis sequel out of the way. I'm working on the collabafic, which I'll probably just end up beta reading for since my time is shrinking to nil. And, of course, Requiem.

Thank you dear readers and reviewers. Sixteen chapters to go and I promise they'll be exciting as whatever they should be. But for now, I need sleep. It's nearly six am and I have yet another day of planning, planning, planning... but at least the bridal shower is done!


	35. Offense and Defense

**Chapter 35**

**Offense and Defense**

x.0.x.0.x

Buffy was in bed until just after nine when she felt someone poking her. "What is it?" she mumbled into her pillow, trying to swat the arm away.

The arm giggled.

"Go away," Buffy groaned, pulling the pillow over her head, her leg kicked out from underneath the covers towards the evil arm trying to disturb her wonderful dream.

"Buffy, come on! We're serious!"

Sirius? Where was Sirius? Opening one eye, she gazed around the sunlit room and her eyes fell onto Katie and Emma, both dressed in robes and smirking. "What?" she asked, feeling even more confused.

"I wish you could see the look on your face right now," Emma said, giggling as she leaned inside Buffy's four-poster and ripped her thick comforter from her. "It's nine o'clock, sleepyhead. You're going to miss brunch."

"Bloody hell," Buffy moaned under her breath before freezing. "I am Giles... oh, dear God... I sound like Giles."

Emma didn't bother asking who Giles was and since Katie already knew, she didn't press the matter further.

"Are you all right?" Katie asked Buffy in concern as the older girl stood up and wrapped herself in her short, red robe.

"I'm great, really," Buffy said, attempting to smile and open her eyes wider, so that the narrow gap she could see would widen. She rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to make herself look more presentable to the world. "I just had a late night."

"I'll bet you did," Katie said in a teasing voice, causing Buffy's head to snap up and her eyes to darken in indignation. "I only meant with Oliver, you know," she added hastily, seeing the darker look gather in Buffy's eyes. "Your boyfriend."

"Right," Buffy said coolly, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "I was with Oliver last night and we got locked out because no one bothered to tell me the new password." Her eyes were on Emma now, who was blushing.

"I knew I forgot to tell someone," she muttered, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"It's over and done with," Buffy said with a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, which were still half-closed. "If you two don't mind, I'm going down to breakfast."

The Great Hall was nearly empty by the time Buffy strolled in, a hand clasped over her mouth, stifling another yawn.

She noticed a certain blonde-haired boy standing up at the Slytherin table and, ignoring the disgusted sounds his housemates made as he moved towards her, sat across from her at the Gryffindor table.

Her eyes were filled with surprise as her firm gaze met his. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked sharply.

"I'm just trying to make things better," he replied earnestly, his silver eyes pleading with her to understand. "I can't keep doing this, I just can't..."

"Guilt," Buffy replied shortly. "The feeling you're looking for, the one that you can't get rid of... it is called guilt, Draco. You'll get used to it. You'll live with it."

"I don't like it," he muttered darkly.

"Get over yourself," she said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I don't have time for people like you who seek fame by destroying others. If you want to make things better, stay the hell away from me. I don't need you or any of your Slytherin punks to tell me what to do. I've been singing my own tune since day one of this gig and I bloody refuse to take it from you!"

He dropped his gaze onto her plate, where she was spooning a large helping of potatoes. "I'm sorry I bothered you," he mumbled as he made to stand up. His attention was pulled back to her when her cool hand closed around his wrist and he glanced up into her angry eyes.

"You... you're sorry? You're sorry?" she repeated, looking almost astonished. "I never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy would apologize and actually mean it," she continued softly. The look in her eyes had changed somehow. It was softer, more beautiful. Her hazel eyes seemed to gaze at him reproachfully, but there was a smirk tugging at her lips. "Apology accepted." She released his wrist and turned back to her breakfast without another word.

He was stunned as he walked out of the Great Hall. His hand was cradling the wrist where her hand had been just moments earlier.

If he could believe it, he had just managed to break into that icy exterior of hers, the exterior that had been there for weeks now since his own stupid betrayal.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't see another figure pass him, glaring at him with deepest loathing before disappearing into the Great Hall.

Buffy glanced up and smirked when she saw a sleepy Oliver Wood enter the Great Hall, look around, spot her and moved for the Gryffindor table, taking a seat at the bench next to her. "Good morning, Yankee girl," he said, staring at the dishes in front of him sleepily, as though they were about to fill themselves.

"Good morning, Oli," she said with a teasing smile as she nibbled on a rind of bacon. "I really hope you got some sleep."

"I think so," he replied with a loud yawn, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "But I don't look nearly as bad as you. You look like you fell asleep fifteen minutes ago."

"It feels like it," she said with a sigh as she gently began adding food to his plate, since he seemed too tired to do it himself.

"Ooh, Buffy," a voice said from behind them. Both Buffy and Oliver turned to see Tess Austin and Yasmine Goldstein moving towards them, on their way to the Library, a stack of toast in each of their hands. "This is so not the place for public displays of affection?"

"Who says?" Buffy asked, grinning up at her two roommates as her hand found Oliver's under the table and squeezed it.

"You have to admit you two are just darling," Yasmine drawled, grinning. Buffy had to strain herself not to start giggling, because it would only prove she was embarrassed by this. Instead, she fluttered her eyelashes and gave them both an endearing smile.

"Thanks," she said quietly as her two Gryffindor mates passed on.

"Did they just saw we look darling?" Oliver asked, a strange look on his face as he stared down at their entwined hands and at the fact she had just filled his plate with a delicious breakfast.

"We've been serious all of three weeks," she said, an amused glint in her eyes. "Of course we look darling. This is probably a breath of fresh air for all of those gossip mongers concerned with the same old, same old."

"You're right about that," Oliver said with a frown, tucking into his own breakfast. "This smells delicious."

"I'm glad you like my cooking," she said, grinning as she bit into another potato.

They ate in silence a few minutes longer until another figure spotted them and hurried over. Buffy was unsurprised to see Harry, looking as disheveled and sleepy as she herself felt.

"Buffy, I just wanted you to know--" he gasped out just as a loud hoot sounded from above them. Onyx soared cleanly into the Great Hall and landed snappishly on Oliver's shoulder, hooting at Buffy as she stuck out her leg, a letter attached. "Never mind, then."

Buffy gave her brother an amused look before gently relieving her own of the letter. Onyx turned and took off again, ruffling her feathers against Oliver as she soared away.

"Looks like your owl has taken offense to your new relationship," Harry said, laughing as Buffy opened the letter. It was from the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh, God," she moaned, dropping the open letter on the table. She twisted in her seat, glancing at the faculty table. She wasn't happy to see that only Professor Snape and Vector remained, in some deep discussion she could care less about. Professor Snape was in the Order Harry had talked about, but she really needed to see Professor Pryce or even Professor Dumbledore.

"What is it?" Harry asked her urgently, seeing the dark look in her eyes. "Is it from--"

She had set the letter in front of him, absentmindedly reaching for her coffee cup. Her eyes implored him to read and he read the letter silently. After a moment, he set it down. "Faith," he said quietly. "What did they do to her?"

"Punishment," she spat out, the word a venomous curse on her tongue. "They gave her the truth to punish her for what she did to me... although it really wasn't anything!"

"They don't understand your world," Harry said angrily, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. "They don't understand that you two have the powers that no one here does and that you can do what you did."

Oliver looked even more lost as the Potter siblings continued talking in riddles while both managed to choke down their food at record speeds. Finally, as they were getting up to leave, something he was amazed to see, since they had been in a row a week or so before, he decided he had to speak.

"What is going on?" he asked out loud.

Buffy stopped and froze in mid-air before dropping down next to him. "I am so sorry," she said, looking into his eyes. "I have to go and save Faith. She's the other Slayer, the one brought here. I told you about her. She's been detained at the Ministry for over a week now. Last night, she took a turn for the worse and the Ministry is refusing to release her into my custody. I need to find Professor Pryce so that I can speak with him!"

Oliver took her hand as she turned to leave. "Be careful, all right? I don't think I could stand losing you again."

The look on her face softened as she bent down and kissed him in front of the few people still sitting in the Great Hall. If anyone had their doubts, they were cleared right then as Buffy broke away and walked out of the Great Hall with her brother.

"I don't understand why they're doing this," Buffy said furiously as they climbed the stairs towards Professor Pryce's office. "How can Minister Fudge refuse a request like this? How?"

"He probably thinks she's dangerous," Harry replied sullenly. "Besides, you said the dreams were harsh."

"They were the most frightening dreams I have ever encountered," she said softly, biting down hard on her lip. "No doubt Faith will still be feeling the after affects." She stopped. They were standing in front of the door to the Professor's classroom. Instead of knocking, she burst through the door, walking as quickly as she could towards the front of the classroom and the stairs leading up to the office.

There was a strange sound emitting from his office. Buffy knew it to be opera music, something she knew he favored from her many visits in his office.

He was sitting behind his desk, grading papers when the Potter siblings walked in. Harry barely managed to utter a quick hello before Buffy threw the letter onto the stack of parchment and cross her arms.

"Explain this."

Harry's jaw clenched slightly as he saw the look of steely resolve in his sister's eyes.

Professor Pryce took the moment of silence to pull out the letter and read it. Concern flashed behind his bespectacled eyes as he raised his own gaze to glance into the furious glare of the Slayer. "I cannot," he said calmly, setting the letter down.

"Let me try," Buffy suggested, her voice growing slightly louder. Harry knew she was growing more agitated by her actions. Her hands were on her hips now, and she was shifting impatiently from foot to foot. "The Ministry gets pissed because I disappear. It turns out I was not taken by Lord Voldemort, but by a fellow Slayer, one they didn't know existed. So now they're trying to make her look evil by holding her in some storm cellar and making her live out her worst memories." She paused, realizing she was yelling now. "You don't know what I saw!" she continued, her voice rising into a fierce shout. "You don't know what her life was like! You didn't see the pain, the abuse, the torture! She is far more capable of anything beyond what you dreamed you could see in me. You just gave her a chance to fight her way out of there, because--"

"Miss Potter, that is enough!" Professor Pryce said angrily, rising to his feet. He really looked insulted and put out. "You've made your point to me, but do recall that I am already on your side! You should be reserving this anger for Cornelius Fudge, for it is his strings you must pull in order to get rid of this disaster!"

Buffy shut her mouth and sat down quickly, as though she were feeling faint. Harry stared at her hard for a moment before frowning. "Sir," he said, forcing himself to gaze at the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I will attempt to speak with my contacts," Professor Pryce said, giving Buffy a sympathetic look she didn't notice. "I suggest the both of you stay here until I return. You will then be able to act further."

Buffy looked forlorn as Professor Pryce stalked out of the office.

"Buffy?" Harry asked softly.

"Do you want to know what I saw?" she asked in a dead voice, not looking up. "I saw darkness and death... Faith wasn't meant for her cold life at all. She was meant to die. And now it's coming back to haunt the both of us. I was a product of a potion gone right and Faith was meant as a child sacrifice to the Dark Lord." Sighing, she ran a hand through her blonde hair and pulled her knees to her chest. "And my brother is being forced to fight the one Wizard the world fears above all... and he alone can defeat him."

"The future isn't looking too bright, is it?" Harry asked seriously, dropping into the chair next to her.

She shook her head. "No, it isn't." There was a strange glow in her eyes now as she turned to him. "It's not bright for him, now. Do you have any idea how many times Slayers have given their lives to save the world? I already did it once."

"How did it happen?" Harry asked. "You said you drowned."

"I was attacked by a Master vampire," Buffy said with a sardonic smile. "He overpowered me and tossed me into a pool of water. I drowned and a Slayer named Kendra was called deep within Africa. For a year, we fought together twice. She was killed when another vampire took her life. Faith was called at the time of Kendra's death."

"That's... that's..."

"I know it's hard to understand," Buffy said in the same deadened voice. "But it's the truth. If I didn't come back, my life wouldn't have any meaning and I wouldn't be this mystical person so many think I am."

"You really are a hero," Harry said quietly, glancing at his hands. "I thought it was just a bunch of overrated hype."

"You were right about me," she said softly. "Heroes are people who have the courage to tell the truth when it needs to be told. I held back from you because I was afraid I was going to scare you off. The woman I thought was my mother heard the truth about me, and she didn't understand that maybe, just maybe, my life was more important than she ever thought possible. She didn't get it. I was afraid you wouldn't, either."

"And the prophecy?" he pressed. "What of that?"

"I had to be certain it was true," she replied, looking at him at last. "I needed to make sure it could happen because I'm beginning to understand how much he meant to you."

"Before you," Harry replied sadly, "he was the only adult I could trust completely without ever knowing that much about him... the fact he was my... err, our father's best friend... it meant a lot for him to be there." He gazed at her hopefully. "Do you think that someday the prophecy can come true?"

She shrugged. "There are always loopholes in these things. But I believe in my heart that if this is truly the right thing to do, then I'll be damned and dead before I stop seeing it through. I believe Sirius Black is alive, yes. And I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that this world is good for you." She broke eye contact and let out a long, pent-up breath. "What about your prophecy?"

"A prophecy was made before I was born. It was made by Professor Trelawney, you know, the Divination instructor. Professor Dumbledore heard it and a prophecy was created. She saw that there would be a son born at the end of July who would be marked as an equal by the Dark Lord, and his parents would have thrice defied him."

"That's the reason you survived when you were a baby," Buffy murmured softly under her breath. "Oh, dear, Lord."

"Voldemort didn't know that I had been the one of his prophecy, except that it may not have been me, after all. It could have been Neville. You know, Longbottom, the one that Snape mocks over and over again. The night he tried to kill me, he gave me some of his powers the night our parents died. He marked me as his equal, so I have powers not even he knows about."

Buffy was giving him a strange look. There was a veiled darkness behind her eyes, but she knew exactly what he meant. When she had faced the Master, he killed her the first time. But when Xander had revived her, she woke up, stronger than ever, his equal, able to break his thrall over her. He had marked her as an equal, as a vampire and a vampire Slayer. It had been her easiest fight to kill him, yet he haunted her until she realized he could be brought back... this was exactly what Harry was going through...

Voldemort had disappeared the night he had tried to kill Harry. The Master had died when Buffy killed him. But a vampire cult had tried to bring him back, but were unsuccessful...

Shivering, Buffy returned her attention to her younger brother, who was blinking at her, obviously concerned about the darkness sparkling in her eyes.

"Tell me more," she beckoned him softly.

"I faced Voldemort a few times since. He managed to possess a teacher my first year; he was after the Sorcerer's Stone, a mystical stone that would give its taker eternal life..." Harry's voice dropped. "I managed to get the stone before he did... and the stone was destroyed. In my second year, Ginny Weasley came into possession of a diary from Voldemort's Hogwarts days--"

"Wait," Buffy said, lifting her hand. "Are you saying that Voldemort came here?"

"He was known as Tom Riddle back then," Harry said ironically. "He was in school when Hagrid was, so about fifty years ago. He preserved his dark self in a diary and it was given to Ginny by Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh," Buffy said, letting out a short, sharp laugh. "That figures."

"Tom Riddle almost came back as a sixteen-year-old. Had Ginny died, it only would have made Voldemort stronger. But I managed to defeat him in the Chamber of Secrets. My third year was a darker year, but that was the year we rescued Sirius and found out he hadn't betrayed our parents, but rather, it was a rat."

"A rat?" Buffy asked uncertainly. "How did a rat defeat our parents?"

"He was an Animagi, someone who could transform into an animal. He lied and hid, with the Weasley's, of all people, to save face. He was a Death Eater. He's back with Voldemort now; he left the night we helped Sirius escape. And my fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament. I told you about the night Voldemort returned. And last year..."

"I know," Buffy said quietly.

For a moment, neither one of them said anything.

"I think we just had our serious talk," Buffy replied, her voice louder now.

"Something is still bothering me," Harry said slowly. "What is up with both you and Percy?"

Buffy sighed slightly. "I know how he feels about me, Harry, but nothing will ever come of it." She looked slightly sad as she continued. "We just clicked right away because we've been through things no one else has. We both ran away from home when the going got rough and I..." She paused and continued. "I guess I should probably tell you about that, then, huh?"

For the next ten minutes, she told him about Angel.

"After he died, I had to get out of there. I had lost everything that meant so much to me; family, friends, him... and I had nothing left except for me."

Harry was gazing at her with a sympathetic smile and sighed. "I know exactly how you feel," he finally said. "Buffy, we're more alike than you think. It's scary how well our lives have gone together. We're both chosen to fight evil, no matter which world that evil is in. We're even more alike when you think about how we were raised. You had your ignorant parents and I had our Aunt and Uncle, who are as daft as they come. And there's that whole deal with you being marked with equal powers to your hardest foe."

"Not to mention the whole death thing," Buffy said with a sad smile. "I've already been dead and your life isn't that much safer, is it?"

"Where do we go from here?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I, for one, am done hiding," Buffy said, looking him directly in the eye. "The Council is going down. Someone is spying there and is leaking information; whoever wants me dead is going to know soon enough where I am. Now with Faith here, we can take on the Watcher's Council head-on and maybe take it down a notch or two. I am not going to leave you here to fight this fight alone. Not while I'm still breathing, and I intend to do it for a few more years. Like fifty."

"What about Faith?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she brings out the rebellion in me," Buffy said, a slight smile playing around her lips. "I'm pretty sure Faith and I can take on anything that comes in the night. I'm just worried about what this crappy Council will do once they realize their precious Slayers, who they have worked so hard to keep apart, are suddenly reunited."

"Does she know anything about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Buffy said with a shrug. "From what I could see, he wasn't in our dreams. I wonder if by then he'd already moved on. You did say that he got his own place and that he lived with Father for awhile."

Harry was giving her a strange look. "Say that again."

"Say what again?" Buffy asked, looking suddenly lost.

"Father," Harry said, a gentle smile curving his mouth. "You just called him Father."

"So I did," Buffy said, feeling slightly better. "I mean, he was, right? He was dear old Daddy?"

"And he always will be," Harry replied, looking at her with something in wonder. "Are you going to train then?"

Buffy nodded. "Professor Pryce is a former Watcher; he'll train Faith and I once she comes back. You'll keep doing your thing and we'll do ours, and when the time comes, Voldemort isn't going to know what's hit him. Two Potter siblings... hopefully this will come as a surprise for him."

"You never know," Harry said, feeling considerably happier.

The door opened and Professor Pryce returned, smiling.

"What's the verdict?" Buffy asked, inspecting her nails while keeping an eye on the older man as he sat down behind his desk.

"Faith is being released into your custody this evening," Professor Pryce said, handing her back the letter she'd received from Percy. "But I wish to speak with her in the morning before she returns to Grimmauld Place."

Buffy nodded. This was fine with her. "I told Percy she could sleep in his room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Harry was looking at her with incredulous eyes while Buffy worked hard to hide her smile. Professor Pryce looked right through her facade and gave her an untimely grin. "I will ask to train the two of you once your counterpart returns to Hogwarts. She might want to remain at her family home. Perhaps you and your brother would care to visit her."

"If I didn't have to worry about Charms and Transfigurations, I probably would," Buffy said, rubbing her temples and yawning. She stood up, stretching. "Thank you, Professor."

"Right," he said, smiling at her before turning eyes to Harry, who froze mid-stretch. "I understand that you were thinking of starting up a Practical Defense club. I suggest you start it up again."

There was a darkness in his eyes that Buffy caught and opened her mouth to ask about, except Harry cut her off. "I suppose we can always have a meeting tonight or something..."

"Good, good," Professor Pryce said, leaning back over his desk and turning his attention back to grading papers. "I'll see you both in class tomorrow. Potter and... err... Potter."

They both nodded and left the room.

Harry was feeling around in his pocket as they wandered the corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. He finally pulled out a Galleon and held it to the light. After talking very quietly to it, it turned a bright shade of red before fading away to a soft golden color.

"What was that?" Buffy asked curiously as they climbed a staircase.

"A charm on a fake Galleon," Harry replied. "It lets the other members of the D.A. know when there's a meeting. Some already knew I was planning on starting it back up again. Others, like Cho, don't."

"I'll tell her," Buffy said, as they reached the portrait hole. Harry gave the password and they walked into a packed Common Room. "I'm going off to study!" she said in departing, as she swept off to join a table of beckoning first years, all excited to work on their latest Potions essay.

"How does she tolerate them?" Ron asked incredulously as Harry joined him and Hermione. Since Harry didn't have any of his things with him, he stood up again and returned a moment later.

Buffy had also gone to her room to bring down her homework. Now at the table with Laurel Wood and her friends, Buffy was teasing the blushing eleven-year-old while the other girls teased Buffy right back.

"I think she tolerates it because of Wood," Harry muttered as he unrolled a long bit of parchment on which he'd written half of his essay on counter-charms for Professor Flitwick.

Ron suddenly yelped and pulled something out of his pocket, throwing it onto the table. It was followed by a red-hot coin dropped by a figure standing over his shoulder.

"Damnit, Hermione," a voice grunted. "You could have at least warned us how warm these Galleons would get!" Dean Thomas was feeling his bottom tenderly while Ron turned a particularly bright shade of magenta. Ginny, who was standing behind Dean, giggled.

"I finally set a date for the meeting," Harry confessed, grinning.

"Tonight, from the looks of it," Ron said, grabbing his fake Galleon tenderly and staring at it. "Eight o'clock?"

"It works," Hermione said proudly, giving Harry a bright smile. "I'm glad you've decided to have a meeting tonight. I'm almost done with all my work, and I--"

"Would you just stop?" Ron asked in irritation before glancing down at the books spread open around him. "I'd give anything to be done with this. Blimey, two feet of parchment on counter-charms. What else could he have thought up that would take more time?"

"Had you started it sooner and not procrastinated, you wouldn't be complaining," Hermione said scathingly.

"Would you two just give it a rest?" Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands. "You're almost as bad as you were last year."

"Sorry, Harry," said Hermione, and she looked genuinely so.

"Yeah, mate, sorry," Ron said in a low voice, glaring at a passage in one of the books he'd taken from the Library before turning back to his half-written essay.

Across the room, Buffy stood up, waving to her classmates as she practically skipped for the Library. She had already finished her essay on the use of amphibians in Potions making. All she really had left to do was her essay for Professor Pryce. She had an idea of how she wanted to finish it, but she needed some books from the Library first.

An hour later, her quill was scratching the parchment as she carefully paraphrased an entry from a thick, leather-bound book.

"Hi," a voice said, as Emma Vance dropped down across from her. Madam Pince looked at them reproachfully as Buffy glanced up and smiled in greeting. Pointing at Madam Pince, she leaned across, scribbling on Emma's scrap bit of parchment, Hello.

Emma made some sort of a weird gesture of sign language, which Buffy took for her asking whether or not the essay was done.

Buffy shook her head and pointed to a stack of books at her left. Her face brightening, Emma leaned over and began going through the books. Another hour passed as they both worked diligently on their essays. Buffy set her quill down, finished, and Emma glanced up at her in surprise. Ripping off a bit of scrap paper, Buffy handed it to her. It was an invitation to the D.A. meeting that night. Emma nodded and Buffy smiled, hitching her bag over her shoulder and disappearing from the Library.

On her way out, she saw Cho worked at a table with a large group of friends. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to talk to the other girl. "Hey, Cho," she said in what she hoped was a friendly tone of voice.

Cho smiled over at her and set the book she'd been reading aside. "Hello, Potter," she said.

Buffy sat down in the empty chair next to her, earning her a reproachful look from a girl with curly red hair sitting across from them. "Harry wanted me to tell you that he's reformed the D.A. and that the first meeting is tonight."

"Oh," Cho said, looking mildly surprised. "Are you going?"

"Are you kidding?" Buffy asked, a glow appearing on her face. "I can't wait to see what he's been able to come up with! I've been involved with different styles of fighting back in California!"

"That's what you were telling the class last Defense Against the Dark Arts," the redheaded girl said, leaning across the table, her face flashing with interest.

"I was just saying I knew some practical defense," Buffy replied apologetically. "That doesn't mean I'm any expert by all means."

"The way the Ministry is telling it, you're like some phyrriah," the girl said, leaning even closer. "My Mom works for the Ministry. You're starting to be a very popular discussion amongst all the heads. Even Fudge seems excited to have you on board."

"Maybe that's because I've been doing this for awhile," Buffy replied, biting her tongue. She longed to tell them all about what she really was made of, but held her silence. There would be time enough for that in the period ahead. "I'm pretty good with the older styles of fighting he mentioned, the Japanese and old English styles, I mean."

"What kind of styles can you do?" another girl at the table asked.

Madam Pince had caught the voices and was bearing down on them, looking positively hawkish.

"I basically learned self-defense," Buffy said hastily, waving her hand as though it were really nothing. "It really isn't anything impressive."

"Could you show us?" the redheaded girl asked kindly.

"Err, who are you?" Buffy asked, studying the girl quickly. "I really don't think we've met before."

"I know you by reputation only, Elizabeth-Potter-who-likes-to-be-known-as-Buffy," the girl said with a friendly smile as she offered Buffy her hand. "I'm Marietta Edgecombe. That over there is Priscilla Fawcett."

"Hi," Buffy said, smiling at the other girl and shaking Marietta's hand. "Actually, yeah, there are a lot of things I could show you if you wanted to defend yourself... I'm still pretty useless with this." She indicated the wand she had in her opposite hand as she set it on the library table and watched it roll across the wooden surface.

"I think it'd be cool to learn how to defend ourselves to, say, Slytherins," the girl named Priscilla said brusquely. "Especially when I just want to crack that Warrington across the--"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Madam Pince looked like she were about to faint at the blatant disregard of her precious library rules. "Please tone it down or I will ask you to leave!"

After she'd turned her back and walked away, Buffy leaned onto the table. "Do you guys really want to learn?" she asked, uncertainly. This is exactly what Giles had told her not to do. This is what Professor Pryce had told her not to do. But she was tired of standing back, of holding back. This was her chance to show them all that Buffy Potter wasn't just someone to glaze over. She was someone who still had a backbone and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Of course we are," Cho whispered eagerly. "Just because we use wand magic doesn't mean we have the sort of reflexes to dodge curses and the like! I wish Harry would teach us practical defense, too, but I don't think he knows what he's doing!"

"I'll tell you what," Buffy said, realizing her stomach was growling. "If you're really serious about this, meet me outside in the courtyard after dinner tomorrow, around seven. I need to go and eat something before I pass out." Rising, she waved at the Ravenclaw girls and walked out of the library, feeling even more contented.

The Great Hall was full of students wanting to enjoy a nice Sunday dinner. Harry, Ron and Hermione were at their usual spot. Buffy spotted Katie and a few of the other seventh-year Gryffindors beckoning her to join them. Buffy waved at Harry before joining Katie at their table.

"You look beat," Katie commented, piling food onto Buffy's plate cheerfully. "Homework must really be getting at you."

"I'm really not used to all of this work, and I'm taking a light load compared to the rest of you," Buffy said, poking at something with kidney beans sticking out of it. "What is this?"

"Steak-and-kidney pie," Tess replied, showing her the platter. "It's quite delicious. Try it. You've been eating nothing but seafood and potatoes since you got here."

Buffy managed to try a small bite and not completely pass out from disgust. "It's not bad," she commented, swallowing. "I guess I should probably enjoy the cooking more, huh?"

"Buffy," a voice said, as an arm nudged her ribs. She turned in annoyance to see Yasmine, who was pointing at the double doors. Buffy followed the gesture and saw that it was Percy Weasley.

Buffy groaned and looked longingly at her dinner before standing up, hoping to cut Percy off. She reached him halfway down the Gryffindor table, seized his arm, and dragged him back towards the Entrance Hall.

"Ouch," he said, finally twisting out of her grip. "That's some hold you have."

"Yeah," Buffy said, frowning slightly. "Sorry about that... what is it?"

"I just wanted to inform you and the rest of the faculty that your guest, Faith Black, will be arriving at Hogwarts at nine this evening," Percy replied, pushing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose. "I also wanted to tell you she'll be staying with me."

Buffy arched one eyebrow. "You're going to have to watch her, Perce... when she wants something, she's not going to hesitate going after it..."

Percy was considerably pinker when he finally found his voice again. "You may come and see her anytime after nine if you'd like."

"That's great," Buffy said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "I also have a D.A. meeting tonight too, so I might be slightly late for that."

"You might want to bring some protection with you," Percy growled. "I don't want that bat anywhere near you... like she thinks she can just rip you out of the castle again."

"She can, and she would if she had a reason to," Buffy pointed out, smirking. "She's a lot stronger than you think. I'll just have to ask Harry to accompany me. It's about time he got to meet more of the family. From what I've heard, Sirius Black was like a father to Harry. Even though Faith is, what, a half year older than he is... maybe she'll be like a... oi..."

"That's exactly what I was thinking too, Potter," Percy replied, shaking his head in disgust. "Because I would not want my brothers to be spending time around that woman and looking at her as though she were a..."

"She's like a sister to me," Buffy replied, trying to get rid of any other thoughts in her head. "The rest of it... gross, Perce!"

"You sound like Fred and George," Percy said, giving her a suspicious look.

Buffy looked charmed. "Well, thank you. I'll see you tonight." She gave him one last smile before he turned his back and walked upstairs, towards his guest room. Sighing, she was about to go back into the Great Hall when a pair of hands found their way onto her shoulders and pulled her back against a warm, solid body.

"I really hope you're not seeing him behind my back now," a soft voice hissed sweetly into her ear.

She giggled. "Of course not, you... I'm just going to his room because I've brought a friend and she's staying with him tonight."

Oliver laughed as she turned in his arms to smack him lightly across the shoulder. "You should at least warn me when you sneak up on people like that!" she said, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"I didn't want to really show that I was spying," he said, greeting her with a large hug and resting his head on top of hers. "Where were you headed?"

"Dinner," Buffy yawned from somewhere underneath his chin. "I am so hungry, I could eat a hippogriff."

He laughed and relaxed against her. "All right, so dinner."

She took him by the hand and they walked into the Great Hall under many eyes, most of them curious. There were quite a few smiles, and even jeers from the Slytherins. Sitting down in her usual spot next to Katie, Oliver looked around before sitting next to her. "I really hope you don't mind, but I like seeing the friendly faces."

Buffy gave him a bright smile as she started dishing his favorite things onto his plate. "I hope you don't mind I'm doing this."

"Are you two married or something?" Katie asked in horror as she realized what Buffy was doing. "Oliver used to threaten turning our hands into sticks if we tried anything with his food!"

"What can I say?" Oliver asked, wrapping an arm around Buffy's shoulders before tucking in. "She knows how to handle me."

Buffy blushed slightly and her hand shook as she took a deep drink from her goblet. He stared at her for a moment when he caught her incredulous look. "Could you really not advertise everything we do?" she asked, barely moving her lips.

He laughed again, resting his head against hers as he ate heartily. Once they had finished, they stood up at the exact same moment, nearly bumping heads.

"I am such a klutz," Buffy moaned as she put her hand on his forehead where she'd barely collided with it. "Are you all right?"

"I should probably think about collision insurance," he teased, taking her by the hand so she could step over the bench without falling flat on her face. "But I'm good, yes, thank you for asking."

He didn't release her hand as she reached down and pulled her book bag back over her shoulder. "I'll be late tonight," she told Katie as she turned away.

"Right," Katie said with a saucy wink and a sharp giggle as Buffy hurried away.

"I don't even want to know what the rumors about us are," Buffy muttered under her breath as she noticed the look on Harry's face as they passed.

"I've heard one or two good ones," Oliver assured her as they stopped at the base of the stairs at the Entrance Hall. As she turned to face him, his hand caught a lock of her hair and he gently pushed it behind her ear. "They were no good though. Basically all hype on love spells and enchantments... but I can see that any idiot would be blind not to see what I do."

She turned slightly pink again. "Oliver..." she said, rolling her eyes and dropping her gaze.

His hand reached out and touched her chin, raising her gaze to meet his. "I really mean it," he said softly. "I know we've only known each other a few months, but... it's been the most incredible ride so far."

"It'll get better," she said with a smile. "It has to. We haven't gotten to the good parts yet."

It was Oliver's turn for a startled expression, breaking their sweet moment as he turned away, choking. Buffy giggled and raised her hand to his face. "You are so adorable when you're blushing, do you know that?"

"Do you realize that half of the Great Hall is listening to what we're saying?" Oliver challenged her back.

"It's something they can actually get right for a change," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing his face closer to hers.

After a few moments, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Well," Oliver said, taking a step back. "I'm going back to my room..."

"I have the D.A. in about half an hour," Buffy replied, taking him by the arm. "I'm supposed to meet Percy in his room after nine... I'd really like it if you were there, too. I want you to meet Faith, really meet her. She's not a bad person, Oli. I'll probably ask Harry to come too, since he needs to meet people from my past."

"I'd like that," he said, hugging her tightly as the door opened and a few younger Ravenclaw stepped out, completely unaccustomed to seeing two people hugging on the stairs.

"Me too," she replied, raising her face to his, her lips catching his as unexpectedly.

There was a snort of laughter from behind them, a gasp and a voice saying, "Oh, no!"

Buffy broke the kiss and turned, grinning sheepishly at her younger brother and his two best friends.

"I'll see you later, Potter," Oliver said, grinning at her and touching her arm before he disappeared up the stairs, moving two at a time.

"Ahem," Buffy said, smoothing her robes. "There really was nothing to see back there, was there?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ron said, his eyes wide. "Nothing at all..." But under his breath, Buffy could have sworn she heard him mutter, "Fred and George are going to kill him!"

They reached the Gryffindor Common Room so that Harry could fetch his map and the rest could dump their books. Buffy returned a few moments later looking even more composed with a weird smirk on her face. They left at a quarter to eight and reached the Room of Requirements with no problems.

As soon as they were inside, Buffy spent the first five minutes checking out the room. It would be a perfect training area, she realized. She would have to inform Professor Pryce.

She soon joined Hermione on the floor with Harry's map in her hands. It was the first time she'd really gotten a good look at it. There were dots with names above them moving along different corridors and passages throughout the castle.

The door opened and Buffy set the map aside. Harry spotted it, muttered "Mischief managed!" and turned to greet his friends Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Neville, who all arrived together, looking excited.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever restart this, mate," Seamus said, glancing eagerly around the room. "Ever since Umbridge found out about it, I've wanted to come back here."

"I know how you feel," Harry said darkly as he checked his watch. In the next ten minutes, everyone arrived, including some people Harry was clearly not expecting to see. Like Emma Vance and Tess Austin, who arrived with Katie Bell. Cho brought a few more friends along, including Priscilla Fawcett, a very pretty seventh year.

"Right," Harry said, jumping to his feet, Hermione beside him. "We've decided to reform the D.A. since Dumbledore said we could! So... we'll be passing along a sign-up sheet." Hermione's gaze was apologetic as her eyes found Marietta's. In truth, she was stunned the Ravenclaw girl would return to the D.A., but Buffy must've said something to her, because Marietta really looked as though she wanted to be there.

There was a period of about ten minutes while everyone signed their name. Hermione handed out the rest of her charmed coins and Buffy grinned as she slipped her very own fake Galleon into her pocket.

Harry then spent the rest of the lesson watching them review the spells from the previous year. Soon, shouts of "_Expelliarmus_!" were ringing throughout the room. Buffy paired herself with Emma Vance, who looked like she had never used the spell before and was unwilling to jinx someone like her.

After a half hour of practicing that spell, Harry gave them something else to work on. Buffy grinned as she found how it resembled an old game she'd used to play in California, dodgeball. But this was unlike any dodge ball she'd ever seen. She eagerly got to her half of the room and lifted an arm.

Cries of the disarming spell, as well as "Impedimenta!" rang throughout the room, along with many peals of laughter as people on the opposing team got blasted off their feet and had to go and wait near Harry, who was refereeing the match.

Buffy found that her reflexes were quite useful as she managed to dodge several disarming spells. Emma wasn't so lucky and was blasted against a bookcase the very first volley. Grumbling, she stood and joined both Hermione and Harry near the door.

The game lasted for only ten minutes, but Buffy was surprised to find out she was one of the last people still standing at the end of the match. Buffy was soon hit by Ginny Weasley and joined her roommates over at the door. Ginny was now alone at her end, facing a Hufflepuff Buffy didn't know. Harry soon announced it was a stalemate and that their first D.A. lesson of the term was over.

Buffy was relieved, rubbing her backside slightly as she left with Emma, Tess and Katie. "I don't know about you, but all that rolling kind of hurt," she said with a pout.

"Tell me about it," said Katie, who was flexing her fingers after her own roll, which really hadn't mattered, since she'd gotten hit with an Impedimenta jinx the instant she'd stood up by another Hufflepuff, one Tess had called Zacharias Smith.

"At least you're getting to meet new people," Tess said, smirking at her new friend. "That is, if you're not too busy snogging in the Entrance Hall..."

Buffy gasped in indignation, but she didn't follow them. After calling goodbye, she waited until Harry left a few minutes later with both Ron and Hermione. Taking Harry by the arm and excusing them both, she pulled them around the corner.

"I need a favor from you," she said bluntly.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Could you come to Percy's room with me? Faith's supposed to be there now, and I told him you might be coming..."

"Is Wood going to be there?" Harry asked.

Buffy nodded. Harry sighed. "All right, let's go."

The walk took less than five minutes. They stood for yet another five knocking on the portrait before Percy finally opened the door, looking a bit red in the face. His glasses were askew.

Buffy walked inside to find Oliver already there, an uncharacteristically dark look on his face. A female was sitting in front of the fire, staring at it with dull, dark eyes.

"Faith," Buffy said, moving to sit next to the other Slayer.

"Hey, B," Faith said in her lifeless voice. "Miss me?"

"Always."

This pulled Faith out of her reverie. She turned to Buffy and gave her a long look. "Oh, Buffy... I don't know."

Buffy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, using the other to beckon Harry forward. "How are you feeling? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"They didn't exactly feed me, since I was their prisoner," Faith said, grimacing as her stomach rumbled. "I could do with a bit of food."

Percy immediately sprang to his feet. "I'll go down to the Kitchens."

Buffy could tell Harry was tempted to go with him, but Oliver peeled himself off the wall to accompany the elder Weasley boy.

"Now, let's settle this like reasonable adults," Buffy suggested.

"I'm going to Grimmauld Place in the morning," Faith said quietly.

"I know you are," Buffy said, as Harry sat down on the other side of her, looking slightly uneasy.

Fifteen minutes passed when Percy and Oliver returned. Percy gently set down a tea tray while Oliver set down an armload of ham dinner and roast potatoes. "Help yourself," Oliver said, giving Faith a gentle smile. Faith looked at him and then at the plate.

"Gourmet cooking," she said, blinking. "You really cannot go wrong there."

"No, you can't," Percy said cheerfully.

It was nearly ten thirty when Harry left. He'd spent nearly an hour in conversation with the other girl, and he was beginning to relax around her. Buffy looked as though she wanted to stay a bit longer, although Percy looked exhausted and kept dropping hints that he wanted to go to sleep.

Buffy waited until Faith had fallen asleep before turning to Percy, who was wearing a pair of striped pajamas. "Go to bed," she said, walking over and hugging him. "Thank you for doing this for me."

He just yawned and turned away. "Good night, Potter."

Oliver was waiting for her by his door. He took her hand as they walked out together.

"That was interesting," Oliver commented as she stopped next to him, her hand cupped over her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Indeed," she said, adopting Professor Snape's signature word. "I don't know if I can even see straight anymore."

Oliver had stopped walking. They had reached his room. Even after their conversation the night before, she stared longingly at the door he was opening. "Do you mind if I... come in?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Are you certain?" he asked, giving her a strange look. She nodded.

"I haven't seen it yet," she said, smiling tiredly at him. "Besides..."

He took her by her hand and pulled her into the room. A fire was crackling serenely in the corner. It was smaller than Percy's room. There were a few pieces of furniture and a large bed on one side, with a small table, chair and a rug near the fireplace. Buffy eyed the rug as she dropped down onto the floor.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her, sitting down beside her.

"Mmmmm," she said, stretching her feet towards the fire. "I don't think I've been any more certain." She bent down and began undoing her boots. He watched her silently. "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course not," he said, leaning over and gently pulling her boots away from the fireplace and onto the cool stone floor. He rose and walked to his bed, pulling off the blanket folded neatly at the base. Taking the pillows from the chair next to the bed, he returned to her side. She had pulled off her cloak and blouse, leaving underneath a plain tank top and her long trousers. Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, he began rubbing them. "Is that better?"

"Much," she said, her face half-hidden in the shadows of the flickering light around them. Before he could pull away, her hand reached out and pulled his head closer, her lips touching his. For a moment, she couldn't think of anything else as the kiss deepened. Pulling away finally, she gave him a bright smile. "Good night, you."

It was sometime in the middle of the night when she woke up again. It was very cold on the floor in front of a darkened fireplace. Getting to her feet, she glanced around the room and spied a tiny hint of light from an oil lamp in the corner of the room. Running across the cold floor, she reached the bed and peered at it, grinning. He was sleeping on one edge of it, looking absolutely adorable to her. Feeling her heart warm despite how cold she truly felt, she pulled back the covers on the other half and slipped into his bed. It was much warmer here, she realized, throwing her blanket across the top.

He stirred, his eyes fluttering open. He saw her staring at him, smiling and sighed. He reached out to touch her hand. It was very cold. Without invitation, she moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head on the crook of his arm and closed her eyes, feeling a lot happier now. And Oliver was much warmer than that frigid floor.

"Good night," she whispered, closing her eyes again.

She needn't have bothered. He was already sound asleep.

x.0.x.0.x

Chapter 36... more of a montage...

Chapter 37... the Council takes a hit.

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

Ta-da! The story is coming around full circle, finally!

I decided to have Faith become Sirius' sister instead of his niece or daughter because, well... more plot points.

**DarkAngelMali** -- You might like soft Draco... but softie Draco ALWAYS has a hidden agenda.. he's my favourite ticking time bomb!

**Emba** -- Draco, a crush on our Buffy? Really? Oh, I could REALLY twist this...

**Neville James** -- Howdy! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope you're also seeing that as the chapters continue on (and on and on some more), Buffy's not as weak as she once was. And Buffy will eventually ask Dumbledore about Willow's form of magic (keeping in mind that Willow's magic has only been able to float pencils and restore souls thusfar) when she sees someone else do it. Probably within a few chapters or so!

**Kel**-- Yay! I hope you had a good vacation! :) And I hope this Oliverness is in good supply for you. And a Buffy/Draco fic? I'll have to add that to my list of things to think about! It'd definitely be a fun read.

**Lady Mione** -- I feel like a game show host, "But, wait! There's more!" Yes, there are more surprises and loops along the way. I didn't mean for them to happen, but they just sort of did.

**StarBella** -- Awww, I'm sorry! I had to go dark to tell her story, because I had to make the point that she's trying to be a better person because she's had a rough life. It won't be depressing anymore, because Faith is going "home" for the first time in her life. And she has a great friend. Not to mention she gets to annoy "Peter" Weasley. I know the layout was confusing, but I figured it best. A lot of it could have been done in italics, but it seemed like overkill.

**PrecariousPersonata** -- I don't know if I should be thankful or not, since dark chapters can sometimes be SO NOT fun. I really think Buffy will stay by her. In canon, Faith went all inhumane and weird... which I got, because her character was dark. I can imagine that happening with a past like this, so I wrote one for her. Percy will get better, as you'll see. He's just concerned for his Buffy. Err, his friend, Buffy. And the Minister KNOWS who she is now. He knows what having two Slayers in the same country means. He's not holding a grudge, he's more concerned now. Or he'll appear to be. I hope. To answer your questions, yes, Buffy and Faith will sort of show down, but it won't be until closer to the end. They'll get their chance to Slay once the Council goes down. Harry'll get his chance to see them both in action. And, Faith will leave. A choice has to be made, and she will decide to leave. I can't tell you how it comes to that yet, since there is still a bit of story to go, but I can tell you, she will leave her brother until the war is over. Even if she never sees him again. This is something I've fought for in this story, and so far, it seems on par. Besides, it'd be so cliche for Faith to stay and attend a year at Hogwarts with Harry. I'm making it so that she's only a few months older than him. Like... she's a week younger than Ron. That'll work. I know I have to update, and in order for that to happen, I need time to write the updates. Stupid work. Stupid planning. Stupid! I hope you don't mind this long note, but it's to thank you for your long review! Lastly, I know that Faith leaving her brother behind seems like a really stupid thing to do, but in context, it'll be one of the best decisions she's ever made... dun dun

**Norwegianne** -- Thank you :) It's great fun working with a cliche piece!

**Des Felidra** -- It took me forever to find a starting point to this story. I finally decided on the episode "Helpless" because it fueled the rage. I also wanted to have a nice, decent, non-killer-ly Faith, so I went with it. As for bringing Sirius back, I'm borrowing a page from Willow's book. That's all I'm going to say on the topic. And I can't say that it'll ALL be as fun as what J.K. did, and she's like this idol of mine who makes MAGIC with her words, literally. As for writing faster, I've got far too much going on to sit down and pace write anymore. I really REALLY want to finish this before October 9, though.

**BlackCat200** -- Thank you :) And the wedding would be miiiine. Sort of. It's just way too much like work planning the durned thing.

**Goddessa39** -- I always believed Faith and Buffy should have been closer. This is their chance. I read that "Bicycle" story and I couldn't stop until I finished it. Faith is only going to be in the story through Chapter 50, or close to it. And then she's returning to California. She'll be in the Black family home, having the time of her life renovating (we can't have her be all bored with Buffy in school now, can we?). There's a reason why she'll go back, yadda yadda. I think you already have the more comprehensive list of BA crossovers and BA fics to date (which I thank you for, since I'm giving long hours at work at reading pleasure).

**Laen**-- The vengeance demons were sort of a joke... so that's that, really. As for Harry and Hermione, I feel like I'm walking on broken glass with them. It's humorous, really. I read one story with them as a couple and I wanted to do my own.

**DarkAngelMali** -- I guess we share the same birthday, then... which is awesome! I don't know a lot of people born on that day! So, happy belated birthday! As for Sirius's return... I can see it being funny with the two of them. The whole, "who are you?" scenario comes to mind! I don't think he could hate her. I think he'd be sorry that he never met her and he'd feel responsible that he couldn't have taken her out of a really really bad situation when she was just a baby... but I can see Faith being happy about him just being there now. I don't know. I haven't really explored that part yet. I suppose what happens just happens... and it happens a few chapters beyond what I have written. Hee. You get TWO notes.

Okay. Long long chapters coming up. I think Chapter 37 will end up being the longest one yet. I haven't finished writing it, but it's around 26 pages now. I have a few rewrites to do, and then it's going to Grace.

I feel like this story is coming to an end, but really, it isn't. There's a lot more story left to tell. We're at the first week of November, I think, finally. Christmas IS Chapter 40. And although I plan to end this at 50, just so I can take a hiatus, I'm not really sure I will now. I might just continue on, or else I might start something else. The next part may be fifty chapters, too. You never know. I talk a lot. I write even more. So I'm kind of sketchy on the whole "sequel" idea and am instead thinking MAYBE this could be an even longer story. Like 75 chapters or something. Who knows? Not I. All I know is that there won't be any updates for around two weeks.

Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you! The next update will be on Monday, or maybe even Sunday, since Monday is my holiday.

And now, damnit, I'm getting ideas for another fic... but, darnit... can't start it yet. I have to make these ideas stop!


	36. Homecoming

**Chapter 36**

**Homecoming**

x.0.x.0.x

Faith woke early the next morning, feeling cold and moody. Sitting up on the sofa she'd slept on, she ran a hand over her face. It was very dark inside the room since the fire had long died away. There were a few candles burning around the room, and a large oil lamp had been placed on the table in front of the sofa.

There was a noise behind her and Faith turned, lifting her fists instinctively, the blanket falling away.

It was only the Weasley boy. Or man. Whatever he was.

"It's all right," he said hastily, placing his hands up in the air. Faith relaxed slightly, but kept her cool gaze on him should he try anything. He glanced at a small pile of things sitting on the table next to the lamp. "You should get dressed. Breakfast starts in a few minutes."

"Breakfast?" Faith asked curiously. The word really never existed in her vocabulary. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven thirty," Percy replied, fastening the clip on his long black cloak. "I think Buffy left you some clothes and a robe if you'd like."

Fifteen minutes later, Faith and Percy were walking into the Great Hall. Faith looked around, feeling somewhat in awe. There were beautiful armaments adorning the walls, along with large banners. He led her to a long table, where Buffy's brother was already sitting with a small group of people, all who looked at her curiously as Percy approached them.

"Who's your friend, Percy?" another red-headed boy asked in keen interest.

"She's actually a friend of Elizabeth's," Percy said with a frown, glancing up and down the table. "Is she not here?"

"No," another voice said from behind them. They had been followed in by a tall blonde-haired girl and a brunette, both looking slightly anxious. "She didn't come back last night."

"The last time I saw her, she was with Oliver," Harry replied. An awkward silence followed these words.

"We should have known," the blonde said, laughing. "Hi," she continued, noticing Faith. "I'm Katie Bell."

"Emma Vance," said the brunette behind her, sticking out her hand.

Faith ignored it. "I'm Faith," she said in a slightly cold voice.

"This is Ron and Hermione, Faith," Harry said, drawing her attention back to the table by introducing the two people sitting around him.

Faith was spared having to say anything else by the arrival of the other Slayer. She was running into the Great Hall, her book bag bouncing on her shoulder as she ran over to them, her blonde hair wild around her face. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Where were you last night?" Faith asked, arching one eyebrow.

Buffy suddenly started coughing as Katie wrapped an arm over the smaller girl's shoulders. "You were with Wood, weren't you?"

Harry looked like he was about to keel over when Buffy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Nothing happened, Harry..."

"Nothing you'd tell your two good friends anyway," Emma teased as the two seventh year girls pushed Buffy down onto a bench and joined her. "Are you ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Oh, sure," Buffy said darkly, adding cereal to a bowl and reaching for a platter of bananas. "I actually like that class."

Faith stared at the other girl a moment before moving to take the seat across from her, glaring at Percy as she sat. "What is going to happen to me now?"

"You're going to go... home..." Buffy said in a quiet voice, slicing bananas into her corn flakes. "I would gladly accompany you, except I have classes and... I really cannot miss them." She was blushing now, and Faith knew someone had said something to her.

"Am I going alone or am I... oh, damn!" Faith realized, seeing Percy's cool look. "I'm with you... again?"

"No," Buffy said, pouring milk into her cereal. "You'll be going with Lupin. He's been staying at Grimmauld Place. So you'll have a housemate for awhile."

"As long as it's not Peter," Faith snarled, reaching for the tray of cereals.

Ron snorted into his goblet as he set it down. Harry looked as though he were just dying to let out a laugh. Percy's ears turned pink as he glared at Faith, who glared right back at him. Katie just looked at Faith curiously.

"You're American, aren't you?"

"Not originally," Faith replied, selecting a bowl from the tray and setting it in front of her.

"You're like Buffy?" Emma asked, looking even more curious than Katie.

"No one knows about me?" Faith asked Buffy hopefully. Maybe this would be all right after all.

Buffy shook her head, still eating quickly. Faith realized that she should probably do the same and ate quickly. Once they finished, Buffy turned to Percy. "I'll take her to the good Headmaster's office, now, I think."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked her, concerned. Faith gave him a very cold look and he turned quickly back to the other girl. "O-Of course."

"Let's go," Buffy said, rising. Faith followed her. Harry watched them for a moment.

"Can I come, too?" he asked. Ever since he found how who Faith was, he wanted to get to know her more.

Buffy nodded and Harry rose, lifting his own book bag onto his shoulder. "I'll see you guys in Charms," he said, turning his back and following his sister and her friend out the door.

"How did you sleep?" Buffy was asking Faith as they walked briskly towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Like a log," Faith replied, yawning. "I could use more... but I guess I'll get it when I go home, huh?"

"I guess," Buffy said, giving Faith a curious look. "Did you have any more of the dreams?"

"If I did, I don't remember," Faith replied.

"Did you see anything about Sirius?" Harry asked. Faith paused and he nearly ran into her as she turned to look at him.

"Nothing," she said quietly, giving Harry a calculating look. "You knew my brother, didn't you? You knew him as a good man."

"He was one of the best men I have ever known," Harry said seriously. "I... I'll be happy to tell you about him."

Faith gave him her first genuine smile in England. "I'd really like that, Harry." Her face sobered. "When I found out who I was, I was terrified that I would be the same way. I guess there's one in every family."

"Or, in our case, two," Buffy said, wrapping an arm over Faith's shoulders. "We'd better hurry up. Harry and I both have classes starting in less than half an hour."

"Right," said Faith. They continued walking.

Saying goodbye wasn't as hard as it seemed, Harry thought. He barely knew Faith, yet Buffy gave her a great hug before pulling back. "Watch your back," Buffy said, releasing Faith, who gave them both a wary smile.

Professor Dumbledore handed her the Floo powder and she took a pinch.

"I'll see you soon?" Faith asked them in a shaking voice.

"We will," Buffy promised as Faith stepped into the fireplace, threw down the handful of powder, and shouted out, "Grimmauld Place!"

Then she was gone.

"Let's get to class," Buffy said, patting Harry's back as she turned, pulling her bag back onto her shoulder.

"Did you really stay with Oliver last night?" Harry asked her as they walked out of Dumbledore's office and downstairs.

Buffy grinned at him. "I did. And I slept on his floor. Honestly! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"A smitten one," Harry admitted.

"Well, all I have to do is look at your face and know you feel the same freakin' way!" Buffy replied, grinning at the obvious blush creeping up Harry's neck.

"Kindly do shut up."

"Make me."

"Do you remember what you said about threatening a Potter? It works both ways, you know," Harry teased.

"We'll see about that."

x.0.x.0.x

Faith fell onto her stomach, groaning. There was a light flickering around her. "Oh, shit," she moaned, slowly getting to her feet. As she raised her eyes, she found that she was in a strange, yet familiar looking, dining room. "Whoa..."

She stepped around in a small circle, her eyes taking in the dimly lit room. There seemed to be snakes carved into the walls. Two large candlesticks shaped like the serpents. Their eyes seemed to glow red from the red flames dancing on their tilted tongues. Faith shivered involuntarily. It really was creepy standing in this dining room.

There was a footstep behind her and she turned, gasping as she saw a figure towering over her shoulder. There wasn't a lot of room to move, but she managed to wretch a chair from the table and position it in front of her and the other person.

And then the person stepped into the light.

"Whoa," she muttered, ducking her head slightly. "I'm sorry, yo. It's good to see you, Wolfy."

"Please do not call me that," Lupin said pleasantly, appraising the girl he knew to be Delita Black, or Faith, whatever she wanted to call herself now. "If you can't remember Remus or Lupin, try Moony."

"Moo-ny," she said with a chuckle. "I like it. It suits you."

"Well, you can thank your dearly departed brother for siccing me with it," he said, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly. "Well, him and James."

"So you knew my brother, too," Faith said, pushing the chair back and sitting on it. "Were you close?"

"He was someone I considered to be a brother," Lupin said in the same expressionless tone as he moved to a chair on the other side of the table and sat down. The flickering lights of the fire highlighted his lined face, his tired eyes searching out the energetic young woman sitting in front of him. "I can tell you everything, but I'm not sure how much you'd like it. We were prats when we were younger, as much as he wouldn't admit it. There was James, too. James Potter, who would be Buffy's Father. And then there was Peter. Wormtail, we used to call him. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs."

"Which one was Sirius?" Faith asked interestedly, leaning over the table on her elbows.

"Padfoot. See, Sirius could turn into a large black dog."

"What?" Faith asked, her voice even more shocked. "My brother was a dog. Oh, man!"

"Faith, please," Remus said, getting to his feet as Faith jumped to her own, pacing the dining room. "He could turn into one. There's a story behind it, but it'll take some time to tell."

"It's probably one of those stories reserved for a dark and stormy night," Faith said darkly, pausing and glancing around the dark room. "This doesn't look like it did when I saw it in my dreams."

"Your... dreams?" It was Lupin's turn for the questioning. Faith turned to him and offered a shaky smile.

"The Ministry gave me this goblet... I drank it... and poof! All the bad memories, all the horrible moments, everything... it just came back. This was one of the memories... my... Mother, I guess, was carrying me into this room. It was full of people, of life and laughter... it was Christmas, or at least I think it was. There was a man, Regulus... he said that Sirius wasn't there. And that I had been meant for a sacrifice. The memory changed. Regulus put some sort of a spell onto my mother, or the woman I thought was my mother... and then..." Her voice broke as the memory faded from her mind. She glanced around the room again. "Do you know if this house ever had that kind of life in it again?"

"It hasn't," Lupin said quietly. "Sirius was arrested for the murder of James and Lily Potter, and--"

"He was WHAT?" Faith thundered, turning around to look at Remus, horror-struck. "Oh, my God! I thought you said Sirius was a good man, but I--"

Lupin held up a hand. "He was wrongly accused, Faith. He was innocent. Harry rescued him from his fate a few years ago."

"Oh," said Faith, feeling herself relax. "Right. Well, go on then."

"After Sirius was sent to Azkaban, your... your Mother died, and this house was left dormant, except for the house-elf."

"The what?" Faith asked blankly.

"Come here," Lupin said, rising and leading her into the entryway. It was then she saw the long row of heads, all of them green and hideous, tacked to the wall. Faith remembered seeing these out of the corner of her eye during her dreams and smirked, touching the last one. "There was Kreacher left, and he was a despicable creature. And then Sirius returned home last year. The house once again had life in it."

"He lived alone with one of these?" Faith asked, gesturing to the wall of heads. They were starting to creep her out with all their unnecessary smiling and their adoring eyes. "Blech."

"There were a few of us, the Order of the Phoenix," Lupin explained patiently.

"The what?" Faith asked, sounding confused.

"These are older Witches and Wizards that fought you-know-who last time. You know, Sirius and myself. You haven't met any more yet, but you will, especially if you remain in the Potter's circle of friends."

"Where is everyone?" Faith asked, glancing up the stairs, where the dark halls looked ominous, to the dining room they had just left, which still creeped her out.

"Once the Ministry realized that Lord... Voldemort was back, the Order became more obsolete..."

"But I thought you just said--"

"Some things are more painful to discuss out in the open," Lupin said quickly. "Sirius was a big part of what the Order stood for. Using this house again would only serve as the painful reminder of what we've lost."

"Oh," Faith said, feeling slightly overwhelmed by this information. Sirius was someone she had never met, yet suddenly she could feel his presence in her very soul. Glancing at the wall of heads, she sighed and leaned against the wall. "What does the Order do now?"

"There's still a headquarters, but it's no longer here."

"What if the Order were to return here?" Faith asked slowly. "I mean, I'm no Sirius, but I wouldn't mind the company."

Lupin looked at her in the dim light, really looked at her. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Faith nodded. "If my brother was as integral to this whole save-the-world deal as you've been telling me he was, then I think it would be a great tribute to his memory if this house were to serve as headquarters." She suddenly made a face and started laughing. "Damn, I'm starting to sound like Giles. A week in this place will completely mess your culture. But I guess that's not a problem since I was British. Am British." She lifted her hand and smacked her palm onto her forehead. "Damn."

"You'll get used to it," Lupin said, eyeing her again.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Faith asked with a tentative smile. "And... Remus... I was serious about opening the house for the Order again. I want it to be... just like I remembered. I want the life and laughter and joy back in this place. It has been so dark for too long."

"What do you have in mind?" Lupin asked curiously.

"No offense, but it looks like my folks worshipped snakes," Faith said as she sat back down in her dining room chair again. "I want to get rid of those elf heads, too. Oh, and this trim? So totally not me. Can you put me in contact with a bank or a loan office or something? And maybe a redecorator?"

"You could always hire a house-elf," Lupin suggested lightly.

"I want to hire a slave?" Faith asked incredulously. "No, thank you. I think I'll just... do it myself. Trust me, being all hidden identity girl, I'm going to have energy to burn. But... I want to put a training room in, just in case. Can you show me the rest of the house? I need to get ideas."

"Come on," he said, and they both stood up again. "I'll take you upstairs."

They climbed the staircase into the front hall. Faith glanced at the artwork darkly, until her eyes fell onto a curtained-off area. "What's that?"

"Do you really want to know?" Lupin asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"It's best to get it over with quickly," Faith replied, crossing her arms.

"Right," said Lupin, bending over and lifting up a large stick that looked like the leg from some poor, unfortunate creature. He kicked it over and a loud, dull thud sounded down the corridor, echoing back and forth, sounding endless, until...

"Filth! Scum! By products of dirt!"

"Oh," Faith said, a look of sheer disgust on her face as the curtains flew open, revealing a screaming woman behind them. It was one of those moving paintings, she realized, but it was the most realistic one she'd ever seen. The woman was also very familiar. It was the woman who had called herself her mother. It was her mother.

The painting had recognized her, too. Her jaw dropped and she continued, her voice even louder and more furious. "Demon daughter! Scourge of my flesh! How dare you foul the house of my--"

"Hi, Mom," Faith shouted, stepping straight in front of the portrait. The screaming woman clawed at her, eyes rolling and a bit of drool seeping out from the corner of her mouth. "It's great to see you again, too."

Without warning, she lifted her foot and kicked a hole right through the center of the canvas. As the shouts subsided, Faith ripped the canvas into long shreds, a manic gleam in her eye.

"Vicious bitch," she said, smirking as she glanced at the remains of her mother's canvas at her feet. "Uh, Lupin... you don't happen to have a lighter anywhere, do you?" She took the top of the frame and started to rip it off of the wall, the wood cracking in her hand as bits of frame joined the wreckage of the canvas on the floor.

"Do you realize that was your Mother?" Lupin asked her, not daring to believe what had just happened.

"Oh, yeah, I recognized her from my dreams," Faith said bitterly, gathering the remnants of Mrs. Black's portrait and setting it in a large pile. "On second thought, this would make a great fire. Nice, warm and roomy."

An hour later, the remnants of the portrait were burning merrily and Faith was happily going from bedroom to bedroom. She had stopped in a room where she recognized Phineas Nigellus' portrait. He was blinking at her, not moving very much, and definitely not speaking.

"You're some ancestor of mine, aren't you?" she asked, taking a seat on the bed and not breaking eye contact with the portrait.

"I would be your great-great-grandfather, yes," said the man in his snobbish, oily tone of voice.

"Why are you cooped up in this hellhole?" Faith asked, tilting her head, but not breaking contact.

"I suppose you could ask your brother that question, but since he's dead, I cannot presume to know the truth."

"Well, how about this then," she said, jumping to her feet. "I'll move you down to the front hall, so you can watch over the entire house. I think you deserve someplace a bit more cheerful, yeah?"

"I think I like this girl already," said Phineas as Faith left the room, grinning broadly. She was going to search for Lupin to let him know what she wanted to do.

She found Lupin in the Drawing room. He was standing and staring at a tapestry hanging on the wall. Faith paused when she saw it. Her eyes widened. "The noble and most ancient house of Black," she muttered under her breath.

"All of your family is here, except those your Mother considered unworthy of such a noble name," Lupin told her.

"Oh," Faith said, shrugging. "That's why Regulus was there. Coward."

"Had he not done what he did," Lupin said slowly, "you wouldn't be alive today."

There was a pause as Faith considered his words. "Oh, well... when you put it that way..."

x.0.x.0.x

Harry was exhausted as he entered his dormitory that night. After a long day of classes and then Quidditch practice, he found his brain was unfocused and cloudy, especially since the weekend had been as wild and chaotic as it had been.

But something had been bothering him. Before he could reach for his book bag and begin on his homework, his eyes fell onto his trunk. There was a key he had received from the Order for his birthday. It belonged to Sirius, he knew. But with Faith around, it really didn't belong to Harry. It belonged to Faith.

He scooped the key into the pocket of his robes and stood up. He then gathered his book bag and walked downstairs, eager to finish his Potions essay so he could finally go to sleep.

Buffy was sitting with Hermione, poring over a complicated-looking runes translation. She glanced up when Harry joined them. "Hey, little bro," she said, lowering her feet from the chair where they'd been propped on. She lifted a large stack of parchment containing her Ancient Runes notes and set them aside as Harry sat down.

Hermione didn't even look at them. She was glaring at her Arithmancy text, apparently deep in thought.

"Hey, Buffy," he said, pulling out the key and setting it on the table in front of her. She reached for it, staring at the simple golden key.

"What's this?" she asked him, looking confused.

"It is they key to Sirius's Gringotts vault," Harry replied. "I was thinking it should be returned to Faith, since she should inherit Sirius's fortune."

Buffy closed her hand around the key and transferred it to her book bag. "I'll give it to her the next time I see her." She turned her attention back to her Runes translation.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"Well, you know," she said, smiling up at him, "I'm getting along fine."

"You're getting better, you know," Harry assured her. "Professor Flitwick was amazed you could do such a good summoning charm."

"It only took me eight hours worth of extra lessons," Buffy said with a sigh. "I don't want to know how dismal I am at Potions. I think I'm managing an Acceptable in a first-year class. That's so sad."

The truth was, she was getting better at Potions. Since she and Draco had come to a truce of sorts, she had asked Professor Snape to allow the Malfoy boy to tutor her again. Their first lesson was scheduled for the following Sunday, and Buffy found herself looking forward to it. At least he wouldn't sneer at her and tell her how unbecoming of a Witch she was. Not that she really cared, anyway.

She had no idea that Harry had caught onto the exchanges between them. She also had no idea that before Quidditch practice that evening, Harry had teamed up with both Ron and Hermione and stopped a solo Malfoy alone in the hallway.

"Stay the hell away from my sister," Harry growled, seeing the malicious smirk on Draco's pale, pointed face. "Do you understand me?"

"You're not the boss of her," Malfoy had replied, grinning at Harry's discomfort. "She's a big girl. She can choose her friends herself."

As Harry lunged for the Slytherin, Ron and Hermione had restrained him. Cursing, Harry had been forced to go to practice, while Draco just laughed at them.

"I don't know why she even spends time with that arse," Harry had muttered darkly as he and Ron were in the changing room. Buffy had shown up then with Katie, both girls giggling madly, and that had been the end of that particular conversation.

Harry pulled out his essay and started working on it. He noticed that Hermione was still into her book, but he didn't realize that every time he pulled his concentration back to Snape's essay, her eyes would dart to his face.

It was nearly midnight when Harry finally heaved a great sigh and slipped his completed essay back into his book bag. Large stacks of books were cluttering the table. Buffy had gone to bed an hour before, saying she was more than tired. Harry stood up and reached to move a stack of books when he realized someone was sleeping on the table.

It was Hermione.

With a quiet smile, Harry moved to her side and bent down, gently nudging her. "Hermione," he whispered. "Hermione?"

She let out a soft moan and lifted her head, her brown eyes blinking and glancing searchingly up into his. "Harry?"

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," Harry said with a laugh as he glanced at all of her books surrounding her. "You fell asleep on your homework."

"Oh, no," she moaned as she ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes were full of concern as she stared at a huge stack of parchment with all of her Arithmancy notes on it. "Oh, no, no, no."

"Hermione, leave it," Harry said gently, offering her his hand. "I think it's time to get you up to bed."

Her eyes left her stack of books and moved to his eyes. They were full of exhaustion and... was there something else in them? Hermione gave him another searching look as she slipped her hand in his. "Right," she said slowly as she rose. They were now standing face to face, and she was suddenly feeling a warm glow in her stomach, as though something was flapping inside of it. "Right."

Harry gave her a gentle smile. "Good night, Hermione," he said, turning away.

She wasn't going to let this happen again. "Harry?" she asked, surprised by how much her voice was shaking.

He turned around to look at her. His eyes were reflecting the light from the fire. "Yeah?"

She moved to stand in front of him, feeling very nervous with what she really wanted to do, which was throw her arms around him and stay lost in that embrace. But, she found her feet were frozen once she stopped in front of him. She let out a nervous chuckle. "G-Good night," she said, lifting her blushing face to meet his gaze.

His eyes were on her again. He moved closer to her and Hermione felt her heart stop. No matter how much she knew about these things, about giving advice to others, she wished she could use it herself. Her nerves were causing her to shake and she felt her knees quiver as his hand lifted and touched her cheek. His face moved closer to hers. His lips touched her flushing skin, his lips brushing the cheek right next to her lips before he straightened. "Good night."

She watched as he disappeared into the darkness. Her hand reached up and felt the place where he'd kissed her. She stopped shaking as she smiled.

So, this was how it felt.

x.0.x.0.x

As November wore on, the weather grew colder. One morning two weeks later, the students at Hogwarts awoke to find the ground covered in a solid frost, bits of ice hanging off the trees as the students moved into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Buffy was one of the last to rush in, her hair wild as she ran, dropping into a seat next to Katie and across from Yasmine. "Sorry," she said, offering a muttered apology as she snatched one of the last remaining bowls of cereal and pouring milk on top, not even caring if it was something completely disgusting.

The past two weeks had been a revelation to her. Things had been so busy with her tutoring and Quidditch schedules that she hardly had any time at all to think about Faith. Or, she thought with a pang of guilt, Oliver.

She had seen him the night before, she recalled with a curving smile. They had met right after dinner and had gone out onto the grounds for a walk. It was quite cold outside, yet they walked, arm-in-arm. They talked about everything, since they hadn't seen each other in days. Oliver had gone home for a week, but had returned that day. Their reunion had been sappy, Buffy realized with a laugh. And it had been in the presence of everyone sitting down to dinner in the Great Hall.

As much as she was unwilling to admit it, and she really wasn't, she was falling for him. It was a hard fall, she thought. Oh, certainly, she was crushing seriously on him. But every time he gave her that incredulous look, or else that look he usually reserved for one of his siblings, she knew her heart would speed up just a little bit faster.

After their walk, she had gone back to his room. She really hadn't gotten into much trouble before when she'd stayed there, but was almost unwilling to push her good luck. But they hadn't seen each other in a week. She had fallen asleep in his arms on the rug in front of a roaring fire, feeling warm, content and... dare she believe it, complete.

As her friends left to get ready for class, Buffy turned her attention to a roll of parchment. It was a letter she had written to Giles, since she hadn't spoken to him in so long. Faith had sent her a letter two days before asking her to write to Giles to tell him and the rest of their gang that Faith had arrived in England safely.

Nearly a month ago.

Feeling guilty, Buffy unrolled the letter and read it quietly.

_Dear Giles and Everyone,_

_I am sorry that it took me so long to write this to you, but my time has been limited as of late. I have been studying at a magical school and have been spending a lot of time in tutoring to catch up. I wanted to let you know that Faith arrived around Halloween and has been staying at her family's home since._

_We have discovered that Faith is really the sister of Sirius Black and not his daughter. She was meant to become a sacrifice but her own brother saved her life and died because of it. I am speaking of her brother, Regulus Black. Faith's real name is Delita. Feel free to tease her with it, since it has become a favorite pastime of mine. She's living at the Black estate. The last I heard, she is remodeling._

_Things have been so chaotic lately that it's becoming harder and harder to think about home. But the more I think about it, the more I realize I already am home. I miss Sunnydale, but I wasn't there long enough to really feel at home there. Sure, there was you, and __Willow__ and Xander and everyone, but it only became home because I fought for it._

_I have been spending a lot of time with a boy here. I think I'm starting to fall for him and it's scaring me. I miss talking to Joyce about a lot of things. I especially miss her advice about boys. I think she'd like him though. He's only about a year older than me, so he's much younger than Angel. He's so sweet and he's so strong about this world... he has such great faith in it. I really like him and I may even be falling for him. I had this feeling last night that I was complete, and I think maybe I am, except for one thing. I miss you guys so much now, thinking about you. _

_I want you to forward the following letters to both Angel and Joyce. I give my love to all of you, and I hope that someday we'll be together again._

_All my love,_

_Buffy_.

She rolled out the scroll a bit further.

_Dearest Joyce,_

_I miss you so much. I've been sitting here for the past hour trying to remember the talk we had after you found out about my... first time. I reminded me of what I'll probably have to tell my brother. I really hope you two meet someday, because he is such a vicarious boy, he'd wear us both down the same day!_

_I've been thinking a lot about the mistakes I've made. I think I made one the day I accepted the package. Maybe it would have been better had you never said anything or had I never known. But now that I do, I feel like I've forgotten things. I forgot the way my bedroom looked in Sunnydale. I'm forgetting the art you used to have in your room. I even forgot the way you smelled. It's getting so hard now to remember the good instead of the dark, but it all comes down to the fact that you truly were my Mother. No matter what my blood is, you raised me a decent, hard-working and ethical child. I love you for that. I will always love you for that._

_I know things have been hard for you. I hope to see you again, someday._

_Love, _

_Buffy._

There was a hoot and an owl landed right on top of the letter to Angel. Buffy glanced up and saw Onyx glaring at her, a package attached to her legs.

"Well, hello there," Buffy said, gently removing the package. "You up for a long trip to the states?"

Onyx hooted.

"That's what I thought," she replied, watching as Onyx hopped aside so that Buffy could roll up the parchment and seal it carefully. "Can you take this to the Hogsmeade postal area thingy? They have owls that go to the states there."

Onyx hooted reproachfully, almost ignoring her. Buffy had to practically attack her own owl just to get the damned thing to stand still so she could attach the letter to her leg.

Once Onyx left, she felt an arm circle her shoulders. "Good morning."

"Hi," she said, turning to grin at Oliver. He sat down easily next to her, nodding at her package.

"What's that?" he asked as she began filling his plate.

"Open it," she told him, adding a few bits of bacon to his already-full plate and pushing it front of him.

He was pulling off the paper when she took it from him and he turned his attention to the plate. "Thanks, dear," he said, giving her a one-armed hug and turning to his breakfast.

"It's from Faith," Buffy said quietly. There were several catalogs inside, along with samples. "She's remodeling the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Still?" Oliver asked. Buffy nodded. "That's intense."

"So is the time," Buffy said, checking her watch. She had less than ten minutes to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Great Hall was mostly empty, which worried her. "See you tonight?"

"Of course," he said, grinning up at her. She pressed her lips to his forehead, seized her bag and Faith's package, and ran to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

It had become common practice for Emma, Tess and Katie to help Buffy looked through all of the things Faith kept sending her. Today was no different.

"I think this one," Emma said, tapping one long fingernail on the soft granite flooring sample that Buffy was holding up.

"The bloody house will be monochrome unless we add some color to it," Tess said cheerfully as she pulled out a sample of wooden panel. "How about this?"

"I like the tile," Katie said with a laugh.

"You guys are no help," Buffy said dramatically, shoving everything inside her bag as Professor Pryce called the class to order. He was beginning to teach them the Patronus, something Buffy was only too happy to learn.

The only problem was, her happiest ever moment wasn't the moment where she found she had a brother. Or a great boyfriend who adored her. Or even the circle of friends who respected and admired her.

It was her night with Angel.

Today they were going to test their Patronus against a Boggart. Buffy was ready as she pulled the wand from her robes. Tess had the misfortune of going first since she was the first of the alphabet. She stood in front of the wooden chest, her wand trembling in her hand. When the door opened, a Dementor emerged.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" she shouted out.

The Boggart had been rigged to flash a Dementor every time. They creeped Buffy out, reminding her of the gingerbread monster in a long black cloak.

Soon enough, it was her own turn. The trunk opened and the Dementor unveiled itself.

But instead of keeping her focus, there was a woman screaming in her mind.

Focus on Angel. Focus on that night. Focus, Buffy... focus...

The screaming began to fade away...

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she screamed suddenly, aiming her wand to the center of the Dementor. A large amount of silver vapor shot out, shaping itself into the form of a phoenix.

"Very good, Miss Potter. Very good."

Buffy sat down, feeling cold and shaken. Emma was still standing up at the end of the queue, waiting her turn.

Across the school, in his Charms classroom, Harry felt his scar prickle as he was practicing a conjuring charm. "Ouch," he muttered, dropping the saucer he had just conjured from nowhere. His hand reached up to touch his scar and he closed his eyes. As soon as the pain had hit him, it subsided.

Hermione was looking at him with some concern, but he averted his gaze. The last thing he needed was another lecture to convince him to go and visit Professor Dumbledore.

The past two weeks had been awkward, almost unnaturally, since the night when Harry had almost kissed her. He'd almost kissed his best friend. He had no idea what he'd been thinking! None whatsoever!

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't thinking the same way. Her gaze to Harry was soft, and although her first instinct was to talk him into going to Dumbledore, she held her tongue. She reached out to grasp his hand at the same moment he dropped it into his lap. And since he could barely look at her for two seconds without wincing, there was no way she was going to reach down there.

And Ron seemed oblivious to this change in their friendship. Hermione wanted to talk about it, while Harry carefully avoided the topic. Ron was even busier than Harry, with his Prefect duties, Quidditch and the D.A. meetings which went on twice a week.

Harry was pleased that thirty seven people had been at the last meeting. He had a feeling that his sister was the cause of most of it. She was the sweetest girl, he realized. She really seemed to genuinely like Oliver Wood, and it was very obvious to anyone that knew either of them that Oliver adored her. Percy was always around and always seemed to be around Buffy, whether it was time spent in conversation or spent watching over her. Buffy had confided to Harry that Percy reminded her of her former Watcher and her male best friend from home. Harry accepted this explanation for now, considering that Buffy was truly happy here.

What really surprised him, however, was Draco Malfoy's reaction to Buffy's happiness. He'd asked Ron and Hermione what they thought was going on between his sister and Malfoy, completely forgetting he wasn't going to ask anything else of Hermione.

He had cornered Draco after Quidditch practice three days ago. Draco had been spotted twice that day talking to his sister.

"What are you playing at?" Harry growled as Draco turned to him, smirking.

"She's a grown woman, Potter. Let her pick her own enemies."

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," Harry snarled, causing Draco to laugh harder.

"Relax, you moron. I'm just tutoring her."

"I'm not blind, you prat," Harry retorted. "You look at her the same way Percy does."

Draco paled slightly and looked away. "She doesn't look at me like that," he said, his voice dropping. "She thinks of me as this person her brother hates, which gives her bias."

This made Harry slightly happier until he saw the look on Draco's face.

"I think she loves Wood," Draco said, a sad look on his face. "Which is honestly too bad, because even though she's a Potter, she would have made a fantastic Slytherin --"

He was cut off as Harry marched forward, grabbing the other boy by his lapels, not intimidated at all by the advantage in height that Draco had over him. "Say it," he growled, lifting his fist angrily. "Just say it. She would have made a great Slytherin whore for you. If you ever, ever look at my sister that way again, I'll let her kill you. And her friend will help."

Releasing Draco, Harry stalked away, bitterly throwing glances over his shoulder at the incredulous look on Draco's face.

The truth was, Draco really liked Buffy. She was something that he hadn't expected. He wanted her to be a daft airhead he could mock until he was blue in the face, but truth be told, she wasn't. She was very intelligent and worldly in matters concerning the heart and emotions. She was someone who could wear her heart proudly on her sleeve and not care that people could mock it or hurt it.

She was always surrounded by her giggling friends. Katie Bell and Emma Vance were always seen around Buffy. But her best friend appeared to be Weasley, the older prat. Percy, Draco scoffed. How Buffy could ever like Percy was beyond him. When he'd asked her about it, she just smiled and said they had a similar past.

Truth be told, he couldn't imagine Buffy ever being like Percy. It wasn't something he wanted to imagine.

He had placed her on a pedestal now.

The only problem was, she and Oliver Wood seemed to still be going strong. Whenever they were in public, they did cute, coupling things that made others smile warmly. They were always together and seemed to have some sort of radar detection. They could sense one another from across the Hogwarts grounds. They had something that was so special that Draco could feel it in his own cold, broken heart.

He knew he shouldn't care, that she was a Potter and therefore his enemy above all, but he couldn't. There was something about her. He could sense a hidden darkness but he didn't want to know anything about it. He wanted to know her. He wanted her to get to know him, too, but she wouldn't. Not when she was so smitten with another.

Draco knew he had to get over her and fast. If he kept moping over someone who wouldn't give him the time of day, he'd lose out on so much more.

He finally decided to confront her the following Sunday night at their last Potions tutorial for November.

"I like you," he said directly as she made a note on her Potions essay.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking up at him with her confused, hazel eyes.

"I really, really like you," he said faintly, feeling his heart start to melt at the humanity shining brightly in those glowing hazel eyes. "I... I know that you love him though. Or..."

"Drake, stop," she said, reaching across and lying her hand on top of his. "I know how you feel. It's quite obvious, since all I really have to do is look at you."

He felt his face tint pink and took a deep breath. "I know I did a very rotten thing--"

But she cut him off again. "You wanted to use me against Harry and you did. That was probably a bad move on your part, but it helped us face the truth about each other's lives." She looked down at her parchment and smiled slightly. "Draco, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying these tutorials with you. You're a great guy, even if my brother hates you. But you were right about one thing. I'm with Oliver and I'm not going to do something stupid with that. I may even love him, but it's been a long time since I've loved anyone like that. I hope you understand and I hope that we can still do... this..." She gestured at the paperwork around them.

He nodded. "I'd like that. Or this... definitely this."

"It beats awkward and humiliating conversation," she said, giving him a tentative smile, which he felt himself return.

It was beyond bizarre, he realized. She was his worst enemy's sister, yet he still felt strongly towards her. He felt like he needed to protect her.

How wrong he'd soon become.

Buffy left the Potions classroom, stretching. She met Oliver at the Great Hall. He took her by the hand and pulled her inside the large room. "How was it?" he asked, wrapping an arm over her shoulders. They were getting those warm, understanding looks again.

"It was Potions," she said lightly as she sat down next to him. Katie and Emma joined them minutes later, and soon Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried over. It was beginning to be another perfect evening.

However, she didn't see Professor Pryce enter the Great Hall, glance around, and focus his attention on her. She didn't see the look of deepest concern on his face.

She didn't see it at all.

x.0.x.0.x

"There!" Faith said, backing away from the Drawing room. Gone were the depressing black curtains. Gone were the stupid paintings. Gone was everything she couldn't stand.

She had painted the room with a warm shade of taupe. The curtains were now a deep, vivacious shade of red, tied back with red ties. The furniture had been replaced with leather sofas and chairs in the same brilliant red color. The Black family chest had been burned, and the family tree had been relocated.

There were still moving paintings along the wall, many of whom would cover their eyes and glare at her whenever she drew open the curtains.

But still, it was mission accomplished. She nearly kicked over her bucket of soapy water in her haste to call for Lupin. He appeared from the Kitchen and the moment he walked into the room, his face changed.

"It looks... different," he commented, glancing around. "Better somehow."

"I like it," Faith said cheerfully. "It's not as though I'm going to go broke anytime soon, since there's so much bloody gold I can tear down this house and rebuild it a dozen times first... but... yeah. The Order needs a fun place to stay. This is a nice room where people can relax. See? I added a bar and some stools over there..."

So she had.

The past three weeks had been busy for Faith. She had automatically looked up as much Wizarding tools she could and had sourced them all. She hadn't asked for help, since Grimmauld Place was still supposed to be hidden. She was filling it with Muggle furniture, something Lupin assured her that her parents would have despised.

She had taken her Mother's bedroom for herself. One day three weeks ago, Lupin had taken her into Diagon Alley to get her own wand. Now that she had it and a complete collection of books from some bloke named Lockhart, she managed to tear half of the house apart. Her new bedroom looked absolutely beautiful. It had been decorated in various shades of red. A large bed with a matching nightstand and vanity dresser added color to the room, but her favorite part was the fact that all of her parents charms and dark arts were erased, virtually lost from the house which had fought so hard to claim them.

Faith had been waging a war on the house for weeks now, and she appeared to be winning it. Most of the bedrooms were simply empty, their walls all squeaky and moaning from the copious amounts of red paint and wallpaper she'd been adding to them. New furniture was arriving daily, floating through the Floo network through a secured channel from the Ministry. She had to enlarge it herself. Getting it upstairs and into the other rooms was another point entirely.

The dining room and entrance hall were the first to be redone. Since Lupin had moved out when she had moved in, she'd seen him only a few times a week and she had a sneaking suspicion he was on Buffy's orders to check up on her.

The truth was, she didn't have much time to even think about Buffy. She was busy enough with everything going on at Grimmauld Place. The entire kitchen had been replaced by the vivid shades of red and gold. The cabinets had been stripped and re-stained. Everything serpent had been ripped and thrown away. New dishes and real gold-ware had been added to the house. Two large, sparkling gold-and-ruby chandeliers now hung over the table.

The entrance hall looked fantastic, she thought. She had spent many hours trying to find portraits of likeable relatives. She had used her superior strength to rip off the candles along the wall and replace them with the same chandeliers she had used in the dining room. She had used wood paneling on the walls and had finally consented and used granite rock on the floor. Long red rugs filled out the rest of the hallway. Since the portrait of Mrs. Black had been destroyed, she replaced it with a wall full of the Black relatives. She'd moved the tapestry with the family tree to the hidden wall. The house-elf heads were gone, chopped down one by one with a small axe.

But she was perhaps the most proud of her training area. This is something she had really wanted in this house of her own. She had taken one of the closets, broken down the wall into an adjoining area full of dark arts supplies. After tossing everything, she painted and converted the room into a training area. That way, if B ever wanted to train, she and Faith had a place of their own.

There were bedrooms Faith supposed various members of the Order had used. But, worst of all, was the room that Lupin told her had belonged to Sirius.

She knew in her heart that she and Buffy could bring him back. It had been foretold in the Prophecy. Wanting to make her brother proud, she reflected on the stories Lupin had been telling her during their long afternoons painting or chopping the old furniture up for firewood.

While the house was mostly reflected in shades of red and gold, she made his room a deep, vivid green. His bed was large and round, and his new wardrobe and chest of drawers were light wood. She added a wall of mirrors. And, for some odd reason, a dog bed.

Faith was still standing at the Drawing room and turned to Lupin. "Have you seen the new dining room yet? I got the new china yesterday."

They made their way back downstairs just as a bell clanged. Her fireplace was active again. She moved into the dining room, smiling at the granite core she had added around the fireplace to at least make it look like the rest of the room.

Two wooden crates were floating through the fireplace. Faith bent down and opened the top one. Inside were real golden goblets with rubies encrusted at their bases.

"Those are gorgeous," Lupin said quietly, taking the goblet Faith had handed him. "Good choice."

The past few weeks had been wonderful for Faith. She was getting to know Lupin, who spent endless hours during their time together talking about Sirius and James. Faith was beginning to realize she could trust this man, although he was a werewolf. Faith even told him about Oz, which brought a hint of surprise to the older man's face. They traded stories and laughter, and Faith was beginning to realize that despite her reservations about making friends, she had found a new one.

"It was made by Buffy, the pure Gryffindor girl," Faith said, lifting the crate onto the table. She didn't notice a letter fly out of the fireplace and land neatly on top of the other crate; she was too busy unloading the other one. Soon, twelve goblets were sparkling on top of the new dining room table. It was a huge, ornate, ancient-looking table with nine chairs on each side, and one at each head of the table, easily seating twenty.

She turned to the other crate and lifted it, the letter falling to the table as she pried open the second top, while Lupin moved the goblets from the table to their new glass-covered cabinet. It was another twelve goblets, and they sparkled just as beautifully as the last set. Lifting up one of the goblets, she brushed past the table and towards the entrance hall, where she saw the portrait of Phineas Nigellus staring at her.

"How's this?" she asked cheerfully, showing him the bejeweled goblets.

"It's gold," the voice nagged. "Everything in this house has been turned from green to gold."

"That's the idea," Faith said with a cheerful smile, turning her heel when she heard someone calling her name from the other room. "Coming!"

Lupin was holding the letter out to her with a frown. They traded items and she ripped the letter open.

"I've been summoned to Hogwarts," she said, showing him the letter. He frowned slightly, the lines on his face showing up clearer than ever in the bright golden light in the room.

"It sounds like an emergency," he said, stepping back from the fireplace, which crackled warmly with the remains of the old furniture from Sirius's bedroom. "I'll take care of things here. Just... go."

Faith took the small pot of Floo powder from the mantle and collected a pinch. She tossed the powder into the flames and they turned a brilliant shade of green. She stepped inside, called, "Hogwarts!" and was gone.

x.0.x.0.x

"Miss Potter!" a voice called from behind her. Buffy turned, swallowing her ham pie hard as she saw the concerned look on Professor Pryce's face. Another figure appeared at the doorway and she froze, recognizing Faith.

People were starting to whisper as Buffy got to her feet. Oliver stood up behind her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. Faith hurried towards them, looking worried.

"What is it?" Buffy managed to choke out.

"It's the Watcher's Council," Professor Pryce said urgently, pulling both women aside slightly. "It has been destroyed."

x.0.x.0.x

Chapter 37... the Council goes boom.

Chapter 38... two Slayers went into a bar...

**To the Readers / Reviewers:**

Ooh, look! A cliffhanger!

You guys are SO awesome! I'm so excited to continue this thing you have no idea.

I've decided how I want to end this entire epic. Not the weird ending I'm planning ten chapters from now, but the ENTIRE end. I'm almost tempted to write it now so I know where I'm going. But, alas, I shall not. Unless my temptation kills me.

**Pany** -- Ooh, happy (_belated_) birthday! There's a lot of us twenty-fourthers on board! On a side note, I didn't know how many people shared the birthday till I looked at In Touch magazine. Oi. I like my story, too. Your description made me laugh. Mine is more like flaky Buffy comes to Hogwarts, is forced to be weak, and struggles to learn magic. Faith'll have it rougher. She's about to become the Black family squib! I promise I won't get Percy and Faith together. In fact, I'm pretty sure I won't be getting Faith together with anyone. Just wait for this to twist my mind though.. I can see it happening.

**PrecariousPersonata** -- I almost did the serious sibling talk with even more attitude than their first argument. I couldn't do it again though, so it went to the pile of unused fic. I am REALLY liking the Buffy and Oliver in this fic. But the one thing I've learned about falling hard for someone so quickly (even though it's been what, four months?) is that problems come up later. And didn't Buffy first experience snow in "Amends"? I wrote a really hilarious reaction to snow anyway, but I found that it made sense for her to see it once before, even if she and Angel didn't do the whole "I'm so tortured, love me" thing. And it's getting me excited for snow AND hockey season... joy joy joy! I sound like an overtired little kid... I so need my bed right now.

**Kel**-- Your name just made me go, "awwwwww!". Since you made two reviews, I just sort of erased the first note and will thus combine them here. I really want to do a Buffy/Draco now. And I actually have the perfect plot in mind. If I could ever discipline myself to sit down and write it... that's another story. I hope to have something written by the time I take my hiatus! I really like my version of Faith. She's probably the one character I'm proud of in this story. She can be as psycho as she wants, but in order to get the complicated, you have to work at it. It's fun coming up with storylines for her. And the ideas just keep on flowing. As for making THIS fic a Buffy/Draco, it ain't gonna happen. My beta reader would probably lynch me if I broke up the "cute" couple. I could toy with her a bit and make her squirm, but I won't. This fic will be a true couples fic all the way. Besides, twisting Draco is such delicious fun! And we're going to need a dictionary pretty durned soon to document all of these NEW words you keep coming up with!

**Raclswt** -- True, she isn't... but so soon? Even if she isn't, he probably is. Oh, hell. You're going to make me write my first sex scene, aren't you?

**Laen**-- Hmmmm. It seems like a bizarre triangle there... huh. I can't say what's going to happen, because you've probably just read what did.

**Emba** -- I never thought I'd like them as a couple either, but they work well together in this story. There's just enough to keep it cute.

**StarBella**-- 1: Already planning on it. Look for it next chapter. 2: all right, Draco will be vilified soon enough... 3: funny you should mention that... 4: Buffy will get her action groove back. 5: Chapter 39. I went ahead and wrote it before 38 so that the Weasleys could have a happy, err, sort-of reunion. 6: read 3. 7: I am being nice to Faith from now on. I just wanted you all to see where she was coming from! 8: I can promise warm and fluffy, but I also see angst and drama in the future. As for updating, I'm going to. But they'll be slow still. Sadly.

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan** -- I never realized how big of a pain longer chapters are until I try to sit down and write one in one setting, like three hours. It just doesn't work. I'm just glad there's enough plot to make them longer chapters, or I could foretell the last chapter being around 500 words.

**Des Felidra** -- Harry Potter is hard to cross with a lot of things, sadly enough. I'm just trying to see it crossed over with Star Wars and I'm having a hard time! Anyway, I haven't seen much of Andromeda. The first person I collaborated with (we wrote our own really cheesy Star Trek series, sadly enough) was a Magnificent 7 fan... so that was technically my first crossover. Before The Slayer's Crusade, anyway. As for what you're saying about mixing stories up, yipes. I just started reading other crossovers. I started with "It's All In the Blood", and after looking at her favourites list, moved onto "A Murderer's Daughter" (an awesome trilogy) and "The Phoenix Child". I have gotten all their plots and stuff jumbled, so when I think I want to read something that I've read before, there's me going through all of the different stories. Yeesh. There is a FANTASTIC HP one I've read lately, though. It might not cleanse all, but it was certainly unique, the Alternative Adventure series. I have to plug those, because it took me around four work nights to get through them. And is the spelling a good thing or a bad thing? I usually do my own, but my lovely beta is usually there to help. This story features the lovely Canadian sweetheart Grace. She's more than just my spellchecker though. She's my idea bouncer AND editor. She tells me which scenes and whatnot flow and don't. I'll rewrite and she'll critique some more. Now that she's back in school, however, I'll probably end up doing a lot of it on my own. Otherwise chapters will be put up once every two weeks or so. And they're popping up quickly because of the October 11 wedding. So, that's the what. Another long note. Please don't hurt me!

**LJoL** -- Well, it's one of the many inconsistencies I have to clear up, and I thank you for pointing that out. I've made several plot holes, and you have found one I never even thought to uncover and recover myself. And I know what you mean by weird plot holes in JK-dom. Like, in Book 4, Harry has that dream. It holds a LOT of information. Yet he doesn't think to bring any of it up. Just something I've picked up listening to Goblet of Fire on disc at work for hours on end. As for this fic, I never intended it to be a romance. I'd like to say "it kind of just happened" but my beta kept telling me it'd be darkfic if I didn't add some fluff in. Thank you for reviewing :)

**Adrie** -- ooh, it's airplane material? I've been wondering how long it takes to read through one read-through. I remember printing off absurdity long stories for my travels and they were like... 2 hours of material. Thank you muchly for reviewing! And I hope you can continue to read more of this!

I have made my decision. I know, me, indecisive as a fault line. Anyway, not going to stop at 50 chapters. Considering that sequels are taking over my life (including graduate school apps and everything, which are sequels to undergraduate life), I may possible finish the story in one long shot. Yeah, it'll be like 80 chapters when it's done, but it spares me having to do another sequel, unless I really feel like it.

Many thanks to Grace, my everlasting Beta girl. Good luck in grad school sweetie!

I hope you all enjoy the rest of the fantastic weekend. I know not all of you celebrate Labour Day, but since I'm one of them and if you also get a freebie Monday, enjoy it! Next review comes sometime next week. I'm tempted to say Tuesday... or Weds. Sometime either of those two days.

Lastly, **five hundred** reviews? I'm going to die of shock... I know I am. I bow down to each and every one of you! Honestly! You guys made my fall! And probably my 2004, since this fic has occupied so much of it... oi, the sadness! **THANK YOU!!!**


	37. Falling Stars

**Chapter 37**

**Falling Stars**

x.0.x.0.x

"Wh-What?" Faith managed to gasp out as people were still staring at them curiously. Buffy just gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, my God," Buffy squeaked out.

"I was sorry to summon you, Faith, but I had to tell you immediately and in person," Professor Pryce said quickly, realizing that both women would soon go into shock unless he explained further details.

"H-How?" Buffy stammered, still uncomfortably aware they were in the Great Hall. Professor Pryce took notice of this and led both women into the Entrance Hall. "W-What happened?"

"It was Voldemort," Professor Pryce said darkly. "The traitor from inside the Council struck. Voldemort's Death Eaters attacked and without magic, the Watchers didn't stand a chance. Every single active Watcher had been called for an emergency session regarding your disappearance," he continued, his eyes falling on Faith.

"Oh, God," Buffy said, glancing at him quickly. "Y-Your son? Giles?"

"They're in England, but they're safe," Professor Pryce said quickly. "They didn't get there in time. In fact, they witnessed the worst of what happened."

"Oh," Buffy said, swaying on the spot. She sank down onto the stairs, hugging herself tightly. "Oh, God..."

"When you say destroyed," Faith said, looking at the Professor with a worried look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"They're all dead," Professor Pryce replied bluntly. "Tortured and mutilated and..." His voice was cut off. "My daughter was among them."

Buffy lifted eyes filled with shock as she met her Professor's gaze dead on. "Do... do we know who... who betrayed them?"

"No," Professor Pryce replied, shaking his head. "The one person we suspected was killed in the attack. In fact, he was among the most brutally beaten. Once they were all killed, the building was blown up, and the mark of the Dark Lord appeared above it." He brandished a copy of The Evening Prophet. The article was titled, "Muggle Landmark Attacked, Hundreds of Muggles Dead".

Before Buffy could reply, the doors burst open and Harry came out, followed by Ron and Hermione. He froze when he saw the stunned looks on both Buffy's and Faith's faces.

"What happened?" he asked, turning to Professor Pryce, who looked as though he were about to collapse.

"Do they all know?" Professor Pryce asked Buffy sharply.

"Yes," she croaked.

He told them what had happened. Harry's eyes widened while Hermione gave a horrified gasp, her hands covering her mouth in disbelief. "A-All... dead?" she whispered, mortified.

"Professor," Buffy said quietly from behind them, "Giles could have been there, but for some reason, he wasn't..." She swallowed hard, unable to shake the feeling that something had just changed her life forever. Harry moved to sit beside his sister, hugging her tightly. She clung to him, drawing his warmth into her cold body. She was shaking as she pulled away, turning bereaved eyes to her Professor.

"Is there anything we can do?" Faith asked, knowing this was the exact same question Buffy had on her mind.

"We should... we should go and... identify the bodies," Professor Pryce said reluctantly. Faith swayed herself and dropped down next to Harry, running trembling hands through her hair.

"Oh, my God," Buffy echoed, turning to the doors, which were still closed. Muffled laughter and conversations sounded from behind the heavy doors. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"Not yet, but he will," Professor Pryce said brusquely. "Can you meet me in his office in fifteen minutes?"

"We will," Faith assured him as she turned to Harry and his two friends. "Ron, right? You're Peter's brother?"

"Percy," he corrected with a shrug, "and yeah, I am. Why?"

"Can you get him please? And maybe B's boy, too. They need to know where we're going."

Ron and Hermione disappeared while Harry was still rooted between the two women, still lost in their own shock, grief and horror.

"All those Watchers," Buffy said, her voice tearful. "All those Watchers are all dead, Faith. The ones that threatened us. The ones that beat us down... all of them, except for..."

"I know," Faith said, her voice strong, although her hands were still shaking. "I know, B."

"I feel like this is a nightmare that will never end," Buffy said, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked quickly, realizing the two Slayers might want to be alone.

"We're good," Buffy said, giving him a shaky smile. "Harry... I don't know how long we're going to be..."

"I know," he said, reaching down to hug her again. "I love you, Buffy. Just know that when everything gets dark, there's still people waiting for you here."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a genuine smile.

Before Harry could return to the Great Hall, the doors burst open and Percy, Ron, Hermione and Oliver all stumbled out, the two eldest boys looking alarmed.

"What happened?" Percy asked loudly as the door clanged shut behind them.

"Sit down," Faith said coolly, jumping up from her spot so that Percy could sit down next to his best friend. She moved over to Harry, which was oddly comforting for her.

Buffy managed to spend only a moment telling them what had happened, but Harry didn't want to hear it twice. His stomach was twisting, turning and shuddering at her words. Voldemort had attacked the very heart of what Buffy and Faith stood for. They were Slayers. They needed the Watchers to help train and guide them. Without the Watchers...

"Voldemort knows," Harry said boldly, causing both Slayers to glance at him in surprise.

"You're right," Faith said with an odd shrug. "He probably does."

There was a moment of tense silence before Buffy stood up, brushing the dust from her robes. "We should go," she said, gesturing to Faith before drawing her hand to her own chest and dropping it, her gaze dropping down to the floor. "We have to go there."

"Why?" Percy asked, gazing at both women in concern. This was something far above and beyond what he would expect Slayers to have to face. "Why do you have to go?"

"It's what we do," Faith said, dropping a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Peter. We'll come back in one piece."

"It's Percy," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Watch your back," Harry said, giving his sister one last smile before dragging Ron and Hermione back into the Great Hall. Percy followed, leaving Oliver alone with the two women in the corridor.

"I'll be upstairs," Faith said, disappearing quickly.

Buffy was still shaking when Oliver wrapped his strong arms around her, drawing her to him. He felt every bit of her pain as she held onto him. "I wish I could comfort you without sounding stupid," he finally said, pulling back and seeing the tears in her eyes.

"You can't," she said, shaking her head. "Some of them may have been bastards and deserved everything coming to them, but this?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe they're all dead..."

For the first time in their relationship, Oliver felt a rift between them. He reached for her and pulled her back into his embrace. His hand gently stroked her blonde hair. "Be careful, please," he said, tilting her face to his. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." His lips touched hers, and he was relieved when he felt her respond, drawing him closer to her. After a minute, she pulled back, and he smiled at her sparkling eyes.

"No matter how dark it gets in my brain, you always make it better," she said, smiling up at him. "I... I..."

He rested his forehead against hers. "Shhhh," he said, closing his eyes. "Just go and do what you have to do. I'll be here waiting."

"I know," she said with a relieved smile. "And I understand."

They kissed once more and she disappeared, following Faith. He watched her go, slightly startled by that look in her eyes just a moment before. Had she been about to tell him something?

Upstairs, Buffy and Faith met Professor McGonagall at the stone gargoyle leading to Professor Dumbledore's office. Buffy quickly introduced them as Professor McGonagall gave the password and the passageway opened.

Never in her entire teaching career had she felt sorrier for a student than she did now. From what Minerva had been able to gather from Lincoln Pryce, Watchers were like blood relatives to these Slayers.

Faith was still trembling as they were shown into the office. Neither Professor Dumbledore nor Professor Pryce were present, which made Faith breathe easier.

It was her fault, she realized. Had she not come running to England, the Watcher's Council would never have been called, and they would all still be alive. The traitor wouldn't have had reason to act, and Giles and Wesley wouldn't be facing the scars of seeing some of their closest friends blown apart and then blown up. Faith felt her breath catch in her throat.

"It's going to keep coming and coming, isn't it?" she asked Buffy shakily. Buffy gave her a sympathetic look. "This is... all my fault. If I hadn't come to England..."

"They would have come for me," Buffy said firmly. "This wasn't your fault, Faith. He-Who... oh, stuff it, Voldemort has destroyed so many lives and families... he killed my parents and he destroyed your family. It makes perfect sense he'd go to the one power the Muggles had going for them..."

"All those Watchers," Faith muttered under her breath, running a hand through her dark hair. "Just when I thought life couldn't get any more normal..."

"It's been the story of my life here," Buffy said with a sigh. And then she did something Faith wasn't expecting. She was laughing. "I just sent Giles a letter last week! I was telling him he shouldn't worry and that we're both fine."

Faith found herself chuckling despite their dire situation. "Oh?" she choked. "I suppose the Watcher's Council recalled them when they found out where we were!"

Buffy dropped her head onto her arms and sighed deeply. "They most likely did."

"I was thinking that if this... um, Voldemort hadn't taken out the whole Council, they would have come for us," Faith said, still giggling. She finally stopped dead cold when she realized what that meant. "Oh, damn it!"

"Faith?" Buffy asked, lifting her head and glancing at the other Slayer. "What is it?"

"They were coming for us," Faith realized. "Voldemort saw this and... what if he knows that we're the chosen two? What if he... saved us?"

"What?" Buffy asked in disbelief. "You-know-who actually wants two of the most seriously powerful girls alive?"

"Wait," Faith replied, shaking her head, "you have a good point."

"Besides, it was his Death Eaters that attacked," Buffy said softly. "You know, the ones we told you about?"

"They were likely under his orders though," Faith grumbled as the door behind them opened, admitting Professors Pryce and Dumbledore, both of them looking very grave.

"I will speak to your Professors about you missing classes the next few days," Professor Dumbledore told Buffy, who stood up slowly, Faith following suit. "And I have agreed to have someone from the Ministry cover Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Great," Faith said, crossing her arms. She tried to smile, but it wouldn't form on her face. "I..."

"We should probably go," Professor Pryce interjected quietly.

Buffy and Faith didn't move as Professor Dumbledore lifted an old show from his desk and pointed the tip of his wand at it. "_Portus_," he whispered and it glowed for a moment before becoming quite still.

"Portkey," Faith said, walking over and taking the shoe the Headmaster was handing over to her.

"You only have a minute," Professor Dumbledore said, standing back as Buffy and Professor Pryce moved to touch it. "Just a finger will do. It'll take you to the... remains."

Buffy found her chest constricting painfully. She didn't want to leave the comforting halls of Hogwarts, but she knew she was needed elsewhere. Before she could react to anything else, really, the felt the irresistible tug forward and all faded to darkness.

x.0.x.0.x

It was dark when they hit solid ground again. Faith knocked into Buffy and they both fell over onto the ground. Faith groaned as she pushed herself back into a sitting position. It was then she noticed she was staring into her own reflection from a shattered pane of glass. She felt Buffy gasp next to her and lifted her gaze.

The remains of a once-beautiful building glowed in front of them. What was worse was that there was a bright green figure towering over the remains. It was in the shape of a skull with a snake coming from its mouth.

"It is the Dark Mark," Professor Pryce explained as both women rose, their eyes wide. They didn't see two other people swooping down upon them until they heard their voices.

"Buffy! Faith!"

Buffy tore her gaze from the horrifying scene. "Giles!" she cried out, launching herself forward. "Giles!" She reached her former Watcher and threw herself into his arms.

He was startled to see the Slayer was in tears when she pulled back. "Wh-When he'd said that all the Watchers had been killed--"

"We were lucky," Wesley said, stepping around Giles and gazing at the blonde Slayer. "Our flight got in late."

"It was a simple twist of fate," Giles replied as Buffy stepped away from him and they turned as one to gaze at the remnants.

"Or else it was carefully planned," Buffy said under her breath as she gazed at the skull floating serenely in the sky, as though mocking the horrors which lay beneath it. "What is that thing?"

"The Dark Mark," Professor Pryce said dryly after shaking hands and greeting his eldest son. "You-Know-Who's supporters always marked an area they had... taken care of. In the days of old, it terrified those of us who looked upon it and knew that inside would be..."

"Hands," Faith said quietly, bending down on the ground. Near shattered panes of glass, there was a hiss of an explosion as sparks showered down upon her. She didn't seem to notice as there was a large quantity of human hands stacked in a neat pile. "Someone... there are hands..."

Buffy gently pulled Faith away from the human remains, turning back to look at Giles, as though waiting for Orders. Here she was, four months without seeing the man, and every time something like this happened, he was her rock in this world. He offered her a hasty smile and bowed his head slightly.

"The Aurors will be coming at any time," Professor Pryce said, stepping in front of the two former Watchers.

"Lincoln, I think it best they not get involved," Giles said clearly, anger ebbing at his tone.

"Rupert, right now, we need the best. Those are Watchers in there. Those are our friends, and our family... my daughter is in there. We need the best trackers in the world and right now," he said, lamely gesturing at the two Slayers, barely holding onto their sanity as it were. And yet he saw Buffy straighten and meet his gaze head-on.

"Giles, a human being did this. I know that there are rules to what Slayers can and cannot do, but since the people who threatened our lives are dead, then... I guess I'm back on a job. I want to do this. We want to do this. It's not the best job in our description, but it's what we do."

"Very well," Giles said with a heavy sigh. He had seen his Slayer so determined before only twice in this lifetime. Once was when she had discovered a Prophecy might end her life. The other was the time she had gone to kill Angel, leaving Giles and the others in the Library with Kendra, the forgotten Slayer who had died a painful death.

Buffy nodded and turned back to Faith, whose eyes were still on the glowing building. "Faith, listen to me. You can do this. You have to be strong. You're a Slayer. You--"

"I got the pep talk the first time around, B," Faith said with a tentative smile at the other Slayer. "Just point me in which direction to go."

Professor Pryce approached them. "I do wish to caution you that what you will see is not something you wish to. There are a lot of mutilated corpses inside, some that you might even recognize. My best guess would be to identify who you can and then we will be able to contact their families. The Aurors will be arriving any moment, so you best hurry quickly."

"Right," said Faith firmly, grasping Buffy's elbow and pulling her right to what had once been the entrance to a magnificent building, the Watcher's Council. "Right..."

They both stared into the uninviting abyss that awaited them.

"So, do you want to go first?" Faith asked, a hint of anxiety in her voice for the first time. "Or shall I?"

"Let's do this," Buffy replied, stepping underneath a beam that hung tentatively in midair. It looked like the remains of the doorway, some elaborate metal that gleamed as flames danced around its edges.

"Damn," Faith said, her voice a low hiss as she glanced around the front entryway. There were remnants that this was a beautiful and very powerful place to be, just by glancing at the twisted shards of metallic pots for plants and shards of glass from the revolving doors and the crescent-moon-shaped half desk which still stood, mostly solid, despite the glass cracking on the smooth surface.

"Wow," Buffy gasped, her hand passing over the surface of the desk. It was then she noticed the person behind the desk. She was still in her chair, but the chair was facing the other way.

"Buffy," Faith said, in a voice of sharp anxiety, "don't!"

It was too late. Buffy turned the chair around and let out a shrill gasp as she stepped back, nearly toppling into the glass desk as another line above them exploded, sending showers of sparks descending down on them.

There was a woman sitting in the chair, but she had no eyes. Nor hands. Nor, would it seem, a heart. It looked as though it had been ripped, still-beating, from her chest.

"She's got something on her lap," Buffy said quietly, moving to lift the object and hold it to the small bit of light in the room there still was.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"Hang on," Buffy said with a sigh as she pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Lumos_!" The object was suddenly filled with light and her eyebrows snapped down in confusion. "It's a key."

"A key?" Faith gasped, wondering what sort of significance a key had to this disaster.

"Meaning it opens something over here?" Buffy wondered as she stepped around the woman's body and stopped in front of a large file cabinet. Bending down, she tried the key in all three fitted locks. It didn't work.

"Maybe it was a key to those doors," Faith said, pointing to the twisted shards of glass that had once been the beautiful entry.

"Those were electronic, I think," Buffy said with a sigh, pushing the file cabinet over in frustration. "This is useless!" Nevertheless, she pocketed the key.

Faith walked by the cabinet and gave it an almighty kick. As she did, one of the drawers burst open and papers came spilling out. "B, wait!" Faith shouted as she bent down, quickly piling the papers in her arms. "Do you think we should just leave these here? If the Ministry gets a hold of them--"

"What are they?" Buffy asked, turning back.

"Just... papers," Faith said vaguely, her eyes narrowing as she attempted to read them. "Can you swing your wand tip over here? Thanks. I just..." She stopped when she noticed a list of names. "It's a list of names... I think we just found their directory."

She handed Buffy a small catalogue.

"This'll only make it easier," Buffy said, flipping idly through the pages.

"Easier how?" Faith demanded, now pulling everything out of the broken drawers.

"It makes it easier to identify the bodies," Buffy said clearly as she watched Faith with something like amusement. "Just make sure there isn't something we really want in there."

"We can't exactly bring the Council down if they're already dead now, can we?" Faith replied with a hint of sarcasm as she pulled out a book of matches. "No, unless you want the petty cash box, which I am keeping out just in case there's something else inside of it, I'm burning these. Who knows what sorts of records the Watchers have on us."

Striking a match, she dropped it into the center of the pile. Buffy returned a moment later with a bottle of scotch in her hands. Faith looked at her curiously.

"For the fire, moron," Buffy said, rolling her eyes as Faith had uncapped the bottle and tipped her head back, as though to drink from it.

"Oh," Faith said, smirking as she dumped the bottle around the fire. For a moment, the two Slayers stood there, watching it burn.

"We should move on," Buffy said over the crackling flames.

A great gust of wind blew through the building. Faith involuntarily shuddered. "Where to?"

"We should try the conference room," Buffy replied, holding her wand tip to the directory. "According to this page here, it was right down the hall."

As they walked on, Buffy felt the little hairs on the back of her neck start to creep upwards. She felt chilled as she touched the old door leading into the conference room and stiffened when it fell away, opening the mortifying scene before them.

"Christ," Faith whispered from behind her.

Buffy and Faith had seen a lot in their Slayer days. They had seen death and had been the cause of some of it. They had fought to save the world. They had stood against immortal dangers and it all came down to this very moment, as the people who stood for what the Slayer really was lay broken and bloodied in this room.

The door fell of its hinges, the sound making both Slayers gasp.

Yet neither one of them could pull the energy to walk inside.

"Is this the work that we do?" Faith asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm beginning to think this is beyond," Buffy said, her own voice full of emotion as she took the precarious first step into the room. Another shower of sparks fell upon her and she lifted her arm to protect her face. Faith followed behind her. Their eyes fell onto each and every Watcher's.

Faith stopped near one of the figures and tipped her face to the light from Buffy's wand. "It's Caroline Mann."

Buffy recognized the horrible woman who had threatened her life so many times and felt a sense of both satisfaction and revulsion. The woman who had been so dreadful to her had been repaid in full. The only problem was, so had everyone else.

Her eyes fell on another figure. "Oh, my God," she whispered as she got down on her knees and gently pulled a body from underneath a table. It was a woman's body, and she was still wearing a nametag. "It's Wesley's sister. Daphne." She turned around to look up at Faith, whose face mirrored the same horror and shock reflected in the older Slayer's.

"What... what are we doing here?" Faith asked uncomfortably. No matter how much she despised that puny Watcher, he had done a very decent thing to let her go to England to find her family.

And yet, this was another family that had been torn apart by war, by suffering. Faith pulled her eyes away and closed them.

"Looking for survivors," Buffy said firmly, rising back to her feet and glancing around the room. "I... I think that we... we should split up."

"Are you mad?" Faith gasped, looking around the room uneasily.

"It'll get the job done faster and then... then we'll be able to get the hell out of here."

"R-Right," Faith managed to chortle out as she drew out her own wand. "What's the spell for lighting up the tip again?"

"_Lumos_," Buffy whispered.

"Right," Faith replied, staring at her wand. "_Lumos_!" Nothing happened. "_Lumos_!"

Again, nothing.

Buffy sighed and pulled Faith's wand from out of her hand. "_Lumos_." The tip began burning a very bright blue and she handed it back to Faith. "Be careful, all right?"

"Where are you going?" Faith asked.

"I'll check upstairs, you sweep this floor. If you see anything mildly of interest, scream or something. I'm hoping the Aurors will get here before the Muggle police and such -- would you get that blasted thing out of my eyes?"

"Oh," Faith said, pulling her wand tip away from a blinking Buffy. "Sorry. Main floor sweep. Gotcha."

Buffy was still seeing stars as she exited the conference room and started taking the stairs slowly, her mind going over every incantation she had ever learned and every martial arts move she had mastered.

She only hoped the Death Eaters were gone. She knew she didn't have the magical powers to expel them. She had reflexes, and those were good in a fight, only for a while.

With a sigh, she reached the second floor and looked around, feeling her heart thumping painfully in her chest. Swinging her wand tip back and forth, she used her Slayer senses to search for anything that would signal anyone had survived this massacre.

But there was nothing, except a coldness that seemed to spread through the dismal remains and into her system, clouding her senses. Not that they had been used a lot, but she was certain she would have been able to sense something, anything, really.

Faith moved stealthily below. Her wand hand trembled as she pointed it into rooms. "H-Hello?" she asked, communicating the only way her fuzzy brain would allow, and that would be to alert survivors that help was indeed there.

But instead, her senses picked something else up. Whether it was just a whisper in the wind or the wind rattling the beams that hung six feet precariously over her head, the Dark Mark shining still brighter directly above her, she wouldn't know.

There was someone moving inside the remains.

Faith immediately dropped her wand, the light dying instantly as it fell into a ravine of rubble. Her fury over what had happened was starting to return. The Slayer inside of her was back.

She took one step forward, her senses tingling. There was someone moving around. It had to be someone with a wand, too, since there were even more green sparks adding to the brightness of the mark now directly above her head.

She was going to make them pay for what they had done.

But she never got another word out as something slammed into her, knocking her into the remains of the wall. She crashed through and landed in another room. With a groan, she flipped back to her feet until she saw her wand lying near her feet. Triumphantly, she pulled it up and lifted it to face her attacker.

"You," she whispered, recognizing the face holding a wand straight at her heart. "It was you!"

Without warning, a deep voice cried out, "_Impedimenta_!" and Faith was blasted off of her feet. She landed painfully on her side and before she could even begin to get up, he delivered a blow to her head. Faith crumpled unconscious onto a pile of rubble.

"Good to see you, too, Slayer," the voice hissed, kicking her roughly once before removing the wand from her fingers. "_Nox_." The blue light died out. "Never saw a squib like yourself before, Faith. You are going to regret ever walking onto this miserable island, I can assure you of that."

He stepped away from her, hearing the floorboards to the right creak slightly. The delicate, hungry smile intensified on his face as he realized who this other person must be. "And behind door number two is the other one..."

One story above him, Buffy stopped. Had that been a voice down below? From what she had seen out of the only window she'd managed to find intact, people were Apparating to the top of the hill. There was no doubt the Ministry was waiting to see whether or not the two Slayers could find anything first.

Suddenly, she felt a jolt in her stomach. Faith was in danger. She turned around and was halfway to the stairs when she saw someone standing on the top stair, smiling serenely at her.

"Quentin?" she gasped.

x.0.x.0.x

Professor Pryce had just finished greeting a large team of Aurors who had arrived. They were all staring thunderstruck at the remains of the large building, with the Dark Mark still burning very brightly over it.

"There are people in there," one of the Aurors said.

"Yeah," Lincoln replied dryly. "They're Slayers. They'll sweep for survivors or any remaining Death Eaters and they'll come back out."

Giles stood a few feet away, feeling something in his stomach. He didn't like it. It was like a sense of foreboding, but why would he feel this way... if... his Slayer wasn't in danger?

Something was wrong, Giles realized with a jolt. He turned to Professor Pryce, who was trying to convince the Aurors to stand back and give these Slayers some space.

"They're the best in the world at what they do," Professor Pryce said dryly as he turned around at the sound of a serene hoot.

It was a small minute black owl. She landed on his arm, a tiny roll of parchment stuck to her leg.

"This is Elizabeth's owl," Lincoln said softly, removing the parchment. The owl pecked at the hat on top of his head, as though it were offending her, before taking off. For some odd reason, she landed on top of Wesley's shoulder and steadied herself, throwing her reproachful eyes back to the offending Professor.

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"It's from the school," Professor Pryce said softly. "It's from the Weasley boy. He must be using Onyx so that Elizabeth can correspond with them."

"I don't see why they would, considering their lives are possibly in danger," Giles retorted. Wesley joined them then, looking slightly fearful of the owl looking at his ear as though it would love nothing more than to peck at it.

"You should send a message back and instruct them not to worry," Wesley told his father.

"The reason why they are sending this is because they care about what happens to the Potter girl," Lincoln told Giles coolly. "I know that she had this whole happy life back in California, but here she has blood. A brother who loves her and friends that would probably not be very happy if I didn't respond to this letter immediately." He excused himself and walked away.

The feeling in Giles' stomach intensified. Something was wrong inside the building. The Aurors had pulled back, giving the Slayers their space. But Giles was beginning to believe that those two girls now needed the Aurors more than ever...

x.0.x.0.x

"Yes, Potter?"

Buffy was frozen to the spot. He was holding one wand up at her and twirling the other one idly between two fingers in his opposite hand, looking at her the same way her own owl sometimes did.

Suddenly, she knew. She knew he was the one behind it. The one bastard who had tried to take everything away from her was the same person who had just tried to kill her...

"Why?" she asked him, her voice steady, although her hand holding her wand down at her side shook slightly. The one man who had created what the Slayers really were, what they really stood for, had betrayed them all. "Why?"

"Because the time has come to show the world who has the real power, Potter," he said, sneering at her slightly. "Come off of your high horse, Buffy. You know as well as I that this world isn't divided by loyalties and goodness. It's power. There are those that have it and there are those, like these unfortunate souls, who didn't."

"These were your friends," Buffy choked out, trying to justify what she meant by glancing helplessly around her. "They were your brethren, and you let them die! How could you do this? What kind of a monster are you?"

He turned to his left arm and pocketing Faith's wand, rolled up his sleeve and showed her the deeply red mark on his forearm. It was identical to the mark in the sky.

"Y-You... you're one of... them?" Buffy gasped.

"I was trying to protect you from the truth," Quentin said coldly, staring at her dull, useless eyes. "You think that this world is so perfect, Potter. You think that good always triumphs over evil and that you can always go home to your lover's arms and everything will be all right. In this world, it doesn't exist. There is no such thing as good or evil. There is only power. I found mine twenty years ago. And I do believe you are beginning to see your own."

"The only thing I see is me killing you," Buffy said angrily, feeling the rage well up inside of her, as though it were a dam struggling to burst free.

"Ah-ah-ah," he said, shaking his wand at her. "That's where you're wrong, you see. You're not a killer, Buffy. You're a Slayer. That's not a license to be a killer."

"Things change," Buffy said, lifting her chin proudly. "Who's to say I can't land you in a plot six feet under now? What's to stop me from hurting you?"

"You are," Quentin said softly. "You're at a crossroads now, Slayer. The people who have been protecting you for years, myself included, were working for a great Power, a new purpose."

"That Power killed my parents," Buffy said, her voice a low, threatening hiss. "I think it's time I return the favor."

"And then what? You'll see where that darkness leads?" Quentin asked, bemused. "Come now, Slayer. Are you really that weak? Are you going to just jump back into battle?"

"I can now," she said, waving her wand in boredom. "After all, you killed those who threatened my life. And you know I'll die to protect Harry. He is all I have in this world."

"Is he now?" Quentin asked, meeting her gaze dead on. "And what about this chap I've been hearing about? The one who has such strong claims to your heart?"

Buffy felt her breath catch in her throat.

"And those friends of yours. One of them is quite the jackass and goes by the name of Weasley, does he not?"

This was more than enough. Her eyes resembled molten lava as she met his gaze again. "If you go near me or mine again, I'll destroy you. And you'll find out what a Slayer really is."

"That's right," he said, looking positively gleeful about this, "I will. Because do you know what lies beyond the anger? It's hate. It's fury. And it's darker than anything my Lord holds dear in his vast, growing numbers. Imagine if he were to harness that power..."

"That'll never happen!" Buffy snapped, raising her wand to point it at him again. "That will never, ever happen."

"I know," Quentin said sadly as he touched the tip of his own wand again. "Which is why I have to kill the Slayers. New ones will be called, of course, but they won't have any connections to this world. And without Watchers, they'll die. The entire Slayer line will be destroyed. And my Master will reward me with more than I ever dreamed possible." He was smiling serenely at the Dark Mark, burning so brightly above their heads.

"Do you like my Mark?" he asked her curiously. "Not many do, I suppose. They all run away from it, as though it were something to be feared. I suppose it is... because hundreds are dead around here. Don't bother looking for survivors. My boys and I made sure none were left alive."

Buffy was shaking again. But the look in her eyes was clear. She had to end this, now.

But what she really capable of taking a human life?

Quentin sensed her dilemma and laughed sharply. "This is where you and I differ, Potter. I can easily take your life and the life of Miss Landing down below. That is of no consequence to me. But I reckon you won't take my life unless you were, well, forced to. Nothing of the matter, really. I just want you to taste a bit of the Power you have so fearfully denied yourself of." He pointed his wand straight at her. "_Crucio_!"

Buffy felt pain like she could never believe. She fell sideways to the ground, screaming and twitching as what felt like needles penetrated her skin, causing her to writhe in agony. A moment later, the spell was lifted and, panting, Buffy lifted hateful eyes to Quentin.

"Do you really have a death wish?" she panted.

He smirked at her, as though mocking her indecisiveness. "No, my dear, I am afraid that right is solely belonging to you. Your brother is used to losing his loved ones to the cause... I am certain _your_ death will affect him greatly. And he will fall easily to my Master." He lifted his wand again. "_Avada Ked_--"

His voice was suddenly cut off as a figure threw herself into him.

Buffy gasped as she saw Faith punching and kicking Quentin with all the cold fury she possessed.

"Faith, no!" Buffy gasped, dropping her wand. She grabbed the other Slayer and pulled her back.

"Damn it, Buffy, _let me go_!" Faith screamed. "He just tried to kill you, you idiot!"

"A Slayer is _not_ a killer, we have to remember that," Buffy said, holding onto Faith with all of her might as Quentin staggered to his knees, sneering at the two Slayers, completely unglued in their moment of separation. He saw the lust and the anger in Faith's eyes. But Buffy's were wide and fearful.

He smiled. His Master would be most pleased about this.

"You should have let her kill me, Buffy," Quentin said, smirking at the older Slayer, who released Faith and collected her wand with a bloody hand. "It would have been awesome for the source of your power, do you not agree?"

"What, you want us to 'be all that we can be'?" Buffy demanded, aiming her wand at him. "What are you really after, Quentin?"

"There was a time when you had great respect for my authority," Quentin said, seemingly far more amused now that he had two very pissed off Slayers glaring daggers at him. "I suppose all of that has been wasted now."

"You son of a--" Faith said, lurching at him again.

"Faith, no!" Buffy screamed, darting forward. But Quentin was faster. He lifted up his wand, and almost lazily, said, "_Crucio_!"

Faith screamed and fell to her knees as the pain overcame her. Nearly a half mile away, dozens of Aurors turned their heads when they heard the sounds of painful screams coming from the debris.

"Faith?" Giles muttered, taking the first few steps down the hill.

Faith was holding herself, sobbing as she glared up at Quentin, rage in every line of her face. "You... you bastard..." she managed to gasp out. "I... I hate you..."

"Bad enough to kill?" Quentin demanded.

Buffy took a step in front of Faith, positioning herself between the younger Slayer and the evil man that she had come to respect far too much in her life. "I think you need to get out of here before the Aurors come." It was as though an invisible torch had been passed from one Slayer to the other. Buffy had been afraid that she would be risking other lives in dealing with the Council. Now, it could very well be her life she was giving to him. She wasn't about to show him the satisfaction. This was her fight now.

"Do you think I'm afraid of them?" Quentin asked softly. "No, you see, I am not. I am part of a great plan for the future and I will not let a gang of crackpot Ministry Wizards destroy it for me. Nor can I let the failure of killing the two thorns in my side stand in the way." He lifted his wand, but with her own reflexes, Buffy was ready. She threw Faith aside, and would have been successful in outrunning his hex had the floor not given away.

Faith started screaming, "No! _No!_"

Buffy fell and landed hard on her back. She groaned and glared up to where the Dark Mark seemed to burn even brighter. She noticed that it was Quentin's wand aiming feeding green sparks to the dangerous mark. There were voices approaching, yet she felt a great surge of pain. There was something impaling her.

Faith knew it was up to her to stop him. She leapt to her feet and turned, kicking out at him. He managed to avoid her, until she flipped upwards, both of them spilling to the rubble, and nearly crashing through. Her hands scratched at his robes, ripping open the pocket holding her wand. With her wand back in her hand and Buffy's wand safely at her feet, she aimed it at Quentin. "You're finished," she said, a look of fierce pride on her face.

"Oh, no, my dear," Quentin said with an evil grin as he lifted his wand again. "This is only the beginning."

Just as Aurors stormed the rubble, Quentin Disapparated, leaving Faith to stumble and fall to the ground as the pain from the Cruciatus curse overwhelmed her. She heard voices below and crawled to the opening to see Giles and Professor Pryce standing over Buffy, who had been impaled by a sharp metal rod that was sticking out of her side.

"Oh, God," Faith whispered as she fell weakly onto the ground, her breath blowing bits of dust across the floor.

She felt a hand touch her some time later. "Faith?"

She opened her eyes and felt gentle hands pulling herself up to a seated position. She blinked when she realized an owl was sitting serenely on her knee. The entire situation seemed so surreal that she just wanted to black out again. She turned to look up at Giles.

"Buffy?" Faith managed to choke out. Her mouth was very dry.

"We've got her outside," Giles said, attempting to get Faith to her feet. The owl hooted indignantly and moved to position itself on Faith's shoulder.

"Who's the bird?" Faith asked, rubbing her aching sides with dusty hands.

"Buffy's owl, Onyx," Giles replied. "We were about to send her contact at the school a message when we heard you screaming..."

"Oh, my God," Faith whispered, as the memories of the past hour came rushing back at her. "Giles... he... he betrayed them. H-He killed them."

"Who?" Giles asked softly, seeing the horrified expression on Faith's face.

"Quentin Travers," Faith whispered. "H-He kept goading us into killing him... he was torturing us... playing with us..." The tears had started again as brutal memories of her foster father returned and she turned away abruptly, only to be gently pecked at by Onyx. "You have to send the owl back to the school... they'll be waiting to hear what happened to her... to us. Please... she has people there who love her..."

Giles understood that Buffy had close connections, namely her brother... but he didn't know about any of the others.

He helped her over the threshold and soon they were spilling out into the night. It had grown very cold and tiny snowflakes were spinning through the air.

Her eyes fell on the fallen figure of her sister Slayer. She cried out and ran to herself, shoving Wesley away from her. "Buffy? BUFFY? Oh, God..."

Buffy was bleeding from the side, and there was another deep cut across her neck. There were towels pressed to these wounds, but they had been stained red. "Hold on," Faith urged her, as Buffy's glassy eyes stared helplessly at her first ever real snow. Her eyes had been dulled by shock, but they were full of a sort of surprise as tiny snowflakes landed on her skin, water droplets running off of her as though she were just a--

Faith pulled away angrily as the owl went soaring off into the night; Giles had just finished his note to Harry and whoever the Weasley boy was.

"Tell me more about Buffy's friends," Giles implored her.

"There's Harry, her brother and his friends," Faith replied quickly. "And then there's her roommates... one was Katie something-or-other and... oh, does it really matter now? What about Quentin? And all of the Watcher stuff from inside the building?" She had a feeling that Giles was trying to stall her, but she wasn't going to buy into it. Not now.

"Wesley and I combed through it while you were unconscious," Giles replied with a sigh, taking off his glasses and wiping the snow from them. "We collected what we could and destroyed everything else. We're here to burn that bloody place to the ground."

"And can someone get rid of that?" Faith demanded, pointing to the Dark Mark, which was starting to fade slightly.

"It'll wash away," Wesley said, joining them. "I believe we have everything here we can get, Rupert."

"It really is all a bloody shame," Giles said in a tired voice as he replaced his glasses on his face. "A lot of those Watchers were good people. They were decent and they really stood for something good. Some of them were heartless bastards, but... in the end, they went out with a fight."

"Some of them looked like it," Faith admitted. "And some were just... just..."

"You don't have to, Faith," Giles said quietly. "You've just been through a lot..."

"Don't you understand, any of it?" Faith gasped. "These people are dead, Giles. They were your colleagues, your friends! You expect me to sit back and let their deaths be in vain when the monsters who killed them roam free? I don't think so!"

"You have to Faith," a different voice said as Professor Pryce appeared, looking even more exhausted. "We nearly lost one Slayer tonight. If you go after Quentin now, as you have no experience with that wand, he would kill you."

Faith sat down on the frozen ground, feeling as though her heart was going to shrink. "How bad is Buffy?"

"She'll recover, but it'll take a while," Professor Pryce admitted. "I heard from the school that you have a safe house."

"It's my family home," Faith replied with a nod. "She can stay there. I have a room for her and everything. But won't she be missing a lot of classes?"

"True," Professor Pryce said heavily. "And I know that you have advanced healing powers, but that won't help you when it comes to this." He pointed at Buffy, still being attended to by Apparating Wizards. "As soon as we have a portkey made up, you and Buffy will return to Hogwarts. Buffy should be treated by Madam Pomfrey before she is released into your care. And I am quite certain there are those who will be worried about her."

"Your work here is done, Faith," Wesley said gently. "You have to let it go."

Faith shook her head angrily. "No," she spat bitterly as she leapt to her feet, nearly throwing all three men back. "You know why? I trusted that man with my life! He just betrayed you all and spat on you."

"The time will come, Faith, but it isn't now, not when we're one Slayer down," Giles said in exasperation. "Buffy needs you to be strong now and not reckless."

Faith sighed and felt the crushing weight of defeat come over her. "All right," she said quietly as she made her way back to Buffy. One of the Wizards stepped back, handing her the same boot.

"This will take you to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall have been alerted to your arrival, as well as Madam Pomfrey. They will be waiting for you there."

"Okay," Faith said, taking the book and wrapping an arm gently around the shoulders of the weak Slayer. "Hang in there, B. We'll be home soon."

In less than a minute, the two women disappeared, reappearing almost an instant later on the cold hospital floor inside Hogwarts.

Faith blinked up into the sharp, bright lights as the medical team was spurned into action. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled aside by two Professors. One was the Headmaster, giving her a complicated look. The other was a woman she hadn't met yet, older in years, but stern looking. She looked slightly like her foster grandmother, with curt eyes sparkling behind square-rimmed frames.

"Your owl arrived about five minutes ago," Professor Dumbledore said as he offered Faith a chair. She sank gratefully into it. "I would appreciate if you could tell us your version of things before we hear a version from the others."

Faith turned and glanced curiously at the other woman. "Who are you?"

"I am Professor McGonagall, head of Buffy's Gryffindor house," the woman replied with a soft sort of smile. "I also teach Transfiguration."

"Oh, that's... cool... I guess, if you're into that sort of thing," Faith replied with a slight frown. It was almost surreal to have four or five Wizards working on Buffy while she sat here and explained what had happened to her.

It took less than fifteen minutes to tell the story of how they had found the Council's headquarters in ruins and had later found Quentin Travers. She told them how they'd found bodies. And she told them about how Quentin had taunted them and had later tortured them to the point where he had almost killed a Slayer.

It was so hard for her to even think about the sort of power Quentin had exerted. She didn't know that kind of power existed. Sure, she had Slayer strength and senses and those incredible reflexes, but it wasn't the sort of power she wielded naturally. This sort of power had been natural to him. It was haunting to see it waved around like that. Chilling, really. Especially if he had always had that sort of power.

No sooner had she finished her story did the sounds of pounding footsteps stop right outside the doors to the hospital wing. There was the sound of a hammering fist on the door and Professor Dumbledore sighed and moved to open it.

Faith bent her head and ran her hands over her face, knowing she probably looked terrible. What she wanted more than anything at that very moment was a long, hot shower to wash away the dirt and the pain she was still feeling. She turned around to look at who had walked in and winced, her hand moving to her bruised ribs from where Quentin had kicked her.

Professor McGonagall was eyeing the younger girl in curiosity. She was a strong girl, and no doubt a Black, but there was something about her. Something powerful. And yet she seemed to close to collapsing, so close to admitting defeat...

Harry ran into the room, looking around. "Where is she?"

Professor McGonagall moved up to intercept him when Faith looked up, her bloodied hands still pressed to her side. "She was wounded."

Harry turned eyes to Faith. "That's what the owl said," he said in a cool voice. They heard Professor Dumbledore talking to others behind the doors and he soon stepped through them, cutting off the conversations and once again throwing the room into a shuddering silence.

He nearly did a double take when he glanced at Faith. One of her eyes was starting to blacken. Her jaw was swollen and her lip was cracked into two. Her hands and knuckles were bloody, and she kept wincing as she felt her ribs. "Are you all right?" he asked her softly.

"I'm five by five," she said, tilting her head towards him. "As for B, she took a big hit. They're trying to patch her up now. It's best if you give them a little space."

"W-What happened to her?" Harry asked anxiously, glancing from Faith to Professor McGonagall and back again. "I was sitting in the Common Room and suddenly my scar..."

"You felt it?" Faith asked in wonder as she reached for the boy, touching his face with her bruised hand. He didn't pull away as her cold fingers probed the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"I felt her pain," Harry said in a low voice, as though it were causing him even more to admit this. "I felt the pain of falling... of being... tortured..."

"It was the Cruciatus Curse," Faith said slowly. "At least, that's what I was told. Damned useful, even for him..." Her voice cut off again and she ran a hand through her wild dark hair. She turned to Professor McGonagall. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but could you point me in the direction of a shower? I'm beat, but I want to clean up first, get all this blood off of me."

As Professor McGongall was explaining to Faith where to go, Harry reached out and caught her arm. "There was the Dark Mark, wasn't there?" he asked in a shaking voice.

Faith reached out and clasped his shoulder. "Get some sleep, Potter. Buffy'll need you in the morning." She swept out, walking out of the hospital wing and into the hallway, where a small group of people were standing around. She was relieved to see that Professor Pryce was one of them. She was beginning to trust the older man. She noticed that they all seemed to start moving towards her when she closed the door, but Professor Pryce stepped in front of them.

"Leave her be... she's had her own share of death tonight."

He couldn't have been more right, Faith decided, moving along. It wasn't until she saw Buffy's new guy, whoever he was. It had been Oliver something, right? Or was it Oscar? She moved towards him. He was very pale and looked very distraught. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the other Slayer.

"Is she... going to be all right?" Oliver asked in a cracked voice.

Faith nodded. "She'll be fine. I just wanted you to know..." But there were no small words of comfort. There wasn't anything, really. She just hugged herself and moved along; following the directions the older woman had given her.

The shower felt wonderful, the hot water flowing over her body. She moved her bruised hands up to her face and was startled to find that her face was as bruised as she felt. She stood in front of the mirror for a few moments, examining the dark marks across her ribcage and down her side. Her left eye was black, and the left side of her jaw had been bruised and was swollen. The corner of her lower lip had been split.

She dressed in the hospital gown and robe that Professor McGonagall had given her and made her way back to the wing. She was surprised to see Harry waiting for her.

"Potter," she greeted with a weak smile. She knew why he was there. He wanted to hear her version of the story.

On their way back, she told him, ending with, "It was the bravest thing I ever saw. The fury in her eyes about the way he talked about you... it was something I've never seen before. She loves you, Harry."

"I know," Harry said, and he was surprised to feel the tears welling in his eyes. "I was just so scared... they said she'd been injured. I sound the alarm... and, well, you saw them all."

There were only a few people loitering by the doors when Faith and Harry returned. Faith recognized Percy's little brother and a mousy-looking girl with a prissy face and wild, bushy brown hair. Oliver was also there. She was sort of startled to see that Percy wasn't.

"Where's your bro?" she asked Ron directly. His eyes widened when he saw her black-and-blue face.

"He went to send off letters to the family," Ron said, his eyes taking in her own battle wounds. "Were you attacked?"

"You could say that," Faith muttered bitterly. "Anyway, I'm going in there, and I'm going to sleep. I suggest you all do the same."

As she turned towards the hospital doors, she caught sight of thousands of snowflakes swirling outside. "Would you look at that?" she asked in wonder.

"It's been doing that for hours," the girl next to Ron said as Harry joined her at the window.

"It's so beautiful," Faith whispered. "It'd be Buffy's second snowfall ever. I wish she was conscious enough to see this."

"She'll see more," Harry replied as Faith suddenly hugged him. "Whoa..."

"Am I not allowed to hug a sister's little bro?" she asked, teasing him with a light punch across the shoulder as she waved to the others. "Good night, all."

She walked back into the room and proceeded straight to Buffy's large bed. She sat down on top of it, laying down next to her sister Slayer. Buffy's eyes were closed now, her face a patchwork quilt of bumps, bruises and welts. "Hey, B," she said, dropping down next to the sleeping girl. "Do you remember the first time we ever fought side by side? It was a ride, remember? And Trick? Don't tell me you forgot about him..." She continued jabbering, bringing up her fondest Slaying memories, of everything from the first vampire nest they'd taken out to their defeat of the Mayor just months before.

Within minutes, both Slayers were soundly sleeping under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey who, despite her dislike for the other Slayer, was starting to realize that there was more to her than met the eye.

x.0.x.0.x

Chapter 38... rest and recovery... and revelations.

Chapter 39... the prophecy

**To the Readers / Reviewers:**

Surprise! It's a **Monday** **update** because I got this chapter back from my beta earlier, and since she actually liked it, it didn't require many re-writes! So, since today is my one day off this week, I offer you this chapter and its many notes.

I know, I'm bad doing the whole downfall of the Council thing FAR too soon, but it works with the plot... just stay with me on this one!

**boo23** -- that would seriously be nice, considering I've really only ever posted on this site. Or else it was archived somewhere else. I might have to consider that.

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan** -- you might just get your wish! I've had some ideas floating around now... it might actually happen. I would really like to finish up to my endpoint in this story though first. I only have, what, 14 chapters to go till I take a break from it? I've been writing this bugger since June. It deserves to take a vacation from itself, too.

**Panther28** -- Well, I had to destroy it, you know. Nah, it was more like since Buffy was in this false sense of security, something huge had to pull her out of it. Ta-da! Enter a massacre. I envision Faith and Sirius's reunion (whenever it comes) to be sort of on the side of funny. She didn't know him except through Harry and Lupin. And he didn't know she existed! But the house will be a welcome change. I just felt she needed to do something with her time since Buffy was in school, and not wanting Faith to be all "yippee! Magics!" I pulled her away from it.

**mj** -- Yes, I remember you. And, while what you are saying is true, it's not entirely true. She's made herself a few enemies, and they'll start emerging soon enough. And I do promise to cut the PDA (public displays of affection, or as my beta puts it, ackness). The next chapter should pretty much throw them back into Slaying. Buffy has the urge, but she's been playing it safe, trying to be all "normal". Faith, on the other hand, waged war on her family's house to get her slaying kicks in. And you're probably right. The Daily Prophet probably has written about her. I just haven't written it in. Haven't thought about it, really. Oh, how I thank you for your critique! I needed a good kick in the head to finally realize what was going wrong. So. Slayage, check. No more mushy romance scenes in public, check two. Thank you for reading this, though. And I'm glad you're finding parts of it you do enjoy.

**BD Kitten** -- Why, thank you :) My ideas come from everywhere, actually. Whenever I get an idea, it goes on a stickie, which goes to my wall. It's something I started doing in college and I still have a habit of doing that. My beta also helps, because I'll tell her what I want to do, and she'll tell me that it's either a good idea or it needs something else to back it up. For example, this chapter. My beta recommended I actually add in that goading stuff to make it seem like he wanted the Slayers to go all dark and murder a human. It sets up for the next plot. The whole darned scenario is like a movie in my head when I write it, but sometimes all the dots don't connect. It's nice to have my beta around to connect them for me.

**BA Shipper 99** -- Because I can. I can leave you with any cliffhanger I wish. Heh. I am going to go with the request of another person and NOT bring Angel into the story, but I will use him as her happy memory... for now, anyway. We don't know if Wood knows about Angel yet. As for Harry finding out about Buffy's "dirty secret life", heh, which one would that be? Oh, Buffy can't keep acting innocent forever. I think the only person who really knows about that is Percy, shock of shocks. Well, him and Draco... {insert drama here}

**Nobody** -- Interesting alias, I might add. It gives you mystery. To answer a few of your questions... Remus/Faith? Unlikely. That would be like Buffy going for Ron, which is more likely. Anyway, no romance between Faithy and the Moony. Heh. The First is not making an appearance in this story; the Council was destroyed on Voldemort's orders for a reason. The reason was partially explained in this chapter and will be brought up again soon enough. What happens to Draco... good question. I'm deciding on a few things. More than likely it's going to end with him being in some sort of pain, because he liked Buffy. And she doesn't like him like that. So, that's that. But he IS evil and manipulative, and he still hates Harry... so will he use Buffy against him again? Unlikely. But, he can use Faith... next. Harry and Hermione... hehehe. Oh, God... could I go any slower with this pairing? It'll be resolved mostly around Christmas. Ron is... well, Ron. I'm just giving him time to earn his own backbone... which he will. Cho is probably someone I'll bring up again. Especially when Harry and his darling Hermione go public. Right? As for Sirius, well... that's yet to be decided. He's finally a free man and he's about to meet the sister he never knew he had. That's enough for one man to handle, especially one coming back from the dead, right? Oops, I already said too much...

**Goddessa39** -- I will most definitely be writing a BA crossover in the future. I really wanted to do one, I just didn't have many ideas... but now, they're starting to flow a bit. Draco won't always be good. In this fic he's good because he likes something. When he doesn't get what he wants, he becomes a... err, insert-your-favorite-naughty-word-here. I think Buffy/Draco would work ESPECIALLY if she has the whole dark-Slayer from Season 3 thing going for her. Or something else. He is capable of acting human, especially when he bests Harry at something. As for Draco/Faith, not in this fic. They're bloody related... so... eww? And yes, the Council was destroyed by Quentin Travers and the amazing squadron of Death Eaters for reasons we don't yet know. We'll find out though, really. It was sort of hinted at. I'm keeping Professor Pryce good. They need a good guy on their side and although he seems as incompetent as Quirrell, he does show quality. Buffy won't always be on her pedestal. This chapter was a turning point in which Buffy realizes that not everything is perfect in this little world she's created for herself, and she has enemies that are going to fighting to bring her down, and sadly, Draco will be one of them. It's the whole, very mature "if I can't win her over, I'll have to bring her down" mentality. Did I say Buffy could cook? Eeeep. Scary thought. And Faith only decorates because what else is she going to do in her spare time? Knit? I like Lupin too, but as I stated somewhere above, not a love interest for Faith. He's like an uncle to her. Scary, scary, scary. Okay, note over.

{Yes, I realize these notes are firgin' long!}

**Emba** -- I like Percy and Faith, too. I'm very proud of Faith. I think she'll be a great character down the line. Does anyone else like nice, non-psychotic Faith? Heh. I won't write them as a couple though. I sort of have someone else in mind for her, if she stayed coupley enough to get there.

**Des Felidra** -- That was my real reason. I mean, phoenixes come back to life, why not Buffys too? Crappy paradigm, I know. As for Mercedes Lackey, no I haven't. But I probably could. I have been spending far too much time at the library over the summer, reading anything I could get my hands on. I wonder if it comes in Audio. At my job at night, I listen to a lot of audio books. I'm starting to LOVE the Wood thing, and I'm writing it. Yeah, I know their relationship keeps DRAGGING on, but I do know that it's heading somewhere good. I don't want it to end up like her and Riley, which would be bad. Bad! Bad, bad, bad.

**StarBella** -- I'm glad you liked it! As for Draco, you'll have to wait a few more chapters for him to become "bad", but he will. I've just got WAY too much plot to throw him in there, too. It has to be naughty Draco-ness. Oh, yes, there is fun to be had there. Percy will never be together with Faith, no matter how cute they seem. Or how much they piss each other off. The next chapter should give an explanation of that... {feels wicked}. As for a Weasley, Fred would be good... but! You'll just have to wait and see... :)

**AlixMM** -- Well, Faith was always the "red" kind of girl, or so I noticed. I'm sure Buffy'll convince her to change some of the colors around. And you are right, it would make it more uniform. Good suggestion! =) Next, this chapter explained what happened to the Council. Depressing, surely, but true.

Kel – I think Harry will always be a jackass to Malfoy. Things could change but in my story, they'll stay the same. Heh. Yes, you need a dictionary. Your words are awesome! Someone asked me a question the other day about what I thought of this one book, and I said it was heaped with packed Oliverness. I don't think that word'll EVER get out of my vocabulary. And, you have a point. YOU could provide some nice cozy comfort to our heartbroken friend… hmmmmm. Hehehe.

I'm actually starting to write faster now. I've just started Chapter 40, which is something I really want to sparkle. I think they've had enough angst for now. I want to bring lightness and laughter back into the mix, and I am attempting to do so. Of course, it helps that Fred and George will be back in the mix, because they add hilarity to anything they're in. I've shipped off Chapters 38 and 39 to Grace, but I'm not expecting them back quickly, since I know she's busy with reality now.

Okay, so, the next chapter will hopefully be posted before the weekend (yay! Weekend!) so I can run around and play for awhile. The countdown is five weeks from Monday (the horrors!) and already I'm all yeee. Sorry for the odd use of adjectives, but... yeah... anxiety. Nerves. All are combining here!

**Thank you dearest readers (and reviewers!)**. I know this was another potentially dark chapter, but it shows you where the fic is going, right? Right? Sort of. I suck at this sometimes :) If you'd like to review, I'd love it. It might help ease my growing AAAAH's. Trust me, it would.


	38. Winter's Chill

**Chapter 38**

**Winter's Chill**

x.0.x.0.x

_"Buffy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."_

_Buffy glanced up at Oliver as they strolled through the streets of Sunnydale. He was gazing at her with such intensity, it was taking her breath away._

_"What is it?" she asked, feeling slightly nervous. It was almost as if this had been the moment she was waiting her entire life for. She glanced down at their intertwined fingers and grinned. Something about this moment seemed so right."_

_He paused suddenly and turned to regard her, wincing in the bright sunlight. "Buffy, I..."_

_"Just say it," she said quietly as he pulled her into his arms. "You can do it. I know you can..."_

_"Buffy...?"_

_"Yeah?" she asked, almost breathless with anticipation. It was this gesture perhaps that made him blink and turn away. Buffy sighed and ran to catch up with him. "Oliver! Oliver!"_

_She caught onto his arm and spun him around. But it wasn't Oliver anymore._

_It was a vampire. Angelus._

_Buffy screamed and released his arm, all thoughts of fluffy love and puppies gone from her mind as she stared at Angelus, in all his glory, in the sunlight. Above him, there was a large green symbol of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth in the sky. _

_"You'll always be mine," he hissed._

Buffy screamed. There was a bell ringing around her. Blinking, she glanced up and saw a white light above her.

"What?" she gasped, as the images from her dream faded away. She turned her head left and right, feeling very sore. She lifted up a bandaged hand and gasped again. She tried to sit up, but she felt an overwhelming stab of pain and found herself collapsing back onto the bed. "Hello? Anyone?"

A very white face appeared above hers. A pale, familiar face...

She found herself holding her breath as Harry swept her into a crushing embrace. "Oh, God, Harry," she moaned, clinging onto her brother for a moment before he gently pushed her back onto the bed.

"I never thought I'd see you alive again," Harry said, still looking very pale. "You've been unconscious for days..."

There were two other faces peering at her. She recognized Ron and Hermione immediately and smiled at them both. "Hi, guys."

Harry was sitting on the bed near her knees, staring at her unblinkingly from behind his glasses.

"I'm fine," she said, laying her bandaged hand on top of his. "Really."

He didn't look convinced as his eyes searched her face. "You kind of look like hell."

"What?" Buffy asked, lifting her bandaged hands and bringing them to her face. She knew she couldn't see it, but with the sharp bursts of pain every now and then, she knew she looked worse than she really felt. "How bad is it?"

"It's getting better," Harry said hesitantly. He moved to the nightstand and produced a small hand mirror. He set it into her cupped hands and she raised it, gasping.

"I look like a quilt," she said with a groan as she dropped the mirror in horror. Her face was covered in tiny scratches. A deep cut was evident below her right ear and extending down her neck and onto the back of her shoulder. There was bruising all along the right side of her face, too, as though she'd been punched there.

"You looked much worse the morning after they brought you in," Harry said steadily, trying to comfort his sister, who was looking at him with blank, disbelieving eyes. "What?"

"I look like a bloody quilt and you didn't tell me?" she whimpered in a whining voice. "Oh, God!"

"Buffy, calm down, you're going to put Madam Pomfrey back into hysterics," Harry said, pushing his sister back down onto the mattress with a bit of force behind his movements. "You look a hell of a lot better than you did a few days ago. I haven't let your shadow or your friends in here to see you at all. Before today, it's just been Faith and I. The only reason Ron and Hermione came in here today was to give you something."

"What's that?" Buffy asked in a shaky voice as Harry lifted the mirror and hid it well out of her reach. "And Harry, about me being so vain..."

"I can't help what you are," Harry said with a teasing grin. "But you know that to me, you'll always look beautiful... sort of like Dad. I think you have his eyes. But you definitely inherited Mum's temper."

Buffy snorted in spite of herself. "Thanks, Harry... you really know how to make me feel better."

"Well, as long as you're happy," Harry said, handing her a large, stuffed envelope. "This arrived from the states today."

Buffy ripped open the envelope and gasped as many items fell into her lap. She lifted up the first letter, feeling her heart leap into her throat. Hermione moved to stand next to Harry while Ron moved to sit on the other side of her bed, near her elbow.

"It's from Willow!" she exclaimed as she unfolded it, reading it with greatest anticipation.

_Dear Buffy,_

_It was so fantastic to get your letter! When Giles told us he'd received a letter, he couldn't wait for us to get there; he read it right over the phone! I kid you not._

_Things have definitely been different here. Xander and Cordelia are on and off again, currently on. At least, since he told Cordy about Faith, which I think was the best impression of a pissed off brunette I have ever seen. I'm doing all right, I suppose. Oz and I are taking some time apart from each other, as a lot of things have happened between us since you left. I feel like I've lost my best friend and really don't have anyone to talk to about all of this really weird life stuff. I miss my Buffy. _

_School is all right, I suppose. I'm thinking about transferring away to get some more life experience. I was hoping to go to __Oxford__ so that I'd be closer to you, and I hope you wouldn't mind if I applied there. It'd be great to meet your brother in a real setting this time and not in the circumstance in which we're getting off one train and you're moving to another._

_I'm glad to hear that Faith found you all right. It was something she was very determined to do._

_I took it upon myself to accompany Cordelia to deliver your letter to your mother. It made her cry, it honestly did. She misses you so much, and she wrote a novel to send back to you. We received a letter from Faith about a day ago, and she asked for us to send some stuff over. I hope you don't mind._

_I was so excited to hear that you have a new potential boyfriend. He must be pretty special if you're telling us about him. Part of me wants to come to __England__ to meet your new boy. I'm quite excited to hear about your love life since mine has been of the down recently._

_Lastly, Oz went down to __Los Angeles__ to give Angel your letter. I don't remember what it was Oz said happened, but it was the closest thing he's ever seen to see a vampire cry. I think it was relief that you hadn't forgotten about him in your new life. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't._

_I have also included some things in that other request you've sent. I'm sending the rest with Faith so it'll be there. I'm glad to hear you've made headway in your own prophecy. They can be such dicey things._

_On the magic front, I'm getting better. I managed to summon water, except it caused a little flood and Professor Walsh, she teaches Psych, freaked out and called me a 'medieval wannabe'. Yeah. The next time I see her, I'm zapping her into the world of water. Or some other really painful world of unspeakable pain and torment, all because she gave me a C on my last Psych test. Do you know how long I studied for that? Me, __Willow__, a C!_

_I hope you're doing all right. I couldn't believe it when Giles said you were back in high school. I mean, you passed Sunnydale, right? I guess you're learning there (and Giles did mention something about magicks, right? We'll have to compare notes sometime!) And that's what is important._

_Say hello to Harry for me. And to your other friends._

_Love,_

_Willow___

Buffy wiped a tear from her eye as she set the letter aside with a sigh. Upon further investigation of the package, she found a large sheaf of documents telling how to use the different folds of time for restorations. She set that aside until she could share that with Faith before turning to another thick letter.

It was from Joyce. She beckoned Harry closer to read it with her.

_Dearest Buffy,_

_For the longest time, I have been thinking of what I should write to you. I could tell you about the weather, but you know what it's like, hot and dry, as __California__ always was. I could tell you about the gallery, but I haven't been spending much time there lately. I have found a new manager, a young woman by the name of Anya Jenkins. I know that you were familiar with her in school, and she is very astute at capitalism. I mostly just spend my time with other dealers. I took a trip to __Los Angeles__ most recently to meet up with your Father as we had much to discuss._

_I believe you should know that I am considering moving back to __Los Angeles__ with your... with Hank. I keep forgetting that he's just Hank to you, now. I guess with everything that's happened, we haven't had much of a chance to discuss what really happened. Hank didn't seem too surprised until he realized that you really had been taken from us and for the first time in three years, we've sat and had an actual conversation. He wants you to come back with us, Buffy. I know that you have a new life there. I know that you have friends that care about you. I know that you have a famous brother who outlived something dreadful. But know this: you have adoptive parents who love you as if you were our real blood child and no one can ever take that away from you. I understand that you're eighteen and old enough to make your own decisions and I respect that. But that Council had no right to banish you from __California__, no right whatsoever._

_I hope that when all of this is over, you'll be able to come home again. Your friends miss you dearly. I miss you dearly. I hope to someday meet your brother. It would be a wonderful treat for him to see that his eldest sister grew up in a wonderful home full of love and caring support. He'd want to know that she had a great circle of friends who would walk through fire for her. Not to mention Mister Giles, whom I am sure by now you know is in __England__ attending a conference. He didn't tell me what it was about, but he did say that it was something very serious and had something to do with Faith. I do hope she is all right. I have come to regard her as a daughter of my own. _

_She told me about her life before she left __Boston__. I never realized someone could live through so much agony, and then I realized I made you live through it every day of your life with my ignorance. I wonder sometimes that if your parents were still alive, would they have been as ignorant? Or would they have supported you in all of your decisions and not pushed you away? I know it's not my station anymore to think these thoughts, but sometimes I can't help it. I raised you as a Summers and you will always be my daughter in my own image, I guess._

The letter continued on for another four pages. It was mostly discussing the details about what Joyce and Hank had gone through. Joyce was writing up memories that Buffy thought had only happened just yesterday; Darla's appearance, Willow spending the night and showing up at the front door with a large cross in her hand the night Angelus had killed her goldfish, Joyce hugging her daughter for the very last time...

Buffy couldn't finish the letter. The tears were snaking down her cheeks and she gasped, looking up, but all she saw was the blurred ceiling above her.

Joyce was suffering, she realized. Joyce was suffering because of her.

Harry had finished the letter and set it gently in her lap. "Wow," he said softly.

Buffy glanced at him, trying to smile through her tears, but instead just shook her head in confusion. "Wow?" she managed to get out as she wiped at her streaming eyes.

"I never knew that this kind of love _ever_ existed," Harry said softly, staring at the papers in his sister's lap. "Your Mother sounds incredible."

"She is," Buffy said with a heartbreaking smile as she turned back to the letter. The tears had finally stopped, but it was still hard to think about. Thousands of miles away was a world she had left behind. It was a world she had forgotten about. And in the four pages of her mother's letter, it had all come rushing back to her.

"She loved you more than _anything_," Harry said, feeling as though it was something he could never have. He had their Mother's love once, but it was never as powerful as the vibe he was getting from this.

"I loved her too," Buffy admitted. "I still do, you know. In my mind, she's the only person I've ever had that was close to being a Mother..."

"I want to meet her," Harry said quietly.

Buffy glanced at him in surprise. "You do?"

"Of course, silly," Harry said with a teasing grin. "She's your Mother, even if she's blood or not and I guess that makes her partly my Mother, too."

"We'll have to consider that as something we can do over the summer together," Buffy said, hastily folding the letter and stuffing it back into the envelope. As she did, one other object fell out, landing perfectly on top of the pale blue sheet.

Almost hesitantly, Buffy reached down and touched it. It was a simple message from Angel, there was no doubt about it. Her heart soared at the thought of him returning this to her.

In the palm of her hand, Harry saw that it was a ring. It looked old, but was very pretty. And Buffy was staring at it as though it were something so priceless, she couldn't put it down for fear it would break or waste away.

"What is that?" Harry asked her curiously. Buffy noticed that Ron was reaching for it, his fingers touching it lightly.

"It's beautiful," Ron replied, wondering who had given it to her.

Hermione sat quietly next to Harry, already knowing the truth, because Buffy had told her a lot about Angel.

"Isn't it though?" Buffy asked in a hushed voice. "It's a claddagh ring. It was created by the Irish as a sign of devotion. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty. And the heart represents love..."

Her mind was transporting her back to the time when she'd found Angel alive in the mansion. It was only nights after she'd put the ring back, knowing in her heart she had to get over him.

And she had. It had taken her over a year, but she was completely over him. And she was completely in love with someone else.

It took her a moment to realize what this meant. Angel had given her back the ring. It meant that he was all right with whatever decision she was going to make.

Tipping the envelope over to reveal any more secrets inside, but it didn't. With a smile, she placed the ring on her finger. She admired it in the soft light of the hospital ring.

"Buffy, who gave that to you?" Harry asked.

It was time, she decided, to tell him about Angel. Turning, she handed him the envelope and eased herself back into a resting position.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Ron said suddenly, getting to his feet and throwing Hermione a knowing glance.

"What?" Hermione snapped, but Ron had already taken her by the elbow, pulling her out of the enclave. "Well, good night, Buffy!"

Buffy paused a moment, her fingertip tracing the symbols on the ring. "When I was your age, Harry, I fell in love. I fell hard. And I loved someone so dark and powerful..." She took a deep breath. "He was a vampire. Well, a vampire with a soul."

Harry glanced at her incredulously. "A... a what?"

"His name was Angel. His vampire name was Angelus. I'm sure that's in some of the lore books around here." She turned and patted the place right next to her. Harry moved until they were sitting together, her head on his shoulder. Her arm threaded itself through his.

"Anyway, he gave me this ring on the night of my sixteenth birthday," Buffy whispered. "It was a night that I believed would be the last night I would ever see him again. I was so afraid to lose him... I was so scared of being alone. B-But something changed that night... we... we... well, you know..."

Harry's eyes suddenly widened when he realized what his sister was talking about.

"Oh," he said quietly, trying not to disrupt her train of thought.

"I didn't know that it would break the curse," Buffy said, her voice filling with a sort of sadness Harry didn't know it could possess. "He was cursed so that in his one true moment of bliss and happiness, he would turn into a soulless monster again. He was a vampire with a soul, Harry. He does exist. And it... he became lethal, stalking me, trying to hurt me, trying to kill me and my friends... only..."

There were tears in her eyes now and she brushed one aside. "I had to kill him first."

"Buffy..." Harry said, glancing down at his older sister, suddenly feeling very protective of her. She glanced up at him with eyes laced with grief not forgotten.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. He had taken my Watcher and was planning on ending the world right then. We fought and my friends... they found the spell to restore his soul. In the last few moments before the world was sucked into Hell, it worked. He was Angel again. But it was too late. I had no choice but to kill him... and he disappeared."

"How can he be alive again?" Harry asked. Buffy smiled wearily at him and sighed.

"I was just getting to that part. I don't know why he came back but suddenly he was there. He was a monster. He'd been in a Hell dimension for decades undergoing torture and... death... and I... I didn't understand why he came back. I suppose we could have worked it out and we could have tried to be something... but that's when I realized... it could just happen again. It would be a vicious cycle repeating itself endlessly until one us would never come back." She smiled at the ring on her finger. "It's taken me a year to get over him. And that was when Oliver came into my life. He's made me feel things I never knew I could feel. He has taken me into the light."

"You love him, don't you?" Harry asked flatly.

Buffy nodded, grinning at him. "Duh. But don't worry, little brother. I can love you both. I just have a different sort of affection for him, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, drift well caught," Harry teased, wrinkling his nose.

Buffy laughed, the sound echoing through the wing as she relaxed her head back onto his shoulder. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am that you're my brother?" she asked softly. "Because I am."

"Damn straight," Harry chuckled as she sighed, closing her eyes. "I hear you're leaving tomorrow for Grimmauld Place to recover."

"I think I need it," Buffy replied as the memories of the destroyed Council came back to her. "I know that Christmas is coming..."

"Faith already told us we're all invited to the new place to spend Christmas with you guys," Harry said gently. "I told Ron to tell the Weasleys, and they're all for it."

"Really?" Buffy asked him, her face lighting up. "Oh, Harry! That'd be awesome!"

"And Grimmauld Place is certainly large enough," Harry chuckled. "It had something like twelve or thirteen bedrooms the last time I was there. If what Faith was telling us was true, she's redecorated the entire place."

"Really?" Buffy echoed her previous question, shaking her head in disbelief. "And here I thought Faith wasn't capable of banging two sticks together to make noise."

"She's a special girl, B," Harry said, mimicking Faith's language. "I never thought I'd like her until you told me to give her a chance."

"Don't you go and get all sweet on her," Buffy warned, seeing the look in Harry's eyes. "She's got this cunning charm... it's seductive. And besides, I thought you liked Granger."

"Hermione?" Harry gasped, trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation. "What would make you think I like her?"

"Just, I don't know, little things," Buffy replied with a grin. "The way you two keep looking at each other... it reminds me of when I first fell in love with Angel."

"I never had this many problems with Cho," Harry admitted. "We were the usual teenage couple. There was a lot of angst and for some reason, I kept hurting her."

"We all hurt the ones we love," Buffy said, laying her hand on top of Harry's. "But, I know it when I see it, Harry. You really adore--"

"No, I don't," he said, feeling his body tense, the dreamy feeling of avid anticipation leaving him. "I can't like her like that! She's my best friend, Buffy. I'm not willing to do something I'll regret later!"

It was like observing the tragic history of Willow and Xander all over again.

"You can't?" she asked archly. "Or won't?"

"Neither," Harry replied with a sigh, pulling away from her. "No matter how I feel about her, I'm not going to risk my friendship with her."

"What about what she wants? Did you ever think about asking her?" Buffy asked, her eyebrows lifting into her bruised scalp.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said coldly. "I've already made up my mind and I don't need you or anyone to tell me otherwise!"

"Okay, Harry, all right," she said, putting up her hands, admitting defeat. "I won't bring it up again."

"It's getting late," Harry replied, checking his watch. "I should probably get back to Gryffindor Tower."

"You probably should," she replied coolly. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, B."

"Oh, don't call me that!"

x.0.x.0.x

Harry was halfway to Gryffindor Tower when he noticed a figure sitting on a window ledge. He shivered as an icy draft blew down the corridor and he wondered if the figure sitting above him was as cold as he felt down below.

"Like the view?" he asked Faith. She glanced down at him and smiled.

"I haven't seen anything like this since I was in Boston," Faith replied, ripping her attention away from the snow piling up on the Hogwarts grounds. She jumped down from her ledge, shivering slightly. "It's kind of cold."

"Weren't you staying in Percy's room?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Oh, right," Faith replied with a shallow laugh, waving that notion aside. "Would it really bug you if I said I honestly can't stand him?"

"I don't know anyone except my sister who can," Harry said, a look of pure dislike etched across his face. "For some odd reason, they get along a little too well."

Harry, recalling his previous conversation with Buffy, sighed and dropped onto the cold rocky floor, his back to the wall.

"Hey, now, what's this?" Faith asked, joining him. She was looking at him with eyes filled with concern.

"I was just thinking about what you said about friends that get along a little too well," Harry said slowly.

"So, you and Hermione, eh?" Faith asked, arching one eyebrow. Harry turned to give her a fierce glare, but she laughed, her head resting against the cold wall. "Oh, Harry, Harry... you have so much to learn about women."

"I probably do, but that's not the point," Harry argued. "If I were to get involved with my best friend--"

"Imagine what it would be like," Faith said, cutting him off. "There would be no awkward conversations because you two talk normally as it is. There wouldn't be any mind games because you two can't play each other if you're as close as I think you are. And the chemistry is just an extra bonus. I've seen the way you look at her, Harry. It's not the way a man looks at his best friend. It's the way a man looks when he realizes it's time to follow his heart."

"That was truly beautiful," he said, wrinkling his nose when he realized that this was Faith giving him advice. Faith, of all people, with her dark, mysterious good looks and that wicked sense of humor Buffy had been telling him about.

But since Buffy had been unconscious, Faith had been there for him. She had been telling him so many stories about the two Slayers. Most of them had been amusing, Harry realized. He was starting to picture Buffy's life in Sunnydale now, a place Faith assured him he'd hate.

"No snow," Faith said, pointing lamely at the window, which was littered with frosty snowflakes refusing to give up their hold on the warm pane of glass.

And then they had started talking about Christmas. Faith recalled the time when Joyce and Buffy had invited her over for Christmas. This was partially the reason why Faith wanted to return the favor for both Potter siblings. "It'd be nice if your friends could come too," she said with a smile. "They're cool, and they're my age."

"Would you ever come to Hogwarts?" Harry had asked her curiously.

"God, no," Faith said, a revolted look on her face. "Why would I want to come back to school for? I dropped out for a good reason. Me and learning anything that relates to bookish life, not my cup of tea. Of course, being raised on the streets of Boston gave me my life lessons, I'll tell you that much."

That led to more stories of Faith's dark history in Boston.

The night before, Harry had gone to bed with a strange feeling in his stomach. Hermione had been waiting for him by the fire, but he had told her good night and had brushed away. She looked after him, almost sadly.

He didn't know what he was feeling, except that he was attracted to the other Slayer.

He liked Faith.

He didn't know when it had happened, but it was there. Every time he sat in class, his thoughts dwelled back on when he would get to see her again.

And here she was, the next day, sitting next to him. Telling him in no uncertain terms what his sister had just said; he liked Hermione.

"What if I liked someone else?" he asked her curiously, staring at his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, even when she threw him a sideways glance, smirking.

"Like who?" she shot back, hugging her knees to her chest in the valiant attempt to keep warm.

He wanted so desperately to say 'you' that he opened his mouth, but the words never came out. Faith seemed to tense next to him and jumped to her feet, turning around to face him, to look him in the eye.

"You were going to say 'you', weren't you?" she demanded.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, not pulling his gaze away. "Faith, I like you. I--"

"Oh, don't waste your breath on me," Faith chortled. The truth was, she liked the Potter boy too, but she wasn't about to let his friendship with Hermione Granger go to waste. Unbeknownst to the Potter boy, she had asked Hermione about Harry earlier that evening at dinner. Hermione had admitted she had very strong feelings towards Harry.

And for the first time, Faith felt as though it were time to do something right the first time. Her tryst with Xander had been dark, delicious and dangerous, but it hadn't been real. She wanted to feel the reality of being in love, and for as long as she could remember, she'd never felt love of any kind.

Until she met Harry. She knew they had a lot going for both of them. He was definitely charming, smart and enigmatic. The way his green eyes would look at her, so bright and beautiful, she would feel her breath catch in her throat and be forced to look away. She knew she was bloody gorgeous and strong, independent and very advanced for her age. They really did fit well together, because they had a lot they could teach one another. Faith could tell Harry about Buffy's old life. And Harry could entertain Faith with Sirius's.

But, Faith knew that it wasn't meant to be. His heart already belonged to someone else and Faith refused to hurt a potential friend just because she was feeling lusty over her friend's little brother.

Not to mention having to tell Buffy how she actually felt about him...

Despite her reservations, Faith felt her resolve soften as Harry's jade eyes found hers again and he rose to his feet, staring down at her. Feeling a strange flutter in her chest, Faith took a precarious step back. "We can't," she managed to say, her voice coming back strongly. "What about..."

"Are you saying that you don't...?" Harry asked her gently, watching her obsidian eyes for a reaction. He found it as she turned away, a light flush creeping onto her pale cheeks.

"It doesn't matter if I did," Faith said, folding her arms protectively over her chest. "There's already a girl who owns your heart and for once, I'm going to do the right thing."

"Hermione doesn't matter to me--" Harry began.

"Don't lie to me, Harry," Faith said, her eyes imploring his to understand her point of view. "She likes you so much and I can see in your eyes you like her, too. There's so much potential for you two, and so much hope..."

Harry looked hurt as he pulled his gaze away. Faith wanted to reach out for him, but her heart was telling her it was time to let whatever she had let grow between them fade away. No matter how much she was crushing on him, it was over now. It had to be.

There were footsteps echoing in the distance. Before Harry could walk away, disappointment etched in his face, Faith reached out and touched his arm.

He turned around and saw a flicker of the same want in her eyes, the same desire mirrored in his own. He knew in that instant that she was doing this for his best friend. He knew that she was doing this for Hermione.

Before he could think any other stupid thoughts, her arms were wrapped around his, her lips pressing onto his.

The kiss was already passionate and was beyond anything he had ever felt with Cho. His arms tightened around her as the kiss deepened.

He heard a shocked gasp from behind Faith and released the girl immediately. Faith whirled around and saw Hermione and Ron standing there. Ron was staring at Harry with a hurt expression on his face. It was nothing compared to the scandalized look of intense hurt on Hermione's.

Hermione instantly spun on her heel and disappeared quickly down the corridor.

Faith crossed her arms and stared at the ground, feeling the chill of the snow whirling outside seep back into her body. For one moment, for one fleeting moment, she had claimed what she wanted so very badly...

How stupid was she?

Ron was holding a box in his hands. He took a few steps forward and thrust it into Harry's hands. "It's from Fred and George for your sister," he said, not looking at Faith. "I... well..." He cocked his head back to the corridor and quickly followed Hermione's path.

"Damn," Faith muttered under her breath.

She felt Harry's arms wrap around her shoulders and for a moment she thought of melting into him before she pulled abruptly away. "No, Harry..." she said forcefully, turning around to glare at him coldly. "What we did never happened, do you hear me?"

There was a look of hurt on his face as he finally nodded. "It never happened," he echoed dully.

Faith turned on her heel and disappeared into the night, her long dark hair flying after her. She knew it was time to find Hermione and explain what had happened.

Or she would have, except that Percy was apparently roaming the icy corridors, looking for her.

"There you are!" he said in relief, capturing her arm and practically dragging her back into his room.

"What are you... I'm trying to... would you let go of me?"

"It's almost midnight, Faith! If Filch caught you, you'd be spending the night in the dungeons and believe me when I say that's almost as appealing as sleeping on top of the North Tower."

Faith sighed in resignation and stood before his fire, changing into a long nightshirt she was using. "For what it's worth Percy, thank you."

"No," he said, turning about to offer her a small smile. "Thank you. You finally got my name right."

The next morning came far too soon in Buffy's opinion. She dressed in a long, heavy cloak and was surprised as she left the hospital wing to see that it was snowing. She longed to stand still and watch, but Professor Pryce urged her onwards, towards the Great Hall, where she would have one last breakfast with her classmates, the last one before winter break.

Buffy felt odd walking into the Great Hall, but even as her friends greeted her, she found herself pulling away from them as she dropped in a seat next to Katie Bell, who grinned at her.

"Hey, Potter! You're looking better!"

"Thanks," Buffy said, offering her friend a weak smile. "I've felt better than this."

Harry entered the Great Hall then, his eyes searching for either Faith or his sister. He saw Buffy first and moved to sit on her other side. She turned to him, surprised to see him.

"Hey, you," she said, hugging him quickly.

"No hard feelings about last night?" he asked gingerly.

"None," she replied, seeing that he was carrying a small box. "Ooh, what's that?"

"A get-well gift from your favorite twins," he replied, handing her the box. "Cheers."

"I love those twins," she said with a dramatic sigh as she began undoing the paper wrapping the gift to protect it from the blizzard outside.

After a quick, satisfying breakfast, Buffy returned to her room, only to find that her trunk had already been packed for her. She was touched when she realized it had been Hermione who had done it. She found the girl sitting on Buffy's bed, a miserable look on her face.

"What is it?" Buffy asked her as she locked her trunk.

Hermione looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes, but shook her head. "It's nothing, really," she said, offering the girl a tumultuous smile. "Let's get you downstairs."

Hermione offered to help Buffy carry the trunk, which Buffy took up easily. But they stopped at the portrait hole. "I should get ready for Arithmancy," she said quickly, backing up and disappearing out of sight.

Faith was standing in the corridor. She sighed when she saw Hermione back away from her and practically run in the other direction.

"Is it just me or are there hormones running rampant?" Buffy asked as Faith took her trunk and the two women walked down the hall.

"We'll talk about it once we get you settled into your new bedroom," Faith replied darkly as they made their way towards the Headmaster's office.

They heard someone calling Buffy's name and stopped as Oliver ran to catch up with them. "I'll go on... catch up with me," Faith said, turning around and disappearing out of sight.

Students were walking around them and Buffy felt her face turn pink as she took Oliver's hand in hers and led him to a narrow corner in the shadows. They were out of the public eye, at least. "Oli..." she said softly.

His hand reached up and covered her mouth. "No, let me," he said quietly, pulling it away. "I haven't had a chance to see you in a few days and it's scared me beyond... well, anything, really. When I found out you'd been hurt..."

"Shhhh," she said softly, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm okay, see? I'm right here..."

"But you're leaving again," he said in protest.

"It's only for a few weeks, Oliver."

"I know, it's just that... when I... oh, it doesn't matter."

"Yes," she said, lifting her hand to caress his cheek. "Yes it does. What is it?"

"Well, Laurel told Mum that I had a new girlfriend who just happened to be the Potter girl," Oliver said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "She's read about you, of course, in The Daily Prophet."

"Oh," Buffy said, her hand freezing as she dropped it back down to join her other hand. "And what does your mother think of me?"

"She wants to meet you," he said in a nervous voice, his eyes meeting hers. "At Christmas."

"Oh," she said, now completely taken by surprise. "I guess this is the point where things start to get more serious, huh?"

"I thought things already were," he said boldly. She smiled and leaned up so that she could whisper into his ear.

"They are," she said, grinning as she pulled back. "I haven't felt this way in a long time... and I don't want it to go away. Here, I feel safe. In your arms, everything disappears. I wouldn't trade it for all the gold in this world."

"I guess that makes you special," he said, tilting his head and appraising her.

"It makes me human," she replied softly. His head bent towards hers and they kissed softly.

She pulled back quickly. "So, your Mother really wants to meet me?"

"We have Christmas dinner at the Wood house," Oliver confided. "I-I really hope you can come. There's only so much Spence and Laurel can tell them about you. They should meet you in person. They deserve to meet the girl that I love."

This caught her attention as her eyes met his. "Th-The girl that you..." Tears filled her eyes as the realization of it all hit her. "Oh, Oli..."

"Hey," he said, giving her the curving smile she had found so hard to resist. "You only live once, right?"

"Do you know how wonderful this feels?" she asked him in a trembling tone.

"How wonderful what feels?" he asked her, his voice tinted with confusion.

"You, me, this moment," Buffy said, glancing back up at him. "I realized how extraordinary it was from the moment we met and started taking things to the next level until I saw that I loved you."

His eyes were shining in the darkness. "You... you do?"

"Of course, silly!" she said, grinning in the darkness. "How else could we make everyone gag in our presence?"

He leaned in and hugged her suddenly, and her ecstatic whoop filled the entire corridor, making students' heads turn. As he set her down, she kissed him, feeling as though it were sealing some sort of arrangement they had silently made. When she pulled back, she touched his cheek again. "So, Christmas, eh? I guess I'll be seeing you then."

"Around six," he said, his eyes sparkling as he pulled her to him one last time. "Don't be late; my Mother hates that."

"I promise," she said into his ear before she pulled back, smoothing her long robes. "What will I wear?"

"Something adorably Muggle," Oliver teased, leaning against the wall as she pulled away.

"You just want to mock me," she gasped indignantly as she swatted at him playfully. "Sometimes, I don't know why I bother."

"Maybe because you love me," he teased, pulling her back into their corner.

"I already do," she murmured, raising her face to his.

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy finally made it into Professor Dumbledore's office. Faith raised her eyebrows slightly at the older girl, who looked flushed, but was glowing despite her recent injuries.

"Took you long enough," Faith said, not looking at her.

Buffy smoothed her hair and didn't say anything. A moment later, Professor Pryce appeared behind them, looking mildly amused.

"All right, ladies, to the fireplace."

"If you were in here as much as I think we are," Faith muttered to Buffy, "I'd say we're in trouble a lot."

Buffy just grinned at her as the Headmaster approached from his living quarters above.

"Oh, Lincoln, excellent!" Professor Dumbledore said as he glanced at Elizabeth Potter, who gave him a serene smile, and Faith, who just stared at him oddly. "I see you are showing our guests out."

"I'll be back, Professor," Buffy said proudly. "Make no mistake about it."

"I realize that, Miss Potter, but you need to take care of yourself now and let your injury heal before you return. I am certain your studies will occupy most of your time."

Buffy watched as her trunk floated and shrunk before her very eyes and managed to zoom into the fireplace and disappear into the green flames.

"I will, sir. Have a merry Christmas."

Flashing him one last smile, she took a handful of Floo powder, stepped inside the fireplace as the green flames flickered around her. "Grimmauld Place," she said very clearly, disappearing.

Faith followed behind her, glancing back at the two men in this world she had found she could trust. "Thank you," she said earnestly to both of them. "Thank you so much."

"Watch over her, Faith," Professor Pryce said cautiously.

"I will," Faith promised with a smile. She threw in her handful, repeated Buffy's words, and found herself in a spinning green oblivion...

x.0.x.0.x

How the next nine days passed, Buffy didn't know. All she knew is that before long, it was Christmas Eve.

She had healed after only two days rest and instead of succumbing to boredom or else her studies, she had picked up on Faith's determination and helped her wage war on the house.

They still had a few bedrooms to finish before the others would arrive, Buffy realized. They worked on them diligently, making certain that everything matched and that the furniture behaved itself.

On their fourth day, Lupin came by, with two large boxes for Faith. This is what Buffy had been waiting for. After sorting through piles of what appeared to be plaques, Buffy found a black leather satchel and combed carefully through it.

This was exactly what they needed to bring Sirius back. She had to hand it to Faith. The girl knew what she was doing.

By the time the morning of Christmas Eve had arrived, the house was ready for guests. Harry sent Hedwig with a message that they would arrive for dinner that evening. Faith grew even more excited and Buffy had finally figured out why. She had asked Faith about it a few nights before as they were hanging curtains in Buffy's new bedroom.

"Is there something going on between you and my brother?" Buffy asked her.

Faith nearly dropped her end and turned an interesting shade of pink before shaking her head. "No, nothing."

"Faith, you don't have to cover some bullshit story with me... you're flushing. That's about the it," Buffy replied, the curtain rod now securely in place as she turned to look at Faith.

She was utterly surprised to see that Faith looked miserable.

"What happened? Did he do something to you?"

Faith shrugged, not meeting her gaze. "Something happened, and it's something I'm not proud of," Faith replied darkly. "It happened the night before we came back here. Harry and I were talking and suddenly... Ron and Hermione were there. They both looked like we'd stabbed them in the back..."

"Which wouldn't have happened unless you two were... oh," Buffy said, catching on. "Oh, Faith..."

"I knew Hermione liked him like that," Faith said miserably as she turned to admire their handiwork. "And I was really starting to think Little Red was cute, too..."

"Oh, Faith," Buffy repeated, walking over and folding the girl in her embrace.

"Why do you get to be so happy and I have to be so miserable for?" Faith asked sadly as Buffy led her back to her own bedroom.

Buffy hadn't been able to hide her joy the day they'd arrived. She'd spilled everything about four seconds after Faith had made it out of the fireplace still standing.

Faith was still miserable as Buffy returned to her own room and came back a moment later. Faith glanced up as Buffy had walked back inside.

"I have it," she said, handing Faith all of the papers. "This is it. The key to bringing your brother back."

This cheered Faith up immensely.

Giles arrived a few hours later that night, looking pleasantly surprised to see the large mansion hidden from many prying eyes. "It's... really beautiful," he said, knowing it would take some time to adapt to the talking frames on the walls and the mirror in his guest room that snickered at his British expressions. It sounded oddly like Buffy.

Buffy and Faith spent the entire evening explaining their spell to him. Giles looked stunned, but none more so than Percy Weasley, who arrived clutching Onyx, who flew shivering back onto her master's shoulder, glaring contemptuously at him.

"I just wanted to bring you the Minister's answer in person," he said, shaking the large amount of snow from his scarf. "I'm about to go on a secret mission for the Ministry and I don't know when I'll be back." He smiled apologetically at Faith and Buffy. "I might miss your Christmas meal."

"Don't look at me," Buffy scoffed, leaning back in her chair. "I can't cook."

Both girls turned expectantly to Giles, who had been introduced to the Ministry representative when Buffy had been unconscious. From what Giles could tell, this young red-haired man was Buffy's closest friend in England. Percy had called her his 'best' friend, which had to be true, considering the look they were now exchanging.

"I guess I'll be doing the cooking," Giles replied under his breath.

"Unless I can get Mum into the festive spirit," said Percy, glancing around the dining room; it was his very first visit into Grimmauld Place and he was eager for a tour. Buffy took him by the arm and pulled him into the Entrance Hall.

"How do you think he really feels about her?" Faith asked, leaning over the table to talk to Giles. "I mean, he can't take his eyes off of her."

"I believe he has a kind of love for the girl only a friend can share," Giles replied, and Faith felt her heart sink. This was the exact sort of feeling Faith had for Harry, one she just wanted to disappear into some smoldering oblivion.

"They're pretty tight," Faith admitted glumly.

"He called her his best friend," Giles confided. Faith turned to him in surprise.

"Well, I suppose that can be true," she said slowly, frowning.

Giles turned back to the fireplace, frowning slightly. "What did Percy mean by the fact he has permission from the Minister?"

"The spell here has to be performed where Sirius fell," Faith said with a sigh. "In this case, a place that looks like an assembly room from hell. It's all here, the incantations, the chants... everything."

"This is extraordinarily dangerous, Faith," Giles replied quietly. "Not to mention it requires someone with advanced magical skills."

"Buffy has great skills," Faith said, feeling her temper flare up. "Okay, so she couldn't kick Quentin's ass, but he made her fall and impale her body on the sodding doorway."

"True," Giles said, setting the papers down and pushing the stack back towards her. "I just think you need to consider this very carefully. These magicks are dangerous and are not to be meddled around with."

"Giles, this is my brother," Faith said coolly, her gaze meeting his boldly. "If it were yours, you'd be doing the exact same thing."

Buffy and Percy returned to the dining area then, laughing about something one of Percy's brothers had done. Buffy was clutching her stomach and wheezing from her giggles. "Oh, I cannot wait to see them again," she said, wiping the tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm hoping to be back the morning of Christmas Eve," he told her pompously.

"Watch your back, Perce. We'll be here waiting for you," she said with her enigmatic smile. With a last wave, he disappeared from the same fireplace he'd climbed out of ten minutes earlier.

"So," she said, turning back to Faith and Giles, who were silently glaring at each other from across the surface of the brand-new dining room table. "What'd I miss?"

Christmas Eve proved to be a beautiful morning, Buffy realized. She dressed and had breakfast, courtesy of Giles. He was a fantastic cook, she realized.

After breakfast, she tidied her messy room while Faith set about, adding a few last strands of twinkle lights to make sure her guests would be impressed by her hard efforts to make this house stand out.

The window seat was comfortable, Buffy thought as she drew her knees to her chest, staring at the snow falling gently outside. It was truly beautiful, she thought, smiling affectionately as she thought of the first morning after her recovery. She had dragged Faith outside and they had erected a pair of shabby snowmen, decorated with various bits of garbage they'd found strewn in the yard. Faith had put a car tire on the top of hers, while Buffy managed to find an old pipe and stuck it from its mouth. It had been great fun, not to mention bonding time for both Slayers.

"Buffy?" a soft voice asked from behind her. She turned to the doorway. Faith stood there, her arms crossed, looking uneasy.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, her eyes filling with concern.

"It's... just... I want to do this spell, Buffy. Tonight. It's Christmas Eve."

Buffy felt her jaw clench and then drop at the reality of Faith's words. Tonight? Tonight, of all nights? Faith wanted to attempt the spell with a houseful of guests? Tonight?

"Buffy, please, we have to," Faith said urgently. "I have to do something... I have to. Please... I'm already full of guilt over what happened with Harry..."

"I..." Buffy started to say, but the snowflakes brought her attention back outside. "I don't know if I can..."

x.0.x.0.x

Across England at the Burrow, Hermione was staring outside at the same snow falling gently from the trees. She had been spending a lot of time in Ginny's room, smiling affectionately at all the time they had spent in here during the summer, listening to Buffy and her stories.

It was the only thing to break the silence of her broken heart. Ever since she'd seen Harry in the arms of the other Slayer, she felt as though her world had shattered and her very being was falling into a state of oblivion.

She sighed, staring out at the snow. She'd spent far too much time in here. Ginny had been trying to get Hermione into the Christmas spirit, but she wasn't in the mood. Not anymore, anyway.

She stared down at a small black box lying open at her feet. Inside were the bands of promise rings she'd purchased. She had intended on giving one to Harry and confessing her true feelings for him in time for Christmas, but if he really felt that way about Faith...

She kicked the box onto the floor and stared moodily out the window. Sooner or later, all of this drama had to end.

Upstairs, Ron and Harry were sitting on Ron's bed. Neither one of them had said a word. Hermione had barely spoken two words to Harry for the past three days at the Burrow.

"You need to talk to her, mate," Ron was trying to convince Harry, who shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know what to say to her," Harry said heavily. It was then he remembered the look on Ron's face. "What about you, Ron? You looked as though someone had stabbed your kitten."

Ron's face twisted into a bittersweet smile. "You have to admit there's something enticing about Faith," he said with a sigh as he rested his chin on his knees. "But I'll admit, I don't know anymore. She certainly looked as though she were into you." Ron stared moodily across the room. Harry knew he was thinking that Ron had always come second to Harry in everything. It wasn't a happy thought, Harry sighed. And apparently he had never noticed Ron's attraction to Faith at the time, either, considering both he and Ron had been spending time with her.

Harry sighed in frustration. He knew his heart had already been given away, and promising it to someone else had seemed like an incredibly foolish thing to do. He wanted more than anything to take their passionate kiss back, to stop feeling like such a moron around Hermione, and just talk to her.

Silently, the three teenagers sat, lost in their own thoughts, dwelling on painful memories, trapped in their own misery.

x.0.x.0.x

Chapter 39... the prophecy comes to life.

Chapter 40... Christmas Day.

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

For those of you who were wondering or whatever, Travers was the name of a Death Eater described during Karkaroff's trial in The Pensieve chapter of The Goblet of Fire. Although another reviewer brought this to life, I have to say, kudos to J.K. for giving me something to work with.

Yeah, I know... leaving this chapter in a state of depressing, "why me" really didn't help ease the situation. It just set up a closed Christmas in a hidden house to be more delicious fun.

**Kel** -- Ahhhh! You're going to make me write a sex scene, aren't you? Ack... that'd be amusing... completely, totally. I'm laughing right now, I don't mean to, but the thought is just... weird. So, not right away! I don't want it to be another Angelship. I don't want it to be like Riley. I want it to be nice and fluffy and happy and, for a while, heart attack free! But I'll get there, eventually. I don't want to make you cry, really! Not my intention AT ALL. Maybe in some of the later chapters, but... until then... Just for curiosity's sake however, which song were you listening to?

**Sorrow1** -- I know it's a bad thing, but it had a purpose. They could have easily taken him, BUT held back because he WANTED them to hurt him. It was all part of his master plan, really. He's an insane psycho who wanted to make his message known. It was mere accidental that Buffy was injured. Faith was stunned by magic she didn't know existed. I don't think it'll ever happen to them again, because it was a hard enough chapter to write.

**PrecariousPersonata** -- I think he was the boss... he was just cleaning up. I shudder to think what could have happened had his original plan gone through... scary. The snow was chosen for the purpose of 'washing' away bad things. I really wanted it to be here because such a terrifying thing just happened, and yet the surreality of it is, life goes on. And it did. I put that massacre here for that very reason. Their world isn't as light and fluffy as one would think. It can be dark and terrifying, too. And no need to apologize, dear. Your long reviews always cheer me up. Not to mention add inspiration.

**StarBella** -- looks around innocently Okay, fine. I hope this satisfied your "warm and fluffy" quota of the year. I had to do that chapter though. It had two small fluffy moments, right? Oi. Buffy will take care of Quentin, but it's going to be more trouble that it's worth. So, yeah. Fluffy kittens, right? As for Fred, there is absolutely nothing wrong with him! I just see Faith as either partnerless or elsewise. Or, really, really stupid with her decision-making skills. I know this chapter didn't end all 'happily ever after', but it sets up Christmas and the time for things to get 'better'. Really.

**Goddessa39** -- I know, but there's time enough for more later, I suppose. She did crack a few ribs, if that makes you feel any better. And, yeah, I like your idea about Slayers possessing magic like that, sort of what they did in that one episode in Season 4 where they invoked the power of the first Slayer. I'm sort of using something like that in the prophecy chapter, but... I don't know. I'll definitely have to keep that one in mind for later. Faith/Lupin just gave me chills. They're not more like siblings when I think about it, but yeesh. Definitely not a pairing potential in this fic.

I think Buffy was smarter in 'Anne'. I fully intend on using that power here. Sort of like a waking-up-after-a-long-sleep thing. And yes, eventually, the motley crew will be brought back into her life. She did sort of promise Harry he could meet them, so they're taking a little trip once the year is all said and done, even though it's, what, only half over now. The only time I ever liked Quentin was when he was straight with Buffy at the end of Checkpoint. It gave me chills.

Ooops, sorry about the mixed Faith signals. Well, she won't be going to Hogwarts (I'm trying to give her the personality of a squib here) and she'll be returning to Sunnydale soon enough. Why? They can't leave the Hellmouth totally unguarded now. There's another reason too, but that would be spoiling things.

Giles will be in this fic through Christmas, so the next few chapters. He plays a really good yet confused father figure in my opinion. And I know that killing off Wesley's sister and Professor Pryce's daughter was a bad thing to do, but I had to do it. Professor Pryce needed something to get his blood riled and nothing compares to the death of a child.

Hee, long note. Please don't hurt me for it! You left me a super-mega-extra-long review, and I thank you muchly for it!

**Adrie** -- Neither can I. Oddly enough, I haven't much thought about what it would mean to bring him back, other than throw confusion into the mix. I HOPE to be writing around 80 chapters for this thing, the 50 I'm planning right now and the 30 (if it comes to being a sequel, it does) for the post-hiatus period. I don't think this story is anywhere near ending yet, but I know how I want it to end. I just have to make sure it gets there first.

**wizathogwarts** -- That's the one thing I knew was wrong with this chapter. Travers should have been beaten instantly BUT I couldn't do it. I still need him in the fic and, yeah. Faith and Buffy have been acting a little weak. Odd, isn't it? Besides, Quentin wanted them to hurt him. The actual Slayers will be returning now that their adversaries are, well, dead. The chapter was written for two reasons. One, it showed off who the "traitor" was, and he was named in GoF, so I just borrowed his name for one. And two, it was a sort of Caleb-like atmosphere with two Slayers against a fanatic. I'm just pushing another plot point that says the Slayers are more connected to this world than they thought.

**BD Kitten** -- I'm not going to end this story on a cliffhanger. I have written most of the last chapter I plan on doing BEFORE I take my break. That will be a slight little cliffhanger, only because it just ended so darned well. And more has been written. I was just waiting for my beta reader to hand it back to me. I was lucky I got back Chapters 37 and 38 when I did!

**Nobody** -- I don't know if I can make any promises concerning Cho. I really haven't thought THAT far ahead yet. But... as for Travers, I have.

**John** -- That was the first flame I have had in a long time. What really got to me was the fact you waited until you were through the thirty seventh chapter before you finally mentioned something. This is my fic, with my rules. I have artistic license, since this is fanfiction. What really bugged me is that Buffy didn't kill the humans she could have. She may have tried to, but she wouldn't. If it doesn't cleanse your palette, you are free to read whatever your heart desires. I won't waste any more of your time.

**CharmedChick** -- I so need to hire AST to do the voiceovers for "next time on... blah blah blah" for anything I write. He does it SO well. And thank you for your two positive comments :)

**Lady Mione** -- She can return to the states, yes. It'll be something she'll do once she's done figuring out what she wants to do. I'll probably address that issue more after the hiatus. The only watchers still alive (that haven't been fired) are Quentin and the dear Professor.

**electric**** pancake** -- I'll stop updating so fast when I finish 50 chapters. I'll probably take a few months to recover from this summer of planning and stuff, because right now writing is the one thing that keeps my mind off of Jamaica. Scary. As for the angsty chapter (the one I assume about Faith), the only reaction I was going for is "that's where she's coming from". I just wanted to explore Faith's history, since it was so beautifully ignored on the show. The only reaction I wanted was understanding, I guess. Onyx... I love writing that bloody bird. She reminds me of my little (understatement) macaw-wannabe, Rio. Moody to a tee, but damned loyal. Good bird, that one. I miss that bird... I suppose my cats could live without it though. I'm just waiting to see their reaction to the dog who doesn't like cats.

I would like to thank and cherish the other reviewers (and readers) who weren't mentioned by note, but I still adore all of you. Really! Thank you! ) It's taking my mind off the evil hurricane which is threatening my country!

Okay, the next update will probably be after I get back from the weekend. I don't know if I'll have two or three updates next week or not. I realize I'm now a month away (and it's beyond killing me) so I should probably get the boot in the bag, right?


	39. Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**Chapter 39**

**Tidings of Comfort and Joy**

x.0.x.0.x

"Buffy?"

The blonde Slayer turned her head to see Faith standing in the doorway of her guest room. She had been staring out her guest room, watching the snowflakes spiral in the gentle breeze outside. "Faith... I..."

"I know what you're going to say, B, and you're gonna sound like Giles. But I want to do this. We have to do this."

Buffy looked as though she couldn't think of anything to say except shake her head and sigh. "This is very advanced magic, Faith. This is dark and powerful and scary, and..." She sighed again and stood up slowly. "I don't think we can risk it, Faith. Not with Quentin out there waiting for us to make our move. This is supposed to be a safe house for the Order. It isn't going to be a bull's eye on a target for Quentin and the rest of those Death Eater bastards!"

"He's my brother, Buffy," Faith said, moving into the room. "I've been waiting for so long to figure out what our Prophecy meant, what it means to me... what if it was Harry, B? Would you do it? Would you bring him back? Xander brought you back."

"I... I know, Faith," Buffy said, turning around to face the younger girl. "But we're talking ridiculously evil magics here. I doubt even Willow could--"

"Is this not your best friend who managed to bring back Angel's soul?" Faith asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She walked over and lifted the sheaf of parchment from the nightstand. "She gave you this, B. She gave you the knowledge on the Prophecy. She came through for us, because that's what she always does. We can bring him back, Buffy. We can bring back Sirius Black. And I'm going to get my family back."

Buffy removed the letter and read through it. "This invokes powers I have no idea even existed. I mean, Osiris? Help us to find the lost soul blah blah blah, bring him to the light of passing, more blah blah... and it's in Latin!"

"And there just happens to be a former Watcher of yours downstairs that can speak Latin," Faith said with a cheeky grin.

"I wish Willow was here," Buffy said, dropping the letter back onto the nightstand and sitting down wearily on her bed. "She would do this and probably wouldn't even blink."

"You have to be stronger, Buffy. You're the Witch now."

"Scarily enough, I am," Buffy said, a pensive look crossing her face. "All right. You want your brother back for Christmas, so I'm willing to give this a shot."

"Good," said Faith with her bright smile. "But for now, let's go downstairs. The others are going to be here soon and I want this place to look like Christmas!"

Buffy just shook her head and walked after the other Slayer, pausing in her doorway to turn back. Christmas was tomorrow, she realized. Tomorrow was potentially a day of new beginnings, great reunions, and many other things.

Turning back, she left her room behind, closing the door with a soft click.

x.0.x.0.x

"Harry? Are you ready to go?"

It was Hermione. She was standing in the doorway of Ron's room, giving him a strange look. He turned away from his trunk and stared at his friend. "Just about..." he said softly.

Hermione didn't back out as he expected her to do. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her with a soft click. "I wanted to talk to you, alone... about... Faith."

Harry had been suspecting this. The look on Hermione's face had been both priceless and heart-wrenching at the same time. While he hadn't expected to kiss Faith, he hadn't expected Hermione to act the way she had, either.

There really was something there that hadn't been there before.

"I don't really know what to say," Harry said slowly, feeling slightly awkward. "I... I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Yeah, well, it did," Hermione said, looking him in the eye. "I don't even know how to say it."

"Do you think I actually wanted to kiss her?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I know you're attracted to her," Hermione said, her voice slipping back into its comfortable matter-of-fact tone.

"It doesn't matter how attracted I am to her," Harry said in a testy voice as he closed the lid of his trunk and locked it. The time for telling the truth had come.

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter?" she asked flatly, turning her gaze away from him. "You are her rock in this world, of course she'd like you. Both of you have been chosen for some pre-destined destination."

"It was just comfort," Harry said, staring at his trunk for a moment before standing up. "I... I was telling her about you."

Hermione glanced up and met his gaze. "You... you what?"

"I was telling her I was starting to like my best friend differently," Harry said, taking a step towards her. "I told her that we spent those nights together... that I was starting to like you as more than just my friend."

"Harry..." Hermione started, but her mouth was dry. His green eyes were on her now, smoldering and warm, full of a light she wanted so desperately to believe was there.

He seemed to be able to read what she was thinking. "What about Faith, you say? I know she likes me, but it isn't like that. It's different. She's been through so much and I was her one connection to her family. But she helped me see one thing."

"What's that?" Hermione whispered as she took a step towards him.

"That relationships between friends change," Harry said, giving her the slightest smile. "I used to think why I would want to feel this way about my best friend. I was stupid or silly or really, really... I don't know. The truth is, I can't help the way I feel and every time I look at you... I feel it."

"I feel it, too," she said, smiling up at him. "I feel like there's nothing in this world that can bring me down. It's a high I don't want to go away."

"I don't want our friendship to change," he said quickly, seeing the look in her eyes. To his relief, she smiled.

"It'll never change, Harry. Even if something bad were to happen, well..." Hermione let out a soft laugh. "We could cross that bridge when it gets there."

"You've been spending way too much time around my sister," Harry said, shaking his head at her. He reached out and tucked a lock of her wavy, voluminous hair behind her ear. "I didn't know how to tell you how I felt," he said honestly. "I was afraid to listen to my heart."

"I get it, Harry, I really do," Hermione said, but there was hopefulness in her expression as her gaze met his. "I was just hoping--"

Her words were cut off as he bent his head, his lips capturing hers. She froze in a startled response before raising her arms and wrapping them easily around his neck, deepening their embrace. After a moment, they broke apart, but not by much, since they were still wrapped in each other's arms.

"So this is how it feels," she breathed, beaming up at him.

He tenderly kissed the tip of her nose before releasing her; there was the sound of footsteps right outside the door.

"Harry? Harry, you ready?"

It was Ron. Hermione stepped away and sat down on Ron's bed, her hands trembling slightly.

"Yeah!" Harry shouted through the door. "I'm coming down now!"

Ron's footsteps echoed away. Harry leaned down and took his trunk in his arms. Hermione still wasn't looking at him. "We'll tell him," he said, lifting his free arm and holding it out to her. She took his hand and stood up, easily stepping into his warm body, her head gently lying against his shoulder. "Well, you can."

Hermione slapped his shoulder and turned to him with eyes full of mock anger. "Harry!"

"Let's go," he said, as she stepped out from under his arm and opened the door for him. "I think Buffy and Faith are waiting for us at Grimmauld Place."

"Do you think there's someone out there for her?" Hermione asked him idly as they left Ron's room behind.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. "She was talking about Ron an awful lot."

"Ron?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Our Ron?"

"Who else?"

The rest of the Weasleys were patiently waiting in front of the fireplace, the trunks all shrunk and floating towards the green flames.

At Grimmauld Place, Buffy and Faith were sitting in the dining room while Giles paced back and forth. They had just told him they were planning on bringing Sirius back.

"Are you certain?" Giles asked, glancing at the oldest Slayer first. She had a firm, determined look in her eyes, but he wasn't fooled. She was usually cold and stern when she knew she was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

But the look wasn't disappearing from her eyes. "We're certain, Giles."

He opened his mouth to protest but was forced to close it as several trunks flew through the fireplace, floating as tiny as dice in midair, bouncing back and forth. Buffy stood up and moved to collect them, pulling out her wand. A muttered word later and she was hauling the trunks back into the hallway.

Faith suddenly yelped and Buffy returned to the dining room just to see a flash of red hair and a booming, excited voice, "Teeny Tiny!"

Buffy gasped out and squealed as a towering red-haired figure swooped down upon her, lifting her in the air and spinning her in a huge, dizzy circle before setting her down.

"Watch it, Fred," a teasing voice came from behind the Weasley as an identical face sporting an evil grin approached over his twin's shoulder. "She's got Wood germs."

"Fred! George!" Buffy shrieked happily, hugging them both tightly. They exchanged revolted looks. "What, I can't be happy to see you two?"

"You've got Oliver all over you," Fred said, making a face at her.

"It's probably contagious," George replied with an identical evil grin.

Buffy grinned at them and helped Ron out of the fireplace. He was looking around in wonder when he saw the look Faith was giving him and gulped. It was definitely not the friendly smile he had received before.

"Come on, Faith, let's show the Weasleys to their new rooms!"

But before she moved off, she turned around to introduce Giles to everyone as Faith walked out of the room, clearly not used to seeing so many people within her newest surroundings, which were beginning to actually feel like a home.

This was Buffy's way of showing off Faith's decorating skills to the Weasleys. Since the entire house had been ripped apart and was being put back together, Faith was very proud of her work, even if other members of the Order had stepped in to help her, the poor tragic Black of the mix.

The second and third stories were even more impressive. The bedrooms were warm and cozy, instead of feeling dark and depressing. Harry smiled at the room he and Ron were going to share. Two neat double-sized beds had been made up neatly with matching red-and-gold comforters and many pillows. There was a portrait of giggling fruit on the walls. The floor was entirely wooden paneling, as it had been before, but the carpet had been ripped right up. The fireplace had been cleaned and there were framed photographs on the mantle. They weren't the ordinary Wizarding images, either.

They were pictures of Sunnydale, courtesy of Willow and Xander's big Christmas present. When Faith had told them she needed pictures, they had sent nearly fifty frames images. Harry glanced at them. The first picture made him smile.

It was a younger-looking Buffy on an ice-skating rink, doing some sort of a layback spin. She couldn't be any older than eight... and he had never known she liked to ice skate...

Buffy was obviously not in the room, but Faith was hanging by the door, her eyes on the large wooden wardrobe. After threatening to beat it if it didn't play nice, it grudgingly allowed her to clean it.

"So, you like?" Faith asked curiously.

Harry was beginning to wonder why their opinions mattered so much to her, until he realized that she was like a sister to his sister. He nodded, while Ron was pulling off his long cloak with a groan. It was then that Faith saw the welts on his arms.

"What are those?" she asked, staring at Ron, who glanced down at his arms and shrugged.

"They're really nothing," he mumbled, turning to open his trunk. He didn't notice Faith come up behind him. Her arms encircled his body as her fingertips gently traced the deep scars of where the tentacles on the brains had attached themselves to his body.

He was starting to feel even more uncomfortable. He heard Harry snort behind them, but Ron couldn't move. Not with Faith this close, her long, dark hair brushing over his shoulder. His arm was now in her hands as she walked slowly around him.

"They were from brains," he said lamely. She glanced up at him with an astonished expression.

"Just when I thought nothing else could surprise me," Faith muttered as she brushed her fingers over the scars. "They kind of remind me of my own, you know?"

"You have scars?" Ron asked her curiously as she dropped his arm and crossed her own, looking defiant.

"I do," she said quietly. "Only, they're not really in a place visible to the human eye. I could show you if you really wanted."

Ron turned magenta and his mouth opened and closed for a moment before he looked away, blinking. "No, really... um, that's okay, thanks."

Faith jumped back to her feet, grinning at him. "You are just too cute when you're blushing, do you know that?" She mussed his hair and walked out of the room, calling for Buffy.

Ron shook his head incredulously after her. "I don't know what goes through her mind," Ron said under his breath. "First she kissed you and now she's hitting on me..."

"She might really like you," Harry replied; he was still looking at the pictures. "You might as well enjoy it. After all, with Fred and George in the house, it's only a matter of time before they start liking her, too."

"Fat chance," Ron said with a heavy sigh as he stared at the different pictures. "They're still in lust for your sister."

"Which will never change because she apparently loves Wood," Harry replied softly, setting down the last photograph of a very pretty older woman standing proudly behind her daughter in a long Homecoming dress.

"What? She told you that, mate?" Ron gasped, looking astonished.

"Before she left the hospital wing, she did," Harry replied softly. "She said she had fallen for him. They're already acting like some married couple. And she'll be nineteen in a few weeks. He's already twenty... they're certainly old enough..."

"Wood... and Buffy... married?" Ron asked, a mortified expression on his face. "That'll just kill Fred and George..."

"Hey, boys!" Ginny called from their doorway. "Have you seen this house? It's incredible!"

"And I helped," Buffy said softly from behind her. Ginny smiled at the older girl before skipping along to explore the rest of it. Buffy walked inside and closed the door behind her, sealing herself, Harry and Ron inside.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face them. "We're going to do the spell tonight. The restoration spell."

"Don't you need to be at the Ministry?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's been taken care of," Buffy assured him with a smile. "And, yeah..." She turned to Ron. "Have you heard anything about Percy?"

Ron rolled his eyes, the action not lost on Buffy, who sighed and leaned against the door, folding her arms across her chest. "No, he's still off on his super-secret mission. He'll be back later tonight or tomorrow though. He wouldn't dare miss your first Christmas in England. After all, he did say you were his... best friend." The way he said it, it would have been the same as if he'd said "demon stalker", but Buffy felt the same way.

"Are you seeing Wood... err, Oliver tomorrow?"

"I'm supposed to go and meet his family tomorrow evening for dinner," Buffy replied quickly, grinning. "So, don't worry, Harry. We'll have most of the day together and maybe... Faith will have her brother back, too."

This brought Harry a small feeling of comfort, knowing that Faith was finally going to have something good happen to her. He noticed then that Buffy still had her hand pressed over the place where the metallic shard of doorway had gone through her body. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm all good," Buffy replied, hastily brushing off her soft sweater and throwing both boys a flippant smile. "Your parents just arrived about five minutes ago, Ron. Ginny's giving them the new tour, but I should probably catch up. I don't even know if they know who Faith is..."

"Oh, they do," Ron said, without looking at her. "Percy's told everyone from here to Australia about your little friend." He felt his face turn red, but didn't elaborate as Buffy looked at him curiously, her eyebrow lifting in surprise.

Buffy blinked, looking shocked for just one moment before the look had passed. "Well, it just makes it easier for me."

Turning on her heel, she opened the door and walked back into the hallway. Harry and Ron followed her out.

A majority of the Weasley's were standing in the Entrance Hall. Buffy noticed they were all examining the Christmas decorations with curiosity. Faith was hanging back, looking shy.

Wait, Buffy blinked. Faith, shy?

Taking Faith by the arm, Buffy lowered her head and charged through the crowd of redheads until she arrived at the front and turned around, pulling Faith with her. "Hi, all," she said, with a bold little wave. She noticed Fred and George bend their heads together, snickering.

"I just wanted to make sure we introduced you to the new Black family resident," Buffy said, giving Faith a proud smile, causing the girl to look up at the entire lot of them, smirking brightly. "This is Faith. And yes, she's a Black. She's also the renovator and decorator in charge around here, helped out by her faithful servants of course. This would, incidentally, be me."

"B, what the hell was that for?" Faith asked her a few minutes later when Buffy had returned to the dining room. She wasn't surprised to see Giles standing at the kitchen, attacking a long roll of sausages.

"I had to break the ice sooner or later, Faith," Buffy said with a patient smile.

The doors burst open and Faith felt her body tense as the twins walked back in. Buffy had spent a good five minutes introducing everyone after she had successfully embarrassed Faith to the point of Faith wanting to stake herself into her own carefully-painted wall.

"Teeny Tiny and Little Black!" the first one greeted, his arms wide out. Faith was half expecting him to do a little jig and shout out, 'but wait, there's more'.

"Ooh, look, its double trouble," Buffy said with a smirk, rising from her chair and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"And you love us for every damned second of it," the second twin said with a feisty wink as his eyes, too, fell onto the small dark-haired girl standing next to the pretty blonde. "I think you were right, George... she is a little Black."

Buffy's eyes widened and her head snapped to look at Faith, who had a myriad of emotions crossing her pale face. Buffy didn't know whether or not Faith was going to attack Fred and George, or what. But, instead, she tossed back her head and laughed, turning back to Buffy.

"When you said these two dorks were riots, you weren't kidding," she said, smirking.

"Us? Dorks?" Fred whispered, sounding scandalized.

Buffy secretly wanted to press her palm onto her face. The twins and Faith had managed to insult each other three seconds into their normal conversation.

"We really have to work on our image," George said, his eyes wide as he met the challenging sneer of the other Slayer. She wasn't backing down from her remarks either.

"You guys, she really didn't mean that," Buffy said hastily, now pressing her palm to her forehead, trying to ignore the headache that was always threatening below the surface.

"Are you kidding me?" Faith scoffed. "I so totally did. Who do these two think they are? Beavis and Butthead?"

Buffy's eyes widened as she turned back to Faith. "Could you cut it with the pop culture references you know they won't understand?"

Faith at least had the grace to blush. "Ooh, forgot about that tiny detail."

But Fred looked mildly interested. "Who were Beallis and Buffbreath?"

"Never mind," Faith said, waving her hand with impatience, a pained look crossing her face. "Look, B, I'll be upstairs."

"Wait!" George called after her. "We want to know!"

Faith was halfway up the stairs when she collided with someone. A hand shot out to steady her before she fell backwards. "Thanks," she said, and felt her heart catch in her throat when she saw that it was Harry. "Okay, bad situations... bad, bad, bad..."

As she tried to move past him, Harry caught her arm again. She looked down at him, almost impatiently, but there was a look of pleading in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Harry said briskly.

Faith gave him her infamous half-smile. "Apology accepted, Little P. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

She retreated back within the four walls of her bedroom. For some odd reason, she felt safe her. She felt as though not one person, save Buffy, usually, could disturb the peace she felt. Faith sighed as she fell backwards across her bed, groaning as she stared at the golden stars she had painted on the ceiling.

There was a soft knock on her door some time later and she groaned, rolling over, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Who is it?"

The door opened and Buffy peered inside. "Faith, it's nearly dinnertime. I just wanted to wake you up..." She stepped gingerly inside the room. Darting between her legs was a ginger-colored cat that immediately pounced on top of the bed. Faith gasped and stared at it.

"That's Crookshanks, Hermione's cat," Buffy said, dropping a thick stack of papers down on the bed. "Now, I've spoken with Mr. Weasley and he said that we can take the Floo network to the Ministry at half past eleven tonight..."

Buffy picked up the first two pages and handed them to Faith. "This is basically what we need to do the spell. The only problem is, this magic is too advanced, even for a dunce like me, who's been learning it for how long now. I think we should find a fully-qualified Wizard to help us out. I was thinking of asking Percy, but he hasn't been seen yet, so I figured I would probably ask--"

"Lupin," Faith said calmly, trying to read the materials in her lap with just the flickering of light emitting from the oil lamp next to her bed. "I think it should be Lupin, B. He was close to my brother. He was close to your Father. It just makes sense that way." She returned her attention back on the papers.

"Right," said Buffy, glancing around the dim room, frowning slightly. "Didn't you put any more lights in?"

"They won't be coming until Wednesday," Faith replied in a gloomy voice, narrowing her eyes as she attempted to read the tiny print.

Buffy pulled out her wand, whispered some sort of incantation. Immediately, the candles in the room were glistening with dancing flames.

"That helped," Faith muttered, turning back to her reading. "So, we do this chant thingy and then he suddenly pops out?"

"Not that simple," Buffy said, handing her another sheet. "There's something about blood of the living and bone of the dead."

"That would be my blood," Faith replied, and she frowned thoughtfully, "and as for the bone of the dead, I found enough urns in the attic to contain all the bodies of my dear, dead ancestors." She shuddered suddenly. "I just have to find the one marked 'Mom'."

"That's part two," Buffy replied, hesitantly staring at the third bit of paper in her lap. "You ready for the encore?"

Faith stared at the paper for a moment, before shaking her head and letting out a low whistle. "You weren't joking when you said this stuff is advanced."

"I meant it," Buffy said with a sigh. "So, Lupin should be here for dinner, right? We can corner him after and see if he'd be willing to do his part."

"As long as you don't ask those twin jokes downstairs, I'm all for it," Faith said, easing her body back against her headboard. "So, this is it, right? A few Latin incantations, a little bit of blood and ash and this wicked spell."

"We also need something of Sirius's," Buffy said softly.

"I have the perfect thing," Faith said, getting off her bed and walking over to the mantle on her silent fireplace. On it was the two-way mirror. She pulled it into her hands, hesitating a moment before she glanced back at Buffy. The older Slayer was not surprised to see the fear in Faith's eyes.

"B, you know how I feel about magic, right?" Faith asked, feeling as though she were being ripped apart inside.

"Yeah, I do," Buffy said, standing up and taking the mirror from the other girl. "And, this would be perfect, except... bloody hell..."

There was writing on the back of the mirror. Even in the candlelit darkness, Buffy could see her own Father's untidy writing across the back. With a soft smile, she set the mirror aside.

"So, dinner?"

x.0.x.0.x

Dinner that night was a wild, chaotic affair. With six Weasleys there, the Potters and Faith, it had been a crowd. Since Lupin had stopped by, bringing with him both Tonks and Moody, it became a spectacle to behold.

For one, the other two members of the Order of the Phoenix had yet to see the new Black manor.

Tonks, for one, had been impressed. "I don't know how you did it, but it looks fantastic."

"Thanks," Faith said, genuinely touched by the compliment.

Farther down the table, Hermione was arguing with Lupin passionately about S.P.E.W. rights for house-elfs. Faith lifted her eyes and quickly glanced at Buffy, who was laughing at something the twins were showing her, before turning back to Hermione.

"What exactly is this spew?" she asked with a frown.

"It isn't spew, it is S.P.E.W.," Hermione retorted. She still hadn't quite forgiven Faith for her advances on Harry yet. "Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"You mean those ugly little troll-wannabes with floppy ears and those big adoring eyes?" Faith asked her, sounding deeply interested.

Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise. She had never thought that Faith, of all people, would be curious about this sort of thing. "Yes," she finally replied.

"Did you come up with it?" Faith asked her mildly.

"I did," Hermione said with a sigh. "A fat lot of good it did, though. Everyone looks at it like it's one big joke."

"I guess it just depends on how you approach it," Faith said, tilting her head as she considered the younger girl sitting across from her. "What exactly are you promoting?"

"Well, I thought that it would be nice if they could earn decent wages and benefits, and--"

"Okay, stop, stop," Faith said, holding up her hand. "You're doing it all wrong, Hermione. You're attacking too high. If you want them to believe you have their best interests at heart, you gotta start low. You want them to get wages and benefits, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione said briskly. "I mean, Dobby was freed and he's happy where he is."

"Who's Dobby?"

That inspired another ten minute conversation while Faith toyed with her dinner, genuinely interested in what the Granger girl had to say.

"From what you've been telling me," Faith said slowly, knowing the other girl might not like what she was going to say, "they don't trust you. They think you're just trying to destroy their reputations and I know that's not your intention," she said hastily, seeing the fiery look on Hermione's face. "But it's the truth. Now... what I say is this. You have to earn their friendship before you lead the revolution. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

Hermione was frowning at her. Lupin was gazing at them over his butterbeer bottle. "I'm trying to," Hermione admitted.

"Start small, ask them what they desire most in this world," Faith said grandly. "And then offer them small things. Like hats. Or pins. Or something that gives them pride. There's no use telling them they want to be free when they're perfectly happy where they are. There's more you can do, too, if you ever want to hear my suggestions."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "I think I just found the first person who was every interested in S.P.E.W." she said happily.

"Oh, of course!" Faith said, a look of dislike on her face. "Who the hell wants little elves running around all bowing and sweet-tempered and... eww. Slavery went out like a hundred years ago. There shouldn't be anything like that left."

"Hear, hear!" Hermione said, lifting her goblet to Faith, who smirked in amusement.

"Anyway, if you ever need anything, ideas, suggestions, financial backing, I'm your girl," Faith said, leaning across the table and patting Hermione's hand.

Harry was watching their exchange in amazement from where he was sitting next to his sister. He never believed in a million years that Faith and Hermione would ever get along after the animosity of their soft triangle, yet Faith had been inspired by S.P.E.W. and it was something Hermione had stood by most passionately. Both women amazed him, he realized with a smile. Especially Hermione, willing to let her anger towards Faith go for the greater good of house-elfs.

Buffy was still talking with Fred and George about one of their newest inventions, which sounded disgusting to him, but Buffy kept giggling like the ordinary schoolgirl she had been pretending to be. "Oh, you two," she said, laughing as tears trickled from the corners of her eyes. "What did I ever do without that dosage?"

"I told you she missed us," George muttered at Fred's back. But Fred wasn't paying attention to him anymore. His eyes were on the petite, dark-haired girl sitting at the other end of the table, on the other side of Lupin. She was leaning across the table, talking avidly to Hermione.

She was a pretty girl. She had a dark temper he couldn't help but feel entranced by. But his feelings were ebbed away the moment she glanced up, her eyes catching another Weasley's, her lips pursed seductively.

"Whoa," he muttered under his breath, glancing at Ron's bright red face. "Did I miss something there?"

"Apparently," Buffy mused, pulling away as she gazed at her empty plate before turning to raise her butterbeer bottle to Giles. "My compliments to the chef!"

A few minutes later, when everyone was hurrying their dishes towards the sink, Faith pulled Lupin aside. Buffy, realizing where this conversation was likely to be headed, moved to join it.

Faith had just finished telling Lupin about the spell when Buffy walked over, looping her arm over Faith's shoulders.

"I just told him, B," Faith said, her voice holding only a trace of the confidence she'd felt walking over to him. She'd been bold and direct. The result was staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you two out of your bloody minds?" he asked them in a dazed, hushed voice.

Faith and Buffy exchanged a wry smile. "We're just as sane as you, Moony," Faith replied with a lopsided smile. "But you're the only person I could think of who could help us pull it off. You know, you're the bigwig in magic around here."

"It would mean a lot to us, Remus," Buffy said, frowning slightly at Faith's obvious flattery. "After all, you knew my Father and her brother better than anyone. You deserve to be there in our moment of triumph."

"If you two aren't careful, this entire prophecy can blow up in your face," Lupin said quietly, causing both girls to giggle.

"Do you think we haven't thought of that?" Faith asked, tears streaming from her amused eyes. "Damn, B. He sounds like Willow."

"So he does," Buffy said, smiling affectionately at Lupin and sighing. "Remus, we know what we're doing. The time has come for us to swallow our courage and take the plunge. We have to do this for all of our sakes, Remus. And it's Christmas."

He had obviously not foreseen the holiday spirit arising so powerfully in both women, who were now turning to each other with mischievous looks on their faces.

"All right," he said with a sigh. "I'll help you out, but only as a favor to... well, the both of you. I assume this means we have to be there at a set time."

"Meet us down here at twenty after eleven," Buffy said. "We'll have everything."

Lupin agreed and the two women went along to help Giles clean the kitchen.

It was after nine when people started drifting towards the drawing room upstairs. Faith was watching Harry and Ron play Wizard's Chess with avid interest.

Buffy was downstairs alone in the kitchen with Giles. For the first time, she felt as though she could really open up to him.

"Giles, I don't know if I told you this, but it means a lot to me that you're here right now, when I needed you," she said, sitting down on one of the new chairs. It squeaked in discomfort and with a sly, evil smile, she put her feet up on its neighbor, which grunted in protest.

"I do hope you realize that after the holidays, I will be returning to Sunnydale, where I am also needed," Giles said, sitting across from her. "But I am glad that I have had the chance to see your happiness here. You are very happy here."

"I am," Buffy said, with a short smile and a laugh. Her happiness had been ebbed by the darkness of late, the Council's destruction and fear over the incredibly advanced magic they would be working with that night. "I'm scared, Giles... I'm so scared..."

"I know," he said, putting his hand over hers across the table. "But everything will be all right. You're a strong woman, Buffy. So is Faith. You two have enough conviction to get through anything in this world, no matter how powerful or dangerous."

"I so want to believe you right now," she said, offering him another smile. For a moment, he saw the old Buffy smirking at him from behind her lovely hazel eyes. "Thank you for staying with us. I know that this isn't your cup of tea, but it means a lot to me to have you here."

Giles nodded. "I understand. You never really told me much about your life here."

For the next hour, Buffy told him everything, from her classes and tutorials to her new friends, Quidditch, Percy and Oliver. When she stopped talking, she looked down. "That's about the it," she finally said, shrugging.

"You've had a busy life here," Giles commented. Buffy nodded, smiling. "I can also see that you are surrounded by people who love you."

"Not all of them are here right now, but yes," she replied, smirking.

"I can see through that mask, Buffy," Giles said gently. "Not to mention your letter spoke of another young man. I was hoping I would get the chance to meet him."

"I wish you could, too," Buffy said softly. "But, that's for fate to decide, right?"

Giles nodded. "I suppose it is."

"Buffy?"

The girl turned around in her chair to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry," she said, moving her feet and offering her chair to her brother. "Harry, this is Rupert Giles, my old Watcher."

When Buffy had been unconscious, Giles had introduced himself to Harry. From what Harry could tell, Giles was more than just a mentor or protector to his sister. He was more like her father.

"We've met," Harry said, leaning across the table to shake hands with the older man. "We were just wondering when you were going to bring up popcorn and hot cocoa? Mrs. Weasley has been going on and on about being in such a festive spirit she wants to sing... Christmas carols."

Buffy laughed as she got to her feet. The chair she'd been sitting on sighed with relief. "We'll be up in five minutes," she said, staring at the box of microwavable popcorn. Her eyes drifted over to the fireplace. A frown of confusion appeared on her forehead.

Harry laughed as he opened the box and began pulling off the plastic wrapping. "I love you, Buffy, but sometimes you amaze me."

"I amaze you?" Buffy asked him. "Was it not you I ran into making out with a certain girl this afternoon in my new training area?"

Harry turned a deep shade of red when he finally understood what she was saying. Biting his tongue, he pulled out his wand and showed her the movements as she moved fluidly next to him. Soon, the kitchen was ripe with the smells of hot chocolate and hot popcorn. Gathering bowls and trays, Buffy floated them towards Harry as he walked out of the dining room.

Buffy hesitated before turning back to Giles, who looked exhausted. "Are you sure you don't want to come upstairs?" she asked him curiously.

"I'm certain," he replied with a tired smile. "I'll just turn in, then."

"Good night, Giles," she said, moving to hug her former Watcher when he got to his feet. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Buffy."

x.0.x.0.x

It was after eleven when Buffy emerged from her bedroom. She had taken a short nap. There was still the sounds of very off-key singing emanating from the Drawing Room. She walked across the hall to Faith's room and knocked.

The door opened and Faith emerged, looking windswept and disheveled. "Oh! B! Is it time already?" she asked, biting her lip, willing herself not to look behind her.

Buffy just crossed her arms, smirked in her own amusement, and turned away. "I really don't want to know."

Faith just ran a casual hand through her hair and followed her back into Buffy's bedroom. "So, everything's set?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "Did you get the ashes?"

Faith reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny vial. "Right from Mum's urn. May she rest in peace, the horrid bitch."

"Okay, then," Buffy said, taking the vial and slipping inside a black leather sachet. "We're set."

For a moment, all they did was stare at each other, their expressions unreadable in the flickering fire.

"Who was that in your bedroom with you?" Buffy asked curiously. "I know it wasn't Harry, because I saw him in the Drawing Room singing... am I as tone-deaf as he is, because if it runs in the family, damn."

Faith turned slightly pink and glanced at the window, unsurprised to see that it was snowing again.

"Don't tell me it was one of those twins," Buffy said teasingly, crossing her arms.

"Those brats?" Faith spat out, looking completely disgusted. "Geez, B. Even I can't... oh, ick!"

"What's wrong with them?" Buffy asked, her eyes round and innocent. "Sure, they're a little immature and they love doing the practical jokes thing, but they're really not that bad! I love those two, they're just--"

"A little too old for my taste," Faith finished firmly. "So, no, not Tweedledum and Tweedledee. And if you say Lupin, I will personally put you through that window."

Buffy's mouth snapped shut. "Gee, thanks, Faith."

"Fine," Faith said in a huffy voice. "If you must know, it was the... younger one."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Are you... mad?"

"I must be because I don't know what I was thinking," Faith moaned, throwing herself on Buffy's bed while the other girl stared at her incredulously.

"First, you're kissing my brother. And now you're snogging his best friend?"

"Is that even a word?" Faith murmured against the rich red comforter her face had been buried in.

"What are you playing at?" Buffy asked her gently as Faith rolled onto her side, glancing up at her friend in the darkness.

"Fine, you want the truth?" Faith asked. "I liked Little Red since I first saw him... he just looked so delicious all flushy and such. But then I got to know your brother, but he'd already given his heart away, so--"

"Okay, stop," Buffy said, shaking her head impatiently. "Faith, this has got to end. You bouncing from one guy to another to satisfy your obvious lust is only going to hurt someone else. Like the whole situation with Xander."

"You don't think I already know that?" Faith asked softly. "Why do you think I gave up on Harry for? My guilty conscience? He already gave his heart away; it wasn't mine to take."

"Ron has five older brothers who would love nothing more than to pound you in the bloody carpet if you ever hurt him," Buffy said earnestly.

Faith sat up a little straighter. "You care about them all, don't you?"

"Why not?" Buffy asked with a shrug. "We're family."

"You and those ridiculous twins and... oh, Buffy. We really need to get you back to Sunnydale."

"I know," Buffy said, staring longingly at the snow falling in the darkness outside. "But for now, we have a soul to save. And a loved one to return."

"We'll see it through, that's what we're always here to do," Faith muttered, following Buffy from her bedroom. They weren't surprised to see Ron standing in the hallway, his arms crossed over his tall, lanky form. His eyes were on Faith.

"Go ahead, B, I'll catch up with you."

It was time to do things right, she decided. She had wanted to do the right thing with Harry but had ended up in his arms instead.

It was time for her to grow up and act like a Black.

"Ron, I'm sorry for coming onto you like that," she said, realizing her face was probably purple from humiliation right now. "I just wanted you to know that I do like you and I had a little crush worked in there, too. And the hair..." Her eyes glazed over dreamily as she ran her fingers through it. "But I'd understand if you wanted to stay away from me. I'm not exactly the girl with the cleanest reputation."

Ron understood what she was doing completely. He really didn't know what had come over him, because one moment he was in the Drawing Room, singing about sleigh rides and campfires, the next he was locked in a tight embrace with a girl he barely knew. Well, he was starting to get to know her. She was definitely a looker.

But now she was offering him a chance to get out of something he wasn't sure he really wanted to be in. If he could really call it anything other than semi-innocent necking.

"Does it really matter?" Ron asked. For some odd reason, he found it endearing whenever she gave him those long, come-hither looks. He found it cute. Not to mention she was probably the most gorgeous girl who had ever shown him any interest. "I kind of like you, too. And since I-I kind of like you the way you kind of like m-me," he continued, feeling his mouth dry out as she raised her eyes hopefully to his. "Well, w-we can s-see where it c-can go from there..."

His words were cut off as she grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer before pressing her lips to his in a searing, fiery kiss. "You might just get your Christmas wish," she teased, winking at him before pulling back. "I should probably go now, prior engagement and all that."

"Good luck," he whispered as Faith looked up, smiling at him.

"Thank you," Faith said, flashing him one last bright smile before she turned and ran downstairs, feeling as though her knees were about to give way. So, the adorable redhead didn't hate her like she thought she would. Maybe she hadn't lost whatever charms she had yet.

Buffy and Lupin were waiting for her. Buffy was holding the small leather bag.

"Let's go," Buffy said, turning to the fireplace.

Faith took a deep breath and took a handful of powder into her shaking hand. One way or another, something good was going to happen tonight...

x.0.x.0.x

"Are we ready?"

"I think so," Buffy said, stepping inside a large circle she had just created with pure white sand. "How's the cauldron going?"

They were inside the room with the archway at the Department of Mysteries. How they had ever gotten Minister Fudge's permission to do this charm, Buffy would never guess. She only hoped that Percy had been honest with his boss in case they did something foolish and the room was destroyed.

"It's good," Faith replied, using her wand to prod at the base of the cauldron, knowing she could no more start a fire than be declared the next Minister of Magic. "So, before you say all the chant-y..."

"You do the blood and ash thing," Buffy confirmed as she sat down across from Faith, her eyes staring at the bubbling black potion, concocted from ingredients she really had to thank Malfoy for introducing her to. Luckily, she was able to procure most of them from the Black family manor.

Faith nodded and leaned forward, uncorking the tiny vial of her mother's ashes. Tipping over the vial, tiny bits of silver and grey fluttered into the cauldron, which began to spit, turning a misty shade of murky green. Drawing out her own beautiful, ornate blade, Faith drew the tip across her hand and winces as the wound opened before she turned her hand and held it directly over the cauldron, droplets of blood spilling into the mixture.

The liquid inside the cauldron turned red.

Buffy reached out then and grasped Faith's wounded hand, the binding spell between the Slayers complete. There was a power that soared through them as Buffy barely managed to start chanting while Lupin lifted his own wand, his own incantations starting in a frenzy, his movements blurred by his quick speed and by the power coursing through the Slayer's blood.

"The world to resist has been vanquished from your soul," Buffy said, feeling her breathing grow faster and faster as she willed the chanting to end before she ran out of oxygen completely. "And with blood of life and bone of death, I call upon Osiris to hear, hear our pleas... bring back the forgotten from the turmoil unto death. Bring back the fallen that left this world and parted. Bring back he whose soul has been since unguarded. Bind body and soul, mind and control. Osiris, I cry, hear my plea... Vasi en sanctus, in manis corpeas!"

The bubbling cauldron suddenly turned silver as a pure light shot into the air and through the ceiling, arching towards the archway. The veil started to blow and Buffy felt her voice fade away as they all stared silently. The ground began to shake as Buffy knew she had to finish the incantation or else what would return would be nothing compared to what had fallen in the first place...

Buffy felt her senses go into overdrive. She knew that whatever powers she and Faith possessed were being utilized to their fullest. They were draining, too, Buffy surmised, feeling as though she couldn't tolerate this a moment longer.

She found herself wasted as she fell backwards onto the floor, the book falling from her fingers. She had no strength left; the silver light had drained her. It was the last thing Buffy could remember...

She heard a voice calling her name and with tremendous effort opened her eyes to see Faith staring down at her, looking extremely worried.

"I'm okay," Buffy said, taking Faith's waiting hand and sitting up. It was then that she noticed all of the things for the spell had disappeared. "What... what happened? Did it work?"

Faith was grinning. "It did." Her eyes glittered strangely with newfound excitement at all of the possibilities that lay ahead. "He's back."

Buffy barely had time to register anything before a second hand stretched down towards her. Buffy's eyes followed the hand to an arm and upwards to a face. It was a face she recognized so easily from her dreams.

"Sirius?" she asked hopefully.

With a force she didn't know a man just brought back to life could exert, he pulled her to her feet. Buffy found her knees quivering as the man gazed at her, not smiling, but not looking hostile either.

"That would be m-me, yes."

All Buffy could do was smile in wonder. He was the only person besides herself in this very room that had come back from the dead before. It was disorienting at first, but she could tell that even through narrowed eyes, things were beginning to sink in.

"We should... go back or something," Faith said uncomfortably. Ever since Sirius had walked back in, he'd barely looked at her.

At Grimmauld Place, the others were still singing in the drawing room when the door opened and four figures walked through the door.

Harry pulled away from his spot between Ron and Hermione and stared, in disbelief, at the scene before him. Everything seemed to turn into slow motion.

Buffy was standing there, looking wan and exhausted, but as lovely as always. Faith stood next to Lupin, her arms wrapped around in support of...

Bloody hell.

The spell had worked.

Everyone was gasping now and getting to their feet. Mrs. Weasley looked as though she were looking at a ghost. Mr. Weasley nearly jumped backwards into the fire as he exclaimed, "Merlin's beard!"

Ron and Hermione were both looking at Harry, who was getting, shaking, to his feet.

"S-S-Sirius?" he tried.

The man nodded, his eyes twinkling slightly behind his long, twisted raven mane.

For a moment, no one could say anything. Nobody could.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," was all Buffy could think of to say before she felt her body give way. Luckily, one of the twins was close enough to her to catch her when she fell.

But she had been smiling nonetheless.

x.0.x.0.x

Chapter 40... Christmas. Yay.

Chapter 41... To remain hidden behind lock and key...

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

Hehehe. Not too mushy, but not too bright, either. I had to do a lot of rewriting of this chapter to make it flow more smoothly, but in the end, it looked all right, right?

The resurrection spell was something of my own creation, really. The incantation was found online. The binding of mind and soul of Slayers just added the extra bonus to the power. And it was Lupin who performed the wand magic, in case you missed it. So, now, Sirius is back. Sort of. I can see him being as odd and disoriented as Buffy was when she emerged from her own coffin. So... peanuts anyone? It's been a wild ride! And I think we're only half-way done!

I know it was just glanced over, but it had to be. If it were TOO drawn out, it would have been… bad. Bad. More next chapter though to draw it out to the point where you're not just sitting there, wondering what happened.

**Adrie** -- We are so totally screwed if Jamaica is hit hard by the hurricane. The stupid planner called me twice today, which made me even more nervous. Yeesh. I actually don't live in Jamaica, I'm too far north for that (try the midwestern USA), but planning a wedding in a hurricane area is a bloody bitch, I'll tell ya. (Author added note 9/12 – it wasn't hit that bad, from what we could tell! Thank goodness)

**liit06** -- Ooops. Thank you for that :)

**Emba** -- Neither was I, really. But my beta pushed it, because she wanted to see something, so I gave it a shout-out. Nothing serious. And Harry really does get his head screwed on straight, as you can see. The twins are here! I almost hugged my own fictional re-edition of them because I could finally bring them back with a storyline! The love scene was a perfect addition to a gloomy chapter. I had to do it. And the sap goes on!

**Goddessa39** -- You called it in one. Depends on who the 'R' of your scenario was. But, yeah, this chapter "fixed" things, at least for the moment. Heh. I had to do it... just one teeny tiny shoutout to my beta, who wanted to see some Potter/Black action of the unique variety (I hope Grace knows how much it actually tormented me to do so). And as you can probably see, that's what Buffy and Faith do (with the help of a fellow Marauder of course) to bring Sirius back. Essence of life with the power of a Slayer. Kind of cool to think about. The rest of it was an old druid spell thingy. And Buffy, would she EVER let Angel go? Well, in this fic, she has. Angel gave her the ring because of who she was. Now she has the ring to remind her of that. Yeah, BA forever, blah blah. I'm still waiting for you to beat me over the head with a shovel for making this a B/O (or O/B).

**raven** -- Actually, it panned back to "several days before" in their decorating stage, so it was technically three days prior to that. I hate doing time sweeps for that very reason, but it worked there. I triple-checked that before I posted it, because sometimes something'll get totally screwed up. I don't think that Percy's visit was one of them, however.

**Kel** -- The 'L' word was dropped. Not in the typical "I wub oo!" mush, but, still, nonetheless, cuteness. I finally figured I could drag them along no longer. The next chapter brings cute Christmas-y scenes with his family too. Faith/Harry isn't happening. It was just a one-time shot-in-the-dark which I am now seriously regretting putting in there (despite my beta telling me I had to). But this chapter sort of unscrewed everyone's love lives, at least I think so. Sirius is back. Well, not all together, but he's back one way or another. And MalfoyMushiness will be returning in the New Year!

**Nobody** -- oh, dear... I hope this eased your confusion. Just don't stab me!

**Feely** -- You think the same way as my beta. She was ALL for Faith/Harry. It would be a sweet temptation, but I have to stick with my original plan, at least for now. Tentative small steps, or increments I call them. No, I picked someone out for her, as you could probably tell, but I had to do it. I'll blame my other beta for liking the Black/Weasley interaction the safe way. In other words, no Ginny/Sirius. At least in this story, as she's much too young. And yes, Buffy will be going home. She'll be bringing Harry with her. I think it would be neat for Harry to meet his sister's adoptive mother, since Buffy's met pretty much everyone connected to Harry.

**lost angel92** -- Thank you :)

**Lady Mione** -- Yeah, I know. It had a really depressing ending, and I could have added more, but it would have taken away from this chapter. I think the only drawback for Sirius would be sort of like Buffy's reaction to returning; the hesitation, the disorientation, the not really understanding or getting your surroundings part. But that's why he has Faith there now. So, yeah, the prophecy came full circle and sort of ended oddly, but it made the story come around, anyway.

**PrecariousPersonata** -- Snow is definitely one of those things, I'll agree. But, considering my hometown is known as a place that sees infinite feet of snow per year (around thirty or so), I'll be cheerful and say yes. And I'll agree with you on the surreality of life. Whatever happens happens. There's no changing it, and you just go on. I think you're right about making the connection of Oliver & Buffy to the Season 5 things Spike said. She's full of love and life, and that's what keeps her strong and fighting. She'll be pushing to get her fire back, I'll assure you. I love this Faith. We'll see the old Faith shining through in her 'rogue' sense a bit, but I had to give her character more depth than the "evil, whore, evil" routine they kept putting her through. I hope this chapter was dramatic enough for you said while rolling eyes. I added enough drama to keep my beta from screaming "BRING HIM BACK ALREADY!!!" in my ear. You're welcome and it was a fantastic story :). And yes, your reviews spring me on and get me off my own lazy butt to write.

Okay, so next chapter will be posted mid-week sometime. I have barely started chapter 41, so I want to finish it before the predecessor is released… or some such nonsense.

Thank you all for making my writing nights seem just a little more, err, nightly. I don't know. I'm being a dork again, so I'll just happily release this note and offer sweets. You all rock!


	40. He Came Upon A Midnight Clear

**Chapter 40**

**He Came Upon A ****Midnight**** Clear**

- - - - -

Faith was still awake several hours later, sitting in the middle of her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

She would never forget the look on her brother's face when he had opened the door, his eyes looking around in confusion. He'd fallen over and passed out next to Buffy, ironically. Buffy had been out cold for nearly an hour while Faith and Lupin worked to quickly revive Sirius.

When he'd opened his eyes, he had been staring at Faith for a moment before he uttered, "Mother?"

Faith had recoiled in horror as Sirius sat up, helped by Lupin. He couldn't take his eyes off this woman. He had to be related to him; she looked like his mother. But everything was still so damned blurred that maybe, just maybe, it was a dream.

But when his vision had cleared and he realized where he was, he couldn't believe it. How... how had be gotten back to this point in time? Why was he back?

And who was the woman standing before him that looked so much like his Mother?

As the hours had gone by, his vision cleared and things were starting to come back to him. He recognized his house the instant he stepped through the front door, but it wasn't his house. It was different, somehow. There was laughter and singing that he could hear upstairs, as though someone was actually enjoying themselves in this horrible, disgusting place. It seemed as happy and light as it had ever been. When he'd been living here, all he ever wanted to do was get out. But now, it felt like he was home.

It all came clear to him where he really was when he saw Harry.

They had stared at each other for a moment before the blonde stepped forward and had wished Harry a very, merry Christmas.

While he wanted to desperately ask what was going on, he didn't have a chance as Harry had rushed into his arms, hugging him fiercely. The blonde had fallen onto one of the redheaded boys, who had immediately sat down, the blonde in his lap.

Harry had asked what was wrong with her. The boy holding her said that she was sleeping. He then rose and lifted the small girl in his arms and carried her to her room. Faith had followed behind; her watchful eyes making certain this boy would not try anything on her sister Slayer.

That was the last memory of her brother Faith had. Harry had taken Sirius to his new room. They would talk in the morning, Harry had told her.

It was morning though, Faith realized. She was numb with cold but didn't care. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees tighter to her chest, resting her chin on her kneecaps.

It wasn't that she had expected any sort of reaction from him. But the fact that he'd called her Mother was something that shook her to her core. Sure, Buffy was learning all about her own parents from school. But from what Faith knew about her Mother, she wasn't the best person.

Getting to her feet, she glanced around the dark room and moved to the window, staring outside at a sliver of a moon. The first signs of dawn were beginning to breach the horizon. Morning was coming nearer.

Faith decided to get into the hallway, more to get warm than anything. She tiptoed across the corridor and pushed Buffy's door open. The other Slayer was sound asleep, her arms wrapped non-concernedly around a pillow, her face impassive and at peace. Faith smiled slightly as she gently shut the door. Her eyes darted to the room next door to Buffy's.

Did she dare?

She took two steps forward and pressed her hands to the door, trying to sense anything from the body trapped inside. All she heard with her advanced hearing was that someone was sleeping very soundly. Or else was breathing very hard.

She touched the door knob, almost tempted to walk inside. In an afterthought, she pulled her hand away, unwilling to bring a man who had just returned from the dead back to grips with this harsh reality yet.

Faith knew she needed to sleep. In just a few hours, there would be chaos as presents would be open, brunch would be cooked and festive family cheer would ring out...

Faith retreated back to Buffy's bedroom and walked inside. There was still a trace of a warm fire in her fireplace, sending a pretty pink glow onto the deep red of the comforter. Faith tiptoed over and pushed back the blankets, sitting gently on the side of the bed. Buffy stirred slightly, but didn't wake up as Faith laid down next to her, resting her head on a pillow, releasing a long, pent-up breath that turned itself into a heavy sigh.

Closing her eyes, she felt all of her troubles melt away into this warm, cozy bed, knowing that when she woke up in a few hours, her entire world would have changed. Again.

- - - - -

"Harry! It's Christmas! Oi, Harry! Presents!"

Harry held up his hand just as a pillow shot through the air towards him. He knocked it aside and looked up with sleepy green eyes. Ron had already dressed in a long black robe and was looking ecstatic.

Harry heard voices hurry past their door, talking excitedly.

It was then he remembered. He had his godfather back...

Throwing off his blankets, Harry jumped to his feet and pulled on a long emerald robe. He and Ron ran to the door and out into the hallway, towards the drawing room.

Harry was relieved to see that there were many brightly wrapped packages and boxes lining the different areas of the large room. And, sitting in an armchair as though he were some esteemed guest of honor, was Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped, rushing forward.

"Hello, Harry," his godfather said quietly.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I'm... well, it's a complicated thing, Harry," Sirius said slowly, trying not to think about what had just happened to him. For a moment, there had been chaos and in the next... a face, a face that had belonged to his mother... Then there was this house, which looked exactly the way he'd left it, only everything had been changed around. Gone were the horrid, screaming portraits of his lost relatives. Gone was his Mother's own portrait. Gone was every dark reminder that Dark wizards had once lived there. He felt like time was moving far too fast for him to be able to latch on and understand what was happening around him. As much as he desired to call out and stop everything, he knew it never would.

Suddenly, he saw her again. And she was standing next to the blonde as they walked into the room, both women carrying a tray full of mugs and stacks of freshly made rolls.

He gazed at her with such intensity she turned and met his eyes, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Who is that?" Sirius asked Harry in his weak, hoarse voice.

"Err, that's Elizabeth, my sister," Harry said, pointing to the pretty blonde now being tackled by the Weasley twins as they ambushed her the instant the tray was out of her hands. "And the other one is your sister, Delita."

Sister. He had a sister?

"I have a sister?" Sirius asked Harry, frowning.

Harry nodded. "And you remember Elizabeth, right?"

In the midst of all the chaos and confusion in his mind, he had seen the blonde-haired beauty back when she was just a tiny infant, a true pride to both James and Lily. How he remembered her! He had been teasing that she would somehow manage to outsmart her parent's wishes and find her way back to her roots.

Apparently, she had. She was a petite little thing, with golden blonde hair that framed a very feminine version of Lily's face. Her eyes were hazel, matching James' perfectly. She was shockingly thin, but she had good muscle tone, he could see from his chair, since she moved rather elegantly in her short red top.

The girl sitting next to her resembled his mother so much he wasn't too stunned to realize that she could be his sister. She had shoulder-length black hair and very dark eyes. Her smile reminded him of his brother, Regulus.

Sirius blinked when he realized that everyone else was now diving for their packages, passing around their gifts and chuckling at their good fortunes.

Buffy had unwrapped a huge basket of sweets and other joke items from Fred and George. She and Faith were playing with a pair of fake wands when Giles entered the room and announced their breakfast was ready. Buffy stood up and went downstairs to help him bring it up.

Downstairs, Buffy was met with the aroma of sausages, potatoes and eggs. She felt her stomach stir hungrily and helped him pile plates and utensils on a tray.

"That man up there seems really disconnected with his surroundings," Giles commented as he added a platter of sausages and a pair of tongs to serve them.

"He does, doesn't he?" Buffy asked with a frown. "He was smiling at me earlier. Maybe Harry told him who I was."

"Who is he to you?"

Buffy kept forgetting how little Giles actually knew. "He was Harry's godfather which would make him partially mine too, I suppose. I don't know. All I remember was..."

"Buffy, I may not know much magic, but I felt that power last night. It was very strong and very dark. It used something that I know was part of your own calling. I don't know what it was, but it was dangerous."

Buffy nodded and sighed, turning back to face him. "I know. I should have figured, but I did, too, you know? Whatever that was, it drained me. I felt cold, Giles, like the power in it was..."

"Do you now see why you were probably reluctant to do the spell in the first place?" Giles asked in a testy voice was Buffy used her wand to make all of the trays float upstairs, where the sound of the Weasleys' laughter was infectious.

"I guess this is our reality which separates us from that world," Buffy said with a small sigh, her eyes on the ceiling. "Giles, do you know how much I've sighed in the past twenty minutes?"

"Apparently not enough."

Buffy chuckled as they walked upstairs, announcing that breakfast was served. Once everyone had a plate full of hot food, there was an awkward silence. Buffy noticed that Harry had unwrapped most of his gifts already, including hers. She had bought him many new Muggle clothes. She had also bought him a tuxedo, something he seemed puzzled by.

Faith had just turned to give Buffy a horrified look before turning back to Harry and explaining it was for the most formal occasions.

Both Potters were blushing heavily by the time Faith closed her mouth.

"Anyway," Buffy said, shaking her head as Harry looked positively stunned, his eyes darting back and forth from his tuxedo to his sister's bright red face.

"Are you planning on getting married anytime soon?" Ron asked Buffy casually while Fred and George stared at Buffy as though they'd never seen anything like her.

"WHAT?" Buffy gasped, unable to even fake a sarcastic response to that. "Oh, right, Ron. You know, you are adorable for sixteen, but I don't think it's very _proper_ for you to be proposing to me like this."

Hermione and Ginny were both giggling so hard they nearly fell off their chairs, gift wrap falling to the floor as Hermione turned her hard giggles to a cough as Harry turned incredulous eyes to her.

"I had to get it in before these two gits did," Ron finally said after finding his own voice again, his hands clutching his stomach after laughing so hard.

Buffy just grinned and started going through her own gifts. She found herself gasping when she opened a small black box. Inside was a beautifully ornate dagger with its own leather holder, nearly identical to the one Faith always carried.

"Ooh, my own knife!" Buffy said, turning with happy eyes to her fellow Slayer. "Thanks, Faith!"

Fred and George stared at the knife in their friend's lap, almost daring to ask what she intended to do with it. They were more than likely the only people in the room, besides Sirius, who didn't know she was the Slayer.

"You're welcome, B," Faith said, throwing her a casual smile. "And as long as we're on about presents, you should see what we got from home. Mister Giles?"

Giles and Faith left the drawing room for a moment and returned a few moments later wheeling in a large cedar chest. "Ta-da!" Faith said triumphantly as Buffy rose, her eyes wide as she stared at the chest.

"Is this for real?" Buffy asked as she fell to her knees in front of it. Faith pulled open the top and Giles smiled fondly at the Slayer he knew and loved. Buffy touched the cedar gently before peering inside. Stakes, crosses, tiny jars of holy water, axes, swords, blades... there was everything a Slayer could ever want. Buffy was in shock as she lifted out a stake, caressing it almost lovingly.

Sirius was feeling even more uneasy. After the girl named Elizabeth started unwrapping gifts, the Weasleys were joking with her as though she were a member of their family. What shocked him more was how their names seemed to have changed in less than an hour. Elizabeth was apparently called 'Buffy' and Delita was known as 'Faith'.

He was going to have to ask Harry about this.

It was starting to bother him now that this older man he didn't know had just wheeled in this pretty wooden chest and when it had been opened, it was full of weaponry. He was startled when the blonde just dropped down to the chest, as though to worship it...

"What is this?" he asked suddenly. He felt as though he had a right to know. This was, after all, his own house. He didn't know what had happened to it. He didn't know how long he'd been gone for, although this was clearly Christmas morning, but for all he knew, he was back in Hell someplace.

The two women standing over the chest turned to him in surprise. It was then they exchanged a concerned look.

"Sirius, this isn't what you think it is," the girl who was supposedly his sister said, while the blonde threw the sharp stick back in the chest and closed it, as though she were shutting part of her soul inside.

"What is going on here?" he demanded, jumping to his feet. His plate and the remains of his brunch went flying, and Crookshanks leapt from Hermione's lap towards the sausages now rolling about on the floor. "Who are you people? Are you as--"

"Sirius, sit down," the dark-haired girl said, giving him a look of annoying superiority. When he didn't comply, she walked over and pushed him back into his chair. He felt the strength behind the movement and glared at her as she pulled back. She stared back as haughtily, tossing her dark hair back over her shoulder.

Buffy was glancing at the twins before she stood up slowly to stand next to the other Slayer. "Sirius," she said in a soft voice. "We have something to _tell you_. You see..."

He stared at her, wishing for one of them to explain before he exploded out of his skin again.

"Ah, screw it. Sirius," Faith finally said, "we're Vampire Slayers."

- - - - -

"That went exceedingly well," Faith moaned as she fell backwards across Buffy's bed. It was several hours later and Buffy had been hiding in her room, trying to get away from the mortally wounded looks on Fred and George's faces when she'd finally confessed her biggest secret, one they never knew about.

Sirius had just looked at the two women as though they were insane before asking what had happened to the house.

Faith had glanced around and asked, "Don't you like it?"

This had made Sirius stop and think. Did he like this house? It was different than the house with Kreacher, certainly. It was brighter, somehow. And there was life and laughter inside of it. He could almost feel the warmth that his own house hadn't portrayed.

But did he like it?

"What happened to it?" Sirius asked instead, trying to buy time before he had to answer the question. All eyes turned to the dark-haired girl and Sirius felt his heart lift slightly and she turned back to him with an endearing smile.

"Merry Christmas," she said vaguely, looking straight into his eyes. "I hope you like it, big bro."

There was a name he had never been called before. Even as he frowned thoughtfully at this girl, he was beginning to realize that maybe, just maybe, there was something to her. Her eyes were what initially drew his interest. They were almost the same eyes as his.

Could she truly be the sister he never knew existed?

The big group had parted when Mrs. Weasley announced that Percy would be returning home later that afternoon, and that the two eldest Weasley brothers would be joining them for a wonderful Christmas dinner.

To which Buffy managed to choke out she already had plans.

Faith had knocked on Buffy's door a mere hour after that, finding the girl standing in front of the sweet-talking mirror, while Buffy tried on outfit after outfit.

"I don't own anything good," Buffy pouted as she twirled in front of the mirror, which sniggered appreciatively.

"Oh, shut up!" Faith moaned as she walked next to the mirror, admiring the trousers and long, silky tunic top the Slayer was wearing. "And unless you plan on seducing him in front of the fam, I'd decide a big 'no' on that one."

"At least you give constructive criticism," Buffy replied, turning her back to unzip her blouse top, while casting a furtive glance over her should at the mirror, which would have shrugged had it been able to.

Next door, Sirius sat on the well-placed armchair near the window, staring down at the beautiful snow which glistened in the bright sunlight. The color was much too bright for him, but if he adjusted his chair slightly, the color dulled.

A soft knock came on the door and he jerked his head as Harry peered inside. "Sirius?"

"Come in, Harry," came the hoarse, weak voice of his godfather. It was the voice that death still hadn't released yet.

Harry walked towards him with weak legs. This was the first chance he had to actually have a true conversation with his godfather since he'd returned from the dead. For a moment, they just stared at each other.

"I don't bite, you know," Sirius said in his raspy voice as Harry sat on the end of the bed.

"Wh-When she said that they could bring you back," Harry started, "I _never_ imagined it would be like this."

"Be like what?" Sirius asked him sharply, puzzled.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Harry confessed. The entire memory was coming back to him now. He could hear his own voice, calling for his godfather despite the fact they were still battling for their lives. "I watched you die... and here you are, sitting in front of me, as though it never happened--"

"Harry," Sirius said in a quiet voice, his eyes never leaving his godson's face. "You carry a great weight on your shoulders. You _don't_ have to carry the weight of the dead."

"But... but you're not," Harry said in confusion, glancing up at his godfather. "Are you? I can't..."

"There are some things lost but not forgotten," Sirius finally said with a heavy sigh. "I remember thinking, 'if I can get through this, we can get through anything' when the light hit me. And I remember the flash of light. It was so bright and it burned, right... here..." He lifted his clenched fist and held it to the middle of his chest. "Suddenly, I felt like I was weightless and no longer had any meaning... and for awhile, I was happy with that. Then I started having visions. There were people I loved in danger. I realized it was some sort of eternal torment for leaving you behind during such a critical time. And then... I woke up and saw her standing above me..."

"Faith," Harry said, with a shadow of his smile.

"Why do you call her Faith?" Sirius asked, still frowning.

"Her name was Delita a long time ago," Harry began. During the next fifteen minutes, he managed to cover all of Faith's history that he knew, including the fact that Faith had a dream in which she saw her own brother give her up in order to protect her life.

"I always knew my brother was an idiot," Sirius growled, the canine tone appearing back in his voice, surprising him. "So, it really is true. I really have a sister."

Harry nodded. "And so do I. It's strange, how you, of all people, never told me about her."

"I never thought she'd still be alive," Sirius confessed. "I do remember a little about her. She has your Dad's eyes."

"That's what I keep telling her," Harry said, smiling fondly.

"Why don't you tell me about her?" Sirius suggested, wanting to pull this conversation back into lighter waters. Talking about death made him feel as though he were reliving it again and again.

The door across the hall opened as Faith pushed Buffy inside, opening her wardrobe to reveal her own even-tempered mirror. "Hey, mirror-face. Does this outfit look good enough for a semi-formal with B's boy?" she asked.

"Faith, it's a mirror," Buffy said, turning to Faith in disbelief. "Besides, I look like a Bohemian Goth."

"I think you look hot," Faith announced, taking Buffy's hand and dragging her down the corridors and downstairs, where the Weasley parents were sitting with other members of the Order of the Phoenix, enjoying a nice glass of firewhiskey before setting off to do what they had been assigned to do.

Buffy blushed when she realized that everyone was looking at her.

"You look very nice, Elizabeth," Mrs. Weasley told her kindly as she set down the bottle. She rose and gave the younger woman an appraising look. "Dignified and very elegant."

"That's what I was about to say," a voice said from behind them. Buffy turned and saw Fred standing there, his arms crossed. There was a smile on his face that Buffy knew shouldn't be there, because it was making her feel slightly uncomfortable. "You look like an adorable Muggle."

"That was my thought exactly!" Faith said with a grin as she took Buffy's hand and spun the girl around once. "Doesn't she look just delicious enough for a nice dinner out with the boy's folks?"

"Um, yeah," Buffy said, practically ripping her hand from Faith's as she smoothed the long, suede skirt. "How about we not discuss this in front of certain people?" she asked, turning to flicker her eyes to Fred and his twin, who had just joined them.

There was the sound of a ball rolling heavily across the floor upstairs. Faith glanced up at the ceiling and grinned. "I was wondering when they'd find that."

"Find what?" Buffy asked as both women brushed past the twins, who followed them up to the third floor where Hermione and Ginny's room was. Both girls were hovering in the doorway as Ron was rolling a heavy ball towards them.

"Bowling!" Faith said happily. "You know, with my crappy life and all, I never tried it. And these floors are wicked slippery wood. I just had to do it."

"And you're telling me I'm crazy?" Buffy asked, turning to look at the other Slayer, shaking her head. "Oh, Faith."

"I think it was brilliant!" Ron said loudly, picking up the ball and joining the four standing at the top of the stairs.

"Of course you would, ickle Ronniekins," Fred said, smirking.

"If your darling Faith loves it--" George began, sniggering.

"You naturally would, too!" Fred finished cheerfully.

Ron turned pink as he handed Faith the ball. She arched one eyebrow at him before turning to the twins.

"What's going on up here?" Harry asked, walking upstairs.

"Oh, Fred and George were just teasing the darlings Ron and Faith," Buffy said, smirking as she turned to give her brother enough room to stand in the narrow passage, lit with twinkling white lights. "When really we should be mentioning your own little trysts..."

Fred looked at Buffy as though she were something so precious he couldn't let it go. "You have gossip on our dear Harry?"

"Let's hear it!" George said, snorting in amusement as he leaned against the wall.

"Let's not," Hermione said, quickly jumping to Harry's defense. It was a mistake, as was clearly evident by the sudden sparkle in the twins' eyes. Hermione had just given herself away, both to them and to Faith, who eyed the younger girl with keen interest.

"At least now you have something new to talk about," Buffy said, smirking at the twins, who turned to her, mirth sparkling in her eyes.

"Our wittle Harry and our ickle Ronnie, all gwown up with their own wimmin," Faith snickered loudly, while the two boys blushed and Hermione pulled her gaze away, her own face turning pink.

Faith, however, looked as though she'd love nothing more than to stuff the bowling ball in Ron's hands down Fred's throat. As she reached for it, Ron handed it over to Harry. When Harry met Faith's gaze though, he half-considered dropping it for all the good it would do.

This was something Buffy caught onto. "Faith, violence is never the answer," she said in a melodious tone, as though she were speaking to a six-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. "You have to expect this from Fred and George. They're twins, pranksters..."

"And they probably have like one brain between the two of them," Faith shot back moodily.

"You'll have to excuse our little Faith," Harry said, catching onto Buffy's sarcasm. "She really has to work on her own sense of humor."

"It's obviously there," George said, glaring at the dark-haired Black girl. "Otherwise she wouldn't be caught dead with Ron."

"What's wrong with Ron?" Faith demanded, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?" Ron asked, feeling his own blood surge to his face. It was kind of interesting how this girl just jumped to his defense. She looked as though she wanted nothing more than to bash both twin's heads into the wall and call it a day.

Buffy was even surprised at how fast Faith had risen to Ron's defense. Then again, she'd been unconscious long enough for Faith to actually get to know Harry, Ron and Hermione. It finally appeared as though she'd won the redhead over, and the look in his eyes as Faith defended him confirmed it.

He had a crush on the little spitfire.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someplace to be," Buffy said, throwing the twins a charming smile and waving goodbye to everyone else. "I'll see you later tonight."

As she walked back downstairs, she heard the arguments break out. She let out a small choke of laughter; at least the twins would finally be off of her back. They had been rather distant with her since they'd discovered she was a Slayer. She wondered when things would be back to normal. Hopefully soon, once they'd had their share of teasing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

She checked her watch. It was nearly ten minutes to six. Feeling a knot of anxiety in her stomach, she turned and stared at the mirror on the second-floor terrace. She tugged at her blonde hair, wondering whether or not it should be put up or down. She gazed at her jewelry, wondering if it was all right for this occasion. Everything about her seemed suddenly wrong and it was then that she burst into such hysterical laughter the voices above her ceased abruptly.

"Buff?" Faith called downstairs, while Buffy continued laughing, falling back against the wall.

"I'm all right," Buffy breathed, hugging herself. "I was just thinking..."

"Oh, dear, that's never good," Faith said, hustling downstairs and helping Buffy back to her feet. "You're all red and splotchy now!"

Buffy sighed as she gazed at her reflection. Her hair had gone slightly wild. Her eyes were full of tears and were the same dancing hazel globes she recognized as her father's. Smoothing her long blouse, she turned back to Faith with a smile.

"Try not to get into too much trouble now," she said with a haughty wink as she made her way back downstairs into the dining room. She was going to take the secure Floo network there and back. It was something she missed doing since the Floo was warm and comfortable, reminding her of the endless California heat. Not to mention the green flames were wicked cool.

Lupin and Sirius were alone when she walked in. They both glanced up in surprise as the well-dressed Potter girl entered. When she saw the looks on their faces, she stopped smiling. They looked as though they'd been in serious conversation.

"We were just talking about James," Remus finally said, spying the suspicious look on her face.

"Normally, I would stop and grill you about details, but I'm going to be late," Buffy said, pointing at the fireplace, which was still cold and dormant despite the cold room. "I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Buffy, we're not your parents," Lupin said pleasantly. "You do not have to worry about returning here."

"Are you kidding me?" Buffy asked as she took the pot from the table and scooped out the last of the Floo powder. "Faith would have kittens if I were out past midnight."

"You two are very close," Lupin observed casually.

"We always have been," Buffy said with a shrug. "The chosen two, you know the deal. You were part of the infamous Marauders and Faith and I are the chosen Duo."

Sirius still hadn't said anything yet but was regarding the Potter girl closely. She did resemble James in the fact she had his eyes, but most of her features belonged to Lily. Lily had been on the shorter side. And both women were or had been astonishingly pretty.

Buffy gave them one last wave before stepping into the fireplace. She threw down her Floo powder and vanished in the wisp of green flame.

- - - - -

Buffy found herself pitching forward as a pair of strong, familiar hands caught her. "Easy, now," came the voice she had come to know and love.

"Somehow I knew you'd catch me," Buffy said with a mischievous grin as Oliver took her by the hand and twirled her once to get a good look at her.

She definitely looked adorably muggle, Oliver had to admit. Her long skirt and blouse were very neat, and her ridiculous heeled boots clicked as he led her from the hearth, wrapping his arm easily around her shoulders.

"Hey, Buffy!" Laurel said, glancing up from the puzzle she'd been working on.

"Hey Laurel..." Buffy said, smiling gently at the younger Wood girl. "Hi, Spencer." Spence was sitting across a small table from Laurel reading a Quidditch book. "And... this would be your family?"

"Sure would," Oliver said, practically pushing her into the room. He was unaccustomed to seeing her shy like this and found it rather endearing.

"Buffy, this is my mother and father, my grandfather Albie, my grandmother, my aunt Georgette..."

Buffy realized there were nearly twenty relatives of Oliver's seated inside the living area, all of them looking at her with a mixture of relief or acceptance.

"And everyone, this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth Potter."

The woman Oliver had introduced as his Mother stood up and walked over to the timid-looking blonde woman. "Welcome to the family, dear," she said, her lips twisting into a smile of wicked humor.

Buffy turned a deep shade of pink before swinging her gaze to look at Oliver, who winced. "I should have probably said they're the teasing variety."

"That's... very charming, really," she said, turning back to Oliver's mother with a wry smile of her own. "We haven't announced our engagement yet."

It was Oliver's turn to cast her a terrified look. She just grinned breezily at him and he shrugged, feeling the tension leave his body at hearing just one note of her melodious laughter.

"Would you care for a drink?" Oliver's mother asked as she turned to regard the smaller woman thoughtfully. "We have firewhiskey, currant rum and I believe some cranberry juice."

"Cranberry juice would be fantastic, thank you," Buffy said with a smile. She realized Oliver had left her side and was sitting down behind his sister in the armchair his mother had abandoned. Seeing as there really were no other chairs in which to sit, Buffy made to sit next to Laurel when Oliver's strong arms took her around the waist and pulled her down into his lap.

She was considerably pinker when Mrs. Wood returned, handing Buffy a large glass. The older woman smiled tenderly at the scene before turning to her husband, who rose, carrying a small digital camera, something normally found in the normal world.

"Oh, Dad, put that away," Laurel chastised him, putting up her arms to block her face as Mr. Wood jovially began snapping pictures.

"This is the first time your brother has ever brought someone home," Mr. Wood replied in a deep, booming voice. "I want to make sure it's documented and treasured."

Buffy managed to smile a few times before curling her legs up, her head leaning onto Oliver's shoulder as his warm arms wrapped themselves tightly around her.

"So, Buffy," an elderly woman started, sitting forward in her chair and frowning slightly at the younger blonde-haired girl, "where did you meet my grandson?"

Buffy smiled wistfully at the memory. "We met in an elevator at the Ministry of Magic, actually," she said fondly. "I was his stalker. I knew from the moment I heard that accent..."

Laurel giggled from below them. Oliver glared at his younger sister. "Oh, hush, you."

"How did you two manage to stay in contact?" another voice asked. It was one of the few uncles that had been introduced to her. Buffy managed another casual smile.

"Letters," Oliver replied with a sigh. "I had to owl her every damn time I thought about her."

This led to more teasing from both of his siblings and from his older cousins and their families.

Buffy sat up a bit straighter, sipping her juice.

"We have read in The Daily Prophet that you only discovered your true identity six months ago," Oliver's mother said. She had sat down in her husband's position on the sofa and was gazing at the girl thoughtfully.

"It's true," Buffy said, swallowing her juice. "I found out I was Elizabeth Potter back in January, actually. I didn't come to England until after I graduated from high school."

This wasn't entirely true, and Oliver knew it. She felt his arm tighten around her. She wasn't going to tell them why she came. Not until she knew more about them anyways.

"How does it feel, being the sister of the boy-who-lived?" Mr. Wood asked in his deep voice, returning a moment later with an odd-sort of camcorder in his hand. It looked like normal Muggle technology, except there were knobs and antennae all over it, making it look more alien than Muggle.

"That's the million dollar question," Buffy said with a laugh. "I'm used to it now. It really isn't so much of the boy-who-lived as the fact he's my brother, my blood, you know?"

They continued talking for a few more minutes until Mrs. Wood enlisted Buffy's help in the kitchen. She reluctantly got up from her comfortable seat and wandered into the kitchen.

"I can see that my son is very happy with you," Mrs. Wood confessed as she pulled out a giant turkey from the oven to baste it. "You were both glowing in there."

"Your son is an incredible man," Buffy said proudly. "He's so strong and so focused... I'm so glad I got the chance to meet him."

"He has always been the perfect athlete," Mrs. Wood said, smiling fondly into space as the baster dribbled juice out of the roaster. "He never had much time for girls or dating when he was in school, really. He was more focused on tactics and maneuvers than he was the makeup and the gossip. I really never have seen such a sensitive side of him before. You certainly bring that out in him."

"Thanks," Buffy said quietly as she bent down, taking the baster from the older woman's hands and gently easing the turkey back into the oven. "It'll be ready shortly."

"I'm sorry, my dear?" Mrs. Wood asked, her eyes turning to look at the Potter girl. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm not used to watching my son pine away for some girl we've never met. Because for a while there, I thought he was toting for the other--"

"Nancy!" a booming voice called from the living room.

Mrs. Wood stopped talking for a moment and turned to Buffy. Giving the younger woman a pat on the arm, Mrs. Wood walked out to see what her husband wanted. Buffy hung back in the kitchen, staring around the large, beautiful room.

It was all sleek and stylish. Since they lived in a Muggle area, they had Muggle appliances, including the oven and the microwave. On top of the range stove, a large pan of potatoes boiled while peas boiled in the somewhat smaller pan next to it.

The smell was enough to bring Buffy back home to Sunnydale, back to her mother's wonderful Thanksgiving dinner. She was home again.

"I really hope you're not planning on doing to that stove what I think you're planning on doing," a teasing voice said from the doorway.

Buffy turned, laughing, to Oliver, who set down an empty glass. "You didn't have to come all the way in here to check up on me," she said as she walked into his arms. His arms tightened around her back as she relaxed into the embrace, feeling even warmer and more cozy. It was the perfect feeling...

"Well, I figured since I took the rest of your juice, what sort of gentleman would I be to leave a girl thirsty?" Oliver asked innocently as he stepped out of the hug and took a clay pitcher from the counter.

"That and you wanted to know what your Mother was saying about you," Buffy said, smirking.

"If you'd like to share, I'd be willing to listen," Oliver replied, handing her the juice.

"She told me you're whipped," Buffy said, her eyes sparkling as Oliver's widened.

"Oh, Merlin, I am!" he said in mock horror as he leaned against the countertop next to her. "Whatever shall I do?"

"I have a few ideas," Buffy said, playing with the glass as she raised her gaze to meet Oliver's. For a moment, there was a level of intensity she didn't know she had before she dropped her eyes down to Mrs. Wood, who had just cleared her throat after walking in on her son and his girlfriend staring at each other.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, Oliver, darling," she said, turning her sharp gaze to her son. "Elizabeth and your Aunt Georgette will help me get everything on the table."

Oliver reluctantly pulled away and left the room while Buffy turned and drained her juice, trying to cool down her cheeks, which had turned bright pink again.

"How close are you and my son?" Mrs. Wood asked as she walked over to the potatoes, lifting the pan and carrying it over to the sink, where she dumped the lot into a colander.

"As I said when we first met," Buffy replied, "we haven't announced our engagement yet."

Mrs. Wood stared shrewdly at her for a moment before turning away from the sink to look the Potter girl directly in the eye. "Are you two really that serious?"

"I don't know," Buffy said honestly. "To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure he knows. All I know is that whatever there is, it's been building and it isn't exactly going away." She smiled affectionately at Mrs. Wood. "Do you remember when you first met someone, how the butterflies never went away no matter how calm you felt around someone? Do you remember how every look turned your knees weak and your very being suffered without their words? If you're asking me if I love your son, I do. Because every time I'm with him, nothing else exists and the world is gone."

"You're such an old-world romantic, Elizabeth," Mrs. Wood said, a slight smile on her lips as she lifted the drained potatoes back into their pan. "This is the first time my son has fallen for anyone, really. I know that he doesn't have much use of his heart in Quidditch and that love can make him lose his focus, but I don't have any right to tell him who or who not to fall in love with. I just wanted to make sure it was someone who wouldn't break his heart."

"I don't intend on it," Buffy said quietly, watching as Mrs. Wood pulled out her wand. Several mashing instruments went over to the pan and began beating on the potatoes. "I've only loved someone like this once before and it's so frightening to me... this is unexplored territory for me."

"Did you have another love?" Mrs. Wood asked casually as she set her wand aside.

"Three years ago, there was this guy," Buffy said, smiling as Angel's face passed through her memory. "There were problems, though. We really couldn't deal with them. And then he... died."

"And you've let go of that?"

Buffy understood why Mrs. Wood was asking these questions. She wanted to make absolutely certain that this Potter girl was grounded.

"I let it go a long time ago," Buffy said firmly. "As I said, there were problems and I... I couldn't deal with them. So when he died, I put him behind me. Just like when I came to England, I put my old life behind me. And then I met your son and my life has gotten better and better." She wanted to go on, but Mrs. Wood had opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something.

"Oh, Nan, quit grilling the girl," another woman said as she entered the kitchen, giving Buffy an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for my sister, Elizabeth. She's nosier than a bloody hellhound." She turned to look at Mrs. Wood, who looked highly affronted. "Oh, Nance, go down to the cellar and get the wine. I'll get the rest of the dinner on the table with Miss Potter's help here, of course."

It was exactly what Buffy didn't need: another round of twenty questions. But Georgette was different. For one, she was only five years older than Buffy was. She was still single and from the sounds of it, enjoying her life immensely.

"I can see why you would fall in love with my nephew," the woman said as she lifted her wand, floating bowls and platters of food onto an enormous dining room table, looking three times the size of the one at Grimmauld Place. "He is extraordinarily handsome and he's rather gifted at Quidditch. Do you play?"

"I play Chaser," Buffy said, feeling her tensions release as they returned to the kitchen to carve the turkey. "It's a fun sport."

"I used to be a Chaser," Georgette said with a wistful smile. "I didn't go to Hogwarts. I went to Beauxbatons. I can tell you that you won't find another school like that one anywhere. Everyone speaks French, but of course, I grew up in Brittany."

"What's France like?" Buffy asked curiously, starting to like Oliver's aunt more and more.

By the time the entirety of the Wood party was sitting down with nearly nine courses of Christmas dinner, Buffy felt as though she were starting to relax a bit around these strangers. Oliver sat next to her and didn't even touch his plate. Instead, he gazed at his girlfriend, who sighed and began dishing up for the both of them.

Mr. Wood was gazing at his son in mild surprise. "Oliver, you have never let anyone else touch your plate before."

"What can I say?" Oliver grinned as Buffy ladled gravy onto his potatoes and turkey. "She has a gift."

"She's a catch, Oli," his Aunt Georgette said with a wink. "Don't let her go."

"I'm not going to," Oliver said, his hand finding Buffy's under the table and taking it gently. She smiled as their fingers intertwined, spooning potatoes onto her own plate. "I plan on keeping her."

"For how long?" Spencer asked interestedly.

"As long as it takes," Oliver replied, frowning at his younger brother. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just saying you're going to have to fight to keep her," Spencer said, shrugging. "She's got admirers from everywhere, or so the rumors are."

"And what are these rumors?" Buffy asked Spencer, her eyes sparkling with interest as she took a sip from a goblet of white wine.

"From what the Slytherins are all saying," Spencer said very quickly, his face turning pink, "they think she'd be better off with one of them."

"Oh, really?" Oliver asked with a sharp laugh, his hand tightening over Buffy's, causing the girl to wince lightly. There was a definite look of jealousy in his eyes now, a feeling Buffy knew she had to squash before more trouble was caused.

"Nah, I think I've got the best right here," Buffy said with a chuckle, dropping her head onto Oliver's shoulders and looking adoringly up at him. "He may be the cute, accented jealous type, but that's why I love him."

Laurel let out a very pronounced, "Awwww!" from down the table, causing both Oliver and Buffy to sit up straighter and frown at her before going back to their dinners.

Once dinner was over and apple tart was served, Buffy felt as though she were going to explode, or at least her stomach. Everyone wanted to return to the living room, but Buffy held back until Georgette prompted her forward.

"Would you go on? Nan and I can take care of things here," she said. Buffy glanced over to see Mrs. Wood using her wand to float all of the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"All right," Buffy said, turning to walk back into the other room. Oliver was waiting for her right outside the doorway. He took her by the hand and pulled her down a dark corridor. "What's this?" she asked, giggling.

"I wanted you to myself for a moment," he said casually, opening a door and stepping inside. "That and I wanted to give you your Christmas gift."

"Oh, Oli, you didn't have to," Buffy said earnestly.

"I wanted to," Oliver replied with a hearty smile. "Besides, I think you said what everyone needed to hear at dinner, including myself. I can't believe Malfoy thinks you'd be better off with him."

"You catch on quickly," Buffy said with a small sigh. "No, I'm perfect where I am."

"I hope so," Oliver said anxiously, snapping on the light in the small room. It looked like a guest bedroom with a daybed and a small wardrobe. Buffy sank down on top of the daybed, yawning.

"I think with all that turkey I ate, I could sleep for a week," she said sleepily.

"You're welcome to stay here," Oliver said quietly, "but I'm sure that you're wanted back at your safe house."

"Probably," Buffy shrugged. "And speaking of which, I wanted to give you your gift, too."

There was a moment in which they both pulled out small packages. After an awkward smile, they exchanged them.

"You first," Oliver said softly. Buffy smiled down and unwrapped a pretty long black box. Opening it up, she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Oh, wow," she said softly as she held up a fragile silver chain. There were tiny stones lining the silver chain, which ended in a platinum cross, encrusted with tiny emeralds. "It's so pretty!"

"I got it when I was in Russia over the summer," Oliver said slowly. "I was just waiting to give it to the right person, and I have. But, before you think I'm such a jerk that I'd give you a castoff..." He handed her a smaller black box. "I bought this to go along with it."

Inside was a delicate ring, with a large emerald and tiny stones which looked like diamonds surrounding it. Buffy gasped and realized at that very moment in time how very serious this relationship had just gotten; he had bought her a very expensive ring.

"And here I told your Mum we weren't engaged yet," Buffy said, looking startled as Oliver picked up from the box, his fingers fumbling it for a moment before he gently set it in the palm of her hand.

"If you want a proposal," he teased, brushing a bit of her blonde hair away from her eyes, "you'll have to get it from Malfoy."

She smacked him good-naturedly across the shoulder before slipping the ring onto her fingers, trying to see which one would fit it best. She turned a slight shade of scarlet when she realized it fit best on her ring finger.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider that?" Buffy asked lightly, staring at her hand in mock alarm. "Oh, is Harry going to freak out."

"I think we're a little too young yet to think of something so..." Oliver started, seeing the look on her face and realizing that she may have been expecting a proposal. "And it really isn't something we've talked about ever... is it?"

"No," Buffy said, assuring him with one of her trademark smiles. "I wasn't fishing for a proposal... I was just thinking about how serious we've been getting."

"It's the most serious I've ever been," Oliver said, turning to her gift and unwrapping it.

Buffy watched him carefully as he lifted the top of the box. "Whoa... it's... a ring."

"It's actually two," Buffy replied. She had gotten this idea from Hermione to begin with. While she hadn't been willing to use a claddagh ring, she had found the most gorgeous rings of a delicate white-gold in one of the mail-order catalogues in display in the hospital wing. Both she and Hermione had ordered a set.

"One for each of us?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"I do," Buffy said, her face very serious. Oliver turned to her with wide eyes before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, Merlin! First I give you the engagement ring and you buy the wedding bands..."

Buffy cupped her hand over her mouth to hold in her giggles. "Oh, Oli..."

"I love them, but it's only half as much as I love you," he said, turning to face her as he lifted one of the two rings and slipped it underneath the band he'd just given her. "Maybe someday I'll be doing this for real."

The thought brought such a painful surge of horror to Buffy's stomach that she looked away. "Maybe," she said with a nervous chuckle as he finished and she lifted her hand to admire it. "Not bad."

"Just like you," he said, caressing her face. Her face tipped closer to his and their lips met. It wasn't until the door opened and a shocked gasp was heard did the couple break apart.

"I should have known you'd be snogging in Grandma's room," Laurel said, her arms crossed while Buffy and Oliver looked at her apologetically.

Oliver helped Buffy stand up and they walked back into the den, which was warm with the heat from the two fireplaces. Nancy Wood and her sister Georgette had once again joined the group, several of which were involved in a rigorous board game that looked like the game of Life with chess pieces.

Oliver pulled Buffy over to his chair and they both eased down in it. Buffy was still feeling sleepy from the turkey and closed her eyes, waking when she felt someone poking her a while later.

"What is it?" she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Aren't they just adorable?" came Georgette's wondrous tone. "If only I could find one of him."

Buffy's eyelids fluttered open as she saw Oliver's aunt, his grandmother and his sister all grinning down at them. Apparently they had both fallen asleep in this armchair, in each other's embrace. She sat up as Oliver stirred under her movements.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked lightly.

"It's almost half past ten," Georgette replied, checking her watch. "But don't worry. There's still an hour of Christmas left."

"I should probably go," Buffy said, rubbing her eyes sleepily until she heard a sharp gasp. Her eyes now fully open, she gazed up at Oliver's grandmother, who was pointing a pale, bony finger at Buffy's left hand.

"Is that... is that...?"

Buffy managed to turn her laugh into a cough at the last moment as Oliver awoke, looking around sleepily. It was then he noticed that his girlfriend was standing up, facing three of his female relatives. "Are you leaving already?" he asked sleepily.

"Your grandmother was just inquiring about my ring," Buffy said, throwing him a wicked look. Oliver smirked and turned to his grandmother, who was looking at both of them incredulously.

"Well, are you?" she asked in a screeching voice.

"No, Grandmum," Oliver said cheerfully. "It's her Christmas present, but we're not like that... yet."

"The way you acted at the dinner table," Georgette said with a fruity laugh, "you'd think they were already married."

Both Oliver and Buffy exchanged a half-mortified, half-amused look. "Oh, don't say that!" Buffy murmured, shuddering with a grin. "And yes, Oli, I should go. Faith's waiting for me back at the cottage."

He walked her into the hallway, offering her their own pot of Floo powder. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"Your family is awesome," she said, ignoring the pot and stepping into his arms, kissing his chin lightly. "Especially your Aunt Georgette."

"I knew you two would get alone," he teased. "You both have the same fashion sense and style I never managed to appreciate until now." He eyed her up and down. "I guess I never knew that it would be stylish. I've always thought of it as 'Muggle'."

"That's because you're whipped," she said, chuckling. "It happens."

He closed the distance between them in less than a second as they kissed goodbye. After a long hug, she stepped away from him. "So, Oliver Wood, when will I be seeing you again?"

"Next week," Oliver said lightly. "I'm assuming you're going back to school."

Buffy nodded. "I just didn't know if you were."

"I'd go anywhere with you," he said, pulling her to him again. After a few moments, they pulled apart but didn't separate. Their last kiss had been full of such passion and warmth, Buffy was filled with such a longing and desire it left her breathless. Her hand reached up and touched Oliver's face.

"I, uh... you," she said with a cheeky smile.

"I uh you, too," he replied, resting his forehead against hers.

For a moment they didn't move. Buffy felt as though the world no longer existed around them. It was a warm and comforting place. The only thing was, she felt a stronger drive now. Almost as though they should...

Opening her eyes, she took a step back. "I should probably go."

"Good night, Buffy," he said, taking the pot she handed back to him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Oliver," she said, her eyes sparkling as she stepped into the fireplace. "And good night."

In an instant, she was gone.

Oliver stood there for a moment. Had he been dreaming, or was there something even deeper between them now? It had to be there and for a moment, it scared him. He had wanted her close to him, not just emotionally, but on a different level.

He shook his head as he returned to the den, where the rest of his awake relatives were starting another board game. With a resigned sigh, he declined and went upstairs to his bedroom. He regretted instantly in the fact he never brought Buffy up to see it.

Buffy stepped out of the fireplace in the dining room of Grimmauld Place with a large, cheeky grin on her face. She noticed Giles was sitting at the dining room table and rushed forward to tell him about her wonderful night.

He looked up at her with eyes filled with concern. The smile slid off of Buffy's face. "What is it, Giles?" she asked in a hushed tone. "Where is everyone?"

It wasn't even eleven yet, and the house was quiet. It was almost too quiet...

"They're at St. Mungo's," Giles replied, taking off his glasses and setting them on the table. "Apparently one of the Weasleys was injured."

Oh, God, Buffy thought to herself, her heart sinking. Percy.

- - - - -

Chapter 41... Sirius and Buffy have a talk.

Chapter 42... the return to Hogwarts (at last!) and preparations for a certain Slayer's nineteenth birthday.

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

Well, that went peachy now, didn't it? ducking flying objects

**Kel** -- Gah... you'll have to add Siriusly to the new dictionary, too. Geez... good imagination you have. Anyways, Fred and George are your blood brothers? I can't see them as being related to me in any shape or fashion without completely undermining my stupid Polish mafia family. Seriously. I wish I could be related to people like them. I'd settle for a brief marriage. Just don't let my significant other hear that. And I'm far too old to see Draco in that light. Well... I'm not too old to see some of the others in that light. Well, technically, Harry was born the year before I was so... you never know. And yes, here was your dosage of Oliverness for the year. Now I get to leave that couple alone for awhile and focus on others! Yay! And maybe someone for Draco, because everyone deserves MalfoyMushiness.

**Goddessa39** -- Hey, now! I'm currently working on ideas for a BA crossover. Why? Because putting a shovel in a loyal shippers hands is beyond dangerous; it's insanity. :)

**PrecariousPersonata** -- It took me awhile to find a topic that WOULD get Faith and Hermione past their whole "who are you to mess with blah blah" part, so I thought S.P.E.W. would be a start. I know Faith is more of the nonchalant character, but seeing all those elf heads really disturbed her. And she has the entire Black fortune (until her brother returned, anyway) to play around with. Hence, she got involved lightly. As for Faith, she was either going to be his sister or else one of the lost Malfoys. I couldn't do that to Faith, so she became the baby sister. And no, he didn't know she existed, as he'd already moved out when Faith was born. I'd say he was around 20 or 21. So, he's a BIG brother. Love triangle fiascos... how keen of you to mention those grins sheepishly. Um, yeah, this chapter addressed this issue slightly... slightly. Our Christmas is too freaking long away, do you know that? Actually, I'm glad there's still time. I'll have a whole new family to get used to at the holidays and not just my own wacky one anymore. That's going to be odd. As for the lot of snow, I love it to death, since I was raised to think snow is THE best. And it leads to bigger and better things, like hockey.

**Supergoat's Sidekick** -- I love your screenname! It's so cute! Anyway, I love updating this story. I used to have such a love/hate relationship with it, but now it's just turned into my "I can't wait to sit down and start writing it again" story. Sirius and Buffy do spend some time connecting. It's something I've been waiting to write FOREVER and a day and I finally got my chance. And I know I've said this before, but I'll happily say it again, I love my version of a depth-y Faith. She's got a face and it isn't torture/redemption. It's more 'where do I go'. I am PSYCHED about bringing Harry into Sunnydale and Buffy back, too. It'll serve more of a purpose than anything, really. The sad part is, it won't happen before I go on my hiatus. Why? I have enough to fill up the next ten chapters without a SD trip, and I want it to take more than one! Oliver will find out the harsher details of Buffy's past life (just when you thought it was all kittens and hugs, throw in one brassed off vampire, too). The Buffy/Oliver relationship is finally growing on me, despite my reservations for her to get with anyone else. It's quite fun.

**StarBella** -- And there's more to come! Hehehe. I'm sorry about Ron/Faith. They just seemed more fitting since they are the same age group. Having Faith with someone like Fred was asking for a whole new ballgame. But, you never know. I think there was Oliverness abound in this chapter. I think there was Oliverness overkill if you get what I mean. Hehehe. I LOVE Little P. It's just so cute. Like B. It's just a Faith thing. Many thanks for the chocolate!

**Adrie** -- oh, thank goodness! Enough effin' hurricanes already! Except now it's supposed to hit the panhandle, which is better than the west coast (where my parents are from). So, a bit of relief there (more like wild relief). And thank you for your comments about "Dance". I've had such a love/hate relationship with that one, so I changed the dynamic and made it fun and fluffy.

**Lady Mione** -- it's a love quadrangle! Seriously... not. Maybe. It's all in good fun. And, as you can see, Buffy had oodles of fun... good, delicious, evil fun.

**Nobody** -- well, you stabbed Ron and I just stabbed, err... not Ron. Thanks, deary :)

**Lady Aura **-- Six hours of reading? Holy man... that's a long while! I read this fantastic 10-part series once (I think it was called "RSVP Required") and it took me nearly ten, but I had a lot of breaks during, and it was read during one of my boring weekends at my old job. You know, the 9-5 hours which you sit there and twiddle thumbs. I wish I had heard of BtVS crossovers back then! Anyways, I hope this chapter alleviated some of the "rushed" feeling. Harry's reaction and Sirius's reaction, not to mention Faith's point of view of the entire spell was explained broadly, making this the longest chapter I have ever written. I fully intend to keep writing to Chapter 50 and then take a break. The fact that it's taken me two months to write as much as I have is nothing short of a miracle. I have a fantastic night job which opens to me many avenues for time to write. I've been writing this thing since June, really, or just after I graduated from university. It's great fun. And it's been in planning for awhile. I just hope I can get everything I want written by the second week of October. Because then I'm taking a wee break from it all.

Let's see… next chapter will be updated around the weekend, or just before, I don't know yet. I get my forced week of leave from work starting Sunday, so lots more writing potential, except for the fact I've got a second shower to attend Sunday. I've also got enough family flying in to fill this peachy little house. Now that the hurricane is staying away from the southwestern coast of Florida, I no longer have to worry about my parents. I'm working on graduate school applications. The wedding is less than a month away. And I have nine more chapters I promised. One is done. That leaves eight. I'm sort of slowing down slightly so that I can have something to write about. More than likely, this story will be dusted off and more will be added to it in November sometime. I just need a break from it, since it's huge, it has taken three months of my time, and then some. I promise to not leave it at the cliffhanger I foretold. Lastly, I thank you **all** for reading and taking the time to review this work!


	41. If Wishes Were Stars

**Chapter 41**

**If Wishes Were Stars**

- - - - -

"Oh no," Buffy gasped, pushing her hair away from her face with shaking hands. "Giles, did they say who it was?"

"They said it was Peter... or... something," Giles replied with concern, seeing the startled look on her face. "Or..."

"Percy?" she asked in a tight voice. Giles understood immediately; Percy had called Buffy his best friend. It clearly wasn't a one-sided relationship the way Buffy was acting. The only time he had ever seen her look like this was when one of her best friends was in danger, Willow or someone. Or, he thought with a pang, Jenny.

He saw her get up from the table and hurry out of the kitchen, presumably to change.

Buffy raced upstairs and stopped right before her own room. She was standing in front of Sirius's room. He couldn't have gone with the Weasleys, could he have? She knocked and heard a hoarse voice on the other side say, "Enter!"

Buffy pushed open the door and saw Sirius sitting by the window, staring out at the stars. She stepped inside. It was very cold inside this room as the fire hadn't been lit yet. His eyes were glistening as he stared out, not even acknowledging her presence.

"Sirius," she said quietly, walking over towards him.

"I heard about him," said Sirius, not pulling away his gaze. "The others... they went to him."

This was exactly what Buffy needed to know. She turned to leave, but he started talking again.

"It's really too bad, you know, how you never knew your father."

"I... I guess," Buffy said, not really knowing what else to say.

"You look like him, and Lily, too. They would have been so happy to know that you'd returned to your roots."

This was definitely not what Buffy wanted to talk about. Sirius obviously didn't know her real reason for leaving. And it hadn't been to get to her roots. She pulled her gaze away, trying to stop the sinking feeling inside of her.

"There were other reasons," she finally said.

"There always are," Sirius said darkly. His eyes clouded over, but he still didn't retract his gaze. "Sometimes it just takes some getting used to."

"You're not the only one who's had to come back from the dead," Buffy said quietly. "You'll manage. You're strong, right? A Wizard. Harry spent so much time looking up to you. It's time you prove yourself to be the man he knows you are. Being weak isn't going to do anything except get you killed again. And neither of us wants that."

Sirius turned to look at her. Standing in the light emanating from the hallway, she looked as though she were glowing. "Is that what you did?"

"Redemption's a bitch," Buffy said with a half-smile. "But I'm trying. It's not as easy as popping pills, but... it's time I became what I was chosen to be."

"No more hiding," Sirius replied.

"No more hiding," Buffy confirmed. She hesitated a moment before turning away. "I should get to the hospital and see him..."

"They're at St. Mungo's," Sirius replied, his gaze turning back to the window.

"Thank you."

Buffy closed the door softly behind her, silently kicking herself for berating Sirius Black the way she had. She didn't know the man; what right did she have on preaching to him?

But still, no one else in the world knew how it felt to reawaken from the dead like they had, except vampires, and they really didn't count, because they weren't alive.

She opened her own bedroom door and stood in the doorway for a moment, her body reacting to the warmth and beauty this small room had. As she pulled off her blouse, she was overcome with emotions she hadn't felt in a long time.

It was anger, so powerful it was making her shake. Quentin Travers knew her weak spot in this world. He knew where she was vulnerable. He may or may not have been behind whatever attack Percy had been involved in, but until she knew, it was going to be torture. The thought of it was making her so cold...

She knew she really couldn't go anywhere until someone came for her; she had no clue where St. Mungo's was. She could try the Floo network, but her senses were telling her to sit back and wait. Pulling a long red blanket over her shoulders, she walked back to the drawing room and curled up on an armchair, her lips curving into a smile as she recalled that just an hour before, she had been sleeping with Oliver Wood...

Pulling her hand out from under the blanket, she surveyed the ring thoughtfully. It certainly did look like an engagement ring. Smirking, she thought about what Harry or Ron or even Ron's brothers would say if she told them it was. She really couldn't, she decided. It seemed as though it should be something between her and Oliver. And then she wondered if it would bug her if it had happened in Sunnydale.

What was she doing? Was she really this emotionally close to another person who knew who she was? She knew she hadn't fought much in this world, hadn't really been strong. Until the resurrection spell had been cast the night before, she hadn't felt this much power in her blood. But it was there, biding its sweet time for her to release it all over again. She felt her eyes close as dreams of home came washing back over her...

Not more than a few hours later, she felt herself being prodded awake. "Go away," she muttered, pushing the arm away as she made to cover herself more tightly.

"Buffy, wake up!"

It was a very insistent male voice.

"Please, Buffy, _wake up_!"

"Get away," Buffy muttered angrily, pushing the arm away again.

"Step aside, Harry, we'll handle this," came a bemused tone.

Buffy had the strangest sensation that her body was floating into the air. It took her a moment to realize she was being carried. Downstairs.

Her eyes flew open and she let out a shrill scream until a hand came out of nowhere and clamped itself over her mouth.

"Bloody hell! She'll wake the whole house!" came Ron's voice from somewhere above her.

Buffy's scream caught in her throat.

"Do you have her?"

Buffy found her body twisting again as her feet hit solid ground. Lifting sleepy eyes, she saw Harry standing in front of her. Ron was walking around her. And apparently it was the twins who had carried her, once again, in this mansion of a house.

"What's going on?" she asked in a civilized voice, running a hand through her wild blonde hair, the blanket fluttering to the ground.

"Oh..." It was Ron's voice, and it was full of awe. Buffy saw Harry lurch at her and gasped, but he only grabbed the blanket from the floor and quickly wrapped it around her.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, fumbling to grab the blanket.

"Buffy, you might want to try clothes," Harry said, as though he couldn't believe what she had just done. Buffy opened the blanket, stared down at the small red slip she was wearing, and let out a tiny squeal. Harry and Ron exchanged a look, both of them trying desperately not to laugh.

"Knew I'd forgotten something. Excuse me."

She ran up past the twins and didn't stop until her door was locked and magically sealed. It was then that she pulled off the blanket and realized she hadn't changed out of the slip she'd worn underneath her blouse and skirt. "Bloody hell," she moaned, repeating Ron's words. She was sure as hell glad that Fred and George hadn't caught full sight of her in this. Their best view would have been from behind and it really didn't offer the best view. Turning a bright, delicate shade of pink, Buffy pulled on a regular sweater and a pair of trousers, making it back downstairs in five minutes time.

She had pulled her hair into a long ponytail as she bounced off the last step. "I'm ready to go! Where are we... going..."

Mr. Weasley had joined them, his face was very grave. The others were all disappearing back into the Floo network.

"Buffy, you might want to sit down for this," he said, pulling out a chair and offering it to her.

"If you have something to say, just say it," Buffy said, crossing her arms.

"Very well," Mr. Weasley said, taking the chair for himself instead. "At about nine this evening, we got a call from the Ministry of Magic saying that there had been an ambush. Percy and his team had been sent to recover some informational scrolls that had been taken by Bellatrix Lestrange during her last visit to the Ministry itself, about six months ago. But somehow the Death Eaters had been alerted to it. There were only ten Wizards sent in on this team to recover them..."

Buffy closed her eyes. She could see Percy surrounded by nine others in Wizarding garments, all of them fighting and dueling with people they couldn't yet see.

"They were ambushed, picked off one by one. Percy managed to get out with his life, and two others escaped with him, with the information we needed to get back. I don't know how long they had to decode the old relics and runes on those scrolls, but if they had, then your brother's prophecy would be known to them by now. Not only are the prophecies taken with the orb, but they are also put to written word. During your brother's move at the Department of Mysteries last year, two scrolls were taken, both with enough information to tell You-Know-Who what he needed to know in order to face Harry. We don't yet know if he knows this information, but Percy was... shall we say, curious enough to find out. He sent back one of the Aurors with the information and he and the other went back to find out if they could discover what had been taken from them."

"Was anything taken from them?" Buffy asked softly.

"Percy hasn't yet been able to say," Mr. Weasley said sadly. "They were caught. From what I could tell, they've been tortured."

An intense hatred rose within Buffy as her eyes narrowed, her senses telling her exactly what she needed to know: Quentin had been behind this attack.

Mr. Weasley noticed the dark look in her eyes, but didn't break contact. "His counterpart was killed, but they managed to rescue Percy before he divulged any further information. From what they've been telling us, he was under the Imperious curse, and the Cruciatus curse as well. They may have used a truth potion him which wouldn't have given much away had you not told him anything."

Buffy immediately felt a deep stab of guilt, her body tensing with panic. Percy was the only one who actually knew every detail of her life. He was as good as her best friend for pity's sake. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she gazed at Mr. Weasley earnestly. "Please tell me they didn't get anything off of him," she pleaded quietly.

"They didn't," Mr. Weasley assured her. "He was rescued before they could. But he's in bad shape now. The curses have left him weak, and they must have tortured him for hours..." There was a deadened, sad look in his eyes now that took Buffy's breath away.

"Is he... he is going to be all right, won't he?" Buffy asked in a tense whisper.

"We don't know," Mr. Weasley said, the voice appearing in an echo inside Buffy's head. "All there is now is time..."

Oh, my God, Buffy thought to herself, feeling as though she were frozen to the ground, her eyes full of startled tears.

"Can I go to him?" she asked with a tight smile.

"You're one of his closest friends," Mr. Weasley said, offering her a hand as they both approached the quiet fireplace. "I would ashamed if you didn't ask to go."

Buffy took her Floo powder with trembling hands, but before she could leave, a heavy hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to see Sirius Black standing there, a pitying look in his eyes.

"Sirius," Mr. Weasley said with a curt nod.

Buffy gave Sirius a tense smile to show that she appreciated his support as she stepped inside the fireplace, turning a questioning gaze to Mr. Weasley.

"It's St. Mungo's," he said with a small smile.

Buffy repeated his words and was gone in a flash of green.

- - - - -

"Oh, she's here! Harry, your sister is here!"

The moment Buffy re-emerged onto solid ground, she felt a hand clasp over her own as she was tugged into a small waiting room.

It took her a moment to get used to the bright lights, with small green and red bells hanging from them, until she fixed her squinted gaze on Molly Weasley.

It had only been a few hours since she'd seen the woman, but Molly had been deflated somewhat. She looked as though she'd been crying...

"Where is he?" Buffy asked sharply as she felt a hand close around her own. She turned and saw Harry smiling down at her and felt relieved to find her brother standing there, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Oh, Buffy," Mrs. Weasley said in a tearful tone, throwing her arms around the younger girl and pulling her close.

The only time Buffy had ever been hugged like this was by her Mother, or Joyce... well, she still considered Joyce to be her Mother...

"Everything's going to be all right, Molly," said Buffy, stepping away, feeling slightly awkward. "You'll see."

"Hey, B," said Faith, appearing suddenly over Mrs. Weasley's shoulders, her face white. "If you wanna go and see him, well, I'll go with you."

"I'll go," said Harry coolly, stepping up to Faith. "I am her brother."

"Oh, really, Luke Skywalker," Faith said, crossing her arms. "Seeing I'm as good as her sister and I've known her longer..."

"You guys, please," she said, frowning slightly, wondering why Faith and Harry had gone from being all soft and romantic to being almost squabbling siblings. "I'd like to see him for myself, thanks."

"It's right that way," Mrs. Weasley said in a shaken voice. "I'll come with you, show you the way."

It was a long walk, full of anticipation and, Buffy thought to herself, pain. They finally reached a heavily-guarded corridor. One of the medical personnel turned to Mrs. Weasley while looking inquiringly at Buffy. "Family only," he said firmly.

"She is his family," Molly said with a curt nod, the double doors opening and Buffy was finally able to be let inside.

Although there were four beds in this ward, only one of them was occupied. Lying in the middle, looking very pale and near death as he slept, was Percy Weasley.

Buffy felt her breath catch in her throat. "Oh, God," she whispered.

"Go on, now, dear, that's the way," Mrs. Weasley said, gently pushing her forward before taking a few steps back to give her third eldest son and one of his friends their due privacy.

Buffy walked gingerly to the bed, her mind reflecting a decade back and seeing her own cousin lying there, dying. It was this nightmare all over again. Someone she loved was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it...

She reached down and took his hand, flinching when she felt it was as cold as ice. It was also covered in blood which appeared to be his own.

He reacted to her touch, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal his stunning blue eyes, which turned to her. The corners crinkled in recognition, but his face barely moved. "Elizabeth..."

"It's Buffy, you idiot," she said, gently sitting down next to him, keeping his hand firmly in her own powerful grip. "You're looking... terrible..."

"Thanks..." he said, closing his eyes once as he took a deep, shuddering breath. "Are you..."

"Oh, I'm good," Buffy assured him, lifting her free hand to touch his cold face. He seemed to react to it, his face moving with her hand. "You're so cold..."

"It's almost over..." Percy said in a weak voice, turning back to her. "Soon, it will be..." He swallowed hard, his eyes losing a bit of their luster.

"No, it won't be," Buffy said with a tight smile. "I'm not going to lose you. I am not going to watch you die. I am going to find a way to save you."

"You are... you were... my best friend..."

"Don't talk to me like you're going to die," Buffy said forcefully. "Because we both know you're not. I know you can fight this Percy... so, fight it. I'll be right here, watching over you..."

"It's over," Percy said, a thin stream of red coming from the corner of his mouth, leaking down to the white pillow behind his head and the white sheet covering his battered form up. "It's over, Buffy... you and I both know... this is how it ends..."

"It doesn't end like this," Buffy said bitterly, holding onto his hand a little tighter, his eyes reacting with a wince. "It never ends like this..."

And how many times had it ended like that? Five, ten, a hundred? Buffy had been watching people die for how many years and yet it had never hurt her like this before. Angel had been different, but he had been her first ever love. This was beyond watching Jesse or Kendra die. This was beyond anything she had ever felt before. It was torture.

Quentin had played her perfectly. Even if he hadn't been involved in Percy's torture and abuse, he had been there watching it, knowing it would strike into the very heart of what a Slayer stood for.

Because that is what it was, her humanity was at stake. She was going to watch one of her best friends die and it was going to break her.

But Quentin didn't know this Slayer. He didn't know that watching death only made her stronger. This tragedy was never going to happen again if she could help it.

And Percy was going to survive this. She would pull out Willow's wandless magic if she had to; Percy wasn't going to die. Not like this. Not when he had finally seen his true colors. Not when he was a hero, and her hero, after all.

"Buffy... I... I just had to let you know..."

"No," Buffy said quickly. "There is nothing you can say that won't sound like a goodbye, so don't say anything. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Bending down, she pressed her lips against his cold forehead. Standing up, she let go of his hand, watching as his eyes fluttered close and a funny breath emanated from him. She waited a few moments longer until he was sleeping before she pulled back into the corridor.

All at once, a powerful emotion overcame her and she grasped the doorway for support. Lifting grieving eyes, she found Faith's. The other woman was standing ten feet away, looking as though she wanted nothing more than to slay some evil foe and call it a night.

"It ends here," Buffy said angrily, pushing herself up into a standing position. Striding past Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she met Faith and took her by the arm. "I don't care how long it takes or how hard it is, Faith. It ends here."

"I know," Faith replied easily. "Do you not think I don't know what he meant to you? All I had to do was see your face and I..."

"We can help him, Faith. You and I, together."

"Magic," Faith gasped. "You want to solve this with magic? Buffy, this is above and beyond what Slayers are... you can't be serious!"

"I am," Buffy said firmly. "Because I... I can't do this anymore... I-I can't just sit back and let him die..."

"Buffy, this is exactly what Quentin wants," Faith said earnestly. "He wants to find you. He wants to kill--"

"I know what he wants," Buffy snarled, pulling away from Faith so abruptly the other girl gasped in surprise. "He's not ever going to get my soul. He's toyed with me for the last time. He took the Watchers out, knowing full well he must've got Giles and Wesley, too. He took my best friend and now..." Her eyes drifted over to Harry, who had wandered out in the hallway to see what the commotion was. "He'll come for him."

"This is exactly what he was going on about," Faith said, rushing after Buffy as she strode from the corridor, nearly knocking two men in long white cloaks aside. "Buffy, he wants you to do this. He wants you to go bad. He wants that dark power... I don't know why, but he wants us evil."

Buffy froze and turned around to look at Faith, who looked close to tears. "My parents are dead, Faith, because some madman Hitler decided my brother held the key to saving the world. I was chosen to save the world. I choose to. If not today, what happens then? If Quentin gets near Harry, he'll kill him."

Faith bit her lip and looked down. "Buffy, I know this, but you have to use your brain."

"How many times does this have to happen before it gets wrong, Faith? Kendra, Angel, all those kids who died their last day of high school... when does it all go right?"

"It never does, B, ever," Faith replied with a pensive expression on her face. "No matter how much we keep fighting, it never goes away. Not now, not ever. You can't save everyone."

"I have to save him," Buffy said as she fell back against a wall. "I'd never forgive myself if I didn't. It'd just remind me of how I failed to save Angel in time... all the blame, all the guilt, it's coming back. I have to save him. I have to save him..."

She slid down the wall, her arms going to encircle her knees.

"All right," Faith finally said, realizing she was giving in to something she felt so strongly against. "If you really feel that if by saving him you're saving yourself, I'm all for it, B. After all, I talked you into saving my brother's life. Why not save Percy's?"

She held out a hand for Buffy to grasp. Buffy took it and felt herself being pulled to her feet. "Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Hey, we're the chosen two. We alone have a lot of power to do shit in which no one in this world apart from us can begin to understand," Faith said, gesturing to the medical people walking back and forth and talking in loud, urgent voices. "They think that there's one bastard out there capable of destroying the world, right? Did we not just kill a huge snake six months ago?"

Buffy grinned. "You sound like Willow."

"I guess Red's starting to rub off on me," Faith replied breezily as they both turned about and started back down the long corridor towards Percy's room.

"I guess Quentin will probably be watching what we do," Buffy said, not really caring about it anymore. "But he ought to know one thing."

"What's that?" Faith asked curiously.

"This bitch is back," Buffy said firmly, causing Faith to look at her in surprise and with a sort of fierce pride that the Slayers had for each other.

They passed Harry and Ron, who were looking at Faith dumbfounded, and at Buffy, who stepped up behind her. They both wore resilient, determined expressions, looks that Harry knew he should be afraid of, but for some odd reason, he wasn't afraid anymore.

Somehow he knew Buffy would make something right. She certainly looked as though she had a lot on her mind.

"What's up?" Faith asked nonchalantly.

Ron and Harry exchanged an amused look. "Mum and Dad went in to see Percy... he wanted to see them before... before..."

"Ron!"

Buffy glanced up and saw a taller version of Ron at the end of the hallway, beckoning his youngest brother forward.

"Oh, God," Buffy managed to gasp out as she recognized Bill waiting patiently for Ron, who jogged to catch up with his brother.

Everything, every moment, every memory caught up with her at once.

"You should go too, B," Faith said, nudging her along. "You were his best friend."

Buffy took one step forward. Turning back, she glared at Faith resolutely. "No," she said quietly, reaching over and grasping Faith's hand. "This ends now."

Both Slayers charged into the ward, the entire Weasley family turning as one to see the two women standing just inside the door. It was then that Buffy's resolution broke down.

She felt herself stepping forward as Mrs. Weasley walked over, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I just thought it... it's time..." Molly said softly, her eyes filling with fresh tears.

Buffy didn't answer her. Instead, she stepped between Fred and George and bent down, touching Percy's cold face. His lifeless eyes stared upwards, boring into a ceiling. His breathing was very shallow and ragged.

It was time. It was her time.

She leaned down and lifted one of his cold hands, holding it between hers. Sensing what Buffy was about to do, Faith stepped forward and gently pushed Fred aside to stand behind her sister Slayer.

"What is she doing?" Buffy heard George ask in confusion from behind her.

"What are you doing?" It was Ron's voice now, and it was directed at Faith.

"Magic," Buffy whispered, calling upon her own strength. She felt something flow through her, as though it were cleansing her. She felt something go through their intertwined fingers and as soon as it had passed, she lowered her head and gently placed Percy's hand across his chest.

"He's breathing better," Mrs. Weasley observed, watching as Percy blinked, the lifelessness dying from his eyes. Her eyes lifted to gaze at the Potter girl, who was still watching over Percy carefully.

"He is," Buffy said, turning to grasp Faith's shoulder.

"You did that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, seeing the pleased look on the Slayer's face.

"It's what we do," Buffy replied.

"Why would you do that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Hey, enough questions," Faith said briskly, glaring at Ron before turning back to Buffy. "You all right, B?"

"Yeah, I'm just..." But before she could tell them what she was, she fell forward, once again into the arms of Fred Weasley, who had positioned himself to catch her.

"I got her," Faith said coolly as Buffy attempted to straighten herself out. "The juice just drained her, that's all."

"What was that?" Ginny asked in wonder, staring at Percy, who's color was starting to return to his very pale face.

"It was something you won't understand," Faith said sleekly as she gently pulled Buffy from the room. "Excuse us."

Once out in the hallway, Harry met them, looking panic-stricken. "Oh, no!" Harry murmured as he saw the look on his sister's pale face. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Faith shook her head as voices emanated from the room; the Weasleys were getting closer.

"All of a sudden, just like that, he sprang back to life!"

"I have never seen anything like that before."

"And you were saying that she didn't like him, Fred."

The doors burst open and eight Weasleys, all of them looking very relieved, walking back into the small waiting area, where Harry and Hermione had been waiting.

"What happened?" Harry asked them as Faith tended to Buffy.

"She brought him back," Ron said, still staring at Buffy. "I don't know where the power came from, but she brought him back."

"It's on sale, four for a dollar," Buffy moaned as Faith helped her sit up.

"That was some power, B," Faith said, her eyes shining.

"I felt yours, too," Buffy replied.

"No, you didn't," Faith said quietly. "I was there, but it was your power and your strength that saved his life. Look at it this way, your heart saved him."

"And here I thought I was losing my humanity," Buffy said weakly as Harry gently leaned down and hugged his sister. "I'm all right, Harry... just a little tired."

"What a Christmas," Faith said, falling onto the sofa next to Buffy. "Do you remember last year?"

"Oh, you mean with the snow and the whole blackout thing?" Buffy asked, giggling. "Oh, yes... I'll remember that one. But this is one big one. It's not every day that you bring your brother back from the dead and save your best friend's life."

"No," Faith said, her nose wrinkling with silent laughter. "It really isn't."

And both Slayers started laughing, a loud, hearty laugh that caught the attention of everyone in the room. Harry just stared at both women as though they were mad before Buffy hugged him tightly to her.

"That, my dear Harry, is what you call ironic," Buffy snickered.

"I think it's best if we get back to Grimmauld Place and get some rest," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "I hope you don't mind the company, my dear."

"Not at all," Faith said pleasantly. "The more the merrier I say!"

"You are extraordinarily like your brother," Mr. Weasley said, eyeing Faith. "More than I think you know."

"I've got a few months now to figure it out," Faith said pleasantly.

"Maybe not," Bill said slowly, turning to regard the woman he'd just met a few hours before at dinner. "How old are you, exactly?"

"I'll be seventeen in April," Faith said defensively.

"You're only sixteen?" Harry asked Faith in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am," Faith said, her jaw thrusting out menacingly. "What's it to you?"

"You're too young to join the Order," Buffy said, catching onto what Bill and Mr. Weasley had been thinking. "Isn't she?"

"About four months too young, I'm afraid," Mr. Weasley said with a sympathetic smile.

"Aww, is ickle Ronniekin's girlie a wittle baby?" Fred teased a bright-red Ron.

"This ickle girlie is about three seconds from smashing your face in if you use that voice around me again," said Faith sweetly, jumping to her feet, her fists at her sides.

"Ahem," Ron said, quickly stepping between the two and taking Faith's arm. "Faith, what did we talk about?"

Faith pouted and looked longingly into Ron's face. "You told me I couldn't beat your brothers up if your parents were present... yeah, yeah. You and your rules. You're no fun."

Ron looked relieved as he directed Faith away from his older brothers, who were still looking at Buffy with some concern.

"Really, guys, I'm all right. I just think I need some sleep."

"We all do," Mrs. Weasley said in a pointed voice. "Harry, take your sister back through the Floo. Make sure she gets in bed."

"I will," Harry started before Fred and George stood up.

"We'll go with," Fred offered Harry.

"We'll make sure Teeny Tiny gets in bed," George assured his mother.

Ginny and Hermione stood up. It was the first time Buffy had seen Harry's other best friend and she offered the girl a smile. Hermione grinned back as Ginny and Hermione sportingly agreed to go with.

"Oh, don't let us stop you," Faith purred, her head still on Ron's chest, waving the bemused group on.

"We'll be along," Ron said vaguely.

Buffy smiled as she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, amused that only an hour or two ago, she was worried about their reactions to seeing a silly ring on her finger. She held her hand to the light, gasping when a second hand grabbed hers.

"What is that?" Fred asked savagely.

"A gift," Buffy said, turning her smirking face to his.

George gasped indignantly. "No one proposes to our Teeny Tiny without permission!"

"Yup," Harry chuckled into her ear, "they're back to normal."

Minutes later, Fred was carrying a very indignant Buffy into her bed again. He turned a slight shade of pink as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Fred," she said, their faces mere inches apart as he pulled away.

"Y-You're welcome," he stammered, straightening. Harry and George were standing right outside. He felt his own heart beating oddly hard in his chest as he bent down, his lips brushing her forehead.

As he closed the door separating them, he heaved a great sigh. Whatever feelings he thought had passed on clearly hadn't, but she was sporting a very large and very pretty ring. It could only mean one thing: she was in love with another man.

"I'm going to bed," Fred told Harry and George, waving good night to them before wandering past Sirius's room towards the stairs and climbing them to the landing of the third floor.

What had that been about? Out of the blue, she'd hugged him, an embrace he'd truly never had before. It had been warm and wonderful and... he felt his heart clench painfully. Buffy was clearly smitten with Oliver Wood, who had been a friend of Percy's. She had just used some weird sort of magic to save Percy's life. Everything Buffy was wrapped up in Percy, who was clearly smitten with the Potter girl. It was a long, drawn out love triangle that was never going to end.

And it had just gotten more complicated. After swearing off his feelings to her months ago, they had just been reaffirmed in the three minutes she'd been in his arms, holding onto him, laughing. And the moment when he'd pulled away and saw her eyes, so sleepy yet so full of warmth, life and passion... he just wanted to stay with her. He wanted to sleep with her in that bed, to feel her warm body next to his, to feel her eyes on his come morning, sparkling with the same warmth and passion...

He opened the door to the room he shared with George and heaved a sigh as he glanced around. It was one of the few bedrooms that had been finished. Painted a brilliant red with two large beds standing on opposite ends, it was a stunningly pretty room. It showed a true Gryffindor spirit.

He walked over to the bed he'd used the night before and fell across the top of it, his thoughts becoming too jumbled to separate out anymore...

Downstairs, Buffy had rolled over onto her side, pulling her blankets around her tightly. A slight smile graced her features as she fell asleep.

Faith opened her door an hour later, closing it carefully behind her. The moonlight was spilling in one of the windows, illuminating Buffy's bed. The girl was wrapped in her thick blankets, sound asleep. Faith walked over, her feet bouncing quickly off of the cold floor, and slid into the bed next to the other Slayer. After the night before, it was almost comforting to be sleeping here again; it took all of the nightmares away...

- - - - -

The next morning, after a hasty breakfast, the Weasleys and the Potters, with Faith Black in tow, returned to St. Mungo's to check up on Percy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked Buffy to accompany them, since none of the other children seemed too concerned about the brother they had once dubbed a 'blacks sheep'. Buffy frowned at the twins as she followed the elder Weasleys down the corridor.

Once inside the room, Buffy felt her heart beat painfully against her chest as she walked inside, not knowing what she'd find or what to expect, really... for all she knew, he could have died during the night...

But he was there, propped up on his pillows, his eyes closed. When he heard footsteps, his eyelids fluttered open and he smiled in recognition. "Mother! Father!" There was a definite look of surprise now. "Elizabeth?"

Mrs. Weasley started crying in relief as she hugged her third eldest son. "Oh, thank Merlin! We didn't think you'd live out the night!"

"Neither did I," Percy said weakly as his Mother pulled back, only to be replaced by his Father, who kept going on and on about their squabbles the year before and how difficult it had been for both he and his wife to accept the fact that something might have happened to Percy and they would never have had the chance to make up or say goodbye.

After a wonderful ten minute reunion, Percy's parents left, leaving him alone with Elizabeth Potter.

She looked stunning that morning, in a green sweater, her hair piled on top of her head in a style of elegance only she could embellish. She walked over and stepped into his arms, feeling them tighten weakly across her back.

"It's good to see you too, Perce," she said, rubbing his back lightly as she pulled back, sitting down next to him. "You look better."

"I feel better," he said, taking her hand. "And I know it's because of you. You saved my life last night, didn't you?"

"It was nothing, Percy," she said with a bright smile.

"It was something, though, Buffy," Percy said with a slight frown. "Why would you choose to use that power?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of living by other people's rules," Buffy said, choosing her words carefully. "I'm tired of watching my friends die. You're one of the closest I have in this country, Perce. Watching you die was like watching a piece of myself go along the way... and I... I couldn't live with myself if I had let you go..."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," Percy replied, squeezing her hand. It was then he noticed his fingers were biting into metal and gemstone. He lifted her hand and stared at the beautiful stone sparkling on her ring finger. "Would you look at that..."

"It's not an engagement ring, Percy," Buffy said with a teasing smile. "It's just a Christmas present."

"It's still quite extraordinary," Percy complimented, smiling as the ring reflected some of the light from the bright candles floating above their heads. "Just like its bearer."

"You're too sweet," she said sarcastically, leaning forward to hug him again just as the rest of the Weasley clan hustled in, all of them making happy remarks at seeing their brother alive.

"I'll leave you be with your family now," she said into his ear as she pulled away. "Get better now."

"I will," he promised her as she walked out of the room, earning a strange look from both Fred and George as she passed them.

Harry was waiting for her in the waiting room with Hermione. Faith had decided to spend the morning with her brother and had not come.

"How is he?" Harry asked, seeing the pleased look on her face.

"He'll be all right," Buffy said with a huge smile. "He's going to be just fine."

During the next week, Percy continued to improve. Buffy spent increasing amounts of time locked in her bedroom at her desk, blissfully completing her homework assignments.

The day before New Year's, Buffy had had to say goodbye to Giles. It was hard. She and Faith both accompanied him to the airport, where they'd spent ten minutes saying goodbye.

Buffy had given him a few things for her Mother.

"She'll really appreciate this gesture, Buffy, I can assure you," Giles said, leaning down to hug his first Slayer one last time. "And we will see one another again, dear Slayer."

"I hope so," Buffy said with a charming smile. "I'm coming home this summer, you know, to hang and stuff. I figured Harry might want to meet Joyce."

"I'll be coming, too," Faith replied cheerfully. "Where one Slayer goes, the other isn't too far behind!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Giles replied with a chuckle as he held onto Faith. Pulling back, he glanced at the two extraordinary women. "You are both such amazing girls, I hope you realize that. I hope you see how truly lucky and blessed your lives really are. You both have been reconnected with families you never suspected exist in this world. You both have truly amazing brothers of whom I've been spending a little bit of time with. And you'll always have each other." He paused and glanced down at the suitcase in hands, as though thinking his next words through.

"I quite expect the next few months will be very difficult for both of you. I don't yet know what Quentin is planning but since I have known him for a long while, I can assure you it isn't anything good. Wesley will be returning to Los Angeles as soon as he and his father have enough time to take care of his sister's will and everything. I expect you both will train and do everything necessary to cope with the difficult days ahead. I don't know what to expect, but I can feel that there is a growing darkness in this world."

"We feel it," Faith assured him. "And we'll keep up with the training, you know? I've got the room and Buffy's got Professor Seriously-Needs-A-Scratch. We'll be fine. We're cool."

"I never had any doubt," Giles replied, leaning over to hug them each one last time before sighing. "I expect to see you both in about six months."

"You will," Buffy said, shooing him along. "You'd better go or you'll miss your flight."

Giles turned back, opening his mouth.

"Would you just go?" Faith laughed as Giles closed his mouth, looking highly affronted as he turned on his heel and marched away.

"That man gives me such a bloody headache," Faith groaned as she and Buffy left the airport.

"You know that's why we love him," Buffy said with a happy smile.

New Year's Eve was great fun, even by Buffy's low standards of living in a secret house. They ended up playing a game Faith had bought which was a Wizard's version of Trivial Pursuit. It was great until one person got a wrong answer and had to complete one of the challenge cards. Buffy went so far as to swallow a pillar of fire before gleefully quitting the game.

Fred and George had given her more chocolate-spun sugar quills. She sucked on the end of one while watching Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Faith play the horrid game. Bill and Charlie had both gone back to work, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were downstairs with the rest of the Order, which had come over for their first meeting.

Buffy saw that Sirius had come back upstairs and lifting her champagne flute, made her way down the hall. Sirius was just about to go into his bedroom when he saw Buffy standing there. "Want to come in?" he offered, holding the door open as she slipped inside.

He closed the door behind them.

"How was the meeting?" she asked, taking one of his armchairs with flourish, sipping her champagne.

"It was the same old," Sirius said, waving an impatient hand. "I'm still trying to get used to all of this."

"I feel your pain," she said, setting her fluted glass aside. "I've spent the last six months getting used to this."

"Harry told me some things about you," Sirius said quietly.

"He did?" Buffy asked, turning to regard the older man curiously. "And what did he say?"

"Something about questioning how powerful you really are."

"So you lot were talking about me," she moaned, reaching for her glass again.

"You were invited to the meeting," Sirius reminded her gently. "Remember? You're of age."

"I'm not going to any meeting without Faith," Buffy growled.

"Which is a pity, since your guy has been sighted," Sirius said, watching her face carefully for a reaction. He found it quickly. She gasped and looked up at him.

"Seriously?"

"Do you think I would lie to you?" he asked slowly.

She shook her head. "Okay, so maybe I misjudged the Order." She sighed and drained her champagne. "All I know is that it's the start of a New Year."

"It's only about ten minutes away," Sirius said, checking the clock on the mantle to his fireplace.

"So, it is." Buffy's face was completely hidden in shadow now as she stood up. "I should probably be going..."

"Wait, Elizabeth..."

She half-turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad your friend is recovering."

"Me, too," Buffy said with relief.

"But you know where that power will lead you."

"So I've heard."

"You need to watch your back, Elizabeth. I don't want you to get hurt. Your Father would be most disappointed if you did."

Buffy smiled as she left the room. "Good night, Sirius."

"Good night."

She walked back into the drawing room, surprised to see that Bill Weasley had joined them, followed by a stunning blonde-haired woman he introduced to both her and Faith as Fleur Delacour.

"Nice to meet you," Buffy said, smiling at the striking woman, who repeated her words and shook her hand firmly.

"Six minutes!" Faith announced, passing out noisemakers. Fred and George sniggered as they spotted two of their own, which would sprout pink and blue bubbles when used.

"What is it you do?" Buffy asked while Fred poured her another glass of wine.

"I work at the Ministry with the Beauxbaton's league," Fleur shouted back.

"Do you know Georgette Saniex?" Buffy asked her, leaning into Fleur's side so that they could hear one another.

"She was a few years above me," Fleur said with a laugh. "How do you know 'er?"

"I know her nephew," Buffy said with a wicked grin, as Harry shouted out, "Five minutes!"

"Excuse me."

Buffy made her way downstairs, wrapping a bit of garland around her head. She collected two more champagne flutes and listened to the noisemakers blaring upstairs with a grin on her face. They really were the wild, wacky bunch.

As she walked back upstairs, her thoughts turned to Oliver. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment, and wished he could be there with her and her friends and family as they celebrated the New Year. She sighed wistfully.

Handing out a flute to Bill and Fleur, Buffy joined the twins, who had started a one minute countdown, handing her back her noisemaker with a wink. After eyeing it with suspicion, she took it.

Harry and Hermione sat on the edge of the circle, their arms wrapped around each other. Faith was sitting on Ron's lap on a couch, trying to fasten a party hat on top of his unkempt red hair. Ginny was sitting on the couch across from them, singing under her breath. Fred and George were acting a little too tipsy as they uncorked another bottle during their countdown. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just walked into the room, both of them sporting party hats and noisemakers, looking excited.

Buffy edged away from the twins and sat down next to Ginny, who grinned at her.

Fred moved around the room, pouring a bit of champagne for everyone.

"Hey, everyone, look who's here!" Hermione said, pointing to the doorway. Buffy and Ginny both craned their necks to look. Lupin and Sirius had both walked in, but with them were... bloody hell...

Buffy leapt to her feet just as bits of confetti came bursting out of the small cones set out across the room.

"Happy New Year!" Faith shouted above everyone else as many voices joined to sing 'Aude Lang Sine'.

"Oh, my God," Buffy cried, brushing past Lupin and taking Oliver by the arms as they spun around to the corridor outside the drawing room. "You're actually here! Right now! Oh!"

"Yeah, well... you've got good friends," Oliver said, hugging her tightly. "Besides, how could I miss your first New Year's in our country?" He took the noisemaker from her hand and slipped it in his mouth.

"No!" Buffy cried, realizing what he had done. "That's a--"

He blew into it.

"Shit," Buffy muttered under her breath as bright pink and blue bubbles started flowing from Oliver's ears, the end of the noisemaker, and even from behind his eyes. Pulling out the maker, she tried in vain to restrain her laughter as she took his hand and pulled him inside.

Faith was still kneeling on Ron, kissing his pale, freckly cheeks with her dark red lipstick, leaving dark marks imprinted on it. Harry and Hermione had exchanged a meek little kiss. Ginny was looking forlorn without her own boyfriend around, casting a furtive glance at Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just shared their own embrace. Any everyone turned to welcome Buffy and Oliver into their group.

Or, mostly everyone, anyway. Fred and George were regarding Oliver coolly.

A few hours later, Buffy and Oliver walked downstairs, hand-in-hand. "I can't believe you're going already," she said with a slight pout.

"I'll see you in about four days," he teased, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on top of her head. "You don't know how right this feels..."

"I feel kind of sneaky, since everyone else is in bed," Buffy replied from underneath his chin, giggling slightly.

"Yeah, well, there's just one thing left to do."

"What's that?" Buffy asked, pulling away from him, looking confused.

"Come on," he said, taking her by the hand. He led her to the front door and they walked out into the early, pre-dawn chill. The first stretch of dawn was seen on the horizon, just a pale grey line.

"It's sunrise," Buffy said in surprise.

"I'm thinking of it as the first sunrise of a new year," Oliver teased, wrapping his arms around her from behind, smoothing the long quilt.

They had just spent hours talking in her bedroom. Which had led to other things. They hadn't done anything bad, but it had certainly made Faith blush when she'd walked in around two in the morning. After falling asleep in each other's arms, he had awoken at nearly five, saying he should probably be getting home.

It had been Faith who contacted him, inviting him to their New Year's party. Since he still had family in town, he hadn't been able to come to much of it, save the last moment before midnight. It had been wonderful though, seeing his girlfriend so terribly happy in this house, which was stunning and beautiful. Just like the woman staying there.

They watched, quietly, as the sun rose above the horizon. With tears freezing to her eyelashes, Buffy turned to face him and he kissed the tip of her nose. "Happy New Year, Buffy."

"Happy New Year, Oliver," she replied, grinning.

As he bent down to hug her, Giles' parting words came back to her, warning of darkness and death in the year ahead. Hopefully he had just been as ominous and dramatic as usual, but she really didn't think so. She pulled away from Oliver and stared at the house behind him, her lips curving into a smile.

It really had become her secret sanctuary.

They walked back inside.

"That was refreshing," Buffy said, her teeth chattering. She was suddenly feeling quite sleepy and stupid, although the after-effects of the champagne could have been causing this feeling. "Are you... are you sure you want to go home?"

He turned around, the smile disappearing from his face. "I suppose I could stay awhile... I am my own grown man, after all..."

She slipped her cold hand inside of his. "I've got a bed upstairs with my name on it."

"You're so cute when you're sleepy," he said, kissing her.

"I'm cute all night long," she teased as she gently as they retreated back upstairs, eager to rest in order to prepare them for the day ahead.

Her room was surprisingly warm, since there was only a bit of a fire still going. She pulled off the blanket, leaving her small red nightgown underneath. Moving to her bed, she sank down on the covers, feeling warmth spreading through her body as Oliver's arms encircled her waist, his chin resting against her shoulder.

"Buffy?" he murmured sleepily from behind her.

"Yeah?" she asked, a hint of a smile curving her lips, although her eyes remained closed.

"Is this really proper and all? Because those Weasley twins looked like they wanted to deck me one last night..."

"Oh, shut up," she yawned, snuggling deeper into him as they both drifted off to sleep, which took a surprisingly short amount of time.

- - - - -

Chapter 42... the gang returns to Hogwarts.

Chapter 43... once again, the reason why Buffy can never have a normal birthday.

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

That Chapter wasn't so bad now, was it? Hehe... okay, they'll get back to Hogwarts this next chapter, I promise. Like, five chapters after they left, they finally get back. I just had to slow things down though and let the plot develop. It's my way. I had to include one last Oliverness scene in it, because I don't know when they'll be coming back… but… yeah. More notes on the bottom.

**StarBella **-- I know! I had to do one though, evil as it may have been. As for the meet-the-family scene, I know! It was one of those I-HAVE-to-write-it scenes. It turned out better than I thought! And I wouldn't mind a couple of Slayer prezzies. Just odd Christmas cuteness! Faith is going to get a lot of things out of this world... the lucky duckling.

**AlixMM** -- Thank you :) And yeah, Faith will be celebrating a birthday. I've decided to stick her in May, which would still make her sixteen. Weird, considering Buffy is nearly nineteen, but not unexpected. Her birthday will probably be touched on.

**Anita Blake/Buffy Fan** -- Tell me about it! I'm trying to write as fast as I can, and then I end up slowing down. I know, I know, Percy's a prat and he has everything coming to him, but I hope this chapter proved differently.

**Anne** -- I know, but I wanted to "wrap" up that storyline slightly so I can get to some better ones... hopefully ones that don't give you a toothache. And as you can see from this chapter, he caught a huge break, the form of his friend, who happens to be a wicked powerful Slayer.

**CapriceAnn** -- Sorry, dear, I had to. As you can see from this chapter, everything turned out all right, for the most part. And they did get some New Year's stuff in, so I ended the chapter on a high note, right?

**Stella7** -- oh, God, no. The day I write out their engagement is the day I write their first sex scene, which I have a feeling is coming out sooner than I expected. And I think Sirius was out of place, watching from behind a window or something at a scene which was pretty surreal to him. He has his sister to kick his butt back into reality. That should be fun reading there. Harry and Hermione are coming right up! I just had to wrap up the whole Buffy/Oliver storyline first, which concluded for a while at least in this chapter. Poor Ginny, her boyfriend is SO far away... whatever shall she do? Hurricane party? Sweeeeet! I'm there.

**Goddessa39** -- Oh, beat me over the head all you want. I'll still do a BA. I have to. It's in my nature now. Joyce will slowly be brought back into the story come summertime. She is, after all, an adoptive mother, and a protective one at that. I want to give her and Faith more interaction too, since Faith never really had a mom.

**Kel** -- Okay, fine. Draco can be miserable and lonely until I can actually write him in with Buffy at some point, but not in this story because my Beta would freak out. Fred and George will be back at some point. I just wanted a little bit of lighter fun for all, and they really provide adequate entertainment. I hate pulling them out, but since their new arena is a joke shop and all, you really can't expect them to lie waiting forever. Okay, so they'll be back next chapter. No more distance.

**Nobody** -- Yeah, that last chapter was just fluff and kittens... oi.

**Athene Saile** -- It's sort of the reaction I was going for... life goes on, reality bites, etc. Buffy had the most fantastic night of her life (or one of them) and she comes crashing back to reality. And then she has to deal with everything that's on her shoulders, which is what this chapter did. A perfect two-part chapter than kind of makes you think, "gee, what is that Slayer thinking?". Just my line.

Emba -- Buffy/Oliver has grown on me, too. It wasn't what I was looking for, but it actually fits! Halle! Ron/Faith was just sort of something I'm playing around with. If it works, it'll work splendidly, because of their "tortured" lifestyle. Pairing her with Harry would have worked for me, except I believe he belongs with Hermione. Why? I've spent way too much time listening to the HP books on Audio and it's a feeling I get. It kind of helped that the last movie pushed me towards these thoughts. Fred and George rock my world, which is why I HAVE to bring them back. As for Percy, I know. But Buffy wouldn't let her friend die without a fight, now, would she?

**Supergoat's Sidekick** -- I think Faith and Sirius have to sit down and just talk about anything, even if it's the weather, because then they'll agree about something. They already have Harry in common, because Faith obviously has feelings for him (even if she's pining away after Ron) and he's Sirius's godson. That's a starting point for them anyway... I think my fans are going to make me write an Oliverness sex scene too. I might make you wait for it though. Ooh, evil thoughts, evil thoughts... hehehe. Okay, no more evil thoughts. And yes, as you can see, Buffy made everything all right... notice, it's her first time doing it in this story, really. Well, she brought Sirius back, but she lost to Quentin. This was a small and very minor victory against someone she now has a blood feud with. Slayage is on the way, as both women will be training for their own showdown of things. I like your lengthy reviews. They're fun to read!

**lostangel92** -- thank you :)

**Scary Vampress** -- why, thank you! And, yes, Percy!

**electronic pancake** -- good golly... I think your review was the longest I've ever gotten for anything. I am really sorry that my little author's note title looks like yours. It's been developing. If I took it from you, I'm sorry. I just needed something, and unless it's in Latin or some other foreign language (like Polish!), it'll never be truly unique. I had to do something different than what I've done with my other stories, and it fit. So, I bow down to you and apologize completely. I don't think it's bad for all Americans to find out they're British. Just in Buffy and Faith's case, to find out they could be potentially like Giles... you see where I'm going with this, right? As for the painting, it was super Slayer strength. That and the fact I'm making Faith a squib (non-magic person born to a magical family). Yes, Buffy sucks at writing letters. I'm reminded of a quote from an earlier Buffy episode, "English... they give you credit just for speaking it, right?". That's our Buffy. But since Giles made a return appearance, I guess it was a dually noted heart attack! Buffy/Oliver have just entered their comfort zone... so trust me, awkwardness to come eventually. I need to step away from that couple for awhile; they're giving me a toothache! Buffy is NOT irresistable. She'll have her fair share of enemies by the time I stop writing. It could always be the Slayer-verse magic, you know. StarBella's protective Draco is about to turn nasty again. I love him evil and I cannot help myself! Lastly, taupe is a brownish-grey color. I had to do something that looks smashing with red, and since our floor is taupe tile, I used the color. Oh, and you can ask all the questions you want... they open my eyes to the inevitable doom I'll be forcing this world into.

And to comment on your other two rather lengthy reviews, thank you. I promise to un-de-soap-opera-ify this soon enough. I just had to get the teenage hormones and angst out of the way. The whole "five by five" concept was Faith's "I'm all right with everything, I don't give a damn, whatever" line. It just fit there. And I always thought Quentin should get more evil, and there was a 'Travers' listed in Book 4, during the Pensieve chapter, so I just lapped it up there. It took me a moment to find the goldfish comment, but I did. In the episode 'Passion', Angelus leaves Willow a gift of fishies on a string. It reminded me of something my brother did to me once, so I included it. And you bother with reviewing because you're a nice, eloquent critiquer. I think. It makes perfect sense, really. And to comment on Faith's height, she's about as tall as Buffy is, if not an inch or two taller. Harry is by no means a giant, so I'd say they're the same height when she's NOT wearing boots.

Buffy has nothing against Osiris except she's wary of pursuing the "dark" arts of magic. Faith will turn out to be a squib, save her Slayer abilities, so Faith is sort of the Tara-character in the Buffy-Faith saga. If Buffy uses too much magic, Faith will call her on it. Faith's decision to go for Ron was sort of made out of the whole she-femme thing. I don't know how long it'll last... probably won't last forever. Ron's turning into a bit of a womanizer, eh... As for Percy, well... he's redeeming himself for the evilness that ensued in Book 5. It'll all come down to a good-hearted row soon enough.

Yeah, it does seem a little too perfect, right? Heh. This is Buffy's life and therefore Murphy's law applies. When something goes wrong, it tends to stay wrong. Sirius coming back had nothing to do for my satisfaction. It was for Faith's sake and for Harry's. Quentin is an evil bastard and he did something totally unprecedented and he will pay for what he will do in the future. As for the fifty chapters thing, it won't be the end of this story, not by a longshot. No, I just need a break from this fic for a while. Until about November, I'm thinking. Why? Well, this wedding is a good excuse. That and I'm still trying to get into graduate school. As for going to Australia, I would love to, especially when winter finally comes here (I think it'll start snowing here any day now, it's been so frigid). I apologize that this chapter didn't have much action, but the future ones will.

Wow, long comment. Sorry about that! But thank you for your many long reviews. It means a lot you've read these chapters through.

**Feely** -- I did break up Faith and Harry, because my Beta threatened me with decapitation if I wouldn't. Honestly, Faith went after someone her own age. That is something I'm worth exploring somewhat, but with him at school and her stuck in a house with a brother who's not altogether there, it might not last as long as some of these nice readers are hoping it does. That and Faith has something else up her sleeve... Since I've been watching these nice Angel reruns on TV, I have noticed there is sparkage between Faith and Wes... that might have to be explored further in this story, when the time comes, anyway.

Okay, so this chapter completely ripped off of "Same Time, Same Place" from Buffy, Season 7, when she was just 'giving her powers away'. Only she used it to save Percy's life. And, yeah. It reawakened certain Slaying powers within her... powers she won't be able to shut off until her vendetta is satisfied...

Next chapter will be posted after this weekend's activities, providing my beta ever gives it back. Urgh. I love you, Grace… but sometimes… nah, just kidding. Lots of luck to you, deary.


	42. A New Dream

**Chapter 42**

**A New Dream**

- - - - -

The rest of the week passed far too quickly for many tastes, including Buffy's, who was beginning to like the feel and comfort of staying locked and safe inside a warm, cozy house.

It seemed as though all of the Weasleys had enjoyed their stay. They left Ginny and Ron three days before they were to return to Hogwarts on the memorable evening in which Percy returned home, looking much better, although he was still a bit pale.

Buffy had greeted him happily, and appeared to be the only one. Percy certainly wasn't expecting a huge hug from Faith, but it wasn't completely unwelcome. Buffy had spent most of the previous afternoon telling Percy about everything that had been happening since his attack.

She told him about Sirius's return and the spell they had performed, and how it had been so wicked and powerful it had scared her. Percy was there to comfort her in the ironic situation that they were both in. He was alive because of her power, and it was something he was more than thankful for. She told him about the growing relationship between Harry and Hermione, something Percy had laughed about, making Buffy stop talking instantly.

"What is it?" she asked him, giving him a strange look.

"You honestly didn't see that coming?" Percy asked her with a chuckle. "Oh, Buffy... I may know because I have spent more time around them... they were always so perfect for each other."

"What?" Buffy asked incredulously. "How is it that I didn't know about this?"

"You know it because you feel it," Percy said, his voice dropping to its usual serious-filled tone. "I've just known both of them longer. Well, Hermione and I have always gotten along, but as for Harry and I, well, you know that story..."

"A little too well," Buffy had said, relaxing against his legs. "So... you've known about Harry and Hermione, but I bet you never would have guessed this about your brother Ron..."

The gossip had continued for hours. It had been great fun talking with Percy. He almost made a valuable substitute for Willow. He had been amused when she'd given him a bottle of nail polish, which led to a conversation which had happened well over a year before when Xander had ended up painting both sets of toenails for both Willow and Buffy.

It had been a memorable night. A long time ago.

Buffy sighed wistfully, wondering where their wonderful winter break had gone. It had surely been eaten up in the homey atmosphere surrounding them. With a small groan, she rolled over in her bed, her hand searching for the textbook she'd been reading the night before. Her hand passed over the smooth cover and she lifted it back up, flipping through a few pages until she realized she hadn't read this far yet.

How she was starting to get tired of all this learning!

She sat up, tugging down her satin teddy as she fetched her wand from the floor. Propping her Charms textbook against the small table that served as her desk, she was working on the Banishing charm when a sharp knock sounded at her door.

Buffy nearly dropped her wand, instead choosing to toss it onto her bed along with her Charms textbook. "Come in!" she shouted, looking around wildly for a blanket or a robe, anything to cover herself up with.

The door creaked open and Harry peered inside, smiling as Buffy wrapped herself in her red satin robe before sitting down on the end of her bed.

It was their last night in Grimmauld Place. And, judging by the scatter of textbooks, parchment, quills and the remains of objects Buffy had been practicing her work on, she was making the best use of it.

"I'll clean it up," she said, seeing the look on his face as he took a tentative step inside the room. "Really, I will."

"Are you all right?" he said, noticing suddenly that while it was still before dinnertime, she was dressed in what he deemed inappropriate to be wearing in the company of grown men. She was also acting like what Faith had called a 'space cadet', obviously not all put together.

"I've just spent the past eight hours studying, Harry," she said, not bothering to stifle a huge yawn. "I finally got all my extra work done, and I was working on a Banishing charm when you arrived."

"That's advanced spellwork," Harry said, eyeing her carefully. "Are you sure you're ready for that yet?"

"Oh, I have to be," Buffy said, collecting her wand from under a mound of blankets and sheets. Lifting it in the air, she twirled it between two fingers, her eyes on her brother. "Professor Dumbledore wants me to take two N.E.W.T. tests."

"H-He does?" Harry asked, who had been wondering why their Headmaster had made such an impressive visit the night before.

It was the first time Sirius and Dumbledore had been in contact since Sirius was brought back. It was also the first time Harry had heard Faith using the word, 'space cadet'.

Professor Dumbledore had then asked to speak with Buffy, who had agreed. After what seemed like the shortest conversation she'd had with him on record, he'd departed. Buffy had been gazing around with a terrified look on her face, as though the world were about to come crashing down on them.

Now, he knew why. Apparently the thought of taking an advanced test scared her.

"Which subjects?" Harry asked curiously.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts for one, and he thought I should be caught up in Charms by then, too."

"I see what's going on," Harry said, giving her an infuriating I-know-something-you-don't look.

"Do you want to tell me?" Buffy asked in frustration and she lifted Harry's old Standard Book of Spells, reading up more on the Banishing Charm.

"I believe it has something to do with what Professor Dumbledore is planning for you outside Hogwarts," Harry said patiently. "You know, after you graduate."

"I already graduated one school," Buffy said in a moody voice as she flipped a page, glaring down at the tiny words. "All of this learning is going to make my head explode."

"We had Career Advice last year," Harry offered her another tantalizing clue. "One of the professions was as a Vampire Hunter."

Buffy nearly dropped her wand. "And what, praytell, would that require?"

"Top-level N.E.W.T. scores in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said with a broad grin. "That and some tactical training, too, which I know you've already done. You must have been training for a long time in, err... that town you came from in California." He was picking at a loose thread on her comforter while she stared at her textbook, frowning deeply.

"You're not wrong," was all she said before she stood up. "Would you believe I've never even thought of a career while I was here? I just thought it would be school piled onto heaps more school. I didn't realize careers started so young."

"You're best friends with Percy," Harry grumbled. "Surely he must've told you by now that he started at the Ministry at the ripe, tender age of seventeen."

"Now that you say it, he did mention something like that," she replied, lifting her wand.

Harry gasped and moved away from her bed. "Watch where you're pointing that thing! You could take somebody's eye out!"

Buffy gave him a bemused smirk. "Well, then, stay away from my wand." With a wicked smile, she practiced the wrist flicker and was finally able to banish a single red rose from on top of her nightstand onto her pillow.

"Hmmm," she said with a dreamy smile as she set aside her wand and lifted the rose to inhale its sweet scent.

"You and your boyfriend," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Buffy asked, giving him a smarmy grin, although he knew she'd heard him, with that advanced hearing ability of hers and whatnot.

"Which anniversary is it this time?" Harry asked with a groan.

"Oh, our... err... fifth?" Buffy replied with a slight frown as she replaced the rose back with its bouquet. "Not like it matters anyway. How are we getting back to Hogwarts in the morning?"

He watched as she started neatly piling stuff back into her trunk.

"The Knight Bus," he replied with a doleful smile. "I think you'll like it."

"It's not like an amusement park ride from hell, is it?" Buffy asked him carefully, slipping a stack of Charms notes back inside a small leather folder.

"Well..." Harry said slowly.

"Fred and George told me," Buffy said with a smirk. "You don't have to cover for their stupidity, Harry. I was thinking at first, how can a bus be a horrid ride from hell? And then I realized, hey, this is the magical world... I honestly don't think anything could surprise me anymore."

"You'd be surprised," Harry said with a sigh, bending down to collect a quill that had rolled underneath her bed. He came back, frowning, a sheathed knife in his hand. "I didn't know you had an obsession with cutlery."

"It's a weapon," Buffy said, snatching it from his palm and staring at it lovingly for a moment before tucking it deep inside her trunk, inside her plain black robes.

"Weapon? You didn't mention anything about weapons when you told me you were a Slayer!"

"Oh, dear, God!" Buffy moaned as she turned to look incredulously at her brother. "Faith and I have been training in that little room across from yours and Ron's bedroom for the past week, with weaponry, and you couldn't figure out why?"

"I figured a pike or a nice bow," Harry mumbled. "I never thought anything as tiny as a knife would do."

"You have no idea how much power that little blade has," Buffy said, and an odd shiver passed over her face. "It can save one's life. It saved mine before."

He was staring at her again and she shrugged, not really wanting to get into that story, but she was seeing she had little choice now that she brought it up.

She told him many stories that evening, from the last fight of her and Angel with their swords to the day Giles presented her and Faith with matching knives, Buffy losing hers in a fight which nearly killed her. It was a fight delivered expertly by Trick, the evil Vampire who had been working for the Mayor before they had discovered his true intentions.

"So, you're skilled," Harry said an hour later as they were walking downstairs for dinner. "I get that. But why knives?"

"Everything is a weapon Harry when used correctly," Buffy said with a sigh as they bounced down the last few steps. "I could even use your left shoelace as a good weapon."

"You can?" Harry asked, following her into the dining room, where Sirius and Lupin had attempted to cook a decent dinner.

"Oh, for sure," Faith said, coming up behind them with Hermione in tow; Ron and Ginny were helping Sirius heave an enormous pot of stew onto the table. "Do you have any idea the mileage that thing would get? Perfect tool for asphyxiation."

Hermione giggled slightly, but the sound died in her throat when Faith turned cold, obsidian eyes on the younger girl. "What, you don't think I could try it?" Faith asked innocently.

Hermione let out a choking cough, shrugging helplessly while Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down in front of them.

"Faith, how about we not go about scaring the nice people?" she asked kindly. "They don't need to know we can strangle our enemies and lop off their heads with shoelaces."

"Right," Faith said, dropping in the seat across from Sirius, who gave her a dark look. "What's with you, bro?"

"I just don't think that encouraging my godson to do these horrific things will get you anywhere," Sirius said stubbornly.

"There's a surprise," Faith said, rolling her eyes. "Relax, will you? I'm not going to corrupt your precious godson to worship Buddha or anything immoral, so quit confronting me every friggin' second."

Sirius blinked benignly and said nothing.

There was an awkward silence around the table for about two minutes before Hermione cut in, although it was almost as if she were afraid of her own voice. "So, Buffy, did you get all your work done?"

"I did!" Buffy said happily. "Those twenty six inches of advanced Charms notes helped me loads, Hermione. Thanks for keeping them."

"I knew they'd come in handy someday," Hermione said pleasantly. "I suspect you now know why Professor Dumbledore wants you to take these two N.E.W.T. tests, right?"

"Something about going to work at the Ministry, I think," Buffy shrugged. She wasn't about to let on what Harry had told her until she realized it was truth herself. She couldn't get her hopes up.

Because, despite feeling uncertain about her future, she was slightly excited that she might finally get to use her skills on something that mattered. Becoming a Vampire Hunter was exactly what she needed to get her skills homed in again. In just six short months, this dream could come true. She just had to work her ass off until then.

"Have you given any thought to the future, B?" Faith asked her, taking a bite of her stew. "Ooh, this is good, bro. You're gonna have to teach me how to do this stuff."

"It's called cooking, Faith," Sirius said sarcastically, turning curious eyes back on the elder Potter. "Have you thought about your future, Elizabeth?"

Buffy frowned. Sirius was worse than Percy in the fact he had to be told several times a day to use her nickname, but he refused, saying it was a name that James adored and therefore he had a right to use it.

"I was thinking a Vampire Slayer, but there's really no job description for that here," Buffy said nonchalantly, dipping a bit of roll into her stew. "I figured I could get a desk job like Percy's."

"Oh, there is no way a sister Slayer of my line is going to sit behind some old boring desk until she's too old and nowhere near as nimble as before!" Faith said incredulously. "Although I suppose you could always be a Watcher."

"There's an idea!" Buffy said with a smirk. "I never figured a Slayer could be a Watcher."

"Don't knock it till you try it, you she-Giles," Faith said with a quiet, wicked grin.

"I do believe you can go into professional hunting of dangerous and lethal creatures," Lupin interjected as both women turned their smirking faces to his. "And since Vampire hunting is your calling, you might as well make a career of it."

"Now that our dear Headmaster wants me to ace the N.E.W.T. tests in both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, I might stand a chance, right?" Buffy asked him casually, stirring her untouched stew. She was starting to get used to Sirius's cooking, and it scared her. It reminded her of Cordelia's.

"You must have some skill if you've survived this calling for... how many years now?" Lupin asked her.

"It's been about five now," Buffy said with a wry smile as she set her roll aside. "Five long, lonely years... but... not so lonely anymore." She looked at the concerned faces smiling at her from around the table. "This feels like I'm here with my family... it's kind of comforting. And sort of freaky."

"I know how you feel, B," Faith said with a pitying smile. "I never thought I'd have a family again after that disaster with the Landings and that crap I went through with my foster fam... well..." Her eyes met Sirius's cold, dark gaze. "Maybe someday I'll truly feel I have one again."

Lupin had been noticing the animosity between Faith and Sirius. He wasn't about to trust someone who had just barged into his life, claiming to be his sister. She had changed the entire house and had turned it into something he would see as a home, and not a prison. She was very strong and extremely agile. Not to mention she had a wicked sense of humor, and she shared his curiosity and it appeared as though they both shared the family trait for being reckless.

Faith saw Sirius as a big brother she couldn't touch. Ever since she brought him back, the excitement was gone, and it was filled with trepidation. She had to tell him about her life, but where would she start? With the girlfriend of her other brother pretending to be her mother after receiving a memory charm that would completely adle her brain? Or the fact that her foster family abused her and nearly drove her to suicide? Or the fact she was a Vampire Slayer with an early death sentence? They really weren't appealing choices.

She was scared. She, Faith, was scared for the first time in her life. With Buffy and Harry and the others going back to their precious school, she and Sirius would be forced to live in this huge, homely house together.

And she had no idea how they would connect on life. Sirius was probably going to connect more with Buffy, since the girl was a living witness of what it was like to be dead and then suddenly be alive again. They both adored Harry, and it was clear by the looks Sirius had been giving her this past week that he adored the small-boned blonde, too.

Buffy was just someone who could get under anyone's skin. It had been a reason for her popularity in Los Angeles. It had been a curse since she was a hidden identity in Sunnydale. But with her true condition covered and sealed in England, the normal girl inside of Buffy had peered out from the dark cloud that Sunnydale had been and had infested itself into nearly everyone.

She was like a beacon for light and laughter and all things pure and good. No wonder she had someone so head over heels in love with her he could barely remember his own name. No wonder she had such great friends like the old Watcher slash Professor and the Minister's own assistant to look out for her. Not to mention all of those fatherly, protective looks Sirius and Lupin kept sending her... Buffy was well-received and well-loved in this world.

And they'll all remember me as the girl who kidnapped her, Faith thought moodily as she stared into her empty bowl before turning to eye Buffy and her untouched dinner. "Aren't you hungry? A bitty thing like you has got to eat. Your boy would kill me if you came back to him all skeleton and bones."

Buffy turned a deep pink and stared at the stew before sighing. "No offense, Sirius, but your cooking reminds me of this own really bad cook I knew from California."

Faith swallowed hard. "Oh, Cordelia? She's gotten better. She used to make loads of meals for us and your Mom."

After she'd said that word, she wished she could take it back. Both Sirius and Lupin turned sharp eyes to her before glancing back at Buffy, who was playing with her roll, not really paying attention to any looks she was on the receiving end of.

"Buffy, I'm sorry... you know how my foot is usually living in my mouth, and--"

"No, it's all right," Buffy said, dropping her roll. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." She stood up, nearly knocking her chair over in her haste to get away from the table. She had finally gotten dressed while she'd been talking to Harry, and even after wearing all of these nice, new clothes for less than an hour, they would shed again. "Thanks for dinner, Sirius and... well... good night."

Faith made to go after her, but Harry put his hand on her arm. "Just let her go."

Faith moved her arm away from his, trying not to be aware that her skin tingled whenever he still touched her, and apparently he seemed oblivious to this as he was helping himself to Buffy's bowl. Rolling her eyes, Faith started gathering the dishes and easily lifted the heavy pot to the sink.

By keeping herself busy, Faith realized it was harder to think about things that could upset Buffy. Obviously talking about Joyce was still a touchy subject, no doubt about it.

Upstairs, Buffy gently closed her door and moved to her wardrobe, undressing and stepping into a clean nightgown, watching as the filmy silk ended around her knees. Gently fixing the straps, she stepped aside, taking her Muggle clothes and folding them away, for a time when they would be used again.

It was then she caught her own reflection in the mirror. Her reflection had tear-filled eyes and a very dark, very bitter smile.

How was it that Buffy felt this strongly about Joyce now even though she had forced her so horribly from her mind before?

Because I've gone through some pretty tough changes in my life, Buffy told herself. I'm in love and need a mother's guidance. I really never had a true Mother like Joyce and I probably never would again. That and she helped me through the Angel disaster... I just wish she could help me with what's to come...

Making a mental note to write to Joyce on the next opportunity, Buffy moved to her bed and gazed at it before sitting down. It was getting cold in her room again. With a wry smile, she aimed her wand at the fireplace and after two short blasts, bright flames flickered to life, filling the room with comforting warmth.

She had enough Father figures in her life. There was Giles, Professor Pryce, even Lupin and Professor Dumbledore to the slightly extent, and now Sirius. She didn't really have any Mother figures, except Mrs. Weasley, but Molly was more like a sisterly aunt.

She smiled fondly as she thought of Oliver's family. His female relatives were incredible, she thought with a sad smile. She loved his Aunt Georgette, who would be the perfect aunt for herself. His mother was quite different, Buffy thought, but then again, whose mother wouldn't be protective of their firstborn son?

If only she'd gotten to know her true Mother, her real Mother. Lily Evans was everything Lupin and Sirius had been telling her and more. She was kind, and loved, and compassionate and everything else. Buffy was proud to be called a child of such a loving person. Lily loved life and she embraced it above everything else. Buffy had been doing the same, trying to live out her life as normally as possible.

The only problem was, it was all a lie.

Buffy had been chosen for a greater purpose than to open her arms to the vivacity of life. She had been chosen to defend the world. So had her brother. She wondered what her parents would think of her then. Would they love her and support her in these life-altering decisions? Or would they be as brash and concerned as Joyce had been? Somehow, she came to think of Lily more as Joyce in that manner. Joyce would have forced Buffy to think rationally.

Even as she sat in the middle of her bed, Buffy felt the power within her. It was stronger than life. It was in her blood, surging her, empowering her. It was giving her reckless thoughts she knew she shouldn't be having. But with it held some caution.

And it brought her thoughts to her Father. Harry often said how proud he was to be James' son, instead of being Lily's. Buffy could see why Harry wanted to be a goody-goody daddy's boy. Harry had also said that she looked like their Father as well, especially when she'd worn her hair black. She touched her golden hair, which had grown out far too long for her own liking. It was nearly halfway down her back now. It was still very light and fairly golden in shade, which is why she loved it so much. Pulling her long golden hair away from her face, she put it in a rubber band and stood up.

And she started meditating, using the strange chi-like movements Angel had taught her two years before. It was comforting, standing here moving like this.

It was the perfect movement to help her find her center and to help her achieve perfect balance between the normal girl who'd finally won out over the morbid Slayer, still buried deep within.

There was a soft knock on her door. Opening her eyes and moving back into a normal, standing position, Buffy quickly summoned her robe to her and was knotting the tie around the waist when Hermione looked in. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Buffy said, offering the girl her desk chair. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I kind of miss sharing a room with you," Hermione admitted. "You kept things exciting."

"Sort of like what Harry does for you now?" Buffy asked lightly, earning a well-placed slap on the shoulder from Hermione. "Hey, I only speak the truth, Granger. My brother is crazy for luuurve."

"He's... what?"

"Oh, for a Muggle, Hermione, you certainly are dim."

"You grew up in California, the land of valley speak, oh, Miss Sanctimonious one."

"Oh, what?" Buffy asked with a confused smile.

"Never mind," Hermione said, waving the thought away. "Listen... I know classes start up again on Monday and you'll be working hard to keep your grades up now that you finally have a purpose in life..." She giggled inwardly at Buffy's hearty scowl. "I heard through the grapevine that is Cho that you were teaching practical defense to her Ravenclaw friends."

"I suppose you want in, too," Buffy said, sitting on her bed again.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I was just going to ask if I could perhaps accompany you to training."

How in the hell did she know that?

"I heard Professor Dumbledore talking to you," Hermione admitted, seeing the incredulous look on Buffy's face. "I heard that he wants you to begin your training again so that..."

"So that I can become the perfect little Slayer I was chosen to be," Buffy finished for her, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I got that memo. Why would you want to watch me train?"

"Forgive me for being so forward," Hermione said, smiling slightly, "but there isn't a lot written about Slayers or their lore. I happen to adore a good book, but if there is one thing being a Gryffindor has taught me, it is that curiosity has its virtues."

Buffy shrugged, impressed by the girl's boldness. "You're not wrong," she said again, giving the other girl an inquisitive look. "You're one of the smartest people I've ever met, Hermione, and I've been around some pretty smart geeks before. If watching me train will held you understand a Slayer better, then by all means, you're invited. Just don't bring Harry with you. I really don't need to see my brother watch me sweat."

"Okay," Hermione said with a smile as she stood up. "Well, good night then."

"Yeah," Buffy said, turning away from the door as Hermione stepped out of it. "Good night."

Harry was waiting for Hermione in the hallway.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Harry asked her suspiciously as they made their way into Hermione's room that she shared with Ginny. Ginny was still downstairs with Faith, so Harry knew he had Hermione all to himself for a little while.

"It was nothing, really, just girl talk," Hermione said casually as she sank down on her bed, feeling sleepy. She'd spent most of the day studying as well.

"Really?" Harry asked her with a suspicious look. "Because when your two minds get together, something dangerous happens."

Hermione had the grace to look mortified. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked him innocently, her eyes wide.

Harry pounced then, his fingers tickling her ribcage and her arms. She shrieked with laughter. "Harry, stop!" she laughed.

"Not until you tell me the truth!" he chortled, feeling immensely satisfied for torturing the girl squirming in his arms.

"Harry!" she laughed. "Please, stop!"

He released her and the laughter died in her throat. He wasn't aware of how close their faces were until he leaned down, nuzzling her neck. "Do I get a prize now?" he breathed into her ear.

She shivered, something he caught quite easily. "Consolation, only," she teased, grinning as he straightened up to glare mockingly down at her.

"Oh, your insults just touch me right in the--"

The rest of his words were cut off as her arms snaked around his shoulders and brought his face down to hers.

When Ginny came up an hour later, she was feeling quite miserable. She had been without her own boyfriend for two weeks now. It was starting to make her feel all empty inside. And it didn't help, when she opened the door to the room she shared, that Hermione and Harry were all private with their relationship, prefering to take it to her room. Turning a bright shade of magenta, Ginny grabbed her train case and backed out, hoping that Harry would be gone by the time she returned.

But when she did, Ginny found that Harry and Hermione were in each other's arms, sound asleep. Pulling a thin blanket from the couch under the window, Ginny covered them both, smiling softly. How she had once longed that it would be her in this embrace and stared enviously at her friend for a moment before turning to shut off the lights.

The next morning dawned cold and snowy, as usual.

There was also utter chaos, something Faith cheerfully implied was related to the film, 'Home Alone'. The only problem was, it was a position she would soon find herself in. Or, at the very least, home alone with a brother who hadn't been able to look her in the eye yet.

She was going to force him to look at her, even if she had to beat him into submission to do it. And then they were going to talk like two very mature adults. If she didn't get an irking to beat him first.

Buffy was the first one packed and sitting in the dining room, much to Faith's surprise. Buffy was usually the slowest one, but for some odd reason, Buffy was nearly bouncing on her heels, anticipating the return to a school she had come to know and love.

"I'll never understand you," Faith said grumpily as she handed Buffy a plate of scones and a cup of leafy tea. "I made it myself."

"I'm impressed," Buffy said, adding marmalade to her scone before biting into it. "Not bad, Little B."

"Kindly do not call me that," Faith said, wincing.

Buffy just giggled. Faith stared at her incredulously. She didn't know Buffy could act so, well, girlish. It was starting to unnerve her.

"You're all excited about going back to high school again, huh?" Faith said as she dropped down in the chair across from Buffy.

"Well, even if I'm learning only minimal magic, it's keeping me grounded here," Buffy replied, chancing a sip of tea and nearly gagging at the bitter taste. "Urgh."

"I wanted to talk to you about the magics, B," Faith finally said, glancing down at her hands. "Don't expect too much from them. They've got a lot of firepower and I don't want to see you bringing yourself down."

"I'll be okay," Buffy said with a stern smile as the sound of shrieks and laughter sounded above them. "Okay, so I'm no expert yet, but I promise that I'll be keen and watchful to the black stuff, okay? That's the best sort of promise I can give you."

"Good," Faith said moodily. "The last thing I want to do is crack your wand in half. It's too damn pretty."

"Thanks," Buffy said, stuffing the end of the scone inside her mouth and chewing blissfully. "This was better than what your dear brother made last night."

"I think you insulted him by not eating his cooking," Faith said with a slight pout. "And you're the one he likes."

"He'll like you, too, Faith. Just give the man a chance. He was brought to life two weeks ago and he didn't know you existed. Just give him a chance to get to know the real you."

Faith snorted. "Oh, right. All I have to do is mention any moment from my dream and my dear brother will become my dearly departed brother once he lynches himself just to get away from his psycho looney sister!"

"You have been spending far too much time around Cordelia," Buffy said, looking frightened at the notion. "That girl does things to your head."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Faith asked, taking Buffy's empty plate and rushing it back towards the countertop. "I'm easily corruptable."

"Is that even a word?" Buffy asked with a slight frown.

"You got me," Faith chuckled. "I just heard it from Miss Knows-too-much upstairs about an hour ago. Apparently Ron walked in on the fact that your brother and our dear Miss Granger spent the night together."

Buffy nearly dropped her mug. "They... what?"

"Oh, relax, B! Like Harry would do anything like get all pelvic with a girl. That's something his sister would have done."

Faith managed to duck the flying teacup in time, laughing as the perfect red china shattered on the granite tiled floor. "Gee, thanks, B. I only have like twenty of these left."

"I'll break some more for you if you keep suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

Faith snorted again as she started mopping up the tea now spreading across the floor. "You're a royal pain in the ass, B."

"Thanks, Little B... I'll keep that in mind." She quickly swept out of the room laughing as Faith threw the rag after her.

An hour later, the entire group was finally ready to go. They all wore long traveling cloaks, since a hard snow was swirling outside in brisk winds. Buffy felt chilled just standing next to the door, and she was reluctant to leave this warmth behind.

Lupin and Tonks had arrived ten minutes earlier to accompany them to Hogwarts. Sirius was staying put in Grimmauld Place, mostly because he didn't want the rest of the world to know he was alive, yet. He wanted to have more time to himself, to gather his thoughts and more to the point, figure out who the hell this woman who kept calling herself his sister really was.

Buffy dragged her own trunk and stepped outside, almost wincing as the blast of cold air hit her. California, this was not. Pulling her cloak tighter around her, she walked to the curb, Grimmauld Place slowly shrinking behind her. She finally turned to see Lupin and Tonks leading Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron to where they stood.

"Okay, seven little penguins all in a row..." she muttered, wondering what was going to happen next.

She certainly wasn't expecting a big purple, triple-deck bus to come hurtling out of nowhere, spraying both her and Hermione with an icy, murky blast from its tires.

"Ick!" Buffy cried as she glanced at her brand new traveling cloak, now covered in mud and grime. "This is just too not nice."

Hermione was trying in vain to laugh, but all that came out of her mouth was an indignant gasp as the door opened and Stan Shunpike stepped down.

Lupin quickly ushered everyone inside. Buffy was amazed to see that instead of normal bus seats like a normal bus would have, there were disorganized couches and armchairs crammed underneath the windows. They all managed to find seats near the back and Buffy sat down, waiting for the worst to come.

It did, in one unpleasant jolt. She cried out as the bus stopped all of a sudden, slipping right off the seat and was halfway across the floor when Lupin stepped over to help her up. Now her new khakis were covered in the disgusting mud that'd been sprayed on her.

Reminding herself to kill the driver when they got off, she was consoled very slightly.

Harry, however, had a new topic of interest. "Faith brought to my attention Buffy that your birthday is only a few weeks away."

"Yeah, you're not wrong," she said vaguely, struggling to hold in her breakfast as the bus jolted in and out of the long lines of traffic. "Oh, I hate those twins!"

They arrived at Hogwarts more or less in tact. Buffy was still feeling quite shaky as she stumbled off the bus, grumbling suspicious phrases under her breath which sounded like, "I am going to kill those two... those two are dead! Oh, yes, they are so very dead..."

Lupin took the opportunity to pull Harry aside, casting a concerned look at the elder girl, who was dragging her trunk up, ignoring everyone else.

"Harry, I want you to be careful around your sister."

Harry certainly hadn't been expecting this. He turned questioning eyes to his former Professor. "Why?"

"For one thing, she's in a foul mood as it is," Lupin said, a smile playing around his mouth. "But the thing is, Harry... she has a vendetta now. It'd be best not to get in the way of that."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, while Tonks hugged Hermione and Ginny goodbye and turned to them.

"It may have been a personal attack on the Minister's junior Assistant. I'm pretty sure that given her nature, she won't just sit back and wait for the Ministry to take action; she'll do it by herself."

"Oh," Harry said, glancing back up the hill, where Buffy was prying the gate open and was walking through. "Well, I'll watch my back, then."

"Good, because the last thing we need is for you to suddenly get reckless and get yourself killed before you do what has to be done," Lupin said, clasping Harry's shoulder. "Good luck, Harry."

Which left Harry with Ron following the girls up into the school.

Once they reached Gryffindor Tower, Buffy was most pleased to see a small black owl flying gracefully through the air. Onyx landed on her shoulder and dug in her claws slightly, hooting almost sarcastically. Buffy gently stroked her own, making little kittenish purring noises towards it.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. For a moment, no one did anything; no one knew the new password.

"Hey, you made it!"

It was Emma Vance and Katie Bell, making their way up from the Great Hall and brunch.

"I suppose you all want the new password, right?" Emma asked, laughing at all five faces staring at her blankly. "It's 'fainting fancy'. I see you got your owl. She's been waiting here since about mid-morning for you lot to get back."

"She has?" Buffy asked, holding out her arm as Onyx obediently flew and landed on it, staring at her with pale ice-blue eyes. "She hasn't got a letter."

"I think her cargo is more important," Katie said, hiding her giggle behind her cupped hand.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as Hermione gave the password and the group of seven trooped inside the warm, comforting Common Room.

Just as she was about to sit down, she was attacked by another small, feathery object that twittered excitedly around her head, and more specifically, her arm. "What the hell is going on with these blasted owls?"

Emma couldn't contain her giggles any longer. "Oh, Buffy, she's close to laying eggs!"

"WHAT?" Buffy asked, astounded as she saw Onyx giving her an ever-innocent icy-blue stare while Ron plucked his own owl away from them, Pigwidgeon hooting serenely over Ron's closed fist. "Wait a minute..."

"Well, at least one Potter and Weasley got together," Katie said over her own giggles, trying in vain to stop laughing.

"Oh, my God... Onyx!" Buffy gasped incredulously. "You're supposed to deliver mail, not go around chasing after the little boy owls!"

"Especially Pig!" Ron said, waving his fist around, Pig still hooting. "How long has this been going on for?"

"It's been going on since Emma sent that package to her parents," Katie explained, sitting down next to Buffy. Onyx obediently hopped over to Katie's shoulder, then, without warning, pecked at her hair. "So, about... oh... two months?"

"Oh," Buffy sighed, looking pityingly at her poor owl, still pecking at Katie's head while the other girl shrieked and laughed. "Well, at least my owl got some." She turned around to cast a narrowed-eyed glare at Pigwidgeon. "But don't you think you'll ever get away without a talk, Mister Pig."

Then, seeing the irony in her own statement, lapsed into helpless giggles. Hermione was the only other one who knew where it had come from and snorted.

"Would you care to explain that?" Ginny asked carefully.

"It's from a children's movie," Hermione said, waving her hand impatiently. "I can't believe your owls mated."

"As I said, it's about time one Potter and one Weasley got together. Even if they have feathers," Emma said seriously as she pulled Katie's hair away from Onyx's testy beak. "Shoo... go back to your mistress."

And Onyx returned to Buffy's knee.

"I wonder what they'll look like," Buffy mused out loud as she stroked her owl, which was hooting softly.

"What who'll look like?" Harry asked his sister in confusion.

"The little baby owls," Buffy said, cooing at her precious Onyx in her lap. "I mean, Onyx is, well... blacker than black and Pigwidgeon is... well... tiny. I wonder how they did it..."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Ron interjected, "Eww, Buffy! Gross!"

- - - - -

It had been nearly four hours since Buffy and the others had left Grimmauld Place. She had been in the entrance hall, taking down the merry decorations she'd spent hours putting up for Christmas.

Now that everyone was gone, however, they just didn't belong there anymore.

And could this house feel even emptier?

Sirius had returned to his room the moment Harry was out of sight. Faith had rolled her eyes and set to work on de-Christmas-ifying the house. Undecorating was becoming a common theme, Faith smirked to herself as she gently set another long row of twinkle lights in a trunk at her feet.

She just wished her brother was around to keep her occupied. There were only so many songs she could sing loudly in the hallway, with the portraits all glaring at her and plugging their ears.

"Woman, you have as bad a tone as you have skills with a wand," her dearly departed great-great-grandfather had commented.

Faith had answered him by wrapping his portrait in a lovely red velvet blow and kissing it. "Then don't listen! If your great-great-grandson wasn't being such an ass, he'd be down here entertaining me right now."

"I do believe he spends his time in that room you made, pining away his own life and thoughts... you shouldn't have brought him back from the dead, Delita... he'll just bore you to death here as it is..."

"Oh, shut up!" she said, glaring at Phineas Nigellus, who just blinked and smirked over the red velvet bow.

"Mark my words, child... there is nothing for you there."

But there had to be, Faith thought, angrily ripping down another string of white lights. As she wrapped it around a book of cardboard, she found herself dreaming of the first real conversation she could have with him. He was going to believe that she was his sister. He was going to say, 'Thank you for saving my life, sis'. And then they were going to get along like those mushy Potter siblings.

However, since he was still acting like he had a stick up his ass, that wasn't going to be the case, obviously. She was going to have to coax him out of his room somehow, and she decided to explain her situation to the talking dead relatives hanging on the walls to see if they could come up with any ideas to get him to talk to her.

It had been her great-aunt Lucinda who came up with the most amusing response. "Bar the entrances and torch the place," she said, adjusting the fluffy red bow she wore on top of her long black curls. "That's how I met my future husband. It also was the method of the proposition."

"And you enjoyed it," a biting voice said from across the narrow hallway as her husband glowered in his own portrait.

Lucinda smiled sweetly at him. "Of course, love."

"I don't think me burning the house will get Sirius to talk to me," Faith snorted, although the idea had its merits. But she'd just spent the better part of a month and half ripping this place apart and restoring it to her own liking. There was no way in hell she was about to burn it down.

"You could try drugging him," Lucinda's husband said, trying to save his grace and restore his dignity while his wife lifted one of her black lace glove-clad hands and smirked proficiently behind it. "He'll probably tell you everything then."

"Okay, so where are vials of Veritaserum when I need it?" Faith asked sharply, finally taking down the last string of lights. "Do any of you have any ideas that do not get me committed for trying to murder my brother just weeks after I brought him back?"

"The direct approach would probably suit the both of you," Phineas drawled from the end of the hall.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Faith muttered as she finally closed and sealed the trunk.

"What?" Phineas asked, looking wounded as he blinked at her. "You're brash, he's reckless, it'll be the perfect match."

"You should tell him the truth," the witch next to Lucinda said as she looked up from the mirror she spent more than twenty hours a day staring at.

"He'll run for the hills," Faith sighed. "Oh, that'll be a cheerful conversation. I was his baby sister, abused and tortured since she was a baby. Not to mention the fact I was meant for a ritual sacrifice. It doesn't bode well for me here, Aunt Glelandra."

"You should have spoken to Nymphadora," the witch continued. "She is another one of your living relatives. That, and your Malfoy relatives."

Faith felt herself bristling. "I'm related to those horrors?"

"Most pure-bloods are, dear," Lucinda said, smiling comfortingly.

"Come here, child," Glelandra said, glaring at her sister in the portrait next to her. "Delita, your mother was an evil woman whose highest level of respect for you was that of a child's sacrifice. She was about to sacrifice her only daughter for the Dark Lord. Your brother died after risking his own life to save yours. You were given a second chance at it, no matter how bad it was."

"You don't know how bad it was," Faith said bitterly, lifting the trunk and walking down the hallway. "You don't know the hell I had to live through for all of those years."

"Then maybe it would comfort you to know that your brother feels exactly the same way," Phineas said slowly.

Faith dropped the trunk, glaring at her great-great-grandfather with her hands on her hips. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Sirius hasn't been living a perfect life as you so perfectly have claimed he has," Phineas drawled. "He has spent twelve years in prison for a crime he never committed. So before you go off on all of these assumptions, you two really just need to sit down and talk."

"You're right," Faith grumbled as she lifted the trunk again. "I hate all of you for not being here in person to help me, but... I gotta respect you for all your deadness and whatnot. Thanks, guys."

"Anytime, my dear," Glelandra said, waving the mirror gaily after her great-niece as Faith swept out of the entrance hall. "Anytime."

"Delita?"

Faith nearly dropped the trunk again. "Sirius... what... can I get you anything?"

"No, no, nothing," Sirius said briskly, waving his hand impatiently. "It's just that... I heard voices. Do we have company?"

"Yeah, a bunch of dead relatives that like to yak too much sitting on the walls," she said, before turning back to him. "You look terrible."

He glared at her a moment before he did something she wasn't expecting. He grinned.

"Have you seen your reflection in a mirror lately?" he asked her, the grin not leaving his face.

"Our dear Aunt Glelandra stole mine," Faith mumbled, rolling her eyes. "I've been working my ass off down here while you've been locked up there playing hooky."

"Playing what?" Sirius asked her curiously as Faith brushed past him, hoping to get to the attic before she dropped the trunk again.

"Never mind," she said, finally reaching the door to the storage room and opening it. "I was talking to the portraits."

"They'll corrupt you if you're not careful," Sirius said quietly from the doorway.

"I can take care of myself, you know," Faith said, pushing the trunk with the rest of the Christmas decorations, and the fiber-optic Christmas trees she'd purchased. "Being a Slayer, and all."

"I was wondering if you were ever going to tell me about that," Sirius said slowly.

"About what?" Faith asked, turning around and giving him a blank look.

"You. Slayer. I really don't know what that means except there's two of you and you have a particular of fondness for weapons I'm quite afraid of."

Faith smiled. It truly lit up her face. "I'd love to tell you about it," she said quietly as she stood up. "But I'll only do it if you tell me something about yourself."

"What did you have in mind?" Sirius asked as she locked the storage room before walking back down to the third floor again.

"Harry said you could turn into a dog... I'd love to hear the story behind that. I've always loved dogs. My Mother was a bitch and never let me have one. And the day my foster family would let me get something I wanted was a day when Hell would freeze over. So, basically... my brother is a dog."

"You really want to hear about it?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Duh!" Faith said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like I have the whole History-of-Sirius book to help guide me along here. I need some help if I'm supposed to figure out who my brother is."

There was a pensive look on Sirius's face as he stared thoughtfully at her. "I think that's the first time you mentioned anything good about me in the present tense."

"It is?" Faith asked, feeling confused again.

"Yeah," Sirius said with a smile. It really made him look younger when his face relaxed like that, she thought fondly. He really looked like her older brother rather than her grandfather or something, now. "How about we go downstairs, I'll make you lunch, and we'll exchange a few stories."

"I got a better plan," Faith said, pushing on his chest to slow down his progress to the Dining Room. "How about I make us lunch, you get us water, and then we'll talk."

"What do you have against my cooking?" Sirius asked, looking wounded as the siblings entered their dining room.

"No offense, big bro," Faith said, casting him a sympathetic look, "but your food reminds me of this girl I knew in California. Either you're out of practice, or you're a really lousy cook."

- - - - -

Monday dawned as bright and beautiful as the day before, Buffy thought as she fastened her cloak tightly and stared at her books piled inside her leather book bag. With an excited smile, she heaved her bag over her shoulder and ran downstairs to meet with her roommates before heading to breakfast.

The Great Hall was loud and chaotic as usual. Buffy joined the group of seventh years eating at their usual spot at the table and found herself looking down the table at her brother. He waved to her and grinning, she returned the wave.

It seemed as though everything had gotten back to normal.

There had been a tearful reunion the night before in their Common Room when Dean Thomas had returned and Ginny, who had been watching everyone at Grimmauld Place acting like a group of inane lovebirds, finally had her boyfriend back. It was all Ron could do to not slug his roommate in the face as he hugged Ginny right off the ground and swept her away out of sight.

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other, their long robe sleeves hiding their clasped hands.

Buffy seemed oddly alone, although she was sitting between her two roommates, who were catching her up on all of the Hogwarts gossip. They had both been gushing over Buffy's Christmas present, until Buffy told them both that was exactly what it was, a present and nothing more.

This had disappointed them some.

Katie and Emma were both chatting with Yasmine and Tess this morning, and their sixth roommate, a pretty dark-skinned girl named Monica.

Her smile fell slightly when she saw the dark look she was getting from the Slytherin table.

It had been the one thing she hadn't missed. Well, Draco was the only one out of the lot of them she could tolerate, if only for a short time, but the others... she caught sight of Montague and Warrington's sneering faces and let her own lip curl.

Emma stopped talking and noticed her roommate was glaring coldly across the Great Hall. "We forgot to tell you about that lovely bunch, anyway."

"What about them?" Buffy asked, still giving Warrington a haughty glare before turning her attention to her roommate.

"Well, it was about you, somewhat," Emma said hesitantly.

"I don't care if Draco dances around naked in a tea cozy," Buffy said firmly. "I like where I am and I love who I'm with, so they'll just have to get over--"

"It's not about lust and love and all that romantic crap those Slytherins don't have a clue about in the first place," Emma said, waving this bit of information aside. "No, it's about the fact that you have a lot of power..."

"Power..." Buffy mouthed before raising her gaze to meet Draco's. The look in his eyes was clear.

"He didn't," she said in a cold, level voice.

"He knows something he isn't letting on," Emma said, returning to her bacon and eggs. "Come on, Buffy, eat something! We have Care of Magical Creatures this morning and it's down at Hagrid's. You'll freeze without proper nourishment!"

Buffy managed to finish her oatmeal, now fully aware of the haughty, arrogant looks she was receiving from the Slytherin table. They were beginning to make her feel uncomfortable, but she never tore her gaze away, confident and unrelenting.

Just then, she caught sight of Professor Pryce leaving the faculty table. Realizing she had something she wanted to talk to him about, she excused herself from her own group of friends and dashed out of the Great Hall to talk to him.

"Hey, Buffy!" Laurel Wood called. Buffy beamed at her in her haste.

Professor Pryce was smiling at her as the doors swished shut behind her. "I figured you would come... you had that look of wanting to ask me something terribly important," he commented dryly as he took in her wild blonde hair and her slightly pink face.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's just that... I've decided I want to be a Slayer again. I'm allowed now, right? No more evil Watchers to hold me back, save one... and he's a dead man walking..."

"Buffy, need I remind you--"

"Revenge gets me nowhere except dead, blah, blah," she said coolly. "You might want to save that lecture, Professor. I got it already from Giles."

"Right," Professor Pryce said, straightening. "So you're talking about--"

"I'm talking about the training and the learning and the preparing," Buffy replied swiftly. There were footsteps on the other side of the door and she was afraid someone would walk out and overhear them talking about Slayers, something she really didn't want to explain to anyone at this point in time. "It's time I returned to what I was chosen to be."

"You've made your choice," he said under his breath. "And thus my direction was complete. We'll discuss your situation later."

Students were now spilling out, gazing curiously at the Professor and his pupil engaged in direct conversation the first day back from Winter break.

"When?" she asked him curiously.

"You have class with me this afternoon, right?" he asked, frowning. Buffy nodded. "I'll come up with something then. Until that time..." His eyes drifted over to two girls in long winter cloaks, waiting for Buffy by the heavy oak doors. "You'd best get to class, Potter. I'll see you later."

And Buffy had no choice but to turn around and walk out into the cold, January sunlight with her roommates in tow.

- - - - -

Chapter 43... As usual, it's a Buffy-birthday surprise... twisted the wrong way.

Chapter 44... the tale of a Slayer, a Witch and an old Ford Anglia.

Eight chapters to go till breaky.

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

I think I accomplished what I wanted in this chapter. Bringing Sirius back WAS huge... but, now he finally got a piece of the candle. I brought him back for both Faith AND Harry. And now you start to see why he's all dopey.

**Kel** -- Malfoy has to go down. He just has to. He's too peachy in my opinion. Thus, he shall. And the only reason Percy survived was because my Beta told me I couldn't kill him... otherwise, her powers would have failed to bring someone back to life, which would have been more, bigger issues, blah blah blah. I'm glad you enjoyed it though... it'll be the last Oliverness scene for a while... some people need a break before their teeth crack.

**BA Shipper '99** -- Angel returns over the summer, I can promise you that. I'm just trying to update as fast I can to do what I promised. 50 chapters isn't the end of this story, it's strategically impossible, unless the Slayers just killed everyone and said, "So, this is how it begins...". I'm not that sadistic. Nor am I that insidious. Not yet, anyway. And, ahem, not engaged. Don't plan on engaging them, it's just TOO quick. Really. They're not even physical partners yet. Not that they would be, but... crap. Sirius's part was mentioned a bit in a nice, longer chapter here. I would double update, but I'd have to write it first... takes time. :)

**lost**** angel92** -- Percy's all right, yep... for now, anyway :)

**Emba** -- the Percy thing was unbelievably hard to write, for some odd reason. Well, he reminds me of my future brother-in-law, and that's beyond scary. See? You're supposed to like Percy, because he's not just an evil prat who wants to take over the world... or so we all think. I really hope he's redeemed in the books, because if he isn't, then he'll be my Percy (or version thereof) forever.

**Panther28** -- I always thought of Faith as being a few years younger than Buffy. I mean, Eliza was only 16 when she portrayed Faith, so... I don't know. I'm just using my poetic license and say she'll turn 17 like in the early part of April. Fan privilege or some such nonsense.

**Goddessa39** -- Angel will be making a return trip though, when Buffy visits during the summertime. I could yank 'I Will Remember You', but that'd be torture for all BA fans, so... heh. I'm just thinking she'll visit her dad and run into Angel. Awkward conversation will ensue. As for trying a fic with Kendra, well... that'd be an awesome part of the BA fic. Maybe not in a crossover setting though, but the power of three... crap, more plot bunnies. And I'll get on the BA fic after the wedding... there's just way too much going on right now for me to get everything in. But I do have ideas. Oh, yes... there are those.

**MaLooLa** -- well, thank you for that compliment! I like going slowly, too. I think some people believe I'll just stop after 50 and there'll be no more story. But, nope, there is still more story to be had.

**Evil Buffster / StarBella** -- Yeah, I know. More action coming sooneth, I promise. And serious!Buffy will turn back into normal, playful!Buffy. Heh. I don't know where that came from. As for Sirius being on drugs... well, now that you mention it... it does become a plot point later on. As for killing Percy, I just couldn't do it. I wanted to. I really, really intended to. But I figured that if the Slayer used her power to save a human life, it'd ring some bells in some evilies heads and they would start to think, 'new power in town'. Hence, more danger, action, etc. I know Buffy/Oliver seem perfect. Which is why I had to throw a Weasley in there, for now. Next chapter is the chapter in which you'll get your wish... as Buffy does something Buffy shouldn't do... but, hey, it's her birthday. Quentin will get what's coming to him. He's going to die. He's a dead man walking. He's going to be a bloody pulpet of ash and cinder by the time Buffy's done with him. The only problem is... Voldemort wants her to kill him. I say nothing more about this now. As for kicking someone, my mind flashed back on Dawn kicking Buffy in 'Chosen', followed by "dumbass". That'll work its way, I think. Fred deserved that moment for what's about to come. Really. I'm doing something I don't believe in doing, but it has to be done. That way, fluffy!Oliverness can become angsty!Oliverness. I think it'd be cute to have a jealous Buffy and a jealous Oliver. And, there were a few puns back in this chapter. I think so, anyway. I'm trying to lighten her up, really! Okay, end comments for now.

**jess** -- the next few chapters will answer that. I just had to kick the Potters out of the house first.

**Stella7** -- Wish granted! Like, in the next chapter, even.

**phoenix83ad** -- I know I did some things wrong, but yeah, you'll probably be laughing at me down the road. I wanted Harry to believe in someone. Sort of like the helplessness Hagrid felt after losing Buckbeak in book 3. It was rushed, but it was for a reason. One, I had no idea of the direction this story was going to take. Two, I slowed things down a lot. Three, you're probably going to kill me with nipicking all the loopholes I know exist. I just hope you don't get any evil shovel ideas by the time you're done, and I do thank you for reading!

Okay, so no Angel for Buffy's nineteenth. He really didn't play a part of her birthday on the show (which, if I recall this birthday, was some party in which Giles felt completely left out, Ethan Rayne turned him into a demon, and blah blah blah). I am bringing him back though.

Also, some of you have expressed concerns that this fic is ending after fifty chapters. It's not. I can't end it physically after fifty. I have it planned right now through at least sixty and even then it's getting hard to see an ending in sight. I'm taking a break for a wedding. The wedding is the second weekend of October. I'm writing this fic as fast as I can (and accurately, too, which is shocking since my Beta's notes are almost as long as the Chapters themselves) because I promised fifty chapters before I took a break. It's not the end of the story. There will not be a sequel. I just need a few weeks to get back on track, adjust to new life, and then I'll start writing it again. As far as I can tell, I'll probably start adding to it again sometime in early November, unless I get really ambitious. That way, people can catch up reading. Will I leave the last chapter as a cliffhanger? Sort of. It's just so that you would want to read more when I continued it.

Chapter fifty, which is actually partially written, will be the beginning of April. I'm planning on continuing this fic through the next year, but there will be large leaps in time (which I had to do, otherwise your eyeballs will be falling out by the time Chapter 110 - Couldn't Think of a Creative Title Name came out describing the NEXT Christmas). So, yeah, big plans. I know what I want to do. I just have to get there first. So if you want to know anything, ask away. I might be in the giving mood to give some information out. I just wanted to say that Angel is returning (horror of horrors) during their summer visit. Why? I wanted Buffy and Joyce to reunite. They've been separated for too long now. One reviewer asked me if Joyce would have cancer... I cannot answer this yet, because I don't know... but... yeah. Ask questions. It gets my brain thinking. I don't know about Dawn yet. I'm tempted, but unless a muse tells me how to incorporate her in a way that won't totally be cliche, I'm thinking it won't happen.

Next update is probably going to be soonish. I did get both chapters back from Grace who deserves a lot of hugs right now, but I have some rewriting to do. Not to mention I haven't even started Chapter 44 yet. Urgh, me! So, say, mid-week again. I'm on a forced vacation, so I'll take what I can get! :)

And, seriously, a hundred reviews in about five to six chapters? I'm weeping with joy! I love you guys! And you, and you, and you... oh, if only I could hug each and every one of you!! And I know there are readers out there, too. I hope you're liking what you read!


	43. Surprises

_Surprise! Here's an extra-long chapter full of goodies._

- - - - -

**Chapter 43**

**Surprises**

- - - - -

"So, let me get this straight. You and Elizabeth--"

"It's Buffy."

"Right, so you and Eli - err - Buffy, what a ridiculous nickname, by the way, fought this demon in a pool of water."

"Actually, B did all the work. All I did was the follow-up."

Faith and Sirius were sitting in the drawing room a few days later, discussing one of the many adventures Faith had had in Slaying. She was talking about Balthazar, the weird demon she and Buffy had faced the year before.

"Really? How did she kill it?" Sirius inquired curiously.

"Oh, B's usual style is improv," Faith said, sitting back in her armchair and tipping a handful of peanuts into her mouth, crunching her way through her answer. "She electrocuted it. I just got a piece of shiny hardware out of the deal."

"You and your weapons," Sirius said, throwing her a look, but it wasn't dark or angry. It was a fond look. His sister's interest in weaponry was quite strange, but it was creating a fondness between them. She had more knowledge of weapons than he had, even though they'd been raised in two very different worlds.

"Yeah, I'm morbid like that," Faith agreed, reaching for the jar sitting between her feet. "But that's how I like my weapons. Shiny and pointy. The best for penetration and the maximum impact of stealth."

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were a bloody spy," Sirius said, rolling his eyes and turning his attention to the trunk that sat on the other end of the room. "What's in there?"

Faith snapped to her feet and moved to the trunk, unlocking it with flourish. "I thought you'd never ask, big bro," she said, removing a handful of stakes, crosses and, to Sirius's surprise, some serious blades. "This is my baby." She whipped out a sword and held it to the light a moment before twirling it away. "It was the sword that slayed an unkillable demons a few millennia ago." She gave it a few well-practiced swings. "It's definitely my favorite."

"Right..." Sirius said slowly, walking over to the trunk and peering down into it. "If I didn't know you were Slayers, my next guess would be hired assassins."

"What, to bring about the end of the world and all that?" Faith asked mockingly as she replaced the sword in her trunk before pulling out two mid-sized curving knives. "We probably could be hired assassins. We probably are, since it was our destiny, blah blah blah."

"If you got that chip off of your shoulder, you'd probably be more effective at it," Sirius said in a quiet voice. Faith turned to him with such a dark look he burst into muffled laughter. "Would you relax? I was just teasing you."

"The sort of teasing I'm used to comes with blades at my throat and hollow threats," Faith growled protectively. "I'm not exactly one to just be teased like that."

"You let Elizabeth tease you," Sirius pointed out as Faith replaced the weapons and sealed the trunk.

"That's because she's my chosen half," Faith said quietly, staring at the trunk for a moment before rising. "You know, friends and all that. I don't really know you. I've known you maybe two weeks now, and it hasn't been under the best circumstances. And will you quit calling B Elizabeth? It's Buffy!"

"Who came up with that name in the first place?" Sirius asked, feeling slightly irked at Faith's defensive posturing.

"Her mother," Faith said, her eyes popping out incredulously. "And I happen to like her name, thank you very much!"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Right," Faith said in a calmer voice. "It was Joyce, her adoptive Mother. I keep forgetting you knew B's real family."

"I did," Sirius said quietly. "Outstanding people, too. James was my best friend, as I'm sure you could've figured out by now."

"I don't think you've told me enough of your detention stories yet. I think you're as bad as I was when I was back in school last spring. Lots of trouble, not a lot of studying goin' on."

"Don't get me wrong, Faith... I studied my ass off," Sirius said with his resigned smile. "I just preferred trouble to order."

"So, structured chaos," Faith said cheerfully, sitting back down on her seat and curling her feet beneath her. "Do you have any fun stories out of detention or were you as much of a delinquent as I was?"

"Do you really want to know?" Sirius asked her carefully, opening his mouth to tell her about his and James' mutual enemy of Severus Snape.

"If you tell me about that," Faith said slowly, reaching for the jar of peanuts again, "I'll tell you about the wonderful times I had with the foster family from Hell. I think you'd like them. They reminded me of our Mother."

"That's something I haven't heard before either," Sirius said, frowning at her. "You keep referring to her as our Mother."

"She was Dementia, the woman who could do no good," Faith said in a booming voice not unlike that of James Earl Jones. "She was your mother, too, you moron. The only difference is, you knew her, I didn't and I'm grateful, because I would have kicked her ass from here to China if she tried anything with me right now."

"No wonder our dead relatives love you so much," Sirius deadpanned as Faith continued munching loudly. "You're ever so direct in your comments."

"Takes one to know one," Faith said, smiling as she popped in a peanut.

"All right, all right," Sirius said with a resigned sigh. "Pass over the nuts, Delita," he teased, watching as she scowled at the use of her given name. "And I'll tell you about this little shallow, greasy-haired git I couldn't stand at Hogwarts..."

- - - - -

Buffy ducked under the hot spray of water, feeling the steam and the heat relax away her muscles, sore from lack of use.

She'd had her first training session with Professor Pryce that evening. Two rigorous hours of kicking a punching bag, deflecting weapons thrown at her from every angle, and even being hexed a good half-dozen times until Buffy could finally figure out the counter-charms.

All in all, she wasn't in a good mood.

Hermione had shown up for the last hour and it had been at her suggestion that Professor Pryce hex her that made Buffy feel steamed.

No one would have dared hex her in Sunnydale, she thought with a scowl as she massaged shampoo onto her scalp, breathing in the invigorating vapor. She smirked as she thought back on Monday's Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

Professor Pryce had certainly been creative in his methodology of getting her to speak with him in private.

He'd given her Detention. All week.

She had been sitting with Emma, as usual. Their discussion had turned to advanced curses and hexes, like the stunning spell that could keep you locked out of your own body for days. Buffy had been rather uncomfortable with that one.

She had opened her mouth and had given her own opinion on why using these curses wasn't safe. Her answer had been, "Because if the curse is deflected back at you and it hits you, you're as good as a sitting duck."

The rest of the class had been most surprised when Professor Pryce leveled his usual look at her and announced, "Well, while Miss Potter has a point, she used a really stupid pun to go along with it. Detention, Potter."

Emma had gasped and had vehemently defended her friend and roommate's position, with both Katie and Tess talking behind her. Professor Pryce had to hide a smile. Elizabeth Potter was too damn smart at this hexing business for her own good. Unless she said something really stupid, he couldn't give her detention at all.

She seemed to realize why he called her upon it, and when asking what sort of uses the curse would have, she automatically answered, "Revenge." That had given her an entire week's worth of detention.

Even the Slytherins looked stunned as they chanced a look back at the Gryffindor Golden Girl, who just sat there, looking amazed, stunned and a little bit flummoxed. They couldn't blame her; Professor Pryce rarely gave out detention.

After class, he'd asked her to come and arrange her detention.

"I just figured this was a good way for you to train and therefore keep down suspicions about your activities," Professor Pryce told her under the guise of marking down notes on a bit of parchment. "I'll give you the night off since it is your first night back, but tomorrow I want you in my office at eight. We'll discuss our training procedures. Wednesday night, we'll begin."

Buffy finished rinsing out her hair and turned the water to off, shivering slightly as the chill swept into the stone-covered walls. Wrapping herself in a thick, white bath sheet, she stepped out, wincing as her feet touched the cold, hard floor.

She soon changed into her pajamas and brushed out her hair dreamily, thinking about the conversation she and Oliver had had that morning before he'd left for the Ministry of Magic.

"The Department of Magical Games thinks they were unwise to cancel the Quidditch season so readily," he'd explained to her that morning at breakfast. "So they asked us to go back this afternoon. I'll probably be there for a few days until they decide what to do with the English Quidditch teams."

"Just as long as you're back by Sunday," Buffy said, giving him a threatening look.

"Oh, of course!" Oliver said, looking enthusiastic while his eyes were strangely blank. "What, exactly, is Sunday?"

Buffy just rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to Charms," she announced, ruffling his longish brown hair. "I'll see you when you get back." At that, she'd walked out.

He turned inquiringly to Katie Bell sitting across the table from him. "What's Sunday?" he asked curiously.

"Her nineteenth," Katie replied with a giggle. "Oh, honestly, Wood! You remember the day you met her precisely, but you cannot remember her birthday?"

"She never told me when her damned birthday was!" Oliver had protested in his own defense.

Buffy wrapped herself in her red satin robe and grabbed her train case, skipping out of the bathroom and back upstairs into the room the seventh-year girls shared. It was oddly full, since everyone had come up for the night and was getting ready for bed.

However, she had heard voices and laughter on the other side of the door, but once she'd gone in, it was as though a shroud of silence had fallen. She looked inquiringly at Yasmine, who just shrugged and went back to fluffing her pillows.

Feeling suspicious now, Buffy dropped into bed, wincing as she stretched out her legs, both knees cracking painfully. She really had to get out and train more, because this was ridiculous. She was supposed to be a vampire Slayer, not just a lying corpse.

Rolling her eyes, she turned over and pulled the thick hangings around her four-poster bed shut around her, closing her eyes and wishing for sleep to come quickly.

Oliver, as it turned out, hadn't returned to Hogwarts as he'd anticipated the night before. Instead, he sent his owl with a letter for her that she received while eating breakfast.

Buffy --

Things at the Ministry are insane! I honestly don't know whether it's going to turn into an anarchy or not! The Ministry still won't let us play, but we're having a hearing today to decide if we should at least be allowed to practice. I should be back this evening,

Yours,

Oliver

Harry leaned over his sister's shoulder to read the letter and could tell by the disappointed look on her face that she wasn't happy with this news. "Don't worry about it," he assured her, patting her lightly on the back. "He'll be back soon enough."

"She just misses her snuggle buddy," Emma smirked from Buffy's right-side, leaning over the table to talk to Harry.

"Yeah, that's it," Buffy said uneasily, but she couldn't help feeling that something wasn't exactly right. She lowered her hand slightly and her ring caught the light. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it was genuine love and respect between them, she couldn't help feel uneasy at times. Oliver was a wonderful, trusting man, not to mention almost indecently gorgeous, and many women would just love to sink their claws into him. She just hoped she mattered enough to sway all sorts of temptation that might try to lure him away.

She realized then that Emma and Yasmine were whispering again. "What's up, you two?" she asked casually, sipping her tea and making a face as usual.

"Oh, nothing," Emma said gaily. "We're just talking shop talk, you know, Potions."

"Oh," Buffy said, lowering her gaze. "Right."

Rising, she took her book bag and walked out of the Great Hall alone.

Harry glanced in concern after his sister before edging closer to Emma. "Do you think she suspects anything?"

"Of course she does," Katie said, sitting across the table from Yasmine. "Buffy's not an idiot. She's just trying to pretend she doesn't know what we're talking about."

"We're all set for Saturday night, then, right?" Harry asked as Hermione whipped out her own bit of parchment. "I said we'll take care of food and drink."

"Fred and George promised they would take care of favors," Hermione added with a laugh. "Knowing them, it'll be something extravagant."

"And we got decorations," Yasmine said, glancing curiously at Hermione's parchment. "You're a bit organized, aren't you?"

"I just want to keep things in perspective," Hermione replied, adding Yasmine's last note before tucking the parchment away again. "We should probably get to class."

Outside the Great Hall, Buffy was just walking towards the stairs when a voice held her back. She turned and saw Draco and his usual baboons walking out of the door leading down to the dungeons. He had spotted her and called out a greeting.

Buffy turned and offered him a tight smile. "Hey, Malfoy," she said uncertainly, glancing upstairs.

"You guys go on," Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle, who exchanged a bemused smirk before entering the Great Hall. He glanced up at Buffy, who looked troubled. "You all right there, Potter?"

"I've been better," she said lightly, crossing her arms. "What brings you to the civilized side of conversation, Drake? Or are you just trying to play I've-got-a-secret, too?"

He noticed the bitterness in her voice and chose to call her on it. "Your friends aren't playing nicey nice anymore, huh?" he asked dolefully.

Her eyebrows snapped up in surprise. "They're just busy," she said defensively.

It wasn't a denial, Draco thought triumphantly. "Where are you going?"

"Charms. I have class with the third-years, or didn't you forget?"

"I have Herbology," Draco said, making a face. "Double section with those moron Gryffindors. No offense."

"None taken," she said, casting another glance upstairs.

"Do you want some company?" he asked slowly, secretly crossing his fingers under his robes.

"I wouldn't mind it from Slytherin scum like you," she replied carefully, giving him a suspicious look. "What's in it for you?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you since you got back," Draco said honestly. "You're pretty much the one thing I missed over Break. There. Now you can mock me for all eternity."

"Or maybe beyond," Buffy said, with that pretty smile of hers.

"I'm just surprised tall, dark and broody isn't here to walk with you," Draco said casually, leaning against the banister.

"Yeah, well, he's at the Ministry," Buffy said with a sigh, shifting her feet. "You know the Quidditch spiel."

"I do," Draco said, trying in vain to sound sincere, because he didn't want to sound as though he were too overjoyed to find that Buffy's hunky protector wasn't there to watch her back. It was then he saw her hand on the railing and his eyes narrowed. The ring attached to her fourth finger looked suspiciously real. "Is that a gift?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

She looked surprised as he took her hand and held the ring to the light, the emerald sparkling magnificently. "It was just a gift," she replied as he looked up at her with his silver eyes. She felt something stir in her stomach and quickly pulled her hand away. "I really should be getting to class. And you have a long walk ahead of you outside."

"I can walk you to class," Draco offered in his slow drawl.

"That's really not necessary," Buffy replied with a half-smile. "I mean, thank you for offering. I'll see you later, okay?" Turning on her heel, Buffy climbed the rest of the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

"Well, well," a cold voice came from the hall. Draco turned and saw one of the elder, redheaded Weasleys glaring at him. "You certainly made yourself quite obvious."

Draco smiled triumphantly down at the Weasley idiot. "Since everyone else just doesn't care, who's to say I don't?" Draco asked, his silvery eyes gleaming.

Percy took two more steps towards Malfoy, looking livid. "You stay away from her," Percy said in a dark, low tone. "If I find you've gone anywhere near her..."

"What, you'll scowl at me?" Draco taunted. "You'll call me a bad little boy?"

"No," Percy said, crossing his arms. "I'll take the matter to Professor Pryce. You know how protective he is of his... err, charge."

"You know, Weasley," Draco said, noting the fiery look in the boy's stern blue-eyed gaze. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're more into her than you let on."

"She's my best friend," Percy snarled, taking one step up so that he and Draco were face-to-face. "I'll repeat this one last time. If you do anything to her, anything at all, I'll hurt you. And then I'll stick Faith on you."

Faith was a girl that he'd heard about from rumors, Draco recalled with a sneer. "Is that a threat, Weasley?" he asked.

"It's a promise," Percy said pompously, stepping away as the doors to the Great Hall opened back up and students started spilling out. "Stay away from Buffy if you know what's best for that pretty head of yours."

That said, he swept regally back into the hall.

"Who does he think he is?" Draco asked moodily as he watched Percy walk away. "Pesky wanker."

- - - - -

Faith yawned and stretched as she walked downstairs into the dining room on Wednesday morning. She had a lot to be thankful for, but these early mornings weren't one of them.

She and Sirius had been up late into the wee hours of the morning talking about a lot of things lately. Which had been getting her to think a bit more. Using her brain was once a harder thing to do, but she rather liked it now.

He had spent endless hours talking about himself, Lupin, Buffy's father James and this other prat, Peter. He had talked about how they had always been feared and admired. It sort of reminded Faith of how intimidated she was when she first arrived at Sunnydale and was face-to-face with the Slayer and two coupley pairs. Sure, Buffy had been a little hormone bomb from the downfall of the Angel affairs, but she really was a good girl once Faith got to know her.

But she wasn't about to believe that Sirius and James had hexed a boy they really didn't like upside down showing off his boxers.

This had nearly killed her. Faith wasn't one for laughing. She'd had precious little to laugh about for so long now.

"I take it you didn't like the guy," Faith said in an almost awed voice as she had been making popcorn, the good old-fashioned Muggle way. Unfortunately, a tin of popcorn really didn't appreciate being shoved into a roaring fire, so Sirius thankfully pulled out his wand and did some fast work before her precious dining room became a haven for burnt corn.

"He was a nasty, slimy-haired git," Sirius admitted as he handed her a bowl and a butterbeer. They both walked over to the table and sat down. "But, I tell you, those were some of the best times of my life; with James and Remus, anyway."

"I like Remus," Faith said nonchalantly, snacking quietly in her corner of the table. The chair she was sitting in was making some oddly cooing noises. Faith just giggled and wiggled slightly and the chair stopped.

Sirius was giving her a stern look and Faith felt herself tense before relaxing away. This was big-brother concern. This is what she had finally been looking for, for her godforsaken brother to show one tiny ounce and a spark of humanity.

"Don't you be getting any ideas," he said with a threatening glare.

"You were the one, dear bro, who told me I had dung for brains last night, did you not?"

Indeed, he had, Faith reminded herself with a smile as she started making breakfast. On the stovetop, she set a pot of tea. For some odd reason, she really liked it. Giles usually said it was soothing, but tea was bitter, sort of like she was. It made her tense. It thrilled her. There were so many adjectives stuck in her brain that Faith knew all of them could apply to her violent dislike for a beverage she had been forcing herself to endure - and enjoy - for the sake that her brother wouldn't mock her for being a Yankee girl anymore.

That was Buffy's nickname, after all.

Sirius joined her about a half hour later, looking as sleepy and disheveled as she felt; only he was fully dressed. She was wearing a long, plaid robe she'd managed to wangle off of Hermione. It was really nice having a girl, even if she was a few months younger, at nearly the same height.

She was sitting down to her toast and jam when he sat down across from her, yawning, and a mug of tea in hand.

"Sleep well?" he asked her.

"Not bad," Faith said, spreading jam across her toast. "I was just thinking, is all."

"About what?"

"About this weekend."

"What about it?" Sirius asked, reaching across and plucking a slice of toast from her plate. She eyed him warily for a moment before replying.

"B's birthday. They tend to not be of the happy. Are you planning on returning that any time soon?"

"I'll make you more," Sirius protested through a mouthful of wheat bread and jam.

"Sure you will," she said darkly, giving him a mock-glare as she picked up the other slice. "You're such a boy at heart. And a rightful pain in my ass."

"That hurt, Delita."

She winced and he chortled into his tea cup. She obviously wasn't too happy about being called by her proper name. "What about Buffy's birthday?" he asked, for once using her nickname instead of calling her Elizabeth all the bloody time.

"Harry and some others are throwing her a surprise party. She hates them, of course, but it'll do her well. She needs a little bit of cheer."

"I daresay she's had enough of it," Sirius said dryly. "I mean, there comes a rush with resurrection, right?"

"Since she's been dead before, yep," Faith replied cheerfully as she crammed the last bit of toast in her mouth. "Anyway, you're invited. If you want to appear as the Siri-dog, that is."

"Snuffles."

"Or by that ridiculous nickname. Who the hell named you Snuffles?" Faith asked, glancing at him oddly.

"Someone who actually liked me," Sirius said, adopting her sarcastic tone. He noticed there was a pensive, almost sad expression on her face. "There's something else, is there? You're wearing an expression Mother almost always wore."

"Oh, really?" she asked him in surprise. "You've actually accepted I'm a blood relative of yours now, is that it?" She frowned a moment, and then sighed. "I was thinking about the Marauders, you know? You and James and Moony... all tight and happy and such in your perfect little Scooby group."

Sirius didn't know what a 'scooby' group was, but he wasn't about to ask her. She was strange in using language that he didn't quite understand, but it was part of her charm. If she talked like he did, it would be even worse.

"She had a group like that back in California?" Sirius asked, rising to pour them both another cup of tea.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl," Faith replied with a slight giggle. "Not too much unlike what she has now. Except the boy is Percy and I'm probably the girl. Unless it's Hermione. It probably is." She attempted in vain not to make a face as Sirius handed her cup back to her, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said, rising again and grasping his cup. "I'll be upstairs, all right?"

"I'll just... clean up down here like I always do," she grumbled as he swept out of the dining room and back upstairs. Rolling her eyes, she marched over to the sink and dumped her tea down the drain.

"I heard that, you Yank!" Sirius yelled down the stairs.

Faith rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure what she hated more; the tea or her brother's constant twittering about her heritage.

- - - - -

Oliver, it turned out, didn't return that evening either. By the time Buffy returned from training, her arm covered in a nasty bruise, she was dispirited to find another letter from Oliver waiting for her on her bed. Grumbling, she sat down and pulled off her robes and blouse, staring miserably at the large welts decorating her arm.

That's what she got when she decided to spar with her trainer, she thought angrily as she glared at the bruise, as though demanding to know why it was gracing her presence at all.

Thursday hadn't been much better than Wednesday, she decided. Oliver hadn't been around to cure her of her anger which he could do in his own special way, but her so-called friends and even her brother had been cheerfully ignoring her. While she knew she had her suspicions, they were acting far too obvious for par.

"They must be anti-Buffy," she grumbled as she replaced her blouse and searched around the trunk on the floor for her train case. She knew a hot shower was all she needed to cure all of her blahs.

Even Draco had avoided her that night at dinner when she'd thrown him a cheerful smile. He'd just returned it with a stone-cold look of his own before turning to talk to Crabbe. Buffy had looked down in disappointment, a look not lost on Harry.

"She looks like her pet ferret died," Ron said, catching the look on Buffy's face as she left to serve detention.

"Don't say that," Harry said, since Percy had told him that Draco had been spending time with his sister that morning. He cast a surly glance at Draco, who returned his look with a disgusted sneer of his own. "She'll get over it when she realizes that we're throwing her this fantastic party."

"Oh, right," Hermione said, looking at both of her best friends in disbelief. "Would you be so warm and welcoming at your own surprise party if the friends that threw it for you ignored you all the while? Seriously, are you two that mentally thick?" Rolling her eyes, she stood up and stalked after Buffy.

"Maybe we were talking this a little too far," Ron said, wincing. "After all, she has been pretty terrific to us."

"I know," Harry said with a sigh. "But after all this planning, I don't want to waste it. I want her to get the first surprise party ever in England, and I want it to be terrific!"

"Fred and George said they'll be here sometime Saturday afternoon," Ron continued, unwrapping the letter he'd received at breakfast. "We just have to find a way to keep Buffy out of the Common Room."

"I'll speak with Professor Pryce," Harry said with a slight frown. "Maybe he'll train her or something all day."

"She'll be a dead woman walking at her own party," said Ron, looking scandalized. "How about something not so strenuous."

"No," Harry said softly. "Training is the one thing that's keeping her anger in check now, or we'd all have broken backs from her beating us into submission because we've hid this from her."

"Talking about Buffy?" Katie asked as she and Emma dropped down next to Harry and Ron. "I think something's up with her besides us being all silent."

"Yeah," Harry said, realizing this. "It's Oliver."

"Those stupid Ministry people won't release them until their bargain is met," Emma said sympathetically. "They're really attached, those two, aren't they?"

"She loves him," Harry said simply. "I'm just hoping he feels the same way."

"Oh, he does," Katie said, waving that information aside. At seeing Ron's and Harry's faces, however, she chose to elaborate. "Oh, come on! You see the way he looks at her? He adores her!"

"It might not be love," Harry said softly. "I don't want my sister to get hurt because someone chose him career above her. She's had that happen once..."

"Tough break, that one," Ron said, who'd gotten most of the story from Faith. "Speaking of tough breaks, Faith said she'll be here, with, err... Snuffles... Saturday around six. She says she has a surprise, too."

"Oh, good," Harry muttered as he finished the last of his apple tart. "At least she won't be too disappointed in the fact we're not trying to cheer her up."

Buffy was doing her own work to cheer herself up. After sword fighting for nearly an hour and getting her arm sliced open, she turned to Hermione, who had come to her training session to quietly observe as usual.

The two walked back to Gryffindor Tower together near ten o'clock. Buffy was quite glad that Hermione was a Prefect and that her own roommate, no matter how silent she'd been of late, was Head Girl.

"Have you noticed anything different lately?" Buffy asked the girl curiously as the two walked back downstairs.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asked her slowly.

"I just feel a change of pace, is all," Buffy replied carefully. "I mean, it's one thing to be back in the same pace and going through motions, but this is ridiculous! The only person I've managed to have a decent conversation with this week has been Malfoy."

Hermione's face revealed nothing of the secret she was hiding, but her eyes widened in surprise. "We have been really busy," she managed to utter out.

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "I know you don't think I'm that stupid. I know it has something to do with the fact my birthday is three mere days away."

"It might," Hermione said lightly. "But Buffy, please understand--"

But she had just noticed Buffy's face, which had gone rather pale. "They're not doing a surprise party, are they?" she asked timidly.

"Um..." Hermione managed to choke out, "I'm not really in the know, you know?"

"I'm not one for surprise parties," she said in a shaking voice. "The last one I had I was almost killed."

Hermione didn't know how to react to that. Instead, she blurted out the one thing she knew would cheer the older girl up. "Fred and George are coming this weekend."

"They are?" Buffy asked, her eyes lighting up as she looked at Hermione. "Really? Oh..."

Buffy was practically dancing, although she was still in some agony from the injuries sustained in that night's training. Laurel decided to make a comment to Buffy, since the whole of Gryffindor house knew she was in detention.

"What does he make you do? Dangle from chains? That's totally barbaric."

Hermione instead made a beeline for Harry and Ron. They both looked up over their Potions essays and noticed her glum expression immediately.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Harry teased, his arms encircling her waist as she was pulled into his lap.

"It's Buffy," Hermione said breathlessly. "She knows that we're planning something." She turned to Ron. "Do you think you could convince Fred and George to show up a day early? Maybe they'll take her into Hogsmeade or something Saturday. Because she's just too down as it is. She said the only person who will talk to her is Malfoy, and if she sees her favorite twins tomorrow night..."

"Yeah, I'll send them a letter," Ron said dismissively.

"Not to mention you'll be seeing your own hottie in a few nights," Harry said, glancing as Ron continued to work, his face continually reddening over the top of his robes.

"Shut it, you," Ron finally grunted, turning back to his homework.

Friday was another cold and snowy day. There seemed to be a lot of those, Buffy thought, staring out the window as she left Transfigurations and walked downstairs to go to lunch.

At least her birthday was only two days away. She hoped they were being quiet on account of wanting to surprise her. The last thing she wanted would be for people to keep their silence even after her supposed party. She really was getting rather attached to her friends here.

But what she saw in the Entrance Hall erased the bitterness of silence this past week. Oliver, huddled under a cloak, was standing near the entrance, talking to Percy, while a girl Buffy had never seen before in her life clung to her redheaded friend.

Buffy pushed past a few Slytherins in her haste to get within shouting distance. She felt warm laughter bubble like champagne in her stomach. For some odd reason, Oliver could make every ounce of teen angst within her just melt away.

She had reached the last few steps when Oliver spotted her. With eyes full of happiness, he stepped forward and she practically jumped into his arms from the last few stairs. Arms now tightly around his neck, she felt his tighten around hers.

"You're back," she said softly as they pulled out. "And you're so bloody cold!"

"It's a blizzard out there," he said with a teasing smile, taking her by the arm and pulling her back into their group. It was then that Buffy noticed that the girl who was still clutching Percy's hand wasn't alone. There was another girl, and it was the same one Buffy had seen all those months earlier when she'd first spied Oliver at the Ministry. She was looking daggers at her, but Buffy chose to ignore them, instead focusing her attention on a petite brunette now happily being introduced to Buffy by Percy.

"Penelope, this is Elizabeth Potter," Percy said, extending his hand to Buffy, who grinned, turning to Penelope. He'd told her about his old Hogwarts girlfriend, and from the excited look on her face, there may still have been something there.

"It's good to meet you, Penelope," Buffy said with a grin. "And please, ignore Percy the Proper and call me Buffy."

"Oh, likewise!" Penelope enthused, lifting her eyes in wonder as she glanced around. "Oh, how I've missed this place! I wish you would have talked me into coming back sooner!" she said, turning back to Percy and slapping his arm in mock indignation.

"Who's your entourage?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Oh, they're my teammates," Oliver said from behind her. "That's Cynthia Merritt and Jaron O'Connell. Both are Puddlemere United. Cynthia's Penelope's roommate in Surrey and Jaron and I shared a flat when we were en route."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Jaron said to Buffy with a smile. He turned to Cynthia, who eyed Buffy coolly.

"Charmed," she said in an icy voice.

"Excuse me, Potter," a voice said from behind them and Buffy turned to see Professor Pryce approaching her, looking somewhat curious, but troubled nonetheless. "I have to borrow her for a few moments, Wood, Weasley." He gave both men a respectable nod and took Buffy's arm, leading her away from the group.

"So," Cynthia said, slowly walking forward to take Buffy's place next to Oliver. "She's definitely perky."

"She's gorgeous," Jaron said, casting a furtive look in the direction where Professor Pryce had dragged her.

"And she's off-limits," Percy said dryly, casting a look at Oliver, who blushed slightly and looked away. "Honestly, don't get any ideas about her, or you might end up with missing body parts."

Penelope, still clutching his arm, giggled.

Professor Pryce had wanted to talk about, of all things, training.

"I think it would be best if we cancelled our session tonight," he said mildly. "I do believe you have friends visiting for the weekend." He glanced up and caught sight of Buffy's friends walking into the Great Hall for lunch. "We'll resume our training on Monday?"

"That works," Buffy said, checking her watch. "Crap! I told Professor Flitwick I'd meet him to discuss Charms tutorials. It looks like I'm missing out on lunch..." She cast a regretful look at the Great Hall and sighed. "I haven't seen him all week, either..."

"You'll have an entire weekend to spend together, I'm sure," Professor Pryce consoled her, causing the younger girl to brighten, flash him a bright smile, say goodbye, and dash off.

Hermione met up with her in front of their Ancient Runes classroom, clutching a huge dictionary. "Did you finish your translation?" she asked Buffy kindly.

"Yeah," Buffy said with a smile. "Took me a few hours, that one."

The two sat down together at the same table.

"You know," Hermione said slowly, "I happened to notice that your boyfriend was back and that you weren't at lunch."

"I was in Professor Flitwick's office," Buffy said regretfully. "Please don't tell me he hates me now."

"I wouldn't worry about him," Hermione said, choosing her words very carefully. "I'd worry about that other girl who's with him."

"Penelope or the other one?" Buffy asked in confusion, taking out her Runes translation and smoothing it across their table. "How does this one look?"

"The other one," Hermione said, biting her lip. She smiled when she saw how neatly Buffy had finished her translation. "That actually looks great."

"I'm thinking she likes him," Buffy said with a small smile. "Nothing I haven't handled before." There was a flash of darkness in her eyes and she turned away.

But, the truth of the matter was, she wasn't really worried. She trusted Oliver. She couldn't love him if she wasn't able to.

The class passed rather quickly and soon Buffy found herself walking back towards Gryffindor Tower while Hermione instead headed off for the Library.

But, on the way, Buffy changed her mind and decided she wanted to go and see Oliver instead. She was halfway down the corridor to his room when she heard a sly female chuckle and a dry, masculine retort. Turning around the corner, she saw Cynthia there. With Oliver.

"Oh, crap," she muttered, taking a step back, not wanting to spy, but not trusting herself to turn around, either.

She heard them moving closer and tried to conceal herself, until she saw the one thing she really wished she hadn't.

They were standing too close to be friends...

"I've liked you for the past two years, Oli," the girl was saying with a sweet, sugary voice. "I was hoping we could turn our friendship into something more."

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

Buffy gasped, the sound echoing out of her mouth. She forced herself to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, Oliver, truly?"

Buffy couldn't stand to hear another minute of it. She turned on her heel and stormed away, trying to ignore the sinking sensation. Her senses had told her something was wrong, and that had just been confirmed for her.

Oliver looked up and turned around, frowning slightly. Cynthia was slightly annoyed, but peered over his shoulder, looking for potential spies. She certainly wasn't expecting what came out of his mouth next.

"Buffy?"

"Buffy," Cynthia said, wrinkling her nose. "What's a Buffy? It sounds like a dog..."

Oliver turned to her so quickly Cynthia gasped. The look on his face would have scared a ghost, she realized, her blood turning to ice.

"You know Cynthia. I had been waiting for you to tell me you wanted to take our friendship to the next level for years. That was before I met her."

"You mean Elizabeth, right?" Cynthia asked sulkily.

"Yes, her. Also goes by the name of Buffy," Oliver snapped. "I don't know why you came here with me, but if you were looking for something with me, you're not going to find it here. So I suggest you just leave."

"What am I, just something you can toy around with?" Cynthia asked, feeling tears of rejection spring to her eyes. "You can't just play with my emotions like that!"

"There hasn't been anything between us," Oliver said in exasperation. "There never was and now there won't be. I love--"

"We'll see about that," Cynthia said, giving him a cold, hostile smile before lifting her nose and taking off in the other direction. Oliver just sighed and stared behind him again.

His own senses had alerted him that his girlfriend had been near. He could feel her presence anywhere, not to mention smell that swell vanilla lotion she always wore. His eyes narrowed and he sighed. She must have seen him with Cynthia. She wasn't the jealous type at all, or so he hoped...

But she was storming back into Gryffindor Tower, wondering when Oliver had turned into such a hypocrite. He had gone through a big scene at Christmas in front of his family with his jealous spite, and she had confirmed her beliefs that she truly wanted him and only him. And now he was hanging around another girl and telling her that he'd been waiting for her to say she wanted to be more than friends.

He was so infuriating!

She stormed up to her room, ignoring the gestures and hello's she received as she walked in. Throwing her bag onto her bed, she fell backwards across it.

For a week now, she'd wanted to see him again. She wanted him to tell her that everyone still liked her. But obviously it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be around a tall, athletic and quite pretty Quidditch player. Brushing angry tears aside, she pulled off her robe and glared at her reflection in the mirror. Angry splotches of red had appeared on her cheeks, and the hazel eyes Harry kept telling her belonged to their Father were glistening with tears.

She walked downstairs, feeling even more bummed now. She had barely gotten to the bottom when she suddenly gasped. There were two tall, identical people standing with their backs to her, and they were in deep conversation with Harry, who had just returned from his last lesson.

Buffy let out a shriek that could have awoken the dead.

The twins turned and caught her expression. Both of their faces cracked into identical grins as she ran towards them, throwing her arms around George.

"Oh, am I glad to see you two," she moaned as George lifted her off the ground in his haste to hug her.

"It's our Teeny Tiny's birthday," Fred said with a wink, bending down to hug her. It was much different than the hugs he usually gave, he realized as he straightened, smiling down at her face.

It was then he noticed something was wrong. Her eyes were shining with tears he knew weren't from happiness. And she was flushed, as though she was angry.

Something was up with her. He knew that her friends had been putting her off for a week now while trying to plan this party, but for all it was worth, he and George were going to make her forget her miserable week if it was the last thing they did!

- - - - -

"Oh, don't tell me..." Buffy said, musing with her forefinger prodding her chin thoughtfully as she spied Fred's weird face. "It's not like a lion tamer, is it?" she asked him playfully.

He shook his head, still able to maintain his silly face.

Buffy turned to George, who stood on her other side. "George, a little hint?"

He, too, shook his head, grinning.

"You twins are completely worthless," Buffy groaned.

Fred lost his face and winked behind Buffy's back. George snorted laughter as they followed her back into the entrance hall at Hogwarts.

It was Saturday and Buffy had just spent a fantastic morning and afternoon at Hogsmeade with the Weasley twins. As much as it pained her to say it, and it did hurt because her diaphragm was sore from all of her hysterical laughter, a double dose of the Weasley twins was exactly what she needed to cure her birthday blahs.

The laughter died in her throat when the door to the Great Hall opened and Oliver walked out with his teammates. Cynthia gave Buffy a grin of cold triumph as she stepped up to Oliver, her hand taking his arm possessively.

Oliver, however, was oblivious to her anger. His eyes were on the twins as they narrowed in cool envy. He was also well aware of the anger in both sets of eyes and shrugged it off before he turned to smile at his girlfriend.

What he saw in her eyes scared him. She looked betrayed. She looked hurt. It was an expression he had never seen on her beautiful face. There were tears in her eyes and she turned with an arrogant smile to Fred, who turned to look down at her, his own eyes flashing.

"Let's go," Fred said, taking her arm and pulling her upstairs. George gave Oliver a cold glare before following them.

"Damn it," Oliver said under his breath as he suddenly felt Cynthia's presence next to him. "Why did you do that for?"

"Did you see the look on her face?" Cynthia asked gleefully while Jaron's face turned incredulous as he stared at his only female teammate.

"I can't believe you just did that," Jaron said quietly, his eyes wide.

"Oh come on! She looks like such a wuss having all of these manly men protecting her."

"I don't think that was a smart thing to do," Jaron said, his tone still quiet.

"Oh? Why not?" Cynthia asked, batting her lashes to Oliver, who ignored her, still staring upstairs, regret, guilt and grief all reflecting in his eyes.

Oliver shook his arm away from Cynthia's grasp and glared at her as he stepped back. "I don't know what you're playing at, but stop it." He gazed upstairs and his eyes softened. "I didn't want to hurt her..."

"You mean... you and... and... her?" Cynthia asked, rage mixed in with her words of realization. "You and that Potter tramp?"

"Uh oh," Jaron said, spying someone else swooping down upon them, looking every bit as angry as he had ever seen him.

It was Percy Weasley.

"How dare you befoul her like that?" Percy seethed while Oliver turned on Cynthia.

"Don't you dare say that about her!" Oliver shouted.

Both boys cut off and gave each other an apologetic smile.

"Well, excuse me for caring about you," Cynthia said flippantly, tossing her shiny, dark head. "I just think you could do a whole lot better than... her..."

"Why don't you tell that to her face?" Percy asked in a deathly quiet tone. "I would love to see her reaction."

"As if she could hurt a fly," Cynthia said unconcernedly. "Oh, I'm so weak. Oh, I'm so delicate. Oh, I'm so... Oliver, stop that! You're hurting me!"

Oliver had just grabbed her arm and was dragging her away from Jaron and Percy.

"Look," he said in a dark voice. "Would you stop? Please?"

"I'll stop Oliver, surely," she said, lifting the corner of her mouth slyly. "I just want to know if she'll stop, too." Giving him a look of triumph, she stormed away.

Oliver wasn't prepared for what happened next. He turned to go back towards his other friends when a fist flew at him out of nowhere. He fell back, his hand clutching his face as he saw the dark-haired girl glaring at him. Her left arm dropped to her side and her look was vaguely of triumph. Cynthia stood right next to her, staring at the girl as though she'd never seen anything like her before.

"What'd you do that for?" Cynthia squealed as she ran towards Oliver. But Faith didn't relent as she reached out, grasping Cynthia's arm so tightly the other girl whimpered in pain.

"I've about had my bitch tolerance for the decade," Faith retorted as she swung Cynthia away from Oliver. "Would you please stay away from B's boy? I do not want a recap of two years ago! Or even last year!"

Faith finally released Cynthia and turned with her fiery gaze back to Oliver. "I thought you had more respect for her than this." Her eyes cut over to Cynthia and her lip curled, not unlike her brother's. "If you hurt B, I'll kill you. You get me?"

Turning on her heel, she marched away. When she was out of sight, she grinned.

Buffy was completely freaking out, so much so that she didn't even realize they weren't going towards Gryffindor Tower. Fred had his arm around her shoulders and was trying to comfort her, but it wasn't much good. George told Fred quietly that he was going to make a quick trip to drop off the favors in their common room.

This left Fred alone with a very distressed Slayer. It didn't help that she was practically coming apart at the seams.

"He's just a boy, Buffy," Fred said consolingly, leading her into his room.

"He's a jerk!" Buffy said, wiping her eyes miserably. "I should never... oh... when I fell in love with him, I just didn't... what was I thinking? Oh, my God..."

He watched helplessly as she threw herself across his bed, her shoulders heaving.

It really was an awkward moment. He wasn't good with all of this sensitive stuff. Hermione often told him he had the sensitivity of a toothpick. And seeing a girl in tears on his bed in his room was more troubling than he could imagine. He quite thought he had even less sensitivity than a tiny stick of wood at that point.

"Buffy," he said, sitting down next to her as she raised her face to look into his eyes. He found his breath catching and forced himself to say what he had intended to. "Oliver loves you, really, he does."

"Does he?" she asked with a bittersweet smile as she sat up, leaning against Fred, her face on his cloak, her tears soaking into his material. "Oh, Fred, I wish I believed you, and maybe I do, but it's just that... I've felt so alone this week, and usually he makes me feel so much better. I just wish he didn't make me feel any worse."

Now he truly was beginning to hate the bastard, he thought to himself as he patted her back awkwardly. It was the day before her birthday. And from the little Percy had told him, Buffy really hadn't had a pleasant birthday before. This surprise party was supposed to be wild, outlandish, fun and happy to show the girl how much they cared about her.

It wasn't supposed to be the most miserable day for her.

She raised her face to his again, their faces only a few inches apart.

He hadn't realized how truly close she was.

He reached out with a shaking hand to gently clear the tears from her eyes. She gave him a watery smile. "I ruined your cloak," she managed to choke out.

"It... doesn't matter," he managed to say, pulling his hand away. "I'm sorry about what this week has been like for you..."

Her hand reached out and touched his face and he felt as though his eyes were magnetically drawn back to hers. "It's not your fault," she said with a sweet smile. "You're the only one who hasn't treated me like I'm some alien with three heads..."

"Just doing what I can," Fred said, now insanely aware of how her body was pressed up against his. This was almost a little to close for comfort. He had to push her away now before he did something completely stupid. But he felt his resistance breaking down because for some odd reason, he couldn't break eye contact with her.

"It's so nice," she said, finally breaking eye contact and dropping her head onto his shoulder. "You guys really cheered me up today."

"Look," Fred said, feeling more in control of his own voice again. "Oliver's being a bastard... just forget about it. I know you love him, but I--"

She had glanced up at him, but this time her eyes were sparkling. Her hand touched his cheek again before she raised her lips and pressed them to it. "Thank you," she said, pulling back slightly.

He felt the control loosen again and gave her a tight smile. She lowered her eyes and was about to pull away when his hand developed a mind of its own and reached out to take hers. She glanced down at his hand in surprise before she glanced at him with confused eyes.

"Thank you," he said, his hand sliding up to her shoulder and pulling her closer. Their faces weren't more than an inch apart when he changed tactics and hugged her tightly, inhaling the sweet minty scent of her hair. For some odd reason, his impulses were going to make him do something incredibly stupid.

When she pulled back, she didn't step away. He forced himself to look at her.

And that's when it happened.

She had leaned over to kiss his cheek again when his face turned, their lips grazing instead. It didn't last for more than a second when she pulled away in surprise. It lasted a second.

He pulled her back, kissing her with as much as he could give of himself, and he felt her response.

And then his brain rushed back to him and he pulled away. "Oh, Merlin," he whispered, seeing the astonished look on her face. "Oh, Buffy... I don't... I don't know what came over me..."

He saw her face redden and she looked away, reaching a hand up to touch her lips. "Oh, God..."

"Buffy, I..."

But she backed up, standing and nearly tripping backwards. "Oh, my God..." But her eyes were oddly glistening when she gazed back at him.

For the life of him, he couldn't break eye contact. For one moment, she had been in his arms, something that he'd been dreaming about for months. But now that he'd done it, he couldn't help feeling disgusted with himself.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment.

"It certainly puts things in perspective," she said with a shaky smile. She sat down again on a chair across the room, still looking at him. "I should be sorry. I was asking for it."

"You don't understand," said Fred, feeling his face turn pink. "I've liked you for ages, but I--"

"I get it, Fred, I really do," she said, smiling brightly at him. "It was just... it just happened. It's over, it's done and I... I..." She gave him a guilty smile. "It was nice."

"Did it make you feel better?" he asked as he heard his bedroom door open as George returned.

Her eyes widened as she turned around, looking as though she had just been caught stealing by the Minister of Magic himself.

"Consider it an early birthday present," Fred said, managing a smirk and a wink before George appeared, looking almost crestfallen. He was holding a blindfold in his hands and looking apologetically at Buffy.

"We're supposed to take you to Gryffindor Tower," George said, handing Fred the blindfold. "Do you want to put it on, or should I?"

"You do it," Fred said quickly. The less time he spent touching her, the better for his own impulses. The last thing he wanted to do was put her in that position again.

George shrugged and walked over, gently slipping the blindfold over her eyes.

"And just so we're clear, there's a heartbroken Scottish chap waiting for you outside the Tower."

"Oh," came Buffy's cool response as George pushed her towards the doorway. "Well, that's a relief."

Fred paused and stared at his shaking hands for a moment. Oliver and Buffy were obviously meant for each other, which meant he didn't have a prayer where Buffy's heart was concerned. But Oliver had hurt her, and Fred knew he had no right to take advantage of Buffy like that. He respected her and her power too damn much.

The first thing they noticed when they arrived at Gryffindor Tower was the fact that there were loud voices hushing down quickly on the other side. With a smirk toward his twin, they both paused when they saw Oliver standing there, his hands in his pockets, looking deeply guilty.

"Can you give us a minute?" he asked them, watching as his blindfolded girlfriend bristled at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want?" she asked defensively. "If you want to throw your new relationship in my face, I'll--"

Her words were cut off as Oliver suddenly hugged her, pulling her into his arms.

Fred felt something inside him break. He knew it was probably his control and it took all of it to not step forward and knock Oliver about the head.

"I am so sorry," he moaned into her hair. "I should have seen what she was trying to do... and it hurt you, and you had just had a bad week and, oh... Buffy... you know I love you, right?"

Buffy felt her body tense up and then relax as his arms tightened around her. "I know," she whispered. "I just wish I didn't have to fight for you, that's all."

He touched her face, knowing that even though it was hard for her to see more than just his shadow, his eyes truly did show affection only for her. "I should have seen it coming," he said gently, bending down and kissing her. "Now, let's get you inside."

He turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. "Fainting Fancy!"

The Fat Lady let out a wail as she swung open.

Buffy was led into the Common Room. She stopped, suddenly suspicious. "Is it just me, or is it a little too quiet in here?"

The blindfold was suddenly ripped off her eyes by a pair of warm, familiar hands. "Surprise!"

Buffy blinked as light returned and she gazed around. The whole of Gryffindor House, a few extra people and one shaggy black dog were all staring at her, warmth and respect in their eyes.

It was more than she could have hoped for.

Until she saw the pair of hands loitering around her neck. Turning, she let out a shriek that caused her person standing over her shoulder to cover his ears and scowl at her.

"Geez, Buff, have a cow?"

"Oh, Xander! Xander! Xander!" Buffy cried out, throwing her arms around him, nearly knocking him over. It was then she caught the eyes of the redhead standing next to him. "Willow? Oh, Willow!"

She threw her arms around her other best friend, tears in her eyes. Willow held her back, looking just as happy to see her best friend as Buffy was to see her.

After a few seconds, Xander just wrapped his arms around both girls and the old gang shared one last, long embrace before pulling back.

Oliver was stunned to see that Buffy, his stronger-than-night girlfriend, was crying. She was also looking at Faith. "Did you plan this?" she asked, dabbing at her eyes.

"It was actually you-know-who's idea," Faith said with a wink, giving the dog a meaningful look as Snuffles lapsed up to the group and Buffy bent down and gave the dog a huge, loving hug.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, hoping Sirius would be able to hear her as she straightened up. "Well, I have to say... this is the greatest shock... thank you guys."

Her eyes traveled around the warm, cozy Common Room. Although Gryffindors were present, it meant a lot to her for the twins to be there, even if things with Fred were slightly awkward at the moment. Oliver was there beside her, apologizing for his flirtations with the girl Buffy didn't know. Percy was there too, with Penelope.

Faith jumped to her feet and walked over. With a wry grin on her face, she kicked Buffy's shins. Buffy looked at Faith in surprise as she bent down to rub her sore leg. "That's just the first one," Faith said with a saucy wink. "I'll let black-eyed Olive over there spank the rest out of you..."

Buffy at least had the grace to blush.

"Well, it's a happy, birthday-girl Buffy!" Willow said, hugging Buffy from behind while eyeing the twins with great interest. "We've been introduced to the entire gang except for those two..."

"And let me tell you," Faith said, leaning into Buffy's side. "After Percy told me what that bitch had done, we had words. Oh, and Oliver, too." She let her gaze travel over to him, and he shivered under the power of her coldest stare.

"Fred, George, these are two of my best friends from home, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris. Wil, Xan, these are two of the weirdest people you'll ever meet. Fred and George Weasley."

"They have enough for a brain between them," Faith commented as Fred glared at her, "but they are kind of cute."

"Kind of?" Willow asked Faith with a smirk.

Percy walked over, sticking his hand out pompously. "I know we've been introduced, but..."

Buffy laughed and threaded her arm through Percy's.

"You don't have to tell us, Buff," Xander said, giving Percy an appraising sort of look. "Giles gave us the deal. So you're Buffy's bestest bud in Britain, eh?"

"One of them, anyway," Buffy said, her face growing warm as she turned to Oliver, who took a bold step forward.

"Nice eye," Willow commented, sniggering. It was then that Buffy noticed that Oliver's right eye was starting to bruise and she turned suspiciously to look at Faith, who suddenly found her fingernails to be of interest.

There was a movement behind Oliver and Buffy felt herself bristling. She noticed that Percy's eyes had narrowed and while Penelope had walked over to collect him, she hung back a moment as Buffy and Cynthia faced off.

"Hello," Buffy said coolly as Faith stepped forward.

"I thought I told you to stay away," Faith said in a sharp, icy tone.

"What are you, her bodyguard?" Cynthia asked in a cold voice. "Little miss sissy can't defend herself."

"Oh, no," Xander muttered under his breath as Faith stepped aside. Cynthia's eyes widened in horror. While expecting to see Buffy's lovely face angry and bitchy, she wasn't expecting to find a full-blown rage.

"What did you just call me?" Buffy asked, trying not to smirk at the other girl.

"You need a bodyguard, Potter?"

"Actually, you know what, I really don't," Buffy said, putting her hands on her hips and appraising the girl. "Have you ever heard of the expression biting off more than you can chew?"

Oliver knew exactly where this was going and quickly grabbed his girlfriend by her waist and pulled her back. "Buffy, please... no violence."

"Oh, come on! Let everyone see the show!" Faith said, grinning. She was really finding a pissed-off Buffy to be pure entertainment. The girl had had a rough week. A little icing on the cake never hurt anything.

Buffy pulled away from Oliver and stood face-to-face with the taller Quidditch player. "You don't scare me. You can't scare me."

As the other girl lifted her arm to hit her, Buffy used her reflexes to duck out of the way and catch the girl's speedy arm in an iron grip. Cynthia tried to rip her arm free, but Buffy, whoever this girl was, had a grip like a vise.

"What the hell is this?" Cynthia grunted as Buffy finally released her arm, the other girl spilling to the floor. She turned angrily to look at Oliver. "And you're in love with her?"

"That's right," Oliver said, now taking Buffy's hand and pulling her away. "I am."

"I think you should leave now," Faith said quietly. "Unless you want her to beat the crap out of you."

"Think you should push her buttons?" Fred asked from behind Cynthia, who finally tossed her dark hair and glared spitefully at the younger woman.

"I don't think she should act like such a freak," Cynthia said, brushing herself off and glaring haughtily at the woman standing in front of her. "Even if she is... short."

"That's it," Buffy said, walking back over, her own fist in the air. "Now you've pissed me off."

"Bad, bad move," Faith said, turning her face and wincing at Cynthia's howl of pain.

"The next time you crash my birthday party, I'll put you in the hospital!" Buffy said as Cynthia held her cheek, glaring at the younger girl with tears of humiliation in her eyes.

It took the combined forces of both Xander, Percy and Oliver to pull Buffy away from her, although her strength was easily enough to completely subdue the both of them. But she was tired of fighting. This was, after all, her own birthday.

Cynthia left on her own accord, feeling battered and humiliated. She'd lost the one guy she'd had a crush on to a woman who could actually hit something decent. She was a lot more than met the eye, that was for certain.

She'd known Oliver since he signed onto Puddlemere United. She'd never known him to fall in love.

Until now. The way he had been looking at her, with respect, adoration and, if she could stomach it, joy, was more than she could handle.

Although she had returned to Hogwarts with Oliver to visit her roommate's ex-boyfriend, the Weasley boy, it was time she returned home. She had wanted Oliver to know how she felt about him, and he did. But he was so completely into this other girl, Cynthia knew she shouldn't have bothered.

It seemed he had already found his one perfect person. And Cynthia would just have to accept that the best woman had already won.

- - - - -

The party was winding down hours later. Buffy was exhausted as she was curled up between her boyfriend and Willow, who had been talking for hours about her own schooling in UC-Sunnydale and even announced she'd been accepted to study overseas at Oxford the following year.

"Really, Wil? That's fantastic!" Buffy cried, hugging Willow tightly.

She was feeling the effects of little sleep on top of nearly no food, except loads of birthday cake and even a chocolate cream George had given her. Expecting it to explode when she bit into it, she was surprised it had the opposite effect.

The one person who truly seemed uncomfortable around her was Fred. Buffy made a point to talk to him later. There was just far too much history between the two to have it be destroyed by one misunderstanding. Even if had been a pretty significant one.

It was nearing midnight when Professor McGonagall showed up. After she was introduced to the guests, she asked them to wind down the party, no matter who it was being thrown for.

Buffy only received a few gifts that night. Katie and Emma had given her a beautiful leather book bag, something she'd been eyeing their first weekend at Hogsmeade. Willow and Xander had brought themselves, which was one of the best birthday presents she could have hoped for. But they had also given her what Giles would probably describe as a doorknob, but Willow said it was a paperweight, containing the rock and some of the demon-y elements from her old stomping grounds.

But Willow had given her a few books on Wiccan and Druidic magic, something Buffy was now starting to interest herself in. Harry promised she would receive her gift the next day, as did Hermione. Oliver was being mysteriously quiet and she knew he had something on his mind.

It was when the twins announced they were leaving to the sounds of booing and mock-crying that Buffy sprang into action.

"Hey, wait up!" she shouted after them as they walked off.

"Both of us?" George asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Quiet you," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "I actually wondered... Fred, could I have a moment?"

"You're getting your present tomorrow, Teeny Tiny," George promised her with a quick hug. And then he disappeared into the darkness.

Buffy turned to Fred, not really quite sure what to say, except, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Fred assured her with that comforting smile of his. "It was my mistake. And, perhaps, partially yours, too."

"I kissed you first," she said with a guilty look in her eyes.

"Well, technically not," he argued.

"Oh, shut up!" she said, holding up her hand. "The point is... I don't want us to be all awkward around one another. You're one of the closest people I know, Fred. I don't want to lose that."

"I know, and I don't, either," Fred said with a shrug. "It's just... well..."

She put a hand on his face. "I know. Good night, Fred."

"Good night," he echoed, watching as she disappeared back towards the portrait hole.

Where Oliver was waiting for her.

"You okay?" he asked her as she glanced up, giving him a tired smile.

"I think so."

"Want to take a walk?"

"Why not."

He took her hand and they started walking.

"I feel so bad about what happened... and not to mention Faith has one vicious left hook."

"I'm sorry she hit your face," Buffy said, wincing when she saw the progression of his black eye. They stopped and she gingerly touched it. "It's a pretty purple color though."

"Yeah," he grumbled good-naturedly as she gently kissed the corner of his eye before they continued on. "You've got good people in your life, Buffy. I'm just glad I'm still one of them."

"Everyone makes mistakes," she said, a shadow passing over her face. "But hopefully, we can just forget this week ever happened, because being ignored by everyone sucks."

"I truly am sorry I didn't come back," he said, squeezing her hand slightly.

"I know," she said, giving him an apologetic smile. "And my bitchy moodiness probably didn't help either."

"Well... this is my stop."

They had reached his doorway.

"As much as I'd love to stay here tonight, I can't," she said, giving him another smile. "I have..."

"Yeah, your 'scooby' gang from home. I can see why they love you."

"We've got a lot of history between us," Buffy said proudly.

"I only hope someday we have what you did," Oliver said seriously. "I mean, not just me, but the rest of your friends, too."

"I think it'll happen," Buffy agreed as they kissed and hugged goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"I'll give you your present then. And maybe I can spend time with your group."

"You don't have to give me anything, Oli. This ring is beautiful."

"I know... but it needs something else," he said with a mysterious wink. "Good night."

She was grinning as she walked back in the portrait hole.

Faith was picking up the party hats and a few scattered canary feathers. "I was wondering if you were coming back or if you were going to spend the night with you know who."

"That was so two years ago," Buffy said with a careless grin as she spotted Willow and Xander by the fireplace, talking with Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Faith, you have got to be the bestest friend in the world right now. How did you know..."

"I just knew," Faith said wistfully. "I've been listening to big brother over there babble on and on and on about the Marauders and figured you could have your own two back, that's all."

"You've got a great brother," Buffy commented as she started picking up gift-wrap from the floor.

"He's a pain in the ass, but he's not bad," Faith said, smirking as the dog turned and barred its teeth at her. She just grinned and turned back to the garbage bag she was holding. "You should go and visit them. I'm almost done here. Just... go."

Buffy frowned at Faith, but finally gave in as she approached Xander and Willow. Xander reached up and pulled Buffy down on top of both him and Willow and she laughed. Harry watched his sister's face truly light up when she was in the company of the pretty redhead and the dashing, funny brunette.

"Willow and Xander have been telling us tall tales," Hermione said, her eyes sparkling as she threaded her hand through Harry's. "Perhaps you'd like to tell some of your own."

Buffy nearly burst into laughter. "Oh, the stories we could tell!"

"The people we've met..."

"The demons we slayed..."

"The world we saved..."

"How much time have you got?" Xander asked with a grin.

"All night," Ginny said, coming out of nowhere with Dean, who was surprisingly flushing given the fact that it was after midnight and the Common Room was freezing cold except right near the fire.

"Pull up a chair!" Buffy offered as she straightened up so that she was leaning against Xander, her legs propped up on top of Willow, who was also leaning into Xander. "Come one, come all, for tall scooby tales!"

Willow snorted her laughter. "Are you sure you don't want to go to bed, Buffy? I mean, it is your birthday after all."

"Oh, you could still crack my skull and break all my fingers and it'd still be the bestest Buffy birthday bash ever!" Buffy said in exhausted extravagance, lifting her arms and spreading them wide. "Or some such nonsense, anyhow."

Faith grinned as she onto the armrest of the couch where Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting. Ron grinned up at her and Faith smiled back, but her eyes were on Buffy. Even Sirius padded over and stretched, laying down on the worn hearth rug for what would surely be a night of awesome story telling.

- - - - -

Chapter 44... Buffy goes out to patrol...

Chapter 45... A new power rises! And it's victory is out of hand...

Countdown: 7 (or, if you wanna be picky, about 27).

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

I had this nice long note telling you all this was the shorter version of the chapter. I decided to forego the niceness and give you the mega-long chapter. So, happy birthday to a Slayer who probably wasn't having very much fun, after getting abused by her evil Professor and her friends ignoring her and competition, which is never fun. I finally decided to add in the two scenes I'd cut out (the Faith/Sirius discussion on bringing Buffy's Marauders over and the scene where Faith and Oliver 'discuss' the situation).

Don't kill me for what I did. Every couple has its hiccups. This one was big, but you ain't seen nothing yet.

But I loved the way this chapter turned out. I really, really did. It got across Buffy's nineteenth birthday party (the birthday itself is sort of glanced over next chapter) and it showed that Buffy's relationship just took on a whole different meaning. Not to mention the fact that WILLOW and XANDER showed up out of nowhere. Great fun, I tell ya.

**Kel** -- Hmmmm. Okay, you want a cameo? Because, seriously, Malfoy is turning into a nice little slimey git if he can't get what he wants... so... heh. Angel probably won't be returning for awhile yet, but it had to be done. hanging head It's sad, but true.

**Goddessa39** -- a fic wedding? Oh, my goodness, I bet that would be adorable. Ahem, not happening. No, it's quite real. I'll have my own to look forward to, but it's not the one in Jamaica. That honor belongs to my sister, who has chosen me to be her personal assistant, since I'm the one who's organized. Now that you mentioned it... a fic wedding would be perfect... hmmmmm.

**Anne** -- why, thank you! I wanted to go for funny instead of angst, because, well... yeah. Too much angst drives people batty. Buffy's not going to have a very good week is all I can say, and from what you may have just read. But, that's half of the fun! It's also like a chapter-and-a-half for me!

**Story Oracle** -- yeah, they are. And they'll keep doing it, too. I figure it's the comical relief, sort of, twisted thing. Maybe. You tell me because I honestly don't know whether or not to shut them in a freezer and make them talk or not.

**Nobody** -- You like tortured!Percy? I can offer more, really. Okay, I promised myself I wouldn't give the plot away, I won't give the plot away. Naughty, me. Okay, how about the severe lack of fluff leading to kickass action? I don't know. I just don't want kitty bones lingering.

**Emba** -- They'll get closer. These things take time. She's a Slayer and he was dead. I want it to be comical though, because if there's any more angst, these characters will be lynching themselves. Buffy's birthday was a fun chapter to read, right? It took forever to write, it's the longest ever, and I barely finished the rewrites and re-additions to it. I was also thinking of NOT including Dawn, considering she's a huge character in another series I wrote. So, no Dawn in WWYG. I was just hoping someone else would agree with me!

**electric pancake** -- gah, I don't care about getting critiqued. It's good so that I can improve my writing and stuff, and, yeah. Heh. I did the Rain Dance, because it's finally raining and cooling down here (it's warmer here now than it was all summer, or at least since the beginning of June - it's gorgeous!). And you agree that hard copies are good, too? Because yeah, Harry kind of did the whole "whoops" thing the last year around. One of these days, I'll try to surprise you, but I'm not sure what would.

And, to answer your second note, oops, I did it again. I fixed your name though. For some reason... I keep thinking of little electronic pancakes zooming around like frisbees. Honestly! And according to my spell checker, I spelled corruptable/corruptible right. Or maybe not. I have a lot of new words added to the dictionary because of my lovely soon-to-be niece. She may only be two, but she lurves the keyboard. Thank you for not holding your name against me. I should kick myself to remember that one. And, yeah, that's Buffy for you. Big heart, not always big on the thinking. That's sort of quoting Willow from 'Chosen'. I know, bad owl image! But, it's Buffy-humor. She's still the Slayer and can find even true beauty in the mating rituals of owls. I don't know. It seemed like a cute idea at the time! Oh, and I remember the nights where it'd be like three in the morning and it'd be me, my roommate and two other guys just sitting around trying to work on our computer programming assignment and we'd be completely braindead, making things up. My favorite was their version of yoga, which I won't name, because it's offensive. Why I chose to live with three males and one female is astonishingly stupid, but, alas it was pure entertainment. I miss those guys.

I openly encourage you to write your plot bunnies! I wish I had time for all of mine! I might have to pull out of my collaboration because I'm running out of it. Since I don't have to worry about grad school till next August, I'm basically home free!

**Stella7** -- you've never seen owls mate? It was just a cute idea that came from nowhere... what if Pigwidgeon and Onyx, the sweet and wacky owl and the owl from hell actually mated. Eggs are due to hatch soon! Like, err... sometime in the near future? I like Faith/Sirius bonding, too. There was some cut out of this chapter, but I put it back in! They're great together!

**Naitch****/Drew** -- I'm using your name you signed with, I hope you don't mind! As for Dawn, I probably won't include her in this story. She's a HUGE part in the Slayer's Crusade trilogy (and yeah, the last story will come back to haunt me). I'm quite honored that you consider me to be inspiration. And a little scared, slightly. And are you like entrapped inside my head? Honestly! I hope you read this and are smirking to yourself, because you can truly read my thoughts! Anyway, I had this chapter done three ways. This was the second choice. It flows better, or so I think. And Draco is still a little prat in my story. He'll get his soon enough. Killing Percy was too hard. Almost as hard as writing this chapter was, but not too hard. I don't know. To answer your Aurora Mirabilis question, Ron just suddenly quit drinking. I really need to go back and revamp some of those chapters and explain some things, because that wasn't explained at all. It'll give me something to do with Ron in ToD!

**Alyson** -- Introducing, my future sister! I'm so glad (and honored) you took the time to read this! I can assure you that I hope to keep going on with the mix, but I'm not saying there WON'T be a lot of bloodshed, because, innocence here. Buffy seriously needs to kick ass. She's had her ass kicked enough. She needs the offensive stuff. NOW!

**StarBella** -- I know they're too long. And they're going to get somewhat longer. I'm sorry! I just can't stop my fingers! Or else something won't make sense and two thousand words later, it still won't! I hope you liked the action smirking, now because it was your review that inspired it. There is Action to come in the next chapter, and I have plans for enough action to sustain a small naval air force base. Seriousness. Too many ideas, so little time!

**Nikki** -- I wasn't planning on bringing Dawn in; she just wouldn't fit into the story. I was just hoping no one else would mind if I didn't. As for me taking a break, I'm sorry about that. With the wedding and everything else coming it, it just seemed like a smart idea to set my writing aside. Or, at least, give my beta-reader, who is back in school, a break. As for fluffiness, there is some to be had. I will assure you of that. Except that this chapter was on the mildly-depressing side of fluffiness. It had cuteness, though.

**AnitaBlake**** / BuffyFan** -- I hope you enjoyed it... maybe. I tried to make it as non-depressing as possible, but it IS a Buffy birthday.

**Sorrow1** -- I think they'd balance each other nicely. I was just thinking she'd learn enough magic to hone in her skills slightly, you know? It'll work... but it'll make patrolling even more fun. In the next chapter, anyway. And the things it'll do for her tracking ability.

**Lady Mione** -- Why, thank you! Malfoy's guts will be spilled in the next chapter. I promise. This chapter just had FAR too much going on to be taken lightly. I really hope you didn't have to go to sleep earlier tonight, because this chapter was about twenty percent longer than most.

**Feely** -- I'll consider it. And even if it isn't romantic, per se, it can be "cute". And I hope this chapter is what you meant. Buffy'll be returning to Sunnydale come summertime, but until then, I brought summertime closer to her!

**CapriceAnn** -- An engagement? Seriousness? That's a while away yet.. like... not even in this decade. Oh, who am I trying to kid? It'll happen someday. Maybe. I have not yet decided it... oddly.

I think most of these chapters are going to be huge like this or even longer. Take frequent ergonomic breaks because I won't be responsible for migranes or anything. I know it's not long reading, but there are a lot of words! I'm sorry! Really, truly, I am!

I want time for all my plot bunnies! I wish I had some more. Anyone want to donate a few days to me? I have this story I want to finish. I have a few others I'd love to start. And I'm getting ideas for a LOTR story (inspired by the evil muse Estelle, whom I adore dearly, but keeps giving me too many frickin' ideas!) which will probably also go crossover. So... so... sad. Crossovers have become my existance. I think, therefore I crossover.

Thank you to _all_ the readers and those who have reviewed! You're making my wedding anxieties go slightly away when I read your encouraging words and your nice critiques! You're the best! Gracias! Caio!


	44. The Watcher

**Chapter 44**

**The Watcher**

- - - - -

Buffy woke suddenly Sunday morning when she felt fingers walking down her side. For a moment, she thought she was back in Sunnydale, and Joyce was trying to prod her awake. But, she wasn't in Sunnydale. She was at Hogwarts. Which wasn't Sunnydale. And whoever was touching her like this was going to pay severely...

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of dark eyes instead.

She screamed.

He screamed.

And the girl sleeping on her legs groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Geez, you two don't have to go all out with the wiggins. It's too early."

Buffy's breath caught in her throat as Xander's face focused. He leaned back, giving her a wry smile. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack, Buff?" he asked, helping her up.

"N-No," she managed to reply as she ran a hand through her very wild hair and glanced around the abandoned common room. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly eight," Willow said as she stood up.

"Where's Harry and Faith and everyone?" Buffy asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Faith and her puppy went back through the fireplace," Xander replied as he stood, too, and glanced around the room fondly. "Everyone else crashed around four. Are you sure you're all right? You look beat."

"It was a long week," Buffy said wryly as she stretched, her back and neck cracking, causing Willow's nose to wrinkle in disgust.

Without warning, Xander tackled her back into the sofa. "Happy birthday, Buff!"

Willow stood giggling behind him before diving on top of Xander. "Buffy sandwich!" she said cheerfully as the three wrestled for a few fleeting moments before there was the sound of a throat clearing behind them.

It was a group of seventh years, led by Katie and Emma, as usual. They were both laughing, but Yasmine had decided to spare her blonde-haired friend any more embarrassment and had alerted the rowdy group to their presence. "We're going down to breakfast, Buffy. Would you care to join us?"

Buffy ran a hand through her hair, which had been piled messily on top of her head by the evilness that was Xander. "Oh, sure, right. I'll be down as soon as I clean up a bit."

"Don't bother," Katie giggled as the group passed by. "We know how long you take."

"I hope that was only a suggestion!" Buffy shouted after they walked by, laughing. "Oy! What a night."

It had been quite a night. Despite their best efforts to keep storytelling well into the middle of it, Buffy had fallen asleep on Xander's lap. She was just far too exhausted with everything that had happened. The Weasleys twins had worn her out, Faith told them with a smirk as she bent down, prodding the great black dog stretched out before them.

The dog lifted its head and, if it could have, glared at her.

"Time to go home, Snuffles," she said, patting her knee. Regretfully, the dog stood, yawned, and followed her to the fireplace where she lifted it rather easily into her arms. It was quite awkward looking, since she was rather petite and Snuffles wasn't exactly a mutt, but somehow, she managed to shout out, "Grimmauld Place!" and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last three in the common room by this time. Katie and the other seventh years had gone up to bed. Ginny had let Dean walk her to her dormitory door before they parted. At nearly four thirty, Harry announced he was going after Hermione had started dozing on his shoulder. Ron followed soon after, a look of puzzled bewilderment on his face.

Which left Xander, Willow and Buffy in the common room alone. Or, rather, xander and Willow with a few sleepy Buffy.

"You could try and get her to her room," Xander suggested.

"Nah, I think I'll just curl up here," Willow replied, grinning as she laid her head on Xander's shoulder. "Besides, we won't see her for another six months."

"I forgot that one tiny detail."

"Xander!"

Buffy grinned fondly at her two best friends before hugging them again. "I'm going to go upstairs and get cleaned up, okay? And then we'll go down to breakfast, unless you find someone to mooch on."

"They can mooch off us," a voice declared and Buffy turned to see Hermione emerging from the girl's dormitory, looking innocent as she tucked a lock of her voluminous hair behind her ear. "Harry'll be down in a second, I'm sure."

"You copycat," Buffy said with mock-indignation, sticking her tongue out at the younger girl, who looked affronted.

"What did I do?" Hermione asked, looking innocent.

"I suppose the next thing you'll be doing is feeding him," Buffy teased, her hazel eyes twinkling.

Hermione felt her face tint pink. "I will not!"

"I'm glad to see things have returned to normal," Harry greeted them as he walked over to his girlfriend, who was still glaring at his sister, who was smirking at both of them. His eyes widened when he saw his sister's appearance.

"Don't ask," she told him with a parting grin as she disappeared upstairs.

"Uh, Harry," Willow said slowly as she and Xander approached him and Hermione. "I really hope you don't mind us asking this, but seeing as Buffy isn't the most timely watch in the drawer, would you mind if we joined you?"

"We'll be out of your way once we finally figure out where we're going," Xander said quickly, seeing the look the two exchanged. "We know you won't fail us, being Buffy's little brother."

"Little?" he asked sharply, arching one eyebrow while Hermione succumbed to silent giggles.

"You know what we mean," Willow said, stepping up to Harry and threading her arm through his. "Could you at least point us in the right direction? We're not ones to get in the way of true love, but--"

"Oh, this is fresh."

Their heads turned to see Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all walking downstairs, smirking.

"Come on, Wil... it looks like we found some other moocher-wannabes," Xander said, tugging Willow away from Harry and turning back to Ron. "It's Ron... right? Mind if we walk with you? Buffy was just headed towards the showers and she's not the speediest cat in the bottle."

There was a distinctive sound of tapping on the pane of glass behind them.

"What is that?" Willow asked, looking around.

"It's just Buffy's owl," Harry replied, releasing Hermione's hand and moving to the window to let her in. Onyx flew inside and circled around the room once before landing on Hermione's shoulder, giving the girl a cold, icy-blue gaze.

"I'm going to hurt that girl for ever getting this owl to pick on me," Hermione pouted as Harry attempted to shoo her away. But Onyx just snipped at his fingers, almost daring him to try.

"Oh, would you cut that out, mate?" Seamus asked as he walked over and held out his arm. Onyx glared at him a moment before moving to his arm. "She's carrying, anyway."

"Buffy's bird is pregnant?" Xander asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," said Ron, turning slightly pink. "Don't ask me how it happened. It just sort of did." He glanced at Willow and Xander, who were looking at the lot of them as though they were all growing a few dozen extra heads. "Well, let's get downstairs for breakfast! If I didn't know her better, I'd say Buffy is going to be well taken care of in that department."

Seamus gently set Onyx down on the back of the chair. She gave him an appraising sort of look before landing with a soft flutter of wings, hooting softly.

"And we had such high hopes for her," Harry sighed as they all turned towards the portrait.

Buffy emerged twenty minutes later. She was dressed in her Sunday best, which was quite the same as every other day. Xander and Willow glanced up from the Gryffindor table to see Buffy walk into the Great Hall. She wasn't alone.

She was with the cute boy with the adorable Scottish accent. He was gazing at her with a look that Angel might have given her. It was full of love, and his eyes were only for her.

They sat down together, dishing each other up. No one said anything until another person walked in, spotted them, and moved pompously towards them.

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth!" Percy said, giving her a brief, one-armed hug from behind. "I trust you slept well?"

Buffy caught Willow's eye before snorting into her cereal. "Oh, yeah, Percy... loads well."

"Good! Good!" He sat down on her other side and started pulling dishes towards himself. Willow cast Xander a look that clearly said, 'can you believe this guy?'

Obviously, Xander was even at a loss for words.

"What are your plans?" Percy asked her as he sliced a banana into his own cereal.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Buffy drawled slowly, a grin lighting up her face. "It is my birthday and I intend to enjoy it. I also have two feet to summarize in Potions, a test tomorrow in Charms and I still haven't been able to Transfigure my teacup into a tortoise yet."

"Homework on your birthday?" Katie asked from down the table, looking scandalized. "Oh, Buffy!"

"I doubt that Professor Snape would be so kind as to excuse me for my procrastinating heart," Buffy said dryly, sneaking a glance up at the faculty table. Sure enough, Professor Snape was seated next to Professor Pryce. They were pointedly not looking at one another.

And then her eyes fell on the Slytherin table.

Draco Malfoy was staring straight at her. She risked a small smile at him. He responded with a hard, cold look, a bit of fear in his eyes as he realized Percy was also glaring at him, before he turned away.

Frowning slightly, she stared back at her breakfast and continued to eat as the table erupted into conversation around her.

"When are you guys heading back?" Buffy asked Willow, since Xander was in conversation with the group of Buffy's giggling, flirtatious roommates down the table.

"We'll be going back to Faith's tonight," Willow replied with a smile. "We actually leave England tomorrow. We're just here for a few days. I'm thanking whatever power that actually brought us here that your Headmaster was okay with us being here."

"He... was..." Buffy said slowly, mentally kicking herself for not even thinking of that fact. Professor Dumbledore may be a lot of things, but suspicion she knew probably came most naturally to him. What she didn't know was that Harry himself had been the one to talk to the Headmaster and clear the way so that two of Buffy's best friends from California could come and visit her.

After breakfast, Buffy disappeared. Willow didn't know where she'd gone to, but she just seemed to vanish into thin air, leaving Xander and Willow to follow her brother and his friends back to their Common Room.

"Wait," Xander said, before Harry could go any further. "Would you mind showing us around? I don't know where Buff went, but... we wouldn't mind seeing this place."

"It was pretty impressive watching it from that bus," Willow countered with a shudder.

"I think I'll take it from here."

It was Professor Pryce. He had been following them from the Great Hall.

"Go on, Potter, Granger, Weasley. Really, I'll show these two around."

And Harry had no choice but to bid the other two farewell before he and his friends disappeared down the corridor.

Buffy hadn't disappeared. She had merely gone, with food in her arms, up to the room where the twins were sleeping. Not only did she miss out on the lightness and laughter they usually brought to the table, but, since it was her birthday, she seemed to miss it twice as much.

She knocked on their own portrait until a sleepy voice called, "Just a minute, all right?" from inside.

She waited two moments, possibly longer until the door opened and a disheveled person appeared, tugging down a thick Muggle sweatshirt and looking far too cranky for words. He was definitely not prepared for the ear-splitting shriek of the woman in front of him. Nor was he prepared to catch her as she launched herself into his arms.

George felt himself being knocked over far too early on a Sunday morning. "Bloody hell," he moaned as they both hit the floor, the girl in his arms giggling like mad. "Cut it out, Potter, will you?"

"Hey, mister grumpy face," she said with a wicked smile as she got back to her feet and helped him back to his. "What's with the Joan Collin's attitude, Weasley?"

"It's nothing, really," George said, rubbing his eyes as he glanced at a large covered basket she'd thrown aside before throwing herself at him. "What's all this?"

"Oh, a common tradition at the old house," Buffy said in a cheerful voice as she scooped up the basket and stalked past a still incredulous George into their small room. Fred was still in his bed, an arm over his face, snoring softly. "How late were you two up?"

"Just till sunrise," George said with a mysterious wink as he peered curiously into her basket. "Oh, wow, Potter..."

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get all mushy on me now," she teased as she pulled out a jug of orange juice and two glasses. "Those house-elfs are damned helpful when I need them to be."

"Since when did you start swearing?" George asked as she began to place pastries on two separate plates.

"I guess I got it from Wood," she said with a frown, followed by a slight giggle.

"Are you mad?" George asked, peering at her more carefully now. Her hair looked normal. Her eyes had seemed right.

"It's my birthday and I can act all psycho raving looney if I want to," Buffy said with a quick smile at him before she started removing silverwear.

George was starting to feel stupid for even firing all of these questions at her. He'd never had breakfast-in-bed in his life and suddenly Buffy Potter showed up out of nowhere offering it to them.

"Go to bed," she said finally, turning to George with a very resoluted look on her face.

"But, I--" He paled as he saw the sternness on her face. "Fine." He turned around and walked back to his own bed and dropped down into it. "Is this good?"

She bustled a tray over to him, gave him a brilliant smile, and went off to collect the other one.

There were just some days when he didn't understand her.

She dropped a tray on the nightstand next to Fred and then turned to him, a bemused look on her face. "Get up, you lazy punk!" she sang cheerfully.

Fred groaned and tried to roll over, but that was before Buffy used her chosen strength and was on him in an instant.

Fred gasped as he felt cold hands tickling his body, especially where his striped pajama top had creeped up during the last few hours of twisting and turning. He caught of the hands and sniffed. He felt his heart start to beat just a little faster as he turned his head quickly and caught sight of a beaming blonde hovering just a foot above him.

"Finally," she said, pulling her hand away and jumping back to her feet. "Now, eat."

Fred barely saw the well-made tray next to him as he studied her. She was dressed in a usual Hogwarts outfit. Long black cloak. But there was something different about her this morning. She looked much more relaxed. Her face wasn't as lined as it usually was.

Before he realized it, she had marched back out through their portrait hole.

"What was that about?" Fred asked George in confusion as George grinned at him, eating his waffles.

"Don't ask, because you know she won't tell us," George advised, reaching for his orange juice.

"Oh, that Potter girl!" Fred said in mock indignation as he lifted his tray on his bed. "Someday she's going to kill us with that heart of hers."

George nearly choked into his glass.

- - - - -

After being shown the entire school by the former Watcher, Xander had started asking Professor Pryce different questions. One of the first ones being how long Buffy had waited before beginning her training again.

He was startled when Professor Pryce told them he'd only been training her for a week.

"A week?" Willow asked in disbelief.

"She felt there were dangers to beginning sooner, not to mention I have no idea what she did over the holidays. I had the matters of my own daughter to attend to," Professor Pryce said, his voice getting surprisingly thick.

"Faith told us about that," Willow said in a small voice. "I'm sorry about your daughter, Professor."

"I'm not yours and I really don't think I could be. So in the corridors or naught, call me Lincoln."

"All right, Lincoln," said Xander, giving the man a confused look. "What are you having her do? Patrol? Kick a little demon-y ass?"

"It's Buffy's favorite," Willow enthused.

"If her favorite activity is punching a bag and getting her 'ass' kicked by some of my most well-rounded curses, then your Slayer is doing a magnificient job," Professor Pryce said drolly. He paused a moment. "I really don't think she appreciated becoming weak even if it was to save her own life."

"Buffy's not always known as the smart one," Willow replied with an affectionate look towards Xander. "We've had to stop her from doing something stupid on a few occasions. Her battle with Angelus, for one."

"Not to mention that spell with Angel, Wil. You've really got the mojo going."

"You're a witch as well?" Professor Pryce asked Willow in some surprise.

"Practicing wicca, is more like it," said Willow with a dry look at Xander. "I honestly would have thought Buffy had told you all of this by now."

Professor Pryce looked concerned for a moment, but the shadow soon passed his face. "It's all right. I'm used to not being told what I need to know."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't need to know about us," Xander said in his usual light fashion.

"But I'm sure you wanted to, right?" Willow asked meekly.

Professor Pryce shrugged. "Whatever works in her best favor, I suppose." His next comment was cut off when a group of Buffy's friends approached them. Xander recognized a few of them as the girl's who flirted with him at breakfast. As Xander opened his mouth, Willow elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Xander! They're younger than you!"

"I'm like a toddler to Anya, so what does it matter?" Xander asked, massaging his ribs. "And besides, Cordy's younger than me, too."

"You have a girlfriend..." Willow said slowly; she was eyeing some of the seventh year boys accompanying the girls.

"You hypocrite!" Xander hissed in her ear, nearly causing Willow to double over in giggles.

"Willow, Xander," the dark-haired girl named Emma greeted them. "Err, Professor... you wouldn't mind if we borrowed these two away, would you?"

"I daresay you could, Miss Vance," Professor Pryce said dryly. "The tour ends here, friends of Summers. It really was a pleasure getting to know you both and to have you both tell me things I never would have guessed about our little... charge. Good day to both of you."

He hurried away.

Willow was watching him with a puzzled expression on her face. She wasn't the only one.

"Did he just call her 'Summers'?" one of the boys asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Willow said under her breath. "He did. Anyway," she said, turning back to Emma, who was grinning at her. "What's up?"

"We sent Buffy on her merry way to the twins so we could corner the both of you," Emma said with a wicked smile. "I heard you guys were up late playing storytime."

"Yeah," Xander said, blinking at her. "It's sort of what we do when we're around our bestest Buff."

Emma gave him a dazzling smile. "Then I'm sure you won't mind helping us out. We asked the house-elfs in the kitchen to make us a little cake for our resident American. "We also asked to use an unoccupied classroom for a little get-together we're having this afternoon. Not as public as last night's party was, mind you. That way, she can get her birthday presents and stuff."

Stepping forward, she glanced behind her at Katie. "Could you finish with the decorations? We're heading down to the kitchens."

She looped her arm through both Xander's and Willow's and began dragging them in the opposite direction.

Willow's mind was only half on their task, however. She had the strangest feeling about something, and it centered around their dear Professor Pryce. If only she could get the opportunity to talk to him again...

"What are you doing, Miss Vance? And who exactly are these... guests? What are they doing inside the castle?"

It was Professor Snape, bearing down on them and looking livid.

"Merciful Zeus!" Xander gasped next to Emma, who was staring at the Professor, looking rather intimidated. It was Willow who finally decided to introduce them.

"Hi, sir... I'm Willow and this is--"

"I do not have time for pleasantries," he said, glaring at her with cold, merciless eyes. "Vance, who are these people?"

"We're guests of Buffy, you know, Elizabeth Potter?" Willow prompted gently. "It is her nineteenth today, after all."

The look on Professor Snape's face changed from rightful anger to a softened look of mild irritation. He looked like he'd been kicked in the shins for no apparent reason, although Willow was certainly willing to give it a go.

"Again, I repeat, what are you doing, Vance?"

"We're going to the Kitchens, sir," Emma said, finally swallowing her fear of the Potions professor. "We had the house-elfs bake her a cake, Professor."

"And are you aware that there are certain things Muggles can't exactly see within these castle walls?"

"Muggle?" Xander asked before he could stop himself.

Professor Snape silenced that curiosity with one cold-eyed glare. Willow swallowed nervously.

"Non-magic folk," Emma replied quietly.

"What do you mean the non-magic folk?" Willow interrupted before Professor Snape could reply. "I think I've got some handy magical skills. All right, so they're just about calling on the different elements and floating pencils, but if you tell me that's not magic, Mister--"

"You do wandless magic?" Professor Snape said, giving Willow a cool look.

"Yes," Willow said firmly.

"Fascinating," was all Professor Snape said in that livid voice of his. "And the boy?"

"I am no boy, your Jedi-nastiness," Xander said mockingly, finally getting tired of being talked down to. "I may not be some sort of magical whim, but I've patrolled enough with the Slayer to take down a demon or two."

Obviously, this wasn't the best thing to say. Especially since Emma had no idea what a Slayer was, but it was evident that this Professor did. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned to Xander.

"We do not speak of her in this castle," he said, his voice full of underlying anger. "There are many who want her dead, and this is not the appropriate time to discuss this."

This wasn't news to either Willow or Xander, but it appeared to take Emma by great surprise.

"What is all of this rubbish about?" she demanded angrily. "What about Buffy and the Slayer and the whole 'many want her dead'? What is going on?" She glared at Professor Snape for a moment, but he didn't reply. She turned infuriated eyes on Buffy's friends instead. "I know you two know, and you're going to tell me right here and now."

"No, they are not," Professor Snape said coldly.

"Uh, who's the boss of me?" Willow asked, giving the Professor a look of maddening superiority. "I--"

But a hand had come out of nowhere and clamped itself over her mouth.

It was Harry.

"Professor Snape, I didn't think you guarded the corridors so readily on a Sunday," Hermione said from behind him.

"I daresay I wouldn't if you horrid Gryffindors would actually stay on your own end of the grounds."

"Someone's a bit pissy today," Xander muttered under his breath.

Professor Snape stalked past them, leaving Harry with his hand still covering Willow's mouth, and both Hermione and Xander gaping after him in indignation.

Only Emma seemed to be thinking coherently when she asked, "What was that about?"

No one answered her. "Let's just get the cake and go," Harry said quietly, giving Willow an apologetic smile. "Sorry for that."

"How about we'll go get the cake," Xander suggested as Emma turned on him, looking really curious now. "You stay here and talk to Wil."

Xander took Emma's arm and hauled her down the corridor.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Emma spluttered. He was easily the cutest guy she had seen, even if he was a few years older than her.

"No, that's why you're with me," he replied as they reached a fork. "So, where do we go?"

Willow was finding that the stone floor was most fascinating. She could feel the heat and intensity of Harry's eyes on her. Hermione even seemed to be glaring at her.

"I really wasn't going to tell her," Willow finally said, raising her gaze.

"There are only a few people here who know my sister is... what she is," Harry said, still in very bad temperment. "And you heard what Professor Snape said, no matter how much I despise him. Buffy is still wanted."

Willow shivered slightly at these words.

"Harry, I think we both figured out that Willow wasn't about to tell Emma anything," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just get to classroom nine, now." They both turned to look at Willow.

"I'll just wait here until those guys come back," Willow said feebly. "Really. You two go off and make out or whatever it is you British call it. I'll be fine here. I'll just wait for Xander."

"Okay," Harry said slowly, taking Hermione's hand and walking out.

Willow leaned against a wall, staring at the bright torches lining the long corridor.

Something was making her incredibly curious, however; she could hear voices coming from the other side. Jogging along the wall, she pressed her ear to it occasionally, trying to make out actual words. She had just dashed past a ridiculous painting with a fruit bowl did she finally get her chance.

There was a doorway opening. Four figures were walking through it, led by a tall blonde-haired boy that made Willow's jaw drop. He was beyond stunning, but his words chilled her right to the bone.

"Doesn't know a thing, that girl?" one of them was asking the blonde kid as they stalked off towards the kitchens.

"Of course not," the blonde replied with an arrogant smirk quite like Percy Weasley's. "She's that thick. Honestly, give her two shakes with the Scot and they're back to Heaven-on-Earth. She has no idea what's coming down for her."

The girl simpering at the blonde's side looked up at him with narrowed, dark eyes. "How did you do it, Draco?"

"My father," the blonde replied smugly. "It was his idea. I just had to do the hard work."

"What's going on tonight?" the fourth one asked Draco as they passed along to the front of the portrait, staring at it.

"You'll find out soon enough," Draco replied coldly. "Now, how do you open this---"

His words were cut off as Emma and Xander stepped through, laughing and holding a gigantic birthday cake decorated in three-tiers of luscious chocolate between them.

"Why, if it isn't Vance and... some mudblood person I don't know."

Emma released her end of the cake, leaving Xander to juggle it as her hand shot down to her wand. "You take that back, Malfoy!"

Willow knew the time to intervene had come as she approached the group, looking very angry. "What are you looking at?" she snapped to the simpering brunette who glared at her with her arched eyebrows lowering in response.

"Let's move," Willow said pointedly to Emma, taking the other half of the cake tray as the trio hurried away.

"Good riddance!" Draco shouted gleefully after them. "And thanks for showing us the way in!"

"I hate him," Emma grumbled as they walked back upstairs. "Buffy seems to think he's nice. She's too damned trusting for her own good, she is."

They had reached classroom nine. Both Xander and Willow got the surprise of their lives when they walked inside. There were faeries, dozens of silver and golden pixies, all fluttering around what looked like a real white archway, decorated with flowers.

"She didn't mention getting married today, did she?" Xander asked in a worried voice as Willow giggled next to him.

"No, but we did decied to do a Muggle formal," another female voice replied. Xander turned and his eyes widened in shock. It was Faith... in a dress. "Don't look at me when wondering about these decorations. They're courtesy of our resident psycho looney," she said, smiling sweetly at Katie and Yasmine, who both stepped forward to greet Buffy's two American friends.

"I feel out of place here," Willow muttered, staring down at her worn overall jeans. Xander was still in his mock-military gear, looking quite scrumptous, something the other women in the room seemed to have noticed, since they were advancing on Xander as though he were the perfect groom.

Faith was still wearing a dress, after all. It was pinkish, and it had a scooped neckline, where a small stone on a fragile silver string rested in the perfect spot to accessorize her cleavage.

Katie was standing next to her, looking almost stuffily British in a blouse and sweater, a mid-calf length skirt neatly hugging her Quidditch curves.

Xander also noticed that Emma, Harry and Hermione had mysteriously disappeared.

They had been replaced by Percy, who was still in his Wizarding robes, looking around the room as though it had offended him. A pretty brunette with long, curly brown hair stood next to him in an outfit like Faith's, only in powder blue. It also went down to her ankles. She was followed by Oliver, who looked stunning in a sweater of a deep, mysterious shade of blue and khakis.

Willow felt her breath draw in sharply. Buffy was going to flip when she noticed Oliver looking so deliciously Muggle.

Then the twins arrived and Willow found herself swallowing her words.

They were wearing their sweaters their mother had made for them. It had to be, because they were both maroon, and one had a large F stamped on it, the other a G. They both wore dark pants and were looking around the room in disbelief.

"Whoa," Fred said under his breath. "All this for our Teeny Tiny?"

"Yeah," George said in wonder. "She's got the big time."

"No one deserves the best except our B," Faith said with a grin, crossing her arms in front of her. It was then that Fred and George saw Faith standing there, in a dress to boot.

"Wow, Delita!" Fred whistled appreciatively. "You sure know how to clean up."

Xander saw Faith bristle and quickly moved to stand between the two of them. "Now, now, Fred... that's a bad idea to be calling Faith..." He frowned suddenly and turned to her. "Did he just call you Delita?"

"It's my curse," Faith said with a dramatic sigh as she dropped her head on Xander's shoulder with a wicked grin at the twins. "Have I mentioned how glad I am to see you here Xander?" she purred into his ear.

"Probably not as glad as that redhead looks right now," Xander said, straightening. "You know, the one glaring at me and looking as though he wants to hex my appendages off."

"Oh," Faith said, smoothing her dress and doing a very girly-little twirl in front of Ron, who had just entered with a few of his other housemates, along with the younger Wood siblings, who just went straight to their brother, and the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years. "Do you like it?"

Ron turned a fair shade of pink. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before."

"Probably not since birth," Faith said gleefully, staring down at her pale legs. "I was beginning to wonder if I ever had these!"

One of the twins coughed behind Ron, while the other snickered with laughter.

"Did you know she had those, Ron?" Percy asked in a very direct way.

"Hey now," Xander said, suddenly feeling all defensive. "Will you stop looking at her as though she's just trailer trash? These are good stems."

Willow just sighed and moved away. The girl attached to Percy's hip disentangled herself and met Willow before she reached a table displayed a half-dozen punch bowls, all filled to capacity with different juices.

"You're Willow, right?" the girl asked as Willow was ladling herself a bit of blue-colored punch into a small plastic cup.

"Oh, yeah, Willow, that's me," she said, offering her hand.

"I'm Penelope," the other girl said, shaking Willow's hand. "And you're friends with Buffy?"

"Yep," Willow said fondly. "She's one of my best friends."

"She's been so good to my ex," Penelope said, gesturing to Percy. "Can you believe he actually knows everything about her former life?"

"He... he does?" Willow asked.

"He was telling me a few stories last night," Penelope said with a sigh. "I wish I could have been there when you were all talking! It would have been fun to be part of a group like that."

"Like what?" Willow asked, now completely baffled. She was being distracted by the utter look of horror on Ron's face, the look of undeniable understanding on Xander's, and the other people standing around them were looking at Faith as though she were poison.

"Something about you being a vampire in another dimension," Penelope said casually, getting herself a glass of punch that spelled violently of mangoes. "Are you a vampire?"

"Not now," Willow said with a chuckle. "I mean, I had a vampire doppleganger."

"An alternate reality version of yourself?" Penelope asked, catching on. She was watching as the Weasley brothers accosted Ron and Faith, who was still leaning on Xander, the both of them exchanging knowing smirks. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"It's best you don't ask," Willow said, choking on her beverage, which had gone down her throat as though she'd swallowed fire. "What is this stuff?"

"I should have warned you; those Weasley twins own a joke shop," Penelope said sympathetically as Willow continued coughing.

"I think I just swallowed flaming rocks," Willow gagged, fanning her face, which had turned a brilliant shade of magenta.

"Try this," a voice said from behind her. It was Buffy, and she was holding a glass of water, smirking with this knowing look on her face.

"Thanks," Willow gasped as she happily drank the water. "You look... whoa..."

"Exactly my sentiments," Xander said, reappearing at Willow's side, reaching for her punch glass on the table.

"No, don't!" Willow and Buffy cried at the same time as Xander made to drink it.

"Geez, Wil. Possessive, much?" Xander asked, rolling his eyes as he handed her the glass. To his surprise, the other girl took it and marched it over to where the twins were standing.

"So, you were telling me about my appearance?" Buffy teased, grinning down at herself. Despite her best efforts to want to be an independent dresser in this school, she'd finally caved and let Emma help her with her wardrobe. She looked almost exactly like Katie, only she wore an oriental tunic with a long skirt. And, of course, her trademark boots. Emma had appeared also, dressed in something long and red.

Oliver had made a beeline for them. Willow saw the look in Buffy's eyes when she spotted her honey's stunning sweater set.

"You look good," she said appreciatively as Oliver stepped neatly into her arms and folded her inside a huge hug.

"And you look monochrome," he teased, glancing at her black, white and grey outfit. "It suits you."

She turned in his arms as they clasped easily around her waist, her arms folding over his. Willow shared a knowing smile with Xander; this couple was definitely a strong couple. But she couldn't help but notice that the twins were making their way towards them. One of them was looking thrilled that someone had tried their trick punch. The other was staring at Buffy before turning blue eyes to Willow.

"So, how'd you like it? We call it our Acidic Special," one of them said with a wink as he extended his hand. He was wearing a large F printed on his shirt. Willow laughed and shook it. "No hard feelings?"

"As long as I really didn't swallow flaming rocks, you're all right with me," Willow said with a grin.

"You hypocrite!" Xander whispered in her ear.

She elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

Buffy was led over to a large arrangement of mismatched desk chairs and little purple poofs that had appeared out of nowhere. Apparently someone, probably an older someone, had magicked them there.

A relatively large pile of presents was awaiting her. Buffy looked charmed as she lifted the first one. An hour later, after much teasing and playing around, she had gotten through most of them. Harry had decided to get her a few Quidditch books. Hermione and Ginny had decided to pool their money and got their old summer roommate a vast array of dark detectors, since Buffy adored Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was a sneakoscope and a large mirror that Hermione called a foe glass. Lastly, there was a chain with a small dragon attached to it, set to either burn warm or else growl when someone wasn't being trustworthy. This was all an elaborate charm of Hermione's that Buffy found quite touching.

Her other roommates had finally gotten her frames for all the pictures that kept falling off the wall from the use of Muggle scotch tape. The boys, on the other hand, decided to go for a much kinkier gift. She smirked when she saw what the five of them had come up with. And then she turned a bright shade of pink, but it was nowhere near the color Oliver had gone. Since Buffy was perched on his lap, it made it all the more humiliating. It was a small raincoat (which had made Xander blush and look away whistling while Buffy was getting severely teased) that purred when brushed in the right way. Buffy just laughed and tucked it to the bottom of her pile, her eyes sparkling with tears.

The twins gifts had been close to last. Molly had sent her a Weasley sweater at Christmas, which was green, fast becoming one of her favorite colors. Although, after today, she might have to revise that theory, because the shade of blue on her boyfriend was doing something deadly to her senses. They had given her the biggest chocolate roses she had ever seen. They had to be the size of artichokes. Beautiful, really. Not to mention a huge basket of other goodies.

Faith had given her Remus and Sirius's gift next. She had already given her Slayer her gift. It was a diary, preserving her mother's sixteen-year-old self in it. She gave Faith a significant look and tucked it away, saving it for later.

Percy's gift was a little extreme, given the circumstance. Buffy had a feeling Penelope might have helped him with it, no matter how out of touch they were. There were all sorts of hair and makeup accessories. Buffy grinned at them. Magical supplies really were superior to her old Maybelline products, after all. Especially since they came in a pretty silver trunk.

Ron had given her the most touching gift yet. His box rattled slightly, and Harry was half afraid there was something dangerous inside of it. But, no, Ron explained.

"It's a nesting box."

There had been a chorus of "awwww" and "ooooh" at this. Buffy gently removed the top and saw in a pile of leaves and twigs, four small white eggs.

It took Buffy a few attempts to unstick her throat. "My owl's having babies!" she crooned to the box as she handed it back to Ron. "And your owl's the daddy!"

"Can I have a baby Onyx?" Willow asked curiously.

"You want a baby Onyx-is-the-pet-owl-from-Hell?" Harry asked her incredulously.

"Not really, but I bet he'd be darned useful," Willow said with a grin. "Not to mention it is a Buffy thing. And Buffy didn't leave much behind when she left Sunnydale. No offense."

Buffy just gave her a wan smile. "All right," she said after a moment. "You can have a baby Onyx. I'm sure Ron and I will divide the birds up to the best of our abilities."

"I want a white one, though," Willow said, turning to pout to Ron with puppy eyes. "Please?"

Ron just looked astounded.

The party moved up to Gryffindor Tower as the afternoon progressed onward.

An hour later, Faith stood up and announced it was time for Willow and Xander to get their things together; their flight left in just a few hours and Faith wanted to get them to the airport the proper Muggle way.

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon," Buffy said with a small sigh as Xander clung to her for several long moments.

"We'll see you soon, Buffy, we promise," Xander reassured her, rubbing her back as he pulled away. "It really isn't Sunnydale without you. Or you," he continued, turning to Faith, who looked charmed.

"Joyce will be so excited to see you," Willow said, taking Xander's place as Xander moved towards the doorway, saying goodbye to the other people that he'd been talking to, including a few girls who sauntered over to him. "Can we tell her you're coming? Can we tell anyone you are?"

"I'll probably see Joyce the moment I get there, so you don't have to tell her. I want her to be surprised, maybe," Buffy said with a tight smile. "As for anyone else, no. I'll probably swing down and see Hank in L.A. before going home again."

"I'm scheduled to leave town the first week of August if you want to coordinate," Willow said seriously. "You know, flights and such."

"What do you think?" Buffy asked, turning to look at Harry, who was suddenly drawn into a conversation he'd been paying little attention to. "Care to spend your seventeenth in California?"

"Really?" Harry asked, looking from Buffy to Willow. He gave the slightest hint of a smile. "As long as I can get back and spend some time with... err... Padfoot before school starts, that would be great."

Willow grinned and hugged him, too. "Joyce is so gonna love you."

"And where one Slayer goes, the other follows," Faith said quietly as she and Xander joined them. It was sort of weird seeing the Scooby trio standing here in this obviously magically-enhanced room fit for a princess. And yet, there were Sunnydale's finest, their arms wrapped around each other as they decided the first place they would take Harry to would be the Bronze.

And then Harry's brain unstuck itself and he asked the most painfully obvious question. "What about the protection charm, though?"

"We have about six months to do some research on it," Willow said, frowning slightly. "You told us last night that it was your Mother's blood that sealed the charm, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Giles will be so thrilled we have something to do," Xander said excitedly. "With the Initiative and all taking over the Slay count."

"You two will be most welcome when you return," Willow said wistfully, staring as Buffy took a step back to stand next to Faith. They really were something, those girls, Slayers.

"Until then, I guess this is sort of my home," Buffy said, looking at the room and beaming at it.

"You should enjoy it, B. You earned this," Faith said, giving Buffy a quick one-armed hug. She punched Harry lightly in the shoulder. And then she turned back to the other two Americans. "Ready to fly?"

A moment later, they were gone.

For a moment, Buffy stared at the fireplace with a sad smile. And then her attention was seized by Hermione, who was tapping her on the shoulder, a serious look on her face.

"It's Professor Pryce," she said quietly.

Buffy rose and left the common room, heading out into the corridor where her favorite Professor was standing there, waiting patiently for her.

"I wanted to give you your birthday gift myself," he said with a brief smile of welcome. "Get dressed; we're heading down to the Forbidden Forest."

"What?"

"You're going on a patrol tonight, Potter," he said, pointing back towards the portrait hole now swinging shut.

Buffy felt a tingle of excitement in her stomach. She was going patroling in the most dangerous part of the Hogwarts grounds! She could hardly believe it.

After a brief interlude in which she pulled on her old patrolling clothes (had it really been six months since she'd last worn them?) and ran downstairs, carefully tucking all weaponry out of sight underneath her over cloak.

She was less than surprised to see Hermione standing by the portrait hole, also wearing a long cloak, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"What are you doing?" she asked Hermione as she carefully tucked her stake deeper into the pocket of her jeans.

"I'm going with you," Hermione replied, crossing her arms, a look of complete resolution on her face.

"Like hell you are."

"I know more about what's in that Forest than you do," Hermione said, her chin lifting, her eyes full of determination. "And I'm better with my wand. You can't attack everything in there with wooden sticks and holy water."

"Fine," Buffy said, not really wanting to spare the time to argue her case. If Hermione wanted to go and get herself killed, she was more than welcome to go out into the night with all the other dangers of the world.

Oliver met her by the door, glancing her up and down. "Training?"

"Be back soon," she said with a quick hug.

"Good, because I still haven't given you your birthday present yet."

Buffy just gave him a quick smile before bustling out, Hermione hurrying to keep up with her.

Professor Pryce met them in the Entrance Hall. His eyes fell upon Hermione. "What are you doing here, Granger?" he asked softly.

"I'm her second," Hermione said boldly, pulling out her wand.

"Have you ever fought demons before, Granger?"

"Well, no..."

"Have you ever staked a vampire?"

"No..."

"Have you ever seen a demon that wasn't an illustration in your precious books?"

"Well, if you count Fluffy..."

"She's going, Professor," Buffy said firmly, as Hermione was starting to flush under the intensity of his eyes. When had his eyes ever been that intense?

"All right. Let's go."

They walked outside. The sky was a murky silver, with tiny stars shining through the thin wisps of clouds above them. It was quite cold, Buffy realized, pulling her cloak tighter around her. Hopefully once they got into the forest, the snow would melt away.

They reached the perimeter in twenty minutes time. Hermione cast a longing glance at Hagrid's hut as they passed it. She would have longed to be inside there in front of a roaring fire instead of heading into the Forbidden Forest with a Slayer and her unofficial Watcher.

And she was just a sixth year Gryffindor with a mighty wand.

The thought made her chuckle nervously and speed up until she was right behind the Slayer again.

There wasn't as much snow in the denser parts of the Forest, Buffy realized with a triumphant smile. It was also rather dark. Pulling out her wand, she muttered, "_Lumos_"

Hermione did the same.

"Remember what we taught you about your senses," Professor Pryce said, his voice dark and echoing from wherever he was standing.

Buffy pulled out her stake and circled, holding both weapons proficiently well. She had the better eyesight. She was doing something she had done before; her movements were well-practiced, even if she hadn't been using them as of late.

Hermione tried mimicking the Slayer. Her movements were that of a novice. But what she lacked in practice she made up for in the determination of her movements; she wanted to be the Slayer's second.

"Spread out more," the voice said, deepening as it disappeared into the trees. "They are hunting you."

"Oh!" Hermione said, giving a tiny gasp as though of surprise as she jerked, glancing awkwardly over her shoulder. Buffy kept moving fluidly, her eyes searching out every point as she continued to move away from the younger girl, who was still acting rather twitchy.

Buffy was moving until she noticed a rapid movement in the bushes to her left. She turned, aiming her wand for the light, and her stake to attack. Her senses were tingling on overdrive, but she did have one thought: something was seriously wrong here. She had no idea what she was facing. Why would Professor Pryce have her patrol in a forest when she had no idea what sort of creatures lived within it? It was a great training lesson and probably a good birthday present, but still. She was starting to get cold.

It was only then that she noticed Hermione wasn't following her.

"Hermione?" she asked quietly as she turned her wand tip to face the path she'd been walking. "Hermione?"

And then she let out a grunt as a snarling creature launched itself into her, knocking them both into the clump of bushes she'd been studying so intently earlier.

"Buffy?" Hermione whispered. There were so many footsteps, some were human and some weren't. She didn't know what sort of boots the other girl was wearing, so following the footprints seemed like a really stupid thing to do.

And just as she thought she spotted a set of footsteps, there was the sound of a fight about twenty feet ahead.

She had just taken a step forward when a hand came out of nowhere and clamped itself over her mouth. She felt a cold blade of steel against her throat and her eyes widened as she saw the dagger.

"Don't move."

It was a dark, deep voice. It was definitely human. But it was evil. Very evil. She felt something else nudge her in the back. It was a wand.

The fight in front of her was starting to fade away. If she was going to get out of this, it had to be now. She lifted her arm and nailed her assailant in his stomach and turned, her own wand hand trembling as the knife fell away. She looked up, trembling, and screamed into a masked face, her horrified face reflecting in the cold silver exterior.

And then she was hit by a spell from behind and felt nothing as she toppled face first into the ground.

"We'll bury her with the other."

Buffy gave a vicious kick, ducking underneath what appeared to be a werewolf, only it wasn't the full moon. It was definitely a dog of some kind, and it appeared to like blood, since it had just bitten a rather large hole into her shoulder. She could tell its fangs were poisonous, too.

And then she heard Hermione scream.

Lifting her wand off the ground, Buffy aimed it at the snarling creature. "_Stupefy!_" she shouted as it darted back into the woods.

Groaning as she checked her shoulder, she stumbled over to where she had dropped her stake and lifted that back up, too.

It was then she noticed that there were figures darting in the other direction, heading deeper into the forest.

"Hermione!" she shouted. "Hermione!"

Oh, God! She really hoped nothing had happened to her. Harry was going to kill her. Harry was going to kill both of them. Buffy had let Hermione come with her. Hermione obviously had been in danger because she'd screamed. Yes. Harry was going to kill both of them.

She tracked the figures until they parted and the only thing she could see in front of her were the biggest, thickest trees she had seen in her entire life. She was considering climbing one to get a better view when a twig snapped behind her and she turned, wand outstretched, to see Professor Pryce standing there.

He had the oddest look on his face, his wand down at his side.

"Professor, it's Hermione, she's--"

"She'll be okay," he said. His eyes were slanting oddly now as they looked her coldly up and down. "Out of your element a bit, Potter? Didn't know so much now, did you?"

"I... what does that have to do with this? I'm learning something, and it's a lesson well taught!" she exclaimed, watching her breath puff out before her as she stared incredulously around the Forest. "It's just teeming... with evil... and... You."

Her eyes dropped back to Professor Pryce. He wasn't smiling anymore. And his wand was lifting up to tap at his skull.

"Who are you?" she whispered, terrified.

"Lincoln Pryce," he stated calmly as he relaxed his arm and began circling around her. "Are you frightened, Potter?"

"No," she said as calmly. "I'm not scared."

"You should be," he replied tartly. "I didn't bother telling you about the nasties in the Forest because I had hoped they would finish you off before you even thought of learning. And bringing Granger with you, too."

The world was starting to spin a little more rapidly now. What was he playing at?

"You've tried being the good girl, because you did what you were told. You were played as an idiot. The Dark Lord knows this and he will come for you at your weakest moment, which, obviously, happens to be tonight." He raised his arm again. "And I get to have the immense pleasure of watching you die."

Something wasn't right here, she thought to herself as terror bubbled in her chest. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking for the first time.

"Are you frightened, Potter?" he jeered at her, smirking.

"You're about two seconds from getting your ass kicked," she replied as the Slayer took over. She dodged at him, but he pulled back, still smirking.

"There are others than just me, Potter," he said coldly.

"Where is Professor Pryce?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Out of nowhere came the snarling sounds of more of those hell dogs. Buffy turned as she heard another cry from somewhere in the forest. Was it Hermione? Or was it a fake?

"You'd best run, Potter. My dogs have a rather feisty scent for blood, and you appear to be bleeding."

She didn't need telling twice as half a dozen of the horrible, scaly red creatures burst out on the path in front of her. Using the last hint she'd gotten from Harry at his Dumbledore Army lessons, she shot a few violet sparks into the air. Dodging the first dog, she continued running. She heard them sniffling, snarling and panting as she desperately tried to outrun them, praying that Hermione hadn't suffered the same fate.

She burst into a clearing and heard an even louder rumble on the other side of the trees. She backed away in alarm...

And found herself falling into a deep chasm. She landed hard, a few twigs and a pile of snow collapsing on top of her.

There was a bright blue light flashing in her eyes. It was then that she noticed there was a wand lying next to them.

The light from above was being cut off as more things were thrown on top of the narrow hole. Buffy knew they were more than twenty feet down. It didn't inspire much confidence. She sat up and moved her feet. Her left foot brushed against something that made her scream.

It was a hand.

"Hermione?" Buffy gasped, scrambling over to the girl, who was unconscious.

Above them, she could hear voices.

"Hermione, please! Wake up!" She leaned over and took Hermione's wand and pocketed it with her own.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy... don't you ever learn not to play with forces far superior to your own?"

"As soon as I get out of this hole, you're dead!" Buffy shouted back up, her voice echoing around her.

"You learned your lesson once, Potter. Perhaps another trick of death would remind you again."

Oh, dear God... was that water she heard?

"We heard you prefer drowning. Goodbye, Buffy. It was sweet while it lasted, but parting isn't always sorrow. In my case, it will be great entertainment--"

He kept babbling on, but Buffy was pulling Hermione into her arms, using her lit wand tip to search for anything to climb their way from the chasm. Her eyes rested on a vine about six feet up. She climbed the uneven walls and grasped it, tucking her inside her cloak as she heaved both of them onto the narrow landing. Hermione groaned and stirred in her arms.

A rock was rolled over the entrance, cutting off the remaining bits of light. She heard a peal of echoing laughter and then... nothing.

Except the sound of the wall behind them about to burst.

Ice cold water exploded from the wall behind them. Buffy gasped as it hit her legs. The only good part was that it managed to jolt Hermione from her state, and she screamed when she saw the water swirling around them.

"Buffy!"

"Hold on!" she cried out as she felt her feet slip away from the rocks. The women were thrown upwards with the force of water, heading straight towards the rock blocking their escape, the oxygen in the dim room wearing thin.

"Don't panic!" Hermione said as Buffy clawed at the walls, her eyes huge. "Oh, where's my wand?"

Buffy pulled it out and handed it to Hermione, who grasped it in her hand. They were halfway to the top and the water was starting to affect her nerves. She couldn't feel anything below her waist. She could see that Buffy was indeed panicking. This brought about shot of terror to Hermione. She never thought in her lifetime she would ever see the Slayer panic.

"Calm down or you'll drown!"

"Easy for you to say," Buffy gasped, spitting out a mouthful of ice-cold water. "This isn't how you died the first time."

The water was starting to affect Hermione's brain. They were getting even nearer to the top. She could see Buffy was definitely not calming down.

She had to do something and fast.

Her brain was even starting to freeze under the intense pressure. She could reach the rock and the other debris above them now, and pushing on it was no good; it could collapse and crush them both within minutes.

"Who were they?" Hermione gasped as Buffy resurfaced, looking cold and terrified.

"That wasn't Professor Pryce," Buffy panted. "It had to be an imposter."

It wasn't the time to think about who had trapped them there. Unless they came up with something clever in the next few minutes, it was likely they would both drown.

And the water was so cold, Hermione could barely think, much less react to her surroundings. It was nearly pitch black. She was next to the original Slayer. And neither one of them was going to make it out of here alive.

"Go down."

"What?" Hermione said, her blue lips trembling as she turned to Buffy. Only their faces were bobbing above the water now.

"If we go down, the pressure will lift this rock off of us, and we can escape," Buffy said, her face pale as Hermione lifted her wand tip to survey the other girl quietly to see whether or not she was serious.

She was. Deadly.

Hermione could see no other choice. They would run out of oxygen in less than a minute now, anyway. Taking on last deep breath, both women gave up resisting the water as the undercurrents tugged them down. Only the small blue light showed their true predicament.

They were buried in a watery grave with no hope in sight.

Until someone released the cork. Both women flew up through the channel and were thrown, with the force of water, a good ten feet in the air before landing on solid ground.

Buffy gasped as she landed on her stomach, a wand landing right at her side. Hermione was across the way. It was then she noticed the strangest creature bearing down on her.

It was the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. It also had four legs, she thought, her mind losing focus completely.

All Hermione could do was glance up and see the centaurs around Buffy before backing away as Hagrid ran into the forest, took a look around, and shouted, "Merlin's beard!"

"Hagrid!" Hermione gasped.

And then she fell unconscious.

- - - - -

Buffy was just being wrapped in a warming blanket, steam shooting from her ears from the pepper-up potion, when Harry and Ron burst into the room, followed by Professor McGonagall, and, for some odd reason, Professor Snape.

Professor Dumbledore had accompanied them both into this room. Percy had been beside himself when he'd heard Buffy had been nearly killed. For the second time.

Buffy just shivered under the thick red blanket as she heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape make their reports to Dumbledore.

"We have searched his quarters. It did look as though he were prepared to leave in a hurry tonight," Professor McGonagall was saying.

And then Professor Snape spoke up. "It did seem as though some of the students in Slytherin knew what was going to happen tonight."

Buffy stared at him with her cut-up face and blue lips. "W-What?" she managed to gasp as Harry and Ron turned away from Hermione to look at her. Behind Professor Snape, Percy ran into the room, his wild hair disheveled, looking as though he'd just seen a ghost before barreling past his brother and launching himself towards his good friend.

Buffy let him hold her. It brought her a sense of warmth on the outside.

But inside, she was still stone cold.

"Before we were interrupted by Weasley," Professor Snape said, sounding livid, "I was about to tell you of a plot to murder Miss Potter tonight and it came from the words of this young man." He beckoned towards the door.

Buffy felt her jaw drop. "Draco?" she whispered, mortified.

"He came to me rather troubled tonight after Miss Potter had left the castle and said that his Father had come to him asking for information about our young Miss Potter over there. Like the one Professor who would be willing to die for her would be our dear Lincoln."

Buffy turned away as her eyes flashed, and a hatred rose so deeply within her that she felt as though she were about to explode from the rage. Draco, of all people, had betrayed her?

"He also provided other information, such as that of Potter being the Slayer." No one else in the room moved. Everyone already knew this. "The whole of Slytherin house has known for sometime now, and certain members, specifically those with parents within the Death Eaters, including Mister Malfoy here, devised a plan which would get Miss Potter from the castle."

"Those were Death Eaters in the forest tonight," Hermione said from underneath Harry's embrace. Ron sat next to her, looking at her in horror. "The ones that stunned me and tried to kill the both of us."

"They wanted her dead," Draco spat suddenly, pointing at Buffy. "My Father told me she's far too slow and mentally challenged to accept the next course. So they decided to kill her instead. You only got in the way, Granger. Had you not gone with her..."

"She'd be dead," Harry said, exchanging a look with his sister, who gazed at him under veiled eyes. He shuddered when he saw the hard look in her eyes. And then he recalled Lupin's words just two weeks before. He shivered again, pulling Hermione closer to him.

"Do we know what happened to the real Professor Pryce?" Hermione asked, getting back on track with her questions.

"It is likely he is dead," Professor McGonagall said gently. She was looking at the Potter girl as she said this, and she saw Buffy turn away, wiping bitter tears from her eyes. "We must assume they used the polyjuice potion. If he disappeared into that forest tonight with Elizabeth, both of their bodies may have been found come morning, unless he was already disposed of. They needed him for the polyjuice potion."

"Why."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Buffy, who was staring at Draco with such a look of intense hatred, he paled under her gaze.

It would have been far worse if Giles had been a part of this deception. For all she knew, a polyjuice-potioned Wesley had been sent back to kill all of her friends in California. She made a mental note to contact Faith immediately, but then she realized that this had been foremost on Professor Dumbledore's mind as he stared at her with his kind blue-eyed gaze.

"We have already alerted Miss Black and she will see to it," he said quietly.

Buffy just stared at him before turning back to Draco.

"I am who I am," he finally said, before turning to Professor Snape. "Can I go now?"

After he left, Buffy made a silent promise with herself. Draco Malfoy was no longer an acquaintance or a pastime or a tutor. He had made himself her enemy that night. And when one was an enemy of a Slayer, they were usually murdered a lot faster.

"Buffy, I know what you're thinking--" Harry started.

"That bastard," Buffy said, her voice barely concealing her anger. "That unmentionable bastard!" She turned with tears in her eyes to gaze at Hermione. "He nearly killed you, too, you know that? I know..." Her voice was cut off as she wrapped her blanket even tighter around herself. Percy put a comforting arm over her shoulder.

But Harry had seen the look in his sister's eyes. She had been wronged. Twice. He knew that she was beyond pissed off. It had gone above simple vendettas. Whoever had messed with her head like this was looking at a death sentence. As soon as she was healed up enough to be allowed back on her own two feet, Buffy was likely to go charging. He didn't blame her. Professor Pryce was close to her.

Professor Dumbledore had turned to talk to Professors McGonagall and Snape. "I have asked Remus to fill in for Lincoln until we can locate his body," he said with a heavy voice. "Please make the necessary arrangements." He turned cool eyes to Snape. "I daresay you have a punishment planned for those involved in tonight's ordeal?"

"I do," Professor Snape said coldly, staring at the angry woman on the bed a few paces away. "They will be dealt with immediately."

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said, standing up. "You are both excused from classes tomorrow. I expect you both to get a lot of rest. The school, I am certain, will have many questions for you."

The guests, including Harry, left with the Headmaster.

Oliver was waiting by the door, his face white. "How are they?"

"Battered, but alive," Harry said heavily. "Are you coming?"

"Oh? No... I want to see her for myself, thanks."

And Oliver snuck into the hospital wing once again and made his way over to Buffy's bed. She was staring at the ceiling. She heard him approach, but didn't move. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Her hand snaked its way from her blanket and found his soft blue sweater as she buried her face in it.

"This was definitely a Buffy birthday," she muttered, sullen.

He leaned over and kissed her head. "No more thinking tonight. Sleep now."

She gave him a weary look before setting her head back down onto his sweater, her eyes closing, sleep coming far too quickly for her own tastes.

- - - - -

Chapter 45... a new power is rising, and it's victory is quite out of hand.

Chapter 46... Buffy and Faith share more than just dreams.

**To the Readers / Reviewers**

I hope that didn't come as a lot of a shock to you all. Another longer chapter, so sorry about that. But it concluded Buffy's miserable birthday celebration! What was bad was good that turned into 'worse'. Why did I do it? Sometimes, you just gotta be bad. And Draco's deception was noted here. We're getting into the last heavy-duty action chapters before my hiatus, so, yay!

**Anne** -- I know you said it was a nice birthday and all, but don't kill me because of this chapter, okay? I think Buffy jinxed her own birthday. Willow will be returning a bit more in the next "section" too, as well as during the summer vacation visit. As for Xander, well, she'll see him come summer.

**NixiNox**-- I hope you enjoy it. I just know it's really long, so take frequent reading breaks. I don't want you to get all headachy! _Added 9/25: ah, hell, knew I forgot something! The chapters have been getting huge though. More action coming!_

**CharmedChick** -- Wish granted. Although I suppose someone trying to kill her has been done before. I don't know. I just wanted to keep her birthday traditions in perspective. She jinxed herself.

**Emba** -- I hope you got your Draco answer here. It was just... intense when I thought I could use him. And don't worry, Fred'll be fine. He still has his twin to comfort him (in the nice brotherly sense, mind).

**FuFuMira** -- I'm glad you like the twins! They're far too much fun. Xander won't be the only Scooby left by the time Willow leaves for England. And she'll be gone for a semester. I'll tell you Faith'll be returning (for a VERY good reason, I might add), so she and Xander will be together. And then there's always Cordelia, whom I didn't make a part of the permanent LA train. And Giles. Angel/Cordy was just weird (now that I'm watching a bit of Season 3), but Connor was even... whoa. I won't even mention that. I loved Cordy with Xander. They made a perfect couple, as much as I love Anya (who IS my favorite character from Buffy). I don't know. But Xander won't be a solo Scooby. Far from it, actually.

**Nobody** -- Did I tell you she's making a return trip? Nope? Hmmmmm. Poor kitty.

**StarBella** -- I'm not fond of surprise parties. The last time I had one was when I was thirteen. Not the best time for one, either, I might add. Mean Malfoy returns with a vengeance! Hehehe. Actually, you could probably slam me and I'd still like you. Opinions are fascinating things, aren't they?

**DarkAngelMali** -- Quite all right. Sometimes I update too fast. But I'm down to two weeks and with six chapters to go, it was kind of... bah. I do hope you're off the whole "grounding" thing. My parents made me endure that so little... it often surprised me when they grounded my sister or brothers!

**Slayer** -- Actually, I thank you for your honest opinion. I'm really not trying to turn her into a Mary Sue. I'm just trying to make her more like the normal girl she's always wanted to be. If that seems a little fake or whatnot, well... I'm only writing what I know. So, thank you. I'm not going to delete your review because of my no-reviews-deletion policy, and I actually like getting flames once in a while. I am glad you found something to like in this story, however. I really REALLY love my Faith. After years of not tolerating her on the show (until she got on Angel and then returned to Buffy, for the end, anyway), it's good to see I can turn her into something I can respect for a Slayer.

**scruffybunny** -- Such a cute alias! Oh, my. Don't feel bad for your geekiness. I'm a scientist; geek at heart. I just like writing WAY too much to let it go.

**Lady Mione** -- I'm glad you liked this chapter, but not too glad it drove you to tears. I wasn't going for that! It's just that, well... ahem. There were different paths I could've taken, too. I just did the one that was direct, I think. I'm not sure.

**electric pancake** -- I spelled your name right! Whoo! I'm doing good to start with. Yeah, I know, cliche chapter, but the "bitch" is coming back. I had a bird once, too. He didn't lay eggs obviously, but he never nested either. Sweet little guy. I miss him sometimes. Only my feline "girls" seem to make up for it.

**Sabia** -- well, knowing me, it could have been worse. I hope you enjoy the less mushy chapters to come, however!

Okay, so I'm getting near the end of my perfect little bobble. I still have most of the chapters left to do, but I know what I want to do with them now. And I'm shifting the timeline. Again. I can do that. Because there's not enough time to cram what I want to accomplish between the next chapter and Chapter 50. Which, by the way, I have huge plans for. It's already half written. I'll probably update again three times next week. And I'll try for a double update and the last update before I leave the following week. I'm gone come Thursday, October 7, so... yeah. I'll be gone until October 15. I'll probably start posting again towards the end of October or the beginning of November. I'll probably spoil you to bits, because I know what Chapter 51 ought to be.

So, thank you for reading what I've written so far. It's huge, I know. And it can be tiring to read. It's probably full of holes. But it's been damned fun, and quite a ride to take. Thank you for reviewing, those of you who have been. They're honestly quite fun to read, and they've been taking some of my anxieties away. I need that, because, honestly, wedding countdown is two weeks from today.

Next update: Tuesday sometime, perhaps. Expect a double update before the weekend!


	45. The Slayer

**Chapter 45**

**The Slayer**

- - - - -

The next few weeks brought about an alarming change to the castle. Most of which happened within Gryffindor house, although Slytherin was suffering under the strain as well.

Draco Malfoy and a few of his Slytherin accomplices had been suspended and restricted from playing their upcoming Quidditch match to Ravenclaw. They had also lost most of Slytherin house's considerable amount of house points. To make matters worse, the Minister of Magic was personally involved, although Harry suspected it may have been because his Junior Assistant was best friends to the person they had tried to kill.

Percy had been acting like some pompous guard dog all week. Penelope had left the day after to return back to her flat with Cynthia, and Oliver's old flat mate had also gone. Fred and George had disappeared that night back to the Burrow, although they'd left Buffy with a few tokens of their appreciation, and their gratitude. Hermione was a loved person within the Weasley family. Although it had been Hermione's quick thinking and determination which had saved both of their lives, Buffy was still inclined to accept them.

Oliver had barely left her side, either. On Tuesday, when she had returned to lessons with her homework actually done properly, she had been greeted with a round of applause from Oliver's sister Laurel in Potions.

It had been the worst idea ever, if Snape's face had anything to say about it. He had deducted Gryffindor about fifty points all lesson, but he had been somewhat relieved to see Elizabeth Potter up and moving about again.

The first Defense meeting of the year was scheduled for Wednesday night.

Buffy had been eagerly anticipating it since her attack. She was hoping to learn more defensive spells and hexes for her wand in case she ever had to face any of those bastards again.

She was taking the disappearance of the Professor very personally, and Harry could see why she should; the man had been her unofficial Watcher. The fact that he never returned from Christmas was a personal insult to her.

Her resilience to learn all of this defense was starting to scare him. He decided two weeks after the last attack to contact Faith, who was known to keep Buffy's head on a level balance concerning magic.

To his surprise though, Faith was taking it hard, too.

She appeared in the fire in the common room at midnight that last Friday of January, looking hassled and befuddled. Harry had just told her that Buffy was resorting to magic to learn.

"I don't blame her," Faith finally said after a moment of awkward silence. "If it was me, I would learn magic to defend myself, too. She almost died again, Harry. That ought to set off a few warning bells."

"Lupin told me it was some vendetta she was on."

"No," Faith said sternly, and Harry looked at her in surprise. "This is way beyond any simple vendetta, Harry. This is war."

The tone of her voice made it sound so very final. Even Hermione, sitting between Harry and Ron, gave a small involuntary shudder at Faith's voice.

"B's always had her own agenda, you know? Killing Angelus was one thing; she did it to save the world. She may be the part of a valley girl, but underneath it all, she's got a heart. She's stronger than she looks, Harry. The magicks won't win her out. If she feels learning from them can help her skills, I'm not gonna argue. I'll only step in when she uses those to destroy the world."

She looked down then and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me this is so damned uncomfortable? I'm going to stake my brother for this idea... and it was his idea." She had turned around and growled at the supposed laughter Sirius was imposing from behind her.

"How is Sirius?" Ron asked casually.

"Still acting like his brain dead redneck self," Faith replied calmly, and she jolted a bit, as though she'd just been kicked in the behind. "Well, he's getting better, though. He's stopped talking about himself in the third person. That's progress, eh?"

Faith jostled again and she turned around, snarling, "Will you cut that out, bro? I'm talking to your godson here!"

Shaking her head resolutely, she turned back to look at Harry. "Look, Little P. Just watch her, okay? Don't stalk her or watch her back or anything. It'll get your friends seriously dead." She cast a level look at Hermione. "No more Gryffindor heroics, okay, sweetie? The last thing Buffy needs is a body count of friends. And I know she considers you one." She paused a moment before turning to Ron. "Your brother has gotten close to her and he was already attacked once. He'll be targeted again. Watch his back, Ron."

"I will," Ron said solemnly. "Even though he's a nasty git at times."

"He's protective of what's his," Faith said, giving him a small smile. "I can't say I blame him. I protect what's mine, too."

She turned back to Harry. "Let me know if Buffy goes over the edge, okay? I want to know because I'm probably one of the few people who can bring her back. The others left a long time ago."

"If she's a target, so are you, though," Harry protested mildly.

Faith gave him an exasperated look. "You think I don't know that? Whoever's been watching B knows both Slayers are in the game, now. They found out the night we brought my brother back. They know we have power. And until a few weeks ago, they knew we were afraid to use it. B's not scared anymore. That's what scares me. She's going all out and it won't be a pretty sight."

"You said it's war now," Hermione said quietly.

"You talk like B hasn't seen anything," Faith said, chortling. "Are you ever wrong. How many times has she saved the world? Did she ever tell you about Acathla? The Hellmouth? The giant ooh-the-Mayor-is-a-pure-demon-snake? How about the hundreds if not thousands of vampires she's laid down since she got her calling? You might mistake her for a normal valley girl, but it doesn't fly. It's in her blood, the calling. It's calling her home."

"Where's home?" Harry couldn't help asking.

"The darkness," Faith said, and he saw a light flicker in her eyes that wasn't related to the flames she was currently bobbing inside of. "We both have it. It's calling to us. There is some higher authority who chose us both for this life. Don't worry, Harry. I don't think she'd go that far. But if someone messes with something of hers again, it might push her over the edge. And you will finally see what a Slayer really is. She's a smart girl, that B. Might be why I love her so much." Faith looked down and bit her lip. "Watch your back, too, Harry. If she does spin out into Slayer-ness, the path's wide open to you. You've got a mortal enemy that has been there since you were born. You're a few years up on the game."

"A game? You think this is all a game?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Faith said, turning to regard him coolly. "You win or you lose. It's the power, yo. It's what keeps you going, keeps your drive all warm and cozy until you die. All Slayers have an early death wish. I'm just hopin' B keeps her head level until all of this is over. Because, if she does get killed in this war, it's nothing compared to what will happen then. I have that power, too. And having two Slayers in a fight is quite unlike anything you've seen yet. I know you've seen a lot, the lot of you." She looked each one of them in the face. "Don't be heroes, now. It's not your time yet. What happens happens for a reason. If B and I don't make it, there's others coming. There's still two Watchers left."

"Have you spoken with Professor Pryce's son?" Hermione asked.

Faith nodded, her head bobbing slightly. "I personally went to Los Angeles and throttled the shit out of him, if that's what you mean. No, he's definitely Wesley, and he remembers parting with his Father. It is likely that between his home and the school that the real Lincoln Pryce was captured and then copied." She frowned again. "One of these days someone's going to have to explain to me the concept of polyjuice. It's just... eurgh."

The look on her face was stern again. "I'm speaking for both of us Blacks now. Stay alert, but don't look for trouble. I know it usually finds you, blah blah blah, but seriously, pun unintended. B and I have an agenda now, and it will be taking out the man who has seriously ruined our lives. Literally. Quentin Travers is going down. First he kills the entire Council and then he takes down your bro, Ron, and now the good Professor. He seriously has it in for the both of us. Buffy might not be willing to back down from this, and... and neither will I." She sighed. "I'm going now. Remember my warnings. No heroics. If you do something stupid, I will be most displeased, and that usually leads to punching and kicking." She gave them her fiercest glare. "I'll talk to you again, soon."

And then there was a tiny 'pop' and Faith disappeared.

"Whoa," Hermione finally said under her breath.

"Whoa, indeed," said Ron, who looked absolutely flummoxed. "I didn't know she had it in her."

"They always have," Harry said quietly, remembering how angry Buffy had been when she'd seen Harry being mistreated by the Dursleys. "We just haven't seen it until now."

There was a sound behind them that made them all jump.

It was Ginny.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily, stretching her arms out.

"N-Nothing, Ginny... go back to bed," Ron said grumpily.

"Oh, so that wasn't a floating Faith-head talking in the fireplace just now."

Harry heaved a great sigh and exchanged a dark look with Hermione. "You might as well come over here now. If you didn't hear everything she said, we could catch you up."

"You bloody will not!" Ron protested. "She's my little sister!"

"And I'm tired of watching people I've known a long time get hurt," Harry snapped at his best friend. "I've known my sister for more than six months and she has had to endure far too much for her own age. Ginny knows her as well; hell, she spent the entire summer with her."

Ginny was walking over to them, still looking uncertain.

"Faith wants us all to watch our backs," Ron said without looking at anyone, but staring at the fire coldly. "She thinks it's bad for us to act all heroic. She says there's time enough for it in the future."

"There is," Ginny said, her voice shaking slightly. "There's more than just Death Eaters waiting down the road. There's also--"

"If you say his name, I'm going to pull a Faith and do something not nice," Ron said quietly.

"You really like her, don't you?" Hermione asked, putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just say she gets in your blood and won't get out," Ron scowled. "Not like I need her, anyway." He rose and stalked off to bed with a last sharp look at Harry. "Coming?"

"Yeah," Harry said, rising and casting the girls an apologetic glance. "He's just miffed that you're here, Gin."

"I'm old enough!" Ginny said angrily, her chin jutting out in that striking way. She really looked like her elder twin brothers when she did this. "I'm fifteen for crying out loud!"

"You were almost killed last year," Hermione said once Harry had left. "Ron's just worried he's going to lose you. And so am I."

"You almost died two weeks ago, Hermione," Ginny said, her voice shaking again. "Doesn't it make you angry that those morons who tried are still free?"

"Of course it does!" Hermione retorted angrily. "But the only thing I can do about it now is wait."

"Who else is going to die before we act?" Ginny asked, turning pale. "Percy was attacked. Professor Pryce is probably dead somewhere close by and still we're waiting for someone else to die. What if it is Faith or Buffy?"

"There's nothing we can do," Hermione said quietly, turning back to the fire. "Faith said that whatever happens happens for a reason. If they go, there are others who will come."

"They don't have the same connections to our world," Ginny said shakily. "It's Harry's sister, Hermione. Harry's blood is going to be out there attacking these people and there is nothing we can do?"

"There is," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ginny beamed at her. "I knew you still had that Gryffindor bravery within you!" she said proudly.

Hermione looked frightened for a moment as she cast a lingering glance up the steps. "You won't tell a soul about this, Ginerva Weasley. If you do, I'll sic Faith on you."

Ginny nodded as Hermione wrapped an arm over her shoulders, bringing Ginny closer to her so that she could whisper in her ear.

- - - - -

The door to the dungeons slammed open as a figure stalked across the floor, glowering at the Potions Professor sitting calmly at his desk, grading papers.

"What is this?" Buffy demanded, slamming a bit of parchment onto her desk. "You want me to continue my Potions tutorials with Malfoy? After what he pulled?"

Professor Snape looked calmly up at her. "I do believe you would benefit from his tutorials, Miss Potter."

"I don't believe this!" she snapped, turning away abruptly.

"I may have been mistaken by this," he replied, causing her to turn to him, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You were mistaken? You were bloody mistaken? If I'm within ten feet of that ferret, he's a dead man! You and I both know that he did something far too stupid for even me to begin to deal with, Professor!"

Professor Snape had never heard her talk like this. He'd never seen her act like this. He had believed her to be incapable of it. But, there she was, ranting like a lunatic while he was trying to grade the large stack of parchment on his desk.

With a sigh, he stood up. "Miss Potter, calm yourself down, now." She seemed to respond to the dangerous tone in his voice and her jaw snapped shut, but her eyes flashed fire.

Fascinating. She was beginning to act more like her Mother with each passing day.

He could tell that he was pissing her off further and made a mental note to speak with Albus about her temper. It was going to get her into some serious trouble if she kept acting like a raving lunatic around them.

"If you could clear this matter up, I would be most grateful," Buffy said in a low voice. "I wish that things could be different, but as they are... I would like to stop my tutorials as of now."

"Are you planning on taking any N.E.W.T. exams?" he asked her patiently.

She gave him an unusual half-smile. "Not today, I'm not," she said softly. "Maybe never... I don't know."

"Before you give yourself over to some suicidal mission, I might be able to offer you some advice," he said before she could leave the dungeons. She turned to him with a fair hint of surprise on her face, as though asking him how he could have known. He decided to respond to that.

"I have done my research on your kind, Miss Potter. I know that many Slayers don't live to be as old as you are right now. This is why I offer you this advice. You have been wronged twice now, and I daresay you'll be going after the culprit?"

"That's right," Buffy said firmly, pulling her hand away from the handle and turning back to Professor Snape, fire flashing once again in her eyes. "I'm going after the big bad. Do I really look that stupid to you?"

"No," he said, rising. "But I do believe anger will allow you to do things you aren't proud of."

"If I did something stupid, you'd have one less Slytherin in your house, sir," she said through gritted teeth. "If Malfoy comes near me again, he will be dead. I don't care if his daddy comes after me with his little toy wand. I'll kill him, too."

"I do believe you did say that a Slayer is not a killer."

"The rules have changed," Buffy said, her face flickering darkness from the candlelight on the walls. "Slayers change with time. Have you ever known one to be a part of this world, so firmly entrenched that she hates it at the same time? Or do you know what it's like when someone you respected above all else is destroyed, and the rest of the clan along with it? Or how about this... your brother is the person being targeted by a mad lunatic who quests for world domination? If that doesn't turn you paranoid, I don't know what will." She shut her mouth and glared at him. "Believe me when I say that I wish things could be different, but they're not. Quentin Travers is going to die. He was behind Percy's attack and I'm pretty sure he was behind Lincoln's. If you're about to tell me that I'm being irrational, I know."

He was staring at her. Why on Earth was she telling him this?

She gave him an unusual smile then. It was tight and full of pain, the same pain she hadn't been able to speak of since her attack two weeks before. "This is the work I was chosen to do. This is what I do. I may be some student in this school protected by the magicks of someone much older and wiser than myself, but I have the power to change the destiny here. I have the power to make them pay for they did to me. And they will. I'm through playing the normal cards. I'm done being the good girl. If they wanted a fight, then--"

"They're after you, Slayer," Professor Snape said darkly, causing her to look up at him. "I happen to be the one person in contact with the Death Eaters and you have chosen the pretext of a Potions tutorial to come to me."

"I don't need you," she snarled. "I have Percy and the Ministry for the information I need. Besides, you obviously wanted me to come because you sent me this ridiculous memo at dinner tonight."

His face betrayed nothing. "You want me to tell you why they want you dead? They knew there was a possibility you'd get out of that chasm alive. They knew that you won't ever be truly gone unless there are those of us who forget you. You are stronger than even you perceive, and it is this power the Dark Lord fears... and hungers for."

"Quentin told me this before he escaped," Buffy said quietly, taking a seat in the chair next to Professor Snape's desk.

"He told you this, and I will therefore attest that it is the truth. The Dark Lord is after your power. There is nothing more to say except you are a threat to him, one he did not see coming. He never knew of your existence until the night you brought the Resurrection spell. He now knows that two of you exist, and that you both live in England."

Buffy seemed unsettled by this. "So, what do you suggest I do, Professor? Wait until one of us is killed? Or both of us? The next Slayer that comes won't be a part of this world. Our power is in the balance, so what? Where will you go when everything you love and hold dear in this world is ripped away? I nearly lost my best friend a month ago. I nearly lost my brother's girlfriend two weeks ago. I'm losing this battle, but I refuse to lose the war. My power will ensure that I have a say on what happens."

"Don't be a fool," he said in a quiet voice. "Your power will become his weapon."

"No," she said as quietly. "Because I'll die before I let that happen."

"How do you think I turned back?" he asked her, his voice rough and callous. "Do you not think I had a great deal of power and more offered to me? Why do you think I turned away from it? Where will you go when your power becomes a threat to those who love and admire you?"

"I've been to Hell," she said with a bitter smile. "I know what it tastes like."

"Then you'll understand what you are trying to do is very foolish..."

"No," she said, rising. "I know you didn't like my Dad. I don't know a thing about him and I already can't stand him, being all pompous and arrogant as you say he was. But I love my brother. I want him to survive this. And if I have to die to prove it, then so be it."

"You're still fighting a losing battle," Professor Snape told her coolly. "I am not sure what you wish to accomplish here."

"One tiny vendetta," Buffy said with a cold smile. "And his death will be setting me free from everything that I've hated for far too long. It's time to let the old Buffy Summers out for a play or two."

"It will be your undoing," he cautioned her again.

"Like it was the Council's? Like Percy's? Or like Professor Pryce's? Save me the speech, General Solo, but this Jedi needs to get her life back."

"These inane pop culture references not withstanding, I do believe you have a plan of attack?"

She nodded.

"I pity those who would oppose you," he said, sensing a dangerous amount of power from her in this moment. No matter how much he despised the Gryffindors, and James Potter, his daughter would have made a fantastic Slytherin, even though one or two of them were now considered her blood enemy. "I just hope this won't be the death of you."

"If it is, there's still one more Slayer to contend with, and she's just as deep in this world as I am," Buffy said, turning away. "Thank you for listening, Professor."

"Elizabeth," he said calmly and she turned back to him one last time. "Since Professor Pryce has disappeared, I have noticed that you have been out of bounds and caught out of bed after hours by Filch."

She winced and nodded. "I still a few more weeks of detention with Hagrid, but I'm sure I'll manage. I'm getting to know the forest quite well."

"I will speak with Argus and see if we cannot give you a more permanent schedule. I daresay you would find it more useful to be training under pretense of detention than sneaking around and getting yourself caught?"

"It's a start."

"Good night, Miss Potter."

"Good night, Professor."

- - - - -

Faith was leveling her third hour of kicks on her punching bag when a voice sounded from the doorway of the training room she'd set up for herself at Grimmauld Place.

"Don't you ever get tired of hitting that?"

"No freakin' way," Faith grunted as she leveled a strong kick that knocked the bag into the opposite wall. With a sigh, Faith relaxed her stance and turned to look at her brother. There was a serious look on his face. "What is it?"

"Harry is waiting for you downstairs. Apparently they found Professor Pryce's body on tonight's forest patrol."

"Harry did?" Faith asked, rushing past her brother and running downstairs towards the dining room.

"No, it was Buffy," Sirius replied as Faith stopped short, a myriad of emotions crossing her face.

"Oh."

"Harry says she's still really shaken up. Apparently she had a talk with some Professor before she went on her, well, detention, and they found the body after a short time in the Forest. And... where are you going?"

"To talk to B myself," Faith said, for she had charged into the dining room, staring at Harry's head in the fire. "Back away, Little P. I'm coming there myself; I'll be a few moments." She watched as Harry disappeared as Sirius dragged her away from the fireplace.

"Will you think rationally for one moment? Merlin, you're acting like Mother."

"Oh, shut up."

It was how they usually spoke to one another now. He knew she was touchy about her given name of Delita and being referred to as their Mother's daughter. He was touchy about his entire lineage, save the dark-haired minx who happened to irritate him every time he looked around.

All in all, he really was beginning to like her. She had spunk. She was edgy and dramatic and wicked strong, but underneath it all, she had the snarkiest sense of humor. He never thought that he'd be related to anyone who could crack jokes like her.

And she was only sixteen.

He felt the need to protect her, but she'd already seen far too much for him to be able to protect her. She'd seen life and death and everything in between from demons to vampires to the apocalypse. Not to mention a childhood that vaguely resembled his own.

She hadn't been missing much when she'd been trapped in the foster family from Hell or even with Deborah Landing, a woman now considered to be her elder brother's old girlfriend with the mopey-hippie name of Rain. Faith snorted whenever she thought of the woman who had supposedly been her mother. The memory charm had apparently done a good number to her head, so she couldn't think coherently, or something. It was just bizarre.

Faith and Sirius exchanged one last glance.

"Don't burn the place down when I'm gone," Faith told him as she gathered a handful of the familiar powder in her hand.

"What, and make you angry? Do I look that dumb to you?"

"Always."

And she dove for the fireplace before he could hit her back, squealing "Gryffindor Tower!" before she disappeared.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her when she arrived.

"Where is she?" Faith asked without so much as a hello or any other standard greeting.

"She's been locked in her training room for the past hour," Ron said under his breath. "Hermione went up there a few minutes ago to talk her down, but neither one of them has returned."

"I'll handle this," she told them both firmly and walked right out of the portrait hole. Harry followed behind her. "What are you doing? I said I'd--"

"Do you have a clue where you're going?" Harry asked her, a small smile playing upon his lips.

"Uh... now that you mention it..." Faith replied, chuckling suddenly. "Guess I blew my exit, huh?"

Harry hurried up to her and took her arm. "Let's go."

Soon, they were pacing back and forth in front of what Harry had called the Room of Requirements. It's where they had their Defense meetings, he said. It was also where Professor Pryce, real or faux, had had Buffy practicing her skills.

Sure enough, Buffy was inside, leveling a few punches onto a large white bag. There was a look of such intensity on her face that it took Harry's breath away. Hermione was standing a few paces away, a sad look on her face. It was obvious that Hermione had been trying to talk Buffy into something, but Buffy had either been ignoring her or else hadn't said anything yet. Both women glanced up when Faith entered with Harry.

"Faith," Buffy said with a curt nod as she threw one last punch before rising to her normal posture. "What is it?"

"Could you two leave us alone for awhile?" Faith asked Harry and Hermione, who nodded and left the room. "I heard what happened, B. Harry told us."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Buffy said as she stretched out her arms and arched her back, turning an easy back flip.

"Buffy..."

"I'm okay, Faith. I may look shaken up, but seeing a badly beaten and tortured body at the bottom of some riverbed isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my evening in detention," Buffy said quickly as she straightened back up.

"Do you want me to inform Wes?" Faith asked mildly.

"If you want to," Buffy said, performing a series of rather exuberant kicks in mid-air.

"Do you want to spar a little, blow off some steam?" Faith asked her curiously as Buffy continued to kick and spin, dodge and thrust.

"No," Buffy said as she finally stopped and relaxed a moment. In that moment, her face had crumpled. She took a great, shuddering breath and turned to Faith. "You want to see something? Willow left this for me in the book she gave me." She bent down and opened a book on Wiccan magic and held out a small bit of parchment, showing it to Faith.

_Beware the Professor_.

"Had I just listened to her and read this before going out on patrol that night, I wouldn't have been so stupid…" Buffy sighed and shook her head. "Nope, I'm not dwelling on it anymore. I can't. Not if I want this bloody thorn out of my side." She took a deep breath and turned back to Faith. "Do you know how this feels?"

"You walked with me through my nightmare life and saw my dead sort-of Mother," Faith said without batting an eyelash. "You saw my reaction to her death. I hated her for leaving me."

"I don't hate him," Buffy said in a small voice. "I wish I could, but he was just a victim in this innocent little game of theirs. Voldemort or whoever has stepped up their personal attacks on me, and it's starting to grate a little, you know?"

"And you want to kill the big bad human, now," Faith said, understanding. "I get it, B. I really do."

"It's no longer a want, Faith. It's turning into an obsession... every time I see that bag, it's his face. Every time I kick the air, I'm bringing him down. I don't want this darkness, Faith, but it's coming. Voldemort knows that we're either a threat to him or we're an alliance with him."

"Alliance?" Faith whispered, mortified. "Oh, God! I hate this world sometimes!"

"Voldemort killed my parents," Buffy said in a very quiet voice. "If he wants their eldest daughter as his ally, he's got another thing coming. I just want to kill one of his followers... very, very slowly and with lots of pain."

"Do you have a plan at all?" Faith asked.

"What are you, a she-Giles?" Buffy smirked as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. "Yeah, I guess I do have one plan in mind."

"What is it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"B, we're the chosen two. You jump, I jump, it's as right as rain."

"So says the great Book according to Faith."

"Buffy, I'm being serious."

"And so am I. I'm not going to risk your neck, too."

"It's not your decision to make, Buffy."

"It is. And I have."

"It's drastic. I know I won't be able to find them since I'm trapped at the school and all. I have to bring them to me."

"How?" Faith asked, seeing the dark light in Buffy's eyes, and a truly evil grin lit her pretty face.

"I'm taking a little page out of their book," Buffy said coolly. "Death, torture, mayhem, and a little bit of black magic to go along with it."

"Buffy, no," Faith said, catching the other woman's arm. "I am not going to have you doing too much magic. If you start, you'll never be able to stop."

"I'm the Slayer," Buffy said, lifting her chin with pride. "I'll make it stop."

"It isn't that black and white, B. You can't make something go away when it's already there," Faith said in a pleading voice. She really wished her brother was there. He was good with the stern faces and the long lectures. Faith had already gotten a good half-dozen from them, including the ill-fated sex talk, which really didn't make much sense because Faith was hardly a virgin.

Still, the idea of Sirius playing the overprotective Father had merit. Giles wasn't there to do it. And Professor Pryce was dead. They needed someone... she needed someone...

And that someone had just walked straight through the door.

"Miss Potter, Miss Black," Remus Lupin said warmly as he closed the door with a soft click behind him. "Your brother just came to see me, Buffy, with the most unusual news. I take it you and Hagrid found Professor Pryce's body tonight?"

This took Buffy's mind off the black magic. "Yes," she said finally. "He was found tortured, mutilated and scarred in an old riverbed near Hagrid's hut. The only reason we found him was because of that bloodhound of his."

"How are you holding up?" Remus asked her quietly.

"I've seen bodies before," Buffy said, her eyes flashing suddenly. Her mind flashed back on seeing Kendra's body after Drusilla had killed her and her eyes filled with tears at the memory.

It had been a moment, frozen in time. She couldn't breathe. She felt as though the essence of her humanity had been sucked right through her throat as she fell onto the floor beside her sister Slayer's figure. Her hand had gone out to grasp her cold wrist to feel for a pulse, any sign of humanity. Her mind was buzzing with numb and surprising shock, and unable to process anything else except the scream that kept begging to erupt, to explode...

Buffy closed her eyes, and the darkness passed.

"I watched the other Slayer die."

Faith turned to Buffy. She'd heard this story before, many times now. It was so heartbreaking to hear about it.

"I've died. I've watched Kendra die. I killed my lover. It's all the same. Death happens and unless there's magic, you can't do a damn thing about it."

For a while, no one said anything. And finally, Lupin spoke up.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have a mission now," Buffy said, her eyes darkening as she met his gaze. "I have to kill someone. For this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't the daughter James and Lily thought I could be. I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect image of the perfect Potter I was expected to be. And I'm sorry I didn't do this a lot sooner." Her lips twisted into a dark grimace. "But I'm not going to be sorry when I watch him die. He's taken a lot from me. He tried to kill those I love..." Her lip trembled. "The last time it happened, I killed Angel." She turned to Faith. "I understand if you don't want to take part in this. But I'm not going to wait for someone else I love to die."

Without another word, she charged out of the room.

Lupin turned to Faith, who stared uneasily back at him.

"What are you doing to do?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"I have to bring in Sirius," Faith said quickly. "It's the only way we can get her to change her mind about killing him. Even prison would be better than what she's planning, because--"

"No," Lupin said quietly, putting up his hand to cut her off. "It isn't better, Faith. If you get in her way, you'll die. She's got a lot of power now, and it's been there for awhile. I've felt it and by now Voldemort has, too. If she's planning anything, it's now. It's best to just let it play out."

"Meaning... oh, dear God," Faith muttered as she ran after Buffy, only to smack hard into Oliver Wood, who had been coming up to the room to find his girlfriend.

They both went flying to the floor.

"I am so sorry," he apologized as he helped her to her feet. "Faith, right? I'm trying to find Buffy..."

"She went charging out of here about two minutes ago," Faith said in a rush of words, looking around wildly and wishing this boy would just let her go so she could do her job. "I'm worried about her."

"I'm worried, too," Oliver said, releasing her, his face tense. "I haven't spoken to her in a few days... she has this strange look... like she's up to something..."

Faith suddenly gasped as an image came to her eyes. Bodies were strewn on the ground and a woman stood there, a sword flashing in her hand... and it lit up the manic face of her sister Slayer. Buffy stared at it, before jumping back into the fray.

"We have to get her out of this school," Faith muttered, grabbing Oliver's arm and dragging him down the same corridor. "Can you show me how to get to Gryffindor Tower from here?"

"Of course."

"Lead the way."

Buffy was running towards the Library. Her eyes glowed darkly as she surveyed the path before her. What she didn't see was the crowd of Slytherins before her. She pushed rudely past them until she found herself face-to-face with the Slytherin who had made her life even more miserable.

"Draco..." she said coldly, her eyes glittering.

He looked startled. There was a strange surge of power crackling from her. It was almost as if her Slayer side was taking her over, piece by piece.

Faith's head suddenly snapped up. "Oh, God... she's near a door... I think it's the Library. There's a boy there... blonde hair, grey eyes..."

"Malfoy," Oliver said through gritted teeth as they changed directions.

"We have to get there, now."

Before Draco could reply, he was flying backwards, the doors to the Library bursting open as he fell onto the ground. Buffy pushed Crabbe and Goyle aside as she marched into the Library, looking positively livid, fueled by her intense dislike for the boy squirming at her feet.

Harry was sitting in the common room when suddenly he felt his scar prickle and then burst forth with such a surge of pain he cried out. Hermione, who had been sitting next to him, turned to him in alarm.

He could see his sister. He could feel her pain. But she wasn't exactly Buffy anymore. No... the Slayer was taking over. The old Buffy was coming back, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Call Sirius, get him here, now!" he said to Hermione before he took off running.

Hermione calmly closed the book she'd been reading and set it aside. Exchanging a glance with Ginny, they both turned to the fireplace to call Grimmauld Place.

"Get up."

It was a cold threat, Draco realized, staring into a face he had come to love and admire. Her eyes were what startled him, though. Once beautiful hazel globes sparkling with light and laughter, they were turning into darker globes full of fury, pain and every other dark emotion he could think of.

His Father hadn't been wrong; Elizabeth Potter had a lot of power.

He found himself getting to his feet, sneering at her, wanting to provoke her. "Is that the best you got, Potter?" he taunted her. "My Father was right... you really are a weak, pathetic--"

His words were cut off as he was backhanded across Madam Pince's desk. The Librarian let out a shrill cry of alarm as other students gasped and rose to watch this exchange. Buffy Potter, the Gryffindor golden girl, was utterly mad!

She marched over to him, her fist raised in the air. But before she could level it down, a hand caught hers in a hard grip.

Buffy turned to see Faith standing there, and Faith threw her fist away.

"It doesn't go like that, B."

Draco whimpered as he got to his feet, his fingers touching blood on his busted lower lip. He glanced up and trembled at the sight of the two Slayers circling each other.

"He sold me out," Buffy snarled. "He sold you out, too, Faith. He's the one that got Wesley's father killed."

The look on Faith's face changed as she turned to Draco with her hooded black eyes. "Is this true?" she asked calmly.

Draco couldn't lie anymore. He nodded.

Faith turned away. "Oh." Without warning, she spun around, punching him so hard in the face he saw stars before he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

But during this fight, Buffy had disappeared again, pushing past people and turning to the gate leading to the Restricted section. She lifted her wand and whirled it.

Books flew from different shelves, landing on the table before her.

Faith gasped as she realized what Buffy was about to do. Black magic. Dark arts.

Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall had arrived, all of them looking terrified as they tried to get the students out of the Library.

Buffy plunged her hands into the book, chanting softly in Latin under her voice.

"No!" Faith screamed as the candlelight around them all went out as a great gust of wind flew through the room. "Buffy, no!"

Buffy pulled out her hands and turned around as the candles flickered. Her wand was in her hand, but as she stepped into view, it was a frightening image.

Her hair had gone raven black. Her hazel eyes were now cold and soulless.

"Buffy?" Faith gasped, just as Harry, Ron and Hermione broke through the teacher's blockade and ran inside. "Harry, no! Get them out of here! Don't let them in--"

"Hello, Harry," Buffy said, her voice a bit lower than her normal tone as she stepped around Faith. He gasped. She looked so much like their Father... yet... she wasn't. There was darkness in her eyes. There was no light left. No frilly laughter. Nothing.

It was almost as though Buffy had given up her soul for this sort of magic...

"Now I know how Angelus felt when he laid his eyes on his first victim," Buffy said casually, fingering her wand as Faith stepped in front of Harry and the others.

"Harry, get out of here, go!"

"You wanted to know what I was planning, Faith, right?" She grinned. It was a cold, mirthless smile. "How do you like my darkness now?"

- - - - -

He'd felt her since he'd gotten to the Library.

Draco Malfoy was still mumbling beside him. "That horrible woman!" he moaned as he felt his head. "She ought to be expelled for that!"

Professor Snape drew in a sharp breath. The mark on his left arm was starting to prickle, and he could tell by the Potter boy's reaction of his hand moving to his forehead that his scar was beginning to tingle as well.

Elizabeth Potter was causing far too much trouble than it was really worth.

"Please, Buffy, you've got to get out of this school," Faith said urgently, trying to reach her. "These are innocent kids..."

"Not so innocent," she said in her echoing, fluidic tone as she turned her cold eyes to Draco, who shivered under her persistent gaze. "He deserves--"

A hand cupped around her upper arm; Faith had started to drag her out of the school backwards, past the rush of curious, frightened students and through the corridors until they reached the Entrance hall. Buffy cried out as she tossed Faith carelessly into the doors of the Great Hall.

"You fool!" Buffy hissed, drawing out her wand. "How am I supposed to make a statement if you completely disregard the truth?"

"Do you honestly think we'd let you take a human life?"

It was Sirius. Buffy grinned at him. There was no warmth behind her smile. "Why, look who's back in the game."

"You aren't going to do this," Sirius said in a low, level tone. "Not this way."

"How about we test my theory first and if it doesn't work, then all of this was for nothing?" Buffy asked in a sweet tone that reminded them of fingernails running down a chalk board. "I know what I'm doing."

"Don't..." Faith gasped as she pulled herself back to her feet. "Don't let it consume you."

"I know what I'm doing," Buffy repeated as footsteps sounded all around her. "Now it's time for you to make a choice, Faith."

"Me?" Faith asked quietly. "What can I do?"

"Be who you were chosen to be. Leave this comfortable life with your brother. It has no meaning anymore."

"And what about your brother?" Sirius snapped, watching as Faith seriously considered Buffy's words. "He loves you. He wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"If I don't do what I'm going to, he'll die. You'll die. Everyone in this school will die. I'm just going to make sure you all last a little longer. I can handle one man on my own."

"You're not going alone," Faith said firmly, taking a few steps forward and joining Buffy. "You jump, I jump, remember?"

Buffy gave her a cool smile and turned to look at Sirius' stunned face. There were many other stunned faces now. Most couldn't see Sirius in the shadows, but they saw Faith joining the mad Potter girl, and it was almost frightening.

Buffy snapped her head around to glare at Professor Snape, who was standing before his considerable crowd of Slytherins. "I'll be back for him," she said in a warning voice. Draco peered around his Head of House, looking pale.

"Faith, no! What are you doing?"

It was Harry and Ron, pushing past the Professors. It was then they noticed Sirius, but they didn't make a sound, as it appeared Sirius wanted to disappear without anyone knowing he was back on the grounds or even alive.

"My job," Faith said firmly as she gently took an object out of her cloak pocket. It was a small hair band and she handed it over to Buffy. "It's 'portus'," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

Buffy took the band and muttered the word.

"Harry," Buffy said, moving towards him, her hand dropping the portkey back inside her pocket. "I love you. I really do. When I started to happened a long time ago. No matter what happens, no matter what... I will love you. But this is the work I do, this is the world I live in. It needs protection. We are the only ones who can do what we're about to do."

Her eyes lost a little of their ice as she glanced sadly at her brother. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be seeing you."

Oliver stepped out from around Professor McGonagall, his face pale. "What in the hell are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

She gave him a sad smile. "Goodbye."

Turning back, she grasped Faith's hand. There was a cold surge of power between them as Buffy and Faith backed out of the school and away from the grounds, Buffy pulling out her wand as they moved.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Oh, I'm five by five."

"That's my line."

"A pity."

"Buffy... promise me you won't go evil."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

Buffy aimed her wand at the sky and shot out a long red object, the source coming from the power within herself. She shouted out in Latin, "_Adnihilo_!"

Next to her, Faith muttered, "Uh oh."

A large red bird flew into the night sky, a snake slowly creeping around it. From where the students were standing, many gasped. It looked as though it was some new form of Dark Mark conjured by one of their own... but could it be?

Hermione and Ginny were still at the Entrance Hall. Hermione seemed to be counting under her breath.

But nothing happened.

The time for drastic action had come.

Buffy dropped Faith's wrist and concentrated all of her power to the ground beneath her feet. The Earth started to quake as large red beams of light surrounded her.

"Oh!" Harry whispered in shock from next to Hermione.

"_Arcesso obscura_!" she shouted in a voice quite unlike her own. It was a shriek, a ploy to the night as the red light shot into the air, slowly filling the air with red and green sparks.

"What is she doing?" Ron asked, concerned.

"She's trying to get their attention," Hermione said quietly.

Both Ron and Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Look!" Ginny cried, pointing.

The Dark Mark had suddenly risen in the sky.

Buffy grinned at the reflection in Faith's mortified face.

And then she pulled out the portkey and latched onto Faith's wrist.

"Showtime."

- - - - -

Chapter 46... two Slayers face off an enemy they both have.

Chapter 47... the consequences of such actions are dire.

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

The handy-dandy Latin phrases here are translated as:

_Adnihilo!_ - bring forth the end

_Arcesso obscura_ - bring me the darkness

Okay, mega pissed off Buffy here. Not quite thinking rationally and quite literally pushing her "people" away. The whole sucking of magic thing was something I noticed when Dracula offered her the darkness in the whole Season 5 premiere. I just thought it would work here, and the quote 'How do you like my darkness now?' is from that episode.

Draco finally showed his true colors. As much as he liked Buffy, he couldn't deny the lure of his Father's power. Really. Truly.

**Kel** -- Actually, Professor Pryce wasn't Professor Pryce at all. It probably could've been written better, but he was set up to lure the Potter girl into a trap. Why? Oh, just some really weird moron playing with her mind. Draco was only involved as a go-between. The poor soul. He won't know what hit him.

**scruffybunny** -- He likes her, but he likes the power more. Get where I'm going with this? As for Buffy being weak, she really hasn't been. She just hasn't had to protect Harry much yet, until now. She can protect him from who, though?

**Panther28** -- Considering her real nineteenth birthday was her ignoring Giles and watching Giles turn into a Fyarl demon... well, she got off pretty good this time, all things considering. Buffy's 18th was when Giles poisoned her for the Council's test and she was forced to fight the insane psycho vampire. It was all in the episode "Helpless". And this chapter should have explained the Professor Pryce stuff. And, yes, Faith will tell Wesley. It leads to bigger things between those two, who didn't really trust each other in the beginning, but are about to be forced to.

**manticore-gurl** -- Hermione, a potential? That could be explored down the road, I suppose. For now, she's born with the inherent Gryffindor curiosity and boldness, something I'm sure distinguished her from Ravenclaw.

**CharmedChick** -- Your wish has been granted. Buffy will go off after the Death Eaters, as I'm sure you could tell by this rather dark and depressing chapter. There's only a tiny problem though... did they want her dead or did they want her even MORE angry?

**Nobody** -- I'm starting to hate Draco, too. It'd be best to make him nice again, wouldn't it?

**Naitch03** -- Willow did. From what you can tell of this chapter, Willow left Buffy a note. Buffy didn't read it in time. Because Willow didn't want to put Buffy on the spot like that. And, yep, Draco's getting what's coming to him - from both Slayers, mind you.

**Evilelvengoddess** -- I'm updating this as fast as I'm writing it!

**Emba** -- Buffy's gonna kick his ass (as she did) and even Faith got a bit in on the action. Hermione was there because she said she was better with a wand and she knew the forest better. Well, didn't help them much. Buffy panicked when she thought she'd die drowning again and Hermione calmed her down. Seems like someone has a potential job in the future awaiting them, hmmm? Professor Pryce was explained in this past chapter; he never returned to Hogwarts. He was intercepted leaving his family home. As for Wesley, however...

**Goddessa39** -- Fic weddings are sigh. Honestly. Well, technically ToD is considered a BA, even though Buffy isn't exactly alive anymore. She's more of a spirit, who comes to Angel when his need is great and he's losing the will to live because everyone else has moved onward with their lives. I don't know. There is just WAY too much going on right now to consider working on ToD (Tides of Darkness, the last part of the Slayer's Crusade series), but the end of Aurora Mirabilis was BA. I have another one pending, too, if I can ever brainstorm ideas for it! As for making it an SG1, that would be fantastic. I need to watch that show a bit more though to even think of writing something along those lines... I don't think it'd be a very good crossover if I didn't get up on it.

**StarBella** -- Yeah, yeah, you asked for action, though. I gave you some. And you didn't like it? Oh, come on! It was calling you by name! Hehehe. Draco won't die, but Quentin likely will. Draco will get his sweet revenge, though. Two Slayers against one underage Wizard is hardly considered a fault. This chapter was a bit shorter though... well, sort of. It makes up for the length of the next two.

**lost angel92** -- I daresay she won't, not after this! If I do write her twentieth, I know I have to make it happy now.

**Nikki** -- Buffy just got her kick in the ass, literally. And she IS smarter than she looks. I don't know. And it won't be a huge cliffhanger. It's just something that'll make you want to read more when I finally get back to writing more, that's all.

**Adrie** -- You'd want to be Faith, eh? As you could read, she's the one who got to "clock" Draco one. It was long overdue, let me tell you. I'm glad you're enjoying this! And Willow and Xander will be back, for sure.

**Lady Mione** -- Willow and Xander will be back, with the Sunnydale chapters and then Willow will go to England and sort of be like Faith was, in the background but visibly there. As for Draco's fate... it'll come soon enough, good or bad. He's gotten knocked around an awful lot though... those evil Slayers!

**electric pancake** -- Nope. I just threw that in there as a vague cultural reference. As for my old birdie may he rest in some sort of happy bird-land, he could swear in Polish AND Russian... it was so freaking hilarious! All my roommates loved to annoy him. He was my baby boy though. Even though he was like 14. School is never fun, but you never know. The volume of grapes is very important to some economy... right? Sorry about the confusing chapter. I got what I wanted to get across... but something did get lost along the way. I hope this chapter sorted it out. And I hope it was less confusing. Good luck with school!

**Kennie** -- Sunnydale will be put more in depth in some chapter in the 50s. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Really. Sunnydale will come back! I hope you enjoy the rest of this, since you're only in the teens when you reviewed! And, technically, Buffy is short for Beverly. Never saw that one coming, I didn't.

**DarkAngelMali** -- Sorry to disappoint you, but the good Professor really passed on. And, Buffy's temper IS directed at someone. Really, really, badly... but... she has a brilliant plan and hasn't gone all psycho, right?

I'm glad you guys liked my Xander. It's hard to write for him, basically because I'm not a guy. And, when looking at my own family, I can't see Xander really in any of them. My spunky kitten reminds me more of him. And she's inspired many long hours of laying in bed, snuggling and watching the Buffy discs.

The next sequence will be posted as a double update (so you don't have to endure any evil cliffhangers I know I have written for it). But since it's only half written, expect it around Friday night or so. They'll be longer chapters, again. Oh, well. I hope you're enjoying this and I seriously THANK YOU for reading (and reviewing!).


	46. How It Began

Author's Note:

_This chapter and the next should probably be rated darned close to PG-15 for violence and language, and a bit of content. Just thought I'd throw up a warning before you beat me to death with a shovel. This was one long chapter divided into two and then I added back some content. There's a fair amount of Latin in here, too. Do enjoy!_

- - - - -

**Chapter 46**

**How It Began...**

- - - - -

- One Hour Before -

"We have to talk."

Buffy glanced up from where she was bent over, lifting her punching bag back onto its hook, her eyes flashing as she turned to see who had interrupted her.

It was Hermione.

"We don't have to do anything," Buffy said in a hiss as she started to beat upon the bag again, her fists flying, her concentration locked on her source.

Hermione calmly walked over and stood behind the bag, steadying it, wincing as the Slayer beat the ever holy hell from it.

"Yes, we do," she said with a slight whimper as she was nearly knocked off her feet. "I know what you can do."

Buffy stopped hitting the bag and lifted a wrist to flick off a bit of sweaty blonde hair which had fallen across her face.

"I'm listening."

Hermione sat down on the mat there and Buffy joined her, looking far too serious for a girl her age.

"There are forces at work here which we may never be able to understand," Hermione began, "but I've researched a lot of them. I've been doing some N.E.W.T. level papers and I've discovered there are ways to harness the power within yourself. To make it more powerful."

"What does this have to do with me?" Buffy snapped impatiently, looking longingly at the shiny weapons dangling from the ceiling behind Hermione.

"It has everything to do with you," Hermione said, looking Buffy in the eye. "This is the part where you have to make a choice. The Slayer is awakening and the only thing you thought you could do was to just live with it. What if you became it? What if you became the essence of the Slayer? How dark would that be?"

"It'd be darkness no living person on Earth would be able to face," Buffy said, looking down, her face hidden in shadows. "I can't imagine what it'd be like, trying to balance that sort of power. It'd be... overwhelming..."

"What if it wasn't?" Hermione asked carefully. "Could you control it?"

"I've controlled a great many things in my time, Hermione," Buffy said with a soft smile, although her eyes were still full of stunned disbelief and pain. "This shouldn't be any different."

"Give me your wand," Hermione suddenly said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"Give me your wand!" Hermione said in a testy voice as Buffy slowly grabbed her robes from behind her and pulled out her wand, handing it over to the other woman.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"We don't have much time," Hermione said, frowning at the door suddenly. "Harry was about to contact Sirius when I came here. There's only two of us who know what I'm about to tell you now, so you have to make a choice."

"What's the choice?" Buffy asked her, blinking.

"All or nothing."

Buffy didn't need another second. She grinned. It was more of a grimace, yet it held the sheer determination of a true Gryffindor.

"Give it all."

"That's what I thought," Hermione said, whispering softly under her breath as she drew the tips of the two wands together. A small strand of violet passed between them before Hermione handed Buffy back her wand.

"What did you do?"

"Listen, Buffy, there isn't much time," Hermione said, now positively certain she heard footsteps in the hallway. She stood up and Buffy pulled herself up, both women staring at each other.

"This is what I came up with..."

- Present -

The Dark Mark was still glowing in the sky hours after the Slayers had left the Hogwarts grounds, even into the middle of the night.

All students had been ordered to their respective common rooms and all guests had been asked to gather in the Great Hall so that Professor Dumbledore could address them in due time.

Harry was still staring at Hermione, thinking that his girlfriend, should he be able to call her that now, was up to something. How did she know what Buffy had planned? Unless, it had been Hermione's plan... she had been talking to Buffy when he and Faith had arrived at the Room of Requirement earlier that evening...

Something was seriously wrong, or else something was seriously right. His sister may not have lost her mind. Then again, there was always the possibility that Hermione did have nothing to do with Buffy's sudden change of attitude and hair color and that his sister truly did lose her marbles.

Sirius had managed to get out of Hogwarts, as well. Faith had bought him the time by drawing attention to herself and Buffy, knowing full well her brother wasn't going to risk his neck by being caught so early in the game.

Percy had finally been alerted to what had happened at Hogwarts as was among the first of the Ministry officials to arrive once his beloved friend had disappeared at midnight on the first day of February.

Professor McGonagall followed the Gryffindors back to their Common Room, her eagle-sharp eyes searching out for any stragglers. She seemed intent on making sure that Harry stayed inside, and even Ron and Hermione, because although they weren't as close to the two women as Harry was, they still had their ties.

"I ask that you all remain inside for the time being," she said sternly, folding her arms across her chest as though daring someone to break the rules. "That means you, too, Potter." She glanced up at the seventh years, who looked frightened. "I expect our Head Girl to make certain things stay calm, am I correct?"

"You can count on me, ma'am," Emma Vance said in a soft, lost voice.

She gave Emma a soft smile before fixing each and every one of the Gryffindors with a stern look. And then she swept out.

She moved to close the portrait hole behind her, which sounded with a bang.

Harry immediately turned to Hermione, who was shaking next to him. He hadn't noticed she'd pulled her hand away from his and was twisting it in her lap.

"Hermione?" he asked softly. "Do you know something?"

She shook her head. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, catching onto Harry's suspicions.

"Don't talk to me," Hermione told them both in a cool voice as she walked away from them to sit in front of the fireplace. Her eyes seemed to be focused on something.

"Hermione, what did you do?" Harry asked her gently.

"She didn't do anything."

It was Ginny. She was standing behind the sofa, her arms folded, her blue eyes glinting dangerously. "So get off of her back, Harry. Now."

He had never heard Ginny use this tone of voice before, ever. He lifted his hand from Hermione's knee and stood up, backing away. Ron moved to look at his sister. He was startled to see that there was a coldness in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Ginny?" he asked weakly.

Downstairs, Professor McGonagall had arrived. There were more than one hundred Aurors in the Great Hall. The House tables had been magicked back against the walls, leaving one long table in the middle, where many of them were sitting.

Percy Weasley was among them, looking very pale.

Professor Dumbledore had just explained what happened.

So many of the Aurors were stunned.

"You let an eighteen-year-old girl gain the knowledge to perform these advanced spells and then sent her off to the Death Eaters?" one of them asked in amazement, looking at the Headmaster as though he were convinced he'd lost his mind.

"She's nineteen."

The Auror glanced across the table and saw Percy's pale face and the stressed white lines around his mouth.

"My mistake."

"Are you certain this was wise, Albus?"

"It was her decision to make, Minerva," he said, giving her his serene blue-eyed glance with a patient smile. "I do believe she made the best decision for all involved."

Oliver was still standing in the Entrance Hall, staring out at the fading sparks bearing the Dark Mark. His insides were completely twisted and he felt more than miserable.

She hadn't spoken to him in nearly two days, and the one thing she'd said to him before she left was, "Goodbye."

"I don't know if I'll ever truly understand her," he said quietly under his breath.

"I'm not sure anyone ever will."

Oliver jumped a bit as Remus Lupin stepped into the light, his eyes drawn and his face was grey, tired and worn. He gave Oliver a tense smile. "I don't know how it must feel to be in your position right now. I can tell that you have deep feelings for her."

"I do," Oliver said sincerely. His face tightened as he turned his gaze back to the window. "And I thought she felt the same way, but..."

"Don't assume anything until you know what choice she made," Remus said quietly. "This was a great personal risk for her to do this stunt."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," Oliver muttered.

"No," Remus said sadly. "I don't suppose it ever does. But she was the one who made the choice to go out there and take care of her business instead of waiting for someone else she loved to turn up dead." He cast Oliver a softening glance. "I don't even want to know how over the edge she would have gone had you been killed."

"Or Harry," Oliver said, hint face tinting pink.

"The thing is, there are thousands of us who would jump at the chance to go after whomever killed Harry," Remus said with a slight smile. "I know that you're grateful you're not that popular. I can tell you she feels strongly for you, as you do for her. You have one hell of a woman. Don't let her go just because you've seen her Dark side. She's worth more than that."

Oliver listened to his former Professor walk away before turning his gaze back to the sky.

"I hope that wherever you are now, you're okay... I don't know what I have to do to make sure you get back in one piece... but, I'll do it. I'd do _anything_ for you..."

- - - - -

The wind was making such a rushing noise in her ears that Buffy almost screamed for it to stop. Instead, she pushed herself up from where she'd been lying on her stomach, the portkey wrapped around her wrist.

She moaned as she lifted her head and she gasped as the cold wind whipped her long, black hair away from her face.

Where were they?

"Elizabeth?" a soft voice whispered in her ear. She turned and saw a ghostly figure looming above her.

"What..." Buffy started, until she recognized the young woman standing before her. Shoulder-length red hair. Green eyes... Harry's eyes... "Mom?"

The woman smiled at her and reached out a ghostly hand to touch Buffy's face, although her hand passed right through it. The light was starting to fade.

"No!" Buffy said, shaking her head swiftly. "No, please, don't go! Not now... now when I saw this close!"

"You have to believe in you, Elizabeth," the woman said as she faded away. "It's your only release..."

Buffy felt bitter tears in her eyes as the voice ebbed away in the wind and she turned to see Faith rolling over and sitting up.

"What the hell was that?" Faith muttered as she put a hand to her head. "I feel like I just shot up something majorly serious."

It was then she noticed Buffy's face. "B? You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost..."

"Just my luck," Buffy said, shaking the image out of her mind as she turned to Faith, who recoiled from her. Buffy was still intimidating with her long black hair and those cold, soulless eyes. She then rose fully to her feet and drew in a sharp breath.

"What is it?" Faith asked, rising as well. As her vision cleared and the black smoke swirling around them faded into a pre-dawn mist, she saw exactly what it was.

They were on top of some sort of tower. Hundreds, if not thousands of feet in the air. There was a castle behind them; it rose tall, black and deadly-looking.

"Oh, crap!" Faith groaned as she turned to look at Buffy, who was lifting her wand off the ground again.

It was then that things started to go terribly wrong.

The dewdrops on the top of the granite tower suddenly started freezing one by one as the air around them dropped in temperature. It seemed as though total blackness was closing in around them.

"B-B-Buffy?" Faith asked.

"Quiet," Buffy said in her cold, dark voice as the two Slayers moved so that they were standing back-to-back.

A shadow passed above them.

"There's something out there," Faith said quietly.

"I see it," Buffy replied, her voice as quiet as her wand came out of her pockets.

"M-My head..." Faith moaned as she suddenly collapsed onto her knees. "I... it's so cold... far too cold..."

Faith Landing was standing before a mirror, wrapped in a single white towel. Her bloody hand lifted up and wiped the steam from glass. Her face had been struck so many times she could hardly recognize her thirteen-year-old self. Her puffy black eyes were barely opened to slits and yet she forced her broken lips into a smile and reached for the makeup bag she'd been keeping readily handy.

A fifteen-year-old Faith was standing in the graveyard of a small Arizona desert as her female Watcher was thrown about by Kokistos and his other vampire thieves. Faith huddled near a headstone as her Watcher screamed as an axe flashed through the air as lightning arched in the distance.

So much screaming... so much torment...

Buffy and Faith were standing back-to-back, swords in hand, facing an unbelievable number of foes. Faith watched as the sword was kicked out of Buffy's hand and as she dove for it, a flash of silver came from nowhere, spearing the Slayer in half as Buffy screamed in agony...

Then, from the distance, came a dark voice. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

It was as though the darkness was starting to lift. As Faith bent down to see Buffy dying in her arms, like many of the nightmares she'd had since Buffy had left Sunnydale, the memory was starting to fade away.

Buffy staggered to her knees, hundreds of Dementors swarming above them, shutting out all light.

Her wand hand was trembling so badly as image after image flashed through her mind.

_"If you walk out of this house, don't you even think about coming back."_

Joyce.

_"You're going to Hell."_

Angelus.

_"It wasn't our world anymore. They made it theirs. And they had fun."_

Willow.

_"You'll never be as strong as you think you are..."_

Who in the hell was that?

_"Unless you let it go..."_

It was the same damned voice which had woken her up. No wonder she was so pissy.

Why was it so hard to stand up.

"Close your eyes."

Now her own words were being thrown back into her face.

She closed her eyes.

In her sight now was the most beautiful image she had ever seen. It was beyond being with Angel or even her new relationship with Oliver.

Her parents were in her mind. Her Mother was smiling that watery smile of hers. Her Father was standing next to her Mother, his arm around her shoulders. Buffy was looking at herself in the third-person, because she saw her parent staring at the dark-haired, evil-eyed reflection of their daughter.

"We made you." James.

"We created you." Lily.

"I will destroy you."

"What?" Both Buffy's seemed to blink and glance upwards. The Dementors were moving closer. Angelus' voice was invading her mind again.

"Buffy," Faith whimpered next to her.

"Believe in yourself."

Buffy turned her hateful eyes towards her parents. "I don't understand what you want from me. You're dead. And looking at you isn't going to bring you back."

"No," Lily said, walking towards her. "But we'll give you more."

A hand touched her face.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Buffy's clarity had come back with a sudden burst at the thought of seeing her parents alive. A huge cloud of silver vapor shot out of her wand and formed itself into a phoenix before charging at the Dementors which had been closing in around them.

Faith began to stir at her feet. "Buffy..."

Buffy's wand hand held steady until she felt the surge of power overcome her. It was darkness and it was spreading fast. She lifted her head and let out a loud shriek into the night.

Down below, far below, a small group of Death Eaters were gathered, waiting.

They heard her scream and many recoiled save one, who just stared at the top of the Tower as both Slayers rose as the silver phoenix disappeared into the night.

"She has passed the first test," Quentin said quietly as the others uncovered their ears. "Bring them down and bind them. The both of them."

- - - - -

Percy was still pacing in his room when a knock sounded at his door. He turned his head and was surprised to see his younger brother walking into the room.

"Ron," Percy said, before resuming his pacing.

"What do you know?" Ron asked in a quiet voice. It was daybreak and Percy looked terribly exhausted. There was a boyish helplessness about him that startled Ron. He hadn't seen it in quite a few years and he'd believed Percy to be incapable of feeling anything like it. He looked lost.

Percy stopped moving. He turned to Ron with a tortured look on his face. "I just knew... I could feel her anger..."

"How connected are you two?" Ron demanded angrily. "I know you think of her like she's some best friend, but--"

"Let me put it the one way I know you'll understand it," Percy said, matching Ron's rage. "She is my best friend. She went out there to put her life on the line, and she took a hell of a lot of advanced magic to do it. Do you think it was easy for me to sit in my office knowing she was planning something so incredibly stupid? I didn't know what she was going to do. I didn't know until Professor Dumbledore came back and told us what was going on." He fell silent and started resuming his paces. "It doesn't matter, anyway. There's no way she'll be coming back, alive. There are hundreds of Aurors from around the world looking for her."

"What about her power, Percy?" Ron asked uneasily. "You know something about that, don't you?"

"It's best not to think about that right now," Percy said coldly as he forced himself to sit down, although he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Ron noticed this and stepped forward.

"Do Mom and Dad know?"

"Of course not," Percy snapped. "They'll think that I'm Percy and that I love having friends in high places. You're best friends with the one Wizard who can destroy Voldemort. And my best friend is a girl who, if she loses control of herself, can destroy the world."

Ron paled considerably. "Buffy... she can do that?"

"What, you think her Slay powers are that innocent?" Percy asked, affronted. "She has a hell of a lot of power, and after she drained those advanced spellbooks, she just got a hell of a lot more. You-Know-Who knows that she has this power now, and he wants it for himself. The reason she went there was because she wants to take out a Death Eater. That's all right and merry for her, until she figures out there's more creatures than just men to take down if you want the path to the Dark one clear." His face grew more troubled.

"You're worried about her..." Ron said quietly.

"Of course I am," Percy said in a mild voice. "She's probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, and watching her spiral away isn't exactly how I wanted it to end." He closed his eyes. "I am also worried about the other one. You know, the one that kept calling me Peter."

"Faith."

Percy nodded. "She's got a lot of darkness in her, and not a lot to ground her, other than Buffy, and she's really not thinking with all of her braincells at the moment. I'd be more worried about what Faith will do than Buffy."

"Why would you say that?" Ron asked defensively. "Just because you have a grudge against her doesn't make it--"

"She's as close to Buffy as a sister, as a soulmate," Percy said, cutting off Ron. "I know that Buffy would do anything for her. But Buffy really isn't herself anymore. The magicks took that away from her. Her humanity... it's gone. All she has now is hate, unless she finds that she can bring herself back. As for Faith, who knows what will happen to her. I'm worried about her, too. About the both of them."

"What happens if she can't?"

Percy looked extremely disturbed about this now. "I don't know. But if she turns evil... the Ministry will have to detain her. Possibly incapaciate her."

"Or... kill her?" Ron asked, his stomach twisting at the thought of it. Oh, this was really going to kill Harry when he found out about it!

Percy nodded. "As for Faith, there aren't many in this world who see her as anyone to keep alive. She probably would be killed, on sight."

"What happens now?" Ron asked, feeling the wave of exhaustion hit him.

"You should get some rest," Percy said, turning to stare into the fireplace, his eyes drooping slightly. "We all should. You have lessons in a few hours and you could probably use some sleep. I am going to contact our parents and let them know what has happened, although Father might already know, being at the Ministry after hours and all. He'll want to know that the Slayers have disappeared."

Ron left the room after saying good night, but Percy didn't move. His mind was moving to a conversation that had taken place between him and Buffy just four days earlier.

He closed his eyes.

She had been most distressed after being caught after hours by Filch, again. He had been sitting on his bed, reading when she'd walked in, nearly in tears. He'd patted the bed next to him and she'd shuffled over, moaning, "I hate that Caretaker! I'm going to pickle his toads someday if he doesn't start acting a bit nicer!"

"Buffy, it is well after midnight," Percy reminded her gently as she dropped next to him. "You can't exactly blame the man for wanting to keep you safe, can you?"

"It didn't help me two weeks ago when the evil psycho tried to drown me again," Buffy mumbled, feeling insulted as Percy wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Percy had been noticing these different things about her. Her face was more lined now, making her appear a few years older than she really was, somewhere close to his age, which was nearing twenty one. Her movements had a heaviness about them. She'd spoken as though it were the weight of the world on her shoulders, but Percy half-joked about it being the weight of her conscience.

She sighed and looked at him. "I really wish it was all it was," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "If it really were just my conscience, I would have killed that bastard a long time ago."

"But the weight of the world makes it sound so final and dangerous," Percy protested. "You being my friend and all, it makes it sound like every battle you have ever faced was a life-or-death situation."

"Most were," Buffy said as she laid down beside him. "I think I've told you most of the stories, but I haven't told you about the battle with the Master as of yet. That was life-or-death, being the Hellmouth was about to take over everything. And did I tell you about the time when the Hellmouth reopened when the evil Witch demons returned to perform some sort of ritual sacrifice? This is my life. It's like... blood is a turn-on, literally. Beheadings and stakings are my gig but lately I've been singing the tune of 'here's my line', only now I've forgotten how the last verse goes. I think it's something about me being the first half of a chosen pair to rid the world of vampires, demons and the forces of darkness."

"Do you remember all those months ago when you asked me what it was to be normal?" Percy asked, looking at her.

"Not really," she said, her returning gaze apologetic. "I'm not really doing much in the recall department. Perhaps I should try for a lobotomy. That's what Professor Snape said today when I fussed up my Cheerful Draught." She choked out a fake laugh that sounded suspiciously like Sirius's bark. "As for me being normal, I really haven't been for a long time. I've felt almost normal lately though."

"He's just a miserable old bat anyway," Percy said under his breath. "Anyway... I remember telling you that your superpowers were capable of anything."

"Not today, they aren't," she said, sighing again, her eyes closing.

"Why not? Because you said so?" Percy asked her, feeling slightly irekd that she was laying on his bed half-asleep while he wanted to talk. "And what was it you said about you-know-who picking you off? Unless he was planning on pissing you off, which I'm assuming he wasn't, he's not doing his job." He took a deep breath. "You saved my life, Buffy. You stepped in and used your powers when you didn't have to. There's a word for a person like you. A heroine. That's what you are to me, you're my sodding hero. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be alive today. And that means more to me than... pretty much anything, really. So when you say you're holding the Slayer in, I don't buy it. I can't. I've felt that power. It doesn't go away."

"Percy, please... I'm so tired. I'm tired of trying not to fight against people I hate for ruining a life I never knew I had. I'm tired of living a fake life while people around me get hurt and die. I'm so tired of fighting the Slayer inside of me, wanting to break out and prove, once and for all, that a Slayer really isn't a killer. There's darkness inside of me, Perce... and I'm too tired to fight it. If it came, I don't know how I'd get through." She looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes. "What will happen to me if the darkness gets to be too much?"

"You'll turn into one of them," Percy replied darkly. "A Death Eater, I mean. It wouldn't be so bad. You'd get a nifty tattoo out of the deal."

"Oh, I've had one of those," Buffy said, making a face and slapping his arm. "I was being serious, you dope."

"So was I. You worry too much."

"It's in my nature."

"Do you always have to be such a prat?"

"Always," she said, smiling sleepily up at him before lying her head against his shoulder. Within five minutes she was soundly asleep.

Percy opened his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his head on the armrest of the sofa and trying to breathe more normally. He knew he should take his own advice and sleep, but he was far too tense to sleep.

Just four days ago she'd been unwilling to pick up the slack and attack. Suddenly she was supergirl on steroids. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. She obviously had been told what to do, but it was really bothering him because he didn't know anything.

For all he knew, his best friend was already dead.

And he knew it was going to go from bad to worse in a very short amount of time.

Hermione stood upstairs in Gryffindor Tower, unable to sleep. She'd been unable to break her eye contact with the fireplace, although once it dimmed to nothing, she got quite cold.

She was surprised when she felt someone throw a blanket over her. She finally lifted her eyes and saw Ron standing there, looking very serious.

"Where's Harry?" she asked briskly.

"In bed," yawned Ron. He suddenly stopped and gazed at her.

She didn't look tired at all.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked her with a small bit of confusion in his eyes.

"I've been better," Hermione said, turning to stare at the dead fireplace again as she snuggled into the blanket. "I..."

Ron, who had been about to turn in for a few hours of sleep before facing the prospect of a cold Friday morning, turned back to his best friend, suspicion flashing in his eyes as he glared at the back of Hermione's head.

"I don't know how deep you're involved in this, Hermione. But I know you. You're deep. You're so deep, you can't get out. What are you playing at?"

Hermione forced her face to keep neutral as she curled up into a tight ball. "It's nothing."

"Damnit, Hermione!" Ron said, the drowsiness vanishing as he thundered across the Common Room. "I don't know what your deal is, but get over yourself."

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger as she turned to Ron, furious. "If you had any idea how I felt when I watched her do what she did, then you'll know how very little I had to do with anything, Ronald Weasley!"

"But you had something to do with it, didn't you?" Ron demanded. "You put Buffy in that spot, and now Faith is out there, too. Both of the good guys are gone now, Hermione. What did you do?"

"It's not what I did that matters anymore," Hermione said with a sad smile. "It's how I did it."

Ron let out a groan of frustration and stomped up the stairs towards the boy's dormitory.

As soon as he left, a small 'pop' sounded as Sirius's head reappeared.

"I'm sorry we got cut off," Hermione said calmly as Sirius blinked up at her, looking as serious as he ever had. "It was just Ron... he's upset."

"Do you realize what you have done? You may have caused a chain reaction that may never be undone!" Sirius said, his voice full of stunned disbelief by what Hermione had just told him moments before Ron had nearly interrupted them.

"I know," Hermione said, dropping her eyes and sighing in agitation. "But Harry is going to despise me for what I've done, so the less he knows, the better. He loves his sister and knowing that there's even a possibility of... you know... it's going to hurt him to know she won't be coming out of this alive."

- Seven Hours Before -

"This is what I came up with," Hermione said, unfolding a bit of parchment from her robes and handing it across the punching bag to Buffy. "I put a charm on your wand so that, when used in the whirl I'm about to show you, it will bring you exactly what you need. You need the knowledge of spells. There are books in the restricted section of the Library that will--"

"Why are you doing this?" Buffy asked her in a quiet voice as she read the parchment, both eyebrows slightly raised. "Don't you know that this is far above and beyond what either one of us is capable of doing?"

"It's next to impossible for a Witch," Hermione said, biting her lip. "But not for a Slayer. Especially if there's two..."

"No," Buffy said shortly. "I'm working solo on this."

"Fine," Hermione said quickly. "The thing is, you need to drain the books."

"How?"

"You have to let it go."

"Let what go?"

"The Slayer. You have to release the Slayer. That power will guide you to what you need. You have to drain the books by putting your hands over them. That'll get you the dark power you need. As for getting you-know-who's attention, well, you'll know by then what you have to do. There's just one other thing..."

Buffy stared at her. She'd believed Hermione to be the perfect version of a female Giles. She'd never known her to be a Giles and Willow combo.

"What is it?"

"You have to give something up in order to get more, Buffy," Hermione said uneasily. "When you take those powers, they have to put something back, something big. You have to sacrifice something when you become the essence."

"I give me up?" Buffy asked, her brow furrowing.

"Well, not exactly," Hermione said uncertainly. "It isn't you... it's just... oh, blimey..."

"Hermione, just tell me."

"The rage will overtake you, Buffy. The anger, the hate... they'll lead you to where you need to go. But you might not be able to control it. I only wish I knew what to expect, but I don't. I don't know if you'll be able to release the hold it has over you. There's a chance that you won't be coming out of this alive."

"Why not?" Buffy asked, for the first time sounding a bit frightened.

"Because it needs your soul."

Buffy's eyes were round and very wide now. "Oh."

- - - - -

There was the clang of a chain as both Slayers were released from their position and toppled upside down, hanging by their ankles, their fingertips just brushing the floor.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Buffy snarled as she clawed at the ground. "First they knock us out with that damned Confundus Charm and now they got us by relishing us as incompetent Muggles."

Faith just sort of glanced at Buffy in mild amusement. "I didn't know you could think such dark thoughts about anyone, you of so-big-heart."

"Yeah, well, that part of me was the part I had to give up in order to come on this little excursion," Buffy snapped as she started squirming in her chains. "Damn, they're tight."

Faith was staring at her. "Exactly what did you do?"

"I'm the walking dead, all right?" Buffy asked as she bent at the waist, struggling to reach her ankles before collapsing at the effort. "Damn it."

"They took our wands," Faith said in an undertone, noticing that both sticks of wood were now sitting on a table near the doorway.

"Swing," Buffy muttered next to her. Faith turned back to look at her and saw the older Slayer was starting to move again.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us the hell out of this predicament," Buffy snapped waspishly as she started to move. "If we break this bar, we can get the frell out of this mess."

"Brilliant," Faith muttered as they both started to swing, using their moving chains as momentum.

Within moments, there was the sound of grating metal, a snap and both Slayers fell roughly onto the ground.

"Damn, I hate this place," Faith moaned as she pushed herself into a seated position. Buffy was standing above her, looking deliberately at the door.

"It's unguarded."

She was using that low, dangerous voice again. Faith had a feeling Buffy could sense things that were beyond her own sensory range.

"What are you--?"

But Buffy held out her hand. At that moment, her wand flew back into it, and Faith managed to scramble over and seize her own, not really knowing the magic necessarily well enough to pull a Willow like Buffy had just done.

She was also doing something else that seemed peculiar. She had pocketed her wand and was holding her arms out, palm up, her eyes glowing.

Dark light shot up from the floor and surrounded them both.

"I'm ready."

Faith turned as Buffy glanced at her.

Her voice was even lower. Her eyes appeared to be darker.

Buffy turned and walked out of the room with a cold elegance.

"I wish she'd stop doing that," Faith muttered as she took off after her.

Buffy had stopped right outside the door and Faith had to grasp the cold stone archway so she wouldn't knock them both over. It just seemed like a really stupid idea with someone like Buffy standing there like a power core ready to burst, and Faith just barely holding onto her sanity with all of the darkness and evil just calling out to her in this holy nightmare.

_"Ego venire contra_!" Buffy said, lifting the palm of her hand. A small swirl of black light darted in between her fingers. A tiny bulb of pure black light lifted from her palm. "_Concilio silenti alio creperum!"_

Faith was staring at her incredulously. "Where did all the Latin come from?"

"_Ille quod nolens voluntas adsum."_

The black dot lifted into the air and began spiralling around them.

"_Accesso_."

"Buffy?"

"_Favete linguis_!" she shouted, her voice even more distorted as the black bulb glowed red. "_De mortuis nihil nisi bonum.__ Accesso!"_

The red light shot up above them and Buffy lifted her head and screamed, the sharp, piercing scream that would knock anyone within a five foot vicinity, including Faith, off her feet.

The black light was spinning all around her again. She lifted her hands and smiled darkly. "Take me to them."

And in a flash of black light and lightning, she was gone.

Faith just watched in disbelief. "Where did she go?"

- Eight Hours Earlier -

"Okay, so you want me to give up my soul," Buffy said slowly. "Do you understand how much I'm not liking this plan to begin with?"

"You get it back," Hermione said quickly. "You just have to fight for it, first."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming you're going to go into hell, literally, just to kill the one man who's basically destroyed your life."

"In a nutshell, really."

"Right. So you hand over your soul for safe keeping and allow yourself to work without a conscience. Isn't that what a Slayer is?"

"I've believed for many years that a Slayer wasn't a killer," Buffy said slowly as she read the parchment one last time. "But in the sake of me wanting to find and end a brutal murderer, well, my time has come. The time has come for drastic actions."

"The books are in the Library. And you have to get away from the school. The Slayer inside of you will attack and kill everything to get to its destination..."

"Which is what?"

"Voldemort," Hermione said, her voice trembling. "It wants to get back to the source of the dark power. It wants to fight it. It wants to destroy it."

"All right," Buffy said, resuming her attacks on her punching bag. "I'm in."

At that exact same moment, Harry and Faith walked into the room.

- - - - -

Buffy landed with a swirl of light and it took her a moment to gather her bearings as she took in her surroundings.

"Miss Potter," said a soft, velvety voice from behind her.

She turned. She was being surrounded by figures in long black cloaks, wearing black masks, their eye holes cut out.

She brought her hands together and her head gave a small bow.

"_Tacent, satis laudant_," she commented quietly.

"See how quickly the essence and the magicks have taken her," Quention said again as she met his eyes. "Already she has lost her speech... more will come." He paused a moment for the dramatic effect of it. "Take her!"

Buffy was faster than she'd ever been before. Even as green and red lights shot at her, she managed to duck and avoid every single one of them as she shot towards Quentin, who took a startled step back.

One of the Death Eaters laid a hand on her arm. She managed to flip him over and kick him across the room into one of the beautiful Roman columns surrounding a large room covered with marble tile, distinctive artwork and columns, and lots of plant life. If Buffy didn't know any better, she could have sworn she was in a museum.

Until she saw the stained glass arching far above the golden chandeliers. It was the Dark Mark set in black glass, which let a little of the morning sunlight flow though.

A curse hit her in her moment of thought and she snarled as the curse seemed to flow through her. It had been the cruciatus curse, because she could feel the girl within her screaming in agony. Instead, she turned to face the Wizard.

"_Simplex munditiis_?" she taunted as she kicked at a metal rod lying on the floor at her feet. It spun into her hand. "_Non omnia moriar._"

"Is that so?" a soft voice hissed into her ear.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

She turned, jamming the rod into the chin of the man over her shoulder. As he recoiled back, six of the cloaked figures swooped down on her, bearing swords they'd conjured from thin air.

She flipped backwards, doing a strange sort of backflip. Once she finished the flip, she bent down and used a spin kick to knock the sword out of the hands of one Death Eater while another swung dangerously close to her face. As they all descended upon her, she burst out, snarling, her black mane flying with her fists.

It didn't help there were over two dozen more surrounding her, many of them trying to curse her as she fought off the six brave souls already swooping down on her.

She didn't notice the one swordsman coming at her from behind, but before he could strike, another figure came from nowhere and took the blade in her bare hands.

"Who said you get to have all the fun?" Faith grunted as she thrust upward, the heel of the sword colliding with its' bearers face. She had come running when she'd heard the sounds of a fight above her. It had taken her far too long in her own opinion to find a way up, but she had.

Faith dodged a curse as she swung underneath an arm aiming for a direct blow to her head. She came up behind the figure and slammed her elbow into the nape of his neck. The figure crumpled at her feet and she repeated her action for the fellow standing at his left, turning to her with a menacing scowl.

Buffy was continuing to kick and punch her way through the crowd of black cloaks to get to Quentin, who just stood there calmly, waiting for her advances.

It was starting to get frustrating now. She wanted to rip out his throat for herself, but she was fighting the same morons over and over again. What she needed was to get rid of them in one fell swoop.

Faith seemed to sense this and glanced around, finally grabbing the metal flag pole from the wall and knocking one of the men out with it. She used the sharp end to jab one of the morons who was still trying to hex her. Ripping off the black flag with her bare hands, she ran over and slammed it into the floor.

"Buffy!" she shouted.

Buffy ran up onto the back of the Death Eater she had just knocked down and flew through the air, grabbing onto the pole and spinning her way down, using the rod to knock down anyone who came near them. But the path to Quentin was clear.

She smiled as she and Faith rose. Buffy reached down with a bloody hand and lifted a sword from the ground and held it to the light, the smile never sliding off of her sweaty face.

"So primitive, so undeniably brutal, the nature of the true Slayer," Quentin taunted her quietly as she glared at him, fire flashing behind her hooded eyes. "How do you live with such an animal?"

"She doesn't do it alone," Faith replied, digging the flagpole back up and knocking it into the back of the head of a woman who'd just try to hex the original Slayer, who'd had to drop and roll out of the way before snapping back to her feet.

"This ends here," Buffy said quietly, staring at her scary reflection on the sword before raising her eyes. She turned to the Death Eaters and pulled out her wand. "Stay back."

All of them were thrown back as a black shield went up around her. Faith found herself rolling underneath it to stand beside her sister Slayer.

"So, you would die as she will?" Quentin asked her.

"I'm kind of dumb like that," Faith replied, twirling the pole lazily in her hands. "I also get kind of pissed off when people I like turn up dead because of morons like you."

"Hmmm, colorful," Quentin commented dryly as he turned back to Buffy. "Well, you might as well do what you came here to do."

"My pleasure," Buffy snarled as she ran forward, her sword raised.

She was hit by a jet of green light. Faith turned to help her up when a second voice, much darker and full of more evil cried out, "_Crucio!_"

It hit Faith in the chest and she fell, twitching, gasping and screaming. The pole fell out of her hands and rolled out of reach as Buffy looked at her with those cold, chilling eyes before lifting them to look at the person standing next to Quentin.

Only, it wasn't a person. Not really. It was a cloaked figure. But he had far too much dark power to even be considered a Death Eater.

It was Lord Voldemort.

Buffy rose to her feet, glaring at him. "You."

"I expect you have a few questions for me, Potter," the voice replied from under the cloak as it slowly circled around them. Buffy, rooted to the spot because of her undeniable curiosity, and Faith still twitching and panting at her feet. "But this... this is what you have chosen to become?"

She just glared at him over her scratched face, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"I'm a good person," Buffy said levelly.

"You have no soul on you that I can sense," the voice hissed. "Surely you would not have made yourself such an appealing target otherwise."

"What?" Faith gasped from the ground. "B, you didn't tell me--"

"_Silencio!_" a Death Eater roared, and Faith's speech was cut off.

But the cloaked figure of Lord Voldemort held up a pale hand with long, white fingers. "Silence! The Slayer remains with me. Kill the spare."

"No," Buffy said, her anger rising again. "She lives. Or you'll die. You know I have the power to kill you."

"And I know you never would, because it would awaken your true nature. Is that not what you came here to discover, Potter? Because when I understood this myself, I realized my life was not a threat. But yours will be. Do you think the Muggle-lover will ever protect you in that school when you carry the darkness within you? No, no, my dear... we have much to discuss."

He nodded at two of the other figures standing behind them. "Put the spare in her cell. Bring the other to me. We have much to discuss."

Buffy allowed herself to be dragged from behind. It was all part of the plan anyway. As she passed by Quentin, she threw him a scathing look. "You're a dead man."

"Clever girl," he said, reaching out to touch her bruised chin. "When all of this has passed, you will wish to join me, you stupid child. Not kill me."

"You'd be surprised," Buffy said with a cold smile as she was shoved along.

The twitching, silent heap that was Faith was seized by a Death Eater and lifted into the air as the Cruciatus curse was finally lifted. Another jinx came from a wand, and Faith was left unconscious as she was carried away.

Buffy didn't have any choice but to do what she'd been told she had to do. She landed on the floor hard when they shoved her, in front of a chair. There was a figure standing in front of her, carrying a wet towel. It was a man with a silver hand... Wormtail. Remus had told her about him.

He was wiping her face now. It was then he noticed her eyes. She had her father's eyes.

"Leave us, Wormtail," came the high-pitched demonic voice from above her as a figure swooped over them and came to rest in a chair facing her. "Clean her cuts and leave us."

Wormtail gave her a sanctimonious little bow before hurrying out, slamming the door shut behind them.

- - - - -

**Latin Translations**:

_ego__ venire contra_ - come to me (or I)

_concilio__ silenti alio creperum_ - bring together the dead for the darkness

_ille__ quod nolens voluntas adsum_ - that which unwilling will come to pass

_accesso_ - come

_de__ mortuis nihil nisi bonum_ - say nothing but good about the dead

_favete__ linguis_ - keep quiet (or, shut up)

_tacent__, satis laudant_ - their silence is good praise

_simplex__ munditiis_ - too few manners

_non__ omnia moriar_ - not all of me will die

I should probably also mention that I don't speak Latin, nor does Grace. I asked my father for help, but the most he could give me was the Nicean Creed in Latin, and unless I'm going for a show of religion, it probably wouldn't help this case.

As for the second chapter of the double update, I haven't gotten it back from Grace yet, so I can only hope it'll come before I go to work tonight. As for now, I need sleep.


	47. And How It Ends

Author's Note:

_I used a bit of conversation and stuff from the Season 7 episode "Get It Done". Mostly the guys in the desert, but I added some bits in. I just wanted to include it as a disclaimer. And I HAD to use a quote from the Angel Season 4 episode, "Orpheus". It's a Faith quote._

- - - - -

**Chapter 47**

**... And How it Ends**

- - - - -

Harry felt like a walking zombie that Friday in class. He walked into Potions feeling sluggish and exhausted, and he wasn't the only one. Hermione looked feeble and almost ill, but Ron was quite pale, his eyes looking startled under his mane of bright red hair.

It had been over twelve hours since they'd disappeared.

Harry had managed to get a few hours of sleep. He knew he needed them.

Professor Snape was just as cold and vindictive as usual, too. He prowled the narrow aisles between desks, scowling at the non-Slytherin students mixing their own truth potion, although it wouldn't be as powerful as Veritaserum.

Draco Malfoy had returned to class the previous day and was still in a rather foul mood with the Potions instructor. The first thing Professor Snape had done was dock Malfoy ten points (that his other classmates had somehow gained back) for glowering at him.

Harry had been in a good mood about this, but it was Ron's laughter that caused Professor Snape to take off ten points from Gryffindor.

"That isn't fair!" Seamus protested from the table behind them. "Professor!"

"Do shut your mouth, Finnegan, or it will be twenty more," Professor Snape snapped before returning to his desk. "Finish your potions by the end of the period and bring one sample in a flask up to me. I shall test them overnight."

"Joy," Harry muttered as he continued adding ingredients to his simmering cauldron. Hermione, who was working next to him, had barely started in on her potion. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just a little tired," she said, giving him a small smile.

"You sure?" he asked, touching her arm.

She gently pushed his hand away. "I'm fine, Harry, really."

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Ron asked from Harry's opposite side. His voice was still angry and suspicious and Hermione gave him a sad smile.

"I really couldn't," she finally said after a moment of stirring her ingredients counterclockwise. "I mean, can you sleep with all of this going on?"

"In a heartbeat," Ron said with a loud yawn. Professor Snape noticed this and scowled. "He's sure in a right, cheery mood today, isn't he?"

"None of the Professors are very happy today," Harry said, stifling his own yawn.

"It's because one of their students went mental last night," Seamus whispered at them from behind.

"If you're talking about my sister, you could show a little respect," Harry snarled as he turned to face the Irish boy.

"Your sister touched in the head, Potter?" a drawling voice came from his left. Harry heard Hermione gasp before his own eyes met the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that, you twitchy little ferret," he growled.

Draco gave him a strained smile. "Wouldn't you like to know what she's doing in the Citadel, Potter? My Father gave her his regards."

Harry nearly launched himself at Malfoy, if Hermione hadn't been struggling to hold him back.

"You... you heard where she was?" Hermione asked Draco with a strange look on her face. In that instant, they both knew the other was hiding something. They both knew something the others didn't. Draco scowled even deeper at this. Trust the one person to know his secret was a bloody Mudblood.

"Of course I know," Draco spat, watching in relish as Hermione paled considerably. "One doesn't usually call upon the Dark Mark to lead them to the Dark Lord now, do they?" He turned taunting eyes to Harry. "Your sister has gone to join them, Potter, didn't you know?"

"She... she what?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

Draco grinned eerily. "She's got her power on and now she's off to join to the Wizard... I guess she knew where her loyalties lied. She would have made a great Slytherin. As she should have been in the first place."

"That's not true!" Hermione shouted. Everyone in the class, including Professor Snape, was watching them avidly.

"Oh, really, Granger?" Draco asked coolly. "And just what do you know about her little vacation to the dark side?"

"She's after one man, and she's going to take care of it, and then she's going to come back," Hermione said in a cold voice.

"Really?" Draco said, sounding bored. "Well, perhaps it would surprise you then that the little fiend has been asked to join His court. How could she not accept with all of that dark, righteous power swirling around her? It's just calling her, as it has called to me. No one can resist it. Who would want to?"

"Buffy would," Harry said firmly.

At this, Hermione glanced at him uncertainly.

She'd been feeling the power, since it had been her research and her charm on Buffy's wand, which had given her the knowledge to gain access to her power like that. The conversation last night seemed as though it had happened a decade before, but with Malfoy telling them where she was and all, it was almost deja vu.

"Well, she would!" Ron said, glaring at Hermione before turning to give Malfoy a scathing look. "She has things to live for in this world, she wouldn't throw them all away, would she?"

No friends. No family. No hope.

Well, at Hogwarts, she had all three. She had her closest friends at Hogwarts. Harry was definitely her family since he was her younger brother. The hope part was sort of lost if she was in the same room as the Death Eaters, but there were so many who were hoping for her return, Hermione just hoped she had the power within herself to go back.

"What, she has Weasley and Wood, not a big difference if you ask me," Malfoy said snobbishly. "And, no offense, Potter, but you're really not that big of a catch yourself..."

Before Hermione could hold him back, Harry nearly tackled into Draco, holding him by the scruff of his cloak. "If you ever speak of my sister like she's some dark creature's plaything again, I'll kill you myself."

"Potter! What are you doing? Malfoy, get back to your chair. You have been on restriction enough these past few weeks. If either one of you acts up again, I'll be forced to give you both detention." Professor Snape had separated them both, shoving Malfoy towards the Slytherin end of the classroom. "Go. Now."

Harry quickly resumed his position, throwing dark looks at both Malfoy and at Professor Snape, his mind reeling.

Buffy was with the Death Eaters? He knew she had a vendetta against one of them, but she was just one girl, even with Faith, that was two girls. There had to be a hundred Death Eaters. It wasn't a comforting thought knowing how strong she was, even with the advanced magic flowing through her veins. It scared the hell out of him.

What could one girl hope to accomplish against the Dark Lord and his most humble servants?

- - - - -

Buffy was dreaming. She had to be.

The second to last thing that she remembered was looking Quentin Travers in the eye and telling him she was going to kill him. Painfully. The last thought she had was of Wormtail gently cleaning her cuts and bruises with a now-bloody towel that was sitting in a clay jar at her feet.

The last few hours had been fuzzy. It was almost as if her mind had been far too primitive for her to remember her own call to arms.

For some odd reason, her clothing had been discarded, including her boots. This wasn't making her very happy. Instead, she wore a long, slim black dress that didn't have sleeves, which pissed her off twice more, since she was freezing. There was only one fire lit and it was in a pit in front of the grand chair, which looked like something someone had sewn together with a few sticks and some barbed wire. It was rather uncomfortable.

Since she'd been forced into this situation.

_What had she done?_

The Dark Lord had left her alone after he'd threatened her with the usual death and decapitation which she suspected her brother wouldn't appreciate. Not that he had any reason to jump for joy as it was. He probably thought his sister had gone insane in her old age.

And she was barely nineteen.

She stood and crossed the marble floor, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold, highly polished floor. She didn't know where they were, only that they were in a small castle that seemed to be protected from daylight, since all she could see was a cloud that hung like despair over them.

This bode well, she thought sarcastically. And then she paused.

Sarcasm... that hadn't been a part of the Slayer's forte. No, something was definitely wrong. The Slayer was still in her, because of the dark power that she still wielded, but there was something else, now, too.

It was almost as though her soul had been returned to her.

But how? When? She hadn't given up her extra powers! She didn't know what was going on until a cold hand touched her elbow and she nearly screamed when she saw the person staring at her.

It was her Father.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, storming away from him, crossing her arms. "You're going to get us both killed."

"I'm already dead, so I guess as luck will have it, our daughter will be with us soon."

"Don't sound too hopeful," she said dryly, eyeing him warily. "What are you doing here?"

"Making certain my daughter stays alive," he said, taking her uncomfortable chair and watching in mild amusement as she paced back and forth.

"No offense, but I have a really bad history with Fathers," Buffy said coolly as she turned to glare at him.

"And I highly doubt you'd say the same thing had we not given you up all of those years ago."

"How in the hell did you get inside my head?" she demanded. "I want you to get out! I can't do what I'm here to do unless you go. I can't afford to be weak now."

"Yes, you can," he said, the amusement disappearing from his face. "Elizabeth, I know it's been a hard few days for you to comprehend. But this isn't the way to go."

"No, it is," she said firmly. "I am going to kill one little man."

"You cannot take a human life," he said quietly. "It'll destroy you."

"And I care because..."

"He'll take you away from us," James Potter said in his damned softest tone of voice. "Again. He'll take your power and that'll mean you'll be joining the fight against your own brother."

"He knows I will never join him," Buffy said confidently. "He murdered you. I can't join a murderer."

"You don't have a choice, Elizabeth," he said, rising and crossing the room to touch her face. "If he wants your power, there is no stopping it. Not until you release your hate and let us in."

"Not now," Buffy said angrily, taking a step away.

"You look so much like your Mother when you do that," he said, pulling his hand away as though he'd been burned. "She will be most distressed to find out you've been consorting with the enemy."

"Oh, right, like I sleep with evil a lot." She paused. "Not this bloody time, anyway." She gave her father a dirty look. "Spare me the sex talk, Father. I got one a long time ago. It's called a pointy sword sending my lover to Hell."

"That's where you'll be going if you stay on this path," he warned. "You'll die and you won't be a hero. Not a martyr. Not a Slayer. You'll be a traitor, a sad side to what was once something so beautiful and magnificent. I've been watching over you for far too many years to watch you throw your life away."

"I'm doing this for Harry," Buffy said, and she felt tears prickling her eyelids. Cursing, she turned away to wipe her eyes.

"No," James said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're doing this for yourself. To justify some idea of vengeance while--"

"He killed the Watchers, all of them save two," Buffy snapped, turning around to face him. "What would you do? Huh? Would you let Quentin sit high and mighty? No... you'd fight them."

"You're not ready for what's to come."

"I've had worse."

"You have to let it go."

"You're not my... oh, wait... well, you are my Father, but you're dead. I don't listen to ghosts you invade my mind!"

"If you keep acting like this, we'll be all that's left of your mind!"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Elizabeth," James said, pleading with her one last time. "Please, don't do this. Don't think this. I don't want you to die now. Harry needs you."

"I said leave," she said angrily, not pulling her eyes away from the black cloud spiraling in from the outside world. It was suffocating her within this small room.

"Buffy, please..."

"Why won't you leave?" she shouted, only to realize that the room was empty. Feeling foolish, she turned away, but not before a single tear dripped off her cheek and landed on the floor, right where a blood-soaked towel lay at her feet.

Buffy glanced up as her vision cleared as the Dark Lord towered over her.

The terror and uncertainty she'd felt in her vision cleared away as she gazed up at the Dark Lord boldly, not bothering to hide her hatred. "So, what is it you wished to tell me?"

"The nature of your true existence," he said, lifting his wand and aiming it towards the candles lighting the cold, dank room. Buffy shivered under her thin cloak a bit more as shadows started appearing on the walls. "You cannot just watch, you have to see to believe that is your nature."

Buffy forced herself to sit upon her knees, which quivered slightly in protest, since most of her moves inside the citadel hadn't been used in over a year, and her body was starting to catch up with her. She forced her eyes to stare at the shadows now spinning on the walls.

She was dreaming again. Damn it. There were three men walking around her, pounding their staffs into the ground. They were chanting in some language she didn't understand. Why was this always happening to her?

"We know who you are," one said, lifting his staff as he spoke.

"And we know why you're here."

"Well, that's great, because I haven't got a clue because some psycho loony just happened to force this upon me," Buffy said, crossing her arms while glaring at the men, who were starting to quicken their pace now.

"We've been waiting."

"Good. That's good then. Um, you know, I know we have bigger issues to deal with, but how'd I understand anything you guys just said?" They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. "Oh, I know, ancient magicks. I just thought it was neat."

"We have been here since the beginning," the first man replied, coming to a halt while the other two walked around them.

"Now, we are almost at the end," the second said, stopping right beside the first.

"The end? The end of what?" Buffy asked uncertainly. "What are you talking about?"

"You are the end of the world," the first replied, knocking his staff into the ground three times.

"You mean I'm at the place?" Buffy asked, confused. "I'm at the end of the world party or something?"

"No," the third said, stopping on the other side of the first. "Your power. Your protections. You have let them go. This brings us to the fact. You are the end of the world."

"Oh, bloody hell!" she moaned, shaking her head. "Could you please try to make some sort of sense, because you're all really not right now. Just tell me what I need to know so I can go on my merry way."

"We cannot give you knowledge. Only power."

"I have some already, thanks," she replied sarcastically as she touched her arms, only to realize she was wearing the dress again. Rolling her eyes, she stared up at the three who were staring at her, unblinking. "You know what I think? I'm not really here at all."

"You are not mistaken, young one," the second said, lifting his staff and knocking her on the side of the head. She fell down to the ground with a small moan. "It is you who should not be here at all."

- - - - -

Hermione couldn't wait anymore. After Potions, she ran as fast as she could to the Headmaster's office, only to realize she couldn't get past the gargoyles.

"This isn't helping," she said after kicking one of them in anger.

"You might want to try 'Lemon Drop'," said a voice at her elbow. She turned and saw Ron's brother Percy standing there, his arms folded.

"Thanks," she said softly before turning to the gargoyles. "Lemon drop!"

The gargoyle sprang to life and Hermione turned to look at Percy, but he was already halfway down the opposite corridor. With a sigh, she walked inside and stepped onto the lower step and felt the stairs rise and twist their way to the very top.

She knocked on the door before bursting inside. Professor Dumbledore had been facing the door and his eyes widened with surprise when he saw who it was.

"Miss Granger, please, come in."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I needed to speak with you," Hermione said quickly. "I have to tell you--" Her voice was cut off as Professor Dumbledore stepped one step to the right.

Draco Malfoy was standing behind him, looking at Hermione indignantly.

"What is he doing here?" she demanded.

"He is here for the same reason you have come," Professor Dumbledore said, walking around his massive desk and sitting down. "Please sit down, the both of you. You both carry one half to a story I am fascinated to hear."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, now feeling slightly overwhelmed. She knew what Draco did, but did he know what she did?

"Mister Malfoy here was just explaining to us what his Father told him," Professor Dumbledore said, nodding respectfully at Draco. "But I am most curious to know how she came by this spell in the first place."

Draco turned to Hermione abruptly with a look of slight awe on his face. "It was you who concocted all of this?"

"Me," Hermione said, giving Draco an arrogant smile. "A simple Mudblood?"

"Yes, Draco, you have underestimated our Hermione," Professor Dumbledore said briskly. "Now, please explain to us, Miss Granger, what is going on? I spoke with Miss Potter a few days ago about what she wanted to accomplish but having no plan of action, she couldn't do much of anything. Last night she took a great deal of advanced magic without any knowledge of how to do so. I can only suspect your involvement."

"You would be correct," Hermione said quietly. "I was involved. I told her what she needed to do in order to activate the Slayer."

"What do you mean, activate?" Draco asked her scathingly. "It isn't some toy robot you can just switch on and off."

"No, but it something you can bring unbalance to," Hermione retorted. "I told her that the only possible way she could get through what she wanted to do was to allow the Slayer to overtake her body in its purest form."

Professor Dumbledore turned away suddenly and both teenagers glanced at him in surprise. "Professor?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Please, continue," he said, turning to look at Hermione with his serene, blue gaze.

"The advanced spells she took required a price," Hermione said, her voice dropping even more. "They required her to leave her humanity behind. That was why she attacked Draco last night. That was why she knew all of those incredibly advanced charms. She asked to find a way to do what she needed to do, and I gave it to her. I sent her to her death..." Hermione bit her lip as the tears started welling behind her eyes. "Because you-know-who is going to kill her. He is going to destroy her and everything she holds dear. She's not going to be able to pull away from this."

"Not yet," Draco said suddenly. Hermione turned to him as a tear rolled down her cheek. "My Father said she fought back. Both Slayers did. But the Dark Lord killed her parents; there is no way she'll turn to that side."

"She doesn't have any choice," Hermione said heavily. "I was mistaken in this plan; it was too rash. She's going to die and there is nothing on this earth that can stop it."

"But there is," Professor Dumbledore said softly. "There is still goodness inside of the Slayer. There is no possible way it can be completely evil. She just has to find that spark and get out."

"What did she want to do in the first place?" Draco asked, looking at both his Headmaster and his archrival's girlfriend.

"She wanted to a human life," Hermione said, her voice an echo of its usual brass and bossy tone. "Just one."

"Can it be done?" Draco asked. "Can she do it?"

"I am uncertain," the Headmaster said, not looking at either one of them. "But one thing is clear. We are running out of time."

- BlackCastle, Unknown -

Faith moaned as she lifted her head, her fingers probing a bump on the backside of her skull.

"Poncy bastards," she muttered, borrowing one of Sirius's more clever curses for stupid people. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair and checked her body for bumps and bruises she may have sustained in her brief fight.

It had been ridiculous, mostly. They'd wanted to kill her. Those bastards. She was glad that Buffy had enough of herself left to put skid marks in their plans. All she had to do now was find out where Buffy was and get her the hell away from this place.

The Dark Lord wanted her. No wonder. She was crackling like a super-juiced Wicca. She had power far beyond Faith's comprehension. Faith was a Slayer, too, but she was mostly the good one, for whatever curse that happened to be. It was almost unnerving to know that the true Slayer carried that much anger and hate.

Quentin had called her primitive. What did that mean?

Faith hadn't thought much of the other Slayers born over the generations. Being chosen and called had been the best thing that had happened to her. Until she met her brother, of course, to annoy the hell out of him until this war ended seemed like the most entertaining thing to do for some odd reason.

The first Slayer must have been someone called thousands of years in the past, Faith realized. She had been a primitive.

And it was in this moment of clarity that Faith began to understand that maybe, just maybe, Buffy was using the essence of the first Slayer in this task. She had to be. It was completely un-focusing her.

She heard footsteps and rose, her hand plunging into the pocket of her robes, only to discover her wand wasn't there.

No, it was twirling idly in the hands of the one man Buffy had come all this way to kill.

He was standing before Faith, looking more than pleased. He wasn't alone, either. There were other cloaked figures in the background, their masks glinting eerily in the swift candlelight of the sconces lining the walls.

"What do you want?" Faith asked angrily; the silencing charm had been taken off of her.

"I have come to speak with you, Miss Black," he said nonchalantly, ignoring the indignant look upon her face. "Yes, my dear, I know who you are. I have known who you were. And, just as the Dark Lord has foreseen, you have returned to offer yourself up the way you had meant to back when you were just an infant." He gave her a mocking smile before handing her back her wand. "You can have this back. I know for a fact you have little magical talent within you, a squib born to one of the purest blooded families. They would have been alarmed to know such useless talent existed in this world."

"I am not that useless," Faith muttered as she pocketed her wand, knowing she couldn't exactly intimidate him with it since he already knew it was a worthless plight. "I'm still a Slayer."

"You see, Faith, we are not blind to that, either," Quentin said, smirking at her slightly. "It is perhaps this reason more than others that the Dark Lord wished you to return to his court. He wishes to tell you what you really are."

"Oh, right, I get it, we're evil," Faith said, rolling her eyes. "Can I go now? I have some serious asses to kick."

"It won't help," Quentin said, sounding mildly amused. "Buffy will be ours before nightfall."

"If you think she'll turn to the one monster who murdered her parents, you are gravely delusional," Faith said, taunting him.

"And if you believe that she can ever return to this world from the darkness now binding her, you are mistaken," Quentin said coldly. "There is no humanity in her."

"Yes, there is," Faith said proudly. "She's still Buffy."

"She has horrors that she never knew existed, not that you did not," Quentin said, giving her a half-mocking apologetic bow. "But we will offer this choice to you as well. You were to be raised in the court of the fallen Lord in the hopes that you would be able to hold the dark power."

"Oh, so you want my Slayer bad to come out, too," Faith said frowning. "So why all the creepy pretense? Or didn't you know I'm not batting for that side any more? You call me useless? If your stupid scouts have been keeping such tabs on me, then you ought to know by now that I'm perfectly happy where I am."

"Perhaps you won't be when you discover the truth about what you are," Quentin said.

"And what exactly am I?" Faith asked, arching one eyebrow. "Or do we have to play twenty questions again? You must have been a useless Watcher. No wonder Giles didn't respect you."

"He respected me, all right," Quentin snapped, now getting thoroughly irritated by this stupid little girl. "He and all of the others."

"Until you killed them in cold blood," Faith countered.

"Well, that too."

"Forgive me if I don't seem all swoony to your proposal," Faith snapped. "But my answer is still no. Kill me if you want."

"We will, but not yet," Quentin said, narrowing his eyes at her, his forehead wrinkling as he thought. "The time has come for you to learn the truth about what you are, Delita Black, for not many are alive to tell you. Giles certainly didn't want you to know. He feared what would happen if you did have this knowledge. As for Wesley--"

"Cut the drama, Clint and just tell me what I need to know."

His next two words were spoken at a temperature Faith considered to be ice cold. "Very well."

- - - - -

"Okay, that was uncalled for," Buffy said, rubbing the spot where she'd been whacked with the staff. "Do that again, and I'll crack you one."

"You do not frighten us, child," the third one said. The other two were starting to circle her again. It was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

"So I can insult you all I want and not piss you off? This is my lucky day."

"We have not come to brandish words with a foolish girl," the first snapped to the third, and they switched places so that the first stood in front of her, and the third resumed pacing.

"You're the one I wanted to deal with, anyway," she said in a bored tone of voice, getting back to her knees. "What is your deal? Who are you?"

"We are the beginning of the end. This is the source of your strength. The well of the slayer's power, reforged and renewed inside of you. We are the ones who created the beginning. And you have come to us at the beginning of the end."

"You're still makin' no sense," Buffy said with a slight groan as she rose to her feet, suddenly feeling rather cold.

There was something in the room with them.

"What is this?" she asked in disbelief, turning to face the first man, who gave her a sad smile before reaching out and touching her face.

"This is why we have brought you here."

"Fabulous," she muttered.

The second one paused and lifted his staff menacingly towards her. "The First Slayer did not talk so much."

"The first... oh, you've got to be kidding me!" she gasped, looking at all three of them in stunned disbelief.

"It is her essence you carry."

"It is her hardships you toiled."

"It is her blood that gives you life."

"And it is in our will that it was done," the first said, directing her attention to him again.

"You know what? Suddenly I'm feeling very cranky."

"Therein lies your truest strength," the second replied, jabbing the ground with his staff again. "For your truest strength gives the essence meaning."

"What?" she asked, trying to understand. "Is it me?"

"No," said the third, giving her a truly horrifying smile. "The energy of the demon. Its spirit is you."

"Wait," she said, looking from one to the next. "Oh, wait a moment..."

"You have asked. We have told you."

"But... what you're saying is..."

"You are a demon."

"One demon born into each generation."

"Who stands up against the forces of darkness."

"Until the darkness takes her."

"And you become one with it."

"Therein lies your truest strength," the second said with the same smile as the third. It was almost evil. "For you have finally become what we have given you. You are not a human."

"You are a demon."

"I... I'm a demon?" Buffy asked. And then she did the one thing she didn't know she could do when she was feeling this overwhelmed. She laughed. She fell to her knees, clutching her side, laughing as hard as she could. "This is how--"

"We created the Slayer," the first man said, blinking at her. "Yes."

"It has become one with you."

"You have allowed this by giving up your humanity."

Buffy was laughing again. "I only did it so I could..."

"How can you take a human life if you yourself were human?"

"I'm a Slayer," Buffy snapped back as the three of them started pacing around her in that circle again. "Would you stop it?"

"This is how it was then. How it must be now. This is all there is." The second one grinned at her. He had no teeth. "You are the end of the world."

Lifting his staff, he struck her forehead and Buffy fell backwards, onto the cold, marble floor.

"All will fall to darkness."

"The one able soul will despair."

"She has led her life to ruin."

"And all of those in her soulless care."

"For she has evil within her."

"Many care not for this."

"Many would die before this would come."

"She will not. She drinks the darkness."

"She has become one of them..."

"Goodbye, Slayer," said the second, descending upon her and striking her again.

Buffy lifted her chin defiantly, only to see one figure towering above her, offering her a cold, pale hand.

"You understand what I mean now?"

"No," Buffy said softly. "No... this... this can't be it... this isn't the end..."

"We both know the end has come, my childe. There is nothing left for you but death. Come with me, and together we will make them bow before us. They will bleed, we will rise, and the world will be our own for the taking."

Buffy stared at his hand before raising her eyes to the red, slanted eyes underneath the hood. "You offer me much. What must I give you in return?"

"Your loyalty. Forever."

- - - - -

Faith stared at the ground. Quentin had just finished telling her about the three wise men who had set loose the spirit, heart and soul of a demon and had forced a young woman to take it, creating the first Slayer.

The fact that Faith was partly demon was the part that struck her as completely ironic. Here she was, someone who was called upon to fight vampires, demons and other forces of darkness. And, for crying out loud, she was almost as bad as that ensouled vampire.

"You're joking, right?" she asked Quentin, whom she had never seen look more serious in his life.

"Joking? Surely not," he said in a deadpanned tone as he turned to his companions. "Perhaps you would care to speak with the Dark Lord now?"

"How about not?" Faith asked, glaring up at him. "You're quite stupid if you ever thought I would be dumb enough to join you! Oh, here we are the oh-so-powerful dorks," she said mockingly, lifting her hand as she continued to make fun of the Death Eaters. "Blah, blah, we sit on our mighty asses and make certain that the two strongest women in the world don't find out who they are until we can pull their strings and become our royal slave girls." She turned back to Quentin with a dark smile. "But, see here. If Buffy doesn't kill you, I'll have to, now."

"Well, the thing is, Delita," he said, enjoying the way she scowled at her given name, "once she takes my life, that will seal the deal."

"No," said Faith suddenly as something clicked in her brain. "Not all is lost. At least, not yet. There is still something holding her onto this world."

"Who?" Quentin demanded, the amusement sliding right off his arrogant face.

"Her parents," Faith said with a grin. "Mine were evil bastards, but Buffy's? They hate the big V-man as much as I do right about now. And I think they have a bone to pick with the idiot trying to hurt their little girl right about now."

- - - - -

"Dad, you tried to warn me..."

"I did, and don't say I didn't try. I haven't gone away yet. I'm right here."

"I thought I asked you to leave."

"I'm sorry, but taking orders is the other way around. I told you I'm not leaving your mind until you're out of this place."

"What have I done?"

"All hope isn't lost yet."

"What hope is there?"

"You have to get out of this castle," her father said, stepping beside her as they watched the dark clouds building in the distance. "And you have to take Delita with you. Sirius won't forgive you if you didn't."

"I am so sorry," she said softly as the tears started. "I am so, so sorry..."

"There'll be time enough for that later..." He was starting to fade away and looked around in alarm.

"Dad?" she asked, trying to reach out to him. "Dad?"

"I'm right here," he said, although his voice was all but gone. "Just focus on me. Get us out of here... get both of you out..."

Buffy turned away from the window, her mind finally made up.

The result was an explosion of pain on her left arm as her eyes opened and she screamed, a scream Faith could hear in her cell, surrounded by a vast crowd of cloaked figures whipping their wands out.

Buffy whimpered as she noticed the tip of Voldemort's wand touching her left arm. A black mark was smoldering slightly as she ripped her arm from his and gazed at it. The Dark Mark.

"No," she whispered.

"You are mine," he said with that evil grin on his face, if you could call it a face. What there was of a pair of lips had twisted into a dangerous grimace that Buffy started to fear at that moment.

Fear. Her humanity was returning.

She rose her eyes to his. "I am not yours, you pathetic filth!" she snapped as she jumped to her feet. "I will never be yours! You killed my parents. You almost killed my brother. And now, you won't get the satisfaction of killing me."

Using the last ounce of the dark power she carried, she swooped down and seized her wand from the floor and aimed it at him. "Get the hell away from me."

He was blasted off his feet and she dodged the two curses sent towards her. "You will never escape out of here alive. You are a foolish child!"

"No," she spat as she turned around. "I'm a Potter. I guess that still means something you have no idea of." Turning around, she kicked the doors opened and began running as fast as she could, trying to follow the sounds of Faith's own terrified screams of agony.

Faith glanced up and smiled just as the Death Eaters all exchanged dark looks. "Guess your Master's plan didn't go well, huh?"

"Kill her," Quentin said as one of them grabbed her arm and dragged her roughly back towards the citadel. "Kill her now."

"Oh, I think not."

"Buffy!" Faith gasped just as a cold hand clamped shut over her mouth and a wand came up to her throat.

"Let her go," Buffy said, raising her wand slightly. "I'm the one you came for. She's just a kid."

As the curses started flying at her, she continually dodged them, using her well-learned hexes from her brother's defense course to defend herself.

Faith jabbed her elbow back, throwing the Death Eater cornering her off guard. She flipped him onto his back and stepped on his chest, growling, "I don't think so."

Quentin himself entered the fray with other Death Eaters and together, Buffy and Faith beat them back, standing back-to-back.

"I guess you're back," Faith said, noting how truly lovely Buffy was with black hair.

"I guess I am."

"How?"

"I think you know."

"And I think we all know you're an idiot," Quentin said coldly. "You and your little lap dog."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Arf, arf, psycho." Using a quick spin kick, she managed to knock the sword out of his outstretched hands.

To which Buffy caught, spinning over a downed Death Eater.

There were only four still standing, but the sight of a marked woman standing there holding a sword to a Watcher was reason enough to stand back.

"You're an idiot, Potter."

Faith knocked herself into him as they both tumbled onto the ground. Buffy punched her way through two more Death Eaters before she came up over Quentin.

"If I'm still an idiot, at least I'm the one who's still alive."

"Buffy, no!"

But it was too late. Buffy stabbed down with the sword. It caught Quentin in the chest. It went through the floor.

Quentin started gasping and coughing as both Slayers stood over him, staring at him with pitiless eyes. Buffy looked angry, but Faith looked taken aback, or possibly frightened.

"You both wear... the Dark Mark... when he calls for you... you will come... my death... is only the beginning..."

Buffy ripped out the sword with an almighty wrench. "I am the end of you," Buffy said with a cold smile. "Now die, you wanker!"

She was about to stab him again when Faith caught her arms and pulled the sword away. "Let's just get out of here alive, okay?"

There were dozens of shadows moving on the walls now. Faith dropped the sword and grabbed Buffy's hand as the Slayer took a tentative step forward, staring at the body on the ground, slowly dying away.

The Slayers started running again.

Buffy stumbled at about her sixth step and fell completely on her face. Faith would have gone down had she not let go of Buffy immediately.

"Buffy! Now is not a good time for napping!" she shouted as she yanked the Slayer into her arms.

"Getting... weaker..." Buffy said quietly.

The power was waning. Faith knew this. She could feel it. And it was draining Buffy's body.

"How in the hell did you get your soul back?" Faith asked, half-dragging, half-carrying the stumbling Slayer along.

"My... dad... told me... to let it go..."

"Well, good for him," Faith said, as they turned a corner. The shouts behind them were indistinct for the moment, and she dropped Buffy onto the ground. She lay there for a moment, not moving as Faith checked her wrist before lifting the entire sleeve of her cloak and wincing when she saw the Dark Mark, her hand moving instinctively towards where the Mark had been burned on her own left arm. Attached at her wrist though was their portkey, the stupid hair band.

"We're going to get out of here alive, okay? We're going to go back and we're going to explain to those people in charge that we didn't lose our minds and that we're not evil."

"I'm... not going to lie... not anymore... Faith..." She reached out a hand weakly.

"Hang on, Buffy," Faith said softly, tucking a lock of black hair behind Buffy's ear. "I'm not letting you die here."

"You have... to let... me..." Buffy moaned as she started coughing. A thin trail of blood came from the corner of her lips. "Let me go..."

"Harry'd kill me if I just left you here," Faith said angrily, rising to her feet and slipping the band around her own wrist. "We're getting out of here."

"Silly... girl... I'm dying... you moron..."

"Still cracking jokes like that, Potter? No freakin' way. You may not be able to move, but I'll do it for you."

Bending down, she lifted Buffy into her arms until her feet were barely resting on the floor. Buffy's head lolled onto her shoulder, but Faith didn't mind.

"There!" a voice behind them shouted.

"Hang on!" Faith said, and she started running for the dead end.

Buffy moaned in her arms.

Faith leapt into the air and crashed through the stained glass window as bright sunlight flowed into the room.

Faith just never realized how far up they really were. Jumping out of a five-story-high window now seemed suicidal.

It would have been had their portkey not taken them.

As Faith felt herself going forward, she felt Buffy's hold on her weaken.

But it didn't matter. Buffy could get help when they returned. They would straighten Buffy's bold decision out with the Ministry before she was executed as a traitor when they returned. Faith would see her brother again, would see Harry again. When they returned.

Nothing mattered at that moment.

Because they were going back.

- - - - -

Chapter 48... the rescue, the rehabilitation and the realization that the life they knew has ended.

Chapter 49... Faith prepares to say goodbye to her good life.

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

I decided to do one large author's note for the double update. Nice of me, I know. That and I could cheat the fact that this chapter was shorter than its predecessor.

You can pretty much tell the end of the first half is seriously nigh. This was a seriously-action packed update that was meant to cleanse the palette of someone who has been sickened with mush. And there's more action to go. This is just a taste of what's to come.

Buffy has actually killed a human being. She's got a taste for it now (from canon, Faith went all nonchalant about everything, blah blah). Both she and Faith are derived from demons (ala Season 7's 'Get It Done', only told WWYG style), which makes them, in part, evil. They're the exact opposite of what they were taught and this is a huge revelation for them. They have to deal with it now, because this war is happening and, as we could see as a direct result of Buffy's power-binge, more forces are being called to the darkness, and a Slayer might join them if she's not too careful.

This is the ultimate reason Faith has to leave, in my opinion. She's had it much worse than Buffy ever did. Now that she finally has the thing she always wanted (an actual brother who happens to think she's 'adorable', not to mention for the first time in her life, self-respect), she has to give it up. I see this as the sort of sacrifice Buffy made when she took her own life for Dawn's.

Buffy didn't have much of a choice. She's dabbled in the dark arts, and she's playing with fire. She has two choices, to give up her perfect life, or learn to balance the demon and the girl. It'll lead to a lot more questions in the future, but I hope this little discussion helped a bit. I put a comment about it on my blog at the second-star site, which, coincidentally, is undergoing a change of pace now as things are added in by both Aly and myself. The entire argument of this issue is there, and worth a good read if you're trying to figure out what the hell I'm thinking, since I don't even know if I know sometimes.

Now, to the good parts:

**Emba** -- Freaky Buffy is supposed to get scarier, as you could probably tell by these chapters. And then... sudden reversal of roles and bam. Dead Watcher. Power-hungry Slayer. It spells uh-oh. Wesley's going to be okay, I think. He wasn't very close to his father or his sister (I'm trying to go by canon here, but I'm not sure). Anyway, Professor Pryce accomplished what he wanted to do - to bring the Slayers back to life.

**CharmedChick** -- Actually, according to JK's official site, her name IS Ginevra. I just spelled it wrong. It isn't Virginia. It's under the Extras / Facts about the Weasleys part of the site. More fun displeasure to come!

**manticore-gurl** -- Note to self - don't kill off characters people actually like.

**Nobody** -- I love my Faith, too. She's the pet Faith I've always wanted. Heh. Draco sort of got redeemed here. Key word: sort of.

**BuffyandDracoLover** -- Not really. It was all planned out by one Miss Hermione Granger, actually. Buffy doesn't go evil. It's offered to her, but the truth is, she already is evil, and she's fought herself to keep the Slayer good. I hope this chapter made more sense when that was explained.

**Panther28 **-- So, for her nineteenth birthday, I decided to give her more power. Just sort of the balance thing, really. It was planned what Buffy did. It's just that she saw Malfoy and snapped. He was the one who did help get the Professor killed, but it wasn't entirely his fault. Yes, she lost control around him. But Faith did, too, then. I don't know. I hope these two chapters summed up the whole "loss of control" thing.

**StarBella** -- Buffy, dark? Hehehe... she's got a little bit of evil in her blood after all, then. Draco got beaten up ONCE with many pending times a-coming. And Faith made her speech(es). She's getting good at that, especially with her brother standing behind her taunting her. Heh. Faith is getting good at playing Buffy's part, really... hmmmm...

**Lady Mione** -- it's the first part of it, anyway. I know it was sort of spread out, but it had to be. It builds up the drama and leads to a fantabulous payback. I hope your thoughts untwist though... getting knotted thoughts is no fun sometimes!

**Kel** -- I felt bad for Oliver, but I couldn't give them a mushy scene now. Maybe once she gets back, you know? And Draco's only begun his beatings.

**Inu**** Youkai-Hime** -- So would I! I happen to think that Buffy/Fred would make a rather interesting couple (which was the direction originally intended but, as usual, Grace got her way). It wasn't supposed to be like Dark Willow, more like Dark Buffy. She isn't as badass as Willow, but... oh, well. You'll see (or hopefully, read). Oh, and thank you for adding WWYG to your C2!

**Edward** -- Thanks. :)

**AnitaBlake**** / BuffyFan** -- Buffy Power Anger Hate Voldemort's pet kitten. Only Voldemort Buffy's parents death one pissed off Slayer Voldemort's new enemy. For some odd reason, I've been watching far too much Star Wars lately.

**can-i-help** -- well, I hope it wasn't too surprising! It had to come sooner or later! Buffy and Oliver will be sort of a happy couple. I'm leaving that one up in the air for now (to garner response, mostly), and Willow, Xander and the rest will return during the summer trip, and Willow will go to Oxford, so she'll be like Faith, there but not, you know?

**Sorrow1** -- Well, not really. Buffy got her dark vibes off of Dracula. I just gave her some of Dark-Willow's characteristics. As for the magic books in the Library, they weren't black magic or dark arts. They were spell books. They were there for a reason. As for me taking on an SG1 fic, I suppose it'll give me great entertainment to borrow my sister's discs and just take them with me during my break and just watch them all. I think she has the first four seasons. It might be an interesting take. It might be interesting. I don't know!

**CodeName**** Targeter** -- Awww, thank you! :) It hasn't been my favorite though, nearly.

**Kara Weasley** -- I like your handle... it's catchy. Well, I thought I liked the idea of Harry and Hermione going out (in other words, I've been taking too many blows to the head as of late or something), but there was just something in OOtP that begged me to try it out. Same with the Buffy/Oliver thing (which is an argument my beta won because she wanted me to try an unusual pairing... and they work, sort of). Just trying to be different!

**sparky24** -- well, she didn't, until after the fact. She's not channeling Willow, she's channeling the essence of the First Slayer. And to come down from it, it isn't Faith nor is it anyone from Sunnydale. It really wasn't anyone, except her dead parents. From the first part, you could see that was coming anyway. I don't know. It just seemed like a neater way to work them into things. And I hope you're in for the long haul, because this story is going to get long. It's already huge.

I'll answer the few reviews from Chapter 46 in the next update!

I think I liked the 34th Chapter the best thusfar (Faith's life story, A Long, Long Time Ago - taken from the first line of 'American Pie' if you didn't catch it!). It was one of the easiest to write. These past two chapters have been a royal pain in the ass because it was one long chapter (around 12,500 words), separated into two, and then added in with extra content (like flashbacks and the whole dangling sequence from the first part). Trying to make it longer took ages, which is why the second chapter is quite a bit shorter than the first.

Anyway, I have three parts left to add in. They're probably going to be shorter (since my time is too running out) with rewrites added in by Grace, who finally has the jist of this story. I finished the last chapter (because I have so much planned out I could write that one ahead), so it'll be among the first of the three done.

I'm hoping to do another double update come Monday or Tuesday and I'll probably post Chapter 50 by Thursday morning before I leave. And that'll be that.

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!** You have NO idea how much it means to me that so many of you are enjoying this wiping away tears now. I only hope the second part is as good!


	48. Faith, Hope and Justice

**Chapter 48**

**Faith, Hope and Justice**

- - - - -

Faith stumbled in the early evening twilight when they stopped. She braced herself hard not to fall on top of the body in her arms.

_The body..._

"Buffy?" Faith gasped, dropping to her knees as she gently settled the figure down on the ground. "Buffy?"

Her eyes were closed and her face reflected a bit of inner peace Faith knew Buffy shouldn't have at this moment. Why was she all quiet? Why wasn't she opening her eyes or screaming or something? Hadn't she just been in excruciating pain? Or was she really too weak to even make a sound? Faith would have given anything for just a tiny whimper...

She didn't even realize they were in front of Hogwarts. And that they were starting to attract the attention of Aurors and Professors, not to mention the faces of students pressed to the glass when they saw a whirl of black smoke and then two figures were suddenly there.

"Buffy, come on, _wake up_," Faith said, reaching down and clasping a cold wrist. Was she supposed to be this cold? "Buffy, please..."

The doors had opened as Aurors swooped down upon them. Faith couldn't look away from her. It was as though Buffy was a perfect porcelain replica of the vivacious young woman left behind.

Why wasn't she moving? Was she even breathing? Faith was still fumbling with her wrist to find a pulse, but there wasn't one.

She felt gentle fingers bite into her shoulders as Remus Lupin tried to pull her away.

"No," Faith moaned, fighting him and winning easily with her strength. "I'm not leaving, not until I know..."

"What do you want us to do with the body?" someone asked from behind her.

"She's not dead," Faith said, turning to look at the person. He was tall and had dark skin, and she knew she'd met him before, but his name wasn't registering in her memory. "_She's not dead!"_

"Faith, it's over," Remus said gently into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Just let... let her go..."

"She's not dead," Faith protested weakly. "Please... she _can't _be dead..." She looked desperately at the Headmaster, who had just arrived, looking startled. The last time they'd seen Elizabeth Potter, her hair had been black as night and she was rather intimidating in appearance. Now, her golden blonde hair was shining in the pre-dusk light, and her skin was very milky white and pale.

"Take her up to the hospital wing," Professor Dumbledore said heavily as a stretcher was conjured from nowhere. Buffy was lifted gently on top of it and it floated into the castle, being led by several Professors, led by the one Sirius really didn't like.

She didn't even realize that Remus was still holding onto her. All Faith wanted to do was run after Buffy and prove that the young woman was alive. She had to. She just had to.

"Faith?" Remus said softly behind her.

"She can't be dead," Faith said, the tears threatening to blur her vision. "She just can't be. I tried to save her... I got us out... but..."

"I think it would be best if we all went inside," Professor Dumbledore said, glancing at her grief-stricken face. "And perhaps up to my office." He looked above her at Remus. "Could you kindly bring Harry down from the Gryffindor Common Room? He will want to know his sister has returned to us."

Faith didn't see any other choice except to follow him.

It was like walking into a funeral parlor, only ten times worse. Maybe it was as bad as walking through a jeering crowd on the way to an execution chamber. She put one foot in front of the other.

She had done no wrong.

She spied Percy and Oliver near the end of the queue. They had probably been following the stretcher before being held back. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall stood there, very pale and righteous in her own sort of anger, holding them both back. They turned to her, stunned. Percy was very pale and looked as though the world had just dropped out from underneath him. Oliver looked as though something hard had hit him in the stomach. His eyes were full of shock. He wasn't even beginning to feel it yet.

Faith calmly walked by them.

It wasn't until she was seated in the Headmaster's office did she finally feel the warmth of the room enter her body. She noticed she was trembling.

As she sat down, she felt something jab her in the back. Standing up and rubbing her sore backside, she plunged her hand into her pocket and took out her wand and a small glass orb. She'd taken it off of the floor when she'd picked up Buffy, she realized as she stared at it.

It flashed blue suddenly and she quickly pocketed it as the room filled with people, including Percy Weasley, who was looking as though his best friend just died.

Well, technically...

"I do believe we are all here to ask Miss Black to tell us her story and not to bring about any accusations at the present time," Professor Dumbledore said sternly, eyeing the Aurors, who all glumly nodded, and even Percy, who just swallowed hard and gave his former Headmaster a strained smile.

"All right, Miss Black, please begin."

- - - - -

Harry felt himself shake as he walked inside the hospital wing. There were many faces peering at him, but his eyes were for the girl lying on the bed alone. Although he couldn't see her because she was hidden behind curtains, he could see her outline. It wasn't moving.

She looked so peaceful.

He heard Ron gave a sharp gasp behind him, along with Hermione's soft moan. Madam Pomfrey stepped forward to hold them back. "Family only, for now," she said, giving them both a sharp look.

Harry stepped behind the curtains and felt them swing shut around him. His sister's body was lying neatly on the table, uncovered.

He reached out and touched her cold face. "It shouldn't have ended this way," he said in a voice hoarse with emotion. "Not now... not when I just found you."

Her skin tingled under his touch as he pulled his hand back. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

He felt a gentle hand touch his arm and turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there, looking almost sad. Her eyes were pitying. "Perhaps we should bring you up to the Headmaster's office."

"No!" His voice was forceful. "She's my sister. I just found her. Why did he have to take her away from me? Why?"

Turning away, he pressed a hand to his mouth to stifle the sobs that were threatening to burst out. It gave his hatred a hunger he knew he wouldn't be able to justify until Voldemort was dead at his feet.

"Why did you have to leave me? Why?"

This explained the excruciating pain in his skull about an hour ago. He'd been sitting at dinner when suddenly his scar exploded with pain. He'd fallen backwards, alerting nearly everyone in the Great Hall and it had been Hermione more than anyone, really, that had convinced the Professors he was all right.

But he wasn't all right. His mind wasn't processing anything yet. All he could see was the figure of a girl lying on a table before him. She was his flesh and blood, his elder sister, and looking at her made his blood turn cold.

She was already so cold...

"Potter?"

Professor McGonagall wasn't giving up any time soon. He turned to look at her and saw the stunned, tearful gazes of his two best friends. Ron looked like he'd been socked one too many times in the head. Hermione looked dazed. She took a huge step towards him, reaching out her hand to touch his arm.

"Harry?"

"What happened to her?" Harry asked, his voice very even and very quiet.

"We do not know," Professor McGonagall said, hurriedly pulling the curtains around the bed again, as though she could grant someone who was unmoving and not breathing any more privacy. "They have taken Faith to the Headmaster's office. He asked that you would go..."

"I... I can't leave her..." Harry said, turning to look at her shadowed figure. The tears were starting to prickle his eyelids. "I just... I can't..."

Hermione took his hand in a solitary show of support and he smiled gratefully at her. She turned and gave Ron a soft look.

"Perhaps Ron and I can go if you want... if you want some time alone," she said after a long glance with the redheaded boy.

"We'll go," Ron said boldly, taking Hermione's arm. "We'll... be back soon, mate."

"Right," said Harry. It didn't sound like his voice at all.

Professor McGonagall gave him a very pitying look as she touched his shoulder. "Take all the time you need, Potter."

"Thanks."

Once everyone save Madam Pomfrey left, Harry opened the curtains again. She still hadn't moved. Hadn't bothered to take a breath, either.

She was just... cold.

He heard a muffled choke behind him and whirled around to see his former Quidditch captain standing there, his blue eyes full of tears.

"Harry..." Oliver tried to speak, but had to clear his throat as he took a few steps forward. "I..."

But it was perhaps the sight of her body that made him break down completely. Oliver's eyes were as wide as saucers as he took two stunned steps backwards, tripping over a medical table and falling onto his backside.

"Oh, Merlin... oh... oh, no..."

"It's true," Harry said flatly. "That's really my sister." The anger was starting to ebb at him now as Oliver turned to him with shining eyes. "Went off in her blaze of glory, didn't she?"

"Harry... she didn't..."

"She had to go and fulfill her duty, do her mission, do whatever the hell she needed to do without thinking that, just once, I wouldn't like to have someone I love die every single bloody year..."

"Harry, I'm sure that she wasn't..."

"It wasn't bad enough she had to suck those advanced spell books," Harry said angrily, the tears flowing down his cheeks now. He wished they would stop, because they seemed to irritate him all the more. "She just went off to face off against the Death Eaters because she wanted to go on the offensive. Well, it bloody well worked! She's dead, Wood! She's dead!"

"Don't you think I can't see it?" Oliver asked him, his voice full of shock.

"She left me," Harry said, taking this as a personal insult to him. "She left me here all alone to live because she had to satisfy a simple vendetta."

"She didn't want to," Oliver said quietly. "She loved you."

"If she loved me so much, she wouldn't have done this," Harry said, glaring at his sister's body again. "I can't hate her now... but seeing her like this..." He broke down completely as he nearly collapsed, grabbing onto her bed to steady himself before he fell.

Why? Why did she have to leave him now? Why?

- - - - -

Two hours after Faith had started talking, the questions had stopped. The Headmaster and the nearly twenty other souls inhabiting the room had finally stopped asking them. Especially since most of her answers had become, "I don't know" or "I don't care" in the past half hour.

"Is there anything else?" Professor Dumbledore asked, turning to Moody, who stood there in a long cloak. He was one of the two members there representing the Order. The other was Remus Lupin, who, although a Professor at Hogwarts along with Dumbledore, also in the Order, was supremely concerned about the younger Black. She seemed completely distraught.

"We would like to bring her back to the Ministry," one of the Aurors said, giving Faith a kindly smile. "I am certain the Minister would want to debrief her in person."

"Can I have one last request before I leave?" Faith asked, glancing at the Auror and then swinging her gaze to Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes," said the Auror, glancing questioningly at the Headmaster, who inclined his head in a narrow bow.

Faith supposed this meant she could ask the question of what was on her mind. "Can I see her? Please?" She swallowed hard. "I know I have no right to ask this, but... I knew her the longest. I really wish to see her... even though she's..."

It was so hard to think that Buffy, the original Slayer, was gone.

"Remus, could you accompany her to the Hospital Wing?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Faith, if you would be so kind as to meet the Aurors in the Entrance Hall in one hour's time, we have a little left to discuss."

"Definitely," Faith said, giving them a faint smile before rising and leaving the Headmaster's large, circular office with Remus, and, to her surprise, Ron and Hermione. Percy brought up the rear, still looking tremendously pale and very close to tears.

Faith walked ahead of everyone, feeling as though this evening couldn't get much worse. That was until she heard a voice in her mind, completely distinct from her own conscience.

_"They look like their best friend just died."_

Faith nearly gasped. She clapped a hand over her mouth and focused her mind on the voice in her head. _"Buffy! What the hell are you doing in my head?"_

_"Usually when a girl tries to die, her soul isn't sucked up by a portkey," _Buffy's voice replied sarcastically_. "And you have a mystical orb that managed to snatch it before I got too... far away."_

"So, you're alive?" Faith whispered.

_"Duh,"_ Buffy said, and Faith could imagine that if Buffy were standing in front of her, she would be rolling her eyes. _"You pulled it out of your pocket. You didn't get a hint when it glowed?"_

"It jumped into a powerful corporeal body," Faith mused silently as she hurried along, completely unaware of where she was walking.

_"Faith, as much as I love your mind, can I get my own body back?"_ Buffy asked.

"Let's see if they'll let me get close enough."

_"Or else you could just put me back in the orb and then smash it."_

"Are you sure that wouldn't kill you off completely?"

_"You trying to get rid of me, Delita?"_

"For the love of God, don't call me that," Faith muttered, getting a strange look from Remus. Hermione was also staring at her, but it wasn't a suspicious look. It was a questioning one.

Could she sense that Faith had someone else in her body with her?

_"You can't hurt me. I'm in your head, you dope."_

"What if I cut off my head?"

_"Then I can go back to my body. Can we try it out? Please?"_

"Oh, shut up. We're nearly there."

_"I can use your eyes too, Faith."_

"Are you... all right?" Hermione asked her suddenly, causing Faith to jump. Hearing Buffy cackle inside her head, Faith just gave her a short smile.

"Oh, I'm just... five by five..." she said, hurrying towards the doors at the end of the hallway. She stopped short when she saw the look on Oliver Wood's face.

_"Oh, honey."_

"Sap, much?" Faith thought, rolling her eyes as she opened the door and stepped inside. "Now what do I do?"

_"Smash the orb."_

"Okay, okay, you don't have to get all..."

Faith's thoughts were cut off as she saw Harry's face. She even felt the Buffy-presence inside of her stir.

He was lying next to her body.

_"What is he doing?"_

"He's not about to let you go."

_"Is he insane?"_

"He's your brother, B. He loves you."

_"I love him, too, but this... this is just... morbid."_

"We're Slayers, B."

_"I'm scared, Faith."_

"Me, too. I have to go to--"

_"-- the Ministry. Yeah, I was here. I know."_

"It'll be okay."

_"How will it be okay? I threatened lives, I took powerful spells and I basically just ruined my reputation. Not to mention this mark on our arm..."_

Faith involuntarily reached down and put a hand over her left arm, which warranted a strange look from Remus.

Percy walked in behind them and let out a loud moan.

_"Oh, shit..."_

"Come on, B, let's do this."

_"Can you try to get everyone away from me?"_

"How?"

_"Act hormonal or something, I don't know!"_

"I'm just going to do this now."

_"All right... I'll be waiting."_

"Good. There's enough going on upstairs without you playing around."

_"Hey, I resent that, Delita."_

"One more crack about my given name, Elizabeth, and I'll chop your head off first."

_"Okay, I'm quiet."_

Faith pulled the orb from her pocket and took a few steps closer when Percy nudged her and Faith stumbled backward, her hand lifting and opening to reveal the small blue orb.

"What is that?" Hermione gasped from behind her, reaching out to touch it.

Faith felt Buffy's presence leave her body as the orb glowed blue. Just as Percy stopped at the head of the bed and smiled sadly at the Potter siblings, Faith lifted her hand.

And dropped the orb.

"I hope this works," she muttered.

The orb shattered and time seemed to stop. Again.

A blue light suddenly passed through the Slayer's closed lips. Buffy let out a soft breath and opened her eyes.

Next to her, Harry felt her skin go from ice cold to warmth that felt like touching fire. He yelped when he noticed that her eyes were open and that she was breathing.

Percy shouted out loud, causing Harry to jump away in horror as Buffy continued to lie there on the bed, breathing slowly.

Her eyes had never held so much warmth.

"Buffy?" Harry gasped hopefully, reaching out a trembling hand to touch her warm cheek. She responded to his touch and turned her head slowly so her gaze could meet his.

"Did I scare you?" she asked in a hoarse, throaty whisper.

"You've... _alive_..." Harry said as Buffy reached a hand up and placed it over his.

"Well observed."

Harry bent down and lifted her into his arms in one solid movement. Buffy clung to him weakly, tears of gratitude in her eyes as he sat down beside her, holding her up. She turned her head to look at the stunned faces staring at her in disbelief.

"You guys should know by now that death doesn't stop me," she said with a bright smile. Percy reached out his hand to her and she took it, holding it. He relished in the fact her fingers were warm and her grip was still painfully strong.

It was then she noticed Faith's face.

Faith looked tortured about something. They had just spent the past day and a half in hell, literally. They'd both been burned with that dreaded skull on their left forearms. They had both been literally beaten to death.

And Buffy had killed Quentin Travers. She had taken a life.

Faith searched Buffy's gaze for any sign of guilt, remorse, anything... any sign to show that the Slayer knew or even cared about what she had done, besides scare the crap out of everyone at the school.

Buffy's gaze fell onto Hermione next and she mouthed the words, "Thank you."

It had been Hermione's idea for her mission in the first place.

More footsteps sounded as more people walked in. Buffy heard a gasp before a second figure swooped down upon her, nearly knocking her over as strong arms held her.

"Oliver, it's all right... I'm here..." She bit her lip to keep the tears from coming, but the look on his face had proven once and for all how he felt about her.

"I thought you were dead," he said, pulling back and touching her warm face. "I thought you were gone forever..."

"I'm right here," she whispered, intertwining her fingers with his. "Really. See? Right here."

"All right, everyone stop!"

It was Professor McGonagall. She was holding a hand to her chest and it sounded as though her breathing was rather ragged. "I ask that everyone leave now to give the patient some rest."

"I'll see you soon, B," Faith said with a tight smile at her sister Slayer before walking out with Ron, Hermione and Percy.

Oliver touched Buffy's cheek again. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry, however, was flat-out refusing to move. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Potter," the Professor said darkly. "Please return to Gryffindor Tower. You may see your sister again in the morning."

Harry gave her hand one last squeeze before leaving the room. Madam Pomfrey shooed the Aurors and the rests of the guests out before returning to her office, acknowledging that Professor McGonagall wanted a few words with the elder Potter girl alone.

"You put us through quite a scare," Professor McGonagall said, conjuring herself a chair and sitting down on it. Her eyes wore a well-practiced, stern look that Buffy knew meant a reprimand was on its way. "You could have informed Professor Dumbledore or even I, as your Head of House, what you were intending on doing."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Buffy said, wincing. "I really didn't know what I was doing acting so rash like that..." She looked down at her trembling hands, only to realize that there was blood on her left wrist.

"The Aurors have asked that your body be returned to the Ministry for an autopsy, but there is little need for that now that you are alive," Professor McGonagall informed her. "However, there are consequences you must face for your actions, Potter."

"I don't care," Buffy said, still staring at her wrist. Why was it aching so suddenly? "I've been expelled before. If you want to send me packing, the only place I'll go is Grimmauld Place."

"It will be a long time before you are trusted with such responsibility in the future," Professor McGonagall said briskly. "I am not going to expel you, but I must enforce on you the seriousness of what you have done. Once the others have spoken with you, you are to go before the Wizengamot. This was the penalty for Delita Black, and I am certain it will be your own as well, since your role in this... this act was much greater than hers."

"I understand," Buffy said, giving her a wary smile. "Really, I do."

The door burst open at that moment, admitting a dozen Aurors, Professors Snape and Lupin, and Professor Dumbledore himself. Professor McGonagall stood up and quickly moved her chair aside.

"I understand you just... woke up, Miss Potter," Professor Dumbledore said in his deep voice. "But I fear that we have some questions to ask you before I allow you to be turned over to the Ministry."

Buffy nodded. "Of course."

They all conjured chairs and sat down.

"Tell us how this past night began," Professor Dumbledore said, giving her a quick smile before she sighed, running a hand through her golden hair.

"It began once Hagrid and I found the body of Professor Pryce. He was found in an old riverbed by his bloodhound. Once we found his body, we... we burned it so that I could return the remains to his son, who is someone I've known for a while now." She paused. How much of Hermione's involvement did she want to detail?

"Hermione Granger came to me with a plan to get me to the Death Eaters. I don't think she knew how far it would go. I don't think she knew exactly what I was planning on doing. I did what she told me I should. I went to the Library and took some of the more advanced spells and reawakened the Slayer inside of me. I had to get out of the castle before I killed someone, so Faith chose to go with me and I made the call.

"We were trapped on a tower when Dementors started flanking us. I don't remember much, except I had these horrible memories, all of these voices telling me just how helpless and worthless I really was. I... I heard my parents. I used the memory of them to create my Patronus to get rid of the Dementors. I think we were Stunned next, because the next thing I knew we were hanging upside down on chains.

"I managed to get us both down, and for some reason, I don't remember much about what happened next. I remember fighting off the Death Eaters trying to get to him... and then a silver hand... Wormtail..."

Buffy glanced up as she noticed Remus start, his eyes widening.

"And then... and then..." As hard as she tried to remember, it was as though her mind had been wiped free, except for a few flashbacks of memories. "He told me he could show me what I truly was... what a Slayer was. He did." She felt anger stir within her and knew the Slayer was trying to reciprocate some of the horror it felt at knowing that it wasn't human. "The Slayer wasn't created as a human. The Slayer was the essence of a demon. I'm not... human. I'm not sure what I am. All I know is that they kept telling me that I was the end of the world."

She didn't realize that several of the people in the room around her were exchanging troubled looks or rolling their eyes.

"I don't remember much else, except... pain..." She touched her left arm and suddenly noticed someone directly in front of her doing the same thing. Her eyes lifted and she saw Professor Snape give her a calculating look.

"My Dad... he tried to tell me I had to let the anger and hate go, it was the only way I was going to get out of there alive. But... there was pain..." Buffy slowly rolled up her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark burned into her skin.

At this, everyone in the room, save Professor Dumbledore, gasped.

"I... I'm not sure what this means," Buffy said, her voice now thick with tears. "And I... I can't remember anything else..." She looked up with startled eyes. "I'm sure it's repressed because I don't want to remember... but I can't... I just..."

"Miss Potter," said one of the Aurors, gently reaching for her arm. "Do not worry. We can get this information by other means. We have no wish to harm your fragile mental state as it is."

"I do not have a fragile mental state," Buffy hissed as the Auror took her arm, his fingers lightly tracing the Mark.

"Do you remember how you got this?" he asked before dropping her arm roughly, as though he were worried it might contaminate him, too.

"His wand," Buffy replied. "It came through his wand. My Dad was telling me to let go of all my anger and suddenly the Mark was there. He said it would call me to him."

"It would," Professor Snape said slowly.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, sniffling. "What does it mean?"

"It is the Dark Mark," Professor Dumbledore said heavily. When he didn't elaborate, Professor Snape picked up on the comment and chose to continue.

"The Dark Mark is the Mark that the Death Eaters wear," Professor Snape said softly. "It appears as though you have been marked as such."

"I didn't say I was going to be loyal to him," Buffy said, her voice rising in panic. "Really, I told him I was a Potter and I knew where my loyalties lay."

"It does not matter what you said," Professor Snape told her sincerely. "It is what He has decided. When he calls his faithful to him, you will be called. If you do not reply, your death is eminent."

Buffy swallowed hard before unrolling her sleeve.

"I think that's all I can tell you. For now, anyway," Buffy said, glancing at the lot of them.

"Do you remember anything about Quentin Travers?" another Auror asked.

"I don't remember," Buffy said, frowning slightly. "Why?"

"Because he is dead," the Auror replied. "He was taken by his own sword."

"He... he was?" Buffy asked, startled. She had no memory of this.

"It was Faith who told us this in great detail," Professor Dumbledore said, casting the Auror a dark look. "And you have no memory of what happened?"

She shook her head, looking him in the eye. "None."

"We will determine that, too," the Auror said sharply, returning Dumbledore's dark look with an icy one of her own.

"Can I at least ask she remain here tonight? She has friends and family who wish to see her before she is taken into your custody."

"My... _my custody_?" Buffy asked, her voice ending with a squeak. "What did... what did I do?"

"You broke the law," the third Auror said, inclining his head slightly. "Several of them, in fact."

"This is really is happening," Buffy moaned, dropping her head into her hands. "I don't know what happened except I wanted to do something and I came back..." She froze as the third Auror asked his question.

"Were you dead when you returned to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I was dead. But my soul was taken with the stupid portkey and the orb Faith had concealed my essence up until a few hours ago. And I told her how to get in here and bring me back to my body..."

The Aurors exchanged a dark look. "We must assume that your intentions for now are not that of bringing Harry to Voldemort," the woman said icily.

Good Lord. She was almost as bad as that Caroline Mann.

"I... I wasn't, honest!" Buffy said, feeling the panic return as she gazed at them. "Please, you have to believe me."

"After what you pulled these past two days, it will take a great long while before we can believe anything you say," the Auror said, rising. "Professor Dumbledore, we will escort Miss Black tonight. We will return for Miss Potter in the morning. We ask that you have her at the Entrance Hall by eleven. Good night."

The entire lot of them swept out, leaving a very confused Slayer behind.

It was then she noticed the blood on her hands. It wasn't her own.

She was suddenly feeling very alone and cramped in this grand Hospital wing.

"I'm scared," she said softly. "I'm so scared..."

No one said anything to her for a moment. It wasn't until Professor Snape rose and extended his hand down to her. "As someone who has been in the position you are currently in, I must say that I have astounding faith in you."

"You have returned from a position of very black power," Professor McGonagall said quietly. "It only shows that you have the truest of hearts."

"I have been known to give many second chances," Professor Dumbledore said, clasping her shoulder with his weathered hand. "You will be no different. I fully intend on you finishing your year of school here and passing both of the exams I have asked that you take."

"Your life will more than likely never be the same," Professor Lupin said, giving her a kind smile. "But you have a strong heart, Elizabeth. I think if anyone can get past this, it will be you."

"Thank you," Buffy said, feeling the tears start again. It meant so much that her Professors were supporting her like this. She didn't know Professor Snape's story, but she was now curious to find out.

"Get some rest, Miss Potter," Professor Dumbledore said to her. "I assume that the next few days will be quite exhausting for you."

"Thank you," she repeated as they all left.

She rested her head back on the pillow, her eyes holding many uncertainties. She heard the door open and footsteps approached her bed. She glanced up. "I should have known you would come."

Percy sat down next to her and took her hand. "Oliver wanted to come in, but Professor McGonagall caught him and threatened to throw him out of the castle unless he went back to his own quarters."

Buffy forced a tired smile. "I'm so tired..."

"I assumed you would be," said Percy, pulling a lock of hair from across her face and tucking it neatly behind her ear. "I also know that where you were was a frightening place, both with the Death Eaters and with your own power."

"You have no idea," she said weakly. "I don't even know what's going on. I feel so cold and so numb..." Her hand reached down to her left arm and she pulled up her cloak. Percy blanched when he saw the Dark Mark on her skin. "I just want it all to go away... I don't want to remember what I did... I just want it gone..."

She was crying again, and Percy felt terrible asking her his next question. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I don't remember anything about Quentin or getting out of there," Buffy said honestly. "I don't want to, either, and the Ministry is going to make me remember. I just hope they can suppress it, because... it's bad enough knowing I'm a Death Eater in disguise as a Slayer and as a student. It's even worse knowing that this isn't just going to wash away. Faith's involved, too."

"They took her, just now," Percy told her. "She's on her way to a cell in the Ministry."

"I wish I could be there with her," Buffy said with a sigh. "Oh, God... she probably hates me because I don't have any guilt or remorse for what I've done, but I can't because I don't remember anything."

Madam Pomfrey returned then with a set of pajamas in her arms. Percy helped her sit up before moving respectfully outside the curtains, only returning once Madam Pomfrey had left for the night, locking them both inside.

"Percy, what if I am evil? What if I don't know my next plan? What if I'm only alive now to bring Harry to Him? What if I'm just trying to kill my brother? What if--"

"I think that's enough questions for tonight," he said, cupping his hand over her mouth. "You'll drive yourself crazy. Here." He reached over and seized a goblet from her nightstand. "Drink this. It's for a dreamless sleep."

She drank it. Ten minutes later, she was sound asleep. He held her in his arms, watching as the emotions crossed her face.

She was truly alive in his arms. She was as beautiful and soft as she remembered. But there was a great weight there, now. It was the weight of the world and he could feel it, just by having contact with her.

He gently tucked her in before moving away from her bed, closing the curtains tightly around it to give her appropriate privacy.

The Slayers had many trials ahead of them. The Magical world was going to be untrusting, since both women were extremely powerful. Buffy was even more so, now that she knew her true existence. Faith had told them upstairs. She'd told them everything, including the fact she watched Buffy kill Quentin and take great pleasure in doing it.

As far as Percy was concerned, Quentin was a monster. He wasn't capable of calling the once revered Watcher a human being. But in the Slayers code of ethics, it was a huge no-no to kill anyone with human blood. And Buffy had done so.

It looked as though Buffy didn't remember doing it. It looked as though she didn't remember doing a lot of things.

He unlocked the door and relocked it once he'd let himself out. As much as he wanted to be with her and watch over her now, he had to get to the Ministry. He wasn't going to let the Aurors or anyone there treat Faith like dirt. He was very well-respected because of his position and if he had to pull rank, so be it. Faith was almost like Buffy's sister, and with Buffy under Dumbledore's protection again, it fell down to him to protect her 'sister'.

But he knew the nightmare had only begun for her. Tomorrow, she would remember everything.

- - - - -

Faith groaned as she slammed her fist into the wall of the cell she was in. It was the exact same weather modification cell she'd been put in before. It was complete torture to sit around like a caged animal inside of it.

Two Aurors had been placed outside her cell, which she really didn't want, but was thankful for all the same. If Voldemort chose tonight to attack, at least Faith had her two sort-of Jedi protectors to watch over her.

And then it struck her how Muggle she sounded. She knew she was useless at magic. A squib, Quentin had called her. She'd show him.

Voices sounded outside the door. Faith's ears perked up. It sounded almost like that annoying redheaded best friend to Buffy.

It was. Percy walked into her room, gazing at the grey clouds swirling all around them. "Interesting choice for a room," he said dryly as he sat down in the only other chair.

"I've been stuck here before, so no diff," she replied, pulling her dark hair into a ponytail and wrapping their old portkey around it. "What brings you to my prison cell in the middle of the night?"

"This," Percy said, pulling out a small vial. "It contains a potion for dreamless sleep, which I assume you would really like right about now."

"No kidding," Faith scowled. "And I really want to see my brother."

"I am fairly certain you'll be released into his custody and care tomorrow night," Percy told her with a small smile.

"And Buffy? What'll happen to her? What happens to disgraced Wizards in your world?"

"She hasn't been disgraced," Percy said in a low tone of voice. "She just did something stupid. It happens. The thing is, she is going to spend the rest of her life atoning for it, so it doesn't matter what we do to her now. She has to live with the decision she made."

"Is she even dealing with it?" Faith asked sharply. "I mean, she didn't even seem to care that she killed him, did she? Look at it this way--"

"She doesn't remember," Percy said, cutting her off. "She doesn't know what she did because she has no memory of it."

Faith's jaw dropped. "She... she doesn't?"

"The Aurors told me she was technically dead when she returned to Hogwarts and it was only your knowledge of the orb that saved her life. Again. It is in this time perhaps that some power unknown to us erased those memories."

"What does she remember?"

"She remembers leaving Hogwarts, fighting off Dementors, fighting a group of Death Eaters and coming face to face with you-know-who," Percy said heavily. "She also said something that you really didn't touch upon; the Slayer is in true essence a demon."

"Yes," said Faith bluntly. "I'm a demon. So is she. So we're two demons in a really twisted pod, eh?"

"I think that knowing this is punishment enough," Percy said, reaching for her left arm. "May I?"

She let him roll up the sleeve of her cloak. The Dark Mark was just slightly darker than her skin, as though it were sitting below the surface. It wasn't black or red anymore. It still hurt. Tingled, really.

"You're a marked woman now, Faith," Percy said in a quiet voice. "When you-know-you summons all to him for his final assault on the Potter boy, you will be called to him."

"Like hell I will," Faith said evenly. "There's no way in hell I'll go up against Harry." She swallowed hard. "He means far too much to me."

"You won't have a choice," Percy said quietly. "You'll either join him or be killed. And considering you know little magic, I opt for the latter."

"I'm incapable of magic," Faith snapped. "It doesn't mean I have to know any. It wouldn't do me any good if I did! So you're basically telling me that if I stay here and this battle happens, I'll die."

"Because He'll kill you himself," Percy said.

"Bloody hell," Faith said, adopting one of Giles' best expressions as she buried her head in her hands.

Giles. For some odd reason, she had the strangest feeling that he knew what was happening to them. And Wesley, the poor bastard, who'd lost his Father and sister in one horrid month. And the others... oh, she could remember them.

"I won't stay," Faith said quietly, glancing up at Percy. "I'll go back."

"Go back?" he asked her. "Go back where?"

"Sunnydale," Faith replied with firmness in her words. "If me being here is a personal risk to Harry, I'll go back to Sunnydale and get the hell away from this world. It's either that or I join him and hurt Harry. Or I get killed because I refused to. I don't have the skills B has. I never will, unless I unleash my mean demon side, and it's probably as incapable of magic as I am."

She stood up and began to pace the tiny room.

"Buffy said that Sunnydale rested on a Hellmouth, which is a convergence area of mystical energies," Percy said slowly. "That energy might hide you away and give the appearance that you have died."

"Would it work?" Faith asked him sharply.

He nodded slowly. "It most likely would."

"I can't leave B though," Faith sighed as she sat down again, running a hand idly though her pony-tailed hair. "If she goes dark again..."

"She'll pull herself through," Percy said. "Besides, you're only a portkey away."

Faith sighed again. "I don't know if it's the best decision to make, but after I'm debriefed in the morning, it may be the only decision left. I'll speak with the Ministry and see what they would have me do."

"That's all I ask," Percy said, handing her the vial.

"Did you come here to convince me to get the hell out of here?" Faith asked him curiously as she uncorked the vial.

"Perhaps," Percy said, giving her his smuggest look.

"You really are B's best buddy," Faith said, rolling her eyes as she drank the vial's liquid.

"She cares about what happens to you as you care for Harry," Percy said, watching as Faith curled up in her chair to settle down for a small nap. "I don't think she'll have any reservations about this decision should you decide to stick with it."

"I'll think about it in the morning, Jeeves," she said with a wide yawn.

"That's all I ask," he replied, pushing the door open. "Good night, Faith."

She was already sound asleep.

- - - - -

The next morning was a dreary, drizzly morning. It was also quite cold.

Buffy was prodded awake by Madam Pomfrey, who ushered her into the shower and got her dressed and presentable in record time. It was ten past eight when Harry ran in, looking disheveled and sleepy, as though he hadn't gotten much.

The first thing he did was knock them both over as he hugged her. "I was hoping you'd still be alive."

"I'm right here," she said, as they helped each other back up. "I guess I'm pretty spry for a corpse."

"Don't say that," Harry said, shuddering.

She kissed his cheek. "I'm your big sister and I'm hoping to be appointed as your legal guardian soon. So what I say will most likely go."

"You want to be my guardian?" Harry asked incredulously.

"What, you think you're such a spoiled brat with the aunt and uncle from Hades?" Buffy asked with a smirk. "I wonder how they would take it if you did return after school got out."

"After you kicked their arses?" Harry asked with a grin. "Probably not too well. They'd be afraid you'd do it again."

"You're just afraid I'll go all evil and soulless Buffy again," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's really nothing to be afraid of. It won't happen again."

Yet, as she said it, her stomach gave a lurch. Maybe she shouldn't make promises she didn't know if she could keep.

Madam Pomfrey returned, looking dour. "You may go to breakfast now, Potter. But I want you in the Entrance Hall by eleven. You will be taken from there to the Ministry."

"I know," Buffy said, giving the older woman a warm smile. "And thank you for everything, Poppy."

"Not a problem, my dear, not a problem."

Harry escorted her to the Great Hall. They stopped just short of it when they realized someone was standing there, waiting for her.

Harry took a step back and pushed his way through the doors, wanting to give his sister and her significant other a moment of privacy.

Their hug was worth the effort, Buffy realized, no matter how much her muscles protested this use. He lifted her into the air for one brief moment before setting her down again. Their faces drew apart.

"I didn't think I'd get one of those so quickly," she teased.

"And here my worry was I'd never see you alive again," he said in a serious voice as he glanced at her fair hair.

"I'm here," she said, giving a quick little twirl. "I'm right here."

"You know what I mean," he said, his voice not losing any of its intensity. He reached down and took one of her hands and held it for a solemn moment. "This just feels surreal, I guess."

"It does for me, too," she admitted. "I'm not sure how to act or even how to react around everything. All I know is that I did something incredibly stupid and a part of it I cannot even remember, and I--"

He cut her off by hugging her again; the Slytherins were coming up from the dungeons, and seeing a Gryffindor heroine babbling on about evil and darkness wasn't something he wanted her to face right away.

"That was... nice and uncalled for," she said as they pulled back again.

He gestured to the swinging doors. "Did you really want their company?"

"Slytherin company? Oh, certainly not," she said, pretending to gag. Her stomach rumbled then as the aromas drifted from inside the large hall. Pressing a hand to her stomach, she turned to Oliver with an endearing smile. "Can we go in? I feel like I could probably eat you if I don't eat something else."

He forced out a cough as he flushed adorably. Yet, he managed to pull her along with them as they walked inside.

It was a very different atmosphere. There were whispers everywhere, and hundreds of curious eyes were directed to her. She held her head high as they walked along the Gryffindor table, stopping when they'd reached her seventh year friends. They were all looking at her with some apprehension, except for Katie, who looked irritated.

"Would you sit down and join us already? Geez, Potter, attention whore much?"

Buffy had never been more grateful.

Oliver managed to squeeze in beside her and she started to dish up for him when he gently pushed her hand away. "No, really... I'm a grown man, I can do this for myself."

"All right," she said, feeling slightly hurt. "I was just thinking, you know, in the terms of normalcy."

He gave her a look that shut her up instantly. He looked betrayed.

Well, wasn't that a change of events for the past few weeks?

Across the room at the Slytherin end, those who had just entered had only finished telling the rest of the lot that Gryffindor's golden girl was alive. It had been rumored the night before she had been brought back dead.

Draco was so incredibly relieved to see her, and he didn't quite understand why. He didn't really like her like he used to. He felt responsible for her power surges. Maybe he was just trying to protect himself.

Or, maybe, just maybe, he was really hoping that she had changed somehow.

It was clear by the reactions of the other Gryffindors that not all of them were pleased to have someone who had scared the ever-holy wits out of everyone present sitting amongst them again. It was also clear from the other reports they'd been getting that the Slytherins would be there to welcome her with open arms should she decide to go all powerful again.

Draco knew he would be among the first to welcome her.

Clearly it wasn't what she wanted. His Father had spoken with him the night before and had told him that Buffy had fought off the Death Eaters for a second time. He then said that the deal was sealed when she had taken a life.

He stared at the back of her shiny head. Was it true? Was the girl so many seemed to place on a pedestal because of her blood a murderer?

If that was the case, the time would soon come where Elizabeth Potter would be unwelcome in the Gryffindor House. She would lose her friends and more than likely her relationship with that brainless oaf she claimed to "adore about all else". She was going to lose her friendship with Weasley, that was for certain. For someone believing in rules and codes of ethics, being best friends with a killer was hardly the chosen path for someone who wanted to go far in the Ministry.

Not that Draco's father was innocent by any means, of course.

It was almost fun, imagining the things that the elder Potter could get herself into. Why, she would be a valuable asset for darkness. Not to mention she was rather gorgeous with dark hair and those stunningly cold eyes. Except when she was beating him around, Draco reminded himself as he touched his broken lip, courtesy from Potter's female friend.

She was capable of great things. Terrible, some of them would likely be. But they would most certainly be great.

- - - - -

Chapter 49... Faith makes her choice.

Chapter 50... And Buffy makes hers.

**To the Readers / Reviewers**:

Well, now. Buffy finally woke up normal and gets to face what she did. Faith is feeling all guilty and stuff. Throw in her debriefing from the Ministry and you have one confused little squib.

Faith leaves because she chose to. She knows that if she stays behind, something bad will happen and she wants BOTH Slayers to survive what's coming. And I think this chapter hinted at why she was choosing to go.

As for the Dark Mark thing, it was passed from one Slayer to the other, since they both carry the same "demon" thing. It's what they get when they don't think something all the way through!

To the other comments...

**StarBella **-- I'm glad you liked the flashback-y stuff. It was fun to write. Most of them weren't even there, I just added them back in. Kind of fun that way. And as for the Latin, it really helps that there's online sources, or I'd totally be screwed. And writing it in German or something, which wouldn't make any sense whatsoever. Thanks :) To answer your second note, she's keeping the Mark, but she has no memory (yet) of the murder. Once she does though... it brings a lot of Buffy self-doubts. Well, not everyone can turn away from her. Not really.

**miz** -- offend me? I've taken worse beatings in hockey. :) Nah, it continues. I just stopped it there, not for the cliffhanger of dramatic effect, it's just I was running out of time (aren't we all?).

**Nikki** -- thank you :) And yes, the Dark Mark will be sticking with her for awhile. You know, there's the Buffy heart and there's the Dark Mark, and somehow she'll have to balance them both. And, I know what you mean. It's just that Buffy Summers was a Slayer. Elizabeth Potter was a girl. She became Buffy Summers which led her to becoming evil Buffy Summers and now she somehow got back to being Elizabeth Potter again. As for Faith, I really hope these next few chapters explain it better!

**electric pancake** -- I couldn't write action sequences to save my life. In some of my old TGC stuff, my sequences were so blah that I torched them. Literally. Ripped them out of my notebook and made myself a little woodfire. Keeps me warm when it's so bloody cold up here. My action-beta totally helps me with the action stuff, since that's what she's best at (I think my best is the lovely prose and thoughts, but I could be mistaken). Nitpick all you want about sentence structure. The last chapter was barely looked over by my beta. I'm trying to cram five chapters into nine days and two of them haven't even been written yet. It usually takes me a few hours of rewriting to get it all right, so, please, point out all you want. I might even go back and correct some things. As for Faith, she didn't turn evil in my story. She's a good little Slayer. The reason why she heard Buffy had no soul or whatever came from the 46th chapter. She heard it once, and then when she was under the influence of the Cruciatus curse, she heard it again. I think I stopped her from killing the Mayor's assistant dude, because she spins off downwards then. So I made her the good little Slayer. And I couldn't help but laugh at the Star Wars version of 'American Pie'... I think I have like an arabic translation of it on this machine. So terribly witty in another language I don't understand. You have no idea how much this story affects my mind. I've even had dreams about things happening in it (for example, the three Wizards telling Buffy she's evil).

**can-i-help** -- no, no... my mind when opened would probably do bad things. I have just spent way the heck too much time on this piece. That's all. And on other things.

**Naitch03** -- V gave B the mark which passed it on (through the demon and through Quentin's wonderful influences) to Little B. As for Buffy's new tattoo... it's going to be hard for her to overcome her loss of control. I also think Hermione didn't really believe Buffy would ever go as far as to take a human life. I think she was expecting Buffy to "trick" them and thus "betray" them, and really didn't think her plan would work IF Buffy killed someone. Faith has to make a choice now, because she, too, bears the Dark Mark, and if she stays in England, she risks exposing her brother and her dark side, and she can't let that happen, as the voice of reason. Not to mention the Ministry will have some sort of say in this. I don't know. There's three chapters in the air explaining this to great length. Really.

**manticore-gurl** -- unexpected, creative and insane. I believe my beta's words to me were "you're going to do what??".

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan** -- Yay! She thinks my action scenes are good.. that's a good thing... since they usually suck pickles... la la la. Thanks :)

**Silver Warrior** -- Usually, I am, too. I think Ron/Hermione are terrific. But there was this voice in the back of my head (that oddly sounded like Alyson's) that kept saying, "try this... try something new... try this..." Ahem. So I tried it. I'm honestly not going to say on whether or not they'll work through what's coming (because it was her idea to send Buffy off to the Dark Lord to do something bad). And yes, Faith is related to the Weasleys. I think it'd be HILARIOUS once she found that out. I kind of liked Buffy's birthday party thing. I don't know. And Buffy went bed ala the Dracula thing from the first episode of Season 5. I just used Willow's characteristics from "Seeing Red" in Season 6 to get the point across. I WANTED to make a Harry/Ginny, but, damnit, I already did that. So many times. Again, the voice in the back of my head is saying, "try something new".

**Nobody** -- -Chained-up- Draco sounds... kinky. And, don't twitch! Evil things might happen... steals the chained-up person and runs away with him

**Emba** -- Yep, they both have the Dark Mark, actually. Imagine that. And she'll get her turn with the Ministry next chapter. I'm getting tingles just thinking about what she's going to say. The thing about having friends in high places though, they can be very useful. She can turn into a secret spy girl (ala Snape) or she can go back to her old existence. Hell, she can do anything she wants now. But, she's a marked woman. Buffy didn't go crazy. Not really, anyway. In fact, Buffy almost has no memory of what she did (because she died, her essence was sucked into the orb during the transfer between the castle and Hogwarts, etc). She gets to face her own music though next chapter. This was Faith's turn.

**Violet Star** -- To answer your questions... is the First coming into the story? Probably not. Buffy has enough to deal with, bringing that in would probably throw her over the edge. I'd rather keep it on the HP bad guy side of things now. It doesn't mean I won't change my mind later. Two, maybe. I haven't written it yet, but I have an idea of where I'd want it to go. Three, yes. I'm planning on updating within three or four weeks after I stop posting. I know what I want to do and where the story is going to go, so... yeah. I can't stop posting it. It's become almost like an addiction. I'll probably start posting again the first week of November.

**Justasia** -- I know I draw out things far too much. But, in my own defense, I think it's somewhat better than having nothing drawn out at all. My "specialty", although certainly not in technical writing, is prose. I just write what I know. Unfortunately, if I didn't do that, this story would be shorter and it wouldn't flow the way I think it does. That's just my defense.

**DarkAngelMali**-- Buffy and forgiveness go hand-in-hand, but Buffy has to forgive herself first, once she remembers what exactly had happened. The Mark will stay on her. I don't think there's any point to get rid of it. And I'm only updating fast NOW because I'm running out of time.

I have spent the last four months on this piece, since about June when I started writing it and thinking, "what if?". You know what? I never expected it to get this far, to come this close to being the ultimate piece of something I've written, and I certainly never expected it to be this well-received. I only hope some of you will stick around and read again after my break is up. I have to take one. I've been doing loopy things like leaving notes all around my desk at work saying what I need to do. I have post-its on my walls (which isn't anything new, except now they've basically taken over one of them). I'm even trying to get inside fictional character's heads. I'm dreaming about the crap I should write. Nope, seriously mental girl here needs a break. I have to think about how I want to end this story.

End? Yes, this story has a point and will come to an end. I want there to be a happy ending, so I'm planning on it. Nice, happy ending. No room for sequels or anything that'll completely adle my mind. I have some huge writing projects coming up in the next few months, and I want to finish this story in style. It'll probably be huge though (like an additional 25 chapters, or so I'm planning) so don't say I didn't warn you.

So. I'll post the next chapter on Tuesday and my last update for awhile will be on Thursday. It isn't a traditional doublet, since they'll be posted on opposite days, but I bloody well tried!

Oh, and you have my eternal thanks and gratitude, too! _Love you guys_. wiping eyes now


	49. Let He Who Casts the First Stone

**Chapter 49**

**Let He Who Casts the First Stone**

- - - - -

Buffy was ready and waiting for the Ministry people at exactly eleven o'clock. They didn't show up lightly, as Giles would have said. No, they came and they had a great number of Aurors with them.

Two dozen people came, wands out, most of them pointing to the curious blonde-haired woman just staring at them, as though she were daring a smartass comment about why they were going to take her in by force, when there was no force to be had.

She really wasn't up to fighting the good guys.

She gave Harry one last comforting look. At least, she hoped it was comforting. She'd spent far too much time being dark and evil lately. She'd forgotten what comfort had felt like.

Breakfast had been interesting. She'd felt almost normal, with her boyfriend on one side and her friends surrounding her. But the dynamic had changed. One could have cut through the intensity with a grapefruit spoon.

And then there were the Slytherins, being far too nice to her. It creeped her out, especially when she left and a small delegation asked her to join them at their table. She'd declined, basically because she was at the receiving end of at least a dozen glares from the Gryffindor table. She had been half tempted, just to see the look on Professor Snape's face, but had refused, walking away quickly.

Oliver had caught up with her shortly afterwards.

As much as she longed to ask him what was on his mind, she'd had experience with this from Angel. It was comforting to know that he didn't find her disgusting or evil or anything. He had touched her, had held her, but she felt something missing. The spark between them must have been shorted out, because he had yet to look her in the eyes.

From what Buffy could tell, he felt betrayed because she hadn't shared her plans with him. Well, she was a Slayer and she'd been doing that for years. But here things were different than normal. He had a heart and it beat just the same as hers did, and for one fleeting moment, she wondered if she had broken that heart when she'd gone off on her blaze of glory.

She loved him. But she didn't know if he felt the same way. Once she returned from the Ministry, she was going to find out the hard way. She was going to lay her heart on the table and let it bleed if she had to. She had to know how he felt, because Angel had tortured her with his silent act. She wasn't about to do it again.

Harry, on the other hand, was in the mindset to not leave her side in case something bad should happen to her. Again. He didn't know that she had been dead, even if for a few moments until Faith finally discovered why Buffy's soul was still in tact.

It really scared her how close she had finally come to the end, and for a stupid reason as well. She couldn't remember what it was, but she knew the answer was coming soon.

She hadn't really felt warm. The room she'd slept in had been quite cool. The shower water was very hot. But her insides were still cold, as though they were reminding her of her sins. Which, incidentally, she hadn't been able to remember yet.

This was the reason, perhaps that more than others, why she refused to fight twenty four heavily armed Wizards. She followed them calmly through the school to the fireplace they'd connected to the Floo network. Within moments, her wrists were being wrapped in chains.

On the way to her own holding cell, she saw Faith walking towards their group, looking as though she'd been scrubbed clean. She was dressed in a brand-new robe and cloak set, and she looked as though she were resolved about something.

They walked past each other, each Slayer giving the other a small smile of determined luck. "Good luck," Buffy said quietly as she was led away.

Faith was marched down to where they had started the resurrection spell for Sirius. It was sort of ironic; the same place where they'd brought her brother back was the same place where her life was most likely going to end. Well, end in England anyway.

There was only a small delegation of Wizards inside the room they led her into. She sat down in the chair they offered her and waited silently for them to begin.

For a moment, no one said anything.

Finally, the person in the middle stopped staring at her and lifted a roll of parchment. "You are Delita Black, are you not?"

"Yes," Faith said; this was probably going to be easier, after all.

"Your listed residence is the Black family home in London?"

"Yes."

"I have a record here of everything that was spoken last night," the man said in his wheezy tone. "Will you state the validity of your claims."

"Of course," Faith said, now starting to feel her body relax. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Do you mind then, Miss Black, if we ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all."

"Do you remember the location of this black castle or this citadel room you were locked inside of?"

"Not remotely," Faith replied, reaching for her wrist and pulling off the hair band. "But maybe you can trace it back to this. Our portkey."

One of the Wizards stood up and walked around the large table and collected the small black band.

"That was going to be the next question," the Wizard said with a shrug as he continued to read the scroll. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he read off the next one. "You and Potter were separated for hours, correct?" She nodded. "She has claimed she has no memory of the last few hours in the castle. We are intending on giving her back that memory based on the records you have given us."

Faith swallowed hard. Were they asking if they could use her memories to restore a particularly painful memory for Buffy? Quentin was hardly considered human, and he had been trying to kill him. He was a bad guy, after all.

Buffy could have gone down a lot worse, she decided.

But, what were they trying to ask her? Faith wasn't about to tell Buffy anything, although she knew the older girl would probably want to know what had happened.

She looked up. "What is the question?"

"This wasn't a question, but a mere statement," the Wizard said, giving her a kind smile. "We are going to use your records of what has happened to reconstruct her memory. We are going to ask if you would allow us access to your mind once more."

Faith instinctively put a hand to the side of her head. They wanted to mess with that again? Didn't they know the first time didn't go so well?

They were all staring at her now and she felt her body tense.

But she already knew the answer. "Do what you need to do," she said quickly. "I'd rather not have my mind all meddled with again."

"We understand."

Silence. If there had been crickets in this room, they would have been chirping by now.

"Is there anything you would like to add to the record?" the Wizard asked.

Faith moved her hand from her head to her left arm and paused. She really hadn't told anyone about the Mark, but she suspected they knew. If she showed them and asked them what it meant, perhaps there would be a way to get rid of it. She rose and approached their table, rolling up the sleeve of her cloak, and sticking her left forearm under the lights.

"We were wondering if you were going to tell us about that," the Wizard who'd been questioning her said, staring at the Dark Mark.

"Would anyone care to explain it to me?" Faith asked, quickly pulling her arm away. Many had risen to stare at it, and a few had reached out to touch it.

"It is the calling of a Death Eater," a Witch next to the Wizard said.

"Oh, lovely, so the next time you see me, I'll be wearing the whole Vader get-up, is that right?"

"This isn't the time for sarcasm, Miss Black."

"I don't think I was trying to be funny. I was just hoping someone was going to be a bit more honest about what's going on with me, because as far as I know, I'm still one of the good guys."

"You are," the Wizard said sternly. "Your counterpart, however, has done a questionable action according to this. She must be considered as otherwise."

"Why?" Faith asked, feeling puzzled as she sat down again.

"That Mark is an extraordinary one, meant to call its bearer to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when there is a call to arms. Considering you didn't ask for it and this Mark was passed onto you because of your, err, calling... we believe you to be safe at the moment. Miss Potter on the other hand spent a great deal of time invested in the dark arts, and we can only suspect the trouble that lies ahead when keeping her powers contained."

"There's just one problem with your theory," Faith said quietly. "We're both the same. It isn't one or the other. We have inner demons. Literally. And you can't contain our powers. There isn't some magical kryptonite that'll prevent us from doing something stupid."

"We thought as much."

"What are you going to do with her?" Faith asked uneasily.

"She is to be questioned in front of the courts," the Wizard said. "We have to ascertain whether or not she poses a risk to the safety of the school she is currently studying at or to the students she associates with. Considering that you are not a student, we do not have to worry about you. However..."

"I'm still a threat, aren't I?" Faith asked, looking at her knees. "I have close associations with Harry Potter, and this worries you. It worries me, too. But instead of locking me up in a cell or forcing me to go to a school and learn magic you know I won't be able to do, I have a suggestion."

"And what is this suggestion?" the Witch asked; she'd been recording almost everything Faith had said thus far.

"It's simple, really. I just have to go back to California and leave this country until He-Who-Blows goes down."

They Witches and Wizards exchanged a look. "Well, that is one possibility," another Wizard said quietly.

"It's my decision to make," Faith said quickly. "I just wanted to know if it would be doing the right thing for the right reasons. I don't know what you want to do with Buffy. I don't know if there is a death penalty in this world, and even if there was, I'm not sure she'd deserve it. The man she... killed took a lot of lives and many of them were associates of ours. I'm sure you read the reports on what was found at the Council. It wasn't a pretty sight. Like, ever."

"We understand why you would make a decision like this," the Witch said with a friendly smile. "We know that you do have a close relationship with the Potter siblings."

"I do," Faith said with a nod. "It's just that, well, Harry is someone I admire a lot. If going away keeps him alive longer, then I'll go away. As for Buffy, I wasn't able to stop her from killing Quentin. I might not be able to stop her from doing something deeply stupid if she does go all dark and twisted again. And, worse, if she does go back, my demon might get a calling. I don't want to put anyone in the line of fire from two demons, since one was bad enough. No... I'm benching myself for now." She took a deep breath. "And I think you guys just made my decision a little easier."

"So you have decided to return to California?" the Witch asked.

Faith nodded. "You got it."

"Very well," the Wizard said, finally setting the scroll aside. "I appreciate your honesty and your integrity on this matter, Miss Black. We are going to release you back to your family home."

"We must prepare ourselves for the next hearing," the Witch explained as Faith stood up, looking slightly put out about being shooed away. "We ask that you do not stay."

"I get it," Faith said as she stretched. An Auror came from the doorway and took her by the arm. "Thank you."

The Auror led her away.

- - - - -

Hermione was sitting in the Library reading when she saw Harry approaching her. She carefully marked her book and set it aside.

She'd been avoiding him for the past few days. Today was no different. Except today he'd come looking for her.

"What is it?" she asked, moving her feet from the chair across from her so that he could sit down.

"I was just thinking," Harry said.

"Oh, you do that often?" Hermione asked in a teasing voice as she carefully piled up her large stacks of notes.

"I'm really not in the mood," he said, giving her a strange look. He'd been giving her a lot of those lately.

"Right," she said, clearing away her Runes notes. "Is there some reason you were looking for me?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he said quietly, not looking at her.

She froze in the process of sticking her notes back inside her bag. "What is it?"

"She said you helped her," Harry replied. "How did you help her?"

Hermione shifted uneasily in her seat. While she'd been avoiding this for days, there didn't seem to be a point to ignore it any further. "I told her what she needed to do in order to find what she was looking for."

Harry looked at her with accusing eyes. "So, you basically told her how to go off and die?" he asked, a darkness underlying his tone.

"Well, I never thought she'd go as far as to take a human life, Harry," Hermione said defensively. "I thought it was maybe reconnaissance. Or maybe she was just trying to find out where they were, I don't know. I never thought she'd go that far."

He gave her a bitter look and Hermione felt something stir within her. Why had she avoided this for so long? "Why did you help her? Did you really want to hurt her? Or me?"

"Harry, I never wanted to hurt you," Hermione said, as the guilt came flowing back. "I didn't want to hurt her either. You're my best friend, Harry... if anything had happened to you, I'd--"

"So instead you told my sister how to gain powers and go off into a blaze of glory and get herself really, really dead," Harry deadpanned.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes and looked away. She didn't want to anger him further by seeing her cry. "As I said, I never expected it to go as far as it did."

"Well, it did," Harry said forcefully as he stood up, towering over her. "I don't understand why you did what you did, Hermione. I almost lost her, forever. It's not the kind of pain that goes away when you're drinking with your best mates. No... It kind of feels like drowning. That's how she died the first time, isn't it?"

Hermione felt her hands shake and refused to look at him. If she did, she would fall apart. "Yes," she said in a tiny voice.

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked? Did you feel like you could lie to me forever?"

She turned to him finally and he stared at her. "No," she said, her voice a bit braver. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

He glared at her a moment longer before turning away. "I trusted you, Hermione. I trusted you! I've trusted you for six years... and you couldn't even tell me that you gave my sister the knowledge to go off on some suicide mission to fulfill some senseless vendetta? Do you know what the Ministry is probably doing to her right now? She's scared... she is scared. How scared do you think her kind get?" His voice was rising and was starting to attract attention, but he no longer cared. "I don't know what's going to happen to her, but I don't know if I can look you in the eyes and tell you I trust you because you've hurt me."

Hermione couldn't say anything. She just watched as he stormed away.

- - - - -

Buffy was led into a different chamber than Faith had been. There were forty or fifty Wizards and Witches gathered in large, circular seats above her. She sat down in the seat they led her to, and she gasped when cold, golden objects slithered snake-like up her arms to hold her there.

This obviously was going so well already.

Calm down, Potter, she told herself. Just be cool, tell them the truth, and you'll get out of here. Maybe.

The atmosphere was much different than Faith's hearing. Everyone wore long, heavy looks that wouldn't have been out of place at a funeral.

Or maybe she had died and was really in hell. She squirmed slightly in her seat, which only caused her arm binds to tighten almost painfully.

"Miss Potter," a loud voice said, and she looked up. It was the Minister of Magic himself. Brilliant. Just what she needed to get herself really condemned. "You have been accused of breaking over a dozen Wizarding rules according to that of the Wizarding Code, including murder of an unknown Death Eater of personal interest, submitting under aged children at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the Dark Arts and other mystical powers, endangering the underage students with the Dark Mark and possible treason to the Ministry. How do you plead?"

This really was going to be a real trial, she thought to herself. She could have used a lawyer right now. Even Giles would have been useful, if not supportive. Instead, she forced herself to look up and said, "I suppose I'm guilty."

They were muttering again, some of them shaking their heads at her and frowning. Some looked even disturbed.

"We have your entire recount of the events on record," Cornelius Fudge said in a dark tone. "However, there are some inconsistencies related to the events in relation to the events observed by Miss Black. She has agreed that we should restore your memories of these events for a clearer image of what truly happened that day." He nodded to the Wizard next to him, who handed one of the four Aurors surrounding her a long vial. "This is treated Veritaserum, the truth potion."

Buffy took it without question. She had no intention of incensing the court further.

"Now, while your memories return, perhaps you would care to answer another question for us. Faith has implied that a student at Hogwarts was responsible for your actions."

"She was right," Buffy said. "This student told me about the spell I would need to use in order to summon the books that I'd need for the advanced spell work."

"This student will be dealt with by the Headmaster at Hogwarts," Fudge said quickly. "If you choose to maintain your silence about her."

"I do," Buffy said. "I'm the one on trial here."

"That you are," said a Witch to Fudge's left, who peered at the small-boned girl sitting below them all. "We have to decide on a course of action for you. Without Azkaban being as well-guarded as it once was, we have to choose an alternative solution to this problem."

Buffy barely heard her. Her memory was coming back.

There was a flash of silver and a war cry. Buffy let out a sharp breath as the painful memories returned.

_"You're an idiot, Potter."_

_Buffy punched the one Death Eater she'd been fighting and quickly swung her way through another one. The sword swung in her hand as she leapt over her fallen victim and turned to face Quentin. _

_"If I'm still an idiot, at least I'm the one who's still alive."_

_She heard Faith's voice cry in the back of her mind, but it was already far too late. The sword had gone right through him. It had gone into the floor. _

_His face was one of surprise. After a moment, his eyes darkened as he started gasping and coughing. Buffy stared down at him with something like triumph._

_"You both wear... the Dark Mark... when he calls for you... you will come... my death... is only the beginning..."_

_She reached for the handle and pulled it out of him._

Buffy opened her eyes.

"Did you take the life of a man, an unknown Wizard and former leader of your Watcher's Council?"

"Yes," she said, blinking. While the Slayer inside of her was secretly howling its success, her own insides were painfully twisted as she reminded herself of what she had done. There was guilt there, in her eyes, as she looked back at the court sitting above her.

"Was this man a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"And did you take pleasure in killing him?"

_"I am the end of you."_

Buffy nodded as tears threatened her calm control. "Yes..."

"Even though he was a human being, you still took his life, even though you are who you are."

"Yes."

They were glaring at her now. Their faces had almost been friendly before. The open hostility was something she deserved, she knew, and she took it. She felt very alone, even surrounded by Aurors, none of whom could help her understand what she had done.

"Would you do it again given the chance, with or without your additional powers?"

"I would."

There was no doubt in her mind. Of course she would do it again. No matter how far it brought her down.

"Are we to understand that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has brandished you with the Dark Mark?"

Buffy rolled up her sleeve and held up her arm as evidence. "You would be correct."

"Right," said the Witch, marking something down. "And did you consent to having the Mark?"

"What?" Buffy gasped as others murmured their appreciation that she had asked the question so they wouldn't have to. "No! Of course not!"

"I find that hard to believe, Potter, even with the strongest truth potion."

This wasn't looking good for her as she swallowed her pride. Fudge stood up again and continued firing questions at her. After a long bit of silence, he called for deliberation.

Buffy was forced to sit in her discomfort, feeling as though her life really had come to an end. She'd been worried about such petty things like love and trust and stuff. But, when it came down to it, would she be able to look at herself and not hate who she saw?

The Minister had gotten to his feet again. Buffy felt her heart drop at the rage clearly imprinted on his face.

"When I first met you, Potter, I saw a child who didn't understand her place in the world. A little training would have you be a useful Witch to our cause. But it seems as though you have found another. There have been Death Eaters called in the same way, and even if they do kill one of their own kind, we have ascertained that you are a threat to this organization and to the institution you are currently being educated at.

"However, as the Headmaster and several of your peers have sent in letters and words of support, we cannot overlook these. Dumbledore has requested that you remain at the school until the end of term since he has flat-out refused to expel you. Why he hasn't, I don't understand. You carry the Dark Mark and a hatred that could threaten the stability of our world. You are as corrupt and insidious as those who have been tried before you, were found guilty, and imprisoned.

"There is no way you can tell this court it will never happen again, because there is no way we could trust that it wouldn't. Our verdict would usually put you within Azkaban for a life-sentence for even starting what you have done, but without proper protection, we have no way to guarantee the safety of our guards when matched with your power. We will return you to the custody of Hogwarts with the assumption that you will not leave its grounds in any way.

"There is also the matter of your future, which is now lying in the balance. Dumbledore came to me and said that you fancy yourself a vampire hunter. With proper training and mental tests, you can most likely take on that position. It is remote and solitary enough that you shouldn't place others in jeopardy when you do decide that you have to kill again. We think you would not be so choosy of your next prey, be it a Death Eater or a Wizard of power.

"We have one last course of action and it is a course that only one other Death Eater has chosen. I believe you know of whom I speak. While we cannot guarantee your safety or the safety of those around you, your powers of darkness could be put to some use and give us the knowledge that you are truly on our side, and not some evil, attention-seeking Witch who has vowed to knock this world down."

He paused and stared at her. She was looking up at him in disbelief.

"Were the Dementors in place, your life would belong in their hands now," he said. "As such, we cannot determine whether or not your powers will be used again and if they are, there will be grave consequences. We do not believe in the death of a person, but if your death would ensure the safety of thousands, so be it."

Buffy could barely breathe as she sat there, thinking over everything he had said. While he had accused her of being a Death Eater, he was giving her a way to prove her loyalty to the Ministry. She wanted to take that chance, no matter how much the Slayer inside of her was protesting it.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked, trying to keep the darkness from her voice. Fudge glared at her. They were all glaring at her.

"You are no longer the hero in our eyes, Potter," Fudge said deeply. "You have become our enemy when you have chosen to forsake the law of our world and create your own. This world is not your playground. You are not some chosen storybook queen who gets to live her life happily ever after. We have made the choice for you. While Miss Black has wisely chosen to leave this world, we believe you would never make that choice and I cannot risk you walking away and rallying other forces of darkness to our cause. You are a threat, Potter. Even you cannot deny that."

To deny it would be lying to herself. She knew this.

"Yes," she said quickly.

"Let it be known that on this day, the fourth of February, Elizabeth Anne Potter has been sentenced for the murder of a Death Eater and the breaking of other laws which include subjecting and endangering underage Witches and Wizards to Dark Arts and other black magic. Her punishment is that of returning to Hogwarts. She will be on suspension and will be apprehended should she try to leave the grounds again. After completing the four-month term, she will return to the Ministry and they will decide the next course of action. Mark it down that she does carry the Dark Mark and will be deemed a Death Eater until she has proven her loyalties to the Ministry and to the blood that she so vehemently calls Potter."

He stared down at her.

"We hope that you make your decisions wisely because we will not hesitate to use force if necessary. We have one savior of this world, we refuse to let you harm him. Even though you are a self-proclaimed hero and much of your support states this, we cannot forget or forgive the fact that you have gone against us once and because of your nature, you more than likely will again. I cannot tell you how serious these charges are. You are not above the law."

It was as though the three chimes had sounded. Buffy wasn't exactly shaking, but she wasn't thrilled either. She had expected something like this, but the severity of his words were hitting home. She hadn't really thought of herself as above the law. She had toed the line before, once or twice. But she hadn't crossed the line. Until now.

They were restricting her freedoms now. She was thankful, partially because going to jail seemed a little intimidating. She shuddered to think about her condition had the Dementors not gone to the other side.

"We are going to offer you one last choice. We understand that you will most likely be thinking and reliving the memories that your mind has so conveniently forgotten. If you wish to have them removed, we will do so."

"No," Buffy said, shaking her head. "I don't want them gone. I don't want to forget what I've done. I need to remember so that there won't be a next time." Her insides twisted at this and she forced the dark thoughts back.

"Make no mistake about this, Potter," Fudge warned her. "We will not hesitate to use you as an example for why we will not tolerate such actions against the Ministry. If you act up again, we will be even harsher."

She had gotten off quite easy was her way of thinking it. Restricting her to the Hogwarts grounds was hardly considered punishment. She wasn't going to be able to do much of anything except go to classes. No more trips to Grimmauld Place. No more excursions to Hogsmeade. Considering what Snyder had done to her after finding her over Kendra's body, this was almost laughable.

There was just one other detail they'd mentioned that bothered her. Faith.

"Can I ask what your verdict on Faith was?" she asked timidly.

The Witch recording this hearing gave her a scornful look. "She has decided to return to California. We support her in this decision."

Buffy sighed. She wished she could just up and leave, but no matter where she was, she would always be the bloody Slayer that murdered the once respected leader of the Watcher's Council.

"I have one request then before you return me to my cell," Buffy said, her voice low. She didn't want to ask any favors, but she loved Faith like a sister. "I would like to see her off. I know that I have no right to ask this, and I'm probably doing something stupid by asking, but, you know me. I usually speak before I think, or sometimes I act before I do..."

"We'll grant your request on the condition that you're accompanied and watched by Ministry representatives," said one of the Wizards in the front row. "That, however, is the only request we'll grant."

"By tonight your Headmaster will have explained your actions and the actions of your counterpart to the school," Fudge continued. "They will have some idea of what you are and what you have done. I quite imagine it'll be a more difficult time for you, but I think you'll be able to get through it. We will not tell them about the Dark Mark or the fact that you have been classified a Death Eater through the Ministry. And you alone will have knowledge of your punishment. Please remember that we will be watching your movements very carefully over the next few months."

He paused a moment. "I suppose knowing what you have done and remembering it and reliving it is punishment enough for one to be getting along with. Knowing that you are a harness for evil is probably enough to weaken the most strengthened resolve. But we know that your kind have a resolve unlike many others. If you are fit to be what you were chosen to be, you will overcome this." He gestured to the Aurors. "Take her back to her cell. She'll return to Hogwarts tonight. I am also requesting she be suspended from all school activities for one week, including lessons. She will spend her daytimes at the Ministry under psychiatric counseling. Remove her now. We have deliberations now."

Buffy stood up and walked out with the Aurors. Although her head was still held high, she knew that this was only the beginning.

- - - - -

By evening's end, everyone at Hogwarts knew that Elizabeth Potter was a threat. As much as it pained Harry to hear Professor Dumbledore speak of this, he knew he had to hear it from his Headmaster.

Most of the Gryffindors were appalled. They had come to regard Buffy on a level unlike many others, basically because she was a Potter. It was horrifying to hear about their heroine's fall from grace. She was as good as those rotten Slytherins, and they weren't winning any bonus points by jeering across the Great Hall.

When Buffy returned for breakfast the next morning, she met with her classmates. All but one turned their back on her.

"They say she's a murderer," one of the boys whispered, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"They said it's just a matter of time before she goes off and kills again," one of her roommates, Tess, whispered back, glaring at the Potter girl as she walked by them.

Walking through the Great Hall was nothing less than torture. There were more than enough whispers going around about the great Elizabeth Potter being nothing more than a Death Eater wannabe. If only they knew how close she was to becoming one of them, with the Mark on her arm and whatnot.

It didn't help that the same people who had asked her to sit with them before asked her again. Buffy hadn't been able to look at her brother yet. She accepted the invitation and sat with the Slytherins, although she was the only beacon of red in the vast green-and-silver crowd.

She watched as everyone started to leave for class. She had never felt more alone. It was just how it was in the beginning at Sunnydale. Sure, she'd had offers of popularity through Cordelia. She'd found her rock with Willow though, and her best friend wasn't there. Giles had always been supportive of her, even when Buffy had been expelled. Her Mother had been her strongest supporter yet. She felt oddly empty knowing that Joyce wasn't there to walk beside her this time. No, Buffy was truly alone.

She knew they had reason to fear her. The first time she'd seen herself in a mirror, she'd smashed the darned thing because she didn't like what she saw. It was her choice. She had to live with it now.

It didn't help there were rumors that Harry and Hermione had broken up and hadn't spoken to one another in a day or two. That was harsh. She really hoped Hermione would be let down easily; the girl didn't know how far Buffy would go.

She stood up when the Great Hall was finally empty save one person.

Percy Weasley.

He stood, waiting for her by the door. "I assume you were trying to make a statement by sitting with those Slytherins."

"Well, I'm the next Death Eater," Buffy said sourly; she was tired of playing atonement girl. "At least someone still wants me around."

"They're just afraid of what's to come," Percy said as they moved into the Entrance Hall. "They know what you are and it's frightening. And it would do you some good to stop feeling so damned sorry for yourself."

"If it's what I have to live with, then I'll try," Buffy said tightly. "Some of those people talking like that were my friends. I don't want to pretend that I'm not hurt by it, because I know I deserve it... it's just that... I don't know. I'm so tired of trying to fight this inside of me. Fighting against what they think I am is twice as bad now."

"I guess every action has its consequence."

"Yeah," Buffy said, her arms clasping her knees as she sat down. "I just wish I knew when it was all going to end. I can only be so sorry for so long. I have to live with the visions and the dreams... it's hard. Being turned away from is hard."

"Or maybe you're finally growing up," Percy suggested lightly as he sat down next to her. "You don't have a Watcher or friends to cover for you every time you make a mistake. This is your life now, and whether they accept it or not is their choice. You've already made yours."

"You're telling me."

"I am. Didn't you say you had a lover once who has spent the past hundred years making up for what he did? This is your second day. You'll get used to it. If you start feeling sorry for yourself and acting like everything is just normal, you'll never get over it. Keep that chin up, Potter. Or the Slytherins will be welcoming you with open arms and they'll be the only ones left."

He stood up and walked away then. Buffy sat pondering this for a long time.

He was right. She was acting childish, expecting others to take her hand and get her through this. She was going to get through this. She had to get through this. It had already cost most of her self-respect. She'd lose it all if she wasn't careful.

And there were many waiting for that to happen.

- - - - -

Chapter 50... a new beginning begins.

**To the Readers / Reviewers:**

This is almost the end of it. Just one little chapter left.

To the comments, I say...

**StarBella** -- You can't expect Buffy to really stay dead, can you? Nah, I knew she'd come back. I had this really neat scene planned where Faith would catch up to Hermione and ask her if she knew any restoration spells. Hermione would ask why. Faith would hold up the orb and Buffy would wail, "I want my body back!". Hermione would scream and fall backwards. Sadly, it didn't make the cut. There wasn't enough time for it. Draco will get what's coming to him. Truly, he will.

**Kel** -- I tried to make it up between them in the next chapter, too. I may or may not have succeeded. As for Buffy taking a trip into Slytherin-land, it's only a matter of time...

**DarkAngelMali** -- Thank you :) Buffy was given the choice to have her problems wiped from her memory, but she makes the decision to keep them. She needs to learn from what she's done. Painful, yes, but it's part of growing up. Every relationship has its problems and in this chapter we explored Harry and Hermione's a bit. It'll be explored more, later.

**Panther28** -- I really hope it wasn't a bad surprise. I've known for a while now I've wanted to put a twist on things. I just didn't want it to be... bad. Where it goes from here is no one's guess... considering I haven't thought it all the way through yet!

**sparky24** -- I didn't really switch Slayers. I just used Buffy for the more ironic part of it all and kept Faith level-headed (she threatened Quentin's life, too!). Buffy's going to soon discover that killing Quentin wasn't like killing a normal human being... he was a monster, a bad guy, and he deserved being put down. She just did it the wrong way and she has to live with it now. And another 50 chapters? Oh, God no. Maybe 25 or 30. But this story is a little more than halfway done now. Thank God. It's taken me forever to get this far.

**Sabia** -- you're the 700th review! I'd offer you all the sweets I have, but one, I'm not sure if you have the sweet tooth I do, and two, I'm not sure how fond you'd be of my goddaughter's cooking! I am fully going to rest and relax. I can't wait to be away from freezing cold Minnesota and on a nice warm island by this weekend.. it's uncanny.

**KittyAngelGurl **-- Nobody has a handle! And thank you.

**melissa** -- well, I have to give you some credit for saying what was on your mind. I'm just _utterly amazed_ you read through all of the chapters thus far; if you hated it so much, why continue reading it? I just had to comment on my social life, however. My writing is done while I'm sitting here answering overnight calls at my job. Instead of wasting eight hours by doing nothing but twiddling my thumbs or playing games, I chose to write. I gave myself a deadline, so a lot of this stuff has been written for awhile. I am perfectly happy with the life I have right now. It's what happens when you live with an actual writer. So, I thank you for being honest. And, really, go enjoy your life.

**miz** -- I've seen sweet Draco and funny Draco and loveable Draco... it scares me. Literally. I just happened to like evil psycho Draco a little bit more.

**joey** -- yeah, I know. I'm trying to get away from it, too. I hope this chapter helped a little.

Last update: Thursday. And you have my thanks and eternal gratitude for reading and reviewing, just so you know.


	50. I Shall Return

**Chapter 50**

**I Shall Return**

- - - - -

"So, this is how it ends, huh?" Faith asked as she and Buffy got out of their taxi, staring at London Heathrow Airport glimmering before them.

"It doesn't end here," Buffy said firmly as the driver got out to help Faith get her bags from the trunk. He cast them both a suspicious look as Buffy paid him and the two were caught up within the queue walking towards the grand building looming before them.

It was one week after Buffy's trial had ended. The Ministry had been almost desperate to get rid of one of the Slayers. It had been their insistence that Faith leave immediately.

It was a cool, very foggy February morning, one that suited both of them just fine. Because it was finally their turn to say goodbye. They hadn't spoken to one another at all this past week, which meant that these last few minutes were worth everything.

"That's not what I meant," Faith said under her breath as she latched onto Buffy's wrist and pulled her aside. "Buffy, you know I love you. I respect you, too, sometimes. But I know how you are and how you get. And with all of this crap at the Ministry going down, I know that you're not just going to take it. I wouldn't."

"Maybe I should be glad I'm not you," Buffy teased, throwing an awkward glance at the two black cars parked across the street. There were unidentified Wizards walking around them, she knew. She just couldn't tell who they were, they were dressed so damned well. "And you know it won't end here. You're going back because your brain apparently didn't function or something. But it doesn't end here. I mean, we're still the Chosen two until one of us... well, you know."

"I'm just worried that the next time I see you, you'll be in a box," Faith said boldly, not drawing her gaze away. "That's me worrying, for no apparent reason... I must get it from my brother."

"I imagine it was hell to say goodbye to him this morning."

"It was worse," Faith said, and felt tears prickling behind her eyes. What was it with her that had turned her into such a human faucet? "I told him I'd be back though, so I'm hoping it was some consolation. At least he knows his sister will be alive at the end of things." Her voice was very bitter now and she turned away from Buffy. "I can't say the same for your brother, though. He's seen you dead once already."

"You made this choice, Faith. It was your choice to make," Buffy said reassuringly. "You're about an hour away from getting on that plane, so now is not the time for regrets."

"It doesn't matter," Faith snapped angrily. "If I didn't make it, I could do something really stupid. I'm not well-liked in this world; I get that. Harry means a lot to me, and you do, too, obviously. I have to get out of here until things calm down. I don't want to put anyone in danger. It's not our jobs to put lives in danger, B. You've been a Slayer longer. Tell me you still believe that."

"I know I believe that," Buffy said uncertainly. "But I also believe other stuff I never thought I'd once believe. Everything Quentin said about us is true. So is everything the Ministry told me about me."

"We're evil... I still can't believe we're evil. That's what Slayers are. Demons. No matter what you make of it, that's our nature. It's in our blood. Our destiny is to flock to the darkness. That's why so many Slayers have died so young; they were unwilling to go that far. I don't want to face that darkness... who would?"

"I've been there," Buffy said, a shadow passing over her face. "It's our job, Faith. It's our nature. We were chosen to fight it, not side with it."

"But they think that's all we'll ever do," Faith said quietly, watching Buffy's expression carefully. "Isn't it? All we'll ever be is the evil duo bringing pain and misery and I can't pretend I want to be a part of it. The Slayer inside of me is dying for a good fight. Instead of unleashing my demon here, I prefer to do it where it'll do more good than harm."

"We have power, Faith... we just have to make sure we balance it with the good," Buffy said, even though she knew she was rather unconvincing. Faith believed that magic was bad and could only lead to darkness. Even Buffy had to tell herself that her words held little meaning. The Ministry was telling her she'd never be the normal person she'd once was. "It's just a curse of the power."

"You heard what Quentin said the first time, 'there is no good or evil, there is only power'. That was before you impaled him with his own sword, I might add."

Buffy chortled and crossed her arms, staring at the other Slayer standing six feet in front of her.

It seemed as though the Slayers had come to their own parting.

"Buffy, I want you to watch your back. I know how bad it can get in there. I know it's sort of weird that everyone thinks you're a psychotic lunatic, but it's only normal," Faith said, tapping her skull with her index finger. "It just reminds me of that one story with you trying to stake Cordelia. Why you never did is beyond me."

Buffy smiled just then. It had been awhile since she'd been able to smile like that. She also laughed, something that wasn't forced or sarcastic. Faith felt her own grin split her face.

"I don't know, Faith," she finally replied, shaking her head. "I just have a lot to deal with, you know? The Ministry wants me to toe the line and be a good little demon. The school has been all not-friendly with their attitudes and the only people who will talk to me still are the stupid future Death Eaters of England. Well..." She paused as she cast a glance behind her. "Them and Percy."

"Not to mention that boy you've become so crazy about," Faith said in a sugar-coated voice. "He'll get over himself. He should have realized that Slayers carry power, like He-man."

"Do you think he'd get it if I tried explaining it that way?" Buffy asked with an innocent expression on her face.

"Might help if you had the action figures," Faith said, shrugging.

"I'm coming back this summer," Buffy finally said after a few moments of awkward silence. "I'm coming back to see my Mother."

"I'm glad you've accepted the fact she still is your Mother, no matter what your last names are," Faith replied softly. "I'll be waiting for you. I'm pretty sure I can round up an apocalypse to keep you on your toes." She looked worried for a moment. "Are you sure the Ministry's gonna up and let you leave?"

"It's one of the things I've fought hard for," Buffy said with an ironic smile. "Little do they know that as Harry's only surviving magical family member, Dumbledore's blood charm has ensured that Harry is protected in my care. If he's at the Hellmouth, he's safe. Oddly enough. We both know it's about as safe as jumping into a cobra tank."

"Sometimes it's about as safe as offering yourself to a starving lion," Faith agreed with a chuckle. "But chalk it up to irony. You, the one the Ministry is so worried will kill your own blood, saving him from the big bads by taking him home with you. And you won this argument?"

"I had a little help," Buffy said with a sigh. "Wasn't much, but it was enough."

"I know you're probably going to be grilled to insanity by that creepy Ministry guy this afternoon. Don't take any crap from him, B. If he threatens to kill you, again... I'll come and take him out myself." She gave a quick look around them to make certain that no Wizards had overheard her. "Or, I'll sic Giles on him."

"Imagine the possibilities," Buffy said, an expression of dreamy non-concern falling across her eyes. "You know, now that you're going away... I'm pretty sure these next few months are going to be boring as hell."

So, this was Buffy's big plight. A guilt-trip on Faith. Faith bitterly cursed her tear ducts for ever figuring out how to function as emotion welled within her. Without warning, she threw herself into Buffy's arms, holding the other Slayer tightly in her grasp.

"You know why I can't," Faith told her once they'd separated. "It's too dangerous. I'm not going to risk Harry's life like that. I can't risk going all wiggy and all murder-happy."

"You really like him, don't you?" Buffy asked, tilting her head as she considered the younger woman. "I just can't figure out why you gave him up so easily."

"I gave him more," Faith said with a tight smile. "Hermione's a good girl. She'll take care of my Little P. And if she doesn't, well... that'll be for time to tell."

She turned away and stared at the crowds still going in every direction. "I should go..."

"Faith..."

"I'll be back, B," Faith assured her with a hasty smile before Buffy could get all emotional at her again. "I promise you that someday when all of this is over, I'll come back. I'm going to find Sirius again. And we'll be the family I know in my heart we can be. All non-dysfunctional and shit. Really, Buff... don't worry about me..."

The tears had started again, but as Buffy stepped towards her, Faith took a few steps back. If she strayed from her resolve now, she would never get on that plane.

"Sunnydale needs me," Faith finally said with a crooked smile. "It needs you, too. It'll welcome you back with open arms when you finally decide to make your stand and return home."

"Loads of vampires and demons, oh joy," Buffy said sarcastically. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at the dark eyes still staring at her. "Are we all right? I mean, are we cool?"

"Yeah," Faith said, with her infamous half smile. "We're just five by five."

She turned and walked away.

It was the hardest thing she had ever done, she decided. She was leaving because she knew she was a threat to Harry's life. She was leaving because she was scared of her own powers. She would only come back once the one person who could call upon her and her powers was dead. Dead and burned or whatever. She would accept a vial of ashes to prove that. Oh, yes, she would.

She paused at the security gate and turned back to see if Buffy was still standing there. But the elder Slayer had already left. She was gone.

Several Ministry Wizards had walked up to her, wearing everything from neat suits with matching ties to jeans and casual button-down shirts. She was surprised they had a fashion sense at all, with all of the long, boring robes she knew they wore to work.

They escorted her outside and told her that a taxi was waiting to take her back to the Ministry. She had one last meeting with Cornelius Fudge and then she was returning to Hogwarts. Her week-long suspension was over. She was finally free to be a student again and have the chance to get at least a small part of her life back.

She had walked a few more blocks when she saw a cab waiting for her on the corner. She lifted her arm, but the door opened and a familiar redhead stepped out. She nearly burst into tears when she saw Percy's drawn face.

He had been waiting for her.

Every moment of this past week had been spent reminding herself of how evil she had been when she'd been in that citadel. At least, for a while anyway, Faith had been there to watch her back. Now that she was well on her way to boarding a plane back to Los Angeles, Buffy had felt alone walking in a hostile world that didn't understand things like magic or Slayers.

She still had one person. And he was holding out his arms to her now. She walked into them, feeling relieved to hold onto someone, to let out some of the frustration and hopelessness she'd been feeling.

They separated after only a minute and he held the door open and she slipped inside, noticing that the driver was an older Wizard in long, emerald-green robes. "Stylish," she muttered as she buckled herself in.

"It's going to be all right, Buffy," he said soothingly, reaching over and clasping her shoulder. "You'll see... you'll see..."

Frankly, Buffy was uncertain how things were going to be now. As they drove back to the Ministry in silence, Buffy eyed the Ministry Wizard driving the cab and smirked; Percy really did have the best contacts.

"How did I get so lucky to have such a good friend like you?" she asked him with a tiny smile.

"I guess it was fate, or karma, or something," Percy said pompously. "It's not as though everyone gets to be friends with a Potter."

"You're such a prat, Perce," she said, smiling through her tears.

"Why, thank you."

Buffy just rolled her eyes, leaning her head against the fogged window, watching as London flew by as their car drove into the seedier neighborhood. It was nearing noon and Buffy realized that she really wanted to be back at Hogwarts now. She didn't want a confrontation with Fudge or the rest of his idiotic Ministry Wizards. No matter what they had to say.

She couldn't exactly make a quick getaway since she wasn't exactly allowed to use the Floo system on her own, anymore. She was going to have to ask about that. Who in their right mind would think 'Ministry of Magic, London' could mean 'Big Bad's Evil Palace-o-Torture'? It was ridiculous.

They arrived at the Ministry and used the visitor's entrance to get inside. Buffy opened her mouth to ask about what the poor taxi driver was going to do, but Percy just hushed her and pulled her inside the telephone booth.

Less than twenty minutes later, she was sitting in the now-familiar office of Cornelius Fudge as he glowered at her. But she wasn't going to stare at her knees and make tiny whimpering noises at his threats anymore. She wasn't going to sit there and play the pathetic, self-pitying hussy. Nope, that had been last week's Buffy. This week's model had had a few hours of pain and torture too many.

The first thing she asked when he sat down was, "Are you ever going to let me get back and forth without a babysitter?" She swallowed as he paled and looked up at her quickly. "Mind you," she interjected, "it's nice you gave your big assistant the job, but I'm sure he has more important things to do than walk around with the deadly Potter all day."

He looked as though he were trying to puff himself up, the poor man. "Well, this past week has been rather silent for you..." he began.

"Look," she said, as she suddenly found her left hand to be of great interest. "I don't think you have to worry about me going around and chopping off heads when the only place I've been besides here is the bloody school. How much more do I have to prove to you people?"

"Well, I..."

"And on top of that, you called me a bloody Death Eater! Now everyone in my school thinks I'm going to be the next Dark Lord because I'm all tattoo-ey and evil and I scared a bunch of people who should know what's going on around them!"

"See, that's the thing--"

"What really irritates me is that I was face-to-face with this guy, he tortures my head, gives me this blasted tattoo and then you act as though I meant for this to happen! Hello, I got out of there alive without getting myself really, really dead. I think that should prove I'm not about to hand anyone over to those horrors."

Fudge didn't bother saying anything this time. His mouth just kept opening and closing like a goldfish.

"I'm not saying that I didn't do anything wrong. I know I did. I took out a bad guy, going against the Slayer code that says killing humans is bad. I have the rest of my life to remember that. But if you don't give me some room to breathe, the rest of my life might come crashing down to an end a hell of a lot sooner than I want it. I have aspirations now, sir. I have a future, and right now I feel like all of these rules and restrictions are holding me back. They are, and it's good."

She clenched her fist and set it in her lap.

"I know that it might take some time for you to trust me again, but if you don't give me anything, there's no reason why I should expect you to trust me. I need your faith, your belief, your... whatever it's called. And before you tell me that I'm out of line and desperately need to face a psychiatric ward, believe me, I know the drill. I've been saving the world for five years now. Five years... not a lot of Slayers live that long to tell the tale. I can be all redemption-y and atoning for what I've done for another five years... or I could be killed tonight. I just want you to know that I'm a loyal fighter for the good guys, no matter what the demon inside of me says. If he wants to party, that's his choice. But he has to get through me first. And I can psychobabble that sorry demon back inside my gut if I have to."

"Well, Miss Potter, I have been waiting for you to say something like that."

She blinked. "You... you have?"

"When I first met you seven months ago, I half expected you to start throwing a tantrum and saying how much you despised the decision other people had made for you. Once you'd found out how I was involved in your brother's... disappointing fifth year, I half expected you to be, shall I say, gung-ho about it. What I have found is the maturity of someone who has faced a lot of bad things and has had some good come of it as well." He glanced up at her. "This past week you have shown amazing courage in not throttling those of us who have been critiquing you. You have come to prove to me that you are not only a loyal person, but loyal blood. You have quite a lot to be going about right now. You still have five months left of your magical education. Once that is complete, I would be honored to see you challenge yourself to become all that you can be."

He gazed at her almost fondly for a moment before sitting down. "This past week hasn't been easy on us, either. Criticizing you to the point of cutting you down completely is not the most pleasurable thing to do, especially when many of us had had such a great first impression."

He gestured towards the door. "There is the door, Miss Potter. I believe you know your way back to Hogwarts. I will have Percy follow you, because I know how close you two have gotten these past few months. I can only hope your friendship will weather this storm ahead of you. Good day."

She stood up and walked towards the exit, pausing a moment to turn back to look at the Minister of Magic. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Percy caught up with her outside the office and led her immediately to the Floo fireplaces and stood in line with her until she reached the front of the queue. They didn't say anything.

They didn't need to.

Percy gave her another hug and said, "Goodbye, Buffy," before disappearing. Watching him go, she finally walked to the empty fireplace and removed her last remaining handful of Floo powder.

She stepped inside the fireplace and threw it down, watching as the soft crystals spun around before the warm, green flames overtook her.

"Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts," she said.

And she disappeared.

- - - - -

Harry was waiting for her when she returned.

"Have a nice trip?" he asked her as he helped her out of the fireplace.

"It was probably better than some," she admitted while staring at the floor. Now that they were face-to-face, she suddenly felt as though she'd swallowed tar. "Can we talk or are you... busy?"

"I was hoping I could ask you some things. I spoke with Faith last night when she told me she was leaving for California."

"Oh... right." How could Buffy have forgotten this?

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be okay," Buffy said, and in all honesty, she felt okay. So, she'd been at school for a week but she hadn't really been involved with classes or anything. She'd spent more time at the Ministry than she had at Hogwarts lately.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked her as they settled on the sofa in front of the fireplace she had just walked out of. Or, in true Buffy-style, stumbled out of.

"This," Buffy said, reaching for her left sleeve. As she rolled it up, he reached out and touched her arm, but then recoiled when he saw the Dark Mark imprinted on it.

"What? How in the bloody hell did that get on your arm?"

"From what the Ministry has been able to tell me, it's a battle scar," Buffy said bitterly, inspecting the silvery tattoo under the warm firelight. "I know it looks like I'm some evil whore for Voldemort, but I really can tell you I'm not." Her face twisted into a dark mask. "I never thought I'd be so glad to meet the monster who killed our beloved parents, but I was when he decided to offer me the deal. I told him to bite me."

"Well, if you said it that way, I'm sure he would have been rolling on the floor in hysterics," Harry deadpanned. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Honestly? I told him I was a Potter and it meant something. It does mean something to be one, doesn't it?"

"It's something about bravery, or so I thought."

"Maybe I shouldn't be a Potter."

"It doesn't matter what you are, Buffy," Harry said, placing his hand over her Mark and glancing into her eyes. "You're still a part of this world, even if you didn't want to be. You're my sister and I think you're beginning to realize at this moment that it's a hell of a lot of responsibility to be getting on with."

"You're not wrong," she said with a sigh.

"What did the Ministry tell you?"

"Well, first they told me that Faith was so against wanting to put her life on the line for our dear parents' killer that she wanted to leave. They told her she should. I think she told you that much. And then they told me that they wanted me to do some stuff for them."

"Like what?" Harry asked, genuinely curious now.

"It was something about spying," Buffy said, waving this notion aside. "It won't happen until I finished school anyway. Like they'd try anything now with me by your side, Dark Mark or naught." She frowned at her arm suddenly. "I really hope you don't mind that your sister is some sick and evil twisted--"

"But you're not!" Harry protested. "Are you?"

"It's about time I told you this, Harry, because I just found out a week ago myself," she said with a sigh, turning to face him. "It's time I told you what I should have told you the moment I was revived."

"You mean when you woke up? But you were so weak and pathetic then!"

"Thanks a lot, you dope! I was trying to gain the confidence to tell you what I was about to say and then you had to start in with me on that?"

"Sorry, sorry... please, continue. It's absolutely fascinating."

And she told him. She told him about the three 'wise' men who came at Voldemort's call to tell her who she really was. She told him about Hermione's charm, although Harry knew a lot about it now, no matter how angry he was with her. She told him about being a demon.

She told him everything.

- - - - -

Upon leaving Gryffindor Tower behind, she pressed a hand to her stomach. She was starving. But the prospect of eating with a hostile crowd wasn't appealing to her at all. Sighing, she forced herself to go, anyway. She would sit at the end of the bloody Slytherin table if she had to.

There was a small crowd of older Gryffindors standing inside the Entrance Hall, talking and laughing as they left the Great Hall. Buffy saw her roommates and stared at them, half-curious to see their expressions and their attitudes, and half dreading it.

Tess and Yasmine exchanged a dark look and stalked past her. Buffy walked downstairs, looking sadly back at them. She was halfway down when a hand clasped over her upper arm.

"You got a sec?"

Buffy turned to see Katie standing there. Emma was right below her, telling some of the guys that they'd catch up. Katie led Buffy down to a corner of the vast hall, Emma following close behind.

"We owe you a bit of an apology," Emma said, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

"You don't owe me anything," Buffy said, her voice cool. "I'm just not going to simper and take it anymore, that's all."

"It's getting disturbing watching you make nice with the Slytherins," Katie said, glancing over her shoulder as the door leading down to the dungeons burst open and a throng of Slytherins entered the Great Hall.

"I suppose when people who you thought were friends start talking in broad daylight about you being a cold-blooded killer, you start to get choosy," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "Look, if you want to know what happened, I'm pretty sure someone has a clue, so go ask them and stop playing with me. I haven't eaten since last night and I'm starved."

Katie caught her arm again before Buffy could leave. "We still owe you an apology."

"You know," Buffy said slowly, "I thought you Gryffindors valued friendship and bravery, companionship and camaraderie. Guess I was wrong."

"Buffy, wait," Emma said, grabbing Buffy's other arm. "We've been stupid... I know. A lot of weird stuff has been happening lately, and you're a big cause of it."

"Gee, I feel loved," Buffy snorted, running a hand through her hair.

"We didn't mean to follow it," Katie said quickly. It was taking the combined strength of both her and Emma to hold Buffy to her corner, and she knew it was only a matter of time before Buffy broke through their feeble defense. "We should have been a little bit more, well, intelligent. What you did probably sucks."

"You have no idea," Buffy said with a dark smile.

"I know that most of the school thinks you're scum right about now," Emma said, biting her lip.

"Except the Slytherins," Katie reminded her. "But they don't count."

Buffy gave them both a cool look. "At least they haven't shunned me."

"We're on your side," Emma said, breaking all pretense of wanting to be nice. "Even though we haven't acted like it lately... we're still on your side."

"You... you are?" Buffy asked doubtfully, finally stopping her half-hearted attempt to get these two women away from her.

"For all it's worth, Buffy... even if the rest of the Gryffindors and the rest of the school hates you for what you've done, you still have a friend here," Katie said, and Buffy glanced at her, remembering those words.

"Actually, you have two," Emma said with a smile of fierce pride. "We can defend you from all the evil morons and mutterings."

"Oh, the world is doomed," Buffy said with a bemused smirk. "Okay, fine... how about a truce? I still need a few days to accept an apology and probably about a month to forgive stuff."

"A truce?" Katie asked.

"What? You're both not that oblivious to Muggles, are you?" Buffy asked in disbelief, glancing from Katie to Emma.

They both stepped aside, but instead of letting her walk past them, they each took one of her arms and led her into the Great Hall. "As much as you love to tease us, Buffy... it'll take us a few hours to get this truce through our thick, discriminating skulls."

"Speaking of being thick," Buffy said with a frown as she glanced at the empty Gryffindor table, "didn't you guys already eat?"

"Like we're going to let you sit with those Slytherins," Emma said, glowering at the sea of green and silver on the other side of the room. "Hell, no."

"You're much too good for those idiots," Katie said, grinning at her as they both sat her down in the middle of their empty table. Buffy dished herself up and started eating.

"After a week of crappy Ministry food, this stuff is incredible," Buffy said as she finished her stew.

"Are you going back to the Ministry?" Katie asked her uncertainly.

"No," Buffy said, swallowing. "I do have a meeting with Dumbledore though... and..." Her eyes searched the few remaining bodies in the Great Hall. "Have you guys seen Oliver lately?"

"He hasn't been around much," Emma said, looking at Katie. "We figured you two had called it quits or something."

Buffy nearly coughed up the pumpkin juice she was drinking. "What? Did he tell you something? I don't know what's going on..."

"He said he'd be back this afternoon," Katie said quickly, glaring at Emma from across the table. "You should try his room when you're done."

"I think I will, thanks."

After she'd finished eating, Buffy walked up to the Headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting for her when she knocked on his door. It was just after lunch. She and Harry had spent a good hour talking. And then she'd told him she needed to see the Headmaster.

She sat down in the chair he offered her. He ever offered her tea, but she declined with a shake of her head.

"I understand that you will return to your lessons tomorrow. It must have been a difficult choice for you to make, given your reputation as an outstanding student has been tarnished as of late."

She winced. That was one way of putting it.

"I'm going to try and fix things," she assured him quickly. "I promised the Ministry I would at least try and get through this year without doing any more damage. Once that happens, you'll be free of troublesome Buffy."

"It isn't that I'm worried about the school," the Headmaster told her with a slight smile. "I am more concerned for your future than this educational institution. We are well protected, even if you do decide to retract all of the advanced magicks again."

Buffy turned a slight hue of pink before continuing. "I don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of my life, you know? Faith went back to being the Sunnydale Slayer and I'm pretty much throwing my mercy to the dogs. I don't like begging, but if I have to, then, so be it."

"I don't think it will come down to that," Professor Dumbledore said, staring at her more intently now. "I assume you do wish to take your advanced N.E.W.T.s and then apply at the Ministry?"

"Do you think they'll hire someone who just turned evil?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"I am not the only one who believes in second chances," Professor Dumbledore said lightly. "Shortly after your return to Hogwarts last night, the Minister of Magic came into contact with me. He wished to discuss your future should you pass your exams coming up in the next few months." He paused here. "He had spoken with some of the Aurors and they believe that you should seriously consider the position they have offered you."

"A vampire hunter," Buffy said, shaking her head in amazement. "I can do my calling professionally, get paid for it, and still be around others in a civilized manner. It would be desirable, but you and I both know they offered me a pretense."

"That they did," Professor Dumbledore replied. "Have you thought about it?"

"I spent most of the night going over it in my head, and it didn't make a lot of sense, you know? What they've asked me to do is play with fire, and as much as I love being action Buffy, it's scary to know how close I'll come to going over the edge. I've already lost control once. I don't want to do it again. It ends up hurting the people that I love." She looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. "That's why Faith left, you know. She didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all, Harry." Buffy blinked and turned away, her hand clasping over her mouth.

"It is quite all right to have feelings, Miss Potter," he said, approaching her and laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It truly means you have a heart."

"Sometimes I wonder," she said with a sad smile. "I've just seen too much, done too much... I wonder if it'll ever end."

"End?" he asked, looking puzzled as he returned to his desk.

"You know, the bad guy dies and we get to party," Buffy said quietly. "Like when we finally get a moment to breathe. It's happily ever after. I've done some amazing things with my life and even though I'm a huge part of that, I wonder what comes next. I've already graduated from school once only to come to school again. And now I have the rest of my life to think about and it's scary, you know? I always expected I'd go to college and find something to do with myself, law enforcement or a prison guard or something. Maybe I could teach art classes where the little kids could make me stakes."

She chortled at the mental image suddenly springing into her head.

"Now that I'm a part of this world, things have changed. I get the chance to be who I was destined to be. It's sort of cool because I don't have to be invisible anymore. I can finally be me."

"This was one of the reasons why I presented you with this opportunity in the first place," the Headmaster said, smiling. "I think you would make an outstanding Ministry employee, even with your background."

"Just as long as I don't turn evil again, I'm all set," Buffy said, forcing another smile. Her stomach was beginning to squirm. Damn, she was beginning to hate it. It was as though it were telling she how stupid she was do say something she probably wasn't going to mean. Well, she meant it now and if she had to cut out her bloody organs to make them understand, so be it.

There was no denying the force within her, the strength just dying to burst out, literally. For one peaceful moment, the Slayer had been free, breathing her last breath in the instant before the portkey had taken them back. But the stupid orb had taken her away from her moment of sweet release, and she'd been forced back into a body with a very powerful demon. It was unnerving and agitating. It was also undeniable.

She rose quickly, not wanting to dwell on the dark thoughts anymore. "If you don't mind, sir, I would like to return to Gryffindor Tower. It's been quite some time since I've been able to be around my own classmates."

"Of course, Miss Potter," he said, and she said goodbye and left his office.

He'd been studying her intently for the past quarter of an hour. She was quite unsettled. He knew she was worried. He was worried about her, too. It was an extraordinary mark of that woman to be so concerned with others when her own life had just collapsed from beneath her.

One this was for certain. Voldemort would be calling for her, and Dumbledore would finally get to see her true strength in whether or not she could resist him. She had already shown loyalty to him and to the world by not falling under the Dark Lord's advances.

Buffy walked through the hallways, finally feeling as though she'd accomplished something useful. She'd spoken to two of the people she'd wanted to. Now she just had to find the third and final one.

He wasn't there when Buffy knocked once, twice, three times. She knew him well enough to suspect he didn't lock his door. He hadn't.

She walked inside, feeling the cold again. She still felt thoroughly depressed about this entire situation and she wanted to clear things up. Her conversation with Harry and Professor Dumbledore had taught her that much.

She just wished she could make things up with Oliver. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she knew she had, by getting up and leaving without so much as an explanation. And the first time he saw her upon her return, she had been dead.

It was far too much to think about now. And she was still too tired.

She felt empty as she dropped her cloak on the back of his single chair and walked to his bed. She could hear reflections of her happy laughter and her inane giggles as they had wrestled so many times there. She could hear his voice, in that damned accent of his, telling her, in no uncertain terms, how crazy she drove him.

She sat down on the bed and brought her head down upon a pillow, inhaling its sweet scent. It was enough to push her senses into overdrive as she closed her eyes.

She didn't remember dreaming, but she saw herself in the Citadel, holding a sword in her hand and glaring at her prey stalking around her. She was calling them on, taunting them. One struck and she ducked his blow, only to lift her sword and slit him from the navel across his chest to his shoulder. He gasped in surprise as he fell to the ground and she screamed.

A hand came out of nowhere and clamped itself over her mouth. Buffy gasped as her eyes flew open and she sat up, only to hear a muffled shout in front of her. She would have screamed had the hand not been covering her mouth. Recognition flashed in her eyes as she launched herself into Oliver's arms, holding as though she never wanted to let him go.

"Buffy, as much as it excites me to see you in my bed in the middle of the afternoon, what are you doing here?" he asked her as he gently detached her arms before she strangled him.

"I had to see you," Buffy said, disappointed tears filling her eyes. "Things have been so distant between us lately."

He gazed at her sad face before turning away. "I realize that we're both at fault for that."

"I don't want it to be," she said, understanding the time had come to put everything on the line. "I know it's never going to be just perfect again, but I... I love you more than I've loved anything before sometimes and it's scaring the hell out of me."

He looked up at her, surprise in his blue eyes. "After everything that has happened, you still..."

She nodded and stood up, facing him. "It scares me sometimes, knowing how I feel and how far away you've been... I just wish I could touch you."

He reached down and took one of her hands.

"I had to see you tonight to tell you how I really felt and to ask you if there is any way we can make it up, because I don't want to lose you. You've got to be one of the best things that's ever happened to me. But I'm not going to let you break my heart if you can't... I know what I am and you know what I am... if you want to walk away from this now... I don't think I could hate you."

She was crying now. It was so beautiful to see someone so powerful just break down in tears as she had done. He reached out with his free hand and gently stroked the tears away.

"I know what you are," he said, his gaze meeting hers steadily. "It scares me a little."

"Join the club," she said, giving him a half-smile. "I know it's a lot to ask, because I'm not exactly the perfect or normal girl. I've never been anything close to it until I got here."

He drew her close and kissed her softly. It was very chaste and it was over in the blink of an eye. As he pulled back, he saw the look on her face change. She looked as though she would collapse if he said what she thought he was going to say next. But he didn't. He just held onto her for another moment before pulling back.

"Knowing that you aren't perfect, it makes me realize I've fallen even more for you," he said at last.

There was confusion in her eyes as she glanced up at him.

"Don't doubt me or my intentions," he said, smiling slightly. "And I promise to never doubt yours."

She smiled through her disbelief. "You're not going to walk away?"

"How could I?" he asked softly. "We've been through this amazing thing together, and I'm not one to leave. I couldn't do that to you any more than you could do it to me."

Her smile widened. "Really?"

"We're in this together," he said, taking both of her hands now. "Till the end."

"Does that mean you'll forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

"My dear girl," he said, pulling her back into his arms. "I would love to just see inside that head of yours sometime."

She laughed. It was a pretty odd sound coming from her. "So, we're good?"

He was looking at her strangely. "I think you can say that, yes," he replied quietly. "I don't want to get all possessive or anything..."

"No," she said, tilting her head. "But it'd be a nice change of pace, you know?" She gently detached herself from him and sat back down, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You cold?" he asked her as he sat next to her. His eyes fell onto the Dark Mark on her bare arms as she shivered slightly.

"A little."

"Allow me." He stood up and took out his wand. A moment later, the fire was blazing, bringing much needed warmth to her body.

She was still in a complete state of disbelief. Oliver had forgiven her for walking away. He still considered her to be his.

It was so liberating to her knowing she wouldn't have to walk away this time. He turned to pull away, but she reached out and put her hand on his leg to steady him. "No," she said quietly. "Please... stay..."

The look on his face was worth the effort. He looked at her, at her tattooed arm on his. The look in her eyes was so intense, it nearly took his breath away. "Buffy, I--"

She cut him off by kissing him. It wasn't one of their usual embraces, either. This had much more fire and passion than he knew she had. Well, of course she had it. He just hadn't known what a kiss like this was like, until now.

He found his hands sliding up her arms and dipping into her hair, drawing her closer to him. He felt his heart quicken as she drew in a breath, their embrace growing even more passionate.

His hand drifted down to her back and held her to him. She wasn't going anywhere. His lips traced a small line along her jawbone and down her neck as she moaned softly above him.

Her own hands had worked to unfasten his cloak. As it fell away, she started undoing the buttons on his Muggle shirt until he felt his bare skin beneath her touch. For a moment, time seemed to stop as she pulled back and they gazed at one another. This was one step further than they had gone, but it wasn't exactly where they wanted to stop. They both knew what was to come and if they didn't stop now, they never would.

Feeling as though he should attempt to be the gentleman, he looked her in the eye and said, "Buffy, I--". But, once again, she cut him off with her lips, her hands sliding around his neck as they tipped backwards on his bed. She was still on top of him, but as soon as he got the feeling back in his body, he was going to move her.

He felt himself give into her, and she had fully given herself to him. The minutes passed quickly, but they were too involved with their own details. Most of their clothing had disappeared as they were lost in themselves and the tangle of a blanket around them.

By mid-evening, most of the candles had worn down to their ends. They were both dozing, his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her back as he started kissing across her shoulders. She stirred and turned in his arms to face him.

"This is different," she said, smiling. Her eyes were truly amazing sparkling like that. He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

"See? I'm not evil," he said, pulling her closer.

She beamed at him. He kissed her and then rested his forehead against hers. Her fingers came from under the blanket until they met his chest. "And your heart's still beating... must be a lucky Buffy day."

"I think everyday should be a Buffy day," Oliver teased as she rolled her eyes and sat up, pulling most of the sheets with her. "Hey!"

She started giggling as his arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down to him. The laughter caught in her throat when she saw his eyes.

"I've never felt anything like this before," he said seriously.

"So, you're not going to run away, try and kill my friends and hurt me in the process?" she asked.

"Well, I can try to run away. I'm probably not going to be able to kill any of your friends because they'd hex me if I tried, and if I hurt you, I'd have to start cutting off these body parts I've admired so much."

"You really live up to your surname, you know that?" she asked, arching one eyebrow playfully.

"Get back here," he growled, flipping her over as she giggled.

He paused a moment. "Someday, it could be your surname, too."

She looked up at him with shining eyes. "Oli, we were just kidding around with your family... you know we're too young, right?"

"We won't be forever," he said as he dropped back down next to her. She quickly snuggled back to him and draped him in her sheet. "And I was being serious."

"You really think of me as long-term girlfriend material?" she asked, feeling slightly surprised. She should have known that this talk would come up after having such... excitement. Hell, she already thought of herself as a long-term girlfriend. She just never knew how much farther it could go.

"After tonight, I'm starting to think anything is possible," Oliver said, trailing a hand down her arm. "I'm certainly willing to see where it goes from here."

"Everywhere," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him down to her. "It goes everywhere."

- - - - -

Monday morning was bright and beautiful for a late winter morning.

For Buffy, it felt as though she had just woken up a whole new person. After a quick shower and a mad dash to Gryffindor Tower despite the hoots and catcalls, Buffy was ready to face what came ahead for her. For some odd reason, she felt better knowing that she still had a Gryffindor friend, her brother didn't hate her for being a total psychotic, and that the Ministry wasn't walking on eggshells knowing she was going to turn back into a psychotic.

She smirked when she noticed Oliver waiting for her in front of the Great Hall. His eyes held something much different than the adoration she had seen in them before. There was love, yes, they'd never had much of a problem with that. But last night had been a revelation to them both, that something good was happening between them, and it wasn't going to go away.

He was also enduring the taunts of her roommates, specifically Katie and Emma, who had always been on Oliver-watch to torment him.

This morning was no different.

"Good morning," she said with the sweetest smile as she approached them.

Katie and Emma turned to look at Buffy in disbelief. She hadn't gone back to their room all night, and until now they'd been teasing Oliver about her spending the night with him.

Well, at least they were right one time out of the thousand they tried.

Oliver opened his arm to her and she ducked underneath it, giving both of her roommates that sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh, dear," was all Emma could come up with as Oliver and Buffy exchanged a bemused grin before heading off into the Great Hall together.

"Do you suppose something happened last night?" Katie asked her as they followed them.

"Obviously something happened," Emma said, eyeing her friend and roommate carefully. "Just look at her. She's glowing."

"People do tend to do that before they start trying to pick us off," came a haughty voice from behind them. Emma turned to see Tess, Yasmine and their sixth roommate standing there. "Obviously she's poisoned you with some delusions of grandeur." The other seventh year Gryffindors chuckled, but Emma rose to her full height.

"You know what, Tess? Grow up. Stop acting like an insecure little brat because you can't handle the truth."

Tess's jaw fell open and Buffy turned to regard Emma in a new light.

Well, there was one Gryffindor who hadn't lost her backbone.

The day passed rather quickly in Buffy's opinion. Professor Lupin had picked up on Professor Pryce's old lessons and was teaching them some defensive hexes. It was rather interesting material, and Buffy, back to wanting to be her old bookworm-y self, couldn't wait to read up on them.

Potions was nothing short of torture in her opinion. Since she spent it with the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins, she had every right to call it torture. She walked over to Laurel Wood, who gave her an appraising sort of smile. And then she invited Buffy to sit with her and her best friend, Natalie Johnson's little sister Andrea.

Professor Snape was teaching them about sleeping potions that day, and Buffy found her mind wandering to what was surely going to be another normal Monday night. They had their first Quidditch practice of the year, since the game with Slytherin wasn't until the end of March, now. Slytherin's game with Ravenclaw was supposed to take place that weekend, but since Draco had been restricted from playing, well... the team had to forfeit.

Hufflepuff was playing Gryffindor in three weeks, and Buffy was intending on being ready for them. What surprised her is that, despite everything that had happened, she was being allowed to play Quidditch.

After Potions ended, Buffy walked up to the front of the class. "Um, sir... I wish to discuss with you the make-up work you've assigned."

"Have a seat, Potter."

She sat down.

"I know that you have asked that Malfoy not be reinstated as your tutor, and I shall respect your decision," Professor Snape said, looking at her. "I expect you to have all of this work done within one week. Can you manage that?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you." She rose, but before she left, she turned back. "Excuse me, Professor, but I believe you were the one who suspended Draco from playing Quidditch, right?"

He nodded, looking slightly annoyed. She didn't blame him.

"Is there any way you could un-suspend him?" she asked.

He looked slightly surprised by her change of heart. "Why would you want to take back his punishment?"

"Professor Dumbledore did me a great favor by not expelling me after my... rather embarrassing stunt," she replied. "I figured that if people like us get second chances, maybe it's time to give others the same opportunity, too."

He nodded, looking pleased. "I shall consider your request, Potter. It will no doubt bring Draco within your debt."

"I don't want him in my debt," she said coolly. "I want him out of my life. And it's easier if he doesn't hate me for ruining his. I thought that you of all people would understand this, Professor."

He nodded again. He gave her a calculating look, his thumb and index finger tracing his chin. "I will consider it," he finally said. "Please have both essays to me one week from today. Oh, and Miss Potter..." She was already halfway out of the dungeons when she turned back. "We will talk soon about... these events. I think it would be in both of our best interests when we do."

She gave him a bright smile. "Thank you, Professor. I think it would help us both out." She turned and left, the door slamming behind her.

Lunch was a quick affair. She sat down with her brother and his friends. Harry and Hermione were still talking, but there was a distinct coldness between the two. She made a point to ask Hermione about it before Quidditch practice.

Harry also announced their next D.A. meeting was on Wednesday night.

Buffy and Hermione finally met up in the queue before their Ancient Runes class.

"I don't know why I'm still taking this," she said, grumbling as she speed-read all of the chapters she'd missed.

"I'm fairly certain you won't be expected to have all of the work in," Hermione said in a worried voice. "But we do have an exam on Thursday."

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" Buffy asked, grumbling.

Her free period had never looked brighter. She hitched her now very heavy bag onto her shoulder and walked out towards the Library. She only stopped when she heard a drawling voice behind her. Damn it. She'd forgotten they had the same free period.

"What do you want, ferret boy?" she snapped, turning around to face him.

"I wanted to look at the woman who just gave me back my life," Draco drawled as he circled around her, coming to stop within her eyesight.

"I didn't do it for you," she retorted. "I did it for me."

For a moment, they stared at one another. Her gaze was supercilious and cold. His was calculating and almost kind.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"My Father sends his regards."

This made her stop as she turned and looked up at him again. "Your... Father, did you say?"

"Yeah, one of those Death Eaters whose ass you kicked. Twice."

"I didn't mean to--"

"He was also the man who tried to stop you from killing your former Watcher."

Buffy stared at him a moment. How dare he bring this up in front of her?

"I don't want to hear about it."

"Well, maybe you need to."

"Excuse me?"

"From what I've heard, you're some all-powerful superhuman who doesn't give a damn about good or evil," Draco hissed. "All I know is that if you decide to get your gun again, those precious friends of yours will turn away from you."

"Leave me alone," she said quickly and turned, trying to hurry away. His footsteps jogged after hers.

"You'll lose everyone, everything... Weasley, Wood... no matter how close they get, no matter how much you care... you'll still hurt them."

"Can't you be someplace else?" she asked angrily, trying to stop the flood of tears to her eyes.

"In the end, that's all you'll ever be. It's how you've lived. It's how you'll die. Alone."

"Please, go away," she said, her voice not nearly as forceful anymore.

"But you'll never be alone, will you? There are still those of us who respect you because of your blood, but not only that. You have power, too. There are those of us who'll stand by your side even when the worst comes."

She turned to him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Just stop," she pleaded.

"It's what you are," Draco said seriously. "It's how you'll die. You're alone in this world while you're up on your high-and-mighty ass, Potter. It's your choice, but remember this: they'll never forgive you if you turn again. No matter how much they love you. No matter what."

Buffy didn't say anything. She didn't need to. She knew the demon lived inside of her. It was poisoning her mind, as it was doing at that very moment. "You're right," she said in a tight, emotional voice. "But there's one thing you didn't account for. I'm still a Potter. And that means a hell of a lot more than you'll ever conceive of."

Turning, she walked away. He didn't follow her. He smiled. He'd said what he had to say.

Instead of going to the Great Hall and dinner, she went back to Gryffindor Tower and changed into her Quidditch things and seized her Nimbus 2001. It seemed like only yesterday she'd bought it. Things had been so different back then.

It wasn't as cold as she thought it would be outside. She found a nice seat in the stands far above the pitch. The floodlights came on, illuminating her few teammates with light. She was glad that they couldn't see her.

"Are you all right?"

Buffy nearly jumped out of her seat. It was Sirius.

"I'll be okay," she said, giving him a shaky smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm five by five, whatever that means."

"You've already picked up Faith's lingo. How utterly strange."

"She's a strange girl, that sister of mine. Must be why I love her."

"It's probably why I love her too," Buffy said with a sigh. "I miss her. I really wish she hadn't left."

"I know why she did."

"So do I."

"Do you regret it?"

For a moment, Buffy thought about it. Did she regret Faith's choice? One of them had to be on that plane going back to California. Buffy knew it would have hurt her immensely to turn away from everything and everyone.

"No," she said quietly. "I can't regret it. Not now."

"Just look at them all down there," Sirius said, gesturing as Harry and Ron walked out onto the field. "All happy, shiny people. They're all special, in their own way, no doubt. The thing is, not one of them will ever know."

"Know what?" Buffy asked him curiously as he leaned back into the darkness.

"It's harder for the rest of us," Sirius told her. "You and I both know what death feels like, how sweet the abandon and release of everything is. We've tasted it. And they'll never know."

Buffy was slightly confused as she watched the rest of her teammates talking on the pitch below. "Maybe they won't, not yet anyway, but--"

"They'll never know how tough it is for people like us, Elizabeth. I was accused of your parents' murders and you've got your own problems. Everyone does," Sirius said quietly. "We're paying for the rest of our lives for making the right decision. We both know that what we did was the right thing to do in the end. And they'll never know. But I do. I see it in your eyes and it's the same thoughts that haunt me night after night. It doesn't make us special; it makes us different than them. We hurt because we've seen what peace looks like. We've been so close and yet there is a lot holding us back. I look at you and I see your Father smiling back at me and maybe if things were different, you would be together with the rest of your family now. It takes an enormous amount of strength to come back from where you came from. It isn't normal and it's not reality. And I don't think I've ever been prouder of anyone else."

Buffy felt tears brimming in her eyes as she smiled at him.

"That's what sets us apart. It isn't the evil or the power. It's our heart. I've seen yours. And while we're so close to giving everything up, that's our gift to the world. You're not normal, Buffy. You'll never be normal. They'll love you and they'll hate you and they'll do everything they can to destroy you. That's why you'll never be normal. You're above that. You've proven yourself to them before and you'll do it again, and again... and maybe someday they'll believe it. They'll see what I see: a lonely woman searching for her place in this world. She's been wronged and she's done wrong, but there's the thing. She's been doing this for five years and she's still alive. There's really nothing else they can look at. If you were normal, you'd have been dead a long time ago. And that makes you extraordinary."

She smiled wider through her tears as she leaned over the seats and embraced her brother's godfather.

"I needed that," Buffy said, quickly wiping her eyes.

Sirius was gazing down at the field. "I never told your brother how much he looks like James when he flies. I think he'd be proud of both of you."

"I should probably get down there."

"You probably should. Oh, and Elizabeth?" She turned back to look at him. "Don't tell anyone I was here. It's bad enough I'm still dead. I don't want to be seen yet though. Soon, perhaps. Very soon."

"Of course," Buffy said, giving him a parting smile as she walked through the stands and onto the grounds.

She stopped just shy of the pitch. Harry and Ron had brought the trunk out. Everyone else was playfully arguing about one of the new plays Katie had created over winter break. Everyone was dying to try it out.

Buffy took one step into the light and grinned as she crossed the pitch, feeling the comforting eyes of Sirius Black upon her. He would never know how much his words had meant to her, especially after Draco had spoken his own. There were enough people in her life now that even if she did do something stupid, there were a few who would stay with her to the end.

Sirius knew what it was like. He would definitely be one of those people. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of him before. Percy wasn't going anywhere; she knew that. And if Harry ever gave up on her, it would be after they both had died after living long, fulfilling lives.

She had her problems coming. She had her enemies near. She would just have to face them when they surfaced.

It was time for her to live again.

"Oi, Potter! Are you going to stand there all night, or are we going to practice?"

Buffy grinned at Katie as she caught the quaffle Ginny had thrown at her.

"Let's do it."

- - - - -

**Randomness**:

There were a few snatches of conversation from 'Chosen' and 'Potential' in this chapter. Just had to throw it out there.

I owe Grace a huge amount of gratitude and I don't if there are any words to say to those of you who've stuck with me these past few months, reading and reviewing. Thank you. If you have anything you want to say, anything at all, I'm open to your words of wisdom and your critiques. It can only help this story grow up.

And, I have to comment on your comments.

**Emba** -- Well, not necessarily ALL of her friends, ala this chapter. But enough to seriously degrade her popularity, not that it was anything big anyway. I see Buffy sitting at the very last seat of the Slytherins eating by herself while the rest of them just stare at her. And she knows a few classmates, like the infamous seventh year dream-team of Warrington and Montague. I made Montague re-take the seventh year after the fifth book when he was jammed in a toilet. Why? It gave me another Slytherin to work with. And thank you for your wonderfully kind words.

**Kel** -- They don't really "gain" a Slayer, they just sort of adopt her into the 'So, you want to be a Death Eater?' club. Because of what she decides to do once she gets out of school, she's going to be spending a bit more time with them, too.

**Nobody** -- I wonder what firewhiskey would taste like... I'm thinking cinammon-y whiskey, but wouldn't that be gross? And then I had a bad mental image of regular whiskey mixed with Reddog (weird bubble gum soda sold in those old-fashioned stores around here). Hmmmm.

**StarBella** -- oh, Buffy knows what she's doing. And she does defend herself a bit in this chapter. She's just doing this thing called growing up. Weird, really.

**electric pancake** -- geez, three reviews? Okay, I'll comment. Five by five simply is Faith's way of saying, I'm okay, don't bug me. I think, anyway. I love translating language phrases. I remember when an Irish counterpart and I skipped into a chatroom at one point and we just let loose an entire babble of German translated from French or something that made no sense and confused the hell out of the patrons. Oh, the glory days of my youth. That was like five years ago. I wouldn't suppose unplottable houses are listed. But Faith probably had a record that says, "Hi, I live in this house". I have to stop using redundant phrases. I had so many of them in this past chapter I ended up rewriting a crapload of it. As for posting it today, it either meant once I got home from work (so wee hours of Thursday morning), or before I left, which is mid-morning Thursday. I don't know. The strange thing is, one of my best friends from elementary school was named Melissa, and she's a bigger Buffy fan than I am. I'm relatively sure it wasn't her who complimented my suckyness either, since she has a better grasp of the English language than that, considering how bloody proper she is. I know many Melissa's, some good and some evil. And I'm kind of happy my middle name ISN'T Melissa, since I already have three very feminine names in mine. Even my last name is girly. And I shall divulge my adopted middle name is Jayna, from the ever boring Jayne.

Next comment: Buffy wasn't tried by the entire Wizangamot. And Dumbledore wasn't there for reasons explained at the end of the Chapter; he was telling the school about her. Not that she's evil or anything, but to treat her with caution and to explain the night's events. Quentin never got evil in the Buffy-verse. I just made him evil.

**Vld**-- Sequel? Nah, I'll just continue writing it. I'm too lazy to bother with a sequel. I have a point at which I'm ending. It just depends on how many chapters it takes to get me there. And, ooh... if I decide to use Ripper on Fudge... I'll have to credit you with that one... it's making me think.

**sparky24** -- If you've read this chapter, yeah. Oli finally got it through that thick yet amazingly suave skull of his. It may seen bad to continue on, but... yeah. I still have battles planned, an apocalypse to divert and some serious ass-kicking to do. Not to mention redemption, and a lot of it. A California visit. And I'll stop there.

**DarkAngelMali**– Yeah, sadly. I should be back within a month though. I hope it won't be longer, although knowing reality, you never know. And thank you )

**Athene**** Saile** – Gah. I was planning on her visiting the source of all despair. But that is a good idea.

**Lost angel92** – thank you muchly )

**Lady Mione** – They have a lot to deal with, don't they? Those poor Potters. If only they knew what awaits them…

**Raiining** – You probably won't get to this chapter for awhile yet. I just hope you're still enjoying it when you get this far. It's going to continue on, too. I'm thinking this is the story that'll never end. I do thank you for reading it though. And, in your bio it states you're a country girl going to college in a city… that was my life story up until last May, when I moved back to a nice cottage by the lake. Really, being from the country does something to you. I just had to add that on there.

All other comments to be answered upon the story's return.

Oh, and I was planning on asking if anyone is doing the NaNoWriMo thing (National Novel Writing Month). I've heard of it but haven't done it before… it sounds interesting. I just don't know how many other people think it is!

I don't know when the next update is going to be. The best guess-timate is next month, early-wise. I've just got far too much coming along now to sit down and write for how many night hours straight. That and a week's worth of vacation is really going to be so completely nice. I hope you all enjoy a fantastic October. Be good, be safe! :) (I'd add be sober, but yeah... my brothers really don't follow that.)


	51. Interlude

**Interlude**

- - - - -

_Dear Giles,_

_I know that I probably should have written this a few months ago, but for some reason, I couldn't. A lot has happened since Faith left, and things are still quite chaotic. As I sit here and write this, I'm in the library being hounded over by my protection. I think Faith used to call him Peter._

_I can't believe it's almost June. It's so warm here. After this past winter, I never thought I'd live to see the day when there wasn't a foot or two of snow on the ground. I'm getting ready to take the hardest two tests of my entire life. I'm really hoping that whatever luck that got me through the PSATs will get me through my NEWTs. Percy's been trying to talk me into easing myself into the Ministry, but I don't think I'll be that lucky. He's also trying to talk me into taking the Apparition test, but I love travelling by fire. _

_The past few months have been hard. I'm sure by now that Faith has told you everything, so you can understand why it's been hard for me to write to anyone back there. I haven't had any sudden urges to harm anything, so that must be a good sign. I'm hoping to become a vampire hunter through the Ministry. That way, Harry's godfather can take care of him while I'm off chasing my calling through the woods in __Europe__. This is finally my chance to see the world!_

_I'm also taking the notion of going under cover very seriously. I have four weeks of this school left and then I'm done. No college necessary. The rest of my life has become an open road. You see my dilemma, right?_

_I've taken the liberty of buying a small flat in __London__ so that Harry and I can live there during the summer holidays. I've already decided that I won't do anything this summer so Harry is at least protected. If I'm called away to do anything, I'll just have Harry stay with Sirius for awhile. I'm really hoping you remember him! _

_My social life has probably been the hardest hit from my break-in to the dark side. Most people act like I'm about to filet them alive when I talk, so I've learned to keep my mouth shut. A true Potter first, let me tell you. I still have a few close friends though, and those evil snake worshippers keep thinking I'm like some deity or something. It's a little scary sometimes. I mostly ignore them. _

_But I can't pretend that anything is really the same anymore, because it isn't. Since I haven't gotten any letters from home recently, I can only hope Wesley is coping well. I really hope Faith did what she was intending to do and take Wes under her wing. It's what she does best, or so her brother says. He really misses her and cannot wait until she returns to __England_

_Onyx finally had her baby owls about two weeks after Faith left. There were five, and they were the most precious things. I've enclosed two with this package, because I believe __Willow__ wanted one. You guys can give the other to whomever you want. I gave one to Sirius, who seemed to miss taking care of things. I let Ron keep the other two, although I think he's given them away by now. _

_On a more personal note, I miss you and miss Sunnydale immensely. You have no idea how hard it is to wake up in a hostile world and wish I was home, only to realize that home is where I happened to be. I'm counting down the seconds to when I can see you all again at the end of July. I'll be arriving July thirtieth. The Ministry has already cleared me for this trip and Harry will, of course, be coming with. I think we leave on the ninth of August. _

_Give my love to my friends and I'll see you all very soon._

_Yours,_

_Buffy_

_P.S.: Give this other letter to Faith._

- - - - -

Buffy set down her hairbrush and picked up a band. Wrapping her hair up in a ponytail, she stared at her somber reflection in the bathroom mirror. She could hear the voices on the other side of the door, since no one was really too eager to keep quiet around her anymore. They all thought her to be some demon spawn, but, what did she care? She had lived with her lack of popularity when Cordelia willed it. Why should she care that there were a great many students who thought she was about to jump off her rocker?

Sighing, she lifted the last item from the vanity top and slipped it around her neck, enjoying the way the blue stone caught the light. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd wear these horrid stones.

It had been Emma's idea to clip them off and put them on a chain instead of wearing the entire chunk of stones. They were quite lovely on a silver chain, and Buffy was getting used to them now.

They had made her all drowsy and sluggish before.

Packing up her things and stuffing them inside an old bag, she retreated from the bathroom and headed back to her bedroom, ignoring the sounds of five other girls getting ready for their late May classes.

- - - - -

_Dear Faith,_

_I finally decided to write to you, because facing you with this decision in person is the hardest thing I've had to do. While I'm glad we left on at least speaking terms, it feels odd because you're the only other person in the world who understands what I'm going through. _

_I hope you're doing all right and taking care of Wesley as you said you were going to do. I'm doing my best to check up on Sirius, although I can only have limited contact with the outside world. It took the Ministry all of one more attack to realize I'm not a Death Eater. Over a hundred Muggles were killed. It was a terrible tragedy and it struck us on Valentine's Day. It makes me long for the old Angelus days, almost._

_Sirius included the postscript on the letter. I really wanted him to say something to you, instead of just, "what has my Yankee sister done to get herself in trouble this time?". So typical of a male, don't you think?_

_Percy says he misses your wit and sarcasm. I think Oli does too, but he wouldn't admit it even if you were handcuffing him. Don't get those dirty thoughts, we haven't gone that far yet. Far enough, but not to the point where toys become games. I think I'll stop right there._

_Harry wants to know how you've been. He's had it rough. The death of all those Muggles really shook him. How can he save a world that really can't live? I'm almost afraid of what's to come, but I know that I can stand beside him to the end, if I have to. And I do have to. I made a promise and as Slayers go, those are sometimes touchy to keep. I intend to see it through to the end, I'll say it again. And again. And again._

_I'm coming back to Sunnydale the 30th of July and leaving the ninth of August. That should give you enough time to prepare. I don't want you to tell Joyce, but I don't want to give her a heart attack either. I'm coming home because I need to make sure I still have a home to go to once this war is over. It's time I hung up my boots and rested for a while. I think we both know we've been fighting in this world far too often._

_I've given your brother one of the baby owls. Feel free to take its brother. At least, I think it's a boy. Didn't really check too carefully on that. Onyx had a litter of five, or whatever a pack of owl babies is known as. They're all black and white, too. Pretty little things. I want Onyx to have more, but there's only so many things you can make that owl do._

_All the best,_

_Buffy_

- - - - -

Harry closed his Transfiguration book shut with a snap and glanced across the table at Ron, who was still poring over notes twelve inches high.

"Do we really have to know all of this?" he muttered as he flipped a page over and stared disinterestedly at another.

"Probably," Harry said darkly as he glanced through all of his old assignments, finally choosing one and unrolling it.

"I hate end of year exams," Ron said darkly as he continued to stare at the notes without much interest in his eyes.

Harry found his own attention span ebbing as he glanced across the Library, where many of the fifth and seventh year students were preparing for their O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. tests. He caught sight of his sister in the far corner with two of her roommates, including Katie Bell. His eyes continued to drift until they stopped at a table occupied by sixth-year girls from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

His heart started fluttering when he saw Hermione sitting with them, her usual stack of books hiding her from most views, but Harry could see her hairline behind the topmost of the stack. His eyes softened as he watched her talk quietly, describing something to both Parvati and Lavender. It was then that Ron let out a snort of impatience and look up, running a hand through his hair, setting most of it on end. He followed Harry's gaze and his jaw set.

"You're going to have to talk to her sooner or later, mate," he said quietly.

"I'd rather have my teeth pulled or spend another year at the Dursleys," Harry snapped as he forced himself to look back down at the table in front of him.

Ron kept staring across the room, and to his surprise, he caught Lavender's eye. She gave him a tight smile and looked away.

It had been the girls versus the boys in so many things since March, and now that June was right around the corner, it made things all the more painful. Things had gotten so bad that Gryffindor had lost the House Cup, something Ron had won for the team the year before.

But the dynamic with the team had been terrible. The Chasers, as usual, were quite good, since Katie and Buffy were such good friends, and Ginny wasn't really at odds with any of them. The Beaters had been occupied though, especially since it had been Slytherin they played. The heartbreaker though was the fact that Harry's heart just wasn't in playing anymore. He'd seemed to lose his focus and his drive.

It had been happening for months now, ever since Faith had left and Buffy had gone from being a shining beacon to an introverted outcast. It hurt seeing how much pain she was in, day after day, and knowing he couldn't help her. She'd stopped going to D.A. meetings because a lot of the other students were so afraid of her. She'd stopped eating in the Great Hall, preferring to eat alone or in the company of her friends. She no longer strayed in the Common Room, and was often seen in her corner of the Library with a stack of books or else bits of parchment. He knew she was writing home, since Faith had told him in her last letter.

As much as Harry loved his sister, it was putting him through hell to see the change that had come over her.

And it was beginning to affect him, too. He hadn't been able to look Hermione in the eye for some weeks. Ron, as usual, stood by Harry's side, refusing to watch his best friend be overcome with emotions over a girl, who just happened to be Ron's other best friend. The rest of the Gryffindor boys, who were all oblivious to the natural tension rising in the room, found it difficult to study and when they discovered what the tension was, they had automatically joined Harry's side.

Sirius had been sending him letters weekly. He didn't seem concerned that hardly anyone knew he was alive, and was waiting for the perfect time to tell everyone.

Harry could tell that Sirius missed his sister more than anything, and Harry knew this, because he deeply missed her too.

Buffy just wasn't the same without Faith around. There was always Percy or Oliver or one of her girlfriends, but it wasn't quite the same.

Harry forced himself to open his Transfiguration text a little more forcefully than normal, his eyes reading and rereading the same passage over and over again.

Across the room, Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron's table before sighing and returning to her own notes, which she was using to show Parvati and Lavender the simplest way to transform their arms into tree limbs.

But it seemed like Lavender had caught Hermione's sad face. "You really should talk to him, you know."

"I know," Hermione said quietly. "I never knew I could feel this bad about something, and I really didn't do nothing wrong." Her face wore an expression of mingled frustration. "I just wish I could make him see that."

"And I wish Ronald Weasley would perform the act of self-cannibalization," Lavender said abruptly, her eyes darkening as Ron scowled at her. The tense smile slid right off of her face. "He's even worse than Harry."

"Someday, when we're older, we're all going to look back on this and laugh," Parvati told them both. "I promise."

"I hope so," Hermione said, casting one last look at her former two best friends, one of whom happened to be a former boyfriend, before returning to her notes.

- - - - -

_B,_

_Things have been tense here, with the big-bad and all. Sorry I haven't written much, it's not really my thing. I've been trying to keep up with your bro since his destiny is a little more important than ours right now._

_We had to fight a giant demon robot. How cool is that? Spike came back, too. The government took him his first night in town and started doing all of these weird experiments on him. If he comes back with three biting heads, I'm staking him. He seemed to remember your name right away. _

_I've actually missed you. And your little friends, but your Sunnydale friends are cool too. Say hi to Padfoot and give him a hug. See you in a few weeks!_

_Faith_

- - - - -

Random Notes

All right. Back at it again, I've decided to include this little piece before jumping into the next part of their lives. That part will answer many questions, while this one sums up everything that happened in the first 50 (dear Lord!) chapters.

I was THIS close to calling it a story and writing a 'continuation', but I chose not to. Basically my big story is about to become so-much-bigger. And since I have enough projects going on at the moment, well... heh. The next "section" begins Harry's 7th year. I'll answer more questions in the next chapter, since this is a double update (considering the length of this chapter is almost nill).

I wanted to make a few comments, too, since all of you have been so WONDERFUL reviewing. I really do love you guys (rather platonically, however)!

But, to the comments...

**John** -- See, I thought you'd stopped reading after the 37th chapter. It had to have been you reviewing, since your grammar and style are almost exactly the same. And the bashing, whoa, be still my little heart. There's a thing like being cordial to the reviewer while slamming the story and I'm afraid you failed to do that. Why you chose to continue reading, I don't even want to guess. I'm going to stop writing now, because I won't waste any more of your time.

**joey** -- I'm trying to make it better, really! You did remind me of one thing though, and I thank you for that. I hope you can offer suggestions with your critiques; thank you for your honesty.

**green**** falcon** -- Does this section make it clearer? Thanks for reviewing.

**Nobody** -- French fries... hmmmm... what I wouldn't give right now for some nice yummy french fries... it sure beats all the darned seafood I've been eating all week!

**Emba** -- Vacation was well worth the effort to get there. I don't think I've been happier to get home though. While island life is fun and lazy, well... it's not my favorite. Sirius is wise. I forgot to include that part in, so I added a nice wise-Sirius thing. One of the reasons I brought him back was not just for Faith, but for Harry. Buffy's gonna be pretty much out of the picture in the next "section", because of her job. So Sirius is gonna do the Harry-watching. Buffy's friends are running hot and cold, and they probably always will, depending on the weather. That's just the way teenage girls are, or so my family lovingly reminds me. I really didn't have any of that normal teenage woman crap since I went to private school and it was really too small to be all clique-y and stuff. And I'm glad you enjoyed the B/O scenes. More to come, I promise. Thank you for being such a wonderful reviewer!

**Goddessa39 **-- I'll have you know I was writing a B/A pretty much my entire plane trip. I had to do something, since planes make me nervous... I can't tolerate freefall really well! They're mostly one-shots, but they're fun. I invte you to check out "When The Time Has Passed", an old one-shot, but one worthy of the sequel I've been planning on. Mmmmm... chocolate sprinkles...

**AnitaBlake**** / BuffyFan** -- Thank you, dear :)

**Kel** -- Draco's gonna get caught in the middle... it makes you feel sorry for him, but also not. I feel bad that he's trapped between his father and the one person he's actually come to respect in the Slayer. It's going to lead to friction, that's for darned sure. I'm glad you enjoyed the B/O. I salute you.

**can-i-help** -- awwwww! I'm putting pieces back together. Of course, not all of them fit... thank you for taking the time to read AND review.

**DarkAngelMali**-- One of the fun things I did when I was riding was come up with really horrible situations and decide which characters could survive them. I'm using some of them, too. I hope you enjoy the next section, because I do promise a nice amount of B/O (I'm really glad I decided to do that now). I just had to end this fic though, because... well... it just felt like a good place to end it. And a nice place to pick it up again would be when they're all in Sunnydale. So that's where the next one begins.

**CodeNameTargeter**-- Thanks for reading :) I don't care about the reviews. It's nice to know where I'm going wrong (within reason for all of those really cantankerous people trying to push the whole ure-a-sucky-righter on me - misspelt intentionally). But it's nice to get a little bonus praise, too!

**StarBella** -- No matter how many times my significant other threatened to throw my laptop from the airplane, it still remained. I'm glad I took it with me. I didn't get MUCH writing done, but I did a lot of brainstorming. And the DVD capabilities on that thing were SO nice to have around. Anyway... you read my mind! Buffy gets into a few shouting matches in the next section's flashback chapter with her usual flair and grace. What little she has, in other words. Heh... and I have to catch up on all my reading, too!

**SilverWarrior** -- Yes, they're marked. They'll stay marked. A sign of how strong Buffy really is is when she's able to repel the calling she'll get. Will she go? Or will she refuse? The possibilities are endless... now you can see why Faith ran for the nearest airlock. Thanks for your reviews, both on this story and my other series. :)

**Evilelvengoddess** -- Your handle is hard to type. I have elevengoddess before I was reminded your name had an evil... so it was evilelevengoddess, which was too long, so, long story short, I need to do this when I'm not half asleep. The next section begins the journey home. Enjoy :)

**Melanie** -- Thank you :) I hope you're not suffering from bright lights syndrome from staring at the monitor too long. The glare is a little hard on the eyes sometimes. The next section is what happens when Buffy leaves Hogwarts and Harry's there alone facing the imminent threat of battle, so I hope you read and enjoy it. Buffy'll be there, she'll just be away a lot. Such is the life of a vampire huntress.

**jumping-jo** -- Thank you :)

**electric**** pancake** -- I technically have two. I'd love a third, or a fourth... that'd look really nice on my driver's license. And YES this story was titled from the Evanescence song! I remember having about five chapters nicely written and having absolutely no title for the story. I was looking at the back of my Evanescence CD and chose one randomly, which happened to be 'Where Will You Go'. I probably should've mentioned that, but since this isn't a songfic, I chose not to. Either that or I just forgot, which tends to happen lots nowadays. Some of the chapter titles are song titles. You just happened to stumble on the one that was Evanescence.

**Lightdemondarkangel**-- It took me forever to come up with something to update. Just think, there's much MUCH more to come... and it's sad Faith's gone, but she'll be back. Sort of.

**jim**** hawking jr **-- Thank you! I hope you continue reading it, even though it's like... a lot more.

**Kara Weasley** -- Actually, both Faith and Buffy are marked. I can't kill Buffy yet (it's so freaking hard for me to even begin to describe how bad it was for me to kill her off in my other fic) and Faith leaving is just a sign of things to come.

**SarahE.Horton** -- um, tonight actually. Enjoy :)

To all of you who have been reading this, you have my eternal thank you. It has been an honor to write this and all of my long, boring nights sitting in front of a computer have been made much more gratifying when I was writing with a purpose. To my reviewers, you just made the nights that much better. Thank you muchly :) I hope you read and enjoy the next part of this story.

The next journey is about to begin... in Sunnydale.


	52. I Shall Return, Part II

**Where Will You Go, Part II**

**Rating**: PG to PG-13. Nothing but a little swearing, mind.

**Beta**: Grace, who deserves a hell of a lot more than I've given her. I'll take her skiing when she crosses the border. And it's a promise.

**Summary**: It's been one year since the Watcher's Council took her life away. Now that she has the chance to go home, how far will she go to hold onto the one thing binding her to the world of magic - her brother? Coninuation to Where Will You Go.

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Joss Whedon owns Buffy and Angel. So anything you recognize probably belongs to them.

**Chapter Note**: A year after leaving, Buffy returns to California.

- - - - -

**Chapter 51**

**I Shall Return, Part Two**

- - - - -

It was a typical Sunnydale night in late summer. The flowers were, for the most part, blooming, despite the recent lack of rain. The grass was mostly brown, except for a few patches of green where happy people broke the water ban in an attempt to freshen up their lawns.

It reminded Harry a lot like Surrey, except for the fact that there seemed to be an insane amount of mystical energy in the air. That and they seemed to speak a language that was quite unknown to him in the oddest accents. It sounded like English, but it wasn't the English he was used to.

What he didn't expect to see his first night in a new country was a figure flying in a perfect arc through the air before landing on a crumbling gravestone.

"Harry, get down!"

He instinctively dropped to his knees as he peered around another headstone, his eyes watching as a dark-haired woman picked herself up from the ground and growled, "Oh, you are so gonna get it."

Harry turned to the woman who had spoken to him. She was crouched beside him, her hazel eyes filled with a light he hadn't seen in them for quite some time.

The woman leapt over the gravestone and managed to lunge at both of the attackers. Her movements were well practiced and rhythmic; they were as fluid as poetry. She had dusted one, when two more came out of nowhere. Harry felt his heart tighten when he saw them look at each other before turning to the unsuspecting Slayer unleashing ever holy hell on the last of her prey.

But the woman next to Harry had leapt up, and with a display of speed and grace Harry wasn't sure she had possessed, she was throwing herself into the fight, literally.

Faith finally realized that her back had been turned to two other vampires and staked the nearly unconscious vampire at her feet before turning and tossing her stake through the air. "Buffy!"

Buffy caught it and systematically took out both vampires with a little cry of triumph.

"Gotta say I like your timing, B," Faith said, quickly extending her hand as the other woman slapped it. "You look good."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Buffy said with a quick, teasing smile. Faith looked almost the same, except her hair was a bit longer.

Harry figured it was safe for him to stand up and did so. Faith noticed him immediately and turned with a questioning look to the blonde standing slightly behind her. "Are you crazy? You're given his life to protect and the first place you take him to is a cemetary?"

"Hey, I'm seventeen now," Harry protested as he stepped around the headstone. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh, really?" Faith asked, a slow smile spreading across her face at the sight of something behind Harry. Buffy just stood behind her, gaping slightly, her eyes widening.

Harry felt a cold hand touch his shoulder, and as he turned, a fist collided with his face. As Harry fell aside, his attacker bellowed and groaned as he was thrown backwards with a righteous, "Bloody hell!"

"Hello, Spike," Faith said, walking over to where Harry and a platinum-blonde in a long black leather coat were lying on the ground. She bent down and helped Harry to his feet. "You okay, Little P?"

"I'm..." Harry was at a loss for words at what he really was. His gaze was instead fixed on the vampire squirming at their feet. It didn't help that Buffy had run over to him and pulled him a few paces back, her eyes full of rage and recognition. "What was that?"

"Ever heard of a neutered vamp?" Faith asked playfully, watching as the blonde struggled to his feet, one hand clasped to his temple. In a show of what Buffy would normally call showing off, she kicked his legs from beneath him. The man landed spluttering back onto the ground.

"Oh, right, let's all play a right little game of Kick the Spike," the voice muttered.

"Spike," Harry muttered, remembering something Buffy had told him about some blonde-haired vampire that was supposedly working for the good guys now. "I've heard of you."

"And, you!" Spike said, pointing at Buffy as he unsteadily walked towards her. "I thought you didn't play with Hellmouths anymore."

"I got a sudden calling," Buffy said with a sweet smile as she twirled the stake in her hand.

"Who's your pimp?" the blonde asked rudely, gesturing lamely towards Harry, who felt himself straighten and his eyes narrow.

"He's anything but, you perv," Faith said, walking past Spike. "But if you want intros, I'll do the show. Spike, this is Harry Potter."

"No... way..." Spike said in his distinguished British accent as he looked from Buffy to Harry. "Those two, are they hitched?"

"Oh, ewww!" Buffy said indignantly as she took a quick step away from Harry.

"You're not batting for the other side, are you, pet?" Spike asked her, his face full of worry.

"He's her brother, you dumbass," Faith said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" Spike said, pressing both hands together under his face as he contemplated the family resemblance between the two. "I must say, for being of the same bloodline, you two don't look a thing alike."

"Thanks, Spike, you really know how to cheer a girl up," Buffy said sarcastically.

"I wasn't up for the cheering bid," Spike said, rolling his eyes. "I've been trying to find this wench for the past two days who keeps avoiding me." His eyes turned scathingly over to Faith. Harry bristled behind Buffy and took a step forward.

"Just watch who you call names," Harry snapped.

"Big britches takes a bite," Spike said, smirking at Harry's outright indignation on Faith's behalf. "Someone here likes a little Slayer."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Faith asked Spike, looking thoroughly annoyed. "I thought I told you to stop coming to the house and to stop following us around."

"I need protection, love."

"You need a leash," Faith replied sweetly. "Preferably one that'll put you in direct sunlight."

"Keep playing it, love, keep playing it."

"I think we're done for tonight, Faith," Buffy said pointedly. "As much fun as it is to kick Spike's ass... well, I'm here for two weeks. Better luck next time."

"Oh, sod off, Slayers!" Spike grunted angrily. Buffy put a hand on Faith's arm and then walked back to Spike, decking him across the head and sending him to the ground.

"That's for hitting my brother, you good-for-nothing ponce!"

As the three stalked off into the twilight, Spike's astonished comment followed them, "Since when did she learn a funny word like 'ponce'?"

"So, Spike's been giving you a lot of trouble," Buffy said a few moments later as they walked back onto the main road and headed towards town.

"He's just annoying now that he's fangless," Faith said, rolling her eyes. "It's nothing, really. The government group stuck a chip in his head. It gives him migranes when he hits people." She turned to Harry with a concerned look on her face. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not really," Harry said, touching the spot where the vampire's fist had made contact.

"And you!" Faith said, turning to Buffy with an aggravated look. "When did you guys get in town?"

"About two hours ago, by the nice Greyhound," Buffy said, crossing her arms. "And, to answer your next question, no one knows we're here, except my boss and Harry's Headmaster."

"That's very... covert, B. I'm proud of you. Damned proud." She flashed a smile at Harry. "How's it been, Little P? It's been about a month since I got that last owl."

"It's been busy," Harry said, making a face. "Buffy's had to stay around all summer because of, well, me, really. We've been living in London."

"And what do you do when Buffy sits around and knits by the hearth all day?" Faith asked him seriously while trying to cover the laughter just dying to burst out.

"I don't even know how to knit, D," Buffy snapped, playfully slapping the other Slayer's shoulder. "So, where're you taking us?"

"I think you know the place," Faith said, and she met Buffy's eyes.

"Oh, dear," Buffy said, stopping. Harry and Faith both turned to look at her. "Am I really ready for this?"

"B, after you killed Angel, you skipped out and she welcomed you back."

"That was two months, Faith. Not a whole year."

They didn't say anything else. The houses were more numerous now. Faith and Harry were talking about the last owl he'd sent. Buffy just walked on, feeling that even though she was in familiar territory, it was still completely different.

Fifteen minutes later, they reached the familiar house. For a moment, Buffy just stood there and stared at it, too overcome to speak.

"I bet you never thought you'd see it again, huh?" Faith asked softly from behind her.

Buffy shook her head. Faith gave her a little nudge and Buffy felt her feet moving onward.

Faith grinned as she reached for her keys, but Harry pushed her hand aside and shook his head ever so slightly. Reaching over, he tapped on the doorbell.

Buffy froze, not really knowing how to react to the familiar sound.

She saw a light flicker on inside. Which well-respected mother wouldn't be awake and snapping on lights in Sunnydale at one in the morning?

"I hope we didn't wake her," Buffy said as she heard footsteps shuffling.

"Don't worry," Faith assured her from somewhere behind her.

Buffy was about to utter another protest when the door opened in front of her, and her words literally fell away.

Joyce Summers was standing in the bright light of the entryway, staring into a face she had known for so long. "B-Buffy?" she asked hesitantly.

"Look what I found Joyce, wandering on these dangerous roads all by her lonesome," Faith said cheerfully, trying to drag Harry closer, no matter how much he dug his heels into the deck.

For a moment, the only thing the two women could do was stare at one another.

"Is it really you?" Joyce asked her in a hushed voice. "Because I had this dream... and this is exactly what happened..."

Buffy cut her off by rushing at her and folding her in an embrace so warm and touching it made tears come to Harry's eyes. He knew what it felt like to have love like that; their Mother had to much love in him, it was overwhelming.

"I'm really here," Buffy whispered into her adoptive mother's shoulder. "Really." She pulled back and took Joyce's trembling hands into her own and brought them to her face. "In the flesh."

Joyce gave Buffy a loving smile until her eyes caught onto the figure standing next to Faith. "Is that..."

"Joyce, I want you to meet my brother, Harry."

Harry had never felt more stupid about walking into a house before. As Buffy looped her arm through his with a distinct look of pride on her face, she turned back to Joyce, who had one hand covering her mouth, the other was reaching out to touch his forehead.

"May I?"

He barely moved his head as her fingertips brushed his scar. "I guess we all have some of those," she said tightly, turning to step aside so that the others could come in.

"Come on in Faith, and we'll see about giving these weary travellers passage for tonight."

"If you could be so kind, Joyce," Faith said, stepping in and closing off the rest of the world behind them.

- - - - -

Harry walked around the guest room, which had to have belonged to a girl. There was the smell of some fruity perfume in the air. There was a poster of the Indigo Girls on the inside of the door. Even the comforter on the bed was a pale pink.

His sister was really going to torture him with this trip.

"I hope you don't mind our accomodations," a voice said softly from a doorway. Were there two into this room?

"Uh, no, not at all," Harry said quickly.

"Your accent is very striking," the woman said with a pleasant smile as she walked inside.

"I find yours hard to understand."

"That's because you're English," Joyce said with a wry smile. "I was thinking of getting new bedding in this room, anyways. Faith has termed herself an interior decorator of sorts, now. Maybe I'll just unleash her in this room."

"She is pretty good," Harry said with a smile; Faith had torn apart her family home at Grimmauld Place because she had thought it looked as though her family had worshipped snakes. "She tore apart a house."

"She didn't tell me that much," Joyce said, a politely puzzled expression in her eyes. "Then again, she hasn't told me much of anything about England at all."

"Oh," was all Harry could think of to say. He sat on the end of the bed, cringing in disgust at the pale pink. Joyce Summers was looking at him, with an almost motherly expression, a small smile playing around her lips. Feeling slightly self-conscious, Harry ran a hand through his wild dark hair and forced a smile onto his face. "I'm sorry we woke you."

"I'd just gotten home," Joyce said, setting a stack of pillows down next to Harry before joining him on the bed. "The gallery had a new opening tonight and I was there for the after party. Nothing really exciting, despite the fact I love my work."

"We had a very boring flight to San Fransisco," Harry said with a yawn. "I think Buffy slept the entire way. She was quite busy last night..." He let his voice trail off. Joyce probably didn't have a clue about Buffy's life and Harry was certainly not about to talk about her.

"Was she Slaying?" Joyce asked.

"No," Harry said, almost laughing. "She was with a friend of hers last night."

"Was it a boy?" Joyce asked curiously.

"I'm really not the one to tell you this," Harry said, almost pleading with her to stop asking questions.

"I'm sorry," Joyce said, giving him a fond smile. "Even though I've just met you, it feels like I've gained a son, you know?"

"I've never had a mother," Harry said quietly. "I guess that makes us even."

Joyce gave him a comforting smile and rose. "I expect you'll be wanting to get some rest... I imagine everyone will hear that you two are in town and will want to come by and see you."

"How many people are we talking about?" Harry asked, starting to worry now. Buffy had told him that her popularity in Sunnydale had been lacking, but the thought of waking up to a house full of people was unnerving, especially since this was still his first night in the bloody country.

"I'm sure you've met Mister Giles and Willow and Xander," Joyce said with another smile. "I haven't seen them in a few months myself. It'll be good to have the whole gang back under one roof again. Get some sleep, Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

Across the hall, Buffy was changing while Faith sat on the bed she was sharing with her sister Slayer. Her eyes immediately fell on the familiar tattoo imprinted on Buffy's left forearm.

"What?" Buffy asked, pausing as she pulled on a long-sleeved pajama top.

"I was kind of hoping you'd have found some way of getting rid of that," Faith said, pointing to Buffy's arm while holding up her own. "There's only so many tales a Slayer can tell before people get suspicious."

"I haven't really given it much thought," Buffy said, staring at her tattoo for a moment before covering it. "It doesn't bother me as much as it used to."

"Are you kidding me?" Faith asked, outraged. "It prickles and stings and it glows and it's just bloody annoying. And you're closer to the source."

"I deal," Buffy said tightly as she did up her buttons before turning. "Besides, the whole point of me becoming a huntress was so that I could get away from the evil man who wants to kill my brother. Again."

Faith's eyes darkened in concern as she glanced at the door. Harry was maybe fifteen feet away. "He looks so sad."

"He's had a hard few months," Buffy replied as she sat on the bed and crossed her legs. She looked rather uneasy.

"Aside from the attacks?" Faith asked in surprise. There was a muffled hooting noise in the corner and she rose, walking to a large, elaborate white cage. Making shushing noises, she pushed a few owl treats into the bird's food dish before pulling back.

"Yeah," Buffy said, now stretching her arms over her head. "He's sixteen, you know? I remember being sixteen. I died and everything."

"So not funny," Faith said, blinking as she leaned across to turn on the small lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. Rising, she snapped the room light off.

"I'm serious," Buffy said. She wasn't smiling. "He and Hermione have gone through a lot."

"Did she do something stupid?" Faith asked, bristling. "Because you know I'll take care of her if she tried anything--"

"It wasn't like that," Buffy said quietly. "Hermione helped me out before we went on that... that mission. You know how it went. She's been hurt by it, too. I don't think she knew how far it would go... and it scared her. I'm not saying everything has been kisses and puppies between them. More like snakes with sharp fangs. I think that's part of the reason why he was glad he wasn't returning to the Burrow." A sad look came across her face. "I don't know if they're going to make it."

Faith leaned over and patted Buffy's arm. "And how are you doing?"

Buffy smiled and looked down. "Almost a year now," she said proudly. "Just when I thought there was no hope for me... he was there."

"It's still that weird Oliver guy with the Scottish accent, right?" Faith asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Anything good I should know about?" Faith asked curiously.

"You have far too little romance in your life if you want to know about mine," Buffy smirked. "It's been good."

"Is he good?" Faith asked, grinning.

"Oh, you're just as bad as those blasted twins!" Buffy gasped as she lifted a pillow and started beating Faith over the head with it. Faith quickly retaliated and soon they were both out of breath, laughing and panting. "He's good," she finally muttered, her face beet red.

"He had to be something for you to get all hot and bothered," Faith said with a wink as she replaced the pillows on the bed. "How's he feeling about you spending two weeks in California?"

"Ten days," Buffy reminded Faith with a smile. "And, he'll get over it."

"We'll have to get you something saucy to bring back to him," Faith suggested with a smirk as she tucked her legs under the covers. Buffy eased herself in the bed next to her and leaned against the mountain of pillows.

"As I said, he'll get over it," Buffy said with quiet resignation.

"You two living together yet?" Faith asked as Buffy yanked back half of the covers over her own body.

"Not really," Buffy said, turning slightly pink again. "But he's not really far away, either. His brother and sister are home now, so he wanted to get away..."

"Your bed must be really comfortable," Faith said with a grin, and paid for her snarkiness by getting hit sharply across the shoulder. "I was commenting on your bed, B, not the person lying in wait inside of it."

"You're as bad as--"

"Those redheaded knickers, yeah, I got the picture the first time, B."

There was a pause.

"I wonder what they'd be like."

She was rewarded with another hit.

"Good night, Faith."

"Night, B."

- - - - -

Harry was jostled awake the next morning by movement. Someone was jumping on his bed, and he opened one eye, spying a blonde-haired figure in bright peach-colored pajamas jumping around him.

"Come on, Harry, get up! It's almost nine, you lazy ass! Get up!"

He quickly closed his eye and turned over with a slight groan. This was just asking for trouble as he felt her pounce on top of him, her fingers tickling every single inch of him she could reach under the fluffy pink comforter.

There was the sound of many females laughing from the other side of the room. He froze and opened both eyes. Who else was in there? As he sat up, he nearly knocked his sister over, but she leapt gracefully off the bed and offered him her hand.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" she shrieked, throwing herself at him with a wild hug.

More laughter. His eyes turned to the door. And he found himself turning pink.

There to witness this humiliating moment was none other than Faith, Willow, Joyce Summers and some brunette that Harry didn't know. She was taller and had a long mane of black hair, quite like his. She was also dressed rather stylishly, too, he decided. Aunt Petunia would like her.

His eyes turned back to his sister, who was now grinning at him and pinching his cheeks.

"Okay, B, I think you've tortured the boy enough," Faith said, chuckling as she let Joyce into the room. Harry looked up to see a loaded breakfast tray being placed on the nightstand beside him.

"Is this some new tradition?" he asked Buffy suspiciously as Joyce lifted the silver top off an impressive-looking omelette and pancakes.

"Mom always cooks best," Buffy said with a fond smile at Joyce. "Come on, Harry, get up. You're hanging with the girls today."

This was so exactly what he wanted to do. Spend the day with his sister and her old-time friends, discussing the old times and other friendly things. He scowled at her, and her response was to ruffle his already slept-in hair. Grinning, she left the room.

Faith was the only one that didn't leave. She just stood by the doorway, smirking at him. He finally decided to ask her about it. "What?"

"You look far too pink for your own good, Little P," she said, walking over and sitting on the end of his bed.

"Why do I have the most embarrassing sister in the world?" Harry asked with a groan. "She's been spoiling me all summer... all this Muggle shopping and trips and everything..."

"I think she kind of adores you," Faith reminded him as she sampled some of his bagel. "Hell, she's even learned to cook for you... that's got to be something."

"I do most of it," Harry told her with a chortle. "I can't let her near the microwave, even. She burns popcorn."

"That's our B!" Faith said, taking the entire half she'd just sampled from. "I hope you don't mind me pestering you."

"Not at all," Harry said, swallowing his omelette. "I kind of missed you."

"Awwww," Faith said, pinching his cheek slightly. "I kind of missed you too, you little brat."

He nearly choked out his orange juice.

An hour later, once he'd showered and dressed in one of the many new outfits his sister had bought him, he walked downstairs to find the entire living room full of people, all of them chattering happily. Many looked at him when he walked in, and he turned a slight shade of pink when he realized that all but two were women.

He recognized Giles and Xander both. But there were six women sitting in the living room, and it was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable.

"I suppose I'm on intros," Buffy said, standing up. "Everyone, this is my brother, little Harry Potter." She winked at him as he scowled at her. "And Harry, this is everyone. I think you know everyone except Cordelia here." She indicated the brunette he'd seen a few hours ago. "She actually sleeps where you did last night. And this other brunette is Amy, a friend of Willow's." She pointed to the girl sitting next to Willow, looking rather shy and anti-social. "You know Faith and Willow and you met Joyce last night. I don't think you want to meet me though."

"I did last year, and that was already one time too many," Harry replied tartly.

"Score one for Little P," Faith said, giving him a quick high-five as Buffy turned to her, frowning.

"We were just discussing last night's patrol when you walked in," Willow said, grinning at Harry. "It's good to see you again, Harry."

"I must be getting to work now," Giles said, rising. "We'll see you later." Xander tagged off after him as they both left. Joyce made some comment about needing more tea and quickly saw them both out.

"All right, ladies," Buffy said, turning to the women in the room in a rather military-like manner. "Our mission today is to make sure this man has as much fun as he possibly can."

"We could take him to the Bronze!" Cordelia suggested, looking at everyone for approval. "I haven't been there since we went to LA."

"T-The Bronze is still there?" the girl named Amy asked Cordelia curiously, peering from where she'd had her face buried in her knees, her arms clasped tightly about them.

"Yeah!" Willow said brightly. "We'll go there tonight though. I think we should show Harry our mall..."

"The remains would be cool, too," Faith said with a shrug.

"I think he'd have way more fun in LA," Cordelia replied with a very Faith-like shrug. "When are you planning on going down there?"

"This weekend," Buffy replied with a smile. "That is, if you don't mind me going to see my adoptive father."

"And your ex," Cordelia reminded her.

"Right," Buffy said, quickly brushing that comment aside. "All those opposed to great fun? Great! Let's go!"

They took Cordelia's car, which she said was a gift from her boss in LA. It was a black convertible and Harry was soon wedged into the backseat between Amy and Willow. Cordelia, Buffy and Faith were all wedged in the front, where Cordelia was driving.

"Did she have this car before?" Amy asked as she buckled herself in.

"No, this car belongs to Angel," Cordelia replied as she pulled on a pair of sunglasses.

"She doesn't really remember much about anything before," Willow shouted out at her as the car took off with a squeal of the tires.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, afraid his voice was going to get lost in the wind. Cordelia's driving was like taking some horrifying amusement park ride.

"I was a rat," Amy told him.

Harry's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Oh."

Harry's legs were shaking once he got out of the car. "This is going to be so much fun," he said dryly as Faith looped an arm over his shoulder.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Willow said from behind him. His eyes widened in horror as Faith dragged him across the parking lot and into the Sunnydale mall.

- - - - -

"I don't suppose that was so bad," Harry said as he and the others walked down one of the nearly abandoned streets. It was nearing six o'clock and they'd been out for hours. After a few hours of shopping with the strangest sort he'd ever been around, Faith finally convinced the others they needed a break and caught a matinee. Afterwards, they stopped at a street vendor for an ice cream. They were on their way back to the car now.

"We never showed him Sunnydale High," Cordelia said in weak protest as they finally got to the car.

"We might as well just swing by," Willow said, frowning at Amy's confusion. "She doesn't exactly know what happened either."

"Because, hello, I was a rat," Amy said, blushing and looking down. She reminded Harry of Ginny and how she used to be around him.

Buffy and Faith were talking quietly again as Cordelia pulled him aside and gave him a look of appraisal. "He's not club-ready enough, is he?"

"Probably not for LA," Willow said with a grin. "But he'll do fine here."

"Can you dance?" Cordelia asked him.

"Err..." was his reply. The last time he'd done anything like dancing had been the Yule Ball in his fourth year, being steered around like a show dog by Parvati Patil. Instead, he shook his head. "Not well."

"You'll learn," Cordelia replied.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all standing before the wreckage of a large high school.

"What happened here?" Amy gasped.

"Buffy blew it up," Willow said automatically.

Buffy glanced at her, pouting. "Did not."

"Fine. Giles blew it up."

That was that. After a quick tour of the inside of the building and walking over some very questionable wreckage (Buffy said it was fried Mayor and it took him a moment to finally figure out what that meant), they were back in the car and heading towards Rovello Drive.

He walked into the house and breathed in the wonderful scent of a delicious dinner. After surviving all summer on his own crappy cooking skills, he was thrilled to see a table full of delicious California food.

Amy disappeared then, saying she had to go home. Willow offered to drive her, but Amy said she'd rather walk. Everyone else gathered at the table and began enjoying a wonderful dinner.

It really was as good as it smelled, Harry decided as he patted his full stomach after third helpings of everything. Even the blueberry pie for desert was wonderful. He felt well-rested and a bit sleepy, but was jerked awake when Faith clapped his shoulder so roughly, he nearly went face-first into his own plate.

"I think it's present time," Buffy said with a wicked grin as she disappeared from the room.

"Oh," was all Harry could say as he glanced at the many faces grinning at him. He was starting to feel sleepy and stupid.

Buffy returned a few minutes later with Joyce in tow, both of them carrying several large parcels. Harry turned red again when the women around the table started unearthing large bags full of frilly tissue paper and shiny, sparkly bows.

"Mine first," said Faith, shoving a small package in his hands just as Buffy dropped her load on top of the table and turned to help Joyce with hers. Harry really wasn't used to all of this birthday attention. Hell, he wasn't used to being surrounded by several women at the same time who actually liked him.

He opened his package from Faith and saw, to his everlasting surprise, a mirror. He glanced at her in surprise, but she was grinning cheerfully at him. "You got me a mirror?" he asked her.

"They're not that big with the vampires," Faith replied with a shrug. "I actually got the idea from big bro... he said that he gave you a two-way mirror. I finally found two more. Or, rather, Red did." She glanced at Willow with a bright smile. "This way, we can keep in contact so our owls don't go on strike for all the writing we're going to do."

Harry found a sudden lump in his throat that wouldn't go away.

"Th-Thanks Faith," he said, managing to find his voice as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't think she knew what this meant to him.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a package suddenly dropping into his lap.

"I realize that Buffy has no style sense whatsoever in England," the girl named Cordelia said. She gestured to the large box she'd just dropped in his lap. "Open it."

Her gift was... shoes. Harry blinked as he glanced down at them, trying not to laugh. He heard Buffy giggling at his right and desperately wanted to slap her across the shoulder for it.

"Thank you," he said, giving Cordelia a genuine smile, which she returned in her five hundred megawatt style.

"You're welcome!" she said.

Willow's present turned out to be something he wasn't expecting. It was a small glass unicorn. There were two of them in the polished rosewood box and he lifted one out.

"There's one for you and one for Buffy," Willow explained, reaching across the table to take the other one from the box. "I belong in this coven, see, and we've been doing some transdimensional exploration, and during one of our visits, we came across this protection charm. Buffy told us your scar warns you of trouble. Well, when you're in trouble, this unicorn comes to life. When she's in trouble, the one you have will warn you."

It really was an ingenious idea and he thanked her.

Joyce gave him her gift next. Besides a new winter coat, there were portraits and masks and other various pieces of artwork. Buffy had told him that Joyce owned a gallery, and this was truly a thoughtful gift.

Buffy's gift was last. It was a dagger, much like that of hers and Faith's. "Your other gift is at Hogwarts," she explained as he sheathed the knife. "And it's kind of from both Oliver and I."

"You two are shopping for gifts together now?" Faith asked, smirking.

Buffy scowled at her. "Sometimes," she said defensively.

"Well, as much as I love watching Buffy's little brother get plenty of expensive presents, are we Bronzing it or not?" Cordelia asked.

There was a squeal and the sounds of chairs moving on the wooden floor as everyone stood up. Harry found himself sitting alone in his chair as the others disappeared. Joyce reappeared for a moment to see Harry sitting there, looking bewildered, the unicorn still prancing back and forth in his open palm.

"You'll get used to it," she said as she sat down, setting her stack of dishes on the table. "Everything is usually pretty high-energy around here."

"I've spent the last year getting used to it," Harry said ruefully. "It's just that... I haven't had a birthday like this since last year and before that, my birthday was pretty much forgotten. Having Buffy around is different."

"She always was a different kind of girl in her own special way," Joyce said fondly as she stood up again. "You'd better get moving now or you'll be left behind."

"What? Oh, right," he said, gently putting the unicorn back in its box and lifting the box of shoes from his lap. He walked into the living room and saw Willow standing there. There was the clattering of footsteps on the floor above them, mixed with the sounds of Cordelia and Faith shrieking at each other.

"They never really got along until they both lived here," Willow said softly, glancing upstairs. When the three women reappeared, they all resembled something Harry had seen from one of Hermione's books on Muggle clubbing. Willow was the most conservatively dressed, something she assured him was her choice.

They left then, taking the black convertible again. Once at the Bronze, Harry found himself looking around with keen interest. There were over a hundred people crammed inside dancing and sitting in front of a dance stage. A band was already there and playing.

They finally found two tables and wedged them together. After about ten minutes, they were joined by Xander, who looked exhausted from a full day's work, yet smiled at Buffy.

"Do you know how to dance?" Cordelia yelled at him over the sound of the loud, fast-paced music.

"Uhhhh," was Harry's response. He didn't have time to say anything else as Cordelia grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the dance floor.

"Just put your arms up and wiggle!" she said, and he found himself lifting his arms in the air, feeling quite stupid. He noticed Buffy, Willow and Xander now sitting alone at the table, since Faith had followed them out.

It was nice seeing that trio together again.

"Harry!" Cordelia screeched, laughing. He realized that the music had stopped, and he was still doing some weird sort of goldfish flop with his arms swaying in the air. His face now a bright shade of magenta, he lowered his arms and pulled down the hem of his shirt, clearing his throat. Faith was doubled over with laughter behind him.

A slow song struck up. Harry glanced back at the table and saw Cordelia claiming Xander for a dance, leaving Buffy and Willow alone.

"C'mon, Little P, it's just you and me," Faith said, grabbing his arm and spinning him around.

He hadn't been this close to her since he'd kissed her, and that seemed like ages ago.

She used her hands to direct his. He found himself pressed up against her with her arms locked around his neck in a vise-like grip.

He caught Buffy's morose expression and felt slightly sorry that she didn't have someone to dance with. Willow was there at least, and it cheered him up slightly. It was then that Faith tightened her grip and Harry, feeling as though he would suffocate if he didn't at least put forth a good effort, turned back to face the shorter girl beaming up at him.

"Do you know how long I've waited to dance with you?" she asked in a soft voice. This wasn't the Faith he knew at all. The Faith he knew was quirky and quite sarcastic. This new Faith with the soft dark eyes and tender smile was completely terrifying.

"Uhhhh," was all Harry could say, again.

"It was worth the effort anyways," Faith said with a sigh, as they continued to sway to the music.

Buffy was sitting through her fourth slow song when she rose, bringing her glass back to the bar for a juice refill. She took it and decided to go upstairs. It felt almost like she were walking through some distant memory, of her life before she was Elizabeth Potter and the life as she knew it now. Faith and Harry were still dancing, and the sight of it brought a tender smile to her face. If only her own boy was there to share this with her...

She shook off the thought, but as she turned to the catwalk, the tattoo on her arm gave a particularly painful throb. She gasped, and some of the couples standing around her gazed curiously at her. She averted her own eyes and pushed her way to the railing to see Faith rubbing her arm, Harry's arm wrapped around her to protect the other girl from view. His opposite hand was on his scar, and the look on his face suggested that something painful had just happened.

Something had happened. Buffy, feeling herself slip into the action-girl role she was destined for, pushed her way downstairs and met Faith and Harry on the edge of the dance floor.

"I felt it, too," Faith moaned as she glanced at the tattoo. "It's getting darker."

Buffy lifted the sleeve of her own tunic top and held her arm out next to Faith's. The tattoo, which was usually a few shades darker than the color of her skin, was now a brilliant shade of red.

"That's got to be the understatement of the year," Buffy muttered, covering the tattoo up again. Seeing the look on Harry's face, she gazed at him, concern flashing in her eyes. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I felt... Voldemort is happy. Something that he wanted to happen has happened, and this makes him happy," Harry said, touching the lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. "I think he's killed someone."

"I'll try contacting Percy in the morning, since it's the middle of the night over there now," Buffy assured him. "Don't worry; if something happened, we'll figure it out."

"It always helps to have connections," Faith agreed.

The three of them returned to the table where Willow was passing around another tray of drinks. "It is true we're legal overseas?" she asked Harry curiously.

"You are, at least," Harry said, running his hand over his bangs, as though trying to iron out his forehead.

"Huh," Willow said, grinning. "I'll have to remember that."

"Willow!" admonished Buffy as she took the seat next to her brother. "Since when have you been of the naughty? You don't drink!"

"Ever been to a Stevenson Hall party? They only had one every night of the week," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes. "I went to like four, with Xander, of course."

"Oddly enough, you just drank water," Xander pointed out, reaching into the middle of the table for a basket of pretzels. "It was Willow who drank of the mulled beverages."

"You had beer?" Faith asked, eyeing Willow with newfound respect. "I have to say I didn't see that comin', Red."

"Beer is good, in moderation," Willow replied, taking her own handful of pretzels. "Too much can transform you into a monster."

"Hear, hear!" Xander said, pounding Cordelia's water bottle on the table top. "At least, that's what my three weeks as a bartender taught me."

"If you're looking for something new to try, you could always come to London and hang," Buffy said, sipping her juice. "I don't start work for another few weeks yet and Harry's going to spend some time with his best friend."

"I was hoping to spend some time with Sirius," Harry told her. Faith looked pleased at this.

"Yes, you go and see that drippy brother of mine, and remind him that if he gets in trouble, he's facing castration."

Harry choked into his cup while Buffy giggled next to him. This time, he did slap the back of her head, earning an obnoxious "OW!" and a return hit.

"As much as I'd love to cross the pond and hang with one of my bestest friends, I couldn't afford it," Xander said sorrowfully.

"I think we can work something out," Buffy said thoughtfully, biting into a pretzel. "Besides, Wil's gonna be over all the time."

"It'll be just like Sunnydale, only we'll be surrounded by people who can speak like Giles!" Willow said excitedly.

"Speaking of Giles," Buffy said slowly. "What's up with him? He seems different lately."

"I think you ought to ask him yourself tomorrow," Faith said, before Xander could speak up. "But for now, let's hit the dance floor, yo! The band's actually good tonight." She latched onto Harry and dragged him behind her. Xander and Cordelia followed soon after.

"Not having a boyfriend sucks," Willow sighed.

"Having a boyfriend conveniently eight thousand miles away is worse," Buffy replied with a slight pout. "But just think of all those hotties at Oxford, Wil. I have some mean friends too, if you'd like a blind set-up."

"Are any of them as cute as Oliver?" Willow asked innocently.

"I am going to make sure you are never bored in England," Buffy said with a cheerful smile. "Some of Oli's teammates are adorable."

"I'm so excited!" Willow said, clapping her hands with anticipation. "In ten days, I'll be gone out of Sunnydale!"

"And you'll be stuck in the land of the weird," Buffy said dryly.

"I wonder if Oxford has a coven," Willow mused thoughtfully.

"If they do, you'll be the first to hear about it," Buffy replied, pulling the basket of pretzels closer to both of them. "If not, trust me. I know magic. My friends know magic. We can be your coven."

"No offense, Buffy," Willow said delicately, "but I would like to work with wiccans, like me. You know, those of us who don't use wands." She stared pointedly at Buffy's slacks and the other girl winced as she reached down and grasped the handle of her own wand.

"It's no problem. I got it," Buffy said. "I'm not that stupid, you know."

"Well, maybe, maybe not," Willow said playfully, earning herself a retaliatory hit. "Hey!"

"Look at them out there, so happy and cheerful," Buffy said with a sigh, staring at both dancing couples.

"If I didn't know any better, Buff, I'd say Harry's been taken," Willow commented, eyeing the dancing duo over the top of her cup.

"I know he and his girlfriend have been having more than their fair share of problems lately, but they just started talking before we left Hogwarts. And I love Hermione as though she were my sister, too." Her gaze was sad as she saw Faith and Harry share a laugh. "They do look good together though."

The group left at the stroke of midnight. Cordelia drove, and dropped off Xander first, followed by Willow. They all returned to the Summers' residence.

Harry was feeling very drowsy now. It had been a spectacular birthday, even though he had spent it with his sister and her friends. He walked upstairs and nearly collapsed on his bed, only to hear the door close behind him.

He glanced up with sleepy eyes and saw Faith standing there.

"You know, Harry," she said, advancing on him slowly. "I made a decision about six months ago for the both of us, and right now I'm wondering if I made the right one."

"I don't know," Harry said quickly. "What decision--"

"I gave you up to her," Faith replied, crossing her arms, standing at the foot of the bed now. "I'm not going to lie to you. I like you. I really do. But I'm not the kind of girl who goes around breaking other people up. I don't want that stain on my hands. I know this other girl likes you 'cause I've met her. And if it doesn't work out... well, I'm not going to proposition you now. But I think you already know, because whatever we have, it was out there tonight, dancing. Even Willow thought we looked good together."

There was the sound of gleeful laughter in the next room.

"I told Cordy to share the room with B tonight," Faith said, sitting on the very end of the bed Harry was still lying on. "I don't think she'd be very comfortable sharing this bed with you. Which leaves you and me..."

Harry's eyes widened as he forced himself to sit up. The thought of sharing a bed with any girl other than Hermione made him feel very uncomfortable. And yet, this was Faith. They were friends, sort of. Well, there were hormones involved, too, but that just made things even more complicated. Sighing, he started unbuttoning his shirt and Faith grinned.

"I promise I'll stay on my side of the bed," she said, rising and grabbing the things she'd brought in with her.

A few minutes later, Harry had changed into his pajamas and glanced around the room. His birthday presents were now stacked on the desk and the floor surrounding it. Faith returned a few moments later and all thoughts of brand-new shoes escaped his head.

He forced himself to calmly walk past her and locked himself in the bathroom, breathing hard.

Faith really wasn't playing fair, walking around in a nightgown like... whatever it was. Underwear is what Ron would have called it, and Harry was even more revolted to realize that Ron had seen Faith dressed this way. Shaking his head incredulously, he brushed his teeth and returned to his room. Only the light on the nightstand was on, and Faith was buried under the fluffy pink sheets. Her arms were clasped around a pillow and she looked pale and drowsy.

"Did you have a good birthday?" she asked, looking up at him with those dark eyes of hers.

"Oh, yeah," he said as he sat down, taking his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand. "It was fantastic."

"Good," she said, watching as he got into the bed and turned off the light. That was when she rolled over. There was a small pause as she stared at the wall, her eyes glistening. "Harry?"

He didn't answer. She rolled back over and saw that he was already sleeping. Propping herself up on one arm, she traced his face with her fingertips.

"I wish life was fair," she whispered as she pulled her hand back. "But it's not always. I wish I could be there for you, because I know B won't be... but that's life. It's not always fair." Sighing, she dropped herself back onto her pillow and silently watched him sleep.

- - - - -

Chapter 52... a visit from the fireplace; Los Angeles and Hank Summers beckon.

Chapter 53... returning to England...

- - - - -

**Questions**

These were things I thought I'd answer before I continued writing. This chapter was just a light-hearted attempt to get back into the story. I hope it worked. But my beta-reader, the ever-lovely Grace gave me a list of questions to answer, considering some of you might have these questions, too.

1. Is anyone going to die? Yes.

2. If yes, who will die? I can't tell you yet.

3. Will Faith ever go back to England? Yes, she will. And she'll have a reason to.

4. What will happen with the Ministry? At some point, there will be a new Minister of Magic, and the reason for that is coming soon.

5. Is this part going to be as long as the first? No. I suspect it's because the final battle will be the end of this story. I do know what's going to happen. And I plan on ending on a 'happy' note, if such a thing can exist.

6. Are there any new characters? Remember Cynthia? She's back! There may be a few others, but no one to really take a spotlight.

7. Are any of Buffy's old classmates returning? Yes. Emma Vance and Katie Bell will be in this story, along with a few of the Slytherins - think Warrington and Montague.

8. Are the chapters going to be as long? Some will be, I'm afraid, or it'll be 200 chapters before this story even ends!

9. Are Buffy and Oliver going to stay together? A long-distance relationship only works if both people work hard enough to make it work. They'll try.

10. What about Harry and Hermione? Their relationship is headed into troubled waters, again. Faith is waiting in the wings, along with a surprise guest.

11. Is Ron going to find love? Oh, yeah... he'll get his shot and meet his match.

12. When is the war going to start? The war already started. This first chapter just hinted at yet another battle. Things are going to go from bad to worse soon enough though.

13. Will there be a half-blood prince? Um, no. That's a little too complicated even for me.

14. Who is the 'other' from Harry's prophecy? Is it Buffy? There is another, and it isn't Buffy. It is someone Harry knows, however.

15. What about Ginny? Is something big going to happen to her? Ginny is... Ginny. And yes, something big is about to happen with her.

16. Willow's coming to England, right? Yes, she is. She's going to go to Oxford, so she'll be within hailing distance. As for bringing Willow into a relationship, maybe. I have one or two people in mind.

17. Are we ever going to find out more about Snape? Yes. His entire storyline will play itself out.

18. What is Sirius going to do? You'll find out soon enough.

19. Is Harry going to die? I can't tell you that.

20. Do the Slayers have a prophecy (as was hinted when they created Sirius'!)? I can't tell you that, either.

21. Buffy graduated, right? Yes, she graduated. She's been staying in London because of Harry. As soon as Hogwarts starts up again, she's off to do Ministry work, which will be explained soon enough.

22. Will Buffy ever return to Sunnydale? I'd like to say yes, but the problem is, there might not be a Sunnydale left for her to return to... that's all I'm saying on the subject!

Any questions? Comments?

I know how I want to continue and eventually end this story. While a part of it will be sad, I want to end it happily. Doing that means it'll end with either a wedding or a leaving ceremony or something. I have certain scenes playing out in my head (which is always fun), and I hope to have them written down. I can't say for certain that everyone is going to survive this, because not everyone will. I hate killing people. I've been asked why I will, and the only response I can give you is that this is war. Bad things happen to good people. I can't say if any of my main characters are going to die yet. I think the only person who does know is Grace, and she's been sworn to secrecy.

I invite your inputs and such, but please be gentle, as I'm only getting back into this story. There are only two Sunnydale chapters, since the rest of the story is more important. I do thank you for continuing to read this story, as it has become my baby project. I want to continue updating every week, but who knows what'll happen. I'm working on the NaNoWriMo project, too, and taking a break from fanfiction and working on some original fiction. It's been, needless to say, interesting.


	53. Soliloquy

**Chapter 52**

**Soliloquy**

- - - - -

"Lovers are always allowed the comfort of soliloquy." --Spectator.

- - - - -

Buffy was awakened the following morning by what seemed like the wind playing with her hair. She blinked and stared up at the familiar ceiling above her and smiled.

And then the wind in her face seemed to whisper and her eyes flew open. Sitting up quickly, she jumped out of bed and raced out of the room, leaving Cordelia in her place on the other end of the large bed. Racing downstairs while pulling on her bathrobe, she made her way into the living room.

Joyce was already awake and reading the newspaper in the dining room when Buffy appeared, looking slightly confused as she made a little circle before darting in the opposite direction.

Joyce stood up and followed Buffy before freezing, her eyes wide.

There was a head inside the fireplace.

She was glad she was holding onto her cup so tightly, or else it would have fallen and shattered. Buffy was already kneeling in front of the fireplace, talking to the head inside of it in a quiet, urgent whisper.

"Percy! What's going on?" she asked, leaning forward. She saw Joyce's reflection in the emerald-green flames and in case something terrible had happened, she didn't want Joyce to know about it or worry.

"It's bad," he said, his face tense. He glanced past her. "Is that her?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, moving slightly so that Percy could get a good look at Joyce. "Uh, Joyce, you want to come closer so I can do an intro?"

Joyce took one miniscule step forward, looking extremely apprehensive, but with good reason. "You have a friend who is a talking head?" she asked doubtfully.

"Actually, he's pretty full grown in person," Buffy said, leaning back on her ankles. "Joyce, this is Percy. Percy, this is my... Joyce Summers."

"It's a pleasure," Percy said with a charming smile at Joyce, who still looked as though she'd love nothing more to do than run away. "I can see where your daughter gets her sparkling personality."

That seemed to break the ice slightly. Joyce relaxed and set her coffee cup down before she could shatter it. "Thank you," she said, with a slightly relaxed smile of her own. "Were you a classmate of Buffy's?"

"Mom, perhaps I didn't say this right," Buffy said, turning back to look at Joyce, smirking.

"He isn't your... beau, is he?"

Both Buffy and Percy burst into laughter then.

"Oh, I haven't laughed like that in so long," Buffy said, clutching her side. "Uh, no... we're not together."

"Not like that, anyway," Percy said, sounding greatly amused. "Speaking of beaus, Fred and George were wondering if you were going to stumble into the Burrow anytime soon."

"You're dating... two?" Joyce asked behind her.

Buffy grimaced slightly and turned back to her adoptive mother. "Okay, explanations are due, I guess. Percy is pretty much one of the coolest friends I have from England. He has five brothers. Two of them are twins and a royal pain in my ass."

"Elizabeth over there, if she'll stop foaming at the mouth, is partially correct. She would be my best friend."

"Oh," Joyce said, still looking confused. "Oh..."

Turning back to the fireplace, Buffy said, "Do you want me to get Harry? I think he's still upstairs sleeping."

"Let him sleep," Percy said, his face tightening. "Dad had a hell of a night last night. Apparently some of the Death Eaters decided to put a charm on one of the summer festivals. The next thing you know, the fountains are sprouting blood and there are dead animals coming out of the fireworks. It was pretty much an unqualified disaster..." His voice trailed off.

"So that's what it meant," Buffy said, her hand unconsciously grazing her tattoo.

"Did you feel something?" Percy asked, sounding concerned about her now.

"We all did," Buffy said vaguely. "You know, Faith and Harry, too." She paused. "It's getting more intense, Perce. I'm worried that the next time it burns like that, the Death Eaters will be surrounding me."

"I guess it's a good thing you're not going to be in England much longer, eh?" he asked, his eyes turning somewhat sad.

"You'll still be able to nitpick me, no matter where I am," Buffy assured him. "Is Arthur all right? You do know he's one of my favorite people over there, right?"

"He's okay," Percy said, although his voice wasn't very convincing. "There was something else last night... there was an attack at Privet Drive."

"WHAT?" Buffy shouted. She heard voices upstairs and the sounds of people moving. "Percy, what happened?"

"Dementors," Percy said heavily. "Apparently they were after Harry, and since... you-know-who doesn't exactly know he's in your care... your family is fine, Buff. Don't worry about it."

Buffy just shook her head as she fell back onto the floor. "It's going to keep getting worse and worse, isn't it?" she asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Percy said, smiling apologetically. "You're all right there? You got in safely? Ron wants to know how Harry is..."

"Harry's fine," Buffy told him. "I think he's enjoying his first ever overseas excursion. I'm taking him to Los Angeles this weekend, so we'll see how it goes."

"Really? Dad will want you over so you can tell him everything," Percy said, making a face.

"B? Who's that?"

Buffy quickly turned around, glimpsing Faith in the doorway. The moment she saw who was in the fireplace, she bounded into the room.

"Peter!" she called cheerfully.

"Honestly, woman, do you have a memory at all?" Percy asked irritably.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Faith asked cheekily as she dropped down on the floor next to Buffy.

"I had such high expectations for you, too," Percy said dryly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to work."

"All right," Buffy said, rising up and yanking Faith with her. "I'll see you soon, unless you have another emergency to tell us about. You're welcome in the fireplace anytime."

"Goodbye," he said, before disappearing with a small 'pop'.

Faith turned curiously to Buffy, her eyes darkening at the hasty expression on the older girl's face. "So what exactly was that about?"

- - - - -

The week continued on, and Harry found himself very much enjoying his first ever overseas vacation. Being with Buffy in her hometown was something like a relief, since she knew it even better than she knew the back of her own hand. Patrolling with her and Faith was always a delight, even though he stayed behind, his wand in his hand just in case. He was completely legal now to do magic outside of school, but he had no idea how the Ministry would enforce magic on the other side of the world.

Now that he was no longer underaged, really.

All in all, watching his sister fight was like watching something on the television he'd been deprived from for so many years. Not anymore, though. Joyce had cable, and one of Faith's favorite things to do after a fight, besides eat vast quantities of food, was to plant herself on the couch and stare at the television set until the sun came up before she went to bed.

Buffy, on the other hand, was starting to get edgier and edgier. The prospect of seeing Wesley again so soon after the last time they had seen one another in a life-threatening situation wasn't too appealing. Neither was the prospect of seeing him after she had been the one to find both his sister and his father. It was still painful to think about Professor Pryce, who had been one of her favorite teachers at Hogwarts.

More terrifying still was the prospect of coming face-to-face with Angel after a year of separation. He had declared his love for her when they'd parted and now, with her heart given to someone else, it was going to be torture to say goodbye. But he had to let her go. Buffy was happy with the choice she had made and after everything that had happened, she wasn't about to change her mind. Again.

Lastly, there was Hank, or the man she had come to know as Dad. Since James Potter's trip through his daughter's mind while she was imprisoned with Voldemort, she hadn't heard his voice or her mother's at all. But she knew they were there in her subconscious, speaking for the conscience she knew she had, but the Dark Mark had irreversibly tainted.

Friday finally arrived and with it, the last three days of their vacation in California. They would be returning to England from Los Angeles, so the time had come to say goodbye to Joyce one last time.

It was the second hardest thing Buffy had ever had to do; look the woman who had raised her in the eyes and tell her that she may never see her again.

Joyce seemed to know it was coming. Her first goodbye went to Willow, who would be accompanying them to Los Angeles. After a brief hug and a comical retort from Willow about her parent's lack of caring of her decision to go to Oxford, Willow disappeared.

Harry was next. Joyce put her arms around him and held him to her for a long moment, closing her eyes.

"I never had a son," she told him quietly. "But if I ever had one, I imagine he'd be a lot like you." Her eyes glistened sadly as she pulled back. "I just wish we'd gotten there a year later... we could have had both of you, and you wouldn't have been separated for sixteen years."

Harry just smiled at her. She was the perfect mother, he realized. She had raised Buffy rather well.

It was apparent by the way the two women were just staring at each other now across the entryway. Words couldn't even begin to speak the connection between the two. It lasted maybe two minutes before Buffy rushed into Joyce's arms, holding the woman she saw as her mother as though her very life depended on it. Joyce clung to Buffy in return, tears now openly pouring down her cheeks.

When Buffy pulled back, she too was crying. "I don't know what's going to happen," she said, brushing the tears away. "I just want you to know that you'll always be my Mom. I may have been a horrid brat, but I still love you, and I wanted you to know that. Whatever happens..."

"Things are going to get bad, aren't they?" Joyce asked, glancing from Buffy to Harry and seeing the same dark look in their eyes.

"Let's just say this year isn't going to be such a picnic," Buffy said tightly. "I don't know what's going to happen, but..." Her voice trailed off as she glanced at Harry, and the tears started again. "We both have a destiny, and..."

"It'll be a miracle if they both survive it," said a voice from the stairs behind them. Faith appeared and stepped down next to Buffy. "She's a Slayer and he's supposed to be some hero."

Joyce looked even more concerned until she saw the determined expression on the faces of the Potter siblings. She knew Buffy was strong enough to take on whatever was coming. But Harry was someone she didn't know so well, and her heart went out to him. He had obviously inherited Buffy's sense of duty and obligation, and it showed in their eyes.

"I just wish I was going back with you," Faith said to Buffy, pulling her aside. "But that would be playing right into V's hands."

"I think it's safer if you stay here," Buffy told her apologetically.

"Some safe haven," scoffed Faith, glancing around the house. "I fight demons for a living and have to live with a very irritating fangless moron. But the lodging is more than adequate, so faster demons come, is what I say."

The two Slayers stared at each other for a moment before hugging briefly.

"I hate this," Buffy wailed as she pulled back. "This is the third time I've had to say goodbye to you in a year."

"Someday, when this war is over, we won't have to say goodbye anymore," Faith assured her, patting her arm with some level of comfort.

A horn honked outside, signalling the arrival of Giles. Buffy bent down and pulled her duffel over her shoulder before glancing back at both Joyce and Faith. Then, taking Harry's arm, they left the house behind and walked out into the warm morning light.

Giles was waiting for them in his candy-apple-red convertible.

"Whoa, Giles!" she said, cheerfully stowing her bag in the backseat before taking the passenger seat. "I like it."

"It's perfect for one in a mid-life crisis, don't you agree?" he asked her, backing out of the driveway.

They chatted easily for the fifteen minute ride to the bus station. Once there, Buffy seemed reluctant to get out of the car.

"I can't believe we're really here again," she said, glancing uneasily at the long lines of busses waiting to depart.

"Do you three have your tickets?" Giles asked, ever the Watcher.

"I have them," Harry said, hopping over the top of the backseat, since Buffy really wasn't going to move.

"Giles..." Buffy said softly, her voice a plea. She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "Am I ready for this?"

"You knew you had to face him sooner or later," Giles told her with his reassuring air of confidence in her. "It won't be as bad as it could be, I'm certain."

"But he's my Dad, or he was... it all gets so confusing," Buffy said, making a face as she stared once again at the busses in the distance. "I heard my Dad's voice, Giles, when I was imprisoned in that tower. My real dad. It was so strong and he believed in me enough to know that I didn't want to be there no matter how much power I had."

"I hate to break up this party," Willow said, following Harry's path out of the car, "but we gotta move. The bus leaves in exactly seven minutes. You know, nine in the morning, not at night?"

"Giles, I don't know if I'll be coming back," she said, finally opening the door and accepting the bag Willow handed her.

"We'll be fine here," Giles told her with his reassuring smile. "We still have one Slayer on the Hellmouth."

"Giles..."

"And don't worry about Joyce. Faith and Cordelia have looked after her long enough. She'll be okay."

Harry was tugging Buffy backwards now, away from the convertible and the last trace of a safety blanket she possessed in this world.

"Giles!"

"Go," Willow said, pulling away. She and Giles had said their goodbyes the night before. As the convertible took off, Buffy, resigned, led the way into the station.

The ride began slowly enough. Harry sat across the aisle from Buffy and Willow. He dozed on and off, finally opening his backpack around midday and finding a few of the snacks Joyce had secretly stowed. Smiling, he opened a pack of Ritz crackers and extended the package across the aisle for Willow, since Buffy appeared to be sound asleep.

"I don't think she slept much last night," Willow said, finally stepping over Buffy and taking the empty seat beside Harry. "She's been having nightmares about this weekend all week. Not just about Hank or Wesley, but Angel, too."

At the look of surprise on Harry's face, Willow started. "She didn't tell you that we're staying at his hotel, did she?"

"I never realized how glad I am you're with us," he told Willow, who gave him a small smile before taking another cracker.

"If I had to put up with five more minutes of my parents not caring if I go across the ocean, well, I'd be ready to make a statement," Willow said, half-smiling as she turned her head to stare out the window. "I think my Mom was all too happy to pay for the shipping on my things."

"You don't know how lucky you are," Harry said in a low voice, "to actually have parents."

"Oh, Harry, I didn't mean it like that," Willow said, immediately looking guilty. "It's just that... I've lived with the ignorami most of my life and it isn't fun. I suppose not having parents is worse than having them only they kind of, you know, ignore you."

"Things got better," Harry said quietly. "When Buffy came, things got better for awhile... and then she had to go off on her own vendetta..." He still spoke bitterly of this, one of the rifts between the Potter siblings that was still as existent as a freshly opened wound.

They didn't speak again until they reached Los Angeles, and to no one's surprise, it was Cordelia who picked them up in Angel's black convertible.

Buffy seemed even more withdrawn and tense now, and kept staring at the seat in front of her sourly. Willow sat next to her best friend, occassionally giving her a sympathetic look, but most of her excitement was spent on watching Harry, sitting in the passenger seat next to Cordy, pointing and exclaiming as he saw the different sights of the big city.

The car eventually came to a stop in front of the Hyperion Hotel. Buffy slowly got out, her hand on her bag as she moved, staring at the large structure in front of them. She didn't seem to want to go any closer. She just stared at it, as though waiting for it to come to her.

Harry reached out and took her hand. "It'll be all right, really," he said, trying to convince her. She just smiled sadly and put one foot in front of the other.

"Oh, good, you're back," a crisp, British voice spoke as a figure behind the front desk looked up, before his smile froze. "And you brought company."

"Yeah," said Cordelia, noticing that Buffy had frozen next to her, her eyes wide. "Speaking of guests... we have that thing to do." She turned and grabbed onto Harry. "Come on, Potter, let's go do that thing. Willow?"

With the usual level of Cordelia-like subtelty, she dragged both Willow and Harry backwards out of the Hotel, leaving Wesley and Buffy facing one another.

"Uh, hi," Buffy finally said, dropping her bag on the circular sofa and moving closer to the front desk. "Guilt, party of one, checking in."

"How have you been, Buffy?" Wesley asked, a slight coolness to his tone.

"I've been okay," she replied, leaning onto the heavy wooden desk. "It hasn't really been easy, you know."

"And your brother?" Wesley continued in his slightly formal tone.

"He's been good," Buffy replied, feeling her heart start to sink. Wesley still wouldn't look at her again, keeping his eyes on the book he was trying to read. "Wes..."

"I don't want to sound like I'm ungrateful," Wesley said quietly. "I just never imagined coming face to face with the woman who killed my father's murderer so soon."

"As I said, guilt party of one," Buffy said miserably. "Look, I know--"

"You don't know," Wesley cut in, standing up and glaring at her. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you never really thought of in the first place as a father. My father and my sister were not good people, Buffy. You don't know how many times I really wished they were dead, and now that they are..."

"You want them back?" Buffy asked, glancing down. "I get that. I would give anything to have your father back. You know he told me about you?"

"My father didn't give a damn about me," Wesley said bitterly, closing his book with a sharp snap. "All he cared about was his duty and you, for once, were following that duty."

"He protected me," Buffy said softly. "He could have sold me out to the Council and to Quentin but he didn't because he was fighting for something more. You have to believe he was a good man. I did."

"I'll never be able to tell him how I felt," Wesley said darkly. "He's gone now, isn't he?"

"Maybe you don't know," Buffy said forcefully, walking around the desk and standing in front of the former Watcher. "You don't know what it was like to see him trying to kill me and knowing it really wasn't him. You don't know how I felt when I found his body... do you even know half of how horrible it was? It was like losing my own Dad all over again. My dad's been dead almost sixteen years. Funny, huh? I never knew my Dad. I'd give the world to know him. I knew yours. He was a decent man, he earned his passages. He didn't earn your hate."

Wesley turned away from her. "It hasn't been easy on me either," he said quietly. "I'll never have the chance to let him know I didn't hate him."

She shrugged. "Maybe he already knew in some funny little way. But it's only the tip of the iceberg on what's to come. People die in wars and people are going to die. Good people, bad people, anyone is game. I'm the one trying to make sure it's not my brother. I can't stand to lose someone else. I sure as hell don't want to lose you, too."

"You never really thought of me as anything but incompetent," Wesley said snappishly as he turned back to his books and started collecting them in his arms. "You and Faith."

"We're both connected to the world of darkness," Buffy said, leaning against the wall. "What we need is a Watcher. Faith has two of them. She's a lucky girl."

"I quite agree," Wesley replied, stacking his books on the desktop. "She's also a very dangerous girl."

"That's why she's not in England with her brother," Buffy replied. "That's why she came back. If we were there when He calls..." She shuddered, not wanting to finish her statement. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I was in town for the weekend. Is Angel around?"

"He's upstairs in his suite," Wesley replied, his back still to her. Buffy left without being dismissed, took her bag, and climbed the stairs. As soon as she was gone, he set down his last book and pulled off his glasses, sighing deeply.

"If only you knew how I truly felt, Elizabeth," Wesley said quietly. "You would know why my father earned my hate. He was different before you met him. And then the world was changed. My guilt changes nothing. I see you as someone who brought him honor but to me, he never had it. He wasn't a good man. He wasn't anything worthy. He doesn't deserve his pedestal. And you'll soon see why."

Outside, Cordelia was driving Willow and Harry to her apartment.

"Why are we going?" Harry asked, glancing behind as the Hotel disappeared from view.

"Because it's one thing that Buffy and Wes have issues to work through," Cordelia replied, adjusting the rearview mirror. "It's another thing with her and Angel. They'll be at it all night. When are you meeting Hank?"

"Tomorrow at lunch, I think," Harry replied.

"Good," Cordelia said, glancing behind her at Willow. "You doin' all right back there?"

"Just peaches and roses," Willow muttered as Cordelia sped through the intersection.

Buffy paused at the top of the stairs, setting her bag on the floor.

The door at the end of the hallway opened and he appeared.

For a moment, all they could do was stare at each other.

And then she turned away, going down another hallway. She really wasn't ready to see him so soon. She had thought she was, and it was only the thought of the warm-blooded comfort awaiting her in London that forced her to turn around.

He was standing right behind her and took her by the shoulders.

"Angel," she said, stepping out of his reach, his arms falling to their sides. "Hi."

"Hello," he said, watching as she moved past him and took her bag. "You looking for a place to stay?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied, glancing around the Hotel. "I like this place. It's very... fifties."

"Is he here?" Angel asked.

"Who, Harry? No... Cordy dragged him off," Buffy replied, taking her bag in her arms, putting some distance between them. "He'll be back later or something. Maybe."

"You look good," Angel said quietly.

"Thanks," Buffy said, pushing her hair off her face and staring down at her clothing. "Travel clothes not really my thing, I guess. Can I have a room with a shower?"

"Yeah, I'll take you," Angel said, moving past her and walking down an opposite corridor. "Right this way."

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy was stepping under the unbelievably relaxing tap of the hot shower. As she shampooed her hair, she closed her eyes in bliss. This really was something else.

"Are we going to stop driving in circles?" Willow asked from the backseat an hour later, a tiny cup of TCBY in her hands. "First we stop for coffee, and then for ice cream... we're not five anymore. We'll probably be dead by the time we get back to the Hotel."

Cordelia just smiled in the rearview mirror so Willow could see her expression. "I'm just trying to give them a few minutes to deal."

"Deal with the fact you've already bored Harry to death," Willow said, gesturing to his sleeping form next to Cordelia in the front seat. "And he had a double espresso."

"All right, all right, let's go back," Cordelia said, slowing down before making a wide U-turn in the street. Harry gasped and sat up, Cordelia's iced mocha flying across the car and landing outside. Willow shrieked as the car finally got back into a proper lane of traffic and started cruising the two miles back to the Hotel.

Buffy dressed slowly after her shower and brushed her long, wet hair from her eyes. Plugging in her blow-dryer, she hummed to herself as she dried her hair. Once she was done, she set it up and finished dressing, buttoning her blouse and adding her boots. Finally, she cast her duffel bag aside and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Not bad," she said, striking a few stupid poses. Hearing voices downstairs, she took off and saw Cordelia dragging a sopping Harry, a pissed off Willow and a slightly amused and completely unfamiliar other person inside.

"Ooh, company," she said, cheerfully walking downstairs.

Willow and Cordelia were arguing while Harry cleaned off his glasses, but the stranger walked forward and stuck out his hand.

"I'm assuming you're Buffy," he said in a crisp Irish accent.

"Yeah," she said, shaking his outstretched hand. "And you're--"

"Doyle," the man replied with a shrug. "I sort of... work here."

"You stupid moron, you could have killed us!" Willow was saying.

"What's going on here?" Angel asked, appearing in the walkway above them.

"What is all this racket?" Wesley asked, coming out of the back office.

"I didn't mean to try and kill you!" Cordelia shrieked. "Had I wanted to, don't you think I would have been more efficient at it?"

"Bloody hell," both Potter siblings muttered as Harry smoothed his dripping shirt.

"Did you try asking Harry that before you conveniently dropped your water on his head?" Willow demanded accusingly.

Buffy put up her hands in a sign of calm surrender and backed out of the room, taking the stairs until she appeared at Angel's side.

"I think we lost control," he said unnecessarily.

"Did you ever have any?" she asked, sighing. "Oh, by the way, the guy down there with the glasses is my brother. And it looks like he went through a carwash."

Dinner that night was an awkward affair. Once Harry had showered and changed, his mood had completely improved. Willow and Cordelia had informally apologized to one another, but refused to speak, occasionally glaring across the table. Doyle was rather friendly and kept firing rapid questions at Harry, while Angel stared hard at Buffy, who tried not to notice. Wesley on the other hand kept sighing, his eyes on his plate, not touching his food. All the while, a loud opera played in the background.

Buffy was the first to leave the table and walked outside into the gardens. The cool air was refreshing, a lot better than all of the tension inside.

"You okay?" Harry asked, appearing five minutes later.

"Yeah, just five by five," Buffy said from her spot on the bench.

"Things are kind of intense in there," Harry agreed as he moved to sit down next to her. "You know... maybe it was a bad idea to come down here."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Buffy replied.

"Just think, the day after tomorrow, we're going home," Harry said, his eyes glazing over.

This cheered her up some. "You know, I think I finally think of England as my home," she said, sounding wistful. "Cold, dreary England is finally my home. Did I ever tell you I grew up in L.A.? If we have time tomorrow, I'll show you the house."

"I'd like that," Harry said. "I don't know much about your life before you came to England, you know."

"You'll learn fast," she assured him. Rising, he walked back into the Hotel, leaving her alone under the bright light of the full moon.

"Maybe it's better if you don't know what my life was like, Harry," she spoke to the darkness. "Maybe it's better for both of us if you don't know anything at all. Who am I to say that you won't completely enjoy tomorrow, having a Dad for the first time in how long... he abandoned me before I met you. You don't know how much I want to get on that plane now and go home... but we have to get through tomorrow first."

Sighing, she went back inside.

Angel was the one waiting for her, sitting at the base of the steps. "Want to take a walk?"

"Not tonight," she said, putting her hands up. "I think I just want to sleep."

She walked past him, pausing halfway up the stairs. "Angel?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to look at her.

"Thank you," she said, before turning and disappearing from sight.

once in her room, she changed into her nightgown and slipped inside her bed, resting her head against the pillows and feeling even more melancholy than before.

- - - - -

It happened just before she woke up.

Her arm prickled with such intensity she cried out before coming to her full senses. Leaping out of bed, she pulled on her robe and raced across the hall, knocking on the door to Harry's room. She heard him mumbling inside and pushed the door open with her hip, the doorknob falling to the ground as Buffy rushed inside to find her brother thrashing restlessly on his bed.

"Harry! Harry!" she said, quickly pushing him down as his eyes opened and he stared at her, terrified.

"They're... they're..."

"Shhh, shhh shh shhh," she said comfortingly, bending down and putting her arms around her brother. "It's okay... it's going to be all right, Harry."

He held onto her tightly as she finally set him back.

"Was it your scar?" she asked softly.

He nodded, tears in his jade eyes as he glanced at the sunlight spilling into the room. "I'm scared, Buffy... this is the worst it's hurt since... since..."

"Shhhhh," she said, rising from his bed. "Do you want anything? Tylenol? I have Midol, but I don't think you need it--"

She was rewarded as his pillow sailed through the air and smacked into her shoulder.

Relaxing, she set it back on his bed. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked as he leaned back against his pillow, closing his eyes with the faintest of nods.

She watched him drift back to sleep then. As she did, someone picked up the knob and brought it into the room. Buffy turned and saw Wesley standing there.

"Is he all right?" he asked, concerned.

"He'll be okay," Buffy replied, rising as she watched her brother sigh into a deep rest. "Can you just watch him? I need to make a contact."

Rushing downstairs into the empty lobby, she ran over to the edge of the room where a fireplace was. Digging into her robes, she found her small bag of portable Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic, England, Percy Weasley's office," she said.

A moment later, Percy's head appeared.

"It's back," she said quietly. "I felt it not an hour ago."

"I know," he said in a voice filled with exhaustion. "There's been another murder."

Buffy sighed and hit the ground with her curled fist. "It's coming, isn't it?" She paused. "Gather them."

"I understand," he replied, and then he disappeared. Rising, Buffy went upstairs and dressed quickly before going back into Harry's room to rouse her brother awake.

"Come on, Harry. If you sleep anymore, you're going to miss lunch," she said, prodding him until his eyes finally blinked and he turned to her in annoyance.

Leaving him be, she glanced around the hallway for a moment before returning to her own room. She gathered a few things before falling back on her bed, frowning. Her hand was clutching her arm as it prickled again. There was something about it that... it was beyond joy she had felt in this stinging pain.

Voldemort was happy because something had been discovered. She paused for a moment... was it the Slayers? Were they being watched? Frowning again, she pulled on a long-sleeved shirt to cover the tattoo because she really didn't want to explain anything to Hank Summers. Knowing she had a tattoo would only give him more reason to see her as nothing more than a trouble-maker, which she was anything but.

Harry was dressed and downstairs when the fireplace in the corner prickled back to life. Cordelia actually screamed and Doyle dropped the box he'd been carrying, and herbs and jars of pickled items went rolling across the floor.

"Buffy? Buffy? Buffy!"

"Oh, for crying out loud Percy," she muttered, dropping her purse and walking over to the fireplace and glaring down into it.

"You were right," he said, stopping her storm with a clatter. She froze, her jaw slackening.

"Thought I was," she said, frowning again.

"See you in two days."

"Right."

"What did he want?" Harry demanded as she stopped to help Doyle pick up all of the things on the floor.

"Just... it's Ministry stuff, Harry," she replied casually as she handed the box back to Doyle, who uttered his thanks and continued on his way. "We should probably get--"

"Buffy?" a soft voice asked from the doorway.

Buffy turned around at the sound and paused, seeing Hank Summers for the first time since her sophomore year of high school.

"Hank," she said quietly, her voice full of emotion.

"You've never called me that before, sweetie," said the man, walking over and enveloping a stunned Buffy in his arms. "What is it?"

"Did... did Mom ever tell you what happened?" Buffy asked, still solid as a statue as Hank pulled away, concern flashing in his eyes. She hadn't moved, even when he had embraced her.

"All she said was that you had gone off to England, which, no big surprise there," Hank replied, turning to the man standing slightly behind his daughter. "And you are..."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied casually. "Her brother."

"Oh, dear," Cordelia muttered behind them.

- - - - -

Lunch turned out to be the Dodgers game, which Buffy didn't really mind, considering the fact that Hank had managed to wangle a few beers for them. Sitting in their skybox, since Hank had first-class connections with the baseball world, she and Hank were finally able to talk about what had happened a year ago.

"I wish you could have told me," he said after a long pause in which a foul ball was hit carelessly in their direction but dropped a hundred feet below.

"I wish Joyce had said something to you," Buffy replied darkly. "It would have made this past hour a hell of a lot less awkward had she."

"I don't know, Buff," he replied, raising his drink to his lips. "Sometimes we take the bad with the good."

"It's the story of my life," Buffy said, watching as a player trotted out across the field to catch the ball hit at him.

"What is your life like in England, then?"

Buffy hesitated. Hank Summers never knew about the Slaying gig. He probably would think she was crazy if she told him. Telling him that she was a half-blooded Wizard was going to be an interesting switch, but he would probably think she was even more crazy and have her carted off to the nearest psych ward.

"It has its ups and downs," she said vaguely, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"How about Henry? What does he do?" Hank asked curiously.

"It's Harry and he's sitting right there," she said, pointing to the seat in front of her, where Harry was pressed to the glass, watching everything with avid curiosity in his eyes. "Ask him yourself."

"I go to school," Harry said vaguely, realizing that Buffy didn't want Hank to know everything.

"What sort of schools are over there in England?" Hank asked, mildly interested.

Buffy sighed and dropped her feet back to the ground. "We might as well tell him, Harry," she said, shrugging. "He's gonna have to know sooner or later."

Harry reluctantly pulled back from the glass and glanced at the man who was his sister's adoptive Father. "All right," he said quietly.

"What is this?" Hank asked, glancing from one Potter to the other. "What are you going to do?"

"Hank... Dad..." Buffy said, turning to him, her face quite impassive. "Harry and I... we're not like normal kids. See, neither were our parents. Our real parents, the ones that you and Joyce conveniently never told me about before now. So..."

"The thing is, we're Wizards," Harry replied.

"Well, he's a Wizard, I'm a Witch," Buffy said, grinning.

Hank just stared at them, bewildered. "What? Are you both out of your friggin' minds?" he asked finally, his eyes popping out.

"Apparently not," Buffy said, easing off, her hand reaching down into the top of her boot, her fingers clutching her wand. She saw Harry's hand move to his own leg and within a moment, they were both holding out their wands.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hank said, blanching at the sight of two thin sticks of wood now being pointed at the floor in front of him.

"Does this look like I'm kidding?" Buffy asked in a bored voice as she lifted her wand, aimed it at the tray heaped with food at the table behind them, and said, "Accio!"

A box of popcorn flew through the air and landed perfectly in her hand.

Harry repeated the motion, this time catching a large bag of peanuts.

Hank didn't know what to say. He just turned back to the game before pressing his hands over his eyes.

"At least he knows," Buffy said, tucking her wand away and opening the box of popcorn. "Want to trade?"

"Why not," Harry replied, extending the open bag of peanuts towards her.

"And how about some more beer?" she asked, glancing at the wand still in Harry's left hand.

"Accio beer!" Harry said, and the pitcher that was nearly empty flew straight into her hand and she poured what remained into her empty glass.

"Hey, Hank?" she asked, turning around. Hank Summers was still sitting there, his head in his hands, barely breathing. "You doing all right?"

"My daughter is a freak," he muttered, his hands moving down his face as he glanced up. There was a lot of anger in his eyes. "My daughter and her birth brother are both insane."

"Told you," she said dryly to Harry, sipping her beer. "Hank... Dad... Joyce knew about this a long time ago and she accepted this and got over it. We need you to do the same. I know you don't know what happened to James and Lily, our real parents? They're both dead."

His eyes grew troubled as he glanced from one Potter to the other. Neither one of them held a lie in their faces.

"What happened to you once we... we...?" His voice trailed off as he glanced at Harry, who was sipping from his own glass and making obscene faces.

"I lived with our Aunt and Uncle," he said, and Buffy groaned.

"They're the most horrible Muggles... err... human beings I have ever met, and that includes the fact I had Snyder as a principal," Buffy retorted, draining her beer.

"See, I've never had a Dad," Harry replied, sitting down next to Hank. "I've always wanted one, and this way I guess I have one. If you don't mind... sir... I really would like for us to part on good terms, considering the history you have with Buffy." He glanced at his sister and she smiled at him. "You did well by her, and look how strange she turned out."

Her smile turned to a vengeful look of fury in the blink of an eye. "Why you little..."

"Okay, stop," Hank said, standing up before the Potters could do any more magic in their tiny booth. "I'm going to go and get some beer... and probably some Prozac... and I'll see you both in about ten minutes." Collecting the empty pitcher, he moved out.

"That was easy," Buffy said, taking Hank's abandoned chair next to her brother, still munching from her box. "Popcorn?"

"Please."

And they continued to watch the game in silence.

After the game, Hank treated them to a bistro, and after an amazing meal, he finally drove them back to the Hyperion.

When he turned off the engine though, neither Buffy nor Hank moved.

"When are you going back to England?" he asked her.

"Our flight leaves tomorrow afternoon," Buffy replied, staring at her lap, where the remains of her dinner were in a plastic container. "I don't know when we're coming back," she said quickly, answering his next question.

"Is it... is it safe for you over there?" Hank asked delicately.

Both Harry and Buffy turned to him then, and he saw the truth in their eyes.

"Take care of yourselves, both of you now," Hank replied, leaning over and hugging the woman who was his daughter rather tightly. "Take care of him, too. I want to see him again. I never told you this, but I wanted a boy. And now, through some weird irony, I finally have a son."

He hugged Harry next and both siblings got out of the car and began the long walk back to the Hyperion. Halfway to the door, Angel stopped them.

"How about that walk?" he asked.

"Okay," Buffy replied, handing her leftovers to Harry. "Can you bring these to Wil?"

"Sure," Harry said, patting his sister's arm and disappearing into the darkness.

Turning, Buffy fell in step beside Angel. "So, why are we walking again?"

"Because when we fight, it's usually my ass you're kicking."

"Oh, right," she said, with a fond, reminiscent smile. "I guess we're talking then."

"Or we already are."

"If this is going to be the extent of our conversation, then I'm going back," she said, turning away. But before she had taken a step in the opposite direction, his hand reached out and caught her arm.

"Not tonight, not now, and not in my city," Angel replied, pulling her back to him.

"Please," she said quietly. "I don't want this... to be like... what are you doing?" she asked, turning to face him. There was anger in her eyes now. "What are we doing? Do you even know what you feel? Are you thinking? Are you doing anything intelligent?"

She stormed off then, and he ran to catch up to her. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "It was an old habit."

"It has to stay that way," Buffy said.

"Why? Why do you have to be so cold? Why do I have to be the one who holds back?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else," Buffy snapped, turning to him. In the street light above them, she was bathed in a bright, orange light. Her eyes were hard, but he could see the emotion in her face. "You once said you wanted me to be with someone who takes me into the light... I am."

"Did you come all the way to my city just to tell me that?" Angel demanded.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I came to say goodbye."

For a moment, they stared at each other. She broke first, and hurried off. He let her go, watching as she stormed away. So, it really had come to this. The love he had carried for her, hoping she would make the right decision to come home and the faith he put in her for her skills, it had all been in vain. She had gone off and found love with another. And he was stuck with the broken pieces of his cold heart.

The back door burst open and Buffy came in, looking thoroughly miserable.

"Buffy, what--" Willow started, but Buffy just shook her head at her and bolted upstairs and out of sight. "Angel," she said quietly.

Harry, who was sitting next to her, going through some of Wesley's extensive Library, glanced up. "I really don't know what's going on between the two of them."

"Harry, you don't want to get involved," Willow said tiredly.

"I'm already involved," Harry muttered, dropping the book and rushing out the back door.

Willow just sighed and buried her face in her hands.

Harry found Angel near the gardens, staring up at the stars twinkling far above them.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Harry demanded.

"You'd be surprised," Angel replied, turning around to glance at the younger brother. He wasn't as tall as Angel was, but he wore a coldness about him that could beat his vampire side to the core. Not to mention the fact he was some 'wicked, powerful Wizard' according to Willow.

"You know, I never liked you, even when everyone was just dying to tell me how good you were," Harry said conversationally, taking a few steps closer. "I just thought you to be some moron who fell for the wrong girl. Here's my advice: get over it."

Angel looked at Harry in surprise. It seemed as though this boy had a dark, intuitive side after all. "What if I don't?"

"She's got some big friends, and a really protective family watching out for her," Harry replied coldly. "Not to mention me, and I'm pretty strong for my size. If you ever do anything to hurt her again... I'll kill you. And that is not a warning or some threat, it's a promise."

Turning, he stalked away, leaving Angel standing in the darkness, now completely baffled.

- - - - -

The next morning was yet another chaotic morning. Angel, Doyle and Wesley were out with a client, leaving Cordelia to help three others pack and get to the airport before noon.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

After the third time of tripping and falling down the stairs, Willow had sworn off the Hyperion forever. Buffy was still in a bad mood about her conversation with Angel the previous night, and Harry was in such a cheerful mood, he sang "Weasley is Our King" under his breath. After the third time, Willow wrenched her shoe off her foot and threw it, hitting Harry in the back of the head, causing him to drop his new birthday gifts over the side of the walkway and into the lobby below. After five minutes of the most frenzied object fight Buffy had ever seen, Cordelia was ushering them out into the hot Los Angeles morning, perfectly happy to just leave them on the curb after Harry had accidently set fire to her little black book with his wand.

The tension was highest at the airport. Cordelia and Willow weren't speaking to one another, Harry and Willow couldn't have a normal conversation without one of them throwing something at the other, and Buffy was still sullen and moody.

It all changed when they walked inside the Los Angeles International airport.

When Harry and Buffy walked in, they met a welcoming committee.

She felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of both Faith and Xander standing near the security gate, waving a large banner and several bright, foil balloons.

"Couldn't let you get away without saying goodbye," Xander said, rushing over and pulling Willow into a huge hug.

The fact that they had made this an actual memory for Willow was so touching even to Buffy, who watched Willow tearfully hug Xander back.

"I'll always miss my little yellow crayon," Xander said, pulling back.

"Xander!" she said, rolling her eyes and sighing. "I'll always miss my little moose-hero."

"Sand thief."

"Whiner."

Buffy laughed and hugged Xander before he could continue with his insults. Surprised, he held her back before glancing up. "Uh, Buff?"

She pulled back and turned in the direction he was gazing.

Damn it.

Angel was standing there in the shadows.

"I think you owe him one, B," Faith said, nudging Buffy alone as she turned to say goodbye to Harry.

Buffy set down her bag and crossed the airport.

"I think I owe you an apology," she said quickly. "It wasn't how... I didn't want things bad between us, it's just that I... I didn't know how to say goodbye."

"That's a start," Angel replied, reaching over and taking her shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," she assured him quickly. "Trust me... I almost wish I could be here kicking your ass instead of going back there and facing what's to come."

"Is it bad?"

"The worst," she whispered. "But do me a favor, okay? Don't think about it. This is, after all, your city. It belongs to you. Over there, that belongs to the Potters. And so many asses are about to get kicked."

"So I guessed from your beautifully articulated words," he teased as he leaned back against the wall. "At least this time..."

"It's a proper goodbye," she said, with a smile. "Yeah, it is. I just..."

"Does he love you?"

She looked up, stunned at the question. "Yeah," she said softly. "He loves me."

"That's all I needed to know," Angel replied. "But if he ever hurts you..."

"Get in line," Buffy said, smirking. "I have more than just a big vampire lurking over my shoulder nowadays. It seems everyone's waiting for him to slip up... but the question is, can he stand the pressure?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"So this is it, then?" Angel asked, as Faith hurried both Willow and Harry forward to get their boarding passes.

"Yep, this is it," Buffy said. "Last stop on destination freedom. Soon to be landing on planet misery."

"You can handle it," he said. "You always could."

"Never hurts to have a little show of confidence," Buffy said, shrugging.

"You never lost mine and you probably never will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you better get going before your plane to England leaves without you on it."

As she walked away, he stood there in the darkness, his arms folded.

"If only you knew what was to come," he said quietly under his breath. "If only you knew how strong your enemy has become. It starts with the death of your brother and the blood will never stop flowing until the end comes. You're going to die and I won't be able to save you, even when the time comes for me to make that choice. I can't forget what we had nor can I just walk away from what could have been... but if I have to the make the choice, it won't be with you. I have to fight the world for the better of it, not to save the life of a child. No, I won't be with you... I'll be against you."

Buffy joined Harry and Willow at the counter.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Let's go," Buffy said, and after a last quick hug to her friends, the three walked through their security gate and continued on their way until they passed out of sight.

- - - - -

Chapter 53... Returning to England.

Chapter 54... What we did on our summer vacation and more campfire tales

and Chapter 55... Hogwart's beckons... and the more things change...

- - - - -

Just as I finished typing those questions, more came to my head. I realize it leaves a lot in the air, but hopefully things'll just start explaining themselves. Unfortunately this chapter will be the last time we'll see Spike quite possibly ever, but I couldn't resist bringing him in. He was SO entertaining in Season 4 before he became all... fluff.

I know this was a longer chapter, too. I'm not apologizing for it (unless it gave you monitor jitters, in which case I'll offer water with the apology) because there was a LOT to get through in this chapter. I hope this answered some of your questions. There are a hell of a lot more, but I'll save those for a snowy day. Yes, I said snowy. It's almost 35 degrees outside now! I love winter... I don't think I'll ever get sick of it. I heart snow. Oh, and the northern lights tonight are spectacular.

Before I get to the comments though, I have some questions to ask of you, since some of you still appear to be reading this (yay!) --

1. Should I create this second part as a new story? I'm leaning towards the yes, but I'd like a popular opinion.

2. How dark should Draco get? Some of you have said time and time again you'd love him to be redeemed. Some say he should die. Others, well... I'll just say this: he's a newer, powerful person even though his father was nearly killed by the girl he liked. He's the head of the Slytherin "pure-blood" cult (bringing that over from my other fic, because I actually like the phrase) and he's out to make sure that Harry is always on guard... and while the enmity between Gryffindor and Slytherins is great... well... that leaves Draco as a loose end. Opinions are sought. Cookies are offered. Peace is won.

And, there are probably more, but my brain is kind of spazzing at the moment... too much inventory entries and data mining kills the senses.

Okay, to the reader's comments... some of which were quite interesting, mind you.

**Anita Blake/Buffy Fan** -- thanks :)

**Naitch03** -- Happy (belated) birthday! I do hope you enjoyed it. Let's try out these comments. I didn't say I would kill just one person off. I know it sounds sinister, but it's the truth. You mentioned a 'he'. It could very well be a 'they' by the time I'm done. To quote the First, I want the "big finish". I think whatever there was between Ron and Faith fizzled out (sort of like how Faith and Xander were in canon). This chapter explained things somewhat. As for Buffy dying if she didn't answer the call, all Death Eaters who don't answer Voldemort's call are as good as dead when they ignore their calling. That's partly the reason why Faith disappeared. It's also one of the reasons why Buffy took this one job. It isn't going undercover, because I think she's a better person than just that. No, her skills are better suited elsewhere. Willow is also quite experimental with the Wiccan, but as interesting as bringing her into this sort of story would be, it probably won't happen. I'm beginning to think she finds a good coven at Oxford and starts getting the magicks under control. I could give a large piece of the plot away right now, but I'll desist. Thank you for your long review!

**Panther28** -- Hank only knew what Joyce told him, which wasn't much. There was a really early chapter, 3 or 4 I think, in which Joyce said she had to call Hank. This chapter pretty much summed it up. Harry, on the other hand, knows about Angel but like Buffy is absolutely clueless on the extent of Angel Investigations. So they get quite a few surprises in this chapter, and Buffy finally gets to let go of her one great love.

**Kel** -- So, you'd like to know what's going to happen to "poor, lonely Draco". He actually changed a bit over the summer. You're going to find that the Slytherins have become a lot more verocious and vicious, especially since Voldemort has gained a lot of power since we left off. Draco is basically their leader, and there is one person who could potentially be his downfall... and it isn't a Potter. I didn't feel like redemption could do him any good at this point, but when the end comes, he'll either be fighting by Harry or he'll be the one with the wand pointed at Harry.

**Nixi**** Nox** -- Actually, that's awesome. I'm glad you're still reading it. Don't worry about reviewing, either. Just the mere fact you read it means as much as any review.

**Strawberry Child** -- Thank you! As for the Faith and Ron comment, heh. It ran hot and cold and then died into nothing. You'll learn what happened when Harry finally asks Ron about it (because he isn't getting anything out of Faith).

**scruffybunny**-- I would really love Buffy to be happy in the end... I'll see if we can wangle it, because there's a hell of a lot of the bad to come before the good. And this was the closure. At least it kind of looks like closure.

**CapriceAnn**-- many many thanks :)

**electric**** pancake** -- oh, my... I really am out of it! It's about 12 degrees right now (in Fahrenheit, so probably minus some really miniscule number in Celsius). My house has no heat right now save my two tiny heaters, which keep my kitties warm, but that's about it. I think there was a more delicate post for handling the baby owls (who wouldn't have been so "baby" by then). As for the House/Quidditch cup thing... damn. I went back and fixed that. Yes, girls are mean. Yes, girls have a reason to despise Ron right now. And yes you'll soon see why. And you're probably right. My last name has five letters. If I were to get married tomorrow, my last name would have six letters. They sound completely stupid together, so I'd keep the one with six letters. My first name has seven. As for Evanescence albums, I bought Fallen a while back, got addicted to it, and then bought Origin. Basically my titles are random picks of whatever happens to be going through my head at one moment. Sort of like this chapter. I mean, geez, Soliloquy, just because I saw this random quote that fit it beautifully.

**jim**** hawking jr** -- why, thank you :)

**Emba**-- it's all right, really. Faith/Harry/Hermione is a little triangle I've been playing with since like.. oh, Chapter 38 or so. It'll finally play out here... with a few surprises in store. I'm not a BIG Harry/Hermione fan, but I'll work on it. Every couple has its problems, and Faith is one of those people who takes advantage of an already quirky situation. And absolutely no Willow/Draco. Besides the fact she's TWO years older than him... ick. Not in this fic. Draco goes dark and unless Willow wants a Requiem reprise, I'll just set her up with someone new, perhaps. I'm not sure who yet. Ideas are always a plus.

**Annje**-- thank you :)

**Adrie** -- thank you... I'm glad you're getting back to the warm climate, especially if you're not into the cold. If you want advance chapters, I'll gladly send them (once written), because I'll slow down posting now.

**vixen519** -- thanks! And wish granted, sort of.

**DarkAngelMali** -- I'm kind of glad I'm back, too. As for Buffy/Oliver, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, I'm afraid. This one was purely Buffy/Angel closure.

**silvernightshade** -- Okay, to answer your comment first. I'm putting it to public forum, as I'm completely willing to do that. That way, it's easier to distinguish two very different pieces. The question is whether or not anyone would ever read them. Now, to your questions. 1) I hadn't thought of that, and Amy being a relative could fit in nicely with the Willow storyline I'm planning. Hell, everyone has a long-lost relative. Amy might as well get in the act. I'll consider it... and you'd be credited, of course. 2) James and Lily will ONLY be back in dreams. Slayers have prophetic ones, and James has something to say about his daughter being a "target" in this section... 3) That'd be a swell meeting. Maybe at the end. I'm not sure. 4) Yeah, since this section focuses more on Harry and not exactly on Buffy all of the time ala the first section. 5) Wouldn't that be cool? It'd also tie in rather well with a storyline... and it'd give me a good excuse to stake him (runs away from pissed-off beta).

A few other random comments...

- The last sentence from the previous chapter was supposed to be prophetic. Sort of.

- Emma Vance is the daughter of Emmeline Vance (from Order of the Phoenix) and has joined the Order with her Mother.

- Quidditch, while cancelled the previous year, will go on this year with a narrower circuit.

- Cornelius Fudge has been having a lot of problems controlling the world of magic, especially when Voldemort is trying to expose it to the Muggle world. This is only a partial reason why the Ministry is under first.

- Arthur Weasley, while a fantastic character, will not replace Cornelius Fudge, no matter how much he deserves it. He'll get a promotion, and it'll wreak havoc on his family.

- It'll be a miracle if all of the Weasleys make it through this fight, especially since one of them has nearly died.

- We'll learn more about Molly Prewitt, since she and Buffy will spend more time together.

- There will be more characters developing in this story, namely Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley (among others)

- The enmity between the Slytherins and Gryffindors will reach a critical point.

I think I'll stop there. As much as I'd love to give some things away, all I can really give you are some vague comments I've made in my notes. This story will probably be a hazed-over version of about six months, and it will end with the final battle of Voldemort, with (I hope) a happy ending. Just my line.


	54. Interlude II

**Author's Note / End of Fic**

- - - - -

All right, I made up my mind. It's new story time. I was originally going to do this, and then I decided against it, and then... nah. Every new chapter from here on out will be under 'Where You Have Been'. I'm just including this minor note for all of you really nice people I really do respect. I'm not going to move these other two chapters over. I think that if I start a new story, it'll be fresh chapters and not my cast-off collections.

It took me a long time to write Soliloquy, because, heh... emotions were rampant. Four characters had soliloquy moments (if you count 'em... Wesley, Buffy, Harry AND Angel).

A few general things... Draco is going to be an ass. He was always going to an ass because I'm not going to redeem him when he's been an ass. To make him not an ass now would be to kill him, basically, and I'm not ready to do that. However, I have gotten some fantastic ideas and I'm sure I will be using them, and you may see your names in the credits at the end.

As for who is going to die, I really do only have a general idea. I know what I want to happen. It's getting there that's the problem. Every character is going to have their key moments (I hope), so... yeah. The only hint you'll get is that in the next chapter of the brand new story, someone's already dead. And since this is being posted at the exact same time as that chapter will be, heh. Just so you know, I'm sort of dumb like that.

I didn't want Hank to be a bad guy. I really want him to be sort of a father like Willow's was, you know, distant and uncaring, sort of like Hank was all series. I'm not going to make him out to be a bastard because he doesn't deserve that. He'll be back in the story, too, just so you know. As will Joyce.

I'll get to more spoiler-ish stuff momentarily, but before that, I want to comment on your reviews, because you were kind enough to leave them.

**Strawberry Child** -- I was hoping to pass Hank off as ignorant and uncaring, but as long as he wasn't too evil, I'm happy. He'll be back, too, before the end. I really like your Draco thoughts. I really do. I really want to believe that all Draco has is Buffy's best interest at heart... but... he can't. And yet... ah, hell. I should probably just write it out. Thank you :)

**Naitch03** -- You should have seen the TWO pages of notes my Beta reader had on the conversations Buffy and Angel had. They never were really clear around each other (or so I remember them always speaking in riddles), so I felt this was a good sense of closure. I could be wrong though. I spent most of this afternoon fixing most of the dialogue since it was about a hundred times worse before. Thank goodness for Grace. And I like your Draco ideas too... very... compelling. Hmmmm... thank you for your opinions. Now, go and get some rest! (PS: Don't worry about who's going to die... every death has a purpose and every purpose has a reason and everyone dies anyway, so it really doesn't matter at this point... unless you're going to hurt me if I kill a particular person off... so I'll shut up now.)

**jim**** hawking jr** -- you know you're going to get another Thank you for this, right? :P

**electric**** pancake** -- I actually used to like Passions, which became sort of an obsession since it started after my last year in high school... and then it started to suck. Actually, the soliloquy part came from reading Macbeth over and over and over again, so... yeah. Keep in mind these are little magical owls, so quarantine probably isn't a problem. Or so I'm saying. I'm just taking a little artistic license on that one! This story is starting over again because Jesse is threatening to club me over the head unless I start a new one - in her exact words. I want a cookie too... preferably one with white chocolate chips and macademia nuts. Those are my absolute to-die-for favorite.

**DarkAngelMali** -- It will be a reunion that doesn't make your teeth squeak! I'm providing a tiny hint as to how they'll take it, considering, yeah. And there'll be more as Buffy "adjusts" to her new "weird" status. The trip was utterly heaven. There are SO many stories I could tell, and pictures galore and a celebrity my uncle met and didn't recognize.

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan** -- Okay... I'll mark that in the checked column!

**manticore-gurl071134** -- The next few chapters are even longer. It was unintentional, but they REALLY wrote themselves.

**boo23** -- aww, thank you! I think the chapter SHOULD have been longer, but... I don't know. I'm thinking it'll be one in the future re-writes because I wasn't too happy with how it turned out, but both betas I've used in the story said it actually made sense, so happiness be damned, I posted it anyway. And the Buffy/Angel conversation was meant to be cryptic. Draco's still going to be his dirty little snot-rag, but I like him better dark than uncharacteristically squeaky.

**hermionefairy** -- Thank you! As for Angel, I am NOT giving anything away about the method on how he will return, but his speech was aimed at Buffy. I have a plan, I really do. The point is whether or not I can execute it. Draco's going to stay dark. I have plans for him. Harry/Faith would be a good pairing, I know. I was thisthisthis close to making it a reality... but at the last moment, with death treats via Grace, I changed it back to Harry/Hermione. I hope you like how I resolved Harry/Hermione in the up and coming chapters. Thank you for reading!

**Anakah** -- thanks :) If you ever make it to Chapter 52... don't say I didn't warn you. Almost 400,000 words of just... words. It has become my novel... literally. Thank you for reading, and I hope you've continued to read!

**The Lady Morgaine** -- I'm glad you like it! I'm quite glad you've continued to read it, too!

**Lanfear1** -- I'm glad you think it's brilliant. Thank you!

**Adrie** -- I'll send you the package as soon as it returns from Grace. I just sent her around, oh, 80 pages of fic. It's four chapters, and more is being written. This stupid thing is just taking off and writing itself!

-- Where You Have Been --

Basically, it's Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, with his friends Ron and Hermione and his mortal enemy Draco who has gotten a lot more power over the summer. The enmity between Gryffindor and Slytherin will be at its highest point yet since Harry holds the key to destroying the Dark Lord the Slytherins all worship. It's also a year of revelations, relationships, new beginnings and painful memories. It will not be a happy year, and it will be Voldemort's last. Expect Harry and Voldemort's final face-off around Christmas. And, also expect 25-30 chapters!

That's enough spoilers for now, methinks. For, like, ever.

So, the new chapter 1: Buffy reunites with England

chapter 2: Harry realizes that he's a danger to himself; Buffy's thorn returns with a positive attitude for once.

chapter 3: Buffy prepares to say goodbye to England; Willow says goodbye to Buffy; Harry disappears; it must be another Tuesday

Okay. 25 to 30 chapters (right now betting on 30) at an update of one to two times a week fiction should be done by the end of March. That equals a nice long rest between projects because 'Dance' should be done by then, too!

Ta-da. That's it. As always, opinions are most welcome. I hope to post the next chapter rather soon and thank you for your patience. It has been an honor writing with you!


End file.
